


Devils Like to Dance

by Kinja145



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Beaucoup trop de chapitres, L'histoire commence en 2009 en vrai, La chronologie a juste été établie plus tard, M/M, Mais c'est très bien, UA
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 207
Words: 337,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinja145/pseuds/Kinja145
Summary: /!\ Traduction /!\Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai ressuscité ce satané blond, mais maintenant je suis coincé avec lui. J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire. L'Éternité est plus agréable à vivre lorsqu'il y a de l'action -Ciel. La série continue au XXIe siècle ! Nos jeunes maîtres préférés passent leurs journées à s'attirer des ennuis, à se faire des amis, des ennemies, et qui sait, à rencontrer l'amour ?





	1. Camarades Particuliers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devils Like To Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800066) by [HateWeasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HateWeasel/pseuds/HateWeasel). 



> Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire. Elle appartient à «HateWeasel», qui m'a donné la permission de poster une traduction de son histoire. Je souhaitais vraiment partager cette superbe histoire avec vous, pour ceux qui auraient du mal avec l'anglais.
> 
> Je ne traduirai pas les notes de l'auteur, sauf lors de l'apparition de «La Rubrique» qui regroupera des informations sur les personnages, et les questions qui leur sont posées, qui commencera au chapitre 144.
> 
> Pour terminer, je tiens juste à vous dire que je ne suis pas bilingue, donc si certaines phrases vous paraissent étranges, signalez-le. Je pense poster un chapitre chaque mercredi.
> 
> Voilà, ce sera tout bonne lecture !
> 
> To HateWeasel in particular : Thanks a lot for letting me post my translation of your story !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

Les Diables Aiment Danser

1\. Camarades Particuliers.

Le Manoir Phantomhive. Il avait été abandonné pendant des années, après la mort des propriétaires. Cependant, environ un siècle plus tard, deux individus louches se sont rendus en ville pour réclamés le domaine. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une teinte bleue, ayant l'air d'être au début de son adolescence et portant un cache-œil, avait affirmé être l'unique héritier des Phantomhive. Personne n'avait été en mesure de confirmer ses dires, puisque le dernier Phantomhive connu, Ciel, était supposé être mort en 1889. Le garçon et son compagnon, son supposé majordome, un grand homme vêtue de noir aux cheveux assortis, et aux yeux semblant venir d'un autre monde, avaient convaincue Sa Majesté la Reine, et on lui avait accordé le domaine.

La demeure se tient désormais comme jamais touchée par les ravages du temps, dans la banlieue de Londres. De nombreux secrets reposent entre les murs du Manoir, comme celui qui était arrivé durant une nuit au début de l'automne. La rumeur courait que les deux résidents auraient effectué un rituel particulier dans le sous-sol, dont le but était de ramener quelqu'un mort depuis longtemps.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vous, jeune maître ? demanda l'homme en noir. Peu importe ce qui en résultera, il faudra s'en occuper. Êtes-vous sûr de bien y avoir pensé ?

\- Bien sûr. Ne sois pas stupide, répondit le garçon en enlevant son cache-œil d'un air désintéressé. Je n'aurais pas préparé tout cela si je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Je ne suis pas du genre à gaspiller du temps et des ressources pour rien, Sebastian.

Ledit Sebastian répondit tout en allumant les bougies, placées autour du cercle gravé sur le plancher du sous-sol pour l'occasion.

\- Tant que vous savez ce que vous faites. Cette _chose_ va être une véritable source d'ennuis.

\- Tu en parles comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal de compagnie ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Cela pourrait être le cas.

Le jeune maître lança un regard autoritaire à son serviteur, ses yeux de différentes couleurs essayant de faire reculer Sebastian, avant de se moquer et de se diriger vers le centre du cercle où se trouvait une table. Ce qui était allongé sur la table était recouvert d'un tissu, mais était toujours reconnaissable. Un corps humain.

Il s'approcha, plaça ses paumes sur le front de la masse sans vie, et parla :

_Ignis et de loco doloris angustia dolores eos ad me venire, obsecrans ut venires ad me. Egredimini de carcere serviunt mihi adhaesit anima missera tenbris. Patet ex hoc damnatorum limbo ad me, C. Macken !_

De la lumière s'échappa des lignes sur le sol, ramenant des bourrasques brûlantes, les flammes des bougies s'enflammèrent, mais le garçon resta déterminé à accomplir sa tâche. Ses yeux bleus devinrent rouge feu, et s'illuminèrent, comme ceux de son compagnon, qui gardèrent la même nuance pourpre foncée.

Et puis tout s'arrêta.

La pièce redevint silencieuse. Les bourrasques cessèrent, les bougies s'éteignirent, ne donnant même plus une petite flamme. Tout était calme.

Le garçon brisa le silence après avoir froncé les sourcils, confus et déçus.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Quelque chose aurait dû arriver !

Il mit ses mains sur sa tête en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le majordome du garçon, Sebastian, rompit le silence à son tour.

\- Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux, jeune maître. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quelle bonne chose aurait pu venir de-

*AAAH !*

Sa phrase fut interrompue lorsque le corps se mit à bouger. Le cadavre qui était sans vie commença à se mouvoir, s'agitant dans tous les sens comme un fou. Il bougea maladroitement, essayant d'évaluer la situation mais aussi peut-être pour se défendre d'un danger potentiel.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de la table. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, lâchant un petit «ouf !».

\- BORDEL, QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?! OÙ SUIS-JE ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!

Une voix appartenant à un garçon ayant l'air d'être peut-être légèrement plus vieux que le premier, vint du corps alors qu'il enlevait le tissu de son visage.

Le garçon qui se plaignait sur le sol avait une peau claire, des yeux bleus glacés qui donnaient l'impression qu'il vous gèlerait si vous osiez les regarder, et les cheveux qui encadraient son visage étaient si lumineux que l'on pourrait presque confondre leur blond platine pour du blanc. Il chercha rapidement des explications du lieu où il se trouvait tandis qu'il jurait assez pour faire rougir un marin. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le duo devant eux, leurs rendant leurs regards.

De nouveau, le silence. De nouveau, ce fut le jeune maître qui le brisa.

\- Es-tu... Jim... Jim Macken ?

\- Et alors quoi si je le suis ?! dit d'un ton brusque l'adolescent blond sur le sol.

Son interlocuteur sourit d'un air satisfait en le regardant de haut. Il parla avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. Il dit seulement deux mots.

\- Ciel Phantomhive.

À ce moment-là, le blond ne put que fixer le bleuté avec incrédulité. Il bégaya lorsqu'il essaya de former une phrase. Il put seulement dire :

\- **QUOI** ?!

La couverture qui couvrait précédemment son cadavre tomba sur le sol alors qu'il se leva rapidement, en révélant un peu trop. En réponse, l'adolescent près de lui se mit à hurler.

\- **METS UN PANTALON BON SANG**!


	2. Le Blond, Les Démons, Et La Télé

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

2\. Le Blond, Les Démons, Et La Télé.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines depuis que nous avons acquis un nouveau membre dans notre «famille». J'aimerais dire que Jim s'adapte bien, mais je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Il est silencieux. Pas du tout comme je m'en souviens. Il insiste aussi pour que je l'appelle «Alois» comme lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, parce que «ça sonne mieux».

Alois passe la plupart de son temps devant la télé, ce qui est bien, je suppose. C'est une méthode beaucoup plus simple pour qu'il apprenne la culture moderne et rattrape toute l'Histoire qu'il a manquée. Ce serait suspect s'il ne savait pas qui était Hitler. Il se contente simplement de dévorer tout ce qui passe à l'écran, s'accrochant à chaque mot qui vient de l'étrange boîte. Sa fascination est compréhensible, lui qui est un enfant du XIXe siècle et qui est introduit pour la première fois à la télévision.

Il regarde beaucoup d'Histoire, de société, et des documentaires culturels sur Netflix. Quand il se lasse de regarder, je lui dis que s'il en regarde trois autres, il peut regarder trois épisodes de sa chère BBC et ses émissions comiques. Il a un faible pour _Monty Python's Circus_ , _Little Britains_ , et _The Catherine Tate Show_ , et il base sa connaissance de comment un adolescent anglais moderne doit agir, en saluant souvent avec un «ça va ?», «juste comme "Lauren" le fait».

Il regarde aussi ce que je regarde à la télévision. Il n'en a pas dans sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre d'amis, et je n'ai pas Netflix sur la mienne. J'aime regarder des choses qui lui font peur. C'est tellement drôle pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je l'ai obligé à regarder Halloween puisque c'est important culturellement, et la façon dont il criait, sursautait, et pleurait... Ce n'est même pas un film si effrayant !

Ce jour-là, je voulais rattraper mon retard sur les épisodes de _The Walking Dead,_ j'avais donc besoin de la télé.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de divertissement, prêt à faire dégager Alois.

\- Alois, je veux la télé. Peu importe les idioties que tu regardes, arrête et pousse-toi, dis-je.

Mais lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, il n'y était pas. Je ne cherchais pas vraiment à savoir où il pourrait être, je m'assis et commençais à regarder.

Le temps passa, et j'avais presque fini un épisode, quand j'entendis l'alarme incendie. Rapidement, je mis en pause l'émission et parti enquêter. Suivant mon nez, je fus mener à la cuisine. J'ouvris la porte et fus immédiatement ébahi par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi mettriez-vous un lézard dans le grille-pain ?! cria Sebastian au-dessus du bruit de l'alarme incendie pendant qu'il essayait rapidement d'éteindre les flammes.

Ce stupide, _stupide_ blond avait mis un lézard dans le foutu grille-pain. Des flammes croissaient du comptoir où se trouvait antérieurement le grille-pain. Le chiffon que mon majordome essayait d'utiliser pour réprimer l'enfer pris feu, et il le laissa tomber sur le sol.

\- Je voulais savoir si ça pouvait griller autre chose que du pain, s'écria-t-il à Sebastian alors que l'homme essayait de trouver l'extincteur.

\- Mais pourquoi un _lézard_ ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je pensais que ce serait intéressant ?! Je ne _sais_ pas !

Finalement mon serviteur mis fin au feu. Le comptoir était criblé de traces de brûlures et le grille-pain, n'était plus un grille-pain. Je m'approchais pour les rejoindre et nous restâmes juste à contempler les ruines. Je brisais le silence en me tournant vers Alois.

\- Tu pensais que ce serait intéressant ? dis-je au blond. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais devoir payer pour remplacer mon grille-pain et mon comptoir ?!

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si j'étais en colère, abasourdi, ou une combinaison des deux. Je savais qu'Alois était impulsif, mais bon sang ! Il me fit face en silence, il fixait le sol et trifouillait. Évidemment que j'avais l'air en colère. Ne le seriez-vous pas ? Mais, je repris.

\- Quel genre d' _imbécile_ mettrais un _lézard_ dans un _grille-pain_ ?!

Je fis en sorte de bien me faire entendre en insistant sur mes mots, avec l'espoir d'éviter que cela ne se reproduise.

Le garçon devant moi me regarda, avec l'expression d'un chiot coupable, sans cesser de trifouiller le bout de son t-shirt.

\- Désolé... marmonna-t-il. Sa voix portant une sincérité inattendue.

En y pensant, je crois n'avoir jamais entendu un tel bruit venant de lui. Mais, je devais être ferme.

\- Montre-moi tes mains, ordonnais-je.

Le blond fit hésitant ce qui lui était demandé, et étendit ses mains avec un regard confus sur le visage.

_ZSBAF !_

\- _Aïe !_

Quelqu'un pourrait penser que frapper ses mains avec une cuillère en bois était un peu trop sévère, mais les assistances sociales peuvent aller se faire foutre. Je ne laisserai personne s'enfuir après avoir détérioré ne serait-ce qu'un peu ma demeure sans être puni ! C'est arrivé beaucoup trop de fois dans le passé, et j'aimerais garder cela ainsi. _Dans le passé_.

\- Ne joue pas avec les appareils, compris ? lui dis-je, cachant habilement le sourire naissant au bout de mes lèvres.

Frottant ses mains, il me regarda et dit d'un ton moqueur.

\- _Yes, My Lord._

Le sale bâtard...


	3. Les Fils d'Effroi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

3\. Les Fils d'Effroi.

Ah, comme il est bon d'être en vie ! Cependant, c'est plutôt morne de rester dans la maison toute la journée. Admettons, on m'autorise à aller dans le jardin et la cour, mais je ne peux pas dépasser le portail. Je passe souvent mes journées à l'intérieur, où je regarde la «télé» pour en apprendre plus sur la culture moderne et tout ce que j'ai manqué. Est-ce que Londres était aussi inflammable ? Elle semble souvent entièrement brûlée, avec les nazis et autres.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Je veux voir la ville par moi-même, pas seulement sur la «télé», ou dans la "voiture" avec Sebastian pour récupérer Ciel à l'école tous les jours. Ce que j'ai vu est plutôt incroyable. Il y a des «voitures» et des lumières partout ! Les gens se promènent dans des drôles de vêtement, des cyclistes roulent avec leurs machines; en fait, il y a beaucoup de machines ! Les gens roulent dedans, les portes, ils les mettent sur leurs oreilles et parlent à travers. Ciel prétend que c'est ce à quoi des téléphones modernes ressemblent; c'est extraordinaire !

Mes prières pour aller en ville ont été entendues par nul autre qu'un ange déchu. Ciel entra dans la salle de divertissement où je regardais _Torchwood_ (Qui est, si vous me demandez, comme la version gay de _Primeval_ ).

\- Lève-toi, nous allons en ville, dit-il en jetant une vieille paire de chaussures sur moi.

Immédiatement je me levais.

\- VRAIMENT ?! Je veux dire... Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- Pour te trouver quelques vêtements. Je suis lasse de te laisser emprunter les miens.

Compréhensible. Je n'avais aucun vêtement, alors j'avais dû «prendre» quelques vêtements de Ciel. Je portais un t-shirt bleu avec une petite tâche sur le col qui semblait être du chocolat, et un «Jean». Les deux étaient un peu trop petits pour moi, bien que j'aie cru comprendre qu'avoir un «Jean» trop petit était élégant de nos jours d'une certaine façon. Cependant, pas aussi élégant que l'habit du garçon qui choisissait rapidement un manteau pour me le jeter.

Il avait plutôt l'air chic dans son pull-over bleu roi, qui permettait seulement de voir le col et le bout des manches blanches de sa chemise, un «Jean» noir, qui semblait sied parfaitement ses jambes, et ses chaussures, qui était évidemment de marque. Peut-être aurais-je le droit de porter des vêtements aussi fantaisistes après aujourd'hui. Comme je réfléchissais à cela, le garçon-haut-de-gamme avait mis son manteau (de marque, coûtant-la-peau-des-fesses) et commençait à me montrer la porte.

Nous nous rendîmes au véhicule/moyen de transport, puis je me laissais dans un mouvement gracieux, tomber lourdement sur le siège arrière, où étonnamment, Ciel me rejoignit.

\- Sebastian, nous allons au centre commercial, dit-il.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit sage, jeune maître ? l'homme derrière le volant continua, Je pense que ce soit un peu... _écrasant_ pour Alois.

\- C'est le seul endroit auquel je peux penser pour trouver une large variété de vêtements et de styles, il s'arrêta pendant un moment. Ce serait ennuyeux s'il gémissait à propos de nos choix plus tard, il parla comme s'il devait s'expliquer.

\- Alors je devrais choisir mes propres vêtements ?

\- Ne prends juste rien de... _bizarre,_ il se remit à regarder à travers la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas être vu en public avec un blond ayant l'air dérangé, il s'arrêta et me regarda avec un sourire narquois. Et je _refuse_ d'être vu en public avec quelqu'un habillé en traînée.

\- Oh, n'es-tu pas _sympa_?

\- Je vais t'acheter des vêtements, alors oui. Oui, je le suis.

Je pensais avoir entendu un petit gloussement venir de la place du conducteur, mais je vais juste dire que c'est mon imagination.

Voyant que je n'arriverais pas à faire le malin avec le bleuté dans le siège à côté de moi, je décidais de regarder à travers la fenêtre. SAINTE MÈRE DE DIEU... C'ÉTAIT EXACTEMENT COMME À LA TÉLÉ. Les immeubles, les lumières, la mode, **les bus à deux étages**. J'avais l'impression d'être sur une autre _planète_ d'une certaine manière.

\- Alois, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de rebondir sur le siège, vous faites trembler toute la voiture. Aussi, ne collez pas votre visage contre la fenêtre comme ça, vous bavez dessus.

Mon excitation fut _totalement_ ruinée par l'homme-emmerdeur-du-siège-avant. Ne savait-il pas à quel point cela pouvait être dur de s'adapter à une période différente ? Quelque chose me disait que débattre avec lui serait inutile, alors je me forçais à m'installer convenablement tout en lui tirant la langue. Je crus entendre un petit gloussement venant du siège à côté de moi, mais cela semblait incertain.

Nous arrivâmes à ce gigantesque centre commercial. Il était probablement aussi grand que les résidences Phantomhives et Trancy **ensemble**. J'étais littéralement sans mot. Je ne pouvais pas-

\- Eh, le demeuré fasciné...

Soudainement, je sentis quelqu'un frapper ma jambe. Je me tournais pour regarder le responsable dans les yeux.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?!

\- Juste pour être sûr que tu es réveillé. Allons à l'intérieur, il fait trop froid ici.

Je suivis le gentleman à l'intérieur de l'énorme bâtiment. Ma réaction immédiate : ça ressemblait à un opéra, mais moins élégant, et plus amusant. Cet endroit était un putain de pays des merveilles d'aventure et d'euphorie ! Alors que j'étais prêt à courir et jouer, je fus stoppé par la police du fun, aussi connu sous le nom du **majordome** en noir.

\- _**Non**_.

Quelque chose dans la façon dont il dit ce mot seul, solitaire transforma toute l'excitation que j'avais ressentie avant en une envie de faire dans mon froc. Et là-dessus, je suis resté avec mon groupe.

Nous passâmes dans de nombreuses boutiques de vêtements, mais il y en eut une qui ressortait. _Quelque-chose-d'un-autre-style_.

\- Et cette boutique ?

\- Hm ? Oh, j'attendais que tu la remarques, justement... Allez, vas-y...

Monsieur Phantomhive venait de parler ! Je devais aller dans la boutique et profiter de sa générosité !

Bravement je menais le chemin du périlleux voyage dans la boutique ! En gambadant, je prenais tout ce qui semblait intéressant et m'aventurais dans les cabines d'essayage. Je pris un temps à comprendre comment mettre certains habits. Je pense que certains étaient pour fille.

Peu importe, pensais-je.

Je sorti de la cabine portant un t-shirt blanc avec Jésus sur un tyrannosaure Rex et les mots «Like a Boss» dessus, un blazer noir plutôt étrange avec une capuche et une rangée de boutons ne servant à rien d'autre que la décoration, et un short s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse.

\- Que diable _**portes-tu**_?! s'écria le plus petit des deux gentlemen qui attendaient derrière la cabine.

\- Détends ton slip, Cielinou. Je pense que j'ai l'air fabuleux, si je le dis moi-même. Qu'en penses-tu, Sebastouille ?

\- Curieusement élégant. Bien joué. Cependant, je pense qu'il fait un peu froid pour porter cela.

Ciel interrompit la conversation pour recommencer à crier.

\- Qui s'intéresse au temps ?! Ce short ! Aucun homme avec un peu d'amour-propre ne devrait mettre de short aussi court !

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait si troublé par un short. Bien, il était temps de s'amuser avec lui.

\- Baisse d'un ton, Ciel, nous sommes en public ! N'as-tu pas de décence ?

\- « _Décence_ » ?! Tu ne connais même pas la signification de la décence, _pédé_!

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Était-ce un terme d'argot moderne ? Peu importe, je chercherais, plus tard.

\- Quel est le problème, Cielinou ? Est-ce que je t'hypnotise ?

Je ne pense pas que je méritais vraiment ce coup de poing qu'il me donna à l'épaule.

Finalement, j'avais acheté un montant de vêtements plutôt généreux. Chemises, chaussures, pantalons, vestes, un manteau ou deux... Mais la seule chose que j'avais achetée en gros c'était des shorts qui s'arrêtent à mi-cuisse. Simplement parce qu'embêter Ciel était beaucoup trop amusant. Aussi, ils me font un superbe cul.

Qui met des shorts court ? Je mets des shorts court !


	4. Un Jour Pluvieux Élève L'Agitation

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

4\. Un Jour Pluvieux Élève L'Agitation.

C'était un jour pluvieux dans la région de Londres. Le ciel était d'une nuance de gris obscur, venteux et froid, tout était calme sauf pour le bruit implacable des gouttelettes d'eau qui semblaient constamment lancer une vague d'attaques kamikazes, sans succès, contre la terre. Et l'atmosphère morose arrivait à un blond en particulier regardant le paysage ô tellement gris.

\- Ça craiiiiiiint. Je m'ennuie teeeeeellement, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Alors _fais_ quelque chose, répondit le garçon assit sur le canapé de l'autre côté de lui.

Le garçon Phantomhive s'occupait avec un Sudoku.

\- Comme quoi ?

Sans même s'embêter à relever la tête, le deuxième garçon répondit.

\- Je ne sais pas, lis un livre ou autres.

Et il montra d'un geste de la main l'endroit où se trouvait l'étagère à livres.

\- Lire ça craint.

\- Joue à un jeu, alors. Regarde, je joue au Sudoku.

Le blond se redressa pendant un moment, puis commença à marcher vers son compagnon pour enquêter plus sur cette histoire de «Sudoku».

\- Quel genre de jeu est-ce ? Comment y joues-tu ?

Bougeant pour permettre au blond de s'asseoir, le garçon bleuté montra au plus blond des deux sa feuille partiellement remplie.

\- C'est un casse-tête, expliqua-t-il. La plus grande grille a une rangée de plus petites grilles à l'intérieur, et les petites grilles doivent être remplies avec les numéros d'un à neuf. _Cependant_ , chaque numéro ne peut apparaître qu'une seule fois de suite dans toute la grille. Si tu complètes toute la grille, tu gagnes, il regarda le blond qui arborait l'expression la plus confuse sur son visage. Essaye juste.

C'était au tour du Trancy de jouer. Il remplit nombres après nombres la grille, et les effaça nombres après nombres de la grille. Avec chaque tentative ratée pour progresser, le garçon devint évidemment de plus en plus frustré.

\- C'est un _terrible_ jeu ! s'écria-t-il tout d'un coup. Les jeux sont supposés être _amusant_ ! Ça ressemble à du _travail_ !

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un _casse-tête_. Cela va prendre du temps pour le résoudre.

\- _Penser_ ça craint.

Le plus petit des deux était seulement capable de rouler de son œil visible en réponse.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi te dire à propos de cela.

\- N'as-tu pas d'autres jeux ?

Il réfléchit pendant un instant, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait faire taire Alois pendant un temps. Puis, il eut un déclic.

\- Eh Alois, tu n'as jamais joué à un jeu vidéo auparavant, pas vrai ?

\- Un «jeu vidéo» !? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

L'enthousiasme de la nouvelle découverte d'Alois était évident. Il sauta de sa place.

\- Allez, allez ! Dis-moi, dis-moi ! il prit les genoux de son camarade et les secoua. Cielinou, s'il te plaît ?

\- Arrête ça.

Le garçon songeur gifla la main du jeune aux cheveux blonds pendant qu'il se levait.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer.

Il fit signe à l'autre de le suivre dans la salle de divertissement où se trouvait la _Nintendo Wii_.

Expliquer le principe d'un jeu vidéo à quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler s'avérait assez compliqué. De plus, seulement approximativement la moitié serait enregistrée dans l'esprit du blond excité. Alors Ciel décida que le meilleur moyen de lui apprendre serait de lui montrer directement.

Il alluma la console et mit un disque dedans. Il s'agissait de _Wii Sports_ , puisque c'était un jeu simple qui ne demandait pas beaucoup d'explications. Mais avant cela, Ciel donna la manette à Alois afin de lui faire faire son propre _Mii_. Le blond utilisa maladroitement les contrôles avec un visage d'émerveillement absolu, et fit son «lui» virtuel.

\- Ouah... C'est... **incroyable** ! C'est de la technologie et pas une sorte de magie ?!

\- Oui, c'est à ce point que la technologie humaine a avancé en plus d'un siècle, répondit calmement Ciel, et cela continue d'avancer.

\- Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ? _Des machines volantes_ ?

\- Actuellement... Nous en avons déjà. Elles sont appelées « _avions_ ».

\- **Sainte Mère de Dieu**...

Les garçons passèrent les heures suivantes à jouer à la _Wii_. Chacun essayant de surpasser l'autre dans divers jeux de sport. Alois gagnait au Baseball, tandis que Ciel gagnait au golf. Ciel gagnait au bowling, tandis qu'Alois gagnait à la boxe. Pour une raison quelconque, les deux étaient plutôt frustrés par le tennis.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent ce jour pluvieux. Rigolant et jouant, gagnant et perdant, et profitant généralement de la compagnie de l'autre. Cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'un certain majordome vienne.

\- Je m'excuse de vous déranger, jeune maître, mais il y a un appel du détective Bailey pour vous.

Le jeune maître se redressa et reprit sa maîtrise de soi habituel tandis qu'Alois s'assura de mettre le jeu en pause.

\- Merci, Sebastian. Donne-moi le téléphone.

Le majordome fit ce qui lui était demandé, et le Comte répondit à l'appel.

\- Bonjour ? Ah, cela fait longtemps, Bailey, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

Alois attendit patiemment pendant plusieurs minutes, enfin, comme un Alois Trancy le pouvait. Finalement, le gentleman borgne raccrocha.

\- Mettez vos manteaux, nous sortons, ordonna-t-il.

\- Sortir où ?! demanda Alois avec son enthousiasme habituel intervenant chaque fois qu'une sortie était mentionnée.

\- Le Commissariat de Police. Sebastian, prépare la voiture.

L'homme vêtu de noir se courba simplement en réponse, et dit :

\- _Yes, My Lord_.


	5. C'est Un Mystère, My Lord

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

5\. C'est Un Mystère, My Lord.

La route jusqu'au commissariat semblait plus courte qu'avant, même avec l'excentrique blond sur le siège arrière, sautant sur place sous l'euphorie.

\- Il y a encore plus de lumière que d'habitude ! s'écria-t-il, son visage anormalement proche de la fenêtre.

Son visage aurait été écrasé contre elle aussitôt que l'homme au volant aurait soudainement tourner à un virage.

\- C'est parce qu'il pleut.

Le gentleman assis à côté de lui avait été convoqué au commissariat en ce jour pluvieux pour aider à résoudre une affaire. Son attention, à l'opposé de celle du blond sur les lumières, était concentrée sur l'appel qu'il avait reçu plus tôt.

Un corps avait été trouvé tôt le jour même. La victime était une jeune femme, sans doute dans la trentaine, trouvé dans son propre logis dans le quartier Est de Londres. À en juger par les marques autour de ses poignets, de ses chevilles, et de sa gorge, elle avait été attachée, et tuée par étranglement. D'ordinaire, ce ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour appeler le Chien de Garde de la Reine. Le fait que ce soit un meurtre en série, cependant, **en était une**.

Six. Six personnes avaient été tuées de cette manière. Toutes par étranglement, toutes dans leurs propres résidences. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus étrange. Elles avaient toutes le nombre _neuf_ sur elles. Le tueur, pour une raison ou pour une autre, semblait avoir écrit le nombre neuf sur le corps de ses victimes. Il s'agissait des seules similarités.

Avant que Ciel puisse y réfléchir plus amplement, la voiture se gara sur une place du parking du commissariat.

\- Ooh, qu'est-ce que tout cela ? demanda le garçon dans la place à côté de lui.

\- Le commissariat. Ils vont probablement nous faire examiner des cadavres et autres.

\- Chouette.

Un homme attendait devant l'entrée sous l'auvent, fumant une cigarette. Il avait l'air d'être dans la quarantaine, avec un visage sévère et des cheveux qui commençaient à devenir gris. L'homme portait son uniforme d'une façon assez désordonnée, avec sa cravate froissée, sa chemise ressortant de son pantalon, et l'évidente tache de moutarde sur son col. Il regarda le groupe et dit :

\- Bon retour, M. Phantomhive.

\- Bonjour, détective Bailey, dit le jeune Comte alors qu'il avançait sous l'auvent pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Coincé sur une autre affaire, je vois. Dites-moi, comment êtes-vous devenu policier ?

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

\- Devenir détective ne demande pas les mêmes compétences que pour devenir un policier ordinaire, Phantomhive. Mon travail n'est pas si facile.

\- Vraiment ? Je fais votre travail depuis des années sans trop de mal. J'imagine que je m'en sors mal, dit Ciel tout en donnant son manteau à Sebastian.

Bailey ne trouva pas cela drôle. Cependant, il n'allait pas débattre avec un enfant placé directement sous la direction de Sa Majesté. Au lieu de cela, il changea de sujet.

\- Qui est cet enfant ?

\- Il s'agit de mon associé Alois Trancy. Il m'assistera dans cette affaire.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Alois seul dans sa demeure sans surveillance. Répéter l'incident du «lézard dans le grille-pain» aboutirait probablement à une autre victime. Cette fois, un garçon blond.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Pardonnez mon intrusion.

Alois n'était habituellement pas poli. Alois n'était certainement pas «normal». Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il était, c'était un bon acteur. Il était parfaitement capable de _prétendre_ être normal. Cette réaction soudaine d'Alois était presque suffisante pour faire rire Ciel. _Presque_.

\- Savez-vous s'il y a des signes d'un motif dans les meurtres, détective ? demanda Sebastian.

\- Ah, M. Michaelis. Autre que le numéro «neuf» écrit sur les corps et les valises trouvées avec eux, non.

\- Valises ? demandèrent les garçons d'une même voix.

\- Oui, n'en avez-vous pas été informés par téléphone ?

\- Je n'ai rien entendu à propos de valises, répondit Ciel. Montrez-les-moi immédiatement.

Le groupe descendit les couloirs du commissariat, récoltant les regards des occupants.

\- Euh, pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? demanda le blond en chuchotant.

Le garçon aux cheveux foncé chuchota en retour, sans perdre l'allure.

\- Nous sommes plutôt célèbres par ici. Essaye de ne pas y faire attention.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle des preuves après leur périple dans un couloir de regards gênants. Le détective Bailey prit la valise et la mit sur la table, ainsi que son contenu.

\- Il s'agit de la valise du meurtre le plus récent. Ce sont toutes les mêmes valises, et elles contiennent toutes la même chose : un livre d'énigmes pour enfants, et un bout de papier avec un numéro dessus. C'est comme s'il nous aidait à compter les corps ! Celui-là a le numéro six...

\- ... Et le prochain sera le sept, interrompit Ciel. Est-ce tout ce qui a été trouvé ? Le tueur a-t-il laissé de l'ADN derrière lui ou ce qu'il utilisait pour tuer la victime ?

\- Non. C'est tout ce qui a été trouvé. Le bâtard faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Le détective se frotta le front, comme s'il repoussait un mal de tête.

\- Une idée sur le motif ?

\- Aucune. Les victimes étaient toutes sortes de personnes, aucune d'elles ne semblaient se connaître non plus. Ces attaques semblent complètement aléatoires.

\- Elles ne le sont pas, dit Alois après un inhabituel long silence pour lui. Cette personne a ramené tout ce dont elle avait besoin sur la scène de crime, et s'est assurée de ne pas laisser de preuves.

Le blond était inhabituellement sérieux, cependant, on pouvait s'y attendre. Il était à un moment connu comme l'Araignée de la Reine et accomplissait un devoir semblable à celui du Chien de Garde.

\- Mais il a laissé une valise ? demanda Bailey. Comment cela peut être «prudent» ?

\- Peut-être qu'il _**voulait**_ être attrapé !

\- C'est ridicule ! Aucun criminel ne veut être attrapé !

\- Faux.

C'était au tour du Phantomhive de parler.

\- Alois pourrait être sur quelque chose. Il y a eut des tueurs de nature similaire qui laissaient des messages codés pour savoir l'emplacement de leur prochaine cible. L'un des plus célèbres pour cela est le _Zodiac Killer_ en Amérique.

\- Alors notre tueur est un narcissique. Il vous nargue juste.

Bailey resta stupéfait par ce que les deux garçons suggéraient.

\- Alors... Comment l'attraper ?

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, le Phantomhive s'approcha de la table et prit le livre.

\- _La clé pour le trouver est juste ici_.


	6. Résoudre Des Énigmes Et Éducation

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

6\. Résoudre Des Énigmes Et Éducation.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Ciel Phantomhive s'assit à son bureau, essayant de deviner où le tueur frapperait la prochaine fois. Chaque corps était trouvé dans un écart d'un mois et demi environ, cela lui laissait donc du temps. En attendant, il avait donné l'ordre aux autorités de chercher des témoins qui auraient vu un individu suspect dans ce laps de temps.

Sur son bureau, il avait une carte avec les emplacements de chaque scène de crime antérieur, marqués par un point. Le bleuté soupira et s'adossa sur son siège. Il avait regardé dans ce livre d'énigmes des centaines de fois et ne pouvait toujours pas faire de lien avec un emplacement.

Cela n'a juste aucun sens, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ce livre peut bien avoir affaire avec la carte.

Ce fut un certain blond qui le tira hors de ses pensées.

\- Cieeeeeeel ! Je m'ennuiiiiiie ! geint-il.

\- Alois, je suis occupé. Va lire un livre ou autre.

Le plus sérieux des deux frotta sa tête en réponse.

Le blondinet valsa jusqu'au bureau et s'assit dessus.

\- Je ne veux pas lire. C'est _ennuyeux_.

\- Lire n'est pas _ennuyeux._ Tu n'as juste pas trouvé un livre qui t'intéresses, et _dégage de mon bureau_.

\- J'en doute... Alois s'arrêta pendant un moment et ajouta, Pourquoi ? Est-ce que mon short t'embête toujours ?

_Tch,_ dans le mille. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce foutu short qui semblait embêter Ciel. Pour Ciel, un garçon ne devrait pas montrer autant ses jambes, peu importe la raison.

\- En partie, dit-il. Je n'apprécie pas non plus ton cul sur mon bureau.

La bouche du blond se tordit en un petit sourire satisfait. Il continua alors à frotter ses fesses contre le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu ne devrais vraiment pas marmonner, tu sais. Je n'ai pas compris un seul mot.

\- _Arrête ça_ ! Trouve autre chose que m'embêter, je suis occupé ! cria le bleuté en se levant.

\- Occupé avec _quoi_ , exactement ? On dirait juste que tu es assis, fixant le vide.

\- J' _essayais_ de trouver comment _ce_ livre est relié à _cette_ carte.

Alois resta pendant un moment à examiner la carte.

\- Ça ressemble à ce jeu que tu m'as montré. «Soudokou».

\- Tu veux dire « _Sudoku_ », et je ne vois pas _comment_.

Alois prit le livre d'énigmes et l'ouvrit à une page où se trouvait un puzzle de Sudoku.

\- Regarde, la grille de la carte ressemble à celle du puzzle.

Il montra un des points où était écrit le numéro «un», le numéro de la première victime et le numéro trouvé dans la valise avec elle.

\- Ces numéros ici ? Ils ressemblent à ceux donnés dans le puzzle.

Ciel le regarda juste, la bouche légèrement ouverte d'incrédulité. Il regarda la carte, puis le puzzle, et de nouveau la carte. Finalement il comprit. Alois avait raison.

\- Comment as-tu pu... ?

Alois haussa les épaules et mit le livre sur le bureau.

\- J'sais pas, juste comme ça.

Ciel se rappela du numéro «neuf» dessiné sur les corps.

\- Alors le numéro «neuf» doit être lié, d'une certaine manière... Ce pourrait-il ?

\- Quoi ?

Ciel regarda Alois et dit :

\- Le nombre de victimes qu'il y aura.

\- Alors qu'arrivera-t-il après qu'il ait atteint neuf ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, commença-t-il. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose. Je ne peux croire que je vais dire cela, mais, _Alois tu es brillant_ !

Alois sourit d'un air satisfait et fit une révérence.

\- Merci, merci. Je sais que je suis génial. Tu es libre de m'en dire plus.

\- Maintenant, si seulement tu savais _lire_.

Le blond cessa sa pose et regarda le garçon derrière le bureau.

\- Je sais aussi lire, espèce de _minuscule cyclope_ de merde !

Ciel fronça les sourcils, frustré, et saisit son cache-œil.

\- Je ne suis pas _minuscule_ ! Je fais seulement _treize centimètres_ de moins que toi ! son visage commençait soudainement à ressembler à une tomate.

\- C'est drôle que tu saches _exactement_ la différence entre nos tailles, le taquina Alois. C'est plutôt étrange, Ciel. Es-tu si susceptible à propos de ta taille ?

C'est à ce moment-là que le Phantomhive perdit son calme. Il s'élança sur le bureau et força Alois à venir vers lui, causant la chute de papiers, livres, et ustensiles d'écritures du bureau au plancher. La tête du garçon était maintenant coincée sous le bras du plus petit, son cuir chevelu assaillit par le poing de Ciel qui commença à le frotter. Oui, Ciel venait de lui donner son premier _noogie_.

\- Ow, ow, **OW** ! Arrête çaaaa ! pleurnicha le blond essayant de lutter pour sa liberté. Mais Ciel ne le laissait pas.

\- Je suis peut-être plus petit que toi, mais je peux toujours te botter le cul !

Alois n'avait pas prévu cela. Ciel était d'habitude si sage, calme, et contrôlé. Jamais le garçon réanimé n'aurait suspecté qu'il aurait recours à la violence.

\- Lâche-moiiiii !

\- Bien, dit le _noble_ Chien de Garde de la Reine alors qu'il lâchait l'Araignée. Mais je ne crois toujours pas que tu puisses lire.

Alois frotta son précieux crâne maintenant douloureux.

\- Je _peux_ lire, et je peux le _prouver_ ! hurla-t-il avec indignation.

\- Très bien alors, Ciel s'approcha de la bibliothèque et choisit un livre. Lis ça, il le jeta au blond toujours aussi provocateur.

Il attrapa le livre dans ses mains et déglutit.

\- Tu veux dire, _maintenant_ ?

Ciel se moqua en réponse et dit :

\- Oui. _Maintenant_. Et lis-le _à haute voix_ que je puisse t'entendre.

Toujours déterminé à faire ses preuves, Alois regarda la couverture du livre. «Harry Potter à L'école des Sorciers» était son titre. Il tourna à la première page, se racla la gorge et commença.

\- « _Chapitre un : Le Survivant_ », commença-t-il lentement, « _M. et Mme Dursley, au numéro quatre, ... Pri... vet Drive, étaient fiers de dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, ... heureusement pour eux. Ils étaient les dernières personnes que vous vous attendriez à voir im... pliquées dans quelque chose d'étrange ou mys... mys... mystér..._ ».

Alois fronça les sourcils avec frustration alors qu'il continuait de bégayer sur le mot. Il le fut encore plus lorsque Ciel s'approcha pour lire au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Tu veux dire, «Mystérieux» ? le corrigea-t-il.

\- Je _sais_ ! dit le blond objectivement. _M. Dursley était le di... dy... dire ?_

\- « _Directeur_ », le corrigea à nouveau Ciel.

\- _Je sais ce qui est écrit_ ! dit Alois, frustré par le fait qu'il ait du mal à lire.

Mais c'était à attendre d'un ancien rat de rue. La seule éducation qu'il ait reçu venait de _Claude Faustus_ , son ancien majordome, pendant la courte période où il vivait en tant que Trancy. Vraiment, c'était assez surprenant qu'il sache lire comme il le faisait.

\- Très bien, donc tu peux lire, dit Ciel. Mais ton _niveau de lecture_ reste inacceptable. Y a-t-il autre chose, que tu ne sache pas ? Peux-tu au moins trouver l'Angleterre sur un globe ?

Alois rougit et regarda le sol, honteux que dans les faits, il ne pouvait pas.

\- ... N-Non... marmonna-t-il.

Le bleuté était réellement surpris par cela. Ce garçon devant lui, qui venait juste de potentiellement forcer le code pour trouver l'emplacement de la prochaine cible d'un tueur en série, une chose que _Ciel lui-même_ ne pouvait pas faire, ne pouvait pas trouver le pays où il vivait et se servir d'un globe.

\- Évidemment, nous avons du travail à faire, dit-il en se frottant le front. Il semblerait que je doive attraper un « _Tueur du Sudoku_ », et te fournir une bonne éducation, il regarda Alois. Première chose, je dois résoudre cette énigme.

\- J'essayerais de t'assister, mais je suis évidemment trop bête pour ce genre de chose.

\- Tu n'es pas _bête,_ dit Ciel à la surprise du blond. Tu n'as juste pas encore appris.

Alois se sentit soudainement si _brillant_ à ces mots. Il donna au plus petit garçon son plus grand sourire et dit :

\- Alors, comment puis-je aider ?

\- C'est simple, commença le plus posé des deux. Nous allons jouer au Sudoku.

\- _Ennuyeux_ ! Sans moi.

\- _**Ramène ton cul ici**_ _**!**_


	7. Jim, Jimmy, Jimbo

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

7\. Jim, Jimmy, Jimbo.

Résolu ! L'énigme qui s'était si désagréablement mise en travers du chemin des autorités et d'un tueur en série, était enfin résolu ! Ou pas ? Il y avait de multiples façons de résoudre l'énigme du _Sudoku_ et il n'y avait aucune certitude que l'affaire ait un rapport avec le _Sudoku_.

Naturellement, c'était arrivé jusqu'à nos garçons. La solution à laquelle ils avaient abouti pour l'instant : résoudre l'énigme par le plus de manière possible. Cependant, pour faire cela efficacement, tout comme le garçon Trancy, ils avaient coupé l'aide de plusieurs agents de police, et _même_ Sebastian.

Quelqu'un pourrait penser que notre majordome aux cheveux jais favori serait capable de tout faire lui-même, mais le fait était que _ce n'était pas humainement possible_. Il y avait une poignée de personnes qui connaissent la vraie nature du domaine Phantomhive. Ils savaient l'histoire, la _légende_ , mais quelques policiers, cependant, _ne savaient pas_. Sebastian, qui pourrait probablement résoudre ce mystère entier, fut instruit de _ne pas le faire_. _Tout_ ce qui pourrait attirer _n'importe quelle_ indésirable attention sur eux était strictement _tabou_ , donc le serviteur était limité à résoudre même moins qu'une poignée de l'énigme du _Sudoku_. Admettons, ça ne l'ennuyait pas particulièrement. S'il ne pouvait pas faire cela pour garder le secret de son maître, alors _quel genre de majordome serait-il ?_

Notre blond favori cependant, se sentait _profondément inutile_. Il n'avait même pas encore résolu _un_ seul puzzle, et commençait à être _très_ , frustré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _avec_ ça ?! pleurnicha-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce si dur ?! Je _déteste_ _le Sudoku !_ Qui que soit le tueur, il payera _cher_ pour m'avoir obligé à jouer à ce jeu de _merde_.

\- Calme-toi, tu es si bruyant... dit l'ami du garçon qui était assit à son bureau. Cela ne t'aide probablement pas de t'asseoir _à l'envers_. Tu ne reçois pas assez de sang dans ton _cerveau_.

Le blond était allongé sur le canapé du petit bureau du Phantomhive, sur son dos, les jambes en l'air, reposées sur l'arrière dudit canapé. Il avait sa grille de _Sudoku_ attachée à un magazine comme support. Ciel pourrait avoir raison, _ce n'était pas une façon de résoudre un puzzle._

\- Mais c'est _dur_ , et _ennuyeux,_ geint le blond dans sa position ridicule. Dur comme ton _canapé_ , ici. Mon cul me fait mal à force de m'asseoir dessus normalement.

\- Tu as offert ton aide, si ma mémoire est bonne.

Le garçon aux cheveux de lin grogna pendant qu'il essayait de bien se placer dans le siège.

\- Pourrais-tu au moins duveter tes coussins ?

\- Nope.

La réponse de Ciel fut clair et simple. Il n'avait même pas quitté son propre puzzle des yeux. Alois avait toujours trouvé intéressante la manière qu'il avait d'utiliser ses mots et ses gestes si efficacement. Le même Alois, qui était constamment en train de jouer et de tourner _autour_ du pot, juste pour son propre plaisir. Ces traits particuliers de Ciel étaient naturellement étrangers au garçon Trancy en raison de cela.

Alois pensa à cela quelques instants avant qu'une autre pensée apparaisse dans sa tête, comme cela arrivait souvent.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit-il, il y a beaucoup de «sept» sur la carte. Comment allons-nous tous les examiner ?

Encore une fois, il avait souligné quelque chose à laquelle Ciel avait déjà réfléchi. Cependant, ce plan prendrait beaucoup de main-d'oeuvre, et serait problématique à mettre en place. Le garçon Phantomhive releva la tête pendant un moment pour regarder Alois.

\- Nous aurons besoin de nombreux enquêteurs pour performer la surveillance d'un logis habité. Nous pouvons écarter quoi que ce soit d'autre que des maisons.

\- Et les hôtels ?

\- Le tueur a évidemment planifié tout cela minutieusement. Il a probablement gardé l'endroit à l'œil plus d'une fois. Les gens ne restent généralement pas longtemps dans les hôtels, donc il serait plus sûr d'assumer que le tueur ne risquerait pas d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un sans connaître des choses comme leur routine, la disposition la plus probable de leur maison, _etc_.

\- Je vois... Alois s'arrêta un moment pour regarder la carte sur le bureau du Comte, puis il regarda de nouveau Ciel. Eh, Ciel, es- _tu_ un tueur en série ? demanda-t-il d'un ton blagueur.

\- Seulement _quelques fois,_ plaisanta-t-il en retour.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux cependant, puisque les démons avaient besoin d'acquérir des âmes _d'une certaine manière_. Il était assez facile d'oublier à quel point Ciel avait le potentiel d'être _dangereux_. Personne ne suspecterait jamais que le petit garçon à l'air délicat aux yeux du jeune blond pourrait très bien vous couper en deux s'il le désirait. Alois le savait. Cependant, cela restait au fond de son esprit. Ciel était son seul ami, il faisait confiance à Ciel. Et, bien qu'il sache que le garçon ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, il savait que c'était pareil pour Ciel. Il sourit à cette pensée.

\- Nous devrons peut-être nous lancer à notre tour et accomplir le devoir de surveillance, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Ça a l'air amusant.

\- Oh, ça me rappelle...

Ciel se tourna pour ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau. Il chercha à l'intérieur et en sortit un _téléphone portable_.

\- Je pensais te donner ceci. Tu en auras besoin, dit-il en tendant l'appareil au blond qui était sur le point de se mettre à danser.

\- **Oh mon Dieu !** _Vraiment ?!_ Je peux _avoir_ ça ?! dit le blond, saisissant son incroyable nouvel appareil.

\- Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai pris en premier lieu ! C'est dur de fonctionner de nos jours sans en avoir un. Ne donne juste pas ton numéro à des gens au hasa- Ciel fut interrompu par le blond qui l'étreint soudainement.

\- Merci, merci, merci, **merciiiii !** Tu es le _meilleur_ !

Le Phantomhive essaya de s'enfuir, mais sans succès.

\- _Laisse-moi partir_ ! Je n'aime pas les _câlins_ ! J'ai _**dit lâche-moi !**_

\- Tu _aimes_ ça.

_**BAM !** _

\- Ouf !

Alois fut subitement frappé à l'estomac. Il lâcha Ciel pour agripper son estomac maintenant douloureux.

\- C'est ce que tu mérites, dit Ciel, se calmant. J'ai besoin de faire un appel, alors s'il te plaît reste calme.

\- _Psh,_ bien, dit le blond, atterrissant sur le canapé dans un bruit sourd très désagréable.

\- _Merci_.

Ciel appela le commissariat de police pour transmettre son plan à l'inspecteur de police Bailey.

\- _QUOI ?!_ Bailey était impressionné. Vous vous attendez à ce que je mette autant d'hommes juste pour _une_ affaire ?! dit-il de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Ce n'est pas juste _une_ affaire, dit le garçon, ajustant son cache-œil. C'est une _série_ d'affaires liées. C'est pourquoi on appelle cela un «meurtre en série».

Ciel pouvait entendre le détective Bailey soupirer en signe de défaite à travers le téléphone.

\- Bien, je le ferai.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vous faxerai la clé plus tard.

\- Très bien, j'enverrai quelques personnes aux emplacements possibles. Ça a intérêt à être bon, _gamin_.

\- Ne m'appelez _pas_ « _gamin_ ».

* _Click !_ *

Ciel raccrocha dans un accès de colère. Il n'aimait pas être appelé «gamin». Surtout depuis qu'il était _plus âgé_ que la majorité des habitants de la ville, le détective Bailey _inclut_.

\- Haheeheehahaha ! le blond avachit sur le canapé, encore, à l'envers, gloussait. Il t'a traité de " _gamin_ " ! Hahahaheehaa !

\- Ferme-la, « _Jim_ » personne ne t'a demandé ton avis !

Le blond s'assit. Il n'aimait _pas_ être appelé par son ancien nom. Le nom « _Jim_ » n'était pas aussi cool à entendre que «Alois», pour lui. Pas assez flamboyant ou tape-à-l'œil à son goût.

\- Ne m'appelle pas « _Jim_ » !

\- « _Jimmy_ », alors.

\- Non !

\- « _Jimbo_ _»_?

\- _**Non !**_


	8. Le Garçon-Araignée Prend en Chasse

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

8\. Le Garçon-Araignée Prend en Chasse.

Ciel Phantomhive avait mis son plan en action. L'énigme était résolue, et maintenant commençait le _véritable_ jeu. Le maître d'échecs bleuté avait placé toutes ses pièces aux emplacements appropriés, maintenant, il fallait juste attendre. Voyez-vous, il avait la majorité des détectives de la ville en planque. Tous les joueurs du côté de l'application de la loi de Londres étaient à la recherche de personnes suspectes traînant autour des potentielles futures scènes de crime, recherchant le _Tueur du Sudoku_.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas le tueur, il y avait une personne «suspecte» qui traînait autour de la cour de «l'emplacement R», un complexe d'appartements sur le côté nord de la Tamise. Il s'agissait d'un garçon blond qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans. Il avait un teint pâle, et des yeux bleus glacés qui semblaient s'assortir parfaitement avec le temps. Le garçon portait un manteau violet foncé et un pantalon noir, avec espoir de se protéger du froid. Son souffle était visible tandis qu'il jouait avec sa balle de football en dehors du bâtiment. Il le faisait seul alors que d'autres enfants préféreraient rester à l'intérieur pendant de telles désagréables conditions. Mais là encore, _lui aussi_.

 _Ça craint !_ pensa-t-il. _Il fait putain de froid ici !_

Le garçon s'arrêta pendant un moment pour regarder le café au coin de la rue, où ses «renforts» étaient supposés être. Les deux officiers à l'air pitoyable avaient convaincu Alois d'être celui qui se tenait dehors pour contrôler la situation de plus près, avec comme argument que «personne ne soupçonnerait jamais un enfant». Alois, cependant, pensait avoir été dupé.

\- Ces bâtards... dit-il à haute voix, Je n'arrive pas à croire que je les ai laissé m'avoir ! Rien ne se passe de toute façon ! _Bordel de merde, quel genre de cinglé commettrait un meurtre avec un temps pareil ?!_

Il donna encore un coup de pied dans la balle, sa colère déferlant sur l'objet inanimé, probablement pour le mieux.

Le garçon en violet réalisa vite qu'il avait peut-être parlé trop tôt. Alors qu'il frappait la balle, un homme portant un manteau à capuche, promenant son chien, tourna au coin du bâtiment, _de nouveau_.

 _C'est la quatrième fois que je le vois faire le tour de ce bâtiment,_ pensa Alois. _Je pense que ça peut compter comme «suspect» ._

Le garçon autrefois connu sous le nom de «Jim» continua sa comédie, et l'homme continua la _sienne_. Il tourna au coin accompagné de son chien blanc avec des taches brunes quelques pieds devant lui, passant même à côté d'Alois sur le trottoir. L'homme arriva au bord du lotissement, où il regarda un peu autour de lui pour vérifier si personne ne regardait, puis il tourna au coin de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Personne ne regardait, personne, _excepté Alois._

Il poussa du pied son ballon de foot dans la même direction où l'homme était allé, prenant soin de ne pas être vu par l'homme, ou d'avoir l'air étrange. Il colla sa tête contre le coin pour voir ce que faisait l'homme. Ce dernier s'était approché du bâtiment et avait commencé à regarder à l'intérieur des fenêtres comme un sale type.

Alois sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message, (oui, il pouvait le faire) gardant l'homme à l'œil.

_Personne suspecte repérée. Un homme avec un manteau_   
_à capuche gris, un grand chien blanc avec des taches_   
_brunes à «l'emplacement R». Le suspect a fait le tour du_   
_bâtiment de nombreuses fois et jette actuellement un coup_   
_d'œil à travers les fenêtres du côté nord-ouest du rez-de-chaussée._   
_-AT_

_Envoyé._

Alois patienta quelques instants, observant attentivement chaque mouvement de l'homme. Il regardait l'homme qui se tenait devant la fenêtre, prenant des notes, et qui de temps en temps regardait autour de lui pour vérifier si personne ne le voyait. Le blond était resté ô-si soigneusement hors de vue. À un moment, _son téléphone sonna_.

C'était une sonnerie d'alerte, avertissant le propriétaire du téléphone d'un nouveau message. Il chercha vite son téléphone pour l'arrêter, mais il était trop tard. La personne suspecte tourna rapidement la tête vers l'origine du bruit et aperçu Alois, et il sut immédiatement qu'il avait été _vu_.

L'homme ne bougea pas pendant un instant, puis fit quelques pas en arrière. Son chien aboya au garçon qui avait osé surprendre son maître. Sa laisse fut lâchée alors que le suspect s'enfuyait, et le blond vêtu de violet le poursuivit.

Le chien le vit et se précipita sur le garçon, montrant les dents. Alois leva son bras pour protéger son visage, son cou, et son torse. Le garçon tomba à terre en criant, alors que les canines du chien perçaient son manteau et sa peau. La doublure en coton du manteau était maintenant en train de s'écouler du manteau et s'éparpiller en touffes sur le sol, certains morceaux teintés en rouge ici et là.

Maintenant Alois était _vraiment_ fâché. Son manteau favori n'était pas seulement _ruiné_ par des déchirures, du sang, et _une odeur de chien,_ mais en plus le suspect aller s'enfuir. En conséquent, il serait grondé plus tard par Ciel pour être si inutile.

 _Ça, je n'en ai pas besoin,_ pensa-t-il.

Il fit la seule chose qu'il savait pouvoir faire pour essayer de se libérer de ce pénible cabot. _Il le frappa au visage_. Le chien continuait de se ruer sur lui, ce qu'Alois n'apprécia pas. Alors il le frappa _encore_.

Maintenant le nez du canin saignait et il avait un large bleu sur le côté de la tête. Pourtant, il n'abandonnait toujours pas. Vraiment irrité, le blond frappa _encore_. Et encore, et encore, et encore, _et encore_.

Il lâcha enfin. Le chien se trouvait maintenant pleurnichant de douleur près de l'endroit de la lutte. Mais notre héros n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela. Son bras lui faisait mal, son _poing_ lui faisait mal, et le suspect s'échappait.

\- _Parfait,_ pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Alois regarda le sol et remarqua qu'un peu de neige s'était rassemblée depuis qu'il avait été attaqué, et le maître de son adversaire, en essayant de s'échapper, avait laissé des empreintes.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Alois suivit la traînée, courant aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Il sauta de nombreux grillages pour attraper cet homme. Alors qu'il courait, l'air glacial entra dans sa gorge et lui fit mal aux poumons, le vent lui donnait également l'impression de couper sa peau, et il glissa de nombreuses fois sur des flaques sur le sol où l'eau avait décidé de geler, mais pourtant, il continua toujours. Ce qu'Alois Trancy _voulait_ , Alois Trancy _l'obtenait_. Le blond était implacable pour parvenir à ses fins, et ce qu'il voulait le plus c'était attraper ce _bâtard_.

L'homme quitta la ruelle avec notre héros à ses trousses, _directement dans une intersection très fréquentée_. Des coups de klaxons, des crissements de pneu, et le blond s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, haletant indépendamment de l'air gelé poignardant l'alignement de sa trachée et de ses poumons, le même air s'échappant de ses lèvres à la vue de tous. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la rue pour voir que l'homme qu'il chassait jusqu'ici le regardait aussi, faisant les mêmes gestes. Puis l'homme se retourna et recommença à courir alors que le trafic revenait à la normal après avoir été interrompu par cette même personne. Alois l'avait perdu.

Ses oreilles, la plupart de ses membres et ses entrailles étaient maintenant douloureux à cause de la poursuite, il lui fallut donc un temps avant de réaliser que son téléphone sonnait. Cette fois-ci c'était un appel inconnu. Alois répondu en toussant et râlant à cause de l'air.

\- ... A-Allô ?

\- Alois ? c'était la voix de l'ami bleuté du garçon de l'autre côté de la ligne. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message ? Qu'est-il arrivé au suspect ? Alois interrompit l'interrogatoire en toussant. Tu as l'air _très_ mal.

Alois fit une pause pour se reprendre et calmer sa respiration. Finalement, il répondit :

\- _Il s'est enfui_.


	9. Quel Est Le Problème Avec Le Gamin Trancy ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

9\. Quel Est Le Problème Avec Le Gamin Trancy ?

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, et les informations sur ce qu'Alois avait vu avaient été passé aux autorités. Le manteau du garçon se trouvait maintenant dans la poubelle, et ses blessures avaient été traitées.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que ce sang n'est pas celui de ce cabot, Alois ?

\- Oui, j'en suis plutôt sûr, surtout quand les dents d'un chien sont entrées dans ma chair, Sebastian.

Tout ceux présents dans la pièce étaient perdu pour expliquer pourquoi Alois _n'avait_ pas de blessures apparentes, bien qu'il y insiste. Les deux gentlemen dans la pièce en plus du garçon blond étaient également sidérés par son histoire.

\- Vous dites avoir _frappé_ le chien ? D'après les blessures qu'il a subies, on dirait plutôt que vous l'avez peut-être frappé avec une pierre, Alois.

Sebastian fronçait les sourcils, ne croyant clairement pas à l'histoire d'Alois. Le démon habituellement calme était de plus en plus ennuyé par cet enfant à problème. Chaque fois qu'il mettait le désordre, _Sebastian_ devait le nettoyer, chaque fois qu'Alois cassait quelque chose, c'était _Sebastian_ qui devait le réparer. La plupart du temps, ces évènements étaient _complètement_ évitables, et comment quelqu'un pouvait être si maladroit ou ignorant était au-delà de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Mais ce qui l'avait _le plus_ troublé, cependant, était le « _et si_ » Alois avait dit la _vérité_.

Le chien domestique moyen avait une force de morsure de 117 kilos. Il était pratiquement _impossible_ que le bras d'un humain ne soit pas affecté par cela. Le chien avait déchiré le manteau d'Alois, signifiant qu'il n'était _pas_ juste en train de «jouer». Alors si c'était le cas, _pourquoi le bras d'Alois était-il indemne ?_

Cela embêtait aussi Ciel, qui était également incapable de l'accepter. Donc, il décida qu'il devait en parler plus profondément avec son majordome. Mais tout d'abord, il devait se débarrasser d'Alois.

\- Alois, tu es sale, et tu sens le chien. Va prendre un bain, dit-il.

\- N'es-tu pas _gentil_?

\- _Toujours_.

\- Je pense toujours que tu devrais légalement être incapable de t'approcher de 5 mètres d'une cuillère en bois.

\- Bain. _Maintenant,_ le bleuté chassa son ami blond de la pièce.

Alois se courba, imitant Sebastian.

\- _Yes, My Lord._

Et il quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ciel se retourna immédiatement vers son serviteur.

\- À propos de son bras... commença-t-il.

\- Je réfléchissais à la même chose, jeune maître. Ce n'est pas _normal_.

Mais rien ne l'était vraiment dans la demeure Phantomhive. La demeure avait été détruite d'innombrable fois, puis mystérieusement restaurée du jour au lendemain, et avait été l'un des quartiers généraux pour la pègre pendant des _siècles_. Les habitants n'étaient pas « _normaux_ » non plus. Le majordome était un démon dont l'âge était inconnu qui était forcé d'être le serviteur d'un démon beaucoup plus jeune pour toujours, le plus jeune démon mentionné précédemment n'avait pas toujours été un démon, sa démonerie lui avait été accordé par un troisième démon, maintenant décédé, il était aussi un sociopathe, un peu sadique et souffrait d'un état de _Stress Post-Traumatique._ Puis, il y avait le blond en question, qui avait des problèmes psychologiques similaires si ce n'est les mêmes que le premier garçon, mais qui semblait également avoir un _Trouble Bipolaire_ et un _Trouble d'Hyperactivité avec un Déficit de l'Attention._ S'ajoutait à ça, le fait que le garçon Trancy avait été ramené d'entre les morts...

C'était ces pensées qui ressurgissait dans l'esprit de Ciel lorsque le mot « _normal_ » était mentionné dans ce contexte. Ce fut cette pensée qui suscita une question dans son esprit.

\- Qu' _est_ Alois, exactement ?

Sebastian fit une pause, cherchant une réponse à la question de son maître. Un petit sourire embellit son visage, quand il pensa à cette réponse :

\- Je suppose qu'il est un « _zombie_ », jeune maître.

Cette pensée était drôle pour le serviteur, aussi drôle qu'elle puisse être vraie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un cadavre ambulant... dit Ciel, ne trouvant pas les mots de Sebastian humoristique. Peut-être devrions-nous lui faire voir un médecin, suggéra-t-il.

\- Dois-je créer les documents appropriés, Monsieur ?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune maître. Je ne veux pas de _zombie_ chez moi. Nous devons aller au bout de cela.

\- Compris, répondit l'homme vêtu de noir, et donc, il partit pour remplir sa tâche.

Pendant ce temps, autre part dans le même manoir, un certain blond prenait du plaisir dans un bain luxueux.

\- Dis-moi tes secrets, ô petit canard en caoutchouc... dit-il en appuyant sur le petit jouet de bain contre son oreille avant de l'écraser délicatement.

\- * **Squick ! Squick !** *

\- _Ouuuuiiiii..._


	10. Une Lueur d'Espoir Inattendue

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

10\. Une Lueur d'Espoir Inattendue.

Un autre indice était apparu dans l'affaire du _Tueur du Sudoku_. Le chien que l'homme avait laissé derrière lui pour échapper au garçon Trancy portait un collier, et sur ce collier, il y avait des _étiquettes_. Mettre des étiquettes sur vos animaux de compagnie pouvait être utile pour les retrouver lorsqu'ils étaient perdus, mais quand ils étaient perdus et que vous êtiez soupçonnés de meurtre, pas tellement. Localiser le suspect était aussi facile que de prétendre rendre un chien perdu, ou l'était-ce vraiment ? Lorsque le détective Bailey avait appelé le numéro sur l'étiquette pour faire cela, l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone avait dit ne pas avoir la moindre idée de quoi parlait Bailey.

Cependant, c'était une solution facile, puisque la police pouvait trouver votre adresse juste avec votre numéro de téléphone. Même si vous le niez, vos voisins savent si vous avez un chien. Vous ne pouvez pas dire le contraire.

Le nom de l'homme était Miller, Peter Miller. Il était un homme timide qui n'avait jamais beaucoup socialisé, mais un travailleur acharné, et bien respecté à son travail. Mais il était ici, assis au commissariat de Police, soupçonné de meurtre. Bien qu'il refuse de répondre aux questions des enquêteurs, après une inspection plus poussée de sa résidence, une carte où était marqué des maisons qu'il frapperait potentiellement avait été trouvé, une grille de Sudoku, des plans pour entrer par effraction dans une de ces demeures, ainsi que divers couteaux et autres. _Cet homme était évidemment le tueur._

\- Non...

Le garçon Phantomhive assit sur le canapé dans le salon, se frottait les tempes avec frustration. Il regardait les infos de dernière minutes sur le dernier meurtre arrivé au cours de ce week-end. Il n'avait été commis par _nul autre que le Tueur du Sudoku_.

\- Mais il devrait être en prison ! cria Alois à la boîte magique parlante. Nous avons attrapé ce bâtard ! _C'est terminé !_

Mais ça ne l'était pas. Un autre corps avait été trouvé. Cette fois, c'était un homme dans la fin de la trentaine. Mort par étranglement, ses chevilles et ses poignets avaient des marques comme s'il avait été attaché, ainsi que le numéro «sept» dessiné sur son cadavre. Avec son corps, avait été trouvé une petite valise avec un livre d'énigmes pour enfants et un bout de papier où était écrit le numéro "sept" comme contenu. La même tactique, la même signature. _C'était le travail du tueur_.

Ciel se leva et se rendit à son bureau. Il devait recommencer à la case départ. Sans aucune piste, il était incertain de comment ce fou serait capturé. Il s'assit à son bureau et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Ciel ?

Le compagnon blond du garçon entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le bureau du garçon et le fixa, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'asseoir sur mon bureau, dit le bleuté ennuyé.

\- Ouais, je sais, dit le garçon blond assit sur le bureau. Mais j'avais peur que tu viennes ici pour _bouder_.

Ciel n'avait simplement pas l'énergie pour débattre avec le scandaleux garçon, portant un short trop court assit devant lui. Ni le temps. Il devait penser à une manière de trouver ce bâtard, et vite. Il se moquait du Chien de Garde ! Ciel prit les dossiers de la victime la plus récente, et commença à partir de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je revois ces dossiers.

Et voilà. Une autre réponse courte qui allait droit au but de la part de monsieur Phantomhive. Alois savait qu'à ce stade il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour aider son ami à se sentir mieux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il _n'essayerait_ pas.

\- C'est un corps ? demanda-t-il, pointant une photo du corps sans vie de la victime. Hum. Peu importe qui nous cherchons, il doit être plutôt fort. Il a démonté un adulte sans aucun mal.

Une idée lumineuse apparut dans la tête de Ciel. Encore une fois, un des commentaires désinvoltes du garçon Trancy avait allumé une étincelle à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Alois, _c'est ça !_

\- _Hein ?_

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Aucune personne ne pourrait lutter seule contre un homme de cette taille ! Les évidences ont supporté le fait que Miller était le tueur, et en même temps les morts continuent parce qu' _il y a plus qu'un tueur !_

Ciel émettait un ton inhabituellement excité. La rareté de cela intriguait, amusait, effrayait, et excitait aussi Alois.

\- Oh mon _**Dieu !**_ Ça _doit_ être cela ! s'exclama le garçon blond. Mais son sourire s'effaça. Mais comment allons-nous _tous_ les capturer ?

Ciel fit le tour du bureau et mit son bras autour des épaules du blond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan, dit-il. Viens avec moi.

\- Où ? demanda Alois, ses joues rougissant légèrement au contact physique inattendu.

\- _J'ai besoin de parler avec M. Miller,_ dit Ciel, menant l'autre garçon hors du bureau.


	11. Ceintures de Sécurité : Comment Fonctionnent-Elles ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

11\. Ceintures de Sécurité : Comment Fonctionnent-Elles ?

Deux garçons avaient déboulé dans la salle d'interrogatoire un jour, pour parler avec un tueur en série. Rien d'étrange ici, rien d'autre que l'homme qu'ils étaient venus voir. Un certain _Peter Miller_ , paraîtrait-il. L'homme avait été soupçonné d'être impliqué dans l'affaire du _Tueur du Sudoku_. Le _Tueur du Sudoku_ était soupçonné d'être un tueur narcissique dû au fait qu'il avait laissé un code derrière lui qui pourrait aider à le retrouver.

L'homme assit de l'autre côté de la table ne semblait pas du tout comme cette personne. Il était soigné, et avait l'air plutôt simple. Il parlait rarement, mais lorsqu'on lui posait une question il était toujours évasif. Parfois, il sortait même du sujet.

Mais cet homme n'était pas seul pour commettre ces crimes atroces, oh non. Il y en avait d'autres. Les autorités devaient juste trouver _qui_. Demander à cet homme recroquevillé dans sa chaise à l'opposé des garçons serait inutile, comme mentionné plus tôt. Malgré cela, un des deux garçons, celui qui se faisait appeler «Ciel», avait un plan.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Miller, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? demanda le garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? dit Peter. Ils laissent des _enfants_ venir ici ?

Ciel, qui autrement se serait mis en colère à un tel commentaire, le laissa passer pour le bien de l'enquête.

\- Je suis peut-être jeune, mais je _suis_ le détective.

\- Est-ce ainsi ?

\- Oui. Je suis juste venue aujourd'hui pour vous dire que les autres vous rejoindront bientôt.

Peter avala difficilement.

\- « _Autres_ » ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, le garçon souri d'un air satisfait, ajustant son cache-œil. Grâce à vous, nous fûmes capables de les localiser.

L'homme reposa ses coudes sur la surface de la table et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- _Oh bon sang,_ dit-il. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

\- C'est vrai, le jeu est terminé, dit Ciel. Vous avez _perdu_.

Un sourire narquois embellit le visage d'Alois alors qu'il réalisait quel était le plan du bleuté. Il allait le duper pour tirer des informations de lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait capable de garder l'illusion qu'il savait, il serait capable d'extraire des informations de l'homme sans même qu'il ne le réalise.

C'est si... _drôle,_ pensa le blond.

\- _Oh bon sang,_ continua monsieur Miller. Si Beck l'apprend, _il ordonnera aux autres de me tuer..._

Un petit gloussement s'échappa des lèvres du Comte borgne.

\- Oh oui, _Beck,_ la farce du garçon continua. Je l'ai rencontré, je dirais que vous êtes royalement foutu.

Il regarda son ami blond, sachant que son jeu lui était maintenant évident.

\- Je ne peux pas me souvenir du reste de son nom... Alois, est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Beck... Beck... _Beck..._

Le garçon blond prétendait être en train de penser, grattant son menton, et fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai seulement jeté un bref coup d'œil au dossier.

\- Beck, Beck Garrett ? demanda monsieur Miller, mordant complètement à l'hameçon.

\- Oui, c'est cela. Merci, répondit le démon rusé. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, monsieur Miller. Soyez prudent, maintenant.

\- Merci... répondit l'homme tandis que les deux garçons sortaient de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

\- C'était hilarant ! dit le blond alors qu'ils sortaient de l'immeuble. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il s'était fait avoir ? Ça aurait été drôle de le voir _ne plus savoir où se mettre_.

Ciel ouvrit la porte de la voiture, s'asseyant avant de répondre à la question de son compagnon.

\- J'aime garder le plus de pièces possibles en jeu. Elles peuvent être utiles plus tard.

\- Je suppose que c'est logique.

\- Parce que ça l' _est_.

\- Alors, qu'y a-t-il après ? Nous savons maintenant le nom de leur chef. Le traquons-nous ? demanda le blond, cafouillant avec sa ceinture.

Il n'arrivait jamais à mettre ce foutu truc de la bonne manière.

\- _Naturellement_.

Ciel regarda dehors à la fenêtre. Il sentit la secousse du véhicule tandis que le blond à côté de lui se tortillait en essayant de détordre sa ceinture sans s'étrangler.

\- Là.

En ayant marre des mouvements irritants, et voulant rentrer, il se tourna et s'étendit jusqu'au blond pour l'aider à détordre sa ceinture. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise guida la main de l'autre et avec un «click», l'aida ainsi à attacher la boucle.

\- Merci.

Alois espérait que le garçon qui venait juste de l'aider n'avait pas vu le léger rougissement sur ses joues.

L'autre garçon recula pour se remettre dans son siège et regarda à travers la fenêtre. _Il espérait aussi exactement la même chose._


	12. Un Café, Du Papier, Et Des Rencontres

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

12\. Un Café, Du Papier, Et Des Rencontres.

Beck Garett était un étudiant en deuxième année à l'université ayant un futur radieux. Soigné, propre, mais ordinaire. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts, un menton fin, et portait des lunettes. Un garçon toujours silencieux, mais possédant une intelligence ayant brillamment éclipsé ses camarades durant toute sa scolarité. Cela dit, il était facilement ennuyé par le travail et le fait de parler à des gens qui n'étaient pas «intéressants» pour lui. Il s'ennuyait toujours. _Toujours_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il prenait plaisir à regarder les gens essayer de résoudre leurs problèmes et leurs inquiétudes. En fait, il y prenait tellement de plaisir que parfois il causait intentionnellement ces problèmes. Sortir avec des filles, les traiter comme des princesses, seulement pour les tromper plus tard, causer des «accidents» aléatoires qui pourraient très bien ruiner la vie des gens, les faire enfermer pour des infractions qu'ils n'avaient, en fait, pas commises...

Oui, ce jeune homme aimait regarder les gens souffrir émotionnellement. Il prenait plaisir du pouvoir qui en ressortait. De plus, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il embêtait déjà ses animaux, tirant la queue du chien, sortant les poissons hors de leur bocal, frappant le chat avec un bâton. Beck trouvait cela si drôle d'une certaine manière.

Il ressemblait à deux autres garçons que nous connaissons. Les garçons Phantomhive et Trancy. Ils adoraient aussi regarder les gens bouleversés. Cependant, la différence entre ces deux groupes était que les garçons étaient des sociopathes et Beck était un _psychopathe_. Les sociopathes étaient _faits_ de cette manière, à travers des traumatismes ou des abus. Les psychopathes étaient simplement _nés_.

Beck Garett était charismatique et charmant. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait pu prendre les autres sous ses ordres. Ceux qu'il enrôlait dans son jeu étaient tous des gens qu'il avait rencontrés en ligne. Des gens qui étaient aussi généralement «étranges». La plupart d'eux pensaient avoir été trompé par la société.

Prenez Peter Miller par exemple : il avait souvent été maltraité et abusé quand il était enfant et avait récemment découvert que sa supposée «petite-amie» sortait avec un autre homme et était seulement intéressée par son argent. Cela rendrait n'importe qui en colère. Garett était ensuite venu à l'improviste pendant cette période de dégoût de soi. Avec quelques mots et de merveilleuses promesses, le pauvre Peter était sous son charme, et fut intégré dans le groupe qui serait plus tard connu sous le nom du « _Tueur du Sudoku_ ».

C'était maintenant la tâche de nos garçons que d'appréhender cet homme et ses subordonnés. Ciel savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Ils devraient rapidement et intelligemment déjouer cet adversaire. Même s'ils l'arrêtaient, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il révélerait l'identité de ses laquais, ou qu'ils arrêteraient après que leur chef soit parti. Cependant, le borgne savait aussi qu'il était également probable qu'ils se dispersent ou fassent plus d'erreurs sans leur dirigeant.

\- Beck, ils ont eu Peter ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Et si le reste d'entre nous se fait attraper ?! demanda l'une des personnes en chuchotant, à l'une des larges tables dans un coin isolé d'un petit café dans le centre-ville de Londres.

\- Pas d'inquiétudes, commença le jeune prodige d'une voix douce. Peter n'est pas une balance, et il _connaît_ les conséquences s'il chante, il sourit, sirotant son café calmement.

\- Il deviendra le _numéro neuf_ ? dit une troisième personne, une jeune femme, peut-être récemment sortie du lycée.

\- _Exactement,_ le maître d'échecs se tordit en un sourire narquois. _Oh, comme ce serait drôle,_ dit-il, plaçant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

\- Plus _qu'un seul_ avant cela, dit le premier homme.

\- Alors, qu'allons-nous faire, exactement ? rejoignit une quatrième personne, un autre homme ayant l'air d'être dans la fin de la trentaine ou dans le début de la quarantaine.

Beck regarda le quatrième et dit.

\- Patience, j'ai un plan. Je vous le promets, ce sera plus drôle que tout le reste _combiné_.

Les autres sourirent et acquiescèrent. Ils étaient clairement excités de trouver ce qu'il avait en réserve. Et avec Beck à la tête, personne, même pas la police, ne pourrait les arrêter.

Excepter bien sûr, les deux garçons assis de l'autre côté du même café. Ces garçons n'étaient pas ordinaires. Ils pouvaient même être mentionnés comme « _anormal_ ». Les garçons, un aux cheveux bleu-gris et l'autre blond, par exemple, avait une très bonne _ouïe_.

Même s'ils étaient au fond de la pièce de ce café très fréquenté, ils pouvaient entendre _chacun des mots_ que l'autre groupe disait. Ils s'accrochaient à ces mots et les stockaient pour les utiliser dans un futur _très_ proche. Non, ces garçons n'étaient simplement _pas_ ordinaire. Ils n'étaient simplement _pas humains_ , voyez-vous.

Le plus jeune des deux, portant un cache-œil et ayant des cheveux de la nuance bleu-gris la plus particulière, était appelé Ciel Phantomhive. Il travaillait pour Sa Majesté, la Reine d'Angleterre, résolvant des affaires de nature pénible, en plus de posséder une compagnie de jouet existant depuis plus d'un siècle. Il n'était pas humain, il était un démon. Un démon qui possédait pour serviteur, un autre démon beaucoup plus vieux. Ciel était définitivement une force à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Alois était le garçon assit à côté du précédent dans ce petit restaurant. Il n'était certainement pas « _normal_ ». Le garçon blond était un peu perturbé, peut-être un peu plus que le premier, seulement il avait une innocence particulière qui pouvait presque cacher ce fait. On ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Même _lui_ n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce que l'on savait était qu'il avait été ramené de l'au-delà par l'autre garçon et son serviteur, et qu'il vivait maintenant avec eux. Il semblait avoir des sens et des capacités de régénération bien au-dessus d'un humain ordinaire. Ces deux choses étaient des traits de démon, mais il avait de nombreuses qualités non-démoniaques qui semblaient l'empêcher d'être placer dans cette catégorie. Par exemple, le garçon avait besoin de _dormir_. Les démons ne _nécessitaient_ pas de dormir, c'était juste un luxe pour eux. Alois avait aussi besoin de _manger_ , d'une manière différente des démons. Les démons mangeaient moins souvent et dégustaient des âmes humaines, ce que le blond ne faisait pas. Le garçon était très particulier, il n'était pas humain, _ni un démon_. Il était juste «Alois».

\- As-tu tout entendu ? demanda le garçon précédemment mentionné, à l'autre.

\- Bien sûr. Et toi ? répliqua l'ange déchu tout en interrogeant le garçon à ses côtés. Il le regardait souffler sur son chocolat chaud avant de le boire d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait décrire que comme « _mignonne_ ».

\- Ouais, dit-il finalement. Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de cela ? Nous ne pouvons pas simplement y aller et les arrêter parce qu'ils _parlent_ des meurtres.

Ciel soupira et dit :

\- C'est vrai...

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit l'un des membres du groupe, dont ils discutaient, parler à nouveau.

C'était l'homme dans la fin de trentaine/début de quarantaine qui parla.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je couvrirai Bill cette fois, dit-il.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda la jeune femme. Merci, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part.

Les membres du groupe près des étranges garçons étaient prêts à partir. Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à mettre leurs manteaux, chapeaux, écharpes et gants, tandis que le même homme se rendait à la caisse pour payer.

À ce moment-là, Ciel dressa l'oreille tout en le regardant payer. Il remarqua que la méthode de payement de l'homme pourrait être utile pour notre petit détective.

\- Ils partent, dit le blond, tirant l'autre garçon de ses pensées. Que faisons-nous ? Est-ce que nous allons les suivre ?

Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise regarda Alois pour répondre à sa question.

\- Non, dit-il. Nous allons attendre qu'ils partent.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je sais comment nous pouvons découvrir l'identité de l'un d'entre eux, répliqua le Comte sournois. Attends, et regarde juste.

Alois attendit et regarda. Il attendit plutôt patiemment pour ses standards, mais peu importe. Lorsque le dernier du groupe sortit, son compagnon se leva et se dirigea à la caisse. Le garçon suivit pour découvrir le plan de son ami plutôt sérieux.

\- Comment puis-je vous aider, les garçons ? demanda la gentille vieille femme derrière le comptoir.

\- J'aimerais que vous me montriez le chèque avec lequel l'homme qui vient juste de sortir à payer, s'il vous plaît.

La femme regarda le garçon devant elle avec un regard confus pendant un instant, incapable de détourner la tête de l'étrange requête du garçon. Puis, elle parla.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-elle.

Ciel chercha dans sa poche et en sortit un insigne qu'il montra à la femme.

\- Monsieur Ciel Phantomhive : Enquêteur au service de Sa Majesté, aussi connu comme «le Chien de Garde de la Reine».

Alois chercha dans sa poche et en sortit une _boîte d'allumettes_ qu'il montra à la femme.

\- Alois Trancy : «L'Araignée de la Reine». Je suis avec _lui,_ dit-il en pointant son ami à ses côtés.

La femme derrière le comptoir inspecta l'insigne du garçon Phantomhive, la bouche bée avec incrédulité. Des enfants travaillant pour Sa Majesté ? _Quel concept_. Elle ajusta ses lunettes pour avoir une meilleure vue. Cela semblait être vraie. Dû au sceau royal sur l'insigne. _Ce n'était pas un jouet_. Elle finit par y croire et donna le chèque à Ciel, qu'il copia, pour tracer la signature.

Il rendit le chèque à la femme.

\- Merci de votre coopération.

\- Et ayez une bonne journée, ajouta le blond avant de suivre Ciel hors du restaurant.

Ils marchèrent le long du trottoir dans le froid pendant un moment pour rejoindre Sebastian avec la voiture. Après trop de réflexion, Alois abandonna.

\- D'accord, comment ce bout de papier va-t-il nous aider ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- C'est appelé un «chèque», commença Ciel. Les gens utilisent cela pour transférer l'argent qu'ils possèdent, de leurs comptes en banque, pour payer quelque chose, expliqua-t-il.

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener de l'argent partout ? _Malin,_ répondit l'adolescent blond. Mais en quoi copier ce chèque va-t-il nous aider ?

\- Il y a toutes sortes d'informations écrites sur un chèque incluant le nom de la personne, la banque qu'ils utilisent, et s'il est rempli, leurs signatures. Nous allons juste à la banque de cet homme, je montre encore mon insigne, et les force à me donner des informations sur lui. Ils sauront son adresse, son numéro de téléphone, et même sa profession.

Alois était abasourdi. Un si petit bout de papier et un objet brillant pouvaient obtenir des informations, qui autrement, seraient gardées complètement confidentielles ? Il était incertain de savoir s'il s'agissait d'une bonne ou mauvaise chose, mais c'était certainement _utile_.

\- C'est un objet impressionnant, ton insigne.

\- Je suppose que ça l'est, répondit le plus petit des deux avant de s'arrêter et de demander; Maintenant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu montrais à la femme derrière le comptoir ?

\- Une _boîte d'allumettes_.

\- Où diable as-tu eu une boîte d'allumettes ?

Le blond réfléchit pendant un instant et hésita avant de répondre.

\- Je l'ai _trouvé,_ dit-il.

\- Donne-la-moi, Ciel offrit sa main au blond, qu'il ne croyait pas pour certaines raisons compréhensibles.

Alois, en réponse, prit sa main et fit une révérence.

\- _Enchanté,_ dit-il en rigolant.

\- _**Donne-moi juste ces allumettes de merde !**_


	13. J'ai Essayé De Ne Pas M'en Souvenir

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

13\. J'ai Essayé De Ne Pas M'en Souvenir.

Sept corps trouvés, deux autres étaient attendus. Le Phantomhive avait rassemblé de nouveaux indices en rapport avec l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement. Il s'agissait du nom d'une des personnes impliquées dans les meurtres.

Son nom était Brian Ackerman. Il travaillait dans un magasin de disques d'occasion en ville et passait par un parc en particulier pour aller et venir de son travail chaque jour. Ciel et Alois le suivaient pour prévenir les policiers s'il était presque chez lui. Ils effectuaient une recherche de la maison de l'homme, comme Brian, un gentilhomme en apparence, avait une violente histoire, d'après les dossiers de la police. Il avait diverses accusations d'agression, de harcèlement, et avait été accusé de _traque_.

Les garçons le suivaient d'assez loin pour qu'il ne les suspecte pas. Ils attendaient l'appel qui leur dirait que les policiers avaient terminé les recherches et qu'ils pouvaient partir aujourd'hui. _Et sortir de ce froid_.

\- Combien de temps penses-tu que ça leur prennent ? demanda Alois.

\- Qui sait ? Cela dépend de comment le gars cache ses affaires, s'il en a, répondit Ciel au blond presque gelé à côté de lui.

Le froid ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Ciel, cependant, Alois, si. Le pauvre nez du garçon était rouge et il tremblait en soufflant sur ses mains gantées pour les réchauffer. Son ancien manteau avait été ruiné par un énorme chien, alors il portait un des manteaux de Ciel qui était plus petit, et malheureusement, _moins isolé_. Alois en conséquence, était très désireux à l'idée de rentrer, où il pourrait se blottir sous une couverture ou rester près du _chauffage_ magique.

Et voilà que ses prières furent exaucées par un appel téléphonique soudain du détective Bailey. Ciel qui trouvait les sonneries bruyantes et ennuyeuses, avait son téléphone sur vibreur, le fait que l'homme dangereux qu'ils suivaient ne l'entendait pas, était un bonus.

\- Allô ? répondit le garçon, Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

L'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne répondit.

\- Beaucoup de choses. Une valise avec un livre d'énigmes pour enfants et un bout de papier avec le numéro « _huit_ » dessus à l'intérieur, des couteaux, des câbles et des fils, ainsi que des _stupéfiants_ , notamment.

\- Tout est bon pour une peine d'emprisonnement, ici. Autre chose ?

\- Nous avons cherché dans son ordinateur et trouvé des manuels de combat militaire au corps-à-corps sauvegardés dessus, ainsi que du _PI_.

\- « _PI_ » ? répéta Ciel.

Son oeil visible se tourna immédiatement vers le garçon blond qui écoutait la conversation. Analysant son visage, le Phantomhive pouvait voir la confusion que le blond avait concernant ce terme. Ciel regretta immédiatement d'avoir demandé. Il savait maintenant qu'il devrait expliquer à Alois ce qu'était exactement le « _PI_ », et il redoutait cela.

\- Bien. Sortez de là aussi vite que possible, continua-t-il.

\- Nous le ferons. Tenez-nous au courant, répondit Bailey.

Ciel raccrocha, et attendit simplement que son ami blond pose la question tant redoutée.

\- Que veut dire «PI» ? demanda-t-il finalement.

 _Fais chier,_ pensa Ciel.

Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner pour faire face au blond. Il ne savait pas exactement comment Alois réagirait, mais s'il ne lui disait pas, le garçon Trancy l'harcèlerait implacablement. Finalement, il répondit :

\- Cela veut dire « _Pornographie Infantile_ ».

Alois se raidit sur place. Il arrêta de marcher, et son visage perdit ses couleurs. Ses yeux reflétaient la _peur_ , et la _haine_. Son passé était niché dans les profondeurs de son esprit, les choses qu'il avait dû faire pour _survivre_ , oubliées.

Du moins jusqu'à _ce moment_. Tout cela frappa de plein fouet le garçon. Les souvenirs de _cet homme_ , celui dont il devait prétendre être le fils. _Cet homme_ , qui l'avait acheté et fait de lui un esclave. _**Cet homme**_ , celui qui avait utilisé son corps comme son jouet personnel. Cet homme était mort depuis longtemps, pourtant _cet homme_ était maintenant avec lui, et le suivait.

Ciel ne fit pas que le sentir, mais il le _vit_ aussi dans les yeux terrifiés du garçon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'était pas habitué à réconforter les gens, il le savait. Mais le garçon à ses côtés avait désespérément besoin de lui, il _le_ savait bien.

Tout ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire, était de prendre ses mains et de lui dire de sa voix la plus douce :

\- _Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité_.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans les oreilles du blond, les réchauffant. Le garçon cligna finalement des yeux, se réveillant de sa transe.

\- _Merci,_ fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Son ton était étouffé, mais aussi sincère. Alois lâcha les mains de Ciel pour envelopper ses bras autour de son sauveur démoniaque, et l'autre garçon le _laissa juste faire_.

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Cette fois vers la voiture pour rentrer. Ils attraperaient finalement le _Tueur du Sudoku_ , mais c'était pour un _autre_ jour.


	14. Le Tueur du Sudoku

_ **Écrit par HateWeasel** _

14\. Le Tueur du Sudoku.

Le ciel était noir et l'air de la nuit froid, alors que trois silhouettes s'approchaient d'un complex d'appartements au Nord de la Tamise. Trois silhouettes. Elles étaient cinq lorsqu'elles avaient commencé, mais leurs compagnons ne pouvaient simplement pas échapper au bras de la loi.

Elles étaient prêtes avec les outils nécessaires pour cette tâche. Les deux jeunes hommes et la jeune femme étaient prêts. Prêts à entrer dans ce domicile et réaliser l'activité qu'ils étaient venus spécifiquement faire. Prêts à donner à la ville sa huitième victime. Prêts à tuer.

Ils avaient espionné l'endroit pendant plus d'un mois, avaient pris la clé sous le tapis pour en faire un double dans ce but. Ils s'étaient assurés que leur cible soit seule chez elle cette nuit. Ils voulaient s'assurer que la personne dans ce petit appartement au rez-de-chaussée ne fusse pas une menace pour eux. La jeune femme dans l'appartement ignorait complètement dans quel danger elle se trouvait. Elle venait juste de finir sa douche, et se préparait à s'endormir cette nuit.

Cela cependant, ne serait pas le cas. Lorsqu'elle fut vite endormie, les intrus ouvrirent simplement la porte d'entrée et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller leur pauvre victime. Ils parcoururent la cuisine et le salon. Soudainement, à leur grande surprise, la lumière s'alluma.

\- Bonsoir, dit brusquement un garçon proprement paré et portant un cache-oeil, dans une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- C'est quoi _cette merde_ ?! dit la première figure, un jeune homme à la moitié de sa vingtaine. Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'elle vivait _seule_ ?!

\- Mais _c'est le cas !_ dit la seconde, une fille qui semblait sortir récemment du lycée. J'en étais sûre ! Je n'ai jamais vu ce gosse _de ma vie_ avant !

\- Calmez-vous, tous, nous pouvons nous en occuper, dit le troisième, un homme du nom de _Beck Garrett_. C'est juste un gosse. Attachez-le et il sera le _numéro neuf_.

\- Mais c'est juste un _gosse_ , Beck ! dit la fille.

\- _Tu veux prendre sa place, alors ?_ cracha le chef du groupe d'une manière menaçante.

La fille secoua la tête et tira une corde de son sac. Ils commencèrent tous à s'approcher du garçon, qui ne semblait pas menacé le moins du monde.

\- Oh ? il leva un sourcil interrogativement. Qu'arrive-t-il au numéro neuf ?

\- Tu es sur le point de trouver.

Après que la figure ait lié les jambes et les bras du garçon, les deux hommes allèrent dans une autre pièce pendant que la fille surveillait le garçon bleuté.

Beck et son partenaire essayaient de localiser la chambre où leur cible avait trouvé le sommeil. Tout d'un coup ils entendirent le cri de la fille qu'ils avaient laissée avec leur autre victime. Silencieusement, ils coururent dans le salon pour voir ce qui se tramait.

Elle était partie, tout comme le garçon. Mais à la place du garçon se trouvait un autre garçon, celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds, paré aussi nettement que le précédent.

\- Qui es-tu ? dit Beck.

Le blond répondit.

\- Vous m'avez attaché, et vous me demandez mon nom _maintenant_? Des animaux, vous tous !

Après avoir observé le blond à l'air agaçant devant eux, pendant un moment, la voix d'une femme se fit entendre de l'autre pièce.

\- Q-Qui que vous soyez, vous feriez mieux de partir ! Je suis au téléphone avec la police _à l'instant_ !

- _Putain_ ! s'exclama le prétendu maître d'échecs. Leonard, attrape le gosse, _on dégage d'ici_ !

L'autre homme qui, était apparemment connu comme «Leonard», fit ce qui lui était instruit et jeta le garçon sur ses épaules. Les deux hommes avec le garçon se ruèrent dehors, vers une voiture volée, où le blond fut rapidement jeté sur le siège arrière.

\- Et Vicky ? demanda Leonard en entrant.

\- _Oublie-la,_ dit Beck alors qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

Ils laissèrent la fille derrière eux et la voiture prit la route. Le garçon attaché dans le siège arrière n'était _pas_ heureux.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous, putain ?! Détachez-moi et laissez-moi sortir de cette voiture !

\- _Leonard_.

Un pistolet fut pointé vers le visage du blond par l'homme.

\- Tu ferais mieux de _fermer_ ta gueule, ou je te _descends_ ! cria Leonard.

Alois était effrayé. L'idée de mourir _deux fois_ ne l'enchantait pas. L'homme devant lui semblait on ne peut plus sérieux, et tout ce qu'il savait était que le plan de Ciel avait intérêt à fonctionner.

Le garçon en question était, bien sûr, en train de suivre le véhicule. Il sautait de toit en toit comme _Jack Talons-à-Ressort_. Sa performance était masquée par la cape du ciel nocturne. _Il ne les laisserait pas s'échapper_.

Soudainement, la voiture s'arrêta en crissant devant un entrepôt abandonné près de la rivière. Beck sortit du véhicule et claqua la portière. Il tira Alois de force du siège arrière et le traîna jusqu'au bâtiment.

\- Allez, Leonard, _on saute un numéro,_ dit-il.

L'autre à présent confus, put seulement le regarder et demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

Beck s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers son complice.

\- _Parce que je suis énervé_.

Il jeta le garçon sur le sol, puis aida Leonard à fermer la porte. Beck reporta son attention sur Alois, et le détacha.

\- Félicitations, dit-il au blond, actuellement coincé dans ce bâtiment avec deux fous. Tu vas avoir _l'honneur_ d'être notre _numéro neuf_ ! Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

\- Qu'il va y avoir une fête avec un gâteau ?

Beck venait d'atteindre ses limites avec l'adolescent agaçant devant lui. Il avait ruiné ses plans _et_ se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il trouva un pied de biche métallique et en tendit un autre à Leonard.

\- _Faux,_ dit-il. Tu vas _mourir_.

Le blond su immédiatement ce qui allait arriver. Ils allaient le battre à _mort_. Ces hommes étaient sadiques, et ils voulaient qu'il _souffre_. Il l'avait détaché pour avoir un peu plus de _défi_.

_**BAM !** _

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par la sensation de l'objet émoussé contre son visage.

\- _Ugh !_ grogna-t-il en tombant au sol.

Atteignant son visage pour le toucher, il découvrit que son nez était cassé, et son visage saignait. La batte frappa son corps encore et encore, durant tout ce temps, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était, « _Où est Ciel ?_ ».

Le garçon en question avait rattrapé les bandits jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Après une inspection approfondie, il réalisa que la grande porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il pouvait probablement forcer l'ouverture, mais cela aurait fait énormément de bruit, alertant les autres de sa présence, et ils auraient largement le temps d'évacuer le local vu sa taille. _Il devait trouver un autre moyen_.

Pendant ce temps, les battements s'étaient stoppés temporairement pour que Beck et son associé puissent reprendre leurs souffles. Le blond était allongé sur le ventre au sol dans une mare de sang avec quelques larmes mélangées, sa peau criblée de bleus. De plus de son nez désormais cassé, il avait maintenant un œil au beurre noir, une côte cassée, un bras cassé, un poignet cassé, une commotion cérébrale, quelques os contusionnés, et il lui manquait quelques dents. Il se sentait affreux. Il _avait l'air_ affreux. Et il savait que cela allait seulement être pire.

Beck observa son oeuvre, et était plutôt satisfait.

\- Ça t'a plu ?! cria-t-il railleusement. Comment tu t'sens, 'spèce de pathétique _merde_ ?!

L'homme dérangé rigola du blond devant lui, prenant plaisir de sa douleur.

\- ... Ça... Brûle... marmonna le garçon.

\- Que ? M. Garrett arrêta et observa, essayant de déchiffrer le sens de cela. Il voyait le garçon couché au sol.

Il voyait ses blessures commençaient à _fumer_.

\- _... Ça... BRÛLE..._ répéta Alois.

Les deux hommes regardaient stupéfaits et effrayés le garçon sur le sol essayant de se lever, et _s'enflammer_. Des flammes noires se propageaient des blessures du garçon, le consumant. Elles étaient noires comme le ciel nocturne dehors, et pourtant elles dégageaient de la lumière. Dansant comme si elles étaient _en vie_.

\- **ALOIS !**

Ciel avait trouvé une manière d'entrer dans le bâtiment et appela désespérément le blond en voyant la scène devant lui. Son ami, son meilleur ami, son seul _véritable_ ami était entouré par un sombre enfer.

\- _**ALOIS !**_

Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, les flammes s'étaient éteintes révélant le corps du garçon. Ces flammes n'avaient pas fait de mal à Alois, elles l'avaient _changé_.

Les blessures du garçon étaient complètement guéries. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace qui pourrait suggérer qu'il y avait eu une blessure de quelque sorte. Ses habits étaient maintenant différents, aussi. Il portait une chemise noire sans manche qui descendait seulement jusqu'à la fin de sa cage thoracique, exposant son abdomen. Il avait une paire assez standard de short court avec une ceinture où le mot «JUDAS» était écrit sur la boucle, des bottes noires qui arrivaient jusqu'à ses genoux, ainsi que des mitaines s'arrêtant aux coudes.

Pas seulement cela, mais son _apparence physique_ avait aussi changée. Ses ongles étaient maintenant longs et noirs, allant avec sa nouvelle garde-robe, ses oreilles étaient désormais pointues. Encore plus étrange, il avait une _queue comme un singe_ , aussi blonde que la chevelure de son crâne, et des cornes noires bourgeonnantes des côtés de sa tête se tordant en avant comme celles d'un taureau. Son sourire était aussi tordu, avec des dents pointues et ses yeux brillaient maintenant d'un rouge feu sinistre, pourtant ils lui donnaient aussi un air d'euphorie.

 _Alois..._ pensa Ciel. _Tu ressembles exactement à-_

\- _OH MON DIEU !_

Ses pensées furent cependant, interrompues par le jeune homme criant en pointant son ami blond.

\- C'EST LE _DIABLE !_

Le garçon blond ne parla pas, mais en un éclair, apparu directement devant Leonard. Son bras était armé en arrière, son poing serré et en une fraction de seconde, il le relâcha. L'impact du poing d'Alois contre le visage de Léonard fit voler l'homme en arrière, qui atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd comme une poupée de chiffon. Son nez était maintenant cassé, et l'homme, ainsi que quelques de ses dents, étaient à présent K-O.

Le diable blond porta ensuite son attention sur Beck, qui était désormais voué à pleurnicher, et qui se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il était sur le point de lui donner le même traitement, quand son ami l'appela à nouveau.

Le garçon s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers le garçon avec des cheveux d'une nuance noir bleuté légèrement maladroite. Il regarda directement dans l'œil visible de ce garçon.

\- C-Ciel ?

Il détendit ses muscles tandis que son ami se précipitait vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Es-tu blessé ?! Parle-moi ! dit le Phantomhive en cherchant une blessure apparente sur son ami.

\- Je vais bien... dit le blond. Je suis juste... Fatigué. Je veux rentrer.

Le garçon de bleu regarda Alois, choqué, avant de finalement dire.

\- Très bien. _Rentrons_.

Les deux garçons sortirent du bâtiment après avoir immobilisés les deux bandits qui attendaient maintenant d'être envoyés en prison. Ils marchèrent le long de la Tamise, évitant l'accumulation de policiers dans le secteur. Avec l'actuel... _Condition_ d'Alois, il serait regrettable pour eux de le voir.

Ciel inspecta l'apparence du blond, remarquant finalement sa tenue. Il rougit à la quantité de peau qu'Alois était en train de montrer. Ses épaules, son abdomen, _l'étendue de peau pâle du blond entre son short et ses bottes_. Tout cela causa le réchauffement du visage du garçon, alors il enleva son manteau et le tendit à son compagnon.

\- _Là,_ dit Ciel. _Tu vas geler_.

Le garçon blond accepta l'offre de l'autre et mit le manteau autour de ses épaules.

\- _Merci_.

Les deux gentlemen marchèrent le long de la Tamise, profitant de la compagnie de chacun jusqu'à ce que Sebastian vienne avec la voiture. Mais avant qu'ils puissent saluer le majordome, quelque chose attira l'attention d'Alois.

\- Eh, Ciel, qu'est-ce ? il pointa de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Suivant son doigt, Ciel localisa ce dont l'autre garçon parlait.

\- C'est une _Grande Roue,_ dit-il. Elle est appelée, « _L'_ _Œil de Londres_ ». Tu vas dans une des capsules de passagers, puis cela te fait tourner en rond et monte très haut. Je t'emmènerai en faire parfois.

Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon borgne et dit :

\- _Cela me plairait._


	15. Mauvais Œil à Warwick

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

15\. Mauvais Œil à Warwick.

Le temps était passé depuis les événements et les choses étaient redevenues comme avant. Alois était dans son état habituel, sa queue et ses cornes maintenant parties. La seule chose qui restait, était la couleur noire sur ses ongles que tous les démons semblaient avoir. Il avait toujours besoin d'une petite quantité de nourriture et de sommeil, mais là encore, _la plupart des bébés démons aussi_.

Ciel et Sebastian étaient, _tous les deux,_ contents d'avoir résolu ce mystère. Les auteurs des _Meurtres de frisson du Sudoku_ furent tous arrêtés après cette nuit sur la Tamise, même la jeune femme qui avait disparu sur la potentiel scène de crime. Ciel en avait disposé pendant que les deux autres hommes ne regardaient pas, et qu'Alois prenait sa place.

Les garçons étaient contents d'en avoir fini avec l'affaire et passaient à présent leurs temps à essayer d'éduquer le plus blond des deux. Son niveau de lecture s'était énormément amélioré et il pouvait désormais trouver notre chère Angleterre sur une carte. Néanmoins, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'Alois devrait se rendre à l'école parfois.

\- C'est le grand jour ! s'exclama le blond en entrant dans la pièce.

Oui, aujourd'hui était le jour où il se rendrait à l'école pour la toute première fois.

\- C'est le grand jour, sortez les tambours, c'est enfin mon tour, à l'école en ce si beau jour ! chanta-t-il.

Son ami aux cheveux ardoise avait déjà son uniforme. Le garçon portait une veste noire avec un ornement bleu foncé et une cravate assortie.

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si bien, dit-il.

\- Mais Ciel, je veux découvrir à quoi ressemble l'endroit où tu vas tous les jours !

Le garçon blond avait du mal à mettre sa propre cravate. La sienne était pourpre foncé, comme l'ornement sur sa veste et ses chaussettes hautes. Au lieu d'un _pantalon_ comme l'autre garçon, Alois avait choisi de porter un short noir, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. Cela ne transgressait pas le code vestimentaire de l'école. Les étudiants étaient autorisés à porter des shorts tant qu'ils s'arrêtaient _au moins_ à mi-cuisse, cependant, c'était prévu pour les _filles_. Rien ne disait que les _garçons_ ne pouvaient pas. Il était juste supposé qu'ils ne le _feraient pas_.

Mais là encore, _Warwick Academy_ n'avait jamais rencontré _Alois Trancy_. Il s'agissait d'une école privée où la plupart des enfants aisés se rendaient pour recevoir leur éducation. Presque tous ceux qui y allaient étaient le fils ou la fille de quelqu'un d'important, d'acteurs célèbres, aux politiciens.

Finalement, Alois abandonna l'idée d'attacher sa cravate de lui-même et demanda à Sebastian de le faire pour lui. Ciel _refusait_ de lui en procurer une clipsable. Il disait qu'elles étaient insipides.

\- Bien. Ne te plains pas lorsque tu verras à quel point c'est vraiment ennuyeux.

Il dit cela même s'il savait que ce serait tout de même le cas. On ne dit simplement pas à Alois Trancy ce qu'il doit faire. Vous pouvez essayer, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il écoutera.

Sebastian les conduisit à l'école, heureux d'avoir finalement la maison pour lui à nouveau. Il n'aurait certainement pas à s'inquiéter à propos d'Alois saccageant le lieu pendant la journée. En même temps, il se demandait quand est-ce que l'école appellerait et à propos de quoi. Prendrait-il le hamster dans la salle de science pour le sortir de sa cage et le perdrait-il ? Jetterait-il des choses aux autres enfants ? Les pousserait-il dans les escaliers ou perturberait-il la classe avec des plaisanteries grossières ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités, mais ce n'était pas son problème.

Les garçons sortirent du véhicule et le blond fut immédiatement fasciné. Il y avait des enfants partout, tous habiller du même uniforme que lui. La couleur des ornements et des cravates variait, cependant, comme les enfants étaient autorisés à personnaliser leurs uniformes de cette façon. Le bâtiment de l'école était énorme. Cela lui rappelait la taille ridicule du _centre commercial_ , ou peut-être celle d'un château.

\- Wow ! fut tout ce qu'il put vraiment dire, alors qu'il restait bouche bée devant la structure.

 _C'était plus impressionnant_.

\- Viens, dit son ami plutôt sérieux, attrapant son épaule pour le guider dans la direction où il voulait qu'il se rende. Allons au bureau chercher ton emploi du temps.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse le long d'autres étudiants, certains se regroupaient en cercle dans leurs «territoires» désignés pour socialiser. Certains observaient les garçons, partiellement dus au fait que le blond était le petit nouveau, et partiellement dus au fait qu'ils étaient confus au sujet de son genre. Le garçon svelte avait l'air assez efféminé, il avait cependant une légère démarche masculine. Ciel avait aussi l'air efféminé, cela menait alors vers encore plus de confusion dans la cour de l'école.

Alois reçut son emploi du temps, et après que Ciel ait usé de ses relations, fini dans de nombreux cours identiques à ceux du Phantomhive. Il avait cours d'Histoire en premier, et les frères en démoneries rentrèrent dans la salle de classe bien avant que la sonnerie ait sonné. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant sur le blond spontanément nerveux, et des chuchotements remplissaient la pièce. Ciel tomba lourdement sur sa place habituelle au bord de la rangée du milieu.

\- Assieds-toi ici, dit-il, indiquant la place à côté de lui.

Le garçon blond fit ce qui lui était instruit, soulagé qu'il serait au moins assis à côté de son ami.

\- Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi bruyant le matin ?

\- _Toujours,_ répondit Ciel, son œil visible à présent concentré sur ce qui était derrière le blond.

Il montra du doigt le trio en face de son compagnon et lui.

\- Tu vois ce groupe là-bas ?

\- Ouais ? dit le blond, suivant le doigt de l'autre garçon.

\- Le grand avec les cheveux foncés et le visage plat, c'est Travis. Sa mère dirige une entreprise qui conçoit et vend des bijoux, et son père est un lutteur professionnel, il pointa autre chose, tournant maintenant l'attention du blond vers le garçon Indien à côté du premier. C'est Preston. Il est l'héritier d'une énorme entreprise d'électronique et de technologie. Ton téléphone ? Ils l'ont fait. Tu vois l'enfant quelconque à sa droite ? Il est le fils d'un homme politique qui se présente actuellement aux élections.

\- Euh... répondit le blond, évidemment confus de la raison pour laquelle on lui disait cela.

\- Tu auras besoin de les connaître. Ils sont assez importants par ici. Tu es sympathique avec eux et ils te traiteront bien.

\- Très bien. Quelqu'un d'autre d'important ?

Le plus petit des deux sourit et pointa du doigt un duo dans le coin.

\- Ces deux-là. Ils ne sont pas particulièrement populaires ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste qu'ils sont _utiles_.

\- « _Utiles_ », tu dis ? sourit le blond. _Continue_.

\- Le garçon au bonnet avec un crâne, jouant à la PSP est Audrey, le fils d'un grand fournisseur médical. Il te dira ce que tu veux savoir si tu lui donnes un sucre d'orge.

\- Pourquoi un sucre d'orge ?

\- Ses parents ne veulent pas qu'il ait des _friandises_. « _Ce n'est pas sain_ ».

Il fronça le nez et les sourcils de dégoût à cette dernière partie. Ciel était un avocat pour les friandises, et tout ça. Empêcher les gens de manger des sucreries était un crime de la nature des plus inquiétantes.

\- La fille à côté de lui s'appelle Sonya. Sa mère est une enseignante ici, il regarda le blond. Tu la verras en cours d'Anglais.

\- En quoi cela compte comme utile ?

\- Sois amicale avec elle, et l'Anglais devient plus simple, dit simplement Ciel.

Alois hésita pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de rassembler tout son courage pour dire sa prochaine phrase.

\- _Je ne suis plus sûr à propos de cette histoire d'école._

Ciel baissa les yeux et regarda le garçon, habituellement enthousiaste, devant lui. Il n'était pas habitué à voir le blond se comporter si timidement. Il observa le garçon gigoter sur sa place pendant un temps, regardant ses mains.

\- Tout ira bien, dit-il enfin. Après tout, tu es avec _le_ Ciel Phantomhive.

Il sourit, de son habituel petit sourire. Si vous ne connaissiez pas le garçon, vous rateriez facilement un tel geste rassurant.

Ce fut interrompu par l'entrée du professeur dans la salle. L'homme avait une mâchoire angulaire, des cheveux brun rougeâtre et une mine renfrognée, mais ce n'était que son visage. M. Irons était un professeur assez strict, certains disaient qu'une fois, il aurait donné une retenue de trois jours à un enfant pour avoir toussé trop fort. Certains disaient qu'il pouvait dire de quoi vous aviez peur juste en vous regardant, et _l'utiliserait_ à son avantage. Certains disaient qu'il était secrètement lié à _Serverus Rogue_. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il a l'air effrayant, effronté, son nom est _M. Irons, et qu'il est froid comme l'acier_.

\- Bonjour à tous. Asseyez-vous, fermez-la et préparez-vous.

Sa voix était forte, et dure. Alois n'aimait déjà pas cet homme.

\- Nous avons un nouvel élève. Dites tous «bonjour» à Alois Trancy, dit-il, faisant signe au garçon.

Tous les yeux étaient de nouveau sur le blond. Il eût l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas quoi. Soudainement, il se souvint d'un personnage de _Little Britain_ , un des sketchs qu'il aimait tellement. Avec le visage le plus sérieux qu'il pouvait faire, il s'exclama de sa voix androgyne :

\- _Ne m'faite pas les gros yeux !_

À ce moment-là, la salle entière éclata de rire. Presque tous les étudiants se tordaient à présent de rire à la remarque du garçon blond. À ce moment-là, le professeur su qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche avec cet enfant. Et ce fut à ce moment que les soupçons de Ciel furent confirmés.

 _Alois était un clown de classe_.


	16. Ta Cravate A l'Air Stupide

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

16\. Ta Cravate A l'Air Stupide.

Dans le domaine commun de Warwick se trouve des canapés où les étudiants peuvent s'asseoir, habituellement pour discuter entre eux ou pour faire leurs devoirs, ainsi que pour profiter des distributeurs automatiques contenant diverses choses à grignoter. Le Phantomhive était assis sur l'un de ces canapés avec une pile d'en-cas dans la place à côté de lui. Il travaillait sur son ordinateur portable, gérant les stocks et les ressources de la Compagnie de Jouet _Phantom,_ dans la pièce décorée des couleurs de l'école ainsi que de la mascotte, un gryphon, lorsqu'un certain garçon blond vint derrière lui, et couvrit son œil révélé.

\- Devine qui c'est.

\- _Alois, arrête,_ dit Ciel d'un ton ennuyé.

Le blond retira sa main, n'obstruant plus la vision de l'autre.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas _drôle,_ dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon et regardant au-dessus de son épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qu'il faisait.

Ciel savait que le blond n'insinuait rien en faisant cela, mais Alois pouvait être très... _tactile_. Le Phantomhive n'était pas habitué au contact physique, et était mal à l'aise lorsque Alois faisait ce genre de chose. Il ne semblait pas comprendre le concept « _d_ ' _espace personnel_ », mais Ciel n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment s'en occuper, étant donné que le blond n'avait pas l'air de trop le remarquer même après qu'il lui ait dit de ne pas le faire.

\- Je sais, je suis simplement un diable de «tueur d'ambiance», dit-il en levant l'œil au ciel.

En réponse, le blond gloussa simplement de son habituel gloussement féminin à l'évidente référence à Sebastian.

\- Oh, c'est vrai..., dit une voix derrière le blond, le petit nouveau _est_ une vraie _pédale_ ! Regardez-moi ce short !

Alois tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à la petite brute. Il vit un autre garçon blond qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas naturellement blond, à en juger par ses racines brunes séparées méticuleusement en deux au milieu. L'uniforme du garçon était repassé sans presque aucun pli.

Il grogna en réponse.

\- Et le garçon avec la cravate _rose_ qui mate mon cul _n'est pas_ une _pédale_ ?

Alois était désormais familier avec ce terme. D'après Google, il s'agissait d'une appellation grossière pour désigner un homosexuel. Et Alois venait juste de retourner sa raillerie contre le garçon.

Ciel retenu un ricanement (alors qu'Alois ne s'en donna pas la peine), alors que le visage du faux-blond devint aussi rose que sa stupide cravate.

\- _Je ne matais pas ! Je ne suis pas une pédale !_ cria-t-il, dans une tonalité assez aiguë. Au moins, _je_ ne _suis_ pas celui qui est suspendu à un autre homme en public !

Alois ne vacilla pas et il se mit à caresser les cheveux du garçon en question.

\- _Jaloux ?_ dit le Trancy. Tu veux juste caresser Ciel aussi, pas vrai ? Il pourrait te laisser faire si tu demandes _gentiment_.

Ciel essayait de faire de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais les réactions de l'autre garçon étaient hilarantes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait en commun avec le Trancy, c'était le fait qu'ils aimaient tous deux embêter les gens et les voir de mauvaise humeur, alors il était prêt à accepter d'être le centre de l'attention un peu plus longtemps.

L'autre garçon était choqué de voir qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que _suggérer_ une telle chose ! Il craqua.

\- _Mon père en entendra parler !_

Puis il fichu le camp.

\- Il parle comme Draco Malfoy.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ciel chassa les mains de l'autre garçon de sa tête.

\- Son père est un acteur et il pense que ça le rend « _spécial_ ».

\- Mais il _est_ spécial. Il est spécial comme tout le monde ici, dit le blond _naturel_ , souriant d'un air narquois, satisfait de sa propre intelligence.

Oui, il _pouvait_ être intelligent. Apparemment il avait choisi de _ne pas_ l'être.

Cela déconcertait le bleuté, pourtant il trouvait quand même ses stupides plaisanteries amusantes. Il poussa sa montagne de bonbons pour que son brillant et idiot ami puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu as rondement mené la situation. Bien joué.

\- Oui, mais c'est dur de _se battre dans un duel moral_ avec quelqu'un qui est complètement _désarmé_.

\- À qui la faute.

\- Fais-moi donc un procès.

Alois s'assit à côté du Phantomhive.

\- Il avait tort, tu sais. Sur mon homosexualité ?

\- Ouais, je sais, mentit Ciel.

Il avait des soupçons depuis le début, avec les mini-shorts, etc. C'était curieusement décourageant que le blond lui dise qu'il ait tort, pour une raison quelconque. En y réfléchissant davantage, il ne remarqua même pas le garçon blond qui se rapprochait de son oreille pour chuchoter avec un sourire narquois :

\- Je suis plutôt _bisexuel_.

\- **Quoi ?**


	17. Sales gosses

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

17\. Sales gosses.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Ciel y pensa pendant le reste de la journée.

 _Je suis plutôt bisexuel,_ lui avait dit Alois.

Le Phantomhive avait réellement été pris au dépourvu par cet aveu. Il avait certainement _entendu_ parler d'une telle chose dans ce monde moderne, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que quelqu'un venant «des bons vieux jours» du règne de la Reine Victoria admette si ouvertement quelque chose qui autrement semblait si _déplacé_.

Le blond avait toujours eu un air efféminé, si bien que même Ciel l'avait pris pour une femme au début. Son corps fin, sa peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa voix, et même son subtil déhanché le rendait presque entièrement androgyne. Quiconque en découvrant sa véritable identité se ferait automatiquement des idées sur ses préférences sexuelles, mais apparemment, même _Alois Tran_ cy était sensible au pouvoir hypnotique des _poitrines_.

Toutes ces observations ne faisaient que jouer avec l'esprit du petit bleuté. Résultant en une question :

_Peut-on aimer les deux ?_

Cette question se répétait dans sa tête, ne le laissant pas en paix. Il n'avait entendu que quelques bouts de la discussion incessante et excitée de l'autre garçon dans la place de voiture à côté de lui.

\- Ces « _distributeurs automatiques_ » sont incroyables, bon sang ! Comment obtiennent-ils toutes ces choses à grignoter à l'intérieur ? Oh ! Peuvent-ils distribuer autre chose ?! Eh, Ciel, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ?

Le blond regarda son ami et fronça les sourcils. Il leva les mains en l'air et dit :

\- _Les «distributeurs automatiques_ » !

\- Oh. Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai vu distribuer que de la nourriture et des boissons...

\- Pourquoi limiter cela à de la nourriture ? On pourrait se faire tellement d'argent en vendant des choses avec ces distributeurs !

L'excentrique blond était juste si étrange.

\- Qui sait ? Que mettrais-tu dans un distributeur, _toi_ ?

Alois marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils pour se concentrer, ainsi qu'en frottant son menton avec son index. Il s'agissait de sa position de réflexion. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre.

\- Des canards.

\- « _Des canards_ » ?

Ciel regarda à travers la fenêtre d'Alois et vit un étang avec des canards. Encore une fois, l'attention d'Alois s'était détournée. Il le savait, mais il demanda tout de même.

\- Tu mettrais _des canards_ dans un distributeur ?

Confus, le blond se tourna pour regarder Ciel pendant quelques instants, comme si la conversation datant de quelques _secondes_ n'avait pas eut lieu.

\- Oh, dit-il finalement. _Oh !_ Hahaha !

Le blond était amusé par l'image d'un distributeur automatique avec des canards à l'intérieur. Même lui savait que c'était ridicule.

\- _Totalement !_ Ce ne serait pas _génial_ ? plaisanta-t-il.

Ciel était lui aussi amusé.

\- Mais pourquoi des canards ?

\- Les canards sont incroyables, Ciel. Ils volent, ils flottent, ils sont imperméables, et ils sont délicieux !

\- Et ils font de bonnes conversations, à en juger par les discussions venant de la salle de bain que j'entends chaque fois que tu prends un bain.

Le Trancy fut un tantinet embarrassé qu'il l'ait entendu. Après tout, il n'y a presque rien de plus intime ou de plus honnête que les conversations entre une personne et son canard en caoutchouc.

\- Parler à Bernard est très facile.

\- « _Bernard_ » ? Quel genre de nom est-ce pour un canard ? le taquina le bleuté.

\- Un _fichtrement_ bon.

Après avoir dit cela, la voiture s'arrêta à côté de l'imposante demeure, les deux garçons rentrèrent et Ciel se rendit immédiatement à sa chambre.

\- Au fait, Alois, j'ai oublié de te demander, as-tu eu tes devoirs ?

\- Quoi.

C'était l'équivalent d'un «non» pour Alois. Le blond n'avait aucun intérêt à faire ses devoirs. C'était de loin la pire partie de l'école. Un horrible concept. Qui que soit la personne venue avec cette idée, elle avait besoin d'être giflée, si vous demandiez à M. Trancy.

\- Fais tes devoirs ! cria le plus petit garçon du haut des escaliers.

\- _Oblige-moi !_

\- Je vais enlever la télé !

\- _Monstre_.

\- Démon. Que tes propos soient corrects, _Jimmy_.

Oh, comme il détestait cela. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur insulte pour le blond que de l'appeler par _son prénom_. Le gentleman borgne, actuellement suivi par le blond en question, ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Quelqu'un qui semblait avoir oublié depuis longtemps le concept de la «honte» était affecté par quelque chose d'aussi idiot et insignifiant, à tel point que l'on se demanderait pourquoi il valait la peine de le mentionner.

\- C'est _ALOIS_ , sale _nabot_ !

Pourtant Ciel était pareil. Toujours fier et difficilement embarrassé, le jeune comte était assez gêné à propos de sa taille. Il s'était adouci durant quelques siècles, et par obligation, «assoupli», mais le fait est que peu importe à quel point il mûrissait mentalement, _il ne grandirait jamais_.

Il mit son sac près de son bureau pour confronter la menace blonde comme il le devait.

\- Je ne suis en aucun cas un nabot, _Trancy !_ Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me fâcher à nouveau !

\- Oui oui, « _Petit Capitaine_ » ! le nargua la menace blonde avec un salut.

Il pensait avoir eu sa revanche, mais hélas, ce n'était pas le cas. Il reçut un rapide coup de poing à l'épaule et en résultat, tout dégénéra. Quelque chose se produisait dans l'esprit des deux adolescents lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils sentaient qu'ils devaient se battre pour se dominer l'un et l'autre, habituellement dans un esprit joueur.

Un certain majordome passa près de la chambre et entendit des cris, ainsi que _beaucoup_ d'insultes, mais aussi des _rires_ venant des deux garçons.

\- Les enfants...


	18. Les Sentiments Sont Affreux

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

18\. Les Sentiments Sont Affreux.

\- Prêt pour le _deuxième tour,_ « _Rosie_ » ?

Une tempête se préparait entre les murs de l'école privée Warwick. Il s'agissait de blond contre _faux-blond_ , cette fois ils étaient armés de leurs poings au lieu de leurs esprits. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu conduire le Trancy dans une bataille au corps-à-corps? Le garçon à la stupide cravate rose avait _insulté_ Ciel.

\- Je m'appelle _Kristopherson_ ! cria le faux-blond d'une voix aiguë.

\- Pardonne-moi, c'est dur de se souvenir des noms de _merdeux_ comme toi !

Alois était vicieux en combat. Il aimait humilier ses ennemis en les coinçant dans un cul-de-sac. Et avant qu'il ne les achève, il les humiliait encore un peu. Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour cela. Alois ne serait pas celui qui livrerait le premier coup. Il ne l'était jamais, non monsieur. Il allait jouer la victime au cas où un enseignant le voit. S'il pouvait le convaincre que l'autre garçon avait envoyé le premier coup, il pouvait partir sans être puni.

Ce qu'il attendait arriva enfin lorsque son adversaire le _bouscula_ avec force. Ce n'était pas comme cela que les hommes se battaient. Quel mouvement faible ! C'était insultant que cela arrive à M. Trancy. Notre héros blond fut sur le point de se précipiter sur l'autre lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et entendit une voix plutôt familière.

\- Alois, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit la voix.

Elle appartenait à nul autre que Ciel Phantomhive, le garçon dont l'honneur était défendu par le blond !

\- Tu as entendu de quoi il t'a traité ! Pas seulement ça, il m'a _poussé_ ! Je ne peux autoriser une telle tricherie !

Le gentleman aux cheveux ardoise se rapprocha pour chuchoter :

\- Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu pourrais très bien le _tuer_ ! Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment le coup ?

\- Je me retiendrai ! D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que l'on gagne un duel ! _En battant son adversaire_ _!_

\- Pas de nos jours.

Alois s'arrêta pour y penser. Défendre son honneur ou celui d'un ami dans un duel à mort était acceptable en 1800, cependant, pas tellement en 2000. S'il _tuait_ le petit crapaud snob devant lui, il y aurait certainement des conséquences, incluant le fait que les secrets du Manoir Phantomhive seraient révélés. Dans un accès de colère, le blond accepta à contrecoeur.

\- _Bien._

Les deux amis commencèrent à partir, pour le plus grand plaisir du troisième garçon, _Kristopherson_. Il se sentit important pour avoir «battu» non seulement le nouveau garçon, tout en le remettant à sa place, mais aussi le puissant, et invincible _Ciel Phantomhive_. Ce sentiment de réussite le fit se vanter.

\- Je savais que tu étais faible, Trancy ! Reste à ta place, et ne dérange pas les grands garçons !

Tout s'arrêta. C'était comme si le temps s'était stoppé au moment où ces mots avaient été prononcés. Alois avait arrêté de marcher. Sa frustration grandit et sa retenue se dissipa alors que le rire du garçon à la cravate rose et de ses compagnons résonnait entre les murs du couloir. Puis, lentement, le temps reprit son cours. Les jambes d'Alois se contractèrent alors qu'il se retournait en direction du rire moqueur. Ciel essaya d'arrêter le blond une nouvelle fois, mais sans succès. Alois était déjà de nouveau en face du voyou. Son bras replié et prêt à être relâché.

Cela fait, l'autre garçon tomba au sol. Le blond tenu sa promesse de se retenir et envoya seulement son ennemi dans l'inconscience. Mais la manière dont le faux-blond rebondit mollement sur le sol, prouva que son sommeil fut quasiment instantané.

Puis, il partit. Le blond ne fit que partir. Et pourquoi pas ? Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire. Même s'il le faisait, cela tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque son adversaire ne pouvait actuellement pas l'entendre. Se pavaner maintenant serait une perte de temps.

Lui et son ami entrèrent dans la salle de classe comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il n'y eut même pas un semblant d'excuse dans la façon dont ils se mirent à leur travail. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux un peu perturbés. Le Phantomhive savait cependant qu'à un moment ou un autre le nom de son compagnon serait appelé chez le proviseur pour être confronté à l'évidence de ces actions. Les associés de l'autre garçon avaient sûrement raconté au proviseur que le conflit avait commencé à cause d'Alois. C'était ainsi qu'étaient ce genre d'ordures. Il n'allait pas tracasser Alois avec cela pour autant. Non, il n'était pas si cruel.

Soudain, sa prophétie se réalisa alors qu'une voix à travers l'interphone appela son ami blond.

\- _Alois Trancy, s'il vous plaît, venez au bureau du proviseur. Alois Trancy au bureau du proviseur, s'il vous plaît._

Il y eut des chuchotements dans la salle sur ce que l'excentrique garçon avait pu faire. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. En fait, c'était comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce pour quoi il était appelé. Il se conduit comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Ciel fut celui à qui on demanda de l'emmener au bureau puisqu'il était nouveau et ne savait probablement pas où il se trouvait. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs pour ne pas perturber les cours.

\- As-tu un plan ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Ne pas avoir d'ennuis, bien sûr.

Ciel n'imaginait rien de compliquer ou de fantaisiste venant de l'autre garçon. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ce qu'il _ait_ un plan. Le silence venant du blond était juste si étrange et anormal qu'il dû s'arrêter.

\- Mmm... Pas vraiment. Juste jouer la victime et dire «oh, ils m'intimidaient et me menaçaient de me frapper», je suppose.

Alois dit ces lignes en mélodrame exagéré, comme pour se parodier. Certainement pas son meilleur exploit.

\- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

\- _Naturellement_ _!_

Le Phantomhive accepta de rester dehors et d'attendre le Trancy puisqu'il n'était pas autorisé à l'intérieur. Le bureau du proviseur était énorme, trop grand pour une personne. Peut-être la taille d'une seule petite pièce d'appartement, avec des bibliothèques remplies de livres qui, à en juger par la poussière, n'avaient jamais été lus. Devant le bureau du proviseur se trouvait deux chaises, et derrière lui se trouvait un grand homme corpulent, aux joues rosées et aux cheveux clairsemés. Un visage sympathique tromperait autrement n'importe quel étudiant ne se doutant de rien pour baisser sa garde, mais pas _ce_ garçon. Le blond ne faisait pas confiance aux adultes, surtout aux _hommes_ , à cause de son traumatisme passé. Il avait été blessé bien trop de fois par les mains d'un supposé fiable et noble adulte, et ne l'autoriserait pas à nouveau.

\- S'il vous plaît, prenez une place, Monsieur Trancy, dit l'homme, mentionnant une des chaises.

\- Je pense que je vais rester debout, merci.

Alois était assez mal à l'aise en étant seul dans une pièce avec cet homme. Il voulait être capable de courir s'il le devait.

\- Non, j'insiste, cela prendra sans doute un temps.

\- _Non merci_.

Le proviseur haussa les épaules. À l'évidence, cela allait être dur. Il n'avait jamais vu un étudiant refuser une si simple requête.

\- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai appelé dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, Trancy.

\- Vous pouvez dire cela.

Le garçon était malpoli, effronté, et têtu. _Le proviseur Horton_ reconnaissait un étudiant problématique lorsqu'il en voyait un, mais il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi... _étrange_.

\- Êtes-vous familier avec un étudiant du nom de Kristopherson Miles ?

\- Vous voulez dire celui avec l'étrange cravate rose ?

Chaque fois que le garçon parlait, il sortait quelque chose d'impoli. Ce garçon portait un mini-short et disait qu'une _cravate rose_ était «étrange» ? Outrageant !

\- Monsieur Trancy, laissez-moi aller droit au but. Avez-vous assommé Monsieur Miles ?

\- En légitime défense, oui.

Maintenant nous arrivions quelque part.

\- Est-ce que Miles a attaqué en premier ?

\- Oui, il m'a poussé. Je ne voulais pas le frapper si fort, Monsieur.

\- Pourquoi vous pousserait-il ?

\- Parce que c'est un _con_.

Toutes traces de progrès furent perdues après ces cinq mots. Le proviseur Horton fronça les sourcils et se frotta le front.

\- Monsieur Trancy, avez-vous _provoqué_ Kristopherson ?

\- Non, _il_ m'a provoqué.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir compris...

\- Kristopherson est venu voir mon bon ami et moi, et a commencé à nous dire des choses impolies...

\- Comme... ?

\- « _Tafioles_ », « _Tarlouzes_ », « _Tapettes_ », etc. N'interrompez pas, c'est malpoli, Alois continua. À un moment j'ai senti qu'il était allé trop loin et lui ai dit de nous laisser seul, puis il m'a poussé. J'allais le frapper plus tôt pendant l'échange, cependant Ciel m'a convaincu de partir.

\- Phantomhive ?

\- Lui-même. Peu importe, Kristopherson a continué pendant que nous marchions, et j'imagine que j'ai simplement perdu mon tempérament. Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Kristopherson, et je regrette mes actions.

La dernière partie était un mensonge, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir frappé le garçon plus tôt.

Horton s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant.

\- Savez-vous où est Phantomhive ?

\- Oui, il est dehors.

\- Pouvez-vous le ramener ici ?

Le blond le fit. Ciel était un étudiant très respectable, de bonnes notes, un bon comportement, et pas du genre à mentir. Alors Horton voulait entendre sa version des faits.

\- Monsieur Phantomhive, Monsieur Trancy dit qu'il a été provoqué, et qu'il a frappé en légitime défense, est-ce correct ?

\- Oui. Kristopherson nous harcelait, et a ensuite poussé Alois, Monsieur.

\- C'est tout. Bien que je vous recommande de voir la conseillère scolaire pour votre tempérament, Trancy.

\- Je le ferai ! répondit le blond, soulagé de sortir de cette salle inconfortable.

Ils furent donc libres de retourner en classe. Ils marchèrent un moment, prenant leurs temps, leurs pas résonnant à travers le couloir vide, leur donnant envie de marcher légèrement pour supprimer le bruit. Les deux sentirent le silence devenir un peu énervant. Cette fois, Alois fut le premier à le briser.

\- C'est quoi cette connerie de conseiller scolaire ?

\- C'est comme un thérapeute, mais différemment. Ils «t'aident», soi-disant, en te faisant parler de tes _sentiments_.

Il y avait une autre chose sur laquelle ils pouvaient être d'accord : les sentiments étaient des choses qui devaient être gardées privées. En parler ne faisait que vous _blesser_ et vous faire paraître _faibles_ , par conséquent ils devaient être _supprimés_ à tout moment ! Certains diraient qu'il s'agit d'une terrible chose, mais c'est de cette façon que les garçons avaient _survécu_ à l'enfer par lequel chacun était passé. C'est ce qu'ils savaient, et ils refusaient de changer cela.

\- C'est _stupide_ , bon sang, dit le blond. Comment diable est-ce supposé _fonctionner_ ?

\- Qui sait ? Mais on dirait que tu vas le découvrir.

Ugh, _les sentiments..._ L'idée de discuter du fonctionnement intérieur de son esprit avec un parfait inconnu irritait Alois.

 _Les sentiments..._ Cette idée irritait aussi Ciel.

Personne n'avait besoin de tout savoir. Il y avait quelque chose appelé frontière, et Ciel était déterminé à garder cela ainsi. Et pour son ami, il serait probablement forcé à en parler. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il préférait plutôt s'en cacher et vivre dans l'ignorance pour le reste de sa vie. Le blond souffrait de toute évidence de traumatismes psychologiques, tout comme le gentleman aux cheveux ardoise, mais ils avaient appris à vivre avec. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés, ou même devenus _amis_.

\- _Les sentiments... Les sentiments_ sont _**affreux**_.

\- _Ne le sont-ils pas, pourtant ?_


	19. Absolument Inutile

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

19\. Absolument Inutile.

Alois était assis dans le bureau de la conseillère pour sa visite sous rendez-vous, s'ennuyant à mourir. Il observait les alentours et ne trouvait rien d'intéressant dans la pièce. C'était une pièce ennuyeuse; des murs blanc cassés, des canapés laids. La chose la plus intéressante de la pièce, ne l'était que pendant quelques instants. Ces posters à l'air enfantin sur le mur qui lui disaient «Crois en toi» étaient amusants durant la première minute, mais ils devenaient de plus en plus agaçants après un certain temps. Il balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment. Bon sang, déjà qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être ici, son hôte osait être en retard ? Quelle insulte !

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et derrière elle, une femme apparut.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Alois ! Je suis mademoiselle Clarkson, ravie de vous rencontrer !

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant la femme beaucoup trop amical devant lui.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, dit-il avec désintérêt.

Clarkson s'assit sur une chaise en face du garçon et prit un bloc-notes ainsi qu'un stylo.

\- Commençons, alors. Le proviseur Horton m'a dit que vous êtes un garçon très colérique. _Vous_ sentez- _vous_ en colère ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Oui.

Non seulement elle était en retard, mais en plus elle était une perte de temps. Alois pouvait probablement penser à vingt-cinq choses plus amusantes à faire ici, mais il était forcé à s'asseoir là, avec cette _stupide_ femme. À quoi bon ?

\- Menteur.

Surpris, le blond fut tiré de ses pensées. Pourquoi le traitait-elle soudainement de menteur ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes un menteur. Je peux le voir sur votre visage. Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes en colère.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ en colère.

\- Désolée, je ne vous crois pas.

À présent il voyait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle _jouait_ avec lui, pensant que d'une certaine manière cela l'énerverait et qu'il admettrait avoir tort. Il s'assura de ne pas tomber dans le piège, mais au lieu de choisir prudemment ses mots pour éviter ses mines, il lui fit simplement part de sa supercherie, juste pour prouver à Mademoiselle Clarkson qu'elle était une idiote.

\- Je connais ce jeu. «Psychologie inversée», n'est-ce pas ? Absurde.

Il sourit, satisfait de lui-même. Il allait à présent l'observer perdre le contrôle à cause de son erreur, et il _rigolerait_.

Clarkson ajusta ses lunettes.

\- Alors vous avez _bien_ un peu d'ego. Je suis contente d'avoir mis cela au clair. Donc, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de prouver votre supériorité, hm ?

Alois n'y croyait pas. Roulé par une femme à l'air si doux. Elle portait des lunettes et s'habillait presque comme une hippie. Sa manière de faire les choses donnait l'impression qu'elle était un peu tête en l'air. Ce n'était pas croyable.

\- Comment avez vous-?

\- J'ai parlé à vos professeurs. Vous êtes plutôt célèbre parmi eux.

\- _Tch_.

C'était vrai. Il l'était. Les professeurs avaient souvent des conversations à propos _«du garçon Trancy_ ». Qu'il embêtait les autres élèves, perturbait les cours, ne respectait pas les règles générales, _portait ces shorts_.

\- Alors, pourquoi ressentez-vous le besoin d'attirer autant l'attention ? Le savez-vous ?

La femme était en train d'envahir son intimité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

\- Nope.

\- Relaxez-vous, je ne vais pas vous blesser. Tout ce qui est dit ici reste entre nous, je ne le dirai à personne.

Il pensa immédiatement : « _Si tu le faisais, je dévorerai l'âme de cette personne avant de te tuer_ ». Cependant, cela soulèverait d'autres questions, auxquelles il ne répondrait pas.

Il _savait_ qu'il était dérangé. Il savait _pourquoi_. C'était évident avec un passé comme le sien. Il n'allait pas lâcher une telle bombe sur elle. Comment le pourrait-il ? Que cette _marguerite_ entende l'histoire de Jim Macken, le garçon qui deviendrait plus tard «Alois Trancy», une histoire de solitude, de peur, d'emprisonnement, de survie, et d'obscurité, était inconcevable.

Pourtant, le blond ressentait du réconfort chez Ciel, la personne en qui il pouvait réellement se fier, qui connaissait son passé et l'acceptait. Peut-être que mettre une autre personne au courant l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Mais là encore, cette femme semblait vouloir «l'aider', et par "aider», faire actuellement le contraire. Hésitant, il décida de tâter le terrain.

\- Bien. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- _Eh bien_ , j'ai des troubles bipolaires, je suis hyperactif, je souffre également d'un déficit de l'attention, et de stress post-traumatique, on me dit aussi que j'ai des tendances sadiques et que je suis un peu sociopathe sur les bords, vous suivez ?

Il lista ces choses sans en oublier une miette.

Clarkson fut surprise. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et n'avait jamais cherché une aide psychologique ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa réponse la choqua encore plus.

\- J'ai été _fait_ de cette façon.

\- Par qui ?

\- Les adultes.

C'était vrai. Il avait été trompé par la plupart des adultes dans sa vie. Ses parents, les gens de son village, l'ancien Comte Trancy et ses serviteurs, et par-dessus tout Claude. Approximativement tous les adultes ayant joués un grand rôle dans sa vie. Il avait été fait tel qu'il était, et rien ne changerait jamais cela.

La femme était de plus en plus concernée par ce garçon. Il ne souriait pas, et disait ces choses d'un air grave.

\- Monsieur Trancy, pouvez-vous m'expliquer _comment_ ?

Le garçon sourit narquoisement.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir entendre mon histoire ?

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé.

Le sourire du garçon s'effaça et son visage devint solennel. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Ce qu'il était sur le point de dire allait choquer cette femme, et il voulait être sûr de _parfaitement_ s'exprimer.

\- _Pas intéressé_ , dit-il en frappant des mains et en attrapant son sac de cours. Ça ennuyeux. Je vais en cours.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! Vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Rasseyez-vous !

Alois s'était arrêté, la main sur la poignée de la porte, dos à la femme. Il tourna la tête pour lui faire face et sourit.

\- Pouvez-vous m'y forcer ?

Elle était juste assise là, bouche bée. Quel culot ! Peut-être était-il _réellement_ un sociopathe. Mais c'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait arriver dans _cette_ école. Il s'agissait de Warwick. Rien de mauvais n'était vraiment admis dans cette bonne école. Mais il y avait ce garçon, possiblement étrange, ne respectant pas l'autorité. Il savait qu'elle ne le forcerait pas. Le pouvoir qu'avait cette adulte sur lui n'était qu'une illusion, et n'aurait aucun effet sur sa vie.

\- Oui ? Non ? Si vous ne pouvez pas, alors je vais juste y aller. Et donc, je vous dis adieu.

Il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il flâna dans le couloir, sur le chemin jusqu'à sa classe.

\- 'Lut ! déclara-t-il bruyamment après être entré dans la salle de classe.

Le garçon tomba lourdement sur son habituelle place à côté de Ciel.

\- Ça n'a pas pris longtemps, dit le garçon aux cheveux ardoise. Es-tu « _réhabilité_ » ?

\- _Oui_ , à partir de maintenant, je vais devenir un honnête membre de la société ! En fait, je vais devenir Premier ministre !

\- Foutaises.

\- _Je t'aime aussi, muffin_.

\- **Ne fais pas ce genre de plaisanteries !**


	20. Clementine

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

20\. Clementine.

Le samedi après-midi était arrivé et Ciel était très occupé. Du travail ? Non. Le petit Phantomhive prévoyait d'emmener Alois en ville. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment _vu_ en personne, et rouler en voiture ne comptait pas réellement pour les standards du garçon. Ciel comptait emmener son ami au cinéma, peut-être iraient-ils faire les magasins, manger et finir par faire un tour dans L'Œil de Londres, comme il lui avait promis.

_Une minute, cela commence à ressembler à un..._

\- Jeune maître, l'apparition soudaine de Sebastian fit sursauter le pauvre garçon.

\- Dois-je aller réveiller Alois ? Si nous ne nous préparons pas tôt, nous n'aurons pas assez de temps pour tout faire.

\- Je sais. Je vais aller le réveiller, dit le garçon, essayant d'oublier ce qui lui été passé par la tête.

\- N'êtes-vous pas occupé ?

Ciel s'arrêta un moment alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

\- Pas vraiment. Tu devrais préparer la voiture.

\- _Yes, My Lord_.

Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'Alois, l'ancienne chambre d'ami. C'était une large pièce, mais certainement pas autant que celle du maître des lieux. Elle était décorée de divers pourpre que le blond aimait tellement. Il y avait un bureau pour lui permettre de faire ses devoirs (s'il _faisait_ ses devoirs) et sur ledit bureau se trouvait un vieil ordinateur que Ciel comptait jeter. Il y avait également un grand lit avec beaucoup d'oreillers dispersés à sa surface, et parmi eux se trouvait le blond.

Alois était toujours endormi. Contrairement aux deux autres démons de la demeure qui considéraient cela comme un luxe, il avait besoin de sommeil. Il n'était pas encore un démon à part entière, mais c'est une histoire pour une autre fois.

Le blond était allongé dans son pyjama, un t-shirt pourpre tâché et un boxer avec le logo de Batman à l'arrière, cajolant l'un de ses nombreux oreillers. Il avait l'air _mignon_. Oui, « _mignon »_ , il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le garçon à cet instant. Ciel pensait souvent qu'Alois ressemblait parfois à un petit golden retriever. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir _pourquoi_.

\- Alois, réveille-toi, dit-il en secouant légèrement le blond.

En réponse, le garçon blond à moitié endormi chassa la main de l'autre garçon, avant de reprendre son câlin avec son oreiller. Cela agaça Ciel.

\- Alois, _réveille-toi,_ dit-il un peu plus fort, mais le blond poussa simplement un gémissement et chassa à nouveau la main.

Ciel eut une idée. Il alla au bout du lit, et saisit la couette. D'un mouvement rapide, la couverture partit, laissant le blond à découvert et sans défense face à l'air froid du matin.

\- Nnnn... Enfoiré... dit-il, essayant de se couvrir avec un oreiller.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Maintenant lève-toi et va t'habiller.

Alois roula jusqu'à l'un des bords du lit avant de s'asseoir, et d'abandonner son précieux coin de repos. Il se dirigea faiblement vers l'armoire et prit des vêtements.

\- Alors ?

\- « Alors » _quoi_ ?

\- Tu vas sortir, ou tu veux un _spectacle_ ?

Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise rougit et se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

\- J'étais _sur le point_ de partir! déclara-t-il, et après cela, la porte claqua.

Alois gloussa et commença à se préparer convenablement.

 _Il est si mignon,_ pensa-t-il.

Il avait choisi une sorte de chemise-plastron punk/rock à manches courtes et une cravate avec des crânes garnie d'épingles à nourrice, portée sans soin, et un slim noir (étant donné que ses shorts n'étaient pas adaptés aux froid). Puis il sortit.

\- Alors nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, Sir Phantomhive !

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, nous allons en ville.

\- _Ooh !_ Pour quoi ?

\- Pour _jouer_.

Entendre Ciel utiliser le mot « jouer » était à la fois excitant et effrayant, puisqu'il n'était utilisé que dans un sens sadique, alors Alois s'attendait à voir quelques cadavres.

\- _Jouer_ comment ? demanda-t-il, pour être sûr.

\- Es-tu déjà aller au cinéma ?

Le blond se mit à danser. Il faisait fréquemment cela lorsqu'il était excité. Surtout en public, où il serait réprimandé pour avoir embarrassé son ami plutôt sérieux. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était aussi embarrassant. Peut-être que si Ciel savait lui-même danser, ce le serait moins, il assumerait. Peut-être qu'il lui apprendrait un de ces jours. Alois était un assez _bon_ danseur, vous savez.

La paume du plus petit des garçons rencontra son front. Ceci arrivait aussi fréquemment que la danse d'Alois, si ce n'est plus souvent.

\- Mets juste ton manteau et ton écharpe puis va dans la voiture.

\- Oui oui, Capt'aine.

Ils se rendirent en ville, Alois était émerveillé par les lumières, et Ciel regardait à travers la fenêtre, comme d'habitude. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du cinéma, le blond posa la question qui l'embêtait depuis un moment :

\- Nous n'allons pas voir un... Film d' _horreur_ , n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec une once de nervosité.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu choisis.

\- _Vraiment ?!_

Ciel se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

\- Oui, et la _prochaine_ fois, _je choisirai_. Et tu devras regarder _jusqu'à la fin_.

Le garçon insista sur les mots-clés, juste pour effrayer Alois. C'était si amusant de lui faire peur. Le visage du blond était _inestimable_ lorsqu'il sursautait et criait devant un film d'horreur.

\- Tu... Tu te moques juste de moi ! dit le blond, à moitié incertain de savoir s'il avait faux ou non.

\- Tu n'es pas _drôle_... dit Ciel.

Le blond posa dramatiquement, et accompagna ses mots de sarcasme.

\- Je sais, je suis simplement _ennuyeux_ ! Si seulement je me soumettais volontairement à la terreur ! Mais hélas, je suis _mort_.

\- Tu veux dire mort-vivant.

\- Je suis un _zombie_ _?!_

La voiture s'arrêta devant le cinéma. Ciel roula de l'œil et sortit de la voiture alors que son ami en faisait de même.

\- Je t'appellerai lorsque nous serons prêts à rentrer, Sebastian.

\- Très bien. Amusez-vous bien, mon jeune maître, dit l'homme derrière le volant avant de partir.

Il comptait se rendre à l'animalerie sur le chemin du retour pour jouer avec des chatons, mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec nos garçons.

\- Alors, qu'allons-nous voir, blondinet _?_

\- Hmmm...

Alois avait pris sa position de réflexion, fronçant les sourcils, frottant son menton avec son index, et plaçant sa main libre sur sa hanche.

\- « _Les Mondes De Ralph »_ à l'air pas mal.

Alois aimait les jeux vidéo. Pour le blond qui avait toujours voulu voyager dans d'étranges terres et partir en aventure, ils étaient _fantastiques_. On pouvait sauver des villages, combattre des monstres, et toutes sortes de choses, depuis son salon. Il en avait encore plus appris sur les jeux après avoir appris comment utiliser Internet, mais ne me faites pas commencer sur le blond et _Internet_.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, il se tourna vers la dame dans la billetterie, deux billets pour _Les Mondes De Ralph_ , s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien, préférez-vous en normal ou en 3D ?

Ciel sourit, et jeta un œil au blond à l'air confus.

\- 3D.

\- Très bien, voici vos billets et lunettes. Bonne séance !

Ciel et Alois entrèrent dans le cinéma. C'était assez spacieux, presque comme le manoir de Ciel, sauf qu'il y avait plus de gens, et un snack bar, que les garçons assaillirent rapidement. Alois se tira de son émerveillement assez longtemps pour demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est « _3D_ _»_?

Le bleuté regarda le garçon avec un petit sourire.

\- Lorsque nous irons dans la salle avec la « _télé géante »_ , mets les lunettes que la dame t'a donnée et tu verras.

Il s'assura de vanter ceci de cette façon, pour que le blond technologiquement défié puisse comprendre, et garder la surprise. La manière dont le visage d'Alois s'illuminait lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose qui « l'emballait » était simplement _mignonne_.

Le garçon Phantomhive fronça les sourcils.

 _« Mignonne »_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à le trouver « _mignon »_ ? pensa-t-il.

Ses pensées furent brisées par son ami qui attrapa son épaule.

\- Ciel ! Ce n'est pas là que va être jouer le film ? demanda-t-il, montrant du doigt une porte avec un panneau lumineux au-dessus, qui affichait le nom du film qu'ils désiraient voir.

 _Il était quasiment passé à côté_.

\- Oh, oui. Je ne l'avais pas vu, murmura-t-il.

Son ami blond couvrit son propre œil et dit d'un ton moqueur et de sa meilleure voix de pirate :

\- Aaargh ! Devrions-nous aller voir ce film, alors ? Yar...

\- Je peux _aussi_ voir avec mon cache-œil ! dit d'un ton brusque l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise tout en poussant l'autre garçon dans la salle.

\- Alors pourquoi l'enlèves-tu ?

\- _... Les lunettes 3D ne marcheront pas avec..._

\- _**Hah !**_

Le garçon blond se tourna pour voir l'écran géant devant lui. Il était sans voix devant sa grandeur. C'était comme la plus grande télé dans l'histoire des télés ! Alois n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. Ciel dût le traîner vers une place et le faire s'asseoir, il était si fasciné par l'objet.

\- Lunettes, instruit son compagnon, et l'adolescent mit rapidement ses lunettes 3D.

\- Whoa...

Ce fut tout ce que le garçon put dire. Même les pubs avant le film étaient en 3D. Il enleva ses lunettes, et les remit, expérimentalement. Il étendit son bras pour essayer de toucher les images qui l'atteignaient. Puis, le film commença.

\- _**WHOAH !**_

\- _**Sssssh !**_

Un groupe de personnes plus âgées le fit taire, sifflant comme un groupe de serpents. Alois s'en fichait. Il était trop occupé à regarder ce merveilleux monde nouveau apparaissant devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire ne faisait que s'élargir. Lorsqu'un personnage ou spécialement un méchant l'atteignait soudainement, il se baissait pour éviter d'être frappé et criait. En résultat, les serpents sifflaient à nouveau.

Ciel était amusé, rigolant plus de lui que du film. Le blond était beaucoup plus divertissant. Chaque fois que la tension se renforçait à l'écran, il regardait Alois, qui s'accrochait à chaque mot avec une expression concernée. _Mignon_...

_Fais chier, encore ce mot..._

Il se reprit encore. Il ne devrait pas penser cela à propos d'Alois, ils étaient tous les deux des garçons ! Mais chaque fois qu'il voyait ce visage, c'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Les pensées du garçon revinrent à ce qu'Alois lui avait dit plus tôt cette semaine.

_Je ne suis pas gay, je suis bisexuel._

Il réfléchit à nouveau à propos de ces mots. Ciel pensait que les filles étaient jolies, mais peut-être que les garçons pouvaient aussi l'être ? Était-ce vraiment important pour les démons ? Pas seulement ça, les démons passaient-ils par la _puberté_ ?

\- Ciel, tu vas bien ? Ton visage est vraiment rouge...

\- L'est-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais. Ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais _bien_.

C'était embarrassant. Ne pouvait-il pas penser au blond de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce qu'Alois pensait de _lui_ ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre pour l'éternité avec quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais retourner cette émotion, ni sans cette personne. Quel casse-tête.

\- _Oh !_ Est-ce à cause du _baiser_ vers la fin ? le taquina le blond.

Il était en train de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- _Quoi ?!_ **Non !**

\- Aw, est-ce que Cielinou est toujours inexpérimenté avec ce genre de choses ?

Il riait sottement, à présent.

\- Là, là. Ça va, dit-il en tapotant la tête du plus petit garçon.

\- Ne me touche pas ! dit le garçon, rougissant en remettant son cache-œil, Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je ne t'emmènerai pas au prochain endroit !

Alois devint immédiatement silencieux. Sa taquinerie s'arrêta. Son tapotement cessa. Son rire se tut.

\- Où ?

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Ciel alors qu'il se levait et étirait ses jambes.

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'emmènerai là-bas, pas vrai ?

\- La _Grande_ - _chose_ ?!

Il avait l'attention du blond. Alois se leva et regarda l'autre démon avec anticipation.

\- Tu veux dire la « _Grande Roue »_ , et oui.

L'adolescent blond hurla de joie. Il attrapa rapidement la main de son ami, et tira dessus.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! Allons-y !

Ciel évita les yeux de l'autre, embarrassé par le contact.

\- Bien, allons-y, dit-il, feignant le désintérêt.

Heureusement pour les eux, il connaissait la ville comme sa poche. Ils étaient au Sud de Londres à la tombée de la nuit. Ciel avait espéré que ce serait le cas. Ils auraient la possibilité de voir toutes les lumières de Londres de cette manière, incluant l'illumination de la Roue elle-même. Localisé dans la rive Sud de la Tamise, le monument mesurait environ cent-trente mètres de haut et était à plein régime, rien d'étonnant vu la longueur de la queue pour les billets. Mais, Ciel avait également prévu cela, et avait donc acheté des billets en avance. Se tenir dans une si longue queue avec personne d'autre que le _célèbre_ Alois Trancy aurait très bien pu mal finir ce dernier s'ennuyait trop.

Ils montèrent à bord de la capsule ovale qui les emmènerait au ciel. Il y avait d'autres gens, mais les garçons s'en fichaient. Alois se colla directement contre la vitre, et regarda avec stupéfaction alors qu'ils montaient haut, au-dessus de la ville. Elle brillait comme si elle était en feu, mais ce n'était absolument pas effrayant. Cet enfer était composé de nombreuses couleurs différentes, avec de l'orange, du vert et du bleu. La façon dont les rues brillaient était magnifique, et les fenêtres des immeubles ressemblaient à des lucioles. Tout ceci reflétait l'Œil qui se trouvait près de la rivière, renvoyant la même image comme une toile à l'aquarelle. L'illumination mélangée avec le bleu noirâtre du ciel nocturne donnait une impression presque irréelle. Tout cela semblait si irréel.

La couleur du ciel lui rappelait le bleuté qui l'avait amené ici. Sa chevelure s'y assortissait parfaitement. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la main dudit garçon. Il quitta la magnifique scène pour regarder le garçon, qui profitait aussi de la vue. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de se préoccuper du contact physique.

Il resserra sa prise sur la main de l'autre garçon pendant un instant, ce qui fut assez pour ramener le garçon aux cheveux ardoise à ses sens. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, curieux de savoir pourquoi il était observé. La lumière provenant du doux enfer caressait son visage et reflétait son œil visible.

Alois sourit. Il sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, pourtant il ne voulait pas ruiner cet instant. Il voulait le graver dans son esprit pour toujours.

Ils étaient comme cette ville, maintenant enveloppée dans le manteau sombre de la nuit. Pourtant il y avait une lumière lumineuse et chaleureuse qu'ils trouvaient en l'un et l'autre qui leur donnait seulement envie de briller encore plus ensemble. Ils n'étaient désormais plus seuls.

\- _Ciel, ta main est chaleureuse_.


	21. Marché Conclu

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

21\. Marché Conclu.

Un garçon était assis dans un coin de la cour de son école, lisant sous un arbre ombragé. Le garçon avait de courts cheveux lisses noirs avec une étrange nuance de bleu, mais son trait le plus distinctif était le cache-œil qui couvrait son œil droit. Personne ne savait pourquoi il portait un cache-œil. Ils ne savaient pas s'il s'agissait d'une blessure ou d'un accessoire de mode. Lorsqu'ils lui demandaient, il disait simplement : « Un accident ».

 _Un accident_. C'était vrai, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'invoquer un diable il y a de nombreuses années. Le sceau du pacte était gravé dans son œil parce qu'il avait désiré survivre et venger son nom.

Mais c'était il y a des années. À présent, le petit garçon était une sorte de « _roi démon »_. Il n'avait pas apprivoisé un, mais deux démons, et en était devenu un lui-même. Ensemble, ils parcouraient la Terre en consumant des âmes pour l'éternité.

Oui, ce mystérieux garçon dans un coin de cette cour avec un air apparemment détaché des contingences n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Son nom était Ciel Phantomhive, et il était un _démon_.

Et en tant que tel, le garçon pouvait être invoquer et réaliser des souhaits en échange de l'âme de l'invocateur. Heureusement pour lui, dans une ville aussi grande que Londres, il y avait beaucoup de gens en danger, et il n'avait pas besoin de répondre souvent aux appels. Mais aujourd'hui, l'invocateur était proche. Sur le campus, en fait, dans la bibliothèque, pour être exact.

Si sa mémoire était bonne, son ami était à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Alois devait ranger des livres aujourd'hui, comme punition pour avoir perturbé le cours une fois de trop. Ciel savait que son compagnon blond, étant un nouveau démon, serait certain de répondre à l'appel.

Alois Trancy était devenu un démon en ayant été rappelé des Limbes, et il n'avait jamais dévoré une âme auparavant. Il ne pourrait devenir un démon à part entière qu'en faisant cela, et Ciel était certain qu'après l'invocation, ses instincts se réveilleraient et il formerait un pacte.

Ciel avait des sentiments mitigés quant à cette idée. Il était heureux que son _ami_ puisse devenir un véritable démon, mais il éprouvait aussi une sorte de _sentiment négatif_ dû au fait que son _ami_ allait former un pacte.

De la jalousie ? Difficilement. Ciel Phantomhive ne ressentait pas de jalousie. Malgré tout, il choisit de quitter son précieux coin de lecture pour enquêter.

Ciel se rendit à la bibliothèque de l'école, il s'assura que personne ne regardait, et il sauta à la fenêtre du deuxième étage du bâtiment. L'école privée Warwick avait une énorme bibliothèque, cependant elle était presque toujours déserte.

À travers cette fenêtre au deuxième étage où il était prudemment perché, il pouvait voir l'invocateur, une fille, qui avait l'air légèrement plus âgée qu'il _semblait_ l'être. Elle portait l'uniforme standard de Warwick, avec une cravate noire et des bas assortis. Elle avait également de sombres cercles sous ses yeux, provenant du manque de sommeil ou des _pleurs_. Elle avait l'air pitoyable. Le démon aux cheveux ardoise aurait préféré que son ami obtienne une âme qui ne sois pas aussi _pathétique_.

Ses yeux scannèrent l'intérieur du bâtiment, et virent son compagnon blond tourner à un coin et se diriger vers l'étagère derrière laquelle se cachait la fille. En tant que démon, Ciel pouvait facilement entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Tu as appelée ? dit le blond avec un sourire narquois, regardant la fille qui l'avait invoqué, assise sur le sol.

\- N-Non ! J'étais juste... la fille à l'air faible se leva, essayant de cacher son cercle d'invocation.

\- En train d'invoquer un démon ? Je sais, et je suis là. Qu'y a-t-il de si problématique pour que tu aies recours à l'aide de quelqu'un d'aussi sinistre ?

La fille regarda l'étrange blond devant elle.

\- Toi ? _Tu es_ un _démon ?_

\- Voyons. Arrête avec ça, maintenant, dit-il, ses yeux brillant en rouge. Je n'ai pas toute la journée !

Surprise, l'humble fille encaissa ce que ce garçon lui disait. En hésitant, elle dit au garçon pourquoi elle avait besoin d'un démon.

\- J-J'ai... Besoin que quelqu'un _meurt_.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ?

\- _Mon père_.

Le jeune démon cligna des yeux en entendant le souhait. Cela lui semblait _familier_.

\- C'est une _lourde_ requête, et quel que soit le souhait que je t'accorde, il sera suivi par un prix tout aussi _lourd_. Mais, je te l'accorderai. Seulement, en retour, je dévorerai ton âme. Même si le fait que cette rencontre est arrivée et ne pourra jamais être effacée, il n'est pas trop tard pour renoncer, Alois sourit. Alors, _qu'en sera-t-il_?

La fille réfléchit pendant un moment. Une âme était une chose précieuse, après tout. Néanmoins, elle prit rapidement sa décision.

\- _Marché conclu_.

 _Comme un professionnel,_ pensa le démon à la fenêtre.

Assurément ce serait intéressant. Cela serait assez bref, puisque tuer quelqu'un n'était pas si difficile.

 _C'est pour le mieux. Ce serait agaçant s'il était lié à cette stupide fille pour longtemps_.

Et donc, les choses sérieuses commencèrent...


	22. Ce Garçon, Totalement Embarrassé

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

22\. Ce Garçon, Totalement Embarrassé.

Ciel était en « mode stalkeur », alors qu'Alois rentrait avec sa détentrice de contrat pour assassiner le père de la fille. Curieux, le garçon avait fait quelques recherches sur cette fille avant de les suivre. À part le fait que son nom était « Amy Nathans », il n'y avait pas tellement d'informations qu'il puisse trouver. Il était même allé voir son informateur habituel, _Audrey Baines_ , qui donnait des informations sur tout et n'importe qui à l'école contre un sucre d'orge, et _lui_ -même ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, à part son nom et ce que faisaient ses parents.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise avait décidé de les suivre, puisqu'il était (sans l'admettre), inquiet à propos de son ami blond. Il resta caché dans les arbres, observant alors qu'ils arrivaient chez elle.

Ils se séparèrent, _Amy_ rentra dans la maison, et Alois se rendit près d'un des côtés du bâtiment. Naturellement, il suivit le blond, qui était sa cible initiale. Le blond se faufila par une fenêtre à l'étage, et se cacha dans la pièce.

Ciel regarda à travers la fenêtre, sans être vu, alors que la fille fut traînée dans la pièce par les cheveux par nul autre qu'un homme semblant être son père. Le garçon les écouta :

\- Tu es en retard ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de rentrer aussitôt que l'école se termine ?! hurla l'homme.

Tout ce que la fille pouvait faire était de crier de « Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! », encore et encore tout en essayant de se libérer. L'homme était un abuseur, c'était pourquoi elle voulait qu'il parte. Voulait-elle risquer sa vie pour tuer cet homme ? Savait-elle les conséquences de perdre une âme ? Même à ce niveau d'abus, il était possible de vivre.

Ou du moins c'était ce que pensait le garçon, avant que l'homme ne commence à la frapper. Ses poings déferlant. Alois en avait vu assez.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil, dit le blond alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre, Vous devriez être plus accueillant envers les autres. Vous _êtes une famille_ , après tout.

L'homme s'arrêta pendant un moment. Assez longtemps pour regarder le délinquant.

\- Qui es-tu ?! Comment es-tu arrivé ici !?

Les sourcils de l'homme étaient froncés de colère contre ce garçon.

\- Aie-je besoin d'appeler les flics ?!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils viendront. Mais avant, nous avons besoin d'une _scène de crime_.

Alois ne perdit pas de temps pour accomplir sa tâche. La promesse d'une âme était une excellente motivation pour n'importe quel démon. Il s'approcha de l'homme, tout sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-?

_**CRACK !** _

Alois ne se retint pas. Il voulait en finir. Il frappa cet homme si fort, que sa tête tourna à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Son cou se tordit comme un bretzel avant que son corps n'atterrisse sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

La fille était choquée. Elle s'assit sur le sol, la bouche ouverte, fixant le corps maintenant sans vie de son père.

\- T-Tu... L'as vraiment fait... fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

\- Bien sûr. _Un marché est un marché_ , après tout, dit Alois, se dirigeant vers la fille terrifiée. Je ne vais pas te demander à quel point c'était mal. Je ne vais pas te demander si ça valait le coup. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de remplir ta part du contrat.

Ses mots étaient durs, mais sa voix douce, désarmante. Ce n'était pas propre à un démon de parler à sa proie de cette manière.

Pour la première fois, la fille donna une réponse convaincante.

\- Je sais. Je le ferai. Je n'ai plus rien pour vivre, de toute façon.

Sa voix n'était pas hésitante, son visage sérieux, elle regardait le diable dans les yeux en disant cela.

Ciel observait en tant que spectateur de sa cachette dans les arbres. Sa mâchoire, et son cœur se décomposèrent, tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux, son ami, son... Son... Celui pour qui _il avait le béguin_ embrassait cette fille. Cette _stupide fille, quelconque !_ Accordé, il s'agissait seulement d'un _baiser de démon_ , ne servant qu'à extraire une âme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne faisait pas _mal_. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise ressentit de la _colère_ bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il serrait les poings. Il se sentait _embarrassé_ alors que son visage rougissait d'un rouge vif caché par les feuilles d'arbre, à son soulagement, et par le voile noir de la nuit. Et par-dessus tout, il se sentait _vaincu_. Vaincu par le fait que cette fille avait les lèvres d'Alois à cet instant. Et encore plus, vaincu car il _savait_ maintenant _pourquoi il se sentait ainsi_.

Alois s'arrêta, et lâcha le corps de la fille sur le sol. Son travail était fini. Il avait obtenu ce pour quoi il était venu; une âme qui lui promouvait l'entière démonerie. L'adolescent blond se tourna et passa par la fenêtre, atterrissant sur le gazon. Il regarda tout droit, et dit :

\- _Combien de temps vas-tu rester là-haut, Ciel ?_

 _Merde,_ pensa ce dernier.

Alois pouvait à présent le _sentir_. Il sauta de sa cachette pour retrouver l'autre garçon. Il y eut un long silence avant que l'un d'eux ne parle.

\- Je me suis dit que tu me suivrais, dit finalement l'adolescent aux cheveux de lin.

\- _Pourquoi cela ?_ demanda l'autre d'un ton assez grincheux, les sourcils froncés.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- J'sais pas. C'était juste une intuition, dit-il. Peur que j'ai des problèmes, peut-être ?

\- C'est _précisément_ pourquoi, commença Ciel.

Il était soulagé d'avoir une couverture.

\- Je te laisse un peu seul, et tu _tues deux personnes_. Honnêtement, _pourquoi je me fatigue ?_

\- Je ne sais pas pour ça, mais _je voulais juste être comme toi_.

Sa colère fut soudainement calmée par ces mots. Le démon déglutit.

\- _Quoi ?_

Ciel était sans voix.

\- _Es-tu en colère contre moi ?_

Alois resta là, trifouillant coupablement les bords de son uniforme.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère.

\- Mais-

\- Je t'ai dit que _je ne suis pas en colère_.

Comment pouvait-il rester en colère contre ce visage ? _Ce visage coupable de petit golden retriever_.

Alois mis fin à ses pensées pour taquiner le garçon.

\- Arrêteras-tu d'être en colère si je te donnai aussi un baiser ? dit-il en plaisantant tandis qu'il envoyait un baiser à son compagnon.

\- _**Non.**_

Le garçon énervé menti avant de se tourner et de se mettre à marcher dans la direction opposée.

\- Maintenant partons d'ici avant que quelqu'un ne trouve les corps.

Le Trancy le regarda un moment avant de suivre l'adolescent embarrassé.

\- Pas besoin d'être _timide_ , Ciel. _Je sais que tu le veux !_

\- _**Ferme-la avant que je ne te laisse ici !**_


	23. Ça Ne Te Vas PAS !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

23\. Ça Ne Te Vas PAS !

Alois et Ciel étaient « volontaires » (forcés) pour participer à la production Théâtrale de l'école privée Warwick. Aujourd'hui le titre de la pièce allait être annoncé au public. La scène était l'Auditorium de Warwick. M. Bronze, le metteur en scène, entra du côté gauche de ladite scène.

L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs gominés, il portait des costumes atroces ainsi que des lunettes de soleil, partout et tout le temps, même en intérieur et pendant la nuit.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Merci à tous de vous être portés volontaire pour participer à la pièce de cette année. Nous travaillerons sur une mise en scène appelée « _Dans les Bois »_. Il s'agit d'un superbe récit des divers contes des frères Grimm, qui les entremêlent dans une magnifique comédie musicale d'une heure !

\- Ooh ! _Je peux être Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?!_

L'attention de tous ceux dans la salle se dirigea soudainement vers un garçon blond, la main levée avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- M. Trancy, le rôle du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ est un rôle _féminin_.

\- Ouais, je sais, mais _les robes me vont fichtrement bien !_

Tous les enfants dans la salle éclatèrent de rire. Tous, sauf _un_. Le garçon portant un cache-œil, assis à côté du blond, ne rigolait pas. La paume de la main dudit garçon rencontra son front. Il était ami avec Alois Trancy, et était souvent embarrassé par les remarques et les manigances scandaleuses de son ami. Bien que, il devait l'admettre, les robes _allaient bien_ au blond.

La paume du garçon rencontra son front une fois de plus. Il se surprenait à penser à ce genre de choses dernièrement...

\- Monsieur Trancy, si vous voulez auditionner pour un rôle, vous devrez le faire pour un rôle masculin, dit l'instructeur avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- _Foutaises !_

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un script vola dans les airs pour faire connaissance avec le visage du blond. M. Bronze continua :

\- Maintenant, tous ceux qui sont intéressés par un rôle, venez ici et prenez un script. Je vous ai déjà donné le votre, Alois, alors vous pouvez rester assis.

\- Très aimable, chef... dit le garçon en question tout en se frottant le visage.

\- Tout le monde prend trente minutes pour regarder le script, pour en apprendre plus sur la comédie et le personnage que vous voulez jouer.

Ciel n'avait aucun intérêt à jouer. En fait, il n'avait aucun intérêt à _participer_ , mais se contenterait de travailler en coulisses. Alois était beaucoup plus approprié pour être sous le feu des projecteurs de toute façon. Il _adorerait_ être le centre de l'attention. Et, en bonus, ils sauteraient des cours pendant _quelques semaines_.

Ciel regarda le garçon blond qui était actuellement en train de feuilleter les pages de son script, cherchant un personnage qui capterait son intérêt.

\- Alors, pour qui vas-tu auditionner ?

\- J'sais pas, répondit Alois, peut-être _Le Loup_ ou l'un _des Princes_.

\- Tu abandonnes ton rêve d'être _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ ?

\- _Bien sûr que non._ Je vais auditionner pour elle aussi.

L'idée de voir Alois dans un _costume de Petit Chaperon Rouge_ était à la fois ridicule et attrayante. Le bleuté secoua la tête avec désapprobation, mais pouffa tout de même de rire.

Lorsque l'adolescent blond décida qu'il avait assez lu, il se leva.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-il à son ami avant de se rendre sur la scène pour auditionner.

Il lut les lignes pour _tout le monde_. S'il y avait une scène qu'ils lisaient, et que personne ne voulait être un personnage en particulier, il le lirait. Il lut pour _Jack, Le Boulanger, La Sorcière, Raiponce, le Prince de Raiponce, le Prince de Cendrillon, la Grand-mère du Petit Chaperon Rouge, et le Loup_. Il ne put jamais faire le _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ elle-même car il s'agissait du rôle que toutes les filles semblaient vouloir. Malgré cela, il était en train de passer un _sacré_ bon moment.

Personnellement, Ciel aimait l'interprétation du blond pour _les Princes_ et spécialement pour _La Sorcière_. Il était le seul capable de représenter les aspects maternels, autoritaire et dominant du personnage. Probablement parce qu'il pouvait relier cela à ses expériences passées d'une certaine manière. Le gentleman aux cheveux ardoise aimait aussi la manière dont il faisait les Princes, simplement parce qu'il exagérait _tout_. C'était comme s'il jouait une satire de toute la noblesse, _en incluant Ciel_.

Celui qu'il aimait le moins était _le Loup_. Quelque chose en rapport avec le blond étant le grand méchant loup n'allait pas pour le bleuté. Peut-être était-ce dû au décalage entre le vrai Alois et le personnage, ou le fait que _les filles_ du cours aimaient sa prestation.

\- Très bien ! Bon travail tout le monde ! La liste des acteurs sera sur la porte demain matin. Nous commençons les répétitions demain, alors ne soyez pas en retard ! dit finalement Bronze.

\- Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? demanda l'adolescent blond d'un ton excité à son ami, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

Le pauvre garçon était légèrement en sueur à cause des projecteurs, et essoufflé à cause de toute la lecture.

\- Pas mal. _La Grand-Mère_ était drôle.

\- _Saleté de loup ! Je vais te faire la peau !_ dit-il de sa meilleure voix de grand-mère tout en secouant son poing. Je continue à dire que je ferai un _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ génial.

\- Je ne peux pas débattre sur cela.

Le bleuté ne se rendit pas compte d'avoir dit cela à voix haute jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'autre garçon glousser.

\- _Tu aimerais voir ça, hein ?_ le taquina le blond.

Ciel rougit.

\- Te voir dans une robe était offensant lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, et _ça l'est toujours !_

\- Peu importe, tu pensais que ça _m'allait_.

\- _**Je ne le pensais pas !**_


	24. La Répétition, Scène Un

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

24\. La Répétition, Scène Un.

La liste des acteurs était accrochée sur la porte de l'auditorium de Warwick ce matin-là, et un certain blond était enthousiaste à l'idée de la voir. Alois poussait quasiment les gens hors de son chemin pour atteindre le bout de papier, et Ciel essayait difficilement de suivre. Après tout, il devait s'arrêter et s'excuser auprès de quelques étudiants que son ami avait poussés. Finalement, ils atteignirent leur destination et virent les résultats.

\- _Blah, blah, blah, pas moi, pas moi..._ _ **Je suis là !**_ cria le garçon blond, tout excité.

\- _Alois Trancy : Prince de Cendrillon et... Le Loup ?_ lut le plus petit des garçons, pas très content que son compagnon soit _Le Loup_.

\- J'ai _deux rôles !_ Je. Suis. IN-CROY-ABLE ! chanta Alois, tout en lançant les poings en l'air, enthousiasmé.

\- Alois tu devras changer de costume durant la performance, dit Ciel.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que le garçon se change en coulisses.

 _Il se baladerait en sous-vêtements si je le laissais faire,_ pensa le garçon aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Et alors ? Je peux gérer tout cela sans aucun problème !

Le blond regarda à nouveau la liste.

\- Ugh, « _Kristopherson Miles en tant que Prince de Raiponce »_ , dit-il, faisant des bruits étouffés.

\- Ils ont probablement pris son attitude pompeuse pour du _jeu,_ suggéra le bleuté.

Son commentaire fit glousser l'autre garçon.

\- Ouais, c'est _totalement_ ça !

Ils se rendirent dans l'auditorium et M. Bronze était déjà sur la scène.

\- Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont eu un rôle ! Si vous n'en avez pas eu, vous pouvez toujours faire partie de l'équipe qui créée toute la magie ! Donnez-vous tous un tonnerre d'applaudissements ! dit-il, et l'énorme salle se remplit d'applaudissements et de quelques sifflements.

\- Maintenant, la répétition pour _Dans les Bois_ commence officiellement ! Tous ceux dans la scène un de l'acte un, montez sur la scène et mettons-nous à travailler !

Aucun de nos garçons n'étaient dans cette scène, alors ils s'assirent dans les places de l'auditorium, et parlèrent de la pièce, de l'école, et de ceci et cela. Puis, sorti de nulle part, _il_ apparut.

\- Bien, bien, bien, si ce n'est pas « _Alois Transy »_ , dit le garçon snob maintenant devant lui avec sa stupide cravate rose. Et tu as même eu un rôle dans la pièce ! _Cool pour toi_. Essaye juste de ne pas me ralentir et de suivre.

\- Si c'est ta façon de me _draguer_ , tu as besoin de repenser ta stratégie, monsieur, dit notre blond d'une manière ennuyée.

Il savait que la façon la plus simple de s'occuper d'un supposé homophobe, était de _suggérer qu'ils se cachent dans le placard_.

Cela marcha _à merveille_.

\- Pourquoi _j'essayerai_ de te draguer, « _Transy »_ _?!_ cria le garçon à la cravate rose.

\- Probablement parce que tu es secrètement un _véritable_ homosexuel, « _Cervelle de moineau_ ».

Alois essayait de garder une tête aussi sérieuse que possible, mais lui et, le garçon assis à côté de lui se pliaient de rire intérieurement.

\- Cette insulte n'a _aucun_ rapport !

\- Ce n'était pas le but. Je soulignais juste le fait, assez simplement, que tu es plus qu'« un peu » idiot.

\- Nous verrons _cela,_ Trancy ! Je te verrai sur scène !

Et donc, le garçon avec la stupide cravate déguerpit...

Suivant cet échange, le bleuté fut le premier à parler :

\- Huh, si _Lizzie_ devait être réincarnée, je pense que ce serait elle.

Alois ricana un peu.

\- Ta _cousine ?_ Celle avec qui j'ai dansé à mon bal costumé ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi as-tu dansé avec elle, d'ailleurs ?

Le blond s'arrêta un moment.

\- J'ai pensé que ça t'énerverait, dit-il, pour exposer le fait. C'était le cas ?

\- Seulement un peu.

\- Que lui est-il arrivée ? Le sais-tu ?

Ciel pensa un moment avant de répondre.

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle a épousé quelqu'un d'autre.

Le garçon fixait le vide, un comportement inhabituel pour lui.

Alois pris cela en compte avant de demander, hésitant :

\- _L'aimais_ -tu ?

Ciel réfléchit. Il _aimait_ Elizabeth. Ils étaient une _famille_ , après tout. Mais pas de la façon dont il supposait qu'Alois faisait référence. Il réfléchit à comment répondre à la question.

\- _Désolé, tu n'as pas à répondre à ça_.

Le garçon bleuté regarda le blond assis à côté de lui d'un air assez perplexe. Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Pour avoir posé cette question ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment _offensé_ Ciel de quelques façons, bien qu'il était un peu triste que sa cousine soit morte. Pourquoi le blond s'excusait-il ? Des questions similaires apparaissaient dans l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux ardoise avant qu'il ne finisse par dire :

\- Non, c'est bon. Et je _l'aimais_ , mais d'une manière affectueuse. Je ne pourrai jamais vraiment me faire à l'idée que j'étais supposé _l'épouser_.

Le garçon Trancy se réjouit un peu à cette réponse.

\- Oh, je vois.

Et donc, il se remit à lire son script.

 _C'était quoi ça, bordel ?_ pensa Ciel.

Soudainement, ses pensées furent brisées par le son de la voix de M. Bronze.

\- _Le Loup_ , j'ai besoin de vous et du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ sur scène, allons-y !

Alois se leva et se dirigea vers la scène, et une autre fille en fit de même.

 _Une minute, qui joue Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?_ se demanda Ciel.

\- Alois, c'est _Anastasia, Anastasia Miles, Alois Trancy_.

\- _Bonjour,_ dit la fille.

\- Salut, répondit Alois.

En apprenant son nom, Alois ne l'aima immédiatement pas. _Anastasia Miles. Miles_ , comme dans, _Kristopherson Miles._ Elle était évidemment sa sœur. Elle avait même les cheveux teints de la même façon, mais attachés en une queue-de-cheval. De plus, elle n'avait pas une stupide cravate rose comme son frère, elle en avait une bleue clair.

Le blond naturel regarda son ami dans le public avec une expression de souffrance. Tout ce que Ciel pouvait faire, était de sourire dans une tentative de le réconforter.

\- J'espère que vous avez écouté vos chansons hier soir, dit l'instructeur.

\- Oui.

\- Ouais.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, alors ! _Audrey_ , joue les musiques pour la Scène Deux dans trois, deux, un, _action !_

La musique se mit en route, et les deux blonds commencèrent à jouer leurs numéros aussi fidèlement au script qu'ils le pouvaient. Chacun récitant ses lignes parfaitement. Puis, ils durent _chanter_.

\- _Bonjour, petite fille,_

_Pourquoi es-tu pressée ?_

_Tu manques toutes les fleurs,_

_Le soleil ne restera pas pendant des heures,_

_Prends ton temps !_

Alois amplifiait sa voix pour remplir toute la salle, mais y ajoutait une douceur effrayante qui était la cause pour laquelle elle ne semblait pas entièrement _masculine_. Il dansait autour _d'Anastasia_ , avec _Anastasia_ , et en retour, elle faisait pareil avec lui. Il jouait vraiment comme un _loup_.

Puis, la scène se finit. Alois était une fois de plus Alois, et il retourna à sa place pour attendre pour sa prochaine scène.

\- Comment j'étais ? demanda le garçon blond.

\- Très bien. Tu étais assez _effrayant_.

C'était vrai. Ciel était effrayé par le « _Loup-Alois »_. Mais ce n'en était qu'une partie. En même temps, cela donnait envie à Ciel de _l'écraser_ et de s'affirmer. La raison de cela, cependant, était _une toute autre histoire_.

\- Cool. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui _vomir_ dessus.

Alois fit une tête dégoûtée, et un son étouffé.

\- La sœur de Cravate rose ?

\- _**La sœur de Cravate rose.**_


	25. La Répétition, Scène Deux

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

25\. La Répétition, Scène Deux.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, les garçons travaillèrent sur cette comédie tout en se battant avec Kristopherson et en se moquant de sa cravate. Ils aidèrent à construire les décors, Alois répéta ses scènes, et Ciel devient d'une certaine manière le régisseur. La répétition de la production de l'École Privée Warwick pour _Dans les Bois_ était toujours en cours.

\- Les princes, préparez-vous à y aller, dit Ciel en relevant la tête de son calepin avec le script.

\- Bien compris, terminé ! répondit Alois en se rendant près de l'entrée droite de la scène.

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée opposée à celle du blond, _Kristopherson_ se préparait à jouer son rôle du _Prince de Raiponce_. Il était difficilement « charmant ». Le garçon avait un comportement épouvantable et ressentait le besoin de harceler implacablement ainsi que de mettre à mal nos héros pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Il avait caché des accessoires, fait trébucher Alois plus d'une fois, et essayé de casser le casque de Ciel. Ce gamin était un véritable _enfoiré_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils continuèrent. Ciel parla à travers le microphone de son casque pour contacter la cabine audio.

\- J'ai besoin de la musique pour la Scène trois : « _Agonie »_ dans trois, deux, un...

Le son des fanfares retentit, remplissant la salle entière. Alois monta sur scène, suivi par ce sale Kristopherson. Ils se rencontrèrent et commencèrent leur scène.

Kristopherson, le faux-blond fut le premier à parler :

\- Ah, te voilà, bon frère. Père et moi nous sommes demandés où tu étais parti.

\- J'ai cherché toute la nuit... pour _la_ retrouver.

Alois récita ses lignes avec clarté ainsi qu'avec la noblesse du prince qu'il jouait. Croyez-le ou non, Ciel était son inspiration principale pour le rôle. Il imitait la grâce, le calme, et la dignité avec laquelle le bleuté parlait, utilisant souvent aussi, ses manies et ses gestes.

\- La belle avec qui j'ai dansé la veille.

La source d'inspiration du blond regardait depuis les coulisses. Ignorant les choses qu'il devait surveiller pour que la répétition soit un succès. Il était supposé vérifier si les accessoires étaient en ordre, si les gens étaient là où ils étaient supposés être, si les changements de costumes appropriés étaient fait, mais le garçon d'habitude sérieux et dévoué ignorait tout cela momentanément pour regarder la performance de son ami.

\- _Aie-je abusé d'elle_

_Ou lui aie-je montré du mépris ?_

_Pourquoi me fuit-elle ?_

_Si je devais la perdre,_

_Comment devrais-je regagner_

_Le cœur qu'elle m'a pris ?_

Alois chantait même avec la même finesse. Il descendait aussi d'une octave par rapport à d'habitude, essayant de faire une voix plus masculine ou plus « princière ».

\- _Agonie !_

_Au-delà de l'usage de la parole,_

_Lorsque la seule chose que tu désires_

_Est la seule chose hors de ta portée_.

Sa délicate mélodie fut coupée par le chant plus grossier de Kristopherson.

\- _Du_ _haut de sa tour,_

_Elle s'y assit chaque jour,_

_Maintenant sa chevelure,_

_Joyeuse et vivante,_

_En fredonnant fréquemment,_

_Un air insouciant._

C'était comme s'ils essayaient de se surpasser l'un et l'autre dans un duel de chant. Alois chanterait et l'autre garçon chanterait plus fort. Lorsque Kristopherson faisait cela, Alois chantait de plus bel. Dans les deux camps, cette lutte acharnée dura jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine. Puis, tout ce qui put être entendu fut l'euphorie de M. Bronze.

\- J'ai adoré, adoré, _adoré !_ La façon dont vous essayiez de dominer l'autre était du _génie !_ Prix de la comédie ! Vous avez une _bonne_ alchimie vous deux !

\- Ew, ne m'associez pas avec _lui,_ dit Alois en désignant objectivement du doigt le faux-blond.

\- _Excuse-moi_ , mais tu es _chanceux_ d'être ne serait-ce qu' _honoré_ par ma présence, _TRANSY !_

\- Ça, Kristopherson, c'est une bénédiction que je renverrai si _Jésus lui-même_ me la donnait.

Un petit bruit de rires vint des coulisses.

\- Je viserai aussi _sa tête_.

Le petit bruit éclata en fou rire à cette réplique.

\- Très bien, très bien, calmez-vous, les enfants, instruit le professeur.

\- _Tch,_ bien.

Alois se rendit en coulisses, là où se trouvait son ami.

\- Alors, comment j'étais, monsieur le _Régisseur_ ?

Le garçon poussa du doigt le visage de son compagnon.

\- Bien, déclara le bleuté en ignorant le contact, dommage que tu avais _l'air d'une fille_.

\- _**Quoi ?!**_

\- Je _plaisante,_ Ciel fit une pause, e _n partie._

\- _Enfoiré !_ dit le blond avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'amusait à caresser le dos de Ciel.

\- Tu étais comme un prince, à la toute fin.

\- Je ne faisais que te copier.

Ciel eut l'air confus à cette déclaration.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Tu es juste si rrrrrrrrrrroyal ! dit le blond, en roulant le « R », ainsi qu'en courbant la tête.

\- Tu es si bizarre.

Ce fut tout ce que le bleuté put trouver. Il était très flatté par les commentaires d'Alois, mais incroyablement incertain de savoir comment y répondre. Cependant, le garçon blond continua :

\- C'est vrai ! Si j'étais une princesse, je te laisserais me secourir _n'importe quel jour,_ dit-il en jouant avec son index sur la poitrine de l'autre garçon.

Les paroles du blond étaient embarrassantes. Elles firent apparaître un sentiment très inconfortable dans son estomac ainsi qu'une rougeur sur son visage. Mais l'image d'Alois dans une tour portant une tenue stéréotypée de princesse était si drôle, que le garçon aux cheveux ardoise dû rire un peu.

\- Mais j'ai sorti ton pauvre cul des problèmes assez de fois, de toute façon, plaisanta-t-il.

\- _Auhmomdieu ! Suis-je ta princesse ?!_

Le blond mit ses mains sur ses joues, arborant un air stupéfait moqueur.

\- _**Non**_ , tu n'es pas _ma_ , ou la princesse de _qui que ce soit d'autres !_

\- Et si je _veux_ être ta princesse ?

\- _N-Non..._

Ciel détourna le regard du blond, essayant de cacher son visage rougit. Cependant, ses efforts étaient en vain, puisque le blond se rapprocha pour chuchoter doucement dans l'oreille du garçon :

\- _... Et Heureux Même Après_.

\- _**Va chier !**_


	26. Dans Les Bois

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

26\. Dans Les Bois.

Le soir de la pièce de l'école. Tous les participants étaient en train de se préparer en coulisses. Alois Trancy, le garçon qui jouait _Le Loup_ et _Le Prince_ , puisque traditionnellement il n'y avait qu'un acteur pour les deux, était assailli par les filles qui le maquillait.

Le bon ami du garçon blond, Ciel Phantomhive, était le régisseur, cependant, il avait pris une pause pendant sa préparation pour le spectacle afin de le regarder. Il ne raterait cette scène humoristique _pour rien au monde_. Il regardait l'autre garçon gigoter dans son siège, faire des grimaces, et il dû dire au blond, plus _d'une fois_ , je l'admets, de _ne pas cracher sur les filles qui le maquillait_.

\- Augh ! N'enfonce pas ce _crayon_ dans mon _œil !_ protesta le Trancy.

\- Calme-toi, c'est juste de _l'eyeliner !_ Ne bouge pas, ou je vais vraiment crever ton œil !

La responsable essayait de faire son maquillage pour qu'il ressorte sous la rude lumière des projecteurs.

\- Arrête de faire ces grimaces ! On va rater et on devra tout recommencer depuis le début !

\- _Pfft !_

Le garçon Phantomhive faisait de son mieux pour cacher son amusement. Il faillit craquer lorsqu'elles durent appeler plus de personnes pour maintenir son ami.

\- _Arrête de te moquer de moi !_

\- Je ne me _moque_ pas, dit-il au blond, j'étais... Attends, non, je me _moquais_. Pense-y, quand il faudra devenir la prince, tu devrais _refaire_ ça, se moqua-t-il.

\- _Nooooooon !_

Le garçon blond portait un costume et une chemise de soirée dont les manches étaient déchirées, des mitaines noires, ainsi qu'un pantalon gris foncé en morceaux. Ses cheveux étaient volontairement en bataille, pour lui donner un air plus _sauvage_ et _débraillé_. Il avait des oreilles et une queue de loup, les deux fabriqués à partir de fausse fourrure grise. Son compagnon, qui était perturbé par cette forme d'Alois, était amusé par le fait que ce loup était tourmenté par une bande de lycéennes, et qu'il « s'en lamentait comme une _garce »_.

Le supplice d'Alois terminé, le bleuté pouvait maintenant se concentrer sur le reste de la performance. Son travail de régisseur lui correspondait parfaitement, due à son habileté naturelle à prendre les commandes dans n'importe quelle situation et son organisation. Ciel s'occupait du décor, des accessoires, du son, et voyant que tout était en ordre, il décida de s'assurer que les acteurs étaient là où ils étaient supposés être.

Le garçon énuméra les rôles qu'il avait déjà vu :

\- _Cendrillon, Lucinda, Florinda, Le Loup/Prince de Cendrillon, Le Prince de Raiponce, Le Boulanger, La Femme du Boulanger, La Sorcière, Le Narrateur, L'Homme Mystérieux, La Grand-mère..._

Ciel remarqua qu'il y en avait une qui n'avait _pas_ été vérifiée. Il balaya de l'oeil les coulisses à la recherche de l'actrice jouant _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_.

\- Kristopherson, où est ta sœur ?

Le garçon, Kristopherson, jouait le rôle du _Prince de Raiponce_ , et en tant que tel, il était paré d'une tenue princière. Sa cape était rose, assortie à sa cravate, ainsi que son costume de prince, et sa chemise était décorée d'or et d'argent. Le garçon releva les yeux et voyant qu'il s'agissait du Phantomhive, le meilleur ami de sa _Némésis_ , il s'adressa à l'autre garçon d'une manière ennuyée et assez grossière.

\- Comme si je savais ! dit le faux-blond. Elle a dû aller aux toilettes ou autre ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, de toute façon ?

\- Elle n'est pas à son poste, elle est dans la _toute première scène_ , et le spectacle commence dans _dix minutes,_ répondit le garçon aux cheveux ardoise d'un ton irrité.

\- Alors va la _chercher !_

\- Je ne peux pas aller dans les toilettes des femmes, Miles.

\- Alors je suppose qu'on est _foutu !_

Ciel abandonna l'idée d'interroger le garçon malpoli, et parti à la recherche d'une des filles qui pourrait aller chercher l'actrice en retard.

\- Deux minutes avant l'ouverture des rideaux, tout le monde ! appela M. Bronze.

Le bleuté était à présent en panique. Il n'y avait pas de signe du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ et le spectacle était sur le point de commencer. Encore _pire_ , Sebastian était dans le public et _savait_ que le travail de Ciel était de tout mettre en ordre. Si _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ manquait à la performance, il devrait supporter les taquineries incessantes du majordome pour _Dieu_ sait combien de temps !

Puis, le rideau se leva, et la musique d'ouverture débuta.

\- Je suis _condamné,_ dit le garçon, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Tout se déroula sans à-coups, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ d'apparaître. Ciel redoutait la réaction du public, mais il entendit quelqu'un chanter depuis la scène.

\- _Je voudrais..._

_Ce n'est pas pour moi,_

_C'est pour ma grand-mère dans les bois._

_Juste une miche de pain, s'il vous plaît-_

_Pour l'amener à ma pauvre grand-mère affamée dans les bois..._

_Juste une miche de pain, s'il vous plaît..._

_Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?_ Mais comment ? L'actrice n'avait pas encore été trouvé ! Mais alors, il comprit. Ce n'était _pas_ l'actrice. C'était _Alois_.

Le garçon blond portait le costume de l'actrice, avec la capuche, pour que personne ne puisse savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Avec ses jambes minces, sa taille fine, et sa voix efféminée (efféminée _au maximum_ ), on ne pouvait absolument pas dire qu'il était, en fait, un homme.

Ciel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en rire. Son ami avait pris sur lui pour couvrir l'actrice jusqu'à son retour, sauvé la réputation de Ciel, et par-dessus tout, _il était Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_.

\- C'est Anastasia ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas encore là.

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Des chuchotements s'interrogeant sur l'identité de la mystérieuse actrice circulaient dans les coulisses. Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Alois. Il avait bien dit vouloir la jouer, mais il n'était _certainement_ pas _sérieux_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Phantomhive ! C'est horrible ! Il manque aussi le loup maintenant ! dit l'instructeur en paniquant. Maintenant nous ne trouvons pas Monsieur Trancy ! Cette pièce est _ruinée_ ! continua l'homme en retenant ses larmes.

\- Non, M. Bronze, Alois est _juste là_.

Ciel pointa du doigt la « fille » sur scène.

En suivant le doigt du garçon, l'instructeur en vint à une réalisation choquante.

\- La mystérieuse actrice ?! La mystérieuse actrice est _Trancy ?!_ dit-il, les mains sur la tête.

\- Ciel ! Ciel ! Je l'ai trouvé, mais on ne trouve pas son costume ! dit la fille qu'il avait envoyé pour chercher l'original _Petit Chaperon Rouge_.

\- _Qui est-ce ?_ demanda l'actrice en retard.

Le bleuté regarda la fille avec un sourire un peu inhabituel pour lui.

\- Il s'agit, de nulle autre que _le Fameux Alois Trancy_.

\- _... Mais dans les bois,_

_Dans les bois,_

_Dans les bois,_

_À la maison de grand-mère,_

_Et rentrer avant la nuit !_

Et c'est ainsi, que les débuts d'Alois en tant que _Petit Chaperon Rouge_ se finirent une fois qu'il revint en coulisse. Le garçon enleva sa capuche, et tout le monde eût _le souffle coupé_. Certains étaient consternés par le fait qu'il monte sur scène comme cela, certains étaient extrêmement confus, d'autres perplexes de penser qu'il était _sexy_ , et le reste félicita le garçon.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'était Alois ?!

\- Quel taré !

\- Oh mon Dieu, _elle_ _est_ un _il_...

\- Ça doit être, et de loin, la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie, Trancy.

\- T'as fait fort.

Alois s'échappa finalement de toutes ces acclamations pour se changer dans son propre costume. Une fois habillé proprement, il sortit des vestiaires des garçons et rendit le costume à sa propriétaire légitime.

\- Là. Tu dois être le Chaperon pour le reste du spectacle.

\- _Ew !_ Je ne vais pas porter ça après que ça ait été sur ton _corps !_ réagit Anastasia avec dégoût.

\- Pardonne mon langage, mais _je t'en prie, pétasse_. Il se passe des choses beaucoup plus importante que _ta stupide germophobie_. Je ne peux pas te remplacer pendant toute la pièce parce que je dois être le loup. Tu as presque _ruiné_ la performance en étant en retard. Tu nous _en dois une_. Maintenant mets la robe !

Alois était audacieux. C'était incroyable qu'il arrive à avoir tous les gens autour d'eux de son côté, ainsi qu'à convaincre la fille têtue de mettre son costume.

\- Bien.

Le garçon blond cria pour cette occasion, et se prépara pour sa prochaine scène. À présent il était le loup. Un prédateur. Il allait manger la petite fille sur scène avec lui. La personnalité du garçon tourna à cent quatre-vingts degrés alors qu'il revêtit le personnage.

La fille entra sur scène à droite, et donc, le garçon entra à gauche.

\- _Bonjour, jeune fille !_

\- _Bonjour, monsieur le Loup_.

\- _Où vas-tu si hâtivement ?_

\- _Chez ma grand-mère_.

La scène avança tandis que les deux chantaient et dansaient. Ciel détestait cette scène. Voir son ami danser avec une fille le rendait fou, même si ce n'était qu'un acte. Le garçon savait que l'autre n'aimait pas la fille, en fait, _il_ la _détestait_ , mais c'était toujours révoltant à regarder. Il retourna vérifier que les choses étaient en ordre. Les accessoires sous contrôle, les décors prêts à être déplacés, que les acteurs sachent quand y aller, et que la cabine de son soit prête.

Tout était en ordre et il n'avait à présent rien à faire. Après cette découverte, le garçon se mit à la recherche de son compagnon blond pour discuter avec lui entre les scènes. Ça ne lui pris pas longtemps, puisqu'il entendit encore une fois une dispute provenant de la pièce de maquillage.

\- Attention ! Ne _brûle_ pas _ma tête_ avec ce _truc !_

\- Comment tu ne peux _pas_ savoir ce qu'est un _lisseur ?!_

\- Nous, on _sait_ *, dit l'une des filles, suivie par le rire des autres.

\- _Qu'est-ce que_ vous _insinuez_ exactement ?

La fille avec l'appareil chaud répondit :

\- Oh _s'il te plaît_. Ne pense pas une seconde que nous n'avons jamais remarqué comment tu traînes autour-

\- Et _avec_.

\- ... Oui, et _avec_ Phantomhive _tout_ le temps, continua-t-elle en ajoutant le commentaire de son amie.

Le garçon blond rougit d'un écarlate foncé. C'était une première. Voir le blond, le _même blond_ , qui était allé sur scène plus tôt _en robe_ , le _même blond_ , qui avait soi-disant _oublié_ la définition de la « _honte »_ , actuellement _embarrassé_ , était quelque chose.

 _Mignon..._ pensa le bleuté, dont on parlait, caché dans l'obscurité.

Les bourreaux continuèrent.

\- Il n'y a rien de _mal_ à être _gay_ , Alois. On te taquinait juste.

\- Qui, ma chère ? Moi, ma chère ? Gay, ma chère ? Non, ma chère. _Je_ ne suis pas _gay_. _Je_ suis _bisexuel_ , eh oui !

\- _**Oooooh !**_ lancèrent les filles en cœur.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que _nous_ avons encore une chance ? dit l'une d'elle, faisant rire les autres.

Alois s'affala juste un peu dans sa chaise et ignora la question. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour partir. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas compromettre sa performance sur scène.

Ciel décida de renter dans la pièce. Il en avait fini d'observer.

\- Alois, c'est à toi dans quelques minutes, dit-il.

Son ami se redressa soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, et le visage encore plus rouge. Le blond _savait_ qu'il _n'y avait pas moyen_ que Ciel _n'est pas_ tout entendu.

Il n'était pas le diable, ici. C'était ces filles railleuses.

Alois se leva et prépara son costume de Prince, lançant un simple « Okay » à l'autre garçon avant de partir. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à son ami. Il ne pouvait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. _Le Fameux_ _Alois Trancy_ , _était humilié_.

Il devait maintenant aller sur scène et agir comme _ce_ garçon. _Ce garçon_ , qui lui avait donné cette nouvelle vie. _Ce garçon_ , qu'il _adorait_ simplement.

Le blond voulait juste se mettre dans un trou et y rester caché pendant quelques années. Mais non, il devait jouer. Il marcha à grands pas courageusement vers la scène, comme si rien n'était arrivé, il récita ses lignes avec caractère, et il chanta sa chanson avec _Kristopherson_.

Oh, comme il voulait que cette soirée se _finisse_.

Ciel, d'un autre côté, était assez excité. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait _au moins_ une _chance_ avec le blond. Il y réfléchit plus profondément pendant la soirée, pensant aux divers obstacles dans son chemin.

Ce soir, les deux étaient définitivement allés _dans les bois_.

À présent, le spectacle était presque terminé. Le conflit était résolu. Les Princesses eurent leurs Princes, Le Petit Chaperon Rouge et sa grand-mère était sain et sauf, Le Boulanger et sa Femme avaient brisé la malédiction de leur maison et la Sorcière eut ce qu'elle méritait. Les voeux de chacun furent exaucés, et ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'un _démon_ pour cela. Ils le firent d'eux-même.

\- _Vous allez dans les bois, là où rien n'est clair, là où sorcières, fantômes, et loups apparaissent. Dans les bois, et à travers la peur, la traversée s'impose !_

Le bleuté regardait depuis le côté tandis que son ami chantait avec les cœurs pour la dernière chanson.

Le blond sur scène pensa avoir vu un majordome familier le saluant dans le public.

Le majordome dans le public venait juste d'assister à une heure de ça.

\- _... Dans les bois, et hors des bois, et heureux à jamais après !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En anglais, « lisseur » se dit « straightener », et « straight » veut dire « lisse » mais aussi « hétéro ». Donc en disant qu'Alois ne sait pas ce qu'est un lisseur, elles peuvent insinuer qu'il n'est pas hétéro mais homosexuel.


	27. Gaga Arbre Accidents

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

27\. Gaga Arbre Accidents.

C'était un jour ordinaire à Warwick, juste comme n'importe quel autre jour dans une si bonne école. Mlle Pierce donnait son habituel cours de maths à cinq heure. Pierce était une femme silencieuse, très ordinaire, actuellement, avec un tempérament nerveux. L'instructrice expliquait comment poser des équations algébriques, et comment les résoudre, avec sa classe, puisqu'ils n'y prêtaient pas attention la première fois. Ce n'était pas inhabituel puisque Mlle Pierce semblait manquer de caractère parfois, et se laissait donc marcher dessus par les élèves _et_ les enseignants.

\- Maintenant, qui veut venir au tableau pour écrire une équation afin que la classe la résolve ? dit la femme.

La pièce devint silencieuse. Personne ne voulait faire quelque chose qui semblait si inutile. Alors les élèves restèrent silencieux, évitant un contact visuel avec l'enseignante pour ne pas être appelé. Leurs notes étaient très fascinantes tout d'un coup.

\- Quelqu'un ? Non ? dit l'humble dame devant le tableau.

Une main se leva.

\- Je vais le faire, dit son propriétaire.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la voix. C'était très particulier pour ce garçon-là d'être volontaire pour une question de _maths_.

Mlle Pierce ajusta ses lunettes et regarda le garçon curieusement.

\- _Alois Trancy ?_ Eh bien, comme c'est étrange. Venez, alors. Il n'y a rien que je sois incapable de résoudre, heheh.

Elle rigola nerveusement tout en essayant de plaisanter avec le garçon.

Alois se leva de sa chaise et marcha à grands pas, confiant, jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Normalement il reculerait comme les autres enfants devant des maths. Pourtant Alois se tenait directement en face du tableau et prit la craie. Le blond écrivit :

_Ra^2+Ah^3+Ra(Ma+Ma^2)+Ga^2+Ooh(La^2)=__

Avec un sourire en coin, l'adolescent blond se mit sur le côté pour montrer son travail. Il leva le bras, en désignant le problème et dit seulement deux mots :

\- Résolvez-le.

La professeur n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire avec ce problème. Elle remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, et lut le problème plusieurs fois à haute voix dans un ton étouffé pour en comprendre le sens. Finalement, elle abandonna.

\- Monsieur Trancy, ce n'est pas une vraie équation, dit-elle.

\- Si, c'en est une ! répondit le garçon. Une très bonne, d'ailleurs !

\- Comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas la résoudre ! Il n'y a pas de réponse, alors vous ne pouvez même pas trouver les nombres !

\- C'est parce que vous êtes supposé _trouver_ la réponse, _voyons !_ C'est le principe d'un « _problème »_ , Mlle P.

Mlle Pierce n'était pas contente avec le garçon. Pas du tout. Pourtant, c'était dans sa nature d'être gentille.

\- Alors comment le résolvez-vous ?

Alois fit un grand sourire et prit encore une fois le bout de craie.

\- C'est _facile_. Vous devez juste lire le problème _en faisant très attention,_ commença-t-il.

Le garçon relu son équation à voix haute pour la classe.

\- _Ra^2+Ah^3+Ra(Ma+Ma^2)+Ga^2+Ooh(La^2)=_ _Bad Romance,_ dit-il avec un sourire.

Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, comprenant la blague. Cependant, Mlle Pierce d'un autre côté, ne comprenait _pas_.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Comment cela peut-il être la réponse ?

\- _Ra-ra, ah-ah-ah ! Ra-ma, ra-ma-ma ! Ga-ga, ooh-la-la ! Want your_ _ **Bad Romance**_ _!_ C'est appelé « _La loi Gagaïenne »_ , chanta le blond, pour l'amusement des autres enfants.

Il fit ensuite un salut et remit prudemment la craie à sa place. Le garçon était un clown. Il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'il fallait prendre la place sous les projecteurs. Alois faisait ce genre de choses dans de nombreux cours, et semblait toujours s'en sortir. Aujourd'hui, cependant, n'était pas un jour où il _pourrait_.

\- **Arrêtez !** cria Mlle Pierce, et la pièce devint silencieuse.

Les enfants étaient sans voix. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu la femme _crier_ auparavant. Elle était toujours si passive, et pourtant, elle criait de colère. Évidemment, la pauvre femme était fatiguée de se faire marcher dessus.

Elle écrivit son _propre_ problème sur le tableau. Forcément quelque chose que le blond ne pouvait pas _résoudre_. Même pas dans _des millions d'années_. Il y avait des symboles que la plupart des enfants n'avaient jamais _vus_ avant.

\- Maintenant _résolvez-le_ , monsieur Trancy, dit la femme, mécontente, d'un ton sévère.

Alois cligna des yeux et analysa le problème pendant un moment. L'adolescent se frotta le menton et pointa divers points de l'équation comme s'il essayait de déchiffrer leurs secrets. Finalement, il sut ce qu'il allait faire.

Le blond dessina grossièrement une tête de smiley à côté de l'équation, regarda la professeur, _**et sauta par la fenêtre**_.

Tout le monde dans la salle était choqué. Cette salle était au _quatrième étage_ , et quelqu'un venait juste de sauter par la fenêtre. Cela prit quelques secondes pour être réalisé, mais une fois que cela le fut, ce fut l'hécatombe.

Des enfants criaient, d'autres couraient à la fenêtre pour voir où il avait atterri, l'enseignante essayait (et n'arrivait pas), de se calmer elle, et ses élèves. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Est-ce qu'Alois venait juste de se _suicider ?_

 _Non_.

Il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour le tuer. Il n'était pas _humain_ , après tout. Notre héros blond avait simplement atterri dans un des arbres aux alentours, et était presque hors de vue de tous ceux qui regardaient en bas. Cependant, il regrettait maintenant sa décision impulsive, puisqu'il était à présent _coincé_ dans cet arbre.

Normalement, ce ne serait pas un problème. Il laisserait juste l'arbre faire un trou dans sa veste, et/ou sa chemise, et descendrait. Facile, pas vrai ? Malheureusement, cet arbre le tenait par son _pantalon_. Pas _juste_ son pantalon, mais son pantalon _et_ son _caleçon_. Maintenant il était dans le pétrin pour de bon. Il pouvait forcer son chemin, mais cela voudrait potentiellement dire _s'exposer_ aux autres. Et _se balader nu_ était quelque chose que même _le_ blond ne pouvait pas faire. Alors, il dût avaler le peu de fierté qu'il avait, et demander de l'aide. Alois atteignit la poche de son manteau, et envoya un message à Ciel.

_Hey, je suis coincé dans un arbre près du bâtiment, au quatrième, tu peux m'aider ?_

_-AT_

_Envoyé_.

Et donc, il attendit. Alois resta dans cet arbre pendant plusieurs minutes, _essayant_ d'endurer l'horrible punition que la nature lui donnait avant que son téléphone ne vibre.

_QU'AS. TU. FAIS._

_-CP_

C'était en train de prendre la pire des tournures. Sa pauvre décision n'allait pas seulement se répercuter sur son pantalon, mais maintenant, il allait aussi se faire botter le cul par Ciel. Il devait faire _très_ attention en choisissant ses prochains mots. S'il ratait, Ciel pourrait très bien le laisser là jusqu'à la fin des cours.

_Quelque chose de_ _**vraiment** _ _stupide. J'ai sauté d'une fenêtre. Je peux être un tel idiot parfois._

_-_ AT

 _Envoyé_.

Il attendit. Anxieux de voir quel serait la réponse de son compagnon. Le blond espérait qu'admettre qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise décision, amoindrirait son châtiment. Le temps passa, et la sonnerie retentit, signifiant qu'il était temps de changer de classe. Alois attendit encore. Il vit d'autres enfants le passer, incapable de le voir dans sa position dans l'arbre. Il attendit, et attendit.

Finalement, son prince charmant arriva pour le sauver. Il avait l'air plutôt agacé, alors Alois sut qu'il y était pour quelque chose, mais pourtant, il était content de voir le bleuté. Le pauvre postérieur du garçon était maintenant endormi, due à la punition continue.

\- Alois ! Peux-tu m'entendre ? appela son ami.

\- Ouais ! Je suis en haut !

\- Je vais te faire descendre, tiens bon ! dit Ciel d'un ton frustré alors qu'il commençait à se frayer un chemin vers l'arbre.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?

Le bleuté atteignit finalement le blond. En voyant son compagnon, il _rit_. Ciel Phantomhive _rit_.

\- _Pfft !_ Ahhahaha-hahaha-ha-ha ! _Oh mon Dieu !_ Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas descendre ?! Hahaha-hahaha ! Oh, _mes côtes !_ Hahaha !

Le visage du blond se réchauffa.

\- _**Ce n'est pas drôle !**_ hurla-t-il.

\- Ha... Si ça l'est. Attends, attends !

Le bleuté prit son portable.

\- _Souris, Alois._

_Click !_

\- **Arrête de prendre des photos et aide-moi à descendre !**

\- Attends, laisse-moi mettre ça en fond d'écran...

\- **Tu n'as** _ **pas**_ **intérêt !**

Ciel releva l'œil de son téléphone pour regarder le blond. Il s'arrêta et dit :

\- As-tu oublié que tu es actuellement à ma _merci ?_

Il avait raison. Alois _savait_ qu'il avait raison. Si le bleuté le voulait, il pouvait juste _laisser_ le blond ici. Alors, il serait royalement _foutu_.

La seule autre option était de déchirer son pantalon, que ce soit intentionnel ou pas. Alors il aurait _vraiment_ du mal à faire face à l'autre garçon. Le blond pouvait difficilement le faire en sachant qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec l'équipe de maquillage dans les coulisses de la comédie de l'autre jour.

 _Bon Dieu,_ qu'il était embarrassé. Ciel n'avait rien dit à propos de cela, mais il _savait_ que le garçon aux cheveux ardoise les avait entendu. Ses sentiments étaient-ils _si_ évidents ? Si oui, Ciel le savait-il déjà _avant_ alors ? Si c'était le cas, Alois était-il dans la _friend zone ?_

Ces questions tiraillaient la poitrine du blond depuis. Récemment, il avait même eu du mal à regarder son ami dans l'œil. Mais pour le moment, il essayait d'écraser ces pensées et de se concentrer sur cette fâcheuse situation.

\- Bien... se rendit-il. Fais-moi juste descendre...

\- C'est _mieux,_ répondit le bleuté.

Ciel, d'un autre côté, était extrêmement joyeux. Après avoir appris que son compagnon _s'intéressait au moins_ à lui, quelques-unes de ses précédentes et troublantes pensées s'étaient calmées. Cependant, il était aussi accablé de quelques-unes de ses propres questions. Qu'est-ce que dirait Sebastian ? Qu'arriverait-il à sa réputation ? Et s'il se _trompait ?_

Néanmoins, il mit ces interrogations de côté pour le moment afin de venir en aide au blond en question. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise grimpa à la branche où Alois était et inspecta les dommages.

\- _Sainte Mère de Dieu..._

Les mots s'échappèrent des lèvres du garçon et atteignirent les oreilles de l'autre, lui donnant en outre une quantité croissante d'angoisse.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda le blond.

Il essaya désespérément de tourner la tête pour voir, mais échoua.

Ciel s'arrêta un instant avant de déclarer :

\- C'est une _demi-lune..._

\- **Arrête de r'garder mon cul !**

Le garçon Phantomhive se racla la gorge et essaya de cacher son rougissement.

\- Je ne _regardais_ pas. Je ne faisais que souligner l'état des choses. Veux-tu de l'aide ou non ?

\- ... Oui, s'il vous plaît.

D'un coup sec, Ciel tira son ami et décrocha son pantalon des griffes de la _vile_ branche. Alois essaya de réparer son pantalon, et de se débarrasser de l'infernal punition, lorsqu'un son particulier retentit.

_Crack !_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

À son tour, l'autre garçon répondit au blond.

\- Je ne sais pas.

_Crack, crack !_

\- Ça a recommencé !

\- Attends, je pense que c'est la-!

_CRACK !_

La branche sur laquelle les deux étaient assis ne pouvait plus supporter leur poids, et céda. Le Phantomhive et le Trancy tombèrent, heurtant quelques autres branches dans leur descente, les cassant toutes. Ils tombèrent en bas, détruisant des nids d'oiseaux, se faisant gifler par les feuilles et laissant échapper quelques « ouf ». Bien que cela ne semble pas l'être, ce ne fut pas long avant que les garçons ne s'écrasent contre la terre dans un _bruit sourd_ déchirant.

Leur terreur était terminée, ou du moins c'était ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils examinent la position dans laquelle ils étaient. En récompense pour l'avoir sauvé, Ciel avait (involontairement) utilisé l'autre garçon pour amortir sa chute, et était donc au-dessus de lui d'une manière assez _curieuse_.

Rapidement, ils se hissèrent pour se démêler avant que qui que ce soit ne les voit. Chacun avait maintenant une rougeur apparente sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ce_ bordel ?! s'écria le garçon au cache-œil, demandant une explication sur ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

\- Comment _je_ le saurais ?! C'était _toi_ au-dessus de _moi !_ déclara l'autre tout en pointant du doigt son compagnon, d'un air accusateur.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait _exprès !_ C'était un _accident !_

Les deux s'arrêtèrent un moment. Un « accident ». Eh bien, il s'agissait bien de cela. Ce n'était vraiment de la faute de personne. C'était juste un accident. Et sans même utiliser de mots, ils surent que c'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu.

Le blond se leva, se dépoussiéra et se racla la gorge.

\- _Ahem_. Eh bien, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça, alors.

Il tendit sa main pour aider son ami à se lever.

\- Oui, _un accident_. Prétendons juste que ce n'est pas arrivé, d'accord ? dit-il, prenant l'offre du blond.

\- D'accord.

Ils se rendirent en classe, où ils étaient désormais en retard. Ils devraient donner une explication pour leur tenue. Ils avaient tous les deux des feuilles, de la terre, et d'autres choses sur leurs uniformes. _Bon Dieu, à quelles conclusions les autres élèves sauteraient-ils ?_ Rien d'approprié, très probablement.

Mais c'était un _accident_. Les deux garçons étaient d'accord. Juste un _agréable_ accident.

\- Merci de m'avoir encore sauvé, « _Prince Charmant »_ !

\- _**La ferme !**_


	28. Ne Fais Pas Semblant

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

28\. Ne Fais Pas Semblant.

Depuis qu'il avait sauté d'une fenêtre à l'école, le Trancy avait reçu une « _Exclusion de cours »_ de quatre jours. Cela faisait trois jours, qu'il avait passé à la maison, sans rien faire. C'était comme les jours avant qu'il n'aille à l'école, seulement cette fois, il pouvait utiliser internet. C'était un peu mieux. Le blond s'ennuyait pendant que Ciel était absent. Eh bien, Sebastian était là, mais quelque chose disait à Alois qu'il était encore un peu énervé à propos de son « _Asservissement pour l'éternité »_.

Lorsque Ciel rentra, il ramena les devoirs qu'Alois avait manqués et l'aida à les faire. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Alois, en train d'étudier les problèmes et autres. Actuellement, ils travaillaient sur leur cours de politique, lorsque le blond jeta soudainement son crayon et leva les mains en l'air.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! cria-t-il.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre ?! Sa Majesté n'est _pas_ pareille que le Premier Ministre !

\- Mais pourquoi pas ?! Si Sa Majesté ne dirige pas le gouvernement, et le Premier Ministre _oui_ , pourquoi a-t-on une Reine ?!

\- _Tu ne peux pas juste dire que la Reine est_ _ **inutile !**_

\- Je viens juste _**de le faire !**_

Ciel fronça les sourcils, frustré et se frotta le front. Il prit du recul et réfléchit un moment à la manière d'expliquer le Gouvernement Britannique à ce garçon blond tête en l'air prit dans une _distorsion temporelle_. Bien sûr le plus petit des deux adolescents _comprenait_ le gouvernement, il était le Chien de Garde de Sa Majesté, après tout. Mais comprendre et _expliquer_ étaient deux choses très différentes.

\- _Écoute_ , la Reine a plus de pouvoir que quiconque dans le système gouvernemental, mais elle utilise _rarement_ ce pouvoir sauf en cas d'urgence, compris ?

Alois s'assit sur le sol, les jambes croisées, en regardant l'autre garçon.

\- Ouais, je pense que je suis avec toi, jusqu'ici...

Le bleuté continua son explication.

\- Très bien, alors le _Premier Ministre_ est désigné par la Reine. Le Premier Ministre, avec le Conseil des Ministres, dirige le pays...

\- Je pensais que tu avais dit que _la Reine_ avait le plus de pouvoir ?

\- C'est le cas.

\- Et avec ça, tu m'as perdu, dit le blond en faisant un geste de la main qui semblait représenter son attention qui s'en allait.

\- Bien. J'ai besoin de chercher comment expliquer cela, dit le garçon Phantomhive en se levant. Je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ?

\- Voyons, je serais vexé autrement ! répondit le blond tout en dessinant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un canard mangeant un sandwich.

Ciel se dirigea vers le bureau d'Alois où se trouvait son ordinateur. Il s'assit, se connecta, et lança Firefox. Le bleuté ouvrit Google et chercha les documents appropriés. L'ordinateur était usé pour le garçon, alors il savait qu'il était lent, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était _si_ lent.

Finalement, après qu'il commence à être irrité par la vitesse à laquelle l'ordinateur allait, Ciel dut demander au garçon blond :

\- As-tu fait quelque chose à cet ordinateur ?

\- Je l'ai _utilisé ?_ répondit-il. Il est devenu vraiment lent récemment pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le petit garçon commença à cliquer partout, essayant d'en découvrir la raison. Il essaya de faire quelque chose avec les paramètres, mais tout était configuré par défaut. Il essaya de voir si le blond avait téléchargé quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Il alla voir si la chose était connectée à internet, elle l'était. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cet ordinateur, mais le gentleman borgne ne comprenait pas _quoi_. Il s'adossa à sa chaise et fit la liste de tous les problèmes auxquels il pouvait penser avec sa connaissance basique des ordinateurs. Finalement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vérifié.

\- Alois, as-tu supprimé ton historique ?

Confus, le blond regarda l'autre garçon.

\- Supprimé mon _quoi ?_

Bingo. Ce n'était pas une solution garantie, mais c'était tout ce que le bleuté pouvait trouver. Il bougea le curseur vers le coin droit de la fenêtre et cliqua sur sa cible désirée. Juste en y jetant un coup d'œil, il _sut_ que le garçon n'avait jamais supprimé quoi que ce soit. Problème résolu, pas vrai ? Il allait supprimer le contenu du dossier, cependant, après une nouvelle inspection, il découvrit les _sites internet_ qu'Alois avait visités.

La plupart étaient des sites internet corrects. Il y avait Youtube, Huffingtonpost, Deviantart, BBC, Google, et Wikipédia. Tous de bons sites, mais il y avait quelques... Disons juste, « _pas de si bon sites »_.

\- Alois ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le garçon blond se précipita vers le bureau et posa son menton dessus, regardant l'écran. Il y avait un petit rougissement sur ses joues, comme il y en aurait pour quiconque lorsque quelque chose de si privée était découvert. Mais il cacha son embarras derrière son meilleur visage impassible.

\- Oh... Ça ? Je m'ennuie parfois.

\- C'est _dégoûtant_.

Le blond s'arrêta et regarda son ami.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu _ne le faisais pas..._

\- _... Ferme-la..._


	29. Amis Et Bêtises

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

29\. Amis Et Bêtises.

Le Trancy retourna à Warwick après avoir purgé sa peine et tout le monde lui posa des questions. Des choses comme « Pourquoi ferais-tu ça », « Tu vas bien », et « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ». Peu importe combien de fois il leur assurait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'aimait juste pas le cours de maths, ils ne le laissaient simplement pas seul. Même Ciel ne pouvait pas les faire partir. Le bleuté avait même eu du mal à _s'approcher_ de son ami à cause de la nuée. Le blond commençait à être irrité, et lorsqu'il était irrité, _de mauvaises choses se produisaient._

Son bureau était entouré de camarades de classe préoccupés. Des garçons et des filles le harcelaient sans arrêt. Il fallut l'arrivée d'un garçon pour les arrêter. Le nom de ce garçon ? Non, ce n'était pas Ciel Phantomhive, si c'est ce que vous vous demandiez. Son nom était _Travis Sullivan_. Travis avait des cheveux foncés, bouclés, une mâchoire carrée, et une mine renfrognée. Il était un grand garçon, en fait, il était le plus grand de la classe. Le père de Travis était un lutteur professionnel, mais sa mère possédait une compagnie de bijoux, cependant, ce n'était pas aussi connu que la partie « lutteur-pro ». Il était aussi considéré comme « le gamin le plus dur de l'école », à cause de cela. Nos garçons, cependant, savaient qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une _mouche_.

\- Ça _suffit,_ dit-il de sa voix tonitruante. Vous l'embêtez.

Ce fut suffisant pour dégager la zone. Les autres s'enfuirent, laissant seulement les trois garçons entre eux.

\- Merci, _Sullivan_.

Le garçon à l'air effrayant sourit légèrement.

\- Pas de problème, dit-il en tapotant la tête du blond avant de retourner à sa place.

Ciel se frotta le front et soupira d'exaspération.

\- Je suis si _content_ que ce soit fini.

\- Au moins pour _cette période de cours_ , en tout cas, ajouta Alois.

Il savait qu'il serait harcelé jusqu'à ce que le week-end arrive.

\- Tu l'as cherché, tu sais, répondit le bleuté. _Garçon humain_ , tu te souviens ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Quel est l'intérêt d'être une apparition démoniaque si on ne peut pas en _profiter ?_ chuchota Alois en retour.

Il cria alors qu'il fut frappé dans le dos par nulle autre que _Daniel Westley_. Son père était un homme politique, et il était ami avec _tout le monde_ , même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Le garçon à l'air quelconque était bruyant, odieux, et pire que tout, _excessivement amical_. Ciel le trouvait _particulièrement_ agaçant pour cette raison. Physiquement, ses cheveux étaient bruns, et se séparaient vers la droite. L'ornement sur son uniforme était bleu, tandis que sa cravate était rouge. Dans tous les cas, il était « gentil ».

\- Alois Trancy ! Espèce de taré ! Comment t'traites la vie ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le blond se frottait à l'endroit où le garçon l'avait frappé.

\- Plutôt bien, je suppose.

\- Bon à entendre ! dit-il un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Eh, je voulais vous demander quelque chose, à toi et Phantomhive.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint finalement le bleuté, entendant son nom.

\- Eh bien, Travis, Preston, Audrey, Kristopherson et moi allons un peu partir en aventure ce week-end, et on se demandait si vous vouliez venir !

\- « _Aventure »_ ?

\- Ouais ! Vous connaissez le vieux manoir abandonné ?

\- Celui qui est supposé « hanté » ?

\- Celui-là. Nous allons vérifier samedi soir. Alors, vous en êtes ?

Avant que le blond ne puisse protester, Ciel déclara.

\- Nous y serons.

\- Génial ! On se retrouvera devant le portail à 21 heures ! On se voit là-bas !

Et après cela, il partit. Apparemment quelqu'un avec qui il était « _ami »_ se sentait mal à propos de quelque chose. Probablement juste des stupides pseudo-problèmes d'adolescents.

Alois eut enfin sa chance de parler à nouveau.

\- _Eugh ! Kristopherson ?!_ Je ne veux aller nulle part avec _Kristopherson !_

Il cracha le nom du faux-blond comme d'il s'agissait d'une maladie.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais il y a eu des rapports sur des gens qui auraient _disparu_ sur ce lieu au fil des ans, et j'ai pensé que nous devrions enquêter, dit Ciel.

\- Oh, alors ce sont les meurtres potentiels ou les enlèvements qui t'intéressent ?

\- Tu as les _mêmes intérêts_ , n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement. Son ami avait raison, il devait l'admettre. En toute honnêteté, il ne voulait juste simplement _pas_ y aller.

\- Je sais, mais quand même...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, peur des _fantômes ?_ dit le bleuté avec un sourire narquois.

Dans le mille. Il ne voulait pas y aller pour ces deux raisons; Kristopherson, et le fait que l'endroit était soi-disant « hanté ». Alois resta juste assis là, essayant de penser à une excuse. Quelque chose pour prouver que Ciel avait tort.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, commença le garçon borgne, il n'y a pas de fantômes là-bas, mais des _fantômes du passé_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce manoir où nous allons; il a été abandonné depuis si longtemps que personne ne se souvient de son nom, ou à qui il appartenait. Mais _tu_ le sais, et _je_ le sais.

\- Tu ne veux pas dire...

\- Si. _**Le Manoir Trancy**_.


	30. Le Tableau Hanté

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

30\. Le Tableau Hanté.

Le samedi soir arriva, et neuf heures s'approchait de plus en plus. Les garçons avaient fait en sorte que Sebastian les laisse près du domaine abandonné, et ils firent le reste du chemin à pied. La raison de cela, était que Ciel ne voulait pas expliquer que Sebastian n'était _pas_ son père. Ils avaient ramené des lampes de poche et des piles, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas vraiment besoin. Les démons pouvaient voir dans le noir. Même Alois, qui avait peur du noir, n'avait plus ce problème depuis qu'il était devenu un démon à part entière.

Ils rejoignirent les autres à l'extérieur des portes du manoir. Les portes étaient rouillées, elles tombaient en ruine, et le manoir n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les fenêtres étaient cassées, des mauvaises herbes poussaient tout autour, il y avait des graffitis sur les murs, la fontaine était en ruine et asséchée, et ce n'était que _l'extérieur_.

Alois avait des sentiments vraiment mitigés en voyant tout cela. C'était drôle pour lui de voir le lieu de son emprisonnement en telle pagaille, mais c'était triste de voir son ancienne _demeure_ de cette manière. Peu importe ce qui était arrivé ici, il s'agissait toujours d'une partie de lui. Une grande partie. Il s'en souvenait comme étant si grande, si belle, mais maintenant, elle était en ruine.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était le Phantomhive. Le geste signifiait silencieusement que tout allait bien. Ciel pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, et comprenait. C'était dans ce genre de moments que les deux sentaient qu'ils pouvaient un peu se confier l'un à l'autre.

Daniel s'élut comme le chef du groupe.

\- Très bien ! Voilà le topo ! Quiconque peut explorer le manoir sans se fourrer dans les jupons de sa mère gagne !

\- Gagne _quoi ?_ demanda Travis.

\- Oui, les jeux ne sont pas drôles sans un _prix,_ ajouta Alois.

\- D'accord, uhm...

Daniel réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement été un penseur créatif. Il avait souvent le sentiment que les _moyens_ étaient plus importants que les _fins_ , le contraire de ce que le fils d'un _politique_ devait penser.

\- Les perdants doivent être les esclaves des gagnants pendant une journée, interrompit Kristopherson.

Il regarda Alois en faisant cela. Le faux-blond pensait probablement le tourmenter s'il gagnait, ce qui d'ailleurs, était hautement _improbable_.

Alois le vit, et l'ignora, regardant Ciel.

\- _Ça va être trop facile !_ chuchota-t-il à son ami.

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que tu diras lorsque je gagnerai,_ chuchota Ciel en retour.

\- C'est _**ça !**_ cria Daniel, _bruyamment_. On va se séparer en équipe de deux, et essayer de se faire peur à mort ! _Preston !_ Donne à chacun son talkie-walkie !

\- D'accord.

 _Preston Omid_ était un garçon timide d'origine Indienne. On lui avait demandé de ramener les talkies-walkies parce que sa famille possédait une compagnie d'électronique et de technologie. Honnêtement, le garçon se fichait de qui était dans son groupe tant que ce n'était pas Kristopherson. Le faux-blond tourmentait souvent le garçon à propos de sa lignée, disant souvent qu'il « n'était pas vraiment Anglais », ne faisant pas attention au fait que lui et la majorité de sa famille étaient nés et élevés ici depuis le XVIIIème siècle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fit ce qui lui était demandé, et les donna.

Tous se mirent sur la même fréquence, testèrent les appareils, (Alois s'assura de garder ses questions sur la nouvelle technologie pour plus tard), et choisirent leur équipe. Daniel alla avec Kristopherson, Preston avec Travis, laissant nos deux démons ensembles. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure, et les équipes se séparèrent.

Les sols étaient couverts de terre et de crasse, de la poussière recouvrait toutes les surfaces, des graffitis habillaient également les murs intérieurs, accompagnés de toiles d'araignées. Il y avait des toiles d'araignée partout. Il semblait que, même après avoir été abandonné, la coutume du domaine Trancy de laisser ces créatures vivre était toujours respectée. En y pensant, Alois laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le bleuté, donnant au blond un regard concerné.

\- Ouais... dit le blond, en frappant un peu de terre avec son pied. Cela semble si irréel. Cet endroit. C'est comme si j'étais dans une sorte de réalité alternative.

Il balaya la terre de côté, révélant une partie des armoiries Trancy sur le sol du hall.

\- Regarde, c'est toujours là.

\- Je te comprends.

Le bleuté le ressentait aussi. Il avait passé du temps ici, bien qu'à l'époque, il essayait de détruire le garçon à côté de lui, son ennemi, maintenant ami.

\- Nous devrions probablement nous mettre au travail.

\- Quel travail ?

\- Effrayer les autres, bien sûr. Nous connaissons tous les deux cet endroit, toi le mieux, et nous sommes des démons. Il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre problème, (Il regarda, et donna un petit sourire au blond), C'est toujours ta maison, ce qui fait de toi l'hôte. Donnons-leur une _hospitalité_ comme à l'ancienne.

Un sourire retourna sur le visage du blond.

\- Ouais ! Donnons-leur un moment qu'ils n'oublieront jamais !

Et donc, ils planifièrent leur attaque.

Cependant, dans une autre partie du manoir, Kristopherson et Daniel ne s'amusaient pas. Voyez-vous, les deux garçons étaient à présent perdus dans un manoir délabré, soi-disant hanté.

\- Je pensais que tu savais où nous allions !? dit Kristopherson en colère, mais d'un ton étouffé.

Parler normalement semblait être tabou.

\- Comment je pourrais savoir ? Je ne suis jamais venu ici avant, répondit l'autre garçon avec un degré similaire de chuchotement.

\- Quoi ?! A-Alors nous sommes _perdus_ ?!

\- Nous ne sommes pas _perdus_ , nous ne savons juste pas où nous allons.

Daniel continua à marcher, mais l'autre garçon ne répondit pas. Le silence soudain était inconfortable pour le garçon.

\- Kristopherson ? Tu es toujours là ?

Il se tourna pour faire face à l'autre garçon.

Kristopherson était figé. La bouche ouverte, sans voix. Il n'y avait pas de fantômes ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Non, ce que le garçon regardait bouche bée était un _tableau_. Dans le tableau, il y avait un garçon qui semblait avoir quatorze ans. Il portait un manteau pourpre foncé s'arrêtant juste un peu après son postérieur, un short noir et des bas marrons. Le garçon de la peinture avait une peau pâle, des yeux bleus glacés, et des cheveux blond clair, balayés vers sa gauche, et un arrogant, mauvais petit sourire narquois.

Daniel examina le tableau.

\- Ouah, ce gamin ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à...

Il fut coupé lorsqu'il vit Kristopherson lever son bras pour pointer quelque chose. Suivant le doigt du garçon vers le bas du cadre poussiéreux, il vit quelque chose de très étrange. Un nom, inscrit sur le cadre. Ce nom n'était nul autre que...

\- _**Alois... Trancy...**_


	31. Les Fantômes Existent !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel**_ __ **  
**  
31\. Les Fantômes Existent !

Daniel et Kristopherson appelèrent les autres garçons par les talkies-walkies pour qu'ils voient cela. Le garçon du tableau avait une ressemblance frappante avec Alois, de ses traits faciaux à ses goûts vestimentaires particuliers.

\- Vous voyez ? Exactement comme lui. Mini-short et tout ! dit Daniel.

\- Je me demande s'il s'est fait arrêter. C'était très mal vu de s'habiller comme cela à cette époque, songea Preston.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Ta famille était toujours en Inde à l'époque Victorienne ! dit Kristopherson dans une tentative de rabaisser le garçon.

Le garçon soupira d'exaspération.

\- Va chier, Kris.

\- C'est _Kristopherson !_

\- _Peu importe_.

Alois fixa le tableau pendant un bon moment sans rien dire. Il observa son reflet, se demandant qui il était. Était-il vraiment le sale petit garçon à l'air mauvais de la peinture. Il regarda son compagnon bleuté avec un regard interrogateur.

En réponse, l'autre garçon haussa les épaules. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il se souvenait qu'Alois avait été sa Némésis, son grand rival. Il était si différent à présent, que l'adolescent borgne était à court de mots.

Cela dit, la peinture lui donnait une idée. Une idée de comment ils pourraient gagner cette stupide compétition. Mais il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que les autres partent pour en faire part à son ami blond.

\- Ça a beau être fascinant, nous devrions un peu plus explorer le manoir, dit-il.

\- Ouais ! Nous pourrions réussir à en trouver plus sur ce mec ! Allez, Kris !

\- C'est _Kristopherson !_ cria le faux-blond tout en suivant l'aventureux fils de politicien.

\- Nous devrions probablement aussi y aller, Travis. Je veux aussi en savoir plus !

Preston n'avait jamais été si excité dans sa vie.

\- Ouais.

Soudainement, les deux démons étaient seuls à nouveau. Les autres étaient partis pour en découvrir plus sur le mystérieux garçon. Seulement, il n'en était pas un. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence s'il y avait une forte ressemblance entre lui et le blond se tenant ici aujourd'hui.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Le bleuté marqua une pause.

\- Nous pouvons nous en servir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Maintenant ils savent que _cet_ Alois Trancy a existé. Avec juste un peu de pouvoir démoniaque, nous pouvons nous en servir pour leur donner la peur de leur vie.

Le blond reprit du poil de la bête à cette idée.

\- C'est quoi le plan ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Nous leur montrons les souvenirs.

-Et comme ça, tu m'as perdu.

Ciel secoua la tête.

\- Ça veut dire ce que j'ai dis. Nous allons dans une pièce, et je m'arrange pour qu'elle montre un flash-back lorsque quelqu'un y entre.

Alois resta silencieux un moment, assimilant ces informations. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ce plan. Après tout, il y avait de terribles souvenirs cachés dans cette maison.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, dit soudainement le bleuté, ramenant le blond à la réalité. Nous pouvons trouver un autre moyen, bien sûr. C'était juste une idée.

Le garçon blond regarda son ami pendant un instant. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Ciel était dur, froid, et désintéressé à l'extérieur, mais à un autre niveau, _attentionné_. Presque _gentil_ , même. Alois ne pouvait, évidemment, pas dire non à ce garçon.

\- Très bien, mais rien... D'extrême, d'accord ?

\- Naturellement, répondit le bleuté avec son habituel petit sourire gêné.

C'était lorsqu'il souriait de cette manière, que vous saviez qu'il était sincère.

\- Quelle est la pièce la plus proche où ils seront obligés d'aller ?

\- La Salle à manger. On commence là ?

\- _Bien sûr_.

Les garçons lancèrent alors leur plan. Ils disposèrent avec soin leurs cercles diaboliques aux entrées et sorties de ces pièces, et mirent un souvenir. Ciel dessinait le cercle, Alois fournissait un souvenir, Ciel dessinait le cercle, et Alois fournissait un souvenir. Ils continuèrent tandis que leurs amis cherchaient dans la demeure des détails à propos du garçon du tableau. Environ une demi-heure était passée, et le groupe constitué de Daniel et Kristopherson s'approchait de la salle à manger.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait absolument _rien_ trouvé ! se lamenta Daniel.

\- Ferme-la ! J'ai conseillé d'aller dans ce qui ressemblait à la salle d'archives, mais _non_ , « les livres c'est trop _ennuyeux ! »_ Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de penser que peut-être il y avait un journal ou autre chose là-bas qui pourrait nous en dire plus ?

Kristopherson n'était pas content. Cela faisait une heure et demie depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce manoir, et tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés, c'était de la terre, de la poussière, et des _araignées_. Quelle aventure c'était.

\- J'espérais voir un fantôme ou autre chose.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Les fantômes n'existent pas !

Après avoir dit cela, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. En y entrant, ils jurèrent qu'elle semblait aussi sale et miteuse que les autres pièces, mais maintenant, en se tenant à l'intérieur, elle avait l'air _comme neuve_.

\- _Mais que se passe-t-il ?!_ chuchota Kristopherson.

La voix du garçon portait plus qu'une once de panique.

\- _Je ne sais pas !_ dit Daniel dans un ton similaire. _Attends, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Le garçon pointa du doigt un garçon assis au bout d'une table, ayant l'air de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le garçon était blond avec les cheveux balayés vers la gauche, il portait une chemise, un veston vert avec un col noir ainsi que des rayures noires qui chacune descendaient ou montaient, peu importe comment vous regardiez les lignes verticales. Le grand nœud autour de son cou était également noir, comme son short et ses bas. Ce n'était nul autre que _le garçon du tableau_.

Cependant, il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce. Une servante avec de longs cheveux argentés, et une peau mate se tenait au côté du garçon tandis qu'il jouait avec sa nourriture. Les deux explorateurs n'avaient aucune idée de qui elle était, mais s'accordaient sur le fait qu'elle était magnifique.

Soudain, le garçon parla.

\- _Hannah_.

Il sembla ne pas remarquer les visiteurs.

\- _Crois-tu qu'il existe une chose plus vulnérable qu'un œuf au plat ? La coquille est brisée, et l'œuf est mis à nu, il est exposé, sans défense, à la vue de tous. Il n'a pas d'yeux, pas d'entrailles, ni d'ailes pour échapper à son destin._

Il transperça le jaune d'œuf avec ses couverts, et il se répandit sur son assiette.

\- _Je le frôle à peine de mon couteau qu'il se vide de sa substance,_ dit le garçon en regardant la femme, qui semblait répondre au nom de « Hannah ».

Elle ne lui rendit pas son regard.

Le fantôme regarda à nouveau son repas, jouant avec ses couverts. Il toucha le bout de son verre avec son couteau, le renversant exprès. Le liquide rouge-violacé souilla aussi bien la nappe que les vêtements du garçon.

\- _Hannah_.

La servante jeta un coup d'œil au garçon, et voyant le désordre, accourut pour le nettoyer. Soudain, le garçon poussa un glapissement, suivit d'un cri. Cela attira l'attention de la femme. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune maître pour voir quel était le problème, ayant un contact visuel avec le garçon.

Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire narquois, et il gloussa.

\- _Tu es plus pitoyable que cet œuf au plat_.

Le visage du garçon sembla dérangé alors qu'il étendit ses doigts vers la femme. Il ne toucha pas simplement le visage de la femme. Oh, non. Le garçon enfonça ses doigts dans le globe oculaire de la femme, arrachant l'organe et lui dérobant la vue de son côté gauche.

Daniel et Kristopherson regardaient avec horreur la scène, alors que le garçon continuait à sourire. Daniel essaya d'accourir vers le garçon pour l'arrêter.

\- **Arrête !** cria-t-il, parvenant à attraper l'épaule brouillée de l'enfant pour le forcer à cesser.

À sa surprise, sa main passa à travers le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. _Il n'était pas vraiment là_.

Apparemment « l'esprit » n'en tint pas compte, puisqu'il continua à jouer le souvenir.

\- _As-tu oublié ce que Claude t'a dit ? Une servante ne doit jamais regarder son Maître dans les yeux._

La pauvre femme poussa un gémissement tandis que le garçon continua.

\- _Désolé, Hannah,_ dit le garçon, détournant le regard avec une expression feignant le regret, presque comme s'il était désolé. _Mais tu connais Claude, si je ne te punis pas comme il faut, il me le reprochera._

Il retira ses doigts et permit à la femme de tomber au sol. Elle ne cria pas, ne pleura pas. Elle s'accroupit juste, serrant la source de son agonie.

Puis, tout disparu. Le garçon et la servante disparurent et la pièce bleue revint à son état normal, avec le papier peint qui se décollait, la poussière et la crasse, ainsi que les _araignées_. Oh, les _araignées_.

Kristopherson et Daniel ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Ils crièrent de terreur et coururent vers la sortie. Ils coururent aussi vite que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter, trébuchant occasionnellement sur des décombres. Tournant à un coin, Kristopherson tomba en arrière après avoir heurté un visage familier.

\- Ow ! Regarde où tu vas ! cria le garçon blond, alors qu'il se levait, en se frottant le postérieur, désormais douloureux à cause du contact avec le sol.

Il regarda l'autre garçon, assis là où il avait atterri, sans voix, comme le garçon derrière lui.

\- Quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un _fantôme !_ dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

La terreur des deux autres fut ranimée alors qu'ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et fuirent du manoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes pour appeler leurs camarades.

\- Un _fantôme ?_ répéta Ciel, son oreille sur le talkie-walkie. C'est ridicule, _les fantômes n'existent pas_.

\- Mais nous l'avons _vu !_ hurla la voix paniquée à l'autre bout. Dans la salle à manger ! Le gamin de la peinture arrachait _l'œil_ d'une dame !

\- Tu imagines des choses, leur assura Ciel tout en lançant un regard à son ami blond. C'est impossible.

\- Mais _c'était le cas ! C'était_ réel ! insista Kristopherson.

\- Peu importe. Mais ne râle pas lundi lorsque tu devras être un esclave.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il éteint l'appareil et le remit dans sa poche.

\- Quoi ? demanda Alois, répondant au regard que lui donnait Ciel.

\- L'œil de ta servante, vraiment ?

Le blond haussa les épaules avec une expression coupable.

\- J'admets que c'était mal. J'étais une terrible personne.

\- Ne le sommes nous pas tous les deux ?

\- _Toujours_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour traduire les dialogues de la scène où Alois arrache l'oeil d'Hannah, j'ai utilisé ceux de la VF, comme Hate avait utilisé ceux de la version Anglaise, je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée !


	32. Souvenirs Et Danger Imminent

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

32\. Souvenirs Et Danger Imminent.

Dans la bibliothèque du vieux manoir Trancy abandonné, Alois et Ciel planifiaient leur prochaine attaque. Daniel et Kristopherson étaient déjà vaincus, ne laissant que Travis et Preston au travers de leur chemin vers la victoire.

\- C'est étonnamment amusant. Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi j'étais tellement contre l'idée de venir ici, dit le blond.

\- Parce que tu es un démon-poltron ? dit Ciel alors qu'il finissait le dernier cercle diabolique.

\- Je n'en suis _pas_ un !

\- _Oh non ! Un manoir hanté ! Que devrais-je faire ?_ taquina le bleuté, de sa meilleure « voix d'Alois », mettant ses mains sur son visage dans une fausse terreur.

\- _Eh,_ j'ai vu des démons et des Dieux de la Mort, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas de fantômes ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Et n'as-tu pas dit que des gamins _disparaissaient_ par ici ? C'est une assez bonne raison pour être effrayé.

Ciel mit les touches finales sur son cercle, et se leva.

\- Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que nous viendrions, après tout. Ces pièges sont aussi pour quiconque est responsable.

\- _Des conneries_ , tu voulais juste effrayé tout le monde.

\- Ça aussi.

Le bleuté se dépoussiéra. La bibliothèque était aussi sale que toutes les autres pièces du manoir. Cependant, elle semblait presque exactement comme le garçon s'en souvenait (La terre en moins, bien sûr). Les armures et les armes décoratives sur les murs. Eh bien, ce qui n'avait pas été volé ou vandalisé par les enfants du coin. C'était dans cette pièce que les garçons s'étaient affrontés en duel.

Il se souvenait de la poussée d'adrénaline qu'il avait eu en parant les attaques du blond, comment il se sentait lorsque à son tour, il frappait le blond. Le souvenir d'être coincé et nargué par Alois semblait s'être passé seulement hier. Le sentiment cuisant d'attraper la lame du garçon dans sa main, et la sensation de percer l'abdomen du garçon avec la sienne. Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Il semblerait qu'Alois aussi se souvenait de tout cela. Mais il choisit de le cacher. Du moins pour maintenant. Il se balada dans la pièce, se rappelant de tout, et revivant ce moment qui s'était déroulé. Le blond se mit à tourner en cercle en même temps. Il était sur le point de se tourner vers son ami, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant.

Dans le coin, derrière l'escalier, se trouvait ce qui semblait être une literie.

\- Eh, Ciel, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

Le bleuté se dirigea vers l'autre garçon pour enquêter.

\- On dirait bien que quelqu'un vivait ici, dit-il, s'approchant de l'amas.

\- Sans abris ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Alois pensa à son enfance. Ce n'était pas particulièrement drôle, mais il avait eu Luka. Il pensait aussi que cette personne semblait avoir trouvé un très bon endroit où rester, malgré un occasionnel voyou passant par là pour un défi.

\- Alois, je pense que nous avons un problème.

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par les soudaines nouvelles.

\- Quoi ?

Ciel bougea une des pièces de la literie sur le côté. En-dessous, de nombreuses épées et couteaux, précédemment sur le mur, étaient cachés. Certains étaient couvert de _sang séché._ De plus, il y avait des casseroles et des poêles à proximité, probablement pris de la cuisine. Le contenu était épouvantable.

\- Des dents ?! Des doigts ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'exclama le blond.

Il pouvait maintenant le sentir. _Des restes humains_.

\- _Du cannibalisme. Dégoûtant,_ dit le bleuté. La question est, où _se trouve le coupable à présent ?_

Les garçons se regardèrent soudainement, réalisant que les autres étaient en danger. Ce lunatique était la raison de la disparition des enfants du coin. Et ce lunatique, était à présent quelque part dans le manoir avec deux enfants qui ne soupçonnaient rien.

Mais malheureusement pour _ce lunatique_ , il était aussi piégé dans ce manoir avec deux _démons_. Les garçons savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

\- Nous devons le faire sortir. _Maintenant,_ dit le blond avec une expression étrangement déterminée.

Ciel sourit à cette réaction. Une telle expression était inhabituelle pour le garçon, aussi bien que la soudaine attention pour le bien être des autres. Il devait respecter cela.

\- En bonus, je vais résoudre cette série de disparitions, dit-il.

Il prirent chacun une épée du mur et partirent à la recherche d'un croque-mitaine cannibale. Leur revanche devrait attendre.


	33. Rentré

__**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**  
33\. Rentré.

C'était cette nuit, dans le vieux manoir abandonné, qu'un autre groupe de garçons avaient décidés de tester leur courage. Deux garçons étaient sortis et attendaient maintenant les quatre restant. Deux des garçons toujours à l'intérieur se nommaient Preston, et Travis.

Le garçon qui répondait au nom de Preston commençait à être fatigué. Minuit était passé depuis peu à présent, et ce jeu durait bien trop longtemps à son goût. C'était à cette période que la fatigue du garçon commençait à l'affecter. Il criait à chaque craquement du sol et à toutes les ombres étranges. Tout ce que Preston voulait faire en ce moment c'était rentrer.

_Crack !_

\- _Eep ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!_ dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Travis était un grand garçon, à l'air dur qui parlait rarement. Il portait un masque d'indifférence qui rivalisait même avec celui de monsieur Phantomhive, cachant sa propre paranoïa.

\- Probablement juste le vent, dit-il simplement.

_Crack !_

– Ça _recommence !_

Il semblerait que les bruits qui causaient l'angoisse des garçons venaient de derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent, faisant briller la lampe de poche dans la zone général, essayant de découvrir sa source. Il n'y avait rien. Juste la même moisissure, la terre et le papier peint sale qui se décollait dans le couloir vide.

\- Tu vois ? Ce n'était rien, dit Travis, se retournant pour avancer.

\- _AAAH !_ crièrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Là, devant eux, se trouvait quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Un garçon similaire à celui du tableau, et celui avec qui ils étaient arrivés au domaine. Mais ce garçon, était différent de chacun d'eux.

Pour commencer, ce garçon avait des cornes. Une queue aussi, comme celle d'un singe. De longs ongles noirs, et des oreilles pointus. Il portait également un mini-short noir tout comme ses sosies, mais il avait aussi des cuissardes noires, des mitaines noires qui s'arrêtaient au-dessus des coudes, et une chemise noire, sans manches, qui s'arrêtait à sa cage thoracique, exposant son abdomen. Dans sa main, il tenait une épée. Non, ce garçon était _très différent_. Les deux garçons similaires, du moins Preston et Travis le pensaient, étaient _humains_.

\- _Bonsoir,_ dit-il, montrant ses canines pointus tandis qu'il souriait.

\- S-Salut... réussi à dire Travis d'une voix étranglée.

\- Alors, comment puis-je vous aider ?

Les deux garçons humains se regardèrent, puis regardèrent de nouveau le démon, de manière douteuse.

\- Quoi ?

Le démon jouait avec le bout de la lame d'un air assez ennuyé.

\- _Vous devez sûrement savoir,_ dit-il. Après tout, vous avez fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à _mon_ manoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Preston regarda les mains du garçon, puis de nouveau son visage. Il avait l'air de _mourir d'envie_ d'utiliser cette épée sur _quelqu'un_.

\- N-Nous ne savions pas. N-Nous ne s-savions pas que c-c'était _votr_ e manoir... dit-il, sa peur apparente.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et coinça son épée dans le plancher en bois, dans un accès de colère.

\- Alors vous pensez qu'il est normal de simplement faire irruption dans les maisons des autres gens comme il vous chante ?!

Ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'il hurlait.

\- _Nous sommes désolé ! Nous sommes désolé ! Nous allons partir maintenant ! Nous allons partir_ _ **maintenant !**_

\- _Dix_.

\- _Hein ?_

\- Vous avez jusqu'à _dix_. Après ça, _je viendrai et vous attraperai_.

Il saisit la poignée de la lame une fois de plus.

\- _Un..._ commença-t-il, retirant l'arme du sol en bois.

Pris de panique, les deux garçons crièrent, et s'enfuirent. Le démon n'arriva même pas à « deux » avant qu'ils ne soient complètement hors de vue. Le garçon-démon sourit.

\- Eh, Ciel, combien de temps penses-tu qu'ils leur faudra pour déguerpir du manoir ? dit-il.

Un autre garçon sortit de l'ombre, avec des cheveux d'un noir bleuâtre maladroit, portant un cache-œil.

\- Qui sait ? Je leur donnerais quelques minutes.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont tomber sur le cannibale ?

\- J'en doute. Je sens qu'il est dans la direction opposé, dit-il, regardant au-dessus de son épaule.

Le garçon-démon sourit.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

\- _Alois..._

\- Ouais ?

\- _Reprends ta forme humaine._

Pour le bleuté, l'apparence actuel du blond était trop dur à supporter. Ciel pouvait difficilement le regarder sans le reluquer.

 _Comment la forme démoniaque de quelqu'un peut-elle être si... Révélatrice ?_ pensa-t-il, cachant son rougissement et détournant le regard.

Alois resta là et observa l'inconfort évident de l'autre garçon, essayant de ne pas sourire. Il adorait la façon dont il était capable de susciter une telle réaction chez son compagnon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _choisit_ cette forme. C'était juste en quelque sorte arrivé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, testant ses limites.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil au blond.

\- _Parce que..._ Parce que c'est honteux ! Un homme ayant une apparence si ridicule est absurde ! Sans oublier, ta queue ! C'est malpoli de montrer à un autre démon ta queue ! C'est discourtois ! fulmina l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise un peu trop fort.

Le démon blond faisait de son mieux pour contenir son rire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer à n'importe quelle secondes.

\- Peu importe, dit-il, se dirigeant vers son ami. Nous devons toujours attraper un lunatique cannibale, _tu te souviens ? d_ it-il, passant à côté de l'autre.

Il s'assura que sa queue frotte le dessous du menton de l'autre garçon.

Ciel la repoussa trop tard. Des frissons avaient déjà parcourus sa colonne vertébrale.

\- _Change-toi d'abord !_

Avec un soupir, le démon blond se soumit, retournant au clown de classe de l'école privée Warwick : _Alois Trancy_.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle. D'ailleurs, je n'aie pas encore vu _ta_ forme de démon, dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule au bleuté d'une manière suggestive.

\- C'est parce que contrairement à _toi_ , _j'ai_ un peu plus de _tenue,_ déclara le garçon, essayant encore une fois, de cacher désespérément son rougissement.

\- _Pfft_. Très bien, monsieur _vieux jeu,_ dit le blond en continuant à marcher. Allons nous occupés du _mal_ , _mauvais homme_.

\- _Enfoiré_.

\- _Je t'aime aussi,_ _ **muffin**_.

Ils s'aventurèrent plus profondément dans le manoir, marchant sur des meubles cassés, et combattant l'envie d'éternuer à cause de toute la poussière dans l'air. Les garçons ne reculèrent devant rien dans la traque de ce monstre. Ils cherchèrent dans la salle d'archives, le quartier des domestiques, le bureau, sans rien trouver. Ils cherchèrent dans toutes les pièces qu'ils trouvaient, toutes vides, sauf pour les araignées et les occasionnels rongeurs. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la cuisine Trancy. La pièce semblerait silencieuse pour n'importe quelle personne normale, mais ces garçons, ils entendaient une respiration.

Les garçons n'avaient pas besoin de lampes de poches pour voir à travers l'obscurité, étant eux-même des créatures de l'ombre, ils pouvaient très bien prendre cette personne par surprise. Dans la pièce, il y avait un homme à l'air sale couvert de terre de la tête aux pieds cherchant des ressources utilisables. Il avait une longue barbe, des cheveux gras, sales, crasseux, des ongles monstrueux, et un œil aveugle. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'était la caractéristique la plus _distinctive_ que l'homme possédait. Non, ce devait être le _collier de doigts humains comme charmes_ autour de sa gorge.

Silencieusement, les deux prédateurs s'approchèrent. Ils n'allaient pas exactement _manger_ cet homme ou son _âme_. Non, ils allaient juste le tuer tout au plus. Clairement et simplement. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'ils firent.

Ils attaquèrent de chaque côtés, perçant l'existence de l'homme avec les lames qu'ils avaient à nouveau empruntées à la demeure. Silencieusement, méthodiquement, et froidement.

Il ne sut même pas ce qui était arrivé. Avec un cri de souffrance, il tomba au sol, et resta étalé dans une piscine de son propre sang. Ils s'assurèrent de l'empaler dans la tête, alors il ne souffrirait pas longtemps. C'était leur façon de montrer de la « bonté » envers cet homme.

D'une perspective réaliste, il n'aurait pas été manqué. Triste, mais vrai. C'était bien trop compliqué de devoir le faire sortir de la demeure pour l'arrêter avec les autres devant, qui attendaient. Ciel et Alois savaient tout cela. C'était une dure réalité, mais ces garçons connaissaient les dures réalités, et ne s'attendaient à aucune gentillesse de la part du monde qui les entourait. Cependant, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, ce qui était réconfortant.

Alors ils quittèrent le bâtiment pour rejoindre les autres. Ils se séparèrent. Leurs parents étaient sûrement inquiets pour eux. Ça devait être bien. Les deux garçons-démons rentrèrent, de retour à Sebastian, de retour au manoir Phantomhive, là où il n'y avait pas d'araignées, pas de rats, ni de sans abris cannibales. Ils avaient gagnés le jeu, et il n'y aurait plus d'enfants qui disparaîtraient sur ce terrain à nouveau.


	34. Ces Garçons, Causeurs d'Ennuis

__**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**  
34\. Ces Garçons, Causeurs d'Ennuis.

C'était une fois de plus lundi matin à Warwick, et les six garçons étaient toujours en train d'essayer de récupérer de l'horreur qu'ils avaient expérimentés la nuit du samedi précédent. Enfin, quatre d'entre eux du moins. Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy n'étaient mystérieusement pas perturbés. Ils mettaient ça sur le compte de « n'avoir rien vu sortant de l'ordinaire », contrairement aux autres. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Les deux avaient en fait été la _cause_ de l'horrible expérience des quatre garçons.

\- _Argh !_ J'en fais _encore_ des cauchemars ! dit une certaine grande gueule qui répondait au nom de Daniel.

\- C'est parce que tu es un lâche, lui expliqua un faux-blond appelé « Kristopherson », avec un air suffisant.

\- _Peu importe, Kris._ Nous t'avons _vu_ t'enfuir. Tu criais et pleurais comme une _poule mouillée,_ corrigea Alois, l'ancien « _ennemi juré »_ du faux-blond mentionné.

Il se frotta les yeux et fit des « bouh-houh » pour narguer le garçon, tout en rigolant.

\- _Va chier_ , Trancy.

\- Ah, ah, ah !

Alois agita son doigt devant le visage du garçon.

\- _Tu_ as perdu, _tu te souviens ?_ Tu ne peux pas parler à ton _maître_ de cette façon, dit le blond, souriant.

Oui, les garçons avaient un pari. Le dernier groupe qui quittait le bâtiment, gagnait. Les perdants devaient être les esclaves des gagnants pendant une journée, et Alois n'allait _pas_ perdre cette opportunité. Il allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie de Kristopherson autant que possible. Il utilisait son autorité gagnée pour se moquer de Kristopherson, copier les devoirs de Preston, utiliser Travis en tant que garde du corps personnel, et finalement, _faire taire Daniel une bonne fois pour toutes_.

Son ami bleuté, cependant, ne trouvait aucun intérêt à cette autorité. Ciel ne pouvait penser à aucune manière de _l'utiliser_. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était _gagner_. C'était juste sa nature compétitive. Même s'il perdait (ce qui n'arriverait _jamais_ ), il n'obéirait à aucun ordre, parce que ce serait stupide. Regarder Alois narguer les autres, cependant, était plutôt divertissant. La façon dont le blond en abusait ouvertement, était juste si _intéressante_. Il était créatif comme ça, apparemment. Une fois, il avait demandé au bleuté : « _Si tu ordonnais à Sebastian de se frapper le visage, il devrait suivre tes ordres et le faire, pas vrai ? »._ Ciel sourit en y repensant.

Soudain, la voix du fils de politicien le tira hors de ses pensées.

\- Oh, eh ! Je me demandais si vous vouliez aller voir un film après les cours aujourd'hui.

\- Un film ? demanda Alois, faisant de son mieux pour masquer son excitation.

La dernière fois qu'il était allé au cinéma, c'était avec Ciel. Ils avaient vu _Les Mondes De Ralph_ en « 3D », et cela avait été une expérience _magique_ pour le blond.

\- Ouais. « _Devil Butler_ _2 »_ est sorti, et je meurs d'envie de le voir !

\- De quoi ça parle ?

\- Eh bien, « _Devil Butler »_ se passe dans les années 1800 et parle de ce gamin appelé _Cecil Hautington_ qui possède cette _compagnie de confiserie_ et il perd ses parents dans un accident alors il hérite de la compagnie. _Puis_ , il invoque un _démon_ appelé _Alfred_ , qui devient son _majordome_ et l'utilise pour prendre sa _revanche sur les gens qui ont tué ses parents_. Dans « _Devil Butler 2 »_ , Cecil perd les souvenirs de tout ce qui est arrivé dans le premier film _et doit ensuite tuer cet autre gamin, Alphonse Tracy_ , qui a aussi un _majordome démon,_ expliqua le garçon avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Ciel et Alois le fixèrent un moment avec des regards ennuyés sur leurs visages.

\- Ça... commença le bleuté, doit être l'intrigue de film la plus _idiote_ que j'ai pu entendre _dans toute ma vie_.

Son compagnon blond ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- Oh, _allez !_ geint Daniel. Preston, tu viendras, pas vrai ?

\- Désolé, j'ai cours de violon après l'école, répondit le garçon.

\- Kristopherson ?

\- **Non.**

\- _Travis ?_

\- J'ai des activités de club après les cours, alors je ne peux pas, dit Travis.

\- Tu es dans un club, Travis ? demanda Alois au grand garçon, le regardant curieusement.

\- Oui, dit le garçon avec un léger sourire, le _club de jardinage_.

Daniel se leva, se plaignant de ne pas avoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Vous me faite _chier !_

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas _littéralement,_ je ne veux pas de ta _merde !_

La réponse d'Alois fut automatique. Ciel lui avait dit cela de nombreuses fois auparavant, et donc, il avait perfectionné ses contres-attaques. Donc, le garçon aux cheveux ardoise avait appris à ne jamais dire ça au blond. Cela se retournait _toujours_ contre lui de façons qui faisaient regretter au garçon son choix de mots, juste comme Daniel à présent, alors que des rires parcouraient le cercle.

\- Monsieur Trancy, vous ne crierez _pas_ de choses si _obscènes_ dans _ma_ classe.

Une figure sombre surgit au-dessus du blond gloussant, le faisant taire alors qu'il entendait la dure voix de l'homme. Il s'agissait de M. Irons, le professeur d'Histoire et il n'était _pas_ amusé.

\- Me suis-je fais bien _comprendre ?_

\- _Oui, monsieur,_ dit le blond, baissant la tête, tandis que les autres garçons essayaient de s'arrêter de ricaner.

\- _Bien,_ dit l'homme, retournant à son bureau, prêt à commencer le cours. Maintenant, en continuant là où nous nous sommes arrêtés hier, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos _des années 1800 ?_

\- Les gens portaient des hauts-de-forme et roulaient en carrioles, dit un garçon.

\- Oui.

\- Les femmes devaient couvrir leurs chevilles et porter d'étranges robes, dit une fille.

\- C'est correct.

\- Jack l'Éventreur se baladait en _tuant des putes !_ cria un certain blond, tandis que le garçon bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

\- _Trancy. Phantomhive. Bureau du proviseur._ _ **Maintenant !**_


	35. Fuyez Des Redoutables Harpies

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

35\. Fuyez Des Redoutables Harpies.

Les garçons étaient une fois de plus dans le bureau du proviseur, à cause du _mauvais choix de mots_ d'Alois. Ciel était seulement avec lui parce que le professeur supposait qu'il était impliqué. Le Proviseur Horton devait maintenant s'occuper de cet enfant problématique.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Monsieur Trancy, commença l'homme corpulent, je vous vois si souvent ici, peut-être devrions-nous vous donnez votre propre bureau.

Le blond était inhabituellement silencieux. Au vu de ses expériences passées, c'était compréhensible. Cela semblait lui avoir laissé une sévère méfiance des adultes autoritaires, les hommes en particuliers. Il gigotait sur la chaise opposée au bureau du proviseur. Horton continua.

\- Et Monsieur Phantomhive ! Il semblerait qu'il vous ait aussi entraîné là-dedans ! Peut-être est-il temps pour vous de repenser à votre choix d'amis.

\- Je ne pourrais pas même si j' _essayai_ , Monsieur. Voyez-vous, Alois est mon _frère adoptif_. Je ne pourrais pas le laisser seul, répondit le bleuté.

Oui, il s'agissait du mensonge que l'école avait gobé. Pour y rentrer, vous deviez être lié à une famille importante. Et puisque les _Trancy_ n'étaient plus connu, les _Phantomhive_ étaient l'autre option. Sur papier, il était écrit que _Sebastian_ était le père adoptif des deux garçons.

Le proviseur se pencha en avant, entrelaçant ses doigts.

\- Ah, je m'en rappelle maintenant, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Je suis désolé, ça m'avait échappé.

\- De plus, vous ne devriez pas être si dur avec Alois. Il ne peut tout simplement pas contrôler son comportement.

Le garçon se pencha vers le bureau pour chuchoter.

\- _Dans son ancien foyer, il a souffert de traumatisme psychologique, voyez-vous. Nous n'aimons pas en parler. Il a vu de nombreux médecins, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire._

\- Je vois... dit Horton, se sentant coupable d'avoir été rude envers le pauvre garçon. C'est bon, retournez en classe. Tous les deux.

Il leur fit signe de partir.

\- Merci de votre compréhension.

Ils prirent avec joie l'offre de l'homme, et quittèrent la pièce. Ils traversèrent les couloirs vides, en silence, parler semblant tabou.

\- Merci de m'avoir couvert, Ciel, dit finalement le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ce serait embêtant si tu avais constamment des ennuies à cause de ça. Il y a des enfants parfaitement normaux qui vont à l'école avec ce genre de conditions. C'est une honte que nous n'y ayons pas pensé plus tôt ! répondit Ciel.

Ce n'était cependant pas l'entière vérité, puisque le garçon n'aimait juste pas voir son ami dans le bureau. Il ne le dirait pas, étant donné qu'il pensait devoir garder son calme et son sérieux.

\- As- _tu_ des conditions spéciales ?

\- Non, je suis un sociopathe à haut-fonctionnement, alors il semblerait que je n'en aie pas besoin.

\- Au moins c'est réconfortant de savoir que tu admets être _perturbé_ , comme moi, dit le blond en plaisantant.

Ciel ne put lui aussi s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Une des choses qu'ils appréciaient, était le fait que chacun comprenait les « _problèmes »_ de l'autre. Oh, si seulement ils s'étaient bien entendu plus tôt ! Cela leur aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon remarqua du coin de l'oeil un groupe de filles en train de mettre des affiches. Il évita cependant le contact visuel, et avec un peu de chance elles les laisseraient seuls. Le bleuté appréciait rarement la compagnie des autres, en particulier celle d'un groupe de filles qui semblait aussi gloussantes et agaçantes qu'elles. Elles étaient définitivement le type de filles qui ne parlaient que de leur « problèmes de garçons » entre elles, et qui autrement n'avaient rien d'intéressant à dire.

\- _Alois ! Ciel !_

Trop tard. Ils avaient été repérés. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elles, et évidemment, une des filles les saluait. Leur faisant signe de venir. Encore pire, Alois _avait eu_ un contact visuel, maintenant ils _devaient_ y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent à contrecœur vers la _menace girly_. Les filles étaient manifestement des pom-pom girls, à en juger par les pom-poms qui sortaient de leurs sacs, sur lesquels il était écrit « _Cheer »_ en grandes lettres vives. Ciel se prépara mentalement à l'avalanche de stupides questions et de tentatives de conversations.

\- Salut, _Sarah, Sammantha, Kate_ , les salua le blond à côté de lui.

Il était surpris que son ami connaisse leurs noms. Le bleuté était dans cette école depuis bien plus longtemps qu'Alois, et pourtant il ne connaissait pas ces filles. Il attribua cela à la (fausse) personnalité sociale du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les filles ? demanda Alois.

\- On mets des affiches pour le bal de l'école ! Ça va être _vraiment_ super ! dit l'une des filles en gloussant. Vous allez venir ?

Avant que le bleuté ne puisse dire « non », le blond parla.

\- J'sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vraiment _été_ à un bal auparavant.

Seulement un _demi_ mensonge cette fois. Alois avait seulement été à des bals et des fêtes de l'élite pendant l'ère Victorienne, ce qui était certainement différent d'un _bal d'école_.

Les filles eurent simultanément le souffle coupé. Une autre fille prit la parole.

\- On pensait que tu serais du genre à adorer aller à un bal, Alois ! Il y a de la danse, de la musique, tu peux traîner et tout ça !

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'y sois jamais allé ! ajouta l'autre.

\- Vraiment ? Ça a l'air amusant !

Le bleuté ne pouvait pas dire si le garçon était sérieux, ou s'il se donnait juste de grands airs. Il ne voulait _pas_ y aller. Si Alois s'y rendait, il serait sûrement forcé de le suivre. Ça n'avait pas du tout l'air amusant. Il détestait les bals de l'ère Victorienne, ainsi que ses danses.

Les filles lancèrent un couinement si aigu, que seul les chiens devraient être capable de l'entendre.

\- Est-ce que tu as en tête quelqu'un avec qui y aller ? demanda l'une d'elles.

\- Ooh ! Tu devrais y aller avec moi ! dit une autre.

\- Non, moi ! interrompit la dernière.

Ciel sentit son visage se crisper. Il _ne laisserait pas_ Alois y aller avec une de ces _harpies_. Il attrapa rapidement le poignet du garçon et le traîna.

\- Nous devons retourner en classe. Il vous en reparlera, d'accord ? cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule, en laissant derrière lui un troupeau de filles confuses.

Alois était lui aussi confus. Pas seulement par la soudaine action de son ami, mais aussi par les filles. Était-on supposé y aller avec quelqu'un ? Comme un _rendez-vous_? Il regarda le garçon qui tenait son poignet et rougit.

 _Pas moyen que Ciel accepte,_ pensa le blond.

\- Eh, tu ne devrais pas me lâcher ? demanda-t-il. Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et se faire des idées, dit-il, en lâchant un rire nerveux.

Il essayait de plaisanter sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- Je m'en _fiche_ , affirma le bleuté, à la surprise des deux.

Son visage devint lui aussi soudainement rouge, comme l'autre garçon, dont le visage prenait une teinte de plus en plus foncé. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait dit cela à voix haute. Il devait rapidement couvrir ses arrières.

\- _J-Je devais t'écarter de ces stupides sorcières agaçantes avant qu'elles ne te traînent à ce stupide bal !_

La dernière chose qu'il voulait que quelqu'un sache, c'était qu'il avait des _sentiments_.

Alois eut pour la première fois l'impression qu'il avait une chance avec l'autre garçon. Il avait eu des soupçons que le bleuté avait laissé involontairement, mais jamais un qui soit si flagrant. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments soient mutuels. Ciel était si fier, il ne serait sûrement _jamais_ pris à être attiré par un _garçon_. Alois le savait. Ciel le pensait. Mais à présent, c'était comme si le masque glissait, révélant les préférences qui se trouvaient en-dessous.

Alois n'agirait cependant pas immédiatement. Il avait toujours beaucoup trop peur de ruiner son amitié. La seule _réelle_ amitié qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Et s'il se trompait et que Ciel était dégoûté de lui et le repoussait ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette pensée. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus complètement s'ouvrir, seulement pour être blessé à nouveau par quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. Comme Ciel, il avait trop peur des _sentiments_ , et les cachait pour se protéger.

Mais peut-être un jour, _pourraient_ -ils finir ensemble. Était-ce seulement possible ? Le blond y réfléchissait tandis qu'il était tiré à travers le couloir. Puisque Ciel tenait toujours sa main, le « oui » était en sa faveur.


	36. Fusillade Au Manoir Phantomhive

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

36\. Fusillade Au Manoir Phantomhive.

Le Manoir Phantomhive. Un manoir qui se tient à la périphérie de Londres depuis plus de cent ans, et qui est le foyer de la famille Phantomhive. De nombreux secrets y reposent. De sombres secrets de meurtres, de conspirations, et de magie noire.

L'un de ces secrets est la vraie nature des trois gentlemen qui y vivent. Le jeune maître de la demeure ainsi que ses associés sont, en fait, des démons. Des créatures des ténèbres venant des profondeurs de l'Enfer, qui dévorent les âmes des faibles humains. Le plus vieux est le majordome, Sebastian. Il ne dirait jamais son _âge_ , mais il avait été entendu qu'il avait causé la Peste Noire qui a ravagé l'Europe au Moyen-Âge. Ciel est le démon du milieu, si vous vous fixez au temps durant lequel les enfants ont _été des démons,_ à l'âge approximatif de cent vingt ans. Il a cent trente-trois ans si vous comptez sa vie humaine. Alois est le plus jeune, à l'âge d'un ans. Cependant, lorsqu'il était en vie, il avait quatorze ans, ce qui fait quinze ans si vous vous en tenez à ses années de vie. Il a cent trente-quatre ans, et il est plus vieux que l'autre garçon si vous vous en tenez à ses _années d'existence_.

Tout cela est très déroutant.

Tout de même, les deux « enfants » en sont toujours, et agissent donc comme tels. Même Ciel, qui agissait auparavant comme un adulte, ne se comporte ainsi que depuis peu. Bien que le majordome soit content pour la nouvelle nature infantile de son maître, il n'aimait _pas_ le désordre.

Par désordre, je veux parler de la bataille de pistolets Nerf qui a eut lieu en ce jour. Le jeune maître avait ramené un film du nom de « _KiLL BiLL »_ à la maison, et les garçons l'avaient regardé ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas d'épées, alors ils décidèrent de se fusiller lors de leurs désaccords.

\- As-tu mangé le pudding que j'avais laissé dans le frigo hier ? demanda le garçon bleuté.

\- C'était à _toi ?_ demanda le blond.

Il avait commis un terrible crime contre le maître de la demeure Phantomhive. Manger les confiseries de Ciel était comme lui cracher au visage, ce qui était souvent sévèrement puni.

\- Toi. Moi. Bataille _Nerf_ à _mort_. _Maintenant._

Le blond aimait ce jeu. C'était toujours drôle lorsque son ami décidait d'agir comme « l'enfant » qu'il était. C'était rare, mais cela arrivait. Il sauta du canapé et courut prendre un pistolet. Il en gardait toujours un chargé dans sa chambre. Cependant, l'autre garçon avait ramené le sien avec lui.

Cela montrait que chaque garçon avait ses propres tactiques. Par exemple, Ciel gardait toutes ses munitions avec lui, alors qu'Alois gardait les siennes cachées dans divers endroits à travers le manoir. Il affirmait que c'était « pour s'obliger à bouger, et pour s'empêcher d'utiliser toutes ses munitions en une fois ». Une démarche stupide.

Alois se précipita frénétiquement vers les escaliers pour prendre son pistolet, tout en évitant les tirs du bleuté. Heureusement, l'autre garçon était conservateur avec sa part de fléchettes oranges en mousse, et il arriva au deuxième étage.

\- Pas juste ! dit-il avant de s'échapper de justesse derrière un mur.

Il se précipita dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte, avant de saisir son arme et de vérifier si elle était proprement chargée. On pourrait penser qu'il en faisait trop pour une bataille de jouets, mais lorsque vous jouez contre Ciel Phantomhive, c'est plus que nécessaire.

Le bleuté ferait tout pour remporter la victoire. Il tirerait même à la tête s'il pensait que ça l'aiderait à gagner. Le garçon utiliserait n'importe quel tour pour vous attirer dans sa ligne de mire. Pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'un jeu. C'était une question de fierté.

Sans hésitation, le blond sortit rapidement de sa chambre, mais prudemment, au cas où il aurait été suivi. Il tourna au coin, et s'attendit à voir le bleuté se tenir là, prêt à tirer, seulement pour ne voir personne. Il continua à travers le couloir avec précaution, et atteignit les escaliers une fois de plus. Il y jeta un oeil et le vit, en bas.

Cela le fit sourire. Ciel n'avait pas pensé à le suivre. Le garçon aux cheveux ardoise avait dû supposé qu'il devrait forcément redescendre, alors il l'attendrait. Alois savait cependant qu'être sur le terrain supérieur lui donnait l'avantage. Il fit volte-face au coin du mur, et ouvrit le feu.

Cette attaque pris Ciel par surprise. Il esquiva les fléchettes, et se cacha derrière un pilier, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre couverture, et tira à son tour. Le blond se cacha derrière un coin pendant un moment avant de se mettre à courir. Il attrapa en chemin quelques unes des fléchettes de son adversaire, qui avaient été tirées plus tôt. Le blond se risqua à sauter au-dessus de la rampe. Pour éviter d'avoir à courir dans les escaliers.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes entre le moment où il sauta et le moment où il atterrit. Alois parvint à atterrir sur ses pieds et à tirer quelques tirs de plus vers son adversaire, avant de courir dans une autre pièce. Le bleuté prit cette opportunité pour recharger. Il avait sous-estimé le blond. Il partit à sa poursuite, ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle de réception, et, en voyant du mouvement, ouvrit le feu. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le blond, mais Sebastian.

Au lieu d'être touché, l'homme attrapa le projectile en mousse orange. Sans même se retourner.

\- Encore en train de jouer à ce jeu, jeune maître ? Pourriez-vous tous les deux essayer de ne pas faire un aussi grand désordre que la dernière fois ? Je trouve encore des fléchettes en mousse dans le manoir, dit-il.

\- Désolé, je pensais que tu étais Alois, dit le garçon, en reprenant son souffle. L'as-tu vu ?

Sebastian se retourna et sourit au Comte.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. En fait, il est juste derrière vous.

Les yeux de Ciel s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se retournait, seulement pour être face au canon de l'arme du blond. Pendant un moment, tout sembla s'arrêter, même s'il ne fallut qu'une seule seconde avant que le blond n'appuie sur la détente et ne touche l'autre garçon au front.

\- Boom ! Head-shot ! gloussa le blond avant de s'enfuir.

Le fait qu'il dise cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Le bleuté à présent furieux. Il avait été touché par Alois Trancy ! Le blond allait payer maintenant.

\- Sebastian ! _Traître !_

\- Mais jeune maître, je pensais que sa présence vous était évidente. Je vous l'aurai définitivement dis plus tôt si je n'avais pas supposé qu'il était dans votre capacité de le sentir, dit l'homme, avec un sourire.

\- _Peu importe !_ cria le garçon avant de partir.

Il poursuivit le garçon gloussant à travers le manoir. À travers les couloirs, en haut et en bas des escaliers, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur des pièces. Chaque garçon fut capable de toucher l'autre de nombreuses fois, mais c'était insignifiant. Il semblerait qu'ils soient de forces égales.

Ils fuyaient au fond du couloir, et approchaient des escaliers. Il semblerait qu'Alois soit sur le point de perdre désormais. Il n'avait plus de munitions et la rampe se rapprochait de plus en plus. C'était la fin du jeu. À coup sûr. Mais alors, l'impossible se produit. Une fois de plus, le blond _fuit_.

Il prit de l'élan et sauta par-dessus la rampe. Ses bras et ses jambes s'agitant dans tous les sens comme pour essayer d'atteindre quelque chose, mais seulement pour ne rien attraper. Finalement, il s'agrippa au lustre, et le secoua violemment. Il se balança comme un singe. Il savait que son ami n'oserait pas tirer sur sa grande source de lumière.

\- _Trancy !_ Espèce d' _enfoiré!_ Descend de là tout de suite ! cria Ciel.

Il ne s'arrêta presque pas pour aller lui aussi par-dessus la rampe.

\- Pas moyen ! Tu vas me descendre ! cria le blond en retour.

\- Si tu casses ce lustre, alors aide-moi, je vais me _débarrasser_ de toi !

\- _Je t'aime aussi muffin !_

Le garçon était confiant dans son habilité à ne pas être touché maintenant. Le seul problème à présent, était la lumière qui lui faisait mal aux yeux, et ses mains qui glissaient.

 _Ses mains était en train de glisser_.

\- _OH MER- !_ fut tout ce que le garçon put dire avant de lâcher et de tomber au le sol.

Ciel descendit rapidement les escaliers pour s'assurer que son ami aille bien.

\- Alois, es-tu déjà mort ?

\- Nan, je vais bien, mon pote, dit le blond, en frottant son dos douloureux. Merci d'demander.

\- C'est bien, dit le bleuté avec un sourire tordu.

Lentement, le canon de son pistolet visa le garçon sur le sol.

\- Échec _et mat_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu- ? Ow ! OW ! Arrête ! OW ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! OW ! ÇA FAIT MAL !

Ciel continua à tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le blond avec sa dernière fléchette. Bien que les balles oranges soient faites de mousse, leurs bouts en caoutchouc tirés de près, piquaient quand même. Et il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle vous devriez prendre _plutôt sérieusement_ tous les jeux joués avec un Phantomhive.


	37. Le Débat De Danse Et Rire En Continu

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

37\. Le Débat De Danse Et Rire En Continu.

Le bal annuel de Warwick n'était que dans quelques semaines, pourtant, il semblait que toute l'école ne parlait que de cela. Peu importe l'époque, la stupidité des adolescents était toujours présente. Ne réalisent-ils pas qu'au lieu de ces stupides petits rassemblements il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie ? Qu'à part ça il y a d'autres choses dans la vie ? Qui en a quelque chose à faire si maman ne t'achètera pas la robe que tu voulais, il y a une fille dans la rue qui serait _heureuse_ de recevoir n'importe quelle _paire de chaussures_. Nos garçons y réfléchissaient souvent. Contrairement aux autres enfants, _ils_ savaient que la vie ne leur _devait_ rien. Le monde était une scène qui n'était pas toujours tendre avec ses joueurs, voyez-vous. Peu importe votre problème, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui en souffre mille fois plus que vous. Qui sait cela mieux que Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy ?

\- C'est _écœurant_ , dit le blond à voix haute.

Une fille sanglotait dans la classe, tandis que ses amies lui roucoulaient des mots qu'elle voulait entendre.

\- Elle pleure parce qu'un garçon ne veut pas aller avec elle à un bal ?

\- Oui, dit le bleuté. Il y a de nombreuses raisons pour qu'il refuse. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui plaît pas. Peut-être qu'il ne prévoit juste pas d'y aller.

\- Ouais, et si sa grand-mère était morte ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait l'impression d'être une connasse.

\- Probablement pas, puisqu'elle est « _la petite princesse de son papounet »_ , dit Ciel satiriquement, ce qui fit glousser l'autre garçon.

\- Uhm, excusez-moi...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une autre fille et ses amies.

\- Je me demandais, Ciel, si tu...

La fille regarda une de ses amies derrière elle, qui lui fit signe de continuer. Elles semblaient être là en tant que soutien au cas où le plan aller de travers. Elle continua, répétant sa question.

\- Je me demandais si tu aimerais aller au bal avec moi, Ciel.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le blond prit la parole.

\- Il ne peut pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant curieusement.

Ciel en fit de même, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où le blond voulait en venir.

\- Parce que... commença-t-il, pas si sûr de son propos.

Soudainement, son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il découvrit la réponse.

\- Parce que... dit-il, en se dirigeant vers son ami pour mettre ses bras autour de lui. Il y va avec _moi_ , déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Le groupe de filles et le bleuté lancèrent au même instant un « Quoi ?! ».

\- Peu importe ! Lâche-moi ! cria le garçon en question, tandis qu'il essayait de se débarrasser du blond, et que son visage gagnait une légère teinte cramoisie. Je ne _veux_ même pas y aller ! Ne _plaisante_ pas comme ça !

\- _Ne nie paaaas notre amouuuur !_ dit le blond d'une voix chantante, entre des fous rires, tout en résistant aux attaques du garçon aux cheveux ardoise.

Plusieurs personnes rigolaient de cette scène ridicule, alors que les filles ne firent que regarder, incertaines de ce qu'elles étaient supposées faire. Ciel parvint finalement à se débarrasser du garçon rieur, et il atterrit sur sa propre place. Le blond mourrait de rire et se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis de travers, la tête et les jambes en dehors de la chaise.

\- _Je vais te_ _ **tuer**_ _..._ lui dit le bleuté en serrant les dents.

Il lançait au blond un regard meurtrier comme aucun autre.

\- Alors... C'est « non » ? demanda une des amies de la fille après avoir été sans voix un long moment.

Ciel prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer avant de regarder le groupe. Il mit son meilleur masque d' _indifférence_ et dit :

\- Je suis désolé, mais non. Je ne prévois pas du tout d'y aller, pour te dire la vérité. Les rassemblements sociaux ne sont simplement pas _ma tasse de thé_.

Il fit de son mieux pour être convaincant, mais l'embarras que le blond lui avait fait subir glissait à travers de nombreuses ouvertures dans son armure (ainsi que son agacement prononcé).

\- Oh... Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends, dit tristement la fille.

Le garçon espérait juste qu'elle ne _pleure_ pas. Si c'était le cas, il serait immédiatement accusé d'être le vilain, au vu des circonstances. Elle et ses amies partirent, et elles rassurèrent la fille comme l'avaient fait les amies de la précédente.

Après s'être assuré qu'elles aient abandonné, il regarda le blond qui était toujours sur sa chaise, mais se calma finalement. Il frappa la jambe du garçon.

\- Ow ! C'était pour quoi ?! geint Alois en s'asseyant convenablement.

\- _Pour être un_ _ **idiot !**_ cria Ciel avec colère.

Un faible rougissement était toujours visible sur ses joues.

 _Daniel Westley_ était assis au fond de la classe. Il se leva et chanta vers les deux, ce qui fit éclater de rire tous ceux présents dans la pièce.

\- _L'aaaaamour briiiiille sous leeeees étoiiiiles !_

\- _**Tu veux mourir ?!**_


	38. Danse Macabre

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

38\. Danse Macabre.

Alors que la date du bal se rapprochait, les salles de classes de l'école changeaient aussi. Eh bien, la salle d'étude, du moins. Les enfants durent mettre les bureaux aux bords de la pièce pour que le centre soit dégagé. On ne leur avait pas donnait plus d'instructions, ce fut donc une surprise lorsque la professeur de ballet entra dans la salle.

Oui, Warwick offrait une grande variété d'activité extra-scolaire, incluant le ballet. Par conséquent l'école avait une telle institutrice. Mme Bristow semblait être dans la fin de la trentaine. Elle portait une jolie robe, et avait un naturel si enjoué que ça en était presque _effrayant_. Les enfants chuchotaient entre eux sur la raison de sa présence ici, de tout lieux.

\- Très bien, les enfants, calmez-vous, dit-elle en frappant des mains pour avoir leur attention, je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je suis ici. Eh bien, comme vous le savez tous, la bal annuel de Warwick arrive.

Elle parlait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ce qui n'était pas seulement évident par son intonation mais aussi par son utilisation excessive de mouvements. Les enfants, surtout les garçons en fait, lâchèrent presque ensemble un « aaaaw ». Une fois de plus, elle frappa des mains pour ravoir leur attention.

\- Les enfants, je n'ai pas besoin de votre intervention pendant que j'essaie de parler. Le fait que la première partie du bal soit formelle est une tradition, et requiert donc que vous sachiez _danser_ comme dans le temps. La seconde partie sera plus décontractée, en d'autres termes, _venez plus tard_.

Une sorte de bourdonnement, causé par le rire de quelques uns des enfants, s'éleva dans la salle. Le reste d'entre eux resta silencieux, redoutant la suite.

\- Donc, l'école me demande chaque année d'enseigner aux élèves comment valser pour cette première partie.

\- _Merde_ , murmura à mi-voix un petit garçon aux cheveux d'une teinte bleu-noirâtre des plus maladroites.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ chuchota un garçon légèrement plus grand aux cheveux blond au premier.

\- _Sais-tu seulement depuis quand je n'ai pas valsé ? Depuis ta stupide fête costumée dans les années 1800 !_

\- _Ouais, et tu étais déjà nul._

\- Va chier.

\- Maintenant, continua la femme, puis-je avoir un volontaire pour une démonstration ?

La pièce devint silencieuse.

\- Personne ? Vraiment personne ?

Bien sûr personne ne s'avança. Quel genre d'idiot se porterait _volontaire_ pour danser avec un _professeur_ devant _toute la classe ?_

\- Est-ce que _l'un d'entre vous_ sait valser.

Le bleuté poussa son ami blond en avant avec un sourire narquois. Il trébucha et repris son équilibre. Il se tourna vers son ami.

\- _C'était pour quoi ?!_ demanda-t-il d'un ton étouffé.

Malheureusement, c'était trop tard.

\- Ah ! Enfin ! Un volontaire !

Alois regarda la femme curieusement avant de réaliser où il se tenait. Les enfants rigolèrent, une fois de plus. Même Ciel rigola en couvrant sa bouche pour que personne ne voit.

\- Et vous vous appelez ?

\- _Alois Trancy_ , madame.

\- Alois Trancy, savez-vous comment valser ?

\- Ouais.

\- Très bien, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, prendre ma taille ?

La classe rugissait à présent. La dernière phrase les avait fait enrager. Alois eu du mal à maintenir une expression indifférente, son visage prit une subtile teinte rosé.

\- Allons, allons ! Calmez-vous ! Mme Bristow frappa des mains une fois de plus. Monsieur Trancy, s'il vous plaît ?

Alois prit la position standard en mettant de côté le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Il plaça sa main gauche sur la taille de la femme, et pris sa droite. La classe ricana, et en réponse, le blond murmura pas-si-subtilement les mots « _Allez vous faire voir »_ aux concernés.

\- Audrey, pourriez-vous mettre la musique, s'il vous plaît ? demanda la femme en regardant un garçon dans le coin de la pièce, à côté d'un lecteur CD.

\- Oui, madame.

Et donc, la musique se diffusa dans la pièce.

\- Commençons, d'abord le pied gauche... commença la femme, mais bientôt elle n'eut plus besoin de donner plus d'instructions.

Le blond bougea son pied gauche, suivi du droit. Son pied droit bougea en avant, suivi du gauche. Puis, son pied droit bougea en arrière, et son gauche en fit de même. Ces mouvements furent répétés en boucle à travers la salle, tout particulièrement à la grande surprise des élèves, incluant Sir Phantomhive.

\- Où diable avez-vous appris cette danse ?

\- J'avais un tuteur, répondit le blond sans manquer un pas.

Sa réponse choqua honnêtement le Phantomhive. Il s'attendait à une absurdité comme « _J'ai appris tout seul »_ ou « _Google »_.

\- C'est la Valse Viennoise, n'est-ce pas ? Ça _c'est_ une danse traditionnelle, répondit la professeur.

\- Je pense ? Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du nom.

La classe regardait tandis qu'ils dansaient. Alois fit même un tour arrogant sur lui-même, surtout pour le bonheur de la femme. Cependant, son ami bleuté commençait à être un peu _effrayé_.

Finalement, Mme Bristow arrêta de rire un instant et se sépara du garçon, qui fit même une révérence, comme un vrai Anglais de l'ère Victorienne. Elle s'adressa à la classe.

\- Et c'est comme _ça_ que l'on fait ! déclara-t-elle en applaudissant le garçon.

Les autres élèves rejoignirent les applaudissements, ils commençaient à être eux aussi un peu excités. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, alors les autres étaient curieux d'essayer à leur tour. Bristow commença à apprendre à un autre garçon, Alois fut instruit d'en faire de même avec une fille et lorsque ces élèves sentaient qu'ils avaient compris, ils apprendraient à leur tour à un autre. Bientôt la valse se propagea comme une maladie alors que tout le monde dans la pièce commençaient à danser. Tous, sauf _Ciel_.

Ciel n'était pas emballé par la danse. Il n'aimait ni les bals ni les fêtes, ou n'importe quel événement social, d'ailleurs. Il s'appuya contre le mur et attendit que le cours se termine. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le blond n'arrive.

\- Viens, dit-il.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda, cria, et geint partiellement le bleuté.

\- Tu es le seul qui reste, viens.

\- Alois, au cas où tu n'es pas remarqué, aucun de nous n'est une fille.

Ciel croisa les bras pour renforcer sa position au sol. Il n'allait _pas_ danser, un point c'est tout. _Surtout pas avec un garçon_.

\- Oh, _c'est bon_. Au cas où tu n'es pas remarqué, _il ne reste plus de filles_ , et _tu_ as toujours besoin d'un cours de remise à niveau, insista le blond en en lui tendant la main.

Ciel sentit son visage se réchauffer. Le cours serait fini dans environ dix minutes. S'il pouvait faire patienter Alois aussi longtemps, il serait libre.

\- Je ne _veux_ même pas aller à ce stupide bal.

\- _Tout le monde_ doit prendre ce cours, Ciel.

\- Non.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant. _Prends juste ma taille_.

La rougeur sur le visage du bleuté devint visible. L'idée de toucher la _taille_ de l'autre garçon était juste...

\- _**Non !**_

Il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

\- Tu veux que je prenne la _tienne_ dans ce cas ?

\- _**Bien**_ , céda-t-il.

Le blond allait le harceler sans arrêt jusqu'à la fin du cours. En fait, il n'y avait aucune garantie que cela s'arrête maintenant. Ciel ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il savait qu'il devrait faire face à quelques sévères railleries, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il mit sa main gauche sur la taille du blond, en cachant son rougissement sans succès, et pris la main droite de l'autre garçon.

\- Même si je fais la fille, je vais guider puisque tu ne te souviens pas, ça marche ?

\- Bien, _peu importe_.

Alois bougea son pied droit en arrière, et poussa l'autre à le suivre avec son pied gauche. Le blond bougea son pied gauche en avant tandis que le bleuté bougea son pied droit. Ils passèrent par toutes les étapes de la valse, et les répétèrent. Ciel marcha sur le pied du blond plus d'une fois.

Finalement, le bleuté parvint à se calmer, mais ce fut juste lorsque la cloche sonna. Et comme promis, Alois se sépara de lui, lui faisant une révérence moqueuse. Il s'était plus amusé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était presque _dommage_ qu'ils doivent changer de cours.

L'institutrice s'adressa à la classe une dernière fois avant de partir.

\- Souvenez-vous, les enfants : nous ferons cela chaque mardi et jeudi jusqu'au bal !

Alois regarda son ami avec un sourire condescendant, et laissa son expression parler pour lui. Rougissant au fait que le garçon savait pour le plaisir qu'il avait pris durant cette heure, Ciel ne put qu'ordonner au blond en serrant les dents :

\- **Pas. Un. Mot.**


	39. Discussion gênante

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

39\. Discussion gênante.

Les jours passèrent, et après le cours de danse, des rumeurs circulèrent sur les deux garçons à travers le campus. Certains étudiants appelaient Alois « la Femme de Ciel » ou « Mme Phantomhive », ainsi que beaucoup d'autres appellations impolies. Il en allait de même pour le bleuté puisque des gens qu'il _ne connaissait même pas_ le traitaient « d'homo », de « pédé », de « fiotte », et d'autres choses similaires. C'était embarrassant, mais le garçon faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer.

Il se rendait actuellement vers son prochain cours comme toujours, sauf que le blond n'était pas avec lui puisque Alois s'était une fois de plus attiré des ennuies, et fut renvoyé en corvée à la bibliothèque. Choquant, n'est-il pas ? Le bleuté avait un but, éviter qui que ce soit qui pourrait l'arrêter et le mettre en retard. Comme vous pouviez le deviner, ses efforts furent en vain alors qu'un certain Daniel Westley marcha (ou plutôt courut pour le rattraper) à ses côtés.

\- Eh, Ciel ! Je ne t'aie pas vu aujourd'hui ! Où t'étais ? dit-il en suivant le rythme de l'autre garçon.

\- En cours, comme d'habitude, répondit Ciel.

Il ne s'embêta même pas à regarder Daniel, et continua à marcher.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que c'est parce que Trancy n'est pas dans le coin. Tu es si silencieux sans lui.

\- Je le suis ?

Sa question était rhétorique. Il se fichait de la réponse.

\- Ouais, dit le plus grand des deux garçons en marquant une pause, alors c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi et Trancy. Est-ce qu'il te plaît, je veux dire ?

\- _Non_.

Sa réponse fut immédiate. Il s'agissait aussi d'un _mensonge_.

Évidemment qu'il avait des sentiments pour le blond. Pour lui, tout ce qui concernait le garçon était si _**mignon**_. _De ses stupides gloussements efféminés, à son stupide visage_ , pensait-il souvent. Il n'allait bien sûr pas l'admettre, surtout à une grande gueule comme celle qui marchait à côté de lui.

\- Oh, dit le garçon brun, il n'y a aucun problèmes, si _c'est_ le cas, tu sais. Je ne juge pas.

Ciel choisit de rester silencieux et de continuer à marcher. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment penser à une réponse quelconque. Ils firent une petite distance sans rien dire avant que l'autre garçon ne parle à nouveau. Il demanda :

\- Eh, tu savais que _Kristopherson_ était _gay_ ?

Le bleuté cligna des yeux et se tourna finalement vers l'autre garçon.

\- _Kristopherson_ ? répéta-t-il.

Ce n'était sûrement pas vrai. Après tout, il se moquait d'Alois parce qu'il était supposément homosexuel. Il était clairement contre ce mode de vie. D'un côté le faux-blond _portait_ cette _cravate rose_.

\- Ouais, répondit l'autre, il est toujours dans le placard par contre.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Sa _sœur_ me l'a dit.

 _Anastasia Miles_. C'était certain qu'elle sache. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été proches, après tout. Ils avaient même teint leurs cheveux du même blond. La vraie question était _pourquoi le dirait-elle à Daniel ?_

Le fils de politicien répondit avec un sourire, comme s'il se vantait. Apparemment, il l'avait invité au bal et ils étaient restés ensemble depuis. La fille d'un acteur et d'une styliste avec le fils d'un homme politique ? Même Ciel devait l'admettre, c'était une puissante combinaison avec une bonne réputation. Il doutait cependant que leur relation durerait.

\- Kristopherson se moquait d'Alois au début de l'année pourtant. C'était juste une couverture alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu t'inquiètes à propos de _ta femme_ , hein, Phantomhive ? taquina l'autre garçon tout en donnant des coups de coude à l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Il n'est _pas_ ma _femme_.

\- Ouais, ouais. _Tu m'en diras tant_. Peu importe, pour répondre à ta question, _ouais._ Apparemment il craque aussi sur Trancy, alors fais attention.

Le bleuté s'arrêta net pendant un instant. Il y avait encore ce sentiment. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? _La jalousie_. La jalousie lacérait son estomac et son cœur, même s'il n'y avait _aucune chance_ qu'Alois choisisse le faux-blond _un jour_. Quand bien même, la sensation était présente. Cela énervait le garçon. C'était _stupide_ , c'était _inutile_ , mais ce n'était simplement pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler. Il se remit alors à marcher.

L'adolescent brun se mit à plaisanter en remarquant la réaction du garçon.

\- Oh ? Qu'y a-t-il ? L'idée d'avoir un peu de compétition t'énerve, Phantomhive ?

\- _Quelle compétition ?_ Il n'y a pas de _compétition_ , déclara simplement Ciel.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison, on sait tous que Trancy n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Ciel frappa le garçon à l'épaule, exaspéré.

\- _Ferme-la_.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Très bien, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états ! Ne dis juste à personne que je t'ai dis pour _Kris_. _Anna_ me tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

\- Tu le mérites, grande gueule.

\- Devrais-je mettre tout le monde au courant à propos de ton _amour pour Trancy_ ?

\- _**Va chier**_ **.**


	40. The Second Waltz

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

40\. The Second Waltz.

C'était le soir du Bal Traditionnel de l'École Privée Warwick et la fête battait son plein. Les enfants de l'élite qui étudiaient à Warwick et qui avaient le privilège de participer à ce genre de bal étaient peu nombreux. C'était une reproduction intentionnelle des bals de l'ère Victorienne pendant la première partie, qui passait à quelque chose de plus décontractée après. La salle de bal de Warwick était élégamment décorée, comme l'étaient les invités dans leurs costumes tape-à-l'œil, leurs robes et autres. Même la table où se trouvaient les boissons était chic, complétée d'une sculpture de glace.

Oui, la plupart des élèves de Warwick étaient là, et passaient un bon moment. Contrairement à deux élèves que nous connaissons, qui n'y étaient _pas_. Ciel Phantomhive n'avait aucun intérêt à se rendre à un événement si stupide et donc son ami Alois Trancy était lui aussi resté à la maison. Ils firent ce qu'ils auraient fait n'importe quel vendredi soir. Ciel était dans sa chambre, en train de lire, et Alois était en train... _d'Aloiser._

Cependant, le bleuté avait du mal à se concentrer sur son livre. Il y avait un mince bruissement d'origine inconnue qui déjouait ses tentatives d'apprécier sa lecture. Il écouta attentivement mais le son était si délicat qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas l'identifier.

Il posa son livre, en colère, et se leva. Il se déplaça à travers la pièce pour mieux cibler le bruit, sans succès. Il se dirigea finalement vers la porte et tourna la poignée à vive allure. En passant sa tête dans le couloir il pouvait toujours entendre le bruit, mais un peu plus clairement.

Le bleuté sortit dans le couloir et localisa la direction d'où venait le mystérieux bruissement et se mit à marcher. Plus il s'approchait, plus le son était clair.

 _Une chanson ?_ pensa-t-il, _on dirait que je l'aie déjà entendu quelque part._

Alors qu'il se rapprochait encore, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une chanson. Encore plus près, il conclut que c'était une voix de femme. Plus proche, c'était de l'Italien.

Ciel se trouvait devant la chambre du blond. La porte était entrouverte et de la musique s'en échappait. Le blond était allongé sur le lit avec son bras sur ses yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air endormi, mais plutôt d'apprécier la musique. C'était une musique légèrement mélancolique avec une indubitable touche romantique et puissante. Ciel écouta et essaya de comprendre les paroles.

_O mio babbino caro,_

_mi piace, è bello bello,_

_vo'andare in Porta Rossa_

_a comperar l'anello!_

_Si, si, ci voglio andare!_

_E se l'amassi indarno,_

_andrei sul Ponte Vecchio_

_ma per buttarmi in Arno!_

Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre les paroles. Le bleuté ne parlait simplement pas Italien. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra, ce qui informa immédiatement l'autre garçon de sa présence.

Alois bougea légèrement son bras et jeta un coup d'œil. Ses yeux glacés n'étaient quasiment pas visibles alors qu'il regardait l'intrus.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ? intervint-il.

Le bleuté fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

\- C'est très fort. Je pouvais entendre dans tout le couloir, dit-il.

Alois se leva du lit, se dirigea vers le lecteur CD et ajusta le volume.

\- Désolé, dit-il en souriant à son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'était quelle chanson ?

La question rendit Alois plus gaie.

\- C'est « _O Mio Babbino Caro »_ , dit-il en tournoyant.

\- Par qui ?

Il attrapa le boîtier du CD sur son bureau et le retourna.

\- C'est écrit « Renée Fleming », mais c'est une reprise, je pense.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais l' _Opéra_.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise s'avança et prit le boîtier pour l'inspecter.

\- Le titre dit juste « _Classical Hits »_.

\- Ouais, c'est une compilation de musique classique. C'était bon marché.

\- _Charlotte Church, Bond, John Williams, Sarah Brightman..._ énuméra-t-il.

\- Tout de même, il y a des noms plutôt connus, continua-t-il, lequel est ton préféré ?

\- « _The Second Waltz »_ par André Rieu.

Ciel s'arrêta un moment.

\- Ah, oui... commença-t-il, c'était le bal ce soir, non ? Je suis surpris que tu ne veuilles pas y aller, en voyant à quel point tu aimes danser.

Le blond gloussa et afficha un sourire au bleuté.

\- Eh bien, si nous y étions aller, tu aurais détesté. Et je ne pouvais pas y aller seul, ce ne serait pas drôle sans toi ! dit-il.

Une rougeur attaqua le visage de Ciel, _… Ce ne serait pas drôle sans toi_? Bon sang. Et ce _sourire_ , ce _gloussement_ ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si _mignon ?_

Un long silence s'installa dans l'air, malgré la douce musique en fond. Sans dire un mot, le bleuté regarda le boîtier une fois de plus avant de changer la piste. Il passa les chansons jusqu'à trouver celle ô si familière au blond, « _The Second Waltz »_.

Il tendit une main au blond qui restait sans voix face aux actions du garçon. C'était tellement étrange de la part de Ciel d'offrir une _danse_ de son plein gré _._ Hésitant, le blond prit sa main et fit une révérence, en prenant un moment pour sourire à son ami, et en combattant un rougissement grandissant. Normalement, il lancerait une remarque railleuse comme « _Oh, Ciel Phantomhive veut danser ? Est-ce qu'il va se mettre à neiger ? »_ , mais non. Pas ce soir. Il n'allait pas _ruiner_ cet instant, cela ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais.

Ils prirent la position standard. Ciel mit sa main gauche sur la hanche d'Alois, tandis que le blond mit sa main droite sur l'épaule du garçon. Leurs mains restantes s'entrelacèrent comme elles le devaient. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder, en rougissant, avant de commencer.

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre_. Pas après pas, se mouvant avec la musique. L'allure était légèrement plus rapide de ce dont le bleuté avait l'habitude, alors il parvint à marcher sur le pied de l'autre garçon plus d'une fois. Il bégayait rapidement « désolé » et le blond gloussait en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Il s'en fichait. Tous les deux.

Ils tournèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la chanson s'arrête et qu'ils réalisent à quel point ils étaient proches. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Soudain, leurs paupières devinrent lourdes et se fermèrent tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient encore plus. De plus en plus, de plus en plus, et de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à un cheveux l'une de l'autre...

_Toc, toc, toc !_

Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et ils se séparèrent précipitamment alors que l'on frappait à la porte. Ils se redressèrent rapidement, _maladroitement_ , et se raclèrent la gorge. L'un fit signe à l'autre lorsqu'ils sentirent qu'ils étaient prêts.

\- _Entrez_ , appela Ciel en essayant de garder une voix sereine.

La porte s'ouvrit et un grand homme vêtue de noir apparu.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion, jeune maître, mais j'aimerais vous informer que le dîner est servi, dit-il.

\- Oh, merci, Sebastian. Nous descendrons dans quelques instants.

\- Très bien, jeune maître.

Sebastian se courba et disparut une fois de plus derrière la porte en la fermant.

Une fois de plus le silence entra dans la pièce, ne laissant rien d'autre que le son du CD qui jouait en fond. Alois se racla la gorge et détourna son regard du sol pour regarder l'autre garçon dans la pièce.

\- Devrions-nous y aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Oui, allons-y_ , répondit Ciel en faisant quelques pas vers la porte avant de faire signe à l'autre de suivre.

Tout était silencieux à table ce soir-là. Les deux garçons étaient trop embarrassés pour se faire face en ce moment. D'ailleurs, ils pensaient à la même chose :

 _Sebastian, sale traître_.


	41. Sentiments désagréables

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

41\. Sentiments désagréables.

Le week-end s'éternisait et les garçons se parlaient à peine. Comme s'ils s'évitaient purement et simplement. Depuis la soirée du bal ils ne pouvaient plus se faire face. Ils échangeaient des banalités ici et là, mais ils ne passaient pas autant de temps ensemble que d'ordinaire.

 _J'ai merdé_ , pensa Alois, _j'ai vraiment merdé_. Le garçon était allongé sur son lit, son visage contre la surface, et boudait. _Est-ce que tu as vu comment il te regardait aujourd'hui ? Il est probablement dégoûté. Bien joué, Alois..._ Il roula sur le côté.

Il comptait attendre jusqu'à ce que cette épisode ne soit plus une des premières préoccupations de l'autre garçon, et tenterait ensuite de recoller les morceaux pour reprendre le cours de sa vie normal. S'il perdait son amitié avec le bleuté, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Dans une autre partie du manoir, l'autre garçon était lui aussi absorbé par ses propres pensées sur le sujet. Le garçon était assis à son bureau et fixait le vide. Sa tête reposait sur sa main, et son coude s'appuyait sur la surface en bois. Ciel était embarrassé par ce qu'il avait fait mais les événements de ce vendredi soir se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le garçon passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant pour tenter d'arrêter cela.

Le bleuté n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait faire face au _stupide_ blond. Jamais le Comte n'avait-il eu un sentiment aussi proche de cela pour _qui que ce soit_ auparavant, mais parmi _toutes les personnes_ du monde, il avait fallu que ce soit _ce_ blond avec des problèmes de comportements et de profonds traumatismes psychologiques. Et si cette soudaine action l'avait effrayé ? Le traumatisme du blond provoqué par son abus sexuel était encore très présent dans sa peur et sa méfiance des adultes. Et si le bleuté avait empiré cela ? Et si Alois ne _ressentait pas_ la même chose que lui ?

Tout était si compliqué et si gênant. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sachent, ils voulaient tous deux revenir aux jours où ils s'amusaient et jouaient ensemble. Est-ce que tout était terminé à cause d' _un_ seul petit _quasi-baiser_ ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise se frotta les tempes, frustré. Cette fois, Ciel Phantomhive n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Peut-être que s'il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout se dissiperait ? Probablement pas, les dégâts étaient faits. Peut-être que s'il prenait sur lui et se confessait au blond, il comprendrait ? Non, Ciel n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Pas encore. Il était toujours trop effrayé par ses propres pensées et ses propres sentiments.

Il s'était souvent dit durant sa vie que s'il n'avait vraiment _pas_ d'émotions, vivre aurait été tellement plus simple. Il avait passé des années à dresser un bouclier entre son cœur et le monde extérieur pour se protéger de n'importe quelle attaque, mais à présent, quelqu'un avait fissuré ce bouclier. Ce garçon blond était parvenu à se frayer un chemin à travers et il lançait maintenant une grande offensive. Ciel se sentait désormais _vulnérable_ et il n'aimait pas cela. _Absolument pas_.

Une bataille similaire se déroulait au sein d'Alois. Depuis la trahison de son ancien majordome, _Claude Faustus_ , il s'était juré de ne jamais être familier ou de faire confiance à qui que ce soit à nouveau. Pourtant, c'était arrivé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé cela arriver. Il était en colère parce qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus régler ce problème.

Si seulement il était né sans cœur; sans sentiments. Alors rien n'aurait été vraiment capable de le blesser. Les blessures physiques peuvent guérir, mais les blessures psychiques et celles du cœur ne le pourront peut-être jamais. Mais pendant un temps on aurait dit qu'elles le pouvaient. En s'ouvrant à l'autre garçon, Alois avait eu l'impression que, peut-être, son passé ne le définissait pas et que l'avenir pouvait être resplendissant. Il avait erré dans les ténèbres toute sa vie, jusqu'à être réunie avec le démon. C'était en cherchant du réconfort auprès d'une créature des ténèbres qu'il avait put finalement voir à travers l'obscurité qui enveloppait son existence, et trouver un chemin vers le bonheur. Jamais ne s'était-il senti si léger auparavant.

Mais tout cela avait été anéantie lorsqu'il était devenu une fois de plus évident qu'en ouvrant son cœur à quelqu'un, on devenez sans défense. Oui, le bonheur vient avec la douleur. On ne peut avoir l'un sans l'autre; c'est un fait, comme il est impossible de connaître une autre personne parfaitement.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Ciel pensait ou ressentait à moins que le bleuté ne lui dise honnêtement, ce qui était fort improbable. Il était autant sur ses gardes que le blond. Si seulement ils pouvaient connaître les intentions de l'autre. Cette histoire serait beaucoup plus simple, non ? Cependant, la vie ne marche pas ainsi et ne le fera jamais.

Ne pas savoir est toujours pire que savoir. Le suspense donne l'impression de tuer lentement. Ciel et Alois essayaient tous deux de trouver un plan pour connaître les vrais sentiments de l'un et de l'autre et pour régler tout cela.

Après un temps, l'adolescent blond commença à se sentir claustrophobe à force d'être cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il se sentait piégé et il avait besoin de sortir pour se débarrasser de son inquiétude grandissante et pour respirer à nouveau. Alois se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la poignée et sortit dans le couloir. Puis une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il passait devant. Il se figea sur place alors qu'il vit qui se trouvait derrière.

Ciel était là, lui aussi figé. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le blond. Il avait espéré lui tomber dessus et _ne pas_ lui tomber dessus. Il voulait parler au garçon, le voir et en même temps il voulait bouder en silence.

\- Hey, salua-t-il en sentant qu'il devait dire _quelque chose_.

\- Hey... dit Alois en retour, tu prends une pause ?

\- Ouais. Je pense que si je passe un instant de plus dans cette pièce, je vais devenir _fou_.

Il entendit un petit gloussement venir du blond avant de se reprendre. Ciel sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ?

\- Je vais aller regarder un film, dit le blond.

\- Lequel ?

\- _Shaun of the Dead_ , j'ai entendu dire que c'était drôle.

Le bleuté hésita avant de répondre.

\- Ça t'embêtes si je viens ? demanda-t-il, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Les coins des lèvres d'Alois ne purent s'empêcher de former un sourire. _Peut-être que Ciel n'était pas si dégoûté de lui après tout_.

\- Je serais insulté si tu ne venais pas ! plaisanta-t-il.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, les garçons s'assirent et regardèrent le film. Alois rigolait à une blague et sautait lorsqu'il voyait un zombie. Ciel pouffait de rire à une blague et se moquait _d'Alois_ qui sautait lorsqu'il voyait un zombie. La réconciliation semblait plus simple que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Ils n'avaient qu'à s'amuser ensemble une fois de plus, même si ce n'était que pour un temps.


	42. Ce Garçon, Némésis

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

42\. Ce Garçon, Némésis.

Le lundi matin arriva et la vie reprit son cours à l'école. Les garçons étaient à nouveau eux-même, ils suivaient les mêmes cours avec les mêmes élèves qui ne se doutaient de rien, mais quelque chose d' _inhabituel_ se tramait. Des chuchotements circulaient une fois de plus à travers Warwick à propos de quelque chose en _particulier_.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est si excité ? demanda le blond.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quoi que ce soit, ça a secoué toute l'école, dit le bleuté assis à sa place habituelle à côté de la fenêtre et à la gauche du blond. Même si j'imagine que nous le saurons dès que Daniel viendra ic-

Il fut coupé par la grande gueule de la classe, Daniel Westley, qui accourut vers eux avec un but précis.

\- Les gars ! Vous avez entendu parler du nouveau ?!

\- Nouveau ? Non, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ciel en ajustant son cache-œil.

\- Il a gagné une bourse. Il a planifié sa place ici, puisque ses parents ne pouvaient pas se le permettre, dit Daniel, comme si le nouveau avait transgressé des lois. Ce n'est pas tout ! Vous l'avez vu ? Il a l'air bizarre ! Encore plus que l'étrange short de blondie !

\- Mon short n'est _pas bizarre !_ protesta Alois.

\- On s'en fout , Trancy, le taquina Daniel.

\- _Va te faire voir_.

La paume de la main de Ciel rencontra son front à cet instant. Il ignora le short du garçon et demanda :

\- En quoi a-t-il l'air étrange ?

Daniel fit une pause pour réfléchir.

\- Ses _cheveux_ , et ses _yeux_ , dit-il.

Le garçon n'eut cependant pas le temps de continuer, lorsque Monsieur Irons entra dans la pièce, ayant l'air un peu plus énervé que d'habitude.

\- Très bien, asseyez-vous et taisez-vous, _surtout_ vous, Westley, dit-il en pointant le garçon du doigt, ce qui eut pour effet de le renvoyer rapidement à sa place. Maintenant écoutez ! Des rumeurs ont circulé dans l'école, disant que nous avons un nouvel élève boursier. Eh bien, je vais juste vous dire dès à présent que c'est le cas. Alors, taisez-vous et arrêtez de m'embêter avec ça !

Il regarda la porte et fit une pause.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Venez ici ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! cria-t-il en faisant signe au garçon de rentrer.

Le garçon qui rentra dans la pièce _avait_ l'air étrange, comme l'avait dit Daniel. Il avait des cheveux lisses argentés coiffés en arrière, sans une seule mèche relevée. Ses yeux étaient semblables à des améthystes et calmes. Le nouveau venu avait une peau pâle et un sourire chaleureux. Ce garçon portait parfaitement son uniforme, sans aucun plis. Dessus, il y avait un ornement blanc et il le portait avec une cravate blanche qui se confondait quasiment avec sa chemise blanche. Autour de sa gorge se trouvait une chaîne dorée avec une croix qui reposait sur le nœud de sa cravate. Le Phantomhive savait ce qu'il était, c'était évident pour lui. Il en avait vu de _son espèce_ il y a de nombreuses années, mais pour l'instant, il resterait silencieux jusqu'à avoir la chance de communiquer avec Sebastian. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais les conseils de l'homme pouvait s'avérer être précieux. Il devrait ensuite avertir Alois. Mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment. Tout le monde regardait avec admiration alors que le boursier rentrait.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix très douce. Mon lacet était défait.

Il tourna son attention vers la classe.

\- Devrais-je me présenter ? Je m'appelle _Maxwell Goddard_ , enchanté, sourit-il.

\- Vous avez compris ? Essayez d'être gentil, et traitez-le comme vous le feriez avec n'importe qui d'autre, entendu ?

La classe prononça la réponse « Oui, monsieur » en même temps pour empêcher M. Irons de leur crier dessus pendant une minute ou plus.

\- Très bien, prenez une place, Goddard.

L'attention du professeur se dirigea vers le tableau pour écrire l'objectif du cours d'aujourd'hui. Maxwell s'assit du côté opposé aux deux garçons et les regarda, leur donnant un gentil sourire ainsi qu'un salut de la main.

En réponse, Ciel se moqua et détourna le regard. Alois haussa les épaules, intrigué par le comportement de son ami, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'était l'élève, mais Ciel _oui_. Il savait. Il avait su dès le moment où il était entré dans la pièce.

Cet élève, ce garçon là-bas allait causer _énormément_ de problèmes aux démons. Ses yeux, sa voix, et son sourire étaient très désarmants, mais c'était bien ce qu'ils devaient faire. Désarmer. Ce garçon assis du côté droit de la pièce était leur ennemi naturel. Ce garçon n'était pas un simple _garçon_. Ce garçon était, en fait, _un ange_.


	43. La Mort D'Alois Trancy

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

43\. La Mort D'Alois Trancy.

Le cours venait de se terminer. La sonnerie avait retentit. Ciel Phantomhive avait presque sauté hors de sa chaise avant de rassembler ses affaires. Il regarda son ami.

\- Vite, dit-il. Nous devons partir.

\- Pourquoi tant de hâte ? demanda son ami blond. Le cours sera toujours là même si nous n'y sommes pas.

\- Ce n'est pas le cours qui m'inquiète. Nous devons partir pour parler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, _il_ pourrait être en train d'écouter.

Alois abandonna l'idée d'obtenir une réponse directe. Il fit néanmoins ce qui lui était demandé, rassembla ses affaires hâtivement et suivit son ami hors de la salle.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le couloir bondé et comme toujours, s'étouffèrent presque à cause de l'odeur dégagée par les adolescents. Certains élèves ne comprenaient simplement pas le concept de déodorant. D'autres oui, et ils renvoyaient une odeur si puissante qu'elle donnait l'impression de brûler vos narines. Ils traversèrent rapidement le couloir, en évitant des gens à gauche et à droite, ainsi qu'en essayant de doubler les couples qui marchaient lentement en se tenant les mains et qui, pour une raison inconnue, avaient besoin de prendre _toute_ la largeur du couloir.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un coin isolé et Ciel scruta les alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda le blond en inclinant un peu la tête, confus.

Le bleuté pris un moment pour rassembler ses pensées afin de s'expliquer correctement.

\- Tu as vu le nouveau, _Maxwell_ , pas vrai ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est un _ange_.

Alois leva un sourcil.

\- _Quoi ?_

L'expression qu'il affichait montrer qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi Ciel parlait.

\- Maxwell. C'est un ange. Tu sais, un ange au sens _littéral_ du terme. Les ennemies mortels des démons, tu te souviens ?

\- Oh ! Ouais, je comprends maintenant, acquiesça le blond. _C'en est un ?_ J'imagine que ça explique les cheveux blancs et tout ça. Et donc ?

\- _Reste loin de lui_ , dit Ciel. Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que nous _pouvons_ faire.

Il sortit son téléphone portable.

\- Je dois prévenir Sebastian. Nous allons être en retard en classe.

\- Je peux partir devant, si tu veux. Les gens commencent à trouver cela _étrange_ que nous soyons _toujours_ en retard ensemble.

Il y avait un sous-entendu involontaire dans sa phrase. Involontaire, mais présent.

La paume de Ciel rencontra son front et il soupira.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit le bleuté. Si Maxwell a ce cours, il peut lancer une attaque alors que nous sommes séparés.

\- Dans une salle de classe remplie ?

\- Tu peux utiliser autre chose que les poings pour attaquer.

\- Tu veux dire, genre, _la parole ?_ Je pense pouvoir le battre s'il ne fait que m' _insulter_ , Ciel, dit-il avec assurance et les mains sur les hanches.

Le bleuté composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

\- Peu importe, dit-il avant de placer le téléphone à son oreille.

La bouche du blond forma soudainement un large sourire et il se rapprocha de l'autre garçon.

\- Ou _peut-être_ que tu voulais juste être _seul_ avec _moi ?_ le taquina-t-il, ce qui fit presque tomber le téléphone de Ciel.

\- Je peux te l'assurer, ce n'est certainement _pas_ le cas, dit-il en combattant la nuance rougeâtre qui tentait de se propager sur son visage.

Sebastian répondit.

\- _Allô ?_

Alois s'avança pour essayer d'entendre l'homme de l'autre côté de la ligne.

\- Sebastian, un ange est entré dans l'école, commença Ciel, ne se donnant même pas la peine de répondre par un petit « _allô »_.

Le bleuté mit sa fierté de côté juste pour cette fois.

\- Bien que je _déteste_ dire cela, je ne sais quasiment pas comment le gérer.

Sebastian fut silencieux pendant un instant.

\- _Un ange ? J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas faire grand-chose, si ce n'est_ _ **le tuer**_ _, jeune maître_ , dit-il. _Cependant, je préférerais ne pas faire le premier mouvement avec un ange. D'abord, nous devrions_ _ **au moins**_ _essayer de savoir ce qu'il veut, d'accord ?_

Ciel pouvait presque _entendre_ le sourire narquois sur le visage du majordome.

\- Je suppose.

\- _Très bien, dans ce cas. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous auriez besoin, jeune maître ?_

À cet instant précis, le blond arracha le cellulaire de la main de son ami.

\- _Mmh, oui ! Prends-moi maître !_ dit-il avant d'appuyer rapidement sur le bouton rouge « raccrocher » avec son pouce.

Il était à présent en larmes, plié de rire, presque sur le sol, en train de mourir de rire à cause de son incroyable blague. Le bleuté était, cependant, _beaucoup moins amusé_.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas_ _ **pas**_ _chez toi,_ _ **bordel ?**_ rugit-il en reprenant son téléphone et en frappant l'autre garçon.

Son expression était colérique et teintée de rouge.

Alois parvint d'une certaine manière à répondre entre les rires et les coups de poings :

\- Hahaha! Ha... Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de choses ! Hahahahahah!

\- _**JE VAIS TE TUER !**_

* * *

**Épilogue :**

Quelques minutes après, les garçons furent attrapés par un professeur, en train de se battre sur le campus. Cela tombait cependant à pic pour eux, ils furent en mesure d'utiliser cela comme excuse pour leur retard en classe.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Sebastian avait reconnu la voix du Trancy et en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une des _étranges_ blagues du garçon. Il attendit ensuite l'appel de l'école, qui l'informerait qu'ils avaient été trouvé en train de se battre sur le campus. Son intuition lui disait que ce serait le cas.


	44. Une Discussion Dans La Bibliothèque

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

44\. Une Discussion Dans La Bibliothèque.

C'était un autre jour à Warwick, là où les enfants de l'élite faisaient leurs études. Des forces surnaturelles se trouvaient cependant entre ces murs. Les forces des ténèbres et de la lumière demeuraient ici à l'insu des élèves et du personnel. Deux démons et un ange. Pas très équitable, n'est-ce pas ?

Au contraire, mes amis, un ange peut être aussi rusé qu'un démon. Ils sont des oiseaux de la même plume, après tout. En quoi sont-ils parents me diriez-vous ? Il devrait être su que le premier diable, _le_ diable, était en fait un ange. Dans d'autres légendes il est dit que vous obtenez un ange en croisant un ange et un humain. Pourtant, ceux qui sont originaires du Paradisio méprisent ceux des Limbes et vice versa à cause d'une seule contestation arrivée il y a des millénaires, après que Lucifer ait refusé de se courber devant le premier homme, Adam, qu'il jugeait plus faible que lui. Il fut donc chasser du Paradis et, peu après, les démons apparurent. Voyez-vous, les démons regardent de haut l'humanité et s'en servent donc comme nourriture alors que les anges ressentent le besoin de la protéger des diables ou même d' _eux-même_. Ce ne sont pourtant que d'autres preuves de leur similarité. Dans un sens, ressentir le besoin de « protéger » les humains montre qu'ils pensent aussi que l'humanité est plus faible qu'eux. Malgré leurs différences physiques et vestimentaires, c'est cela, leurs _priorités_ qui les séparent réellement. Pour l'un, les humains sont de la nourriture, pour l'autre, ce sont les enfants vulnérables de Dieu. Néanmoins, leur rivalité amère et leur haine existent et il n'y a rien dans ce monde qui puisse _un jour_ changer cela.

Il y a aujourd'hui deux démons à Warwick, eux-même d'anciens humains, et un ange sur lequel nous savons peu de choses à part le fait que ses camarades de classe et le personnel l'appellent « _Maxwell Goddard »_. L'être divin était impatient d'être présenté à ses « lointains parents » et les cherchait. Chaque fois qu'il pensait les avoir aperçus, ils disparaissaient une fois qu'il était repéré. Les démons ne savaient pas _pourquoi_ le garçon angélique les poursuivait mais une rencontre avec l'ange dans un tel lieu pouvait s'avérer être catastrophique, ils gardaient donc leurs distances pour l'instant.

Le démon blond était une fois de plus en corvée de bibliothèque pour avoir fait des caprices en cours. Il devait une fois de plus empiler et trier les livres avant de les remettre sur les étagères. Et une fois de plus, il y avait d'étranges forces dans cette large bibliothèque alors qu'Alois effectuait sa tâche. Il descendit de l'échelle appuyée contre les étagères pour atteindre les livres du haut et pour en placer d'autres, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'inquiétant. Même lui pouvait sentir cette énergie, le garçon se tourna pour trouver sa source et ne vu nul autre que _Maxwell Goddard_.

\- _Bonjour_ , dit l'ange en affichant au blond un sourire amical. Tu es dans mon cours d'Histoire, pas vrai ? Je m'appelle Maxwell, et toi ?

\- Je suis _Jésus H. Christ_. Arrête avec tes conneries, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit Alois d'un ton brusque lorsqu'il se souvint de ce que Ciel et Sebastian lui avait dit.

_Ne te bats pas à moins d'y être forcé, et essaye d'éviter les contacts du mieux que tu le peux._

L'ange sembla pris par surprise pendant un instant.

\- Oh, direct, hein ? demanda-t-il. N'est-ce pas un peu ironique pour un _démon_ de prétendre être le Seigneur ?

\- Oh, alors tu as réussi à _comprendre_ ma blague ?

Le blond sourit méchamment. L'expression de Maxwell devint soudainement sérieuse.

\- _Ne plaisante pas avec ça, démon._

\- Je peux dire ce qu'il me plaît. Dieu nous a donné le libre arbitre, après tout.

L'ange était _clairement_ enragé par cette remarque. Cependant, en prenant une grande inspiration l'ange se calma.

\- Parlons, d'accord ?

\- À propos de quoi, précisément ?

\- Toi et ton... _ami_. Comme tu le sais, l'adolescence est une période difficile pour un être humain. C'est une période de leur vie où ils se sentent souvent vulnérables, ou piégés et en résultat, leurs cœurs vacillent.

\- Viens en au _fait_ , interrompit Alois impatiemment.

Il voulait s'éloigner de ce garçon et _vite_.

\- Le _fait_ est que, avoir une bande de démons autour de _cibles si faciles_ bouleverse le Seigneur, j'ai donc été envoyé pour purger la zone de toutes _les nuisances démoniaques_ , que ce soit pacifiquement, ou _de force_.

\- _Pfffahhahahaha hahaha !_

Le blond éclata de rire. Le garçon trouvait les paroles de l'ange si _drôles_ , sans savoir pourquoi.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?!_ demanda Maxwell.

Les gloussements d'Alois s'apaisèrent lentement et il fut une fois de plus capable de parler.

\- _Toi !_ dit-il. _Tu es drôle !_

Il combattit à nouveau son envie de rire.

\- Tu as été « _envoyé par Dieu »_ ? C'est ridicule. Je sais depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de telle chose comme un « _Dieu »_ tout puissant. Tu dois gagner ce dont tu as besoin pour survivre, ce qui inclut la vie elle-même. Si Dieu existe et qu'il est si puissant, pourquoi ne me frappe-t-il pas lui-même ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin que _tu_ le fasses pour lui ? Comment une divinité si puissante, qu'elle a pu créer l'univers en sept jours, n'est pas capable de se débarrasser d' _un seul insecte ?_

Alois sourit d'un air hautain.

\- _Dieu n'existe pas_. Tu es ici de ton plein gré, et moi aussi. Je me tiens ici après m'être battu bec et ongles pour mon existence. Si Dieu ne veut pas de moi ici, alors c'est dommage. J'ai gagné mon droit de rester ici, Dieu et _toi_ pouvez _aller vous faire voir_.

L'ange était à présent irrité.

\- Tu te _tiens_ ici parce que _Dieu_ le veut ! Le Seigneur t'a béni avec ta propre volonté, et tu ne peux même pas ne serait-ce que _bouger_ pour lui ?! cria-t-il.

\- _Ssh !_

Alois mit son doigt sur ses lèvres avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est une _bibliothèque, monsieur_. Je vais devoir vous demander de _baisser d'un ton_ , plaisanta-t-il.

\- Tu refuses de coopérer ? _Soit_. Cependant, j'ai aussi été instruit de t'offrir le _salut_ si tu choisissais le chemin de la _lumière_.

\- _Salut ?_ répéta Alois.

Il n'y croyait pas entièrement mais il était _au moins_ prêt à écouter.

\- Oui. « _Le Salut »_ , développa Maxwell. Si tu abandonnais ta démonerie et devenait l'un d'entre _nous_ , l'entrée du Paradisio te serait accordée.

Il afficha un grand sourire. Le blond était méfiant. Il fit une pause.

\- Pourquoi _moi ?_

\- Parce que tu n'as pas choisi ton destin, dit l'ange d'une voix douce. C'est l' _autre_ qui t'a donné ta démonerie.

\- Je lui aie donné la _sienne_.

\- … Pour contrecarrer un _démon, Jim_.

Alois fit un pas en arrière.

\- Comment as-tu...

\- … Su ton vrai prénom ? finit Maxwell pour lui.

Il sortit un petit livre de sa poche.

\- Il s'agit, dit-il, du récapitulatif de ta vie entière, _Jim Macken_. Je sais tout sur toi. Ce que tu as enduré à cause de démons et de ceux autour de toi. Tu n'as sûrement pas _choisi_ ce destin ?

Le démon blond était effrayé. Un livre qui contenait un récapitulatif de sa vie ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire pour survivre ? Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce destin écrit sur ces pages.

Finalement, il parla.

\- _Bien sûr que je n'ai pas..._ murmura-t-il.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. Ciel lui avait _dit_ que les anges pouvaient se battre avec leurs paroles. Il sourit à pleine dents.

\- _Ciel m'a parlé de toi_ , dit-il. Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle il m'a conseillé de rester loin de toi ! À cause de tes _mensonges_.

Contre toutes attentes, Maxwell _sourit_. L'ange se rapprocha. Alois se raidit, prêt à fuir ou à se battre. Calmement, le garçon aux cheveux de neige se rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne juste à côté du garçon.

\- _Ciel,_ hm ? Est-ce ton _ami_ démon ? demanda-t-il. Tu prétendais avoir un « _libre arbitre »_ , et que « _tu ferais comme il te plaît »_.

Maxwell s'avança pour chuchoter à l'oreille du blond.

\- _Dis-moi, est-ce qu'un « ami » contrôlerait tes pensées ? Est-ce vraiment_ _ **ton**_ _choix de rester loin de moi, qui t'ait offert une_ _ **place au Paradis**_ _ **?**_ _Ou est-ce la volonté de «_ _ **Ciel »**_ _de te garder enchaîné ?_

Et c'est avec ces paroles que le garçon aux cheveux de neige partit, laissant le blond s'attarder sur cela tout seul. Pourquoi Ciel lui _avait_ -il accordé cette vie ?


	45. Casse-Tête

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

45\. Casse-Tête.

Alois avait mis son ami bleuté au courant des événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la bibliothèque le jour-même. Il avait dit au garçon ce que l'ange voulait, comment il l'avait menacé, et ce qu'il _offrait_. Le bleuté était évidemment perturbé par tout cela. Il n'allait pas partir juste parce qu'un petit ange le souhaitait. Il n'était pas non plus effrayé par les menaces de recours à la violence faites par le garçon aux cheveux de neige. _Un_ ange contre _trois_ démons ? _Ridicule !_ Cependant, il y avait une chose qui _inquiétait_ un peu le garçon.

Il allait et venait dans son bureau tout en y réfléchissant. _Pourquoi Alois ?_ Mais plus important : _Le blond accepterait-il l'offre ?_ N'importe qui aurait du mal à refuser une place au Paradis, et le bleuté _ne voulait pas que son ami parte_. L'idée attristait le garçon. Ciel ne voulait pas être de nouveau seul avec seulement Sebastian à ses côtés. Le majordome était très bien, mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'un ami. Cependant, il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix.

Le blond gardait lui aussi quelques secrets pour lui. Ce que l'ange lui avait dit avant de partir. « _Est-ce vraiment_ _ **ton**_ _choix de rester loin de moi, qui t'ait offert une_ _ **place au Paradis**_ _ **?**_ _Ou est-ce la volonté de «_ _ **Ciel »**_ _de te garder enchaîné ? »_ Cette idée ne le quittait plus. Si Ciel était capable de lui accorder la vie, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Jusqu'à quelle limite pouvait-il contrôler le blond ? Peut-être pouvait-il semer des pensées dans l'esprit du blond et le convaincre qu'il s'agissait des siennes ou peut-être que le blond était simplement trop confiant et naïf pour faire ce que le démon bleuté lui disait. La dernière possibilité le rendait encore plus furieux, étant donné que cela suggérait qu'il n'était pas mieux qu'avec Claude, et qu'il pouvait toujours être victime de _mensonges_. Il détestait aussi cette nouvelle incertitude envers son ami. C'était sans doute l' _Ange_ qui lui mettait ces idées en tête.

Et c'était le cas, mais quelle affreuse idée. En réalité, Ciel n'avait aucun contrôle sur la volonté du blond, ce dernier ne lui devait d'ailleurs absolument rien. La seule chose qu'il avait fait impliquant ses pouvoirs ainsi que le blond, était sa résurrection. Rien de plus. Alois avait sa propre personnalité et le bleuté l'appréciait ainsi. S'il voulait le contrôler, il aurait été plus simple de faire une copie de lui plutôt que de s'occuper de la menace blonde elle-même. Cela n'avait aucun sens mais la supposition avait quand même endommager la confiance d'Alois envers l'autre garçon, même s'il le cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- _Alois !_ cria le bleuté, faisant sursauter le blond.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il essayait d'obtenir l'attention du garçon. Cependant le blond était coincé dans ses pensées et dans sa paranoïa.

\- _Quoi ?!_

\- _Enfin !_ dit Ciel. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, tu _dormais ?_

Le blond secoua la tête.

\- Nan, je pensais, dit-il.

\- À quoi ?

\- À ce foutu ange.

L'expression de Ciel devint sérieuse, encore plus que d'habitude. Il arrêta de faire les cent pas et se dirigea vers son ami. Il y eut un silence avant qu'il demande :

\- Est-ce que tu penses à l'offre de Goddard ?

Il était calme en posant cette question, mais il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Le blond hésita.

\- _Ouais_ , dit-il, c'est _bizarre_ , tu ne trouves pas ? Qu'il fasse une telle proposition ?

\- Tu... ne vas pas... accepter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le bleuté avant de se retourner pour dissimuler son rougissement.

 _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec sa voix ?_ Il s'assit à son bureau et regarda le blond en attente d'une réponse. Alois était en train d'analyser la façon dont cette question avait été posé. Il y avait tellement d' _hésitation_. Tellement de _doute_. Quelque chose de très inhabituel pour le Phantomhive. Il sourit avant de se rendre au bureau et de s'y asseoir.

\- Et si j' _acceptais_? Que ferais- _tu ?_

\- Je tuerais l'ange avant de _te_ tuer, dit Ciel avec hâte et clarté en même temps.

\- Aw, c'est dur. Nous sommes _meilleurs amis_ après tout.

Le bleuté détourna le regard avant de murmurer quelque chose. Ses yeux trouvèrent quelque chose d'intéressant sur le sol. Rose étaient ses joues à cet instant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je ne peux pas t'entendre, dit le blond.

Le Phantomhive pris une grande inspiration avant de se répéter de la voix la plus ferme qu'il pouvait produire.

\- _Alors ne part pas..._ dit-il, le rose devenant rouge.

Alois cligna des yeux avant qu'un grand sourire se colle à son visage.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je te _manquerais ?_ demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- _Non..._

\- _Menteur_. Tu te sentirais seul, toi _aussi_.

Ciel ne dit rien pendant un moment.

\- Peut-être un _peu..._

\- Tu vois ? C'était si dur ?

\- _Absolument horrible,_ plaisanta-t-il en retour.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Tu es si méchant ! _Tu_ me manquerais beaucoup, tu sais !

\- Comme je l'aie dis, _ne part pas dans ce cas_.

\- Ta petite bouille n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Je ne partirais pas. Mais seulement parce que je sais à quel point tu _m'aimes,_ le nargua Alois.

Le sourire du démon bleuté disparut alors qu'il tourna la tête pour confronter la menace.

\- C-Ce n'est _**pas**_ vrai !

Il s'était levé tout en criant.

\- Alors arrête de _rougir_ et de _bégayer_.

\- _Ce n'est_ _ **pas**_ _le cas !_ N'importe qui s'énerverait si un gamin blond dérangé affirmait qu'on _l'a-a-aim..._

Le pauvre garçon ne pouvait même pas le dire.

Cependant, Alois éclata de rire en voyant la réaction du garçon aux cheveux sombre. Peut-être qu'il _n'était pas_ un fou voulant tout régenter avec des capacités de contrôles psychiques. Peut-être qu'il était simplement un petit garçon piégé dans la puberté éternelle. Peu importe ce qu'il était, il était _drôle_ et Alois n'allait sûrement pas abandonner la pauvre chose.

\- _**ARRÊTE DE RIRE !**_


	46. Puis-Je Te Parler ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

46\. Puis-Je Te Parler ?

C'était une fois de plus le matin. Le soleil brillait chaleureusement sur la prestigieuse Warwick Academy. Les élèves remplissaient leurs salles de classes respectives et discutaient entre eux. Nos deux élèves préférés et l'ange casse-pieds, inclus. Les démons parlaient de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que ledit ange apparaisse devant eux et interrompe leur conversation.

\- _Bonjour_ , dit-il.

\- Oh, regarde, c'est _le Vicaire de Dibley !_ dit Alois à son ami bleuté pour désigner le croyant.

\- Je suis aussi content de te voir, _Alois_.

\- Eh, ne sois pas si familier avec moi. C'est « _Monsieur Trancy »_ ou « _La Menace Blonde »_ pour toi, _Goddard_.

Maxwell leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers le bleuté.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons eu l'occasion de faire connaissance. Je m'appelle _Maxwell Goddard_ , et toi ?

Il tendit la main afin de lui proposer une poignée de main.

\- _Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive_ , répondit le garçon avant d'accepter l'offre du garçon aux cheveux de neige.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu te rencontrer, déclara l'autre garçon en affichant un sourire chaleureux. Donc _tu es_ Ciel Phantomhive ? J'étais impatient de _te_ voir. J'aurais besoin de te parler un de ces jours.

\- Vas-y, dans ce cas, dit Ciel.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir dans l'instant. Peut-être dans un endroit plus isolé ? Ce n'est pas pour les oreilles _humaines_.

\- Pas de problème, ça peut s'arranger.

Il regarda son compagnon blond qui le fixait avec les mains sur les deux côtés de la tête, lui murmurant les mots « _qu'est-ce que tu fais »_. Ciel voulait des réponses sur les motivations de Maxwell, et il les obtiendrait. _D'une façon ou d'une autre_. S'il devait employer la force, il le ferait, et il vaudrait mieux ne pas impliquer trop de spectateurs innocents.

\- Que dis-tu d'après l'école dans ce cas ? Mes _parents_ peuvent venir nous chercher.

 _Parents ?_ Il y avait _plus_ d'anges ? Ce n'était _pas_ bon. Pas bon du tout. Il aurait besoin de renforts, après tout. Alois _et_ Sebastian devraient le suivre, ce qui serait difficile étant donné que les anges possédaient des sens aussi aigus que les démons. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. _Vraiment_ pas. Néanmoins, Ciel accepta.

\- Aucun problème.

Il se tourna vers le garçon blond à côté de lui.

\- Tu rentreras avec Sebastian, aujourd'hui, dit-il.

\- D-D'accord ?

Le blond n'était pas sûr. Ciel pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix. Il en allait de même pour lui, mais il devait simuler l'assurance du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait _besoin_ des informations de ce maudit ange.

\- Alors c'est réglé ? demanda finalement Maxwell. Je vais les appeler pour les prévenir.

Il se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta pour regarder les garçons, par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir vu, _Jim_.

C'était décidé. Il _devait_ disparaître. _Personne_ n'appelait Alois par ce nom. _Pas même Ciel_. Le bleuté était aussi assez irrité à cause de cela. _Pour qui se prenait-il, bordel ?_ Quand bien même, il devait rester calme et empêcher Alois d'essayer de couper le garçon en deux sur place. Plus tard ce jour-là, Ciel fut en mesure de transmettre son plan à ses deux colocataires démoniaques. Plus tard ce jour-là, il entrerait dans le nid de l'ange.


	47. Et Tu Pensais Le Connaître

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

47\. Et Tu Pensais Le Connaître.

Une autre journée d'école venait de se terminer à Warwick, et notre démon bleuté s'était retrouvé devant le portail de l'école à attendre une bande de parfaits inconnus pour rentrer, sans mentionner le fait qu'il s'agissait _peut-être d'anges, voire même d'impitoyable tueurs détestant les démons_. Cela semblait réglo. Même s'il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, il voulait en savoir plus sur les motivations de l'ange. Il connaissait Alois. Mais pas seulement, il voulait qu'Alois _les rejoignent_. C'était inacceptable. Heureusement pour lui, ses colocataires démoniaques le suivaient en gardant une certaine distance de sécurité, au cas où il ait besoin de renforts. Maxwell n'avait jamais dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas _suivre_. Il essaya de cacher son sourire narquois en y repensant.

Une voiture arriva peu de temps après. Rien de bien prétentieux, juste une voiture ordinaire qui avait le mérite d'appartenir à une famille de classe moyenne. Elle s'arrêta et Maxwell monta dedans, Ciel fut confus de constater que la femme qui conduisait était _humaine_.

\- Eh bien, tu viens ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux de neige, tirant le bleuté de ses pensées.

Il entra dans le véhicule et la femme prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que c'est l'ami dont tu m'as parlé, Maxy ?

\- Ouais, _maman_ , c'est Ciel, dit Maxwell.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer ! Je t'offrirais bien une poignée de main, mais je conduis.

Elle rigola à sa propre blague.

\- Je suis contente que Max ait réussi à se faire des amis. J'étais inquiète lorsqu'il a gagné cette bourse, qu'il ne s'adapte pas !

 _Eh bien, il ressort bien dans une foule_. Il ne le dit cependant pas à haute voix, à la place il échangea quelques banalités avec la femme. Elle semblait ne pas être au courant de l'identité du garçon, ni de la nature de son soi-disant « _fils »_. Elle était ordinaire en tout point. Mais si c'était le cas, comment cet _ange_ était-il entré dans sa vie ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une rue d'un petit quartier de banlieue, et s'arrêtèrent dans une des allées. La maison était blanche, exactement pareil que les autres. Uniforme, ennuyeuse, et _ordinaire_. Ça devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il fut mené à l'intérieur et dans la chambre de Maxwell à l'étage, qui était tout aussi banal. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle chambre d'adolescent. Que se passait-il ici ?

L'ange ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda le bleuté.

\- Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne suspectent rien. Ils pensent même que je suis leur fils ! dit-il avec vantardise tout en affichant un sourire.

\- Tu veux dire... tes « parents » ?

\- Oui. Un simple couple d' _humain_ de classe moyenne dans un quartier ordinaire. La couverture parfaite, non ? dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es introduit dans la Bibliothèque des Dieux de la Mort, et tu t'es rajouté dans leurs cinématiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Maxwell fut réellement surpris par le bleuté.

\- Oh ? Alors tu sais ?

\- J'ai eu à faire à ton espèce antérieurement. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu utiliserais les âmes de deux innocents humains qui ne se doutent de rien ? Ils ne pourront plus aller au Paradis maintenant que leurs cinématiques ont été falsifiées.

C'était vrai. Une fois les cinématiques falsifiées, une âme ne peut être jugée par les Dieux de la Mort, et sa cinématique ne peut être rangée dans la Bibliothèque. L'existence même de la personne est perdue à jamais.

L'ange croisa les bras et son sourire perdit de sa douceur.

\- Des sacrifices doivent être faits pour protéger la masse, Monsieur Phantomhive. Je suis certain que Saint Pierre les laissera rentrer par le portail nacré pour une si noble cause.

\- Tu es un idiot.

\- Je suis peut-être un idiot, mais au moins je ne suis pas une sale vermine comme to-

\- Tu m'as appelé ici pour une _raison_ , non ? l'interrompit Ciel.

Il n'était pas venu ici pour se faire insulter.

\- Dis-moi tout.

Le sourire de Maxwell disparut.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Je suis sûr que tu tiens à savoir pourquoi je suis si intéressé par Alois Trancy, alias Jim Macken, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est correct.

\- Eh bien, laisse-moi commencer par cela : Jim ne s'en souvient sans doute pas, mais _moi oui_. Nous nous sommes brièvement rencontrés avant que _je meure_ , dans le _cachot_ du _Manoir Trancy_.

L'expression de Maxwell se tordit en un sourire narquois.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux pendant un instant. Il était sans voix. _Ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés ? Dans cet endroit, par-dessus tout ?_ Le bleuté ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, alors l'ange continua.

\- _Oui_. En fait, j'étais dans la même charrette qui nous a emmenés là-bas. J'étais aussi assis à côté de lui, bien qu'il n'ait rien dit. Aucun de nous ne le pouvait. Nous savions ce qui allait nous arriver, mais nous ne _pouvions_ rien y faire. Je me souviens avoir vu ce vieil homme le frapper avec sa canne durant notre première inspection. Il n'aimait pas les _yeux_ de Jim. Durant tout ce temps, il n'a jamais fait un seul bruit. En fait, aucun de nous ne parlaient pendant notre séjour en enfer.

Ciel s'accrochait à chaque mot. Il se souvenait aussi de ce jour, lorsque son âme et celle du blond avaient été dans le même corps. Il frémit de dégoût.

\- Bref, les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment _agréables_. En fait, je suis mort d'une infection comme la plupart des autres garçons, dit Maxwell. Mais j'ai prié. Je l'aie toujours fait. J'ai prié pour être libéré de cet enfer et pour trouver le _Paradis_ , et je suis donc devenu un _ange_.

\- Alors que veux-tu de mon _ami ?_ Pourquoi ne pas l'exterminer, lui aussi ? À cause de vos liens dans la Demeure Trancy ? demanda Ciel.

L'ange lâcha un petit rire condescendant.

\- _Oui,_ dit-il, lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était _en vie_ , j'étais _extasié_. Mais quand j'ai su que tu en avais fait un démon, j'ai compris que je devais le changer.

Le sourire de Maxwell redevint doux.

\- _Je suis vraiment jaloux de toi, Ciel Phantomhive_.

\- Et pourquoi dont ?

\- Tu as un ami qui _comprend_ ce que ça fait de passer par l'enfer lui-même. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Mais je comprend ce qui se trame dans la tête de Jim tout le temps, dit l'ange. Chaque fois qu'il voit un homme plus âgé, chaque fois il ressent cette _peur_ , je connais ce sentiment. Sais-tu ce que ça fait de craindre la majeur partie de la population, Ciel ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait _d'être effrayé lorsqu'il n'y a plus de lumière ?_

\- Ferme-la, dit Ciel avec colère. Tu ne sais _rien_ de moi. Tu ne sais _rien_ de _nous_.

\- Mais je connais _Jim_. Et _toi ?_

Le bleuté se mit à réfléchir. Il connaissait _Alois_ , mais pas _Jim_. Il ne savait _pas_ ce que cela faisait d'être dans ce sous-sol. Il ne savait _pas_ ce que cela faisait d'être dans la chambre de cet homme. Peut-être ne comprenait-il _pas_ une majeur partie de son ami. Il connaissait _l'histoire_ , mais il n'y _était pas vraiment_.

Maxwell reprit la parole.

\- C'est bien ce que je _pensais_. N'es-tu pas _égoïste ?_ Tu veux le garder loin de moi, qui comprend _vraiment_ son cœur. Que c'est _laid_. Ne _t'intéresses-tu_ pas au _bonheur de ton ami ?_

Ciel serra et desserra son poing.

\- _Ferme-la_ , ordonna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que ce garçon savait sur le bonheur d'Alois ? Alois _était_ heureux ici, non ? Le démon aux cheveux ardoise refusait d'accepter que _ce_ garçon puisse rendre son ami heureux. Il se retourna vers la porte.

\- Je pars, dit-il.

Il ne voulait pas battre en retraite, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce moment-là.

\- Bien, reste têtu. Mais pense à ton ami. Jim serait-il plus heureux ici, dans le monde des mortels et du chaos, ou au Paradis ?

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que le bleuté sorte, laissant l'ange seul avec un sourire narquois collé au visage.

 _Pense-y, Phantomhive, et comprends que j'aie raison_.


	48. Pris au piège

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

48\. Pris au piège.

Tout se déroulait selon le plan de Maxwell. Il avait semé le plus de doute possible entre les garçons, ils abandonneraient sans se battre.

L'ange fit de son mieux pour contenir sa joie en se dirigeant vers le garçon blond, au bout de la cour. C'était inhabituel pour lui de ne pas être avec son ami bleuté, mais c'était le but du plan de Maxwell. L'ange essayait de construire un mur entre les deux démons.

\- Bonjour, _Jim_. Ton ami t'a abandonné ?

Il lui sourit comme s'il essayait d'être sympathique.

\- _Va chier, Vicaire de Dibley_ , répliqua Alois, manifestement énervé.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil. J'essayais juste de savoir quel était le problème.

\- _Tu es_ le problème. Depuis que Ciel est allé chez toi, il ne me parle presque plus.

\- Comme c'est fâcheux...

\- _Va te faire foutre !_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu as _tout_ foutu en l'air !

Le blond s'était levé et avait crié. Les poings serrés, il brûlait d'envie de lui faire _mordre la poussière_.

Maxwell resta silencieux. Il regarda le sol et fit une mine désolée.

\- Je suis _désolé_ , dit-il, son expression très convaincante. Je lui ai seulement parlé de mon _passé_ au Manoir Trancy.

Le blond fut pris par surprise. Le Manoir Trancy ? Il ravala sa salive.

\- _Le Manoir Trancy ?_

Il avait mordu à l'hameçon.

\- Oui, j'étais aussi un esclave là-bas. _Tout comme toi, Jim_. En fait, _je me souviens de toi_. Aucun de nous ne pouvaient parler, mais...

\- Maxwell...

Alois s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le piège. C' _était_ la vérité, mais l' _intention_ qu'il y avait derrière la rendait mauvaise. Si les _anges_ pouvaient commettre des actes de tromperies, ils pouvaient aussi sûrement _mentir_.

\- … Mais je m'en souviens bien, dit-il en regardant de nouveau le blond.

\- _Je suis désolé_.

\- _Ne le sois pas_. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'espérais que tu réfléchirais au moins à mon offre. Je n'ai aucun _ami_ qui me comprenne, vois-tu.

\- Je ne _peux pas_. Je ne peux pas juste laisser Ciel. Il est aussi mon ami.

\- Mais il t' _a abandonné !_ Tu aurais dû voir sa tête lorsque je lui aie dit ce qui était arrivé au Manoir. C'était un regard de pure _dégoût_.

L'ange parsemait des demi-vérités sur des mensonges flagrants. Les mensonges peuvent être _bons_ , mais aussi _mauvais._ C'était l'intention qui comptait, et l'ange n'avait pas de bonne volonté.

 _Ça ne peut pas être vrai_ , pensa Alois. Ciel _comprenait_ , pas vrai ? Il n'abandonnerait jamais Alois à cause de son passé. Mais le doute qui avait pris le garçon au piège recouvrait cette vérité.

\- Il _ne le ferait pas..._

Maxwell regarda le blond avec empathie, les yeux presque larmoyant. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de larmes de crocodiles, mais Alois l'ignorait. L'ange ne dit rien alors que le blond secouait la tête d'incrédulité.

\- _Non..._

\- Je suis désolé, dit Maxwell. Je suis désolé...

Il devait juste jouer quelques tours de plus, tirer sur quelques fils, et il gagnerait.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire...

\- _Le Paradis,_ hein ? dit soudainement Alois. Ça m'a l'air pas mal.

Sa voix tremblait et il semblait avoir craqué. Il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Viens au Manoir Trancy ce soir, dans ce cas, dit Maxwell d'une voix douce.

Le blond ne fit qu'acquiescer de la tête. _Gagné_.

\- Nous pouvons enfin nous débarrasser de toute cette souffrance.

Maxwell laissa le garçon seul. Il laissa le blond, brisé, s'asseoir en silence, la tête dans les mains. Encore un peu, et c'était _échec et maths_.


	49. Que Ferait Jésus ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

49\. Que Ferait Jésus ?

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la région de Londres. Et la nuit sembla apparaître aussitôt qu'il fut parti. Cette nuit-là, Alois fut prudent lorsqu'il se faufila hors de la maison, il ne fit pas un seul bruit et ne se fit pas voir. Il se rendit au Manoir Trancy abandonné, où l'ange perfide l'attendait.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire. Peut-être pouvait-il encore arranger les choses avec Ciel ? Malheureusement, le blond perdait toute confiance en lui lorsqu'il en venait au bleuté. Il ne pensait pas _pouvoir_ tout arranger. Il ne pensait pas _mériter_ le temps de Ciel, contrairement à ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Alois se dirigea vers le vieux portail rouillé devant le manoir, il le poussa, et le portail s'ouvrit accompagné d'un grincement douloureux. En s'avançant plus profondément dans la cour, il vu son rendez-vous, assis sur les marches de la demeure.

\- Oh, tu es là ! Honnêtement, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, dit le garçon aux cheveux de neige en se levant. Est-ce que tu as été vu ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Tout le monde était occupé avec ses propres affaires, répondit le blond.

\- Devrions-nous commencer, dans ce cas ?

Le blond ne dit rien, mais acquiesça de la tête avec hésitation. Comme dis plus tôt, il ne _voulait_ pas vraiment partir, mais s'il ne pouvait plus être avec Ciel, il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il était de nouveau seul. Tout seul...

Maxwell sourit.

\- Très bien.

Une lumière rayonnante recouvrit le garçon alors qu'il se transformait. Il obtint une paire d'ailes angéliques, garnis de plumes argentées aussi pâles et blanches que ses cheveux. Hormis l'uniforme de prêtre qui se trouvait sous sa veste ornée d'or, sa tenue, son short et ses gants étaient blancs. Son expression était douce tandis que la lumière disparaissait petit à petit. Il était, eh bien, _angélique_.

L'être aux cheveux de neige prit la parole.

\- _Jim Macken_ , abandonnes-tu ta forme démoniaque afin d'embrasser le Seigneur ?

Le blond fut interrompu par une troisième voix avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

\- _**Tu peux toujours courir !**_

Alois tourna rapidement la tête pour trouver l'origine de la voix ô si familière. Il s'agissait de nul autre que _Ciel Phantomhive_ qui traversait le portail. Le garçon était essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru, ce qui _était le cas_. Il avait vu Alois quitter la demeure et l'avait suivi. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Ciel avait l'air absolument _furieux_ , pourtant le blond était quand même content de le voir. Savoir que Ciel avait pris le temps de venir ici pour s'opposer à sa décision lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Il _voulait_ que ce soit le mauvais choix. Il ne voulait pas partir, et il avait besoin de cette reconnaissance de la part de son ami pour agir sur ses propres sentiments.

Cependant, Maxwell n'était évidemment _pas_ ravi de voir le bleuté.

\- Tu es venu ici pour dire au revoir à ton ami, Phantomhive ?

Il déploya inconsciemment ses ailes pour se donner un air plus intimidant.

\- Non. Je suis venu pour _te tuer_ , et pour _botter le cul_ d'Alois, répondit Ciel.

En réponse, le blond demanda dans une sorte de cri plaintif :

\- _Pourquoi ?!_

\- Parce que tu es un _idiot !_ cria Ciel en allant vers son ami.

Il leva la main, et sa paume rencontra d'une manière agressive le visage de l'autre.

\- Tu avais _promis !_ cria-t-il. Tu avais _promis_ que tu ne partirais pas !

Alois resta figé, ses yeux écarquillés fixant le bleuté, tout en tenant sa joue à présent douloureuse. Le Phantomhive était vraiment énervé contre lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire une tête aussi peinée auparavant, rougie et crispée alors qu'il essayait de garder un statut d'indifférence, en vain. Il semblait être en train de retenir ses larmes. _Ciel Phantomhive pleurer ?_ Alors _ça_ , c'était quelque chose d'effrayant. Le garçon n'avait pas pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents il y a si longtemps, pourtant le voilà qui était sur le point de le faire.

Mais le blond _avait_ promis au garçon, non ? En y repensant, il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu dans le bureau après que l'ange lui ait parlé pour la première fois. Il se souvint à quel point son ami semblait _bouleversé_ par le sujet. Il se rappela que le bleuté ne l'aurait _jamais_ jugé sur ce qui était arrivé dans ce même manoir devant lequel il se tenait. Il était soulagé, heureux, et triste en même temps. Triste pour avoir inquiété son compagnon, et _en colère_ pour avoir laissé cet _enfoiré_ le duper et lui faire perdre confiance en Ciel. Il se sentait stupide. Si, si _stupide_. Peut-être qu'il _avait_ besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles pour avoir été un imbécile. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Maxwell.

\- Une _promesse ?_ C'est stupide de seulement se reposer sur une _promesse_ , tu ne penses pas ?

Ce fut désormais le blond qui parla.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ stupide, dit-il. J'ai promis à mon ami que je ne l'abandonnerai pas, et je compte bien _tenir_ cette promesse !

\- **IDIOT**

L'ange était enragé.

\- Tu abandonnerais le _Paradis_ pour une stupide _promesse !?_

\- Ce n'est pas stupide. C'est parfaitement logique, dit Ciel avec un petit sourire.

Il se sentait lui aussi mieux grâce aux paroles de son ami. Il n'allait pas être à nouveau seul, après tout.

\- Contrairement à _toi_ , Alois _a_ un sens de l'honneur, qu'il le sache ou non. Il a beau se travestir en public, et dire des choses impolies et stupides, lorsqu'il fait une promesse sincère, il la tient.

\- Ça ne s'applique pas aux promesses _en l'air_ , bien sûr, ajouta le blond.

\- Oui, tu avais aussi promis de ne pas _m'embarrasser en public_ , mais ça devait être une des promesses _en l'air_ , hm ?

\- Mince ! Tu l'as compris ! plaisanta Alois en souriant à pleine dent.

Soudain, le bleuté sentit une douleur vive dans son bras. Il écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il inspectait les dégâts, lorsqu'il trouva une _plume_ dépasser de l'endroit d'où provenait la douleur, et qui en était la cause. Son attention se porta sur l'ange alors qu'il retira l'objet du crime.

L'expression de Maxwell était sombre, toute trace de gentillesse était désormais partie. Il s'agissait de son vrai visage. Son aile s'étendit vers le garçon, avant de lancer plus de projectiles.

En un éclair, Ciel attrapa son ami et évita la nuée. Il n'allait pas se laisser toucher si facilement à nouveau, ou laisser le blond se faire toucher par accident. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son ami était positionné sur son épaule comme un sac de farine. Le garçon cria et geint, tout en s'agitant dans tous les sens, ce qui causa sa chute inévitable.

\- _Aïe !_ Bon ! Blanche Neige _doit_ disparaître ! dit Alois en se frottant le cuir chevelu. Je vais le tuer.

\- _Non, tu_ vas rester sage et hors de _mon_ chemin, le corrigea le bleuté.

Il était sérieux. Cet ange _devait_ partir. Il s'était moqué du Phantomhive, et ledit garçon n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir après avoir fait cela. Oui, le jeune noble allait utiliser la seule chose efficace contre ce genre de choses; la violence.

\- Oh, allez ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

\- Non ! Je ne te _laisserais_ pas !

Leur dispute fut interrompue lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper lentement des mains.

\- Oh, c'est _mignon_ , dit Maxwell.

Son sourire était revenu, mais il était à présent tordu en un rictus mauvais.

\- Tu vas protéger ton _petit copain ?_ Pourquoi ? Tu vas juste finir par t'en lasser et t'en débarra-

\- _Ferme. La,_ ordonna Ciel en serrant les dents.

Son œil luisait en rouge. Il retira son cache-œil et le jeta au blond derrière lui, révélant que son œil marqué luisait lui aussi en rouge, mais avec une teinte violâtre. Comme pour Alois, des flammes noires enveloppèrent lentement le corps du garçon, la seule différence étant qu'il ne semblait être en train de brûler.

Le bleuté se transformait. Les flammes se dissipèrent assez vite, laissant apparaître le garçon. Il avait des cornes noires courbées vers l'arrière, contrairement à celles du blond dirigées vers l'avant, il avait aussi une queue de singe, de la même couleur noire-bleuâtre que ses cheveux. Ciel était vêtu d'une queue de pie noire croisée à l'air militaire, d'un pantalon anthracite, et de bottes noires.

Un ensemble très pratique, mais qui n'oubliait pas l'esthétique et l'élégance, le distinguant de celui de son ami qui était beaucoup plus, euhm, « _tape-à-l'œil »_. Il y avait des pentacles sur chaque boutons, et des ornements sur le col et les manches. Sur ses manches, son torse, ainsi que ses épaules, se trouvaient des écrits qui semblait être du latin ou de l'hébreu, comme les symboles qui étaient dessus. Une des pièces de tissu semblait déplacée, celle sous son pectoral gauche. Une sorte de symbole avait l'air de s'y trouver, quelque chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec le Christianisme ou le Judaïsme, quelque chose de différent. Cela ressemblait à un serpent enroulé autour d'un bâton. En fait, cela ressemblait au Bâton d'Asclépios, ce symbole avait été utilisé dans de nombreux _cultes_ Asclépiens...

Le mot « culte » et le garçon ne _faisaient pas bon ménage._ Le symbole sur sa tenue était également gravé à jamais sur sa peau. Personne ne savait pourquoi il le portait dans sa forme démoniaque, en fait, personne n'était sûr de savoir s'il en avait _lui-même_ conscience. Mais le voir ne fit que le rendre encore plus furieux, et à cet instant précis, un ange se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire.

\- _Impressionnant_ , nargua l'ange. Cependant, il faudra bien plus qu'un _changement de costume_ pour _me_ tuer.

Bien qu'il sourisse et se moque, le garçon angélique était plutôt anxieux. Il avait peur de ne _pas_ pouvoir s'occuper du garçon, surtout si le blond décidait de désobéir aux ordres de ce dernier. En parlant de lui, Maxwell avait compris que l'apparition du Phantomhive avait ruiné ses plans. Le garçon _voulait_ vraiment devenir l'ami du blond. Il espérait que le garçon soit en mesure de partager avec lui ses horribles souvenirs, et qu'il l'aide à se remettre de ses blessures. Il avait beau être allé au Paradis, et être devenu un ange, ses cicatrices étaient toujours présentes. Un jour, il finirait par oublier après avoir passé trop de temps au Paradisio, comme la majorité de ceux de son espèce. Il avait déjà oublié comment était la vie _avant_ qu'il n'aille au manoir qui se tenait sur ce-même endroit. Mais hélas, il avait oublié.

Maxwell y songeait davantage avant d'être ramené à la réalité lorsque le poing du bleuté fit connaissance avec son visage. L'impact l'envoya s'écraser contre l'un des murs extérieur du manoir. Cependant, ce n'était pas surprenant, vu la force avec laquelle le démon l'avait frappé. Si Ciel avait frappé un _humain_ avec une telle force, cela aurait abouti à un amas de fragments de crânes qui était auparavant une tête, transformée en un ramassis de chair méconnaissable, et de sang inondant le sol. Quel malheur que la tête de Maxwell ne soit pas aussi fragile.

Cela dit, Maxwell s'écrasa assez fort sur la structure en brique pour la _fissurer._ Il tomba au sol, atterrissant sur son estomac dans un bruit sourd. Les plumes blanches de ses ailes étaient à présent _froissées_.

Il se releva et se frotta la bouche du revers de sa main.

\- Ce n'était pas juste. Nous avions dit « _pas de coups fourrés »_ ?

\- Je ne suis _jamais_ juste. Je ne l'aie jamais été, et je ne le serai jamais, dit Ciel.

\- _C'est vrai !_ intervint Alois qui se sentait mis de côté.

Il se rappelait de la fois où ils s'étaient battus en duel il y a des années de cela, Ciel s'était retourné à « cinq » au lieu de « dix ». Le bleuté ne savait pas ce que « pas de coups fourrés » signifiait.

Maxwell l'ignora alors qu'il préparait une autre attaque. L'ange lança une fois de plus ses projectiles de plumes vers le démon, et le manqua de près. Le garçon était bien trop rapide. Il sautait, donnait de petits coups, et tournait en évitant ces surins angéliques tranchants. D'un point de vue extérieur, ils se déplaçaient en un éclair, étant à un endroit à un moment puis à un autre en un battement de paupière. Mais pour eux, ils bougeaient lentement, même pour les yeux du blond. C'était presque comme s'ils dansaient. Alors _ça_ , c'était une danse que Ciel pouvait vraiment apprécier.

Dès la première ouverture, Ciel frappait le garçon aux cheveux de neige une nouvelle fois, et une fois de plus avant qu'il ne puisse se régénérer. Il se faisait presque _mal_ aux poings en frappant Maxwell, presque. Le démon continua cette routine, et l'ange commença à s'énerver.

Les cheveux de l'ange, d'habitude si bien coiffé en arrière, lui tombaient désormais sur le visage, et étaient parsemés de terre et de _sang_ , tout comme ses vêtements. Son visage était aussi couvert de sang; son nez, cassé, saignait, et ses lèvres étaient coupées par ses propres dents. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre. Il était suant et sale, et à part pour la blessure qu'il lui avait infligé au début du combat, il avait à peine égratigné son adversaire qui, lui, était légèrement essoufflé. Maxwell devait en finir, et vite.

Au lieu de relancer ses précédentes attaques, il s'élança vers Ciel en utilisant ses ailes pour gagner de la vitesse. L'ange ouvrit ses mains comme des serres et saisit le cou de Ciel, le hissant haut dans le ciel.

Ciel se débattit pour se débarrasser des mains de Maxwell, qui écrasaient leur prise de plus en plus fort. Il les griffa jusqu'à la chair mais elles ne firent que resserrer leur emprise. Ce n'était pas l'oxygène dont Ciel avait besoin, non. Les démons n'avaient pas besoin d'air. Mais à ce train-là, il lui briserait la nuque, ce qui serait difficile à régénérer à son âge. Sebastian pouvait le faire sans trop de difficultés, mais le majordome était tellement plus _vieux_ , et de ce fait plus _puissant_ que le garçon. Ciel ne possédait pas non plus l'amont de pouvoir qu'un pacte pouvait conférer, il ne pouvait donc pas invoquer des flammes comme il le voulait. Le garçon décida alors de tirer son ennemi _plus près_ pour être en mesure d'atteindre ses _ailes_.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, le vol de l'ange fut perturbé, lui faisant perdre de l'altitude. Le démon resta agrippé à Maxwell en gardant la prise sur son aile tandis qu'ils chutaient.

Maxwell hurla lorsque son aile commença à se déchirer.

Désormais ils n'avaient plus rien pour atterrir en douceur. Ils tombaient maintenant à une vitesse record. Ciel voyait le manoir s'approcher de plus en plus d'eux, puis, _ils s'arrêtèrent_.

Maxwell ne put que produire un étranglement désagréable. Ciel tenait toujours l'aile, pourtant il ne touchait pas le sol. Il leva les yeux pour voir Maxwell _empalé sur une décoration de toit en forme de croix_. L'ange était encore _en vie_. Il en faudrait plus pour tuer un être divin. Le garçon affichait une mine étonnée alors que du sang dégoulinait de ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, plutôt comme si son corps était en état de choc.

Ciel se posa doucement sur le toit avant de lâcher l'aile. Lorsqu'il le fit, l'ange sembla le remarquer.

\- Que s'est-il... passé ? demanda-t-il dans un râle.

\- Regarde ta poitrine, répondit le démon en pointant du doigt la blessure de Maxwell.

Le garçon aux cheveux de neige s'exécuta. Il vit l'énorme objet en métal sortir de son corps. Il vit le sang, oh, le sang qui imprégnait son costume de rouge et qui s'égouttait le long de la croix. Il vit des bouts de sa _propre chair_ déchirée.

\- _Nom... de Dieu..._

\- Voyons... se moqua Ciel, tu ne devrais pas utiliser le _nom du Seigneur en vain_.

Maxwell regarda son ennemi.

\- Aide... moi...

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je dois m'assurer qu'Alois aille bien.

\- Aide-moi !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il semblait désespéré. Il l' _était._ S'il pouvait se libérer, il pourrait guérir, vivre et voir un autre jour. Mais non, Ciel ne le permettrait pas.

\- Aide-moi ! Je t'en prie ! supplia-t-il.

Des larmes coulaient désormais le long de son visage.

\- _AIDE-MOI ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !_

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider. _Tuer_ des anges n'est pas ma spécialité. _Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'enverrai mon majordome « s'occuper » de toi plus tard._

Ciel sourit sadiquement. Maxwell était en larmes, _l'implorant_ de l'aider, mais non, il ne le ferait pas. Ce serait beaucoup trop facile pour Ciel.

Alois s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au toit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit l'ange, et il vit le _grand sourire de Ciel_. Il sut que c'en était fini. Maxwell ne recevrait jamais « l'aide » qu'il voulait. Le blond sourit à son tour. _C'est ce que tu mérites_ , pensa-t-il.

De plus, il en profita pour observer son ami. À quel point il était _beau_. _Est-ce que je viens juste de penser « beau » ? Mon_ _ **Dieu**_ _, quelle fille je_ _ **fais**_. Heureusement pour lui, le bleuté ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées.

 _Malheureusement_ pour lui, Ciel avait aussi promis de lui botter le cul, et il s'en souvint immédiatement en voyant la tête du garçon. Il se redressa alors que le démon s'avançait vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à sa punition.

Elle n'arriva cependant jamais. À la place, il sentit deux bras l'entourer, étonnamment, ils étaient chaleureux, bien que sveltes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'autre garçon. Il était _enlacé_ par _Ciel Phantomhive ?_ Il pensait que cela n'arriverait que _dans ses rêves_ , et pourtant il était là, dans ses bras.

\- Ne rompt _jamais_ ta promesse, dit le bleuté en cachant son visage dans l'épaule du blond.

Alois ne savait pas comment réagir. Comment le pouvait-il ? Le garçon n'avait jamais été pris de cette façon auparavant. Les seuls « câlins » qu'il avait reçu venait de son petit frère, Luka, avant qu'il ne meure. Toutes ses interactions avec l'ancien Comte Trancy étaient désagréables, et n'étaient certainement pas des « câlins ». Mais _ça_ , c'était différent. _Désirable_ , cependant. Il retourna le geste en mettant ses bras autour de l'autre garçon à son tour. Son visage était chaud, et la chaleur de la joue de Ciel contre la sienne ne l'aidait pas, mais, c'était _agréable_.

\- _Je ne le ferai pas_ , répondit-il enfin. Je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, et même si tu _ne le veux pas_.

Un petit rire s'échappa du garçon légèrement plus petit.

\- C'est rassurant. Quelle fille tu _fais_ , tu le sais ça ?

\- Tu le _voudrais_.

\- _Pas vraiment_.

Ils rentrèrent à la suite de ces événements, alors que le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil, mais ils restèrent chez eux ce jour-là pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu à cause de la tromperie de Maxwell. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le portail et quittèrent le domaine, le cri dudit ange implorant, et suppliant, pouvaient être entendu au loin. Il continua pendant des heures, bien après que les démons soient partis. _Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque Sebastian quitta le Manoir Phantomhive pour faire une course_.

« _JÉSUS ! »_ fut le dernier son émit par l'ange.


	50. Qu'est-ce Qu'un Cours d'Approfondissement ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

50\. Qu'est-ce Qu'un Cours d'Approfondissement ?

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la soudaine disparition de Maxwell, et des rumeurs se propageaient à ce sujet. Ses « parents » ne savaient absolument pas où leur « fils » était parti, et les professeurs n'en savaient pas plus. Il avait disparu sans laisser de traces. La police avait mené une enquête et n'avait rien trouvé. Certaines rumeurs disaient que le garçon avait été kidnappé par un psychopathe, mais il n'y avait pas de preuve pour le confirmer ou le nier.

Cependant, Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy connaissaient la vérité puisqu'ils étaient, comme vous le savez, impliqués dans sa mort. Néanmoins, ils avaient repris le cours de leurs vie comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce n'était pas compliqué, étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà vu assez de mort à leur époque. Ils continuaient à agir comme d'habitude. Rien n'avait changé.

Enfin, _presque_. Le blond était devenu beaucoup plus _tactile_ avec son ami, le bleuté. Il le touchait du doigt dès qu'il le pouvait, mettait son bras autour de son cou lorsqu'il lisait par-dessus son épaule, et comme il le faisait actuellement, _jouait avec ses cheveux_.

Les garçons étaient assis dans l'espace commun de Warwick, et s'ennuyaient. Alors que Ciel lisait un livre, l'autre garçon à côté de lui tressait ses cheveux, en portant une mine ennuyée, pour avoir quelque chose qui l'occuperait. Ciel ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. C'était étrange au début, mais à présent il ne s'embêtait plus à demander une explication. Parfois, il demandait au blond pourquoi il faisait ce genre de choses, et répondait « peu importe » lorsque l'autre garçon affirmait que c'était « parce qu'il s'ennuyait », puis il reportait son attention vers ce qu'il faisait. Actuellement, il lisait.

Il absorbait les mots sur les pages tout en appréciant distraitement le contact du blond, avant que l'autre garçon prenne la parole.

\- Là ! Si joli ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant des mains.

Le bleuté mit une main sur sa tête, à l'endroit où son ami s'était concentré pour essayer de voir ce que le garçon lui avait fait.

\- Que m'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai tressé tes cheveux.

\- Défais-les avant que nous retournions en classe.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-geint à moitié le blond.

\- _Parce que_ , je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un imbécile en y allant, dit Ciel en imitant le ton d'Alois.

Avant que le blond ne puisse se mettre à bouder, qui arriva vers les garçons ? Ce n'était nul autre que le faux-blond avec sa stupide cravate rose, Kristopherson.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je rends les cheveux de Ciel jolis, répondit Alois, occupé à défaire les tresses pour ne pas avoir à regarder le garçon.

Kristopherson grogna.

\- T'es vraiment une _pédale_ , Trancy... murmura-t-il, ce qui toucha la corde sensible du vrai-blond.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pointa du doigt Kristopherson, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler; _fort_.

\- _Oh mon Dieu ! Es-tu en train de me_ _ **draguer ?!**_

Ciel faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il regarda le faux-blond à la cravate rose. _Tu n'en es pas si loin_ , pensa-t-il.

\- _Ce n'est_ _ **pas**_ _le cas !_ cria Kristopherson d'une voix aiguë, qui craqua quand il le fit. Je suis venu pour vous _aider_ , et tu me remercies en _disant des conneries ?!_

\- « Aider », _de quelle façon,_ Rosie ? demanda Alois.

\- « _Rosie_ _?! »_

\- À cause de ta cravate (et de ton visage), maintenant répond à ma question, valet !

Le garçon toussa un peu avant de répondre.

\- J'allais te demander si tu t'étais déjà inscrit aux cours d'approfondissement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un foutu « _cours d'approfondissement »_ ?

\- Un cours d'approfondissement est comme une option que tu prends pendant l'heure d'étude, intervint Ciel, ce qui agaça Kristopherson, alias « Rosie ».

\- Pourquoi ça s'appelle un « cours d'approfondissement » ?

\- Si je le savais, je te le dirai à coup sûr, Alois. Je ne me suis pas encore inscrit. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi prendre.

Kristopherson sentit le besoin de revenir dans la conversation.

\- Et à en juger par le fait que tu ne savais même pas ce que c' _était_ , j'imagine que tu ne t'es pas encore inscrit non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Remplis la feuille là-bas.

Il pointa du doigt une table au bout de l'espace commun, sur laquelle se trouvait un bloc-notes et un stylo.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant que tous les bons cours soient pris.

\- Alois, _qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond dit sans une once de sincérité :

\- _Merci, Kristopherson_.

Le faux-blond le regarda, la tête haute.

\- Oh, ce n'était rien, hahaha. Je sais que tu es un raté qui ne peut rien faire de lui-même, alors je me sentais, évidemment, obligé de t'aider.

Alois enfouit sa main dans son sac et en sortit ce qui semblait être une chaussette remplie de monnaie avec un nœud attaché au bout. Il la jeta au-dessus de sa tête tout en « rugissant », et chargea vers le faux-blond à la cravate rose avant d'être rapidement arrêté par Ciel.

Kristopherson s'enfuit loin du détraqué. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder en arrière.

\- _Tu dois enfermer cette chose, Phantomhive !_

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

Maintenant que son attaque était terminée, le blond gloussait de manière sournoise en se tenant l'estomac. Il s'arrêta lorsque sa chaussette pleine de pièces, fut prise par son ami.

\- _Eh !_ Rends-la-moi ! dit-il en essayant d'attraper la chaussette, mais le bleuté la gardait hors de portée.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda son ami avec confusion.

\- C'est une _matraque_ , dit simplement Alois en arrêtant d'essayer d'attraper l'arme un instant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réponse. Le blond avait fait une matraque improvisée en remplissant une chaussette sans paire, avec de la petite monnaie.

\- Les armes ne sont pas autorisées à l'école, Alois.

\- Une _arme ? Moi ?_ Non, monsieur ! _C'est_ simplement là que je garde mon _argent_ pour déjeuner !

\- Tu viens de dire que c'est une _matraque_.

\- _C'est un détail_.

\- _Confisqué_.

Ciel dégagea le blond de lui et mis le bâton improvisé dans son sac, et l'éloigna du blond avec son pied.

\- Oh, _alleeeez !_ C'était une _blague !_ se plaignit le blond.

\- _Veux_ -tu être renvoyé ?

\- Non...

\- Alors _comporte-toi bien_. Viens, allons nous inscrire en _approfondissement_ avant d'oublier.

\- Je peux récupérer ma chaussette du coup ?

\- _Haha_ , tu es _drôle_ , plaisanta le bleuté en se dirigeant vers la table que Kristopherson avait mentionné précédemment.

La table se trouvait à côté de la « _Grande Chaise »_ dans l'espace, là où Audrey, l' _œil et l'oreille_ de l'école s'asseyait habituellement. Elle était appelée ainsi, puisqu'il s'agissait en effet, d'une grande chaise, et Audrey devait son surnom à son savoir omniscient du lieu. Donnez-lui un sucre d'orge et il vous dira tout ce que vous désirez savoir sur n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui entre ces murs. Cependant, on lui parlait rarement à cause de son obsession absurde pour _le paranormal_ (Encore aujourd'hui, il pense que le vieux manoir abandonné dont tout le monde parle est un « lieu maléfique »).

Audrey était très petit, peut-être encore plus que le bleuté, et avait des cheveux noirs sombres qui recouvraient ses yeux (vous vous demanderiez comment il pouvait voir), un nez retroussé, des taches de rousseur, et était souvent aperçu avec son bonnet violet qui avait pour motif un crâne. Les enseignants avaient abandonné l'idée de lui demander de l'enlever, même si c'était contre le règlement. Ils étaient aussi exaspéré quand il jouait avec sa PSP en classe.

Aujourd'hui, le garçon était assis sur sa chaise et observait les deux démons avec grand intérêt, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers une ouverture dans ses mèches alors qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir quelle option ils allaient prendre.

\- _Je ne prendrai pas danse, Alois_ , déclara le bleuté.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu _sais_ que tu aimes secrètement danser, argumenta Alois.

\- Redis ça, et je t' _achèverai_.

Le garçon avait souvent reçu des demandes d'informations sur les garçons, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de _choquant_. Il savait qu'ils étaient très... « _proches »_ , comme il le dirait. Il ne pouvait ni confirmer ni nier une relation entre les deux. Ils étaient soi-disant des frères adoptifs, alors peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de tel. Il y avait cependant, quelque chose de _particulier_ à leur sujet. Une sorte d'aura anormale.

Il espérait secrètement qu'ils soient d'une certaine manière liés à quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , d'anormal. À quel point cela pouvait être intéressant ? Il était lasse des ragots habituels de cette école, « qui trompe qui », et « qui est secrètement gay », etc. Non, il voulait quelque chose de _différent_. Il était obsédé avec le paranormal depuis qu'il était petit et qu'il avait vu un homme se faire renverser par une voiture.

Ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là l'avait changé. Il avait vu un homme en costume portant une paire de lunette, couper le corps avec ce qui semblait être une taille-haie, et des reliures de film en étaient sorties pour se mettre à flotter dans l'air, ondoyant au vent tout en brillant. Le plus étrange était que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué. Comme s'il n'y avait rien. Son père pensait que le choc d'avoir vu un homme mourir avait affecté son esprit.

Non, il était déterminé à trouver la preuve qu'il n'était pas fou, et ces garçons pouvaient l'y aider. Mais avant de pouvoir les étudier plus longuement, ils partirent. Le blond traînant le bleuté. Il jeta un œil à la feuille d'inscription.

 _Cours de danse ?_ pensa-t-il.

D'accord, peut-être que leur sexualité pouvait être remise en question...


	51. Flamenco

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

51\. Flamenco

Ciel Phantomhive observa la pièce dans laquelle on l'avait traîné. Peu importe où ses yeux se posaient, un sentiment d'horreur l'envahissait. Il regarda à sa gauche, à sa droite, et devant lui, écarquillant l'œil un peu plus à chaque fois. Même l' _odeur_ de la pièce était nauséabonde. Où se trouvait-il ? Dans quel genre d'horrible endroit avait-il atterri ?

Eh bien, il était dans la Salle de Danse de Warwick. C'était une pièce propre et spacieuse, de laquelle émanait différents parfums qui se mélangeaient et formaient un doux arôme presque malsain. Toutes les filles qui s'y trouvaient étaient assez jolies et sympathiques, c'était déjà ça. Elles avaient pris la majeur partie des places pour ce cours, ce qui était logique. Il y avait d'autres garçons à part le Phantomhive. Naturellement, Alois y était, mais Kristopherson, Travis, Preston et Daniel y étaient aussi, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Néanmoins le bleuté était désespéré quant à tout cela.

Il ne dansait pas. Alois l'avait forcé à venir ici, et il avait d'ailleurs l'air beaucoup trop excité. Le blond _pouvait_ danser et appréciait cette activité, d'où la raison de sa venue. Kristopherson était ici parce que 1 : il aimait aussi danser, et 2 : Alois était présent. Travis aimait bien danser, lui aussi. Preston était ici pour la même raison que le bleuté. On l'avait forcé à s'inscrire, et il ne voulait pas non plus être ici. Le pauvre Indien avait été « persuadé » de rejoindre ce cours par nul autre que Daniel, qui lui était ici, _pour quelle raison, exactement ?_

\- Pour parler aux filles, dit le brun, répondant à la question.

\- Je croyais que tu étais avec Anastasia ? demanda-déclara à moitié Ciel.

Daniel haussa les épaules.

\- On a rompu, dit-il comme si ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais qu'importe, trouver une copine ce n'est pas si dur.

Apparemment, il était le genre de personne qui sortait pour les apparences. Ne vous méprenez pas. Le garçon _aime_ les filles. Il ne comprenait simplement pas tout à fait le concept d'une « relation ». Ciel leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es- _tu_ là, Phantomhive ?

Pour plaisanter, Daniel donna des petits coups de coude au petit garçon.

\- Ta _femme_ t'a traîné avec elle, hein ? dit-il en souriant à pleine dents.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise repoussa doucement le garçon, et fit de son mieux pour atténuer son rougissement.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ ma _femme !_ déclara-t-il en regardant le blond.

Alois détourna le regard et se couvrit la bouche pour essayer de cacher son rire. Ça ne le gênait pas d'être appelé la « femme » du garçon. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _il_ était la « _femme »_.

Des discussions remplirent l'énorme salle avec les six garçons et la troupe de filles combinés. Les garçons se taquinaient sur leur présence ici, alors que les filles parlaient des garçons. Ils furent tous stoppés par l'institutrice qui frappa des mains pour avoir leur attention.

\- Excusez-moi ! Silence, les enfants ! dit-elle.

Leur interlocutrice n'était nul autre que leur professeure de chorale, Mlle Bristow. C'était elle qui leur avait appris à danser la valse avant le bal de l'école. Ciel lança un regard furieux au blond qui, à en juger par son sourire et l'amusement dans ses yeux, n'allait _jamais_ oublier cela.

\- Bienvenue au Cours de Danse, continua-t-elle. J'imagine que vous êtes tous ici parce que vous appréciez la _forme d'art_ qu'est la danse.

\- J'aime aussi les jolies filles !

Bizarrement, ce fut Daniel qui l'interrompit, gagnant une ribambelle de gloussements de la part des filles. Normalement, ce genre de commentaire était attendu de notre démon blond, pas du fils d'un homme politique. _Plagiat_.

\- _Assez !_ dit Mlle Bristow en frappant des mains à nouveau. Daniel, encore un commentaire de ce genre, et vous performerez _Le Lac Des Cygnes_ tout seul, devant _toute_ la classe.

Il n'y avait pas une once de mensonge dans sa voix.

\- Mais je ne _connais_ pas _Le Lac Des Cygnes !_

\- Exactement. C'est plus drôle ainsi, plaisanta la professeure. Cette fois, elle rigola. Je veux que vous répondiez tous à une question : « _pourquoi dansons-nous »_?

Il y eut un long silence. De nombreux élèves baissèrent les yeux et évitèrent d'avoir un contact visuel avec la femme. Une fille finit par parler sans même lever la main.

\- Parce que c'est _amusant ?_

\- Oui, danser _est_ amusant, mais j'espérais quelque chose de plus...

Elle balaya du regard la salle, et ne trouva personne qui pouvait lui répondre. Elle y répondit elle-même avec un soupir.

\- _Danser_ est une forme d' _expression_. C'est un _art_.

La pièce fut de nouveau rempli par le brouhaha des nombreux chuchotements, disant Dieu sait quoi.

\- Maintenant, dit-elle, un exercice rapide, je vais mettre de la musique, et vous allez bouger de la façon dont vous la _ressentez_.

Elle mit en route le lecteur CD. Une musique dynamique et pleine d'entrain se dispersa dans l'air, mais personne ne dansa. Même ceux qui _aimaient_ danser étaient trop embarrassés. Que faire ? Que _pouvez_ -vous y faire ? Les adolescents sont si agaçants avec leur besoin d'être « cool », ils sont du genre à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues intentionnellement pour ne pas ressortir du lot. Ils portaient tous leurs claquettes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne dansaient. Tous restaient figés. Ils restaient silencieux, seul la musique pouvait être entendue.

_Clap, clap, tappeti-tap, clap, clap, tap !_

Des têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Le porteur des claquettes pleines de vie n'était nul autre que notre heureux danseur blond, Alois Trancy. Ses jambes bougeaient rapidement en rythme, les clappements de ses pieds y ajoutant sa propre touche.

Bon, c'était un peu maladroit pour des claquettes. Il n'avait jamais appris. Alois copiait simplement ce qu'il avait vu de son ancien majordome, _Claude Faustus_. Il l'avait observé danser le _Flamenco_ de nombreuses fois, et avait secrètement toujours voulu essayer de lui-même.

Il en avait l'occasion à présent, et il était enchanté. Il se fichait de l'image qu'il reflétait chez les autres, et fit ce qui lui plaisait, tout comme ses pieds. Le blond gardait les bras dehors pour rester en équilibre, mais il se concentrait surtout sur ses pieds. Il regarda ses amis, souriant à pleine dents en voyant que les pieds de Travis et de Kristopherson commençaient aussi à se mouvoir.

Ils commencèrent petit à petit, tapant en rythme, puis ajoutèrent plus d'originalité. Bientôt ils furent trois à danser. Trois devint six, alors que certaines filles avaient décidées de les rejoindre, puis six devint douze, et ainsi de suite.

Presque toute la salle fut remplie des clip et des clap des claquettes. Le volume du lecteur CD fut donc mis au maximum afin de toujours entendre la musique. Daniel et Preston se prirent finalement au jeu, et il ne resta qu' _une seule personne_ pour ne pas danser. Un garçon. Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel n'était pas du genre à _suivre la masse_ juste pour « s'amuser ». Il n'allait _pas_ danser, et _cette fois, il le pensait_. Le garçon refusait d'être persuadé par le blond cette fois-ci. Il allait rester planté là, et être la seule personne _raisonnable_ de la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que son propre pied commençait à taper en rythme, et se força à arrêter.

Sa frustration ne fit que grandir lorsqu'Alois commença à danser autour de lui. Le blond était déterminé à faire danser ce garçon. Il l'avait déjà fait deux fois auparavant, et il voulait le faire une troisième fois. Un sentiment pétillant de bonheur se manifestait quand il dansait, comme le faisait le bleuté. Combiner ces deux choses le rendait si heureux, qu'il pouvait tomber dans les pommes. Et Alois savait que cela rendait aussi son ami heureux.

Il prit les mains de Ciel joyeusement, et dansa avec elles alors que le garçon restait cloué au sol, dans son point d'observation. Il pouvait voir le rougissement sur le visage de son ami.

\- _Je ne danserais pas_ , déclara le bleuté.

Il le disait autant pour lui que pour le blond.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est amusant, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison...

\- Alors quelle _est_ la raison ?

\- Quelqu'un nous verra... dit Ciel, trouvant soudainement le sol extrêmement intéressant.

\- Et ?

\- Il y a déjà _assez_ de rumeurs sur nous.

Il releva la tête pour regarder le blond et lui donner un regard sérieux.

\- Ce ne sont _que_ des rumeurs, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je pense que tu t'en fais trop pour les apparences.

Le bleuté soupira d'exaspération. Ce garçon à qui il parlait ne connaissait simplement _pas_ le concept de la honte.

\- Et si c'est le cas ?

\- Alors tu n'as aucun sens, commença Alois, arrêtant sa danse. Tu dis souvent que tu te fiches de tous ces gens, et qu'ils sont ignorants, en-dessous de toi. Si c'est le cas, pourquoi leur opinion t'est-elle si importante ?

Il maintient sa prise sur les mains de l'autre garçon. Ciel pouvait sentir son poule. Pourquoi est-ce que son _coeur_ battait si vite ? C'était _sûrement_ à cause de toute cette _danse_.

 _Mince._ Alois avait _raison_. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise détestait cela. Il avait coincé le petit garçon.

\- Alois... C'est... C'est juste que-

_DR_ _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !_

La sonnerie retentit, indiquant que le cours était terminé. Ciel s'échappa rapidement du piège du blond pendant qu'il était distrait et attrapa ses affaires.

\- Allez ! Nous allons être en retard !

\- __Menteur__ _._ _ _Je sais que tu t'en fiches que l'on soit en retard...__


	52. Réponds-Moi Honnêtement

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

52\. Réponds-Moi Honnêtement.

Tous les jours, le bleuté se faisait harceler par Alois de la même façon. Il le faisait sans relâche, mais Ciel ne réagissait pas. Il refusait de danser en public avec le blond. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait, _au moins_ , assister à ce cours jusqu'au prochain trimestre. Jusque là, il résisterait aux avances de la menace blonde, ce qui était plus facile à _dire_ qu'à _faire_.

Bien qu'il détestait l'admettre (et il détestait _vraiment_ le faire), en réalité, il aimait danser avec l'autre garçon. Le nier à répétition était une sorte de défi personnel. Céder serait plus simple et beaucoup plus agréable pour tout le monde, mais Ciel était d'une nature têtue et compétitive.

La pseudo logique d'Alois était _toujours_ censée. Le bleuté avait souvent du mal à se montrer plus malin que lui, ou à trouver un bon argument pour le contrer. Alois avait raison en disant que se donner des airs pour des gens auxquels on ne s'intéresse pas, ça n'a aucun sens. Pourtant, Ciel allait s'accrocher à sa fierté. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à faire un mouvement si _osé_. Il le savait, et il détestait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être un vrai lâche, en fuyant et en se cachant ainsi. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Dire « _Eh, Alois, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Joli cul, au passage »_ ? Non. Il n'y a personne sur la planète, vivante, morte, ou _autre_ , qui ferait cela ! Même _Alois Trancy_ n'était pas si fou.

Au vu du manque d'initiative du bleuté, il avait lui aussi l'impression d'être un _lâche_. Il était audacieux, mais pas assez pour risquer de gâcher l'une de ses premières _réelles_ amitiés. _Chasser un potentiel tueur en série à travers les rues de Londres ?_ Simple. _Se travestir en public ?_ Pas de problèmes. _Sauter d'une fenêtre pendant un cours de maths ?_ Facile. _Dire à un ange « d'aller se faire voir » ?_ Fais sans y réfléchir. Mais _dire à son meilleur ami qu'on l'aime ?_ Non, non, non, et _non_. Impossible.

Néanmoins, il voulait tourner autour du pot aussi longtemps que possible, en poussant gentiment son ami, petit à petit, pour le faire tomber dedans. Et il y était presque, _presque_. Chaque fois qu'il effleurait légèrement l'autre garçon, qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux, qu'il employait un sous-entendu ou quelque chose d'ouvertement suggestif, le bleuté devenait quasiment fou.

Leurs camarades de classes étaient, eux aussi, exaspérés qu'ils ne sortent toujours pas ensemble. Les sentiments des garçons leur étaient désormais flagrants, sans que lesdits garçons ne le sachent. Eux aussi, les poussaient souvent dans cette direction. Généralement en les taquinant. Mais, Ciel et Alois étaient toujours aveugles.

Les _clip_ et les _clap_ des claquettes pouvait être entendu après cet incident. L'adolescent blond les portait souvent, et dansait dans le couloir pour écouter son solo de percussion. Ciel pouvait donc l'entendre depuis sa chaise, dans son bureau, ce qui avait pour effet de diriger ses pensées vers l'autre garçon, et cela l'agaçait.

\- _Pourrais-tu arrêter cinq minutes ?!_ cria-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte du bureau.

Les claquements s'arrêtèrent un instant, avant de recommencer dans un rythme régulier, ressemblant à des pas qui se rapprochaient du garçon énervé.

\- Probablement pas, Alois l'informa-t-il. Lorsque j'ai un _besoin,_ je dois le _combler_ , Ciel.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? _Billy Elliot ?_

\- Si c'était censé être une blague, ce n'était pas drôle. Je ne sais absolument pas qui c'est.

La paume de la main du bleuté fut une fois de plus introduit à son front.

\- _Tu ne sais pas qui est Billy Elliot ?_

Il pensait que le blond avait _au moins entendu parler_ du film. C'était le genre de choses que le blond _adorait_.

\- Va dans la salle de divertissement et regarde le film sur _Netflix_.

\- Non, dis-moi au moins de quoi ça _parle._

\- Fais-le.

\- Je ne veux pas le regarder tout seul ! Et s'il y a des _passages importants_ _que je ne comprends pas ?!_

Alois leva les mains en l'air pour accentuer son « malheur ».

\- D'accord. Donne-moi une minute et je t'y retrouve. _De toute façon, on dirait bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose..._ murmura-t-il.

Alois s'assit sur le canapé et mit le film, avant que Ciel arrive. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il força le blond à retirer ses claquettes pour qu'il ne « _gâche pas le film avec ses claquements insidieux »_ , avant de s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

Dès que le générique d'ouverture commença et que le blond vit le protagoniste porter un short de la même longueur que les siens, le blond aima le film. Ce genre de shorts étaient populaires en 70 ( _Dieu sait pourquoi_ ). Il fit des commentaires durant tout le film, comme lorsque le grand frère de Billy fut introduit, il dit :

\- Est-ce que c'est une version plus grande, et moins flippante de toi, venant du Nord, Ciel ?

Puis il se fit rapidement frapper à l'épaule par son ami.

Cependant, son humeur joueuse fut balayée vers la moitié du film. Lors des scènes plus émouvante, Ciel regardait le blond et le découvrait au bord des larmes.

\- Alois, tu _pleures ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

\- _Non._

Le blond pencha un peu la tête pour essayer de cacher ses yeux. Il renifla.

\- Je ne pleure pas.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, « _allergie »_ ?

\- _Ferme-la..._

Sa voix trembla un peu et il se mordit la lèvre basse pour s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Le garçon était émotif pendant les films. Il pleurait pendant les _films pour enfants_ , pour le plus grand amusement de Ciel.

Il l'embêtait constamment à propos de ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il adorait le faire. Voir le blond froncer les sourcils et rougir fortement, le réjouissait.

\- _Tu peux t'appuyer sur mon épaule, si tu veux_ , dit-il d'un ton condescendant.

Il plaisantait, évidemment, mais il savait qu'il y avait une _chance_ que le blond accepte. Peut-être qu'il espérait un peu qu'il le fasse.

\- _Va chier_ , dit le blond en s'essuyant le visage. Ne me _prends pas de haut_.

\- Comme tu veux, alors.

Ciel haussa les épaules. Peut-être était-il _un peu_ déçu. Mais, que pouvait-il y faire ?

Dès qu'il n'y pensa plus, Alois cacha son visage dans son épaule. Il caressa la tête du garçon, n'étant pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux.

\- Eh, Ciel...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es nerveux ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tes battements de cœur sont instables, mon pote.

L'ancienne expression d'Alois devint un grand sourire et il commença à glousser alors que l'autre garçon le dégagea. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire cette remarque. Il avait essayé, vraiment, mais ça lui avait échappé lorsqu'il avait senti le rythme cardiaque du petit gentleman.

\- Tu le _voudrais !_ déclara rapidement Ciel.

\- _Je sais_ , dit Alois en mettant sa tête d'une façon charmeuse.

Son ton et son sourire étaient plaisantins, mais ses mots ne l'étaient pas. Ciel ne le savait pas, mais il savait que c'était le genre de choses que l'autre garçon dirait.

Il fut un peu étonné par la remarque. Il cligna des yeux, et regarda le garçon.

\- _Quoi ?_

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda le blond en réponse. J'n'ai _rien_ dis.

Il tentait de se rattraper, mais les dégâts étaient faits.

\- Alois, commença Ciel, est-ce que tu... _craques sur moi ?_

Immédiatement, le visage du blond se réchauffa.

\- Non, c'est _faux !_ dit-il un peu _trop_ vite.

Il eut du mal à articuler, comme cela arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était excité ou étonné. Il avait été pris par surprise.

Son ami jaugea prudemment sa réponse, examinant chaque détail de son visage pour l'interpréter. Il en arriva à la conclusion que le garçon _mentait_.

\- Pourquoi _rougis-tu_ , dans ce cas ? dit-il pour tâter le terrain.

\- Eh bien... _N'importe qui_ rougirait si leur ami leur demandait _ça !_

\- Pourquoi viens-tu d'hésiter ?

\- Je n'ai _pas_ hésité ! déclara Alois.

Il jeta ensuite un oreiller sur le bleuté, le touchant au visage.

L'autre garçon répliqua en prenant l'arme pour frapper son assaillant à la tête. Une bataille s'ensuivit dans la salle de divertissement. Des coussins volèrent à travers les airs avant de frapper leurs cibles, mais souvent ils ne touchaient _rien._ Le film fut ignoré tandis que les garçons se battaient une fois de plus, et ce n'était probablement pas la dernière. Des choses furent brisées, et du rembourrage tomba au sol, mais les garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un « gagnant ».

Finalement, le bleuté coinça l'autre garçon contre le mur, en appuyant un coussin contre son torse pour piéger ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment tout en reprenant leur souffle.

\- _Hypothétiquement parlant_ , commença Ciel, si c'était le _cas_ , il n'y aurait aucun mal à cela, tu sais...

Il se tendit en attendant la réponse du Trancy.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Je garderai ça à l'esprit... répondit-il. Mais tu pourrais arrêter de m'écraser un instant ?

Il le fit et libéra son ami. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et resta un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Finalement, le blond prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que _je_ craque sur toi ?

\- Eh bien, je... Hum...

C'était au tour de Ciel d'être pris par surprise. Qu'était-il supposé dire ?

\- Juste une _impression..._ dit-il en se frappant mentalement pour avoir l'air si stupide.

Son ami s'approcha de lui, alors qu'il se figeait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Pas d'un pouce. La volonté de le faire le quitta lorsque le blond qui lui faisait face l'embrassa _sur la joue_.

La joue ? Bien sûr. Alois était _audacieux_ , mais pas _à ce point_. Même s'il avait été réconforté par les paroles de son ami, il était loin de se sentir parfaitement à l'aise. Il tournait une fois de plus autour du pot, _se laissant presque tomber dedans_. Il sentit le visage du garçon se réchauffer avant de se reculer. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais ça avait eu l'air beaucoup plus long.

Le bleuté mit sa main là où le blond venait de le toucher, et regarda, en rougissant, son ami passer à côté de lui pour retourner sur le canapé. Il resta figé, bouche bée, alors que le garçon revenait tranquillement au moment où ils avaient laissés le film avant de se battre.

Comme s'il _sentait_ l'étonnement du garçon, le blond le regarda et sourit, d'un sourire narquois. Il ne dit qu'un mot :

\- _Mignon_.

Ciel s'assit à côté de son ami, exaspéré.

\- Je ne te comprendrais _jamais_ , dit-il en évitant de regarder le blond.

\- Mais c'est ce qui me rends si _amusant_.

À cet instant, ils ne se rendirent pas compte d'à quel point leurs action les influenceraient dans le futur, mais pour le moment ils savaient qu'ils se tournaient _tous les deux_ autour, jusqu'au point de non retour. Mais pour l'heure, ils finiraient leur film, et essayeraient de se concentrer dessus. Cependant, ils ne pensaient qu'à ce stupide _baiser_ sur la joue.


	53. Grenouilles Zombies De l'Espace

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

53\. Grenouilles Zombies De l'Espace.

C'était une belle journée à Warwick Academy. Le soleil brillait joyeusement sur le campus, les oiseaux chantaient paisiblement, et il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. C'était une parfaite journée pour être dehors, et nos garçons et leurs amis en profitaient. Ils étaient assis en cercle sur l'herbe, et jouaient aux cartes.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on sait qui est « le pouilleux » déjà ? demanda le blond en inclinant la tête, confus.

\- Écoute, _ducon_ , on te l'a déjà expliqué _dix putain de fois !_ On ne va pas encore te l'expliquer ! dit un garçon très énervé, vêtue d'une ridicule cravate rose.

Alois eut l'air d'être sur le point de se lever tout en enfouissant sa main dans sa poche, avant qu'un troisième garçon attire son attention. Il s'agissait de Ciel Phantomhive, et il venait de tendre la main vers le garçon, patiemment.

\- _Donne_ , dit-il.

Vexé, le garçon s'assit et vida le contenu de sa poche. Il en sortit une chaussette nouée, remplie de monnaie, à en juger par le bruit qu'elle faisait. Il s'agissait de la matraque improvisée du garçon, ou, d'une nouvelle fait récemment. Il la mit sans discuter dans la main du bleuté.

\- Tu allais utiliser _ça_ sur moi ?! s'exclama Kristopherson.

\- _Non_ , il n'allait _rien_ en faire, dit Ciel en fusillant son ami blond du regard.

La cible se fit alors toute petite en l'apercevant. En s'y penchant d'avantage dessus, le bleuté remarqua que la chaussette ne _semblait_ pas contenir de _pièces_. Il la secoua un peu avant de défaire le nœud pour vider son contenu dans sa main libre. Le blond reçu immédiatement une nouvelle fusillade.

\- D'où est-ce que ça _vient_?

Ciel lui montra les _écrous et les boulons_ , qui étaient la cause du bruit et du poids de l'arme. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer où est-ce que le blond les avait pris.

\- Eh bien, _il se pourrait_ que je les aie pris du _vélo de Kristopherson..._

\- _QUOI ?!_

Le garçon se leva en un éclair.

\- Vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas le cas !

\- _Ouah_ , Trancy...

Daniel, l'un des autres garçons dans le cercle, se forçait à ne pas rire.

\- _Pfft !_ Kris, je suis désolé pour ton vélo.

Kristopherson était furieux. Il _avait_ un peu le béguin pour le blond, mais ce garçon était _dingue_. Souvent, il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Il savait très bien que Alois pouvait être en train de plaisanter, mais, il y avait toujours une chance pour que _ce ne soit pas le cas_. Il devait faire un choix, et il choisit d'aller vérifier son vélo. Il déguerpit en criant toutes les injures qu'il connaissait.

\- _Pssh ! Non_. Je les aie _trouvés_.

\- Où les as-tu « trouvé » exactement ? lui demanda le bleuté.

Il savait qu'il était impossible que la menace blonde les ait simplement « trouvé ».

\- Tu peux pratiquement en trouver sur tout ce qui est vieux et fait de métal. Comme des gradins, ou des équipements sportif...

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de _toi_ que le panier de basket est tombé pendant l'entraînement de l'équipe, hier ?

\- Je n'ai jamais _dit_ ça, déclara simplement le blond.

Il était étrange. Il faisait ce genre de choses et ne se sentait pas coupable. Le coup du panier de basket n'était, évidemment, pas _intentionnel_ , mais il trouvait quand même cela amusant. Alois Trancy, « La Menace Blonde », adorait se jouer des gens. Il faisait des farces, grosses ou petites, tant qu'il les trouvait drôles.

Ciel ne savait justement pas quoi penser des actions du blond la veille, à cause de cela. Le garçon l'avait embrassé sur la joue, et il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait été sérieux ou s'il s'était _juste jouer de lui_. Peut-être n'était-il plus si indulgent avec les pitreries d'Alois à cause de cela. Habituellement, il l'aurait probablement laisser menacer Kristopherson avec la « chaussette tueuse », puisque ce n'était qu'une _menace_. Cependant, le jeu avait changé, et le bleuté ne le trouvait plus aussi drôle qu'auparavant.

Il était agacé à présent. Agacé parce que le blond s'était _peut-être_ juste moqué de lui, et agacé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Il était aussi assez embarrassé que sa question de la veille ait guidé Alois vers ses véritables sentiments. Il désirait _vraiment_ ne pas en avoir.

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à leur jeu de cartes. Les démons dirent « au revoir » à Daniel pour le reste de la journée, et se rendirent à leur prochain cours.

\- Eh, Ciel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en SVT aujourd'hui ?

\- Je crois que M. Carver a parlé de _dissection_.

Le bleuté sentit ses lèvres former un petit sourire. Pour lui, l'idée d'Alois devant disséquer une grenouille était hilarante. Néanmoins, il se força à garder son habituelle expression d'indifférence jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en cours.

\- Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons couper des choses. Ça a l'air _amusant_ , hm ? dit l'homme derrière le bureau du professeur en souriant.

M. Carver avait plutôt l'air d'un homme effrayant. Pas de la même manière que M. Irons, qui était effrayant parce qu'il semblait puissant, M. Carver était effrayant comme dans _glauque_. Il avait des yeux de fouines, et de longs, squelettiques, doigts ridés qui semblaient habitués à manipuler des scalpels, et il portait une blouse parsemée de mystérieuses taches rouges. Une des nombreuses rumeurs circulant dans l'établissement, disait qu' _il_ était responsable de la disparition de l'élève, _Maxwell Goddard_ , mais les deux garçon, Sebastian le majordome, vous, et moi savons que ce n'est pas le cas.

Les élèves mirent leurs blouses et leurs gants en latex, puis se dirigèrent à leurs tables de travail. Ils avaient le droit de choisir leur propre binômes, alors notre duo fut en mesure de travailler ensemble. C'était parfait pour le bleuté, qui pourrait voir la réaction d'Alois par lui-même.

Il prit le scalpel et fit une incision verticale sur l'estomac de la grenouille, tout en observant le visage du blond du coin de l'œil. Encore rien. Il fit la coupure suivante juste en-dessous des bras et au-dessus des jambes de la grenouille. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sépara la peau du muscle, qu'il eut une réaction. Alois fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine dégoûtée.

\- Veux-tu faire la suite ? demanda Ciel en feignant l'ignorance.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Tu dois épingler le morceau d'estomac sur l'établi pour que l'on puisse voir ses organes.

\- D-D'accord... ?

Le blond prit avec hésitation les pinces et commença. Il s'en sortait assez bien, jusqu'à ce que les organes de la grenouille deviennent _visibles_. Il déglutit en les voyant.

\- Beurk, ça _sent !_

\- Comme les tripes et le formaldéhyde. Continue, tu t'en _sors_. Tu vois ces choses vertes ? _Enlève-les_.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- _Des_ _œufs_.

Le blond faillit vomir. Il les coupa, les ramassa, et fit ce qui était nécessaire. Mais finalement, il faillit _jeter_ les ustensiles.

\- _Nope_ , dit-il.

\- Oh _allez_ , tu les avais presque tous.

Ciel n' _essayait_ même plus de cacher son sourire. Alois leva les mains en l'air.

\- Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, _NOPE_.

Il ne le ferait pas. Il ne _pouvait pas_. C'était étrange, il avait déjà vu du sang, en fait, il avait lui-même était _poignardé à l'estomac_. Il n'avait pas de problème avec les anges empalés, mais _ouvrir des cadavres de grenouilles,_ c'était trop. Ses limites étaient étranges, mais c'était ainsi, et ça ne changerait pas.

\- _D'accord_. Prends au moins cette étiquette et mets-la sur _quelque chose_ , dit le bleuté en donnant une petite étiquette avec un fil à son ami. Attache-la à un organe.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration, s'empara de l'étiquette et écrivit dessus. Il tenta de l'attacher au cœur de l'amphibien. Il essaya de faire un nœud autour de l'organe glissant, avant de pousser un petit cri et de reculer.

\- _Oh mon Dieu, elle a_ _ **bougé !**_

Ciel se mit à rire, il _riait_. Des têtes se tournèrent pour trouver la source du cri, et le vire. Personne à Warwick n'avait _jamais_ vu Ciel Phantomhive _rire_ auparavant.

\- Ah-haha-ha ! Ce cri ! _Oh mon Dieu, Alois, quelle fille tu fais !_

Il se tenait l'estomac, et riait si fort. Le visage du blond prit une teinte rosé.

\- C'est _faux_ _!_

\- « _Oh non !_ _ **Elle a bougé ! »**_ le taquina le bleuté, en faisant sa meilleure imitation d'Alois.

\- _Elle a bougé !_

\- Elle est _morte !_

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle a bougé ! Je te le jure !

\- _Ce n'est pas un zombie, Alois_.

\- _**C'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire !**_


	54. Vente Aux Enchères Et Logique d'Alois

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

54\. Vente Aux Enchères Et Logique d'Alois.

Warwick Academy. Le meilleur établissement privée du Royaume-Uni, où l'on apprend aux jeunes de l'élite à se préparer au monde réel (enfin, le « monde réel » des riches, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). À Warwick, ils apprennent les bases de la haute société, de la culture aux compétences à connaître en affaires, ils parlent donc souvent de ce que font leurs familles et font circuler les informations qu'ils obtiennent ici et là. Comme vous le savez, si vos enfants sont amis avec les enfants de puissantes personnes, cela peut vous donner de nombreux avantages.

Aujourd'hui, les élèves présents au premier cours d'Histoire de M. Irons étaient tous très enthousiaste à l'idée de la vente aux enchères à venir. Apparemment, le vieux manoir abandonné qui était souvent visité par de curieux et courageux (et stupides) adolescents à la recherche de sensations fortes, possédait de nombreuses vieilleries attendant juste d'être restaurées. Certaines valaient maintenant des _millions_.

Alois Trancy, l'ancien propriétaire de la demeure, ne s'en réjouissait _pas_.

\- Ça devrait être _mon_ argent ! dit-il.

\- Ça ne t'appartenait pas au départ, lui rappela son ami Ciel.

\- Je les ai volé _à la loyale !_

\- Oui, mais comment comptes-tu les réclamer ?

Le bleuté n'eut pas de réponse. Alois n'en avait aucune idée. Sans doute parce que c'était impossible. Mais, si l'on vendait vos biens, et gardait l'argent, sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire, vous seriez assez énervé, non ? Il pouvait seulement rester assis, croiser les bras et bouder.

Un garçon ayant l'air plutôt banal, avec des cheveux bruns coiffés vers la droite, apparut devant eux. Il s'agissait de nul autre que leur ami (?), Daniel Westley.

\- Vous comptez aller à la vente aux enchères ? Je savais pas que les trucs de cette maison effrayante valaient autant ! J'en aurais pris quelques uns si j'avais su.

Ciel fusilla son ami blond du regard pour l'empêcher de frapper leur interlocuteur au visage.

\- Tu es sûr que ça aurait été une bonne idée ? Et si tu avais _mis le fantôme en colère,_ Daniel ?

\- Ah... Me le rappelle pas !

Il frissonna en se souvenant de l'horrible scène qu'il avait vu au manoir lors de sa précédente visite.

\- Ce mec aurait pu m' _arracher_ les yeux ! J'en fais _encore_ des cauchemars...

\- Ne sois pas stupide. _Les fantômes n'existent pas_.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, et tu peux pas me dire le contraire ! Je suis pas _dingue !_ Cette maison est _hantée_.

Il pointa du doigt l'autre garçon, pour donner l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'il disait.

\- Bref, vous viendrez ou pas ? Mon père y sera, la mère de Kris et les parents de Travis aussi.

\- Qui sait ? Ça dépendra de mon humeur.

\- Vois-tu, Ciel est _un rayon de soleil_ , ajouta Alois.

\- Oh, _je vois !_ Ce sourire d'enfant innocent, et ces joues rosées débordant de joie ! se moqua Daniel.

Ciel répliqua simplement en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée pour une compagnie de jouets, d'acheter des choses provenant d'une « maison hantée » ? demanda-t-il.

\- Probablement pas, dit Daniel, je me demande s'ils vont vendre la peinture du garçon qui ressemblait à Alois.

\- J'irai à cette enchère habiller de la même façon, et je demanderai en criant pourquoi ils vendent mes affaires, plaisanta le blond.

Il _pouvait_ effectivement le faire, il _était_ vraiment le garçon, et ces choses lui appartenait _réellement_. Cependant, dans la société normale, c'était absolument « impossible », malheureusement.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent brun prit cela pour une blague.

\- Je payerais pour voir ça, dit-il.

Le blond tendit la main.

\- Cinquante livres, s'il te plaît.

\- Espèce de taré.

La conversation fut interrompu assez brutalement lorsque le téléphone du garçon se mit à sonner. Il s'agissait d'une chanson, il ne répondit pas directement afin de « manquer la bonne partie ».

\- Je dois répondre, c'est mon père.

\- _Dégage,_ alors ! dit Alois pour plaisanter.

Il sourit et salua le garçon de la main alors qu'il sortait de la pièce pour prendre l'appel. Puis, son sourire disparut et il se tourna vers son ami bleuté.

\- _Quel foutu libertin_.

\- Qu-?! Tu étais aimable avec lui il n'y a même pas une minute ! dit son ami.

\- Il veut acheter toutes _mes_ affaires !

Ciel ne sut plus quoi dire. Rien ne faisait _plaisir_ au blond. Il ne put que lever les yeux au ciel et lever les mains en l'air pour montrer son exaspération.

\- J'aimerais _pouvoir_ le hanter, déclara le blond.

\- Alois, ne sois pas ridicule.

\- En quoi _suis-je_ ridicule ?

Le bleuté se mit à compter les raisons sur ses doigts tout en les listant.

\- Premièrement : S'il les achète, tu ne peux rien y faire puisque tu es « mort ». Deuxièmement : Tu es ici, donc tu ne peux pas être un fantôme. Troisièmement : Les fantômes _n'existent pas_.

\- Alors _ça_ , monsieur, c'est ridicule ! Tu es en train de me dire, que les _démons, les anges, et les dieux de la mort_ **peuvent** exister, mais pas _les fantômes ?!_

\- _Tu_ en as déjà vu ?

\- Ciel, j'ai vu un _ange_ pour la première fois il n'y a pas si longtemps, alors j'imagine qu'il existe dans ce monde des choses que je _n'ai jamais_ vu auparavant. Donc, je ne serais pas du tout surpris si _el chupacabra_ se montrait à l'arrêt de bus et me demandait si j'ai de la monnaie sur un billet de cinq.

Une fois de plus, la non-logique du blond semblait parfaitement raisonnable. Ciel détestait cela. Il avait l'impression de perdre contre lui, et s'il y avait bien _une chose_ que Ciel Phantomhive détestait plus que de _se tromper_ , c'était _perdre_. Il se rassit sur sa chaise dans un accès de colère.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il.

L'esprit du blond était une _véritable anomalie_.

Le bleuté était souvent vexé par cela. Des shorts courts, aux conversations avec des canards en plastiques, Ciel ne comprenait pas la façon de penser du garçon. Peut-être y avait-il une sorte de _Pierre de Rosette_ à cette enchère, qui pourrait l'aider à _communiquer avec Alois_.

Le blond en question le tira hors de ses pensées.

\- Eh, Ciel ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quel est le pluriel de « _Ornithorynque »_ ? Est-ce que c'est « _Ornithoris »_ ou « _Ornithorins »_ ?* demanda-t-il avant d'ajouter : Personnellement, j'aime bien « _Ornithorins »_ , parce que « _Ornithoris »_ a une connotation _salace_.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Alois ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je sais bien que le pluriel d'ornithorynque est ornithorynques, mais pour le bien de la traduction, j'ai été obligé d'utiliser cette alternative. Je m'excuse si ça vous dérange, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je peux toujours vous sortir l'excuse de « Alois vient du XIXème siècle, et il n'a jamais entendu parler de cette animal. Il l'a donc découvert récemment, et ne connaît pas le pluriel du mot », mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous me croirez…


	55. Bernard Le Canard Est Mon Acolyte

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

55\. Bernard Le Canard Est Mon Acolyte.

Ceux demeurant au manoir Phantomhive s'étaient souvent demandés _pourquoi_ le maître des lieux avait rappelé d'entre les morts le plus problématique des blonds. Pourquoi dont le bleuté l'avait-il fait ? Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait seul et désirait un compagnon ? Était-ce un caprice ? Si oui, pourquoi _Alois Trancy_ parmi tant d'autres ?

Ces pensées surgissaient souvent dans l'esprit dudit garçon. Alors que Ciel avait des difficultés à déceler la façon de penser d'Alois, Alois avait du mal à comprendre _celles du bleuté_. Il n'y pensait pas souvent, mais certaines nuits le ramenaient à l'inquiétante nuit de l'automne dernier, et celle d'aujourd'hui n'y échappait pas. À un moment, il était dans l'esprit de Ciel, après il fut avec Hannah et Luka, puis dans le sous-sol du premier, complètement nu, et on lui apprit que plus d'un siècle était passé. C'était comme un rêve dont il ne pouvait pas se réveiller, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il le _voulait_.

Alois était assis à son bureau, et fixait le plafond de sa chambre en réfléchissant. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, c'était _lui_ que le mystérieux adolescent aux cheveux ardoise avait choisi de ressusciter. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de _comment_ il avait réalisé cette prouesse. D'après Ciel, créer un corps humain était plutôt simple grâce à l'alchimie, et si l'on possédait tous les ingrédients. Lui faire prendre la forme que l'on désirait était tout aussi simple, il avait utilisé ses propres souvenirs du garçon pour modeler le corps comme il le souhaitait.

Oui, la peau qu'il portait n'était même pas _la sienne_. Il se regardait souvent dans le miroir et restait bouche bée en voyant à quel point c'était précis. Pourquoi Ciel se souvenait-il aussi bien de son visage ? Il n'avait pas vu le blond pendant plus d'un siècle, pourtant on aurait dit que cela ne faisait que cinq minutes. Pourquoi ? Avait-il une mémoire photographique ou quelque chose comme cela ? Les questions que se posait le blond ne s'arrêtaient pas là.

Son vrai corps était soi-disant enterré dans un vieux cimetière pas loin. _Ça_ , c'était quelque chose de dur à avaler. Savoir que quelque part, son propre corps est en train de pourrir et d'être dévoré par des vers et des insectes, six pieds sous terre. Pourtant, il se sentait toujours bien même en sachant cela. Il avait l'impression que le corps souillé qui le répugnait, était en quelque sorte lavé. Il aimait bien cette idée.

Bon, cela expliquait le corps, mais qu'en était-il de l'âme ? Alois avait aussi demandé cela au bleuté. Après tout, son âme avait été dévoré par Hannah, et la servante était _morte_. Comment Ciel avait-il fait ? D'après lui, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un seul élément. La bague qui contenait son âme il y a des années.

La bague se trouvait dans le clocher, derrière le Manoir Trancy, là où le blond l'avait laissé. Ciel n'avait eu qu'à aller la récupérer. Ainsi, il y avait pu attacher une âme presque inatteignable au monde des mortels. Soudain, le blond compris. Il avait trouvé une explication plausible à la question de : pourquoi _lui_.

 _Parce que c'était simple_. Imaginons, que le Comte borgne _soit_ devenu _capricieux_. Parmi les _autres_ connaissance du garçon, lesquelles possédaient un objet contenant leur _âme_ ? La réponse est _aucune_.

Alois ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir triste, en colère, heureux, chanceux ou _reconnaissant_. À cause de ce, ce... _coup de chance_ , il avait pu obtenir une deuxième chance. Toutefois, il n'était pas _spécial_ pour l'autre garçon. Ce dernier s'ennuyait et voulait montrer son pouvoir, le blond avait juste été compatible.

Mais qu'est-ce que le garçon attendait de lui après l'avoir ressuscité ? Il aurait simplement pu s'en débarrasser, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais Ciel avait décidé de le garder comme _animal de compagnie_ , et de le faire vivre dans la société moderne. En peu de temps, il était passé de « animal de compagnie » à « ami », et à présent, il repensait à tout cela. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à un moment, que ce soit quelques minutes, quelques mois, quelques années avant d'être ramené, ou peut-être juste _après_ , quelque chose avait _changé_ chez le bleuté.

Le blond s'était demandé quoi, quand, et il avait même directement posé la question au garçon, mais Ciel ne répondait que « Je ne sais pas », « Ce n'est pas tes oignons », ou « Ça me regarde ». Ne pas savoir démangeait le blond. Il était frustré de ne pas comprendre les intentions de son ami. _Ne pas savoir_ est toujours pire que _savoir_. Les émotions du bleuté étaient comme une boîte remplie de possibilités. Le _Comte de Schrodinger_ , peut-être ? Le blond ne pouvait pas savoir ce que pensait le garçon, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas regarder à l'intérieur. C'est ainsi que sont les gens, je suppose, que ce soit humains, ou _démon_ s.

Ciel avait ses raisons. L'ère Victorienne, dans laquelle il était né, lui manquait. Il avait une certaine nostalgie. Cependant, il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse égaler le sentiment d'y avoir été. Les séries télévisées étaient imprécises, et de nombreuses choses de cette période avaient été « modernisées », ou avaient simplement disparus. Peut-être voulait-il juste quelqu'un à qui se confier, étant incapable de le faire avec Sebastian, qui lui était en mesure de s'ajuster au changement. J'imagine que c'est normal. Il est immortel après tout, et le temps change et évolue constamment.

Peut-être que son adoucissement au fil du temps, l'avait rendu plus enclin à ces choses là. Peut-être que son éternelle jeunesse le rendait plus susceptible à être solitaire. Le garçon ne pouvait pas trop se rapprocher des autres enfants de « son âge », puisqu'il était un démon. Les amitiés qu'il tissait, étaient à court terme afin de maintenir l'illusion de son humanité. Que ses amis vieillissent et meurent alors qu'il reste jeune à jamais, serait plutôt étrange. C'était encore un autre inconvénient. La mort de ses amis humains était imminente. Ne serait-il pas mieux d'avoir un ami qui y échappe ?

Ciel savait probablement tout cela. Cependant, sa fierté et son égo ne le laisseraient jamais le reconnaître. C'était tellement hors de caractère pour lui, sans _vraiment l'être_. Après tout, il n'était _qu'un enfant_.

Ramener Alois était plus _simple_ , mais il avait aussi l'impression de _vraiment_ connaître le garçon. Ils avaient _partagé_ un corps et des souvenirs. Dans un sens, il pouvait vraiment s'identifier à l'étrange blond, et peut-être s'agissait-il d'un autre facteur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait obtenu son premier véritable _ami_. Pas un parent, pas une connaissance, pas un associé, pas une sorte de fou le suivant partout, mais un _ami_. Il était réellement _heureux_ en parlant avec le blond, même s'ils étaient totalement opposés.

Alois avait des cheveux clairs, les siens étaient foncés, Alois était extraverti, il était réservé, Alois aimait les _fish 'n chips bien grasses_ , il aimait les _gâteaux_. Ces différences rendaient leur entente parfois un peu compliqué, puisque le blond était « un idiot ». En tout cas, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

On frappa à la porte du bleuté.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

\- _Pppphhhhhbblghblghblghblghbl ghblgh..._

\- Alois, arrête d'utiliser la porte pour faire des bruits dégoûtants, et rentre.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant le garçon blond. Il rentra dans la chambre comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne.

\- Quoi ? C'est drôle les pets !

\- __Pour un imbécile comme toi, peut-être.__

\- Oh, Ciel ! Tu viens de me __blesser !__ geint le blond d'une façon mélodramatique avant de tomber la tête la première sur le lit du bleuté. Je m'ennuie, dit-il contre la couette.

\- Alors va __faire__ _quelque chose._

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, __lis un livre__ _._

\- __Va te faire foutre__ _._

Ciel se maudit immédiatement pour être tombé dans le piège. Il s'ajusta, et se tourna sur sa chaise pour regarder le blond.

\- Alors, que proposes- _ _tu__ _?_

\- Jouuuuuuuue aveeeeeeec moiiiii ! se plaignit le blond en roulant sur le lit.

\- Bataille Nerf à mort ?

\- Hahahaha, __hors de question__ _._

\- Va embêter ton __canard en plastique__ _, dans ce cas._

Alois s'assit et lança un regard mauvais au garçon.

\- Il __a__ _un très joli_ _ _nom__ _, tu sais._

Il se dirigea vers Ciel et le regarda dans l'œil.

\- Il s'appelle __Bernard__ _._

\- __Je m'assurerai de te prévenir lorsque j'en aurai quelque chose à foutre__ _._

Le garçon se prit un petit coup sur la tête. Pas très fort, mais assez pour le surprendre.

\- Comment __oses__ _-tu l'insulter, sale ordure !_

\- __Ce n'est__ _ _ **pas**__ _ _un vrai canard !__ _cria le bleuté en bloquant la plupart des attaques restantes du blond._

\- __Il__ _ne le sait pas !_

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'est pas __vivant, ducon !__

Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le blond s'arrêta.

\- __Oui, je sais__ _, dit-il en souriant._

\- Tu es un __lunatique__ _, tu le sais ça ?_

\- Oui, mais tu m'aimes quand même.

\- Je ne t'aime __**pas !**__

Le visage du bleuté était devenu complètement rouge. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si __décontracté__ _à propos de cela ?_

\- Aw, voyons, tu blesses mes pauvres __sentiments !__

\- __Peu importe__ _._

Ce fut tout ce que le garçon put dire. Il ne savait pas __quoi__ _dire d'autre._ Le blond était si instable, que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, pouvait aller dans n'importe quelle direction. Le blond pouvait le tourner dans le sens que son cœur le désirait, et le faisait.

\- D'accord, je peux te demander quelque chose, sinon ? demanda le blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Explique-moi : __Pourquoi__ _m'as-tu ressuscité ?_

\- Pourquoi demander ?

\- J'y pense depuis un moment.

Le voix d'Alois devint douce, et étrangement sincère. Ciel prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder le blond droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne __sais__ _vraiment pas, Alois._

\- C'est __faux !__ cria le blond.

\- __**Non !**__ cria à son tour le bleuté en se levant.

Sa chaise tomba en arrière, et Alois ne bougea pas, surpris. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si son ami était __énervé__ _,_ ou juste sur la défensive. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fut réellement étonné. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise le remarqua, et se força à se calmer et à ajuster son ton.

\- __Désolé__ _,_ dit-il, je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je... je voulais juste quelque chose de... familier ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il prononçait la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, pour une fois. Ciel se sentit stupide et continua à fixer le sol. Il n'était pas le seul à être confus par ses actions. Le blond l'était lui aussi. Mais il pouvait toujours en quelque sorte, comprendre ce qu'il disait.

\- Tu veux dire... Comme, quelqu'un qui comprend ce que ça fait d'être dans une nouvelle époque ?

\- Je pense... et... Tu étais le seul que j'avais une chance de ressusciter, et...

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où il se dirigeait.

\- Je peux en quelque sorte... me reposer sur toi... ?

Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot jacasseur. Il n'aimait pas être confronté avec ces pensées et ces sentiments. Il aimait encore __moins__ _les_ _ _exprimer__ _._

Alois ne pouvait que le fixer, ce qui ne devait pas aider le garçon, mais il était __heureux__ _._ Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il ne voulait pas ruiner cet instant en faisant, ou en disant quelque chose de stupide. Néanmoins, il voulait toujours savoir, surtout maintenant que l'autre était enclin à répondre.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que __je suis pour toi ?__

Ciel aurait pu avoir une attaque cardiaque à ce moment-là.

\- C-C'est-à-dire ?

\- Suis-je un rival, un ami, un frère, ou peut-être un animal de compagnie comme un chien ?

Le blond tremblait presque, mais il voulait continuer, en cachant ses nerfs sous un masque, pour donner l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait alors qu'en fait, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Que penses-tu de moi ? Je __meurs d'envie__ _de le savoir..._ _ _muffin__ _._

 _ _Muffin ?__ Le mot se répéta dans l'esprit de Ciel. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Ce mot était si hors-sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de son utilisation habituelle.

Le blond disait souvent « _ _Je t'aime aussi, muffin »__ de manière taquine lorsqu'il était insulté ou qu'il n'était pas pris au sérieux par le bleuté. C'est en se souvenant de cela, que le bleuté réalisa ce qu'il voulait dire. Le blond se __**confessait**__ _ _indirectement à lui__ _._


	56. Alois, Quelle Fille Tu Fais

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

56\. Alois, Quelle Fille Tu Fais.

Le bleuté avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment. Les propos du blond le firent rougir d'un rouge écarlate. Alois venait de lui _avouer qu'il avait des sentiments_ pour lui. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas _vraiment_ dit, mais à en juger par son étrange comportement, c'était là où il voulait en venir.

Le blond rougissait et ses épaules étaient crispées, alors qu'il se préparait à la réponse de Ciel. Il trifouillait le bout de son t-shirt nerveusement, et n'osant pas regarder le visage de son ami trop longtemps, il parcourait la pièce des yeux. Il était terrifié.

Son cœur était mis à nu, et à la merci du bleuté. Ce dernier pouvait le briser, le couper, l'ignorer, ou _l'embrasser_. Chacune de ces possibilités étaient valables, et chacune avaient ses inconvénients.

Même si Ciel _répondait_ à ses sentiments, il y aurait une _montagne_ de nouveaux obstacles à franchir. Comment réagirait Sebastian ? Qu'en penseraient les autres à l'école ? Ce serait même dur à accepter pour eux, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux extrêmement effrayés émotionnellement. De plus, ils venaient de _l'ère Victorienne_ , où l'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment _quelque chose d'acceptable_. Cela avait, bien évidemment, existé, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais pas à _la vue de tous_. Les temps ont changés, mais leurs propres valeurs sociales, pas vraiment. Plus ils y pensaient, plus cela semblait impensable.

Malgré tout, Ciel prit la parole.

\- E-Eh bien, je...

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il se racla la gorge, se redressa et prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

\- J'ai... peut-être... _quelques vues_... sur toi ?

Il ne pouvait pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Le sol devint soudainement très intéressant et il baissa les yeux. Ciel n'était _pas_ du genre à parler de lui. Il _n'aimait pas_. Absolument pas. Mais c'était maintenant, ou jamais, et en tant que « l'homme » qu'il était, il avait choisi _maintenant_. Ça lui avait pris tout son courage, mais il l'avait fait.

Son compagnon était bouche bée. Seul dans ses _rêves les plus fous_ cela _aurait_ pu arriver, et pourtant, ils étaient là, s'avouant leurs sentiments les plus _intimes_. Pour une fois, le blond ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui qui habituellement était si bavard, n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il ne faisait pas confiance à sa bouche, qui pourrait tout ruiner. Cependant, il pouvait dire en regardant le bleuté, que son silence ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa voix, il força ses jambes à avancer, et surpris le bleuté lorsqu'il mit ses bras autour de son cou, et cacha son visage dans son épaule. En réponse, Ciel mit ses bras autour de la taille du garçon. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui semblait être plus long que ça ne l'était vraiment, écoutant et ressentant les battements instables de l'autre.

\- _Alois, quelle fille tu_ _ **fais**_ _..._


	57. Une Discussion Avec Le Majordome

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

57\. Une Discussion Avec Le Majordome.

Le jeune maître pense que je ne sais rien de ses sentiments pour le petit Trancy. Allons bon, si j'étais aussi insensible envers mon maître, quel genre de majordome serais-je ? Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte depuis longtemps. À chaque fois qu'il s'empourprait lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'autre garçon, toutes les fois où il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et à chaque fois qu'il trifouillait pour un léger contact physique, tout cela, je l'ai vu. C'est mon devoir, après tout. Je crois même l'avoir remarqué avant lui. Il peut être étourdie parfois, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, je suis à cent pour cent derrière les décisions et les préférences de mon maître, même si je n'apprécie pas trop ce blondinet. Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il est responsable de mon esclavage éternel ? À part pour cela, je ne me plaindrai pas. Je suis en fait plutôt content pour le jeune maître. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié qui que ce soit dans le passé. C'est une bonne chose.

Quoi ? Pensiez-vous que je désapprouverai le fait que mon maître s'intéresse à d'autres garçons ? Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort, après tout. En fait, le genre importe peu aux démons. Comme nous pouvons nous transformer, nous n'avons évidemment pas à trouver de partenaire. Les temps ont changé d'ailleurs, c'est beaucoup plus acceptable chez les humains aujourd'hui. Cependant, ça ne l'est pas _complètement_ , mais j'ai confiance en mon maître pour s'assumer devant ceux qui le désapprouvent. Il ne sera pas seul, de toute façon. Monsieur Trancy devra passer par la même chose, aucun doute là-dessus.

J'ai aussi remarqué qu'ils semblent être conscients de leurs sentiments réciproques. Je les prends souvent en flagrant délit, en train de se tenir les mains, ou de se câliner. Lorsqu'ils me voient, ils se séparent vite. Comme c'est stupide. Pensent-ils vraiment que je suis dupe ? C'est assez naïf, si je peux me prononcer là-dessus. Cela dit, cette même naïveté est plutôt _amusante_ venant de mon maître. Bien que je le connaisse depuis des années, je l'ai rarement vu agir de façon aussi enfantine.

Ressusciter le petit Trancy n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Au début, j'étais confus de la raison pour laquelle mon maître ferait une telle chose, mais à présent je commence à réaliser que peut-être désirait-il simplement quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, et l'ancien Comte était le candidat parfait. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour lui de se faire des amis qui puissent comprendre sa « condition ». D'ailleurs, peut-être voulait-il pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de, _ahem_ , « _son âge »_. Je suis conscient de ce besoin, et je ne suis probablement pas le plus approprié pour cette tâche.

Oui, le manoir est devenue beaucoup plus vivant pendant cette moitié d'année. C'est presque dur de s'imaginer que cela a été si long. J'ai l'impression que encore hier je devais expliquer au blond qui était _Hitler_. Je pense aussi que les choses vont continuer avec le cours du temps !

Je dois dire, que cette conversation avec vous était agréable, mais je crois bien avoir entendu quelque chose se briser dans la pièce d'à côté (« La Menace Blonde » est sans doute responsable). Je dois retourner à mes devoirs de majordome. À une prochaine fois, mes amis !


	58. C'est Drôle Parce Que C'est Sale

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

58\. C'est Drôle Parce Que C'est Sale.

C'était un autre jour, et ici, à Warwick Academy, tout était normal. Une journée ordinaire, un temps ordinaire, des cours ordinaires, un personnel ordinaire et des élèves ordinaires, qui se livraient à leurs activités habituelles. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs, parlaient, et faisaient ce que les élèves font en général. Personne ne s'était rendu compte du léger changement qui s'était produit chez deux élèves en particuliers.

Les deux mêmes élèves que la classe de M. Iron voulaient absolument voir ensemble, l'étaient. Et ils seraient évidemment les derniers à l'apprendre. Parce que, voyez-vous, le petit bleuté n'était pas encore à l'aise à l'idée qu'ils sachent. Le problème n'était pas le blond, oh non, absolument pas. En fait, il hésitait à rendre sa relation public à cause de sa fierté et des mœurs Victorienne.

Son nouveau _petit ami_ le comprenait, et n'était donc pas vexé. Être connu comme « le mec homo » pouvait être agaçant, même pour lui, alors il évitait de trop flirter en public, bien que ce soit compliqué pour lui. Et mon Dieu, que c'était _difficile_. Il avait déjà du mal _auparavant_ , lorsqu'il ne savait pas que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, alors maintenant ?

Ils se contentaient de se tenir les mains, ou d'autres légères intimités lorsque personne ne regardait. Ils progressaient petit à petit, et prenaient leur temps pour avancer prudemment à chaque étape. Ils sont tous les deux inhabitués à ce genre de choses, c'est donc plutôt compréhensible, non ?

Quand bien même, ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre, même avec discrétion. Pendant les cours, des petits sourires et de courts contacts visuels leur suffisaient. C'était étonnant que la classe ne les aie pas encore remarqué. Habituellement, ils auraient vu tous ces petits détails. Mais, j'imagine qu'ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs propres vies _dramatiques_ d'adolescent, et de ce fait, manquaient tout.

\- Eh Ciel, tu savais que les Ornithorins étaient _vénéneux ?_ demanda soudain le blond.

Ciel quitta son livre du regard pour répondre.

\- Ah bon ? Attends, « _Ornithorins »_ ?

\- Oui. Les _ornithorins_ mâles ont des trucs piquants sur les jambes arrières qui injectent du poison assez puissant pour tuer des petits animaux. Mais pas les humains. Par contre, ça cause une douleur _atroce_ pendant plusieurs jours et il n'y a pas d'antidote.

\- Es-tu _sûr_ que « ornithorins » est le bon pluriel pour « ornithorynque » ?

\- _Essaye_ de dire le mot « _ornithoris »_ sans te sentir _sale_.

\- Pas faux.

Le bleuté ne savait absolument pas d'où venait la nouvelle fascination d'Alois pour le mammifère ovipare, mais elle était belle et bien présente. Le blond était étrange, mais une fois de plus, « _ornithorins »_ n'était pas mieux.

\- Allez, _dis-le !_

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Dis-le !

\- Non, Alois.

\- _Dis-le_ _!_

Le garçon ne put que lever les yeux au ciel et s'exécuter. Le blond ne semblait pas prêt d'abandonner.

\- « _Ornithoris »_.

Le bleuté trouvait que le blond rigolait un peu _trop_. Alois se tenait l'estomac, le visage rouge, et des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et lâcha le gloussement le plus railleur et le plus efféminé qu'on ait pu entendre. Apparemment, entendre le bleuté dire ce mot le ravissait.

\- Ahhahahahaha! Haha! Hah... C'est drôle... heheh... parce que c'est tellement _sale !_ Hahaha! HaHAHA! réussit-il finalement à dire. Il était en plein fou rire.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire « _ornithoris »_ ? Qu'y a-t-il de si sale ? le taquina Ciel.

\- Arrête ! Ha ! Je vais me faire dessus ! Hahahaha !

\- Wow, trop d'informations, Trancy ! dit une voix familière. Je n'avais _pas_ besoin de savoir ça.

Un garçon aux cheveux teint en blond et portant une ridicule cravate rose, arriva à leurs côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- _Ornithoris_ , répondit simplement le bleuté avec un léger sourire.

\- _Pffffftt-!_

Alois se couvrit la bouche dans une tentative désespérée de s'arrêter de rire.

Kristopherson était confus.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle par rapport à __ornithoris ?__

_\- Pfffffha-hahaha-ha!_

Alois n'en pouvait plus. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage depuis que le faux-blond avait répété le mot.

Même Ciel était amusé. Peut-être plus par le blond que par le mot. Il n'y avait que Alois pour trouver une chose aussi stupide, drôle.

\- Il dit que, « __C'est drôle parce que c'est__ _ _ **sale »**__ _._

\- … Mais __de quoi vous parlez en plein milieu de la classe ?!__ cria Kristopherson.

Son visage s'était vite empourpré. Il était aussi rose que sa cravate.

\- Voyons, Kristopherson, nous parlons d' _ _ornithoris__ _._

\- C'est dégoûtant ! Et __toi !__

Le faux-blond s'adressa au blond.

\- Comment une __tapette__ _comme toi peut-elle trouver ça drôle !?_

Le garçon se calma un moment, et prit une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait parler sans interruption, il dit :

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une tapette. Je suis __bisexuel__ _,_ merci, Rosie.

 _ _-__ Menteur ! Comme si j'allais croire un gros pédé !

Le faux-blond passa du rose au rouge, tandis que le bleuté ne put que lever les yeux au ciel quant à la conversation.

L'adolescent au visage rouge en face de lui était dans le placard, et l'autre garçon qui se remettait d'un fou rire était son petit ami. Toute cette discussion était ridicule.

__\- Alois, assis. Kristopherson, dégage_ _ _._

Le bleuté en avait assez vu. Il devait les arrêter avant que ça ne devienne incontrôlable.

\- Mais il-!

 _ _\- Assis, Alois__ _,_ dit-il, se répétant.

Et le blond obéit, toujours en colère. Il croisa les bras et fusilla sa __némésis__ du regard.

 _ _\- Hah !__ le nargua le garçon à la ridicule cravate rose.

__\- Kristopherson, dégage_ _ _._

\- Quoi !? Tu ne peux pas me dire quoi faire !

\- Je le peux, puisque j'ai encore la chaussette-à-monnaie d'Alois, le menaça Ciel en fouillant dans son sac.

Il avait effectivement garder la chaussette remplie de pièces, cependant, il n'était pas comme Alois, il n'allait pas la prendre pour la balancer en l'air comme un fou.

Oh, comme Kristopherson avait peur de cette chaussette. Il fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- Tu... tu te moques juste de moi !

\- Tu as raison. Je pense que je vais la rendre à Alois, alors...

Et ce fut ainsi que le garçon s'enfuit. Il tourna les talons et retourna à sa place sans même regarder derrière lui. Il devrait sans doute arrêter de les fréquenter. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment « saints d'esprit ».

Le bleuté le regarda s'asseoir avant de reporter son attention sur le blond.

\- Il n'y a pas __moyen__ que tu sois bisexuel, dit-il en lançant au garçon un regard septique.

\- Oh, mais je le suis. Tu as déjà vu une femme nue ? C'est __hypnotisant__ _,_ dit Alois en regardant l'autre secouer la tête pour montrer son désaccord. _Mais, je suis certain que tu serais mieux_ , dit-il avec un grand sourire, rendant le visage du bleuté aussi rouge et brillant qu'une tomate.

__**-** _ _ **Nous sommes à l'école, crétin !**


	59. La Marque d'Asclépios

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

59\. La Marque d'Asclépios.

La tension était palpable chez les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter durant l'événement le plus excitant de Warwick. _Le cours d'Éducation Physique et Sportive_. Ça n'a pas l'air très excitant pour la plupart des gens (et pour les participants eux-mêmes), mais à Warwick, il y a des _démons_ dans les équipes.

Les tympans des élèves présents dans le gymnase furent agressés par un coup de sifflet.

\- Allez ! Tout le monde aux vestiaires, puis sur le terrain avant que je m'énerve !

Le responsable de l'attaque était le professeur d'EPS, M. Alvey. Même s'il les menaçait de s'énerver, il avait toujours l'air de l'être. Ses veines ressortaient très souvent, si ce n'est constamment. Il valait mieux faire comme il disait, ou de lourdes conséquences s'en suivrait.

Les élèves savaient cela, ils se rendirent donc rapidement aux vestiaires pour échanger leur uniforme contre des vêtements plus adaptés aux activités sportives. De tout le cours, c'était ce que Ciel Phantomhive aimait _le moins_. Encore moins que faire du sport.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses préférences sexuelles. Se changer en public lui faisait _perdre ses moyens_. L'ère Victorienne était connu pour être un peu _pudique_ , il était donc normal qu'il se sente mal à l'aise ou _vulnérable_. Lorsqu'il était jeune, Sebastian, son tailleur, son docteur, et sans doute _sa mère_ , étaient les seules personnes qui l'avaient vu dénudé. C'était _embarrassant_.

De plus, il devait toujours cacher aux autres la _marque_ sur son côté gauche. Même après toutes ces années, elle y était encore, et si les autres la voyaient, ils poseraient une infinité de questions. C'était une tâche éprouvante qu'il devait effectuer à chaque cours d'EPS, et qui s'avérait parfois être compliquée. Il portait souvent un maillot de corps sous son uniforme, mais cette technique ne fonctionnait pas lorsque l'été approchait. La plupart du temps, il était le dernier à sortir, pour pouvoir se changer en privée. C'était sa méthode préféré, puisqu'il n'avait pas à montrer ses sous-vêtements aux autres garçons, ou à voir les _leurs_. Certains semblaient porter les mêmes depuis des _semaines_ , et Ciel aurait _préféré ne pas le savoir_.

Cependant, _avoir la chance de voir Alois torse nu_ ne le gênait pas. _Peut-être_ avait-il jeté quelques coups d'oeil très subtils vers lui, se maudissant tout du long.

Néanmoins, son ami blond s'en fichait. Si Ciel le regardait, tant mieux, si les autres garçons le voyaient, aucun problème. En fait, il était généralement l'un des premiers à se changer, mais il attendait toujours le bleuté. Alois n'était pas gêné que les autres voient sa peau et ses sous-vêtements. Il s'y était habitué lorsqu'il était esclave au manoir Trancy. Pour lui, cette situation était beaucoup plus agréable. Même les vestiaires sales des garçons étaient plus propre que le sous-sol du manoir. Il mit rapidement son short de sport (qui était manifestement fait pour _femme_ , à en juger par sa longueur), son t-shirt violet, et attendit que Ciel finisse d'être si _Ciel._

\- Tu as _fini ?_ se plaint-il, perdant patience.

\- _Non_ , répondit le bleuté, -ce simple mot semblait imbibé de _poison_ -.

Alois jeta un coup d'œil au garçon pour voir où en était sa progression.

\- Tu n'as même pas encore enlevé ta chemise ! cria-t-il, incrédule.

Cinq minutes étaient passé, et il n'avait enlevé que sa veste et sa cravate. _Pas croyable_.

\- Je ne peux pas l'enlever lorsque tu _me regardes !_

\- _Enlève-la !_

\- _Arrête de crier !_ Ça _pourrait être mal interprété !_ lui cria Ciel en réponse à son ordre.

Ça aurait pu être pris de tellement _différentes façons_.

\- _Je t'aime, muffin_.

\- _Tais-toi !_

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, et se rapprocha du garçon.

\- Allez ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

\- Alors dégage, et je viendrai quand je serai prêt !

Alois partit à contrecœur, passant de l'autre côté du coin, et hors de vue, ce qui rassura le bleuté. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il fut sûr que le blond était parti, et il la fit glisser sur ses épaules. Il se dépêcha d'attraper son t-shirt bleu uni pour se couvrir au cas où Alois...

\- _Ooh, la la~ !_

… revenait.

Il tourna la tête et vit le blond derrière lui en train de sourire. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention d'humilier ou d'effrayer son ami, il voulait juste un peu le taquiner. Toutefois, le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, et essaya d'utiliser sa chemise pour créer une barrière entre lui et la vision du blond.

\- _**Alois !**_ cria-t-il d'un ton menaçant, tout en grinçant des dents.

Juste l' _idée_ qu'Alois puisse le voir ainsi était plus embarrassante que s'il s'agissait de la classe toute entière. Le changement dans leur relation n'y faisait rien. Son visage s'empourpra alors qu'il essayait de faire craquer le blond.

Ledit blond leva les mains en l'air, en défense.

\- _Relax_ , mon pote. Je rigole. Et puis, ce n'est _pas juste_ que _tu_ puisses me reluquer, et pas moi.

Il gloussa en voyant la réaction du garçon.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la marque en-dessous du pectoral gauche de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que _c'est ?_ demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt le sceau.

Le sourire narquois collé à son visage s'effaça.

Ciel se hâta de la recouvrir avec sa main libre, comme si cela allait changer le fait qu'il l'ait vu. Il regarda tout autour de lui, tant que ce n'était _pas_ le blond. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que ce soit un _secret_. Mais ce n'était pas important. Ils parlaient rarement de leurs passés, en parler sans raison serait donc étrange.

\- _Ce n'est rien_ , dit-il.

\- Ça n'a pas _l'air_ de « _rien »_. Laisse-moi voir.

La voix du blond était ferme, mais étrangement, elle était aussi _douce_. Il s'avança, et le bleuté recula.

\- _S'il te plaît ?_

Alois Trancy n'utilisait _jamais_ « le mot magique ». Pour lui, utiliser un tel mot était synonyme de désespoir. Il ne _voulait_ pas savoir. Il _devait_ savoir quelle était la signification de cette marque. S'il ne savait pas, il aurait un poids sur la conscience. Le poids ne ferait que s'alourdir avec le temps.

Le mot résonna dans les oreilles de Ciel quelques minutes avant qu'il prenne une profonde inspiration, et découvre lentement la marque en _hésitant_. Il inspira brusquement, surpris, lorsque le blond la toucha. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il regarda le blond, qui était concentré sur la marque.

Le bleuté remarqua que son regard était sérieux, méticuleux, mais aussi d'une certaine façon, détaché du reste. Il fronçait les sourcils, concentré, et même en _colère_ contre la personne qui avait infligé cela à son précieux Ciel. Il effleura avec précaution le symbole gravée sur la douce peau abîmée du garçon, examinant chaque détails.

Il finit par sentir le regard curieux du bleuté posé sur lui, et releva les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- D-Désolé ! dit-il, le visage écarlate.

Il retira vite sa main, très embarrassé et ses yeux trouvèrent soudainement le sol très intéressant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ciel de façon rassurante.

Il était lui aussi embarrassé, mais faire une scène serait seulement pire. Il mit son t-shirt et repris la parole.

\- Je voulais te le dire, mais le sujet n'est jamais venu...

\- Non, non ! Je comprends tout à fait ! Je vais attendre dehors, le temps que tu finisses, d'accord ?

Il commença à partir, avant de se retourner immédiatement pour faire face à l'autre garçon.

\- Tu n'es pas si _mal_ sinon, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ciel soupira, exaspéré, il n'avait pas la force d'essayer de cacher son visage rougit.

\- _Sors..._

Ça allait être un long cours...


	60. Éviter Les Balles

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

60\. Éviter Les Balles.

\- _Phantomhive ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?!_

Ciel sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit la voix tonitruante de l'instituteur. Il avait pris beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour mettre un t-shirt et un short, le professeur d'EPS n'était donc _pas_ content.

\- _Désolé, monsieur_.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Fais ce que je te dis ! C'est-à-dire, se changer _rapidement_ ! Je devrais te faire faire des pompes ! J'ai même dû envoyer _Trancy_ te chercher !

Les autres élèves se mirent à ricaner en les imaginant tous les deux, seuls dans le vestiaire, ce qui agaça les personnes concernées et M. Alvey.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a de si drôle, hein ?!

Personne n' _osa_ lui répondre, je vous laisse imaginer pourquoi.

\- Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons jouer au _Dodgeball_.

Tout ceux présents dans la salle lâchèrent au même moment un « Roh ». Ce n'était pas vraiment la définition du fun, pour eux.

\- Fermez-la ! Vous deux ! Miles ! Westley ! Vous étiez les premiers à sortir, alors vous êtes les capitaines d'équipes ! Miles ! Commence !

Étrangement, l'homme semblait toujours en train de crier. Toutefois, Kristopherson mis de côté sa peur dudit homme et fit son choix.

\- _Trancy_ , dit-il en pointant du doigt le blond.

Tout le monde lâcha un « _ooh »_ en même temps. Le faux-blond savait que Alois serait sans pitié sur le terrain. Tout le monde le savait. Voilà pourquoi il était le premier choix. Alois se rendit à contrecœur aux côtés du garçon qui, habituellement, portait une cravate rose.

\- C'est pas juste ! _Je_ voulais Trancy ! cria Daniel, énervé de ne pas avoir eu son premier choix. Il se tourna vers ses camarades de classe et pris son premier membre. Ok, dans ce cas, _Phantomhive !_

Les « _ooh »_ recommencèrent, un peu plus enthousiaste qu'avant. Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy allaient s' _affronter_. Pour ceux qui ne savaient rien de leur passé, c'était quelque chose d'impensable.

\- _Phantomhive ?_ Pourquoi lui ? Il sèche dès qu'il en a l'occasion ! Tu l'as déjà _vu_ faire du sport ? se moqua Kristoherson.

\- Non, mais comme tu as _Trancy_ _, Phantomhive_ est le choix le plus logique ! Si j'ai raison, Blondie y ira moins fort avec nous !

Daniel se trompait. Alois n'était _jamais_ indulgent avec le bleuté. Pour ce dernier, ce serait une défaite écrasante, humiliante. Il valait mieux ne pas sous-estimer Ciel. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour _gagner_ , ce qui faisait de lui un redoutable adversaire. Le blond savait d' _expérience_ que, sous-estimer le garçon vous mènerait à votre _perte_.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas des deux capitaines, qui continuèrent à choisir le reste de leurs équipes. Lorsque chacune des équipes fut au complet, elles prirent chacune les moitiés du terrain. Les armes étaient déjà alignées sur la ligne du centre qui séparait les joueurs. Obtenir les premières chances de frapper serait une _lutte acharnée_.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs se précipitèrent pour attraper les balles, nombre d'entre eux furent « hors-jeu » dès les premières secondes. Une averse de balles tomba du ciel et frappa les deux équipes. S'occuper de celles qui tombaient à terre était inutile. Les deux garçons les jetèrent à travers la salle, touchant dans le mille presque toutes leurs victimes et faisant exprès d'en rater certaines pour ne pas paraître _suspect_. Autrement, ils se concentraient l'un sur l'autre.

Ils se préoccupaient surtout de leurs tirs, tout en esquivant les attaques ennemis. Ils esquivaient comme s'ils étaient dans _la Matrix_ , manquant de peu des projectiles qui semblaient pouvoir briser la barrière du son. Les autres élèves comprirent rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas fixer leur bataille. Ceux qui avaient le malheur de le faire, se faisaient éliminés presque instantanément.

Les minutes passèrent, et chaque équipe n'avait plus que deux joueurs, un démon dans chacune d'elles. Ils savaient que s'ils se débarrassaient de l'autre équipier, la bataille ne s'arrêterait jamais, alors ils _devaient_ mettre leur rival « hors-jeu », et vite. Ils pensèrent à tous les coups fourrés auxquels ils pouvaient recourir, et finalement, _Alois_ trouva _quelque chose_. Il s'assura que son coéquipier ait la balle, et mit son plan en action.

\- Eh, _Ciel !_ cria-t-il.

\- _Quoi ?!_

Il se tourna rapidement et secoua son postérieur au nez de l'autre garçon.

\- _T'aimes c'que tu vois ?_

\- _Quoi ?! NON !_

_BAM !_

La petite balle frappa la tête du bleuté, en plein dans le mille. Il était « hors-jeu ». Il avait _perdu_.

Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, l'œil écarquillé, devant le blond qui s'était mis à glousser. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il venait de _perdre ! Alois Trancy allait le payer cher_. Personne ne s'en sortait indemne en battant Ciel Phantomhive. _Surtout_ pas d'une manière aussi humiliante.

Des rires remplirent la pièce alors que le professeur siffla pour ramener le bleuté à la réalité.

\- Phantomhive ! Tu es hors-jeu ! Bouge !

Ciel se rendit aux gradins, là où se trouvait tous les autres concurrents, et il regarda Alois se débarrasser de son dernier adversaire. Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, et le blond lui lança un sourire narquois pas-si-subtil. Oui, un jour, _Alois Trancy payerait pour ça_.


	61. Slender

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

61\. Slender.

Le bleuté passa le reste de la journée à minutieusement planifier sa revanche. Il devait prendre en compte plusieurs choses, tel que la nature de la punition, quand est-ce qu'elle se déroulerait, et où. Il semblait peut-être un peu trop _obnubilé_ par sa défaite, mais il était d'un naturel compétitif. Personne ne bats Ciel Phantomhive, _surtout pas Alois Trancy_.

Le blond, lui, ne soupçonnait rien. Alois savait que l'autre garçon voulait sans doute se venger, mais à cause de son arrogance, il s'était dit que le bleuté oublierait vite et laisserait tomber. Malheureusement, il avait oublié sa propre « _Règle Numéro Un Lorsque l'On Joue Avec Ciel Phantomhive »_ qui dit que : « Ciel Phantomhive fera _tout_ pour _gagner »_. Il y avait bien _certaines_ choses qu'il ne ferait pas, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que : le bleuté prenait les jeux très au sérieux. De plus, l'idée qu'il se faisait de « gagner » variait de celle des autres. Pour lui, « gagner » ça ne se passait pas _que_ sur le terrain. Non, le « gagnant » était en fait, _celui qui avait le dernier mot_.

Et il comptait bien l'avoir. Heureusement pour lui, étrangement, sa défaite cuisante contre la menace blonde était arrivée un _vendredi_ , ce qui lui laissait donc le week-end entier pour mettre en oeuvre son plan. En conséquence, il annonça en rentrant que la « famille » de démons iraient faire du camping.

\- Ça ne vous ressemble pas, jeune maître, dit Sebastian, si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui vous a soudainement fait aimer les sorties ?

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Pour lui, _le camping_ ne semblait pas du tout amusant. En fait, c'était plutôt _une prise de tête_. Mais son envie de torturer Alois était plus forte que son irrespect pour mère nature.

\- Je dois me venger d'Alois pour quelque chose.

\- _Harcèlement sexuel ?_

\- Non, _pas cette fois_ , dit le bleuté.

Entendre l'homme aux cheveux noirs poser cette question était un peu troublant. Oui, Alois _aurait pu_ et _l'avait fait_ , mais c'était une supposition un peu trop avancée. Il fut réconforté dans l'idée que Sebastian savait pour leur, ahem, _relation,_ il y pensait d'ailleurs souvent, mais pour l'instant il y avait plus important.

\- Il m'a battu en EPS, fut tout ce qu'il dit. Le majordome n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails.

\- Oh ? Et vous prévoyez de vous « _venger »_ de lui pendant cette petite excursion ? dit le majordome, regardant enfin le garçon. Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de _Slenderman ?_

Oui, _Slenderman_. La créature qui, apparemment, errait dans les forêts et « emmenait » les enfants qui s'en approchaient. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, _Slenderman_ est un très grand homme, qui est aussi très mince et qui porte un costume noir, sa peau est blanche-craie et le fait qu'il n'ait _pas de visage_ , le rend très particulier. Il serait aussi capable de faire sortir des tentacules ou des bras extrêmement longs de son dos s'il le veut. Oui, _ce Slenderman_.

Ciel savait que le blond était effrayé seulement par _l'idée_ qu'une telle créature puisse exister, depuis qu'il en avait entendu parler. Pour Alois, _Slenderman_ rassemblait énormément de choses dont il avait peur. Il n'aimait pas la forêt, ni le noir. Il n'aimait pas _les hommes_ , et _Slenderman_ était un homme qui semblait terrifiant. Du moins, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, bien évidemment. Il n'avait jamais _vu_ la créature sans visage, mais pour une étrange raison, le bleuté sentait qu'ils allaient le voir très _bientôt_.

La voiture fut remplie de tout le nécessaire dès le samedi matin, et ils partirent à la recherche de leur campement. Après avoir passé deux heures assis, Alois commença à s'agiter, et à se mettre à embêter le garçon assis à côté de lui en le taquinant, en essayant de le chatouiller, en disant des choses impolies et crues, etc. _Bon sang_ , ça valait le coup de le voir se blottir de peur _._ Le bleuté sourit presque en y pensant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux plus vieux démons dans la voiture. S'ils n'étaient pas arrivé maintenant, le blond ne serait peut-être _jamais arriver_. En parlant du loup, il fut surpris de voir que Ciel voulait aider à installer le campement. Habituellement, il se serait assis et aurait _regardé_ Sebastian le faire. Ils montèrent les tentes, installèrent le grill et prirent tout leur matériel. Sauf, bien évidemment, _du bois à brûler_.

Bien entendu, c'était intentionnel. Ils avaient besoin d'une excuse pour aller dans les bois, après tout. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Ciel avait aidé plus tôt. Pour que lorsqu'il se porte volontaire pour aller chercher du bois, ce ne soit pas suspect. Le soleil commença à se coucher, et les démons « venait de le remarquer ».

\- Je vais aller en chercher, annonça le bleuté, Alois, viens m'aider.

\- Hors de question ! Qui sait ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! Amuse-toi bien tout seul.

\- Ne fais pas la _poule mouillée_. C'est juste un tas d'arbres.

\- D'accord... Mais si on est attaqué par un loup-garou, je te laisse tomber.

Sebastian devait les rejoindre en tant que l'effroyable « _Slenderman »_ dans une heure pile. Pas plus, pas moins. Ils quittèrent donc le campement. Le plan se déroulait _parfaitement_.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus elle devenait sombre et brumeuse. Ils ne purent rapidement plus voir le campement derrière eux. Les arbres formaient des ombres menaçantes, et semblaient horribles sans lumière. Comme s'ils allaient se mettre à bouger, et vous mettre en morceaux à n'importe quel moment. _Alois ne s'amusait pas_.

_CRACK !_

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'était !?_

Tous les bruits provenant de la forêt faisaient sursauter le blond. Ses poils se hérissèrent et il se tient à l'épaule de son compagnon, en restant proche de lui.

\- C'était une _brindille_ , Alois, déclara le bleuté. Ça allait être trop simple.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a _cassé_ la brindille ?!

\- Probablement _toi_ , lorsque tu _as marché dessus_. Maintenant ramasse-la pour que l'on puisse la _brûler_.

L'atmosphère était vraiment en train d'atteindre le blond derrière lui. Alois criait et resserrait son emprise sur la chemise du plus petit garçon à chaque fois qu'une brindille craquait, qu'une chouette hululait et que le vent passait entre les branches des arbres. Ciel devait l'admettre, c'était _mignon_. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il trouvait que le blond était absolument adorable lorsqu'il était effrayé. Sa revanche s'accompagnait de nombreux avantages.

\- _C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?!_ cria soudainement le blond en pointant du doigt l'horizon, et en se cachant derrière le bleuté.

Ciel tourna la tête et suivit le doigt du blond.

\- Je ne vois rien.

\- Je jure devant _Dieu_ que j'ai vu quelque chose ! dit-il d'un ton étouffé.

Parler plus fort semblait tabou, même si ce qui les avait vu, eh bien, les avait déjà vu.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et ramasse du bois. Tu en as à peine pris !

Le silence s'installa alors que Alois se soumit. Il s'arrêtait pour ramasser toutes les branches au sol, lâchant son ami un moment. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il retourne sur le bras du garçon.

\- ARGH ! ÇA SE RAPPROCHE !

Ciel regarda de nouveau au loin. Cette fois, il vit une silhouette ombragée se tenir quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait l'air humaine en apparence, et elle semblait très grande. _Sebastian_ , pensa Ciel, souriant intérieurement. Mais de nouveau, il choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Je ne vois toujours rien. Tu es vraiment un _peureux_ , le taquina-t-il.

Son expression se tordit, retenant un sourire narquois.

Alois regarda avec incrédulité le garçon.

\- Comment peux-tu ne _rien_ voir ! Regarde... Là ?

Le blond regarda à nouveau l'endroit où se tenait la silhouette. Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

\- Tu vois ? Il n'y a rien. Maintenant retourne travailler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alois vit encore la silhouette. Il poussa un cri aigu et s'agrippa fermement à l'autre garçon, se faisant tout petit. La silhouette était plus proche qu'avant. À seulement quelques mètres. Ses traits, ou plutôt leur absence, étaient à présent visibles. La silhouette avait une peau blanche pâle et ne possédait pas de cheveux. L'endroit où devait se trouver ses orbites était percevable grâce aux ombres qui le recouvrait. Elle était grande, environ deux ou trois mètres, et portait un costume noir qui se fondait presque dans l'obscurité. Elle était très _fine_. C'était _Slenderman_.

Alois ne voulait pas regarder la créature plus longtemps, et il cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Ciel. Il enfonça ses doigts dans le tissu de sa chemise et se mit à trembler. Le blond était _terrifié_.

\- Tout va bien, Alois. Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien, dit le bleuté d'une voix réconfortante. -Il s'en délectait-. C'est sans doute un _arbre_ qui fait passer la lumière d'une façon étrange, mentit-il.

Il _savait_ que c'était son majordome qui portait un masque, mais il n'allait pas encore le dire. Il caressa les cheveux du blond pour le rassurer, et regarda là où se tenait Sebastian.

 _Il n'y avait rien. Il était parti_.

\- Je veux rentrer, pleurnicha le blond, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas encore rentrer. L'escapade n'est pas terminée, dit le bleuté. _Tout va bien_.

Le blond releva les yeux, et ses jambes le lâchèrent immédiatement. Il ne pouvait même plus rester debout. La peur lui avait dérobé ses sens. _Slenderman_ se tenait à seulement cinq mètres d'eux. Alois écarquilla les yeux. Il examina le visage lisse de la figure. Elle se tenait derrière le bleuté, et les regardait curieusement et silencieusement, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le blond ne put que gémir.

Finalement, il reprit _un peu_ ses sens et se couvrit les oreilles, tout en fermant le plus possible les yeux, des larmes perlant à leurs coins. Il voulait juste que la créature parte. Il ne se souvenait _même plus_ de la dernière fois où il avait eu si peur (enfin, peut-être le pouvait-il, mais son passé n'avait rien à voir). Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, et gémissait silencieusement.

Ciel se retourna et vit la silhouette. Il trouva que le costume de Sebastian était extrêmement réaliste. Même les « veines » de la créature étaient visibles à travers sa « peau ». Sebastian s'était vraiment surpassé. Il se permit de sourire un peu à son majordome, avant de rediriger son attention vers le blond recroquevillé sur lui-même, et il s'accroupit près de lui.

\- Alois.

Pas de réponse.

\- _Alois_ , dit-il en secouant un peu l'épaule du garçon.

Toujours rien.

\- _**Alois !**_

Le blond laissa ses oreilles et mis ses bras autour du cou du garçon, ce qui le surprit. Alois tremblait comme une feuille, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. _Il était dévasté_.

Peut-être que les choses étaient allées trop loin. Maintenant qu'il regardait le garçon _absolument terrifié_ , qui tremblait dans ses bras, il regrettait sa petite farce.

Il parla d'une voix douce.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, sincère, je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. Je suis _désolé_. La blague est fini.

Le blond ouvra un œil pour regarder le garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir à travers ses propres larmes.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Je voulais te faire payer pour le cours d'EPS d'hier, alors j'ai arrangé cette sortie, et j'ai demandé à Sebastian de s'habiller comme _Slenderman_. Je suis désolé.

Alois frappa le garçon sur la tête.

\- _Salaud !_ hurla-t-il. _J'ai failli me pisser dessus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!_

Le bleuté hésita avant de répondre :

\- _Des choses similaires aux tiennes_ , dit-il, resserrant l'étreinte. Je t'ai _dit_ que j'étais _désolé_...

\- Ça ne t'excuse pas d'être un gros _enfoiré_ , renifla le blond en essayant de ne pas mettre de morve sur la chemise de son compagnon.

Il regarda là où se trouvait _Slenderman_. Il était parti. Sebastian était sans doute retourner au campement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieusement, se tenant au milieu d'une forêt sombre. Il se faisait tard.

\- On devrait probablement y retourner, suggéra Ciel en aidant l'autre à se lever.

\- _S'il te plaît_ , dis-moi que ta blague est terminée ? se plaint le blond.

Son visage était rouge et ses yeux étaient bouffis à cause des pleurs. Ciel n'allait _jamais_ oublier cela.

\- _Promis_ , dit le bleuté en lui baisant légèrement la joue. Allons-y.

Ils retournèrent au campement, main dans la main, en portant du bois avec eux dans leurs bras libres. Ils sortirent finalement des buissons et arrivèrent au camp, où Sebastian les attendait, et ils s'assurèrent de se séparer avant.

\- Je dois dire que ta performance était excellente, Sebastian, dit Ciel à son serviteur, en souriant légèrement.

Mais le majordome le regarda avec un regard confus, posant ce sur quoi il travaillait. Les sourires des garçons disparurent.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le blond.

\- Jeune maître, commença l'homme, s'adressant à son maître, vous m'aviez dit de commencer à vous chercher dans _une heure_ précisément, cependant, cela ne fait que _quinze minutes_.

Les garçons devinrent pâles lorsqu'il dit :

\- _Je n'ai jamais quitté le campement, jeune maître_.


	62. Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Whimey Machines

__**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**  
62\. Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Whimey Machines.

Kristopherson était assis à son bureau comme toujours, son menton reposant dans la paume de sa main, prenant de grands airs. Le garçon à la ridicule cravate rose était un peu plus irrité que d'ordinaire, et ça se voyait. Il avait une mine renfrognée et il fusillait du regard quiconque oserait lui faire remarquer. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les lui briser ?

Eh bien, comme nous le savons tous, la soi-disant-brute qui affirmait être « homophobe » était dans le placard, et en pinçait secrètement pour la menace blonde. Il y avait quelque chose dans la personnalité plus-que-top du garçon qui l'attirait. En fait, ce n'était pas juste sa personnalité. Kristopherson avait un truc pour les blonds (comme un certain bleuté), à tel point, qu'il avait teint ses magnifiques cheveux châtains. Il détestait ressentir cela. Il n'avait jamais prévu d'être homosexuel. Mais, était-ce seulement possible ? Ce n'était pas vraiment de son ressort, n'est-ce pas ? Il essayait souvent de cacher ses préférences sexuels en les évitant ouvertement. Rendant le fait qu'il n'était _pas_ gay évident. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à accepter. Il y a tellement de haine envers la communauté homosexuel, vous savez ? Même si la majeur partie des gens s'en fichent, les autres font en sorte que ce soit difficile à vivre.

Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Pas du tout. Kristopherson gérait cela comme il le faisait toujours, en taquinant le blond et le bleuté. Pour lui, c'était sa manière de _flirter_ avec le blond. Il était juste immature de ce côté-là. Mais si tout semblait normal à la surface, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ?

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion assez animée à propos de Dieu sait quoi. Alois disait sans doute encore n'importe quoi. Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. En fait, c'était plutôt normal venant d'eux. Mais il était agacé parce qu'ils semblaient _plus proches_.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais c'était le cas. Ils avaient l'air plus _détendus_ ensemble par rapport à d'habitude, touchant subtilement le bras de l'autre d'une façon plutôt familière lorsqu'ils parlaient, par-dessus tout. Même M. Grognon lui-même, Ciel Phantomhive, semblait plus calme que d'ordinaire. Ça ne faisait qu'énerver le garçon à la ridicule cravate rose.

Il respectait le garçon en bleu, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment le voir aussi proche d'Alois. Il décida de se lever et d'interrompre leur _fascinante_ discussion.

\- De _quoi_ vous parlez aussi fort ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas tes foutus affaires, Rosie, répliqua simplement le blond.

\- J'ai du mal à m'entendre _penser_ à cause de vous, alors si, ce _sont_ mes affaires !

\- Eh bien, si tu _dois_ savoir, on parle des complexités profondes de _Doctor Who_.

\- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que _tu serais_ un _Whovian_ , Trancy. Je pensais que tu serais plutôt dans quelque chose comme _Bob l'Éponge._

\- C'est le cas, dit le bleuté pour ne pas être mis de côté, je suis en train d'essayer d' _expliquer Doctor Who_ à Alois, et c'est _beaucoup plus dur que ça en a l'air..._

\- _Si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ , dit Alois en bougeant de manière suggestive les sourcils.

Les deux autres se frappèrent le front. Le blond allait _forcément_ rebondir dessus.

\- Trancy, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'être une _fiotte_ pendant au moins _cinq minutes ?_ demanda Kristopherson.

\- De quoi tu parles ? _J'aime les filles_ , mon cher ami sexuellement-confus.

\- Oui, celles à _trois jambes_ , ajouta nonchalamment le bleuté.

\- _Évidemment_ , dit le blond sans se vexer, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus le _nier_. Bref, donc, pourquoi est-ce que le TARDIS ressemble à une cabine téléphonique ? Pourquoi parmi tout ce qui existe, une _cabine téléphonique ?_ reprit-il.

\- Le TARDIS peut s'adapter à n'importe quelle période, n'importe où grâce à un système d'horloge, d'accord ? dit Ciel en regardant le blond pour s'assurer qu'il suivait.

\- Ok.

\- Mais il s'est déréglé lorsqu'il était dans les années 60, et il est resté bloqué sous la forme d'une cabine téléphonique, lui expliqua Ciel.

\- Le Docteur ne pouvait pas le réparer ?

\- Si, et c'est ce qu'il a fait, mais comme il aimait bien l'apparence il l'a laissée comme tel.

\- J'aime bien ce gars.

Le faux-blond leva les yeux au ciel. C'était étrange de les voir avoir une discussion ordinaire. Cependant, de temps en temps, Alois faisait une blague salace comme « _le Docteur ne laisse jamais personne jouer avec son tournevis... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire »_. Toutefois, il en faisait peu, puisqu'il écoutait attentivement le bleuté parler passionnément de la série. Il était rarement aussi enthousiaste, alors le blond n'allait pas en perdre une miette.

Kristopherson était agacé par ce comportement. Pourquoi se comportait-il si bien pour le _Phantomhive_? Pourquoi _lui_? Le garçon à la ridicule cravate rose était la cinquième roue du carrosse, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pas le moins du monde.

\- Psh ! _Qui en a quelque chose à foutre ?_ Il n'y a que les _geeks_ pour regarder _Doctor Who._

Ce n'était pas vrai, et il en était conscient. La série était populaire, et _il_ la regardait aussi. Mais, si en l'insultant il pouvait les interrompre, alors ça valait le coup. Le faux-blond prit de grands airs, de son snobisme habituel, et attendit leur réponse.

\- Rosie, je sais que tu es grognon, mais tu dois t'y faire. Rentre chez toi et va jouer avec _Senorita Mano_ pour te calmer, comme tu as l'habitude de le faire, dit le blond, alors que les deux autres le regardaient avec confusion. Ils n'étaient pas familiers avec ce terme.

\- _Qui ?_ demanda Kristopherson.

\- _Senorita Mano ?_

\- J'avais compris, mais c'est qui ?

Alois se rapprocha et prit le poignet du faux-blond. D'un mouvement sec, il frappa le visage du garçon avec sa propre main.

\- _C'est elle_.

\- _**TRANCY !**_


	63. Steven

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

63\. Steven.

Jour : jeudi. Date : quatorze février. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? C'est _la Saint Valentin_. Une date que le Phantomhive méprisait. Plus elle approchait, plus les gens semblaient devenir stupide. Tout le monde se maniait pour trouver quelque chose pour son partenaire, de peur de l'énerver ou de le décevoir.

Seulement pour cela ? Il avait toujours eu l'impression que l'on devait faire quelque chose par _amour_ , et non pas parce que notre petite amie s'énervait si l'on ne le faisait pas. La veille, il avait surpris certaines filles en train de harceler leurs copains pour savoir ce qu'elles allaient avoir. Quelle stupide fête. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi un moyen de savoir si la personne avec qui l'on sortait était une enflure. Il sourit en y pensant. _Ça, ça rendait la fête utile._

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour _son petit ami_ , la menace blonde. Ils étaient secrètement ensemble depuis environ deux mois. Alois n'avait rien dit, mais puisqu'ils étaient à l'école, il _ne pouvait pas_. Le bleuté ne savait absolument pas comment éviter de faire pleurer le blond.

Il se frotta le front pour essayer de trouver une solution, puis il se rappela qu'il avait un majordome qui pouvait mettre la main sur tout ce qu'il désirait. Ah, mais leur relation était un _secret_ , alors cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Et s'il trouvait une excuse ? Non, non, Sebastian n'était pas stupide. Il trouverait forcément cela louche. Le bleuté aurait dû faire plus attention à la date, et y aller lui-même. Il regarda le blond, assis à son bureau, occupé à dessiner un ornithorynque sur son cahier qu'il n'utilisait pas vraiment pour noter son cours. Pourquoi était-il si obsédé avec l'étrange mammifère Australien ?

Honnêtement, Alois s'en fichait. En fait, cette fête ne l'intéressait pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons que le bleuté. Il était un peu effrayé par le changement qui avait eu lieu chez les filles. Elles semblaient s'être transformées en bête à l'approche du jour J.

Ciel et lui n'étaient pas vraiment « _romantique »_. Ce n'était pas surprenant pour le bleuté, mais pour le blond, on n'aurait jamais deviné. Ce dernier ne s'attendait absolument pas à recevoir des cadeaux ou à devoir en recevoir. Sans doute était-ce dû à sa dure enfance. Il voulait simplement que la classe soit débarrassée des décorations en cœur bas de gammes et de mauvais goût, qui semblaient d'ailleurs extrêmement vieilles, et que les filles redeviennent _humaines_.

Néanmoins, le gentleman borgne n'en savait rien. Il resta assis là, à réfléchir un long moment. Il repensa à demander à Sebastian de l'aider. Le majordome poserait-il des questions ? Probablement pas. Ce n'était pas sa place, après tout. Cependant, il serait _méfiant_. Mais d'un autre côté, Ciel devrait bien lui dire _un jour_ , non ? Sebastian comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Si cela lui posait un problème, il s'en occuperait sans doute de manière passive-agressive jusqu'à abandonner. Le garçon mit de côté toute sa fierté, et ses doutes, et sortit son portable pour écrire un message tout en cachant le téléphone sous sa table.

_Il faut que tu cherches quelque chose pour moi.  
-CP_

Il attendit un moment après avoir appuyé sur « envoyer », écoutant à moitié le professeur, tout en étant dans la lune. Il sentit le téléphone vibrer dans la poche intérieur de son blazer, et il le sortit pour lire le message.

_Bien sûr. Que vous faut-il, jeune maître ?  
-SM_

_J'ai besoin d'un ornithorynque en peluche.  
\- CP_

Il y eu une longue pause entre les messages, comme si Sebastian devait encaisser.

_Un ornithorynque ?  
\- SM_

Ciel hésita légèrement avant d'écrire. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention à la _formulation_.

_Oui. Il semblerait que les autres élèves s'échangent des cadeaux pour la Saint Valentin, et qu'Alois..._

Il réfléchit avant d'écrire la suite.

_… Soit envieux. Un ornithorynque le calmerait. Ça l'obsède pour une raison que j'ignore.  
\- CP_

Ça y est, il avait son mensonge. Il était sûr de lui lorsqu'il remit l'appareil dans sa poche, et attendit la réponse de son majordome.

_Yes, my lord.  
\- SM_

L'affaire était dans le sac. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallu. Il fut soulagé. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de voir Alois se plaindre, ou d'être jugé par Sebastian. Il se mit à fixer le tableau, souriant légèrement en pensant à quel point il serait dur de trouver une _peluche d'ornithorynque_.

La journée continua, et d'autres cours passèrent, tous remplis des horribles décorations démodées et des effrayantes femmes-bêtes. La fin des cours arriva enfin. Les élèves prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent leurs salles de classe avant d'entrer dans leurs véhicules pour rentrer chez eux. Nos garçons en firent de même, et à leur arrivée, ils s'adonnèrent à leur routine habituelle. Ciel feignit l'ignorance. En fait, il avait presque _oublié_. Toutefois, il monta dans sa chambre, posa son sac de cours et retira son blazer avant d'allumer son ordinateur pour vérifier ses courriels.

\- _DIEU MISÉRICORDIEUX, SAINTE MÈRE DE JÉSUS CHRIST !_

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le blond hurler. Il entendit l'allure rapide de pas se rapprocher et se tourna vers sa porte. Elle s'ouvrit brusquement et il fut attaqué par le garçon manifestement heureux, tombant presque à la reverse.

\- _Je t'aaaaaaimeeeee !_ s'exclama le blond, ses bras positionnés autour de la nuque du garçon légèrement plus petit que lui, une peluche d'ornithorynque entre eux.

\- Content de voir que ça te plaît... dit le pauvre bleuté, se remettant de l'attaque de la menace blonde.

Ses bras se retrouvèrent autour de la taille de ladite menace, et il s'empourpra.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? demanda-t-il pour plaisanter.

Alois avait appelé son canard en plastique « _Bernard »_ , alors il s'attendait à quelque chose du genre « Raoul » ou « Cornelius ».

Le blond s'écarta un peu, retirant son visage de l'épaule du bleuté. Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière que l'on pourrait qualifier de mignonne, afin de se concentrer. Puis, il eut l'air d'avoir une idée.

\- Steven.

\- _Steven ?_ répéta Ciel.

\- Oui, il ressemble vraiment à un « _Steven »_ , non ? dit Alois en levant le jouet à la hauteur du visage de l'autre pour qu'il puisse « l'embrasser » sur le nez.

Ciel soupira d'exaspération, mais, au final, il sourit.

\- Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça ?

\- Et _toi_ dont, M. Mauvaise-humeur.

\- Eh bien, je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ma mauvaise humeur. Oh, et elle n'a pas de nom, pour ton information.

Alois lâcha son habituel gloussement efféminé.

\- Je me sens quand même mal pour n'avoir rien pris pour _toi_ , par contre, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux rien.

\- Même pas un petit _baiser ?_

Le visage du bleuté se réchauffa immédiatement en entendant le mot « baiser ». Alois se moquait sûrement de lui. Le blond aimait faire ce genre de choses. Toujours est-il que, la question avait donné un peu d'espoir au garçon borgne...

… _Attendez, quand est-ce que son visage s'était autant rapproché ?_

Alois pouvait voir la bataille que le garçon légèrement plus petit avait avec lui-même. C'était écrit sur son visage. Il sourit lorsqu'il le vit et se rapprocha, s'arrêtant à juste un cheveux du bleuté.

Du côté de l'autre garçon, il était _nerveux_. Son visage était rouge, ses paumes étaient moites, et son rythme cardiaque était hors de contrôle. Bien que, grâce à leur proximité, il pouvait voir que le blond était dans la même situation.

\- Alors, Ciel ?

La voix du blond résonna dans ses oreilles.

\- Oui ? Non ?

Il lui donnait le choix, apparemment. Il pouvait accepter, ou refuser. Il ne prit pas de pincettes, et _accepta_ , laissant ses paupières se fermer, tout en se rapprochant. Il s'aventura plus loin, plus loin, et encore plus loin. La petite distance qui les séparait semblait beaucoup plus grande qu'elle l'était vraiment. Il eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant que ses lèvres touchent quelque chose de doux.

Le baiser fut très chaste, mais il ne manqua pas d'émotions. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent ensemble avec hésitation tandis que leurs propriétaires essayaient de s'habituer à la sensation. Ce fut très bref, mais cela semblait avoir duré une éternité. Durant ces quelques secondes, ils furent en mesure de transmettre tout ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre en un seul geste.

\- Eh bien, _regarde-toi !_ dit le blond de son habituel ton mélodieux après qu'ils se soient séparés. Tu prends les choses en mains, hein ? gloussa-t-il.

\- Évidemment, répondit le bleuté, je le devais, puisque _tu es une vraie fille_ , dit-il en souriant.

\- Tu le _voudrais_.

\- _Non_.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ciel.

\- _Joyeuse Saint Valentin_.


	64. Un Stupide Jeu De Blond, Et Une Faveur

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

64\. Un Stupide Jeu De Blond, Et Une Faveur.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent normales. Ciel et Alois allaient à l'école, parlaient avec les autres élèves, rentraient chez eux, faisaient leurs devoirs, et attendaient le jour d'après. Tout était normal, excepté le fait que, le blond avait trouvé un nouveau « jeu » auquel il s'adonnait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Après avoir partagé ce premier baiser avec Ciel, il avait trouvé qu'il serait amusant de lui en voler un autre n'importe où et n'importe quand, dès qu'il le pouvait. Chaque fois que le bleuté était distrait, ou qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, il s'en prendrait aux lèvres du garçon, et plus c'était osé, plus c'était drôle, mais pas pour le bleuté qui était agacé par ce petit jeu.

Personne ne regarde ? _Un baiser_. L'attention d'un ami se porte sur autre chose ? _Baiser_. Le blond se fichait de où et de quand. Mais le bleuté était de plus en plus mal à l'aise à l'idée d' _être vu_.

Qu'une chose d'aussi intime, qu'une telle _émotion_ puisse être vu par tous le troublait. Rappelez-vous, il s'agit du garçon qui n'aime pas ses _sentiments_. Pour lui, ils l'affaiblissent, le rendent vulnérable, susceptible aux autres, et il ne voulait _pas_ que qui que ce soit sache de quoi il en retourne.

 _Sauf Alois, bien évidemment_. Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur de ses pensées et ses émotions avec le blond. Pour une fois, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il se voyait en Alois, de nombreuses manières, ce qui l'aidait probablement à se sentir aussi bien.

Bien qu'ils aient une personnalité différente, ils semblaient souffrir de troubles mentaux et de traumatismes similaires, si ce n'est les mêmes, et c'était quelque chose de réconfortant. Leurs peurs et leurs problèmes étaient évidemment différents, par exemple, la peur qu'avait Alois pour les hommes, et le fait que Ciel ne savait toujours pas _nager_ , mais c'est cela qui les rendait mutuellement intéressants. Leurs similarités les rapprochaient, et leurs différences encore plus.

Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, Ciel était en train de marcher dans les couloirs vides, pour se rendre dans sa salle de classe après avoir fait les photocopies demandées par le professeur, lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

\- Monsieur Phantomhive ! Est-ce bien vous ? l'appela-t-elle.

Le bleuté tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, ayant une bonne idée de qui il s'agissait. Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'il vu un homme aux cheveux noirs gominés, portant un costume atroce et des lunettes de soleil, bien qu'il soit dans l'établissement. Il s'agissait du metteur en scène, M. Bronze.

\- J'espérais avoir la chance de tomber sur vous ! dit Bronze en se dirigeant vers le garçon. Sa voix résonnait à travers tout le couloir vide. Écoutez, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous, je suis censé organiser le concours de talent annuel, commença-t-il, mais c'est toujours _un désastre_ à cause de _tous ces élèves qui ne font pas partis du club de théâtre_ et qui tournent en rond dans les coulisses, qui ne font pas attention à leur tour de passage ! La _pièce de l'école_ s'est _parfaitement_ déroulée grâce à votre travail de régisseur, et j'aurais aimé que... ? hésita-t-il.

\- … Que j'en fasse de même pour le concours de talent, et que je m'occupe des élèves, c'est ça ? continua Ciel pour l'homme.

\- Si vous _pouviez ?_

Le pauvre M. Bronze semblait désespéré.

La situation était apparemment catastrophique. Les élèves qui avaient joué dans la pièce de l'école, avaient _majoritairement_ voulu y participer parce qu'ils _aimaient_ vraiment jouer. Mais les élèves qui participaient au concours de talent étaient généralement là pour être sous la lumière des projecteurs, moment assez bref pourtant, et ils ne s'intéressaient absolument pas à l'organisation ou à l'art du jeu. Là où dans une pièce il y avait des scènes, des entractes, un script, et des musiques qui devaient être lancées dans un certain ordre s'il s'agissait d'une comédie musicale, ainsi que des indications scéniques, dans un concours de talent il n'y avait qu'une petite liste pour décider de l'ordre de passage des participants, et tout tombait à l'eau si ces personnes _n'étaient même pas concentrées_.

C'était la raison pour laquelle l'homme au costume atroce semblait prêt à se pendre. Si tout tombait _vraiment_ à l'eau, sa réputation auprès du personnel, et même _son emploi_ , seraient remis en question. Il avait donc besoin du Phantomhive, et comme il l'avait si gentiment demandé, le garçon ne pouvait pas refuser.

\- Très bien, je le ferai, dit le bleuté, un peu désolé pour le professeur étrangement habillé, mais il manquerait aussi quelques cours pendant les répétitions. Quand est-ce que je dois y être ?

M. Bronze reprit immédiatement du poil de la bête.

\- Génial ! Les auditions commencent dans deux jours, j'aurais probablement besoin de vous dans l'auditorium durant l'heure d'étude ce jour-là. Serez-vous disponible ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Monsieur Phantomhive, vous me _sauvez la vie !_ Je vous verrai donc plus tard !

Et c'est ainsi que l'homme disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Ciel retourna en cours et expliqua ce qui lui avait pris autant de temps. Après avoir donné les photocopies dont le professeur avait tant besoin, il s'assit à sa place et raconta à son compagnon blond ce que M. Bronze lui avait dit.

\- Ça a l'air amusant !

 _Évidemment_ que le blond allait dire cela. Il adorait jouer, et il adorait avoir de l'attention.

\- Peut-être que je devrais auditionner, moi aussi !

\- Vas-y. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois indulgent avec toi. Je m'assurerai que tu sois jugé comme tout le monde.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle !

Le cours se termina. Les élèves remplirent les couloirs, leur odeur d' _adolescent_ se propageant, un mélange de sueur, de parfum, et de déodorant. Les deux garçons se mirent à éviter la foule, essayant de se frayer un passage à travers tout en plissant le nez à cause de l'odeur.

 _C'est fou de voir à quel point la puanteur peut coller les humains..._ pensa le bleuté, se prenant en train de parler comme Sebastian.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur destination, étant les seuls dans la salle de classe. Ils étaient devenus très fort pour arriver tôt en classe, puisqu'ils ne perdaient pas de temps à s'arrêter pour discuter.

Ciel fut tiré hors de ses pensées, une fois de plus, par la sensation des lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

\- _Alois !_ l'avertit-il.

\- _L'opportunité ne se montre pas souvent, Ciel._

_Quel stupide jeu le blond avait-il trouvé._


	65. Conseil Parental

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

65\. Conseil Parental.

Le petit Phantomhive était tout seul dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau où il étudiait l'ordre de passage des élèves pour le concours de talent. M. Bronze et lui avaient déjà réduit le nombre de participants au concours, plus tôt dans la journée. Il essayait de faire à ce que les musiques similaires soient regroupées ensemble pour donner du « flow », comme on dit. Cependant, le garçon n'avait pas vraiment le rythme dans la peau.

Il regarda de nouveau la liste, et vu le nom de Alois. Le blond avait choisi « _A Better Man Than He »_ de _Sivu_ , ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Ciel s'était mis en tête qu'il allait choisir une des chansons de _Lady Gaga_ , ou quelque chose du genre, mais non, Alois devait toujours être imprévisible. Le bleuté ne serait pas surpris s'il montait sur scène en se travestissant à nouveau, et qu'il chantait une toute autre chanson. C'était juste la façon d'être du blond. Il sourit avant d'être interrompu en entendant frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-il.

Un grand homme vêtue de noir entra.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion, jeune maître, mais le dîner est servi, dit-il.

\- Très bien, je descendrai dans un moment.

Le bleuté retourna à son travail avant d'entendre un petit rire quelques instants après.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si _drôle ?_

Il se tourna pour faire face à l'homme, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'étais juste en train de penser à Alois et cet ornithorynque, dit Sebastian. Il l'emmène partout avec lui. C'est drôle de voir à quel point il aime cette chose.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'il en était obsédé...

\- Il en est très fier.

Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher d'être douteux. Sebastian semblait vouloir se diriger quelque part en disant cela. Ce n'était pas le genre du majordome de faire la conversation.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il, ça l'empêche de gémir toute la journée.

\- C'était très _attentionné_ de votre part, jeune maître, dit l'homme vêtue de noir, faisant sursauter le bleuté qui se retourna.

\- _Q-Quoi ?!_

Il _savait_ que Sebastian cachait quelque chose. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi, _jusqu'à maintenant_. Le garçon fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa rougeur, mais en vain. Le majordome était _au courant_.

\- J'ai dit que c'était _attentionné_ venant de vous. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous auriez un côté si _romantique_ , jeune maître.

Le sourire de l'homme ne vacilla pas, rendant la situation encore plus troublante.

\- P-Pas vraiment. Je n' _essayais_ pas vraiment d'être...

\- Jeune maître, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème de donner quelque chose à _son petit ami_ pour la Saint Valentin.

Ciel écarquilla l'œil. _Il savait ? Depuis quand ?_!

\- C-Comment as-tu-?!

\- Si je ne pouvais pas remarquer ce genre de choses chez mon jeune maître, alors quel genre de majordome serais-je ?

Le garçon croisa les bras en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas _croire_ qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir cette discussion. Ni que Sebastian soit si nonchalant. L'esprit du majordome-démon était une énigme. Le garçon resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement.

\- Est-ce que tu... trouves cela étrange ?

\- Eh bien, je ne devrais pas vraiment vous dire ce que j'en pense, mais je vous connais depuis plus d'un siècle et vous n'avez jamais montré aucun signe de préférence sexuel, alors je trouvais cela un peu étrange, dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Cependant, les démons _n'ont pas_ vraiment de « préférence » pour le genre, la plupart du temps. Ils peuvent se transformer, ce qui élimine ce besoin. Il semblerait que vous agissiez simplement comme un démon, jeune maître.

Ciel resta de nouveau silencieux, mais il était soulagé en entendant les paroles du majordome. _Alors il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela_. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, c'était bon à savoir. C'était comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Cependant, il se demandait quels seraient ses sentiments s'il était encore _humain_.

\- _Le dîner est en train de refroidir, vous devriez probablement descendre bientôt_ , dit Sebastian, tirant exprès le garçon de ses pensées, comme s'il savait ce qui le rongeait.

Il valait mieux ne pas le laisser trop y réfléchir.

\- _Très bien_.

\- Alois doit déjà être là. Souvenez-vous, il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre son homme.

\- _**Sebastian !**_

\- Mes excuses, jeune maître. J'avais oublié qu'Alois était la « _fille »_...

\- **DEHORS**.


	66. Aliens

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

66\. Aliens.

La date du concours de talent était enfin arrivée, et l'auditorium de Warwick Academy avait beau être énorme, voire imposant, il était déjà remplie à ras bord. Ce n'était pas comme si les élèves s' _intéressaient_ à ce qu'il se passerait sur scène. Ils étaient seulement venu pour pouvoir manquer des cours, et s'il le fallait, ils en payeraient volontiers le prix. Cela dit, certains étaient aussi venu pour encourager leurs amis. C'était soit l'un soit l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Soyons réaliste, connaissez _-vous_ quelqu'un qui veut sincèrement voir quel genre de « talent » l'école a à offrir ?

Non. Vous n'en connaissez pas. Les personnes soi-disant « talentueuses » se préparaient en coulisse à passer, et celui qui devait les gérer n'était nul autre que Ciel Phantomhive. Il avait repassé la liste d'innombrables fois, s'était assuré que tout le monde sache quand était leur tour et s'ils étaient prêts. Mais il y avait quelque chose sur cette liste qui intriguait le garçon.

Alois Trancy, « La Menace Blonde », avait changé de chanson à la dernière minute. Le bleuté était sûr et certain que le garçon mijotait quelque chose. Et rien de bon qui plus est. La chanson originale, « _Better Man Than He »_ de _Sivu_ était barrée, et remplacée par « _Cameron »_ de _Jillette Johnson_. Il ne savait absolument pas quelle était cette chanson. Il ne pensait pas avoir ne serait-ce qu _'entendu_ parler d'elle auparavant. Il ne pouvait _même pas_ savoir si elle était _appropriée pour l'école_. Mais par-dessus tout, _le blond était introuvable_.

Il remua ciel et terre pour retrouver le garçon, mais Alois Trancy n'était nul part. Alors _ça_ c'était troublant. Alois ne manquerait cet événement _pour rien au monde_ , il devait forcément préparer quelque chose. Mais _quoi ?_

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque M. Bronze s'adressa au public depuis la scène.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, _et M. Irons_...

La foule éclata de rire. M. Irons lui lança simplement un regard noir.

\- Bienvenue au concours de talent annuel de Warwick ! Une ribambelle de talents vous attendent cette après-midi, et nous commencerons dès que cette phrase se terminera. Tout d'abord, donnez un tonnerre d'applaudissements à _Anastasia Miles_ , qui va nous interpréter « _We Are Never Getting Back Together »_ de _Taylor Swift_.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre, Ciel pouvait _voir_ les gémissements spontanés sur le visage des spectateurs depuis les coulisses. Il mit son casque pour filtrer un peu le bruit, et reprit son travail, essayant de retrouver son compagnon. Le concours continua ainsi. Les adolescents chantaient ce qui était populaire, parfois un garçon jouait de la guitare électrique, ou quelque chose du genre, certains formaient même des « groupes » et jouaient ensembles. M. Bronze semblait au bord des larmes en voyant que tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Mais ce qui embêtait le plus Ciel, c'était qu'il _n'arrivait pas à trouver Alois_.

Le blond devait bientôt monter sur scène, et plus le temps passait, plus le bleuté commençait à être inquiet. Les quelques personnes qui l'aidaient pour l'organisation étaient elles aussi parties à sa recherche, mais elles n'avaient rien trouvé. Son cœur faillit manquer un battement lorsque le blond fut appelé sur scène. Il se précipita à l'entrée de ladite scène, espérant qu'Alois se montre.

Le public éclata de rire quand le garçon prit place sur scène. Il portait _un uniforme pour fille et une longue perruque blonde à couettes_. Où l'avait-il eu ? Il émanait d'Alois une confiance en soi admirable. M. Bronze sembla de nouveau au bord des larmes, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la _joie_.

Le blond attendit que le technicien de la cabine son lance la musique, et il prit le micro.  
 _  
Cameron's in drag,_

_Makes his father mad._

_Since he was a little boy,_

_He always felt more comfortable in lipstick._

La chanson qu'il interprétait parlait d'un garçon qui se travestissait, manifestement, et la tenue du blond faisait partie de sa prestation. En fait, c'était presque effrayant de voir à quel point le blond pouvait bien imiter une fille. Apparemment, il trouvait cela amusant. Ciel se força à ne pas le reluquer, et continua à le regarder et à l'écouter depuis les coulisses, s'attendant à une prestation scandaleuse.

__People call him « fag »._ _

_Teachers turn their backs._

_Off the bus, he runs and runs,_

_to get home before anyone can catch him !_

À sa grande surprise, la scandaleuse chanson comique sur un travesti ne vint jamais. À la place, il fut salué par le chant passionné et plutôt sérieux du blond.

__These days the world is full of aliens !_ _

_The world is full of aliens,_

_But you are a_

_Real. Life. Human._

_Aren't you,_

_Cameron ?_

Le public, qui auparavant était si amusé par la performance du garçon était maintenant silencieux, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Alois Trancy, « La Menace Blonde », un clown de classe sous tous les aspects, était sérieux dans sa bêtise. Le travestissement était en un sens, une manière d'accentuer cela.

__Powder and a brush,_ _

_Can cover any cuts,_

_And quickly running cotton_

_Under cold water,_

_Rinses out the blood marks !_

Mais ce qui choqua le plus le Phantomhive, ce ne fut pas le garçon travesti sur scène, ou son sérieux, non, c'était le garçon à la première rangée qui portait une cravate rose.

Kristopherson était venu pour voir sa sœur, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas partir juste après, alors il devait rester assis durant tout le spectacle pour son plus grand, ahem, plaisir. Mais lorsque le blond était arrivé sur scène, il s'était empourpré. Qu'Alois soit si efféminé, il ne pouvait pas y croire, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'attirait le plus. Non, c'était __la chanson en elle-même__ _,_ parlant d'un garçon qui se travestissait. Voyez-vous, Kristopherson était le fils d'un fashion designer, et en tant que tel, il adorait les vêtements.

En particulier __les vêtements qu'il ne pourrait jamais porter__ _._ Il avait toujours été envieux des filles qui pouvaient porter de tels vêtements. En fait, il était celui qui décidait de ce que sa sœur portait pour sortir en ville. Il adorait les vêtements, tout simplement, les vêtements qu'il n'avait pas le courage de porter lui-même.

Et là, sur scène, se trouvait la menace blonde, portant une jupe et une perruque. Oh, comme le garçon à la cravate rose voulait avoir ce genre d'audace, c'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait tellement le blond. Sa cravate rose était la seule chose qu'il avait le courage de mettre.

Évidemment, être homosexuel __ne donne pas__ _envie aux hommes de porter des robes._ Je veux dire, regardez Ciel. Il ne porterait jamais de robe à moins que ce ne soit à cent pour cent nécessaire, et si des vies sont en danger. Il n'était pas comme le blond, ou le faux-blond qui faisaient cela par plaisir.

Néanmoins, le garçon à la cravate rose était vraiment __touché__ _par cette prestation._ C'était stupide, être chamboulé par une chanson entendu à un concours de talent, mais c'était le cas. Il était presque sur le point de pleurer. Kristopherson n'était pas du genre à accepter ses propres préférences, mais cette chanson le faisait se sentir, pour la première fois, en paix avec lui-même.

Le faux-blond était si soulagé et si heureux, que pendant ne serait-ce qu'un instant, ce poids qu'il portait était enlevé de ses épaules et des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux.

Il semblerait que ses amis, assis à côté de lui, avaient remarqué et ils se sourirent. Habituellement, ils l'auraient taquiné, mais c'était beaucoup trop sérieux. Ils continuèrent à faire comme si de rien n'était, et à regarder le garçon androgyne sur scène.

__This is a world that's full of aliens !_ _

_The world is full of aliens,_

_But you are a human !_

_You're not an alien !_

_You are a_

_Real. Life. Human._

_Aren't you,_

_Cameron ?_


	67. Gay Bar

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

67\. Gay Bar.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le spectacle se finit. Le public et les participants partirent, rassemblant avec hâte leurs affaires pour se rendre en classe, le scandaleux blond en fit de même, échangeant sa jupe pour son habituel mini-short. Lui et son ami bleuté retournèrent en classe, et en entrant dans la pièce, ils furent acclamés.

Tout le monde semblait impressionné par la performance osée du blond. Le costume d'Alois avait vraiment été le clou du spectacle. Beaucoup plus original que les adolescentes chantant du Taylor Swift, du One Direction, ou ce genre de choses. C'était un changement agréable.

\- Yo, Trancy ! cria un garçon à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était _génial !_

Le garçon qui venait de crier, leur était familier. Celui qui avait interpellé le blond était un certain _Daniel Westley_. Assis à côté de lui se trouvaient Travis, Preston, et bien évidemment, _Kristopherson_.

\- N'est-il pas ? Je suis surpris qu'ils ne m'aient pas fait taire !

\- J'ai bien peur que la prestation d'Alois sur scène devienne une _mode_ , ajouta l'ami bleuté du blond.

\- C'est une bonne idée, Ciel !

\- _N'y pense même pas !_

Kristopherson les regarda s'échanger des insultes, et plaisanter, avant de se prendre un vif coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'un certain fils de politicien. Le brun lui fit silencieusement signe de dire quelque chose.

\- Tu étais _pas mal_ , Trancy...

\- _Ahem !_

Il se prit un nouveau coup.

\- _Génial, je veux dire..._

\- Tu vois, _Ciel ?_ Même _Kristopherson_ pense que _j'étais bien !_

 _Sérieusement ?!_ Le faux-blond avait pris la peine de le complimenter, et il était ignoré pour Phantomhive ?! Bien sûr qu'il était agacé, mais ne serait-ce pas le cas pour n'importe qui ? Franchement, qu'est-ce que le bleuté avait que Kristopherson _n'avait pas_ ?

De nombreuses choses qui resteraient cachées au mortels. Mais c'était principalement parce que le bleuté avait réussi à se faire une place dans le cœur du blond. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. _Surtout_ pour Kristopherson.

Il resta assis là, ruminant à ce sujet. Il voulait simplement dire à tout le monde ici et maintenant ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait tout leur dire, de son amour pour les vêtements pour femmes, sa sexualité, à son béguin pour le blond, cependant, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il avait l'impression d'être un _pauvre raté_.

Il voulait juste être seul pour le moment. Il se leva, et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Tout en portant un air mélancolique.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? dit le blond.

Tous les autres le fixèrent.

Il semblerait qu'Alois soit le seul à être inconscient des sentiments de Kristopherson. Alors que c'était en soi évident pour les autres, le blond était apparemment trop bouché pour comprendre. Ciel prit la parole le premier.

\- Bon, qui veut lui expliquer ? Pas moi !

\- Pas moi !

\- Pas moi !

\- Pas-! Merde !

Preston était celui qui devait expliquer la situation. Le garçon se mit à réfléchir avant de commencer.

\- E-Eh bien, tu vois, Alois... débuta-t-il. Tu _sais_ que Kris est _gay_ , pas vrai ?

\- Sérieux !?

Instantanément, ils sentirent presque tous une migraine arrivée. Comment _Alois Trancy_ , _de toutes les personnes_ , pouvait-il avoir un _radar gay_ aussi mauvais ? Ciel en était particulièrement consterné. Alois était son _petit ami_ , après tout.

\- _Oui_ , reprit Preston, et il semble aussi avoir un truc pour les _blonds_ , tu vois...

\- _Hein ?_

\- Ce qu'il essaye de dire, Alois, c'est que Kristopherson a le béguin pour toi, dit finalement Daniel, commençant à être agacé par le manque de progression dans la conversation.

\- Oh... fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Qu'aurait-il _pu dire_ d'autre ? La personne qui le harcelait constamment à cause de ses préférences sexuels était en fait homosexuelle.

\- La cravate aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, hein ?

\- C'est pas le sujet, dit Daniel, il est jaloux de toi et Phantomhive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que _j'y_ fasse ?

\- Je sais pas ! Va lui _parler_ , fais quelque chose !

\- Pour dire quoi ?! « Désolé, Kris, j'ai un truc pour Ciel, alors va être gay autre part » ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _dire_ par là ?!

\- Je ne sais _pas !_

Le bleuté croisa les bras et s'adossa contre le dos de sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que tout cela se finisse. Il finit par se lever.

\- Je vais lui parler, dit-il.

\- Wow, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, _tu es_ son rival... dit Preston.

\- Oui, mais est-ce que tu fais vraiment confiance à _Alois_ pour cela ?

\- Pas faux.

\- **You ! I wanna take you to a gay bar !**

\- _**FERME-LA, ALOIS !**_


	68. Rose

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

68\. Rose.

À quelques pas de la salle de classe, au fond du couloir, se trouvait les toilettes pour hommes. Dans ces toilettes se trouvait un garçon à la cravate rose, et aux cheveux décolorés, qui s'observait avec rage dans le miroir.

 _Tu n'es qu'un lâche_ , pensa-t-il, _Trancy peut dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais pas toi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Lâche !_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait ainsi à lui-même. Mais cette fois, c'était pour une différente raison. Au lieu de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait vraiment pas avec lui, il était énervé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Maintenant, plus que jamais, il voulait avoir cette confiance inébranlable qu'Alois possédait.

Il s'agissait probablement de ce qu'il admirait le plus chez le garçon. Il pouvait tout faire. Il était bien dans sa peau. Il n'avait pas honte de qui il était. Kristopherson était _envieux_.

Mais il était Kristopherson Miles, pas Alois Trancy. Le garçon à la cravate rose ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas se tenir sur ses deux pieds et être lui-même ? Il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait avoir le courage d'échanger son pantalon pour un mini-short ou pour une _jupe_.

Mais il était seul. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Pas de conseils, pas d'aide. Il devait avancer vers l'inconnu de lui-même.

Il se lança un regard furieux à travers le miroir, énervé par la personne qui le regardait. Il sortit de sa transe lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Le garçon se retourna et vit son rival. Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Salut...

\- Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi. Est-ce que ça va ?

Kristopherson se regarda de nouveau, comme si son reflet détenait la réponse.

\- Pas vraiment...

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux pendant un moment. Le bleuté le rejoignit et fixa le miroir à côté du garçon.

\- Écoute... Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment « facile », mais tu peux nous parler, tu sais ?

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Le faux-blond regarda l'autre garçon comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait pu entendre dans toute sa vie.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même, « ce n'est pas facile », dit-il.

\- Il faut du courage, je sais, répondit le bleuté, mais parfois... parler de tes peurs, de ce qui t'inquiète pour ne serait-ce qu'un _instant_ , cela peut t'aider à aller là où tu veux.

La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était extrêmement gênante pour chacun. Ils n'aimaient pas parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient et ils étaient « rivaux en amour », qui plus est. Mais, pour le moment, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se mettre d'accord.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça _arrive_.

En entendant cela, le faux-blond se redressa et le regarda.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Ciel hésitait à lui dire. Il hésitait à lui parler de sa relation avec Alois, et de comment laisser tomber son masque pendant quelques instants lui avait permis d'avancer. Cependant, il se voyait un peu dans ce garçon. Ils aimaient tous deux garder leur vie privée pour eux, et ils avaient des « problèmes » similaires par rapport à leur adolescence.

\- Tu n'es pas au _courant_ , si ?!

\- Oui et non. C'était un peu dans « le feu de l'action ».

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parle d' _Alois_ , dit-il, jouant cartes sur table. Retirer mon masque pour lui a été l'une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire, mais finalement, j'ai _eu_ un _petit ami_.

Le bleuté ne regarda pas le garçon. Il continua de fixer le miroir en face de lui. Il avait peur qu'autrement, son embarras prenne le dessus.

Le garçon à la cravate rose cligna des yeux, encaissant ce que le garçon venait de dire. Il se sentit s'écrouler lorsqu'il compris.

\- Oh, je n'avais aucune chance alors... Avec _Alois_ , je veux dire...

Il réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

\- Attends, tu es... ?

\- Oui, dit simplement le bleuté.

\- Tu n' _agis_ pas de la sorte.

Kristopherson marqua une pause.

\- Donc toi et Trancy vous êtes... ?

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons encore rien officialisé.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que nous sommes lâche. _Comme toi_ , dit Ciel, jetant enfin un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon, qui lui, était choqué.

Bien que Kristopherson ait le cœur brisé après avoir appris que celui pour qui il avait le béguin était pris, il se sentait beaucoup mieux en sachant qu'il y avait des gens qui vivaient la même chose que lui. Il n'était pas _seul_ , après tout.

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? demanda-t-il. J'ai envie de... Tu sais... Sortir du placard, mais je ne sais pas comment...

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Je suis dans la même situation. Mais, je pense que si tu laisses les choses se faire et que tu fais ce qu'il te plaît, alors tout ira bien, dit le bleuté, s'écartant du miroir, suivit du faux-blond.

Kristopherson se mit à gigoter, réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquait. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec cette idée. Mais au moins, il savait que maintenant, il pouvait en parler à ses amis. C'était un vrai soulagement de se savoir si bien entouré.

\- Tu es une bonne personne, Phantomhive, dit-il. D'habitude, j'aurai pensé que tu es un monsieur je-sais-tout orgueilleux, mais là, tu es plutôt cool.

Il marqua une pause.

\- … _Rien d'homo_ , évidemment.

\- _Bien sûr._

Il semblerait que les garçons se soient tous deux fait un nouvel ami. Du côté de monsieur Trancy, il était occupé à faire des blagues salaces sur des _tournevis_.

\- _Lorsque le Docteur dégaine son tournevis, toutes les filles sont impatientes de jouer avec_.

Oh, Alois, qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?


	69. Le Cours Des Choses

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

69\. Le Cours Des Choses.

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ciel avait mis _Kristopherson,_ de toutes les personnes possibles, au parfum à propos de sa relation avec Alois. Il ne pensait pas que le garçon irait le crier sur tous les toits, mais tout de même, c'était _gênant_ d'être en sa présence désormais. Ils étaient en quelque sorte rivaux, vous savez. À présent, ils étaient _trois_ à savoir. Ciel, Alois, et _Kristopherson_.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que les choses prenaient. Il préférait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un secret entre eux. Mais à présent, c'était différent. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui s'incrustait dans son espace. De plus, ce garçon à la cravate rose voulait Alois. _Son_ Alois. Hors de question.

D'un autre côté, il se devait d'aider le faux-blond. Ça, ça ne le gênait pas particulièrement. En fait, il était plutôt content de pouvoir aider le pauvre garçon. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait aussi. Vu comme ça, il voulait bien l'aider, tant qu'il restait loin d'Alois.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils en y pensant. Alois, et _Kristopherson ?_ Non. Ça ne pourrait jamais marcher. Même pas dans un million d'années. Tout ce qui pouvait prouver le contraire, était immédiatement réfuté par l'adolescent borgne. Il n'accepterait pas cela.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas les bras qui enlacèrent son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ? l'interpella une voix derrière lui.

\- Oh, rien, dit-il en levant les yeux vers la source de la voix, voyant un blond tout sourire.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, dit le garçon. Je m' _ennuie !_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que _j'y_ fasse ?

\- J'sais pas. Pense à quelque chose, cher ami.

\- Hm, tu pourrais li-

\- Si tu dis « _lire un livre »_ , j'essayerais de t'étrangler avec mon short, dit Alois, s'asseyant sur le lit. Sinon, comment ça s'est passé avec Kris ?

\- Bien, je pense. La seule chose qui semblait le perturber, c'était le fait que nous soyons _ensembles_.

\- _Tu lui as dit ?_

\- Oui, mais il m'a promis de garder le secret, tant que nous en faisons de même pour son homosexualité.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois arrêter de le traiter de gay ?

\- Eh bien, il est _gay_ , alors je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une insulte.

\- J'imagine que tu as raison, dit le blond avant de marquer une pause. Même si j'étais encore humain, et que je ne t'avais pas, je ne pense pas que ça aurait marché entre nous.

Le bleuté devint tout ouï.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... dit Alois avec un sourire narquois, nous sommes tous les deux _passifs_.

Il s'attendait à une réaction exagérée de la part de l'autre garçon, mais il ne reçut que :

\- _Quoi ?_

Ciel n'était manifestement pas familier avec ce terme. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Vraiment_ , _Ciel ?_

\- Quoi ? répéta le bleuté, comme un disque rayé. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- _Ça veut dire..._ commença le blond, se levant et s'approchant du bleuté pour mettre une main sur sa joue, que nous sommes tous deux du genre « _soumis »_.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'expression du bleuté.

Le visage de ce dernier devint rouge, alors qu'il essayait de rester indifférent. Les coins de ses lèvres se crispaient alors qu'il tentait de garder un air de « désintérêt », et qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Le blond ne sentait pas seulement la joue du garçon se réchauffait contre sa main, il pouvait aussi le _voir_. Le Phantomhive ne trompait personne.

Aussi vite qu'il s'était levé, Alois se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Il fixa le garçon mal à l'aise en face de lui avec un sourire-de-Cheshire collé au visage.

\- Maintenant tu sais ! chantonna-t-il, presque comme s'il _jubilait_.

\- _Ferme-la._

\- _Je t'aime aussi._

\- _Tu es une vraie fille..._

\- La _tienne, Ciel_.

On frappa soudainement à la porte, et les deux garçons sursautèrent.

\- Entrez, dit le bleuté.

Et qui d'autre aurait pu rentrer, si ce n'est Sebastian ? L'homme tout de noir vêtue pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Veuillez excuser mon intrusion, jeune maître, mais vous avez un appel.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ciel.

\- _Le Détective Bailey._


	70. Nouvelle Enquête

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

70\. Nouvelle Enquête.

Le quartier général de la police de Londres n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois que les garçons étaient venus pour l'affaire du _Tueur du Sudoku_ , de ses fenêtres uniques et de sa grandeur à l'enseigne de _Scotland Yard_. Le bâtiment se trouvait au Sud-Ouest de l'Œil de Londres, se souvint le blond en regardant avec enthousiasme à travers la fenêtre de la voiture, tandis que Sebastian cherchait une place pour se garer parmi tous les véhicules jaunes et bleus de la police. De son côté, le bleuté cherchait le détective qui les attendait et avec qui il avait parlé au téléphone.

L'homme faisait les cents pas à l'entrée du bâtiment, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder sa montre, rien d'étonnant. Lui non plus n'avait pas du tout changé, une expression toujours sévère, des cheveux grisant, et une apparence négligée. Le Détective Bailey sembla reprendre du poil de la bête en voyant le groupe.

\- Phantomhive, Michaelis, Trancy, dit-il, les saluant chacun d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Détective Bailey, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit le bleuté.

\- 'Soir, chef !

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel en entendant la stupide salutation du blond.

\- Où en sommes-nous ?

Bailey leur fit signe d'entrer, avant de répondre.

\- Dans une impasse, j'en ai bien peur, dit-il d'un air grave. Cinq jeunes personnes sont mortes, et personne ne connaît le coupable, ni son _motif_.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir qui menait à la salle des preuves, continuant à parler.

\- Avons-vous un corps ?

\- _Non_. Il n'y avait _aucun_ corps sur les scènes de crime, dit le quarantenaire au bleuté, ouvrant la porte de la salle des preuves en indiquant aux démons d'entrer.

\- Alors comment savons-nous qu'il s'agit de meurtres et non d' _enlèvements ?_

Sans rien dire, le détective se dirigea vers un classeur, et fouilla à l'intérieur.

\- À cause de _cela_ , dit-il enfin, donnant l'objet à l'adolescent borgne.

Des photos d'une nature assez _perturbante_ se trouvaient dans le dossier. Il s'agissait des victimes, prises en photo par _le tueur_ avant sa fuite. Les enfants présents sur les photos étaient _morts_ , tués de diverses façons. Certains semblaient avoir été étranglés, alors que les autres avaient été poignardés. Ils avaient des contusions et des coupures sur le visage, et de larges entailles sur le cou ainsi que sur l'abdomen, en plus du coup de poignard. Et ce n'était que les blessures _visibles sur la photo_.

Les autres photos du dossier avaient été prises par _la police_ , sur la scène de crime, afin de servir de preuve. Sur lesdites photos, on pouvait voir l'un des murs de chacune des chambres des enfants, sur lesquels un message y était inscrit avec du sang. Un poème, pour être plus précis :

_Tous les grands enfants connaissent le croque-mitaine,_

_Il se cache dans les armoires et sous le lit._

_Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit._

_Puis il se libère de ses chaînes._

_Et t'égorge avec une joie certaine,_

_Se délectant de tes cris,_

_Il ne s'arrête pas même lorsque tout est fini,_

_Et se nourrit de ta peine..._

… Et ainsi de suite. Le bleuté reposa la photo, ne pouvant pas lire le reste. Il fronça les sourcils et dit au détective :

\- Rien d'autre ? Est-ce que les victimes avaient quelque chose en commun ?

\- Non. Rien, à part qu'elles étaient toutes enfants. Elles n'allaient pas dans la même école, elles ne vivaient pas à un endroit particulier, elles _ne se connaissaient même pas_. Le coupable ne semble pas se soucier de leur âge, tant que ce sont des enfants, dit l'homme d'un ton écœuré, fronçant le nez.

\- C'est déjà ça. Nous allons attraper ce _monstre_ , dit le garçon, souriant légèrement de manière hautaine.

Il regarda l'expression inquiète de l'homme tout du long. Le détective avait lui-même des enfants, son inquiétude était donc compréhensible. Aucun enfant ne semblait en sécurité. Toujours est-il que, le regard du garçon le rassura un peu.

\- _Merci_ , dit Bailey en souriant. Vous feriez mieux d'attraper ce croque-mitaine, Phantomhive.

\- Voyons, si je ne pouvais pas faire cela, _quel genre de chien de garde serais-je ?_

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit avec ses associés. Il laissa l'homme dans la pièce, en compagnie du silence.


	71. Je T'avais Dit Que Les Livres Étaient Maléfiques

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

71\. Je T'avais Dit Que Les Livres Étaient Maléfiques.

Ils vivaient leurs vies comme à leur habitude, mais après les cours, Ciel s'enfermait dans son bureau afin d'observer les photos étalées sur son bureau. Il savait que le tueur entrait par effraction dans les chambres des enfants pendant qu'ils dormaient, les tuait, prenait des photos de leurs corps, et laissait lesdites photos sur la scène du crime, ainsi qu'un poème écrit sur le mur à l'aide du sang des victimes à propos « du Croque-Mitaine ». Ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment était-il censé trouver le coupable à partir de ces informations ?

Il entendit frapper à la porte... D'une manière assez ridicule, d'ailleurs. Ça ne pouvait être que la menace blonde.

\- Petit enfant, petit enfant, laisse-moi entrer ! cria-t-il.

\- Pas si tu continues à me traiter de « _petit »_ ! cria Ciel en retour.

Oh, le blond savait si bien l'agacer.

\- D'accord ! « _Jeune garçon verticalement contrarié, ouvrez votre porte que je puisse entrer dans votre domaine ! Je désire dialoguer avec votre personne! »_

Le bleuté alla ouvrir la porte à contrecœur. Alois pouvait être si _étrange_. Ce dernier apparut derrière la barrière de bois, avec sa précieuse peluche d'ornithorynque dans les bras.

\- _Je peux ?_ dit-il.

\- _D'accord_. Assis-toi, ou fais ce que tu veux, dit le bleuté, montrant de la main le canapé le plus proche, avant de disparaître à nouveau derrière son bureau.

\- Évidemment, chef, répondit le blond.

Il se laissa tomber sur le meuble, et joua avec l'ornithorynque, souvent appelé « Steven ». Il essaya de mieux se positionner, jusqu'à finir par être assis à l'envers. Il avait oublié à quel point ces coussins étaient _inconfortables_.

\- Alors, comment ça s'passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas très bien. Je ne comprends pas le but de ce poème, ou quel est le lien avec les enfants.

\- Laisse-moi voir l'poème, dit le blond en tendant la main.

\- Lève-toi et viens le chercher _toi-même_ , dit le Phantomhive.

Il venait à peine de s'asseoir, et l'idée d'obliger Alois à se lever alors qu'il venait de trouver une bonne position l'amusait.

Vexé, Alois se leva et prit l'une des photographies de l'énorme pile. Il la regarda un moment, essayant de comprendre les mots sur le mur.

\- Tu as essayé de chercher sur Google ?

\- Quoi donc ? Le poème ? Oui. C'est « _Le Croque-Mitaine de Don Morrison »_.

\- Est-ce que ça vient d'un livre ? Sérieusement, il a forcément dû le trouver _quelque part_.

Ciel accéda à la requête du blond en allumant son ordinateur afin de chercher un livre contenant le poème. Étonnamment, il y avait un résultat. Le livre s'intitulait, « Les Mystérieux Poèmes d'un Homme Mort ». Il s'agissait d'un recueil de poèmes, et après une recherche plus approfondie, il vit que le livre était en vente dans certaines boutiques de Londres.

Le bleuté regarda l'autre garçon avec stupéfaction. Les commentaires hors-sujet du garçon semblaient donner à l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise des pistes sur les crimes. Il commençait à penser qu'Alois pouvait être un _génie_ s'il y mettait du sien. Le blond avait cette façon de penser si _unique_ et étrange, mais qui en même temps, était brillante. Le garçon borgne se demanda s'il serait toujours aussi efficace pour résoudre des meurtres.

\- Alois, je crois bien que tu m'as donné une piste, dit-il en souriant.

\- _Évidemment_... Attends, quoi ?

Ciel roula des yeux. Peut-être que le blond n'était _pas_ un « génie » en fait.

\- _Regarde_ , le poème sur les murs dans cette photo, est dans un livre vendu dans certaines boutiques de Londres. Si nous nous y rendons, et trouvons _qui_ a acheté ce livre, nous aurons alors une liste de suspects !

\- Oh... _Oh !_ C'est exactement ce à quoi je _pensais !_

\- Non, c'est faux...

\- Tais-toi donc, mon mignon, et laisse-moi faire _comme si_ , dit le blond en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

Ce dernier le poussa nonchalamment.

\- Occupons-nous de cela immédiatement.

Il imprima une carte où toutes les librairies qu'ils cherchaient étaient marquées, et la plia avec précaution avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Le bleuté fit le tour de son bureau avant de se diriger vers la porte, déposant un bref baiser sur la joue du blond, au passage.

\- Bon travail.

Soudain, Alois sentit son visage se réchauffer et son cœur battre plus fort en réponse à ce petit geste. Ciel initiait rarement ce genre de contact aussi naturellement. Il toucha l'endroit où il l'avait reçu, se détachant du monde quelques instants.

Il revint à lui et appela le bleuté avant de courir vers lui.

\- _Eh ! Attends-moi !_


	72. ADULTolescence

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

72\. ADULTolescence.

La nuit tomba alors que les garçons visitaient toutes les librairies marquées sur leur carte. Ils se rendirent à l'East End, et à West End. Au centre-ville, dans toutes les directions possibles, passant au peigne fin chaque boutiques pour pouvoir établir une liste des personnes ayant achetées le livre. Il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils en finissent, et vite. Alois commençait à s' _ennuyer_ , avait remarqué le bleuté. Quand bien même, ils avaient encore quelques librairies à vérifier avant d'en avoir fini pour la nuit.

Soupirant légèrement, Ciel tendit le bras vers la porte, l'ouvrant et menant le pénible blond à l'intérieur. Il le suivit, alors qu'ils entraient d'une manière naturelle dans le bâtiment. Du coin de l'œil, Ciel vit le blond errer dans la pièce, essayant désespérément de trouver quelque chose qui puisse l'intéresser.

\- _Comporte-toi bien, Alois_ , l'avertit-il.

Il savait très bien que la menace blonde était destinée à s'attirer des problèmes. C'était dans la nature du garçon.

\- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Le blond se retourna pour lui répondre.

\- Mais _Ciel !_ C'est ce que tu as dit la _dernière fois_ , et on est resté pendant une _heure !_ se plaint-il, faisant la moue pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Je n'y peux rien. La femme de l'accueil ne savait manifestement _pas du tout_ ce qu'elle faisait, répondit le bleuté. Si tu t'ennuies, je te conseille de trouver un _livre à lire_.

\- Comment peux-tu _suggérer_ quelque chose d'aussi _malsain_ ?! Je préférerais manger mon short !

\- Dans ce cas va te mettre là-bas, et sois _silencieux_ , le temps que je récupère l'information dont nous avons besoin.

Le gentleman borgne se rendit nonchalamment au comptoir. Il joua avec le badge dans sa poche, sachant qu'il aurait à le monter. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du vendeur. L'adolescent plus âgé au visage de pizza, travaillant sans doute à mi-temps, détourna le regard de l'ordinateur un moment pour saluer le garçon.

\- Bienvenue. Est-ce que vous avez trouver ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Non. J'aimerai parler avec votre supérieur, dit le garçon.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- _Il n'y en a pas_ , tant que je peux lui parler.

C'était un problème assez récurrent lorsqu'il rassemblait des informations. Il était _rarement_ pris au sérieux à cause de son apparence. Il jurerait avoir entendu un ricanement venir du blond.

\- Est-ce que ta _mère_ sait que tu es ici, _jeune homme ?_ demanda d'une manière condescendante l'homme derrière le comptoir, ce qui agaça encore plus le bleuté.

Il sentit son sourcil le démanger. Mais, il devait garder son calme. D'un mouvement rapide, il sortit son badge et le mis sous le nez de l'agaçant employé.

\- Ciel Phantomhive, _Enquêteur de Police Confirmé_ et « _Chien de Garde de la Reine »_. J'ai besoin d'échanger deux ou trois mots avec la personne en charge de cet établissement.

Au lieu de la réponse habituelle, il reçut un :

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ça. Va jouer ailleurs avant que j'appelle les flics.

Et il retourna à son écran d'ordinateur, ignorant le bleuté.

 _Maintenant_ Ciel était très agacé. Si montrer son insigne ne marchait pas, il devrait avoir recours à Sebastian ou au « _Plan C »_. Il n'était pas très enclin à devoir se rabattre sur ces deux options. Il ne voulait pas avoir à demander à Sebastian, sa fierté ne le laisserait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre les remarques du majordome, comme quoi il était un « _Petit maître »_. Quant au « _Plan C »_ , il ne voulait pas dépenser son énergie. La technique requise demandait énormément de maîtrise et de compétence, et même s'il les possédait, _c'était épuisant_ si l'on n'avait pas de pacte.

Mais quel choix avait-il ? _Les moqueries de Sebastian, ou la fatigue ?_ Évidemment, il choisit la deuxième option, et fit signe au blond de « rester là », alors qu'il sortait de la boutique.

Alois fixa la porte, attendant le retour du garçon. Quelque minutes s'écoulèrent, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il regarda le vendeur, qui lui le regardait avec suspicion. C'était assez déconcertant. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

L'homme; _oui_ , l' _homme_ qui entra était vêtue de noir, ainsi que d'un cache-oeil assortie. Il avait les yeux bleus, et la teinte de ses cheveux sombres et de ses boucles d'oreilles étaient de la même couleur. Deviner son _âge_ était compliqué, puisqu'il semblait assez jeune mais possédait un air mature. Il eut un contact visuel avec le blond et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres, indiquant au garçon de rester silencieux.

Il se rendit directement au comptoir, et sourit à l'adolescent, le surprenant un peu. Le vendeur était frappé par la ressemblance entre lui et le garçon qui se tenait ici auparavant. Toutefois, il salua l'homme avec hospitalité.

\- B-Bienvenue. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- _Non_ , dit l'homme bleuté. Sa voix était douce, marquée d'une pointe de raffinement. _J'aimerai m'entretenir avec votre supérieur_.

\- _Oh, à-à quel sujet ?_

\- J'ai envoyé mon _fils_ plus tôt pour une course, mentit-il. Je suis _Ciel Phantomhive_. _Enquêteur de Police Confirmé_ , aussi connu comme « _Le Chien de Garde de la Reine »_. Je suis sur une enquête importante pour laquelle j'aurais besoin de la coopération de votre supérieur.

L'adolescent le fixa avec une expression de _déjà vu_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer, bouche bée, incapable de produire un son, cependant.

\- _Pourriez-vous ?_ dit l'homme, tirant le vendeur hors de sa transe.

\- Oh... Oh ! B-Bien sûr ! Attendez quelques instants...

Et il partit avec hâte dans l'arrière du magasin, à la recherche de son patron.

Au même instant, l'homme sentit qu'on l'épiait. Il se retourna et vit Alois le regarder, d'une façon similaire à celle de l'adolescent.

\- Qu-qu-qu-queeeee ?! fut tout ce que le blond put dire, levant les bras en l'air et montrant occasionnellement l'homme du doigt.

\- Quoi ? Tu étais sûrement au courant que les démons pouvaient se _transformer_ , pas vrai ? Pourrais-tu arrêter « _La Danse de l'Idiot »_? C'est _grossier_ , dit-il au garçon, changeant immédiatement sa façon d'agir.

Alois cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le fixa un peu plus longtemps et il sortit enfin de sa transe pour accourir vers le bleuté afin de l'enlacer.

\- _Ciel !_ pleurnicha-t-il.

Sa tête n'arrivait qu'au torse de l'homme.

\- Oui, oui, _je suis Ciel_. Tu peux arrêter maintenant ? Nous sommes en public ! dit Ciel, essayant en vain de se débarrasser du blond.

Il regarda autour de lui, et heureusement pour lui, personne ne les regardait. La _dernière_ chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'être accusé de _pédophilie_.

Quelque chose tilta dans l'esprit du démon. Alois ne montrait aucun signe de peur. Normalement, le blond était effrayé par les hommes, pourtant la forme que le bleuté avait pris ne semblait pas du tout le déranger. _Pourquoi ?_ Était-ce parce qu'il savait qu'il s'agissait de _Ciel ?_

Le vendeur revint avec le propriétaire de la librairie, tirant « l'homme » hors de ses pensées. Il s'agissait d'un homme plus grand que lui, plus âgé, semblant sûr de lui, avec des cheveux fins et une moustache. Le blond se cacha immédiatement derrière le bleuté en le voyant. _Peut-être que le bleuté avait raison_.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur ?_ dit le gérant avec un accent du Nord.

\- Je suis en plein milieu d'une enquête, et j'espérais que vous puissiez m'aider.

Ciel marqua une pause, ressortant son insigne de sa poche.

\- Je suis _Ciel Phantomhive_ , _Enquêteur de Police Confirmé_ , aussi connu comme « _Le Chien de Garde de la Reine »_. Nous avons trouvé des preuves liées à une _certaine enquête_ , impliquant un _certain livre_ , et j'espérais que vous puissiez me fournir une liste de toutes les personnes l'ayant acheté.

Environ une heure s'écoula, heure durant laquelle Ciel continua à expliquer la situation au gérant, et qu'il récupère ce pourquoi il était venu. Alois, cependant, erra sans but dans la boutique, prenant parfois un livre pour le feuilleter. Il fut finalement appelé par « l'homme » bleuté, et ils quittèrent les locaux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, là où Sebastian les attendait, et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Ciel s'enfonça immédiatement dans son siège et revint à la normale.

\- Rentrons-nous ? Vous semblez un peu _fatigué_ , jeune maître, le nargua le majordome.

Le bleuté croisa les bras, alors qu'Alois le taquina à son tour.

\- Tu peux te reposer sur mon épaule, si tu veux ! plaisanta-t-il sans conviction.

\- _Jamais_ , jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ton niveau de _fillette_ , Alois, dit Ciel, s'adossant contre le siège. Je ne suppose pas que tu as trouvé un _livre_ qui a piqué ta curiosité pendant cette sortie ?

\- Il y en avait bien _un_ , en fait.

Le bleuté fut tout ouï.

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

\- _Cinquante Nuance de Grey_ , dit le blond avec un grand sourire, se faisant légèrement frappé au bras par l'autre.

 _Alois n'avait évidemment pas trouvé de livre à lire_.


	73. Le Patriotisme À Son Paroxysme

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

73\. Le Patriotisme À Son Paroxysme.

Étonnamment, le lendemain ce fut le blond qui se leva en premier. Ciel dormait encore, récupérant de sa transformation de la veille, et – eh bien, Sebastian _ne dormait pas_ . Le majordome était toujours debout, s'assurant que le manoir soit impeccable, et s'occupant de différentes tâches. Comme réduire la liste de suspect, par exemple. Il devait mettre de côté tous les suspects qui avaient un bon alibi, ou qui était dit « incapables » de commettre un meurtre.

Alois était convaincu que l'homme avait besoin de se trouver un passe-temps, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Ce qui était important, c'était que pendant que Sebastian était occupé, _Alois_ devait garder un œil sur le jeune maître. Même si cela ne semblait pas être une très bonne idée en prenant du recul, le blond était un serviteur qualifié lorsqu'on lui donnait une tâche particulière à faire. Il remplissait maladroitement ses missions, les bâclant parfois, ce qui était toujours mieux que les _anciens domestiques_ de la demeure.

 _Midi passé_ , il décida qu'il était temps. Il se rendit donc au deuxième étage du manoir, et le long du couloir menant à la chambre du jeune maître. Il ouvrit la porte et pointa le bout de son nez. Il commença à douter de la facilité de la tâche.

Le garçon vit sa cible sur le lit, _Ciel Phantomhive_ , le maître des lieux. Le bleuté était couché sur le dos, le visage à l'opposé de la fenêtre, et il portait une grande chemise en guise de pyjama. Pourquoi le blond trouvait cela amusant, il ne le saurait jamais. Alois alla vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit les rideaux avant de regarder de nouveau le garçon.

 _Pas de réaction_. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. L'adolescent blond s'attendait au moins à un _sursaut_ , mais non, le jeune (?) Phantomhive dormait à poings fermés.

\- Ciel, réveille-toi. Il est genre, deux heures de l'après-midi, dit le blond.

 _Pas de réaction_.

\- Ciiieeeellll... Debouuuut...

Puis, il le tapota.

Pas de réaction.

\- Tu arrives vraiment à dormir, hein ?

Alois se rendit de l'autre côté du lit, et s'accroupit pour être au niveau du garçon. Il remarqua que le bleuté ne portait pas son cache-œil, mais ignora ce détail pour le moment.

\- Eh, Ciel, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je vais t' _embrasser_... dit le blond.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, alors devinez ce qu'il fit ?

Il se mit au-dessus du bleuté et posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. _Là_ il eut une réaction. Le bleuté mouva ses lèvres avec celles du blond, signe qu'il était plutôt bien réveillé à présent. Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Bonjour, _chéri_ , dit Alois avec un grand sourire.

\- _Fiche. Le. Camp_.

\- Nan, _j'aime bien cette position_.

Ciel rassembla toute sa force et à l'aide de ses jambes, renversa le blond. Il était maintenant au-dessus de lui. C'était désormais à lui de _sourire narquoisement._

Son compagnon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris, avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Ooh ! _C'est encore mieux ! Tu ne trouves pas ?_ dit-il, gagnant une petite tape amicale sur le visage.

L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoises se dégagea de lui et leva les yeux au ciel, luttant contre son rougissement.

\- Pourquoi ? N'y avait-il pas d' _autres manières_ de me réveiller ? Vraiment ?

\- _Oui_ , dit le blond en s'asseyant.

Apparemment, le bleuté ne savait absolument pas ce qu'Alois avait tenté auparavant.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond remarqua ce que son compagnon portait, ou plutôt, ce qu'il _ne portait pas_.

\- Alors _Ciel Phantomhive ne dort pas en slip_.

Il sourit, amusé avant d'ajouter :

\- _Un boxer à l'effigie du drapeau anglais ? Joli_.

\- _DEHORS._ **MAINTENANT !**

\- _Yes, my lord._

La journée reprit son cours après que le bleuté se soit habillé. Ils passèrent leur temps comme ils le feraient pour n'importe quel autre weekend, jouant à des jeux, regardant la télé, et observant les _photos des corps des victimes_. Ce fut à cet instant que le blond remarqua quelque chose.

\- Eh, pourquoi sont-ils tous blonds ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde. Y sont tous blonds. C'est un _crime haineux_ ou quoi ?

Alois avait été d'une grande aide jusqu'ici, alors Ciel accepta de regarder de nouveau les images.

\- Ils _sont_ effectivement blonds...

\- Oui, oui ! Et regarde plus près ! On dirait que leurs cheveux ont été rapidement _coupés_ à certains endroits.

Le bleuté eut une idée. C'était évident, et il se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

\- Tu sais ce que cela peut vouloir dire, Alois ?

\- Que le tueur a un _étrange fétichisme pour la collection de cheveux_?

\- _Non,_ enfin _, oui_. Mais _à part_ cela. Dis-moi, quel genre de personne récolte des cheveux ?

\- Un _gros taré_. On savait _déjà_ que ce mec était fou, alors pourquoi est-ce si extraordinaire ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas. Mais cela me donne une idée pour pouvoir approfondir nos recherches, dit Ciel, sortant son téléphone afin d'envoyer un message à Sebastian.

Il préférait écrire plutôt que de _passer un coup de fil_. C'était moins personnel. Il pouvait être très _asocial_ , parfois.

 _Vérifie si les suspects ont une maladie mentale._  
Cela devrait t'aider à faciliter tes recherches.  
-CP

Quelques secondes plus tard, il eut sa réponse.

_Yes, my lord.  
-SM_

Il sourit, et remarqua que quelqu'un lisait ses messages par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Alois ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond cligna des yeux en entendant la question. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre, alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- _Sous-vêtements Patriotiques_.

Il ne manqua pas le rougissement sur les joues du bleuté alors qu'il se rappelait des événements arrivés plus tôt.

\- Tu ne laisseras _jamais_ tomber, pas vrai ?

En réponse, le blond chanta.

\- _God save our gracious Queen !_

_Long live our noble Queen !_

_God save the Queen !_

\- **FERME-LA !**


	74. Invitation Au Désastre

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

74\. Invitation Au Désastre.

Il n'y avait plus que deux suspects. La première était schizophrène, et le deuxième, un homme diagnostiqué comme sociopathe. Naturellement, ces deux personnes étaient suspectes. Cependant, l'approfondissement des recherches avait abouti sur l'innocence de ces deux individus.

La première était schizophrène, physiquement assez fragile, elle n'aurait pas pu lutter contre les victimes afin de les dominer pour les tuer. Elle n'avait pas non plus de connaissances vraiment proches qui auraient pu l'aider. Elle fut donc rayée de la liste.

L'homme était plutôt ordinaire. On l'avait diagnostiqué comme sociopathe, mais, en parlant avec les garçons, il n'en montrait aucun signe. Ils savaient reconnaître un sociopathe lorsqu'ils en voyaient un, étant eux-mêmes concernés, et ils en vinrent à la conclusion que l'homme avait été mal diagnostiqué.

Il fut rayé de la liste, les laissant sans rien. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils n'avaient plus de suspects. Aucun, rien, zéro. De retour à la case départ.

Apparemment, ce que Ciel avait pris pour un éclair de génie de la part du blond, s'était avéré être une fausse piste. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. _Il_ s'était convaincu que le commentaire hors-sujet du blond était plus que cela, et il l'avait relié à l'enquête. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils avaient perdu tout ce temps pour rien.

Le bleuté était assis à son bureau et se frottait les tempes, tandis que le blond regardait dans le vide, installé sur le canapé dont le confort était _à remettre en question_. Ils semblaient tous deux assez déprimés. Ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs jours pour trouver leurs inutiles preuves. Comment allaient-ils attraper « _le Croque-Mitaine »_ maintenant ?

Sebastian frappa à la porte et entra, remarquant l'atmosphère morbide qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se racla la gorge comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de miasmes.

\- Jeune maître, vous avez un appel d'un certain _Kristopherson Miles_ ?

Étonnant. Le bleuté n'avait jamais reçu un appel du faux-blond auparavant. Il se leva avec hâte et répondit, laissant le meurtre de côté pour l'instant.

\- Allô ?

\- Eh, Ciel ? demanda la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ce n'était pas dur de reconnaître le garçon à la cravate rose. C'est moi, Kris. Tu es libre cette après-midi ?

Il réfléchit un instant. Il se dit qu'il devrait _au moins_ savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il mentait, mais l'enquête pouvait attendre pour une après-midi, non ?

\- J'organise une fête au bord de la piscine cette après-midi, et, je sais que c'est une peu tard pour demander, mais je demandais si tu voulais venir ?

\- _Je peux venir, moi aussi ?_ dit la menace blonde près du téléphone, faisant sursauter le garçon à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Il avait à un moment, suivit le bleuté pour écouter la conversation. Habituellement, il ne le faisait pas, mais dès que Sebastian avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Kristopherson, ça l'avait intéressé.

Le faux-blond finit par comprendre qui parlait et rigola.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux Alois. J'allais aussi t'inviter de toute façon.

\- _Super_.

Le bleuté ne pouvait plus refuser l'invitation du faux-blond maintenant. Alois venait d'éliminer cette option. Il poussa le blond loin de l'appareil pour pouvoir répondre à la question du garçon.

\- Très bien. Nous y serons, dit-il, tenant le téléphone d'une main, et bloquant le blond de l'autre.

\- À plus tard alors.

Et c'est ainsi que la conversation prit fin. Le bleuté se tourna vers le blond.

\- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre que je raccroche ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Non je ne pouvais pas.

\- Tu n'as même pas de maillot de bain, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Non. Non je n'en ai pas_.

Le garçon légèrement plus petit soupira. Manifestement, il n'y avait pas moyen de gagner.

\- D'accord, nous en achèterons un en chemin. _Sebastian !_ Prépara la voiture, nous sortons.

Ça allait être une longue après-midi.


	75. S'amuser, Et Une Nouvelle Piste

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

75\. S'amuser, Et Une Nouvelle Piste.

Toute la troupe arriva chez Kristopherson après s'être arrêtée pour acheter un maillot de bain à Alois. Sebastian déposa les deux garçons, et partit. Il reviendrait les chercher plus tard ce soir.

Vue de l'extérieur, c'était une très grande, et très _moderne,_ maison. Elle n'arborait pas les anciens charmes et la grandeur du domaine Phantomhive. En fait, elle était même un petit peu _plus petite_ que le manoir Phantomhive. Mais, Alois était tout de même impressionné, n'ayant jamais vu un tel bâtiment, à part peut-être dans un programme de science-fiction à la télévision.

Ils furent invités à l'intérieur par l'un des serviteurs, et salués par un intérieur tout aussi moderne et _chic_. Étant donné que la mère du faux-blond était une créatrice de mode, c'était compréhensible. On les conduit à la salle de divertissement, là où les autres invités jouaient au ping-pong. Lesdits invités s'arrêtèrent de jouer un moment afin de saluer les démons.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est un cyclope ! _Que tout le monde fuit !_ cria une voix familière d'un ton plaisantin.

Daniel répondait présent, ainsi que Preston, Travis, et d'autres personnes de leur classe, la grande sœur de l'hôte et quelques une de ses amies étaient aussi dans la pièce.

\- Imbécile ! Ce n'est pas un cyclope ! C'est un _pirate_ ! Vite ! _Cachez vos objets de valeurs !_ plaisanta Kristopherson en pointant du doigt le bleuté.

Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Ciel dans les toilettes des garçons. Vraiment. Même les autres étaient d'accord là-dessus.

\- _Très drôle_ , dit le bleuté, ses mots dégoulinant de sarcasme. Dites-moi, est-ce que j'ai été invité pour que l'on se paye ma tête ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Nan, c'est juste un petit plus ! dit le brun, récoltant des gloussements de la part des autres dans la pièce.

\- Ravi d'avoir pu contribuer à l'animation, mais n'est-ce pas censé être une _fête au bord de la piscine ?_

\- Ouais, mais la piscine n'est pas encore prête. On est tous arrivés plus tôt que prévu, apparemment.

Quelle stupide erreur. Sebastian n'aurait jamais accepté une telle bavure. Cependant les invités ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper.

\- Eh, Trancy, tu veux jouer ? demanda Daniel, tenant une raquette de ping-pong.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais _je ne sais pas comment on y joue_ , dit le blond.

Il ne savait réellement pas. Il ne connaissait même pas le _nom_ du jeu. Toutefois, il fit de son mieux pour maintenir l'illusion d'être un « _enfant moderne »_.

\- Tu ne sais pas jouer au _ping-pong ?_ répéta Preston.

\- Nope.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer. Après, tu pourras jouer contre Preston comme il craint à ce jeu.

Daniel fit signe au blond de s'approcher et de prendre la raquette tandis que Preston essayait de dire qu'il n'était, en fait, pas _nul_ à ce jeu.

Le bleuté en profita pour parler avec Kristopherson, alors que son compagnon luttait contre l'art du ping-pong. L'état du garçon l'intriguait légèrement depuis quelque temps.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, répondit le garçon.

Kristopherson allait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait nettement mieux avec lui-même, comme si un énorme poids avait été retiré de ses épaules.

\- Trancy t'a convaincu de venir ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas du genre festif, dit Ciel, ricanant.

\- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu dois vraiment avoir du pain sur la planche, hein ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire... dit-il decrescendo, remarquant quelque chose- ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ du coin de l'œil.

Ce jeune homme faisait tellement tâche dans la pièce. Il était adossé contre le mur, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il portait un polo vert, et un bas kaki. Il semblait avoir l'âge d'un étudiant, et il était sans aucun doute beaucoup trop vieux pour traîner avec des adolescents. Ce genre de personne était très suspecte.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à l'hôte.

Kristopherson suivit le doigt du bleuté jusqu'à l'homme, et répondit.

\- Oh, c'est mon _professeur particulier_.

\- Vraiment ? En quoi t'aide-t-il ?

\- En littérature, majoritairement. Je suis vraiment mauvais en _poésie_. Récemment il a commencé à me faire lire un livre intitulé « _Les poèmes quelque chose d'un Homme Mort »_.C'est remplie de poèmes glauques. Il a l'air d'aimer ce genre de choses.

Ce livre. C'était le livre qui les intéressait. Cet homme ne faisait pas parti de la liste des deux suspects qu'ils avaient mis de côté plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais en savoir plus ne ferait de mal à personne.

\- Ah bon ? Êtes-vous proches ? C'est un peu étrange d'inviter son professeur particulier, autrement, non ?

\- On _était_ proches, je suppose. Il m'en veut _parce qu'il a appris que je me teignais les cheveux en blond_. Je me suis dit que si je l'invitais, ça pourrait arranger les choses. On a ce gros contrôle dans quelques semaines, après tout.

 _Blond ?_ Les jeunes sur les photos n'étaient-ils pas tous blonds ? Pourquoi serait-il énervé à cause d'une telle chose ? Le bleuté devait en savoir plus.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Il est bien ? Alois risque de le rater s'il ne se reprend pas en main, mentit-il.

Toujours est-il qu'il eut ce qu'il voulait.

\- Tu ne peux _pas_ reprendre Alois Trancy ! plaisanta le faux-blond. Mais s'il a besoin d'un prof particulier, je peux te donner ses coordonnées, si tu veux.

\- Si ça ne te gène pas ? Ce serait une _grande aide_.

Il l'avait. Il avait les informations concernant l'homme, et il fut donc en mesure de les envoyer discrètement à Sebastian par message. Parfait timing, d'ailleurs. La piscine était prête, à son plus grand malheur.

Tout le monde se changea en maillot de bain. Alois portait son nouveau slip de bain violet, et Ciel son bleu, ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir. Le bleuté portait également des lunettes de natation avec une des lentilles teintée et sans embout puisqu'il ne pouvait pas porter son cache-œil. Les autres garçons eurent l'air déçu, ils voulaient voir ce qu'il y avait sous le cache-œil. À la place, ils se retinrent de le taquiner parce qu'il portait un t-shirt, puisque Kristopherson en portait un lui aussi, pour d'évidentes raisons.

Tandis qu'ils se taquinaient, et se poussaient dans la piscine, Ciel était assis sur l'un des transats, voulant éviter le « fun ». C'était en parti dû à son attitude asociale mais surtout parce que même après toutes ces années, _Ciel ne savait toujours pas nager_. Il se maudissait pour ce manque d'habilité. Nager juste pour s'amuser, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé, alors il n'avait jamais appris.

Cependant, les autres avaient d'autres plans en tête. Daniel sortit de la piscine pour aller le voir.

\- Tu vas pas nager, Phantomhive ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nan, je suis bien assis ici, merci.

\- Ce n'est pas _drôle_.

\- Excuse-moi, mais _il semblerait que je m'en fiche_.

Daniel mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et il regarda le garçon avec un air intrigué. Puis il eut une idée. Rapidement, il fit signe aux autres garçons de venir, et il leur fit discrètement part de son plan machiavélique.

Chacun des garçons prit l'un des membres du bleuté, le soulevant de sa chaise. Ils le portèrent vers le bord de la piscine, et s'y arrêtèrent. Ciel n'était _pas_ content.

\- _**Lâchez**_ _-moi !_ ordonna-t-il.

Mais, c'était un très mauvais choix de mots au vu de la situation.

\- Vous avez entendu, les gars ! À trois ! _Un... Deux... Trois !_

_SPLASH !_

Après avoir brièvement volé en l'air, le pauvre bleuté atterri dans l'eau, essayant de rester calme alors qu'il était submergé. _Heureusement_ pour lui, il avait atterri dans la partie peu profonde, au moins il n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi _il n'avait pas besoin de remonter pour respirer_.

Quelques instants plus tard, il remonta à la surface, et cria toutes les injures qu'il connaissait, certaines étant dans _d'autres langues_. Il cria, et les garçons rirent de lui. Tous _sauf Alois_.

En fait, il n'était _plus_ dans les parages. Mais il pouvait être _entendu_.

\- _THIS. IS._ _ **SPARTA !**_

C'était maintenant au tour de _Daniel_ de tomber dans l'eau. Le bleuté réussi à bouger à temps. Lorsque le Westley remonta à la surface, il fut accueilli par un Alois Trancy à l'air triomphant ainsi qu'un groupe d'adolescents railleurs.

Ensuite, Trancy fut poussé par Kris, et Kris par Preston, et Preston par Travis qui sauta de lui-même. Les six garçons finirent tous dans la piscine, se moquant de les uns des autres. Même _Ciel_ était en train de s'amuser.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes tellement _immatures !_ cria l'une des amies d'Anastasia, suivit d'une éruption de gloussements.

Elles venaient de tout gâcher. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que _La Menace Blonde_ prenne la parole.

\- _Fermez-là, et montrez-nous vos seins !_ cria-t-il avant d'avoir la tête enseveli dans l'eau par le bleuté.

La fête continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. Sebastian vint les chercher, et ils partirent.

\- Vous êtes vous bien amusé, jeune maître ? demanda le majordome.

\- Étonnamment, oui. Enfin, sauf lorsque Alois à crier des choses _obscènes_ à un groupe de filles, répondit le bleuté.

\- Eh, _pour ma défense_ , lorsqu'on porte un maillot de bain qui _en montre autant_ , c'est que l'on veut forcément les montrer !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Alois !

\- Je crois bien que le jeune maître est _jaloux_ , Monsieur Trancy...

\- C'est _faux !_ déclara le bleuté. _Sebastian,_ as-tu les informations que je t'ai demandé ? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, monsieur. Les informations concernant un certain _John Wilson_ ont été obtenues, et sont désormais dans un dossier sur votre bureau. Cependant, bien qu'il n'ait pas rempli les conditions que vous n'avez pas spéculer l'autre jour, son carnet de santé rapporte qu'il _a_ un traumatisme crânien au lobe frontal, dû à une blessure durant son enfance.

\- Donc ? demanda le blond.

\- _Donc,_ il n'a pas de « _filtre »_ comme la plupart des gens.

\- Alors comment l'attrapons-nous ? Nous n'avons pas de mandat de perquisition ou autre pour enquêter sur lui !

\- Nous n'en avons pas besoin, dit Ciel avec un petit sourire narquois. _Il va être ton professeur particulier_.


	76. Chez Le Professeur Particulier

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

76\. Chez Le Professeur Particulier.

Le blond s'était dégoté un professeur particulier afin de l'aider à réviser pour un gros contrôle de littérature en fin de semaine. La voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait s'arrêta devant la maison d'un certain John Wilson, et avant de sortir, on lui rappela son deuxième objectif.

\- Cherche tout ce qui serait suspect dans la maison, compris ? demanda le bleuté au blond, s'assurant qu'il ait entendu.

Le blond avait du mal à être attentif aux moments les plus cruciaux.

\- Oui, oui. J'ai compris. Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, mon pote, dit-il. Je rentre, je fais semblant d'étudier et je trouve toutes les bizarreries qu'il cache. Compris.

Le bleuté n'était toujours pas rassuré. Pourquoi était-il _celui_ qui était nerveux ? Il n'allait pas entrer chez un potentiel tueur en série. C'était le boulot d' _Alois_! Le blond était très robuste, et incroyablement difficile à tuer, mais, le Phantomhive ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre.

\- … Une dernière chose. La chose la plus importante que tu dois retenir; « _ne te fais pas attraper »_ , l'avertit-il.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq ! Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber ! dit le blond en sortant du véhicule. J'te ramènerai des _cadavres_ sans problèmes !

Et il ferma la porte, laissant le bleuté et le majordome dans la voiture.

\- Sebastian, penses-tu que l'envoyer seul était une mauvaise idée ?

Le majordome regarda dans le rétroviseur, analysant l'inhabituelle expression d'inquiétude du garçon, et il ricana.

\- Je ne devrai pas vraiment avoir le droit d'exprimer mon avis, jeune maître. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vous ayez à vous en faire. Alois est un _démon_ , après tout. Et il porte un mouchard. Comme il le dirait si bien, « _pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, mon pote_ _! »_ , dit le majordome en faisait sa meilleure imitation du blond.

Le garçon à l'arrière le regarda avec dégoût.

\- Ne redis plus _jamais_ cela...

\- _Toutes mes excuses_.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'ils repartaient, le blond se dirigea vers la maison à l'air ordinaire, et frappa à la porte. Il fut salué par le soi-disant « _Croque-Mitaine »,_ un étudiant du nom de John Wilson.

Ce dernier portait d'assez grandes lunettes qui semblaient sur le point de tomber à n'importe quel instant, et un t-shirt de l' _Université Métropolitaine de Londres_ qui recouvrait sa carrure svelte. Il dut se pencher vers le blond, puisqu'il le surplombait. Alois se demanda s'il se pourrait qu'il soit lié à _Slenderman_. Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

\- Alors tu dois être Alois ? dit l'homme en se frottant le visage.

Il avait l'air de s'être à peine réveillé, bien qu'il soit déjà trois heures de l'après-midi.

\- C'est bien ça ! dit le blond d'un ton amical.

\- Très bien, tu veux rentrer, alors ? Il fait si chaud dehors que ça en est _stupide._

John rentra à l'intérieur et fit signe au blond de le suivre.

\- Pose tes affaires quelque part, et assis-toi.

\- D'accord.

Le blond fit littéralement ce qu'on lui dit. Il jeta son sac par terre, et s'assit immédiatement à côté. John le regarda perplexe quelques instants, avant de comprendre.

\- T'es un vrai _monsieur je-sais-tout_ , pas vrai ?

\- _Je te le fais pas dire_.

 _Ça promet_ , pensa-t-il.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

\- Les maths, l'anglais, l'histoire, tu sais, _les devoirs_ , lista Alois, comme s'il avait répété auparavant.

L'homme assis devant lui soupira.

\- Ouaip, ça promet _vraiment_.

Ils étudièrent ensemble un bon moment, s'occupant de l'anglais en premier, puisque le blond avait un contrôle à la fin de la semaine. Alois posa subtilement ses yeux un peu partout dans la pièce, examinant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était en un mot, _ennuyeux_. Le genre de salon que n'importe quel étudiant pourrait avoir, si ce n'est en un peu plus propre. Mais, c'était prévisible puisque John devait y accueillir des élèves. Finalement, le blond décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour cette pièce, et il se mit en tête de voir le reste de la maison.

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il, ça te dérange pas si j'utilise tes toilettes ?

Un mensonge crédible.

\- Va tout droit. C'est par là, dit l'étudiant en pointant du doigt le couloir. Crie si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, alors.

\- Ça marche.

L'adolescent blond se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Il passa devant plusieurs portes, jetant des coups d'œil à l'intérieur, avant de trouver les toilettes. Cependant, il décida d'y aller à la dernière minute, si John entendait une chasse d'eau mais que le blond ne revenait pas juste après, il se douterait de quelque chose. Donc, il continua à avancer.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte au bout du couloir, et sentit une sensation de mal être l'habiter. La porte était fermée, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose _d'infect_ de l'autre côté.

 _Une odeur de sang et de viande avariée_. Ça c'était suspect. Sentant qu'il prenait trop de temps, il décida de rebrousser chemin et de revenir aux toilettes, comme il l'avait dit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et sortit son téléphone.

_La pièce au bout du couloir sent la mort. Porte verrouillée. Suspect ?  
\- AT_

Il envoya le message au bleuté avant de tirer la chasse d'eau et de se laver les mains. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout de son mensonge. Il mit son téléphone sur vibreur et supprima le message au cas où, et chercha une excuse pour justifier sa si longue pause.

Le blond retourna dans la pièce, et s'assit à nouveau devant l'homme.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à les trouver, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit l'homme qui semblait plutôt anxieux à présent. Alors, où en étions-nous ?

\- _La poésie_.

\- Oh, c'est vrai.

La journée se termina, Alois partit de chez John Wilson, et entra dans la _Rolls Royce_ noire de la demeure Phantomhive. Il s'assit à l'arrière avec son compagnon bleuté, prêt à faire son rapport.

\- Alors ? As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le garçon borgne assis à sa gauche, se tournant pour faire face au blond.

Il n'aimait pas que le blond s'assoit du côté où il portait son cache-œil. Il ne pouvait pas le voir du coup.

\- Eh bien, _à part cette étrange pièce au bout du couloir qui sentait la viande avariée et qui était fermée avec un cadenas_ , le blond prit un instant pour _reprendre son souffle_ , pas grand chose. Mais il était plutôt pressé après que je sois aller « m'occuper de mes affaires ». Quoique c'est _parfaitement normal_. Peut-être qu'il avait peur que je trouve sa _collection de porno_.

Ciel leva les yeux au ciel. La capacité qu'avait le blond à passer dans le vulgaire était étonnante. Il mit ce détail de côté pour demander :

\- Rien d'autre ?

Le blond réfléchit un instant. Rien d'autre ne semblait se démarquer.

\- Sur toutes les photos de son enfance qui étaient exposées, il y avait _une fille blonde_. Est-ce que c'est considéré comme « bizarre » ? Je veux dire, même Kristopherson et _toi_ semblaient avoir _un truc pour les blonds_.

Le conducteur ricana et le bleuté le fusilla du regard avant de se calmer.

\- Eh bien, étant donné que le tueur en série a _ciblé des enfants blonds_ , et _pris des mèches de leurs cheveux_ , ça pourrait être considéré comme étrange, dit-il, ignorant totalement le commentaire de l'autre garçon. Si seulement nous savions ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce...

\- Qui sait ? Mais comme il m'a donné _ceci_ , on pourrait très bien le _savoir_ , dit le blond en sortant une copie des « _Mystérieux Poèmes d'Un Homme Mort »_ de son sac.


	77. Le Croque-Mitaine

__**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**  
77\. Le Croque-Mitaine.

Les semaines passèrent et Alois continua à prendre des cours chez John, l'homme allant lui aussi parfois chez le blond. C'était un bon professeur. Il expliquait clairement les choses et d'une manière facile à comprendre, même pour Alois. Les innombrables plaisanteries du blond ne l'énervaient pas, et au contraire, il en riait. Le blond était plutôt content d'avoir cette aide. Ses notes s'amélioraient à vue d'œil, étonnant tout son entourage. Quel dommage ce fut de voir le même étudiant roder autour d'un certain manoir au beau milieu de la nuit.

John faisait les cent pas dans la rue armé de son sac à dos et de ses outils rangés à l'intérieur de ce dernier, comme s'il hésitait à rentrer. Il avait une bonne raison d'hésiter, étant donné qu'il n'était pas invité et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de passer par la porte d'entrée. Il n'était jamais entré par effraction dans un bâtiment de cet envergure par le passé. Le jeune homme se demandait s'il en était réellement capable.

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et escalada le grand mur séparant la demeure de la zone qui entourait cette dernière. Il se faufila discrètement dans les ombres des arbres aux alentours, tout en se frayant un chemin jusqu'au manoir. Il se rendit à l'arrière du bâtiment, et évidemment, toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient fermées.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait prévu cela et s'y était préparé. Il prit son sac et l'ouvrit afin de sortir ce qui semblait être un grappin acheté sur le net. En prenant de l'élan, il envoya l'objet dans les airs pour qu'il se cramponne au toit. Il tira un peu sur la corde pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lâche pas et il commença son ascension au deuxième étage de la demeure.

Et évidemment il fallait que les fenêtres de l'étage supérieur soient elles aussi fermées. Mais étant donné que ces fenêtres avaient été construites selon le style Victorien, il y avait une solution. John sortit son couteau de son sac et l'enfonça dans le trou, lui permettant ainsi de détruire avec facilité le verrou tout en gardant son emprise sur la corde.

Il rentra doucement par la fenêtre qui conduisait à la salle de bain supérieure. Il posa l'oreille sur la porte pour voir s'il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas de l'autre côté. N'entendant rien, il fut certain que le couloir était vide. Il tourna lentement la poignée de la porte et entra dans ledit couloir, couteau à l'affût au cas où il se serait trompé.

Il savait où se trouvait la chambre du blond comme il s'y était rendu plusieurs fois pour donner des cours au garçon. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha de son objectif et tourna la poignée, avant de réaliser que la porte était fermée. Il claqua de la langue et sortit un autre outil. Un crochet. Heureusement pour lui, ces vieux trous de serrures étaient faciles à crocheter, et il put entrer.

John s'avança dans la pièce sans faire de bruit, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il leva son arme et se posta à côté du lit avant de l'abattre, poignardant, encore, et encore...

… _des coussins; une pile de coussins_. Le blond n'était pas là.

L'homme se frotta la tête et essaya de trouver une explication quand soudainement, les lumières s'allumèrent. Le majordome de la demeure se tenait au seuil de la porte, accompagné des deux garçons qui y vivaient, et ils sourirent joyeusement à John.

\- Bonsoir, John, dit le blond.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, alors ? demanda l'homme en cachant son couteau derrière son dos.

\- Je crois bien qu'il s'agit de _notre_ réplique, John. Tu t'es tout de même _introduit_ chez nous au beau milieu de la nuit, dit le maître des lieux, un petit garçon bleuté.

\- E-Eh bien, je...

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le majordome était apparu juste à côté de lui et avait d'une manière ou d'une autre, pris son arme.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en parler en bas ? Je connais des gens qui meurent d'envie de vous rencontrer, monsieur Wilson, dit-il avec son habituel sourire machiavélique en le narguant avec l'arme.

\- Qui ?

\- _La Police Métropolitaine de Londres_.

Après être descendu, Wilson avoua en pleurant qu'il était entré par effraction dans la maison pour tuer le blond. Apparemment, la fille qui apparaissait sur les photos présentes chez lui et qui était connu dans le quartier pour sa _chevelure blonde_ , était une amie d'enfance qui l'avait poussé du haut d'un arbre, causant alors son traumatisme cérébral. Depuis cet incident, il avait commencé à détester les blonds.

Tout cela était bien beau, mais où étaient les corps des enfants ? C'est en se penchant sur cette question que l'homme plutôt ordinaire s'avéra _ne pas vraiment être si normal_. Suivant ses aveux, la police eut l'opportunité de fouiller sa maison, et en se fiant aux dires du blond, elle vérifia la pièce au bout du couloir qui renvoyait une forte odeur de viande avariée. C'est à ce moment-là que l'enquête prit une _épouvantable_ tournure.

Les restes des enfants- enfin, de _certains_ d'entre eux en tout cas, se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Même les personnes les plus coriaces de Londres n'auraient pas résisté à la vue des seaux de sang et des enfants démembrés. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Non, en plus de tout cela, il y avait des objets faits à partir des restes des humains trouvés dans cette pièce. Des abats-jour, des ceintures, et d'autres choses fabriquées à partir de la _peau_ des victimes. _Des couteaux_ identiques à celui que John possédait la nuit de son arrestation, avaient été faits à base d' _os_. Des crânes faisant office de bols, des colliers de dents et de doigts, ainsi que bien d'autres choses. Mais il _manquait_ certains bouts et morceaux.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que _la cuisine_ soit inspectée. Il y avait des restes d'humains dans des casseroles et des poêles sur la cuisinière, dans l'évier, ainsi que dans le frigo. Cet homme était en réalité, _un cannibale_. Il était un vrai Croque-Mitaine. Alois était bien _content_ de n'avoir jamais accepté l'une des nombreuses offres de Wilson pour _déjeuner_. Juste l' _idée_ qu'il aurait pu accidentellement ingurgité un humain le rendit presque malade, lui qui avait vu tellement, tellement d' _horribles et perturbantes_ choses.

Mais si l'on regardait le bon côté des choses, Kristopherson était toujours en vie, et il en allait de même pour la tristement célèbre _menace blonde_. L'enquête du « _Croque-Mitaine »_ était enfin bouclée, et aussi _inattendu_ que cela soit, _Alois réussit avec brio son contrôle de littérature.  
_  
Il avait battu Ciel _d'un point_.


	78. De Retour À l'École, Et Dans La Friend Zone

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

78\. De Retour À l'École, Et Dans La Friend Zone.

Warwick Academy. Cette prestigieuse école où les enfants de l'élite se rendent. Ici, ils étudient les mathématiques, la littérature, l'histoire, ainsi que la quintessence de l'art. Warwick est une merveilleuse école. Elle mérite sa réputation, et est un véritable modèle de l'excellence !

Ou du moins, _la plupart_ du temps. Parfois les élèves de Warwick ne suivent pas les règles. Et ce jour-là, en était justement un bon exemple. Voyez-vous, Warwick est une école comme une autre, dans le sens où il y a des gangs, des voyous, et plus encore. Et aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours où ce genre d'élèves sortent de l'ombre pour s'attaquer à ce qu'ils considèrent comme une proie facile.

Aujourd'hui est aussi le jour où un certain garçon portant une certaine cravate, avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était décidé à mettre quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais porté auparavant. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de mettre le légendaire vêtement qu'aucun homme et aucune femme n'avaient _osé_ porter sur le sol de l'école depuis « La Menace Blonde ». Vous devriez déjà avoir deviné de quoi il s'agit maintenant. Le légendaire _mini-short_.

Kristopherson aimait les vêtements efféminés, et, avec le soutien moral de la menace et de son compagnon, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était temps qu'il se mette à porter ce qu'il voulait. Il avait attendu assez longtemps pour ne pas être accusé de copier le _fameux Alois Trancy_.

Il savait aussi que porter ce short serait dangereux. Certaines personnes seraient contres, d'autres se moqueraient de lui. Il ferait probablement face à deux ou trois voyous, mais il sentait qu'il devait s'imposer. Le faux-blond devait maîtriser la technique du Trancy qui était de « _s'en battre les couilles »_ , s'il voulait vraiment sortir du placard.

Mais même en sachant tout cela, il n'était pas prêt à affronter toutes les vicieuses attaques dirigées contre lui ce jour-là. À peine avait-il posé un pied sur la pelouse de l'école, qu'il avait été poussé, verbalement abusé, on lui avait pris ses affaires et il s'était fait menacer. Apparemment, les brutes de l'école ne _pouvaient pas s'attaquer à la menace blonde_ , et elles se rabattirent sur le pauvre garçon à la cravate rose. Décidément, rien n'allait ces temps-ci. Son professeur particulier s'était avéré être un tueur en série cannibale, et maintenant il était persécuté. _Ce n'était vraiment pas sa semaine_.

Le faux-blond était impatient de rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours. Alors il s'était caché dans l'une des cabines des toilettes, et ce pendant plusieurs heures de cours. Il n'avait pas la force de se montrer dans cet état à qui que ce soit.

Son uniforme était sale, à cause des nombreuses fois où il avait été poussé par terre, il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés à force de pleurer, et son sac avait été déchiré alors que ses persécuteurs, beaucoup plus âgés que lui, se l'étaient passés tour à tour alors qu'il essayait de l'attraper. Il était assis dans la cabine et attendait que la journée se termine. Il renifla en essayant de ne pas repenser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Mais en vain.

\- _Bonjouuuuuur ?_

La voix le fit sursauter. Il regarda le bas de la porte et vit des pieds vêtue de chaussures noirs, provenant de l'uniforme de Warwick, et ce qui semblait être des bas violets.

\- Kris, t'es là ? demanda l'intrus en frappant à la porte de la cabine.

Kristopherson reconnut cette voix. C'était l'une des _dernières_ personnes devant qui il voulait se montrer à cet instant.

\- Va-t-en ! cria-t-il. Il avait essayé de garder une voix normale mais avait échoué.

\- J'peux pas, mon pote. J'peux pas te laisser sécher plus de cours. Être un délinquant c'est _mon_ truc ! dit le garçon pour essayer d'être drôle. Allez, ouvre !

Pas de réponse. Le garçon à la cravate rose ne trouvait plus sa voix. Il avait peur de parler, parce qu'il se pourrait qu'il craque à nouveau. Mais Alois n'aimait pas être _ignoré_.

\- Kris, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je l'ouvrirais de force ! le menaça-t-il.

Le garçon dans la cabine ne le crut pas. _Comme si c'était possible_ , pensa-t-il en continuant à fixer l'ouverture entre la porte et le sol. Ses pensées furent interrompues alors que les pieds s'en allèrent. Pendant un instant, il pensa que le garçon avait abandonné, mais oh, comme il se _trompait_.

De rapides bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, puis un énorme coup contre la porte. Elle bougea un peu avant de se remettre en place. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en voyant les gonds de la porte et il se rendit compte qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

\- Tu es _fou ?!_ cria-t-il. Il s'agissait plus une exclamation que d'une question, cependant.

\- Kris, tu viens _à peine_ de remarquer ?!

Les pieds du blond disparurent à nouveau, se préparant à donner au garçon un nouvel élan afin de percuter une nouvelle fois la porte avec son épaule. Il se retenait, évidemment. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa force _démoniaque_ pour déloger une simple porte de toilettes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il recommença une dernière fois, et la porte lâcha sous le coup final, touchant presque le garçon de l'autre côté. Une fois la barrière supprimée, ils pouvaient enfin se voir face à face.

\- Alors ? dit simplement le blond.

Kristopherson était bouche bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il en oublia même son problème alors qu'il fixait ce _fou_ devant lui.

\- Allons, allons, quel est le problème, Rosie ? lui demanda le blond en s'adossant nonchalamment contre le mur de la cabine, comme si rien n'était arrivé. On dirait bien que tu as eu une _horrible_ journée. Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- _Comment Ciel peut-il te supporter ?_

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé...

Le garçon à la cravate rose soupira.

\- T'es _pas croyable_ , tu le sais ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne _t'embête_ à cause du short...

\- Oh, alors on s'en est pris à toi, hein ? Ils ont arrêté de me chercher des noises quand ils ont compris que je m'en foutais. Et puis, mes techniques anti-persécution sont génialissime ! dit la menace blonde avec fierté.

\- Et ces « techniques » sont... ?

\- Sérieusement ? Je les ai utilisées sur _toi_ autrefois, tu te souviens ? Je te renvoyais tes insultes, et j'agissais comme un fou jusqu'à ce que tu aies trop peur pour m'approcher.

Kristopherson se sentit un peu mal en entendant cela. Il avait complètement oublié à quel point il avait été méchant avec Alois. Il n'avait pas fait cela avec l'intention d'être cruel. Non, il l'avait fait pour attirer son _attention_. Avec le recul, c'était stupide, et malhonnête.

\- Ah, ouais... dit-il. J'avais oublié...

Il baissa le regard, incapable de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Il avait honte de ses actes.

\- Écoute, je sais que ça ne vaut probablement plus grand chose maintenant, mais... Je... Je suis _désolé_.

Alois se tint là, dévorant chaque mots. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un qui lui avait causé du tort ainsi, s'excusait avec une telle sincérité. C'était à son tour d'être sans voix.

\- Je ne voulais pas être méchant... En fait, je ne savais pas vraiment que ce que je faisais était mal. Ça a dû être horrible pour toi... Je suis désolé. Je... Je voulais... juste attirer ton attention, tu sais ? il avala sa salive et se mit à gigoter alors qu'il était sur le point de lâcher une énormité. Parce que... je... je pense que je t' _aime bien_...

Il savait qu'il allait être rejeté. Alois avait Ciel, après tout. Toutefois, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond allait lui dire :

\- _Je sais_ , dit Alois. Tu es comme Ciel. _Vous n'êtes pas très doué pour le cacher_ , il lui sourit. Tu sais, Kris, tu es très... _gentil_.

Il avait presque bafouillé en essayant de trouver ce mot. Néanmoins, il continua :

\- C'est pourquoi je vais t'aider.

Le garçon à la cravate rose regarda enfin le blond, le visage rouge comme une tomate.

\- Euh... D-D'accord...

Il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu le dire, encore plus parce que le blond avait dit qu'il était « gentil ». Même s'il n'avait pas eu un petit ami, il avait maintenant un _ami_ , et c'était tout aussi bien. Désormais, il avait quelqu'un pour l'aider à combattre ses persécuteurs. Peut-être devrait-il plus compter sur ses amis lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

\- Première chose, on doit te trouver une _chaussette de monnaie_.

\- _Pardon ?_


	79. Le Chevalier Pourpre, Et Une Juste Sentence

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

79\. Le Chevalier Pourpre, Et Une Juste Sentence.

Un sentiment de mal être régnait dans le bureau du proviseur Horton ce jour-là. Apparemment, Alois était allé trop loin cette fois. Le proviseur avait même dû appeler _Sebastian_ pour qu'il vienne dans son bureau, afin d'en parler.

\- Monsieur Michaelis, je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer ! dit l'homme corpulent en lui faisant signe de prendre un siège.

\- Permettez-moi d'accepter votre offre, dit poliment l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

À croire qu'il n'était pas gêné d'avoir été appelé si soudainement. Soupirant d'exaspération, Horton prit la parole :

\- Je vais aller droit au but, M. Michaelis. Je dois vous parler de votre _fils adoptif_ , _M. Trancy_. Apparemment, il aurait été surpris en train de faire preuve de violence aux alentours de l'école.

\- Seigneur, dit le majordome, feignant la surprise, qu'a-t-il bien pu faire ?

\- D'après ce qui a été rapporté, il était en train de menacer un groupe d'élèves à l'aide d' _une chaussette remplie de monnaie_. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé _pourquoi_ il faisait cela, il a répondu que « _je devais rendre son honneur à mon ami »_ , dit-il en citant le garçon, ainsi qu'en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne semblait pas du tout amusé. L'homme vêtu de noir, assis de l'autre côté du bureau, se retint de ricaner. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer le blond faire une chose pareille.

\- Qui était cet ami ?

\- Kristopherson Miles, dit le proviseur. D'ailleurs, M. Trancy est déjà venu ici il y a un certain temps parce qu'il avait assommé ce garçon, mais il semblerait qu'ils soient à présent « amis ». Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Eh bien, dernièrement, en rentrant, les garçons parlaient de la façon dont Miles était persécuté par un groupe de garçons plus âgés que lui.

\- Pensez-vous que ça ait un rapport avec tout cela ? demanda Horton.

\- J'en suis quasiment _certain_.

La pièce devint silencieuse alors que le proviseur s'adossa contre sa chaise en regardant ses mains, posées sur le bureau devant lui. Il semblait pouvoir trouver une réponse en faisant cela. Toutefois, ce fut l'homme vêtu de noir qui brisa le silence :

\- Bien qu' _Alois_ est connu pour être violent, commença-t-il, -appeler le garçon par son prénom était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs-, ces derniers temps, son comportement s'est grandement amélioré, au point où il ne passe à l'action que _s'il est provoqué_.

\- Trancy... Il a une sorte de... _maladie mentale_ , n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que m'avait dit Phantomhive la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

\- Oui. Alois a développé quelques... _complications_ , à cause de son _passé_ , voyez-vous. Il n'y peut rien, Monsieur Horton.

Sebastian était en train de toucher une corde sensible tout comme Ciel l'avait fait auparavant, afin que le proviseur ait pitié du garçon et le laisse tranquille, cependant, il restait _un_ petit _détail_.

\- Il aurait aussi, apparemment, _cassé l'une des portes des cabines des toilettes_ , pour une raison que l'on ignore.

\- _Nous nous assurerons d'en prendre l'entière responsabilité et de couvrir les dégâts_.

Même s'il n'était pas bien placé pour faire ce genre de promesses, il était certain que le jeune maître n'aurait aucun problème avec cela, et accepterait.

Soupirant de nouveau, le proviseur n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder.

\- Très bien dans ce cas. Cependant, Monsieur Trancy devra subir les conséquences de ses actes d'aujourd'hui. Il sera collé pendant deux semaines après les cours, dit-il.

\- Cela me semble juste.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de venir aujourd'hui, M. Michaelis. En espérant qu'Alois aille mieux.

Sebastian sortit du bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui, et il regarda les deux « enfants » qui étaient assis, en train de l'attendre.

\- Alors ? demanda le bleuté.

L'autre gigotait, se sentant coupable. Même si le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'il avait fait était _mal_ , il savait que ses actions avaient énervé des gens, et qu'elles l'avaient mis dans de beaux draps.

\- Le proviseur a dit qu'Alois serait collé pendant deux semaines après les cours, _et que nous devions payer pour réparer la porte qu'il a cassé dans les toilettes_ , répondit le majordome.

Ciel regarda le blond à côté de lui, à moitié énervé, à moitié confus, en entendant la fin de la phrase.

\- _Tu as cassé une porte dans les toilettes ?_

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir Kris... dit-il tout bas.

\- Très bien. Nous devrions pouvoir nous en occuper.

Le bleuté soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Pas besoin de s'énerver contre le blond pour quelque chose qui était déjà arrivé.

\- _Ne recommence pas_ , l'avertit-il.

\- Compris !

\- Eh bien, s'il y a au moins une bonne chose à retenir de tout cela, c'est que Monsieur Miles n'aura plus à s'en faire quant à ces voyous pour un bon moment, dit Sebastian en ricanant légèrement. Et tout cela grâce à son _chevalier pourpre_.

Il reçut un regard mauvais de la part de son jeune maître alors que ce dernier se levait.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il avec une once de jalousie.

 _Chevalier Pourpre ?_ N'importe quoi ! Le garçon borgne ne pouvait même pas se l'imaginer, ou plutôt, _ne voulait pas se l'imaginer_. Alois était à _lui_ , et personne ne changerait cela. Ciel ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Si je suis « _le Chevalier Pourpre »_ , alors qu'est _Ciel ? « Le Prince Bleu »?_ plaisanta le blond en question, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naître des sentiments mitigés chez l'autre garçon.

\- _Ferme-la_.

Même si le bleuté aimait bien qu'Alois pense à lui de cette manière, ainsi que le prestige d'un prince, ce n'était que la version masculine d'une « princesse », non ? Il n'aimait _absolument pas_ cette idée. Sa nature compétitive et sa fierté ne le laisseraient pas être « sauvé sur un cheval blanc » par _qui que ce soit_ , même s'il s'agissait d'Alois. Il était celui en charge, ici.

\- Oh, Ciel, tu es si _charmant_ ! Même si je suis un chevalier, je serai ta _princesse quand tu veux !_

\- _Ferme-la !_

\- Ooh

... Peut-être que tu es un _dragon_...

\- _ALOIS !_


	80. 1970

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

80\. 1970

Un samedi comme un autre au manoir Phantomhive. Aucun problème en vue, tout allait pour le mieux, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans la maison des démons, si ce n'est _une chose_. Ciel venait d'entrer dans son bureau et il y vit quelque chose de _très_ étrange. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait _jamais pensé_ voir un jour.

 _Alois Trancy était en train de lire un livre de son plein gré_.

Était-il entré dans _La Quatrième Dimension ?_ C'était impossible. Improbable. Alois _détestait_ lire. Il préférait encore porter des _pantalons_ plutôt que de devoir lire un _livre_ , et pourtant il se trouvait là, assis sur _le canapé de pierre_ , et il lisait. Le Phantomhive se figea sur place et il observa le blond un moment, essayant de se remettre d'un tel choc.

\- Quoi ? demanda finalement le blond lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était fixé.

\- Tu... _lis ?_ Lis... _un livre ?_ demanda son compagnon, qui semblait assez confus.

\- Psh, _non_ , dit Alois en lui montrant le livre. Je l'ai trouvé sur ton étagère. J'en ai trouvé _plusieurs_ , d'ailleurs.

Le garçon tenait entre ses mains un objet rare. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un « livre » ordinaire. Il tenait entre ses mains _l'un des albums photos scolaires de Ciel Phantomhive_.

J'ai dit « l'un des » pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en possède _beaucoup_. Voyez-vous, il est ici depuis belle lurette. Il est allé dans de nombreuses écoles différentes, se présentant comme un « mortel » pour passer le temps. Il _s'ennuyait_ énormément. À tel point _qu'il en était venu à ressusciter l'un de ses vieux ennemies_.

Ciel fit signe au garçon de lui faire une place. Il s'assit à côté du blond et regarda avec lui les vieux albums. Il avait toujours des sentiments mitigés lorsqu'il les regardait. Il se sentait nostalgique, mais en même temps, agacé. Sur _toutes_ les photos, il ne changeait jamais. Seul son uniforme variait.

Il devait l'admettre, il était un peu embarrassé de les regarder avec Alois, mais le blond était fasciné par les albums.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un garçon qui parlait à Ciel sur l'une des photos.

\- Un ancien camarade de classe. Nous nous parlions parfois. Mais il était étrange.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- _Il aimait manger de la colle._

Le blond rigola.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- _Il est toujours en vie_ , si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Il a une femme et des enfants maintenant, je pense.

\- Aw, _et toi tu fais toujours la même taille_ , hein ?

Le bleuté répliqua en frappant Alois dans les côtes. Le blond se frotta la cage thoracique et il pensa à autre chose.

\- Eh, Ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _de pire dans l'immortalité ?_

Ciel fut pris par surprise par cette étrange question. Honnêtement, la façon de penser d'Alois partait vraiment dans tous les sens. Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

\- Le changement permanent, commença-t-il, l'environnement tout autour de nous, la mode, la technologie, mais pire que tout, _les gens_.

\- Ça doit être dur de se faire des amis en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre on devra leur expliquer pourquoi on ne vieillit pas, hein ?

\- Oui... dit-il tristement.

C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus dur. Même pour l'asocial qu'il était, Ciel avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire sur le long terme à cause de sa « _condition »_. Il s'était toujours senti si seul et isolé. N'importe qui finirait par ne plus supporter une telle chose.

Il continua à broyer du noir quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les bras du blond autour de son cou.

\- _Tu n'as plus à être seul dorénavant_ , dit le blond pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Ciel sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Et pourquoi résister ? Ce blond, ce _fou_ qui avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur, et qui ne voulait plus partir, bien que si cela arrivait Ciel ne le laisserait pas faire.

Regardant ce visage, il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il releva le menton du blond et guida les lèvres de ce dernier vers les siennes. Petit à petit, il commençait à s'habituer à ce genre d'intimités. Normalement, il rejetterait toutes formes d'intimités, mais lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, c'était acceptable, et _agréable_.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, laissant un léger fil de salive les relier jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lâche.

\- Et _ça_ , mon ami, dit le blond, c'est un _baiser à la française._

Ciel toucha ses lèvres qui étaient maintenant légèrement bombées et il tenta de cacher son rougissement toujours plus visible.

\- J'ai été surpris que tu prennes les devants, reprit-il. _Presque aussi surpris que lorsque j'ai trouvé cette photo_.

Alois lui remontra l'album qu'ils regardaient quelques instants plus tôt, et il pointa du doigt une photo prise à ce qui semblait être une sorte d'événement sportif, sur laquelle le Phantomhive portait un _short qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses._ Le blond sourit avec triomphe alors que l'autre garçon essayait d'attraper l'album mais n'y parvenait pas étant donné qu'Alois le tenait hors de sa portée.

\- _Eh ! Tout le monde en portait dans les années 70 !_ cria-t-il.

\- _Tu les portes toujours !_ Je vais _tellement_ en faire des photocopies !

\- _Imbécile !_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai _embrassé !_

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon chou !

\- _JE VAIS TE RÉDUIRE EN POUSSIERE !_


	81. Le Dilemme de Preston

__**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**  
81\. Le Dilemme de Preston.

Warwick Academy : la crème de la crème des prestigieuses écoles privées. C'est ici que la progéniture de l'élite étudie. Les parents de ces élèves travaillent dans toutes sortes de domaines. Certains sont acteurs, politiciens, d'autres se spécialisent dans certaines industries comme celles de la mode, l'industrie pharmaceutique, les instituts de technologie, les affaires, et même les _jouets_. Et en tant que fils et filles de ces géants financiers, il est de leur devoir de bien étudier afin de succéder à leurs parents.

Ils commencent à avoir certaines connections dès maintenant pour pouvoir en bénéficier dans le futur. Malheureusement ici, l'amitié n'est pas toujours basée sur des choses comme la compréhension commune, ou la compassion. Aujourd'hui, nous pouvons voir des exemples de ce phénomène dans cette classe.

\- Est-ce que tu as révisé pour le contrôle de science d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Kristopherson Miles à son ami, Daniel Westley.

\- Nope. Absolument pas. Je comptais copier sur _Preston_ , répondit l'énervant garçon en regardant son ami qu'il venait de mentionner, lui tapotant le dos. Pas vrai ?

\- Ouais... D'accord...

Preston était un bon exemple de ces amitiés existant seulement pour faire du profit. Le garçon d'origine Indienne était le fils du patron d'une compagnie d'électronique et de technologie, et il n'avait pas vraiment de réels « amis ».

Daniel était le fils d'un grand homme politique, et donc un bon atout en tant qu'ami. Kristopherson était le fils d'un acteur et d'un monstre de l'industrie de la mode, alors être ami avec lui pouvait être très bénéfique. Preston était ami avec Travis parce que la mère de ce dernier possédait une grande manufacture de bijoux, et qu'elle achetait des _équipements de minage_ à leur compagnie pour déterrer des _diamants_. Et pour finir mais pas des moindres, il y avait le Phantomhive, propriétaire d'une grande compagnie de jouets. La compagnie Phantom, qui leur achetait parfois des équipements électronique afin de fabriquer certains de leur _jouets les plus modernes_. Alois était seulement son ami parce qu'il était l'ami du bleuté. C'était les raisons pour lesquelles Preston était assis avec eux.

Pour être franc, Preston n'aimait pas vraiment être avec certains d'entre eux. Ils pouvaient être de vrai brutes. Kristopherson et Daniel en particulier. Ils étaient les pires. Cependant, il ne mettrait pas en péril tous ses efforts en se défendant.

\- Es-tu sûr d'être d'accord avec cela, Preston ? demanda le bleuté.

Il avait remarqué la tête que faisait le garçon, et connaissait déjà la réponse. Ciel était au courant des motivations de Preston, il les comprenait parfaitement et interférait donc rarement.

\- Hein ? Oh, oui, c'est bon. - _Non, c'est faux_ \- Ça ne me gêne pas vraiment... dit-il decrescendo.

 _Ça_ le gênait parce que s'ils étaient attrapés, alors il serait dans de beaux draps avec eux.

\- Oh ! Je viens de me souvenir ! Mes parents vont partir quelques semaines et ils ont dit que je pouvais inviter des amis quand je voulais. Ça vous dit ? demanda le faux-blond à la cravate rose.

En réponse, la menace blonde se leva et cria :

\- Et comment ! Je me suis entraîné à l'art _du ping-pong_ , et je demande une revanche contre Preston !

Alois avait hâte de rejouer depuis qu'il avait perdu la dernière fois. Ce serait différent cette fois.

\- Je viens ! J'ai hâte de voir Trancy te mettre la raclée du siècle, Preston !

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est si soudain... la voix de l'Indien fut noyée sous les cris excités des autres.

\- Et toi, Travis ?

Le garçon robuste ne fit qu'acquiescer.

\- Wouhou ! Travis est partant ! C'est une fête !

\- Juste pour savoir, se rajouta Ciel, où sont partis tes parents, Kristopherson ?

\- À Paris. Ma mère a un défilé de mode.

\- _Houra pour la mode !_ C'est la fête chez Rosie !

\- Ne m'appelle pas « Rosie », _Daniel !_

\- Alors _Alois_ est le seul qui peut, hein ?

\- J'ai abandonné l'idée de l'en dissuader depuis bien longtemps... dit le garçon à la cravate rose, son visage prenant une teinte digne de son surnom.

\- Avoir le cœur brisé c'est vraiment terrible...

\- _Ferme-là !_

\- _Ping-pong ! Ping-pong ! Ping-pong !_ _ **Pong-ping !**_ chantonna Alois, se mettant debout sur sa chaise tandis que le bleuté lui criait dessus.

\- **Alois, assis-toi !**

Comment le pauvre Preston allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Il passa un long moment à y penser, mais le jour J arriva, et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il se tenait à l'extérieur de la maison de Kristopherson. Il se demanda s'il devait vraiment entrer pendant un bon moment. À tel point que son chauffeur était déjà parti. La ville était assez loin, d'après ce qu'il savait, et son chauffeur ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures. Même s'il ne voulait pas spécialement passer du temps avec Kristopherson et Daniel, les autres garçons étaient tolérables. Il faisait les cent pas lorsqu'une Rolls Royce arriva. Deux garçons en sortirent, l'un avait les cheveux foncés, et l'autre blonds.

\- Preston ! cria le blond, lui faisant presque avoir une attaque.

Il se retourna et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Euh... _Rien_. J'étais sur le point d'entrer... mentit Preston.

Maintenant qu'il avait été vu par les deux démons, il _devait_ rentrer. _Génial_.

Il s'avança à travers le portail, les deux autres le suivant, et le blond était presque en train de _sautiller._ Soupirant, il frappa à la porte, s'attendant à l'un des serviteurs de la famille Miles, mais à la place _Daniel Westley_ les accueillit.

\- Vous êtes là ! dit l'agaçant fils de politicien. Maintenant les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer !

\- _Hein ?_


	82. Et Ça Le Frappa

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

82\. Et Ça Le Frappa.

Deux garçons étaient placés de chaque côtés de la table dans la salle de jeux de la Demeure Miles ce jour-là, chacun recherchant la victoire dans la défaite de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, si ce n'est leur genre, et le fait qu'ils soient dans la même classe à l'école. Le premier était _Alois Trancy_ , un enfant problématique venant du XIXe siècle ayant été tué, puis ressuscité en tant que démon. Il avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus glacés, et une peau pâle, il portait également beaucoup de violet, et sortait secrètement avec un autre garçon dans la pièce. Il sourit espièglement, sûr de sa victoire.

L'autre garçon se nommait _Preston Omid_. Il était légèrement plus petit, timide, _humain_ , d'origine Indienne, il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs, ainsi qu'un teint bronzé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment de nature compétitive, le sourire du blond lui donnait comme l'envie de le _remettre à sa place_.

Un troisième garçon, Daniel, prit la parole :

\- Bon ! Il est presque temps de commencer la revanche du siècle entre deux élèves de Warwick ! dit-il de sa meilleure voix « de commentateur ». À ma gauche, d'un côté de la table du haut de son mètre 65, la « _Menace Blonde »_ de Warwick. Vous le connaissez ! Vous l'adorez ! _Alois Trancy_!

\- _Mon Dieu, Daniel, abrège !_ cria un Kristopherson agacé, confortablement assis sur le canapé.

\- _Et à ma droite, Preston._

Ledit garçon leva les yeux au ciel au manque d'originalité. _Daniel est un vrai connard parfois_ , pensait-il souvent. Même si le brun disait souvent le contraire, Preston était en fait, _le meilleur_ joueur de ping-pong du groupe. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il allait _anéantir_ le nouveau joueur. Il lança la balle en l'air et la frappa, l'envoyant vers le garçon de l'autre côté de la pièce avec une vitesse ridicule.

Cependant, Alois ne jouait pas vraiment « à la loyale », disons-le ainsi, étant donné ses réflexes et sa coordination œil-main digne d'un _démon_. Une fois qu'il avait compris les règles du jeu, c'était du gâteau. Le blond renvoya la balle à son propriétaire.

L'autre garçon fut légèrement perturbé de voir qu'il avait _réussi à la toucher_ , et il la renvoya à son tour, la faisant rebondir sur la table et haut dans les airs. Alois sauta pour l'atteindre, et il réussit, énervant Preston. Il _ne pouvait pas perdre_. S'il perdait, Daniel ne le laisserait _jamais_ oublié. Maintenant, il devait être _sérieux_.

Le projectile faisait des allers-retours entre les deux joueurs. Il se déplaçait à une vitesse spectaculaire, et la plupart des spectateurs le perdait complètement de vue, ne voyant que le mouvement des raquettes, et n'entendant que le contact entre la balle et la table. Les seuls pouvant la voir étant les joueurs, et Ciel, qui possédait des capacités similaires à celles d'Alois, excepté pour sa _grande perception_ , à cause d'un certain pacte sur son œil droit.

Aucun des participants ne laissaient l'autre marquer, laissant le score à zéro pendant un long moment.

\- Wouaw, ça commence à être _intense !_ dit Daniel avec excitation. Ok, qui va gagner ! C'est l'heure des paris ! Je dit que Preston va gagner ! _Cinquante livres sur l'Indien !_

\- Moi aussi, je mise sur Preston, dit Kristopherson.

\- Preston, ajouta Travis.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je préférerai parier sur _Alois_ , dit finalement Ciel avec un sourire narquois. Quitte ou double ?

\- Oh, que je veux ! dit Daniel en tendant la main au bleuté. Prépare-toi à _perdre_ , Phantomhive !

Et donc, ils se mirent d'accord. Pendant ce temps, les deux adversaires étaient en pleine bataille, s'envoyant la petite balle en plastique à travers la salle. Preston avait commencé à la renvoyer un peu sur le côté, espérant que le blond finirait par la rater. Mais ce fut inutile étant donné que son adversaire anticipait chaque coup et lui renvoyait, il lui arrivait même de sauter pour ce faire.

Preston en eut assez. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et sa frustration dans sa main droite et il frappa la balle avec une force exceptionnelle, avec l'espoir qu'elle arriverait à passer les défenses du blond. Sans résultat.

Le blond anticipa l'attaque, et prit un pas en arrière. Il se mit à tourner comme s'il dansait, et lorsque la balle arriva, elle toucha la raquette et rebondit avec deux fois plus de force qu'au départ.

Le bleuté avait déjà vu ce mouvement par le passé, mais pas dans une partie de ping-pong. Il l'avait vu dans un match de _criquet_. En tournant, on pouvait se servir de la force centrifuge afin de créer un coup ridiculement puissant. Il s'agissait de « _La Tornade Rouge »_ , une spécialité de _La Maison du Renard Rouge_ à l'université Weston. Comment diable le blond connaissait-il un tel mouvement, c'était au-delà de son imagination, mais le fait était qu'il le connaissait, et venait de l'utiliser _en intérieur_.

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que la balle fila à côté de Preston et ricocha dans la pièce. Vu la vitesse et la force à laquelle elle allait, _quelqu'un_ pouvait être _blessé_.

\- _Baissez-vous tous !_ cria-t-il, et ils obéirent tous, se mettant sous les tables en se couvrant la tête. Tous, sauf Preston.

Il n'avait apparemment pas compris ce qu'il se passait, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus voir le projectile. Il se tenait juste là, en se demandant pourquoi ils s'étaient tous soudainement cachés.

 _Et ça le frappa_.

Il tomba dans un bruit sourd après avoir stoppé la balle de ping-pong. Il resta par terre en se tenant le front sans savoir ce qui était arrivé. C'était allé si vite.

\- Bordel de merde ! cria Kristopherson.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à lui faire enlever ses mains de sa tête, ils virent qu'un gros bleu avait déjà commencé à se former.

\- Oh merde, ses parents vont être _furieux !_

\- _Ses parents ?!_ On s'en fout de _ses_ parents, Kris ! Et les _nôtres ?!_ s'exclama Daniel.

Il avait déjà eu des ennuis plus tôt cette semaine parce qu'il avait été surpris en train de tricher pendant un contrôle de science, et il ne voulait pas que ses parents le grondent à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que vous allez la fermer deux secondes ? demanda Ciel, prenant en charge la situation. Il y a plus important. Si la balle l'a frappé trop fort, il pourrait avoir une commotion cérébrale, leur dit-il.

\- Merde !

Finalement, Preston se rendit à l'hôpital ce jour-là, et à part l'énorme bleu sur son front, il allait parfaitement bien. Il refusait de rejouer au ping-pong avec Alois un jour. Et Il n'appréciait toujours pas vraiment Daniel et Kristopherson, mais au moins ils ne l'embêtèrent pas à cause de sa défaite.

Kristopherson et Daniel furent grondés par leurs parents, ainsi que ceux de Preston. Kristopherson ne pourrait plus inviter personne lorsque ses parents seraient absents. Travis cependant, s'en sortit le mieux, étant donné qu'il était le moins impliqué dans l'histoire.

Alois fut déclaré « Champion de Ping-pong », mais dans l'ensemble, _Ciel_ fut celui qui ressortit vainqueur de toute cette mascarade. Grâce à son pari avec les autres, il repartit avec cent cinquante livres en poche. En effet, le Phantomhive gagnait _toujours_...


	83. De La Part de Warwick Avec Amour

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

83\. De La Part de Warwick Avec Amour.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'un certain garçon brun, lorsque les contrôles furent rendus ce jour-là. Daniel Westley n'était pas vraiment un garçon « brillant », mais il était tout de même en mesure de savoir quand il était dans de beaux draps. S'il _espérait_ ne serait-ce que passer à la classe supérieure, il devrait sérieusement améliorer ses notes.

\- Prestooooon ! Aide-mooooi ! se plaint-il à son ami.

\- Non ! dit Preston.

Il était encore assez énervé à cause de l'incident de ping-pong. Encore plus en sachant qu'ils avaient fait des _paris_ pendant le match.

\- Tu te débrouilles tout seul cette fois. Je ne vais pas mettre en péril _mes_ notes juste parce qu'on m'aurait pris en train de _t'aider_ à tricher ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre !

Bien que le bleu sur son front lui fasse toujours mal, Preston arrivait enfin à se défendre tout seul. Il semblerait qu'en se battant sérieusement sans aucune retenue, cela avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Désormais il disait beaucoup plus souvent ce qu'il pensait, et il était visiblement plus heureux. _Ou peut-être que la balle de ping-pong qu'il avait reçu lui avait retourné le cerveau_.

\- Roh ! Ok ! Kris ?

\- Hahaha, bonne blague.

\- Travis ?

\- Non.

\- Vous craignez ! s'exclama Daniel. _Aide-moi Ciel Phantomhive, tu es mon seul espoir !_

\- Mon aide n'est jamais gratuite. Payes-en le prix ou débrouille-toi, dit le bleuté.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ton _âme_ , plaisanta Alois.

Bien que la blague soit drôle pour les autres, elle l'était encore plus pour lui et le bleuté _pour des raisons que vous devriez déjà connaître_.

\- Oh _allez !_ Juste pour cette fois ?

\- _Non._ Je te dirais bien « _je suis désolé »_ , mais je ne le suis _pas_ , dit Ciel avec un sourire narquois. Peut-être qu' _Alois_ t'aidera, lui.

\- Tu es _hilarant_ , tu le sais ça ?

\- Eh !

Alois ne semblait peut-être pas être le plus brillant du groupe, mais il n'était pas non plus « stupide ». Il était assez intelligent pour résoudre des meurtres ainsi que d'autres choses, et il ne se faisait pas escroquer facilement (ou du moins, il ne se faisait plus escroquer facilement). Bien qu'il soit, en un mot, « blond », il n'était certainement pas à la traîne dans ses études, et il n'avait même pas eu une très bonne éducation !

\- Sans offenses, blondie, mais combien as- _tu_ eu au contrôle ? demanda le Westley.

\- Quatre-vingt-six.

\- Wow, Daniel... Tu t'es largement fait battre par Alois... le taquina Kristopherson, mentionnant le _quarante-cinq_ du garçon.

\- Ferme-là ! Il n'y a pas moyen que tu aies eu ça sans tricher, Trancy !

\- Moi ? Tricher ? Non, pas moi, mon cher. Honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas, dit le blond avec nostalgie en tapant brièvement des doigts sur le bureau.

\- Alors comment je vais faire pour passer le prochain contrôle ?! Je ne connais rien en maths !

\- Combien font deux plus deux, Daniel ? demanda Ciel.

\- Daniel, combien de côtés a un triangle ? demanda Alois.

\- Sais-tu combien tu as de doigts ? ajouta le faux-blond.

\- Je t'en montre combien, Daniel ? demanda Preston.

Ils se moquaient tous de lui. Et, évidemment, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Fermez-là ! Je suis sérieux ! cria Daniel.

\- _Eh bien,_ je pense pouvoir trouver _quelque chose_ , dit à nouveau le Phantomhive. Cependant, ma _participation_ n'est pas non plus gratuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça me coûtera ?

\- Ramène-lui du gâteau, et il sera à ton service, dit Alois, gagnant un coup dans la cage thoracique.

\- _Je passe mon tour_. Rah... Mais si je ne fais _rien_ , mon vieux va me _tuer !_

Alois se raidit en entendant le mot « vieux », laissant Ciel continuer la conversation.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu écouter en cours, et arrêter de faire des choses qui énervent si souvent ton père, suggéra-t-il simplement. C'était évident, mais apparemment, le brun avait besoin qu'on le lui dise.

\- Dans ce cas _il_ devrait arrêter de _m'énerver !_ Il est tout le temps sur mon dos parce que je « ne me comporte pas comme un futur politicien le devrait », dit le garçon en plissant le nez de dégoût.

\- Tu ne veux pas devenir un homme politique ? demanda Preston.

L'idée que quelqu'un ne veuille pas suivre la voie de ses parents était presque _inexistante_ dans cette école. C'était quasiment une règle non-dite, et l'enfreindre serait ridicule !

\- Pouah ! Aucune chance ! Ça a l'air tellement _ennuyeux !_ J'sais pas ce que je veux faire, mais certainement pas _ça !_

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Daniel. La société a toujours besoin de gens qui font le trottoir !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Même le Phantomhive ricana en entendant la blague inattendu de la part de l'Indien. Daniel était le seul à ne _pas_ rire.

\- _Hahaha, très drôle !_ dit-il avec sarcasme. Rigolez autant que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas le seul qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire ! Il y a aussi Kris, Travis, et Alois !

Ils devinrent tous silencieux, à l'exception d'Alois, qui ne fit que glousser.

\- Pas vrai ? demanda Daniel, sa bonne contre-attaque ruinée devant ses yeux.

Étonnamment, Travis prit la parole en premier :

\- Je vais reprendre l'affaire de ma mère, dit-il.

\- La bijouterie ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu préférerais être un lutteur professionnel comme ton père ?

\- Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas un combattant. En plus je trouve que profiter de la popularité de quelqu'un c'est louche.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas être acteur, dit Kristopherson. Je vais reprendre la ligne de vêtements de _ma_ mère.

\- Pssh... Gay !

\- _Peut-être bien, mais mes deux parents n'avaient a-absolument aucun problèmes avec ça !_ dit le faux-blond, croisant les bras de manière défensive.

Un léger rougissement s'était propagé le long de ses joues. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Même Alois, qui était dans ses pensées depuis un bon moment, en était sorti. Ils étaient tous choqués par ce qu'il venait de dire. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'ils croyaient ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

\- _Tu as fait ton coming out à tes parents ?_ demanda finalement Ciel.

\- _Oui, en effet_.

\- Bien joué, Miles ! Il était temps que tu acceptes tes _tendances homos !_ dit Daniel, frappant le garçon dans le dos pour le féliciter.

Le faux-blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant la dernière partie de ces félicitations.

\- Attends, tu _savais ?!_ Phantomhive ! _Est-ce que tu l'as dit ?!_ demanda-t-il d'un ton proche de la panique en regardant le bleuté.

\- Non. Ils ont compris tout seul, dit l'adolescent borgne avec un léger rictus. Je suis peut-être un _menteur_ , et un _tricheur_ , mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne ferais jamais, c'est _ne pas tenir mes promesses_.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont il venait de parler qui fit _frissonner_ les cinq autres garçons. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, essayant de s'en remettre. La présence obscure, voire presque _extraterrestre_ du garçon était parfois effrayante mais aussi, _revigorante_.

\- Attends, pourquoi tu ne l'as dit qu'à _Phantomhive ?_ demanda finalement Daniel, brisant la glace.

Le rictus de Ciel disparut et la menace blonde se pencha, reposant son menton sur la paume de sa main, comme s'il voulait entendre cela.

\- Je suis désolé, mais _j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver si je révélais de telles informations..._ dit Kristopherson, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le regard _glacé_ que le bleuté était en train de lui lancer avec son œil visible.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il disait quoi que ce soit. Il semblerait que _le plus petit garçon du groupe_ soit plus effrayant que _le fils imposant d'un lutteur professionnel_. Et pourquoi donc ? Eh bien, il possédait une _compagnie de jouets_ , pour l'amour de Dieu ! Néanmoins, tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier. En y pensant, _il n'aimait pas vraiment ce certain Goddard qui avait disparu depuis quelques temps_. Le faux-blond préféra ne pas y penser davantage...

\- Ok ! Comme tu veux ! Et _toi_ , _Trancy ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta vie ? demanda Daniel, portant son attention sur l'adolescent blond, assis à côté du _cyclope de glace_.

Il sembla y réfléchir quelques instants.

\- J'sais pas. J'y ai pas vraiment pensé, dit-il.

\- Devenir la _jolie femme_ de Phantomhive peut-être ?

Le regard glacé qui s'était porté sur Kristopherson un peu plus tôt se rabattit sur le brun en un instant, le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours la « _femme »_ ?

\- Parce que Phantomhive est le _plus viril_ de vous deux, fit remarquer Kristopherson.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Deux mots : « _mini »_ , « _short »_.

\- Mais Kris, tu portes les mêmes shorts...

\- Non, Preston ! Mes shorts sont en fait, _plus longs,_ et en montrent _moins !_

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'aimais pas mes jambes

, dit le blond avec un sourire espiègle, en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

Le regard de glace se posa sur lui, et il reposa fermement ses pieds par terre.

\- Tu es aussi un peu plus « gay » que Ciel, comme le montre ce que tu viens de dire, mon cher, ajouta Daniel.

\- Au contraire, mon ami. Je suis _bisexuel_ , pas _gay_.

\- Et qui nous dit que Ciel _n'est pas gay, lui ?_

À cet instant, la température de la pièce chuta.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était _quoi que ce soit_. Je ne faisais que te corriger, dit Alois pour essayer de calmer l'envie meurtrière du cyclope.

\- Toi ? _Bisexuel ? Vraiment ?_ demanda Kristopherson avec condescendance.

\- _Vraiment_. J'aime autant la silhouette féminine que celle de n'importe quel homme.

La température baissait d'un degré à chaque mots prononcés.

\- Pas convaincu.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Toi ? Et une paire de _seins ?_

\- _C'est comme des coussins tout droit venu du paradis, d'une telle douceur que Dieu lui-même trouva qu'ils ne devaient être chéris par aucun homme._

Pourquoi cette façon de parler rappelait-elle à Ciel une certaine personne ? Il savait qu'Alois et le Vicomte Druitt n'étaient pas réellement _liés_ , mais parfois le blond l'imitait presque _trop bien_. Il savait qu'il s'agissait seulement de cela, une imitation, pourtant l'air se refroidit encore.

\- C'est... plutôt effrayant, en fait, dit Daniel.

\- Ouais, mais, je pense que le torse de Ciel est _beaucoup plus intéressant_.

La température monta d'un cran alors que le bleuté se mit à rougir. Il foudroya le blond du regard, mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner. Les cinq autres garçons regardèrent curieusement le garçon avant de rediriger leur attention sur le gentleman borgne, puis de nouveau sur Alois.

\- Tu as vu son torse ? demanda Daniel.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est un _mec_ , demanda Preston.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Est-ce que tu as déjà _vu_ le torse de Phantomhive ? Il est toujours le dernier à sortir des vestiaires en sport, et il portait un t-shirt avec son maillot de bain à la fête de Kris !

Ciel semblait prêt à descendre quelqu'un, si ce n'est les cinq garçons, _Alois inclus_ pour avoir lancé ce sujet. Son envie de meurtre était clairement visible par tous, mais elle fut ignorée par le blond.

\- Il y a une raison à cela, vois-tu. Ce n'est **rien que pour mes yeux** , dit-il.

\- Tu es _trop gay_ pour être **James Bond** , dit Daniel.

\- **J. Michael Tatum** _aussi_ , _mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché de jouer un_ **majordome anglais** _à qui de nombreuses filles jetteraient bien leurs culottes_.

La paume de la main de Ciel rencontra son front. Quel était l'intérêt de cette conversation ?

Apparemment, Preston le savait, puisqu'il était le seul du groupe à avoir compris _l'obscure référence_ d'Alois.

\- Mais Alois, il a aussi joué **France**.

\- _Alors c'est un mangeur de fromage ?_ demanda Kristopherson.

\- Non, il est _Américain_.

\- Oh, vous avez vu l'heure ? Le cours est terminé. _Je vous laisse, bande d'imbéciles_ , dit Ciel en rassemblant rapidement ses affaires.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper, _Goldfinger !_

\- Alois, à moins que tu veuilles souffrir, je te conseille d'en faire de même, et **en silence**.

\- … _Yes, my lord..._

… Et c'est pourquoi Alois rentra avec une énorme bosse sur la tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J. Michael Tatum est le doubleur anglais de Sebastian, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas !~


	84. Une Épreuve Digne d'Hercules

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

84\. Une Épreuve Digne d'Hercules.

Aujourd'hui est un jour étrange au manoir Phantomhive. Il semblerait que le jardin se soit transformé en jardin/ _parcours_. Mais dans quel but ?

Ciel était assis sur un transat du patio, admirant la vue. Son majordome s'était vraiment surpassé sur ce coup là. Le jardin avait toujours la même apparence, mais il était à présent rempli de pièges divers et variés, tout aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Le seul endroit sécurisé était le patio où le garçon se trouvait, un petit sourire plein de malice sur le visage.

Son ami blond se tenait à sa gauche, vêtu d'une tenue étrangement adaptée pour n'importe quelle situation, affichant une expression concentrée. Cela s'explique par le fait qu' _il_ devait traverser ce parcours perfide, raison pour laquelle le bleuté était de si bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Le but dudit parcours étant de tester les limites de ses _pouvoirs démoniaques_.

\- Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini, Sebastian ? demanda le bleuté via le talkie-walkie.

La majordome était quelque part dans la masse, faisant Dieu sait quoi.

Alois était, naturellement, un peu inquiet de savoir que _Sebastian_ avait préparé le parcours. Le blond et l'homme vêtu de noir n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes qui soient, voyez-vous. Bien qu'ils partageaient une envie mutuelle pour embêter le Phantomhive, le majordome était encore un peu _énervé_ que le blond l'ait soumis à la servitude éternelle. Il était occasionnellement passif-agressif à l'égard du garçon, mais sinon, ils s'entendaient bien. Ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à souvent discuter ensemble, mais ils pouvaient se tolérer si besoin. Le garçon espérait qu'ils puissent un jour être plus amicaux l'un envers l'autre, mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient concentrées sur l'épreuve que le bleuté avait confectionné rien que pour lui. C'était assez déconcertant de voir à quel point Ciel s'en réjouissait.

\- C'est terminé. Vous pouvez commencer lorsque vous serez prêts, jeune maître, dit la voix de l'homme depuis l'outil de communication.

\- Très bien, alors, Ciel sourit, mettant le sifflet qui était autour de son cou sur ses lèvres. Prêt ? Partez !

En entendant le coup de sifflet, Alois se précipita dans le parcours. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour tomber sur le premier piège, des sables mouvants. Son pied commença à s'enfoncer, et par réflexe il sauta dans les airs afin d'éviter le danger. Cependant, au lieu de rester en suspension dans les airs, il se fit rapidement toucher par de nombreuses munitions de _paintball_ , causant sa chute dans un _buisson de rose_ , ainsi que la coloration de sa chemise bleue.

Le garçon sur le patio rigola en voyant le ridicule spectacle joué par le _vulgaire blond_ , et il _rechargea son fusil_. Alois avait un vocabulaire assez développé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'insultes et de jurons. Il cria de toutes ses forces pendant quelques minutes avant de se dégager de la plante infernale. Ses coupures et ses ecchymoses se soignèrent presque instantanément et il reprit sa course, ignorant les gloussements sournois derrière lui.

Apparemment sa technique de foncer tel un troupeau de bisons ne fonctionnait pas, puisqu'il n'alla pas très loin. Il trébucha sur un fil, et tomba la tête la première dans la terre, avant de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un bac de goudron. Il se releva immédiatement et se remit à courir, parce qu'à en juger par ce piège, un autre l' _attendait_. Cependant, son habitude de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir actionna le piège suivant, lorsqu'il marcha sur un autre fil qui déclencha une petite catapulte et il se prit des oreillers. Les plumes volèrent alors qu'elles le touchèrent directement au visage.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le blond comprit l'intérêt du goudron. C'était plus une _farce_ qu'un _piège_.

\- _SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!_ cria-t-il au ciel, recrachant une plume qui avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à entrer dans sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, le garçon assis sur le patio regardait à l'aide d'un télescope. Il ne voulait pas en manquer une miette.

À présent, Alois se mit enfin à revoir sa stratégie. Il allait désormais essayer d'utiliser tous ses sens pour anticiper les pièges, afin de les éviter. Il avait déjà fait cela durant son match de ping-pong contre Preston, il s'était servi de ses capacités surhumaines pour voir la sphère presque invisible, et la renvoyer. Maintenant il était sûr et certain de pouvoir y arriver.

En changeant de tactique, il réussit à éviter divers câbles qui auraient sans aucun doute activer quelques farces humiliantes, et il avança dans le jardin sans trop de mal. Confiant, il se mit à courir, esquivant des projectiles et des mécanismes ainsi que d'autres obstacles. Il s'en sortait bien.

Puis il l'entendit. Un petit « _click »_ lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit en position défensive. Il regarda de tous les côtés, devant, derrière, à gauche, à droite, il était prêt à intercepter une attaque. Cependant, ladite attaque ne vint d'aucune de ces directions. _Elle frappa juste sous ses pieds_.

_**BOOM !** _

L'explosion l'abasourdit quelques instants tandis qu'il fut envoyé haut dans les airs. Il fut tiré de sa stupeur lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le fusillait à nouveau. Ses habits étaient teints d'encore plus de bleu, et d'un peu de _noir_ sur le côté. _Sebastian n'était pas loin_.

Mère nature l'accueillit durement alors qu'il atterrit dans un autre buisson de roses piquantes. En y regardant de plus près, le jardin était _rempli_ de buissons de roses. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi fallait-il que le Phantomhive aime une plante aussi épineuse ?

Les brûlures sur ses jambes se soignèrent devant ses yeux, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il lui manquait maintenant une _botte_ et _une partie de son pantalon_. Comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'il y aurait des _mines ?_ C'était purement et simplement _cruel !_ Toujours est-il que, ce parcours était fait pour tester ses limites en tant que démon, et donc, les démons étaient beaucoup plus résistants que les humains, ils avaient besoin d'épreuves pouvant être parfois considérées comme un peu _extrêmes_.

Alois s'extirpa du second buisson et se dépoussiéra, gémissant lorsqu'il marcha sur un petit cailloux avec son pied nu. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Rassemblant tout son pouvoir, il s'enveloppa de ces flammes noires si familières, et prit sa forme démoniaque. Désormais, il avait deux de ses bottes, protégeant ses pieds, mais il n'avait rien pour protéger ses épaules ou son _abdomen_. Ciel observa de loin, se permettant de reluquer un peu la silhouette du garçon, puisque _personne ne regardait_.

 _Maintenant_ le blond pouvait continuer. Une fois son apparence changée, il remarqua que ses sens étaient un peu plus aiguisés qu'avant, son _sixième_ sens inclus. Il s'arrêta avant de tourner à un autre coin, sentant que foncer dans le tas serait un désastre. Il passa avec prudence la tête pour regarder le sol. Lentement, il se baissa et prit une pierre avant de la jeter sur le chemin qui le titillait.

Dès que la pierre arriva à un certain point, il entendit des machines s'activer. Puis, au moins dix sortes de projectiles de paintball, placés dans les haies, tirant des deux côtés. _Des détecteurs de mouvements_.

\- _Pour qui te prends-tu ? LEX LUTHOR ?!_ cria-t-il de nouveau aux cieux, secouant les poings. Cependant, sa remarque était plutôt dirigée à _Ciel_ , qui était extrêmement amusé par les crises du garçon.

\- _Lex Luthor ?_ répéta-t-il, baissant le télescope un moment pour se frotter l'œil. Alors _ça_ , ça pourrait être _intéressant,_ songea-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il était assis au bout de son transat, appréhendant le prochain mouvement du blond.

Alois était dans de beaux draps. Il devait trouver un moyen de passer les détecteurs sans être touché par les munitions. S'il sautait par-dessus le piège, il serait instantanément fusillé par le majordome et le garçon sur le patio, qui avait apparemment « _une capacité secrète de sniper »_ ou _quelque chose_ qui lui permettait de le toucher d'aussi loin. Foncer dans le tas n'était pas une bonne idée non plus, puisqu'il se ferait bombarder de tous les côtés par de petites balles en plastique colorées.

Il _devait_ bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il reprit une autre pierre pour la lancer, le système se déclencha à nouveau avant de se remettre en pause. Après avoir jeté quelques pierres en plus, _Alois Trancy_ eut une _idée_.

Il savait que, _un_ : les détecteurs ne s'activaient qu'à un certain endroit du chemin. _Deux_ : les armes avaient besoin de quelques secondes pour se charger. Et enfin, _trois_ : il possédait une _force_ _et une vitesse démoniaque_.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, afin de prendre de l'élan. Il tendit les jambes avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible sur le chemin, et avec un ajout de pouvoir, s'élança parallèlement au sol là où les pierres avaient déclenché la colère des armes plus tôt. Il plongea de l'autre côté en entendant les projectiles passant à toute allure derrière lui. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus assez d'élan, il glissa au sol et roula, se donnant assez de force pour en finir avec le piège. Alois se releva et se dépoussiéra avant de reprendre sa route.

Ciel, _et même Sebastian_ furent quelque peu impressionnés par l'exploit du blond. Ils avaient cru dur comme fer qu'ils assisteraient à une comédie. Le bleuté fut donc un peu _déçu_ que ce ne soit pas le cas. Toujours est-il qu'il avait encore quelques tours dans son sac, et qu'Alois allait tomber sur l'un d'eux.

Une fois de plus le garçon s'arrêta avant de tourner à un coin, et il lança une pierre sur le chemin. Rien ne se passa, alors il continua d'avancer. Mais il ne se doutait pas que, comme auparavant, le bleuté avait installé des détecteurs de mouvements. Alois n'avait tout simplement pas encore atteint le piège.

Le blond continua sa course, sûr et certain que l'arrivée était à portée de main. Il lâcha quelque peu sa garde, et tourna au coin sans prendre aucune précaution. Quelle erreur ce fut. En faisant cela, il arriva la tête la première contre « le piège », et tomba sur son postérieur.

Alois rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui avait attaqué son visage, frottant son pauvre nez. Il releva les yeux pour les poser sur ce qui était, _un ours_.

Le détecteur de mouvement avait activé un mécanisme qui avait ouvert la _cage_ de l'animal. Où _diable_ le bleuté avait-il eu _un ours_ , ou pourquoi en _avait-il un_ , n'était pas important à savoir pour l'instant. Ce qui _était_ important, cependant, c'était le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _Whinnie l'Ourson_. Oh non, cet animal était _une machine à tuer sans foi ni loi_.

La bête se mit sur ses pattes arrières et rugit, faisant presque avoir une attaque à Alois. Il se releva brusquement, et essaya de trouver un plan d'action, mais malheureusement pour lui, être face à face avec un _animal aussi imposant_ l'avait privé de tous ses sens.

Il avait deux options, se _battre_ , ou s' _enfuir_ , et étant donné que son chemin était bloqué, il n'avait plus que la première option : _se battre_. Il prit une position de combat, et enfonça ses orteils dans la terre avant de charger La Grande Ourse. Ciel, depuis l'endroit sûr qu'était le patio, fronça les sourcils en voyant l'action _ridicule_ du garçon. Le blond avait pris le style de combat d'un _bélier_ , et encorné la bête dans l'estomac, laissant ses _cornes_ s'enfoncer dans la chair.

La bête rugit de douleur et frappa le garçon, l'envoyant dans _un autre buisson_. Le garçon se dégagea avec vigueur des plantes rampantes, et esquiva la charge de l'ours. Combattre un _ours_ était beaucoup plus dur que de combattre un _humain_ , c'était certain, ses coups de poings semblaient seulement _énerver_ davantage l'animal.

L'ours recevait des dommages considérables, mais ce n'était pas _mortel_ , si ce n'est seulement _handicapant_. Alois allait avoir besoin de recourir à autre chose. Il se rappela alors que _les démons pouvaient utiliser de la magie_.

Ciel avait eu recours à l'art de la transformation dans la librairie pour prendre l'apparence d'un adulte. Mais cela avait semblé l'épuiser. Certaines capacités demandaient donc un pacte pour être efficiente. Les pactes permettaient aux démons d'être plus _puissants_. La transformation ou _la manipulation du feu_ en étaient de bons exemples.

Malheureusement pour lui, Alois ne connaissait _aucune magie_. Comment allait-il battre cette ignoble créature ? La battre à mort prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, il devait donc trouver _quelque chose_. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il pensa à un _certain démon_ durant son combat, un démon qui l'avait aidé par le passé. Un démon qui avait été aimable avec lui. _Hannah Annafellows_.

La bonne l'avait aidé à prendre sa revanche sur _tous_ , causant le duel à mort de son majordome et de celui de Ciel, ainsi qu'en tuant son serviteur, avant d'accorder sa _condition de démon_ au Phantomhive, forçant alors Sebastian à servir ce dernier pour toujours. Il se souvenait des événements qui avaient pris place dans son jardin respectif, au manoir Trancy, durant ses dernières heures conscientes en 1800. Le même _jardin_ que Hannah avait été en mesure de manipuler. _Et Hannah avait réalisé cet exploit sans pacte_.

Le blond abasourdit la bête d'un coup de poing bien placé, avant de reculer vers les buissons qui lui avaient infligé tant de souffrance cet après-midi. Il tendit la main et attrapa une branche, la serrant fermement dans sa main. Les épines le transpercèrent, et il sentit sa paume se mettre à saigner, mais il n'y fit pas attention afin de concentrer son énergie vers la plante, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour prendre sa forme démoniaque.

Étonnamment, la plante se mit à bouger, se tordant, s'enroulant, grandissant, et se pliant selon la volonté du garçon. Le majordome, caché dans un arbre aux alentours, et le jeune maître, Ciel, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. _C'était comme si Alois, après avoir fusionné avec l'âme de la bonne et en avoir été arraché, avait volé un peu du pouvoir de la femme._

Les yeux dudit garçon se mirent à luire d'un rouge cramoisi tandis que la plante poussa en avant afin de s'entortiller autour de l'ours. La fourrure de la créature le protégea de la plupart des épines, mais la pression qu'exerçait la plante sur l'animal coupa sa circulation et le priva d'oxygène. La fleur serra l'ours jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne livide. Alois lâcha alors le buisson qui fana et mourut. Cependant, il n'était pas désolé. Après tout, le bleuté venait de lui faire tuer un ours.

\- _Qui est_ _ **efféminé**_ _maintenant, Phantomhive ?! Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec tout cela, je veux voir cette bête transformée en_ _ **tapis !**_ cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Le bleuté devait l'admettre, mais pas à haute voix, c'était assez « viril ». _Si l'on oubliait le fait qu'il l'avait tué avec une fleur_.

Le blond continua péniblement, bien que fatigué après avoir utilisé tellement d'énergie contre l'ours. Ses sens ne furent plus aussi perspicaces qu'auparavant, et il se fit avoir par des pièges similaires à ceux du début. Il marcha dans des sables mouvants ainsi que des mines. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

Néanmoins, une lueur au bout du tunnel apparut lorsqu'il vit le pavillon où il devait faire retentir la corne de brume, symbolisant la fin de son parcours. Au moment où il aperçut la glorieuse arrivée, il eut un soudain élan et il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers la fin. Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'y arriver, autrement, il savait qu'il _laisserait tomber_.

Il devait le faire. Le blond se précipita vers le pavillon à pleine vitesse. Il s'en rapprochait sans embûche, et il sentit qu'enfin sa victoire était imminente.

 _Mais tout tomba à l'eau_ , il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée. Il avait trébuché sur le dernier, et _le plus évident_ des pièges, il ne s'agissait que d'un d'un simple fil qui l'éleva dans les airs. Le garçon pendouilla en captivité quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- _BORDEL ?!_ cria-t-il presque, se débattant dans le filet comme un _poisson_.

Il s'énerva encore plus lorsqu'un certain majordome sauta de l'arbre où le filet était fermement attaché.

\- Tiens, bonjour, monsieur Trancy ? Avez-vous apprécié cette course d'obstacle ? dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- _BIEN SÛR QUE NON GROS CON ! FAIS-MOI DESCENDRE DE CET ARBRE DE MERDE !_

\- _Langage, monsieur Trancy_ , dit Sebastian. Veuillez ne pas _ronger_ les cordes, c'est _vilain_.

\- _COMMENT EST-CE QUE JE SUIS CENSÉ SORTIR DE CE FOUTU FILET AUTREMENT ?!_ cria Alois.

Il continua d'essayer de ronger le filet tel un rat en cage. Finalement, il réussit à la grande surprise ( _et léger dégoût_ ) du majordome, et il tomba au sol, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd. Il ne semblait pas avoir la force de se relever bien vite.

Sebastian regarda le blond quelques minutes, puis il prit son talkie-walkie :

\- Voulez-vous abandonner ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond toussa légèrement avant de répondre d'un simple « Non ». Il se mit sur l'estomac et commença à _ramper_ vers l'arrivée. Alois Trancy n'abandonnait jamais, quelque soit les circonstances. Bien que le majordome aimerait contrarier son dernier effort, la persévérance du garçon était admirable. C'était le genre de persévérance qu'il trouvait admirable chez les _êtres humains_.

Même mort, même en tant que _démon_ , cette qualité ne lui faisait jamais défaut. Il se hissa sur l'une des chaises, et reprit sa respiration avant de tendre la main vers la corne de brume. Lorsqu'elle sonna, l'exercice prit fin.

Alois dû être _porté_ vers le manoir ce jour-là. L'épreuve n'était pas un échec, mais un grand succès. Ils n'avaient pas seulement découvert les limites d'Alois, ce dernier avait aussi appris une nouvelle _compétence_. Tout le monde dans la demeure Phantomhive était exceptionnel. Il n'y avait pas d' _exceptions_.

\- Cieeeellll. Tu craaaaiiiiins ! se plaint le blond.

\- De quoi es-tu en train de te lamenter cette fois, Trancy ? répondit le bleuté.

\- _**Je veux toujours mon tapis en peau d'ours !**_


	85. Et Ce Fut Décidé

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

85\. Et Ce Fut Décidé.

L'année scolaire était sur le point de se terminer à Warwick Academy. En conséquent, les élèves devaient se dépêcher d'arranger des sorties avec leurs amis pendant les vacances d'été. Les six sensationnels étaient justement en train de s'adonner à cette activité aujourd'hui, au lieu de travailler, comme ils le devraient.

\- Qui a des choses de prévues pour les vacances ? demanda Daniel au groupe, ayant l'air prêt à s'y inviter.

\- Eh bien, ma famille compte aller en Suisse, dit Preston.

\- La Suisse ? _La Suisse ?_ Pourquoi aller en Suisse en _été ?!_

\- Probablement parce qu'il fait ridiculement chaud ? intervint Kristopherson.

Il ne voulait pas être mêlé aux pitreries de Daniel aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, mais l'été c'est fait pour aller à la plage, et tout ça ! Si tu as trop chaud, mange de la glace !

\- Tu devrais sans doute te calmer avant que ton cerveau _surchauffe_ , Daniel, dit Ciel.

Il détestait la chaleur. Il détestait l'impression collante de la sueur. Même son cache-œil commençait à lui coller au visage, d'une manière très désagréable. _Dieu_ merci, la climatisation existait. Il s'agissait de l'un des nombreux progrès en terme de technologie que ce siècle apportait et que le bleuté pouvait apprécier.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous changés depuis bien longtemps leurs anciens uniformes pour celui d'été. Pour un lieu connu comme étant constamment froid et morne, Londres ne montrait aucun signe de cela, et à la place, décidait de tourmenter ses résidents avec une vague de chaleur.

\- Oh, _allez !_ Aucuns de vous n'aiment la plage ?

Le blond fut soudainement tout ouïe. Honnêtement, il ressemblait vraiment à un golden retriever parfois. Il semblait particulièrement excité. Alois n'avait jamais vu l'océan auparavant. Pour lui, s'y rendre serait une merveilleuse idée.

Ciel vit ce regard. Il le connaissait. C'était le regard que le blond avait à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de traîner le bleuté dans quelque chose d'irrationnel. L'adolescent borgne ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à la plage, un phénomène similaire à son aversion pour la _piscine. Il ne savait pas nager_. Il avait même du mal avec la nage du chien. S'il pouvait, il resterait juste chez lui avec la merveilleuse climatisation et il attendrait que la saison se termine, sans n'avoir rien affaire avec quelque chose d'aquatique.

Mais alors le blond ouvrit la bouche :

\- Ça a l'air vachement génial ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu l'océan !

Les autres garçons le regardèrent un instant.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Preston.

\- Ouaip. Jamais mis un pied sur une plage d'ma vie. Oh ! Mais je suis déjà allé voir des lacs !

Le groupe devint silencieux alors qu'ils le regardèrent avec pitié. Et voilà. Ciel allait être embarqué dans une nouvelle « sortie pédagogique »'.

\- Vous tous ! Nous devons emmener ce pauvre garçon à la plage ! déclara Daniel.

Sans grande surprise, tous les autres acquiescèrent. Tous, sauf Ciel, évidemment...

\- On pourrait tous aller dans ma maison de vacances. C'est une plage privée, alors personne ne nous dérangera, suggéra Preston.

\- Je savais que tu me cachais des choses, Omid ! cria le Westley en pointant du doigt le garçon pour l'accuser. Alors c'est décidé ! Nous irons là-bas !

\- Cela devrait aller. Le voyage de mes parents n'est pas avant la fin de l'été.

Et c'est ainsi que l'escapade des six sensationnels à la plage fut décidé.

 _Parfait_ , pensa le bleuté. Il n'était pas content. Absolument pas.

\- Je vais frapper un dauphin, déclara soudainement Alois.

\- Wouaw ! Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi ?! demanda Preston.

\- _Ces mammifères aquatiques répugnants se la coulent douce depuis trop longtemps..._

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?


	86. Puisses-tu rêver d'Ornithoris

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

86\. Puisses-tu rêver d'Ornithoris.

Le début de l'été. L'école était terminée, les six sensationnels purent donc commencer à prévoir leurs vacances. Ils allaient passer deux semaines dans la maison de vacances de Preston. Certains y allaient avec un grand enthousiasme, comme _Daniel Westley_ , qui attendait avec impatience ce voyage depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé il y a de cela à peu près quelques semaines. Et les autres, en particulier _Ciel Phantomhive_ , y allaient à contrecœur, et attendaient avec impatience que ces horribles semaines passent.

Ils firent tous les six leurs bagages et se rejoignirent. Sebastian conduirait, et serait le chaperon de cette petite aventure, tandis que Preston fournirait le logis. Les autres n'avaient rien à ajouter qui serait _utile_ , mais ils étaient, au moins, _divertissants_. Durant tout le trajet, les garçons, en particulier le Westley et le Trancy, chantèrent tout en bougeant les bras comme des idiots. Ils jouèrent à des jeux, embêtèrent les autres, et passèrent un bon moment. Leur rire était contagieux étant donné qu'il se propagea rapidement chez les autres, remplissant la voiture de ce que Ciel appellerait de « l'idiotie ». Cependant, même lui se surprit à sourire aux pitreries de son ami blond.

Sans tarder, le trajet devint un peu _trop_ long. Alois qui n'avait jamais voyagé dans un véhicule pendant si longtemps en une fois, commençait à s'agiter. Ils n'étaient même pas à la moitié du chemin, et il commençait à se plaindre que les sièges ressemblaient aux « canapés pétrifiés » du bureau de Ciel. Ils durent s'arrêter de nombreuses fois pour soulager le garçon de sa nouvelle claustrophobie. Il n'était pas le seul, cependant. Il était juste le principal concerné. _Au moins, il n'avait pas bu cinq bouteilles d'eau, comme Daniel_.

Finalement, après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité _et un jour_ , ils arrivèrent à leur destination, _au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher._

- _Oh, sérieux !_ geint le brun. Je voulais jouer !

\- Calme-toi, nous avons deux semaines entières. Tu pourras jouer dans le grand bassin, dit Ciel, toujours grognon à cause du voyage en voiture pour l'enfer.

Il vit du mouvement du coin de l'oeil. Alors, il tourna la tête et vit que la menace blonde avait déjà descendu la colline pour se ruer à l'eau. _Cet empoté_.

\- ALOIS ! _REVIENS ICI !_ cria-t-il au garçon.

\- Fonce, Trancy !

\- _Ferme-là, Daniel !_

Après avoir enfin ramené le blond, Preston les emmena vers sa maison. La première chose qu'ils firent une fois la porte ouverte, fut de s'effondrer en tas sur le sol. _Pourquoi voyager était-il si fatiguant ?_

Ceux qui ne les rejoignirent pas, évidemment, venaient tous du manoir Phantomhive. En tant que démons, ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, alors en entrant dans la demeure, ils mirent leurs affaires dans une pile bien rangée pour s'en occuper lorsque les chambres seraient prêtes.

\- Alors là _, non !_ On va _pas_ aller dormir maintenant ! cria Daniel du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans son état.

\- _Ferme-la, Daniel_ , dit faiblement Kristopherson, ne se préoccupant pas de la proximité de son visage et du sol.

\- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que _penser_ à rester debout ? demanda Preston tandis que Travis était déjà endormi.

\- On a pas pu nager, alors on doit faire autre chose !

\- Comme... ?

\- Euh... _Des histoires d'horreurs ?_

En réponse à la suggestion ridicule du garçon, ils lâchèrent tous un gémissement, parsemé de quelques insultes. _Même épuisé_ , le brun pouvait être une vraie plaie. Comment pouvait-il avoir tant d'énergie à revendre ?

\- Oh, allez ! dit-il. Juste quelques histoires, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Après, au lit ! Promis !

\- Dans ce cas, _tu commences_ , dit Kristopherson, roulant sur le côté pour ignorer le garçon.

\- Euh... Ouais... Mais... _J'en connais aucune_.

Une nouvelle vague de gémissements s'échappa du groupe, suivie d'insultes _encore plus vulgaires_ que la première fois. Ciel commençait à peine à les ignorer, lorsqu'il sentit un léger coup de coude contre ses côtes. Le blond lui fit signe de dire quelque chose, sachant qu'il avait quelques terrifiantes histoires en réserve.

\- _D'accord_ , dit-il à contrecœur. J'en ai une.

Il prit une inspiration et récita l'une des nombreuses variations qu'il avait entendu de cette histoire.

\- _Un soir, une jeune fille était en train de se préparer à aller au lit_ , commença-t-il. _Elle passa par l'habituelle routine, se changer, se brosser les dents, ainsi de suite, avant de se mettre dans le lit. Le chien de la famille avait pour habitude de dormir au bout dudit lit, alors elle attendit qu'il se mette à son aise avant d'en faire de même, et d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet pour aller dormir_.

Ciel s'arrêta un moment pour balayer la salle du regard, afin de jauger les réactions de son public.

Étonnamment, ils semblaient n'avoir jamais entendu cette histoire, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous très attentifs, n'en manquant pas une miette. Satisfait, il reprit :

\- _Après un certain temps, elle fut réveillée par un bruit particulier. 'Plic, plic, plic', entendait-elle. Elle commença à avoir peur dans la pièce obscure, alors elle s'approcha du côté du lit et le chien lui lécha la main pour la réconforter. Cela fonctionna, et lorsqu'elle fut finalement calmée, elle s'allongea à nouveau et se rendormit. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, elle l'entendit de nouveau. Le même bruit, 'plic plic plic', qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Sans allumer la lumière, elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du lit, et une fois de plus, le chien lui lécha la main. La même chose se répéta plusieurs fois durant la nuit. Elle se réveillait à cause du bruit, le chien la réconfortait, et elle se rendormait. Finalement, le matin arriva, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle hurla en voyant son précieux chien mutilé, et pendouillant au bout d'une corde attachée au plafond. L'étrange bruit avait en fait était_ _ **le sang du chien tombant au sol**_. _Mais le pire restait encore le mur. Écrit avec le sang de son animal de compagnie : «_ _ **N'es-tu pas contente d'avoir laissé la lumière éteinte ?**_ _»._ _Fin_.

Le bleuté regarda de nouveau les visages de son public. Ils avaient tous l'air malades, et beaucoup plus _réveillés_ à présent, à l'exception du majordome qui ricanait. Étonnamment,le seul qui n'avait _pas_ l'air perturbé était _Alois_. Il était faible en ce qui concernait les films d'horreurs, mais apparemment les histoire d'épouvantes ne lui faisaient rien. Il était insensible à tout ce qui était tordu et répugnant. Il avait vu assez de choses de ce registre de son vivant pour ne plus avoir de problèmes avec cela. Dans les films d'horreurs, c'était les _choses qui sautaient à l'écran_ qui lui faisaient peur. Si l'histoire n'avait pas de screamers, il ne réagissait pas, chose assez décevante pour l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Euh, o-ok, je pense qu'on a eu assez d'histoires pour aujourd'hui... dit Daniel. Il était pâle.

\- Aw, mais c'était si _intéressant !_ se plaint Alois.

Apparemment, il était aussi le seul du groupe à _apprécier_ l'histoire.

\- Racontes-en une autre, Ciel, dit-il en se balançant avec excitation là où il était assis.

Souriant, le bleuté accepta avec joie. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas effrayer le blond, il pouvait toujours terrifier les autres. En tant que gosses de riches, ils avaient toujours étaient couvés par leurs parents et ne connaissaient que peu de légendes urbaines, les effrayer était donc du gâteau. Un rictus embellit son visage lorsqu'ils prirent encore plus peur. Avec Alois, il se paya leurs têtes.

Finalement, les humains présents dans la pièce commencèrent à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il fut alors décidé qu'ils feraient mieux de tous aller se coucher.

\- Un problème : _Il n'y a que quatre chambres, les gars_ , dit Preston en combattant un bâillement.

\- _Facile_ , dit Daniel. Le cyclope et le blondinet en prenne une, Kristopherson en prend une seulement pour lui _parce qu'il est homo..._

\- Eh ! intervint Kristopherson.

\- ...Sebastian en prend aussi une pour lui, comme il est le chaperon, et ça serait super gênant.

Le cerveau de Daniel commençait à s'éteindre. Peu importe quel genre de filtre il avait auparavant, il commençait à disparaître, et le garçon mélangeait ses mots.

\- Travis prends le canapé, _pasque j'risque pas de le déplacer de là_.

Le grand garçon s'était endormi sur le canapé depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait ainsi manqué toutes les histoires.

\- Je suppose que je vais partager une chambre avec toi, Preston, conclut le Westley, fatigué.

\- _Tu as juste trop peur d'être tout seul dans le noir, pas vrai, Danny ?_ le nargua Alois.

Daniel était probablement celui qui avait été le plus effrayé par le catalogue d'histoires d'épouvantes du bleuté, même s'il avait été le premier à avoir eu cette idée.

\- Feme-là, Trancy ! _Y a pas d'doutes qu'j'vais dormir !_

 _Il préparerait sa revanche plus tard_. Le duo de démons avait gagné le test de courage au Manoir Trancy, _et_ les histoires d'épouvantes. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Mais pour l'heure, le garçon peureux rejoignit l'une des chambres, s'assurant de suivre l'Indien.

Kristopherson porta sa valise à l'étage dans l'une des trois chambres restantes tandis que Sebastian trouva un drap pour couvrir Travis. Bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin, il serait étrange qu'ils restent debout toute la nuit sans en souffrir le lendemain matin, les démons se retirèrent à leur tour. Comme toujours, ils se brossèrent les dents, et s'habillèrent. Ciel s'assura de mettre un bas de pyjama avant de se mettre dans le lit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'encourager le blond à faire des blagues salaces, et en mettant cela de côté, _c'était juste embarrassant_.

Alois cependant, ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, puisqu'il mit une paire de boxer et une vieille chemise qui n'était pas faite pour être portée de jour (Il s'agissait de l'une des anciennes chemises de Ciel, marquée d'un trou et d'une mystérieuse tache sur le col; probablement du gâteau). Toujours était-il que, partager une chambre avec le bleuté était gênant, alors ils choisirent chacun un côté du lit et s'y couchèrent, sans se regarder. Alois avait choisi le côté droit, et Ciel le gauche avant de retirer son cache-œil pour le mettre sur la table de chevet, et il s'endormit.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il aurait _voulu_ faire. Étant donné qu'il partageait un lit avec quelqu'un, _cette personne étant en plus Alois_ , il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il enviait le blond d'être en mesure de s'endormir aussi facilement. Il commença à s'agiter, et à se tourner pour essayer d'être plus à l'aise. Finalement, il choisit de se mettre sur le dos, avant de sentir un mouvement de l'autre côté du lit.

Il ne faut pas oublier que les démons ont une excellente vision la nuit, voir dans le noir n'est donc pas un problème pour eux, mais comme le blond avait choisi de dormir du côté _droit_ de Ciel, le bleuté avait du mal à le voir. Il le savait, voir avec son œil droit était une tâche ardue. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il avait été _marqué par un pacte passé avec le diable_.

Il tourna la tête pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue de ce que faisait le garçon, observant le blond se lever, se diriger vers son sac pour y chercher quelque chose avant de retourner dans le lit.

\- Tu as pris _Steven ?_ demanda Ciel.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que le garçon ait pris la peluche d'ornithorynque, mais il avait tout de même besoin de poser la question.

\- Hm ? Ouais, _heheh_. Peux pas dormir sans lui, répondit avec embarras le blond.

Il roula sur le côté pour pouvoir faire face à l'autre garçon. C'était un peu gênant qu'il ait besoin de l'étrange peluche du mammifère, mais il se dit que son compagnon comprendrait.

\- C'est _stupide_.

\- Pourquoi ? _Veux-tu prendre sa place ?_ plaisanta le blond.

Même s'il faisait nuit noir, il savait que l'autre garçon rougissait. Soupirant, le bleuté étendit les bras vers Alois. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, le blond comprit et il se lova près de l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise, le câlinant comme un ours en peluche, ou un _ornithorynque_.

Le pacte du bleuté luisait légèrement, illuminant son visage dès qu'il ouvrait l'œil. Il clignotait également lorsqu'il clignait des yeux. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il ne restait jamais en place, bougeant toujours comme le font les yeux, mais celui-ci essayait particulièrement d'éviter de croiser le regard bleu glacé. Le lueur violette disparut soudainement lorsque l'œil se ferma.

\- _Pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer ?_ demanda Ciel.

Sa poitrine arrêtant ses mouvements de va-et-vient un moment pour qu'il puisse parler. Il n'avait pas besoin de _voir_ le garçon pour savoir qu'il le fixait. Il pouvait _sentir_ le regard du blond.

\- _Désolé_.

Le silence finit par s'installer dans la pièce. Le corps de Ciel se relaxa enfin, s'habituant à la présence de l'autre garçon dans le lit. Il semblait finalement tomber dans un sommeil profond. Mais il fut arrêté par la voix du blond.

\- Eh, Ciel ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- _Tu es plus doux qu'un ornithorynque_.

N'arrivant pas à trouver une réponse appropriée, il dit simplement:

\- … _Va dormir_...

Et espéra que le blond ne ferait pas de commentaire sur son rythme cardiaque.


	87. Les Vacances de M. Phantomhive

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

87\. Les Vacances de M. Phantomhive.

Dès que le soleil fut levé, toute la petite troupe se prépara avec hâte pour se rendre à la plage. Alois et Daniel furent les premiers à se précipiter dans l'eau, oubliant complètement la présence des autres. Le reste des six sensationnels (et Sebastian) arrivèrent par la suite à leur propre allure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je pensais que vous étiez derrière nous, mais quand j'ai regardé autour de nous, vous n'étiez pas là ! cria Alois lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin.

Le bleuté répondit à sa question en lui infligeant un _noogie_.

Ils portaient tous un maillot de bain différent de la dernière fois. Ils étaient d'une certaine façon, moins _élégants_ , à l'exception de Kristopherson, qui portait un ensemble de surf noir et rose. Ciel, lui, avait un t-shirt bleu, ainsi que son slip de bain aux couleurs sombres, et son « cache-œil/lunettes de bains tout-en-un » sur le visage, tandis que le blond portait simplement un slip de bain violet. Même _Sebastian_ avait mis un maillot noir. Ciel ne l'avait jamais vu montrer autant de peau auparavant. C'était quelque peu troublant.

Le majordome _brillait_ presque, ce qui attirait l'attention de Kristopherson. Profitant qu'il soit distrait, les autres garçons le firent tomber avant de le relever pour le jeter à la mer. Ils le rejoignirent bien vite, alors que le faux-blond les maudissait et les insultait en se débattant dans les vagues.

Ils le rejoignirent tous, tous sauf Ciel Phantomhive. Contrairement aux autres, il avait décidé de s'asseoir sous l'ombre d'un parasol et de les observer. Il regardait surtout _Alois et son maillot de bain_ , alors que le blond jouait avec les autres en les éclaboussant. Il se sentait presque _jaloux_ , et il n'admettrait pas plus que cela. En vérité, il voulait lui aussi jouer, mais sa fierté et son incapacité à nager le décourageaient. Il n'était pas le seul à savoir cela, cependant.

\- Ne comptez-vous pas aller jouer vous aussi, jeune maître ? demanda Sebastian en s'asseyant à côté du garçon, arborant un sourire railleur qui lui était bien propre.

Ledit sourire tapait toujours sur les nerfs du bleuté pour une certaine raison.

\- Non. Pourquoi voudrais-je faire quelque chose d'aussi _puéril ?_

Le majordome voulut dire quelque chose comme « parce que vous _êtes_ un enfant », mais il se retint poliment de le faire, étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. À la place, il répondit par une observation qu'il fit.

\- Mais jeune maître, Alois vous fait signe, dit-il en pointant du doigt le blond qui bougeait avec excitation le bras pour faire signe au bleuté. Il semblerait qu'il veuille que vous jouiez, lui aussi.

Ciel ne répondit pas. Maudit soit ce majordome, toujours en train de se servir de ses points faibles. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les taquineries de l'homme pour lui donner un sentiment d'infériorité. Il fit de son mieux pour garder un air sérieux et autoritaire, ratant misérablement lorsqu'il laissa échapper un petit « _pfft »_ en voyant son compagnon se faire gifler avec une algue par le Westley.

Finalement, il croisa les bras sur son torse, et dit :

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas en quoi le fait de participer à une « _bataille d'algue »_ peut être « _amusant »_.

\- Qui sait ? Cela pourrait toujours être plus amusant que de rester assis ici tout seul.

La conversation vint à son terme lorsqu'un blond trempé se précipita vers eux.

\- Ciel ! Ciel ! Ciel ! Ciel !

\- Alois ! Alois ! Alois ! Alois, qu'y a-t-il ? se moqua le bleuté.

\- Hilarant, Phantomhive... Hilarant... dit Alois. Bref, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire un château de sable !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je veux jouer avec toi, et ça m'étonnerait que tu aimes être jeté dans l'océan.

Le bleuté ne trouva rien à redire. À contrecœur, il se leva, lançant un dernier regard au majordome qui lui fit simplement un signe de la main, et il suivit le blond jusqu'à ce que ce dernier affirme avoir « trouvé le meilleur endroit ».

\- Ici ! déclara-t-il en marquant l'endroit du pied.

Il regarda le bleuté qui ne semblait absolument pas s'amuser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, M. Grognognon ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes.

\- Quelle genre de tête ?

\- _Cette_ tête, dit l'adolescent blond en pointant du doigt l'expression ronchonne du bleuté.

\- Tu te _trompes_...

\- Comme tu veux.

Alois tomba au sol et il se mit à rassembler du sable. Il commença à s'énerver lorsque le sable ne tint pas en place. C'était maintenant à son tour de faire la tête.

Son ami roula de l'œil.

\- Tu dois d'abord le mouiller, imbécile.

\- … Je sais...

\- Je vais aller chercher de l'eau alors...

\- Va faire ça, et je vais continuer à communiquer avec mon élément... s'estompa Alois avant de relever soudainement les yeux, l'air incrédule.

Curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu le rendre aussi silencieux, l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise suivit son regard et vit quelque chose d'assez incroyable. Apparemment, l'idée de faire un château de sable avait plu à Sebastian, il s'était mis à construire un modèle réduit du manoir Phantomhive en sable. Il avait défini quasiment tous les détails extérieurs, et ce n'était que ce qu'il avait fait _pour l'instant_. Les deux autres démons avaient arrêté tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour le regarder. Ciel reporta son attention sur le blond, qui lui rendit son regard.

\- On oublie le château ? demanda-t-il.

\- On oublie le château, répondit le blond en se relevant. Je n'imagine pas que tu veuilles aller nager ?

\- _Non_ , dit catégoriquement Ciel, sans même y réfléchir.

Il ne comptait _pas_ aller nager. Il aller couler comme une pierre. Il croisa les bras et enfouit ses orteils dans le sable, comme pour s'immobiliser.

\- Oh, alleeeeeez ! geint son compagnon.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- _Parce que je ne veux pas_.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa façon de parler. Quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas à son ami. Vous le savez, je le sais, mais Alois ne le sait pas. Le blond observa l'étrange comportement du garçon, et il se fit le serment de trouver ce qu'il clochait.

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !_ Ne sois pas stupide...

Bingo. Ciel cachait _bien_ quelque chose, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Donc, l'interrogatoire commença.

\- As-tu peur de l'océan ?

\- Non.

\- Parce que c'est sale ? Tu ne veux pas te baigner dans de la _pisse de poisson ?_

\- Non !

Maintenant il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas aller nager dans l'eau.

\- Est-ce que tu ne sais pas nager ?

Quelques instants passèrent alors que la question du garçon résonnait dans les oreilles de Ciel. Comment _a-t-il pu deviner ?_ pensa-t-il.

La menace blonde prit le silence du garçon pour un « _oui »_. Quelques secondes de plus passèrent sans qu'un mot soit échangé. Seuls les vagues et les cris de joies des autres au loin pouvaient être entendus. Tout à coup, le blond avança d'un pas.

Ciel fit un pas en arrière. L'autre garçon avança, et il recula. Ils répétèrent ce schéma jusqu'à ce que le bleuté voit les muscles de la jambe du blond se contracter. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le plus petit des deux se retourna et se mit à courir, son compagnon à ses trousses.

\- _REVIENS ICI, SALE LÂCHE !_

Ciel courut. Il courut _pour de vrai_. Ciel Phantomhive ne courait _jamais_. S'il avait encore été humain, il aurait sans doute eu une crise d'asthme et se serait déjà évanoui à ce stade. C'était l'un des rares moments où il était content d'être un démon. Tout cela à cause d'une menace venant d'un blond qui voulait le jeter dans ce qu'il avait appelé l'autre jour, « le grand bassin » _._

Le bleuté se fit poursuivre sur la plage pendant un bon bout de temps. Les autres personnes présentes arrêtèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour regarder la course-poursuite avec un grand intérêt. Ils étaient juste contents que Ciel _s'amuse_ enfin aujourd'hui. Cependant, cette « partie de plaisir » ne fit pas long feu.

Tout cela à cause d'une seule erreur. _Une toute petite action_ qui mit fin à la course. Ciel avait tourné la tête pour voir où se trouvait exactement le blond. Le problème étant que, il n'avait pas une bonne vision dans l'un de ses yeux, et ne pouvait donc pas voir devant lui. Pas de vision sur le côtés, _rien_.

Il était _tombé tête la première dans la construction de Sebastian et en avait détruit la moitié_ , _tout en s'enfonçant partiellement dans le sable._ Sebastian soupira.

\- _J'imagine que même le modèle en sable du manoir Phantomhive ne peut échapper à son destin..._ dit-il, se rappelant des nombreuses fois où la demeure originelle avait été brûlée, explosée, ou démolie.

Alors que Ciel essayait de sortir du sable, le blond le rattrapa.

\- Aha ! Je t'ai eu ! dit-il joyeusement en attrapant la cheville du garçon.

Peu importe à quel point le bleuté essaya de se débattre, il fut traîné le long de la plage, puis jeté à l'eau. Alois le rejoignit peu de temps après, s'assurant qu'il n'ait pas coulé au point de trouver _des trésors enfouis_ ou autre chose. Il remonta la tête du garçon à la surface, lui faisant reprendre son souffle.

\- Enfoiré ! Tu aurais pu me _tuer !_

\- J'en doute. Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer ! En plus, comment peux-tu apprendre à nager si tu ne vas _pas dans l'eau ?!_ dit le blond, avant d'avoir la tête submergée dans l'eau.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je savoir nager ? _Quand il y a une si bonne bouée juste devant moi ?!_

Se servant du corps de l'autre garçon, Ciel fut en mesure de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Cependant, son compagnon coula et le tira avec lui.

\- Monsieur Michaelis ? Ne devrions-nous pas les _aider ?_ demanda Preston, inquiet, les regardant essayer de se noyer.

\- Non, dit Sebastian, mettant une mains sur sa hanche. _Je pense qu'ils vont bien_.


	88. Soudaines Questions

__**Écrit par HateWeasel  
**  
88\. Soudaines Questions.

\- Alois ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! cria le bleuté en se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise du blond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout ira bien ! _Tu peux même te tenir à moi si tu veux !_

\- J'ai dit « **non » !**

Le lendemain était arrivé, et Ciel avait commencé à faire des progrès dans sa nage. Cependant, essayer de le mettre à l'eau était exactement pareil que d'essayer de donner un bain à un chat. C'était faisable, mais pas sans une longue résistance et quelques griffures ici et là.

\- Ciel, arrête de faire l'enfant et va dans l'eau !

\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, et je ne veux pas nager !

Le bleuté était déterminé à se faire entendre cette fois. Il n'allait pas céder aux remarques du blond. Mais Alois avait un plan, bien évidemment. Voyant la détermination du garçon, il décida qu'il valait mieux le mettre en action.

\- Est-ce que je dois dire à tout le monde comment _tu m'as touché_ l'autre jour alors qu'on s'éclaboussait ?

Ciel écarquilla l'œil et s'empourpra. Il cria quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ce n'est pas vrai ! », dit quelques « _phrases bien placées »_ tout en jetant de vifs coup d'œil pour s'assurer que les autres ne l'aient pas entendu. Heureusement pour lui, ils parlaient à Sebastian, lui demandant des choses comme « pourquoi mettez-vous du vernis à ongles ? ». Satisfait, il reporta son attention sur son compagnon.

Le grand sourire du blond se transforma en un rictus malsain.

\- Voyons, ne _mens_ pas, Ciel ! dit-il. Je pense que si quelqu'un attrapait mon _arrière-train_ , je m'en rendrais compte !

\- C'est _toi_ qui es en train de _mentir_ , enfoiré !

Ciel serra les poings et essaya d'avoir l'air menaçant, cependant, ça ne fonctionna pas à cause de son rougissement. Penser qu'Alois _ose_ dire une telle chose en public ! Bon, il y avait _pensé_ , mais il s'était retenu de le faire. Une fois de plus, il se défendit :

\- _Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille !_ cria-t-il.

\- Tu sais, Ciel, je t'aurais _peut-être_ laissé faire si tu avais gentiment demandé...

\- _Alois !_

Son ton était autoritaire. Il n'allait pas tomber dans son piège cette fois !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu mens, et je n'irai pas dans l'eau ! Je ne veux pas jouer à ce _jeu là !_

Il enfonça ses orteils dans la sable, comme si cela lui permettrait de ne faire qu'un avec le sol.

\- Tu sais quoi; jouons à un jeu. Si _tu perds_ , tu vas dans l'eau.

\- Et si _je gagne ?_

\- _Tout ce que tu veux._

Le bleuté aimait bien cette idée. Son esprit s'égara vers toutes les choses humiliantes et _discutables_ qu'il pourrait faire faire au blond.

\- Très bien. Quel jeu ? dit-il, souriant avec confiance.

Il déglutit légèrement en entendant le nom du jeu.

\- _Chat_.

Si vous avez bonne mémoire, ils avaient déjà pratiqué quelque chose de similaire l'autre jour en essayant d'emmener Ciel à l'eau. Cependant, Alois avait un plan cette fois. Ciel pouvait le voir sur son visage.

\- Tu as le droit à _dix secondes d'avances_ , ajouta l'adolescent blond.

Le bleuté se sentit à nouveau un peu plus confiant. Alois serait déjà loin derrière lui. Sachant cela, il se mit à courir. Comme promis, le blond ne se mit pas à sa poursuite.

À la place, il alla vers les autres, ce qui étonna la « proie ». Il se retourna et regarda le blond courir vers le reste des six sensationnels pour leur parler. La peur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il réalisa quel était le plan du blond. Il se remit à courir tandis que les autres se rajoutèrent à la mêlée.

Le blond comptait le mettre à bout de force.

Il maudit ce dernier pour oser tricher ainsi. Désormais il était désavantagé, il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa vitesse démoniaque sans avoir l'air suspect. Ils étaient tel une meute de loup à la poursuite d'un élan, et sous les ordres d'Alois, ils étaient aussi efficaces qu'une meute de loup, changeant de formation pour former un « V » autour du bleuté. Les deux premiers le dépassèrent avant d'essayer de l'encercler. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un utiliser une stratégie de combat dans une partie de Chat.

Une fois qu'il fut bel et bien encerclé, il fut piégé. Le blond s'assura qu'il ne puisse plus sortir. Il mit ses bras sur ceux des deux autres garçons à ses côtés et dit « Touché ! » avant qu'ils comprennent. Ils se tinrent tous bras-dessus bras-dessous pour ne pas laisser d'ouvertures à Ciel.

\- Tous sur Phantomhive ! cria le Westley, et ils foncèrent sur leur cible, le mettant au sol.

Évidemment, Ciel n'apprécia pas trop. Le sentiment que procurait le poids de cinq adolescents pesant plus de quarante-cinq kilos chacun n'était pas agréable. Cela pouvait aussi être pris comme une métaphore de sa défaite écrasante contre Alois Trancy.

\- Dégagez ! cria-t-il, plus qu'un « peu » énervé.

Il se fraya un chemin hors de la masse et se releva, se dépoussiérant. Il y avait du _sable là où il ne devrait pas en avoir_ , mais ce détail devrait attendre.

\- Ce n'était _pas_ du jeu ! Tu avais de l'aide !

\- Non, non, non, non, Ciel ! dit le blond en bougeant son doigt de gauche à droite devant son visage. J'ai dit « _si tu perds »_ , pas « _si tu gagnes »_. Sous ces règles, la personne qui t'arrête n'a pas d' _importance_ , _tant que tu es attrapé_. Dois-je te rappeler que _tu_ es celui qui a accepté ces règles ?

Le blond avait raison. Il avait perdu. Accepta-t-il dignement sa défaite comme devrait le faire un vrai gentleman ? Non. Il essaya de s'enfuir, avant d'être rattrapé par les autres et d'être jeté à l'eau.

\- _Abandonne, Phantomhive ! Tu vas bien devoir finir par apprendre à nager un jour !_ cria Kristopherson en regardant le garçon s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- _On te soutient !_ lui cria Preston alors qu'il l'entendait jurer et maudire de toutes ses forces.

\- _Vaudrait mieux que tu gardes ton oxygène au lieu de crier !_ hurla Daniel, tandis que le garçon se mettait à couler, et le blond plongea pour le sauver.

Alois nagea jusqu'à l'endroit où Ciel se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, il le chercha des yeux avant de rejoindre le bleuté. À la surface, les autres commencèrent à se poser des questions.

\- Ils sont sous l'eau depuis longtemps, vous pensez qu'ils vont bien ? demanda Travis, il semblait inquiet.

\- _Une séance intéressante de cachotteries marines ?_ suggéra Daniel.

\- Pardon, Daniel ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu sais, comme dans _Roméo et Juliette_. Celui où il y a _Leonardo Dicaprio ?_ Tu l'as forcément vu, Preston...

\- _Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire_ , dit l'Indien d'un air désapprobateur. On ne sait même pas s'ils sont _ensembles !_

\- Je sais pas... Ils sont quand même très proches... Tu trouves pas, Travis ?

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement. Quel beau parleur.

\- Daniel, je ne veux pas être malpoli, mais es-tu sûr et certain _de ne pas être gay, toi aussi ?_ Tu m'as l'air un peu _trop_ investi dans cette histoire. Sans mentionner le fait que tu viens de dire qu'une séance de pelotage entre deux _garçons_ était _intéressante_ , plaisanta Kristopherson, essayant de l'empêcher de découvrir ce qu'il en était réellement.

\- _Nan_. Les filles sont _beaucoup plus_ attirantes que les gars. D'ailleurs, _pourquoi est-ce que je n'en aie pas vu une seule ?_ On est ici depuis plusieurs jours et je n'ai vu _personne !_ J'aurais bien voulu voir quelques bikinis...

\- _C'est une plage privée, imbécile.._.

\- _MERDE !_

Alors qu'ils continuèrent à discuter, Alois et Ciel remontèrent à la surface. Ils crachèrent de l'eau salée, tous les deux mouillés de la tête aux pieds. Ciel se tint fermement au blond, autrement il risquait de couler comme une pierre.

\- Eh bah, ça c'était _quelque chose_ , dit finalement le blond, tout en ayant un peu de mal à garder l'équilibre pour deux. Pour qui te prends-tu ? _Leonardo Dicaprio ?_

\- _Tais-toi. Tu n'en parleras pas aux autres, compris ?_ l'avertit le bleuté.

\- _Yes, my lord_ , dit le blond, imitant le majordome qui était assis sur la plage et qui essayait de se retenir de rire.

Alois marqua une pause avant de dire :

\- _Est-ce que je dois également ne pas leur dire que tu as agrippé mon popotin ?_

- _Ce n'est jamais arrivé !_


	89. La Revanche d'Un Pirate

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

89\. La Revanche d'Un Pirate.

Enfin ! Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à explorer et préparer la zone, Daniel avait _enfin_ trouvé le meilleur des plans pour prendre sa revanche ! Le Phantomhive et le Trancy avaient peut-être gagné le petit jeu au manoir Trancy. Ils lui avaient peut-être également glacé le sang avec leurs histoires d'épouvantes, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas pu ne serait-ce que _penser_ à dormir cette nuit-là. En conséquent, il avait été épuisé et n'avait pas pu pleinement profiter du premier jour à la plage. _Et pour cela, ils allaient payer_.

Bien évidemment, il avait mis au parfum les autres garçon étant donné qu'il avait besoin de leur aide pour mettre son plan en action. Après leur avoir fait part de son plan machiavélique, il décida de lancer la première phase.

\- Annonce importante ! Annonce importante ! cria-t-il assez fort pour faire trembler toute la maison. Cela dit, il avait désormais l'attention de tous, _dont ses cibles_.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il, Daniel ?_ demanda le bleuté. Tu as fait crier Kristopherson _comme une fille_.

\- Je n'ai pas « _crié comme une fille »_ !

\- On s'en fout, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de drôle à faire ! dit le Westley en illuminant la pièce à l'aide d'une lampe de torche, aveuglant presque les autres.

\- Si cela a un _quelconque_ rapport avec quelque chose de hanté, Daniel, tu peux allègrement te _l'enfoncer dans le_ _cul,_ dit catégoriquement Ciel. Il ne voulait pas être embarqué dans l'une des farces du garçon.

\- _Tueur de fun !_ Ce n'est pas juste « quelque chose de hanté » ! C'est une _grotte_ hantée !

\- Non. Sans moi.

La réponse négative de la tête-de-mule-Phantomhive était à prévoir. Heureusement pour Daniel, il avait anticipé cela, et s'était préparé. Il se mit alors à sourire.

\- Je me suis _dit_ que tu réagirais comme ça, Phantomhive ! C'est pourquoi _il y a un gâteau glacé dans le congélateur pour ceux qui en sortent sans être effrayés !_

Daniel sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Le bleuté avait _mordu à l'hameçon_ !

Entendant qu'il y avait une telle récompense à la clé, Ciel reconsidéra la chose. Cela pouvait littéralement se _voir_ sur son visage. Il fronçait les sourcils, en pleine concentration. Est-ce qu'un gâteau glacé en valait vraiment la peine ? _Pas vraiment_. S'il le voulait _autant que cela_ , il lui suffisait de le prendre et de le manger pendant que les autres seraient partis...

 _Preston_ fut le premier à déclarer forfait :

\- _Je passe mon tour_. Ça vaut pas le coup. Je préfère regarder la télé.

\- Pareil, acquiesça Travis.

 _Mince_ , pensa le bleuté. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Il aurait _peut-être_ pu forcer Preston à le laisser prendre le gâteau, mais pas _Travis_. Le Sullivan avait une certaine morale, ce genre de choses. Il ne pourrait pas mettre la main dessus sans jouer le jeu.

Il finit donc par accepter à contrecœur. Ils se mirent alors en route. Ciel, Alois, Daniel, et Kristopherson se rendirent à la grotte dont Daniel parlait. Elle était juste en-dessous d'une crevasse pas loin de la plage où ils avaient joué toute la semaine.

Être sur ladite plage une fois le soleil couché était bien différent. Le sentiment de joie et de gaieté sous le soleil avait complètement disparu, laissant place aux eaux fantomatiques. Presque comme si un navire fantôme allait apparaître au loin à n'importe quel moment, accompagné de pirates, etc. Comme c'était curieux, qu'un endroit puisse autant changer avec un simple changement de luminosité.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fameuse grotte « terrifiante ». Daniel monta sur une pierre, se faisant plus grand que les autres garçons.

\- Ici ! dit-il, attirant leur attention qu'il possédait déjà.

Il braqua la lampe de torche sous son menton, définissant les ombres de son visage. Son sourire perdit à son tour son air enfantin d'un simple changement de luminosité.

\- _Il y a fort longtemps, du temps des pirates, il y avait un capitaine de pirates qui avait pour habitude de naviguer par ces eaux. Il possédait plusieurs noms. « Capitaine Morse », « L'Avare », « Le Loup de Mer », mais il était surtout connu sous le nom de «_ _ **Jack à l'Œil Maudit »**_ _–_ il marqua une pause pour amplifier la gravité de la chose – _La légende dit que la marque du malin est imprimée sous son cache-œil._

Cette petite histoire commençait à mettre le Phantomhive mal à l'aise. Il remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste, dans une tentative inconsciente de se protéger. Daniel continua :

\- _Jack à l'Œil Maudit aurait apparemment caché son or partout à travers le monde, mais cette caverne est spéciale. Ici, il aurait vraisemblablement caché l'or qu'il n'avait jamais compté partager avec son équipage. À la place, il en laissa une certaine partie à son fils qui vivait non loin, et cacha le reste au plus profond de la caverne pour lui-même. La seule autre personne étant au courant de son secret, excepté son fils, était son second, un homme du nom de Pierce. Pierce était toujours aux côtés de Jack. Ils étaient inséparables. De tous les membres de l'équipage, personne n'était plus fiable que le vice-capitaine Pierce. Mais Jack à l'Œil Maudit apprit que le gouvernement voulait prendre son or, alors il se rendit dans toutes ses cachettes afin de rassembler ses trésors, laissant cet endroit pour la fin. Il ne laissa personne approcher de la grotte, à l'exception de Pierce, ainsi ils ne sauraient rien de sa déloyauté envers eux. Lui et Pierce se rendirent alors dans la grotte pour récupérer le butin. Ils ne revinrent jamais au navire. L'équipage se demanda alors que pouvait-il bien être arrivé, et contre les ordres, ils se rendirent dans la caverne pour les chercher, et ils découvrirent Jack à l'Œil Maudit mort, dans un amas de pièce. Il n'avait pas de blessure apparente, une bonne santé, et pourtant il l'avait retrouvé mort. Pierce, lui, était introuvable. Certains disent que Pierce l'aurait tué, et que le fantôme de Jack hanterait encore les lieux, cherchant à se venger de son ami qui l'aurait trahi ! MUA-HA-HAHAHAHA !_

Le stupide rire de Daniel à la fin ruina son histoire.

\- Peu importe, dit le bleuté, se forçant à bailler pour bien montrer qu'il s'en fichait.

\- Tu oses remettre en question l'histoire de Jack à l'Œil Maudit ?

\- Je remets en question _ta lucidité..._ Une minute, _est-ce que tu as écris toute l'histoire sur ton bras ?_

Daniel regarda la partie mentionnée, et il cacha rapidement son bras derrière lui.

\- _Non_ , dit-il, et Kristopherson se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

Le bleuté et le blond ne pouvaient pas ne pas _suspecter_ quelque chose. Si ce n'était pas le cas auparavant, ça l'était forcément désormais.

Néanmoins, ils s'aventurèrent dans la cavité, ils grimpèrent sur des rochers, sautèrent par-dessus des flaques, et essayèrent de ne pas se cogner dans l'obscurité, le bruit des vagues résonnant à travers la grotte. Kristopherson trébucha et tomba tête la première dans une flaque, pour le plus grand plaisir des autres garçons. Il passa alors son temps à se plaindre de sa veste ruinée, en accusant Daniel qui avait organisé cette stupide sortie.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais « désolé », Kristopherson ! Merde à la fin... dit le brun, pointant sa lampe vers un rocher.

Soudain, il ralentit, et laissa les autres le dépasser. Il se rappelait de cette structure, et de son plan.

Ciel le remarqua, mais il continua à avancer. Ou plutôt, il avança sur ses gardes, puis il arrêta son compagnon blond avec un bras, laissant Kristopherson déclencher le piège. Ledit garçon s'avança, fulminant toujours à propos de sa veste, ignorant totalement qu'il était sur le point de tomber sur une embuscade.

Une silhouette imposante vêtue d'une tunique de pirate sortit soudainement de derrière le rocher. Elle semblait luire dans l'obscurité de la caverne. Elle se mit à charger les garçons en criant et en agitant un sabre, surprenant Kristopherson, et faisant sursauter Alois qui s'agrippa au bras de l'imperturbable bleuté.

\- Travis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ciel sans aucune conviction, démasquant le garçon et mettant fin à cette mascarade.

La silhouette s'arrêta net avant de retirer son chapeau et sa fausse barbe.

\- Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Que ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Bordel, t'essayes de me donner une attaque cardiaque ?! hurla Alois en pointant du doigt le garçon qui arborait un air coupable.

\- Ce n'était pas _son_ idée. C'était _celle de Daniel_ , dit l'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise.

\- Comment tu sais ?! cria Daniel avant de porter son attention sur le faux-blond. Kris, tu lui as dit ?!

\- Comment j'aurais pu ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit où se cachait Travis !

Preston sorti de derrière un second rocher, tenant divers lumières et loupiotes. Il était chargé de donner vie au « fantôme ». En tant que fils d'un monstre de l'industrie électronique, c'était un jeu d'enfant.

\- Toi aussi ?! Bande d'enculés ! cria Alois, lâchant la manche du bleuté.

Sa voix résonna à travers les murs de la caverne. Apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?!

\- Il voulait prendre sa revanche sur nous parce que nous l'avons battu au « test de courage du manoir hanté », n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ciel, portant son attention sur le brun.

\- Ouais... Mais vous m'avez aussi donné la chair de poule l'autre jour avec vos histoires ! J'arrivais pas à dormir !

\- _Je sais,_ tu n'arrêtais pas de _gémir_ , dit Preston.

\- Je ne _gémissais_ pas ! cria Daniel en colère.

\- Bah voyons !

\- Je savais que cette excursion serait inutile ! dit Kristopherson. Phantomhive savait tout depuis le début ! C'était une perte de temps, et d _'_ une _veste !_

Ils commencèrent à se disputer. Leurs voix résonnèrent à travers les murs de la grotte. C'était _insupportable_. Le démon bleu essaya de se couvrir les oreilles pour ne pas devenir _fou_. Les voix semblaient être de plus en plus fortes jusqu'à ce que...

\- SILENCE ! hurla-t-il.

Ils se turent immédiatement, ne manquant pas le ton autoritaire. Ils le regardèrent tous avec étonnement.

Ciel fut sur le point de dire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour montrer que cette dispute était stupide, et qu'ils devraient juste retourner dans la villa. Mais non, ses pensées furent interrompues par un nouveau bruit. Un bruit qui apparut seulement grâce au silence de ses amis. Qu'était-ce ? Il afficha un air inquiet lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait. _Le bruit des vagues était beaucoup plus fort qu'avant_.

Il regarda Daniel.

\- _Sais-tu quand vient la marée haute ?_ demanda-t-il.

Son air inquiet se transforma en quasi-panique lorsqu'il entendit la réponse du garçon :

\- Marée _quoi ?_

\- Nous devons sortir d'ici et _**maintenant**_.

Ils adoptèrent tous une expression horrifiée quand ils comprirent dans quel danger ils étaient. Ils se précipitèrent avec hâte vers l'entrée de la grotte, le niveau de l'eau montant petit à petit. Au début, ce ne fut que quelques centimètres, puis au niveau de leurs chevilles, et ensuite, de leurs genoux. Aussitôt l'eau arriva au-dessus de leurs tailles, mais l'entrée de la caverne était en vue, alors il y avait encore de l'espoir. Cependant, la situation devint réellement problématique lorsque la marée monta davantage. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus marcher dans l'eau. Ils devaient _nager_.

Ciel faisait de son mieux pour rester à la surface, arrivant à faire quelque peu la nage du chien, mais les autres étaient en train de le laisser derrière. Alois se retourna pour voir son compagnon.

\- Ciel ! dit-il, réalisant que le bleuté n'arrivait pas à tenir la route. Il nagea jusqu'à lui aussi vite que possible.

Le bleuté était en train de prendre la tasse. La salinité brûlait sa gorge et son oeil, troublant sa vision. Il put voir la main tendue d'Alois, et il s'y agrippa. Il put se tirer vers le blond, qui mit la main du bleuté sur son épaule.

\- Tiens-toi à moi ! cria le blond par-dessus la houle.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de la poigne du bleuté sur sa chemise, il nagea jusqu'à la sortie, où les autres les attendaient déjà. De retour sur la terre ferme, les _six trempés_ reprenaient leur souffle, recrachant de l'eau, et essayant de se débarrasser du goût salé dans leurs bouches.

\- Daniel... Je vais te _tuer !_ cria finalement Kristopherson, ayant enfin regagner ses sens.

Ils avaient, et foudroyaient le brun du regard. Maintenant que leur mode de survie était désactivé, ils pouvaient faire preuve de rationalité, et toute l'adrénaline accumulée s'était transformée en colère dirigée contre le pauvre garçon. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose aurait pu arriver. Daniel n'était pas vraiment « _doué »_ , mais il savait faire la différence entre une situation amusante et une situation qui ne l'était pas. Et frôler la mort dans une caverne, ce n'était certainement _pas amusant_.

Ils avaient tous repris leurs sens, et les deux démons réalisèrent qu' _ils_ n'étaient pas en réel danger. Puisque les démons n'avaient pas besoin de _respirer_ , Ciel aurait tout simplement pu marcher au fond de l'eau et rester en pleine forme. Il se frappa intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Pourquoi fallait-il que son instinct _humain_ se mette toujours en travers de son chemin ?

Le bleuté fut tiré hors de ses pensées lorsque son compagnon blond attrapa sa main. Il tremblait légèrement. Il avait eu peur, lui aussi. Pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour le bleuté. Il semblerait que sa panique prenne finalement le dessus. Il regarda le bleuté un moment avant de l'enlacer et de cacher son visage contre son épaule.

\- Alois, est-ce que tu _pleures ?_ demanda Ciel.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si l'humidité sur son épaule était des larmes, ou de l'eau.

\- … _N-Non..._ bégaya le blond. Il sentit Ciel passer ses bras autour de sa taille et se mettre à lui taper le dos.

\- Nous allons _bien_. Nous tous, le rassura doucement le bleuté.

Finalement, les autres garçons arrêtèrent de se disputer pour les regarder. Ciel n'avait pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil vers eux pour le savoir, il pouvait _sentir_ leurs regards. Cela lui donnait des frissons.

Finalement, cela devint insupportable. Il devait dire _quelque chose_.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, fais pas attention à nous. On voit que vous êtes en train d'avoir _un moment_ , dit Daniel.

\- _Ferme-la_.


	90. Ce Crustacé, Traître

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

90\. Ce Crustacé, Traître.

Le lendemain, le bleuté semblait commencer à faire quelque progrès dans sa nage. Il pouvait désormais flotter et jouer avec les autres dans l'eau. Ils essayaient généralement de se noyer les uns les autres et de s'éclabousser, toujours dans un esprit joueur. Parfois ils trouvaient un bout d'algue et se giflaient avec. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils s'étaient apparemment fait un nouvel « ami ».

\- Daniel, _pose ce crabe_ , dit Ciel.

Les pitreries du garçon ne l'amusaient pas, vraiment pas. Il savait que cela allait mal finir.

\- Fais pas ta chochotte, Phantomhive, dit le Westley, essayant d'empêcher le pauvre crustacé de s'enfuir. Preston ! _Donne-moi ta main !_

\- _Cette chose ne s'approche pas de ma main_ , répondit catégoriquement l'Indien.

\- _Froussard !_ _Kristopherson, alors !_

\- _Va chier._

La réponse du faux-blond fut assez crue, mais c'était compréhensible.

\- _Trancy ?_

Alois se tenait au milieu des vagues, arborant une expression grave. Étonnamment, il tendit la main vers l'autre garçon, étant le plus courageux du groupe.

\- Donne, ordonna-t-il.

Il sentait à présent le poids du crustacé dans sa main. Il le regarda quelques instants, le tenant de façon à ce que ses pinces ne puissent pas déchirer sa chair. Une nouvelle lueur anima ses yeux. Ciel connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait déjà vu beaucoup trop de fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Alois, _ne jette pas le crabe_ , dit le bleuté, brisant son rêve éphémère de voir un crabe volant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? _Que je le repose gentiment_? demanda Alois.

\- Oui. Repose-le, et laisse-le tout seul.

\- Ooh~ ! Phantomhive te _mène à la baguette !_ le taquina le fils de politicien, recevant un regard mauvais de la part du Trancy.

\- Alois, _ne jette pas le crabe sur Daniel_.

\- _MERDE !_

Le crustacé fut finalement libéré après la petite crise du blond.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, _à la baguette_ , les yeux railleurs du Westley brillèrent lorsqu'il dit la dernière partie.

Cela l'amusait beaucoup, aucun doute possible. La fameuse « Menace Blonde » n'obéissait à personne, quelque soit le poste ou l'autorité, et pourtant, le voilà qui se faisait mater par un garçon légèrement plus petit que lui qui nageait en t-shirt. C'était plutôt ridicule, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait tous ses exploits. La fois où il avait dit à un professeur « _d'aller se faire voir »_ parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il serait un moins que rien s'il continuait à avoir un tel comportement, celle où il avait frappé un garçon plus âgé que lui dans la mâchoire parce qu'il l'avait insulté, ou celle où il avait écrit le mot « _fuck »_ en grosses lettres sur le mur du gymnase parce qu'il avait « _pensé que ce serait drôle »_. Que de bons souvenirs. Tous ces exemples représentaient assez bien l'irrespect flagrant du garçon pour l'autorité. Pour lui, l'autorité que l'école avait sur lui était inexistante, et accepter d'être _un_ élève selon les critères de l'école, ce n'était qu'une _suggestion_ , pas une _nécessité_. De ses « minis-shorts » à son attitude, le garçon faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour briser cette idée, et gagner de l'attention. Et c'était précisément ce qu'il faisait.

Jusqu'à ce que, évidemment, Ciel Phantomhive lui fasse une remarque. Le bleuté n'avait qu'à parler, et même si le blond se plaignait ou répliquait, il faisait inévitablement ce que le garçon lui disait. C'était un pouvoir incroyable. Les professeurs lui demandaient souvent quel était son secret.

L'autorité était quelque chose de naturel chez le bleuté. On ne savait pas s'il s'agissait du ton qu'il employait, ou de sa simple présence, mais quoi que ce fusse, il le maîtrisait. Le garçon était un mystère, et l'origine de ce pouvoir était encore inconnue à ce jour.

\- Ne le provoque pas, s'il te plaît... dit ledit garçon à Daniel, levant l'œil au ciel.

Daniel avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le blond prêt à se jeter sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est marrant ! En plus, c'est la _vérité_ , dit finalement le Westley. Tu contrôles très bien _ta femme_ , Phantomhive.

Ciel sentit son visage se réchauffer quelque peu, et, alors qu'il pensait à la remarque de Daniel, le blond prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis _pas une femme !_ cria-t-il, lançant assez d'eau pour _noyer_ une baleine. Je suis un _garçon_ à 100% !

\- _Mais tu étais si mignon, lorsque tu te tenais à Phantomhive hier, en pleurant comme une madeleine_.

\- C'était des larmes d' _homme !_

\- C'est ça ! Tu étais en train de _chouiner !_

\- _Fermez-là tous les deux !_ intervint Kristopherson.

Tout ce bruit commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Se souvenir de la veille l'avait mis d'une assez mauvaise humeur. Sa veste était ruinée, il s'était presque noyé, et pire que tout, _il avait vu Ciel et Alois s'enlacer_. Il sentit une douleur dans son cœur en se souvenant de la scène, et tandis que les autres taquinaient les deux garçons sans y penser davantage, c'était différent pour Kristopherson.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient ensembles. Alors que Daniel en rigolait, il ne savait pas si ce dernier savait vraiment quelque chose. Travis, cependant, semblait avoir compris, et restait aussi silencieux que d'habitude, et le _radar gay_ de Preston était apparemment _hors service_. C'était parfois _douloureux_ que d'être avec ces _idiots_.

Daniel et Alois le regardèrent un moment, avant de se regarder à nouveau. Kristopherson était lui-même un peu choqué de sa réaction.

\- Vraiment, Daniel, tu dois être _aveugle_ , puisque comme la majorité d'entre nous peuvent le _voir_ , je n'ai pas de _seins_ , dit le blond en montrant du doigt son torse nu, attirant l'attention du bleuté.

Ciel fit de son mieux pour ne _pas_ regarder, mais Alois rendait les choses assez difficiles.

\- D'accord, tu es son _homme_ , alors, dit le brun, surprenant le blond.

Alois ne savait pas comment répondre sans évoquer sa relation avec le bleuté.

Au moment où le blond semblait être dans une impasse, tel _un châtiment divin pour avoir regardé pendant trop longtemps le corps du blond_ , le pauvre bleuté sentit un pincement sur son pied.

\- _OW! BORDEL DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!_ cria-t-il, gagnant l'attention des autres.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule d'Alois et l'utilisa comme appui alors qu'il se tenait sur une jambe pour inspecter les dommages de l'autre pied.

\- _SALOPERIE DE CRABE !_ cria le bleuté en regardant le crustacé qui s'était fermement agrippé à son orteil. _JE T'AI SAUVÉ D'UNE MORT CERTAINE, ET C'EST COMME CA QUE TU ME REMERCIES, PETIT MERDEUX ?!_

\- Ciel, tu cries sur _un crabe..._ dit Alois, stabilisant l'équilibre du garçon au langage épanoui.

Il était impressionné par le comportement de Ciel. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu utiliser un tel langage. C'était plutôt amusant.

\- _FERME-LA ET_ _ **ENLÈVE-LE !**_


	91. Quelque Part Sur Mars

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

91\. Quelque Part Sur Mars.

Après deux semaines épuisantes passées à la plage, les six sensationnels firent leurs bagages et se rendirent dans la voiture pour rentrer. Ils firent leurs « adieux » à la plage sablée, la villa, la grotte hantée par des pirates, au crabe plutôt ingrat qui avait attaqué le bleuté, ainsi qu'à l'océan où ils avaient joué, tout en essayant d'apprendre à Ciel à nager. Peut-être reviendraient-ils un de ces jours.

Le voyage au retour avait bien débuté, comme à l'aller, mais plus le temps passait, plus ils commençaient à se sentir claustrophobe, et pire que tout, _ennuyés_. S'agitant de plus en plus, Daniel brisa le silence pour faire une remarque.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit-il, est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour que toi, Alois et Sebastian mettiez du vernis à ongles ?

Les garçons avaient posé la question à Sebastian durant le séjour lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué cela pour la première fois, mais l'homme avait évité la question à chaque fois.

\- Je savais pour vos ongles, à toi et Alois, mais à la plage, j'ai vu que vos orteils étaient aussi vernis. Ceux de Sebastian aussi. Pourquoi ?

Ciel faillit sursauter en entendant la question. Comment pouvait-il expliquer cela ? Les démons avaient les ongles des mains et des pieds noirs, c'était un fait. Cependant, dire cela aux autres ne serait pas une bonne idée. Même s'il le faisait, ils prendraient probablement cela pour une plaisanterie, et lui répondraient : « D'accord, mais sérieusement, pourquoi? ». Le bleuté devait trouver une justification, et _vite_.

Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alois était déjà en train de répondre :

\- Je pensais que ce serait amusant de me vernir les ongles... commença-t-il, mentant avec aise. (Ils étaient tous deux de _très_ bons _menteurs_ , mais là encore, c'était le cas de la plupart des _sociopathes_ )... Et j'ai demandé à Ciel s'il me laisserait vernir les siens. Il a dit « non » au début, mais après il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait faire si Sebastian le faisait aussi, finit-il.

Quelle stupide explication. N'importe qui pouvait se pencher ne serait-ce qu'un peu sur la question, et devinerait que les ongles de Ciel étaient de cette couleur depuis qu'il était entré à Warwick, bien _avant_ que le blond soit présent. Cette histoire ne pouvait pas tenir, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas _censés_ se connaître avant l'entrée du blond dans l'école. _Personne_ n'y croirait.

\- Hahaha ! Je peux _tellement_ l'imaginer ! dit le Westley.

Les autres acquiescèrent, rendant le bleuté incrédule. Comment pouvait-on être si _stupide ?_ Ciel se frotta les tempes, luttant contre une migraine causée par l'idiotie qui émanait parfois du groupe.

Les heures suivantes furent remplies des mêmes genre de farces, et de jeux. Le pire fut le _chant_. Ciel colla le côté de sa tête contre la fenêtre, comme s'il essayait de ne pas être associé à ce groupe alors qu'ils chantaient.

\- _Let me tell you how it will be,_

_There's one for you, nineteen for me,_

_'Cause I'm the Taxman,_

_Yeah, I'm the Taxman!_

_Should five per cent appear too small,_

_Be thankful I don't take it all!_

_'Cause I'm the Taxman,_

_Yeah, I'm the Taxman!_ chantèrent-ils.

Ciel, évidemment, était présent lorsque les Beatles avaient sorti cette chanson pour la première fois. C'était plutôt étrange d'entendre ceux qui n'étaient pas là, autant l'apprécier. Surtout Alois, qui ne comprenait toujours pas grand-chose au monde moderne. Il trouvait aussi ironique d'une bande de __gosses de riches__ chantent quelque chose parlant d'impôts. La plupart de leurs parents faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter ces derniers.

\- _If you drive a car..._ chanta Alois.

\- ... _I'll tax the street!_ finissaient les autres.

\- _If you try to sit..._ chanta de nouveau Alois.

\- _...I'll tax your seat!_ chantèrent les autres.

Apparemment, ils avaient donné une partie au blond.

\- _If you get too cold..._

- _...I'll tax the heat!_

_\- If you take a walk..._

_\- ...I'll tax your feet!_

Et ils continuèrent à chanter tandis que le bleuté essayait de les ignorer. Il ne s'impliquerait jamais dans quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

\- Ciel ! Toi aussi tu dois chanter ! cria Daniel, gagnant un ricanement indistinct venant de la place du conducteur.

Le bleuté lança un regard mauvais au majordome, qui pouvait être __senti__ _,_ mais pas vu, étant donné que les yeux de Sebastian étaient fixés sur la route. Quel __dommage__ _._

- _ **Non**_ _,_ dit clairement le garçon aux cheveux ardoise, rejetant immédiatement la requête.

Il ne tenta même pas d'y réfléchir.

\- Oh, __allez !__ Amuse-toi un peu ! geint Daniel.

\- Je pense que Ciel en a un peu marre de s'amuser, mon pote, intervint le blond.

Il savait que c'était le cas. Le bleuté était beaucoup plus silencieux qu'à son habitude, si c'était seulement possible. Normalement il participait aux discussions ici et là, au moins. Mais aujourd'hui il ne faisait rien et était absolument __léthargique.__

C'était la spécificité des introvertis, voyez-vous. Être avec des gens pendant une trop longue période de temps les fatiguait. Alois l'avait remarqué, puisqu'il observait énormément le garçon. La première fois qu'il avait remarqué ce phénomène, c'était après la pièce de théâtre lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Ciel s'était évanoui sur le canapé, et il avait presque donné la peur de sa vie au blond parce qu'il ne respirait plus. À l'époque, il ne savait pas encore que les démons pouvaient vivre sans oxygène. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, alors que le garçon s'effondre ainsi, c'était vraiment quelque chose.

\- Comment tu peux en avoir marre de t'amuser ? demanda Daniel.

En tant qu' _ _extraverti__ _,_ il ne pouvait pas comprendre, de la même façon que le Phantomhive ne comprenait pas vraiment comment le fils de politicien __tenait encore debout__ _._

\- C'est comme ça, dit Alois _._ Ne me remet pas en question, petit !

\- Tu traites qui de « _ _petit__ _», blondinet ?_

\- __Toi__ _,_ puisque c'est évidemment le cas _, p'tit_ _ _merdeux !__

\- Pardon ! Espèce de... – Daniel dut marquer une pause pour réfléchir – … _ _branleur__ _!_

\- Comment __oses__ _-tu ?!_

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, __mesdemoiselles,__ mais il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, dit finalement Ciel.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle ! Alois, oui, mais moi, __non !__ cria Daniel.

\- Et quel est le problème ? demanda le blond pour reprendre le train de pensées de son compagnon bleuté, ignorant complètement toute cette histoire de « demoiselle » (puisque ce n'était pas la première fois).

\- __Preston doit y aller__ _,_ dit Travis.

\- Pourquoi n'y est-il pas allé lorsque nous sommes partis ?

\- J'y suis __allé__ _,_ mais c'était il y a plusieurs heures ! dit le garçon avec une envie pressante.

\- Oh...

\- Il devrait y avoir une station-service bientôt, mais ce ne sera que dans quelques minutes, dit le conducteur, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Kristopherson était assis à sa gauche, ignorant complètement tout ce qui se passait autour de lui avec son casque. Apparemment, il était lui aussi lassé des gens.

\- Avoir une chance de sortir de cette voiture quelques minutes me semble être __une très bonne idée__ , dit le bleuté.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être à côté de __moi ?__ demanda le blond pour plaisanter, se rapprochant du garçon juste pour l'embêter, l'écrasant contre la portière.

Alois avait oublié pendant quelques instants le « _ _problème d'introversion__ _»,_ à cause de son désir brûlant d'embêter le garçon.

\- Si tu fais ce genre de choses, alors __oui !__ grogna presque le bleuté.

\- Oh, Ciel ! Tu me __blesses__ _tant !_

\- Cette station a __intérêt__ _à ne pas être trop loin..._

Ciel aimait réellement le blond, mais lorsqu'il avait passé deux semaines avec très peu de temps pour lui, __tout__ _devenait agaçant._ Surtout l'homme vêtu de noir qui ricanait à la place du conducteur, en résultat il donna impulsivement un coup de pied dans son siège.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils sortirent tous et s'étirèrent, Sebastian refit le plein du véhicule, __Preston alla aux petits coins__ _,_ et ils __dévalisèrent__ _presque_ tout le stock de sucreries de la station-service. Les propriétaires de la boutique ne pouvaient pas s'en plaindre, cependant, puisque le garçon avait de quoi tout payer.

\- Eh, eh, Ciel, regarde ! l'interpella son compagnon.

\- Mmm ? fut tout ce que le bleuté put dire avec la bouche pleine.

Il avait actuellement la moitié d'une barre chocolaté entre les dents. Son appétit pour les douceurs était vraiment quelque chose.

Il porta son attention vers ce que le blond lui montrait et il vit les autres garçons (moins Kristopherson) poser avec des chapeaux à l'effigie du drapeau anglais et des lunettes de soleil, faisant semblant d'avoir des fusils avec leurs doigts. Alors que Ciel n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, il était certain qu'ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes. Il savait également qu'ils avaient l'air __ridicule__ _._

\- Aha ! Une __ouverture__! cria le blond alors qu'il se lançait sur le garçon tel un félin.

Il croqua le bout de la barre qui ressortait de la bouche du garçon. Les autres lâchèrent un « ooh~ » alors que le bleuté finit le reste de la barre afin de pouvoir crier sur le blond.

\- __ALOIS !__

\- __Oui ?__ Si tu es en colère parce que tu as perdu une petite partie d'un Mars, alors dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'en reste un _ _bajillion__ _?_

\- Un « _ _bajillion__ _»,_ ce n'est même pas un nombre !

\- __Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?! As-tu déjà compté au-delà d'un trillion !? Les nombres sont infinis, Ciel !__

\- __Ce n'est pas le problème__! dit le bleuté, montrant de la main le groupe de garçons qui ricanaient en les regardant se disputer.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais __embrassé__ _,_ ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors toi- commença Ciel, essayant de trouver ses mots.

Finalement, il soupira, et se calma.

\- Oh, à quoi bon ? J'abandonne... dit-il, surtout pour lui-même.

\- __Comme un vieux couple...__ les taquina Daniel.

\- __PAS UN MOT.__


	92. Une Nouvelle Année À Warwick

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

92\. Une Nouvelle Année À Warwick.

Avec la fin des vacances d'été vint une nouvelle et glorieuse année scolaire à Warwick Academy. Cependant, les élèves ne voyaient pas cela du même œil. La majorité d'entre eux regrettaient leurs journées passées allongé à ne rien faire, ou à sortir avec des amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent l'entrée de l'école. Hélas, ce lieu est consacré aux études, et non au « divertissement ».

Cela dit, il y avait toujours de quoi faire pour s'amuser, comme nous le savons tous, à Warwick. Cela est dû aux intéressantes personnes de Warwick. Certains parents d'élèves étaient des politiciens, d'autres propriétaires de marques et de compagnies connues. Certains élèves étaient eux-mêmes propriétaires, ou membres d'une agence secrète du gouvernement, ou ils possédaient un titre, tel que _Ciel Phantomhive_ , PDG de la compagnie _Phantom_ , ainsi que « Chien de Garde de La Reine ».

Oui, ce genre d'élèves retournaient sur les lieux de Warwick afin de recevoir leur éducation (ou pour passer le temps, s'ils sont des démons). Cependant, une nouvelle année veut aussi dire de nouveaux élèves à Warwick, que ce soit en entrant en Seconde, ou par transfert. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était désormais à eux de s'adapter au rythme de Warwick.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu les nouveaux ?! demanda Daniel Westley, fils d'un homme politique.  
Il semblait encore plus excité que d'habitude, si c'était seulement possible.

\- Non, pourquoi ? demanda un certain Alois Trancy, détournant son attention de son compagnon bleuté un instant.

\- « Pourquoi ? », « _Pourquoi ?_ » ! Parce qu'ils sont célèbres ! _Cecil Hauntington, et Alphonse Tracy !_

\- _Qui ?_

\- Es-tu en train de parler de ce _stupide film_ que tu voulais nous faire voir ? demanda Ciel, se souvenant du film que le brun avait essayé de convaincre ses amis d'aller voir avec lui.

Ledit film semblait _beaucoup trop_ similaire à sa propre vie, raison pour laquelle il préférait rester le plus loin possible de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec ce long-métrage.

\- Ce n'est pas _stupide_.

\- « _Idiot_ » ? « _Ridicule_ » ? suggéra le blond.

\- Moquez-vous autant que vous voulez, mais ce film a fait plus d'un million et demi de livres !

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était _beaucoup,_ Daniel, dit Ciel.

\- À combien se vendent tes jouets ? demanda le brun.

Il frissonna en voyant le sourire mauvais du Phantomhive.

\- Euh... Oublie ça...

À ce moment-là, deux visages étrangers entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils ne purent pas très bien les apercevoir, étant donné qu'un groupe de filles les encerclait déjà.

\- Bon sang ! C'est eux ! Merde ! Ces filles me gênent ! _Je n'aurai jamais d'autographes maintenant !_ geint Daniel, gagnant un regard neutre de la part des deux autres garçons.

\- Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir _un bout de papier avec un nom écris dessus ?_ À moins que ce ne soit un contrat qui _vaut_ _quelque chose_ , ça pourrait très bien être du _papier toilettes !_ plaisanta Alois.

Il ne comprenait absolument pas l'admiration portée aux acteurs.

Il y avait très peu de film à son époque, et ils étaient tous _muets_. Bien qu'il pensait que l'invention de ceux « parlants » était importante, les considérant comme une merveilleuse forme d'art, les personnages à l'écran étaient juste cela. _Des personnages_. Les acteurs ne pouvaient pas faire eux-mêmes ce que faisaient les personnages qu'ils interprétaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver le monde, utiliser de la magie, ou survivre à des courses poursuites déjantées en voiture. Ils étaient juste des _gens_. Des gens ennuyeux et ordinaires. C'était donc un mystère absolu pour le blond, de comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi _admirés_. C'était stupide, oui, mais son ami bleuté était d'accord avec lui. Les acteurs étaient juste des gens. Ils n'étaient ni des héros, ni des vilains, simplement des _gens._ L'envie qu'avait Daniel d'obtenir _un bout de papier avec un nom écris dessus_ était ridicule.

\- C'est _pas du papier toilettes !_ Ça a une valeur sentimentale ! C'est la preuve qu'on les a rencontrés ! dit le fils de politicien pour se justifier.

\- Daniel. _Ils sont dans ta classe..._ lui fit remarquer le bleuté.

\- C'est _différent_.

Ciel se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Ce garçon n'était pas croyable. Alois était « _normal_ » comparé à lui. Parler à Daniel lui faisait parfois physiquement mal. Cela lui donnait surtout des migraines, mais parfois il remettait l'humanité en question.

Soudain, la vague de filles s'écarta, révélant un M. Irons assez mécontent. Oui, _M. Irons_. Il avait apparemment changé de niveau, et en conséquent enseignait de nouveau l'histoire à cette classe, pour le plus grand malheur des élèves. C'était un grand homme, toujours à l'air colérique, avec un visage angulaire et des cheveux brun-roux qui semblait mal entretenus. Son nom lui allait comme un gant étant donné sa poigne de fer sur la classe. Son autorité était absolue, ses règles strictes, et il n'était pas du genre _patient_. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une salle de classe, les élèves le fuyaient et restaient silencieux jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

Même Alois Trancy, La Menace Blonde était faible face à lui. Durant les cours de M. Irons il se tenait à carreaux, parce que pour être franc, _il lui filait les chocottes_. Il avait peur des hommes en général, à l'exception de Sebastian, et Ciel dans sa forme « adulte », mais M. Irons _le terrifiait_. Que ce soit son _visage_ , sa voix rauque et tonitruante, ou sa simple _présence_.

Et donc, les filles qui souhaitaient tant parler avec les deux nouveaux se précipitèrent à leurs places, fuyant de l'homme que le chevalier pourpre était incapable de battre. Elles abandonnèrent les deux petits nouveaux à leur sort. Ces derniers ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ils étaient sur le point de le découvrir.

\- _Silence !_ rugit l'homme.

Il pointa du doigt les retardataires et leur cria également dessus.

\- Vous deux ! Allez vous asseoir !

Hâtivement, les jeunes acteurs surpris firent ce qui leur était demandé.

Le premier était un garçon au physique charmeur, avec des cheveux foncés parsemés d'une teinte verte. Il portait un sweat-gilet sous son blazer, orné de rouge, sans cravate. D'après Daniel, son nom était _Lawrence Rose_ , interprétant _Cecil Hauntington_ dans le film « _Devil Butler_ ». Il choisit une place du côté opposé des garçons.

Le second avait l'air d'être une brute, ou plutôt, _essayait_ d'en avoir l'air. Il était légèrement plus petit que Lawrence, avec des oreilles percées et des cheveux bruns foncées saupoudrés d'une teinte de rose fluorescent. Il y avait des autocollants des logos de nombreux groupes de rock connus sur son blazer, et il semblait que les manches aient été _délibérément_ arrachées, de même pour sa chemise en-dessous. Sa cravate était rouge et le bout de cette dernière était coupé, et elle commençait à s'effilocher. Il semblait essayer de se donner un style punk-rock. D'après Daniel, son nom était _Walter Hackett_ , interprétant le personnage d' _Alphonse Tracy_ dans le film « _Devil Butler_ ». Il fut arrêté par Irons avant même qu'il ait pu s'avancer vers l'une des tables vides.

\- _Vous_ , dit-il en pointant le garçon du doigt, le fusillant du regard. Cet uniforme va à l'encontre du code vestimentaire de l'école. Sortez. Et allez vous changer. _Maintenant_.

Quelques secondes passèrent et le garçon revint à lui, feintant son meilleure air de « je m'en foutisme ». Il dit à l'homme :

\- Sinon _quoi ?_ Qu'allez- _vous_ faire ? Je m'habille comme je _veux_.

L'oxygène de toute la pièce disparut lorsque tous les élèves inspirèrent. Personne ne parlait à M. Irons sans en subir les conséquences. La colère prit place sur le visage de l'homme et il se précipita vers le garçon, le regardant de haut, s'assurant de l' _intimider_.

\- « Ce que je vais faire » ? répéta-t-il calmement avant de crier; « _CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE_ », _HEIN ?_

Le Hackett perdit toutes traces de confiance en soi. Il blêmit en se courbant en arrière, comme s'il essayait de fuir à travers le sol.

\- Je vais vous _dire_ ce que je ferai ! reprit Irons, sans aucune pitié. Je vous attraperai par votre _ridicule_ chevelure, et je vous _traînerai_ jusqu'au bureau du proviseur en train de vous débattre et de m'implorer ! VOILA CE QUE JE FERAI ! Maintenant prenez votre _pathétique_ personne avec vous, et allez changer votre uniforme, bougre d'ignare !

Lentement, _Walter_ reprit assez de ses sens pour faire ce qui lui était ordonné, et il força ses jambes à le porter hors de la pièce. Pour une raison quelconque, M. Irons se tourna pour faire face à la « Menace Blonde » de Warwick, qui souriait presque jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- _Effacez-moi ce sourire de votre visage, Trancy ! Bon ! Bienvenue en cours d'Histoire !_

Le cours commença donc sans d'autres interruptions.

Vous vous demandez sans doute, _pourquoi Alois souriait-il ?_ La réponse est très simple. Il savait reconnaître un fauteur de trouble lorsqu'il en voyait un. Ce nouveau _voulait_ faire le _malin_ , et il le savait. Cette nouvelle année scolaire serait sans aucun doute _intéressante_.


	93. Tu Le Regretteras !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

93\. Tu Le Regretteras !

La menace blonde s'était une fois de plus attirée des ennuis, et il était un fois de plus dans la bibliothèque. Bien qu'il n'aime pas les livres, il aimait avoir du temps pour _penser_ à ceci et cela, alors cette punition ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement. Ce qui le _dérangeait_ , cependant, c'était les gens à qui on avait _également_ donné cette tâche.

Naturellement, il s'agissait de tous les « délinquants » qui se comportaient toujours mal sans aucune _grâce_ ou _présence d'esprit_ , et Alois ne les appréciait pas trop. Pour le blond avoir un mauvais comportement était une _forme d'art_ , et ces sales morveux avec leurs _cervelles de moineaux_ ne faisaient que dévier sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Oui, le blond était plus qu'un peu _impulsif_ , mais au moins il avait un certain _sang-froid_ et était _audacieux_. Eux, ils étaient des amateurs, au mieux. Ils jouaient les durs, mais n'excellaient pas dans l'art de la déviance.

Et ce jour-là, qui fut ajouté au groupe, si ce n'est un certain _Walter Hackett_ , son supposé _alter ego_. Il avait su que ce garçon était un fauteur de trouble dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. _Regardez-le, il s'est même changé comme le professeur lui a demandé ! Quelle honte !_ pensa Alois, remarquant qu'il portait à présent un blazer en bonne et due forme contrairement à l'atrocité sans manche d'auparavant.

Il parlait aux autres, et semblait plus flâner que travailler. Le bibliothécaire finirait par les réprimander, mais cela énervait quand même un peu le blond. Il mit un autre livre à sa place, en haut de l'étagère. C'était si haut qu'il avait besoin d'un escabeau pour y parvenir.

\- Regardez ça, dit Walter à ses nouveaux « amis », puis il se dirigea vers Alois.

Les autres ricanèrent, seulement ce n'était pas par rapport à ce qu'il comptait faire, mais plutôt par rapport à ce que le blond allait _lui_ faire. Voyez-vous, ils avaient tous eu affaire avec le Trancy à un moment ou à un autre, et tous sans exception avaient été humiliés et vaincus.

Cependant, le Hackett l'ignorait, et pensait que les ricanements étaient contre Alois. Il se rendit là où le garçon était, et se prépara à donner un coup de pied dans l'escabeau du blond. Alois se mit à sourire.

Il avait senti le Hackett arriver. Il mit le dernier livre sur l'étagère avant de subitement _frapper le garçon au visage en faisant une pirouette_. Son adversaire vola, produisant un petit bruit surpris. Heureusement pour lui, Alois s'était énormément retenu. Avait-il été sérieux, _Walter n'aurait plus de tête_.

Ce dernier atterrit sur son postérieur dans un bruit sourd, avant d'être salué par le blond.

\- Bonjour, dit Alois avec un sourire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Walter se frotta la joue.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de- ?

\- _Te frapper au visage ?_ Ouais. Je te dirai _bien_ que « je suis désolé », mais malheureusement, _je n'aime pas les mensonges_.

Le blond sauta de son perchoir, atterrissant avec grâce.

\- Autre chose ?

\- J'te demande pardon ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me frapper !

\- Mais toi tu aurais le droit de donner un coup de pied dans l'escabeau, me faisant tomber ? _C'est parfaitement logique !_ dit le blond avec sarcasme. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce garçon.

\- Ferme-là.

\- Nan, j'ai pas envie. Peut-être que tu pourrais _m'aider ?_

Walter se releva et serra les poings.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ?! _Je suis_ le vilain du film le plus vendu de l'année dernière ! Qui es- _tu ?_

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage du blond. Il adorait cette question. Il adorait remettre ce genre de merdeux à leur place.

\- Ici je suis connu sous le nom de « _La Menace Blonde_ », _Alois Trancy_. Et je me fous de savoir à quel point ton stupide film s'est vendu ! Cette information est absolument inutile, - il s'avança d'un pas vers le garçon -, Écoute, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais ici à Warwick, _tout le monde_ est aussi « _spécial_ » que toi. Tout le monde a de l'argent, et du pouvoir. Être un acteur ne te rend pas « spécial » à Warwick. Faudra t'y faire.

Alois était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une « _brute des brutes_ ». Il n'aime que causer du tort aux _brutes_. Écraser ces personnes soi-disant « puissantes » comme des insectes lui procurait du plaisir. Si l'on regardait les choses ainsi, il était un peu sadique, comme son compagnon bleuté, Ciel Phantomhive. Le blond était sans pitié avec ce genre de personnes, et il prenait son pied.

\- Je ne suis pas spécial, hein ? demanda Walter. Alors pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces filles se ruent vers moi dès que j'entre en classe, hein ?! On me demande des autographes partout où je vais ! En quoi ce n'est pas spécial ?

\- _'Sais pas. M'en fous_ , dit simplement le blond.

Pour une raison quelconque, cela toucha une corde sensible chez l'autre garçon, le mettant à bout.

\- Qui en a quelque chose à foutre de ce qu'une _pédale_ comme toi pense ?!

Alois ne fit que sourire narquoisement en pensant à quel point la situation lui était amusante.

\- Arrête ! _Arrête de sourire !_ lui ordonna le Hackett, mais le sourire du concerné resta, le narguant.

Il rongeait Walter de l'intérieur. Il avait l'habitude que tout le monde fasse ce qu'il dise, mais ce garçon était là, se moquant ouvertement de lui !

\- _Va chier_ , lui dit Alois, délivrant le coup final.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire craquer le garçon.

Il replia le bras et le déplia, frappant Alois à la mâchoire. _Mais le blond ne vacilla pas_. Ça ne lui avait rien fait. Walter ne pouvait _pas_ le blesser.

Le garçon déguerpit de la bibliothèque, abandonnant ses corvées.

\- Je t'aurais, Trancy ! Tu verras !

Et il claqua la porte.

Alors que le blond souriait toujours, en se remettant au travail, il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il s'était fait un ennemi aujourd'hui. Mais là encore, que pouvait bien faire un pauvre voyou de pacotille ?


	94. De Retour Pour Jouer Un Mauvais Tour

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

94\. De Retour Pour Jouer Un Mauvais Tour.

Le lendemain, de sales rumeurs commencèrent à se répandre sur la Menace Blonde. Lorsqu'il posa un pied dans l'école, il fut accueilli de différentes manières, que ce soit en étant fixé ou fusillé du regard, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il était curieux, cependant, et écouta du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour savoir ce qui troublait les élèves.

\- _J'ai entendu dire que Trancy a vendu son corps pour venir dans cette école._

\- _Ouais, et il n'a jamais de problèmes parce qu'il a un « marché spécial » avec le proviseur._

_\- C'est dégoûtant !_

_\- Que font ses parents ? C'est évidemment pas avec une bourse qu'il est rentré._

Il blêmit. Le blond se sentit abasourdi par tous les souvenirs qui lui revinrent. _Que se passe-t-il ? C'est tellement loin de la vérité !_ pensa-t-il. Toujours était-il que, il était hanté par tout cela. Parfois, certains mots, certaines phrases, ou certaines situations lui faisaient revoir certains choses devant ses yeux, un symptôme commun de stress post-traumatique, qu'il était en train de vivre actuellement alors qu'il s'était arrêté de marcher en plein milieu du couloir. Tout autour de lui semblait se déplacer à une vitesse phénoménale, alors qu'il restait raide de la tête aux pieds.

Une main sur son épaule le tira hors de sa transe. Relevant les yeux, il vit Ciel et se souvint d'où il était.

\- _N'y fais pas attention_ , dit le bleuté.

Son air était grave, pas comme d'ordinaire. Le blond se rappela alors que l'ouïe de Ciel était aussi bonne que la sienne, il avait donc également entendu toutes ces horribles choses.

\- _J'essaye_ , répondit le blond d'une voix étranglée pour ne pas craquer.

\- _Tu sais ce qu'il se dit sur Trancy ?_ demanda une fille pas très loin d'eux à ses amies avant de recevoir le « laser glace » du Phantomhive à son maximum.

Elles furent immédiatement glacées jusqu'au sang. Ciel reporta son attention sur le blond.

\- Allons-y, dit-il, guidant le garçon en le poussant légèrement par l'épaule.

Il ne le lâcha pas de tout le chemin, et continua à envoyer des lasers glaces jusqu'à leur classe, où il s'attendait au pire. Il ne le dit pas au blond, cependant. À en juger par l'expression d'Alois, il y avait déjà pensé.

Ils passèrent la porte, et furent surpris. Tous leurs camarades regardaient le blond avec des yeux tristes et compatissants, rien à voir avec les regards de ceux dans les couloirs. Daniel se leva pour se diriger vers le garçon.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! dit-il. Pas un seul mot ! _Ce n'est pas Alois Trancy !_

Il fut suivi par de nombreux « ouais » et des acquiescements de la part des autres élèves. Ils ne croyaient pas un traître mot de ces mensonges.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ce genre de choses, Alois, le rassura Kristopherson.

\- Quelqu'un est allé raconter de la merde ! dit Preston, se surprenant en utilisant un juron.

\- Si je trouve qui en est responsable... commença Travis, se craquant les doigts, ça ne va pas être _beau_ _à voir_.

La classe entière déglutit quant à la signification de cette phrase.

\- Laissez-moi faire, je vais trouver le coupable, dit Ciel avec un sourire narquois.

Son aura sombre émanait de lui de manière alarmante.

\- Lorsque je l'aurais trouvé, il le payera _cher_.

Ils étaient tous et toutes plus effrayés par Ciel que par le fils d'un lutteur professionnel. _Ça_ c'était terrifiant.

Il remplaça son sourire narquois par un sourire chaleureux en se tournant vers le blond.

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en lui tapotant le dos.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Alois se mit à pleurer. Cependant, ce n'était pas des larmes de désespoir ou de tristesse. Non, pour la première fois dans sa misérable vie, Alois pleurait de _joie_. Ces gens se faisaient du _soucis_ pour lui. Les soudaines larmes du blond firent sursauter toute la classe, ainsi que Ciel.

\- Arrête, Ciel ! _Tu lui fais peur !_ cria Daniel.

\- _Pas du tout !_ cria à son tour le bleuté. Alois, que se passe-t-il ?

\- _Rien_. Rien du tout ! dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, mais il s'en fichait.

\- Je vous adore !

Le Phantomhive se mit alors à sourire avant de porter son attention sur la classe.

\- Bon ! Première chose à faire. Nous devons commencer par reprendre en main la situation ! Faites ce qu'il faut pour vous débarrasser de ces rumeurs, ou sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi ! Compris ? dit-il de son habituel ton administratif, prenant le parti des occupants de la pièce.

\- Oui, m'sieur !

\- Oui, cap'taine !

\- Compris.

Alois était quelqu'un d'important pour la classe, et ils n'allaient pas le laisser se faire harceler plus longtemps.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, Phantomhive, dit Kristopherson, réajustant sa cravate rose, mais comment comptes-tu découvrir le responsable des rumeurs ? Si tu ne l'arrêtes pas maintenant, il recommencera.

Ciel sourit narquoisement et répondit avec sûreté :

\- Disons simplement que « _je connais quelqu'un_ ». Et cela ne me coûtera qu'un _sucre d'orge_.

Un certain _Walter Hackett_ était assis dans la classe, s'étalant sur sa table en essayant de se distancer des activités de cette dernière. À côté de lui était assis un certain _Lawrence Rose_ , un ami et ancien partenaire de scène.

\- Wally, tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça, pas vrai ? chuchota discrètement Lawrence à son ami.

Walter plissa le nez et regarda le garçon avant de répondre en chuchotant. S'il parlait plus fort, il serait grillé.

\- Et si _c'était_ le cas ?

Le garçon aux cheveux teint de vert fut surpris. Il se pencha à nouveau vers son ami.

\- Alors _je_ ne t'aiderai pas. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis peu, Wally. Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ?

Sa question ne reçut pas de réponse.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, j'imagine. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne dirai rien à personne, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t' _aiderai_. On s'est déjà fait virer d'une autre école à cause de toi, et je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau dans ces histoires !

\- Oh, sérieux ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! le contredit finalement Walter.

\- Mais c'était quand même ta faute ! répliqua Lawrence. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi si tu continues à être comme ça ! C'est une bonne école, et je ne veux pas être viré à cause de quelque chose de stupide que _tu_ aurais fait !

Il se remit en place sur sa chaise et regarda les autres essayer de calmer le Trancy, il sourit en voyant à quel point le groupe était de bon amis. Il devait l'admettre, il était un peu jaloux.

Walter ne pouvait que fixer son ami. Il était choqué que Lawrence puisse mettre un terme à leur amitié aussi facilement. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le plateau, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils traînaient ensemble, se faisaient des plaisanteries, allaient à des concerts, et maintenant tout était fini à cause d'une petite _revanche ?_

Il regarda les six sensationnels. À présent, son envie de les tourmenter était encore plus forte.

 _Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer_ , pensa-t-il, _parce que je vais faire de cette année un enfer pour vous_.


	95. Le Garçon De La Grande Chaise

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

95\. Le Garçon De La Grande Chaise.

L'espace commun de Warwick n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Décoré des couleurs de l'école ainsi que d'images de Griffons, mascotte de l'école. Il y avait des canapés, des distributeurs automatiques, et des chaises, mais celle qui intéressait le bleuté était connue sous le nom de « La Grande Chaise », où l'on pouvait trouver _Audrey Baines_.

Audrey, comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, était un garçon de petite taille, presque plus petit que le bleuté lui-même, il avait des cheveux d'une couleur sombre qui ressortaient de son bonnet au motif de crâne, ses mèches cachant ses yeux. Il portait un certain intérêt pour tout ce qui était lié au surnaturel, et était connu comme une sorte de lunatique parce qu'il affirmait avoir vu ce que Ciel savait être un Dieu de la Mort, d'après la description du garçon. C'était ce pourquoi Ciel essayait de ne pas trop être près du garçon. S'il y avait bien une personne qui serait capable de découvrir sa véritable identité, c'était Audrey.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui il était obligé d'entrer en contact avec le garçon de la grande chaise. Étant donné qu'Audrey était connu pour une autre raison. _Il pouvait donner n'importe quelle information sur n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi en rapport avec l'école_. Cependant, il ne le faisait pas gratuitement. Audrey ne demandait pas d'argent, ni de faveurs, pas même une bonne _blague_ , à l'inverse d'un certain informateur. Non, il ne voulait qu'une sucrerie vendue par la compagnie _Wonka_ , connu sous le nom de _Sucre d'Orge_.

Sa famille travaillait dans le domaine de la médecine et de la santé, et donc, sa dose de sucre était strictement contrôlée; un horrible crime contre toutes les bonnes choses, si vous demandiez son avis au Phantomhive. Bien que ce dernier n'ait pas vraiment de problèmes à abandonner cette sucrerie, il désirait tellement cette information qu'il était prêt à le faire, si ce n'est que pour cette fois. Désormais, il avait quelqu'un qui comptait plus que des bonbons.

Il pouvait aussi très bien _forcer_ Audrey à lui dire, mais ce dernier était connu pour donner de _fausses_ informations à ceux qui essayaient. Il se servait de son savoir comme d'une arme, et cela, Ciel le respectait. Audrey avait une fois tellement sali le nom du capitaine de l'équipe de rugby d'une école, qu'il avait dû en changer. Il avait seulement fait cela parce que l'autre garçon l'avait harcelé sans raison apparente.

Il était une brute des brutes, un peu comme Alois. Bien que le Baines aurait _pu_ répandre les rumeurs sur le blond, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas. Audrey était lui aussi « une brute des brutes ». Il ne s'attaquait pas aux personnes avec qui il n'avait aucune disputes. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il n'aimait pas se faire harceler, qui pourrait bien aimer cela ? Il gardait ce genre de comportements lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Ciel s'avança vers le garçon silencieux, assis en tailleur sur sa chaise désignée, jouant à la _PSP_.

\- _Baines_ , dit le bleuté pour le saluer.

\- _Phantomhive_ , répondit le garçon, l'informant qu'il avait reconnu sa présence.

Il le regarda à travers ses mèches.

\- Je pense savoir pourquoi _tu es_ là. Comment va Trancy ?

\- Il va bien maintenant. On l'insulte, parfois, mais il se défend toujours de la même façon, _mentit à moitié_ le bleuté.

Parfois une insulte ou deux touchait une corde sensible chez le blond, lui rappelant d'autres souvenirs choquant. Cependant, Ciel le supportait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ce qui fonctionnait très bien sur le mental du garçon.

\- C'est bon à entendre, dit Baines, levant légèrement la tête pour indiquer au garçon qu'il avait toute son attention. As-tu de quoi _payer ?_

\- _Naturellement_ , dit le borgne, sortant un petit paquet de _sucres d'orges_ de son sac.

\- À en juger par la quantité, tu dois vraiment vouloir savoir. Mais bon, _je ne vais pas m'en plaindre_. Alors, dit le garçon de la chaise, prenant le paquet et l'ouvrant, je suppose que tu souhaiterais savoir d'où viennent ces rumeurs sur Trancy, pas vrai ?

\- _Si tu pouvais me le dire_.

Le garçon qui était assis se mit à sourire.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques jours, Trancy ait eu un petit désaccord avec l'un des élèves de la première heure de cours de M. Irons.

Le bleuté fut surpris. Ils avaient tous été particulièrement compatissants dans cette classe. Il attendit patiemment que le garçon reprenne. Ce dernier aimait vraiment tourner autour du pot, mais le contrarier équivaudrait à de fausses informations.

\- À la bibliothèque, alors qu'Alois était de corvée, il y avait d'autres personnes présentes sur la scène du crime qui faisaient la même chose que lui. L'une d'elles est un _nouvel_ élève. Alors, qui cela concerne-t-il ?

\- Les deux acteurs, évidemment. Sont-ils tous deux coupables ? Pourquoi ?

\- Non, apparemment celui du nom de « Lawrence Rose » se serait éloigné de l'autre à cause d'un « _désaccord personnel_ », dit Audrey, faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Alors, il est hors course, ne laissant que « Walter Hackett ». Il aurait d'ailleurs été victime du « harcèlement de défense d'Alois ».

\- Vraiment ? dit le bleuté.

Il avait trouvé une réponse à toutes ses questions, sauf une, qui le démangeait.

\- Juste par curiosité, comment as-tu su tout cela, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas de répondre, mais si je te le dis, cela te coûtera encore plus cher, plaisanta Audrey.

\- _Évidemment._ Merci pour les informations, dit le Phantomhive avant de se retourner pour partir. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, l'autre garçon l'interpella.

\- Si tu le veux, je serai ravi de vous donner un coup de main, dit-il.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas ? J'apporterai ta paie demain...

\- Non, non. _C'est gratuit_ , dit-il souriant.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Audrey ne supportait pas, c'était le harcèlement.

\- Merci, Audrey, dit Ciel, adressant brièvement un sourire au garçon.

Il devait à présent trouver une manière de mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit-il, enlevant l'emballage de l'un des bonbons. Je suis juste content que tu n'en aies pas après _moi_.


	96. Je T'ai eu

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

96\. Je T'ai eu.

Fidèle à ses paroles, le Hackett se mit à tourmenter les Six Sensationnels. Il rassembla tous ceux qui avaient une dent contre l'un des garçons, et les enrôla à sa cause. Tout seul, ces délinquants n'étaient pas une menace, mais ensemble et bien organisés, _ils devenaient problématique_.

Ils commencèrent par Preston, celui qui avait l'air d'être le plus faible du groupe. Walter ne savait pas exactement comment le provoquer, alors il lui fit le plus de menaces possible. Dès qu'ils le voyaient seul, ils le harcelaient. Ils l'insultaient, surtout à cause de ses origines et de sa taille. Ils prenaient son sac, volaient ses affaires, et le menaçaient de le passer à tabac s'il les dénonçait. Il était dévasté.

Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite à Kristopherson d'une manière similaire à celle que ce dernier avait subi lorsqu'il s'était mis à porter ses minis-shorts. Il subit le même traitement que Preston, seulement les insultes raciales furent remplacées par des commentaires homophobes. S'ajoutait à cela le fait qu'ils le passaient réellement à tabac. Il était dans un piteux état, encore plus affligeant que celui de l'Indien.

Ce fut alors au tour de Daniel, il se fit poursuivre à travers la cour de l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche et tombe tête la première dans la boue. Il devrait d'une manière ou d'une autre nettoyer son uniforme. Le rire des autres ne fit que blesser davantage son amour propre.

Travis fut le dernier à être ciblé, étant donné sa carrure peu de voyous pensaient avoir une chance contre lui. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre physiquement, ils lui firent du chantage. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir une photo de lui en train de frapper un autre garçon, et ils le menacèrent de l'utiliser pour le faire virer du club de jardinage pour comportement violent. Mais ce que la photo ne montrait pas, c'était que l'autre garçon était en train de donner des coups de bâton à un chat errant. Travis avait seulement essayé de sauver l'animal. Toujours était-il que, des hypothèses seraient faites.

Quatre des Six souffrirent d'horrible harcèlement, sauf Alois, dont la réputation avait été blanchie grâce à un certain garçon friand de _sucres d'orges_. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui était derrière tout cela, ou pourquoi. Tous, sauf _un_.

Ciel avait réfléchi à une punition adaptée pour le Hackett. Il devait assez souffrir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, le bleuté n'était pas vraiment du genre « _créatif_ », alors il en vint à demander de l'aide au « Maître des Maux ».

\- 'Sais pas, dit un certain blond, assis à son habituelle place dans la classe. Je serais plutôt du genre à choisir « _l'humiliation publique_ », mais _comment_ , j'sais pas.

\- _Tu m'aides beaucoup_ , répondit le bleuté. Cela doit être quelque chose qui le hantera pour le restant de ses jours...

Alois ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant d'être interrompu par Ciel :

\- Nous n'allons pas le « _déculotter_ », Alois.

\- Ouaip, j'ai aucune idée...

\- Il doit bien y avoir _quelque chose..._

Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas très créatifs lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver un moyen de punir quelqu'un sans devoir défigurer l'individu en question, le démembrer, le traumatiser, ou _le tuer_. Ils réfléchirent, réfléchirent, et réfléchirent.

\- On pourrait juste lui botter le cul, dit le blond.

Le bleuté se gratta la tête.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous abaisser à son niveau. Qu'est-ce qui est rapide, cruel, inhabituel...

\- Et _légal_.

\- Oui, « _et légal_ », que nous pourrions lui infliger ?

Soudain, ils eurent tous deux un éclair de génie. Ils se regardèrent, et surent immédiatement qu'ils avaient la même idée.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Ciel.

\- _On devrait mettre des belettes enragées dans son casier ?_

\- Non... Ça n'a rien avoir avec... _Une minute, pourquoi des belettes ?_

\- _En y repensant, dis ton idée_ , dit l'adolescent blond, réalisant que son plan était un peu plus que « ridicule ».

\- Penses-y. Qui _doit_ protéger les enfants, qui leur donne des cauchemars ? Qui dans cette école fait même _peur_ à « La Menace Blonde » ?

\- À part _toi_ , je dirais... dit le blond, touchant ses boucles d'or pâles en réfléchissant, puis il comprit, ... _M. Irons !_

 _Évidemment._ Monsieur Irons, le plus effrayant de tous les professeurs de l'établissement. Il penserait à une punition cruelle et légal pour le Hackett _à leur place_. Mais il n'était pas du genre à agir sur ce qui lui était rapporté, parce que « les enfants peuvent être de satané menteurs ». Ils devraient donc s'arranger pour que M. Irons _voit_ l'acte d'abus.

C'était cela le problème. Les voyous s'assuraient _toujours_ qu'il n'y ait pas de professeurs dans les parages avant d'attaquer. C'était pourquoi faire intervenir M. Irons allait être compliqué. C'était à Ciel de trouver un plan. Alors que les boulons tournaient dans sa tête, il regarda son ami avec un grand sourire, avant qu'il disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Attends, tu trouves que je fais _peur ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- Effrayant, mais _attirant_ , répondit Alois, essayant de calmer son gloussement alors qu'il regardait le garçon à côté de lui qui s'empourprait en levant l'œil au ciel.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient enfin rassemblé toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour mettre leur plan en marche. Ciel était à l'intérieur du bâtiment au point « A », tandis qu'Alois était en train d'attendre dehors au point « B ». Ils savaient que M. Irons avait une certaine routine quotidienne à l'heure du déjeuner, tout comme le Hackett et sa bande. Ils savaient également qu'à un moment, ces deux routines se croisaient.

Cependant, M. Irons marchait souvent plus vite que la bande du Hackett, ils ne se croisaient donc pas au même instant. Ciel devait alors _retarder_ le professeur pour qu'il voit le Hackett.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner ? dit le blond à travers son téléphone au bleuté.

\- _À quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cents_ , répondit le plus petit en regardant son complice à travers une fenêtre. Il reste environ dix secondes avant que Hackett tourne au coin. Es-tu prêt ?

\- _Tu as de la chance que je fasse mes propres cascades_ , dit le blond avant de raccrocher.

Il avait choisi ce rôle parce qu'il s'agissait du plus _amusant_. Il avait sa cible en vue. C'était l'heure.

Il ne serait pas difficile d'obtenir l'attention du garçon. Eh bien, pas si vous êtes _Alois Trancy_. Il avait _un truc avec les gens_ \- un truc pour les énerver. Il avança, de manière à être à seulement quelque mètres d'eux. Il siffla assez fort pour attirer l'attention de la majorité de la cour, mais il resta concentré sur sa cible.

\- Eh ! Vous, là ! dit-il avant de leur présenter son majeur. _Dans votre cul, les merdeux !_

Bingo. C'était suffisant pour capter leur attention. Ils se précipitèrent sans attendre vers lui, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour attraper le garçon. Alois n'alla pas trop vite pour ne pas les perdre, mais assez pour rester hors de portée, tandis qu'il courait dans la cour entre des groupes d'élèves, sautant par-dessus des obstacles, rendant le tout ridicule.

Du côté de Ciel, il vit M. Irons sortir de la salle de classe avant de fermer la porte à clés derrière lui. Il se mit longer le couloir à vive allure en pensant à son déjeuner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Ciel sorte de son emplacement près de la fenêtre et marche à côté de lui, allant à la même allure.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais j'ai une question sur le prochain contrôle, mentit-il.

\- Quoi ? _Vous ?_ _Vous_ avez une question sur un contrôle ? Avez-vous perdu la raison, ou toutes ces révisions ne vous réussissent-elles plus ? demanda l'homme.

Il savait que le Phantomhive n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide, ou d'avoir une question sur quelque chose d'académique.

\- Peut-être, dit le garçon, simulant un ricanement. Y aura-t-il une synthèse la veille, ou devrons-nous nous débrouiller ? demanda-t-il, jetant un œil par la fenêtre pour voir le blond.

\- Non, pas de récapitulatif, répondit Irons. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous en faire. Essayez plutôt d'aider le petit Trancy. Ça lui serait bénéfique.

\- Ses notes sont-elles _si_ mauvaises ?

\- Il pensait que le _Colisée_ _Romain_ était en _Grèce_.

\- Oh... fut tout ce que le bleuté put dire, étant en mesure de parfaitement se l'imaginer.

Alois devait non seulement apprendre tout ce qu'il avait _manqué_ en étant mort, mais aussi ce qu'il ne savait pas à la base. Apparemment, _Claude_ n'avait pas fait grand chose.

\- C'est un garçon intelligent, mais quel clown ! Toujours en train de plaisanter, à vouloir jouer en classe ! dit l'homme, laissant libre court à ses pensées. Désolé de vous embêter avec tout cela, mon garçon. Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire de lui.

\- À ce point, hm ? J'essaye de le remettre dans le droit chemin, parfois.

 _En effet_. Bien qu'il trouvait la plupart des pitreries du garçon amusantes la plupart du temps, parfois il faisait comme s'il ne le connaissait pas en classe. C'était sa manière d'exprimer son embarras.

Ils étaient au premier étage désormais. Il regarda devant lui et vit le blond commencer à perdre ses assaillants. Il devait accélérer les choses.

\- En parlant de la petite « Menace Blonde », je dois le rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Merci pour votre aide, monsieur, dit-il avant de partir.

M. Irons lui adressa un petit « au revoir », et il sortit du bâtiment. Maintenant il devait juste tourner au dernier angle avant d'arriver là où ils voulaient qu'il soit. Mais pas trop tôt.

Les poursuivants d'Alois s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Heureusement pour le duo de démons, ils étaient _têtus_. Ils n'allaient pas laisser le blond s'en tirer ainsi. Walter aperçu une petite pile de cailloux, et il s'en approcha pour en prendre un avant de le jeter vers le blond...

… Et de toucher M. Irons.

Ce n'était pas un simple cailloux. Non, c'était une assez grosse pierre qui venait d'atterrir sur la figure de l'homme. M. Irons toucha l'endroit où il avait été percuté, et il fit quelques pas en arrière, essayant de regagner ses sens. Walter n'allait pas être enrôlé dans l'équipe de cricket de l'école avant un bon moment.

\- TRÈS BIEN, QUI A LANCÉ ÇA ?! rugit l'homme.

Toute la cour devint silencieuse à cet instant. L'homme posa les yeux sur le Hackett, sachant qu'au vu de la trajectoire, ce _devait_ être lui.

\- _VOUS_ , dit-il, pointant du doigt le garçon avant de se diriger vers lui. _Que pensez-vous faire, à jeter des choses comme ça ?!_

\- Euh, en fait, je... euh, fut tout ce que le garçon put dire.

\- _ALORS ?_

\- _Je, mais... T-Trancy, il..._

\- « Trancy ?! » Trancy n'a rien avoir avec cela ! Je vous demande à _**vous**_ _pourquoi vous avez fait cela, bougre d'ignare !_

Le garçon n'arrivait pas à parler. Il avait trop peur. Cet homme semblait être sur le point de l'écraser dès qu'il le pourrait. Cela ébranla la patience presque inexistante de l'homme.

\- Dans ce cas ! dit-il, attrapant le garçon par le col de sa chemise. Vous venez avec moi ! Nous allons avoir une petite discussion avec le proviseur !

Dès qu'ils disparurent dans le bâtiment, tous les élèves crièrent de joie. Apparemment, les Six Sensationnels n'avaient pas été les seuls à se faire harceler. Presque tous les élèves avaient été tourmentés par Walter jusqu'à maintenant. Alois sourit, et il se courba devant les applaudissements, avant de remarquer une certaine personne du coin de l'œil.

\- Ciel ! dit-il, accourant vers le garçon.

Il se retint de faire un câlin au garçon en public, aussi dur que ce soit pour lui. On a réussi !

\- Pas encore, dit le bleuté. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs et certains de la tournure que vont prendre les événements dans le bureau du proviseur.

\- _Dois-tu toujours êtres aussi cynique ?_

- _Évidemment,_ dit-il au blond, qui afficha une moue.

Ciel s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

\- _Je t'ai eu_.

Alois ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de réaliser ce que Ciel venait de faire. Il venait de battre le blond à son « jeu » préféré. Soudainement, ses joues devinrent rouges comme une tomate.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Et si quelqu'un nous avait _vu ?!_ demanda-t-il.

\- J'en avais envie, et _ce n'est pas grave_ , répondit le bleuté.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à « _Monsieur Pudeur_ » ? murmura Alois.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... _Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance._

Si Ciel devait protéger Alois, alors autant _bien_ le faire, « _comme un vrai homme_ ». Pour ce faire, il était prêt à sortir de l'ombre juste cette fois. De plus, _il ne pouvait pas résister à la moue d'Alois_.


	97. Oh Là Là

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

97\. Oh Là Là.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, les Six Sensationnels furent convoqués un par un dans le bureau du proviseur, chacun en disant un peu plus sur les crimes de Walter contre le corps étudiant que le précédent. Après avoir accumulé un nombre impressionnant de preuve contre lui, l'école choisit de renvoyer Walter Hackett. C'était une première pour les élèves de Warwick. Encore plus pour un certain _Lawrence Rose_.

Il avait des cheveux d'un étrange vert au ras des épaules, des yeux verts d'une teinte plus sombres et une peau pâle. Ses ornements étaient rouges, et bien qu'il ne porte pas de cravate, il avait à la place un pull-over vert qui trompait les professeurs les plus aguerris qui auraient pu le lui reprocher.

Lawrence était l'ancien partenaire de scène du Hackett, et le protagoniste du film « _Devil Butler_ », il connaissait donc plutôt bien le garçon. Ils avaient été bons amis jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon ait voulu devenir un délinquant pour une quelconque raison, allant jusqu'à _les_ faire renvoyer _de leur ancienne école_. Lawrence avait du mal à tourner la page sur cette histoire, chose tout à fait compréhensible.

Toujours est-il, qu'il était un peu triste que Walter parte, puisqu'il ne s'était pas encore fait de réels « amis ». Il avait des _admirateurs_ , mais ce n'était pas la même chose, pas vrai ? Il aimait bien l'idée de traîner avec quelqu'un sans qu'on lui demande un autographe ou quand est-ce que la suite sortirait, ou _s'il était célibataire_.

Oh, comme il était jaloux des Six Sensationnels, de leur merveilleuse amitié. Il voulait être avec des gens qui appréciaient réellement la compagnie de chacun. Il voulait aller avec eux et leur parler, mais hélas, ils l'intimidaient, le rendant incapable de faire un seul pas vers eux. Il se contentait alors d'écouter leur conversation.

\- C'est _honteux !_ dit le brun, aussi connu sous le nom de « Daniel ». Comment tu peux ne pas connaître _Lady Gaga ?_ C'est toi qui a écrit « _La Loi Gagaïenne_ » sur le tableau en maths l'an dernier !

\- Oui, _puis tu as sauté par la fenêtre_ , dit un grand garçon du nom de « Travis ».

Un autre garçon prit la parole, un Indien du nom de « Preston » :

\- J'étais sûr et certain que tu étais fan de Lady Gaga, Alois, dit-il.

\- Allez vous faire voir ! Si je ne sais pas, alors je ne sais pas. Le _comment_ n'est pas important. J'ai juste entendu cette chanson. Je ne savais pas de qui elle était, dit un troisième garçon, un blond appelé « Alois », en croisant les bras.

\- D'accord, tu dois l'écouter tout de suite, ajouta un quatrième garçon.

Il avait les cheveux décolorés, une cravate rose, et se nommait « Kristopherson ». Il donna au blond naturel ses écouteurs, ces derniers branchés à un _iPod_ assorti à sa cravate. À contrecœur, Alois prit les objets électroniques et les mis en route, s'asseyant correctement.

Pendant quelques instants, ils le fixèrent, attendant une réaction. Le blond resta parfaitement droit au début de la chanson, se concentrant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Peu après, il se mit à taper du pied, puis à battre le rythme qu'il était le seul à entendre, avec sa tête. Aussitôt il était en train de _danser_ tout en étant toujours assis. Il se trémoussait sur sa chaise, laissant les autres savoir que l'artiste avait « l'approbation _Trancy_ ».

\- Oh-oh, Kris, dit un garçon borgne, détournant le regard du joyeux danseur pour le poser sur le faux-blond, tout en arborant une très légère expression amusée. Alois est parti dans sa danse. Tu ne pourras peut-être plus jamais récupérer ton _iPod_ maintenant.

\- Il a _intérêt_ à me le rendre ! Est-ce que tu _sais_ tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour l'avoir de cette couleur ? _J'ai dû dire au vendeur que c'était pour ma_ _sœur_ , dit Kristopherson.

Impossible de douter de la véracité de ses propos.

\- Pourquoi un _iPod_? Pourquoi pas un _Zune ?_ demanda Preston.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est.

\- _Laisse tomber_.

Soudain, le blond arrêta de bouger et il fronça les sourcils, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Alois ? demanda le bleuté.

\- C'est quoi cette merde, _One Direction ?_ demanda le blond.

\- N'écoute pas ça ! cria Kristopherson en essayant de reprendre l'appareil des mains du blond, qui le mis hors de sa portée.

\- Eh, ces mecs sont plutôt mignons. Tu préfères lequel, Kris ? demanda Alois pour le taquiner, regardant l'image associée à la chanson.

Il gloussa en voyant le faux-blond devenir aussi rose que sa cravate.

\- Alois, ne tourmente pas Kristopherson, le gronda Ciel.

Il ne semblait pas très convaincu lui-même, mais avec Alois, ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

\- Oui, _chéri_ , dit le blond en rendant l'appareil à son propriétaire.

C'était au tour du bleuté de rougir. Les autres garçons le regardèrent avec de grands sourires. Bien vite, toute cette attention devint insupportable. Le bleuté se racla la gorge et prononça un simple :

\- _Quoi ?_

\- On attend de te voir dire « _Pardon ?_ », « _Arrête de dire ce genre de choses !_ », ou _quoi que ce soit_ , dit Daniel.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas _vraiment_ , répondit Ciel, trouvant soudainement la fenêtre très intéressante.

Alois parla ensuite, avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi, _mon_ _cœur_.

Ciel hésita avant de répondre :

\- Le « _mon cœur_ » était-il réellement nécessaire ?

\- _Assurément_ , le bleuté roula de l'œil en entendant sa réponse.

\- _Ah-hah !_ _Une confession !_

Le bleuté fut alors, pointé du doigt par le Westley.

\- Je pense que c'est difficilement une « confession », Daniel, dit le garçon à la cravate rose.

\- Quel _genre_ de confession, exactement ? demanda le bleuté, essayant d'échapper au sourire mauvais du blond.

\- De _ton éternel amour pour Alois !_ déclara Daniel.

\- Non, absolument pas, répondit simplement Ciel.

Il ne semblait pas être embarrassé, si ce n'était pour la légère teinte rosée sur ses joues.

\- Oh, _allez !_ Est-ce que tu es _aveugle ?!_ demanda le fils de politicien, exaspéré de voir l'entêtement du garçon.

\- Pas moi, _toi_ oui, dit le bleuté, prenant une profonde inspiration. Alois et moi sommes un couple depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

Son rougissement ne s'améliora pas, mais son expression resta la même. Il était évidemment quelque peu déstabilisé en mettant tout cela au grand jour.

Exposer son cœur à tous et toutes était une action risquée, mais le fait est que, une partie de lui _voulait_ qu'ils sachent. Il voulait faire savoir qu'Alois était sien, _à lui seul_. Il en avait assez de voir des filles et des _garçons_ lui tourner autour dès que l'occasion se présentait. La jalousie n'était décidément pas son ami, et ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait que ce soit le cas.

Ciel pensait aussi aux sentiments du blond, et au fait qu'il était visiblement peiné de ne pas pouvoir flirter librement avec le bleuté en public, devant se limiter à de petites « _blagues_ » ici et là. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de vraies « blagues ». Alois était à cent pour cent sérieux lorsqu'il les faisait.

Trois des six devinrent silencieux et ils les regardèrent d'un air choqués, ne s'étant douté de _rien_. Ils savaient que les deux garçons avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais pas qu'ils étaient « ensembles », à l'exception de Kristopherson. Le faux-blond avait des sentiments mitigés quant à cela. Il était content pour ses amis, mais en même temps, triste d'apprendre que la moindre chance de les voir se séparer venait de disparaître.

Cela se voyait sur son visage, attirant l'attention de Daniel. Le Westley lui tapota le dos et dit :

\- T'inquiète, mon pote. _Il y a plein d'autres poissons dans le_ _ **grand océan gay**_.

\- _Ferme-là._

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Preston, portant son attention sur le blond et le bleuté.

\- _Un moment_ , dit nonchalamment le bleuté.

Il préférait ne pas en faire tout un plat. Cela fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blond s'assoit sur ses cuisses.

\- _V-Va t-en !_

\- Mais je veux un câlin !

Quel est l'intérêt de s'officialiser si on ne peut même pas se _câliner ?_ dit Alois avec une innocence railleuse.

\- Ce n'est pas un « câlin », Alois !

Le visage du bleuté était en feu. Jamais auparavant avait-il été aussi embarrassé _dans toute sa vie_.

\- Et quand je pense, commença Daniel, qu'on les a laissé _partager une chambre_ à la plage...

Alois gloussa avant que Ciel se remette à crier.

\- Ne _détourne_ pas les choses ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! _Surtout lorsque Steven regardait !_

\- Qui est « Steven » ?

\- Mon ornithorynque en peluche.

Daniel posa les yeux sur le bleuté qui s'agitait sous le poids du blond.

\- Wow, Phantomhive... dit le brun, _stoppé_ par un _ornithorynque_... Ce n'est pas rien... Désolé, mec.

Sa fausse empathie et sa taquinerie firent _aboyer Le Chien de Garde de La Reine_ :

\- _FERME-LA !_


	98. Filles Et Buissons Machiavéliques

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

98\. Filles Et Buissons Machiavéliques.

Warwick Academy : là où les enfants de l'élite de la Grande Bretagne étudient. Les fils et filles de personnages importants s'y trouvent, Warwick Academy a formé les personnes les plus influentes de l'Angleterre. Warwick accueille de futurs acteurs, banquiers, politiciens, PDG de compagnies, _etc_. Certains élèves privilégiés ont déjà une longueur d'avance sur leur carrière, tel que le jeune acteur, _Lawrence Rose_ , ou le PDG de la _compagnie de Jouets Phantom_ , _Ciel Phantomhive_. En effet, chaque jour est extraordinaire à Warwick. Les élèves préparent toujours quelque chose de bien à Warwick. Comme ce jour-là par exemple, bien qu'il soit extraordinaire, ce n'était pas dans le _bon_ sens.

L'atmosphère morose qui régnait dans l'école ne disait rien qui vaille alors qu'une nouvelle menace rôdait dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Cette nouvelle menace était une fille du nom de _Cassandra Bates_ , qui commençait son année scolaire dans l'école, ce jour-là. Comme les deux garçons mentionnés plus tôt, elle avait également une longueur d'avance sur sa carrière, en tant que propriétaire d'une grande société d'investissement.

Cassandra avait les cheveux d'une teinte rougeâtre qui s'arrêtaient légèrement au ras de ses épaules, et elle semblait constamment faire la tête. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant chez cette jeune fille, c'était son _œil gauche_.

Ledit œil était marqué d'un pentacle, qu'elle faisait passer pour une _lentille de contact_. Les autres élèves avaient trouvé cette idée brillante, et ils s'étaient mis à acheter leurs propres lentilles de couleurs, marquées d'étranges motifs. _Mais nous savons de quoi il s'agit réellement_.

À ses côtés se trouvait sa fidèle servante (enfin, « sous contrat »), qui avait pu rentrer dans l'école à la condition que sa scolarité soit payée. Elle avait de longs cheveux lisses noirs qui lui tombaient le long du dos, et des yeux d'un étrange coloris rouge. _August Remy_ était son nom. Elle marchait le long des couloirs avec sa maîtresse, portant le sac de cette dernière silencieusement, à moins d'être interpellée.

\- August, l'affaire Clifton a-t-elle été réglée ? demanda soudainement Cassandra.

\- _Oui, maîtresse_. Lors du déjeuner, répondit la bonne avec hâte.

\- Il était temps. J'étais persuadée qu'ils allaient encore se défiler.

Sans un mot de plus, elles reprirent leur marche vers le cours d'Histoire en silence.

Elles entrèrent dans la classe – enfin, Cassandra entra. August se raidit au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Elle regarda droit devant elle, alors que sa maîtresse se retournait.

\- _August !_ Que fais-tu ? demanda la jeune maîtresse avec impatience, tirant l'autre fille de sa transe.

August cligna des yeux et regarda sa maîtresse en train de taper du pied, main sur la hanche.

\- Rien, dit la bonne en suivant Cassandra vers une place avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

August avait évidemment _menti_ à sa maîtresse. Il y avait _quelque chose_. Elle posa les yeux sur un certain coin de la pièce, et se concentra sur un groupe de garçons. Deux garçons en particuliers, un blond et un autre portant un cache-œil, aux cheveux d'une étrange teinte bleue.

Le bleuté la remarqua, et il donna un coup de coude à son compagnon blond dans les côtes, ce dernier portant son attention sur elle. Elle détourna alors le regard. Fixer les gens est assez _malpoli_ , voyez-vous. Elle savait bien que les garçons étaient également en mesure de la sentir, aussi vite qu'elle, peut-être. Après tout, _ils étaient de la même espèce_.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de garçons de l'autre côté de la classe discutaient, tandis que les deux démons se parlaient entre eux.

\- Qu'est-elle ? Humaine ? Démone ? Autre chose ? demanda le blond à l'autre en chuchotant pour que le reste des six n'entendent pas.

\- Une _démone_ , sans l'ombre d'un doute. La fille à côté d'elle semble avoir un pacte avec elle, alors elle ne _devrait_ pas être un problème, répondit le bleuté.

\- « _devrait_ » ? Il n'y a pas de « _devrait_ » qui tienne. Ce genre de choses entraînent _toujours_ des _problèmes_ , Ciel.

\- _En effet_ , dit Ciel, au moment où l'on remarqua qu'ils ne participaient pas à la conversation des autres garçons.

\- Eh, dit Daniel, secouant l'épaule du bleuté pour avoir son attention. De quoi est-c'que vous parlez tous les deux ? il sembla sous-entendre quelque chose d'un mouvement de sourcils.

\- _Rien_ , dit le bleuté, ne convaincant évidemment pas le Westley.

Au moment où Daniel fut sur le point de lui faire remarquer, Alois prit la parole :

\- _Les buissons devant l'école ressemblent à des bites,_ dit-il, obtenant instantanément l'attention de tous, changeant avec brio le sujet.

\- Quoi ?! demanda Kristopherson, n'ayant entendu que quelques bouts de la conversation. _Des buissons et des bites ?_

\- Les buissons devant l'école ressemblent à des bites !

répéta le blond. Tu n'as pas vu comment ils sont taillés ? J'imagine que c'est censé être « _artistique_ », mais ça ressemble à des _sculptures de bites_.

Ciel ne put ignorer l'envie spontanée de se frapper le front. Mais là encore, se souvenant de ces buissons, _Alois avait à cent pour cent raison_. Il se mit à rougir.

\- _Il n'y a que toi pour remarquer ce genre de choses, Trancy..._ dit Kristopherson, calmant son rougissement un peu mieux que le bleuté.

\- Désormais, _vous verrez ces buissons, et ne penserez qu'à des bites_ , dit le blond, croisant les bras. Il avait presque l'air _fier_ de lui.

\- _Bon_ , je vous préviens que le prochain qui prononcera le mot « bite » s'attirera ma colère, et que je devrai le punir d'une manière cruelle et originale _,_ les avertit Ciel.

Le bleuté en avait assez du mot. Ses paroles rendirent les autres garçons silencieux, tous, sauf _la Menace Blonde_.

\- Ooh ! C'est _sale_ , dit-il avec un sourire narquois, regardant le garçon _droit dans_ _l'œil_ , agaçant ce dernier.

Aussitôt le bleuté eut la source de son agacement et de son _embarras_ sous la main, et il frotta ses phalanges contre la boîte crânienne du garçon, donnant avec efficacité son _troisième noogie_ à Alois.

\- Allons, allons, vous deux, commença Daniel, essayant de se retenir de rire. _Gardez ça pour plus tard !_

Le blond et le bleuté devinrent rouge comme une tomate, faisant rire les autres.

\- Quel bande d' _idiots,_ murmura Cassandra, observant le groupe.

August regarda à nouveau ledit groupe. Ces deux « _idiots_ » étaient-ils de réellement des démons ? Ils n'en avaient _certainement_ pas l'air. Elle porta son attention sur le devant de la salle lorsque le professeur entra.

\- Bon ! Assis, assis, assis ! Et pour l'amour de Dieu, _taisez-vous !_ rugit l'homme. Je commence le cours, alors concentrez-vous.

Alors que le cours débutait, les garçons et les deux filles ne pouvaient oublier une chose. _Les buissons devant l'école ressemblaient vraiment à des parties génitales_.


	99. Connaître Ses Voisins

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

99\. Connaître Ses Voisins.

La journée continua, lentement, mais sûrement. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans leur cours de chimie comme à leur habitude, et ils prirent leurs places. Et _comme par hasard_ Cassandra et sa loyale servante avaient le même cours.

\- Je me demande si elles nous suivent... dit le blond à son compagnon pour plaisanter.

\- J'en doute. Pourquoi feraient-elles une chose pareille ? lui demanda Ciel, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Le blond le regarda d'un air condescendant.

\- _Sérieusement ?_ Je pourrais trouver au moins _dix_ raisons, dit-il, les listant.

Et si elle avait pour une quelconque raison une dent contre la compagnie Phantom ? Et si Ciel avait fait enfermer son père contre de l'argent ? Il y avait tellement de « et si » qui venaient à l'esprit du blond, et chaque hypothèses lui donnaient envie de _cacher ses amis, son ornithorynque, et son « mari », parce qu'il savait que ce dernier provoquerait forcément quelque chose_.

En réponse aux ridicules affirmations d'Alois, allant de quelque peu réaliste à _totalement absurde_ , le bleuté leva l'œil au ciel.

\- Étrangement, je _doute_ qu' _elle soit un pion de Satan venu prendre mon âme_ , Alois.

\- _Ça pourrait arriver_ , dit simplement le blond alors que la professeur entrait dans la salle.

\- _Bonjour à tous_ , dit l'institutrice, transportant une pile de feuilles. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler avec des objets chimiques ! Ça a l'air amusant, non ?

Toute la classe gémit. À chaque fois que cette question était posée, le cours s'avérait être horriblement ennuyeux.

\- Je vais maintenant vous donner les consignes à suivre. _Ne les déchirer pas si vous voulez garder vos sourcils_ , leur dit la femme, donnant une feuille de la pile qu'elle arrivait difficilement à porter à chaque élèves.

Une fois cela fait, elle mit les feuilles en trop sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers la classe.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous choisissiez toujours les mêmes partenaires, alors aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer quelque chose d'un peu _différent,_ \- un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de la gorge des élèves. J'ai mis vos noms dans ce chapeau, je veux que vous en tiriez _un_ , et ce sera votre binôme. Compris ?

Elle fit le tour des tables avant de s'arrêter devant le duo de démons. Le bleuté fut le premier à choisir, sortant le bout de papier plié, et le blond en fit de même.

\- _August Remy_ , lut le bleuté, relevant l'œil et croisant le regard de la démone qui lui sourit tout en agitant la main.

Alois tira la langue avec dégoût.

\- _Cassandra Bates_... il fronça le nez.

\- _Ne sois pas désagréable_ , dit le bleuté en se levant et en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Je ne suis pas « _agréable_ », l'informa le blond en faisant de même. Je n'ai jamais été « _agréable_ ». Cependant, puisque c'est toi qui le demande, je ferai de mon mieux pour être _gentil_.

- _Ça vient de KiLL BiLL._

\- _Fais-moi un procès._

Ils se séparèrent, rejoignant leurs partenaires désignées. Ciel salua August d'un simple mouvement de tête, tandis qu'Alois balança juste ses affaires sur la table sans dire un mot.

\- Tu dois être Ciel, dit la partenaire du bleuté. _Je suis August_.

\- Hm, dit-il simplement.

\- Tout le monde dit que tu es plutôt silencieux. J'imagine que c'est la vérité, dit la fille, adressant au garçon un sourire qui fut ignoré. Ils ne m'ont pas dit, cependant, que tu étais un _démon_.

\- Parce qu'ils ne le _savent_ pas, dit le garçon, détournant enfin l'œil de sa feuille pour regarder August. Et je suppose que tu es dans le même sac que moi ?

\- _Tout à fait_. Ne t'en fais pas, ton secret est bien gardé.

\- Naturellement, répondit-il, laissant son regard se balader dans la pièce vers le garçon de l'autre côté qui le regardait.

Alois mit ses doigts sur sa tête pour imiter des « cornes », et il articula le mot « Satan ». Ciel leva l'œil au ciel en voyant les pitreries du garçon. August suivit son regard et vit le blond, qui lui tira la langue en remarquant qu'elle le regardait.

\- Est-il ton familier ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En quelque sorte, je suppose, répondit Ciel.

Il avait déjà commencé à mélanger les substances chimiques en suivant les instructions.

\- Parfois, il a la maturité d'un _enfant de huit ans_.

\- Je peux voir ça, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle regarda le blond interagir avec la Bates. Cassandra lui criait dessus, et il devinait les doses des substances, les mélangeant toutes dans une même fiole.

\- Il semble être dur avec ma maîtresse...

\- Alois est dur avec _tout le monde_.

\- Même toi ?

\- _Surtout_ moi.

Ciel pouvait presque _entendre_ La Menace Blonde ajouter « _si tu vois ce que je veux dire_ » à la fin de la phrase. Heureusement pour lui, Alois était trop occupé à insulter Cassandra.

\- Est- _elle_ au courant de notre « condition » ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je n'ai pas pensé que ce serait important pour l'instant.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il, continuant à mesurer les liquides, prenant son temps. Quel était son « souhait », si je puis me permettre ?

\- _La vengeance_ , dit August comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Ses parents ont été assassiné après que l'un des clients de son père ait appris qu'il cachait de l'argent en Suisse, quelque chose de cet ordre. _Tu sais comment sont les humains_.

\- Oui... dit-il, touchant inconsciemment son cache-œil.

Il savait _exactement_ comment étaient les humains. Étrangement, l'entendre parler des humains ainsi l'énervait pour une certaine raison.

August inclina la tête et le regarda avec curiosité. Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler, un gros « _BOUM_ » retentit quelque part dans la pièce, et ils tournèrent la tête pour découvrir la source du bruit.

Alois se tenait derrière une fiole fumante, son visage, ses lunettes de sécurité, ainsi que son uniforme recouvert de noir. Calmement, il retira lesdites lunettes pour voir à nouveau, révélant la zone épargnée autour de ses yeux, donnant une sorte de « masque de propreté » au garçon. Il toussa et de la fumée noire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cassandra avait heureusement était dos à l'explosion, son dos était donc le seul endroit couvert de la mystérieuse matière noire, sentant le brûlé.

\- _Imbécile !_ cria-t-elle. Je t'ai _dit_ de ne pas tout mélanger ! _On devait suivre les consignes !_

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, répondit le blond en essayant de nettoyer les lunettes avec ce qu'il lui restait de sa cravate pourpre. Comment veux-tu profiter de la vie si tu passes ton temps à suivre les règles ?

\- C'est de la _chimie_! Ce n'est pas _censer_ être _drôle !_ dit la fille avant de regarder ses habits. _REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT À MON UNIFORME !_

\- Je l'ai **enchanté** , dit Alois, un sourire narquois collé à ses lèvres. _Pas besoin de me remercier_.

August détourna les yeux de la scène pour regarder son propre binôme, qui avait actuellement une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur l'estomac. Alois sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en le remarquant.

\- ABRUTI !

\- C'EST _ALOIS TRANCY,_ POUFIASSE !

\- Monsieur Trancy. Le bureau du proviseur. _Tout de suite_ , dit la professeur, croisant les bras en arborant un air assez énervé.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait, _femme ?!_ J'ai des ennuis maintenant !

\- Je ne t'ai _rien_ fait, pauvre _con !_ C'est ta faute !

\- Mademoiselle Bates, vous aussi, - cette fois, la professeur était réellement sérieuse _-. Nous n'utilisons pas un tel langage dans ma classe._

\- Ouais, _Bates !_

\- Alois, vous n'êtes pas mieux. Bureau. Tout de suite. Vous deux. Allez-y.

Et donc, Alois passa un nouvel après-midi à ranger des livres, tandis qu'August pu connaître un peu mieux ses camarades démons. Ciel avait bien ris, mais Cassandra, elle, avait _reçu un nettoyage à sec_.


	100. Les Filles Conversent Et Les Garçons Perversent

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

100\. Les Filles Conversent Et Les Garçons Perversent.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, le duo de démons, August, ainsi que Cassandra firent de leur mieux pour mutuellement s'ignorer. Cela dit, Cassandra se plaignait parfois de la stupidité de « cet idiot de blond », se répétant donc un peu. Ce fut un heureux incident qui changea la donne.

Le Phantomhive était assis à sa place, attendant le début du cours, comme à son habitude. Il écoutait Alois lui expliquer en quoi la version Américaine de _Top Gear_ était une catastrophe, et pourquoi la version Britannique était bien mieux sur n'importe quel aspect (même au niveau des présentateurs) après avoir vu un épisode de la version étrangère sur _Youtube_. Il écoutait le blond décrire avec passion son dégoût pour _Top Gear U.S_ pour avoir déshonoré le nom de l'un de ses programmes télés préférés, donnant parfois son propre avis, et riant des pitreries du garçon. Mais alors, _tout bascula lorsque Daniel Westley attaqua_.

Alors que Ciel était distrait, le brun attrapa l'un des fils du nœud qui retenait le cache-œil du garçon avant de tirer dessus d'un coup sec.

\- Ziiiip ! cria-t-il, prenant le cache-œil avec un grand sourire, riant de son accomplissement.

Les deux démons écarquillèrent les yeux en réalisant que le sceau sur l'œil du bleuté serait vu par tous. Rapidement, il ferma son œil droit avant de le couvrir d'une main. Il se leva pour faire face au garçon tout en _s'assurant que personne ne l'ait vu_.

Heureusement pour lui, _il semblerait que non_. Il porta alors son attention sur le petit farceur.

\- _Daniel ! Rends-le-moi, et sur le champ !_ cria-t-il.

Il était furieux. Son regard n'était pas _glacé_ , mais _brûlant de rage_. En réponse, Daniel balança l'objet devant lui pour le narguer.

\- C'est bon, mec. T'aimes pas les _blagues ?_ répondit-il, son sourire triomphant commençant à disparaître.

\- _Non._ Maintenant _rends. le. moi_.

Ciel tendit sa main libre vers le garçon, demandant à ce que le cache-œil revienne à son propriétaire. À contrecœur, le garçon céda, mettant prudemment l'objet dans la main de l'autre garçon.

\- Je suis désolé ! _Roh..._

Le bleuté reprit ce qui lui était sien et il le remit sur son œil droit avant de refaire le nœud à l'arrière, s'assurant d'en faire un double. Il balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard.

Beaucoup plus d'élèves les regardaient à présent. Apparemment, il avait fait une scène. Cependant, la plupart des élèves semblaient être de son côté, se mettant d'accord sur le fait que le Westley était allé trop loin. Ils ne savaient pas _comment_ le bleuté avait été « blessé », ce dernier leur avait dit plus d'une fois que c'était arrivé lors « d'un accident », et qu' _il préférait ne pas en parler_. Tous compatissaient pour lui à cause de son mensonge – tous, _sauf_ une fille.

 _Cassandra Bates_ l'avait vue. Une lueur violâtre avant qu'il ferme son œil. Elle savait de quoi il s'agissait. C'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute pour elle, un _pacte avec le diable_.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir quelqu'un d'autre en posséder un. Cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Elle savait qu'il y avait certains _critères_ à remplir pour invoquer un démon. _Numéro un :_ l'humain doit être sans foi. _Numéro deux :_ l'humain doit _désespérément_ vouloir survivre.

Si ce garçon remplissait ces critères, et _possédait un démon_ alors où était-il ? Son attention se posa sur la menace blonde. Après tout, il _était_ capable de survivre à _une explosion chimique au visage_ sans aucun problème, faisant de lui un potentiel candidat.

Cela, cependant, devrait attendre étant donné qu'une nouvelle question naquit dans son esprit. _August est-elle au courant ?_ se demanda-t-elle. August était elle aussi une démone, alors il serait logique qu'elle puisse sentir la présence de l'un de ses congénères ? Cassandra se souvint de l'entrée curieusement hésitante d'August dans la classe le premier jour. Se pourrait-il qu'elle _savait_ , et qu'elle ne disait simplement rien à sa maîtresse ?

Dès que la sonnerie eut retentis, elle emmena sa servante dans un endroit isolé sous l'auvent d'un bâtiment voisin pour interroger la démone.

\- _Oui, j'étais consciente de cela, maîtresse_ , dit August, répondant à la question de la rousse. Je ne pensais pas que cette information vous serait nécessaire, alors je l'ai simplement écartée.

Cassandra sentit sa paupière la démanger à cause de son irritation.

\- _Bien sûr que c'est important !_ dit-elle d'une forte voix. Franchement, comment peux-tu être aussi _inutile ?!_

L'autre fille se courba poliment.

\- Mes excuses, maîtresse.

August sentit son propre agacement s'amplifier, mais elle le réprima rapidement. La jeune demoiselle croisa les bras et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle devait trouver un moyen de gérer la situation.

\- Que vais-je faire ? Et si tout cela interfère avec _notre plan ?!_

\- _À propos du plan, maîtresse._.. commença la démone, relevant la tête. Avons-nous de nouvelles pistes quant aux assassins de vos parents ? demanda-t-elle.

\- _Non_. C'est pourquoi _tu_ es là ! dit l'autre fille, se tournant pour faire face à la démone. _Tu_ veux juste _accélérer les choses_ pour avoir mon _âme_ , n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, la pointant du doigt.

La fille aux cheveux noirs écarquilla les yeux un instant, surprise, avant de se courber davantage devant sa maîtresse.

\- _Même si cela prend votre vie entière, jusqu'à ce que le pacte soit rempli, je vous serai_ _ **toujours**_ _fidèle_.

Cassandra marqua une pause pour regarder la démone.

\- _Bien_. Maintenant viens, nous devons trouver quoi faire de ce Phantomhive et de son stupide _larbin_ blond, dit-elle, commençant à partir de sous l'auvent en faisant signe à sa servante de suivre.

Alors qu'elle sortit de l'ombre, August s'arrêta un instant avant de se retourner et de regarder l'auvent une dernière fois. Ne voyant rien, elle continua à suivre l'autre fille, laissant une certaine distance entre elles, comme toujours.

Pendant ce temps sur le toit du bâtiment, deux garçons étaient accroupis, afin de ne pas pouvoir être vu depuis le sol.

\- Je suis ton _larbin ?_ demanda le blond à l'autre, quelque peu dérangé par cette idée.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle se trompe, répondit le bleuté au blond. Tu es ma _petite-amie_.

\- Ouais ! Une minute... dit Alois, marquant une pause avant de se relever. _JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !_

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu hésité ?

le nargua l'autre garçon, se relevant à son tour. Et non, _je n'ai pas besoin que tu me montres_.

\- _Ne le nie pas !_

\- Je le _nierai_. Ce qui m'inquiète actuellement, c'est de savoir si cette « _Cassandra_ » sera une source d'ennuis ou non.

\- Je t'ai _dit_ que ce genre de choses finissaient toujours par être _problématiques_ , mais est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? _Non !_ _Je t'avais prévenu !_

\- Oh, _tais-toi_. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler plutôt que de savoir si tu as raison ou non, dit le bleuté, croisant les bras.

\- _Des problèmes que je t'avais fais remarquer, et oui j'ai raison_ , répondit le blond.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de « _te taire_ » ?

\- _Ne t'ai-je pas dit que « je t'avais prévenu » ?_

Ciel décroisa les bras et se rapprocha de l'autre garçon, se mettant _presque assez proche_ _du visage du blond pour que cela devienne inconfortable_ , surprenant ce dernier, et le faisant s'empourprer.

\- Je me fiche de savoir si tu « m'avais prévenu », dit le bleuté, comme je l'ai dis, maintenant, il y a plus important.

\- Comme la façon dont tu vas me _faire taire ?_ dit le blond.

Avec cette question, il était sûr et certain d'avoir le dernier mot.

Aussitôt, cependant, sa bouche fut recouverte par celle de l'autre garçon, le rendant incapable de prononcer un mot. Bien que le bond ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le garçon le fasse réellement taire, surtout d'une telle manière, ce geste était plutôt bien accueilli, alors que ses bras finirent par se frayer un chemin autour du cou du bleuté.

Oh, comme ce garçon pouvait faire battre son cœur. _Le bleuté_ était rarement celui qui initiait ce genre d'intimités, laissant le blond lui voler des baisers dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais lorsqu'il le _faisait_ , le blond avait l'impression de recevoir une bouffée d'air frais.

\- Eh! Phantomhive ! Trancy ! les interpella une voix d'en bas.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, cachant misérablement leurs rougissements, et ils cherchèrent l'origine de la voix.

 _C'était évidemment le reste des six_. Il y avait Daniel, Travis, Preston, et Kristopherson, tout sourire comme des idiots.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le toit ?_ demanda le garçon à la cravate rose, _ne remarquant absolument pas l'éléphant dans la pièce_.

Daniel, cependant, _le fit remarquer_ et le cria presque jusqu'aux cieux :

\- Ouais ! _À part vous rouler des pelles !_ cria-t-il.

\- C'est _strictement confidentiel_! cria en retour le blond.

Il regarda le bleuté avec un air désolé, avant de sauter du bâtiment _d'heureusement un étage_ pour rejoindre les quatre autres au sol. Si cela avait été plus haut, il y aurait eu quelques suspicions. Ce fut pour cette raison que le bleuté hésita avant de sauter, mais il les rejoint bien vite.

\- Je suis presque sûr et certain que faire ça transgresse de _nombreuses_ règles du règlement intérieur, dit Preston.

Il connaissait le règlement _quasiment par_ _cœur_ pour une quelconque raison.

\- Je m'assurerai de te prévenir lorsque j'en aurais quelque chose à foutre des règles de l'école, Preston, dit le blond.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme, le bleuté n'arrivait même pas à _ne serait-ce_ que concevoir la chose. C'était évident pour les six, étant donné son silence et sa tendance à éviter le contact visuel _comme la peste_.

\- Alois, je crois que tu as _cassé_ le cyclope, dit Kristopherson pour plaisanter, n'essayant même pas de _cacher_ son sourire narquois.

\- Nan, c'est juste sa manière d'être ! _Il est mignon comme ça_. Mais... dit le blond, levant un sourcil et faisant face au bleuté avec son propre sourire espiègle, il est plutôt drôle lorsqu'il est _agressif_ , aussi.

Cinq des six rirent et taquinèrent le sixième, lançant occasionnellement des « _Oh là là_ » en essayant d'imiter la voix de _George Takei_ du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avec leurs voix d'adolescent. Ciel fronça les sourcils, frustré.

\- _**Dois**_ _-tu vraiment rendre cela pire que ça ne l'est_ _ **déjà**_ _?!_ demanda-t-il au blond.

Alois s'arrêta de rire un moment pour regarder le garçon dans l'œil. Avec l'expression la plus sérieuse qu'il pouvait exprimer, il dit simplement :

\- Oui. _Oui je le dois._

Autre part à Warwick, une certaine fille et sa servante démone étaient en train de préparer un plan pour s'occuper du duo de démons. Hélas, _ce n'est pas une histoire pour aujourd'hui_.


	101. Lui Être Jaloux

~~~~ _**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

101\. Lui Être Jaloux.

C'était un autre paisible jour à Warwick. À cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves dans la même classe que le duo de démons étaient en permanence, sans aucune exception. Cependant, comme les autres élèves, ils ne « travaillaient » pas réellement. À la place, ils parlaient entre amis, ou entre eux de ceci et de cela, du beau temps et de la pluie. Ils en profitaient également pour jouer à des jeux de société divers et variés. Aujourd'hui, les garçons étaient plongés dans une captivante partie d'échecs, l'un des jeux préférés du jeune Phantomhive, un avis _que le Trancy ne partageait pas_. Pourtant Alois était déterminé à gagner _cette fois_ , comme la dernière fois, et la fois d'avant.

Ils étaient en pleine bataille, le bleuté jouant les noirs, et le blond jouant les blancs. Ils déplaçaient stratégiquement leurs pièces pour essayer de contrer les mouvements de leur adversaire, ayant pour but de s'emparer du « Roi ». Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alois déplaçait ses pièces, au hasard semblerait-il, plaçant sans y réfléchir à deux fois les pièces pour bloquer son opposant. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait : _bloquer_.

Le blond ne semblait pas réellement tenter d'atteindre le Roi, il semblait juste essayer de réduire le nombre des troupes de l'autre garçon. Cela rendait le bleuté perplexe. Le blond disait toujours qu'il allait le vaincre, pourtant il n'attaquait jamais.

 _Peut-être que lorsqu'il joue aux échecs, c'est le seul moment où Alois est « inoffensif »_ , pensa Ciel, tout en déplaçant l'un de ses Pions. Il atteindrait bientôt le bout de l'échiquier et serait en mesure de transformer le Pion en sa Reine perdue. Ce serait ensuite un jeu d'enfant que de prendre le Roi du blond.

Alois était assis en face de l'échiquier, à l'opposé du gentleman borgne, les bras croisés, observant la situation. Il prit le Fou blanc et le bougea à travers l'échiquier, prenant avec efficacité le Cavalier de l'autre garçon.

\- _Échec_ , dit-il, souriant avec fierté.

En réponse, Ciel roula de l'œil et il sortit son Roi de « _l'Échec_ », le posant sur une case que le Fou ne pouvait pas atteindre. C'était désormais à son tour de sourire narquoisement alors qu'il regardait le blond articuler le mot « mince ».

Cependant, l'apparition d'un visage familier mit fin à son amusement. Celui d'une démone. Elle alla vers eux sans une once d'hésitation en arborant un air grave, un certain contraste avec son habituel masque «amical ». Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'un ton plutôt nonchalant, avec une légère once de dégoût.

\- Bonjour, dit le Phantomhive, gardant le blond dans son champ de vision périphérique pour s'assurer qu'il ne triche pas. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

August regarda brièvement le blond, dont les yeux bleus glacés étaient fixés sur elle. Elle sentit une certaine hostilité de sa part pour une quelconque raison, mais elle continua néanmoins à parler au bleuté.

\- Ma maîtresse aimerait s'entretenir avec vous. Aujourd'hui si possible, après les cours, en fait.

\- _Cela m'a l'air pénible_ , répondit platement le bleuté. Mais _je_ n'ai pas vraiment de raisons de refuser. Et toi, Alois ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, _ô cyclope bleu_ , dit le blond à son ami, ne détournant cependant pas les yeux de la démone.

\- Aujourd'hui après les cours, cela me va. Ta maîtresse a-t-elle un lieu spécifique en tête ?

\- Oui, elle insiste pour que ce soit au _Manoir Phantomhive_ , mais je pense pouvoir la convaincre de changer d'avis, répondit August, sachant que les chances qu'il accepte étaient faibles.

Ciel, cependant, aimait bien l'idée de faire face aux filles sur son propre territoire. Le lieu lui était familier, et si les choses tournaient au vinaigre, Sebastian pouvait intervenir et les couvrir si nécessaire.

\- Cela me convient, dit-il, observant la fille cligner des yeux, surprise.

\- Très bien. J'en informerai ma maîtresse. Passez un bon après-midi.

Se courbant poliment, elle partit, laissant les deux garçons à leurs activités. Elle était étrange, ça c'était certain. Alois regarda son compagnon d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Tu laisses _l'ennemi_ venir chez nous !

\- Pour qu'elles soient plus faciles à battre, imbécile, dit le bleuté, reportant son attention sur le blond.

\- _C'est un suppôt de Satan tout droit sorti de son anus !_ Tu vas vraiment te mesurer face à ça ?!

\- Tout d'abord : _Alois, c'est l'une des choses les plus étranges que j'aie jamais pu entendre sortir de ta bouche_. Ensuite : oui. Cela ne devrait pas poser un gros problème. Sebastian sera lui aussi présent, au cas où les choses prennent un mauvais tournant.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison... dit le blond, posant son menton dans la paume de sa main et reportant son attention sur les pièces de l'échiquier.

C'était inhabituel de sa part d'admettre sa défaite en combat verbal aussi facilement. Ciel en vint à la même conclusion, alors qu'il observait le garçon. Ses pensées n'étaient plus concentrées sur la partie d'échecs, et il se demanda pourquoi le blond s'opposait tant à la venue des filles. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Oui, elles étaient de potentielles ennemies, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour que le garçon traite la démone de « _suppôt de Satan tout droit sorti de son anus_ » ? Oui, Alois était quelque peu « étrange », mais ce comportement lui était inhabituel. Normalement, il serait du genre à ne pas s'en importer, peut-être à dire quelque chose comme « _ramène-toi !_ ». Le bleuté regarda son compagnon blond déplacer l'une de ses pièces, trouvant soudainement une possible réponse à sa question.

Lorsque le blond releva les yeux vers lui pour lui indiquer qu'il avait fini, et que c'était son tour, Ciel prit la parole :

\- Alois, es-tu _jaloux_ d'August ?

Le Trancy passa du désintérêt à l'alerte, renversant presque la table. Une légère teinte rose était visible sur son visage.

\- Pas du _tout !_ dit-il sur la défensive.

Bingo. Le bleuté l'avait touché dans le mille. En y repensant, c'était plutôt logique. _Une démone qui faisait son apparition, se mettant soudainement à parler au bleuté, même lorsque Alois n'était pas présent ?_ Le blond savait que Ciel trouvait lui aussi les femmes aussi attirantes que les hommes, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas jaloux ? Dans une société où les relations romantiques homosexuelles n'étaient toujours pas reconnues comme « socialement correct », si les préférences sexuelles d'un individu se penchaient également vers les femmes, ne serait-il pas logique de choisir la femme ? De plus, August était elle aussi une démone, ils avaient alors un secret majeur en commun. Plus Alois y pensait, plus il était frustré.

Ciel sourit légèrement en entendant la réponse du blond, posant son propre menton dans la paume de sa main, et son coude sur la table.

- _Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- _Et alors ?_ dit-il, refusant de répondre directement.

\- _C'est mignon_ , dit le Phantomhive, déplaçant son Pion au bout de l'échiquier afin de le changer en son ancienne Reine. Tu es en « _échec_ ».

Alois fit la moue en étant qualifié de « _mignon_ », fronçant les sourcils, rouge comme une tomate. Il avait du mal à _penser_ aux échecs désormais. Il fixa l'échiquier, sans trouver de stratégie. Seules les paroles de l'autre garçon résonnaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir que Ciel lui souriait narquoisement, il pouvait le _sentir_. Bientôt l'échiquier commençait à ne ressemblait à rien, seulement à des taches de noir et de blanc, alors que son cerveau _oubliait_ qu'il jouait aux échecs.

Ce fut en entendant le ricanement de l'autre qu'il revint à lui. Il avait promis de gagner, pas vrai ? Désormais il avait l'impression qu'il devait réellement vaincre ce garçon, et les couleurs de noir et de blanc commencèrent à reprendre leurs vraies formes.

Étant donné qu'il était en « échec », il devait _sortir_ de l' « échec ». Dans sa tête, il réfléchit aux différentes directions qu'il pouvait prendre pour déplacer son Roi, menant toutes à une défaite certaine infligée par la Reine noire. Aussitôt, il bougea sa Tour pour la mettre devant son Roi, bloquant temporairement le chemin de son adversaire.

Ciel prit ensuite ladite Tour, laissant la Reine juste à côté du Roi blanc. En réponse, Alois utilisa son Roi afin de prendre la Reine.

\- BOOM ! _Juste comme ça_ , dit-il pour rire.

\- Cela ne change rien au fait que _tu sois toujours une fille_ , dit le bleuté d'un ton plaisantin, regardant le blond refaire la moue. _Boom. Juste comme ça_.


	102. Ambition

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

102\. Ambition.

Le Manoir Phantomhive qui se situait dans la région de Londres était sur pied depuis, au moins, l'ère Victorienne. Même après avoir été brûlé, fait exploser, et laissé tomber en ruine dans la nature, il se tenait toujours du haut de sa grandeur originelle. Ce domaine avait connu maintes et maintes fois d'horribles secrets, mais aucuns d'eux n'arrivaient à la cheville de celui-ci : le Manoir Phantomhive était le gîte de pas un, mais _trois_ démons.

Il s'agissait bel et bien des viles créatures qui osaient défier Dieu lui-même et qui parcouraient la Terre à la recherche d'âmes humaines à déguster, prolongeant alors leur méprisable existence. Cependant, ces trois abominables êtres n'étaient pas les _seuls_ démons de Londres. Il y avait, en effet, un _quatrième_ diable, du nom de « _August_ ». Heureusement pour la population de Londres, cette démone était tenue en laisse par une adolescente distinguée, élégante, et quelque peu corrompue.

Son nom était « Cassandra Bates », et en ce jour elle et sa servante démone allaient avoir un entretien avec les résidents de la demeure Phantomhive. Cassandra vint à l'entrée quelque temps après la fin des cours, s'assurant qu'il s'agisse de l'adresse que le bleuté lui avait rapidement gribouillé sur un bout de papier déchiré. Bien que ledit papier soit froissé, lui donnant l'impression que le garçon était méprisable, elle changea d'avis en voyant l'imposante bâtisse.

C'était bien plus grand que sa maison moderne que ce soit au niveau de l'envergure ou de la renommée. Même si son chez-elle était assez grand et sophistiqué, cela faisait pâle figure à côté du Manoir. Peut-être que le garçon qui en était le propriétaire gardait des secrets encore plus impressionnants qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'imaginer.

La démone de la jeune demoiselle, August, leva la main pour frapper à la vieille porte en bois, avant que ladite porte ne s'ouvre sans même avoir été effleurée par les phalanges de la fille, un grand homme vêtu de noir apparaissant. Il sourit poliment.

\- Bienvenue au Manoir Phantomhive. Nous vous attendions, Mademoiselle Bates, dit-il en tenant la porte ouverte pour la jeune demoiselle et sa démone.

August écarquilla les yeux, surprise. _Combien de démons possède-t-il ?!_ pensa-t-elle.

Ciel Phantomhive n'avait pas _un_ , mais _deux_ démons à sa disposition, et à en juger par la forte aura sinistre que l'homme dégageait, il était le plus puissant. Le bleuté n'était pas à prendre à la légère, aucun doute là-dessus. Bien qu'il soit commun pour les démons d'avoir des _familiers_ , il n'était cependant pas commun de posséder des démons en chair et en os, capable de former des pactes avec les humains. Cassandra en tant que simple humaine était évidemment insensible à tout cela, elle ne fit donc pas attention à l'homme. La démone choisit de _garder_ les choses ainsi, mais elle était désormais en alerte. L'homme les emmena dans le salon où se trouvaient les deux garçons, l'un était en train de _lire_ , l'autre en train de _construire un château avec les coussins du canapé_. Je _vous_ laisser deviner _qui faisait quoi_.

\- Cassandra Bates et sa servante, August Remy, jeune maître, dit l'homme au bleuté, se courbant poliment.

\- Merci, Sebastian, répondit ce dernier. Prenez un siège, je vous en prie.

La jeune maîtresse s'assit sur l'une des chaises, alors que l'homme vêtu de noir était occupé à remettre les coussins à leur place, tandis que sa démone se tenait derrière elle comme une ombre. Alois se laissa tomber sur le canapé une fois que Sebastian eut fini de le ranger, et Ciel s'assit sur sa propre chaise, attendant patiemment que Cassandra se mette à l'aise pour parler.

\- Si j'ai bien compris il y a quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me faire part, Mlle Bates, dit-il enfin. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Tout d'abord, tu peux arrêter de jouer, Phantomhive. Ensuite, _je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu possèdes également un démon_ , dit la jeune demoiselle, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Le bleuté sourit.

\- _Oui, en effet_. August te l'a-t-elle dit, ou l'as-tu deviné toute seule ?

\- Alors tu savais pour August, hein ? Pour répondre à ta question je l'ai compris lorsque ce Westley a enlevé ton cache-œil l'autre jour. _August me cachait des choses_ , dit-elle, regardant sa démone d'un air mauvais.

August continua à fixer droit devant elle, ne semblant pas y prêter attention, alors Cassandra reporta son attention sur le bleuté.

\- Voyons-le alors. _Ton pacte_ , reprit-elle.

Eh bien, cette fille avait du culot pour débarquer ici et agir comme si elle était la maîtresse des lieux. Le blond n'aimait pas la façon qu'elle avait de parler à Ciel : _pas le moins du monde_. Cependant, ce qu'elle avait dit, « _August me cachait des choses_ », avait touché une corde chez lui. Il regarda la maîtresse d'un air mauvais.

\- Eh bien, _n'es-tu pas perspicace ?_ dit le Phantomhive avec condescendance. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête. _Je n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres dans ma propre demeure_ , dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Es-tu seulement venue ici pour me dire cela, ou y a-t-il autre chose ?

Cassandra sentit son sourcil la démanger.

\- Je veux savoir _pourquoi_ , dit-elle, pourquoi as-tu également un démon ?

\- _Les dames d'abord_.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de glousser en entendant la réplique du bleuté.

\- Te joues-tu de moi, Phantomhive ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Comme je l'ai dit, _je n'aime pas recevoir d'ordres dans ma propre demeure_. Je n'aime pas non plus tourner autour du pot. Pourquoi es-tu réellement venue ici ? dit Ciel, observant la fille dans son siège qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. As-tu affaire à _l'élève, Ciel Phantomhive ?_ Veux-tu parler avec _le propriétaire de Phantom ?_ Ou se pourrait-il que tu veuilles t'entretenir avec _Le Chien de Garde de La Reine ?_

\- Le chien de _quoi ?_

\- Concernant le meurtre de tes parents, en tant que _Chien de Garde de La Reine_ , _je me suis renseigné à ce sujet._ Ne te serait-il pas bénéfique que je te dise ce que je sais ?

\- … _Pas vraiment_... dit la fille, détournant le regard. August regarda sa maîtresse d'un air étonné.

\- Mais maîtresse... commença-t-elle, avant d'être tue par Cassandra.

\- _Silence, August_.

\- _Oh, je vois..._ débuta Ciel, son sourire narquois s'effaçant. Ce qui t'as poussé à avoir un démon, c'est _ton manque de but_.

Ils regardèrent tous le bleuté avec appréhension. Même Alois, qui était avachi sur le canapé, était désormais tout ouïe. _Il savait de quoi Ciel parlait_.

\- D-De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda Cassandra, se penchant légèrement sur sa chaise.

\- August m'a dit que tu cherchais à venger la mort de tes parents, pourtant tu refuses une information qui pourrait te rapprocher ne serait-ce qu'un peu vers ton but ? demanda le bleuté. Pourquoi dont ?

\- J-J'ai mes raisons !

\- **Numéro un** : _l'humain doit être sans foi_. **Numéro deux** _:_ _l'humain doit désespérément vouloir survivre,_ énuméra-t-il. Ce sont les deux critères à remplir pour être en mesure d'invoquer un démon. Maintenant que tu t'en es sortie et que tu es revenue à une vie normale, _brûles-tu encore de rage ?_ As-tu toujours _soif de vengeance ?_ Es-tu encore résolue _à aller jusqu'au bout ?_

Cassandra écarquilla les yeux et elle regarda August. La démone l'observait avec _mépris._ La jeune maîtresse détourna le regard de la démone pour regarder à nouveau le garçon.

\- Évidemment ! cria-t-elle, essayant de garder une voix stable et de ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle se leva. Je ne resterai pas assise ici alors que l'on me parle ainsi ! dit-elle, tentant de se reprendre en main.

La jeune maîtresse se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, marchant avec vigueur.

\- Viens, _August. Nous partons_.

August ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants avant de suivre la fille. Son regard passant du mépris à l'incertitude. Elle regarda les garçons une dernière fois avant de se courber poliment et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Dès qu'elles furent parties, le blond se redressa et regarda l'autre garçon.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle a réellement perdu son but ? demanda-t-il, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Il était rare de le voir arborer une expression aussi concernée, _surtout_ pour quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Constatant cela, le bleuté hésita avant de répondre.

\- Je me jouais juste d'elle en premier lieu, mais à en juger par sa réaction, je dirais qu' c'est _définitivement possible_.

\- Oh... fut tout ce que le blond dit.

Son ton était quelque peu mélancolique. L'adolescent aux cheveux ardoise se leva et s'assit à côté du blond.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. C'est juste que... J'étais pareil... _J'ai perdu mon but, et Claude, il_... sa voix s'estompa.

Son compagnon le rapprocha de lui pour que sa tête puisse reposer sur son épaule.

\- _Tu n'as pas à le dire. Je sais_... dit Ciel, caressant doucement les cheveux du blond.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait arriver à Cassandra. Même si je ne l'aime pas, et que c'est une vraie _pétasse_ , _je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle..._

\- Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. Ce qu'il se passe entre elle et August ne peut pas être résolu. _Toutes les histoires ne peuvent pas avoir une bonne fin_.

\- _Je suis content que la mienne en ait une_ , dit le blond, se blottissant contre l'autre garçon, le faisant rougir.

Pendant ce temps, dans une certaine voiture, une certaine paire de filles partait d'un certain manoir en silence. Celle avec les cheveux noirs lisses fixait droit devant elle, les paroles du garçon se répétant dans son esprit. Celle aux cheveux roux et au pentacle regardait à travers la fenêtre, trop apeurée pour ne serait-ce que regarder l'autre fille. Désagréable, le silence restait, les étouffant presque.

\- N'écoute pas ce Phantomhive. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, dit finalement la jeune maîtresse, ne détournant jamais les yeux de la route. Je compte bien évidemment aller jusqu'au bout. N'en doute jamais.

L'attention de la démone se porta sur l'autre fille.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle, ses yeux luisant. Même si cela prend _toute votre vie_ , _jusqu'à ce que votre âme soit mienne,_ je vous serai _toujours_ fidèle...


	103. Cassandra

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

103\. Cassandra.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, tout était calme du côté des garçons. Ils n'aimaient pas être impliqués dans les affaires des autres, alors ils ignorèrent les filles à l'école. Bien qu'ils aient remarqué un étrange comportement entre Cassandra et August, ils n'intervinrent pas. Il valait mieux laisser ces choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, non ?

August semblait être plus distante envers sa maîtresse, ne marchant plus que quelques pieds derrière elle, ne l'aidant plus à accomplir certaines tâches qu'elle devait remplir, et ne restant plus à ses côtés, préférant errer et parler avec d'autres personnes à la place. Dieu sait ce qu'il se tramait. La jeune maîtresse elle-même semblait plus _apeurée_ , surtout lorsque August était dans les parages. Elle se faisait souvent toute petite sous le regard de la démone, et se soumettait lorsqu'on lui demandait de faire quelque chose. La fille entêtée, autoritaire, et condescendante que la classe avait connu était partie, et bien que la fille qui l'avait remplacé lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, son comportement n'était absolument pas le même. Cette nouvelle fille était silencieuse et renfermée. Alors que Cassandra arborait sans cesse une grimace, cette fille semblait constamment terrifiée. Cette Cassandra était pathétique, oui, difficilement une ombre d'elle-même.

Ce n'était peut-être techniquement pas exact. En fait, Cassandra agissait ainsi il y a quelques années, depuis la nuit où ses parents étaient tombés dans un bain de leur propre sang devant ses yeux. Elle avait seulement survécu cette nuit-là car le tireur masqué avait affirmé « ne pas tirer sur des gosses », dans _un cruel acte de pitié_.

Elle était restée aux côtés de ses parents jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, la laissant seule, et _perdue_. Peu de temps après, d'étranges hommes en costumes noir portant des lunettes l'avaient forcée à les quitter.

 _Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants_. _Rentre chez toi_ , lui avaient-ils dit, mais hélas, elle ne savait pas comment.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle avait dû errer dans les rues à la recherche de son chemin. Elle avait dormi dans les impasses et les stations de métro, fuyant de nombreux groupes d'hommes plus d'une fois. Ils lui avaient offert de la nourriture, de l'argent, et un toit, mais elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas alors elle avait couru aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Allant toujours de l'avant, elle s'était aventuré à la recherche de son « chez soi », faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la faim et la fatigue, jusqu'à ce que finalement, ses petites jambes d'enfant de douze ans ne s'effondrent. Ses vêtements sales étaient si humides, et n'avaient pas pu la protéger de l'air frais de la nuit. Son estomac avait rugi et l'avait démangée de l'intérieur telle une bête féroce, ne la laissant pas profiter d'un moment de repos. Les plantes de ses pieds étaient usées à force de marcher et ses jambes l'avaient fait souffrir, alors qu'elle s'était allongée sur le béton.

Oh, comme elle avait voulu en finir. Ce fut par un quelconque miracle qu'elle avait rencontré cet homme qui lui avait offert un toit pour la nuit. Elle avait mangé de la bonne nourriture, se débarrassant de la terre qui s'était accrochée à elle durant ces dernières semaines, et elle avait reposé ses jambes souffrantes. C'était un homme bon. Elle avait voulu que ces jours ne cessent jamais. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être heureuse. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Elle avait rapidement découvert les vraies intentions de l'homme. Il ne l'avait pas traité aussi bien par simple générosité, mais afin de l'offrir en sacrifice lors d'un rituel abominable. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans le sous-sol de la maison de l'homme, mais en se réveillant elle avait réalisé qu'elle s'y trouvait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle avait rempli le premier critère. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'autel, les lames, et les os chez cet homme, qui avait été si bienveillant avec elle, cet homme, qui l'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine et douloureuse, cet homme, qui allait brutalement mettre fin à sa vie, elle en été venue à cette conclusion :

 _Dieu n'existe pas_.

Il n'y avait pas de « sauveur ». Il n'arrivait rien de bon à ceux qui ne pêchaient pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans le bon livre ne s'était avéré qu'être un mensonge. Elle n'était qu'une innocente fille âgée de douze ans. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter tout cela ?

Je n'irai pas dans les détails, mais elle porte encore aujourd'hui les marques qui furent gravées dans sa peau ce jour-là. Elles avaient cicatrisées, mais les symboles et les insignes tracés à l'aide d'un couteau pouvaient encore être visible sur sa peau pâle et lisse, là où les pigments manquaient à l'appel. Lorsque le couteau s'était planté dans sa peau d'innombrable fois, elle avait rempli le _deuxième_ critère. _Elle voulait désespérément survivre_.

Elle avait souhaité que tout se termine. La souffrance, la peur, la colère, la tristesse. Tout, pourtant elle n'avait pas voulu _mourir_. La mort était le sort des faibles. Ce n'était que lorsque l'on se tenait debout et que l'on se battait que l'on pouvait piétiner les faibles. Cet homme n'avait _pas_ mérité cela. Ce fut pour cette raison que le malin n'était pas apparu devant lui, mais devant Cassandra.

Ce fut à cet instant que la tristesse de Cassandra s'était transformée en rage, et que sa peur était devenue de la haine. Depuis ce jour, elle possédait une apparition démoniaque. Elle avait gardé cette haine hargneuse des années après, mais avec le temps, elle avait réalisé qu'elle souhaitait simplement _oublier_ le passé et _aller de l'avant_.

 _Sans jamais revoir_ les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu. _Mais cela allait à l'encontre de la promesse qu'elle avait faite ce jour-là_. August ne comptait pas la laisser oublier, non plus, et désormais, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était redevenu celle qu'elle était auparavant, misérable, et _insignifiante_. À présent elle ne voulait plus penser au passé, ni au futur et à la terreur qui l'accompagnerait.

La véritable raison de sa visite au domaine Phantomhive avait été de s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas une menace, et qui sait, de se faire un ami sur qui elle aurait pu compter. Ciel, étant donné qu'il possédait un démon, avait dû vivre une expérience similaire à la sienne, faisant de lui une personne pour qui elle éprouvait de la sympathie.

Mais elle n'avait pas été reçu avec bienveillance. Au contraire, le garçon n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, faisant remarquer à sa servante la faiblesse qui l'habitait.

Il devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait, et il n'allait même pas l' _aider ?_ Sous sa peur d'August, elle exécrait le bleuté. Finalement, après qu'August l'ait laissée seule un moment pour aller faire on ne sait quoi, Cassandra avait laissé ce sentiment remonter à la surface.

Elle se leva et se dirigea sans hésitation là où le Phantomhive et son compagnon blond étaient, discutant de tout et de rien. Elle marcha à grand pas, et fut ignorée. Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi, hors de question. En un éclair, elle fit un scandale en frappant la surface de la table aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait pour obtenir l'attention des garçons. Ses phalanges la piquaient et la faisaient souffrir alors qu'elles prenaient une teinte rose foncé, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

\- Puis-je vous aider, Mlle Bates ? dit le bleuté, tournant sans enthousiasme son attention vers la fille.

Il reposa son menton dans la paume de sa main, et son coude sur la table, pour en quelque sorte, bien montrer son indifférence.

\- Oui, oui _tu le peux_ , dit-elle, essayant de garder une voix convaincante. Vois-tu, à cause de _toi_ , j'ai des _problèmes de démons_ à présent.

Alors que le bleuté était connu pour son « Laser Glace », l'énergie qui semblait émaner de l'œil de la fille avait l'air d'être ardente.

Le garçon ignora ce détail.

\- Je m'en excuse, mais que pourrais-je faire contre cela, exactement ? C'est entre toi et August désormais, ne _me_ mêle _pas_ à cela, dit-il, envoyant son laser glace.

\- Écoute, je t'en _supplie_ , dit-elle, sa voix craquant. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je _n'ai pas_ la détermination, ou le pouvoir de m'en occuper moi-même...

Ciel ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le blond l'arrêta, mettant une main sur son épaule. Il arborait une expression sympathique, ou du moins ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la « sympathie » chez un sociopathe. Alois savait ce que Cassandra ressentait, et cette pointe d'empathie le faisait souffrir. Il n'aimait pas cette fille, pas le moins du monde, mais en même temps, il se sentirait _coupable_ s'il ne lui venait pas en aide. Ils étaient pareils, après tout. Il regarda le bleuté dans l'œil, lui transmettant tout cela sans dire un mot.

Comment Ciel pouvait-il contrarier le blond à cet instant ? Alois ressentait rarement de la compassion pour un « étranger ». Le bleuté ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être quelque peu jaloux pour une quelconque raison. Regardant à nouveau la fille, il dit à contrecœur :

\- D'accord, que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

\- _Comment rompre un pacte_? demanda-t-elle.

\- Écoute, tu ne peux pas simplement voir cela comme une procédure judiciaire, trouver une faille, et t'en échapper. Tu ne _peux pas_ revenir en arrière. _C'est impossible_.

Le garçon était bien placé pour savoir, il _était_ lui-même un démon.

\- Et si August mourait avant que le pacte soit rempli ? demanda le blond.

\- _Tuer_ August ? demanda la fille, surprise. Mais... August...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu _tiens_ à elle, dit le bleuté. Si tu n'es pas prête à _tuer la personne qui en a après ta vie_ , alors tu _ferais mieux de mourir_.

Alois acquiesça. Cassandra hésita avant de demander :

\- Est-ce que cela _fonctionnera ?_

\- Comme si je _pouvais le savoir._ Cela pourrait _très bien_ se retourner contre toi et également te tuer, fit remarquer le bleuté. Il existe différentes types de pactes, certains sont faibles, d'autres puissants, et les démons sont _très_ protecteurs concernant leur proie. Cela pourrait très bien être une forme de « si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors personne ne pourra ».

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix ? S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de survivre...

\- _Maintenant_ tu penses comme un détenteur de pacte, sourit le blond. Alors quel est le plan, _chérie ?_ demanda-t-il au bleuté.

Ciel se racla la gorge, essayant de se débarrasser de la légère teinte rosée sur son visage.

\- C'est très simple. Dis à August que je veux bien te donner des informations sur la mort de tes parents. Ainsi elle acceptera de venir. Emmène-la à _ce vieux manoir abandonné_ et nous nous chargerons du reste là-bas.

\- Comment diable allez-vous la tuer ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Vois-tu, les Phantomhive sont une équipe d' _enfer_.

Après avoir décidé cela, ils formèrent une alliance, inconscient de la présence du garçon _au bonnet-crâne, dont les cheveux noirs cachaient ses yeux_ , qui écrivait tout cela. Il allait prouver, au moins _à lui-même_ , _qu'il y avait bien plus que ce que l'œil humain pouvait voir._


	104. August

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

104\. August.

La nuit commençait à tomber au vieux manoir Trancy, et les feuilles bruissaient doucement jusqu'à ce que les plus faibles cèdent sous la force de la brise, tombant au sol. L'automne était arrivé, et l'air était assez frais pour que les garçons à l'extérieur du manoir aient à porter une veste alors qu'ils étaient assis, attendant l'arrivée de leur rendez-vous.

Alors que le Phantomhive et l'ancien propriétaire de la demeure attendaient sur les marches, une troisième personne se cachait dans les buissons, caméra en main. Audrey Baines, ou comme la plupart des gens l'appelaient, « _Le Garçon de La Grande Chaise_ », se faisait souvent rire au nez à cause de sa croyance dans le surnaturel. Sa fascination avait débuté à un jeune âge lorsqu'il avait vu un homme être renversé par une voiture. Ce jour-là, il avait été témoin de quelque chose qui l'avait conduit à s'intéresser au paranormal.

Après que l'homme ait été heurté par le véhicule, un autre homme vêtu d'un costume noir et de lunettes avait accouru vers lui et s'était accroupit près de lui. Les adultes avaient pensé que l'homme à lunettes avait essayé de venir en aide à l'innocente victime d'un accident de voiture, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Audrey l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. L'homme en costume et aux lunettes n'avait pas _aidé_ l'homme, mais il l'avait _coupé_ avec ce qui avait semblé être des cisailles. Tandis qu'une telle chose était plausible, ce qui était arrivé par la suite _ne l'était pas_. De la coupure étaient sorties des bandes de film, stagnant et luisant dans les airs, et montant jusqu'au ciel. Comment expliquer cela ? Les adultes n'avaient pas semblé remarquer, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas d'Audrey. Le garçon aurait à jamais cette image en tête, et personne _ne le croirait jamais_.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La discussion qu'il avait entendu entre le duo de démons et la Bates pourrait être la clé. _Des démons ? Des pactes avec le Diable ?_ C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il était prêt à supporter la douleur dans ses articulations à force de rester accroupi si cela lui permettait de prouver qu'il n'était pas fou. À ses camarades, ses professeurs, ses amis, ses parents, mais surtout, à lui-même. Il retint presque son souffle en voyant les deux filles arriver.

Cassandra et August s'avançaient nonchalamment vers le manoir, côte à côte, mais en silence. Cassandra arborait un air d'indifférence, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'elle pouvait exprimer. La démone d'un autre côté, semblait appréhensive. Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce que Cassandra n'aille pas jusqu'au bout, et à ce qu'elle le fasse, mais il y avait autre chose qui la dérangeait, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire. C'était comme si son sixième sens s'était activé, elle était donc sur ses gardes.

Elles arrivèrent auprès des garçons, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres, mais ce n'était pas extraordinaire pour une telle situation. On ne pouvait jamais savoir quand les choses allaient mal tourner.

\- As-tu les informations ? demanda la jeune maîtresse, retrouvant légèrement son habituel comportement.

Elle sourit lorsque le bleuté sortit une valise.

\- Juste ici, dit Ciel, gardant la valise à la vue de tous. Toutes les informations sur le meurtre de tes parents sont _juste ici_.

Cassandra s'avança pour prendre l'objet, mais elle était en fait en train de s'éloigner. Elle se mit à aller en avant pour abandonner la démone et s'échapper de son emprise à jamais, mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'August _l'arrête_.

August arborait un air sérieux, et elle avait le bras levé pour bloquer la route de sa maîtresse.

\- _Comment s'assurer que ce n'est pas de la camelote ?_ leur demanda-t-elle.

Le bleuté donna la valise au blond, pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir et sortir une pile de documents.

\- Je suis peut-être un _menteur_ , et un _tricheur_ , mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à revenir sur une _promesse_.

Ciel savait qu'elle n'était pas stupide, il avait donc fabriqué de faux documents. Avec l'aimable aide d'un certain majordome, cela va de soi.

August s'avança, marchant d'un pas assuré vers les deux gentlemen. Le bleuté remit les faux documents dans la valise, et il la tendit à la fille. Se rapprochant, elle arriva à une distance d'environ cinq pieds des garçons avant de marcher dans un cercle sans le savoir. Des étincelles volèrent, alors que du feu jaillit du cercle. Audrey qui était tapis dans l'ombre, était sans voix, oubliant momentanément son plan.

Les garçons ne s'attendaient évidemment pas à ce que cela la tue. Ils espéraient simplement l'étourdir assez pour se jeter sur elle. Hâtivement, ils coururent des deux côtés du vortex de feu, attendant qu'il se calme. Mais une fois la feu disparut, _il n'y avait personne_.

Ciel sentit soudainement quelque chose de dur heurter son crâne, l'abasourdissant avec efficacité quelques instants. Alois vit un spectre de noir passer avant de recevoir un coup de pied à la joue. L'effet de surprise passé, ils regardèrent l'endroit où Cassandra était, voyant un démon derrière elle.

August avait des ailes noires, similaires à celles d'un corbeau, et ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge écarlate. Sa queue était pointue, à l'inverse de celles des garçons, ainsi que ses oreilles et ses canines. Ses ongles étaient noirs, comme d'ordinaire, mais ils étaient également longs, tel des serres. Elle portait une jupe grise déchirée sur les bords, et le haut de ses bottes à talons aiguilles disparaissait en-dessous. Son haut était lui aussi noir, les manches ressemblant presque à des gants, ne recouvrant que ses majeurs et ses annuaires. À la place de cornes noires si distinctes chez les garçons, elle avait des ramures noires des deux côtés de la tête.

\- Je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, dit-elle, souriant narquoisement. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à donner des informations gratuitement, Phantomhive. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, apparemment.

August mit un bras sur l'épaule de Cassandra avant de forcer l'humaine à tourner la tête à l'aide de sa main, pour qu'elle soit face à face.

\- Et _toi_ , Cassandra, je dois dire que je suis _choquée_ de voir que tu reviens sur ta parole. Tu étais même prête à coopérer avec eux pour _me tuer ?_ Dommage que ça ait échoué.

Cassandra était livide, écarquillant les yeux. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, ne clignait pas des yeux, ne détournait pas le regard, elle avait bien trop peur de ne serait-ce que _respirer_. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de trembler de peur. Elle sentit la démone frôler sa gorge avec l'une de ses serres.

\- Ce n'était pas _gentil_ , Cassandra, dit August.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une racine sortit du sol pour s'enrouler fermement autour de son poignet avant d'en faire de même avec l'autre. Les racines tirèrent ses bras loin de la fille, libérant cette dernière. August regarda les garçons, grognant de colère.

\- _Cours, Cassandra !_ cria le blond, ses yeux luisant d'un rouge cramoisi, et sa joue entaillée par le coup de pied de la démone.

Du sang se mélangeait à sa sueur alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts dans la terre, concentrant toute son énergie pour retenir la démone.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune maîtresse ordonna à ses jambes de bouger, se mettant derrière le blond alors que le bleuté en profitait pour prendre sa forme réelle.

Il y eu soudainement un « click », accompagné d'un flash venant des buissons où Audrey se cachait pour rassembler des preuves.

\- _Merde !_ murmura-t-il. _Je pensais avoir enlevé ce satané flash !_

Durant ce court instant, le flash suffit à déconcentrer le blond assez longtemps pour que la démone s'échappe. Alois tomba à genoux, épuisé après avoir retenue la fille, alors que cette dernière se précipitait dans les buissons où Audrey se trouvait.

Un cri de garçonnet retentit ainsi que des débats avant qu'August revienne, traînant le pauvre Audrey qui se débattait, criant et creusant la terre, tentant désespérément de fuir.

\- Oh, regardez, dit la démone, vous avez un _invité_.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le garçon. Ils avaient été _vu_. Pas seulement, vu par _un humain de leur école_. Cela allait mal finir.

\- Lâche-le, August ! cria Alois, utilisant un peu _trop_ de son énergie restante dans cet ordre.

\- Hmm... _Non,_ dit-elle, prenant le garçon par le col de sa chemise, mettant ses serres près de sa gorge.

On pouvait voir les yeux du garçons pour une fois, remplis de terreur.

\- _Voilà le marché_ , commença August, regardant ses adversaires droit dans les yeux. Je sais désormais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à agir par _simple bonté_ , mais je pense avoir trouvé une solution pour tous. _Donnez-moi la fille, et cet innocent spectateur reste en vie_.

Le blond et le bleuté se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder Cassandra, puis de nouveau Audrey et August. Ils devaient faire le pour et le contre.

Si Audrey restait en vie, ils devraient s'occuper de lui plus tard. Si par un quelconque _miracle_ il survivait, et qu'ils ne faisaient _rien_ , le pauvre garçon ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais.

D'un autre côté, Cassandra pouvait mourir quelque soit le choix, cela dépendait de quel genre de pacte elle possédait. Il serait également difficile de s'occuper d'elle si elle restait en vie. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient perdants. Ils pouvaient toujours tuer _tout le monde_ , mais leur conscience ne les laisserait pas faire.

Ils réfléchirent, et réfléchirent.

\- Alors ? _Faites le bon choix_ , les nargua la démone.

Avant qu'ils puissent parler, Cassandra fit un pas en avant.

\- Laisse-le partir, dit-elle d'une voix sincère et mélancolique. _Je vais coopérer_.

\- Mais, Cassandra... dit Ciel.

Il était secoué par la soudaine déclaration de la fille, comme l'était le blond, qui ne trouvait pas la force pour parler.

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ , dit-elle. J'étais vouée à mourir de toute manière. Je préfère laisser à Audrey la chance de vivre, plutôt que de vivre dans la culpabilité de sa mort, - elle regarda de nouveau les garçons -, Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à fuir, pas vrai ?

Le duo de démons la regarda solennellement. Non, elle était différente d'eux. Cassandra n'était pas _complètement_ salie. Elle était insupportable, de mauvais tempérament, têtue, mais dans le fond, _bienveillante_. Bien qu'elle possédait tous ces défauts, son cœur n'était pas obscurci comme le leur. Elle voulait aller de l'avant, vers la lumière, plutôt que de s'enfoncer parmi les fantômes du passé.

Le regard d'August s'adoucit et elle lâcha sa prise sur le col du garçon, le faisant tomber au sol. Il recula de quelques pieds avec l'adrénaline, mais il n'alla pas loin.

\- _Maîtresse..._

Cassandra avança sans se retourner. Même si elle tremblait, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle se tint devant la démone.

\- _August_ , la salua-t-elle.

La démone tendit un bras vers elle, le soleil couchant derrière elles. Les autres les observaient. Lorsqu'August fut sur le point de toucher le visage de sa maîtresse, _elle fut arrêtée par une nouvelle racine_.

Le blond serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas lâcher. Il était épuisé. Il était encore trop jeune en tant que démon pour utiliser cette capacité sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Ciel... dit-il d'une voix étranglée. _Botte-lui le cul_!

Avec un sourire narquois, le bleuté dit :

\- _Yes, your higness_.

Il s'élança alors vers la démone. Cassandra fut poussée le plus gentiment possible hors de son chemin, et il rétracta son bras en arrière et frappa la démone au visage, l'envoyant voler et brisant les racines qui la retenaient.

\- Normalement, je serais contre le fait de frapper une _demoiselle_. Surtout avec autant de force, cependant, _je ferai une exception pour cette fois_ , la nargua le bleuté.

Le blond ricana derrière lui alors qu'il était étalé sur le sol, sans aucune force. _Mais tu dis que je suis une fille, et pourtant tu m'as déjà frappé_ , pensa-t-il.

Audrey se mit au niveau d'Alois, le secouant légèrement.

\- Alois ! Alois ! Que se passe-t-il ?! demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- ' _Te dirais plus tard. Trop fatigué_ , fut tout ce que l'adolescent blond put dire.

August se releva. Elle se frotta le visage et lança un regard mauvais au bleuté.

\- Tu me flattes, dit-elle.

Elle courut vers lui avant de disparaître à nouveau. Elle fut à sa gauche, puis à sa droite. Elle fut devant lui, puis derrière. Elle fut au-dessus, puis à nouveau devant, et ce fut au tour de Ciel de valser.

Il vola sur quelques mètres avant de s'écraser contre un arbre, le renversant au passage. _August frappait fort_. Son pacte lui donnait un avantage. Les pactes rendaient les démons _plus puissants_.

Il était seul. Alois était incapable de combattre, et Sebastian était au manoir. _Ne t'inquiète pas, nous pouvons nous en charger_ , avait-il dit à l'homme, malheureusement. Parfois il se maudissait d'être aussi arrogant.

Il se releva et se précipita à nouveau vers la fille, feignant un coup de poing par la gauche, avant de la frapper par la droite. Elle s'en remit rapidement et lui donna un coup de pied à l'estomac, le privant de l'air dont il n'avait pas réellement besoin.

Malheureusement, c'était la seule manière de combattre que Ciel connaissait. Il n'était pas aussi élégant que Sebastian. Il était rapide, mais pas assez. Il était puissant, mais pas _assez_. Il reçut coup après coup de la part de la fille. Quelle serait la réaction d'Alois lorsqu'il découvrirait que le bleuté s'était fait _battre par une fille ?_ Des tourments sans fin que Ciel n'était _pas_ prêt à endurer.

\- Comme c'est _triste_ , Phantomhive. Je pensais qu'un homme de ton rang serait un plus grand _défi !_ le nargua August, amusée par l'incapacité du garçon.

Finalement, dans un dernier effort désespéré, le garçon avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à coincer la tête de la fille sous son bras. Il planta son poing sur son crâne comme il le ferait avec Alois, mais cette fois, il fut plus _brutal_.

\- Ow, ow, _OW ! Lâche-moi !_ cria-t-elle, incapable de s'échapper de la poigne ferme du démon.

\- Abandonne, dans ce cas ! cria-t-il en retour.

\- D'accord, _D'ACCORD ! J'abandonne !_

Et ainsi, elle fut libérée. Elle se frotta le crâne avant de rapidement frapper le garçon à l'estomac. Ciel se pencha et tint la zone touchée.

\- _Tu disais avoir abandonnée !_

\- _Quoi ?!_ Un _démon_ t'a menti ?! Se moqua August. Tu aurais dû t'en douter...

Ciel grogna et se releva, sérieusement blessé.

\- Tu sais, Ciel, je pense que si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, nous aurions pu _être de bons amis_ , dit-elle en se tapotant le menton. Mais tu as tout gâché en aidant Cassandra pour on ne sait quelle raison.

\- Je ne voulais pas. _C'était la décision d'Alois_ , dit le garçon.

\- Pourquoi accepter alors ?

\- Eh bien, _je l'aime_ , alors ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je pouvais dire « non ».

\- Oh, alors _c'est ce type de relation_ , sourit August. Ce n'est pas très surprenant. _Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué_.

\- Ce n'était pas ta priorité. _Tu avais un travail à faire_.

\- J'ai _toujours_ un travail à faire.

August contracta les muscles de ses jambes avant de quitter le combat, se précipitant vers les autres, attrapant Cassandra au passage. Ciel écarquilla les yeux, et Audrey fut bouche bée.

\- N'ait pas l'air aussi surpris, dit August. Je suis une _démone_. Nous _trichons_ sans cesse.

\- August, je t'en prie ! cria Cassandra, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de la démone.

Le regard de la démone se radoucit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle, souriant chaleureusement. Même si cela prend _toute votre vie, jusqu'à ce que je prenne votre âme,_ je vous serai _toujours_ loyal.

La jeune maîtresse ne cria pas. Elle lâcha seulement un petit bruit de surprise lorsque la démone l'empala. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur, son corps était beaucoup trop secoué après avoir été transpercé par les serres de la démone. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Audrey voulait fuir, mais il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Alois voulait se battre, mais il ne sentait plus son corps. Ciel voulait hurler, mais il ne trouvait plus sa voix. Ils pensèrent tous les trois à la même chose. Un mot. Un nom.

 _Cassandra_.

Cette dernière cracha du sang, toujours chamboulée.

\- _Aug...ust..._ dit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- _Oui, maîtresse ?_ lui susurra la démone.

\- _Je ne veux plus... souffrir..._

\- _Je sais, maîtresse_.

La démone exauça le vœu de la fille en lui accordant le _baiser du diable_ , prenant son âme. Cassandra mourut alors. Elle ne traiterait jamais plus le blond d'idiot. Elle ne s'inviterait jamais plus au domaine Phantomhive. Elle n'assisterait jamais plus au cours d'Histoire de M. Irons. _Jamais plus_ , parce qu'elle _n'était plus_.

Les garçons ne pouvaient pas y croire.

August s'éloigna des lèvres froides de la fille, la tenant. Elle ne sourit pas, n'arbora pas de sourire mauvais, elle ne ria pas, mais elle fronça les sourcils. _Cela valait-il le coup ?_

Finalement, elle regarda le bleuté.

\- _J'ai gagné_ , dit-elle, souriant légèrement. Je pense toujours que nous pourrions être _amis_ , Phantomhive.

\- August... dit Ciel dans un grognement.

Il était remonté. Il était un mauvais perdant. Cette fille avait blessé Alois, exposé leur secret, et tué leur camarade de classe. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Rien. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait. Elle n'avait plus de raison de se battre. Elle porta le corps de la jeune maîtresse avec précaution, et se mit en marche, revenant lentement à sa forme humaine.

\- _Je vous verrai à l'école demain_ , dit-elle, regardant derrière elle.

Elle laissa les deux démons et le garçon aux sucres d'orges. Elle les laissa là, vaincus au manoir Trancy.


	105. Aucun Problème

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

105\. Aucun Problème.

\- Eh bien, Audrey, je crois bien que nous devrions _parler_ , dit un certain démon.

Le secret avait été découvert. Audrey, « Le Garçon de La Grande Chaise », avait été témoin d'un combat de démon, et de la mort d'une élève. À l'heure qu'il était, il faisait nuit, et la majorité des enfants étaient chez eux, se préparant pour aller dormir. _La plupart_ des enfants.

Audrey, malheureusement, était ici au manoir abandonné des Trancy, face à face avec des démons. De réels démons, des _démons_ en chair et en os. Ils étaient eux aussi, ses camarades de classes, et parce qu'il les avait entendus parler en classe, il avait pris la mauvaise décision de venir et de prendre des photos de ce qu'il espérait être un phénomène surnaturel. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, et désormais les démons devaient décider de quoi faire de lui.

\- J-Je ne le dirai à personne ! _Promis !_ les implora-t-il.

Il avait vu ce qui était arrivé à Cassandra. Il avait vu ce que ces créatures pouvaient faire. Il n'était pas venu pour se faire tuer.

\- Comment pouvons- _nous_ en être sûr et certain ? demanda le démon bleuté. Avec ton réseau d'informations, tu pourrais répandre cette histoire dans toute l'école en seulement quelques _heures_.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais je _ne le ferai pas, je le jure !_ En plus, même si je _le faisais_ , personne ne me _croirait !_

\- Et ce _flash ?_ Tu avais un _appareil photo_ , non ?

\- _August l'a cassé !_

Le garçon emmena le démon vers son ancienne cachette, prouvant ses dires. Toujours était-il que, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire entièrement confiance.

\- Est-ce qu'Alois va bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cela devrait aller, dit le bleuté, dissimulant son inquiétude.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour le garçon.

\- Ce pouvoir lui permettant d'utiliser les plantes lui demande beaucoup d'énergie. Il a juste besoin de repos.

Cela dit, le garçon était toujours impatient de vérifier l'état de son compagnon blond.

\- Alois, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Audrey à la menace blonde.

\- _J'ai la pêche_ , dit faiblement Alois, souriant un peu. Le sol est un peu inconfortable, par contre... Ça ressemble beaucoup au canapé de ton bureau, Ciel...

Il ricana légèrement, n'ayant pas assez de force pour glousser. Ciel le releva, le laissant se tenir contre lui.

\- Honnêtement, comment diable peux-tu encore faire des blagues dans cet état ? demanda-t-il.

\- Facile... C'est parce que je suis _Alois Trancy_...

\- C'est cela, oui... dit le bleuté d'une petite voix, souriant légèrement.

Alois essayait de ne pas trop l'inquiéter, et bien que cela ne fonctionne pas, cela aidait quand même l'autre garçon à se sentir un peu mieux.

Le garçon au bonnet-crâne les regarda un moment, observant leur échange. Il réalisa alors quelque chose : _il s'agissait toujours des garçons avec qui il allait à l'école tous les jours_. Qu'ils soient des démons n'y changeaient rien. Ils étaient _toujours_ Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy même après que leur véritable nature ait été révélée.

Audrey s'attarda sur cette pensée quelques instants avant de prendre la parole :

\- Je ne dirai rien, dit-il à nouveau, gagnant l'attention des deux démons. Vous êtes toujours _vous-mêmes,_ pas vrai ? Je me sentirais mal si je causais du tort à quelqu'un _qui ne le mérite pas_.

\- Et si _nous le méritions ?_ dit Ciel. Nous sommes de _véritables_ démons, ceux qui prennent les âmes des humains, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais vous ne m'avez jamais rien fait. Vous n'avez pas non plus laissé August _me tuer_ , et _je vous en remercie !_

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- _Ça me suffit._

\- Tu es trop bon.

Ciel mit un bras autour de l'épaule du blond et l'autre sous ses jambes, le soulevant _telle une princesse_. Le blond grogna.

\- As-tu besoin que l'on te ramène ? Je peux envoyer Sebastian venir te chercher, lui offrit le bleuté.

\- Nan, je peux me débrouiller, dit Audrey, sortant son téléphone. On se voit en cours, demain ?

\- Comme d'habitude, dit Ciel avec un léger sourire. Sur ce, nous allons partir.

Le garçon se retourna, blond dans les bras, prêt à rentrer.

\- Occupe-toi bien de la « _princesse Trancy_ » ! leur cria le Baines, leur faisant signe de la main.

Ciel ricana, et Alois sembla avoir repris assez d'énergie pour faire _un doigt d'honneur_ à Audrey alors qu'il partait, récoltant un rire de la part du garçon.

Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, Alois reprenant ses forces, Ciel reprenant sa forme humaine. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sebastian les attendait dans la voiture.

\- Ciel ? dit le blond.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'allons-nous faire à propos d'August ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Espérons qu'après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle nous laissera, répondit le bleuté.

Il y eut un court silence.

\- _Nous n'avons pas pu la sauver..._ Si nous n'étions pas intervenu, Cassandra aurait pu vivre plus longtemps... dit tristement le blond, et sa voix craqua.

\- Nous avons _essayé_ , n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre, de plus, comment aurions-nous pu savoir que cela allait arriver ? dit Ciel. Je savais que les pactes rendaient les démons plus forts, mais je ne savais pas qu'August serait _aussi_ coriace. Je pensais que parce que nous étions deux contre un, nous aurions une chance...

\- Je le pensais aussi... dit le blond avant de redevenir silencieux quelques instants. J'avais pensé être d'une plus grande aide, mais regarde-moi, je ne tiens même pas _debout_. À quoi bon ? Au final, je suppose que je suis _vraiment_ une « **princesse** _pourpre_ » plutôt qu'un « **chevalier** _pourpre_ »...

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux, et c'est bien assez, Alois, dit le bleuté pour le rassurer. Tu es encore _très jeune pour un démon_ , alors tes pouvoirs n'ont pas encore eu le temps de se développer. Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu deviendras un _grand « chevalier »_ un jour.

Le blond sourit contre l'épaule du garçon.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais être « **au-dessus** » un jour ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

\- _C'est ce que tu voudrais !_


	106. N'en Dis Pas Plus

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

106\. N'en Dis Pas Plus.

Warwick, Warwick, _Warwick Academy_ : une somptueuse école destinée aux enfants de l'élite de la Grande Bretagne, et un endroit d'excellence en tout domaine. Warwick regorge d'activités intéressantes. À Warwick, il y a de nombreux clubs, des associations sportives, et des activités auxquelles participer. Mais ce qui est le plus fascinant à Warwick, ce sont les _élèves_. Pour être plus précis, ceux qui ne sont _pas humains_.

Le duo de démons entra dans le bâtiment comme ils le feraient n'importe quel autre jour, et ils se rendirent directement dans la classe de M. Irons, où d'habitude ils discuteraient avec leurs amis jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus important pour eux aujourd'hui. Passant le seuil de la porte, ils examinèrent la pièce rapidement pour s'assurer que tout soit « normal », ce qui fut en partie le cas.

Ils virent Audrey à sa place habituelle au fond de la classe. Il les salua de la main, et leur indiqua que « ses lèvres étaient scellées » concernant leur petit _secret_. Alois le salua à son tour en souriant, et Ciel ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Ils examinèrent de nouveau la pièce pour trouver _August_. Elle était assise dans la rangée du milieu, du côté le plus proche de la porte. Elle les vit et leur fit signe, _souriant tranquillement_ comme si absolument rien n'était arrivé. _Quel culot !_

Et dire que les garçons pensaient _être_ ceux avec un _problème_ ici. Ils se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers leurs places, s'asseyant lourdement. Alois était encore un peu fatigué de la veille, et Ciel n'avait toujours pas oublié les coups de poings d'August. Les capacités de régénération démoniaque n'y changeaient rien.

Leur moment de repos fut interrompu par un certain Indien.

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air _fatigués, -_ le blond et le bleuté ne firent que grogner -, Je prends ça comme un « _peut-être_ ».

\- J'parie qu'ils ont passé _une nuit d'enfer_ , dit un certain brun, fils de politicien. _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude_. _N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus,_ pas vrai ?

Ciel ressentit soudainement l'envie de se frapper la tête contre sa table jusqu'à ce que son cerveau sorte. Il s'empourpra quant au sous-entendu du garçon, mais l'ignora. Alois, d'un autre côté, n'avait simplement pas compris la blague.

\- _Sérieusement, Daniel ?!_ s'exclama Preston.

\- Quoi ? Ils ne faisaient que le _tango à l'horizontal_ , se défendit l'autre garçon avant d'ajouter; _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus_.

Alois ne comprit toujours pas. Le bleuté espéra que s'il ignorait la source de son agacement, elle finirait par _disparaître_. Le duo ne voulait réellement pas avoir à se coltiner Daniel, surtout pas maintenant. Ils avaient _combattu un puissant démon_ , et _vu une camarade de classe mourir_. Ils n'étaient certainement pas d'humeur à supporter les pitreries de Daniel.

\- C'est quelque chose de très _personnel_ , Daniel, dit un certain garçon portant une cravate rose. Dis-moi, étais-tu _derrière la fenêtre avec une paire de jumelles,_ ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Disons juste que je le sais parce qu'Alois _chante très fort_ , dit Daniel. _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus_.

Le visage de Ciel semblait être en feu alors qu'il _essayait de ne pas se l'imaginer_. Il posa sa tête sur sa table, ferma les yeux, et tenta d'ignorer de nouveau le garçon. Hélas, ce serait trop beau.

\- Alors tu ne faisais qu' _écouter ?_ demanda Kristopherson, essayant de piéger l'autre garçon.

\- _En effet_ , dit le brun. Je pouvais aussi _t'entendre_ , Kris, alors que tu _passais du bon temps avec senorita mano_.

Kristopherson rougit, et fronça les sourcils. Les blagues étaient agaçantes lorsqu'elles avaient commencé, mais maintenant il n'était plus du tout amusé. Daniel reprit la parole :

\- _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas-_

\- Daniel, si tu dis encore _une fois_ « _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude. N'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus_ », je _m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas_ et te _jetterai à travers la fenêtre_ , dit brusquement le bleuté, coupant la phrase du garçon.

Quatre des six regardèrent le bleuté agacé en silence, excepté Alois qui ne faisait que bailler. Ils n'osaient pas parler au garçon lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Ciel Phantomhive était l'une des personnes les plus terrifiantes de Warwick. Il était tout en haut de la liste des « plus effrayants » avec La Menace Blonde, et M. Irons, ainsi que beaucoup de personnes influentes comme Audrey. Croisez son chemin, et vous subirez sans doute sa colère.

\- _Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormis la nuit dernière, les gars_ , dit finalement le blond, se frottant les yeux. _Nous sommes allés nous coucher tard_.

Désormais tous les six étaient silencieux. Ce fut un long silence qui s'installa, mettant mal à l'aise tout ceux qui respiraient. Finalement, le nuage de silence se dissipa, ou plutôt, fut brisé en milles morceaux par l'adolescent brun.

\- … _Si tu vois ce que je veux dire,_ ajouta-t-il.

La tête de Ciel frappa la surface de sa table. Il était exaspéré à présent. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ces gens-là ? Quels imbéciles ! Ce fut ensuite au blond de parler :

\- Oh... J'ai compris ! dit-il enfin en gloussant.

\- _JE VOUS D_ _É_ _TESTE TOUS._


	107. Volte-Face ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

107\. Volte-Face ?

Le cours d'Anglais des garçons devaient commencer, et la professeur était en retard. Ciel souffrait encore de la veille, mais il recouvrait petit à petit. Il était encore un peu énervé d'avoir été battu par une _fille_. Il était frustré, même en sachant qu'August possédait un pacte à ce moment-là, lui donnant un avantage conséquent. Il savait que le blond _mourait d'envie_ de le taquiner sur sa défaite.

En parlant du loup, Alois attendait alors qu'il était assis sur sa table, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière d'une manière enfantine, étant beaucoup plus éveillé que ce matin. Il avait, en effet, envie de taquiner son compagnon, mais il avait conscience de la frustration du bleuté, alors il se retenait. Il était lui-même toujours contrarié par la mort de Cassandra. Il était presque mort de la même manière, après tout.

Il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle le blond ne pardonnerait jamais August. Il était triste, énervé, et il avait retrouvé ce sentiment d'inutilité qu'il avait réussi à oublier à un certain moment. Alois n'aimait pas cette impression, pas le moins du monde. Depuis qu'il habitait au manoir Phantomhive, il avait l'impression d'avoir été béni, d'avoir obtenu une seconde chance, et plus que cela, une sorte de contrôle sur ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas faire. S'il n'aimait pas quelque chose, il n'était pas obligé d'être impliqué, et cette liberté de choix était une bénédiction.

Mais tout cela s'était avéré n'être qu'une illusion depuis l'intervention de la démone. Il _était incapable de sauver Cassandra, d'aider Ciel_ , alors de quoi était-il réellement capable ? Alois avait l'impression d'être à nouveau ce petit orphelin dans ce petit village, qui se démenait chaque jour pour survivre. Ce garçon qui avait dû contre son gré prendre part à des actes pervers à cause et pour un vieil homme _dérangé_ et fortuné. Ce garçon qui avait été trompé par un démon qui lui avait fait croire que le danger qui se présentait à lui venait du domaine Phantomhive, alors que le réel danger était _à ses côtés_ tout du long. Ce garçon n'était pas _Alois Trancy_. Ce pauvre, faible, et naïf garçon était _Jim Macken_ , et _ce_ garçon était un incapable. Alors que de l'extérieur le blond semblait parfaitement normal, toutes ces pensées fusaient dans son esprit, le faisant seulement douter de lui-même. Taquiner Ciel était bien l'une de ses dernières préoccupations.

\- _Alois, descendez de votre table_ , et vous autres, _bonjour_ , dit nonchalamment la professeur en entrant.

 _Madame Chang_ était une petite femme qui s'habillait d'une manière plutôt décontractée contrairement aux autres enseignants, mais son style vestimentaire allait parfaitement avec sa façon d'être. Elle enseignait l'Anglais d'une manière amusante et facile à apprendre, mais elle n'hésitait jamais à remettre le Trancy à sa place. Il ne s'en importunait pas particulièrement, étant donné qu'il l'aimait bien. En fait, ce cours était celui où il avait les meilleures notes. Il fallait juste avoir quelques blagues et de bonnes présentations en poche. Il était également intéressant de savoir que la fille de la professeur était elle aussi en seconde, et était admise à Warwick grâce à une bourse. Oui, Mme Chang était une très bonne enseignante.

La menace blonde fit donc ce qui lui était dit, et il s'assit sur sa chaise plutôt que sur la table elle-même. Ciel ricana et le blond lui tira la langue.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de poésie- Shakespeare, pour être exact, dit la femme, obtenant un gémissement de la part des élèves. _Ne réagissez pas ainsi_ , - elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches -, Shakespeare peut être _très_ intéressant. En fait, il y a énormément de _blagues salaces_ dans _Roméo et Juliette_ que vous _adorerez_. Dans _La Nuit des rois,_ certains personnages se _travestissent_ , et dans _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_ , il y a de la _magie et des ignares_ , alors je vous met au _défi_ de me dire que Shakespeare est « _ennuyeux_ ».

\- Tout ça a l'air fascinant, Madame, mais ça ne sert à rien si l'on ne peut pas _en comprendre_ la signification, dit Alois, gagnant l'approbation de la pièce.

\- C'est parce que vous _ne faites pas attention au sens des mots_ , Trancy. Si vous vous taisiez et que vous écoutiez au moins pendant cinq minutes, vous comprendriez quelque peu.

\- Seulement « _un peu_ » ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire de lui ? Il est mort il y a des siècles, comme _l'anglais Élisabéthain_! contra Alois, se levant.

\- _Culturellement_ , c'est toujours d'actualité.

\- Je porte des minis-short, pas _des collants_ , Madame.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, Trancy. _Je commence le cours_ , dit l'enseignante, se frottant les tempes.

\- _ARGH ! Je m'en ficheeeeeeeeeee !_ geint le blond.

\- Ignorez-le, Madame. Il se taira si vous le faites, dit le bleuté assis à côté du blond, reposant son menton contre sa paume. Être ignoré, c'est comme de la _kryptonite_ pour lui. Il _ment_ , de toute façon.

\- Je ne _mens_ pas !

\- En quoi « ment »-il ? demanda la femme, confuse.

\- Il peut réciter le Sonnet 130 quand ça lui chante, dit le bleuté.

C'était véridique, étant donné que le blond avait nul autre que _Sebastian Michaelis_ comme tuteur. Le majordome avait une si bonne maîtrise de l'anglais qu'il était en mesure d'apprendre à Alois à parfaitement lire et écrire. Comment aurait-t-il pu passer d'un niveau de CE2 à un niveau de Troisième en aussi peu de temps, autrement ? Le blond était en Seconde à présent, et il était capable de lire et de comprendre une grande variété de choses, ainsi que de les mémoriser. Bien qu'il détestait lire, il pouvait le faire, et Ciel le savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait fait remarquer. _Pour embêter le blond_.

\- Eh bien, Alois ? dit la femme, regardant l'adolescent blond avec un air sceptique.

\- Non. _Ciel_ est _le cerveau_. Je suis juste _le casse-pied en minis-short_. Je dois être à la hauteur de ma réputation, vous savez, répondit Alois.

\- Alois, Ciel vient de vous donner l'opportunité _de prouver que vous êtes plus que cela_. Allez-vous vraiment laisser tomber _pour une raison aussi futile ?_

Les paroles de la femme touchèrent une corde sensible chez le garçon. _Prouver qu'il était plus que cela ?_ Évidemment qu'il voulait le prouver- tout le temps, en fait. _Ciel_ était _intelligent_ , _Ciel_ était _doué_ , le blond était juste _inutile dans quasiment tous les domaines_. Il l'enviait quelque peu. Il arriverait bien sûr, à au moins _rattraper le bleuté_ , qui le surpassait sans cesse. Il posa brutalement ses mains sur la table et parla avec hâte :

\- _Les yeux de ma maîtresse n'ont rien de l'éclat du soleil;_

_Le corail est beaucoup plus rouge que le rouge de ses lèvres;_

_Si la neige est blanche, certes sa gorge est brune;_

_S'il faut pour cheveux des fils d'or, des fils noirs poussent sur sa tête._

_J'ai vu des roses de Damas, rouges et blanches, mais je n'ai pas vu sur ses joues de roses pareilles;_

_Et certains parfums ont plus de charmes que l'haleine qui s'exhale de ma maîtresse._

_J'aime à l'entendre parler, et pourtant je sais bien que la musique est beaucoup mieux harmonieuse;_

_J'accorde que je n'ai jamais vu marcher une déesse;_

_Ma maîtresse, en se promenant, reste pied à terre._

_Et cependant, par le ciel, je trouve ma bien-aimée aussi gracieuse_

_Que toutes les donzelles calomniées par une fausse comparaison._

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent le garçon pendant un moment. La professeure en fit de même avant de sortir un manuel pour vérifier. Elle lu pendant quelques instants avant de finalement refermer le livre.

\- C'est _exact_... dit-elle, choquée.

\- Pas vrai ? dit le blond, croisant les bras sur son torse en signe de triomphe.

\- Avez-vous lu Shakespeare auparavant, Alois ?

\- Oui, mais je connais ça de _Catherine Tate_ , dit-il. Vous savez, quand _Lauren_ rencontre _Doctor Who ?_

Les élèves rirent en comprenant la référence. Incluant Ciel, qui ria avec les mains sur la bouche.

\- Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez plus cultivé que ce que vous semblez être, Trancy, dit Mme Chang, levant les yeux au ciel. Mettez-vous au travail. Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps pour le faire en classe, grâce à Alois, mais je veux que vous écriviez tous un sonnet pour lundi.

La classe grogna. Ciel, cependant, ne s'en importuna pas trop. Il pourrait probablement trouver l'un de ses anciens devoirs qu'il avait réalisé dans une ancienne école et le réutiliser. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit nul autre que _August_ se promener dehors.

Que pouvait-elle bien mijoter ? Les cours n'étaient pas encore terminés et elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à sécher, pourtant elle était là, à la vue de tous. Elle le remarque en train de la fusiller du regard et elle le salua de la main avec un sourire. Le bleuté tenta de lui envoyer un « laser glace » à travers la vitre. Il ne l'aimait pas.

S'être fait battre par elle lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Ciel était humilié. Non seulement Alois en avait été témoin, mais un camarade de classe également. Il ne le supportait pas. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Peu importe ce qu'elle préparait maintenant, ce n'était certainement pas bon. Pourquoi venait-elle encore à l'école, d'ailleurs ? Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, alors pourquoi rester ? Quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire. Il y avait _autre_ chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas en avoir fini, _il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'elle désirait avoir_.

Le bleuté l'observa entrer dans un autre bâtiment, sortant de sa transe. Il se retourna de l'autre côté et vit le blond le fixer, se penchant sur sa chaise.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ciel.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas. Je peux le voir sur ton visage, répondit-il.

\- Je te le dirai plus tard. _C'est à propos d'August_.

\- Ah bon ? demanda le blond.

Il marqua une pause quelques instants. Alois essayait de trouver une remarque amusante à faire.

\- Concernant son _baiser_ avec Cassandra ? demanda-t-il, faisant légèrement sursauter le bleuté.

\- Non ! _Pourquoi diable y penserais-je_? C'était simplement un _baiser de Démon_ et il y a plus important.

\- Mais elle est plutôt mignonne, non ? Enfin, pour _un agent tout droit venu de l'anus de Satan._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _racontes_ , Alois ?!

Alois regarda simplement le garçon avec un grand sourire. Il était évident que le blond se payait sa tête.

\- Ne sois pas _jaloux_ , Ciel. Je n'aime que _toi !_ dit-il, se faisant frapper au bras.

\- _Imbécile_. Je ne suis absolument _pas_ « jaloux », dit le bleuté sur la défensive, essayant de masquer son rougissement.

\- Bien, alors _ne va pas mater des meufs machiavéliques_.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Ciel.

\- Oh, alors c'est _toi_ qui es jaloux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

\- Comme dirait un certain blond que je connais, « _je t'aime aussi, muffin_ ».

\- Tu es censé être celui qui es _sérieux!_ objecta le blond.

\- Oui, mais je suis également le « _dessus_ ».

\- _Va chier !_


	108. Je N'ai Pas Confiance En Toi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

108\. Je N'ai Pas Confiance En Toi.

Ciel était en train d'attendre à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque à son habituel coin de lecture qu'Alois finisse ce qu'il y faisait régulièrement. Cette fois le blond avait eu des ennuis parce qu'il avait crié à une fille de « _prendre une jupe plus longue, parce que personne ne voulait voir son vagin_ ». Vraiment, le blond pouvait être si _rustre et cru_ parfois. Mais, il avait en soi raison, puisque la fille en question fut réprimandée parce qu'elle ne suivait pas le code vestimentaire.

Le bleuté était assis sous le même arbre que d'ordinaire lorsqu'il attendait Alois. Il n'allait pas dans la bibliothèque pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Alois ne ferait rien si Ciel était présent. Il serait trop occupé à taquiner le bleuté, alors il préférait attendre dehors. Il écoutait de la musique ou il lisait. Aujourd'hui il lisait _The Hunger Games_ , étant donné que la majorité de sa classe le lui avait recommandé. Alors qu'il lisait, il en vint à la conclusion que vivre dans cet univers serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il ne doutait pas de sa victoire aux jeux et à son renversement du _Capitol_.

Cependant, ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'une ombre l'empêcha de lire. Il n'eut même pas à lever l'oeil pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, _Remy ?_ dit-il, appelant la fille par son nom de famille, reconnaissant ainsi sa présence.

\- Oh, Ciel, « _Remy_ », c'est si _impersonnel_. Appelle-moi « _August_ », dit la démone, s'asseyant à côté du garçon. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je te _cachais_ quoi que ce soit désormais.

\- Ah bon ? remarqua le garçon.

Il ne la regarda pas, ne croyant pas non plus un traite mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il s'était résolu à ne plus se laisser avoir par la démone. La différence entre vérité et mensonge était indistincte lorsqu'elle parlait. Elle pouvait masquer la vérité en mensonges, et les mensonges en vérités. Oh, comme le bleuté souhaitait voir le blond sortir de la bibliothèque pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

\- En effet, répondit-elle. Et _toi ?_ Que _caches-tu_ , Ciel ?

\- Je ne cache rien, ce n'est juste pas flagrant, dit le garçon.

Il pouvait sentir la fille le regarder avec ses grands yeux rouges. Ils étaient presque comme des yeux de chats. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Toi et moi savons bien que c'est un _mensonge_ , Ciel, dit August avec un sourire narquois. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes _deux_ yeux pour voir qu'ils recèlent quelque chose. Quelque chose de sombre. Dis-moi. Je _meurs_ d'envie de le savoir.

\- Littéralement, ou _seulement_ au sens figuré ?

\- _Ouch_. Quelle cruauté. _Ton cœur est-il autant refermé pour Alois ?_

\- _Alois n'a rien avoir avec cela_ , dit Ciel avec colère.

En entendant la fille prononcer son nom, il eut d'une certaine manière l'impression qu'elle allait le corrompre.

\- Quelle agressivité ! Moi qui espérais que nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance !

\- Si c'est ainsi que tu en apprends plus sur les gens, alors tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis.

\- _Il en va de même pour toi_.

\- _Cela me va_.

August bouda quelques instants.

\- Eh bien, _tu n'es pas drôle_ , dit-elle.

C'était ce qu'Alois disait généralement, et elle le savait. Elle s'adossa contre l'arbre un moment avant de s'esclaffer.

\- _Je viens de me souvenir de ta conversation ce matin avec Daniel et les autres_.

\- _Écouter les discussions des autres est malpoli_ , tu sais, dit le garçon, son visage légèrement rose en se rappelant de la conversation des six.

\- Pas si on peut vous entendre à l'autre bout du _monde,_ fit remarquer la démone.

Ciel ne trouva pas quoi répliquer, alors il fit semblant de lire.

\- Tu n'as pas _tourné la page_ depuis un moment. Est-ce que je te _distrais ?_

Ciel ferma le livre et le posa au sol à côté de lui, se tournant vers la fille.

\- Laissons tomber toutes ces idioties et allons droit au but, dit-il. Que veux-tu _réellement ?_

\- Je me sens _seule_ , parfois. Je pensais que ce serait agréable d'avoir un _ami_.

\- _Me frapper à coup de poings et de pieds ne t'a pas vraiment donné de grandes chances_.

\- Désolée. Tu étais en travers de mon chemin. Rien de personnel, je te l'assure, dit la fille, le regardant. Mais n'est-ce pas agréable que d'avoir quelqu'un qui connaît ton secret ? Que tu es un démon, je veux dire. Je le pense. J'ai l'impression d'enfin pouvoir être _moi-même_ , sourit-elle.

Le garçon n'était pas sûr de savoir en quoi il n'était apparemment _pas_ « lui-même ». Oui, qu'Alois sache son secret l'aidait beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas pour August. Elle était un _réel diable_. Sournoise, manipulatrice, insensible, certainement pas quelqu'un avec qui l'on voudrait être seul. Elle pourrait tuer juste pour se divertir.

Le bleuté se leva, se dépoussiéra, et il se mit en route vers la bibliothèque. Il ne regarda pas une dernière fois la fille, et ne lui dit pas non plus un seul mot d'adieu. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle arbora un sourire tordu alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle.

\- Tu accoures aux côtés du blondinet, hein ? dit-elle. _Quel dommage_.


	109. Mauvaises, Bonnes, Et Encore de Mauvaises Nouvelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire devient un cross-over avec le manga Hellsing, que je vous recommande. Pour l'instant, ce ne sera que quelques clins d'œil et de brefs apparitions de certains personnages, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les deux univers se mélangent très bien ensemble. Je ne changerai pas la traduction de catégorie tout simplement car après avoir consulté l'auteure sur la question, Hate m'a dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser telle quelle étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cross-over pendant les 100 premiers chapitres, et que cela pourrait porter à confusion pour les lecteurs qui chercheraient l'histoire.

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

109\. Mauvaises, Bonnes, Et Encore de Mauvaises Nouvelles.

C'était une nouvelle journée à Warwick Academy. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et les enfants riaient. Tout allait pour le mieux ce jour-là à Warwick.

Enfin, jusqu'au cours de science. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que les élèves allaient devoir réaliser un quelconque projet. Ils devaient imaginer, réaliser, et enregistrer une expérience en seulement quelques semaines. Cette nouvelle ne les réjouissait pas. De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas choisir leur binôme. Le dépit se transforma en désespoir lorsque l'enseignante fit le tour de la classe avec un chapeau afin qu'ils tirent un nom.

Alois était terrifié à l'idée de connaître son binôme. Il pouvait se retrouver coincé dans un groupe avec Daniel et rien ne serait fait, ou il pouvait être avec ce satané Lawrence, ou pire encore, il pouvait _tomber sur August_. Son tour finit par arriver, et il prit un bout de papier du chapeau. Regardant le nom qui y était inscrit, il soupira, soulagé.

Il y était écrit « _Audrey Baines_ ». Le blond préférerait être avec Ciel, mais il pourrait s'y faire.

Mais alors une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Et si _Ciel_ tombait sur August ? ». Il regarda la fille en question, qui le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Le mal qui était _visible_ sur son visage le fit frissonner. Il regarda son ami qui était en train de tirer l'un des nombreux papiers du chapeau avant d'entendre un _claquement_ de doigts. Il porta son attention sur August une fois de plus, et elle sourit, lui faisant signe de regarder le bleuté. Les yeux bleus glacés se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le bleuté alors que ce dernier avait déjà sortit le papier et l'avait ouvert.

Il était écrit : « _August Remy_ ».

\- Je te le dis, elle a utilisé de la _magie !_ _Impossible_ que tu sois avec elle autrement ! dit le blond une fois le cours terminé.

Ils marchaient le long du couloir, Alois se tenant au bras de l'autre garçon pour ne pas se perdre accidentellement dans la foule qui jonchait le chemin. Il devait légèrement élever la voix pour être entendu dans le couloir, mais heureusement pour eux, toutes les personnes présentes étaient beaucoup trop occupées avec leurs propres affaires pour se soucier d'eux.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que les démons _puissent_ faire ça, Alois, dit le bleuté, ralentissant légèrement pour que le blond ne perde pas sa prise. D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi elle ferait une chose pareille.

\- On se fiche de savoir _pourquoi !_ Elle a un truc pour toi, ça crève les yeux !

L'adolescent blond s'arrêta de marcher, stoppant également l'autre garçon. Il attendit que le bleuté le regarde avant de reprendre :

\- _Sois prudent_.

Son expression était grave, accompagnée d'une pointe d'inquiétude, quelque chose d'inhabituel chez le blond.

Ciel fut surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que le blond lui dise que la démone était « _un suppôt de Satan tout droit sorti de son anus_ » ou quelque chose du même ordre, mais non, pas maintenant. Maintenant Alois s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de trouver Alois _adorable_ , et il dégagea son bras de la prise du blond pour prendre sa main à la place, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Je le serai, dit le bleuté avec un léger sourire.

\- Promis ? demanda le blond.

\- _Yes, your Higness_.

Le petit « moment » des adolescents fut interrompu par la sonnerie du bleuté. Avec sa main libre, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour répondre. Heureusement pour lui, le couloir s'était assez vidé pour qu'il soit en mesure d'entendre son interlocuteur.

\- Allô ? dit-il à travers le petit appareil.

Son sourire disparut lorsqu'on lui rapporta une certaine nouvelle.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il, resserrant son emprise sur la main du blond, son œil visible s'écarquillant.

Maintenant le blond se faisait _un sang d'encre_.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! cria-t-il à travers l'appareil. _Il n'a rien fait !_

Il regarda brièvement le blond avant de fixer le sol.

\- D'accord... Je te parlerai plus tard, Sebastian, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas bon... dit le bleuté. _Ils_ t'ont découvert. La Table Ronde sait que tu existes, et ils veulent savoir si tu es une menace potentielle, -il regarda le blond-, La Table Ronde est la plus importante assemblée du Royaume. S'ils sont au courant, alors _H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G._ est sans doute également au courant, et _ils te tueront_ s'ils pensent que c'est nécessaire.

\- Qui est « _H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. » ?_

\- C'est l'acronyme de « _La Légion d'Honneur des Gardes Nocturnes d'Angleterre_ ». Ils aiment se débarrasser de la vermine surnaturelle. Tu es surnaturel, et s'ils te voient comme une « vermine »... s'estompa le bleuté.

Alois blêmit.

\- Et toi, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils en auront probablement après moi pour t'avoir invoqué.

Le regard de Ciel passa de l'inquiétude à la détermination.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas te faire de mal, dit-il. Tu peux prouver ta valeur et ton utilité au service de Sa Majesté en tant que démon, comme je l'ai fait. Je _sais_ que tu es en capable.

\- _As-tu perdu la tête ?!_ C'est impossible !

\- Alois, tu en es capable. Si tu le désires réellement, je sais que tu peux gagner leur confiance, -Ciel lui sourit-, Tu es _Alois Trancy_ , après tout. _Alois Trancy_ n'abandonne pas. _Alois Trancy_ ne recule pas devant l'adversité pour attendre sa défaite. _Alois Trancy_ se bat avec tout ce qu'il a pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. C'est _cela_ la Menace Blonde que _je_ connais et aime.

Ce fut au tour d'Alois de sourire. Était-ce vraiment ainsi que Ciel le voyait. Toutes traces de frayeur le quittèrent, remplacées par de la détermination.

\- _Et comment_ , dit-il. Que la Table Ronde vienne, que H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. vienne, que _les suppôts de Satan tout droit sorti de son anus viennent !_ Je leur montrerai à tous qui est Alois Trancy !

Il arbora alors un sourire espiègle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ciel, il connaissait ce regard.

\- J'ai une _idée_.


	110. Rencontre Avec Des Chasseurs de Monstres

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

110\. Rencontre Avec Des Chasseurs de Monstres.

Un certain blond était assis dans un étrange bureau, dans un étrange manoir de la région de Londres ce jour-là, afin d'être « évalué » par des soi-disant « experts en surnaturel ». On lui avait demandé de venir sans Ciel ou Sebastian, et bien que cette condition rendait les deux garçons nerveux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de refuser. Oui, Alois était au Manoir Hellsing, le quartier général de l'organisation H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., dont le seul _but_ était de traquer et d'éradiquer les êtres surnaturels, et il ne pouvait _compter que sur lui-même_. Vous pouvez certainement vous imaginer son agitation à cet instant.

Il était assis sur un canapé dans un bureau, canapé étrangement plus confortable que celui du Phantomhive, essayant de se calmer. S'il ne faisait ne serait-ce qu' _une_ erreur, il pouvait être abattu sur le champ. Il s'occupait en jouant avec les babioles présentes sur la table basse devant lui. Il avait trouvé des choses comme des stylos et des crayons à papier, et il tentait de trouver un moyen de les empiler, ratant plus d'une fois. Il avait également trouvé une loupe et aurait aimé tomber sur une fourmilière dans les parages. Il avait fait une autre trouvaille, une _boîte de cigares_ , mais il ne joua pas avec. Il réessaya de mettre un crayon à papier sur un autre lorsqu'une femme entra, presse-papier en main.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux courts d'un blond pâle, similaires à ceux d'Alois, et des yeux rouges. Elle était assez musclée, et à en juger par l'uniforme qu'elle portait, elle était un soldat. Ledit uniforme était d'un rouge foncé avec les manches retroussées, et l'insigne de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. y était cousu. L'insigne était noir et rouge, sur l'un des coins était inscrit « Nous sommes les envoyés de DIEU », ainsi que le mot « Hellsing » sur le haut en jaune. Pour une quelconque raison, sa jupe était extrêmement courte, et ses bas noirs avaient l'air déchirés. Cependant, son trait le plus particulier, si ce n'était son _énorme poitrine_ , était son bras gauche qui était en fait une sorte de _masse d'énergie noire_ ondulant sans cesse. Elle n'était, évidemment, elle aussi pas humaine, alors pourquoi travaillait-elle pour H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. ?

\- _Bonjour_ , dit gentiment la femme, adressant au garçon un sourire rassurant.

\- Bonjour... répondit-il, s'agitant quelque peu.

Même si elle semblait amicale, elle était tout de même avec cette organisation secrète.

\- Alors, dit-elle, prenant place en face de lui.

Elle avait un presse-papier avec elle, alors elle allait forcément l'évaluer aujourd'hui. Elle le regarda.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne _mords_ pas ! Je m'appelle _Seras Victoria_ , mais tu peux m'appeler « Seras », d'accord ? sourit-elle à nouveau.

\- D-D'accord, - il regarda la femme du nom de Seras -, Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, je vais seulement te poser quelques questions, si cela te va, - elle se rendit compte qu'il regardait son bras -, Oh, ça ? Je parie que tu te poses des questions dessus, pas vrai ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Je l'ai perdu il y a quelques années. _Ça se transforme lorsque je le souhaite_.

\- Alors vous n'êtes pas non plus « _humaine_ », n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je suis d'ailleurs la cible préférée de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., une _vampire_ , plaisanta-t-elle, faisant semblant d'avoir des griffes.

\- Pourquoi travaillez-vous ici, alors ?

\- L'une de nos philosophies ici est que, _le meilleur moyen de battre un monstre est d'en utiliser un autre_ , - Seras releva son presse-papier -, Attends, ce n'est pas plutôt à _moi_ de _te_ poser des questions ?

\- Oh, désolé, Alois baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu veux savoir tout cela, étant donné que nous sommes « _de grands méchants tueurs de monstres_ ». J'imagine que _Ciel_ t'as déjà dit tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Ciel et _ma_ maîtresse ne s'entendent pas. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils _se ressemblent trop !_ dit la Draculina avec un gloussement. Oh, et Ciel nous a également raconté _ton passé_ , Alois, alors nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler.

\- Ce sale petit- !

Alois avait l'impression que le bleuté lui avait fait une farce. Il était là, terrifié à l'idée d'être ici, et il s'avérait que les gens de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. étaient en fait plutôt courtois. _Ce sale petit cyclope_. Seras ria.

\- Très bien, première question : « _Que pensez-vous de votre pays »_?

\- « _Le soleil ne se couche jamais sur l'Empire Britannique_ », répondit Alois.

Seras sourit et écrivit sa réponse.

\- « _Avez-vous un jour été au service de la population, que ce soit au niveau local ou national »_?

\- En 1800, j'étais connu sous le nom de « _L'Araignée de La Reine_ », un titre que j'ai hérité du précédent Comte Trancy. J'accomplissais un travail similaire à celui du « _Chien de Garde de La Reine_ » en tant que l'un des méprisants nobles de Sa Majesté. Récemment, j'assiste Ciel dans ses missions.

\- Tu veux parler du _Tueur du Sudoku_ et _du Croque-Mitaine ?_

\- Oui !

\- Impressionnant. La prochaine question est évidente. « _Avez-vous un jour été en contact direct avec le surnaturel_ » ? demanda Seras, relevant les yeux de son presse-papier.

\- _Et comment !_ dit Alois, croisant les bras. J'ai vu des _démons, des anges, des dieux de la Mort_ , et la liste ne fait que s'agrandir ! sourit-il. _Les « vampires »_ viennent juste d'être ajouté.

\- C'est incroyable ! commenta la jeune femme. Je n'ai vu que des _vampires, des loups-garous, des goules,_ et un _garçon-chat_. Tu vois tous les plus impressionnants !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Il y en a _une en particulier_ qui nous pose des ennuis dernièrement. C'est une _démone_ du nom de _August_ , mit au clair le garçon.

Cela faisait parti de son plan. Montrer à H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. qu'ils étaient prêt à tuer leur congénères, avec la chance de peut-être obtenir de l'aide.

\- En quoi vous a-t-elle causé des ennuis ? demanda Seras.

Le blond s'expliqua :

\- Elle est arrivée dans notre école avec sa maîtresse, mais cette dernière voulait rompre son pacte avec August. Elle nous a demandé de l'aide, mais lorsque nous avons tenté de la sauver... - le visage du blond devient grave -, _August l'a tuée_.

Il vit la femme prendre le même air que lui, contrastant avec son expression joyeuse quelques instants plus tôt. Seras ne connaissait même pas la fille, et pourtant elle ressentait de l'empathie pour elle. Alois n'était pas sûr de savoir comment une telle personne pouvait être un _vampire_. Oui, son bras semblait être composé d'une étrange matière noire, ses yeux étaient rouges, et tous les rideaux de la pièce étaient fermés, bloquant les rayons du soleil, pourtant elle semblait _très_ humaine. Le garçon ne comprenait pas vraiment cela. Elle était plus « humaine » dans cet état que lui lorsqu' _il_ était humain.

\- Elle ne s'en va pas, ce qui est étrange, reprit Alois. Normalement, lorsque les démons remplissent un pacte, ils passent à autre chose, mais August est toujours là pour une quelconque raison. Nous pensons qu'elle prépare quelque chose, dit-il.

Le garçon nerveux et apeuré qui était présent plus tôt semblait être parti pour l'instant. Seras était occupée à tout écrire.

\- Merci pour l'information, dit-elle. Je pense que les choses se présentent bien pour toi, jusqu'ici. Je dois juste faire un rapport à ma Maîtresse, et elle en parlera avec _Le Conseil des Douze_ , lui sourit-elle.

\- Vraiment ?! dit-il, soulagé.

 _Il allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Ciel pour l'avoir autant inquiété_.

Seras se leva et lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta.

\- Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Alois. Je suis sûre que tout ira très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- De même, _Seras_ , et j'espère que vous avez raison !

Il dit au revoir à la Draculina et sortit du grand manoir. Pour l'une des organisations secrètes de la panoplie _toujours en expansion_ de La Reine, ils étaient étonnamment amical. Il se dirigea vers une Rolls Royce garée devant, ouvrit la portière et monta à l'arrière. Un homme familier vêtu de noir était derrière le volant, et un garçon bleuté portant un cache-œil était assis à côté du blond. Il détourna le regard de la fenêtre pour regarder le blond.

\- Alors ? demanda Ciel.

\- Cela s'est étonnamment bien passé, je pense. _Seras_ m'a dit que tout irait bien. Elle doit simplement faire son rapport à sa « maîtresse », répondit le blond.

\- _Mademoiselle Victoria ?_ demanda le bleuté. Je suis content d'apprendre qu'elle était celle qui posait les questions. Si cela avait été sa « _maîtresse_ », tu n'aurais pas eu autant de chances.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sir Hellsing est une _femme entêtée_. Elle est très sérieuse, et a beaucoup de _pouvoir_. Tu dois encore passer par elle pour être du bon côté, répondit le bleuté. Je suis quasiment sûr et certain qu' _elle_ est le plus gros _monstre_ de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G... ajouta-t-il.

\- Q-Quoi ? Attends, « _Sir Hellsing »_? Je pensais que c'était une _femme !_ dit le blond nerveusement.

\- _C'est_ une femme. On l'a toujours appelée « _Sir_ ». C'était déjà le cas bien avant que je la rencontre, apparemment. Personne ne sait vraiment _pourquoi_ elle est appelée « _Sir_ » et pas « _Dame_ », la plupart des gens pensent que c'est due à sa _forte prestance._

\- Je suis foutu... dit Alois, la tête dans les mains.

Puis il se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Attends, mais Seras a dit que vous vous _« ressembliez »_. Alors je devrais avoir une chance ?

Ciel se raidit.

\- Je ne suis en _aucun_ _cas_ comme _cette collectionneuse de monstres!_ dit-il sur la défensive.

\- Seras a également dit que vous ne vous entendiez pas à cause de cela.

\- Nous ne nous ressemblons absolument pas ! _Sir Hellsing est une bête mâcheuse de cigares !_

\- _Elle t'a appelé « petit » un jour, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Ferme-là !

ordonna le bleuté.

\- … Ou était-ce « _gamin_ » ?

\- _ALOIS !_


	111. Dis-Moi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

111\. Dis-Moi.

Le Manoir Phantomhive : l'un des plus anciens manoirs en Grande-Bretagne qui est toujours occupé par sa famille originelle, de laquelle il ne reste qu'un seul membre en vie. Les résidents de la demeure gardent tous ses secrets à l'abri, verrouillés sous des cadenas, des clés, et des mensonges, maintenant ainsi l'illusion de normalité de la demeure. Cette maison recèle bel et bien maintes et maintes secrets, certains appartiennent au passé, tandis que d'autres appartiennent au présent avec l'actuel maître de la demeure et ses servants, comme le fait qu' _aucun d'eux n'étaient humains_.

Aujourd'hui, le manoir attend l'arrivée d'invités dès l'après-midi, un garçon humain et une démone, afin de réaliser un projet en science à rendre le lundi qui suivait. La fille, cependant, avait d'autres projets. Elle était plutôt contente de voir son binôme et chef du manoir Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive.

Lorsqu'elle entra par l'imposante porte, elle fut guidée au bureau du gentleman borgne par le plus qualifié des majordomes que la maison ait jamais connu, le seul majordome connu aujourd'hui, Sebastian Michaelis. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit le garçon assit derrière son bureau, parlant avec deux autres garçons qu'elle connaissait. Le Trancy et le Baines semblaient demander au bleuté de l'aide pour leur propre projet.

\- Comme si je savais où trouver du _polychlorure de vinyle_... dit le bleuté au blond, d'un ton désapprobateur.

\- Mais, Ciel ! On ne peut pas faire un _canon à patates_ sans ! répliqua le blond.

\- Pourquoi un _canon à patates ?_ Ne pourriez-vous simplement pas faire un _volcan au bicarbonate de sodium ?_

\- L' _explosion_ d'un volcan au bicarbonate de sodium ou au vinaigre ne _nous convient pas_ , dit le Baines, regardant le garçon assis, à travers ses longues mèches.

Le bleuté soupira d'exaspération.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter... dit-il. Écoutez, pourquoi ne pas vous concentrer sur le rassemblement du reste de vos matériaux jusqu'à ce que Sebastian vous emmène à la quincaillerie ?

Il regarda derrière les deux garçons sa propre partenaire. Il s'en passerait _bien_.

Alois savait que la fille se tenait là depuis qu'elle était entrée, mais il avait choisi de l'ignorer. Audrey, d'un autre côté, remarqua le geste du bleuté et se raidit de peur en réalisant que la démone était juste derrière lui. La fille en question, cependant, ne fit que prendre place sur le canapé et sourit de manière amicale aux garçons.

\- _D'accord_ , dit finalement le blond. Allez, Audrey ! On a des _patates_ à trouver !

Alois traîna le garçon quasi-pétrifié hors de la pièce, s'assurant de fusiller August du regard au passage. Elle n'y fit pas attention.

La porte se referma derrière lui, et ainsi, ce n'était plus que le bleuté, et la démone.

\- Bonjour, Ciel, dit-elle.

\- _Remy_ , dit le garçon pour reconnaître son existence.

\- Quelle froideur ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu pouvais m'appeler « _August_ » ? dit la fille en feignant le dépit.

\- Tu as dit que je _pouvais_ , pas que je _devais_ , fit remarquer le garçon. Peu importe, as-tu des idées pour le projet ?

\- Absolument pas. Pour tout te dire, je ne pourrais pas moins m'en préoccuper.

\- Si tu restes à l'école, tu devrais faire tes devoirs.

\- Je _devrais_ , mais je ne suis pas _obligée_ , dit August d'un ton moqueur.

Elle gloussa lorsqu'elle vit le sourcil du garçon le démanger.

\- Si tu ne comptes pas _aider_ , alors tu ferais mieux de _partir_. Je le ferai moi-même.

\- Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, M. « _le garçon ordinaire_ » ! Ne te _lasses_ -tu jamais de toujours agir comme un _bon garçon_? Tu n'es pas _humain_ , après tout, tu es un _démon_.

\- Je ne suis pas « _bon_ ». Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais été. Être un démon n'a aucun rapport. _Peut-être_ que j'apprécie juste de vivre aussi simplement que possible ? répliqua le bleuté.

\- En entrant dans une case ? demanda la fille. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes. Dis-moi, comment cela peut-il être _facile ?_

\- C'est tout simple. Je garde les _chasseurs de monstres_ loin de moi en agissant comme un être civilisé, dit le garçon avec un léger rictus.

Il baissa les épaules et posa son menton dans sa paume.

\- Chasseurs de monstres ? Voyons, nous ne sommes pas de faibles insectes pouvant être facilement éradiqués !

\- _Eux_ non plus. _Ils_ sont des monstres à leur propre manière. Certains au sens _figuré_ , d'autres au sens _propre_. Tuer les créatures de l'ombre, c'est ce qu'ils font de mieux.

August le regarda d'un air condescendant.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle. Et qui sont « _ils_ », exactement ?

\- _La Légion d'Honneur des Gardes Nocturnes d'Angleterre_ , aussi connue sous le nom de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., dit le garçon. Si je ne me comporte pas comme il faut, ils pourraient très bien rendre les choses très compliquées pour moi, tu sais ? Je n'aurais nulle part où me cacher dans le Royaume.

La fille ria sincèrement.

\- Hah ! Tu-Tu as peur d'une petite organisation ? _Toi ?_ C'est hilarant ! dit-elle, reprenant son souffle.

\- S'ils sont capable d'apprivoiser _Dracula_ , alors qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autres ?

\- Tu _es_ en train de me faire _marcher_.

\- On me dit souvent que j'ai un sens de l'humour très _sec_.

\- À quel point sont-ils _dangereux ?_ Tu ne parles certainement pas du livre de _Bram Stoker_.

\- Ils ont _tué_ un homme possédant le _Divin Clou d'Helena_.

Alors _ça_ c'était intéressant. Le « Clou » était l'un des saints symboles, voyez-vous, tel que « _La Sainte Lance_ », « _Le Graal_ », « _Le Linceul de Turin_ ». Ce « Clou » viendrait apparemment de la Croix où le Christ a été crucifié. Il est dit que le propriétaire du « Clou » se change en « monstre divin » après s'être enfoncé le clou dans le cœur, ne pouvant être qualifié de _vivant_ ou de _mort_. Il ne peut être simplement « tué ». Peu importe à quel point il est fusillé, poignardé, immolé, mutilé, décapité, éviscéré ou simplement attaqué, le propriétaire de ce clou ne mourra pas. Il ne fera que se régénérer et instantanément guérir de ses blessures. Celui qui arriverait à l'abattre serait sans l'ombre d'un doute un véritable _monstre_.

\- Tu _n'es pas sérieux_ , dit August. Son sourire amusé disparut.

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? dit le garçon avec un sourire narquois. Puisque je suis un si « _bon garçon_ », et que j'ai fait le serment d'être fidèle à sa Majesté, ils ne me voient pas comme une _menace_. Je peux te _présenter_ , si tu le souhaites.

\- Es-tu en train de me _menacer ?_

\- _Voyons, pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?_

\- Eh bien, c'est peut-être mon _imagination_ , mais je _commence_ à avoir l'impression que _tu ne m'aimes pas trop_ , dit la démone avec sarcasme.

\- _Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui te donne cette impression ?_ dit le garçon, affichant un faux sourire.

La fille se leva et abattit ses mains sur le bureau du garçon, lui faisant perdre cette expression absurde.

\- _C'est exactement cela, Ciel_ , dit-elle en se penchant par-dessus le bureau, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant le long de son épaule et de son dos, se balançant à seulement quelques centimètres du bois. Tu es si _faux_. Que caches-tu _réellement_ au fond de toi ? Qu'y a-t-il _réellement_ dans ce _cœur_ que tu essayes désespérément de protéger ? Toi, Ciel, tu n'es pas comme les autres démons que j'ai pu rencontrer. Les démons gardent _rarement_ des secrets. Nous mentons, mais nous n'avons aucun _secrets_. Nous sommes comme des livres ouverts, tu sais ? Sauf _toi_ , qui _caches_ quelque chose sous ce déguisement que tu portes si _bien_. Comment fais-tu cela ? _Pourquoi_ le fais-tu ? Je ne _veux_ pas savoir, je _dois_ savoir, Ciel.

Ciel restait assis sans dire un mot, laissant la fille finir son monologue. Il clignait difficilement de l'œil. Son faux sourire revint et il dit :

\- Dans ce cas, comme dirait _Alois_ , « _j'imagine que cela veut dire que tu es royalement foutu_ ».

\- Oui, _Alois_ , répéta-t-elle.

D'une certaine manière, la façon dont le nom du blond sortait de sa bouche était perturbante.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, hm ? C'est un peu étrange, ça aussi. Quelle en est la raison ?

\- Tu aimes vraiment poser des questions, n'est-ce pas, _Remy ? -_ Le Phantomhive la regarda dans les yeux -, Le savais-tu ? _Alois est un meilleur acteur que moi_.

August fronça les sourcils.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun, Alois et moi. _Ses_ secrets sont assez similaires aux _miens_.

\- Et _c'est_ pourquoi tu l' _aimes ?_ Dis-moi, _est-il réellement capable de t'aimer en retour?_ demanda la fille avec un sourire narquois.

L'œil visible de Ciel s'écarquilla, et il fronça les sourcils. August sembla simplement _amusée_ et elle reprit :

\- Quand on le voit on ne pense qu'à une chose : « _victime d'abus sexuel_ », tu sais. Il a sans l'ombre d'un doute _un Trouble de la Personnalité_ , surtout lorsque l'on voit son _impulsivité, sa peur de l'abandon, et ses changements d'humeurs drastiques_. Il est aussi très _dissociatif_ à certains niveaux, tu ne trouves pas ? Il a également un _trouble de stress post-traumatique._ Je le vois « _ré-expérimenter_ » certaines choses lorsqu'il tombe dans un état proche de celui d'un zombie, parfois. Sais-tu quel est l'un des autres symptômes ? L' _abstinence_. Bien qu'il soit, étrangement, assez audacieux à l'extérieur, a-t-il déjà réellement _essayé quoi que ce soit avec t_ -

\- _Silence,_ ordonna le garçon en serrant les dents.

Elle en avait _assez_ dit. Elle agissait comme si elle savait ce qu'Alois pensait, ce qu'il _ressentait_. Elle ne savait _rien_ du blond. Rien, et pourtant elle avait le culot de dire ces choses comme si elle connaissait parfaitement le blond. Cette fille était une _démone_ dans _tous_ les sens du terme.

Et que faisait-elle ? Que. Faisait. Elle ? Elle _riait_. Cela l' _amusait_.

\- Oh, Ciel, tu es si _mignon_ lorsque tu es _en colère_ , dit-elle d'un ton _railleur_.

Ciel lui lança un regard noir. Saphir contre rubis.

\- _L'éternité_ , c'est si _ennuyeux_ , Ciel, dit-elle. C'est si monotone, prendre des âmes, encore et encore. Combien de centaines, _de milliers_ de personnes ont vu leur désespoir être dévoré par moi ? Je le sens. Tout. Je n'ai que ce _désespoir_ continu à mon _nom_ \- en fait, _je n'en ai même pas_. Je l'ai _oublié_ en étant piégée dans les Limbes que sont « L'Immortalité ».

Sa voix était désormais calme, sincère, _basse_.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps, te permettant d'échapper à la « banalité » qu'est le festin d'âmes. Mais dis-moi : _Alois_ pourrait-il _t'aimer_ comme je le _pourrais ?_


	112. Qui Est August ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

112\. Qui Est August ?

\- Quel genre de question _est-ce ?_ demanda le bleuté derrière son bureau, au manoir Phantomhive.

\- Je pensais qu'elle était plutôt simple, dit la démone en se penchant sur ledit bureau devant lui. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je suppose, mais je vais tout de même répondre avec un « _non_ », dit fermement le garçon.

\- Aw, tu ne vas même pas considérer la chose ? demanda la fille. Tu pourrais faire erreur, tu sais, en gardant les « _biens endommagés_ ».

\- Peut-être, mais même les biens qui ont été _endommagés_ peuvent toujours être en bon état tant qu'ils sont de _bonne qualité_ , et traités avec précaution, contrairement à ceux _bon marché_ , dit le garçon avec un sourire narquois.

\- _Ouch_ , ça fait mal... dit la fille en feignant la douleur.

\- _Parfait_.

\- Moi ? _Bon marché ?_ Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Le fait que tu sois si prompte à mentir, tricher, et enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en ce qui concerne les insécurités des gens, tout d'abord, répondit-il.

\- _Ça se tient_ , dit August avec un haussement d'épaules. Quoi d'autre ?

Ciel s'adossa contre sa chaise et la regarda.

\- Tu es _ennuyeuse_ , dit-il simplement.

Pour lui, ce qui rendait en partie Alois _attirant_ , c'était leurs passés similaires en tant qu'humains. Cela les rapprochaient. Les liaient. Ce qui était agréable c'était d'aller de l'avant, et de le faire ensemble. August n'avait rien. Elle avait elle-même dit qu'elle était lasse de son quotidien, alors pourquoi s'en importuner ? Pensait-elle réellement qu'être une _femme_ suffisait à composer cela ? Il semblerait.

August arrêta de se pencher par-dessus le bureau, et elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule.

\- Je vois, dit-elle. Alors tu souhaites toujours jouer avec une personne _endommagée_ plutôt qu'une qui soit « _complète_ » ?

\- Il a beau être _endommagé_ , il reste celui que je _préfère_ , dit le garçon avec un léger sourire narquois.

La fille fronça les sourcils, et il reprit :

\- D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas _aussi_ « complète » que tu le dis, tu sais, - son sourire s'effaça -, Tu n'as rien qui fasse de toi ce que tu es. Tu es juste « August ». Tu ne sembles pas avoir de _passé_. Tu n'as qu'un _présent_. Tu dis avoir oublié. Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu es « toi » ? Ton nom n'est pas tien. _Cassandra_ te l'a donné. Cette forme n'est même pas tienne. Il s'agit simplement de ce dont _Cassandra_ avait besoin. _Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose qui t'appartient ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend intéressante ? Ce n'est pas une décision difficile à prendre, tu sais_.

Divers objets volèrent du bureau pour tomber au sol dans un brouhaha alors que la fille tendit soudainement le bras par-dessus le meuble pour attraper le garçon par le col de sa chemise. Elle serrait les dents, fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge cramoisi et le reste de son visage formait une grimace. Ciel avait osé. Il avait réellement osé. Il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience parce qu'il avait autrefois été humain, mais il venait de mettre sur le tapis toutes les _insécurités des démons_.

Les démons n'ont pas d' _identité_ à moins qu'un _humain_ ne leur en donne une. Ils dévorent des âmes parce qu'ils ont un _vide_ à combler. Les démons n'ont pas d' _identité_. Ils ne sont pas _des personnes_ , ils ne peuvent donc pas réellement _aimer_. Ils ne peuvent que se baser sur leurs _instinct_ parce qu'ils n'ont pas de _préférences_ , ni d' _opinions_ sans l'aide de _quelqu'un d'autre_. August n'est pas « August ». August n'est « personne ». August est simplement une apparition démoniaque ayant perdu son identité depuis longtemps.

Ciel et Alois ont une identité parce qu'ils étaient humains. Sebastian a une identité parce que _Ciel_ _lui a donné cette dernière._ Mais qu'est-ce qu'August a ? August n'était plus « August » parce qu'elle n'avait plus _Cassandra_. Qui est « August » ? _Qui est « August » ?_ **Qui est « August » ?**

La question se répéta en boucle dans son esprit. « Qui est « August » ? », elle n'en savait rien. Personne ne pouvait lui _dire_. Finalement, elle était juste un autre démon qui ne pouvait rien faire sans que quelqu'un le lui _dise_. L'une des choses qui l'avait attirée vers Ciel avait été sa _fierté_. Le blond était plus faible de ce côté là, comparé au bleuté, c'était ce pourquoi elle avait penché vers _Ciel_. Le Phantomhive _commandait des démons_ , ce qui était très _étrange_ pour leur espèce. On ne peut _commander_ sans être « _quelqu'un_ ». Ceux qui ne sont « personne » _obéissent_ aux ordres, et ceux qui sont « quelqu'un » _donnent_ les ordres, c'était tout aussi simple.

\- Alors ? dit le bleuté, difficilement perturbé. Vas-tu _dire_ quelque chose, _August ?_

 _Qui est « August » ?_ La démone ne pouvait répondre. _Elle n'était pas August_. Elle n'était plus « _August_ » désormais que _Cassandra_ était partie. Elle savait qu'elle était _en colère_ , mais elle n'était pas « _August_ ». Elle savait qu'elle était _incertaine_ , mais elle n'était pas « _August_ ». _Elle savait qu'on lui avait posé une question mais elle n'était pas « August »_. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre parce qu'elle n'était pas « _August_ ».

\- _Relâche-moi,_ ordonna le garçon.

Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, elle fit ce qui lui était demandé et relâcha le garçon. Il se dépoussiéra et remit sa tenue en ordre.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres. Je te verrai demain à l'école.

La démone claqua de la langue, agacée, et elle se retourna. Elle sortit sans dire un mot. Elle ne pouvait pas répliquer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas penser par elle-même.

Les démons ne servent pas un grand démon, ou un maître des enfers. Ils travaillent tous indépendamment pour subvenir à leur propre existence dénuée de sens. Il n'y en a pas un avec un tel titre, mais s'il existait, _ce serait le bleuté_.


	113. Ayez Pitié Du Pauvre Cerf

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

113\. Ayez Pitié Du Pauvre Cerf.

Le bruit de pas touchant le sol pouvait être entendu alors qu'il courait. Le bruit d'une respiration saccadée pouvait être entendu alors qu'il courait. L'air se faufilait dans les cavités de sa gorge déshydratée alors qu'il courait, pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas. S'il s'arrêtait, la créature derrière lui le rattraperait forcément.

 _Audrey_ était simplement en train de rentrer chez lui, s'occupant de ses propres affaires, lorsqu'il avait vu la démone tuer. Deux étrangers, pour être exact. Il ne les connaissait pas, et il était certain qu'elle non plus. Ils avaient simplement été victimes d'un meurtre. Elle avait relevé les yeux et l'avait aperçu, lui permettant de voir ses yeux rouges cramoisis luisirent dans l'obscurité. Il s'était mis à courir. Il n'osait pas s'arrêter. Même s'il savait qu'elle pouvait très bien l'attraper si elle le souhaitait, il n'osait pas arrêter de courir.

Finalement, le garçon au bonnet-crâne trouva refuge dans une église, avec l'espoir que cela dissuaderait la démone de le suivre. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'écroula au sol, haletant en espérant calmer ses poumons ardents. Il ne s'attarda pas trop à la tâche, cependant, étant donné qu'il savait ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps.

Il sortit avec hâte et quelques difficultés son téléphone de la poche de son jeans. Il fit défiler ses contacts et enfonça son doigt contre le bouton « appeler » lorsqu'il vit le nom qu'il cherchait. Il retint son souffle en écoutant la tonalité. Comme s'il avait peur que le bruit de sa respiration la fasse fuir. Finalement, une voix put être entendue à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Allô ?_

\- _Trancy_ ! C'est _Baines !_ Vous devez venir, et vite ! Elle va me tuer ! dit avec précipitation le garçon.

\- Wow, Baines, calme-toi, mon pote, dit le blond. _Qui_ va te tuer ?

\- _August !_

Le téléphone fut silencieux quelques instants. La seule chose qui pouvait être entendue était la respiration irrégulière d'Audrey alors qu'il attendait une réponse. Finalement, Alois répondit :

\- _Je vais chercher Ciel et Sebastian. Où es-tu, Audrey ?_ demanda-t-il.

Audrey toussa tandis qu'il tentait de parler.

\- La- _La Cathédrale de Southwark_... dit-il.

\- Reste caché. Nous serons là aussi vite que possible.

\- _Dépêchez-vous..._

Et ainsi, l'appel se termina. Un petit « bip » retentit alors qu'il raccrocha. Il était seul dans la cathédrale. Ce n'était que lui, le divin, et le mort. Il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas parti avec les Six lorsqu'il avait été invité l'année dernière pour visiter le manoir Trancy. Bien qu'il adorait le surnaturel, c'en était parfois trop pour lui. _Les voir_. Ses yeux l'effrayaient alors il les cachait derrière sa longue frange. Il voulait en savoir davantage sur ses yeux, mais il en était terrifié.

Désormais il ne voyait plus rien. Il gardait les yeux bien fermés. Il ne voulait plus voir. Il en avait assez. Audrey Baines, amoureux du surnaturel, en avait assez. Il avait failli mourir sous la main d'une démone une fois; _deux c'en était trop_. Prouver que le paranormal était un fait ne servirait à rien s'il ne pouvait pas vivre pour le dire à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était qu'un secret entre lui, et ces _deux démons_.

\- _Bonsoir, Audrey_.

Cette fois ce ne fut pas ses yeux qui l'effrayèrent, mais ses oreilles. Cette ignoble et douce voix qui retentit derrière lui était la voix d'une adolescente. Il la connaissait. Cette voix le fit trembler de terreur. Instinctivement, il ouvrit les yeux, mais il ne se retourna pas. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. Il n' _osait_ pas se retourner.

C'était August.

Elle était dans sa forme démoniaque, ses ramures onyx se dressant vers le ciel, et sa queue fourchue remuant comme si elle était de bonne humeur. Sa silhouette était inimitable à l'entrée qui encadrait le clair de lune dehors, des mèches lisses flottant dans le vent. Ses yeux rouges luisants tentant de pénétrer l'âme du garçon.

Audrey ne faisait que se _l'imaginer_. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir.

\- Audrey~ ! dit-elle en chantonnant. _Qu'y a-t-il, Audrey~ ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi effrayé ?_

Le garçon ne put que gémir. Il referma les yeux. Il était incapable de répondre, incapable de regarder. Il ne pouvait que trembler de peur alors qu'il entendait ses bottes claquer contre le sol de la cathédrale, chaque pas résonnant alors qu'elle s'approchait. Les tremblements du garçon s'arrêtèrent, ses muscles se contractant.

Des cheveux froids touchèrent son crâne alors que son couvre-chef fut gentiment retiré de sa tête.

\- _Ça va, Audrey ?_ dit-elle.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de poser sa paume sur sa nuque, enroulant ses serres et ses fins doigts autour de sa gorge.

\- _Parle_.

Un coup de feu retentit, résonnant dans la bâtisse. August écarquilla les yeux, et elle relâcha le garçon. La démone porta son attention sur son épaule. De la fumée sortait de sa blessure brûlante, la chair exposée grésillant et palpitant à cause de la balle. Elle regarda là d'où venait le tir et vit deux autres démons sous l'ombre du chevron.

\- _Pas mal le pistolet, Ciel_ , dit le blond avec les cornes pointues en avant, l'abdomen exposé, ainsi qu'un mini-short.

\- _Merci. Je l'ai « libéré » de Sir Hellsing_ , dit le bleuté avec l'arme.

Ses cornes étaient rétractées vers l'arrière à l'identique de celles d'un bélier, et il était beaucoup mieux couvert que son compagnon.

Le Phantomhive était plutôt habile avec les pistolets. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il allait chasser et il dormait même avec un pistolet sous son oreiller. Il en portait généralement un avec lui par habitude. Son revolver, surnommé « _Le Zamiel_ », était son jouet favori, il était un peu « rétro » comparé à « la technologie anti-monstre » que H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. avait produit récemment, mais il était tout de même puissant, pesant plus d'un kilo, et tirant des balles d'un calibre de quatre cent et cinquante-deux. Les balles qu'il tirait étaient évidemment _bénies_ , et il fallait avoir de bon bras en tant qu'humain pour le tenir, comme ceux travaillant à H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., ce n'était pas un problème pour le démon qui pouvait facilement supporter le recul avec une seule main. Oui, les Hellsing faisaient de très bon jouets. Des jouets faits pour tuer des monstres et des démons. Il était souvent déçu que _Phantom_ ne produise pas _ce_ genre de _jouets_.

\- Était-ce douloureux, _August ?_ dit le bleuté, sautant du chevron avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds. Le blond en fit de même.

« _August_ ». Le nom résonna dans l'esprit de la fille une fois de plus. Désormais il ne faisait que l'énerver. Son froncement de sourcil se changea en un rictus; un sourire tordu, et dérangé.

Lorsqu'elle parla, cela ne ressembla pas à sa voix. On aurait dit un méli-mélo de voix qui parlaient ensemble. Comme si elle s'exprimait avec les voix de toutes les vies qu'elle avait dévorées.

\- _Voyons, voyons, c'est assez malpoli, Ciel_. _Tu n'as même pas dit « bonsoir » !_

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ avec elle ? demanda Alois, regardant le bleuté. C'est comme si... elle était _brisée_.

\- _Brisée ? Moi ?!_ demanda-t-elle, son sourire se tordant d'une manière inhumaine. _Tu es le seul brisé ici, Trancy !_

\- _Tu te trompes_ , l'interrompit le bleuté. Alois sait qui il est. Puisque tu as réalisé que toi tu ne savais pas, tu redeviens une _bête._  
  
Le sourire de la démone se transforma en grimace.

\- Oh, est-ce que c'est de _cela_ que vous parliez dans ton bureau tout à l'heure ? dit le blond, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. C'était si dur à entendre ! Tu parles trop bas, Ciel !

\- Parce que je sais que certains blonds aiment écouter derrière ma porte !

\- Oui, mais suis-je toujours « _celui que tu préfères_ » ?

Le bleuté fit en sorte d'ignorer la question en essayant de cacher son rougissement. De toutes les choses qu'Alois aurait pu entendre, il avait fallu que ce soit _cela_. Il tourna son attention vers l'humain qui se cachait sous l'un des bancs de l'église.

\- Audrey ! Sors d'ici. _Nous nous occupons d'August_.

L'humain, terrifié, acquiesça, et força ses jambes à bouger afin de se diriger vers la porte.

\- _Ooh !_ C'est l'heure de la revanche, _bécasse !_

Pourquoi Alois était-il _aussi_ excité ?

August grogna. Son visage se déforma, ainsi que son corps. Son cou s'allongea et s'élargit, elle tomba à quatre pattes, ses mains prenant d'atroces formes. Sa bouche était large, sa mine renfrognée semblant s'enfoncer dans son cou, révélant des rangées de dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs. La peau de la démone s'arracha, révélant une étrange matière noire en-dessous. Ses ramures onyx grandissaient également, et elles commencèrent à ressembler à des bras capable d'attraper n'importe quoi afin de l'emmener tout droit en enfer. Des sabots fendus se trouvaient sur les horribles jambes arrières de la créature, et des talons d'oiseaux à l'avant. Si l'on regardait la chose dans son ensemble, August ressemblait à présent à un _cerf;_ un _cerf tout droit_ _venu des_ _bois des Enfers_.

C'était ce qu'elle était devenue. Ciel avait raison. Sans identité à laquelle se rattacher, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une bête. Le duo de démons se prépara à une bataille alors que la créature se mit sur ses pattes arrières et rugit. Son cri était presque perçant, résonnant dans le lieu supposé _« sacré »_. Était-ce ce qu'était un démon ? Une horrible, laide, et _pathétique_ bête sans identité ? Ils se reposaient sur les humains pour garder l'illusion, mais lorsqu'elle disparaissait, et que la vérité éclatait, les démons étaient réellement _pathétiques_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette « pathétique » créature était en colère, et elle ne voulait que détruire tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin. Elle se remit sur ses quatre pattes et chargea le duo. Démon contre démons.


	114. Ce Blond, Réparable

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

114\. Ce Blond, Réparable.

\- Tu vois, Ciel ? Certaines filles ont l'air jolies au premier regard, mais sous tout ce maquillage, il y a _une sorte de cerf démoniaque !_ dit un certain démon blond pour plaisanter, remuant la queue.

Il sauta dans les airs pour éviter d'être encorné par les ramures dudit « _cerf démoniaque_ ».

\- Je ne _comprends_ pas les filles, renchérit le bleuté.

Il fit quelques trous dans le flanc de la bête à l'aide des balles, faisant couler un étrange liquide noir sur le sol de l'église.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu es devenu _gay~ ?_ demanda l'autre garçon.

Il retomba au sol et donna rapidement un coup de pied au visage du cerf alors qu'il était affaibli par les balles de son compagnon.

\- _Ferme-là._

\- Je t'aime aussi, muffin !

Alors qu'ils débattaient amicalement, la créature anciennement connue sous le nom d'August débloqua ses énormes mâchoires, montrant ses rangées de dents tranchantes. D'un coup sec, elle tenta d'avaler le blond avant d'être arrêté par ce dernier.

Alois avait un pied sur la mâchoire inférieure de la créature, et les mains sur celle du dessus, empêchant le cerf-démon de refermer sa bouche. Ses dents coupaient les paumes du pauvre garçon, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était soit cela soit être englouti.

\- _Ciel ! J'aurais besoin d'aide, s'il te plaît !_ cria-t-il au bleuté.

Ses bras et ses jambes faiblissaient sous la force des mâchoires du cerf. Pendant ce temps, le bleuté en question rechargeait son fusil.

\- _Comme tu l'as si gentiment demandé_ , répondit-il en visant directement le visage de la créature.

Des balles effleurèrent le blond alors qu'elles s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge de la démone. La créature eut un haut-le-cœur, et elle relâcha Alois. Il tomba au sol, se faisant recouvrir de l'étrange matière noire que son adversaire avait craché.

\- Eh ! Tu m'as presque touché ! cria-t-il. Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Il se releva, et essaya de se débarrasser de la substance. Mais en vain.

\- En fait, ne me dis _pas_. _Je ne veux pas savoir_.

\- Comme vous voudrez, _majesté_.

Ciel accourut vers la démone, sautant sur son dos pour l'attraper par les ramures. Il pointa son arme sur sa tête à bout portant afin de faire le maximum de dégâts.

Au moment où il fut sur le point de tirer, la _longue crinière noire de la bête_ poussa et s'enroula autour de son poignet. Il tenta de se dégager, mais la bête le piégea davantage, les mèches de cheveux s'enroulant autour de ses jambes, sa taille, et même de son cou, le faisant _lâcher_ son arme.

\- Fais chier ! jura-t-il alors qu'il tentait de se libérer. Alois ! Aide-moi !

Le blond hésita. Il n'avait pas été d'une grande aide la dernière fois, mais maintenant, il voulait être utile. Mais comment ? Il n'avait aucune « arme anti-monstre », et il pouvait seulement se servir de son « tour de passe-passe florale ». Il fit le pour et le contre, et décida que les plantes étaient la meilleure idée. S'il tentait une attaque au corps-à-corps, il finirait juste par être lui aussi piégé, non ?

Il regarda désespérément autour de lui. Le sol était dur, ils étaient en intérieur, et il n'y avait pas de plantes en vue. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement en faire apparaître une de nulle part. Finalement, dans un coin de la pièce, il aperçut un arbuste en pot. Il se précipita vers l'objet, et le prit pour le jeter vers la bête avec sa force démoniaque. Au lieu de simplement frapper la créature à la tête, elle ouvrit ses mâchoires et l'avala. _Bon, le plan est lancé_ , pensa le blond.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, imbécile ?!_ demanda son ami, désormais encore plus emmêlé dans la crinière qu'il y a quelques instants.

\- C'est un plan qui se met en marche ! cria Alois en retour, doutant que l'autre garçon soit convaincu.

Puis, il eut une _idée_. La créature avait _mangé_ la plante, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était toujours à l'intérieur, pas vrai ? _Et s'il se servait de ses pouvoirs pour la déchiqueter de l'intérieur ?_

Il savait qu'il devrait se rapprocher, alors avec sa vitesse, il accourut près de la créature et la frappa au flanc de toutes ses forces. Elle rugit de douleur, mais il n'y fit pas attention tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver l'arbuste.

Lorsqu'il l'eut localisé, il attrapa le flanc de la bête avec une main et en fit de même avec l'autre, concentrant toute son énergie sur cet endroit. Il serra les dents, ses yeux se mirent à luisirent, de la sueur coulant le long de son front et il fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer. Il fit de son mieux pour éviter de se faire envoyer balader par le cerf démoniaque, alors que ce dernier y mettait toute sa volonté. Il rugissait et braillait en sentant l'arbuste en son intérieur grandir. Aussitôt des branches sortirent de la bouche de la bête, et elle tomba au sol ne pouvant plus se tenir debout. Elle grogna et brailla, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Sa crinière relâcha le bleuté, et le blond s'écroula au sol, épuisé après avoir utilisé son pouvoir. Il semblait s'être amélioré étant donné qu'il était encore en mesure de se relever et de se diriger vers son compagnon bleuté.

\- Tout va bien, Ciel ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il se mit sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour des épaules du garçon.

\- _Je vais parfaitement bien, Alois_ , répondit Ciel. Tu devrais être plus inquiet à propos de toi. Cette capacité te demande énormément d'effort.

\- Je vais bien. _Je ne l'ai pas utilisé pendant longtemps_. En tout cas, nous ferions mieux d'en finir.

Alois regarda la créature enragée. Elle cracha davantage de mixture noire et respirait difficilement, ses côtes s'élevant et redescendant avec chaque inspiration. Elle les fusilla du regard.

\- Une minute, _où est mon pistolet ?_ demanda le bleuté, regardant autour de lui pour tenter de voir où il l'avait laissé tomber.

Lentement, traversée de tremblements, la bête, anciennement connue comme « August », releva une de ses pattes avant, et elle tenta de se remettre debout. Elle rugit à nouveau, un rugissement perçant, enragé, douloureux, et terrifiant qui fit trembler toute la bâtisse.

Un coup de feu retentit.

 _August se tenait_ , les yeux écarquillés alors que davantage de substance noire mélangée avec du rouge cramoisi s'écoulait le long de son visage, depuis son front. Finalement, les genoux de la démone la lâchèrent et elle s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd, autour d'un bain de sang et de matière noire. La bête venait d'être réduite au silence, elle ne rugirait plus.

Qui avait tiré ? Ce n'était pas Ciel. Il avait fait tomber son arme. Ce n'était pas Alois. Il ne savait pas tirer. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir comment tenir un pistolet. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du tir, découvrant la silhouette d'Audrey qui se tenait à l'entrée.

Il était là, pistolet en mains, serrant les dents. Sa frange était écartée, dévoilant son œil droit. C'était la première fois que le duo de démons voyaient _réellement_ ses yeux. Bien qu'il soit écarquillé de peur, il y avait tout de même une lueur de détermination qui le faisait apparaître plus âgé. Il fronçait également les sourcils. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant dans ces yeux, c'était l'iris. Il avait un anneau de pigment jaune, enveloppé par une sphère verte plus petite autour de la pupille. _Le bleuté avait déjà vu ces yeux auparavant, mais jamais sur un humain_. En fait, _un humain_ n'aurait pas dû pouvoir tenir ce pistolet aussi facilement.

Le garçon soupira et s'assit sur le sol, mettant l'arme à côté de lui.

\- C'est pas passé loin... dit-il en riant légèrement.

\- Je pensais que tu étais parti ? _Une minute, à quel moment as-tu pris mon pistolet ?!_ demanda le bleuté sur un ton accusateur.

\- Du calme, mon pote. _Je ne suis jamais parti_ , dit Audrey en levant les mains en l'air. J'ai pris ton pistolet quand vous étiez occupés. _Relax_.

\- Beau tir, _cow-boy_ , dit Alois, un pouce en l'air. _Chasseur de démons John Wayne?_

\- Nan, je ne pense pas encore être à ce niveau.

\- Comment ça, « _encore »_? demanda le bleuté.

\- Je me disais que... dit le Baines, s'allongeant au sol. Ce truc d'H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. dont vous parliez ? J'aimerais bien y aller un jour.

\- _Vendu !_ Tu nous dénoncerais !? demanda le bleuté, pas réellement contrarié, seulement surpris, et quelque peu secoué par le combat.

\- Jamais, vous êtes cool. C'est juste que je veux voir ce genre de choses depuis une éternité. J'veux en savoir plus, tu sais ? sourit Audrey.

\- Tente ta chance. Ne laisse pas monsieur grognon te contredire, dit le blond en poussant du doigt la joue de son compagnon bleuté.

Ciel se releva et se dépoussiéra.

\- Fais ce qui te chante. Ce sont _tes funérailles_... dit-il.

\- Hein ? dit le garçon aux yeux multicolores, se rasseyant.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, le _taux de décès des employés_ de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. est assez _élevé_. J'ai entendu dire que la _paye était bonne_ , par contre.

\- Ça me va !

Après leur combat et leur petit échange avec Audrey à l'église, le duo de démons décida de rentrer, Sebastian ramenant Audrey chez lui, puisqu'il était trop chamboulé pour rentrer tout seul. Le blond et le bleuté marchèrent le long de la rue. Ils étaient un peu fatigués, mais la nuit était agréable.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit soudainement Alois, qu'arrive-t-il aux _démons lorsqu'ils meurent ?_ (Le blond se tourna vers son compagnon), Vont-ils en _Enfer_ , ou sont-ils juste effacés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit le bleuté. Les deux sont possibles.

\- J'espère que c'est l' _Enfer_ , sourit Alois. Je suis sûr que nous pourrions en _prendre le contrôle_ sans trop de problèmes.

\- Continue de rêver, Trancy, dit Ciel avec un léger sourire.

Il regarda le blond avant d'immédiatement détourner le regard en rougissant.

\- _Faut-il vraiment que tu restes dans cette forme ?_

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te _gêne ?_

\- _Pas qu'un peu, alors..._

\- Alors _oui_ , oui il le faut _vraiment,_ sourit Alois alors que son compagnon fronçait les sourcils. Faut-il vraiment que tu _me regardes ainsi_ ?

Il gloussa lorsque Ciel réalisa ce qu'il faisait et qu'il détourne le regard. Le silence s'installa un moment après cela.

Puis le blond reprit la parole :

\- Eh, Ciel, commença-t-il, _est-ce que les « biens endommagés » sont toujours assez bons pour toi ?_

Alors ça, ça attira l'attention du bleuté. _À quel point avait-il entendu cette conversation avec August ?_ Il s'arrêta de marcher, et le blond en fit de même, regardant son compagnon d'un air intrigué. Il sentit soudainement les lèvres du bleuté sur les siennes pendant un bref instant. Sa confusion disparut lorsqu'il rougit, et il regarda l'autre garçon d'un air surpris.

\- Même si les biens de _bonne qualité_ sont _endommagés_ , ils sont toujours mieux que ceux _bons marché_ , dit le bleuté avec un léger sourire. En plus, avec assez de temps et d'attention, _ils peuvent être réparés_ , et marcher encore mieux qu'avant.

Ce fut alors au tour de l'adolescent borgne d'être surpris lorsque les bras du blond se frayèrent un chemin autour de son cou, et qu'Alois cacha son visage dans son épaule.

\- _Je t'aime, Ciel._

\- Je t'aime aussi, Alois.


	115. Les Sept Sensationnels

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

115\. Les Sept Sensationnels.

Warwick Academy : la crème de la crème des écoles privées. Ici, la progéniture des classes aisées reçoit son éducation. Aujourd'hui, notre duo de démons se remet de leur combat épique contre la démone anciennement connue sous le nom de « August », et ils accueillent un nouveau membre chez les _Six Sensationnels_.

\- Eh, _Roméo et Juliette_ , pourquoi vous traînez avec Audrey ? demanda un visage familier; un garçon du nom de _Daniel Westley_.

\- Premièrement : _Arrête de nous appeler ainsi_ , et deuxièmement : Il est plutôt sympathique, voilà pourquoi, répondit le cyclope bleu, assis nonchalamment à sa table. _Un problème, Westley ?_

\- Attendez, _puisque je suis un garçon, ça ne devrait pas plutôt être « Roméo et Julien » ?_ demanda un certain blond.

\- _Alois, tu n'es d'aucune aide..._

Le fils de politicien haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Je trouvais juste que c'était un peu bizarre. Bienvenue chez les _Six Sensationnels_ , Baines.

Audrey acquiesça. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. L'un des autres Six, un garçon à la cravate rose, s'assit et croisa les bras.

\- Ça ne ferait pas de nous « _Les_ _ **Sept**_ _Sensationnels_ » ? demanda Kristopherson.

\- **Les Sept Mercenaires !?** demanda Alois avec excitation.

Il s'était rapproché et avait plaqué ses mains contre sa table. Ce fut évidemment Daniel qui répondit :

\- _Oh mon Dieu, oui !_

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! _Audrey est « John Wayne » !_ Tu t'en souviens, Ciel ?

\- _John Wayne n'était même pas dans ce film, imbécile_ , répondit le bleuté.

Il était quelque peu soulagé de voir les choses revenir aussi facilement à la normale. Il semblait s'être passé une éternité depuis qu'ils avaient discuté ainsi.

\- _C'est un détail !_

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Audrey est _John Wayne_? demanda Preston.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Qu'allaient-ils dire ? « _Audrey a tiré sur un cerf démoniaque, et ça fait de lui John Wayne » ?_ Bien sûr que non ! Le bleuté regarda le bond, plissant l'œil. Son regard mettait le blond au défi de trouver une histoire pour les couvrir.

Son compagnon blond mit ses pieds sur la table et sourit. _Évidemment_ , il était en mesure de trouver une excuse à partir de rien.

\- Eh bien, moi et Audrey on testait le canon à patates qu'on a fait en science, pas vrai ? Audrey arrivait à positionner le canon à chaque fois pour qu'il touche sa cible dans le mille. On a touché des bouteilles, et un panneau d'arrêt, sans aucun problème. _Ça m'a fait penser à un cow-boy, et qui est le plus célèbre des cow-boys ?_ sourit-il. _John Wayne_.

Une histoire en carton, mais il y avait un semblant de vérité. Audrey ria presque en entendant la fausse anecdote. Ciel roula de l'œil. Daniel, cependant, blêmit en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait oublié.

\- Merde ! _C'était pour aujourd'hui,_ non ? demanda-t-il, mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

\- _Non_. _La semaine_ _ **prochaine**_ , le corrigea Travis.

\- Bon sang, _me donne pas d'attaque cardiaque_ , dit le fils de politicien avec soulagement. Alors Audrey est « _John Wayne_ » à partir d'aujourd'hui. Des objections ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que « _Bones_ » lui irait mieux, suggéra Preston. Sa mère est propriétaire d'une _grande compagnie médicale_ , et il porte toujours ce _bonnet avec un crâne_.

\- Bones comme le _docteur McCoy_ dans _Star Trek_? demanda le bleuté.

Il s'y connaissait quelque peu en science-fiction. Ciel trouvait également que le surnom était approprié à cause des yeux de _Dieu de la Mort_ du garçon.

\- C'est ce à quoi je pensais ! répondit l'Indien avec un grand sourire.

\- _Geeks !_ s'exclama Kristopherson.

\- _Geeks !_ approuva Daniel en les pointant du doigt.

Finalement, après avoir été silencieux pendant un long moment, Audrey prit la parole, faisant sursauter le brun et le faux-blond. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu sa voix jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu as vu celui avec _William Shatner ?_

\- Évidemment. _L'original_ est le _meilleur_ , dit Preston, gagnant l'approbation du bleuté.

Audrey sourit légèrement. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer.

Kristopherson mit ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Oh non ! _Triple geeks !_

\- Je suis d'accord avec l'homo ! _Triple geeks jusqu'au bout !_ cria Daniel.

\- _J'ai un nom, tu sais !_

\- Est-ce qu'être un geek c'est un _tue-l'amour_ pour toi, Kris ? plaisanta Alois. Quel dommage, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de mecs qui te laisseraient jouer avec leurs « _sabres laser_ ».

Le blond causa l'hilarité du groupe, ainsi qu'un coup de poing au bras de la part du garçon embarrassé.

\- Est-ce que _Ciel_ te laisse jouer avec le sien ? répliqua le faux-blond.

Cependant, il se fit tout petit lorsque le bleuté en question le fusilla du regard, le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

\- Oooh~ ! dit Daniel. Mais, vu la taille de Ciel, je parie que c'est plutôt « _un tournevis sonique_ », hein ?

\- Daniel, commença le blond, si tu ne veux pas te réveiller dans un caniveau avec deux jambes en moins, _enfin si tu te réveilles_ , je te conseille de _ne pas en dire plus_.

Alois n'osa pas regarder le visage de Ciel à cet instant. Il pouvait sentir la colère émaner du garçon, et ce n'était pas chaleureux. La pièce entière devenait de plus en plus froide à mesure que les secondes passaient.

\- Bonne idée... acquiesça le brun.

\- Sinon, pour oublier le sujet _absolument pas gay sur les bites_ un moment : Je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler du _Festival d'Halloween_ , qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que _tu es arrivé ici l'année dernière en novembre_ , alors tu l'as raté... commença Preston. En fait, c'est un petit _festival que les élèves préparent chaque année vers Halloween_. Il y a des jeux, de la nourriture, des maisons hantées et _des costumes._

\- On va aider pour la maison hantée. Tu veux participer, Trancy ? demanda Daniel.

Le blond marqua une pause et regarda Ciel, lui demandant silencieusement si c'était acceptable. Le bleuté croisa les bras avant de faire un mouvement de poignet au blond, lui indiquant de « se lancer ».

\- _Et comment !_ répondit finalement Alois.

Daniel ricana.

\- Il doit _demander la permission..._

\- C'est le signe d'une relation un peu abusive, Alois, fit remarquer Kristopherson en riant.

\- Ouais, Alois, _Kristopherson t'aimera comme il faut_.

Le brun éclata de rire, même lorsque Kristopherson tenta de le frapper. Le taux de vice présent dans le harcèlement du Westley commençait à donner une migraine au Phantomhive.

\- Et toi, Audrey ? demanda Preston, tournant son attention vers le garçon au bonnet-crâne. Est-ce que tu vas aussi t'y inscrire ? Je suis sûr que tu serais bon dans ce genre de choses.

\- Je, euh, j'sais pas... répondit le garçon.

Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les gens, puisqu'il avait toujours été « Le Garçon de La Grande Chaise ». Mais Preston avait l'air gentil, et le duo de démons serait là.

\- _Ma mère n'aime pas vraiment Halloween_. Elle dit que tous ces bonbons sont mauvais pour moi, mais _j'essayerai_ de venir.

Alors que les autres étaient occupés à parler de leurs propres plans, Alois profita de l'occasion pour se pencher vers Ciel et lui poser une question qui le démangeait.

\- Alors, hum, _que font les gens pour Halloween de nos jours ?_ demanda-t-il en chuchotant dans l'oreille du bleuté.

La question le surprit un instant, mais cela pouvait aussi avoir un rapport avec la proximité du blond.

\- Ils mettent des décorations « effrayantes », font des farces, se déguisent et vont à des fêtes, tout cela. Les plus jeunes enfants se déguisent et font du portes-à-portes pour demander des bonbons. C'est ce qu'on appelle « _un bonbon ou un sort_ », dit Ciel, résumant les traditions modernes du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Ça a l'air _très dangereux_ , et _malpoli_ en plus, dit le blond.

\- Oui, et tu t'y connais dans _tout ce qui est « malpoli »_ , pas vrai ? fit remarquer le bleuté.

\- _Et comment_.

\- Tu vas aussi vouloir te _déguiser_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Naturellement_.

\- Et j'imagine que cela implique de se _travestir ?_

\- _Tu me connais si bien !_

Le bleuté soupira et se frotta les tempes, luttant contre une migraine et _tous les souvenirs d'Alois en robe._

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose impliquant un costume, tu te _travestis_?

\- Parce que c'est _amusant_ , dit le blond en gloussant, faisant rougir l'autre garçon. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Je portais l'uniforme d'Hannah avec une perruque ?

\- Comment pourrais-je _oublier_? répondit Ciel.

Il toucha son oreille gauche en se souvenant et il fronça les sourcils. Son rougissement alla jusqu'à ses oreilles, faisant encore plus ressortir sa boucle d'oreille bleue.

\- Est-ce que tu savais _réellement_ que j'étais un garçon _depuis le début_ ou était-ce du _bluff_? demanda Alois avec un grand sourire, remarquant la gestuelle du garçon.

Il savait à _quel souvenir_ Ciel pensait. Il gloussa lorsqu'on le fusilla du regard.

C'était une pensée amusante, vraiment. Si Ciel _connaissait réellement_ l'identité du blond en le rencontrant, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé _chuchoter dans son oreille, et même la lécher ?_ Peut-être que les préférences de Ciel ne venait pas de sa démonerie après tout. Cette idée titillait le blond, et embarrassait le bleuté.

\- _Ferme-là_ , dit ce dernier.

\- _Oui, maître_ , le taquina le blond.

\- Ooh~ ! _C'est sale !_ fit remarquer le Westley.

\- TU NE FAIS PAS PARTI DE CETTE CONVERSATION, DANIEL !


	116. Pose Cette Perceuse

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

116\. Pose Cette Perceuse.

Warwick Academy. Ah, quel bon établissement. En effet, il s'agit de la meilleure école de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Ses élèves sont très bien instruits, et débrouillards, étant éduqués et cultivés. Aujourd'hui en est en bon exemple tandis que les élèves préparent l'annuel Festival de Halloween de l'école. Certains s'occupaient de la restauration, d'autres du programme des événements, ils préparaient également les stands et les jeux auxquels les visiteurs pourraient participer. Il se trouve que tous les membres des Sept Sensationnels participaient à la maison hantée. Le projet était mené par _Lawrence Rose_ , puisqu'il était apparemment celui qui « s'y connaissait le plus en personnage perturbé » grâce à son interprétation de _Cecil Hauntington_ dans le film _Devil Butler_.

Il avait des cheveux lisses foncés d'une teinte verdâtre qui bouclaient sur les pointes, et il ne portait pas de cravate avec son uniforme, camouflant cela avec un pull-over vert sous sa veste. Il semblait être noble, un air de « Prince Charmant » qui faisait chavirer toutes les filles. Parfois il semblait même capable de faire fleurir des roses derrière lui.

\- Alors, nous avons besoin d'un plan, d'accord ? dit-il, sa voix douce et mielleuse. Qui a des idées à proposer ?

\- Pourquoi on fait pas juste quelque chose qui ressemble à une maison hantée et on met des trucs flippants dedans ? demanda Daniel.

\- Roh ! C'est tellement... _classique !_ dit Lawrence. Donnez-moi quelque chose de concret !

Un certain blond prit ensuite la parole :

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire un _labyrinthe ?_ suggéra le Trancy. On mettra pleins de pièges et ce genre de choses pour effrayer les gens, et on les laisse s'y promener.

\- Oui. Le _fait d'être perdu_ ira avec l'atmosphère, ajouta le compagnon bleuté du garçon.

Le visage de Lawrence s'illumina.

\- Magnifique ! J'aime ! J'aime beaucoup ! Vite ! Que quelqu'un dessine des plans !

Ciel était perturbé par ce garçon. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rose avait joué un personnage qui lui ressemblait autant. Il frissonna en y pensant. Daniel, cependant, était _fasciné_ par le garçon.

\- Lawrence ! Tu devrais te déguiser en _Cecil_ pour l'occasion ! dit-il. Ce sera un plus pour les affaires.

Ce dernier cessa de parler un moment et resta silencieux. Puis son expression s'assombrit, et il couvrit son œil gauche avec sa main, se mettant dans la peau du personnage.

\- _Et pourquoi ?_ dit-il finalement. Pour emmener d'autres pauvres âmes sur le chemin du désespoir que j'ai été forcé d'emprunter ? Non, c'est un choix qu'ils doivent faire. Ce destin qu'est le mien est une chose que je ne souhaiterai pas même à mon pire ennemi. Non, il est réservé à _une_ personne, _celui qui a sali le nom des Hauntington !_ J'aurai ma revanche ! _Je l'aurai !_ Et je vous défie de vous mettre au travers de ma route ! dit-il brusquement, avant d'expirer longuement et de découvrir son œil. Eeeet, _fin_.

Les autres l'applaudirent. Tous sauf le duo de démons. Ciel était dégoûté. Ce garçon venait sans le savoir de lui rappeler ce qu'il était autrefois. Il camoufla son mécontentement sous un masque d'indifférence. Lui et le blond n'étaient pas amusés par sa performance. Le bleuté regarda Audrey qui était déjà en train de gribouiller sur son cahier des idées pour l'événement. Le voir aussi enthousiaste était inattendu.

Cependant, il fut tiré de ses pensées par une paire de bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit Alois avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ vas faire ? Je parie que nous pourrions leur donner une bonne frayeur !

\- Nous n'allons pas _traumatiser_ des enfants, rétorqua Ciel.

\- Mais _nous sommes_ traumatisés, et nous avons traumatisé Daniel et les autres dans mon ancienne maison, tu te souviens ?

\- Traumatiser ses amis, c'est _différent_.

\- Aw, alors tu admets qu'ils sont tes amis ! C'est _adorable !_ le taquina le blond.

Il savait que le bleuté était incapable d'apprécier la plupart des gens.

\- J'admets être _ton petit ami_ , non ?

\- Ah-hah ! Mais c'est _différent !_

Le Phantomhive secoua la tête et roula de l'œil.

\- Alors que vas _-tu_ faire ? demanda-t-il.

\- 'Sais pas. Je risque de me contenter de rester en coulisses cette fois.

\- Pardon ? _Alois Trancy n'étant pas sous le feu des projecteurs ?_ dit le bleuté, plein de sarcasme. Ce n'est pas _normal_.

\- Ha-ha-ha, Phantomhive. Je te ferai savoir que je ne suis pas très convaincu par tout cela, répondit le blond.

\- Pourquoi dont ?

\- Est-ce que tu as _vu_ le gars qui gère tout ? Il me _perturbe_.

\- Moi aussi, mais cela ne devrait pas t'arrêter.

\- Hm, j'imagine... Oh ! Peut-être que je peux convaincre Kristopherson de se montrer en robe avec moi !

\- _Encore_ du travestissement ? demanda Ciel. Dis-moi, y a-t-il quelque chose à propos de toi que je devrais savoir ?

\- Être une femme ? _Dieu non_ , répondit le blond en tirant la langue. Se travestir c'est _marrant_ de temps à autres. Trop de fois, par contre, et je pense que ce serait ennuyeux. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin de te donner plus de raison de me traiter de « _fille_ ».

\- J'arrêterai lorsque tu arrêteras d'agir comme tel, dit l'autre garçon avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis _parfaitement_ masculin ! (Alois se rapprocha pour chuchoter dans l'oreille du bleuté), Je pourrais te _montrer_ lorsque nous ne serons que _tous les deux_ , si tu veux.

Il gloussa lorsque Ciel devint rouge comme une tomate. Était-ce juste lui, ou Alois était-il devenu plus pervers ces temps-ci ?

Soudain un bruit retentit, et ils tournèrent leur attention vers sa source. Ils virent Audrey essayant de ramasser des matériaux de construction alors que Lawrence lui criait dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Personne ne t'a dit de bouger ça ! dit l'acteur au garçon.

\- Oui... mais... ça avait l'air d'être dans le passage, alors... je... commença le plus petit des deux.

\- Alors tu t'es dit que tu essayerais de tout bouger tout seul ? Il est impossible que tu puisses porter tout ça tout seul !

\- Wow, Lawrence, calme-toi, mec, dit Daniel.

\- Il essayait juste d'aider, ajouta Preston.

\- Ça m'est égal. N'essaye pas de faire les choses tout seul ! Tu pourrais casser quelque chose ou blesser quelqu'un !

Lawrence n'essayait pas d'être méchant, il voulait simplement se faire comprendre. Pendant un certain temps, son seul réel ami avait été Walter Hackett, son ancien partenaire de scène, et nous savons comment il était. En un sens, Lawrence était comme Audrey, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment agir avec les gens. Il ne savait que jouer et donc _prétendre_ qu'il _savait_. Il regarda les autres, et prit leurs réactions comme le signe qu'il devrait effectivement _se calmer_.

\- _Sois prudent, d'accord ?_ lui demanda-t-il finalement. Demande de l'aide aux autres la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... répondit Audrey, regardant le sol.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre. Il écouta l'acteur partir, ses chaussures faisant du bruit contre le sol de l'école.

\- Ok ! Ramassons tout ça ! Phantomhive ! Trancy ! _Arrêtez de vous peloter quelques secondes et venez aider !_ cria Daniel, appelant le duo de démons.

\- Nous n'étions pas en train de nous _peloter !_ répliqua le bleuté, se levant de sa chaise.

Sa réaction fit glousser son compagnon blond. Ils rejoignirent les autres pour ramasser les pots de peintures et des bouts de bois sur le sol qu'Audrey avait essayé de déplacer et fait tomber, avec d'autres choses qui devaient être mises à l'extérieur de l'endroit où l'événement aurait lieu. Alors qu'ils déplaçaient les choses, le bleuté se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Eh, _Bones_ , ce que tu dessinais tout à l'heure, était-ce des _plans_ pour la construction ? demanda-t-il au garçon légèrement plus petit.

\- « _Bones »_? répéta-t-il, ayant oublié qu'on lui avait donné un surnom. Oh, _ouais_. C'est juste quelques gribouillis, répondit-il.

\- _Tu nous caches des choses, le punk ?_ plaisanta Daniel.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Je pense qu'il veut dire que _si tu as des idées, tu devrais en faire part_ , clarifia Preston.

\- _Oh._

\- Si tu peux concevoir le décor, je peux m'occuper des costumes, lui proposa Kristopherson après un long silence. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude du nouveau garçon.

\- Je ne porterai _pas_ de _robe_ , Miles ! cria le Westley.

\- Comme si j'allais t'en faire porter une ! rétorqua le faux-blond. _Personne_ ne veut te voir en robe !

\- Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. _Je ne me rase pas les jambes comme toi et Trancy_.

\- _Je ne me rase pas les jambes_... dit Alois, répondant en entendant son nom.

Tous le regardèrent un instant, même Audrey, dont les yeux étaient légèrement visibles. C'était impossible. _Ces jambes avec ces shorts ?_ Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas les raser ?

\- Tu veux _rire_... dit Kristopherson.

\- _Nope_ , répondit le Trancy. Eh, où va ce _machin ?_ demanda-t-il, mettant l'objet au niveau de son œil pour mieux le voir.

\- _Pose cette perceuse, Trancy !_ cria le faux-blond.

\- _Wow ! Regarde où tu pointes ce truc !_ cria Daniel.

\- _Est-ce qu'elle est branchée ?!_ demanda Preston.

\- _Alois. Arrête_ , dit Travis.

Le blond inclina la tête, confus, alors que le bleuté lui prit doucement la perceuse.

\- Ne fais pas ça, _tu risque de perdre un_ _œil_ , dit Ciel en pointant du doigt son cache-œil.

\- Wow ! Est-ce que _Ciel_ vient de faire une _blague !?_

\- Ferme-là.


	117. Gentlemen

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

117\. Gentlemen.

\- Mets ça là, dit un certain acteur alors qu'il dirigeait ses camarades de classes.

Il observait en même temps les plans dessinés par Audrey pour la maison hantée, et aimait la tournure que prenaient les choses.

\- C'est parfait ! dit-il. Je suis content que tu aies fait ça, Audrey, dit Lawrence au garçon plutôt timide.

\- O-Oh. Merci, répondit-il en regardant le sol.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle autant. Il avait, cependant, commencé à s'exprimer davantage avec les Sept Sensationnels.

Lui, Preston, et Ciel parlaient de leurs séries de science fiction préférées ainsi que des livres et plus encore, tandis qu'il parlait de choses surnaturelles avec Daniel et Alois. Il parlait également de certaines esthétiques avec Travis et Kristopherson, faisant des blagues de temps à autres. Il commençait à réellement y prendre goût. Peut-être que ses yeux n'étaient pas si mal après tout. Ils lui avaient permis de trouver de si bons amis !

Mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux le gênaient. Ils commençaient à lui faire un peu mal, et il les frottait. Finalement, il abandonna et sortit de son sac deux petites boîtes. Alois le regarda avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, inclinant légèrement la tête tel un chiot.

Audrey s'assit et ouvrit l'une des boîtes en débouchant l'une d'elles.

\- Mes lentilles me gênent, dit-il. Je vais les enlever et mettre mes lunettes.

\- _« lentilles »_? répéta l'autre garçon.

\- Ouais, comme dans « _lentilles de contact_ » ? répondit le garçon au bonnet-crâne, écartant ses mèches de son visage, révélant ses yeux fatigués. Oh, c'est vrai, désolé. Il n'y en avait pas durant _l'ère Victorienne,_ pas vrai ? _Regarde_.

D'une main, le garçon garda son œil ouvert en se servant de son doigt d'honneur pour tenir sa paupière supérieure. Ce qu'il fit avec son _autre_ mains _effraya_ réellement le blond. Avec cette main, ainsi que son index et son pouce, il sembla essayer de _pincer son globe_. Était-il _en train de tenter de s'arracher l'œil ?!_

\- Wow ! Qu'est-ce que- !? Tu es complètement _fou ?!_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Argh ! _ARRÊTE !_ se mit à crier Alois.

Il détourna le regard alors que l'autre garçon touchait son œil. Il était extrêmement perturbé par cette vision.

\- Quoi ? Il y a un _problème_ , Trancy ? le taquina Audrey en continuant à essayer de retirer la lentille.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le blond avant de continuer à l'embêter.

\- C'est _écœurant ! Beurk !_ Comment _fais-tu ?!_ demanda le blond, protégeant ses propres yeux de la scène.

\- _Je l'ai eu_ , dit finalement Audrey, montrant la lentille à l'autre garçon. Tu vois ? Tu mets ça et ça t'aide à mieux voir.

Alois fixa l'étrange objet devant lui. Comment une chose aussi insignifiante pouvait _aider_ à mieux voir, surtout lorsque l'on devait la mettre _dans_ l'œil ?

\- Seulement dans un œil ? demanda-t-il finalement, alors que l'autre garçon mettait la lentille dans la boîte après l'avoir remplie de solution saline.

\- _Nope. Il y en a aussi une dans l'autre_ _œil_.

Le garçon répéta donc le même processus sur son autre œil, agaçant davantage le blond.

\- _ARRÊTE !_

Naturellement, les autres trouvèrent la situation plutôt amusante. Rien ne dérangeait Alois. Rien. Pourtant le « petit nouveau » était capable de l'embêter en effectuant une tâche on ne peut plus banale. Même Ciel Phantomhive, celui qui avait le moins de chance de produire un son ressemblant à un rire, était amusé. Il regarda son compagnon blond se faire narguer et être dégoûté, trouvant cela hilarant.

\- Audrey, _sois gentil_ , dit-il finalement cinq minutes plus tard.

Embêter le blond pendant cinq minutes était trop long. Il pourrait perdre ses sens, ou autre.

\- D'accord, dit le garçon aux yeux étranges, retirant enfin sa lentille de contact.

Après l'avoir mise dans sa boîte, il rangea les deux boîtes dans son sac, et sortit ses lunettes. Elles n'étaient pas particulièrement extravagantes, mais elles lui donnaient une toute autre apparence.

\- Il était _temps !_ dit le blond. Tu t'es déjà dis que _si tu ne touchais pas tes yeux_ , _tu aurais une meilleure vue ?_

\- Non. Je suis juste myope, répondit le Baines.

\- Eh, Trancy ! Phantomhive ! Où est Bones ? demanda une voix, interpellant les trois garçons.

Il s'agissait de Daniel, et il se dirigeait vers eux.

\- On a besoin qu'il nous dise à quoi ce mur doit ressembler.

\- Il est juste là ? dit le Phantomhive en pointant le garçon du doigt.

\- Ouaw ! dit Daniel, faisant un pas en arrière. Je t'ai même pas reconnu, mec ! Eh, eh ! Kristopherson !

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda le garçon à la cravate rose d'un ton ferme.

Il était occupé à dessiner dans son propre cahier des idées de costumes.

\- Regarde ! dit le brun en tirant Audrey du bras, le traînant à l'endroit où Kristopherson était assis. Regarde Audrey quelques secondes !

Agacé, le faux-blond ferma son cahier et regarda le garçon, les sourcils froncés, une moue sur le visage. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde bien. Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il observait mieux son visage. Les _yeux_ du garçon ressortaient particulièrement.

\- Alors ? _Est-ce que c'est ton type ?_ demanda Daniel, souriant narquoisement.

\- C'était donc ça, dit Kristopherson, reportant son attention sur ses sketchs. Non, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Oh, sérieux ! J'ai vu ton visage s'illuminer quand tu l'as vu !

\- Oui, mais ce _n'est pas pour ça_.

Le fils de politicien et le garçon au bonnet-crâne eurent l'air confus.

\- Alors _pourquoi ?_ demanda finalement Daniel.

\- L'inspiration. Vous devrez attendre pour le savoir, dit énigmatiquement le faux-blond, et ainsi, il les ignora.

De retour du côté de Phantomhive et Trancy, le duo parlaient des yeux d'Audrey. De leur particularité. Était-ce une mutation génétique ?

\- Non, ce n'est _pas un mutant_ , dit le bleuté, réfutant la proposition.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, « _monsieur le grand et sage cyclope_ » ?

Cette remarque valut un regard au blond. Pas un regard noir, ou un regard mauvais, mais plutôt un regard confus, comme si le bleuté lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas chez lui par télépathie.

Ciel ignora le surnom après s'y être attardé quelques instants, décidant que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Ce sont les yeux d'un _Dieu de la Mort_ , dit-il, seulement, _Bones_ ne semble pas s'en _rendre compte_.

\- Peut-être que personne ne lui a _dit ?_

\- Es-tu en train d'insinuer que ses parents lui ont _menti_?

\- _Précisément_. Oh ! Et s'il n'était pas un Dieu de la Mort à part entière ! Ce serait logique !

\- _Comment_ , je te prie de me dire, cela serait _« logique » ?_ demanda le Phantomhive.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que c'est un bâtard. Peut-être que son parent humain s'est remarié et ne lui a _jamais dit ?_ Cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi tu n'as _pas pu le sentir_ du premier coup.

\- Ton _raisonnement tiré par les cheveux est impressionnant..._

\- _J'essaye_ , dit Alois avec un grand sourire.

Il reporta son attention sur le décor qu'il peignait avant d'en revenir au bleuté.

\- Eh, Ciel, est-ce que tu vas également te déguiser ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? dit instantanément l'autre garçon avec un rougissement.

Il serait _hors de question_ qu'il porte un costume.

\- Parce que ce sera _amusant_ , dit Alois en peignant son mur sans y réfléchir davantage.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, l'autre garçon qui peignait avec lui l'interrompit.

\- _Non_ , je ne porterai _pas_ de _robe_ avec toi, dit Ciel, obtenant une moue de la part de son compagnon.

\- D'accord...

Il y eut alors un long silence. Il avait la même présence qu'un invité inattendu qui restait après une fête. Qui fut celui qui mit fin au silence ? Qui des deux le fit partir ? Étonnamment, ce fut _Ciel_.

\- Eh, Alois... dit-il, attendant que le blond le regarde.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond en faisant ce que le bleuté attendait.

Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il vit un objet s'approcher de lui. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son nez. Regardant le bleuté, il vit que le garçon tenait un petit pinceau avec de la peinture grise pour le décor du château.

\- _Il y a de la peinture sur ton visage_ , dit-il avec un sourire narquois, l'expression d'Alois le faisant quelque peu ricaner.

Le blond toucha le bout de son nez, et il comprit ce que le Phantomhive avait fait. Il fit la tête quelques instants avant d'arborer son propre sourire espiègle. Il posa son pinceau et se rapprocha de l'autre garçon, mettant ses paumes des deux côtés de la tête du bleuté.

Il se rapprocha, fermant les yeux, et en retour, le bleuté en fit de même. Cependant, il ne reçut pas ce qu'il attendait. Non, Alois lui avait simplement donné un baisé esquimau, touchant brièvement le bout du nez du bleuté avec le sien, le contaminant avec la même substance. Une fois cela fait, il reprit sa tâche, retournant de son côté du mur qu'il peigna sans dire un mot, laissant un Ciel très confus.

\- Eh, Ciel... dit-il finalement en jetant un coup d'œil vers lui. _Il y a de la peinture sur ton visage_.

L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils après que l'on se soit payé sa tête. Il attrapa de nouveau son pinceau et se dirigea vers le blond. Alois releva les yeux pour voir le garçon, avant de les refermer instinctivement, sentant les poils humides passer sur la zone entre sa bouche et son nez.

Avec de mouvements brefs, Ciel regarda son compagnon d'un air triomphant et admira son oeuvre.

\- _Joli moustache_ , dit-il.

C'était désormais au tour d'Alois de froncer les sourcils étant donné l'affront qu'il venait de subir.

\- Comment _oses_ -tu ?! dit-il en reprenant son pinceau. _En garde, Phantomhive !_

Les heures passèrent, et la fin de la journée arriva, signifiant la fin du travail jusqu'au lendemain matin. Les élèves avaient fait un bon travail ce jour-là, et la « maison hantée » commençait à prendre forme avec les fondations et la peinture. Il ne restait qu'à décorer davantage, et à rajouter des pièges. Un certain garçon d'origine Indienne s'étira en se relevant après être resté accroupi pour peindre le bas des murs, s'assurant qu'ils ne soient pas oubliés.

Il regarda une certaine paire de garçons qui devaient également peindre, pour voir à quel point ils avaient avancé, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas peint le mur et qu'ils _s'étaient peints_. Il se mit à rire.

Alois avait un bouton gris sur le nez, une moustache en guidon grise, le mot « _CON_ »écrit sur son front, et sa chemise était méconnaissable. Heureusement pour lui, il avait enlevé sa cravate et sa veste afin d'éviter de les tâcher, comme l'avait suggéré le Phantomhive plus tôt, ce dernier n'étant certainement pas mieux servi. Ciel avait été doté d'une « petite » moustache par le blond, un style adopté par le célèbre acteur _Charlie Chaplin_ ainsi que le dictateur _Adolf Hitler_. Il avait également des moustaches de chat et le mot « _CHATTE_ » étalé sur son front, et sa chemise n'était pas dans un meilleur état que celle du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est _arrivé ?_ demanda finalement Preston.

Alois prit la parole :

\- On a eu un petit « _accident_ »...

\- « _Accident_ » c'est un peu _léger_ , d'ailleurs, ajouta Ciel.

\- Vous êtes _désespérants_ , dit l'Indien en soupirant.

\- _Gentlemen, on a souvent dit que j'aimais la guerre..._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Alois ?_


	118. Quel Type De Café ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

118\. Quel Type De Café ?

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas _enduire les visiteurs de goudrons et plumes_ , dit un certain acteur à un certain démon blond.

\- Pourquoi pas ?! Ce serait d'enfer ! rétorqua Alois en espérant convaincre le garçon.

\- _Non_.

Il en fallait tant pour le faire changer d'avis. Lawrence croisa les bras pour affirmer sa décision.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les blesser, les humilier, ou les traumatiser.

\- Si cela suffit à les « _traumatiser_ », alors ce sont déjà des poules mouillés, et ils n'ont qu'à ne pas venir, répliqua le blond.

Ils essayaient de trouver des idées de pièges et de surprises qu'ils pourraient cacher dans leur « château hanté » dont la construction était achevée. Jusqu'à présent, le seul à proposer des idées était _Alois Trancy_ , et toutes ses idées étaient atroces (certaines pouvaient mettre l'école dans l' _illégalité_ ). C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, ensuite ils n'auraient qu'à ajouter quelques décorations pour embellir le tout, cependant, ils n'avançaient absolument pas.

\- Un seau rempli d'araignées sur une petite catapulte ? demanda-t-il.

\- Si ce sont de _fausses_ araignées, cela peut être _envisageable_ , dit Lawrence.

\- _D'accord..._

\- Nous arrivons enfin à quelque chose...

\- Oh ! _Oh !_ Et si nous prenions une personne au hasard dans un groupe à travers un passage secret dans le mur ?! Cela leur donnerait _vraiment_ les chocottes !

\- _Très bien_. _J'en ai assez_. Écoute, et si tu allais voir ce que font les autres, dit Lawrence en se frottant les tempes.

Ce blond était vraiment quelque chose. Ils n'arriveraient à rien si Alois continuait à dire n'importe quoi.

\- Oh ! Est-ce que je peux emmener _Ciel_ avec moi ? demanda le blond en question.

\- Oui, vas-y, ça m'est égal. _Tant qu'il te garde loin d'ici_.

C'était probablement une bonne idée, en fait. Avec toute l'agitation qui animait l'école, Alois allait forcément s'embarquer dans quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre.

Le bleuté fut donc entraîné malgré lui. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas ce _pourquoi_ le blond l'avait appelé. Alois voulait simplement jouer avec lui. Mais le bleuté devait admettre que cela semblait toujours plus intéressant que d'écouter une bande d'adolescents débattre. En un éclair, le bleuté fut traîné par le bras derrière le blond alors que ce dernier partait explorer les alentours.

Puisqu'ils avaient été occupés durant la préparation de leur attraction, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir la progression des autres groupes. Certains avaient déjà terminé. Il y avait surtout des stands de nourriture et de jeux de fête foraine. Les attractions les plus importantes n'étaient pas encore achevées, ce qui était plutôt dommage. Les groupes locaux et l'orchestre de Warwick allaient jouer. Il y aurait également des spectacles de magies, et des pièces de théâtre, mais les garçons rateraient tout cela étant donné qu'ils seraient à la maison hantée. Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un des désavantages de la participation.

Ils se promenèrent dans l'école, faisant le tour des attractions à venir tout en parlant avec certaines personnes. Alois ne lâcha pas le poignet de Ciel tout du long, mais le bleuté ne s'en importuna pas. En fait, pouvoir se montrer en public avec Alois était plutôt agréable.

\- Eh ! Trancy ! Phantomhive ! les interpella une voix.

Se retournant pour faire face à leur interlocuteur, les garçons découvrirent qu'ils connaissaient un tant soit peu la personne. Elle portait l'uniforme de Warwick, sans la veste et la cravate, étant donné qu'elle était en train de travailler. Elle avait les yeux marrons et des cheveux blonds sans aucun douté décolorés puisque ses racines brunes étaient visibles. Son nom était Anastasia Miles; sœur de Kristopherson Miles. Elle les regardait depuis le stand de nourriture que sa classe construisait, et elle leur fit signe de venir, ce qu'ils firent à contrecœur.

Ce stand en particulier était très propre et rangé, avec des détails méticuleux sur la pancarte, et les mouchoirs sur la table pliés à la _perfection._ Il était très coloré – enfin, autant qu'un stand de Halloween pouvait l'être, avec du pourpre, de l'orange, du vert, ainsi qu'une touche de noir ici et là. Il se distinguait presque complètement des autres stands, mais en y regardant de plus près, on remarquait également qu'il s'agissait du seul stand où il n'y avait que des _filles_.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_ demanda la Miles d'un ton amical en leur souriant.

Elle ne se comportait pas comme les dernières fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. C'en était presque _perturbant_.

\- C'est sympa, dit Alois, à moitié sincère.

Le stand était impressionnant, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en dire, tout comme le Phantomhive.

\- Que préparez-vous ? demanda le bleuté, curieux à propos de l'étrange atmosphère du magasin.

\- C'est un peu comme un de ces _maids café Japonais_ , expliqua Anastasia, récoltant des regards confus de la part des garçons. On a eu l'idée en voyant un café en ville, le _Hellanic Restaurant,_ et il est génial ! Je n'ai jamais été dans un endroit qui y ressemblait ! Bref, les serveuses dans les maids café portent des tenues de bonnes à la française et vous servent, en essayant de recréer l'impression d'être servi par une authentique bonne.

\- Alors c'est un commerce _fétichiste ?_ demanda le blond, se faisant frapper aux côtes par son partenaire bleuté qui parla à son tour.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous faire cela ? _La plupart des gens ici ont des bonnes chez eux._

\- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas que des bonnes. Il y a aussi des sorcières et d'autres montres, dit la fille pour justifier cette étrange idée.

\- Je me répète mais, un _commerce fétichiste ?_ demanda à nouveau Alois.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! L'administration ne nous laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille !

Oui, elle était bel et bien la sœur de Kristopherson.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, s'ils te laissaient, _tu le ferais ?!_

La fille se frotta le front, réalisant dans quoi elle s'était fourrée. Soupirant, elle regarda Ciel et dit :

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprendrais _jamais_ ce que _toi_ ou _Kris_ voyaient chez lui...

Le bleuté haussa les épaules.

\- Parfois, _je me le demande aussi_.

\- _Mon physique ravageur et ma personnalité charmante ?_ suggéra le Trancy.

\- _Tout ce qui te fait plaisir, Trancy_ , dit Anastasia avant de se souvenir de quelque chose. Oh ! Tu étais très populaire au concours de talent l'année dernière, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, et j'aurais _gagné_ si le proviseur ne manquait pas autant d' _humour_ , dit Alois en ricanant.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas travailler au café quelque temps ? Je suis sûre que tu ferais fureur.

\- Garçon ou fille, je suis toujours _bien_! dit Alois. Pas vrai, Ciel ?

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois, le faisant grogner et détourner le regard. Le blond gloussa et reprit :

\- Si je ne suis pas trop occupé avec la Maison Hantée, j'essayerai.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça, dit la fille. Kris se démène pour faire les costumes pour _ça et le café_.

\- Peut-il réellement _tout_ faire ? demanda le bleuté. Et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il aura _terminé_ de les concevoir ?

\- Aucun problème. Les filles ont accepté de les faire après qu'il nous ait donné les croquis et les patrons. On est aussi censé faire les costumes de la maison hantée, dit Anastasia. Allez, Alois, je parie qu'il serait _ravi_ de te confectionner une robe !

\- Seulement s'il accepte de me couvrir, dit le blond. Mes _régions vitales_ doivent rester protégées.

\- Je n'oublierai pas de lui dire, dit la fille avec un grand sourire.

Une autre voix retentit alors.

\- Eh, Anna, à qui tu parles ? demanda une autre fille, occupée à mettre en place des lumières.

\- Alois et Ciel ! répondit-elle, se détournant du duo un moment.

\- Nan ! Sérieux ? demanda une autre fille alors que davantage de filles accoururent pour voir les deux garçons.

Elles souriaient et gloussaient en les observant, ce qui ne faisait que les rendre confus. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face à toute cette attention. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi elles étaient venues. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que toutes ces filles s'étaient précipitées vers eux après avoir entendu leurs noms. Pourquoi donc, c'était un mystère – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une des filles _le_ dise.

\- _Aw ! Ils sont tellement mignons ensembles !_

 _Pardon ?_ Le bleuté s'empourpra. Il prit la main d'Alois, alors qu'il se préparait à fuir. Il commença à contracter les muscles de ses jambes, et resserra sa prise sur la main de l'autre garçon tandis que les filles continuaient à glousser et dirent à quel point ils étaient « mignons ». Finalement, elles le dirent une fois de trop et il tira soudainement le bras du blond pour l'emmener loin d'ici, ce qui fit glousser davantage leur public.

Le bleuté avait l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu alors qu'il guidait l'autre garçon vers une autre partie de l'école, loin de ces filles. Il ne se _souvenait pas_ de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi embarrassé. Il était embarrassé lorsqu'Alois faisait des farces, mais il y était préparé généralement. Finalement, il s'arrêta une fois qu'ils furent assez loin des étranges créatures. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi de ne pas sortir avec une _fille_. Il ne les comprenait pas.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda-t-il finalement à voix haute.

Il posait en partie la question à Alois, à lui-même, et en fait, à personne en particulier.

\- 'Sais pas, répondit le blond. Peut-être que c'était des... oh, comment on les appelle ? « _Filles à pédés_ » ?

\- « _Filles à pédés_ » ? répéta le bleuté regardant curieusement le garçon.

\- Tu sais, des filles qui « adorent les gays », ou quelque chose comme ça ? _essaya_ d'expliquer Alois.

\- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas « _gay_ » ? plaisanta Ciel. Et ta « _bisexualité_ » ?

\- Je suis « _Ciel-sexuel_ ».

\- Je me sens _honoré_.

\- Tu _devrais_ l'être. Mais es-tu certain que tu ne fuyais pas juste pour pouvoir tenir ma main ? le taquina Alois, faisant remarquer le fait que le bleuté n'avait toujours pas lâcher sa main.

Ciel n'était vraiment pas du genre à initier ce type de contacts aussi nonchalamment. Il se mit alors à rougir de plus bel. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- N'est-il pas _normal_ de vouloir tenir la main de mon _petit ami_? se justifia-t-il.

Alois cligna des yeux un moment avant de sourire de son habituel sourire niais. Il se tint au bras du bleuté.

\- Évidemment ! Mais tu hésites tellement d'habitude.

\- Eh bien, tu pourrais faire le premier pas aussi, tu sais, dit Ciel.

\- Oui, mais comme tu _tiens tellement_ à être « _l'homme_ » dans cette relation, je me disais que je _te_ laisserai faire, répondit le blond alors qu'ils se mirent à marcher. À moins que tu veuilles que _je_ le fasse, bien sûr...

\- _Non_ , dit fermement le bleuté.

\- Oh, _allez !_

\- Je _refuse_ d'être « _la fille_ », Alois.

\- Tu sais _où_ tu peux te la mettre ta _fierté_? dit le blond en faisant la moue.

Le bleuté répondit avec un sourire narquois.

\- Au moins c'est la _seule_ chose dans mon derrière.

\- Je te ferai savoir que dans _ce_ corps, je suis complètement _vierge_! dit Alois sur la défensive.

Il marqua une pause, repensant à sa phrase.

\- _À moins, évidemment, que tu veuilles..._

Alois n'eut même pas à finir sa phrase. Il gloussa en voyant le visage de l'autre garçon devenir rouge, alors que ce dernier s'étouffait presque avec sa salive. Oh, si _ces filles_ avaient entendu cela, elles deviendraient hystériques...


	119. Mon Cher Ennemi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

119\. Mon Cher Ennemi.

Les élèves travaillant sur la maison hantée étaient impatients de voir ce que le garçon à la cravate rose avait ramené. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il avait des cernes, et il n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Kristopherson n'avait vraisemblablement pas eu assez de sommeil en travaillant sur ses costumes. Toujours est-il que le résultat était fantastique. Tous les costumes étaient de très bonne qualité, toutes les coutures et les détails étant parfaits. Même les vêtements qui étaient censés être « déchirés » et « abîmés » étaient parfaits dans leur imperfection. Il était bel et bien le« fils d'une déesse de la mode ».

Ceux qui devaient apparaître sur le devant de la scène essayèrent leurs costumes avec enthousiasme tandis que ceux qui étaient censés travailler en coulisses s'arrêtèrent un moment par curiosité. Kristopherson avait une malle remplie de vêtements avec lui, tous les costumes étaient étiquetés avec le nom de la personne qui devrait le porter. Il se tenait à côté de la malle et appelait les élèves pour qu'ils viennent récupérer leurs costumes ainsi que les accessoires qui allaient avec avant de repartir les essayer.

Le faux-blond s'arrêta un instant afin de se frotter les yeux pour rester éveillé. Il prit un costume au hasard de la malle et cria :

\- _Daniel !_ Viens prendre ton déguisement !

Puis il prit les accessoires assortis sur une table non loin. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble d'armure allant parfaitement avec le thème médiéval, composé de véritables cottes de mailles qui avaient sans l'ombre d'un doute pris une éternité à être confectionnées. La tunique était noire avec une croix rouge, ainsi que du faux sang étalé de manière stratégique pour donner l'impression d'un retour de guerre. Il y avait des gantelets, des épaulières, et bien évidemment une épée, le tout fait de métal peu solide et bon marché, mais toujours plus saillant que du plastique. Ce qui complétait le costume, cependant, c'était le heaume. C'était un heaume standard, mais Kristopherson avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussie à donner une forme de _crâne_ à la visière. Ce n'était pas un simple costume. C'était un _chef-d'œuvre_.

Daniel semblait plus qu'enthousiaste avec la tenue, étant donné qu'il se mit _immédiatement_ dans « la peau du personnage », maniant la fausse épée dans tous les sens. Normalement, ce genre de comportement aurait fait réagir Kristopherson, mais ce dernier consacrait toute son énergie à la distribution des costumes, laissant Lawrence le gronder.

\- _Audrey_! cria le faux-blond, costume et accessoire en mains.

Le garçon au bonnet-crâne s'approcha pour tout récupérer avant de disparaître dans les « vestiaires ».

Lorsqu'il ressortit, personne ne fut en mesure de le reconnaître. Tout d'abord, ses cheveux n'étaient plus devant son visage, révélant ses yeux multicolores, ce qui était intentionnel. Kristopherson avait fait le couvre-chef qu'il portait, une sorte de crâne de grand canin, afin de mettre sa frange en arrière étant donné que ses yeux étaient la pièce maîtresse du costume. C'était un manteau avec une doublure ayant presque l'air d'un uniforme militaire, d'une couleur nuit ornée d'orange, avec ce qui semblait être une cage thoracique s'enroulant autour, peinte afin de ressembler à de véritables os. Audrey était à la hauteur de son surnom avec tous ces os présents sur le costume. Sur son épaule droite, il y avait le crâne d'un autre animal inconnu, plus petit que celui sur sa tête, et sur son épaule gauche reposait une cape semblable à une toile d'araignée, attachée par un fil doré-orangé. Bien que le garçon ressortait du lot de chevaliers, il semblait être le maître du château, une sorte de _prince de la Mort_ , si vous préférez. Alors que le costume était impressionnant, celui qui le portait ne semblait absolument pas _convaincu_.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux _vraiment_ y arriver ? demanda-t-il à un certain blond.

Alois lui sourit et lui tapota le dos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Laisse _le personnage te posséder_ , et tout ira très bien ! dit-il.

\- « _Posséder_ » ? répéta Audrey. Alors... Imaginer que je suis vraiment la personne qui porterait ça, tu veux dire ?

\- Précisément, mon ami squelettique. _Tu ne peux pas avoir peur si ton personnage n'a pas peur_ , expliqua le blond.

Il releva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le garçon somnolant l'appeler. Il regarda de nouveau l'autre garçon, lui adressant un pouce levé avant d'aller chercher son propre costume.

La tenue lui fut rapidement montrée, et il la _reconnut_ instantanément.

\- C'est... s'estompa-t-il, choqué de voir cela ici.

\- Hum ? Ouais. _Je me suis basé sur le fantôme du manoir hanté où on est allés_. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, dit Kristopherson, occupé à fouiller dans la malle.

Alois passa sa main sur le tissu où il y avait du sang « minutieusement » éparpillé, avant de s'arrêter à une tâche particulièrement grande sur l'abdomen, du côté droit.

\- Eh... Kris... commença-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que... tu sais quelque chose sur ce garçon ? demanda Alois avec hésitation, suspectant quelque chose en regardant les marques du le costume. Le garçon du tableau ?

Kristopherson marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- Oui, dit-il. Il a une de ces _histoires_. _Je l'ai lu dans le journal que Preston a trouvé dans un bureau du manoir_.

 _Un journal ?_ Quel journal ?

\- Où est-il ? Je... s'estompa le blond, cherchant une excuse. Je veux en savoir plus sur lui _pour m'imprégner du personnage._

\- Attends un peu, dit l'autre garçon en donnant d'autres costumes. _Il est dans mon sac_. Va te changer, et je te le donnerai après.

Eh bien, c'était plus facile que prévu. Habituellement, Kristopherson aurait suspecté quelque chose, ou il aurait été réticent, disant quelque chose comme « _tu ne peux pas juste inventer un truc ?_ ». Mais non, aujourd'hui il était coopératif, probablement parce qu'il était si fatigué.

Alois fit ce qui lui était dit, mettant le costume et se regardant dans le miroir. _Bon sang_ , c'était une vision qu'il _ne voulait pas revoir_. Il portait un manteau violet qui s'arrêtait après le fessier et s'ouvrait en bas, une chemise blanche et un ruban noir autour du cou. Le veston avait une doublure et était vert, avec des lignes noires verticales et un col noir, et il était également tâché de faux sang sur la zone de l'estomac. Il ne portait pas de _short_ , cependant. Il portait un pantalon gris foncé qui rentrait dans ses bottes marrons ornées de rubans violets. Exactement comme _ce_ jour-là.

Ce jour, pas celui d'avant, ni celui d'après, mais ce jour, ce jour où son rival, son adversaire, sa Némésis, son _actuel petit ami_ l'avait mortellement blessé. C'était le jour antérieur à cet _autre_ jour, où il avait été _tué par son propre majordome_. Il s'agissait également d'un jour précédent celui où il avait pris possession du corps de son ancien adversaire et qu'il avait souhaité se venger de son majordome, et de celui du Phantomhive en faisant un nouveau pacte avec sa bonne. Ce fut ce jour que le blond avait supposément disparu du monde des mortels pour de bon, avant de se réveiller dans le sous-sol du Phantomhive, _presque un siècle plus tard_.

Tous ces souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit alors qu'il regardait le garçon dans le miroir, qui en retour, le regardait également, d'un air presque _moqueur_. Il détestait ce _visage_. Il détestait ce _garçon et tout ce qu'il était_. Ce n'était pas lui – plus maintenant, et pourtant il était là, sortant de nulle part, sans y être invité. La furie d'Alois s'amplifia lorsque le garçon se mit à pleurer.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage, alors qu'il fixait le garçon. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents de manière menaçante face au garçon dans le miroir, son expression passant de l'incrédulité à la rancœur. Le garçon dans le miroir, en retour, en fit de même, imitant le blond. Finalement, Alois sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur ses joues. Il mit une main sur sa joue, et réalisa qu' _il_ était en train de pleurer. _Il_ était le garçon dans le miroir.

Sa rage et son cœur s'arrêtèrent momentanément. Le garçon du miroir ne vivait-il pas dans le _passé ?_ Il n'existait pas ici, pourtant il était là. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas rester là où était sa place, et laisser le pauvre blond seul ? C'était comme si le garçon du miroir refusait de mourir, comme Alois.

\- Eh, Alois ? Es-tu là ? l'appela une voix familière, le tirant hors de ses pensées.

Il s'agissait de la voix de son _cher rival_ , Ciel Phantomhive.

\- O-Oui. J'étais sur le point de sortir, dit le blond d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il sortit de la petite structure en forme de tente qui faisait office de cabine d'essayage.

Il ouvrit le rideau et fit face au garçon, ce dernier ayant l'air aussi surpris que lui. Ciel s'était apparemment habillé dans une autre cabine, et il était également vêtu d'une tenue similaire à celle qu'il aurait porté durant les _bons vieux jours_. Il portait une veste bleue foncée avec un col noir, dotée d'une doublure, et un bout de tissu noir faisant tenir le costume à l'avant ainsi que des manchettes noires aux poignets. Il avait une chemise blanche en-dessous et un ruban bleu atour du cou, attaché avec un petit noeud. Il portait un pantalon s'arrêtant à ses chevilles, ainsi que des chaussures noires. Il avait du faux sang étalé sur son torse comme s'il s'était battu, et du rouge autour de la manchette gauche. Tout cela était _si familier_.

Ils ne firent que se regarder pendant un moment, essayant d'encaisser le choc. Ils ne se tenaient plus comme Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy : élèves de Warwick et amants. Désormais ils étaient Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy : _ancien rivaux_. Était-ce _réellement_ le cas, cependant ? Ils ne _voulaient_ ni l'un ni l'autre que ce le soit, mais c'était ce que leurs souvenirs racontaient.

Ils s'observaient, s'attardant sur chaque détails, remarquant ce qui avait changé et ce qui n'avait pas changé, leurs regards se posaient à divers endroits de l'un et de l'autre, avant qu'ils s'arrêtent tous les deux à leurs visages qui avaient _légèrement_ changés. Pour une raison quelconque, ils semblaient _plus âgés_ que ce dont ils se souvenaient.

\- Alois, tes yeux, dit finalement Ciel en remarquant les rougeurs gonflées autour des yeux du blond.

Il savait que le garçon avait pleuré en se voyant dans cet accoutrement. Il était un peu remonté contre Kristopherson, même si ce dernier _n'avait pas pu s'en douter_. Alois toucha le dessous de ses yeux et il sentit le léger gonflement humide avant de l'essuyer.

\- _Je vais bien_ , dit-il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche. C'est juste... _C'est juste que_...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à inventer une excuse de toute pièce comme il le faisait d'ordinaire, et il eut du mal à trouver quoi dire lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le rapprocher du bleuté.

\- Tout va bien, chuchota Ciel alors que le blond cachait son visage dans son épaule. Nous ne sommes _plus_ des ennemis, alors ne pleure pas, (Il se dégagea un moment pour regarder Alois), Tu sais... dit-il, bien que ton visage attristé soit mignon, je pense que tu es encore plus mignon lorsque tu _souris_.

L'autre garçon s'essuya de nouveau les yeux avec sa manche, faisant disparaître l'eau qui s'y trouvait.

\- _C'était tellement cliché_... dit-il finalement en regardant le bleuté, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je sais. _Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?_ Tu me rends _niais_.

Alois gloussa. _Ciel Phantomhive ?_ Devenant _niais_? Alors _ça_ c'était un accomplissement. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait au blond pour comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ennemis.

\- Alors ? Tout va bien ? demanda finalement le bleuté, d'une manière quelque peu embarrassée.

\- Oui, répondit Alois. Je te préfère comme ça, de toute façon. Tu étais un _superbe_ ennemi, mais tu es _encore mieux en petit ami_.

Il mit ses mains sur les joues du garçon, se préparant à embrasser le bleuté, mais à peine leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent qu'ils entendirent un bruit _terrifiant_. _Il s'agissait du cri excité d'une adolescente_.

Ils se séparèrent et virent Anastasia. Elle écarquillait les yeux, le visage rouge, une main sur la bouche.

\- _Désolée_ , dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre... _Vous savez où est Kris ?_

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge pour ne pas perdre la face.

\- Il dormait à l'intérieur, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, dit-il.

\- Cet _idiot_. Je lui ai _dit_ d'aller dormir et d'arrêter de s'attarder sur tous les détails, dit la fille avec un soupir exaspéré. Merci. Oh, et _les démonstrations d'affection en public_ ne sont-elles pas interdites ? les taquina-t-elle en faisant sauter le sourcil du bleuté.

Elle partit alors à la recherche de son frère dans la maison hantée. Ciel soupira d'exaspération tandis qu'elle s'en allait. _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle les interrompe ?_ _Au moment où cela devenait intéressant en plus_.

Ses pensées prirent fin lorsque son compagnon blond l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui sourit. Alois prit le poignet de son compagnon et l'entraîna dans la maison hantée afin de finir les dernières préparations pour le soir. Le Festival de Halloween de Warwick n'était plus que dans quelques heures.


	120. Une Bataille d'Honneur

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

120\. Une Bataille d'Honneur.

_CLANG !_

Le bruit de métal contre métal retentit à travers le château alors que les visiteurs s'y aventuraient. Les élèves et les visiteurs criaient dès qu'ils étaient surpris par les divers pièges qui s'y trouvaient, tel que des bras sortant de tableaux secrètement reliés aux coulisses par le décor, alors que les acteurs essayaient de les attraper sans prévenir. Des personnages sortaient de nulle part en criant et en hurlant, feignant d'attaquer afin d'effrayer les visiteurs.

Il y avait également des pièges plus élaborés, comme en remplaçant le bois dur du sol par de la moquette après un certain temps, le tout dissimulé par du brouillard. La texture étrange et non-identifiée donnait une désagréable impression. Dans les parties les plus sordides, la constitution du sol n'était pas modifiée mais une substance _gluante_ était ajoutée afin de perturber le public, les mettant encore plus sur leur garde. D'autres « pièges élaborés » impliquaient le son, certains endroits étaient silencieux, tandis que d'autres étaient plongés dans un brouhaha. Le vacarme était particulièrement efficace lorsque les visiteurs ne pouvaient pas voir d'où il venait. Certaines pièces étaient vides, pourtant des gémissements et des grognements atroces semblaient provenir des murs, comme si les fantômes tentaient de communiquer indirectement.

_CLANG !_

Le bruit de métal contre métal était audible alors que les visiteurs se rapprochaient d'une certaine salle. « _Clang ! Clang ! Clang ! Clang !_ », le bruit n'avait de cesse de continuer tandis que les ombres de deux « fantômes » dansaient le long du mur en maniant leurs épées, piégés dans un combat sans fin.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la pièce, les visiteurs qui étaient des élèves de Warwick soupirèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant les deux combattants, un garçon en bleu et un garçon en violet, _Ciel Phantomhive_ et _Alois Trancy_. Ils étaient très convaincants alors qu'ils revêtaient d'authentiques vêtements de l'ère Victorienne, tâchés de sang aux endroits les plus probables, leurs visages inclus. Ce « sang » coulait le long de la bouche du blond et du cache-œil du bleuté, ils étaient également pâles, de sombres cercles sous leurs yeux. Le même faux sang qui tâchait leurs vêtements recouvrait le sol, mais il y avait une raison expliquant cela, qui sera revue en détail plus tard.

_CLANG !_

Le son retentit lorsqu'ils croisèrent le fer avec leurs _fausses épées_ , essayant chacun de surpasser l'autre. Ils étaient plutôt enthousiastes, ayant choisi de voir cela comme un duel similaire aux « Batailles de Nerf À Mort » auxquelles ils s'adonnaient chez eux, à la place d'un réel affrontement comme celui que Kristopherson avait lu dans le journal du manoir Trancy.

Oui, _le journal_ – Il appartenait apparemment à un certain _Claude Faustus_ qui aurait autrefois été au service des Trancy à la fin du XIXème siècle. Le journal narrait le quotidien du majordome et l'atroce passé que le jeune maître avait vécu, cela incluant l'invocation d'un démon par ce dernier, menant à un duel entre le jeune maître des Trancy et le jeune maître des Phantomhive, la trahison du majordome envers le garçon, et les quelques jours qui suivirent, avant que le journal s'arrête brusquement. Le reste du petit livre était resté blanc après les pages relatant l'histoire de ces jours. Le destin de ce monsieur _Faustus_ n'était pas indiqué, mais celui du jeune Trancy, ou plutôt, _Jim Macken_ semblait assez _clair_.

Jim Macken avait été mortellement blessé par le Phantomhive, ce dernier l'achevant presque une fois cela fait. Le garçon avait rassemblé le peu de ses forces pour prendre une calèche afin de partir à la rencontre de son adversaire pour une raison inconnue, avant que le véhicule ait un accident, envoyant le garçon dans les bois où sa tête fut broyée par _Claude Faustus_. Oui, tout cela était dans le journal. _Claude Faustus_ était clairement un _fou_ qui _pensait être un démon, et qui avait assassiné son maître avant d'être attrapé par la police quelques jours plus tard_ , et cela expliquait pourquoi le fantôme de _Jim Macken_ hantait toujours les lieux aujourd'hui. Du moins, c'était ce en quoi _Kristopherson_ croyait en se basant sur ce peu de connaissances des événements et le concept de la réalité.

Le pauvre garçon de l'histoire était _bel et bien_ _vivant, juste sous le nez du faux-blond_ alors qu'il rejouait sa descente aux _Enfers_. Son épée heurta celle de son adversaire lors d'une innocente querelle _vaguement basée_ sur ce jour-là. Sauf que cette fois, « Alois Trancy » « _mourrait »_ devant les visiteurs qui se faisaient piéger dans une fausse impression de sécurité en voyant des visages familiers.

Les garçons luttèrent pendant quelques minutes, observant l'expression des spectateurs du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'ils eurent l'air relaxés, Alois chancela, laissant le bleuté prendre le dessus et l'empaler à l'estomac. Les témoins furent choqués en voyant son _sang_ tacher la lame. Le Phantomhive retira l'épée de l'abdomen de son opposant et le blond s'écroula, _tenant sa blessure tout en gémissant de douleur au sol_. Ciel sourit en délivrant le coup final, poignardant l'autre garçon dans le dos alors qu'il se tortillait de douleur. Alois s'arrêta de bouger, et Ciel se tourna vers l'assistance, arborant un rictus empli de satisfaction. Son expression suffisait à renvoyer une sorte de malice qui semblait n'exister que dans les pires cauchemars. Il se dirigea vers eux, relevant l'épée pour se préparer à frapper, lorsqu'ils _fuirent_.

Il ricana légèrement lorsqu'ils partirent, avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

\- _C'est bon, Alois. Ils sont partis_ , dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il offrit une main à l'autre garçon au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide pour se relever.

\- _Enfin_ , dit Alois en attrapant sa main.

Il retira un _petit sac en plastique couvert de rouge_ avant de le jeter dans une poubelle non loin. Il remplaça le sac par un nouveau qui se trouvait derrière une étagère, rempli du faux sang qui coulerait lorsqu'il serait à nouveau poignardé par _la fausse épée_ , _donnant l'impression d'être blessé._ Le sol en était déjà recouvert, étant donné _qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de nettoyer entre les performances_.

\- Tu vas finir par en être recouvert lorsque l'on aura fini, dit le bleuté.

\- C'est _déjà_ le cas ! Ça va probablement devenir rose avec le temps... dit le blond en soupirant.

Il ne voulait pas être rose. Le rose était la couleur de _Kristopherson_. De plus, le bleuté allait être sans pitié pour le taquiner à propos de cela.

\- Cela finira par partir au lavage, et puis, si tu ne portais pas ces _minis-short_ , personne ne _saurait_ , dit Ciel en pointant du doigt l'énorme quantité de rouge sur le vêtement du garçon.

\- Ce ne sont pas des « _minis-shorts_ » ! Ils s'arrêtent après la _moitié de mes cuisses !_

\- Et ça n'en fait _pas_ des « _minis-shorts_ » ?

\- _Évidemment._ Et ne _prétend_ pas ne pas aimer mes _jambes_.

Ciel roula de l'œil à la stupidité du blond, et il rougit quant à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il. À quelle heure en aurons-nous terminé ?

\- Je pense que c'est à _onze heures_ ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ils grognèrent tous les deux. Ils faisaient la même chose depuis plusieurs _heures_ maintenant, et ils voulaient faire un tour dans le festival. C'était peut-être l'une des _pires_ parties dans la participation du projet : _rater le festival_.

\- C'est bien trop _redondant_ , dit le bleuté en se frottant le front.

\- Tu veux dire « _ennuyeux_ » ? Ouais, assez, répondit Alois. Mais ces _jeux de batailles_ sont plutôt _amusants_ , non ?

\- Un peu, j'imagine. Même si j'aime beaucoup _gagner_ , ce n'est pas vraiment _amusant_ lorsque tout est _scripté_.

\- Alors tu veux une _défaite_? dit Alois avec un sourire narquois.

\- Non, si les choses pouvaient se _corser_ ce ne serait pas trop demander, répondit Ciel avec son propre sourire narquois.

\- _D'accord !_ Pas de retenu, dans ce cas ! _En garde !_ cria le blond en s'avançant vers son adversaire.

\- _Allez_! cria à son tour le bleuté, bloquant l'attaque du blond avec son épée avant de charger.

La menace blonde évita l'assaut avant de viser l'ouverture du bleuté, ratant malencontreusement. Maintenant _il_ était celui qui laissait une ouverture. Ciel en profita pour ajuster sa position et s'élança vers le blond, ce dernier sautant pour l'éviter. Il semblerait qu'il ait _à nouveau_ sous-estimé le garçon.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient réellement croisés le fer, Ciel avait _la connaissance et l'entraînement dans l'art du duel_ , alors qu'Alois ne faisait que « _remuer_ » son arme comme il le faisait actuellement. La dernière fois, le blond avait eu une force supérieure gagnée durant ses nombreuses années passées à vivre dans la rue, ce qui lui avait permis d'infliger de puissantes attaques à son adversaire physiquement plus faible, mais à présent il n'avait même plus cet _avantage_. Le _blond_ était le plus faible désormais, en tant que « _plus jeune_ » démon. Cela, ainsi que l'entraînement de Ciel faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable.

Il maniait la fausse épée avec frénésie, espérant toucher son opposant par chance. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à garder cette cadence, il pourrait simplement épuiser le bleuté. Il chargea, attaqua, garda, le tout de manière désorganisée. Dans le passé, ce genre d'attaques imprévisibles avaient presque toujours fonctionné que ce soit dans un combat physique ou mental. Que l'on manque de l'un ou de l'autre, l'imprévisibilité pouvait mener à la victoire. L'adversaire ne pouvait pas avoir le dessus s'il n'était pas en mesure de prévoir les mouvements de son opposant, non ?

Finalement, il sembla qu'il puisse surpasser le bleuté. Le garçon s'était laissé distraire par l'arrivée de visiteurs dans la pièce et il avait involontairement baissé sa garde. Alois, cependant, _ne les avait absolument pas vu_ et il profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lancer une attaque directe vers le torse du garçon _lorsque Ciel esquiva_. Il évita l'attaque et s'élança, _donnant un coup de tête contre le torse du blond et le faisant tomber_ avec un « _ouf_ ».

Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, le Trancy fronça les sourcils et tenta de reprendre l'épée qu'il avait lâché quand le bleuté l'avait frappé avec sa curieuse et stupide attaque. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le public les regarder. _Depuis quand étaient-ils là ?_

Sa confusion prit fin alors qu'il sentit un coup familier sur son flanc tandis que Ciel profita de la distraction du blond pour perforer la poche de sang cachée dans ses vêtements. À ce moment-là, il réalisa qu'ils devaient encore finir le spectacle. Il grogna et se tortilla, attrapant la lame en jouant le mourant lorsque le bleuté la retira. Ciel alla ensuite comme les fois précédentes effrayer la foule, les chassant avec son épée ensanglantée.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le blond se moqua de la supposée victoire de son compagnon.

\- _Tu as seulement gagné parce que nous devions finir la performance_ , dit-il à Ciel en se relevant, remettant son costume en place.

\- _Oui_ , c'est _à cause de cela_ , dit le bleuté. _Tu aurais très bien pu attraper l'épée qui a pratiquement volée à travers la pièce, te relever, et m'empaler_.

\- _Le sarcasme ne te va pas_ , dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Désolé, dit Ciel, ne se débarrassant pas de la satisfaction présente sur son visage. Alors quelle heure est-il maintenant ?

Alois sortit la montre de poche qui était précieusement gardée dans une poche de son costume et il la regarda.

\- _Dix heures cinquante_ , répondit-il, lâchant son épée.

Ciel en fit de même et se dirigea vers le blond.

\- Je dirai que c'est _assez proche_. Et si nous allions nous changer ? demanda-t-il en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer le maquillage de son visage.

\- _Je suis d'accord_. D'ailleurs, c'est _froid et humide_ , répondit le blond en parlant du faux sang qui avait imbibé ses vêtements durant les prestations. C'est _glacé_ , bordel !

\- _Quel dommage_. Et la seule chose que tu puisses mettre c'est ton _mini-short_.

\- Est-ce que je dois encore t'expliquer que ce n'est pas un « _mini-short_ » ? **Mi. Cuisse** _ **.**_

\- Tout ce qui te _fait plaisir._

\- Va chier.

\- _Je t'aime aussi, muffin_ , dit Ciel d'un ton railleur alors qu'il partait vers les coulisses.

Il remporta un regard embarrassé de la part du blond. Il n'avait pas seulement été battu, le bleuté se _moquait_ également de lui ! Il accourut derrière le garçon et cria :

\- _VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !_


	121. Un Paquet De Jeux

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

121\. Un Paquet De Jeux.

Le festival semblait commencer à fermer pour ce soir, mais les garçons avaient encore à peu près plus d'une heure pour en profiter. Ils se changèrent rapidement pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps. En se changeant, le blond fronça les sourcils en découvrant que son inquiétude s'était réalisée. _La teinture rouge du faux sang l'avait rendu rose_.

 _Rose_. Le rose était la couleur de _Kristopherson_. Sa « blessure » avait « saigné » durant la soirée, coulant non seulement le long de son abdomen, mais également sur ses cuisses, changeant la peau qui était visible entre ses bas et son mini-short d'un pâle ivoire à une teinte _rosée_. Cependant, le t-shirt qu'il avait choisi de porter détournait assez l'attention de la couleur, avec son _magnifique slogan_.

\- _« Sacré Salope_ » ? dit le bleuté à haute voix.

Il leva un sourcil en lisant la phrase.

\- Hein ? Oh, ouais. _Daniel_ me l'a donné, répondit le blond d'une manière un peu embarrassée.  
Il avait trouvé le t-shirt _amusant_ lorsqu'il l'avait vu, mais le porter était un peu _embarrassant_ , bien qu'il ne l'admettrait _jamais_.

\- _Ce n'est pas étonnant_.

Ciel roula de l'œil. C'était bien quelque chose que le fils de politicien ferait comme farce.

\- Pourquoi te l'a-t-il donné, d'ailleurs ? Son père ne le trouvait-il pas « _fantastique_ » ?

\- On parlait d'anniversaire, et je lui ai dit que le mien était le _mois prochain_ , alors il m'a offert ça pour « _ne pas oublier_ », dit Alois en prenant la main de l'autre garçon alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la maison hantée, à la recherche de quelque chose de palpitant.

L'explication du blond, cependant, prit Ciel par surprise.

\- _C'est ton anniversaire le mois prochain_? demanda-t-il, espérant que l'autre garçon ne lui en veuille pas de ne pas savoir.

Le sujet n'était jamais venu, alors il n'avait jamais pensé à demander.

\- Oui. _C'est le cinq_ , répondit le blond.

Il n'était pas du tout vexé. En fait, cela ne semblait pas vraiment l'intéresser. Il était occupé à admirer les décors.

\- _Je suis un scorpiooon !_ ajouta-t-il, pinçant le bras du bleuté avec sa main libre pour le « piquer » d'une manière joueuse.

\- Oh... dit le bleuté. Je ne savais pas...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'connais pas le _tien_ non plus, alors nous sommes quittes.

Soudainement, les yeux du blond brillèrent lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

\- Ciel ! Ciel ! Qu'est-ce que _c'est_? demanda-t-il en tirant le bras du garçon afin d'avoir son attention tout en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Il s'agissait d'un petit stand de jeu avec des prix à gagner. Des peluches d'animaux au thème de Halloween et d'autres choses étaient disposées sur les murs de l'intérieur du stand, sauf sur celui du fond, contre lequel était installé une table avec des bouteilles empilées les unes sur les autres. Oui, le « chamboule tout ». Un classique. Ce jeu était évidemment _truqué_ , comme la plupart des jeux de festivals et de fêtes foraines. Les bouteilles n'étaient pas en verres, elles étaient généralement d'une sorte de résine beaucoup trop dure à renverser, mais Alois ne le savait pas, et il accourut vers le stand avant que Ciel puisse le prévenir. Soit il l'apprendrait de la manière difficile, soit il devrait être emmené loin du stand, jurant sans interruption. _Le bleuté espérait que ce ne serait pas le deuxième cas_.

\- Bienvenue ! dit le garçon du stand.

Il semblait être plus âgé, et il s'exprimait poliment afin d'attirer des clients.

\- _Trois balles pour cinq livres, renversez les bouteilles et gagnez un prix_. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une manière un peu trop amicale.

Le blond regarda le bleuté, ses yeux _scintillant_ presque alors qu'il demandait silencieusement la permission de jouer. Ciel était celui qui avait l'argent, après tout. À contrecœur, son compagnon roula de l'œil et sortit son portefeuille, payant l'arnaqueur. On pouvait dire qu'il ne préparait rien de bon juste en le _regardant_.

Alois reçut ses munitions et prit l'une des sphères avant de rétracter son bras en arrière et de la jeter, faisant légèrement bouger l'une des bouteilles. Il n'était pas très content de ce résultat. Il pouvait entendre le vendeur ricaner, et il sourit narquoisement.

Le bleuté connaissait ce regard. _Alois avait compris_. Le blond avait encore deux lancers, et il allait les utiliser à bon escient. En fait, il n'en avait réellement besoin que d' _un_. Ciel arbora un petit sourire espiègle à son tour, réalisant ce que le garçon allait faire. C'était un abus de pouvoir, mais ce serait amusant de voir la réaction de l'escroc.

Une fois de plus, Alois mit son bras en arrière et relâcha la balle, l'envoyant s'écraser contre les bouteilles à une vitesse phénoménale. On ne put pas apercevoir le projectile. On ne vit que les bouteilles tomber et la marque laissée dans le bois à cause de l'impact. Le sourire du blond se transforma en sourire triomphant, alors que celui condescendant du vendeur se changea en surprise.

\- Tu vois, Ciel ? dit le blond à son compagnon. Je pourrais être un bon _lanceur_.

\- _Dans tes rêves_! dit l'autre garçon, prenant la dernière balle du blond pour l'envoyer contre une autre pile de bouteilles, les renversant d'une manière similaire.

Il adressa un regard satisfait au blond avant de se tourner vers le vendeur.

\- « _Trois balles pour cinq livres, renversez les bouteilles, gagnez un prix !_ », répéta-t-il.

\- Ouais, on a tous les deux renversés _deux piles de bouteilles avec les trois balles_ , alors ne devrions-nous pas _tous les deux_ gagner un prix ? demanda innocemment le blond.

L'aîné se frotta le front et acquiesça, laissant les deux garçons prendre un prix. Ordinairement, Alois aurait pris une peluche, mais pas cette fois. Pas après que Ciel ait pris le sien. Le bleuté avait choisi un _yo-yo_ , et fasciné par l'objet, le blond avait également voulu en avoir un.

Alors que Ciel était en mesure de comprendre l'utilisation de l'énergie rotationnelle du jouet, hélas, ce n'était pas le cas du blond. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre comment l'invention ultramoderne des années 1920 marchait. Il tenta de copier le mouvement de poignet du bleuté, mais rata à chaque fois. _Quel stupide jouet_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait ses chances au prochain stand, alors qu'ils gagnaient sans cesse. Ils ne _trichaient_ pas, cependant. Non, les jeux demandaient une certaine _dextérité_ , pas vrai ? Les garçons avaient simplement les « compétences naturelles » pour jouer aux jeux, et ils passèrent un bon moment.

Lorsque le festival ferma, pour ce jour-là, ils avaient des prix pleins les bras. Ils avaient même du mal à les porter. Bien que le bleuté ne gaspillerait normalement pas d'argent pour des divertissements aussi « ridicules » ou « inutiles », cela en valait la peine. Le blond arrivait d'une manière ou d'une autre à faire ressortir l' _enfant_ qui était en Ciel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, l'homme derrière le volant eut l'air surpris, mais cela changea rapidement en amusement.

\- Vous êtes-vous bien amusé, jeune maître ? demanda Sebastian, souriant alors qu'il réussit d'une certaine façon à tout faire rentrer dans le véhicule.

Ciel tenta immédiatement de se reprendre en mains. Il était étrange. C'était comme s'il avait peur que l'homme se moque de lui parce qu'il se comportait de manière enfantine. Il se racla la gorge et dit simplement:

\- _J'imagine_.

Son compagnon ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Le sens de la fierté bien présent chez le bleuté était presque _drôle_ , parfois.

\- On a _effrayé_ _des gens, mangé de la malbouffe, et joué à un paquet de jeux_ , je dirais que c'était plutôt amusant, dit Alois en adressant un pouce en l'air à l'homme vêtu de noir.

Sebastian regarda le blond dans le rétroviseur et demanda :

\- _À quoi_ correspond « _un paquet_ », Alois ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que ça dépend _de la taille du paquet_ , Sebastian, répondit le blond plutôt sérieusement, ce qui fit pouffer de rire le bleuté à côté de lui alors qu'il se retenait de rire.

Sebastian ricana alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la route. Le premier jour du festival était désormais terminé, et il restait deux jours de plus...


	122. Tenue Provocatrice

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

122\. Tenue Provocatrice.

\- _Nngh !_ gémit le blond.

Il emplissait la pièce de gémissements et grognements en tout genre, ainsi que d'autres bruits tout en haletant. Cela faisait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Cela ferait beaucoup moins _mal_ si tu te _calmais_ et que tu _arrêtais de gigoter_ , répondit le bleuté, son visage rouge comme une tomate alors qu'il entendait _les bruits que produisait le blond_ et le _voyait dans cette position_.

C'était l'idée d' _Alois_ à la base, non ? Il était juste _arrivé dans le feu de l'action_ et s'y était fait embarqué. Il n'y avait certainement _plus de retours en arrière désormais_.

\- _Pourrais-tu au moins essayer d'être plus doux ?!_ demanda le blond en s'arrêtant brièvement pour essuyer la sueur de son front.

\- Non. Je veux en finir le plus vite possible _avant que quelqu'un nous entende et se fasse de fausses idées..._

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si _Kristopherson a conçu cette robe avec un foutu corsage !_ répliqua le blond en grognant alors que le bleuté tira les ficelles à nouveau pour les resserrer.

Un _corsage_ , pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, ressemble énormément à un _corset de dos_ dans le sens où les lacets s'attachent _devant_ plutôt que _derrière_. Bien qu'ils étaient plus faciles à atteindre, le blond avait tout de même besoin d'aide pour les serrer, et le bleuté s'était instantanément porté volontaire. Les bruits provenant du vestiaire donnaient _beaucoup d'idées_ aux filles qui travaillaient au « Maid Café », même si elles _savaient_ ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Il était encore trop tôt pour que la Maison hantée ouvre. Elle ouvrait généralement pendant la soirée, vers le coucher du soleil, alors en attendant, les garçons avaient promis d'aider les filles au café, et Alois avait son propre uniforme de bonne.

Ledit uniforme était composé d'une chemise blanche avec une encolure, ainsi qu'une sorte de veste noire qui tenait sur les épaules du blond et rejoignait sa mini-jupe noire. Ladite veste était recouverte par le corsage blanc que les deux garçons avaient essayé de mettre sur le blond durant les dernières minutes, laissant seulement un peu de noir dépasser de ses épaules et de son torse, son tablier ressortant en-dessous. Il portait une perruque blonde avec de longues couettes ainsi que l'habituel accessoire de tête de bonne, et des collants noirs. Cet uniforme de bonne était un peu plus provocateur que celui que Ciel l'avait vu porter lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

Finalement, il attacha le lacet et relâcha le blond avant de sortir de la cabine. Il sursauta en voyant toutes les filles lui sourirent et le fixer avec les joues légèrement roses.

 _Les filles peuvent être de vraies perverses..._ pensa-t-il, contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait appris : « _Les filles_ sont de _délicates petites fleurs, pures_ et _innocentes_ alors que les _garçons_ sont _rustres, mal élevés,_ et de _vrais brutes_ contre qui les filles ne sont pas _protégées »._ Avec le temps, il avait réalisé que tout cela n'était que des _balivernes_ , et que _les filles pouvaient être aussi perverses que les garçons_. Cela lui faisait se demander ce qu'il passait par la tête de sa cousine _Elizabeth_ lorsqu'il était humain.

Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Alois sortit dans sa tenue. L'air sembla disparaître de la pièce quand les filles eurent le souffle coupé, mais ravies.

Alois mit sa hanche en avant de manière efféminée et y posa une main.

\- Salut ! Je suis _Éloïse Trancy !_ dit-il avec une voix aiguë, faisant glousser les « autres » filles.

Ciel croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna l'œil, feintant le désintérêt, amusant le blond. Même s'il trouvait la timidité du bleuté adorable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir _mal à l'aise_ dans cet accoutrement. Ce n'était certainement pas parce que se travestir l'embarrassait soudainement. Non, le problème n'était pas la partie où il se _travestissait_. C'était la _nature hyper-sexualisée_ du costume qui le contrariait. Bien que l'idée de mettre un uniforme de bonne et de fanfaronner avec l'amusait, cela ne servait qu'à _permettre à une bande d'hommes de se rincer_ _l'œil_ et il n'était pas très enthousiaste avec cette idée. Il frissonna légèrement en se souvenant de certaines choses. Remarquant cela, Ciel releva l'œil et se racla la gorge.

\- _Je refuse_ , dit-il avec autorité. Je _refuse_ que tu y ailles _ainsi_.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et les filles qui les entouraient geignirent.

\- Oh, _allez_ , Phantomhive ! dit l'une d'elles. Il le porte déjà !

\- Ouais, et tout le monde a travaillé très dur pour faire cette tenue ! dit une autre.

\- _Ça m'est égal_. _Je ne céderai pas,_ dit clairement le bleuté, ne leur laissant pas d'autre choix.

S'il ne voulait pas écouter ce qu'elles avaient à dire, alors il n'y avait pas place au débat. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il sourit légèrement au blond afin de le rassurer. Un sourire si infime qu'il n'était visible que si on cherchait à le voir. Alois l'aperçut instantanément et il remercia le garçon au fond de lui en trifouillant le bout de son tablier.

\- Mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous, dit Anastasia. _Si Ciel refuse de partager son petit ami avec d'autres garçons, alors c'est leur problème, et nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer_.

Étonnamment, elle fut la voix de la _raison_ \- enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre de nouveau la bouche et fasse regretter à Ciel qu'elle ne l'ait pas gardée fermer.

\- _Il a la priorité sur le corps d'Alois,_ après tout.

Le sourcil du bleuté sautilla alors que le rougissement sur son visage revint en entendant les filles glousser. « Filles-à-pédé », ça se tenait. Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer avant de prendre la parole.

\- _Ce n'est pas cela_ , dit-il. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il s' _humilie._

\- Ce n'est pas grave si tu es _jaloux_ , Ciel. On se _moquait_ juste de toi, dit la Miles au borgne avec un grand sourire. On a un _uniforme de majordome_ en trop si tu veux. Il a été fait pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'est jamais venu. _Kris_ peut sans doute faire quelques ajustements si besoin.

\- Je peux m'y faire, dit le blond. Enfin, si mon maître accepte.

Il se courba vers le bleuté. Ce dernier ne fit qu'un mouvement de main à Alois, semblant vouloir dire « ça ira ».

\- C'est réglé alors. Sarah, va chercher le costume de majordome, dit Anastasia à l'une des filles avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant les alentours quelques instants. _Où est Kris, d'ailleurs ?_

Ciel et Alois se regardèrent curieusement. Ils ne savaient pas que Kristopherson était censé être ici. La sœur du faux-blond regarda parmi le groupe de filles habillées en bonne, avant d'attraper le bras d'une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds.

\- Ah- _hah !_ s'exclama-t-elle. Tu pensais pouvoir te _cacher_ , hein ?!

\- T-T-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu' _ils_ seraient là ! répondit la fille d'une voix étrangement _grave_ et paniquée alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper de la poigne de la Miles.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important de le préciser. Allez, on a besoin de toi !

\- _Anna ! Lâche-moi !_

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant !

Le duo de démons eut l'air confus. Finalement, ils comprirent. Le blond prit alors la parole.

\- _Kristopherson ?_ demanda-t-il, et le visage de la « fille » devint extrêmement rouge avant qu' « elle » détourne le regard, confirmant les soupçons du blond.

Il s'agissait du faux-blond _lui-même_ , _Kristopherson Miles_. Il portait un uniforme de bonne français ainsi qu'une perruque. _Il s'était camouflé dans le groupe de filles_.

\- _O-Oui ?_ répondit-il en essayant de rester calme, n'y arrivant pas.

\- Dude looks like a lady~ ! chanta-t-il afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Et c'est _toi_ qui parles ! _Regarde ce que tu portes_ , enfoiré ! cria l'autre travesti en pointant l'autre garçon du doigt.

\- Oui, mais _je_ vais me changer en _majordome_.

\- Seulement parce que _Phantomhive le veut !_

\- _C'est faux !_ Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans cette tenue ! _C'est trop !_

\- _Des conneries !_

\- _Mesdemoiselles_ , s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, dit le bleuté en frappant des mains pour avoir leur attention.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se remettre du choc de voir Kristopherson dans cet accoutrement. Il savait que le garçon était _gay_ , mais _ça_ c'était nouveau et imprévu. Il pensait qu'il avait un peu plus de pudeur que cela. Bien que certaines de ses mœurs Victoriennes avaient changé, comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, certaines choses ne changent jamais.

\- Vous me donnez la _migraine_.

\- Je suis surpris que tu n'en aies pas une _tous les jours_ à cause d'Alois, dit le garçon qui habituellement portait une cravate rose.

\- Vas-tu juste ignorer le fait qu'il t'ait traité de « demoiselle » ? demanda Alois. Ou préfères-tu qu'on t'appelle ainsi ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Kristopherson fronça les sourcils.

\- _Non !_ Et _toi_ , alors ? Pourquoi te _travestis_ -tu tout le temps ?

\- C'est _amusant_ de temps à autres. _Et toi ?_

\- _J'aime les vêtements_ , dit-il. Les vêtements n'ont pas de genres, alors je porte ce que j' _aime_.

\- Tout à fait ! s'invita la sœur du faux-blond. Parfois il fouille dans _mon_ placard !

\- _ANNA !_

\- Ça se tient, dit Alois avec un haussement d'épaules. Je vais me changer. On se _les gèle_ dans ce truc !

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis certaine que _Ciel_ serait _ravi_ d'aider~ ! lui cria la fille, ignorant que le bleuté la fusillait du regard.

\- Tu es vraiment une _fille-à-pédé_ , Anna... murmura Kristopherson.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa sœur ait pu faire cela. Inviter le duo de démons pour leur donner un coup de main, ne pas lui dire, puis l'embarrasser.

\- C'est _ta_ faute, dit la fille avec un grand sourire.

Elle avait été intrigué lorsque son frère avait avoué qu'il était en fait, _gay_. Elle avait été fascinée par la communauté LGBT depuis; une fascination qui s'était répandue à ses amies, et à leurs amies. L'idée de voir deux hommes ensembles étaient « tabou » dans la société, rendant cela _encore plus intéressant_. Ce n'était que l' _un_ des facteurs. Kristopherson se frotta les tempes afin de lutter contre une inévitable migraine. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi c'était aussi _intéressant_ pour ces filles. Pour lui, c'était juste « _normal_ ».

Finalement, le rideau de la cabine s'ouvrit, révélant le blond vêtu d'un costard ressemblant de très près à celui de Sebastian. Mais _les uniformes de majordome ne sont-ils pas tous ressemblants ?_ Il était actuellement en train d'essayer de faire sa cravate après être sorti de la cabine d'essayage, mais en vain. Il portait tous les jours une cravate avec son uniforme scolaire, cependant son habituelle cravate pourpre était _à clip_ , donnant seulement l' _impression_ d'être une _véritable_ cravate.

Kristopherson leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du garçon avant d'écarter les mains de ce dernier afin d'attacher l'accessoire, y arrivant dès le premier essai. Il ignora le laser glace que Ciel lui lançait; ce qui amusa assez sa sœur. Le faux-blond se retourna et regarda le bleuté avant de lever les mains en l'air et de s'éloigner du blond. Il n'allait à nouveau taper sur les nerfs du bleuté. Alois enfouit la cravate noire dans son costume.

\- Tu feras une bonne épouse, Kristopherson ! fit-il remarquer en plaisantant avant d'aller vers le bleuté.

\- Quoi !? Je ne serai la _femme_ de personne ! répliqua le garçon en uniforme de bonne. Je ne suis pas comme _toi_ , Trancy !

\- Je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge ! Tu es tellement « _passif_ » !

Les filles dans la pièce lâchèrent une ribambelle de « ooh » avant de glousser alors que le visage de Kristopherson devint de nouveau rouge pour la énième fois ce jour-là. Une minute, comment ces filles savaient-elles ce que cela voulait _dire_?!

Il fronça les sourcils, et grommela. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Ciel, ce dernier regardant le blond.

\- Alois, tu es censé être un _majordome_ , non ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond inclina la tête en réponse.

\- Oui ? dit-il.

\- Alors je t' _ordonne_ d'arrêter de te _disputer avec Kristopherson_ , dit Ciel d'un ton autoritaire, comme s'il essayait de commander _toutes_ les personnes présentes dans la pièce et pas seulement Alois.

Main droite sur le torse, le blond se courba légèrement.

\- _Oui, maître_ , dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- _Bow chika wow-wow !_ dit l'une des filles, faisant glousser toutes les autres.

Le borgne fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Je t' _ordonne également d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi en public !_ dit-il à l'autre garçon, le pointant du doigt.

Cependant le blond le prit dans ses mains, le tenant fermement pour qu'il ne parte pas.

\- Seulement _entre nous_ alors ? Compris, dit Alois.

Il avait tenté de dire cela en gardant une expression sérieuse, cependant, sa tentative fut ruinée par le sourire qui était collé aux coins de ses lèvres.

Ce fut au tour du bleuté de devenir rouge. Les paroles du blond étaient jonchées de sous-entendus qui provoquèrent une bataille intérieur entre le bleuté et ses propres _pensées_. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de finir par prendre en compte le fait que le costume allait bien à Alois. Il était attirant dans son uniforme de bonne, très attirant même, mais il était à présent attirant _sous un autre angle_. Contrairement à l'uniforme de bonne, le bleuté avait accidentellement baissé sa garde étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait que de vêtements pour homme ne sortant pas véritablement de l'ordinaire, et il s'était laissé distraire. Quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas faire avec la tenue de bonne. En fait, il n'osait même pas regarder le garçon habillé ainsi. Pas lorsqu'Alois montrait autant de _peau_. Il s'était presque _emporté_ en aidant le blond à mettre le corsage.

Dans cette tenue, Alois renvoyait une certaine masculinité qui n'était généralement pas présente chez lui, avec ses « minis-shorts ». Désormais, il était sur son 31 et prêt à plaire. Si Alois allait agir comme un majordome et prendre des ordres, Ciel se demanda qu'est-ce qu' _il_ pourrait ordonner au blond.

Il eut presque à devoir se gifler afin de s'empêcher de penser à ce genre de choses. La paume de sa main rencontra son front, faisant sourire narquoisement l'autre garçon.

\- _Imbécile_... murmura le bleuté.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, _monsieur_ , les clients commencent à arriver, et je suis demandé, dit le blond en copiant la manière d'agir de Sebastian.

Il lâcha la main de l'autre garçon et se rendit à l'entrée du café avec quelques autres filles, laissant le bleuté avec ses pensées.

Ciel se frappait encore intérieurement pour s'être laissé divaguer ainsi. Certaines valeurs ne changeaient pas, et le garçon de l'ère Victorienne avait du mal à en surpasser certaines. Il s'assit sur une chaise contre le mur pour réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'on le regardait.

Anastasia ricana alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle faillit craquer en voyant à quel point le garçon était embarrassé. Elle s'était également laissé digressé.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et tenta de se mettre droit. Ces filles étaient étranges. Jamais auparavant avait-il rencontré de telles femmes.

 _Ces filles-à-pédés_...


	123. Un Diable De Majordome, Tu N'es Pas

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

123\. Un Diable De Majordome, Tu N'es Pas.

Il était midi lors du second jour du Festival annuel de Warwick Academy. Les stands qui servaient de la nourriture étaient bondés. Un certain « maid café », en particulier. Les visiteurs étaient curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, alors ils s'y précipitaient pour le voir de leur propres yeux. Il y avait même la queue !

Tout le monde y donnait du sien alors que toutes les bonnes (et majordome) du personnel se démenaient afin de trouver une table aux clients, les servir, et ainsi de suite. Plusieurs clients s'asseyaient tous à une table, ce qui n'aidait pas beaucoup le travail des serveurs. Ce genre de groupes aimaient rester assis un moment après avoir commandé pour discuter, prenant donc la place d'autres personnes qui attendaient. La personne qui restait le plus longtemps, cependant, était un petit garçon borgne assis à une table pour une personne.

Il était là depuis quelques heures, lisant, discutant avec un certain majordome blond lorsque ce dernier n'était pas demandé, et buvant parfois son thé. Il en était à sa troisième ou quatrième tasse et il commençait à s'ennuyer, alors il s'occupait en observant la foule. C'était aussi fascinant que de regarder des poissons nager dans un aquarium. Son oeil visible se concentrait de temps à autres sur le majordome blond qu'il appréciait tant, seulement pour se détourner lorsque le concerné remarquait qu'il était observé.

Cependant, cela pouvait être très _agaçant_ , parfois. Il n'aimait pas trop voir des filles draguer Alois- _son_ Alois. Il observa le blond parler avec elles en prenant leurs commandes, les traitant poliment avant d'être ramené dans la conversation quand il tentait de partir pour donner leurs commandes en cuisine.

Le blond avait une étrange façon de leur parler. Cela sonnait très _faux_ aux oreilles du bleuté. Tout d'abord, son _accent_ était différent. Ciel avait l'habitude d'entendre le blond parler avec un étrange mélange d'Anglais du Nord et du Sud, mais actuellement il s'exprimait comme lors de leur rencontre, comme le ferait un aristocrate. Il avait complètement oublié cela. Le blond avait sans doute dû s'entraîner pour être capable de changer d'accent, afin de se faire passer pour le _véritable_ Alois Trancy. Le bleuté arrivait à entendre quelques morceaux de leur discussion grâce à son ouïe supérieure, et il était agacé de voir à quel point certaines questions étaient fréquentes, telle que « _que fais-tu tout à l'heure_ » ou « _quand est-ce que tu auras fini de travailler_ ». Lorsqu'on lui demandait s'il était _célibataire_ , cependant, le bleuté trouvait les réactions des filles amusantes lorsque le blond répondait : « Non, j'ai un _petit ami_ ». Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres du bleuté en entendant ces mots. Il pouvait également dire par le regard du garçon qu'il trouvait lui aussi cela amusant.

Finalement, Alois se fraya un chemin vers la table de Ciel. Il évita d'être embarqué dans une autre longue et inintéressante conversation avec d'autres clients. Il mit ses mains sur la surface de la table et s'y pencha avec un froncement de sourcil bien visible et quelque peu _comique_.

\- _J'sais pas combien de temps je vais encore tenir_ , dit-il de son habituel accent.

C'était en quelque sorte _agréable_ de revoir le vrai Alois.

\- _Que veux-tu dire ?_ demanda le bleuté avec un évident sarcasme.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

\- Je parle de ces _foutues_ filles ! Si on me demande encore une fois « _qu'est-ce que tu fais après_ », je vais _vomir_ , dit Alois en imitant la voix des filles en les citant.

\- _Essaye de ne pas le faire sur les clients_ , dit Ciel. Je pensais que tu _aimais_ l'attention.

\- _Toutes_ les attentions n'en sont pas des _bonnes_.

\- Passer son temps à s'attirer des ennuis compte comme une _bonne_ attention ?

\- Ciel, tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que nous avons tous les deux une définition très flexible de ce qui est « _bon_ ».

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas en dire le contraire, dit le bleuté en prenant une autre gorgée de son thé. _Un autre ?_ demanda-t-il, tenant sa tasse avec un léger sourire narquois.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond prit la tasse et la théière en lâchant un simple et railleur « _Oui, maître_ » avant de disparaître une fois de plus dans la foule.

Ciel ne put que se remettre à observer l'océan d'humains. Son œil trouvait parfois quelque chose de quelque peu intéressant et il s'attardait dessus un moment avant que cela ne l'ennuie. Il balaya la foule du regard une fois de plus à la recherche de quelque chose de nouveau. Finalement, il se concentra sur Kristopherson dans son uniforme de _bonne_ , et il devait l'admettre, le faux-blond était plutôt _convaincant_ en fille- enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'on se rappelle de ce qu'il _cachait sous sa jupe_.

Il parlait même une octave plus haut, et les clients semblaient _y croire_. Un garçon en particulier sembla convaincu. Lorsque Kristopherson passa à côté de lui, il lui donna une fessée, le faisant japper et lâcher le plateau qu'il portait. Il regarda l'homme qui _riait_ et ses amis, les sourcils froncés, et le visage rouge. Comment osait-il ?! Jamais auparavant Kristopherson ne s'était senti aussi humilié et violé de toute sa vie.

Ce fut à son tour de rire, cependant, lorsque l'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et sauta de son siège, tenant son cuir chevelu désormais _brûlant et recouvert de thé_. Alois se tenait derrière lui, tenant dans sa main une _tasse de thé vide_. Le blond afficha un sourire espiègle.

\- Oh, je suis _confus !_ dit-il en feignant l'innocence, remettant la tasse sur sa soucoupe. _Ma main a glissée_. Je vais vous chercher une serviette juste après avoir servi à ce client son thé.

Ciel ricana tandis qu'Alois retourna en cuisine pour prendre une nouvelle tasse de thé et tout ce qu'il lui fallait, alors que l'homme fulminait à sa place dans ses vêtements trempés. Le blond amena ensuite nonchalamment le thé à la table du bleuté.

\- Désolé pour ça. _Ton thé a été victime de ma vengeance_ , dit-il au borgne en posant la tasse.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce fusse une « _vengeance_ ». Je pense plutôt qu'il s'agissait de « _défendre un ami_ », répondit Ciel.

\- Beurk, tu me donnes l'air _sympa !_ dit Alois, faisant une grimace.

\- Tu es « sympa » lorsque tu le _veux_.

\- J'imagine que je n'en _fais pas assez alors !_

\- Tu n'as pas à en faire beaucoup, Alois...

\- Alors tu _admets_ que j'ai des _facilitées ?_

\- J'admets que tu es un _idiot_ , dit le bleuté en prenant une gorgée de thé.

Alois le regarda faire un moment avant que le bleuté devienne confus.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Je me demandais... commença Alois. Les démons n'ont pas besoin d' _uriner_ , pas vrai ? Et tu as bu plusieurs tasses de thé, _alors où est-ce que ça va ?_

Ciel faillit recracher le liquide. Il s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Le genre de question qui m'empêche de dormir la nuit...

\- Les démons n'ont pas non plus besoin de dormir...

\- Mais _pourquoi_?

Le bleuté se frotta les tempes. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. C'était juste ainsi que les choses étaient. Il regarda le blond et dit :

\- _Je te le dirai lorsque nous l'apprendrons en cours de biologie démone_.

\- Oh, maintenant tu fais le _petit malin_ , dit le blond en faisant la moue.

\- _N'es-tu pas supposé donner une serviette à cet homme après avoir renversé du thé sur lui ?_

\- Nan. J'allais juste « _oublier_ », répondit Alois, mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts autour du mot « oublier », il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Je préfère rester ici et parler avec toi.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas _travailler ?_

\- Que vont-ils faire, _me virer ?_ J'ai _tellement_ peur, Ciel. Je suis _bénévole_ , merde.

Soupirant, le bleuté était à court d'arguments. Débattre avec le blond était inutile. Il s'affala dans sa chaise, et laissa le garçon faire ce qui lui chantait. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être assis tout seul de toute façon, et Alois avait pris une chaise pour s'asseoir.

\- Je m' _ennuie_ , geint ce dernier.

\- Alors retourne travailler, dit Ciel.

\- J'veux pas ! Ça m' _ennuie_ de parler avec des _prostituées !_

\- Ce ne sont pas des _prostituées_ , Alois...

\- Oh, ouais... dit le blond, comme s'il comprenait ce que l'autre garçon voulait dire. Les _prostituées sont payées_. Je suppose que ce sont juste des _garces_.

Ciel couvrit sa bouche d'une main et essaya de se retenir de rire. Pourquoi ce blond était-il en mesure de le faire rire avec tant de facilité ? Il s'était d'une manière ou d'une autre frayé un chemin dans les fissures du cœur du bleuté, l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui, et désormais Alois le faisait rire, et souvent. Le blond afficha un grand sourire en voyant la réaction qu'il avait provoqué chez le garçon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu retiens toujours ton rire ? Tu devrais rire plus souvent, dit Alois en se penchant sur la table afin de toucher son bras.

\- Je ne sais plus. C'est juste _ainsi_ , répondit le bleuté.

Auparavant, il aurait dit « qu'il avait oublié comment sourire », mais apparemment Alois lui avait rafraîchi la mémoire. C'était probablement ce qu'il restait de cette philosophie et sa grande fierté qui le rendaient incapable de rire sans mettre une main devant son visage, ou d'admettre passer du bon temps.

\- Eh bien, arrête tes conneries, Phantomhive ! Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ chez toi ? plaisanta le blond, levant les bras en l'air.

\- Tu sais _exactement_ ce qui _ne va pas_ chez moi, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Il regarda derrière le blond et leva un sourcil.

Anastasia se trouvait derrière Alois, habillée en bonne, les bras croisés tout en arborant une expression qui ne disait rien de bon, exagérée au point où cela en était comique. Elle dirigea son irritation vers l'arrière du crâne du blond, qui n'avait étonnamment pas encore _brûlé_ , et elle mit une main sur son épaule.

\- Alois, qu'est-ce que tu _fais ?!_ demanda-t-elle. _RETOURNE TRAVAILLER !_

Elle pinça l'oreille du blond et le força à se lever.

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, AÏE ! dit le blond alors qu'on le tirait par l'oreille. _Attends-moi, mon amouuuur !_ cria-t-il au bleuté.

Cette fois, Ciel ria _sans_ mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Oui, _il y avait du progrès._


	124. Maîtres Des Monstres

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

124\. Maîtres Des Monstres.

Le Festival annuel de Halloween de Warwick Academy battait autant à son plein le soir du trente-et-un octobre que les autres soirs depuis qu'il avait débuté. Ce soir, cependant, l'endroit était rempli à ras-bord, alors que des enfants déguisés courraient partout, récoltant des bonbons que les vendeurs distribuaient pour l'événement. Il s'agissait probablement de la pire soirée pour circuler sereinement. Une femme en particulier était agacée.

Elle semblait dans la trentaine, avec une peau mâte qui n'allait pas avec ses cheveux blonds. Elle portait un tailleur noir avec une lavallière rouge, des lunettes rondes, ainsi qu'un cache-oeil sur l'oeil gauche, comme un certain bleuté à l'œil droit. Contrairement à lui, il lui manquait réellement son œil gauche, ce n'était pas pour masquer un pacte. Elle était assez autoritaire et était accompagnée d'une _certaine draculina_ que nous avons déjà rencontrée auparavant. Son nom était _Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_ , à la tête de l'organisation H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. .

Elle alluma un cigare, bien qu'elles soient dans un lieu très fréquenté, ne s'en importunant pas étant donné son agacement déjà bien présent. Pourquoi avait-elle dû être _occupée_ les deux premiers soirs du festival ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu déplacer son travail à aujourd'hui, afin de venir plus tôt lorsqu'il n'y avait pas autant de monde ? Il était trop tard désormais, et elle dut s'y faire. Elle ne portait aucun intérêt au festival. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était _deux démons en particulier_ qui participaient apparemment à la maison hantée ce soir. Elle allait se servir de ce festival comme prétexte pour s'entretenir avec eux étant donné que le Phantomhive était toujours si « _occupé_ » lorsqu'elle essayait de fixer un rendez-vous avec lui. Quel _lâche_.

\- C'est vraiment bondé ce soir, hein ? demanda la draculina, aussi connu sous le nom de _Seras Victoria_.

Normalement, elle n'était pas du genre à faire remarquer l'évident, mais elle avait l'impression de devoir dire _quelque chose_.

\- _Ne me le rappelle pas_ , dit la femme plus âgée, pouvant _sentir_ une migraine lentement grandir dans son crâne. Honnêtement, je suis surprise que Phantomhive participe à un _tel_ événement.

Elle savait que ledit garçon avait toujours été assez _sérieux_. Qu'il s'implique dans un _festival_ , c'était vraiment curieux.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la maison hantée, la foule semblait s'écarter devant Sir Hellsing, lui laissant de la place pour passer. Elle possédait une forte présence, voyez-vous. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, même Ciel était quelque peu intimidé par elle. Peut-être était-ce _ce_ pourquoi il ne l'appréciait pas trop.

Elle payèrent le garçon aux étranges yeux multicolores à l'entrée de l'attraction, et y pénétrèrent. Étrangement, ce fut la _draculina_ qui sursauta au moindre piège, alors que sa « maîtresse » n'avait aucune réaction. Alors que Seras s'amusait, la femme plus âgée était ici pour affaires. Finalement, elles arrivèrent dans une certaines pièce d'où les bruits de métal contre métal pouvaient être entendus à travers les couloirs du pseudo labyrinthe. En entrant dans cette pièce, elle furent accueillies par la vue de deux garçons croisant le fer, l'un en bleu, et l'autre en violet.

Au moment où les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, Ciel se raidit et blêmit. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, il pouvait les sentir. Son « adversaire » fronça les sourcils, confus quant au soudain comportement du bleuté, et il releva le regard, les apercevant du coin de l'œil.

\- _Seras !_ dit-il en saluant la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Mlle Victoria sourit en retour et lui fit signe de la main, tandis que la femme à côté d'elle prit une bouffée de son cigare avec désintérêt.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que le spectacle soit ruiné, maintenant que tu _es sorti du personnage_ , Alois, dit le bleuté en soupirant, baissant son arme.

\- Oh, _désolé_... dit l'autre garçon en gloussant légèrement.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé _vous_ voir _ici_ , _Sir Hellsing_ , dit Ciel, portant son attention sur l'autre aristocrate borgne de la pièce, faisant blêmir le blond qui réalisa qui était la femme.

Elle était celle que Ciel affirmait être « Le Plus Grand Monstre de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. ».

\- Et _moi_ donc, répondit la femme au bleuté. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous contacter lorsque vous étiez « _occupé_ », alors je me suis dis que je ferai un détour ici et vous rendrai visite au travail. Ne puis-je pas participer à un événement _public ?_

La manière avec qu'elle avait de s'exprimer à l'égard du garçon fit sauter le sourcil de ce dernier.

\- Absolument pas, cependant, je suis un peu surpris qu'ils vous aient laissé entrer en _fumant_ , répondit le garçon.

Ils semblaient chacun tenter de dominer l'autre.

\- Vraiment ? Personne ne m'a fait de remarque.

\- Peut-être avaient-ils _trop peur_ que vous leur _tiriez_ dessus. _Des armes_ _cachées_ sur les _lieux d'une école ?_ Mourrez-vous d'envie de vous _battre ?_ dit Ciel, faisant remarquer le fait qu'Integra portait toujours un fusil avec elle.

Cela ne fit rien pour aider le blond à se calmer.

\- Oh, _non_. Je l'emmène simplement avec moi afin d' _effrayer les sales démons dans votre genre_ , dit la femme avec un sourire narquois.

Ciel pouffa et croisa les bras sur son torse de manière indignée. Il fusilla du regard le blond qui avait osé _glousser_ en entendant la remarque de la femme.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous _réellement_ ici, Hellsing ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, je n'avais pas d'autres moyens de vous voir, et _je souhaitais rencontrer votre nouveau petit familier en personne_ , clarifia la femme.

Elle porta son attention vers le garçon assez nerveux.

\- Est-ce lui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En effet, répondit le bleuté en observant tous les faits et gestes de l'effrayante femme. Il s'agit d' _Alois Trancy_.

\- _Hmm..._

Elle reprit une bouffée de son cigare, examinant le garçon un instant. Il se mit droit comme un I, et réprima la soudaine envie de saluer pour une quelconque raison. Elle reprit enfin la parole quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Alois, dit-elle, quel est ton _véritable_ nom ?

Alois sursauta quelque peu. Il était confus, ne sachant pas pourquoi Sir Hellsing demandait cela. C'était étrange, mais il répondit :

\- C-C'est « _Jim Macken_ »... répondit-il.

\- « _Jim Macken »_? répéta-t-elle. Est-ce le diminutif de _« James_ » ?

\- Non, madame, juste « _Jim_ ».

Il était étrangement poli aujourd'hui. Le bleuté trouvait cela curieux, d'entendre le mot « _madame_ » sortir de la bouche du blond. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était plus fort que lui.

Sir Hellsing marqua une pause avant de reporter son attention vers le Phantomhive.

\- Il m'a l'air _faible_. Je ne vois pas _en quoi il pourrait vous être utile_ , dit-elle.

\- J'étais _lasse_ , répondit le bleuté. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il peut très bien s'en sortir si besoin il y a. Je _préférerai_ que vous ne parliez pas de lui ainsi.

Son œil visible était scotché à celui de la femme. Il semblait lui envoyer un laser glace, tandis qu'elle lui envoyait un lance-flamme. Seras avait raison, ils se ressemblaient...

En parlant du loup, elle se tenait sur le côté, riant nerveusement de la bataille de volonté des borgnes. Finalement, elle se tourna vers le blond.

\- Je pense que tout ira _bien_ pour toi, lui chuchota-t-elle. Elle ne te trouve pas menaçant.

\- Je sais, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça _blesse un peu mon amour propre ?_ chuchota Alois en retour.

Il se fichait un peu d'être traité de « faible » ou « d'inutile ». Il se trouvait lui-même souvent incompétent par rapport au bleuté.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi depuis « les vieux jours ». Ciel était né riche, Alois pauvre. Ciel avait une famille et des amis qui l'aimaient, Alois avait perdu la sienne, et il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour la remplacer. Des démons s'étaient battus pour l'âme de Ciel, celui d'Alois l'avait abandonné pour ladite âme. Ciel avait une personnalité autoritaire imposant le respect, et Alois était perçu comme un pleurnichard, collant, cherchant désespérément de l'attention, et inoffensif en comparaison. Ciel était si parfait comparé au blond- du moins, c'était ce que ce dernier pensait.

Le Phantomhive était tout ce dont le blond rêvait. Il était radieux, il était magnifique, il était invincible contre les forces qui s'opposaient à lui, restant épargné par tous les malheurs, allant toujours de l'avant dans ce monde cruel qui l'entourait. C'était ce qu'Alois _aimait_ chez lui; ce qu'il _détestait_ chez lui. _Ciel Phantomhive_ était un adversaire resplendissant, et _Alois Trancy_ \- non, _Jim Macken_ n'était même pas _digne_ d'être son rival. « _Le Monstre Vert_ », « _Invidia_ », « _Jalousie » »_ c'était du pareil au même, et mieux valait ne pas croiser leur route.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en pensant au constat fait par la Hellsing. Il avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus le Phantomhive lui faisait de l'ombre. Il désirait l'approbation de Sir Hellsing, son existence en dépendait après tout, cependant, il souhaitait également pouvoir un jour marcher auprès de ces _géants_ qu'il enviait tant et ce n'était certainement pas un bon départ.

Il revint à lui lorsque Sir Hellsing lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

\- Tant que tu restes loyal à Sa Majesté, je me _fiche_ de savoir ce que tu fais, dit-elle.

Il n'avait pas écouté la discussion des deux cyclopes, mais il acquiesça tout de même.

\- _Ne fais rien de stupide_ , ajouta-t-elle au cas où, avant de tourner sur ses talons pour se diriger vers la sortie. Allons-y, _Seras_.

\- Oui, _chef !_ dit la draculina avant d'accourir derrière sa maîtresse.

Elle dit au revoir au duo de démons avant que les deux femmes disparaissent, en route pour terroriser les morts-vivants, sans doute.

Ciel les regarda partir avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin d'essayer de se débarrasser d'un semblant du stress que cette « visite » avait procurée. _Cette femme lui faisait un peu peur_.

\- Désolé pour cela, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers son compagnon. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle t'a dit. Elle aime rabaisser _tout le monde_.

Le garçon se souvint de presque toutes ses rencontres avec l'effrayante femme. Il frissonna en y repensant, ayant été moqué et manipulé comme il l'avait lui-même fait avec énormément de gens avant qu'elle soit seulement _née_.

\- Peut-être, mais elle a raison sur _un_ point; je _suis_ plutôt _faible_ , dit doucement le blond avec un sourire mélancolique.

Le bleuté leva les sourcils de surprise. Il n'eut même pas à lui demander pourquoi il se sentait faible. Il savait déjà, parce qu'il connaissait le blond et sa façon d'être. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira, prenant un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il mit sa fierté de côté un moment afin de s'exprimer librement.

\- Écoute, tu n'es pas _faible_ , dit-il. D'une certaine façon, tu es même plus fort que _moi_.

\- J'apprécie le geste, mais _soyons réaliste_. Il est _impossible_ que je te batte, point final, répondit le blond en faisant des gestes avec les mains.

Ciel était en train de mettre de côté sa fierté, et le blond ne faisait que le contredire ? Comment osait-il ?!

\- C'est la vérité ! répliqua Ciel, faisant quelque peu sursauter l'autre garçon. Même après tout ce qui t'est arrivé, après être revenu de l' _Enfer_... Tu... (la voix du bleuté s'adoucit), as eu la force de _sourire_ à nouveau... Tu penses peut-être que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais moi... Je pense que c'est _extraordinaire_.

Le blond ne sut quoi dire. En quoi était-ce « _extraordinaire_ » ? Mais en connaissant le Phantomhive, ça avait du _sens_. Ce que le bleuté avait vécu l'avait lourdement traumatisé, l'empêchant de se permettre de ressentir certaines choses; des choses comme le rire ou un simple sourire. Pouvez-vous vous imaginer ne pas être capable de _sourire ?_ C'était au moins une chose que le blond pouvait faire contrairement à Ciel. L'habilité de se _laisser_ être _heureux_.

\- Regarde-toi, reprit le bleuté, tu es même mort, tu as pris ta revanche, tu es revenu à la vie, et tu es _encore_ capable de faire des pitreries.

Il sourit au blond. C'était un sourire chaleureux et sincère, de ceux qui apparaissaient rarement sur son visage.

\- Tu es même en mesure de _me_ forcer à sourire. Tu es beaucoup plus _courageux_ que je ne le serai jamais, Alois. Ne l'oublie pas.

 _Courageux ? Alois ?_ Le blond était « courageux » dans un sens inhabituel du mot. Le « courage » était associé _aux puissants chevaliers_ , ceux qui _surpassent_ la peur, ou aux _lions_ se battant crocs et griffes contre les gladiateurs armés dans le Colisée de la Rome Antique, pas à _un jeune blond_ qui avait pendant longtemps été _effrayé_ par des choses enfantines telle que _le noir_ , ou _la solitude_. Mais le blond _était_ courageux à sa propre et curieuse manière, voyez-vous. Combien de jeunes garçons ont-ils l'audace de se servir de leurs _charmes comme d'une arme_ , et de prendre une grande partie de la fortune d'un _pervers_ sans doute quatre fois plus âgé qu'eux ? Combien de personnes auraient la détermination pour être en mesure de revenir d'entre les morts afin de prendre leur revanche, et de le refaire une deuxième fois, et d'être capable de continuer à vivre ? Qui pourrait accourir sur scène, jouer un rôle jamais répété tout en se travestissant, et cela deux fois, ainsi que de redonner courage à un autre garçon dans le besoin ? Cette _puissance écrasante_ qu'était le Phantomhive, qui était assez insolent pour _défier_ cette autorité ? _Jim Macken_.

Le blond sourit. Son sourire fut également un des rares sourires qui se dessinaient sur son visage. C'était un sourire sincère; un sourire hautain, et _fier_. Il affirmait que sa misérable personne ne connaîtrait plus jamais de fierté, pourtant ce sentiment grandit dans sa poitrine en entendant les paroles du bleuté. Il avait gagné la fierté du dragon qu'il avait tenté de vaincre il y a tant d'années. Peut-être que vaincre ce dernier n'était pas réellement ce qui lui permettrait de marcher aux côtés de ces splendides géants qu'il enviait tant. Peut-être que lui aussi, il était un géant depuis le début, et il ne s'en doutait pas.

Il se précipita vers le bleuté et mit ses bras autour de son cou, le tenant près de lui, et naturellement, les bras du bleuté se frayèrent un chemin autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, souriant frénétiquement « comme une paire d'imbécile », comme dirait Ciel. Alors qu'ils profitaient de leur proximité, ils entendirent quelque chose.

_POP !_

La poche de faux sang qui permettait au blond de récréer de manière réaliste une scène d'empalement avait éclaté sous la pression qu'il subissait sous leur accolade. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement pour inspecter les dégâts, mais il était trop tard. Alors que le costume du blond avait déjà une énorme tache de rouge provenant de ses précédentes performances, le bleuté n'en avait pas, mais il venait d'en obtenir une grâce à leur proximité lorsque le sac avait éclaté. Heureusement pour lui, « l'étalement stratégique de sang » sur son costume permettait de ne pas trop la faire ressortir, mais le garçon connaissait désormais la désagréable impression du vêtement humide contre sa peau tout comme le blond. Néanmoins, Ciel prit son épée et la brandit devant Alois, qui en réponse gloussa en voyant l'action puérile du garçon et il brandit sa propre fausse épée de manière défensive, bloquant l'attaque du bleuté. Un nouveau duel à l'épée débuta alors, et il continuerait jusqu'à la fin du festival.

Le soir du trente-et-un octobre au Festival annuel de Halloween de Warwick Academy. C'était le soir où les fantômes hantaient les lieux, et les démons rôdaient dans l'ombre, dans l'attente d'une malheureuse âme à engloutir. Ce n'était pas fondé, cependant. Ce soir, ces mêmes démons se battaient contre les fantômes du passé qui les hantaient impudemment dans une danse de lames.


	125. Eh Beh, C'était Rapide

_ **Écrit par HateWeasel** _

125\. Eh Beh, C'était Rapide.

Le Manoir Phantomhive : demeure de la famille Phantomhive depuis plusieurs siècles, et logis de l'un de ses membres depuis plus d'un siècle. Et cela grâce aux secrets qui s'y trouvent. Ce jour-là, l'un de ces secrets était en train de se prélasser sous le soleil du jardin derrière l'énorme bâtisse, mais d'une des manières les _moins_ apaisantes au monde.

Ce qui avait débuté comme _une amusante partie de paintball_ , s'était métamorphosée en guerre entre les deux garçons. Un bleuté fulminant était déterminé à _neutraliser_ le blond pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait fait et qui lui avait valu d'attirer la fureur du Phantomhive qui le traquait tel un prédateur, faisant passer ce simple jeu en bataille d'honneur. Mais, qu'est-ce que Alois avait-il bien pu faire pour agacer le bleuté à ce point ? Ce n'est pas dur à deviner en voyant la peinture violette sur l'arrière du pantalon de Ciel.

Vous ne rêvez pas. _Alois avait tiré sur le derrière de Ciel avec un pistolet de paintball_. Désormais, ce dernier cherchait à prendre sa revanche.

À travers jardin et les arbres, Ciel guettait sa proie, et bien qu'il n'y ait que peu d'endroits où se tapir, il avait un mal fou à trouver le blond. Il pensait parfois apercevoir un mouvement, mais il n'y avait rien. Que faisait Alois ?

Rien de spécial. Il était simplement caché dans un buisson. Il était allongé sur l'estomac, s'assurant qu'aucune partie de son corps ne soient visible. Il savait que s'il se faisait attraper, le bleuté n'aurait aucun scrupule à le mitrailler. Il frissonna en se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait été touché par des balles de paintball. Mortelles ou non, elles faisaient _très_ mal.

Soudain, il fut sur ses gardes en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher de sa cachette, derrière lui. Il n'osa pas se retourner. En fait, il ne fit pas un mouvement. Tous ses muscles se tendirent tandis que le bruit se rapprocha encore. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Alois savait qu'il s'agissait du Phantomhive, étant donné qu'il était en mesure de sentir ce qu'il appellerait, « _sa présence démoniaque_ ».

Les bruits disparaissaient occasionnellement alors que Ciel s'arrêtait afin d'inspecter les alentours, puis il se remettait en marche quelques secondes plus tard. Il était lui aussi capable de sentir « _l'aura d'imbécillité_ » du blond, comme il aimait l'appeler. Il devait s'assurer d'être le premier à tirer, et pas l'inverse, si Alois le devançait il savait que la première chose que ce dernier viserait serait _la joue qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée_ , si ce n'est que pour pouvoir humilier davantage le garçon.

Il s'arrêta derrière le buisson où le blond se dissimulait, à deux doigts de réussir sa mission. Il savait qu'il était pile au-dessus du blond au sens figuré du terme, tout comme le blond. Jamais auparavant le nez d'Alois ne l'avait autant démangé alors qu'il devait rester aussi silencieux et inerte que possible. Il se retint autant qu'il put, mais en vain, il craqua et _éternua_.

En deux temps trois mouvements, le bleuté se retourna en entendant l'éternuement et il braqua son arme vers le buisson, avant d'être renversé par le blond. Alois était resté les muscles tendus, et juste après avoir éternué, il s'était relâché tel un ressort, étendant sa jambe qui fit tomber à la renverse le bleuté, en profitant pour se relever en un temps record et pour positionner son propre fusil. Cependant, Ciel n'était pas le _seul_ sur qui l'on braquait un fusil de paintball. Durant la seconde qu'il avait fallu à Alois pour se lever, Ciel avait pointé son arme, et il défiait à présent le blond depuis le sol. Ils étaient désormais dans une _impasse_.

\- Bon, commença Alois, _il semblerait que nous soyons coincés_.

Ses yeux bleus glacés étaient collés sur l'autre garçon. Il n'osait même pas _cligner des yeux_.

\- Oui, dit le bleuté, comment veux-tu en _finir ?_

\- _Celui qui touche le plus gagne ?_

\- Tu as l'avantage d'être debout. Ce n'est pas très juste.

\- À _cinq_ , alors, suggéra le blond. _Un..._

Il fit un pas en arrière et le bleuté s'accroupit.

\- … _Deux_...

Ciel était presque debout. Il n'osait pas baisser son arme, rendant la tâche plus difficile.

\- … _Trois_...

Alois fit un pas de plus en arrière, et son adversaire fut sur ses deux pieds.

\- … _Quatre_...

Ils tendirent tous deux les muscles de leurs jambes, se préparant à bondir.

\- … _Cinq !_

Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, tirant quelques balles. Ils étaient chacun déjà couvert de la couleur de l'autre sur le torse avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de s'échapper. Ciel avait trois taches de violet (sans compter celle de derrière), et Alois avait cinq taches de bleu, avant que ce dernier décide de se mettre à courir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner en corps-à-corps, il opta donc pour une technique de guérilla, et il se précipita vers les arbres qui les entouraient, le bleuté à ses trousses.

\- _Je vais te_ _ **tuer**_ _, Trancy !_ rugit l'adolescent bleuté.

\- Tu vas devoir m' _attraper_ d'abord, mon mignon ! dit le blond, sortant un surnom au hasard juste comme ça.

Alors qu'il était devant, il grimpa rapidement dans un arbre afin de reprendre l'avantage sur le terrain. Là-haut, il attendit patiemment que le bleuté marche en-dessous. Il pensait que son plan était si bien trouvé, mais alors cette vision fut troublée lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui venant d'un autre arbre. Le Phantomhive avait-il eu la même idée ?

Hâtivement, il s'ajusta sur la branche où il était perché, et il braqua son arme. Il ne vit qu'un flash de _noir_ avant d'être touché à l'épaule par quelque chose. Il y eut un « pop », et peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, cela ne faisait pas aussi mal que les balles de paintball, mais ce fut assez surprenant pour le faire tomber de sa cachette.

Il toucha son épaule, regarda sa main et observa qu'elle était tachée de peinture noire. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des bouts de plastiques de la même couleur. Des bombes à eau ? Remplies de peinture ? Était-ce l'oeuvre de Ciel ?

Une brindille se brisa derrière lui, lui faisant tourner la tête et tomber nez-à-nez avec le _Malin_. Là, se tenait Ciel, un sourire malsain collé au visage et un pistolet de paintball en main, braqué sur le blond.

\- Trouvé, dit-il.

C'en était fini. _Échec et maths_. Ciel allait de nouveau vaincre le Trancy. Le blond dans sa ligne de mire, Ciel appuya sur la gâchette. Sa victoire était imminente, pourtant il s'arrêta.

Pas de son plein gré, cependant. Cela était due à une distraction. Il fut lui aussi touché par une bombe à eau remplie de peinture noire, suivit d'une deuxième, et d'une troisième, teignant ses vêtements et sa peau d'une couleur noirâtre. Alois connut un sort similaire, alors qu'il fut également ciblé par le troisième adversaire inconnu. Ils eurent tous deux du mal à bloquer les attaques avec leurs bras afin de regagner leurs sens et comprendre ce qu'il se tramait, gémissant chaque fois que la substance molle et froide les touchait soudainement.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la terreur prit fin aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Ciel se força à rouvrir l'œil afin de constater les dégâts. Il y avait de la peinture sur ses bras, ses jambes, son visage, ses cheveux, et il aurait juré que sa chemise n'était pas noire lorsqu'il l'avait acheté. Elle était recouverte au point où toutes traces d'une attaque du blond avait disparu, invisible à l'œil nu. En parlant du loup, le blond n'était pas mieux servi. Le bleuté regarda son compagnon qui était presque méconnaissable, une grande partie de ses cheveux collés à cause de la peinture qui recouvrait ses mèches d'ordinaires blondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, _putain_?! demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai ma _petite idée_ , répondit Ciel.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant un ricanement familier retentir dans les arbres. Le rire s'éloigna alors rapidement. Pourquoi le majordome ferait-il une chose pareille, ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. _Peut-être commençait-il à se sentir mis à l'écart_.

Alois passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage. Il s'exclama d'une expression horrifiée :

\- _MES CHEVEUX !_

\- Cela partira à l'eau, dit l'autre garçon en se levant, et tentant en vain de se dépoussiérer.

\- Est-ce que tu _sais_ combien de temps il va me falloir pour enlever ça ?! Ce n'est pas très grave pour toi parce que tu as les cheveux foncés ! Je pourrais me rendre _chauve_ par accident !

Le silence régna quelques instants. Seul le bruit du vent faisant bouger les feuilles dans les arbres pouvait être entendu. Puis, le bleuté toussa.

\- _TU VIENS DE L'IMAGINER, PAS VRAI ?!_ cria le blond.

Sa voix fut si aiguë que seul les chiens auraient dû être en mesure de l'entendre.

\- Quoi ? Non, _pas du tout_... dit l'autre garçon en se couvrant la bouche d'une main.

Il échoua dans sa tentative de ne pas courber les lèvres.

\- _ENFOIRÉ !_

Et il ne s'agissait que du _lendemain_ du Festival de Halloween. Il semblerait que les résidents du Manoir Phantomhive soient toujours plein d'entrain, toujours en train de se faire des farces. Même la majordome se devait de participer de temps à autres comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, plutôt que de rester loin des querelles des enfants. Cela arrivait rarement, mais il trouvait que l'imprévisibilité leur était bénéfique. Au moins, cela permettait de donner plus de vie à la demeure.

Pas même une heure plus tard, le Phantomhive fut de nouveau piégé, cette fois par le _troisième_ démon de la bâtisse. Il avait fini de se débarrasser de la peinture noire, et avait décidé avoir assez joué pour aujourd'hui. Il sortit de la douche et mis des vêtements propres avant de se rendre dans son bureau en passant par les couloirs déserts de l'imposante demeure.

Une fois là-bas, il passa par le train-train quotidien qui était de s'asseoir sur l'énorme chaise derrière son bureau et de mettre en route son ordinateur, où il commençait par vérifier ses courriels. Cependant, il venait à peine d'allumer son poste que sa routine fut bouleversée par l'apparition de son fond d'écran. Le bleuté fut assez surpris par ce qu'il vit, quelque chose qui était encore plus impressionnant que toute la mascarade durant le paintball plus tôt, « _la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait pu voir ce jour-là_ ».

Son œil s'ajusta et il vit son « nouveau » fond d'écran, qui n'était plus le fond d'écran basique qu'il avait choisi au hasard dans les images préenregistrées de l'ordinateur et qui étaient loin d'être vulgaires. Son « nouveau » fond d'écran ne pouvait pas être qualifié de la même manière étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un pénis grossièrement dessiné avec un sourire d'émoji, fait à partir de _Microsoft Paint_ , sous lequel il était écrit « _Quiqui la Quéquette te dit 'BONJOUR' »_.

\- C'est... Une... _Plaisanterie ?_ dit-il à haute voix.

Ciel sut immédiatement qui était le responsable, et vous devriez également le savoir, mais au cas où cela vous aurez échappé; celui qui avait dessiné l'image remplaçant le fond d'écran de l'ordinateur du bleuté n'était nul autre que « la menace blonde » » », _Alois Trancy_. La capacité que l'adolescent blond avait d'être imprévisible, comique, et vulgaire à la fois était impressionnante. À ce niveau là, le Phantomhive ne savait pas s'il s'était fait piéger, molester, _ou les deux_.

Tout d'abord, il devait changer l'image. Une fois cela fait, il se leva de son siège afin de partir à la recherche de l'étrange blond pour lui faire face. Il s'aventura à nouveau dans les couloirs avec pour seul objectif de dire à l'autre garçon à quel point il était « idiot ». Peut-être qu'une fois cela fait, il pourrait avoir l'esprit en paix.

Le bleuté ne se donna même pas la peine de toquer à la porte du blond. Il ne le faisait jamais. Il ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter l'outrageant Trancy qui regardait des vidéos sur _Youtube_ sur son ordinateur. Ciel avait ouvert la bouche afin de crier sur lui et remettre en question son intelligence avec certaines insultes, mais une fois qu'il posa l'œil sur lui, il oublia ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. Visage rouge, il observa qu'Alois ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillées, et il semblait être juste sorti de la douche, ne s'étant pas encore habillé. Ciel fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir choisi de venir plus tard, lorsque le blond aurait été en train de se vêtir. Le garçon devant l'ordinateur tourna la tête pour faire face au Phantomhive.

\- Ça te _tuerais_ de _frapper_ pour une fois ? demanda-t-il.

Le bleuté se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

\- C'est _ma_ maison. _Je_ n'ai pas à toquer.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être un « gentleman » ? demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

\- Pas depuis que j'ai rencontré un certain « _Quiqui la Quéquette_ », répondit le garçon légèrement plus petit en fronçant les sourcils.

Alois réfléchit un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il se mit à rire.

\- Tu viens _seulement_ de le remarquer ? demanda-t-il. J'ai fait ça _hier_. Je m' _ennuyais_.

\- Pourrais-tu ne pas toucher mes affaires lorsque tu t'ennuies ? demanda le bleuté.

\- _Mais toucher tes affaires c'est si amusant !_

Le blond marqua une pause.

\- Oh, ça peut porter à confusion...

\- _Tais-toi_. Oh, et tant que tu y es, _mets un pantalon !_ répondit Ciel en essayant de ne pas basculer de _ce_ côté là.

Il disait souvent ne pas être comme Alois, dont l'esprit semblait pratiquement vivre de _ce_ côté. Cependant, en tant que démon anciennement humain de plus de cent ans _piégé dans l'éternelle puberté_ , il était susceptible d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

\- C'est _ma_ chambre ! _Je peux être nu si je le souhaite !_ protesta Alois

\- Ça m'est égal ! _Ta chambre_ est dans _ma maison_ , _je_ t'ai dit de mettre quelque chose !

\- Alors tu contrôles ma _nudité_ ?! cria Alois un peu trop fort.

Il sourit narquoisement en voyant la réaction du bleuté. Ciel prit une profonde inspiration afin de tenter de calmer ses nerfs, et il se frotta les tempes.

\- Alois, _pourquoi_ , dis-moi, dois-tu être ainsi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il fit de son mieux pour regarder tout sauf le blond.

\- J'sais pas. Tu es juste si _mignon_ lorsque tu es _embarrassé_ , dit l'autre garçon avant de revenir à son ordinateur et de reprendre l'épisode de _My Drunk Kitchen_ qu'il était en train de regarder. Parfois, je pense que j'aime tester tes limites...

\- _Quelles_ limites ? demanda le bleuté.

 _À quel moment s'était-il autant rapproché ?_ Il était désormais en train de regarder l'écran par-dessus l'épaule du blond, sans réellement y prêter attention. Alois hésita avant de répondre.

\- Les limites de ta _fierté_ , dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de taquiner les gens, tu sais ?

\- Cela ne te plaît pas ? Alors _pars_. Je dois m'habiller de toute façon.

Il fit un signe de la main à l'autre garçon, lui disant silencieusement de « ficher le camp ».

\- Tu insistais tant pour rester ainsi. Pourquoi changer d'avis ? demanda le bleuté.

\- _Un pervers est apparu_.

\- Qui est le « _pervers_ » ici, exactement, monsieur « _je dessine des images de pénis sur les ordinateurs des autres_ ».

\- La personne qui _respire en ce moment même sur ma nuque_ en _faisant semblant_ de regarder _Youtube_ par-dessus mon épaule, dit Alois, se retournant vers le bleuté. En d'autres termes; _toi_.

\- Oh, non. Tu es à un _tout autre niveau_ , « _Jimmy_ », dit le bleuté avec un sourire narquois.

C'était désormais à son tour de sourire espièglement en observant la réaction de l'autre.

\- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_ , dit le blond de manière indignée.

Il poussa un petit cri aigu, surpris lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsque l'autre garçon se recula finalement, son visage était rouge comme une tomate, jusqu'à ses oreilles, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec ses yeux bleus glacés grands ouverts.

\- Tu sais, tu es plutôt mignon lorsque tu rougis toi aussi, dit Ciel après avoir examiné le visage du blond un moment.

\- F-Ferme-là, espèce-espèce... (le blond ne trouvait pas de bonne répartie), _espèce de vierge centenaire !_

\- _Je te demande pardon ?!_

\- Ne fais pas semblant !

\- À propos de quoi ?!

\- Est-ce que c'est pour cela que tu ne fais pas le _premier pas_ , Ciel ?

\- Très bien ! _Je vais enlever la serviette_ , _dans ce cas !_

\- Jeune maître, si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil...

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux, et ils se tournèrent rapidement vers la source du bruit, apercevant le majordome, Sebastian Michaelis, se tenir à l'entrée.

\- … Il est généralement mal vu de faire ce genre de choses _la porte grande ouverte_ , dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, et il ferma la porte, les laissant seuls.

Ciel et Alois fixèrent la porte un bon moment, le visage rouge, sans voix. _Ils furent incapables de regarder Sebastian en face durant le reste de la semaine_.


	126. Maudit Soient Ces Sales Centaures

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

126\. Maudit Soient Ces Sales Centaures.

Warwick Academy est l'un des établissements les plus réputés de toute la Grande-Bretagne. C'est ici que la descendance de l'élite reçoit son éducation ô si primordiale. L'enseignement n'est peut-être pas donné, mais le savoir n'a pas de prix !

Aujourd'hui à Warwick, les élèves revenaient sur les événements du Festival de Halloween, tandis que d'autres regardaient simplement par la fenêtre le démantèlement des stands. Quel dommage que les stands sur lesquels ils avaient si durement travaillé devaient être démolis, mais il fallait faire de la place pour l'apprentissage ! Une plus grande tragédie encore, cependant, prenait place dans le bâtiment.

\- Kristopherson était en bonne _et je n'ai pas pu voir ça ?_ dit un certain fils de politicien de manière exagérée.

Le garçon à la cravate rose leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait même pas se donner la peine d'expliquer qu'il savait à quel point le brun l'aurait nargué s'il avait été au courant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Dan. J'ai une photo sur mon téléphone, dit une certaine menace blonde.

Il sortit son portable, et immédiatement, quatre des Sept Sensationnels se précipitèrent sur lui pour voir la légendaire image. Ciel resta impartial alors que Kristopherson se leva pour se mettre à protester, lorsque le blond tourna son téléphone devant le visage du groupe.

\- _Voyez ?_

Daniel, Audrey, Preston et Travis écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la photographie d'une jeune femme plutôt attirante en costume de bonne. Ils regardèrent le garçon à la cravate rose pour comparer, et de nouveau l'image. Kristopherson était sans voix, la bouche ouverte, pourtant aucun mot n'en sortait et son visage était presque écarlate alors que les autres garçons découvraient son « _côté féminin_ ».

Finalement, le fils de politicien prit la parole en premier :

\- Wow, Kris... dit-il. Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je te trouve plutôt attirant ? _Rien d'homo_ , bien sûr.

\- Ce que je veux savoir, par contre, c'est comment _tu_ as eu cette photo, Trancy ? demanda Preston, faisant passer l'attention de tous du faux-blond à l'authentique blond en un instant.

Alois remit son téléphone dans la poche intérieur de son uniforme avant de dire :

\- J'y étais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait pris la photo...

\- Tu t'es encore travesti ? demanda Preston.

\- Non, _Ciel_ ne m'a pas laissé porter la tenue devant les clients. J'étais habillé en majordome à la place.

\- Ooh ! _Possessif,_ hein, Phantomhive ? demanda Daniel au bleuté, lui faisant croiser les bras de manière indignée et porter son attention sur les destructions à l'extérieur.

Et si c'était le cas ? Il avait le droit de l'être, non ? Pourquoi une telle chose provoquait-elle la taquinerie du brun, il ne le saurait jamais.

\- Bref, je n'ai pas pris la photo. _Anastasia me l'a envoyée_ , dit Alois en ramenant l'attention sur lui et loin du bleuté qui n'en voulait certainement pas.

Le blond regarda Kristopherson se rasseoir indignement. Il détestait avoir une sœur parfois. Si Alois était franc, il était légèrement jaloux des deux Miles. Parfois, lorsqu'il les voyait, il se demandait si Luka et lui se seraient taquinés ainsi en grandissant. Il fit disparaître cette pensée avant qu'il ne se mette à broyer du noir. Soudain, une étrange plainte put être entendue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as son numéro ?! demanda Daniel. Attends, _est-ce qu'elle portait un uniforme de bonne elle aussi !? Enfoiré !_

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules du blond et le secoua. Finalement, après être resté silencieux pendant un moment, Ciel Phantomhive posa _la_ question.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? _N'as-tu pas rompu avec elle ?_

Daniel se raidit. C'était le cas, non ? Cela devrait lui être égal. Pourquoi serait-ce l'inverse ? La Miles et lui n'étaient plus ensembles, alors qu'en avait-il à faire. Laissez donc le frère de cette dernière apporter une explication.

\- Une minute, _il_ a rompu avec _elle ?_ Non, non, non, dit-il en secouant la tête. _Elle_ a rompu avec _lui_.

\- Kristopherson ! Sale traître ! l'accusa le brun.

Son secret était exposé. Et à la vue de tous. Ce n'était pas si grave, mais Daniel pour une quelconque raison voyait les choses autrement.

\- Quoi ? On ne _m'a_ pas dit que c'était un « _secret_ », dit innocemment le faux-blond.

\- Enflure ! Bref, je ne vois pas _pourquoi_ elle a fait ça ! Elle a dit que c'était parce que j'étais « _immature_ » ! Vous y _croyez_ -vous !?

\- Oui, dit Kristopherson.

\- Ouais, dit Preston.

\- Ouaip, dit Alois.

\- Sans problème, dit Ciel, et Travis ne fit qu'acquiescer.

Audrey, cependant, ne répondit pas.

\- Connards ! cria le fils de politicien. Et toi, hein ? Est-ce que tu penses que je suis « _immature_ » ?

Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le voir, le garçon écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question derrière ses longues mèches. Pourquoi lui demandait-on cela ? Il leva les mains en l'air, comme pour se défendre, et dit :

\- Je ne sais pas. _Je ne sais pas ce que les filles considèrent comme « immature_ ».

Une impressionnante réponse de la part de monsieur Baines ! C'était parfait, avec une telle indifférence qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle du bleuté ! Cela épargnait les sentiments du garçon tout en lui donnant de l'espoir. Daniel mit son bras autour de l'épaule du garçon de manière amicale.

\- Vous voyez ? _Bones_ ne trouve pas que je suis _immature !_ dit-il comme s'il accusait les autres de trahison. Je suis sûr que tu es un vrai tombeur avec les dames, hein, _Bones ?_

\- Pas du tout. Je peux à peine leur parler, répondit nerveusement le garçon au bonnet-crâne.

\- Mais tu ne parlais pas avec une _Sonya_ à la maison hantée? demanda Preston.

Ce qui était visible du visage du plus petit garçon devint rose à cet instant précis, alors qu'il se rappelait de l'événement.

\- O-Oui, mais je n'étais pas vraiment « _moi_ ». J'étais un _personnage_! Ce n'est pas du tout pareil...

\- Roh ! Les seuls qui connaissent un peu de _romance_ parmi nous c'est le « _couple-homo P et T_ » ! Il n'y a plus d'espoir ! cria Daniel.

Il s'assit de manière dramatique sur sa chaise et frappa sa tête contre la table, se blessant accidentellement.

\- « _Le couple-homo P et T »_? répéta le bleuté.

\- J'imagine que c'est « _le couple homosexuel Phantomhive et Trancy_ », suggéra son petit ami blond.

Ciel le regarda alors qu'il expliquait cela, son visage devenant soudainement chaud en se rappelant de ce qui était arrivé la veille et il détourna le regard. _Il ne pourrait pas regarder Sebastian ou Alois dans les yeux avant longtemps_. Le blond gloussa en voyant la soudaine réaction du garçon, rougissant légèrement lui-même. Daniel releva la tête et porta son attention sur Travis et Preston.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez _quelques copines_? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, et avant que tu demandes, _nous ne sommes pas gay_ , répondit Preston.

Il était en mesure de prédire la remarque crue et imminente du brun, malheureusement pour ce dernier. Daniel reporta alors son attention sur le garçon à la cravate rose.

\- Et toi alors ? _T'as parlé à des mecs mignons récemment, Kris ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire railleur sur le visage.

Le garçon resta silencieux, mais le rose sur ses joues donna à tous sa réponse. Ils le regardèrent tous, même le Phantomhive, en attente d'une réponse verbale. Daniel en eut finalement assez d'attendre, et reprit la parole.

\- Alors, c'était _où_ , _qui_ , et _comment ?_

Kristopherson ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il hésita avant de la faire. La situation était incroyablement embarrassante pour lui.

\- _C'était au café_ , dit-il enfin. _C'était le seul à être capable de voir que j'étais un garçon._

\- Était-il gay ? demanda Alois, posant la question que tous brûlaient d'envie de poser.

\- Oui, mais à le voir, il est encore dans le placard.

\- Une minute, comment le _sais_ -tu ? demanda le bleuté.

\- Mon radar gay ne se _trompe_ jamais. Crois-moi. Je pense que j'ai vu _ta_ gayeté avant même que _tu_ ne t'en aperçoives, Phantomhive, répondit le faux-blond.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et les autres rirent _avec_ lui, et non _de_ lui. Le garçon la cravate rose reprit :

\- Mais il va à _Tamworth_.

\- _Tamworth ?_ répéta Daniel, choqué de l'entendre. Tu _es_ un traître !

Ils eurent tous l'air de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec « Tamworth », sauf Alois. Il ne put que lever un sourcil et regarder le bleuté pour obtenir une explication. Soupirant, Ciel concéda.

\- _Tamworth Academy_ est notre « _école rivale_ », Alois, dit-il en ajustant légèrement son cache-œil.

\- Et comment ! Allez les _Griffons_! Bottez le cul de ces _Centaures !_

La déclaration de Daniel ne fit que rendre le blond plus confus.

\- _La mascotte de l'école est un Centaure_ , clarifia de nouveau le bleuté.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas joli-joli là-bas, ajouta Preston. Apparemment ils récupèrent tous _nos_ vieux manuels.

\- Ouais, et il y a pleins de gens _qui se sont fait virer de Warwick, là-bas_! dit Daniel.

\- Nous avions presque songé t'y envoyer, Alois, ajouta Ciel. Nous ne l'avons pas fait au cas où tu aies des « _ennuis_ ».

Lorsque Alois était arrivé à Warwick, il ne savait pas encore assez de choses sur le monde moderne pour ne pas paraître suspect. C'était de ce genre « d'ennuis » dont le bleuté parlait et que seul Audrey pouvait comprendre parmi les Sept.

\- Tu allais être un _Tamworthien ?!_ demanda Daniel. Est-ce que tu es un _espion ?_

\- _Daniel, arrête de faire l'idiot_ , ordonna Ciel. Il est à Warwick, non ? Personnellement, je suis plutôt _content_ que nous ne l'ayons pas envoyé à Tamworth.

Le blond cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de sourire. Il aimait voir ce genre de côté _doux_ chez Ciel. C'était toujours si inattendu, mais agréable.

\- Plus de temps pour _se galocher_ , hein, _Roméo ?_

\- _Daniel, si tu ne te tais pas dans les prochaines secondes_ , _JE T'EXTERMINERAI._


	127. Nouvelles Excitantes, Et Tu As Fait QUOI ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

127\. Nouvelles Excitantes, Et Tu As Fait QUOI ?

Warwick Academy : un endroit habituellement calme où les enfants des classes aisées de Grande-Bretagne étudient. Pourquoi « habituellement », me diriez-vous ? Ce n'est pas dur à expliquer. Cela est dû au bruit qu'un certain brun fils de politicien faisait alors qu'il fusait dans les couloirs. Il avait des nouvelles pour ses amis par rapport à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, concernant _Tamworth Academy_.

Il chargeait le long du couloir tel un troupeau de gnous jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa destination, le cours d'Histoire de M. Irons. Daniel se précipita dans la classe et jeta son sac à côté de sa place avant de brusquement attirer l'attention de ses camarades.

\- Écoutez-moi, vous autres ! J'ai de grandes nouvelles ! annonça-t-il avec fierté.

Les six autres tournèrent la tête sans aucun enthousiasme pour le regarder, certains levant un sourcil. Peu importe de quoi il voulait parler, c'était probablement stupide et inintéressant.

\- De quoi s'agit-il _cette_ fois ? demanda Ciel, détournant son attention du blond assis sur sa cuisse un instant.

Cela ne semblait plus le déranger, étant donné qu'il était désormais plutôt habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part d'Alois. Daniel dut marquer une pause pour réfléchir un moment avant de dire :

\- Vous vous souvenez qu'on parlait de _Tamworth_ hier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, et alors ? dit Preston.

\- Regardez, dit le fils de politicien en sortant son téléphone pour le montrer aux autres.

Il affichait le programme de l'école, avec tous les événements à venir et les menus du mois.

\- _On mange des crevettes ce midi_? demanda Audrey, confus.

\- En quoi est-ce _important_? fit remarquer le garçon à la cravate rose.

Il croisa les bras, attendant une explication.

\- Quoi ? Non ! _Pas le menu !_ insista Daniel en pointant du doigt une date sur le calendrier. Je parle du _match de rugby de vendredi !_ Regardez contre qui on est !

\- « _Les Griffons de Warwick contre les Centaures de Tamworth »_ , lut le Baines. Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu veux aller voir le match ?

\- _Oui_.

\- Et _pourquoi ?_ demanda le bleuté borgne.

Il ne portait pas vraiment les événements sportifs dans son cœur. En fait, il en allait de même pour toutes les activités extra-scolaires.

\- Mais ça pourrait être _amusant_ , dit Alois, se repositionnant sur la cuisse de Ciel.

 _Évidemment_ qu'il allait dire cela. Maintenant le bleuté était _sûr et certain_ d'être piégé avec les idées farfelues de Daniel.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une partie de rugby auparavant.

Cinq des Sept eurent l'air réellement surpris en apprenant cela, pourtant c'était bel et bien la vérité. Le « Rugby Football », comme le jeu était appelé, était une invention du XIXe siècle, et bien que le blond avait été présent à la fin dudit siècle, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y jouer étant donné que deux personnes, son petit frère Luka et lui, ça ne faisait pas une équipe de rugby. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité de regarder les autres enfants du village y jouer puisque ces derniers s'arrêtaient pour le chasser Luka et lui.

\- Mon pauvre ! dit Daniel en le pointant du doigt.

\- _D'abord_ , il n'est jamais allé à la _plage_ , et maintenant il n'a jamais vu un match de rugby ?! Est-ce que Phantomhive t'enferme dans son _sous-sol_ , Trancy ? demanda Kristopherson.

\- C'en est assez, nous devons y aller maintenant ! Tu n'as pas _intérêt_ à dire « non », Phantomhive !

\- _Non_ , répondit clairement le bleuté.

\- Oh, allez ! C'est juste avant son _anniversaire_ , non ? N'as-tu donc aucun _cœur !?_ demanda Daniel en feintant la tristesse.

Néanmoins, les paroles du garçon touchèrent une corde sensible chez lui, faisant légèrement sautiller son sourcil. Soupirant, Ciel porta son attention vers le blond assis sur ses jambes.

\- Est-ce que tu _veux_ y aller, Alois ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait être amusant, répondit le blond en gloussant, mettant ses bras autour du cou du bleuté. Vois ça comme un _rendez-vous_.

\- C'est difficilement un « _rendez-vous_ » s' _ils_ viennent aussi, dit le bleuté avec un léger rougissement sur les joues.

\- Oh, ne fais pas attention à nous. On vous laissera _bien assez d'intimité_ , dit Daniel.

\- Je n'aurais pas de _rapports_ avec Alois durant un _match de rugby_ , protesta le Phantomhive, faisant glousser le Trancy en voyant son visage rouge.

\- Ça fonctionne aussi. _Ça_ se passe _après_ le rendez-vous généralement, de toute façon.

\- _DANIEL !_

\- ...Et c'est _ce_ pourquoi je ne _ferai pas tes louanges auprès de ma sœur, Daniel_ , dit Kristopherson.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies avec cette même idée en tête.

\- Quoi ?! _Pourquoi ?!_ demanda le brun.

\- Tu es _extrêmement fourbe_.

\- Non, vraiment ? Le fils d'un _homme politique ?_ _Fourbe ?_ demanda le bleuté, ses mots dégoulinant de sarcasme. _Cela ne se peut_.

\- Dixit le _pirate_ avec un _concubin blond sur les cuisses_... dit Daniel.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ un _pirate_ , et il n'est _pas_ mon concubin !

\- Oh, c'est vrai, il y a un _ornithorynque qui te bloque le passage !_

Les deux garçons devinrent rouge comme une tomate, se souvenant du moment où Sebastian était entré et avait interrompu leur – _ahem_ , « _affaires_ ». Ils détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre, trouvant soudainement le sol très intéressant. Le reste des Sept semblèrent le remarquer.

\- Wow... C'est quel genre de réaction, ça ? demanda Daniel.

\- Rien... Juste un souvenir _désagréable_... dit le blond.

\- L'ornithorynque a-t-il été _incapable_ de te sauver du _cyclope bleu_ ?

\- _QUI EST UN « CYCLOPE »?! Occupe-toi de tes oignons !_

 _\- Du calme_ , Phantomhive. Je ne te _juge_ pas...

\- Tais-toi donc...


	128. Le Début des Ennuis de Kristopherson

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

128\. Le Début des Ennuis de Kristopherson.

Warwick Academy : la meilleure école d'Angleterre. Les élèves de cette fameuse école sont privilégiés et sont donc en mesure de bénéficier de toutes sortes d'activités extrascolaires. Pour les artistes, il y a de nombreux clubs, tel que le club d'Art, de Théâtre, de Littérature, de Cinématographie, et plus encore. Si vous n'avez pas l'âme d'un artiste, mais que vous adorez l'actualité, vous pouvez rejoindre le club de presse et rédiger ainsi que publier le journal de l'école. Peut-être préférez vous cuisiner, et désirerez jeter un œil au club d'Économie, ou peut-être êtes-vous plutôt studieux, et vous aimeriez rejoindre le club de Science, ou l'équipe de Débat. Il est tout à fait possible qu'aucun de ces clubs ne soient à votre goût, et que vous soyez plutôt plongé dans le monde du Sport.

Ah, oui. Warwick adore le sport. Il y a de nombreuses équipes de sport à Warwick, telle que l'équipe de Bowling, de Basket-ball, de Criquet, de Base-ball Américain, de Football Américain, de Football, et de _Rugby_. Quel _bon_ sport que le _Rugby_. Le Football Américain tire bon nombre de ses règles du Rugby. Mais _contrairement_ au Football Américain, le _Rugby_ n'est pas fait pour les _faibles_. Non, dans le Rugby il n'y a pas de protections contrairement à son petit frère Américain, et il y a également davantage de règles. Les blessures sont aussi plus fréquentes et plus inquiétantes, lorsqu'il y en a. Jamais auparavant n'aie-je vu une jambe se tordre à cent-quatre-vingt degrés dans une partie de Football Américain. Cela ne se produit jamais.

Mais alors pourquoi les Sept Sensationnels iraient-ils assister à un tel carnage ? Le Phantomhive se demandait si Daniel n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête. C'était probablement quelque chose de stupide dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler. Cependant, lui et le blond s'étaient préparés pour se rendre à l'événement, et ils se rendirent au stade de Warwick. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, seul Daniel, Audrey et Travis étaient présents. Preston et Kristopherson semblaient être en retard.

\- _Par ici !_ cria le brun au duo de démons, leur faisant signe de la main depuis l'entrée.

Alois prit le bleuté par le bras, le traînant derrière lui. Il était particulièrement de bonne humeur ce soir. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel événement sportif jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'avait seulement eu l'occasion de voir des enfants y jouer quelques instants avant que son frère et lui se fassent chasser. Le stade était imposant, bien que n'arrivant pas à la cheville d'un stade officiel, mais le blond ignorait ce détail et était impatient de rentrer dans l'énorme bâtisse.

\- Où sont Rosie et Preston ? demanda-t-il.

\- Kris prend son temps pour arriver, et Preston nous a _posé un lapin_ , dit Daniel, agacé pour une quelconque raison.

Le fils de politicien comptait probablement se servir du garçon dans son plan. Il était habillé aux couleurs de l'école, avec un t-shirt jaune et une veste bleue, représentant le bleu marine et le doré des Griffons de Warwick. Même son écharpe était assortie aux couleurs.

Les autres, cependant, n'étaient pas aussi impliqués dans leur équipe que lui. Audrey portait son habituel bonnet violet foncé avec un crâne, un t-shirt noir avec le logo du « _Punisher_ », un jeans bleu ainsi qu'un gilet en jean. Il ne prêtait pas trop attention à la mode, alors il avait simplement pris la première chose qu'il avait vu dans son placard. Travis portait un pull à col roulé d'un bleu si foncé qu'il pouvait être confondu avec du noir, avec un blouson par-dessus, et une écharpe tricotée par sa _grand-mère_. Ciel portait un t-shirt de l'Union Jack, un manteau en laine ressemblant à un costard, et un pantalon noir. Même la Menace Blonde portait un pantalon, étant donné qu'il faisait plutôt froid, accompagné d'une veste violette et d'un t-shirt blanc avec le symbole Anarchiste, le « _A cerclé_ ». Le bleuté avait dû lui expliquer que cela ne correspondait certainement _pas_ au « _A_ » de « _Alois_ ».

\- On s'en fout de Preston ! On peut faire ça sans lui ! s'exclama Daniel, déterminé.

\- Faire _quoi_ , exactement ? demanda Ciel alors qu'il se préparait à entendre le plan tiré par les cheveux du garçon.

\- _On va trouver le mec dont parlait Kristopherson !_

Le fameux plan choqua les autres garçons, à l'exception de Travis qui avait suspecté cela depuis le début.

\- As-tu _perdu la tête ?_ Il est _impossible_ de le trouver dans cette foule, si- et c'est un _grand « si »_ , il est vraiment là !

Le bleuté n'allait pas se laisser être embarqué là dedans sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas contre le faux-blond. Non, Ciel ne voulait simplement pas prendre part à une cause désespérée.

\- Ce ne sera pas si dur ! Écoutez, Kris m'a dit à quoi il _ressemble_ , et je pense _savoir qui c'est !_

\- _Vraiment ? Dis-nous tout_ , dit le bleuté avec une bonne dose de sarcasme.

Il était impatient d'en finir, et si possible avec le moins de stupidités possibles, et Daniel était en train de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

\- Il a des cheveux courts blonds, une boucle d'oreille, et il est plutôt grand et musclé. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui corresponde à cette définition, et il est dans l' _équipe de Rugby de Tamworth !_ leur expliqua l'enthousiaste Westley.

\- Et les _autres_ blond dans l'équipe de Tamworth ? demanda le blond naturel de Warwick.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Ils sont tous bruns.

\- Et si tu te _trompes ?_ demanda Audrey.

Daniel ne fit que hausser les épaules.

\- Alors je me trompe, dit-il simplement. Allez ! On doit juste s'arranger pour que Kristopherson et le _sale Centaure se parlent !_

\- Et _comment_ , dis-moi, allons-nous faire _cela ?_ demanda le bleuté borgne.

L'autre garçon fut silencieux pendant un moment, ouvrant occasionnellement la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose avant de la refermer.

\- _Je n'y ai pas encore pensé_.

\- Bon, allons-y, dit le bleuté alors que lui et le blond s'étaient mis à se diriger vers les portes, avec Travis et Audrey juste derrière eux.

\- Eh ! Attendez ! _On doit encore attendre Kristopherson !_ cria en retour le Westley alors qu'il se rua vers les autres pour les rattraper.

\- Il nous _rejoindra_. _Ne t'en fais pas_.

\- Et s'il ne nous trouve _pas ?_

\- Nous t'enverrons le chercher.

\- Mais je veux regarder le match !

\- _Ça m'est égal_.

Le match entre les deux écoles rivales débuta ainsi, alors que le faux-blond arriva enfin. Il se demanda où était passé ses camarades...


	129. Cela N'augure Rien De Bon

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

129\. Cela N'augure Rien De Bon.

\- _Je crois que je suis du côté des visiteurs..._ dit une voix au téléphone.

Daniel regarda le bleuté assis à quelques sièges de lui, fronçant les sourcils l'air de dire « je t'avais prévenu ». Il remit le téléphone à son oreille pour répondre au faux-blond, bouchant son autre oreille afin d'atténuer l'euphorie de la foule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il en ignorant les regards de ses amis pendant un moment.

\- Je suis entouré de personnes habillées en _vert et blanc_ , et il y a des gens en _bleu marine et doré_ de l' _autre_ côté du stade. Et les gens d'ici n'arrêtent pas de crier « _allez, Tamworth_ » et d'autres choses, répondit Kristopherson.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça lui était arrivé. Il tint son téléphone rose à son oreille, et plissa les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver ses amis à travers le stade dans l'énorme bain de foule. Même s'il était dans la première rangée, le plus près du terrain possible avec la meilleure vue des gradins, il n'arrivait pas à discerner de visages et finit par abandonner. Le garçon était plus « qu'un peu » énervé contre ses amis qui étaient partis sans lui.

Kristopherson portait un t-shirt gris clair avec les lettres « _BL_ » dessus. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elles faisaient référence, mais il trouvait que le vêtement en lui-même était sympathique. Il le portait en-dessous d'un hoodie rose avec une veste noire par-dessus. Il était bien content de porter toutes ces couches étant donné le temps qu'il faisait. Il se demanda si Trancy portait son fameux mini-short, il imaginait que si c'était le cas, le garçon était probablement en train de mourir de froid. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre la rampe et continua à écouter le Westley parler à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Blâme Phantomhive ! C'est _lui_ qui voulait t'abandonner ! dit Daniel. _J'ai_ dit qu'on devrait _attendre_ mais...

\- Daniel, dis-moi juste où vous êtes pour que je vous retrouve, répondit le garçon au hoodie rose.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé par le blabla inutile de l'autre garçon.

\- Oh, ouais. Désolé, alors, euh...

Kristopherson entendit le brun hésiter et ce qu'il dit ensuite sembla être étouffé comme s'il mettait une main sur le microphone pour parler au reste des Sept.

\- Au fait, les gars, _on est où en fait ?_

\- _Tu ne_ _ **sais**_ _même pas, putain !_

\- Eh ! Toi ! Au téléphone ! _Ferme-là !_ cria le coach de Tamworth.

Le garçon était si près du terrain que l'équipe pouvait l'entendre crier dans le petit appareil portable. Gêné, il baissa son téléphone et raccrocha avant de s'asseoir.

\- _Désolé_... dit-il.

Kristopherson n'osa pas regarder les autres spectateurs qui l'avaient entendu. Il croisa les bras et tenta de se mettre à l'aise dans l'horrible siège de stade, observant à moitié le match, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le regard d'un certain joueur assis sur le banc attire son attention.

Ledit joueur était plutôt bien battu, et d'un blond naturel à en juger par ses sourcils et ses cils pâles. Ses cheveux étaient courts et ses yeux bleus; il fixait Kristopherson depuis un bon moment maintenant, essayant de se rappeler où est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Kristopherson se mit à rougir alors qu'il le reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait du garçon du café.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des Griffons de Warwick, un certain brun avait du mal à entendre le garçon à l'autre bout de la ligne, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à une conclusion :

\- _Il a raccroché_.

\- Peut-être qu'on _le regardait bizarrement pendant qu'il te criait dessus_ , suggéra Audrey alors qu'il s'ajusta sur son siège.

Ils avaient tous du mal à être à l'aise dans ces sièges. Tous sauf Ciel, qui était apparemment habitué à cette sensation semblable au canapé de pierre dans son bureau.

\- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, acquiesça-t-il avant de regarder le blond dont le regard enthousiaste était collé sur ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain.

Ciel sourit intérieurement en voyant l'excitation du blond. Ce dernier sautait presque de son siège lorsque l'équipe marquait, et hurlait lorsque c'était l'autre. Alois n'était pas vraiment un adepte du sport, mais d'une certaine façon, être dans une aussi grande foule l'encourageait à se prendre au jeu. Bien qu'il était drôle de regarder un groupe de garçons se blesser mutuellement, le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'autre garçon. Il était juste si _mignon_.

Mais alors, il _l'entendit_. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il était le seul. Daniel jurait avec son téléphone en essayant de contacter Kristopherson, et Audrey ainsi que Travis parlaient du dernier épisode de _Top Gear_. Ciel était le seul à l'avoir _entendu_. Une voix.

\- Je m'ennuie tellement ! Je vais _mourir_ d'ennui si ce n'est pas bientôt fini !

Le Phantomhive se retourna et vit un visage familier quelques sièges derrière le groupe. L'homme portait des lunettes rouges avec des perles rouges qui y étaient attachées et tombaient, il avait de longs cheveux rouges et des dents pointus. Avec lui se trouvait un autre homme en costume noir, avec des cheveux qui semblaient être oranges et noirs sous le dessous, portant également des lunettes.

\- Voyons, _Monsieur Sutcliffe_! J'étais sûr et certain qu'en voyant une bande de _garçons suants et musclés courir et se plaquer dans des tenues assorties_ ça vous plairait ! dit l'homme aux cheveux oranges à l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- Hmph ! Tu ne _comprends_ pas, n'est-ce pas, _Ronald ?_ demanda l'autre homme. Ce ne sont que des _gamins !_ Les _gamins_ ne m'intéressent _pas !_

Il tira la langue et fit une mine dégoûtée. Ciel écarquilla l'oeil de surprise en apercevant les deux hommes. Il les connaissait, mais il ne les avait pas vu depuis des années. Que faisaient-ils _ici_?

Les hommes n'étaient nul autre que _Grell Sutcliffe_ , et _Ronald Knox_. Ils étaient tous deux _des Dieux de la Mort en chair et en os_.


	130. Grell Aime Les Calembours

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

130\. Grell Aime Les Calembours.

La foule était euphorique, acclamant et encourageant leur équipe de chaque côté du stade, mais le brouhaha ne sembla pas être entendu par le bleuté. Non, Ciel Phantomhive était trop préoccupé par les deux visages familiers qu'il avait aperçus dans la foule. _Grell Sutcliffe_ et _Ronald Knox_ , deux _Dieux de la Mort_ en chair et en os. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire à un match de rugby ?

Il doutait qu'ils soient là pour le match en lui-même. Non, il était _impossible_ que _Grell Sutcliffe_ soit _surpris_ à un match de rugby si ce n'était pas pour le travail. Il y allait sans aucun doute avoir des morts dans ce stade, et à en juger par le fait que le Centre des Dieux de la Mort avait envoyé _deux_ Dieux de la Mort au lieu d' _un_ , il y allait avoir _beaucoup_ de victimes. Le Phantomhive savait qu'il devait d'une manière ou d'une autre s'approcher du duo mortel, et le plus discrètement possible. Il devait découvrir pourquoi ils étaient ici, et ce qui allait arriver. Normalement, cela ne le concernait pas, mais si Sir Hellsing apprenait qu'il avait été présent mais qu'il n'avait rien fait pour y mettre un terme, elle insisterait pour décorer son mur avec la tête du garçon. De plus, ses amis étaient ici et il s'inquiétait pour leur sécurité. Oui, Ciel Phantomhive pouvait se faire du soucis pour la vie des autres, surtout celle du blond assis à côté de lui. Bien qu'Alois soit un démon, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il pouvait mourir.

Le bleuté fut tiré hors de ses pensées par la main dudit blond sur son épaule, requérant son attention. Ciel détourna le regard des Dieux de la Mort un moment pour le regarder. Le blond l'observait d'un air confus et inquiet.

\- _Tout va bien_? demanda-t-il.

\- _Non_ , répondit Ciel.

Tenter d'embellir la situation ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, alors il décida de tout dire à son compagnon.

\- Il y a deux hommes assis derrière nous. Ce sont des _Dieux de la Mort_.

Alois se retourna afin d'essayer de voir les deux individus dont il parlait. Il les reconnut immédiatement, enfin, l' _un_ d'eux. Comment pourrait-il oublier ? Il se souvenait avoir vu l'homme aux longs cheveux rouges le jour de sa mort. Il était apparu à l'intérieur de sa calèche et l'avait fait s'écraser. Alois n'avait pas été tué par ce lunatique seulement parce que Claude lui avait fait manger les pissenlits par la racine en premier. _Comment pourrait-il oublier ?_

À en juger par l'expression sur son visage, Ciel comprit sans trop de mal que le blond les avait déjà rencontrés. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur les détails de cette rencontre, et lui demanda un service à la place.

\- _Peux-tu distraire les autres pendant que je vais leur parler ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- _Leur parler ?!_ Pourquoi ?! demanda le blond.

\- Si deux Dieux de la Mort sont ici, cela veut dire qu'un grand nombre de personnes vont mourir ce soir. Je dois savoir _pourquoi_ , et tenter d'y mettre un terme. _S'il te plaît ?_

Oh. Ciel Phantomhive venait d'utiliser le « _mot magique_ ». Maintenant Alois savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Soupirant, il répondit :

\- _C'est d'accord. Mais devrais-je prévenir Audrey ?_

\- Je pense. Il pourrait t'aider à détourner l'attention des autres, dit le bleuté. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec eux, tu devras venir me rejoindre. Ainsi, _Audrey_ pourra les garder occupé pendant que nous trouvons la menace.

\- Oui, oui, « _Petit Capitaine_ », dit le blond avec un sourire narquois, faisant froncer les sourcils de l'autre.

Puis, le bleuté sourit à son tour de manière espiègle.

\- Merci, « _Jimmy »,_ dit-il avant de se lever.

Il comptait feindre un tour aux toilettes, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin vers les Dieux de la Mort. Fronçant les sourcils, le blond rougit légèrement après avoir été appelé « Jimmy ». Personne ne l'appelait « Jimmy ». Personne. Il était trop tard pour rectifier le bleuté désormais, il était déjà bien trop loin pour l'entendre sans qu'il ait à crier de toutes ses forces pour se faire entendre par-dessus la foule.

\- Où va Phantomhive ? demanda Audrey au démon blond, remarquant que le bleuté s'était levé et avait quitté le groupe.

Les autres garçons regardèrent également ledit blond, se rendant enfin compte de l'absence du garçon.

\- _Il est allé aux toilettes_ , répondit Alois.

Daniel et Travis ne remirent pas en question la véracité de cette affirmation. C'était tout à fait plausible, non ? Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le jeu. Audrey, cependant, était loin d'être convaincu. Il se rapprocha du blond afin de pouvoir lui parler sans être entendu par les autres.

\- Pourquoi est-il _réellement_ parti ? demanda-t-il.

\- Justement, c'est ce dont Ciel et moi parlions un peu plus tôt... commença le blond.

Il mit le Baines au parfum sur ce qu'il savait de la situation, tandis que le Phantomhive se rapprochait des Dieux de la Mort. Nonchalamment, il s'assit à côté d'eux, attirant instantanément l'attention de celui en rouge.

\- _Stucliffe_ , dit-il en guise de salutation.

\- Tiens, si ce n'est pas _cet empoté de Phantomhive !_ dit l'homme avec un sourire denté, faisant sautiller le sourcil du garçon. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Oh ! Si _tu_ es là, je parie que ton _beau_ majordome est aussi dans les parages ! Où est-il ?

Grell Stucliffe n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il continuait sa recherche d'hommes.

\- Il n'est _pas_ là, répondit le garçon, perdant automatiquement l'intérêt de l'homme aux dents de requin.

\- Alors que _veux_ -tu ? demanda Grell.

Toutes traces de politesse avaient disparu, ce qui eut pour effet d'irriter le bleuté.

\- Je _veux_ savoir _pourquoi vous êtes ici_ , répondit Ciel en faisant semblant de regarder le match.

\- _Pour le travail_ , évidemment, répondit le Dieu de la Mort, s'étirant les épaules. Ces sièges de stades semblaient être inconfortables pour tout le monde. Tu penses que je viendrai ici pour m' _amuser_? On ne _me_ prendra pas à assister à quelque chose d'aussi stupide pour une autre raison !

C'était précisément ce que le garçon avait suspecté.

\- Puisque vous êtes deux, j'imagine que c'est une _grosse_ affaire.

Il se rappelait avoir rencontré l'autre Dieu de la Mort par le passé, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Il savait qu'il était celui avec la _tondeuse_ , cependant.

\- Et comment ! dit l'homme. Sais-tu à quel point il nous a été difficile de faire rentrer nos Faux de la Mort ? Nous avons été obligé de les cacher dans le maudit placard du concierge ! Ah ! Je me sens si _nu_ sans elle !

Alors ça, c'était une image dont le garçon n'avait pas besoin.

\- Cela m'a l'air problématique. Qu'y a-t-il de si _gros_ ici qui puisse nécessiter la présence de _deux Dieux de la Mort ?_ demanda-t-il.

Grell remua son doigt devant son visage et claqua de la langue.

\- _Bien tenté, gamin. Révéler des informations sur la mort d'une personne est contre le règlement_. Je ne veux pas que l'on me reprenne ma précieuse Faux de la Mort à nouveau ! dit-il, n'aidant pas Ciel. Mais je vais te donner un indice : la fin du jeu sera un véritable _feu d'artifice !_

Ciel écarquilla l'œil et le détourna du terrain pour regarder l'homme.

\- Une _bombe ?!_

\- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle. J'espérais que tu aurais plus de mal à trouver !

\- Eh ! _Arrêtez d'en parler_ ! dit le demi-roux à côté de Grell en remarquant enfin la présence du bleuté auquel il n'avait pas fait attention à cause du match. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne ma Faux à cause de vous !

\- Du calme, _Ronny_. Tout ira bien ! Je ne lui ai rien dit d'important ! protesta l'autre homme. Une minute, où est-il passé ?

Le garçon avait disparu, parti chercher un explosif. Il émit l'hypothèse que l'engin devait être loin des Dieux de la Mort, alors ses amis étaient plus ou moins en sécurité là où ils étaient. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un message.

 _C'est une bombe. Assure-toi qu'Audrey distrait les autres,_  
et viens m'aider à la trouver. Les autres sont plus en sécurité là où ils sont actuellement,  
alors il doit se débrouiller pour qu'ils ne bougent pas de leur place.  
-CP

Alois reçut le message en sortant son propre téléphone pour le lire. Le blond envoya une réponse, confirmant qu'il avait bien reçu les instructions et il se tourna vers Audrey.

\- Occupe les autres ici, dit-il en se levant.

\- Attends, _pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Bones.

Le blond se pencha pour parler aussi bas que possible au garçon.

\- C'est une _bombe_. Vous êtes plus en sécurité ici.

Et ainsi, il partit sans en dire davantage, laissant Bones bouché bée, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Une bombe ? À Warwick ?_ _Dans ce stade ?_ Ça en faisait beaucoup. Néanmoins, il avait une mission, et la vie de ses nouveaux amis dépendaient de lui. Audrey regarda les autres garçons qui étaient en train d'acclamer leur équipe qui venait de marquer, Daniel était debout et criait de toutes ses forces, et Travis applaudissait tout en souriant sans dire un mot. Ils n'avaient pas semblé remarquer que le blond était parti, ce qui calma quelque peu son anxiété, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître son sentiment de terreur en sachant qu'il y avait une bombe. Il regarda les alentours du stade, essayant de _deviner_ où la bombe _pourrait_ bien être, ce qui le rendait encore plus anxieux.

_Et si le duo de démons se trompait, et qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en sécurité ? Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à retirer la bombe ? Et si la bombe explosait là où se trouvait Kristopherson ?_

La dernière possibilité lui faisait le plus peur, étant donné qu'elle était la plus _probable_. Il balaya de nouveau le stade du regard, regardant derrière lui cette fois-ci pour tenter de localiser les soi-disant « Dieux de la Mort » dont lui avait parlé le blond. Son regard tomba instantanément sur une paire qui sortait de la masse, un homme avec de courts cheveux roux, et un autre aux longs cheveux rouges, portant tous deux des lunettes. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir _pourquoi_ , mais il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'eux.

\- _Tu regardes quoi, Bones ?_ demanda Daniel, sortant le garçon au bonnet-crâne de sa transe.

\- _Hein ?_ répondit d'abord Audrey. Oh, _rien..._ dit-il en regardant à nouveau le match.

\- Où est passé Alois ? demanda Travis.

Audrey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Daniel prit la parole en premier.

\- Il est sûrement parti _chercher le cyclope_ , dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Ciel est quand même parti depuis longtemps...

\- Alors _Alois doit déjà l'avoir trouvé_ , dit le fils de politicien avec un sourire narquois. _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude, n'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus !_ ajouta-t-il pour appuyer le côté salace de sa plaisanterie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ avec toi, Daniel ?

Audrey soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait pas à fabriquer une histoire de toute pièce, et tout cela grâce à l'esprit mal tourné de Daniel. _À quoi pensait-il, d'ailleurs?_ Peu importe, je vous laisserai imaginer ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Pendant ce temps, alors que les garçons faisaient des suppositions, qu'Audrey les gardait occupé et que le duo de démons cherchait un explosif mortel, Kristopherson était lui dans son propre dilemme. Le garçon du café le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier savait qu'il s'agissait de lui étant donné que le garçon au hoodie rose était assez proche du terrain pour voir clairement les joueurs, et le garçon était sur le banc, attendant d'être envoyé sur le terrain. Kristopherson n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il _le_ regardait réellement ou s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un _près_ de lui. Pour une quelconque raison, il ne savait pas où poser les yeux.

\- Eh, toi. Le hoodie rose ! l'interpella-t-il finalement, faisant sursauter l'élève de Warwick.

Kristopherson regarda autour de lui un instant, avant de regarder à nouveau le garçon, confus. _Était-il en train de lui parler ?_

\- Oui, _toi_ , dit le joueur de Tamworth comme s'il répondait à la question posée par l'expression de l'autre garçon. J'ai l'impression de te connaître. Je ne pense pas t'avoir vu à l'école, dit-il.

Kristopherson cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Eh bien, je... En fait, je ne vais pas à Tamworth. J'ai été séparé de mes amis et j'ai fini du mauvais côté du stade, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, alors tu es un « _Warwickien_ », hein ? Je suis allé à votre festival la semaine dernière, est-ce que c'est là-bas que je t'ai vu ?

\- J' _imagine_ , mentit-il. Je travaillais au café.

\- Oh ! C'était toi _le travesti ?!_ demanda le joueur de Tamworth avec excitation, et Kristopherson fronça les sourcils.

\- Ouais, _et alors_? demanda-t-il, croisant les bras de manière défensive.

Son visage commençait à devenir légèrement rose.

\- Faut _vraiment_ avoir des _couilles_ pour faire ça, mec, dit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Le radar gay de Kristopherson s'était déjà arrêté depuis un moment à présent. Le coach qui avait crié sur Kristopherson plus tôt appela soudainement le joueur.

\- _Gully!_ Viens ici ! _Tout de suite !_ rugit-il, changeant les joueurs.

\- C'est à moi, dit le Tamworthien dont le nom de famille était apparemment « _Gully_ ».

Il se leva et se tourna une dernière fois vers le faux-blond.

\- Regarde-moi mettre une raclée aux fiches molles de Warwick ! cria-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Dans tes _rêves_! Tamworth va tomber de haut ! cria en retour le blond en rose, gagnant les regards méprisants des autres spectateurs.

Ça lui était égal, il souriait tout de même. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il souriait. « _Gully »;_ il devrait s'en souvenir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel était le prénom du garçon, alors qu'il le regardait courir sur le terrain. Ce que Kristopherson ignorait, cependant, que les démons rôdaient sous l'estrade à la recherche d'un explosif mortel. Ils avaient jusqu'à la fin du match pour le trouver. C'était ce qu'avait dit le Sutcliffe : « _La fin du match sera un véritable feu d'artifice !_ ». Ce dernier arborait un grand sourire, sachant que même s'ils trouvaient, des gens allaient mourir ce soir, peu importe ce qu'ils feraient. Au moins, il avait trouvé ce qui le divertirait pendant ce jeu barbant.

\- Eh... Sutcliffe... _Vous me faites un peu peur_... dit son collègue, remarquant le sourire denté du roux.

\- Ferme-là, Ronny, et regarde tes chers _garçons se dandiner_ , répondit monsieur Sutcliffe.

\- Je ne suis pas comme _vous_... répondit l'autre Dieu de la Mort.

\- _QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST CENSÉ VOULOIR DIRE ?!_


	131. La Bombe

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

131\. La Bombe.

\- Pas ici, dit le blond au téléphone.

\- Continue à chercher. Nous _devons_ trouver.

Ciel se trouvait sous les gradins, évitant les quelques déchets et bouts de nourriture jetés par les spectateurs. Qui aurait pu penser que les Warwickiens soient aussi _grossiers_. Il parlait au blond via son téléphone, alors qu'ils étaient la recherche d'une soi-disant bombe.

\- Es-tu allé du côté des visiteurs ?

\- Non. Je m'y rends en ce moment même, répondit Alois.

\- Ne laisse rien passer. Si l'on apprend que nous étions ici et que nous n'avons rien fait contre une menace à la bombe, nous risquons d'avoir de gros ennuis.

\- As-tu peur que Sir Hellsing te flingue ? le taquina le blond.

\- Me faire tirer dessus est ce qui m'inquiète le _moins_ dans ce cas là... répondit le Phantomhive.

Il ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer quelles genres d'atrocités la femme lui ferait subir. Elle semblait réellement avoir une dent contre lui, parfois.

Il se força à oublier cette satanée Hellsing afin de se concentrer sur sa mission. Ils ne trouvaient rien, et le match approchait de plus en plus de la fin. Où n'étaient-ils pas encore allés ? Ils avaient cherché en haut, et ils avaient cherché en bas, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de bombe. Le Dieu de la Mort roux s'était-il payé sa tête ? N'y avait-il aucun danger, finalement ? C'était peu probable, mais envisageable. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes dans la foule qui étaient censées mourir ce soir, mais aucune d'elles ne se trouvaient dans la partie où les Dieux de la Mort et les amis du duo de démons étaient, donc cette partie n'avait pas besoin d'être vérifiée. Le bleuté se pencha davantage sur la question, lorsqu'il réalisa avec horreur que cela pourrait être le cas.

_Ils n'avaient pas vérifié cette zone. Et si personne ne mourrait dans cette partie là parce qu'il était censé déplacer la bombe ?_

Ciel raccrocha rapidement et se mit à courir. Il se précipita là où se trouvaient les Dieux de la Mort. Là où se trouvaient ses amis. Il accourut. Le bleuté évita les poutres de soutien ainsi que divers déchets. Finalement, il la trouva. Une bombe faite main, scotchée à l'une des poutres métalliques qui supportaient la structure. Comment allait-il faire pour la retirer ? Il s'agissait de l'une de ces situations où _Sebastian_ serait plus approprié.

Pouvait-il arracher le ruban adhésif, ou cela actionnerait-il le mécanisme ? Pouvait-il seulement la bouger sans la déclencher ? Le Phantomhive réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Décrochant, il entendit une voix :

\- Elle n'est pas non plus ici ! cria le blond.

\- Je sais ! _Je l'ai trouvée !_ cria Ciel en retour, parlant involontairement au même volume que l'autre garçon. Je ne sais pas comment la déplacer !

\- Attends-moi, je serai là dans deux secondes !

\- Non, Kristopherson est là où tu es, et tu auras peut-être besoin de l'emmener s'il est dans la section censée exploser, insista le bleuté. J'ai une autre idée. Cela ne va pas plaire à _Audrey_ , cependant.

Pendant ce temps, juste au-dessus du bleuté, le garçon au bonnet-crâne était de plus en plus anxieux avec chaque seconde qui passait. Avaient-ils déjà trouvé la bombe ? Le danger était-il passé, ou, cherchaient-ils encore ? Ne _pas_ savoir était bien pire que de savoir. Il faillit sursauter en entendant son propre téléphone sonner.

Audrey sortit l'appareil et vit qu'il avait reçu un message du bleuté :

_J'ai besoin que tu demandes à ces Dieux de la Mort où la bombe est censée exploser.  
\- CP_

Bones fut surpris par cette demande. Ciel voulait qu'il aille voir les deux _Dieux de la Mort_ comme si de rien n'était pour leur demander dans _quelle partie du stade les décès auraient lieu ?_ Le bleuté avait-il _perdu la tête ?_ Il reçut un autre message.

 _J'ai trouvé la bombe. Elle est sous votre zone. Dis-leur.  
S'ils te disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas te donner plus d'information, __**montre-leur tes yeux**_ _._  
-CP

La situation passait de « mauvaise » à « horrible » pour le pauvre Audrey. Il n'était pas très épanoui socialement, et n'était donc pas très assuré pour aborder des inconnus, encore moins des Dieux de la Mort ! De plus, la bombe était _juste sous ses pieds_. Il sentait qu'il allait être malade. Qui plus est, pourquoi ses _yeux ?_ Qu'est-ce que cela avait avoir _là-dedans ?_

Néanmoins, sa vie et celles de ses amis étaient en danger, et Audrey était le seul sur qui l'on pouvait compter dans cette situation. Bones se retourna pour regarder l'étrange paire de myope derrière lui. _Il n'avait même pas la certitude qu'ils s'agisse d'eux_. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que s'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait, ils penseraient simplement qu'il était étrange, et cela n'irait pas plus loin. Ce n'était pas comme pour la maison hantée où il incarnait un personnage qui le protégeait. Il devrait les confronter en tant qu' _Audrey_. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Daniel et Travis.

\- Je reviens dans deux secondes, _je dois aller parler à quelqu'un_ , dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Il était content que ses yeux soient cachés par sa frange, ainsi ils n'étaient pas en mesure de voir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- D'accord. On te dira ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Daniel.

Il faisait vaguement attention à lui. Le fils de politicien était trop absorbé par le jeu pour lui prêter davantage d'attention. Travis ne fit que sourire et acquiescer, et il en revint au match. Quelque chose disait à Audrey que ce dernier ne le croyait pas réellement, mais il devrait s'en contenter.

Bones se força à se lever, et il se dirigea vers les escaliers qui le mèneraient aux hommes à lunettes. Plus il s'approchait, cependant, moins il sentait ses jambes. Néanmoins, il continua à monter, et eut un moment d'hésitation lorsque le roux jeta un coup d'œil vers lui.

Il se souvint alors de l'enjeu et il avança. Désormais il se tenait à côté d'eux, ayant toute leur attention. Ils le regardaient d'un air confus, ne l'ayant jamais vu auparavant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, posant une simple question :

\- Excusez-moi, commença-t-il, mais l'un de vous connaîtrait-il un certain « _Ciel Phantomhive_ » ? demanda-t-il afin de ne pas avoir l'air d'un fou parlant de _Dieux de la Mort et de bombes_ avant qu'il soit sûr et certain qu'il s'agisse bien d'eux.

\- Cheveux bleuâtre, cache-œil, toujours en train de faire la tête ? demanda le demi-roux, faisant des signes tout en parlant.

\- Oui. C'est lui, répondit Audrey.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Nous sommes _occupés_ , dit impoliment l'autre homme.

Monsieur Sutcliffe ne s'intéressait pas aux enfants. Et être ici ne le réjouissait pas. Il ne faisait qu'attendre la fin de cette mission. Son ton déconcerta quelque peu le garçon, et il chercha quoi répondre. Audrey se souvint alors que le bleuté lui avait dit quelque chose par rapport à ses yeux et il mit ses mèches derrière son oreille, révélant l'un de ses étranges yeux multicolores. Les deux hommes semblèrent plutôt surpris, et ne surent pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Il m'a dit de vous demander dans quelle partie du stade les personnes de votre « _liste_ » étaient assises, dit Audrey le plus calmement possible.

\- Tu en sais _beaucoup trop_ , petit, dit le roux. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous devrions te donner cette information ?

\- Parce que la bombe est juste en-dessous de _nôtre_ côté, et il a besoin de savoir _où la mettre_.

Maintenant il avait l'avantage. Les Dieux de la Mort écarquillèrent les yeux en apprenant la nouvelle. Ils ignoraient que les choses devaient se dérouler ainsi. Le _destin_ est une chose plutôt saugrenue, non ? Ce fut lorsque les hommes arborèrent une telle expression de surprise qu'il remarqua que _leurs_ yeux étaient exactement comme les _siens._ Il eut l'irrépressible envie de leur poser des questions à ce sujet, mais ils s'étaient mis à chuchoter entre eux avant de revenir à Audrey.

\- C'est d'accord, dit Grell en fronçant les sourcils. Il pointa le terrain du doigt, ou plutôt en face de lui, du _côté des visiteurs_. Là-bas. Ça doit être _là-bas_. Dis à ce gamin de se _dépêcher et de rapidement la bouger !_

L'homme aux dents de requin et Ronald se levèrent alors pour partir, déclenchant le compte à rebours. Ils fuyaient les lieux au cas où le bleuté _échouait_. Audrey sortit avec hâte son téléphone et fit rapidement défiler sa liste de contact pour trouver le nom du démon, lorsqu'il le fit tomber. Il avait laissé tomber son téléphone, et il était passé sous l'estrade.

Il resta bouche bée. Il n'arriva même pas à sortir un juron. Il avait fait une énorme gaffe. Il avait besoin de l'appareil pour contacter le bleuté, leur seul espoir de survivre. Il ne bougea pas pendant un bon moment. Bien que la foule battait à son plein, il n'entendait rien. Il n'entendait pas même ses propres pensées. Audrey se mit alors à _agir_ au lieu de _réfléchir_ et il se glissa sous les gradins, tombant en-dessous, oubliant à quel point il était haut.

Il atterrit dans un bruit sourd, gémissant en sentant une soudaine douleur dans sa cheville. Il faisait nuit noire en-dessous, et il ne voyait décidément rien. Bones ignora sa cheville un instant, cherchant au toucher son téléphone au sol, mais il ne sentit rien d'autre que de l'herbe, de la terre, et quelques emballages de sucreries.

\- _Fais chier !_ jura-t-il.

Il était prêt à paniquer à présent. Frénétiquement, il continua à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et ne vit qu'un œil rouge luire, et il _hurla_.

\- _Audrey ! Mets la en veilleuse !_ dit la créature. Ce n'était que le Phantomhive. Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelle était la section ou non ?!

\- C-C-Celle des visiteurs ! répondit Bones, se remettant encore du choc.

\- Merci. Je reviendrai te chercher après avoir déplacé cette chose, dit le bleuté.

La bombe était sans doute entre les mains du garçon. En effet, Ciel avait prudemment retiré le ruban adhésif, ledit ruban ayant sûrement été rapidement mis, donnant alors l'impression que la bombe ne se déclencherait pas juste en étant un peu secouée. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, la seule chose qu'Audrey pouvait voir disparut donc lorsque le démon s'en alla, le laissant dans l'obscurité.

Ciel se servit des ombres pour se « téléporter » à travers le stade afin d'atteindre les gradins opposés à ceux de Warwick sans être vu. Il allait au rythme des ombres, même les plus fines, voire presque inexistantes à cause de la forte luminosité du stade. Heureusement pour lui, la majorité des spectateurs étaient concentrés sur le jeu.

Il finit par arriver à sa destination, se faufilant sous les gradins et plaçant la bombe au milieu avant de se tourner vers une paire d'yeux rouges dans la pénombre.

\- Emmène Kristopherson loin d'ici, _et sur le champ_ , ordonna le bleuté.

\- Oui, maître, répondit la voix masculine de la silhouette ombragée.

Les yeux se dissipèrent alors que le bleuté finissait d'attacher l'engin à la poutre de soutien. Jamais auparavant n'aurait-il pensé devoir recourir au _terrorisme_ afin de sauver son école.

Au-dessus, le garçon au hoodie rose regardait le match- enfin, surtout le garçon du nom de « _Gully_ ». Kristopherson était si absorbé par lui qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'autre blond débouler vers lui avant que ce dernier ne mette une main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta en sentant la main, relevant les yeux pour voir nul autre que Alois Trancy à ses côtés. Kristopherson aurait juré que ses yeux avaient semblé luire pendant un instant, et _pas_ de manière poétique. Son expression était presque _concernée_. La menace blonde ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole :

\- Nous _devons_ partir, dit-il.

Kristopherson fut presque choqué par l'inhabituel sérieux de son ton.

\- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le faux-blond en retour, levant un sourcil et croisant les bras.

Soupirant d'exaspération, Alois attrapa son poignet pour le forcer à se lever avant de se mettre en route, traînant le garçon au hoodie rose derrière lui.

\- _Pas le temps de discuter. Contente-toi de me suivre_ , insista-t-il.

\- Attends, mais je- ! commença l'autre garçon alors qu'il tentait de s'extirper de l'emprise du blond, mais en vain.

Il regarda le terrain une dernière fois, observant le Tamworthien auquel il avait parlé plus tôt. Ledit garçon était sur le terrain, en train de jouer. _Kristopherson avait espéré pouvoir lui reparler._

Une fois qu'ils furent un peu plus loin des gradins, une alarme retentit, indiquant la fin du match. La foule fut en délire. Kristopherson fut sur le point de regarder le tableau des scores, lorsqu'Alois tira d'un coup sec sur son poignet afin de le placer devant lui, _juste avant que les gradins des visiteurs explosent_.

Les flammes montèrent haut dans le ciel et des morceaux de bois et de métal plurent. Les cris de ceux qui furent piégés retentirent; du moins, de ceux qui n'étaient pas mort instantanément dans l'explosion, et les spectateurs de l'autre côté du terrain en eurent le souffle coupé, horrifié. Kristopherson écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il observait l'Enfer, bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait d'éviter.

Alois ne se retourna pas. Il pouvait tout voir dans les yeux du faux-blond. Il pouvait entendre. Il pouvait sentir les flammes derrière lui. Il ne regarda pas. Il connaissait ces flammes, et il connaissait ces cris. Il savait que les voir ne ferait que ressasser de douloureux souvenirs, alors à la place, il regarda le terrain et les gradins de Warwick, les joueurs et les spectateurs qui étaient « sains et saufs ».

Il observa ceux de Warwick paniquer pour sortir des gradins au cas où il y aurait une autre bombe de leur côté. Il les regarda se pousser et se bousculer, prenant leurs enfants et fuyant, Daniel et Travis inclus. Il regarda les joueurs de Warwick sur le terrain fuir la scène, et les joueurs de Tamworth rester inertes et choqués devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Certains tombèrent à genoux, d'autres pleurèrent en réalisant que leurs parents étaient dans le public.

\- Alois... entendit-il le faux-blond finir par lui dire, est-ce que... tu as fais _ça ?_

Il regarda Kristopherson.

\- Non, dit-il. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, et j'ai décidé de te trouver, voilà tout.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire, _bordel !_ cria l'autre garçon. La manière que tu as eu de m'emmener n'était pas _naturelle_. C'était comme si tu _savais ! Tu savais !_

Le blond eut l'air choqué pendant un moment. Puis son expression devint grave, et il se mit au niveau de l'autre garçon.

\- Kristopherson...

\- Éloigne-toi de moi ! cria-t-il.

Peu importe ce que le blond avait à dire, il n'allait pas l'écouter.

\- _Kristopherson ! Regarde !_ cria Alois à son tour en pointant du doigt la scène.

Hésitant, l'humain se tourna et vit deux silhouettes surgir, souriantes. L'une d'elles avait une tronçonneuse, et l'autre une tondeuse. Il les observa un moment avant qu'elles ne chargent dans l'Enfer, leurs engins rugissant. Elles s'y précipitèrent et se mirent à découper les corps.

\- Qu... Qu...

L'humain n'arrivait même pas à former une phrase. Il était beaucoup trop chamboulé parce qu'il voyait.

\- Ce sont des _Dieux de la Mort_ , Kristopherson. Je les ai déjà vu autrefois. Ils ont une liste de ceux qui doivent mourir, et ils sont là pour récupérer leurs âmes.

\- Tu... T'es _cinglé, putain !_

\- Je ne suis pas cinglé ! Tu ne connais juste pas la vérité ! La bombe était sous les gradins de Warwick au départ, Kristopherson ! Daniel, Travis, et Audrey, ils seraient tous _morts !_ Elle a été déplacée parce que personne du côté de Warwick ne devaient _mourir_ ce soir !

Kristopherson était sans voix. La voix d'Alois se radoucit et il l'implora.

\- Tu _dois_ me croire, Kris... Tu ne sais juste pas... comment est le _vrai_ monde...

L'autre garçon ne pouvait y croire. Comment pourrait-il ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. « _Dieux de la Mort ?_ » Ce n'était que des _mythes !_ Ils n' _existaient pas !_ Il se calma quelque peu, cependant, en voyant la sincérité de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas y _croire_. Il le voulait, mais tout ce qu'il avait toujours su l'en empêchait.

Mais alors il apparut. Le Diable en personne, ou du moins il en eut l'air. Derrière le blond se tenait un garçon aux yeux luisant, l'un rouge, l'autre violet, les regardant tous les deux. Ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur bleuâtre, et il avait des cornes noires qui s'enroulaient comme celles d'un bélier, de longs ongles noirs, ainsi qu'une queue ressemblant à celle d'un singe de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Il était vêtu de noir, d'un manteau à l'air militaire avec différents motifs dessus et divers symboles religieux et sataniques.

Il ressemblait à Ciel- ou plutôt, Ciel ressemblait au Malin. Il s'agenouilla également au niveau des autres.

\- Bonsoir, Kris, dit-il.

\- Ph- _Phantomhive ?_ demanda le faux-blond.

\- _Oui. C'est moi_ , dit le démon. Je suis, enfin, Alois et moi, nous sommes des _démons_.

\- Impossible... C'est... C'est... _Impossible !_ cria Kristopherson, mettant ses mains sur la tête. Quand est-ce que je vais me _réveiller ?_ Je dois être en train de _rêver_... Ça doit être ça ! Des choses comme les _Dieux de la Mort_... et... Et des _démons ?!_ Ça n'existe _pas !_

\- Mais _nous_ existons, non ? demanda Alois. _Et nous sommes des démons_.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas _dit ?_ Je pensais que nous étions _amis_... dit l'humain, sa voix semblant sur le point de craquer.

\- Nous _sommes_ amis, mais être « _une apparition du mal incarné_ » n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut sortir juste comme cela, tu sais ? Nous savions que tu réagirais ainsi, alors nous ne te l'avons pas dit, expliqua le blond.

\- Alors vous êtes le « _mal_ », hein ? Kristopherson se força à rire. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de m'associer à ça...

\- Kristopherson, nous ne sommes pas le « _mal_ », nous sommes juste _nous,_ expliqua Ciel. Nous sommes des _démons_ , oui, mais nous sommes toujours « _Ciel et Alois_ », d'accord ?

\- Comment je peux savoir ça ? Tout ce que je pensais savoir n'est qu'un _mensonge_.

\- Tu sais déjà _presque tout_ de nous, cependant, dit finalement Alois. Tu as lu le _journal de mon majordome_.

L'humain marqua une pause pour réfléchir un moment. Il resta assis dans le silence au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin.

\- Alors vous... Vous êtes tous les deux les « _Alois Trancy et Ciel Phantomhive_ » du journal ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Oui_ , dit Ciel. C'est nous, il y a plus de cent ans. Claude Faustus était vraiment un démon, et le journal s'arrête brutalement parce qu'il a été tué par _mon_ majordome, _Sebastian_.

\- Il en est un lui aussi ?! cria Kristopherson, puis il se reprit de nouveau, D'accord, d'accord. Je _dois_ entendre toute l'histoire, et une fois cela fait, je vous laisserai _peut-être_ m'avoir _menti_.

\- Très bien, mais _pour le moment_ ce n'est pas important. La police et les pompiers vont probablement arriver d'une minute à l'autre, dit le blond. Nous te dirons plus tard, _promis ?_

\- _D'accord_ , dit le garçon au hoodie rose, _promis_.

\- _Je jure sur ton stupide fétiche de la couleur rose que nous te dirons tout un jour_ , dit Alois, mettant une main sur son cœur et se relevant.

\- Ce n'est pas un _fétiche_ , et ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on _promet !_ cria le faux-blond.

\- Ça l'est ! _J'ai promis à « Rosie » ! Ciel ! Change-toi et partons d'ici !_

Le bleuté se recouvrit de flammes noires et reprit sa forme ordinaire, avant que lui et le blond partent, ralentissant un peu pour permettre à Kristopherson de suivre.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le groupe fut réuni sur le parking, parlant de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Daniel et Travis en faisaient des tonnes pour savoir si le faux-blond allait bien. Kristopherson leur raconta de quoi la bombe avait l'air de près, ne parlant pas des passages surnaturels, Audrey se plaignait de sa cheville, disant qu'il était tombé durant la panique, et Alois se tenait nonchalamment contre Ciel comme il le faisait toujours. Ils restèrent un long moment, parlant de cela et du match en lui-même, oubliant tous le score final.

Cela continua jusqu'à ce que Kristopherson aperçoive un visage familier se diriger vers eux. Il s'agissait du garçon avec qui il avait parlé durant le jeu. Il avait été sur le terrain durant l'explosion, et était sain et sauf, à part pour quelques blessures qu'il avait eues pendant le match. Avec un sourire, il s'approcha directement du groupe, gagnant instantanément leur attention. Il leur sourit, d'une manière quelque peu gênée.

\- _Salut_ , dit-il.

\- Euh, _salut_ , répondit le garçon en rose, ignorant complètement les ricanements de Daniel. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, je suis juste un peu fatigué après le match, répondit le Tamworthien. Je suis content que mes parents aient été trop occupés pour me voir jouer cette fois.

\- Eh bien, c'est bon à entendre, j'imagine ! dit Kristopherson avec un sourire, faisant à ce que les autres le regardent.

 _Kristopherson ne souriait jamais ainsi_.

\- Oh ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Kristopherson. L' _étrange brun_ c'est « Daniel », le _grand_ c'est « Travis », l' _angoissant cyclope_ c'est « Ciel », et le _truc attaché à lui_ c'est « Alois ». C'était le « majordome » au café.

Le Tamworthien ne fit que rire.

\- Je suis _Cameron_ , dit-il, rougissant légèrement en voyant comment Alois se tenait si ouvertement sur Ciel. Je voulais juste vous dire que c'était un bon jeu ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tenu _ma promesse de vous mettre une raclée !_

Ce n'est pas grave. On n'a jamais vu le score final de toute façon, dit Kristopherson. Tu aurais pu dire que tu avais gagné, et on t'aurait _cru_.

Le Tamworthien ria de nouveau.

\- Tu es aussi drôle qu'au café ! On devrait _traîner_ ensemble un de ces quatre.

\- Ouais, c'est quoi ton numéro ?

Les autres ne pouvaient pas le croire. Kristopherson venait de _draguer un mec, et il avait eu son numéro_ devant eux. Qui aurait cru que le garçon était capable de cela ?

Après avoir discuté un moment avec le garçon de l'autre école, il dut partir pour prendre le bus et rentrer, laissant les autres libres de taquiner le garçon en rose autant qu'ils le souhaitaient.

\- _Plan cul ?_ demanda Daniel, dès que le garçon du nom de « _Cameron_ » fut hors de vue.

Kristopherson se mit à rougir. Il le contredit immédiatement.

\- Quoi ? _Non !_ dit-il. Je ne suis pas aussi méprisable que toi, Daniel.

\- Je ne parlais pas de _lui pour toi_ , je parlais de _toi pour lui_.

\- Je ne suis le « plan cul » de personne !

Tout semblait revenir à la normal. Ils taquinèrent Kristopherson un peu plus longtemps, puis ils partirent chacun de leurs côté, laissant Ciel et Alois en dehors du stade alors qu'ils attendaient leur chauffeur. Ils s'assirent sur un banc non loin du guichet, et parlèrent de tout et de rien alors qu'Alois se lovait contre le bleuté. Ciel était à présent habitué à ce comportement, il n'était donc pas trop embarrassé et mit un bras autour du blond alors qu'ils discutaient.

\- _Oh, j'ai failli oublier_... dit finalement Ciel, se frottant le front. _Je voulais te demander ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire..._ dit-il.

Il se maudissait pour avoir laissé une telle chose lui échapper. Le blond marqua une pause pour réfléchir un moment.

\- _Hmmmm_... dit-il avant de se pencher pour chuchoter dans l'oreille de l'autre garçon. _Est-ce que_ _ **tu**_ _es une option ?_ sourit-il narquoisement.

Oh, comme le visage du bleuté s'empourpra à cette question. La rougeur qui touchait ses joues monta à ses oreilles, et le blond put le sentir grâce à leur proximité.

\- Ça... Ça _dépend_... commença-t-il, _dans quel sens_ demandes-tu exactement ?

\- Dans le sens que tu _imagines_ , _pervers_ , répondit le blond en gloussant.

Il espérait que le garçon légèrement plus petit ne pouvait pas sentir à quel point son cœur s'emballait. Il doutait, mais il _espérait_.

\- En quoi suis- _je_ le « _pervers_ » ? demanda le bleuté. _C'est toi qui demandes_...

\- Parce que tu as _immédiatement_ _compris_ ce que je voulais, dit Alois. Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? _Oui ? Non ?_

\- À _une condition_ , dit Ciel. _Je_ suis en _haut_.

\- _Oui, maître~ !_ chantonna le blond.

Il aurait commencé une séance de pelotage, mais une certaine _Rolls Royce noire_ arriva et se gara devant eux, détruisant totalement cette opportunité.

Oh, eh bien, son anniversaire était _demain_ , après tout...


	132. Joyeux Anniversaire

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

132\. Joyeux Anniversaire.

Une agréable matinée au manoir Phantomhive. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, et les Sept Sensationnels mijotaient quelque chose- enfin, tous sauf Alois. Il fêtait son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et le maître des lieux, Ciel Phantomhive, avait pensé qu'il serait amusant d'inviter le reste des Sept afin de lui organiser une fête surprise. Le bleuté ne s'intéressait évidemment _pas_ aux fêtes, mais il savait que c'était tout le contraire pour Alois, et il souhaitait voir le blond être surpris. Ils s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre d'Alois, étant donné que Daniel avait pour une raison ou pour une autre refusé que le bleuté leur montre le chemin.

Alois était allongé dans son lit, profondément endormi, bien qu'il soit bientôt midi. Il portait son pyjama habituel, un vieux t-shirt et un boxer avec le logo de _Batman_ sur le derrière, tout en se lovant contre son oreiller plutôt que de dormir dessus comme il le faisait toujours. Il dormait profondément et ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Six autres garçons se faufilèrent dans la chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Daniel se mit à chuchoter :

\- À trois. _Un... Deux... Trois..._

\- **DEBOUT, ALOIS !** cria le groupe, faisant sauter le blond qui tomba hors de son lit.

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, regardant depuis le sol les six garçons qui se payaient sa tête. Il fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Oh, c'est juste _vous_ , dit-il en se relevant.

Il se remonta dans le lit et remit les couvertures sur sa tête, faisant comme s'ils n'étaient même pas là.

\- Eh, dit Kristopherson, lorsqu'il sera endormi, _on devrait dessiner sur son visage_.

\- _Je suis réveillé_ , - Alois dégagea les draps et s'assit -, _Sortez. Je dois m'habiller_ , dit le blond.

Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin, cependant, c'était probablement à cause du réveil qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Comment peut-on être sûr que tu ne vas pas juste retourner dormir quand nous serons partis ? demanda le faux-blond en croisant les bras.

\- Je ne me _déshabillerai_ pas pour toi, Kris... dit Alois.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais ça ! cria Kristopherson de manière indignée.

\- _Unz, unz, unz, unz !_ Daniel fit de son mieux pour imiter une musique de club de strip-tease, enfin, selon ce qu'il avait entendu à la télévision. Attendez, c'est l'anniversaire d' _Alois_ , alors il n'a pas à faire de strip-tease. _Ciel, par contre,_ devrait au moins lui offrir une _danse érotique_.

\- Je ne ferai _rien d'obscène_ , protesta le bleuté, ce qui amusa le blond.

Il n'arrivait même pas à se l' _imaginer_. Néanmoins, le blond prit la parole.

\- _Ferme-là et prends mon argent !_ cria-t-il, sortant du lit. Mais sérieusement, _dégagez d'ici._

Les Six se rendirent donc vers la sortie, laissant le blond se rendre plus présentable. Ils attendirent en bas, faisant occasionnellement des commentaires sur la maison du Phantomhive, et le taquinant à propos d'Alois. Ciel ne s'importunait pas vraiment d'occuper les invités tout seul, mais il agissait comme toujours, ne faisant pas attention aux commentaires malpolis de Daniel, sortant parfois une remarque déplacée ou amusante pour bloquer les blagues de Kristopherson.

\- Ta maison est tellement grisante pour le propriétaire d'une compagnie de jouet, dit Daniel en s'adossant contre le dos de sa chaise. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus excentrique.

\- Tu le pensais vraiment ? Tu as déjà _vu_ Ciel ? demanda Preston.

\- Je pensais qu'il y aurait peut-être une _partie joueuse_ quelque part au fond de lui, répondit le brun.

\- Oui, c'est le cas, Daniel. En fait, il y a _un passage secret derrière la bibliothèque_ qui mène _à la Chocolaterie de Willy Wonka_ , fit remarquer le bleuté, ses mots dégoulinant de sarcasme.

\- J'imagine qu' _Alois_ est celui qui anime cet endroit, dit en réponse le fils de politicien. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'est _légal_ de sortir avec ton frère adoptif ?

Ciel sentit son sourcil le démanger. Il avait complètement oublié ce mensonge. Kristopherson et Audrey le regardèrent nerveusement, les deux connaissant la « vérité » sur les résidents de la demeure. Le bleuté reprit.

\- Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang, alors c'est parfaitement légal. Il y a peut-être quelques autres choses à prendre en compte, mais nous sommes déjà un couple du même sexe, non ? Cela ne pourrait pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

\- À part le fait que vous êtes _mineurs_? demanda Daniel avec un sourire narquois.

Kristopherson et Audrey ricanèrent. Ciel sentit son sourcil le démanger à nouveau.

\- Enfin, je dois admettre que si j'avais une _sœur adoptive_ , et qu'on s'aimait, je ferai pareil que toi.

\- Daniel, je ne te laisserai jamais poser tes sales pattes sur _ma_ _sœur_ , dit Kristopherson en émettant une sinistre aura dont même Ciel pouvait être fier. _Je te le promets._

\- Oh, sérieux ! Je ne ferai jamais rien pour blesser Anna ! se plaint le brun.

\- _Que tout le monde cache ses sœurs, ses femmes, parce que Daniel devient un gros lourd_ , dit Audrey en imitant de son mieux l'accent Américain.

\- Pas du _tout !_

\- Bon sang, Daniel, _qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ demanda Alois en entrant dans la pièce.

Il prit une place à côté de Ciel, faisant rougir ce dernier qui repensa à ce qui avait été dit plus tôt. Alois inclina la tête et le regarda, confus. Il avait manqué la première partie de la conversation.

\- _Je_ n'ai rien dit ! C'est _Ciel !_ cria Daniel en pointant du doigt le bleuté.

\- _Je_ n'ai rien fait, _imbécile_ , répliqua Ciel.

\- Je vais juste supposer que cette discussion a mal commencé, et oublier... dit le Trancy.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui avait lancé tout cela de toute façon.

\- Peureux ! cria Daniel.

\- Me _manque-tu de respect ?_ demanda Alois, se tournant ensuite vers le bleuté. Est-ce qu'il _me manque de respect,_ parce que je pense qu'il est en train de _me manquer de respect_.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il te _manque de respect_ , dit Ciel avec un sourire narquois. Dans cette maison, Daniel, il n'y a qu' _une_ seule manière de pallier au _manque de respect_.

Le duo de démon se leva, sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Bataille Nerf à mort, Ciel ?_

_\- Bataille Nerf à mort, Alois._

Ils s'enfuirent alors, laissant les autres dans la confusion la plus totale.

\- _Bataille Nerf à mort ?_ demanda le fils de politicien aux autres.

Ces derniers ne firent que hausser les épaules en réponse.

\- Ils _préparent_ forcément quelque chose, dit Kristopherson. Je ne veux pas être là pour découvrir ce que c'est.

Il se leva de son siège et sortit de la pièce, se faisant instantanément frapper au front par un petit projectile. Il tomba sur son postérieur à cause de la surprise. Il toucha son front, découvrant une petite fléchette en mousse qui y était collée.

\- Oh, dit Preston, _« Bataille Nerf à mort »._ J'ai compris.

\- _Planquez-vous !_ cria Audrey alors que d'autres fléchettes oranges volèrent depuis l'entrée.

Daniel, Preston, et Kristopherson furent ceux qui ne réussirent pas à se cacher derrière quelque chose assez vite, se faisant donc toucher avant d'être à l'abri. Le duo de démons était impitoyable. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'expliquer les règles ou de donner des armes aux autres. Ils étaient simplement partis, avaient pris leurs armes, étaient revenus, et avaient ouvert le feu.

Le reste des Sept fuirent la pièce aussi vite que possible, ne souhaitant pas être pris au piège. Le duo de démons en profita pour recharger.

\- C'était un beau tir ! Tu as eu Kris en plein dans le front ! dit Alois en riant.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de détermination pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsque le garçon avait été touché.

\- _Je suis un tireur d'enfer,_ voilà tout, dit le bleuté avec un sourire narquois.

C'était étonnamment satisfaisant de pouvoir tirer sur le faux-blond après tous les coups d'œil que ce dernier avait lancés vers Alois durant l'an passé.

\- Traquons-les.

\- Oui, ô mon maître ! répondit le blond.

Ils sautèrent par-dessus la rampe d'escalier, et se séparèrent, traquant les garçons jusqu'au dernier. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps. Ils avaient tous les avantages, parmi lesquels presque tous pouvaient être considérés comme « injustes ». Le duo se servit de sa connaissance du terrain, de sa supériorité physique, ainsi que du fait que leurs proies soient désarmées. Ils passèrent ainsi le temps pendant que Sebastian préparait le gâteau. Au moins, _deux_ des Sept s'amusaient.

\- _C'était... pas... sympa..._ haleta Daniel.

Il était assis dans la salle à manger, le menton sur la nappe devant lui. Il était à bout de souffle après avoir tant couru. Sa stratégie de « courir dans des directions aléatoires » n'avait pas aussi bien marché qu'il l'avait pensé.

\- Dan, _tu as encore une fléchette sur la tête..._ dit Audrey.

Il s'en sortait un peu mieux que les autres, mais là encore, il n'était pas entièrement humain, n'est-ce pas ? Il y pensait depuis la veille, d'ailleurs. Il avait remarqué que ces Dieux de la Mort à qui il avait parlé avaient les mêmes yeux que lui. Il avait voulu demander aux démons, mais n'en avait pas eu l'occasion avec tous ces gens « normaux » autour.

Kristopherson avait également des questions à poser. Il allait devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir les poser lui aussi, cependant, étant donné que les autres ne semblaient pas être au courant du « secret du Manoir Phantomhive ». Pour l'heure, il se contenta de reposer sa tête sur la table et de reprendre son calme. Pour être franc, sa technique de fuite n'était pas très différente de celle de Daniel.

Travis allait bien, tandis que Preston était actuellement allongé sur le sol. Il était visiblement le moins sportif, le tennis de table étant le seul « sport physique » qu'il pouvait réellement pratiquer. Le duo de démons était évidemment le moins affecté de tous, n'ayant pas du tout sué. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir des jouets et des jeux partout dans la maison, les jeux auxquels ils _jouaient_ étaient _brutaux_. Pour eux, les jouets normaux étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute ennuyeux.

\- Peut-être que lorsque vous arrêterez de haleter, _les filles_ , nous pourrons manger du gâteau ! les taquina le blond. Sérieusement, vous êtes _chanceux_. Normalement, _Ciel fait encore plus de tirs à la tête que ça !_

\- _Bref, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison ?!_ grogna Daniel.

\- Tu as de la chance que nous n'ayons pas joué au _paintball_ , dit le bleuté avec un léger sourire. Nous y jouons _sans aucune protection_. Les jeux sont beaucoup plus intéressants lorsque les enjeux sont plus grands, ne trouves-tu pas ?

\- Vous êtes _cinglés_ , putain ! les accusa le brun, se remettant dans une position correcte. C'est pas _douloureux ?!_

\- Ça l' _était_ , dit Alois. Maintenant ça _chatouille_ un peu.

\- Tu es un _sadique_ , tu le sais ça, Phantomhive ?!

\- Cela ne te plaît pas ? _Va-t'en_ , alors, dit le bleuté en sirotant son thé.

\- Eh, Kris, _est-ce que tu as déjà appelé le gars ?!_ demanda le blond avant que Daniel puisse l'accuser d'être un masochiste.

Kristopherson s'assit immédiatement droit comme un I, ses joues un peu roses, mais cela aurait parfaitement pu être à cause de la course.

\- Hein ? Non, pas encore. C'est un peu bizarre qu'il m'ait donné son numéro, tu sais ?

\- _Plan cul._

 _\- Ferme-là, Daniel_.

\- Qui sait ? Il pourrait être _l'homme de ta vie_ , Kris, dit Alois. Que le blond dise une telle chose était très étrange, c'était curieusement optimiste et innocent. _Alors tu t'intéresses plutôt à ceux du haut maintenant ?_

\- _Tais-toi, Alois_.

Heureusement pour Kristopherson, la seule autre personne qui comprenait était _Ciel_. Le reste de la journée s'écoula ainsi. En ce qui sembla être quelques minutes, les garçons mangèrent le gâteau, Daniel s'arrêtant pour dire à Kristopherson qu'il avait « un truc blanc » sur le visage. Ils se taquinaient, ayant parfois une conversation à peu près sérieuse, revenant aux plaisanteries juste après. Ils jouèrent à des jeux-vidéos, et heureusement pour les autres, les jeux-vidéos du Manoir Phantomhive étaient joués de manière « normale », sans grands risques. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Daniel trouve qu'il serait drôle de donner des « gages » aux perdants, quiconque étant dernier devant lécher le sol, ou se faire frapper dans l'entrejambe, cette idée prenant vite fin une fois que le garçon se mette à perdre constamment pour une mystérieuse raison.

Ils jouèrent à _Mario Kart, et Super Smash Bros_ , jusqu'à ce que cela devienne ennuyeux, et ils décidèrent de faire autre chose. Ils regardèrent plus ou moins « _Hunger Games_ », qu'ils avaient déjà tous vu et aimé. Alors à la place de vraiment _regarder_ le film, ils faisaient des remarques et des blagues dessus. Chaque fois que quelqu'un appelait le personnage principale, _Katniss Everdeen_ , « la Fille du Feu », Alois se mettait à chanter, faisant rire les autres :

\- _This girl is on f_ _iiiiiiiire !_

Finalement, ils furent tous fatigués et durent rentrer. Les invités firent leurs au revoir, et partirent. Malheureusement, Kristopherson et Audrey n'eurent pas la chance de poser leurs questions, mais ils pourraient toujours le faire à l'école, alors ils acceptèrent d'attendre. Ils étaient tous partis, laissant les démons dans le calme et la sérénité. Ciel avait oublié à quel point avoir des invités était épuisant pour lui.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, reposant son œil un moment. Il le rouvrit lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher, et regarda la blond bouger ses pieds afin de pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'adossant et prenant également un moment pour reposer ses yeux.

\- _Ça va ?_ dit-il finalement.

\- _Ça va_ , répondit Ciel.

Il s'assit correctement sur le canapé.

\- _Fatigué ?_

_\- Fatigué._

Alois gloussa légèrement et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu mon « _cadeau_ » de _ta_ part, par contre, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le blond regarda l'autre garçon, l'observant rougir alors qu'il se rappelait de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille.

\- Tu penses réussir à rester éveillé assez longtemps pour ça ?

Le bleuté hésita un instant, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il se tourna pour faire face au blond et s'approcha. Il n'avait pas confiance en ses mots, alors il préféra agir, posant doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Alois qui mit une main sur la joue du bleuté comme s'il essayait de l'empêcher de partir. Il se rapprocha de Ciel, lui laissant un meilleur accès. Finalement, il finit sur les cuisses du bleuté avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

\- _Peut-être_ , répondit enfin Ciel.

\- J'ai une question, par contre... commença le blond. _Ta chambre, ou la mienne ?_

\- Il y a moins de chances que Sebastian vienne dans la _mienne_ , répondit le bleuté. Mais, nous ferions mieux de verrouiller la porte.

\- Je te suis~ !

Ce qui arriva dans la chambre du Phantomhive après cet échange est une _toute autre histoire_.


	133. Un Appel Important, Et Une Nouvelle Découverte

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

133\. Un Appel Important, Et Une Nouvelle Découverte.

Une belle matinée au Manoir Phantomhive. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'air d'automne, le soleil faisait de son mieux pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Cependant, cela n'était pas réellement nécessaire étant donné que les résidents étaient actuellement à l'intérieur de la demeure, le chauffage réglé à une température ambiante. Une fois encore, ce n'était pas si utile dans la chambre d'un certain bleuté, puisqu'il avait bien assez de chaleur émanant du blond dans son lit.

Ciel était allongé sur le dos, le blond blotti contre lui, se servant de son torse comme d'un oreiller. Le Phantomhive le regardait en songeant à quel point l'autre garçon pouvait être efféminé, même endormi. Ses cheveux et ceux d'Alois étaient en pagaille, et son cache-œil n'était pas à sa place. Il avait été jeté de côté, et reposait sur les vêtements qui avaient été envoyés voler dans la pièce. Oui, ils étaient _nus_.

La nuit dernière avait été une première pour eux, et le bleuté était en train d'y repenser. Il était extrêmement embarrassé, mais plutôt content de lui. Voir le visage embarrassé et rougi d'Alois, entendre cette magnifique voix crier et savoir qu' _il_ en était le responsable, tout cela plaisait énormément au bleuté. Il y repensait donc pour l'instant, plutôt que de réveiller l'autre garçon.

Étrangement, Alois n'avait pas eu peur. Il avait été _nerveux_ , évidemment, mais il n'avait pas eu la moindre _peur_ des avances du bleuté, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé. La confiance en soi dont il faisait preuve devant les autres n'était qu'un masque. Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même que tout irait bien, et ce fut le cas. Il faisait confiance à Ciel avec son cœur, et désormais avec son corps. Et, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un nouveau corps, il se souvenait encore des horribles choses qui s'étaient produites au manoir Trancy il y a des années de cela, comme si elles avaient été transférées avec l'essence et l'esprit même du blond, pourtant il semblait tout oublier avec Ciel. Alois ne s'était concentré que sur Ciel; la curieuse manière qu'il avait eu d'être passionné, de froncer les sourcils et le rouge tomate que son visage avait adopté. Chaque prudentes, douces actions du bleuté, comme s'il avait eu peur que le blond se brise d'un moment à l'autre. Après toutes ces années, Ciel Phantomhive était enfin « sien » de diverses façons du mot. Il gloussa en y pensant, faisant remarquer à l'autre garçon qu'il était réveillé.

\- Bonjour, dit d'abord le bleuté.

\- Bonjour~ ! répondit Alois en enlaçant son « oreiller humain ».

\- J' _essayais_ _de ne pas te réveiller_ , et te voilà qui _glousse_ , dit l'autre garçon, bougeant afin de pouvoir regarder le blond. Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- _Tout_.

\- _Cela ne m'aide pas vraiment..._

La plaisanterie du bleuté ne reçut pas de réponse lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, les garçons s'asseyant immédiatement. Ils avaient complètement oublié le maudit majordome et sa mauvaise manie d'interrompre les gens.

\- Jeune maître ? demanda l'homme depuis le couloir. Il est temps de vous lever. Le petit-déjeuner est servi. Nécessitez-vous quoi que ce soit ?

Ciel se racla la gorge et se reprit du mieux qu'il put. Il fit rapidement signe au blond de rester silencieux, pour qu'il soit sûr de rester muet avant de dire :

\- Non. Ce sera tout, Sebastian. Je descends tout de suite.

\- Très bien, répondit le démon plus âgé. _Alois, vous devriez probablement vous lever vous aussi_ , ajouta-t-il avant de partir dans le couloir.

Les deux garçons étaient sans voix. On pouvait même entendre le bruit que faisaient ses chaussures à chaque pas. Le silence régna pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité et un jour. Lentement, les garçons se tournèrent pour se regarder. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'intuition du majordome.

Soupirant, le bleuté mit les draps de côté et se leva. Il se dirigea vers son placard et se mit à choisir ce qu'il porterait pour la journée. Il était trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il _fait_ ça, _bon sang ?!_ demanda finalement le blond avant de se mettre debout.

Il se mit à ramasser ses vêtements. Il n'allait pas retourner dans sa chambre nu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en ai _aucune_ idée... répondit l'autre garçon.

Soudain, il se raidit. Il fronça les sourcils et dit :

\- Alois...

\- Oui ? répondit le concerné.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me _fixer ?_ dit le bleuté.

Alois savait que son visage était rouge. Ciel n'avait même pas à se retourner pour qu'il le sache.

\- C'est _toi_ qui te tiens nu devant ton armoire en prenant des vêtements, pas _moi_.

\- Peu importe, arrête !

\- Haha, _non_...

Une fois qu'ils furent en bas pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils ne dirent pas un mot au majordome. Ils voulaient tous les deux savoir comment l'homme avait deviné, mais en même temps, ils étaient trop embarrassés pour demander, alors ils mangèrent en silence. Cependant, le téléphone sonna assez rapidement. Ciel fit signe à l'homme de répondre, et il s'exécuta. Dès qu'il fut parti, Alois posa ses couverts et prit la parole.

\- Argh ! Je n'en peux plus ! Comment a-t-il _su ?!_ s'exclama-il en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Comment le saurais _-je_? répondit l'autre.

Il marqua une pause avant de sourire narquoisement.

\- Tu étais quand même assez _bruyant_ la nuit dernière... ajouta-t-il.

Instantanément, le blond s'empourpra d'un rouge écarlate et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas du _tout !_

Alois fut sur le point de continuer, mais le majordome revint avec le téléphone sans fil, une main sur le haut-parleur. L'adolescent blond fut si surpris qu'il s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive.

\- Kristopherson est à l'appareil, jeune maître, dit l'homme vêtu de noir. Il dit qu'il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous sur le champ.

Sans dire un mot, le bleuté tendit le bras, et l'homme mit l'engin dans sa paume. Ciel plaça le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Allô ? dit-il.

\- Phantomhive ! C'est Kristopherson, dit le faux-blond. Je voulais vous demander certaines choses hier, mais les autres étaient là...

\- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le _journal ?_ demanda le bleuté.

\- Oui. _Je voudrais savoir le reste de l'histoire_ , répondit Kristopherson. Ça me _démange_ de ne pas savoir.

Le garçon n'entendit plus rien alors que le bleuté se mit à réfléchir. Finalement, il parla.

\- _Penses-tu pouvoir venir ici ?_ demanda-t-il. C'est une longue histoire et il sera difficile de la raconter au téléphone.

\- Ouais, ça me va, dit Kristopherson.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, et le bleuté entendit une voix en fond.

\- _Est-ce que tu portes ma chemise ?!_

Ciel était à peu près sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait de la sœur du garçon. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de Kristopherson, mais elle semblait éloignée, comme si le téléphone n'était plus contre son oreille.

\- _Non !_ dit-il d'un ton quelque peu neveux. _C'est à moi !_

\- _N'importe quoi ! Tu as encore fouillé mon armoire !_ dit la fille dans le fond.

\- _Pas du tout !_ cria Kristopherson. Il remit le téléphone près de lui et s'adressa au Phantomhive. J'dois y aller. Je viendrai plus tard, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... À plus tard... dit Ciel.

Il raccrocha, laissant le faux-blond se disputer avec sa sœur. Il se frotta le front un instant. Il sentait déjà une migraine arriver.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Alois, se penchant un peu et Ciel le regarda.

\- Kristopherson va venir. Il veut savoir « _le reste de l'histoire_ », répondit le bleuté.

\- D'accord. _Il ferait mieux de rester hors de ma chambre, par contre !_

Roulant de l'œil, Ciel lâcha un soupir exaspéré et se mit à taper un numéro, le téléphone toujours en main. Il mit de nouveau l'appareil contre son oreille.

\- Qui appelles-tu ? demanda curieusement le blond.

\- _Audrey_ , répondit Ciel en écoutant la tonalité.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta.

\- Allô ? demanda la voix de l'autre garçon. Il avait l'air de venir de se réveiller.

\- _Bones_ , peux-tu venir chez nous ? demanda le Phantomhive. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- Des trucs _surnaturels ?_ demanda Audrey.

\- _Des trucs surnaturels_ , répéta le bleuté, attendant une réponse.

\- Ouais, je peux venir, dit Bones. _Je voulais justement te demander certaines choses_.

\- À plus tard, alors.

\- _À plus_.

Ils appuyèrent tous deux sur « raccrocher », et Ciel rendit l'appareil à Sebastian.

\- Dois-je faire les préparations pour les invités, jeune maître ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mais tu n'auras probablement pas grand-chose à faire, répondit le garçon.

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, jeune maître. J'ai failli oublier... commença Sebastian. _Auriez-vous besoin de nouveaux draps, jeune maître ?_ dit-il avec un léger sourire narquois.

\- Comment as-tu seulement _su_? se força le garçon à demander, tentant de dissimuler son rougissement.

\- Voyons, si je n'étais pas au courant de toutes les _impudences_ qui prennent place dans cette demeure, _quel genre de majordome serais-je ?_ répondit l'homme. Et, _Alois est assez bruyant_.

\- _Eh !_ se mit à protester le blond.

Il frappa des mains sur la table et se leva, le visage rouge. Ciel lui lança un regard qui semblait dire : « _Je t'avais prévenu_ ».


	134. La Vie Est Amusante Ainsi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

134\. La Vie Est Amusante Ainsi.

Lorsque Kristopherson arriva au manoir, la bâtisse était aussi silencieuse que la veille avant que les invités n'arrivent. Il fut le premier à se montrer, naturellement, étant donné qu'il était ponctuel. Le manoir était plus grand que sa maison, et renvoyait une élégance ancienne que son propre chez-soi ne possédait pas. C'était silencieux. Il manquait des domestiques et de l'animation, mais il s'agissait de la demeure de démons, après tout.

Il fut accueilli par Sebastian, qui le salua poliment et le guida à travers la demeure ridiculement grande. Finalement, ils arrivèrent là où se trouvait le maître des lieux, et le faux-blond fut mené dans le bureau du bleuté. Dans ledit bureau, il vit ce dernier assis derrière son bureau, regardant l'écran de son ordinateur. Son menton reposait dans sa paume gauche, tandis qu'il se servait de sa main droite pour cliquer. Il ne sembla même pas remarquer le faux-blond rentrer.

Alois, d'un autre côté, était assis à l'envers sur l'un des canapés, les pieds en l'air, dos contre le meuble. Ses mèches blondes retombaient alors que la gravité agissait, révélant la partie de son visage qui était habituellement cachée. Il se plaignait de la qualité du canapé, disant quelque chose sur le fait que cela « _endormait ses fesses_ ». Ciel ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, lorsqu'il aperçut Kristopherson se tenir dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Kris, dit-il en détournant enfin son attention de l'appareil hypnotique.

Alois remarqua à son tour le faux-blond- ou plutôt, ses chaussures, avant de lever les yeux et de voir l'amoureux du rose le regarder comme s'il se disait qu'Alois était _stupide_.

\- Bonsoir~ ! dit le démon blond toujours à l'envers avec un sourire.

Il se positionna afin d'être correctement assis et de pouvoir laisser une place à l'humain qui accepta l'offre.

\- J'ai ouï dire par la ligne téléphonique Phantomhive que tu souhaitais savoir comment _je suis encore en vie_.

En effet. Le journal que Kristopherson avait lu n'était pas allé très loin après le duel entre les deux comtes il y a tant d'années de cela. Après que le majordome démon de la demeure Trancy ait relaté les quelques jours où il s'occupait du démon bleuté, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien d'écrit. Rien parce que le majordome, _Claude Faustus_ , était mort peu après.

\- _Oui_... dit nerveusement Kristopherson.

Il ne savait toujours pas trop comment se comporter en sachant que ses amis étaient de véritables démons. Tout cela était très choquant pour lui. Ça, et le fait que le contenu du journal soit quelque peu... _perturbant_. Il ne savait rien du passé d'Alois, comment il avait obtenu son nom, sur son frère, rien. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment le garçon pouvait ne pas avoir perdu la tête ! Cependant, Kristopherson s'était dit qu'il fallait bien être spéciale pour surmonter cela. De même, il ne connaissait pas non plus le passé du bleuté, le « roi des démons ». Il ne savait pas comment il avait eu son premier serviteur démon, ou son cache-œil. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur eux, mais il était déterminé à découvrir la vérité aujourd'hui, _toute_ la vérité.

Kristopherson fut sur le point de poser sa première question lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et derrière elle se trouvait un autre garçon. Quand il vit de qui il s'agissait, il sursauta, surpris et le nouveau venu en fit de même. Ni lui, ni _Audrey_ ne s'étaient attendu à se voir aujourd'hui.

\- Salut... dit de manière gênée le garçon au bonnet-crâne.

\- Salut... ? répondit le faux-blond avant de regarder curieusement le bleuté.

Ciel fit simplement signe au nouveau venu de prendre place sur l'autre canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici, _Bones ?_ demanda Kristopherson dès que l'autre garçon fut installé.

\- J'avais... _quelque chose_ à demander à Ciel, expliqua Bones. Il regarda d'un air confus le maître des lieux.

\- _Félicitations !_ dit avec enthousiasme le blond tout en frappant des mains. Vous avez _tous les deux_ découvert notre petit _secret !_

\- _Quoi ?!_ dirent en cœur les humains. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils étaient tous les deux _au courant_.

\- Comme il vient de le dire, vous savez que nous sommes des _démons_ , dit le bleuté. J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus approprié de vous le faire savoir.

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ? demanda le garçon en rose à celui au bonnet-crâne.

\- J'ai interrompu un combat entre eux et un autre démon. Et toi ? répondit Audrey.

\- Je l'ai découvert au match de Rugby. Ils... ont _déplacé_ la bombe... s'estompa Kristopherson, se rappelant de l'explosion et des Dieux de la Mort.

L'idée que l'on vienne le couper à sa mort pour récupérer son âme lui donna froid dans le dos.

\- Ça me fait penser... dit Audrey en portant son attention sur le bleuté. Je voulais te poser des questions à propos de ces Dieux de la Mort.

\- _Vas-y_ , répondit le bleuté. _Je répondrai à toutes tes questions_.

Le Phantomhive ne laissa de côté aucun détail, exposant tout ce qu'il savait sur ces créatures divines. Leurs devoir, armes, uniformes, classes, hiérarchie, et caractéristiques physiques, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur leurs yeux puisqu'il supposait que c'était ce qui intriguait le plus le garçon. Les doutes qu'Audrey avait eus depuis le soir du match de rugby contre Tamworth se confirmèrent.

Il avait les yeux d'un Dieu de la Mort. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait pu voir cela, ce jour-là. Ces choses que Ciel appelait une « lanterne cinématique ». Désormais il savait de quoi il s'agissait. Les souvenirs des défunts examinés par les Dieux de la Mort permettaient de déterminer si ces derniers iraient au _Paradisio_ ou en _Inferno_.

Tout prenait du sens pour Audrey à présent. Le bleuté avait également sa propre théorie sur ses yeux, suggérant qu'il pourrait être à moitié Dieu de la Mort. Bones n'avait jamais connu son père- son _véritable_ père. Sa mère s'était mariée à son beau-père lorsqu'il était très jeune. La femme ne parlait jamais de l'homme qui était son père biologique. Elle ne prononçait pas même son nom. Audrey ne le connaissait que comme « cet homme », comme sa mère avait pour habitude de le désigner. Bien qu'il soit choqué, horrifié, et déboussolé, il était aussi excité. Il avait les yeux d'un Dieu de la Mort ? Il devait l'admettre : _c'était vraiment cool_.

\- Question suivante, dit le bleuté, sortant le seul humain à part entière de son choc en apprenant comment fonctionnait la mort et la vie après la mort.

Il allait en faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines, si ce n'est des mois. Il avait été embarqué dans ce monde si soudainement, et tout était si choquant et étonnant. C'était dur d'accepter que _tout ce qu'il savait du monde n'était qu'un mensonge_. Les vérités universelles étaient _fausses_. Le fait que les monstres n'existent pas, quelque chose que la plupart des enfants « venaient » à croire, mais qui avait toujours été vrai. Kristopherson était dans une pièce _remplie_ de ces soi-disant _« monstres_ ».

Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole :

\- Alors, si c'est comme ça que les _Dieux de la Mort_ marchent, qu'en est-il des _démons_?

Le bleuté et le blond eurent un sourire mauvais en entendant sa question, lui faisant regretter de l'avoir posée.

\- Tout d'abord, expliquons comment invoquer un démon, débuta Ciel. Règle numéro un : _l'humain doit être sans foi._

Règle numéro deux, dit Alois pour le bleuté en levant deux doigts devant le faux-blond. L _'humain doit désespérément vouloir survivre._ Ce sont les seules conditions.

\- Et... Ciel et toi les avez remplies ? demanda l'humain.

\- Ouaip ! Mais tu connais _déjà_ mon histoire ! dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Kristopherson se sentit dévasté en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal. Comment le blond pouvait-il _sourire_ en parlant de quelque chose d'aussi _horrible ?_

Son attention et celle d'Audrey furent attirées par le bleuté alors qu'il passa ses mains derrière sa tête afin de détacher son cache-œil, et de le retirer. Il ouvrit l'œil, et les garçons « ordinaires » écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils connaissaient enfin le secret derrière le cache-œil. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un « accident » comme il l'avait prétendu. Ils observèrent cet œil, cet œil violâtre et luisant, marqué par un pentacle.

\- Après avoir invoqué un démon, reprit Ciel, on peut former un pacte avec lui. Une fois cela fait, la signature démoniaque du démon, _le pacte_ , apparaît à un endroit choisi par l'humain. Plus il est visible, plus il est puissant. Il s'agit du _mien_ , dit-il en pointant du doigt son œil droit. Les autres restèrent sans voix, sauf Alois.

\- Le mien était sur ma _langue !_ dit le blond en tirant la langue de manière puérile aux invités. _Il n'y est plus parce que Claude est mort_.

Cela expliquait pourquoi _le journal s'était arrêté aussi brutalement_. Kristopherson avait montré ledit journal aux autres pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient avant même de _savoir_ , alors tous les Sept connaissaient l'histoire de l' _ancien_ Alois Trancy. Il s'en voulait à présent. Ce sentiment ne disparut pas après que le Phantomhive raconte sa propre descente aux enfers.

1885, 14 décembre : un feu avait réduit le Manoir Phantomhive en cendres- le même manoir où les quatre se trouvaient actuellement, tuant le maître des lieux, Vincent Phantomhive, et sa femme, Rachel. Le corps de leur fils n'avait jamais été retrouvé, étant donné qu'il était en vie. Il avait été vendu à une secte qui souhaitait invoquer un démon pour réaliser leurs vœux. Après plusieurs mois de souffrance, le jour de sa mort planifiée arriva, mais à la place, _il_ fut celui qui invoqua le démon.

Vous connaissez la suite.

Comment il avait encore plus plongé dans les ténèbres. Les deux démons dans la pièce racontaient chacun à leur tour l'histoire, prenant leur temps pour expliquer leur version des faits. Comment Ciel avait _rencontré_ Alois Trancy, son désir de _tuer_ Alois Trancy, son _duel_ contre Alois Trancy, et comment Alois Trancy, ou plutôt, _Jim Macken_ était _mort_. Ils racontèrent aux deux autres garçons de la pièce comment _Jim_ lui avait octroyé cette nouvelle vie de démon alors qu'il cherchait à prendre sa revanche sur _Claude Faustus_ et _Sebastian Michaelis_ en formant un pacte avec un _troisième démon_ , _Hannah Annafellows_ , désormais décédée. Audrey et Kristopherson n'en manquaient pas une miette. Il s'agissait sans doute de la meilleure histoire qu'ils aient pu entendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et ils connaissaient les personnages principaux depuis tout ce temps. Finalement, elle prit fin lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la partie où le blond avait été ramené à la vie en tant que démon.

\- _Bordel_... dit le faux-blond.

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Il s'agissait probablement du secret historique le plus élaboré qu'il entendrait jamais dans sa vie. Au moins il n'aurait pas à porter ce fardeau tout seul. Audrey était lui aussi au courant. Ils porteraient tous deux ce poids sur leurs cœurs, connaissant les drames que leurs amis avaient vécus, toute la souffrance et la douleur qu'ils avaient endurées, et ils ne pourraient rien dire à qui que ce soit.

Pourtant, ils semblaient se faire à cette idée. Ils ne s'importunaient pas du fait que le duo soit des démons. Ils n'avaient pas de problème avec le fait qu'ils aient plus de cent ans (Alois, cependant, réfuterait cela en disant n'avoir techniquement « _vécu_ » que _seize_ ans). Tout cela leur allait. Une partie d'eux _aimait_ savoir, tandis qu'une autre n'était pas _ravie_.

Audrey et Kristopherson avaient tous deux quelque part voulu rester ignorants, étant donné que à présent, après avoir découvert ce monde et y avoir posé un pied, ils n'étaient plus en mesure de faire marche arrière. Ils ne pourraient jamais oublier les deux démons. Ils ne pourraient jamais oublier l'existence des démons, des Dieux de la Mort ou bien des anges. Ils savaient des choses que les humains « normaux » ne devraient jamais connaître, et ils ne pourraient eux-mêmes jamais être « normaux » à cause de ce savoir.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête là, dit finalement Alois, leur souriant. Le monde est _gris_ , de toute façon. Il n'y a rien de complètement noir ou blanc. Il y a juste _savoir_ et _ignorer_.

\- Tout à fait. Vous n'êtes plus dans l' _ignorance_ comme le reste du monde, dit Ciel. Vous finirez par vous _y faire._

Kristopherson soupira.

\- J'espère bien. Ça n'a pas intérêt à interférer avec ma _carrière dans la mode_ , dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Sinon, Alois, qu'est-ce que ça fait de _sortir avec ton ennemi juré ?_ demanda Bones pour plaisanter.

\- C'est plutôt _excitant_ , répondit le blond. Il offrit un sourire narquois au bleuté, faisant légèrement rougir ce dernier.

\- En effet, dit Ciel avec son propre sourire espiègle. C'est particulièrement _drôle_ lorsque Alois **tente** de me _vaincre_.

Il s'assura de mettre en avant le mot « tenter », afin de bien se faire comprendre.

\- Sadique... dit le blond en faisant la moue.

\- Je suis un _démon_ , tu te souviens ?

Ils essayaient de se dominer l'un et l'autre. C'était en quelque sorte leur manière de se tourner autour. Ils étaient tous deux d'un naturel compétitif, et avaient envie de surpasser l'autre. Alois le faisait en touchant à la grande fierté du bleuté, et Ciel par l'assurance du blond. Les deux autres garçons préféraient ne pas y penser.

\- Alors, euh, Alois... commença Kristopherson, essayant de changer de sujet. À quoi ressemble _ta_ forme démoniaque ? Je n'ai vu que _celle de Ciel_.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question, quand il fut glacé jusqu'aux os par le regard du bleuté. Le Phantomhive ne voulait pas que le garçon puisse voir le blond _sous cette forme_. Pas alors qu'il y avait autant de _peau_ à vue.

Audrey comprit tout de suite, ayant vu le légendaire visage démoniaque de la menace blonde.

\- _Tu tiens fermement ta femme, hein, Phantomhive ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sa _femme !_ rétorqua le blond.

Ses joues devinrent rouges lorsque le Phantomhive émit un bruit alors qu'il tentait de se retenir de rire.

\- _Oh que si_ , dit le bleuté avec un sourire narquois. Il était très amusé par le visage rougi du blond.

\- _Ferme-là_.

Ce n'était pas l'habituel comportement d'Alois Trancy. C'était quelque chose que le bleuté dirait. Si Daniel avait été présent, il aurait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion pour faire une remarque crue, mais pour l'instant, les autres ne savaient rien du _secret_ du duo. C'était probablement pour le mieux, cependant.

Ce soir-là, Kristopherson s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt. L'existence des démons, des Dieux de la Mort, et le passé entremêlé du duo. Il ne pourrait jamais être au même niveau. Il pensait être un cas désespéré avant, mais désormais, il savait qu'il n'avait _aucune_ chance de se mesurer au Phantomhive. Ce fut là qu'il se résolut à finalement _laisser tomber Alois Trancy_.

Soupirant, il se tourna sur le côté, et fixa le mur un long moment. Il pensa à de nombreuses choses ce soir-là. Il n'était pas _comme_ les deux autres. Il n'avait pas l'éternité pour trouver sa place dans la vie. Ses yeux marrons passèrent du mur à la table de chevet à côté de son lit, et sur le téléphone rose qui s'y trouvait. Lentement, il tendit le bras pour prendre l'appareil, s'asseyant en même temps. Kristopherson se mit alors à faire défiler ses contacts avant de s'arrêter sur un nom, « _Cameron Gully_ ».

 _Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il appuya sur le bouton vert « appeler »_.


	135. Trop Loin, Daniel

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

135\. Trop Loin, Daniel.

Warwick Academy : une école exceptionnelle en tout point pour des enfants exceptionnels en tout point; généralement ceux des individus les plus aisés. En tant qu'établissement d'éducation exceptionnel, Warwick avait une certaine réputation, ainsi que des règles devant être respectées par les élèves afin d'être à la hauteur de cette réputation, tachée par l'incident à la bombe lors du match au stade de Warwick. Une enquête avait immédiatement été lancée afin de trouver le coupable, mais elle n'avait abouti à rien jusqu'à maintenant. Le lundi suivant le match, deux garçons étaient en train de transgresser l'une des nombreuses règles de Warwick. Ils étaient _en retard_.

Pour leur défense, Ciel et Alois avaient été retenus par une _bête féroce_ qui leur avait posé une ribambelle de questions sur l'incident. Sir Hellsing n'était pas plus enthousiasmée par ce rassemblement qu'eux, étant donné que ce n'était pas réellement sa spécialité. Elle avait seulement été envoyée parce que les garçons étaient des démons, et elle fut encore plus agacée lorsque le rassemblement se termina sans que le duo ne sache quoi que ce soit sur le responsable de la bombe.

Ils arrivèrent peu après midi, s'installant en cours d'Anglais avant que la sonnerie retentisse. Ciel entra, mit un mot sur le bureau de la professeure qui expliquait leur retard, et il s'assit, Alois non loin derrière. Les autres se mirent immédiatement à les bombarder de questions.

\- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Preston.

\- Je parie qu'ils sont _restés debout jusqu'à tard dans la nuit_ et qu'ils ont eu du mal à se lever ce matin, dit Daniel en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'Indien en souriant. _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude, n'en dis pas plus, n'en dis pas plus_.

\- _Non_ , dit le borgne.

Parler avec la Hellsing le mettait toujours de mauvaise humeur, et il ne tenait pas à devoir supporter les plaisanteries de Daniel aujourd'hui.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous tôt ce matin.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le déplacer ? demanda Audrey.

\- Si tu rencontrais _cette femme_ , tu saurais immédiatement que c'est impossible.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Il reposa son menton dans sa paume de manière désintéressée, allant difficilement avec sa mauvaise humeur.

\- _Tu m'en diras tant_! s'exclama le bruyant fils de politicien. _Comment va ton derrière, Alois ?_

\- Foutrement _bien_ , comme _toujours_ , répondit le blond, ignorant totalement la question de l'autre garçon.

Il savait quelle genre de réponse Daniel _attendait_ , alors il refusa de s'y plier. Ça aurait été un _mensonge_ , de toute façon.

Les démons, en général, ont rarement ce _type_ de sensations, mais il semblerait que le duo ait gardé des traits très _humains_. Ils avaient tous deux leurs identités propres, quelque chose que les démons n'avaient pas. Ils s'identifiaient, et n'avaient besoin de personne pour leur _dire_ qui ils étaient, comme ils avaient gardé leurs esprits humains. Ciel et Alois dormaient également la nuit, et mangeaient de la nourriture humaine, aucune de ces choses ne leur étaient nécessaire, mais ils le faisaient tout de même, il s'agissait d'une partie de leur _routine_. Des choses que les garçons avaient pour habitude de faire en tant qu'humain, et qu'ils ne se sentaient honnêtement pas prêts à abandonner. Finalement, ils pouvaient ressentir ce que les démons ne pouvaient pas normalement; tel que la _fraternité, l'amour, ou le désir_.

Les démons n'en avaient simplement pas besoin, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'identité pour le faire. Même Sebastian, qui était connu comme tel depuis un certain temps, n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce genre de concepts à cause de cela, mais les garçons le pouvaient, puisque la capacité de le faire était pré-programmée dans leurs esprits. Ils étaient des démons-humains; ou plutôt des humains-démons ? Même moi, ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

Les autres rirent simplement à l'amusante répartie du blond faite au sous-entendu du brun. Même Daniel sembla amusé.

\- Alors, _Phantomhive ?_ _Tu approuves ?_ demanda-t-il au bleuté, regagnant l'attention de ce dernier.

\- _Oui,_ mais il en va de même pour _Kristopherson_ , dit Ciel.

Les autres garçons réagirent d'une série de « ooh » et ils se tournèrent vers le garçon à la cravate rose pour entendre sa réponse. Kristopherson croisa les bras de manière indignée. Il fronça les sourcils et prit la parole :

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir correctement juger ça, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Je ne l'ai pas vu _d'aussi près_ que _toi_.

Les Sept, à l'exception de lui et du bleuté, répétèrent leurs « ooh » une fois de plus, attendant la réplique du bleuté ou son _déni_ , le premier qui viendrait. Hélas, cela n'arriva pas.

Le Phantomhive ne fit que sourire sombrement, se tournant ensuite vers le blond en question, laissant un simple son sortir de sa bouche.

\- _Heh_.

\- Wow, wow, WOW ! _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réaction ?!_ demanda le fils de politicien tout en pointant du doigt le bleuté de manière accusatrice.

Les autres rougirent légèrement en comprenant ce que cela impliquait, ceux ayant le visage le plus rouge étant les deux blonds, le vrai et le faux.

\- Quoi ? _Je n'ai rien dit..._ répondit Ciel.

\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Daniel. Vous êtes les deuxièmes à avoir perdu votre virginité !

\- Wow, wow, qui était le _premier_?! demanda le garçon à la cravate rose.

Daniel sourit narquoisement.

\- _Moi_ , dit-il fièrement.

Que ce soit Ciel ou Alois, ils n'étaient tous les deux pas sûrs de savoir en quoi cela pouvait être une fierté.

\- _Des conneries_ , dit Preston.

\- C'est la vérité ! protesta le brun. Désolé, Kris. _Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ta sœur ?_

\- _Absolument pa_ s _,_ répondit le faux-blond. D'après elle, tu l'as à peine _pelotée_ avant qu'elle te _gifle_.

Daniel sentit son sourcil le démanger.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne te dit _pas ?!_ demanda-t-il.

\- C'est donc vrai. Il n'y a aucun _secrets_ entre une fille et son _meilleur ami gay_ , dit Audrey.

\- Apparemment, ça vaut aussi pour les frères et sœurs... ajouta Preston, Travis acquiesçant. Oh ! Au fait, tu n'as pas eu le numéro d'un mec au match de rugby la semaine dernière, Kris ?

La couleur du visage de Kristopherson prit une teinte rosâtre.

\- Ouais... dit-il.

\- Ooh ! Est-ce que tu l'as enfin appelé ? demanda Daniel. Il reprenait vraiment vite du poil de la bête.

\- Hein ? Oh. Ouais, dit le garçon à la cravate rose. Et avant que tu dises _quoi que ce soit_ , ce n'était _pas_ un _plan cul_ , Dan.

\- _Mais oui, mais oui !_ dit l'autre garçon. Alors de quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé, toi et ce « _non plan cul_ », Rosie ?

\- _Rien en particulier_. On a juste parlé, répondit simplement le faux-blond.

Il en parlait comme s'il ne voyait pas cela comme un événement extraordinaire.

\- C'était à lui que tu écrivais ce matin en classe ? demanda Audrey.

\- Oui. Je suis surpris que M. Irons ne m'ait pas attrapé, répondit Kristopherson.

\- Ne sois pas prétentieux. Si tu le deviens, tu feras des erreurs, et là, tu peux dire _au revoir_ à ton stupide téléphone rose, dit Preston.

\- Mon téléphone n'est pas stupide...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que toutes tes affaires sont roses ? demanda Audrey.

\- Je ne te demande pas pourquoi _tu_ as des _crânes_ partout. Il se trouve juste que j' _aime_ le rose, dit le faux-blond, indigné.

\- _Touché_ , dit Bones.

\- _Alors Rosie aime le rose, et Bones aime les os_ , dit le fils de politicien. _Preston aime les trucs geek, et Travis aime les lapins,_ alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d' _eux ?_

\- Je ne sais pas, mais cela _te_ rend « _agaçant_ », dit Ciel. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'avoir un surnom.

\- Silence, _cyclope !_

\- Je ne suis _pas_ un _cyclope !_

\- Un pirate, alors ! dit le brun. Après tout, tu passes ton temps à « _explorer des tréfonds_ ».

\- Wow, Daniel... commença Audrey. On avait _pas besoin_ de cette image en tête...

Les autres croisèrent les bras et approuvèrent tandis que le bleuté _fulminait à vue_ _d'œil_.

\- _Ciel, calme-toi_ , tu n'as pas besoin de devenir un _meurtrier_... dit le blond en rougissant, une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas... dit Ciel. _PARCE QU'ILS NE TROUVERONT_ _ **JAMAIS**_ _LE CORPS !_

Daniel rentra chez lui avec de nombreux bleus ce jour-là...


	136. Ne T'arrêtes-tu Jamais De Parler ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

136\. Ne T'arrêtes-tu Jamais De Parler ?

Warwick Academy est l'une des meilleures écoles d'Angleterre, et _là_ où l'élite envoie ses descendants étudier, et se préparer à un futur radieux et prometteur. Malheureusement, Warwick était au beau milieu d'une crise, voyez-vous, plusieurs élèves avaient disparu l'année passée, tel que _Maxwell Goddard_ , _Cassandra Bates,_ ainsi que _August Remy_ qui avaient tous disparu sans laisser de traces. Sans parler du _récent incident au match de Rugby_ , qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes du côté des visiteurs. Tous les médias en parlaient, et cela faisait tache à la réputation de l'établissement. L'affaire faisait les gros titres, et était présente dans tous les kiosques de Londres et bien d'autres endroits. C'était un gros problème.

Les élèves étaient eux aussi effrayés. Ils avaient peurs d'être assis juste à côté du responsable de la bombe à chaque cours. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Leur binôme de chimie, l'un de leurs amis, ou même leurs camarades de classes. _Ne pas savoir_ était pire que de _savoir_ , et les élèves commençaient à devenir paranoïaques. Mais ne craignez rien, car il y a un garçon qui a un plan pour faire disparaître la mauvaise attention que l'école recevait. Ce plan calmerait leur peur et paranoïa, et permettrait de retrouver rires et sourires. Qui était ce garçon, et quel était son plan ?

\- Un... « _Club d'Hôtes_ » ? répéta le bleuté, essayant de comprendre ce que le jeune acteur venait de proposer.

\- Oui, un _Club d'Hôtes_! dit un certain Lawrence Rose.

Quel étrange garçon. Il semblait presque chatoyer. Une rumeur courait, selon laquelle il serait capable de faire éclore des roses autour de lui- enfin, seulement dans le cœur des jeunes filles.

\- J'en ai eu l'idée après avoir _jeté un œil à ce « Maid Café » auquel Trancy a participé au Festival de Halloween_. Apparemment, les Clubs d'Hôtes sont aussi très populaires au Japon, où il y a un groupe de beaux garçons, et ils parlent tout en batifolant avec les clientes, tout en proposant beaucoup de _services_.

\- « _Services_ » ? demanda le blond.

\- Tu sais ! Ce qui fera battre à cent à l'heure leurs cœurs ! _Pour se rincer l'œil_! expliqua le garçon aux cheveux verdâtres. Alors, êtes-vous partants ?

\- Absolument _pas_ , refusa le Phantomhive, au détriment de l'acteur. Je ne serai _pas_ un _gigolo_.

Lawrence eut l'air énervé pendant un bref instant avant de se reprendre en mains.

\- Allons, je ne peux pas faire de Club d'Hôtes sans l'un de vous ! dit-il en écartant des mèches hors de son visages. Tu es du type _distant_ , et Trancy est du type _farceur_! Cela ne marche pas sans ces deux types !

\- _Travis est distant_ , va lui parler. _Daniel_ est lui aussi _farceur_. Nous sommes faciles à remplacer, répliqua Ciel.

Il ne participerait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre part à une idée aussi ridicule, _même si c'était temporaire_. Cela durerait jusqu'à ce que les élèves de Warwick se calment, ce qui pourrait prendre _Dieu sait combien de temps_.

\- Impossible. Travis est du type silencieux et fort, et bien que Daniel soit farceur, il n'est pas au même niveau que Alois, insista le Rose. Allons, ce sera _amusant._

\- Je ne fais rien « _d'amusant_ »... répondit le Phantomhive.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura du _gâteau ?_ demanda Alois avec une expression curieusement sérieuse pour une telle question.

Les deux autres se regardèrent un moment.

\- Oui... et du thé, des biscuits... dit l'acteur. Pourquoi ?

\- Hmmm... Du gâteau, du thé et des biscuits, _et_ en plus on s'amuse ? énuméra le blond. Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Et je pourrais _embarrasser_ Ciel en le draguant en public ! Je suis partant !

\- _Non !_ dit le bleuté en croisant les bras.

Chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de participer à quelque chose de stupide et qu'il refusait, le blond trouvait miraculeusement une manière de le convaincre. Ciel était cependant déterminé à rester sur sa position cette fois-ci. Il allait s'imposer et _ne pas être impliqué_ dans cette mascarade.

\- … _Alors on se retrouve à la bibliothèque après les cours_... dit Lawrence, alors qu'il parlait avec Alois, ignorant complètement le Phantomhive.

\- D'accord~ ! dit Alois en chantonnant.

Il se retourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il sentit une main s'y poser.

\- Eh... commença le bleuté. Qu'est-ce que je _viens_ de dire ?

\- Toi, alors ! répondit le blond. Je suis un _grand garçon_ , je peux prendre de _grandes décisions_. Sérieusement, est-ce que je dois _tout le temps m'occuper de toi ?_

Alois leva les mains en l'air en disant la dernière phrase, son comportement ridicule ne faisant qu'agacer davantage le borgne.

\- Je ferais attention si j'étais toi, Alois. Si tu dois _demander la permission_ pour faire quelque chose, c'est un signe d' _abus_ , dit Lawrence. Lorsqu'on parle de _romance_ , je suis un _expert !_

\- Est-ce que tu viens de te traiter de _pute ?_ demanda Alois.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux une _médaille ?_ demanda Ciel.

L'acteur se frotta le front un moment et soupira.

\- Peut-être _serait-_ il mieux que tu le gardes en laisse, en fait... murmura-t-il. J'ai quand même besoin de _vous deux !_ s'exclama-t-il. Cela ne marchera pas, sinon ! Des gens qui se complètent aussi bien, on n'en voit pas tous les jours ! C'est exactement ce dont mon club a _besoin_!

Le duo regarda le garçon avec étonnement. Il leur rappelait une certaine personne de leur passé, un certain Aleister Chambers, ou plus connu comme « _Le Vicomte Druitt_ ». Oui, si l'homme avait été réincarné, cela pourrait très bien être lui. Le garçon reprit.

\- Vous avez tous des traits uniques qui vous caractérisent ! Vous et les Sept ! J'ai besoin de vous tous dans mon club ! C'est pour la bonne cause, peu importe à quel point ça à l'air bancale. Nous devons débarrasser l'école de la terreur en faisant oublier la menace qui plane sur les élèves !

Et il continua ainsi, expliquant en quoi il rendait un grand service à l'académie, et quelle noble cause c'était. Finalement, les deux autres se mirent à faire des messes-basses entre eux.

\- Il est complètement _fou_ , dit le bleuté. Tu es certain de vouloir le faire ?

\- Il est peut-être un peu loufoque, mais il est drôle, répondit le blond. Je pense que je vais _essayer_ un moment, et si je n' _aime_ pas, j' _arrêterai_. _Ne te gêne pas pour profiter de mes services_.

\- Quoi ? Alors maintenant je dois acheter ton temps ? demanda le Phantomhive pour plaisanter.

\- Tu sais quoi, _je te ferai une réduction_ , répondit Alois avec un grand sourire, plaisantant lui aussi. Je te donnerai même un « _traitement_ spécial », dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au bleuté.

\- _Je suis impatient_ , _alors_.

\- … En plus, il est de notre devoir d'apaiser la détresse des élèves ! Nous sommes tous essentiels ! Nous sommes les _huit essentiels !_ radota le Rose.

\- Lawrence... _Boucle-là_...


	137. Puisse Des Roses Éclore Dans Ton Cœur

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

137\. Puisse Des Roses Éclore Dans Ton Cœur.

Le monde est injuste, certains individus privilégiés sont placés au-dessus des autres, mais ce genre d'inégalités sociales sont celles qui permettent l'existence d'établissements telle que l'élégante et raffinée Warwick Academy. Il s'agit d'un parfait exemple de l'excellence académique, tous ses élèves sont bien instruits, cultivés, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre avant même d'être diplômés et d'entrer dans l'inconnu appelé « monde réel ». Warwick Academy est quasiment parfaite sous tous les aspects pour cette même raison. Elle possède de grandes exigences concernant l'éducation, la culture, ainsi que les bonnes manières. Warwick est réellement parfaite, pas une serviette n'est froissée au réfectoire.

Cependant, chaque bonne chose dissimule quelque chose de plus perfide, et cette école n'y fait pas exception. Voyez-vous, Warwick a eu des problèmes de « disparitions » d'élèves par le passé, et récemment, avec l'incident à la bombe au match de rugby organisé par l'établissement, faisant scandale. Les élèves ont peur que le responsable soit leur propre voisin de classe en cours d'Anglais, ou même leur binôme en science. Dans une période aussi perturbée, il est essentiel de soulager rapidement et efficacement. Qui serait assez audacieux et noble pour venir en aide au corps étudiant ? Eh bien, après la sonnerie de quinze heures trente, si l'on se rend à la bibliothèque de Warwick, on est chaleureusement accueillis par huit jeunes gentlemen.

Il y a _Lawrence_ , du _type princier_ , _Travis, fort et mystérieux, Preston, le gentil garçon, Kristopherson, le tempéré, Audrey, le Gothique_ , et _Daniel, l'andouille_ , à ne pas confondre avec _Alois_ , _le farceur_. En ajoutant _le distant, Ciel_ , on obtient l'assortiment parfait d'hôtes pour répondre à toutes sortes de besoins. En théorie en tout cas, mais l'un des « personnages » en particulier, avait du mal à se forcer à donner du sien.

Ciel, l'essentiel « distant », n'appréciait pas toute cette attention. Le garçon n'avait jamais été _social_. Il était plutôt _ermite_ , et n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir interagir avec toutes ces étranges filles.

Toutes les filles n'arrêtaient pas de le bombarder de stupides questions, quel était son film préféré, sa couleur préférée, ses passions, etc. Il répondait souvent avec indifférence, leur donnant sans le vouloir cette impression de désintérêt qu'elles recherchaient. Il était autre part. _N'importe où_ ; n'importe où, sauf _ici_. Il préférait penser à son travail, et à son programme de la semaine, ou le menu du soir, mais peu importe à quel point il s'égarait, son esprit revenait toujours brusquement à un endroit spécifique de la pièce lorsqu'il entendait glousser. Lentement, son œil saphir se traîna vers ledit endroit avant de se concentrer sur un blond en particulier.

La _Menace Blonde_ était assise sur l'un des nombreux canapés de la bibliothèque qui étaient disponibles pour les élèves qui souhaitaient lire (ou ici, parler), avec quelques unes des filles sur le canapé en face de lui, et l'une d'entre elles assise à côté de lui. Elles souriaient et riaient toutes chaque fois que le blond racontait quelque chose. Il parlait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, faisant des gestes et parfois des bruits pour bien être compris.

\- Une fois, j'étais derrière le manoir, et j'ai trouvé un _lézard_... commença-t-il. J'ai joué avec un moment avant de le ramener à l'intérieur pour le montrer à Ciel. J'espérais que ça l'embête. Bref, je suis rentré, et j'ai vu le grille-pain sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Mesdemoiselles, je vous préviens, _c'est là que l'histoire devient un peu tordu_ ; à ce moment-là, je me suis demandé si le grille-pain pouvait griller _autre chose_ que du pain...

Il marqua une pause afin de laisser les filles glousser et lâcher des « _aw_ » avant de reprendre :

\- Donc le _lézard finit dans le grille-pain_ , aussi cruel et inhabituel que ce soit chez moi, et j'attends. Quelques instants plus tard, je vois de la fumée sortir du grille-pain et j'étais genre : « ça ne peut pas être bon », et j'ai couru essayer de l'éteindre. _Cette foutue machine a pris feu_ , et je l'ai jetée sur le comptoir. L'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée, j'ai paniqué, et Sebastian, le majordome, est arrivé et a vu ce qu'il se passait. _J'attends toujours de le voir refaire une tête pareille_. Il prend l'extincteur, et _Ciel_ arrive...

Alois marqua de nouveau une pause afin de laisser les filles calmer leur envie de glousser en s'imaginant le bleuté si sérieux voir cette scène.

\- La tête qu'il a fait à ce moment-là, _c'était sans doute l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai pu voir de ma vie_ , dit-il.

Les deux garçons gardaient un bon souvenir de cet incident. Bien que ce ne fusse pas amusant sur le moment, en y repensant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver cela drôle. Ciel se mit à sourire légèrement sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il entendit les gloussements de ses propres clientes. Il regarda curieusement le groupe de filles, inclinant quelque peu la tête sur le côté.

\- _C'est mignon de voir à quel point tu te fais du souci pour Alois_ , dit l'une d'elles.

Davantage de gloussements. Il rougit brièvement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, insista-t-il. _Il peut s'occuper de lui tout seul_.

Sa remarque sembla ne faire que clapir davantage ces filles. Il comprit alors. Elles étaient ce que Alois appelait des « _filles à pédés_ ». Combien y en avait-il dans cette école ?

\- Apparemment, il ne baissera sa garde qu'autour d'Alois, dit l'une des filles aux autres.

\- Ouais, vous avez vu comment il a souri tout à l'heure ?

\- C'était tellement mignon, j'aurais pu en _mourir !_

Si elle continuait à faire ce genre de commentaire, _cela pourrait très bien s'arranger._ Elles discutaient entre elles à présent, plutôt qu'avec le bleuté. Il était mitigé, soulagé qu'il n'ait plus à les ménager, mais agacé qu'il soit le sujet de conversation. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil au blond et le vit le regarder. Le garçon ria, et revint à ses propres clientes. Cela agaça le Phantomhive pour on ne sait quelle raison.

\- Oui, j'aime taquiner Ciel, dit le Trancy avec un grand sourire. Il est vraiment _mignon_ lorsqu'il est embarrassé, et ça me donne encore plus envie de l'embêter !

Son expression changea, cependant, lorsqu'il regarda les filles devant lui et qu'il remarqua que leurs visages avaient également changé. Elles semblaient être en train de se retenir de rire. Mais ce qui le dérangeait réellement, c'était l'aura qu'il sentait derrière lui.

Il sentit l'avant-bras du garçon contre le dos du canapé. Il ne se retourna pas- ce n'était pas _nécessaire_. Soudainement, son menton fut prit entre l'index et le pouce du garçon, alors que le bleuté le guidait pour qu'il le regarde droit dans l'œil. Il arborait un sourire _narquois_. Alois resta muet comme une carpe, oubliant les filles dans la pièce, malgré le fait qu'elles poussaient des cris si aiguës, que seuls les chiens devraient pouvoir les entendre.

\- Ce n'est pas bien d' _embêter_ les gens, Alois, dit le cyclope bleu. Mais tu es toi aussi adorable lorsque tu es _embarrassé_.

Le visage du blond prit une teinte rosâtre, et les filles ne purent plus se contenir. Peut-être était-ce ce que Lawrence appelait « service ». Les cris attirèrent l'attention des autres « hôtes ». Ils se retournèrent afin d'essayer de trouver la cause de tout ce raffut. Ils furent alors extrêmement confus en l'apercevant. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans un monde parallèle, où Ciel draguait sans gêne, et où Alois était timide. Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela restait le fait que les demoiselles puissent s'emporter pour une telle chose.

\- Bordel ? On peut m'expliquer ? demanda Daniel à haute voix, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

\- Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose de similaire dans un _anime_ une fois, dit Audrey. _Je ne me souviens pas du nom, par contre..._

\- Alors c'est une stratégie commerciale ? demanda Daniel.

Ces diablotins avaient prévu leur coup pour avoir plus de clientes !

\- Oui ! C'est magnifique ! cria Lawrence en se levant. C'est exactement le genre de service dont nous avions besoin ! Une telle relation taboue entre hommes piquera forcément l'intérêt de la gente féminine !

Les autres passèrent de la confusion à l'étonnement en voyant ce que l'acteur venait de faire.

\- Wow ! _Est-ce que tu viens de faire apparaître des roses derrière toi ?!_ s'exclama Daniel.

\- Ne sois pas _stupide_. C'est impossible. _Personne ne peut faire éclore des fleurs en un claquement de doigts_ , monsieur Westley, répondit Lawrence. Je ne peux le faire que dans le _cœur_ des gens !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la soudaine envie de tout _désinfecter ?_ demanda Kristopherson.

Daniel se retourna pour faire face au garçon à la cravate rose.

\- Comment penses-tu qu' _on_ se sente, Kris ?! On est _même pas de ce bord là !_

Tout l'échange fut observé par le duo de démons qui s'était arrêté pour voir d'où venait tout ce bruit. Ciel était maintenant assis à côté d'Alois, et les clientes du bleuté s'étaient déplacées. Ils reprirent la parole :

\- Ils parlent de _faire éclore des roses_? demanda le bleuté. Je ne vois _rien_.

\- _Moi aussi_ , mais apparemment, il peut faire « _éclore des roses dans le cœur des gens_ », répondit le blond.

\- Cela m'a l'air _préoccupant_.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Les filles gloussèrent, en venant toutes à la même conclusion concernant l'acteur et sa soi-disant capacité. L'une d'entre elles, cependant, posa une question :

\- Oh, d'ailleurs, est-ce que vous avez une fleur que vous aimez particulièrement ? demanda-t-elle.

Les autres acquiescèrent pour on ne sait quelle raison. Les deux garçons réfléchirent un instant, puis Ciel dit :

\- Eh bien, j'aime moi aussi les roses. _Les roses blanches_ , surtout.

Les filles semblèrent toutes être d'accord, comme si elles s'imaginaient le garçon entouré de la fleur de son choix, tout comme Lawrence.

\- Et toi, Alois ? demanda une autre.

Hésitant, le blond répondit.

\- Ça n'a rien d' _élégant_ comme les roses... dit-il en marquant une pause. Mais j'aime beaucoup les _jacinthes_.

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne te ressemble pas, dit l'une des clientes.

\- Oui, je pensais que tu aimerais quelque chose de plus _symbolique_ , dit une autre.

\- Oui, mais les jacinthes, elles... _me rappellent mon frère_... répondit le blond.

Les filles eurent le souffle coupé, surprises. Alois Trancy avait un frère ? Mais comment ? Le bleuté écouta attentivement. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait un frère qui le surprenait. C'était la _fleur_. Il désirait savoir pourquoi elle lui rappelait le garçon. Il fut cependant interrompu alors qu'il y songeait par l'une des clientes.

\- Tu as un frère, Alois ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Nous avions l'habitude de cueillir des jacinthes et de les mettre dans nos cheveux. Ensuite, nous faisions semblant d'être des filles, répondit le blond en ricanant légèrement à la fin.

Un rire forcé, et sa manière de parler semblait presque mélancolique, il n'était donc pas dur de comprendre que son frère était décédé.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il... _est mort dans un incendie._.. mentit à moitié le garçon.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur dire toute la vérité. Heureusement pour lui, son ton suffit à décourager les éventuelles questions. Il releva les yeux vers les filles qui le regardaient au bord des larmes.

\- _Mais maintenant j'ai Ciel et le reste des Sept, alors je ne suis plus seul_ , dit-il avec un sourire.

Aucun doute, ce terrain était la spécialité du blond. Il était capable d'émouvoir le cœur et l'esprit de quasiment n'importe qui, il lui suffisait juste de jouer un peu la comédie. Il mélangeait la vérité avec le mensonge, afin de rendre le tout crédible. Il s'agissait de son arme la plus puissante, et il s'en servait pour se hisser en haut. Les filles se mirent alors à le conforter.

\- _Tu nous as nous aussi, Alois !_ dirent-elles.

Elles étaient comme des chiots entre ses mains. Se sentant mis de côté, le bleuté mit fin à son long silence afin de mettre ses bras autour du blond et de le rapprocher de lui.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mesdemoiselles, dit-il, mais je ne sais pas si je souhaite réellement le _partager_.

Un vrai travail d'équipe. Alois semblait véritablement surpris et embarrassé, probablement parce qu'il l' _était_. Le bleuté n'avait commencé à agir ainsi que depuis peu, mais seulement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il le faisait en public désormais ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Ce qui avait commencé par être un caprice, s'était changé en « jeu » pour lui. Il aimait voir le blond être aussi embarrassé, chose étrange chez ce dernier. Alois était connu pour ne pas connaître la honte et pour sa confiance en soi débordante, mais à cet instant, le bleuté l'avait privé de tout cela, le réduisant à un simple embarras. L'idée d'embarrasser son bien-aimé était celle du blond à la base, mais son plan avait été volé par le bleuté en question, et utilisé contre lui. Il se frappa intérieurement pour s'être laissé avoir. Il cacha timidement son visage contre le torse du bleuté afin que les filles ne le voient pas, faisant rire le garçon et couiner davantage les clientes. _Satané Phantomhive_.

Jusqu'à ce que la panique s'atténue à l'école, ce fut ainsi que se passèrent les après-midi qui suivirent. Les garçons parlaient avec les clientes de tout et de rien, et le duo de démon offrait parfois des « services », comme le dirait si bien Lawrence. Cette chose appelée « Club d'hôtes » était un succès, faisant de Warwick Academy une fois de plus _un lieu sain et sauf pour les plus riches_.


	138. Curieuse Paire

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

138\. Curieuse Paire.

La panique à Warwick finit par prendre fin, et le « club d'hôtes » de Lawrence fut dissout malgré ses nombreuses protestations. Il était bien gentil mais les Sept Sensationnels n'étaient, eh bien, que _sept_. Ils avaient tous les sept autre chose à faire après les cours. Ils avaient des priorités, et ils devaient s'y tenir. Le « club d'hôtes » s'était souvent mis en travers de leur chemin. Travis avait des corvées à effectuer pour le club de jardinage que Lawrence lui avait fait manquer afin qu'il soit un hôte, et Preston avait des cours de musique privés. Kristopherson avait prévu de voir Cameron pour un « _non rendez-vous_ », comme il le dirait, et Daniel... _Daniel voulait juste rentrer et jouer à des jeux vidéos_.

Ciel et Alois avaient leurs propres problèmes à gérer. D'ailleurs, le lendemain suivant le démantèlement du club, le bleuté avait reçu un appel d'un _certain détective_. L'appel était d'une nature assez étrange, comme à l'accoutumée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par des « _étranges disparitions_ » ? demanda le bleuté à travers l'appareil.

L'homme ne l'avait pas appelé pour un meurtre, mais à propos de personnes portées disparues.

\- Exactement ce que cela signifie, répondit le détective Bailey. Sa voix était toujours aussi rauque et grave que la dernière fois. Il n'y a rien. Pas de corps, pas de preuves, _rien_. Des personnes _disparaissent_ _sans laisser de traces_.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des points communs entre les victimes ? demanda le Phantomhive, se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise de bureau. Âge, profession, entourage, quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non. Il n'y aucun point commun. C'est comme si elles étaient choisies _au hasard_. Une fois par mois, une autre personne disparaît. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer.

Soupirant, Ciel répondit :

\- Envoyez-moi les informations que vous avez récolté sur les victimes, et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Très bien, dit l'homme, et je jour suivant, un dossier contenant toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient était présent sur le bureau du garçon.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste des faits basiques sur les victimes, ainsi que l'endroit où elles se rendaient lorsqu'elles avaient été enlevées. Toutes ces informations étaient utiles, seulement elles n'étaient pas assez nombreuses. Le garçon ne savait donc pas par où commencer pour cette raison. Quelle stupide mission !

Peut-être qu'il ne regardait pas cela sous le bon angle. Peut-être devait-il voir cela comme Alois le ferait. Soupirant, il mit ses idées au clair et tenta d'adopter un point de vue enfantin avant de feuilleter à nouveau les documents. Après maintes et maintes relectures, il en vint à une conclusioNN : _il était incapable de penser comme cet idiot de blond_.

Pouffant, il s'adossa contre le dos de son siège et fixa le plafond. Il semblait ne plus être en mesure de résoudre ce type d'enquête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus trouver aussi facilement les réponses ? Depuis que Alois était revenu, il agissait de moins en moins comme son ancien lui, et bien que dans un certain sens ce soit une bonne chose, c'était comme s'il perdait petit à petit l'habilité qu'il avait à effectuer certaines tâches qu'il faisait autrefois avec facilité et précision. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps avec des banalités, au lieu de travailler. Sa compagnie prospérait, mais son rôle de Chien de Garde en pâtissait.

Une fois de plus, il jeta un œil au papier. Il s'attarda sur une feuille où se trouvait les noms des dernières victimes, leurs adresses, ainsi que l'endroit où elles avaient dit se rendre à leur entourage. L'une des victimes, une femme, rentrait simplement chez elle après une journée de travail lorsqu'elle avait disparu. Le bleuté se pencha afin d'allumer son ordinateur, ne trouvait étonnamment pas de vulgaire photos remplaçant son fond d'écran, et il alla sur Google Map.

Il écrivit l'adresse de la femme ainsi que celle du lieu de son travail, trouvant une route du point A au point B. Le garçon survola ladite route, zoomant de plus près afin de voir tous les détours possibles qu'elle aurait pu emprunter, ou les allées sombres où elle aurait pu tomber, et il découvrit qu'il y en avait _beaucoup_. Ciel croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, concentré. Peut-être serait-il plus avisé d'essayer de trouver la scène du crime, aussi peu motivé qu'il était.

Il se leva et quitta son bureau pour partir à la recherche du blond. S'il devait subir cette sortie, autant faire souffrir le blond avec lui. Il alla vers la chambre dudit garçon et s'apprêta à tourner la poignée, s'arrêtant de peu avant de le faire. Ciel frappa à la porte d'Alois à la place, plutôt que de débarquer à l'improviste.

\- C'est ouvert!~ cria le blond de l'autre côté.

Le Chien de Garde ouvrit la porte et entra, sa faisant toucher au front par un avion en papier. Il releva l'œil et vit Alois dans une position indiquant qu'il venait de le lancer, un grand sourire au visage.

\- _J't'ai eu_ , dit-il.

Le bleuté roula de l'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_? demanda-t-il.

\- M' _ennuie_ , répondit l'autre. Je n'ai plus rien à regarder sur _Youtube_.

\- Oublie _Youtube_. _Allons résoudre une affaire de disparitions_.

\- Mince ! Que des _disparitions ?_ plaisanta le blond. Pas de _meurtres ?_

\- Ce n'est pas un « _meurtre_ » tant qu'un _corps_ n'a pas été trouvé.

\- _Laisse-moi prendre un pantalon._

Pantalon remplaçant mini-short, les garçons s'aventurèrent dans les rues de Londres, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas succomber à l'air froid d'automne. Dans une main, le bleuté tenait celle du blond, et dans l'autre, son téléphone sur lequel était affiché leur itinéraire. Ils étaient partis depuis l'adresse de la femme, étant donné qu'elle était plus proche de chez eux, et ils avaient retracé à l'envers le chemin qu'elle avait dû emprunter, vérifiant chaque coins et recoins, ainsi que les ruelles à la recherche d'une trace de lutte, ou d'une simple preuve, mais en vain. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

\- Eh, Ciel, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda soudainement le blond.

Il lâcha la main du bleuté un moment et s'accroupit sur le trottoir, touchant le ciment. Il y avait une empreinte de patte sur le goudron maintenant sec- _une grosse de surcroît_. Elle était presque plus que grosse que sa main. Le Phantomhive regarda curieusement la trouvaille du blond un moment.

\- Ça ? demanda Ciel. _J'imagine qu'un chien a accidentellement marché dans le ciment lorsqu'il était encore frais. Je crois qu'ils ont arrangé ce trottoir récemment_.

\- Ciel ! C'est ça ! s'exclama le blond. _Je sais qui a fait le coup !_

\- _Quoi ?! Qui ?!_ demanda l'autre garçon, écarquillant l'œil de surprise.

\- _Un loup-garou_ , dit Alois avec un sourire narquois.

Il était, bien évidemment, en train de se payer la tête du bleuté. Ce dernier introduisit la paume de sa main contre son front après avoir entendu la remarque du blond. _Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé dans le panneau_.

\- _Continuons à chercher_... dit-il, se retournant pour partir.

Il ne s'embêta pas à regarder derrière lui pour s'assurer que le blond le suive. Leur recherche s'avéra être une perte de temps, alors qu'ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la petite boutique de vêtement où travaillait la femme, sans aucun résultat. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé pouvant s'apparenter à une quelconque lutte, pas de preuve possible, rien. Il se pouvait que beaucoup trop de temps soit passé depuis le supposé enlèvement, et que ce qui aurait pu les renseigner avait disparu. Ciel était de plus en plus frustré. Toute cette sortie avait été une perte de temps.

Le garçon appréciait tout de même cette petite sortie plus ou moins normale avec Alois. Il n'y avait pas d'amis pervers pour les interrompre, pas de démons ou d'anges essayant de les tuer, ni de mauvaises blagues. Ils étaient simplement sortis et discutaient, à propos de tueurs en série, et de la manière dont la femme du dossier aurait pu être attaquée chaque fois qu'ils passaient à côté d'un endroit qui piquait leur intérêt. Bien que ce ne soit pas entièrement « normal », c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour eux, et c'était en soit très agréable.

Mais alors il sentit quelque chose. Le bleuté sentit quelque chose. Il sentit une aura anormale. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il sentait une présence qui était « inhabituelle » pour une rue de ville. Il regarda à sa droite, et ne vit qu'une rue animée ainsi que des bâtiments et des personnes de l'autre côté, il regarda ensuite à gauche, où il vit le blond l'observer d'un air confus. Alois pouvait également faiblement sentir cette aura, mais il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Le comportement du bleuté n'était pas d'une grande aide.

Juste à côté d'Alois, cependant, se trouvait une curieuse paire. Ciel n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne les ait pas remarquées plus tôt. Elles ressortaient du lot de passants, pourtant. L'une d'elles était grande et mince, avec une chemise grise, col relevé, ainsi qu'une veste noire et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, en queue de cheval, ses mèches encadrant négligemment son visage marqué de taches de rousseur, mais ses yeux rouges étaient bien visibles. Elle était assez androgyne, et le garçon avait du mal à dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Ce n'aurait pas été si étrange si ladite androgyne n'était pas armée d'un parapluie noir, bien qu'il n'y ait pas un nuage dans le ciel.

L'autre personne était une femme, malgré ses vêtements masculins, qui semblaient avoir appartenu autrefois à un grand frère ou quelque chose de cet ordre. Elle portait une casquette de baseball rouge, ainsi qu'un hoodie couleur olive semblant convenir à un adulte faisant deux fois sa taille. Elle était petite, au moins une tête de moins que sa partenaire. Ses cheveux argentés étaient longs et en bataille, s'arrêtant en-dessous de ses épaules, et ses mèches ébouriffées étaient coiffées d'une certaine manière. Elle arborait une expression ennuyée qui semblait imperturbable. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient ni clairs ni foncés, et elle s'en servaient pour regarder son associée à travers ses longs cils. Elles semblaient toutes les deux venir d'un autre monde.

Alois suivit le regard du garçon, et posa le sien sur la paire. Il pouvait les voir à présent. La source de leur mal être. Ces deux là n'étaient clairement pas « normales ».

Soudain, la fille aux cheveux argentés renifla l'air, et fit face aux garçons, son associée en faisant de même. Leur hypothèse fut confirmée par ce que la fille dit ensuite. Elle leva un bras et les pointa du doigt, ne prononçant qu'un seul mot :

\- _Demons_.


	139. Charlotte et Amélie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le chapitre précédent, mais l'un des nouveaux personnages apparaissant dans cet arc est français. Dans la version originale, elle parle parfois en français, seulement, ici ça n'a pas le même impact. J'ai donc décidé de mettre toutes les phrases dites en français dans la VO en anglais. Je vous préviens pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris, surtout que c'est un personnage assez récurrent dans toute l'histoire.

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

139\. Charlotte et Amélie.

Un mystérieux duo marchait le long des rues ce jour-là. L'une habillée d'une chemise grise au col relevé, ainsi que d'une veste noire et d'un pantalon. Elle était assez androgyne en apparence, avec sa tenue masculine et sa poitrine plutôt plate. Elle avait des taches de rousseur sur les joues, des yeux rouges, des cheveux noirs en queue de cheval, et elle se servait d'un parapluie noir bien qu'il n'y ait pas un nuage dans le ciel. Son nom était _Charlotte_. Souvenez-vous-en.

L'autre étrange individu était un peu plus petite que sa grande et fine partenaire, avec des cheveux argentés, des yeux bleus, ainsi qu'une expression de désintérêt sur le visage. Elle portait une casquette de baseball rouge, et un hoodie couleur olive qui semblait convenir à un homme deux fois plus grand qu'elle, ainsi qu'un jeans bleu. D'une certaine manière, elle semblait être la plus « _étrange_ » des deux. Son nom était _Amélie._ Souvenez-vous en.

Elles étaient en train de regarder une affiche d'embauche, se demandant si elles devaient se présenter. La plus grande était cependant contre cette idée.

\- _Hors de question_ , dit-elle. Je ne ferai _pas_ ça.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre.

\- _Parce que_ , tu vois ça ? Nous devons porter un uniforme ! _Avec une jupe !_ répliqua Charlotte.

\- Et alors ? demanda la fille aux cheveux argentés. Tout ira bien.

\- Non ! C'est facile pour toi, au moins tu es _mignonne !_

La grande fille était de mauvais poil. Il était _trop tôt_ pour qu'elle soit réveillée.

\- Allez, partons. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Être debout _au beau milieu de la journée est beaucoup trop fatiguant_. Il y a trop de _soleil_ , je suis _affamée_ , et je ne porterai _pas de jupe_.

Amélie resta silencieuse, elle n'était pas du genre bavarde. Elle reporta son attention sur la pancarte. Elles avaient tout de même besoin d'argent. Elles n'avaient presque plus de réserve. Vivre dehors n'était pas aisé, surtout lorsque vous et votre compagnon avez des « _besoins spéciaux_ ».

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Charlotte observa ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle regarda la fille à travers ses yeux rouges qui avaient perdu leur éclat bienveillant. Elle semblait être en transe, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière. Elle tendit la main, et se la fit gifler par l'autre fille sans même que cette dernière ait à détourner les yeux de l'affiche.

\- _Non. C'est mal_.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! se plaint la plus grande. Juste une _morsure !_ Tu m'as traînée jusqu'ici en plein après-midi ! Je vais mourir...

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, _Charlotte souffre d'une rare maladie appelée « vampirisme »_. Elle est condamnée à errer la nuit à la recherche du sang des vivants afin de rester en vie. Les vampires sont en quelque sorte comme nos chers démons, le sang remplaçant les âmes, seulement ils ont plus de faiblesses. Ails, argent, eau bénite, crucifix, soleil : mortel pour leur espèce, mais pas pour les démons.

\- _Non. Ne fais pas l'enfant_ , répondit l'autre fille qui n'était pas affectée par les mêmes troubles.

Elle avait ses propres « allergies », spécifiques à son espèce. La vampire fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais sa compagne n'écoutait pas. Amélie écarquilla soudainement les yeux, et fronça les sourcils. Elle renifla l'air un bref instant, avant de se retourner. Elle pointa quelque chose du doigt, et sa compagne le suivit, posant les yeux sur ce qu'elle montrait. Il s'agissait d'une paire de garçons habillés de manière plutôt distinguée, l'un blond et l'autre aux cheveux d'une couleur bleuâtre. Amélie pointa le duo du doigt, les faisant quelque peu sursauter, et elle dit un mot, un simple mot :

\- _Demons_.

**Et nous voilà de retour au présent** _**.** _

Le temps eut l'air de passer au ralenti alors que les deux groupes se fixaient. Cela sembla durer une éternité, mais finalement, la fille baissa le bras et le remit le long de son corps, ne quittant jamais le duo de démons des yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant encore un long moment.

Puis le bras de la fille sembla s'animer tout seul, et elle attrapa le poignet de sa compagne, la faisant sursauter. Les garçons se préparèrent à se battre ou à partir à leur poursuite, mais ils ne s'attendirent pas à ce qui suivit.

\- _Attaque !_ cria-t-elle en forçant la vampire à faire un pas en avant. _Charlotte, je te choisis !_

La pauvre fille trébucha sur ses propres pieds et s'arrêta juste devant les garçons. Ils la regardèrent avec incrédulité. Étaient-elles une menace, ou de simples _idiotes ?_ La fille reprit son équilibre et se tint droite. Elle surplombait presque les deux garçons.

\- _Désolée_ , dit-elle poliment.

\- Aucun problème, dit le bleuté.

Il regarda derrière elle pour apercevoir l'autre fille. Il vit l'étrange fille adopter une position de défense et imiter des griffes avec ses mains. Elle montrait les dents pour une quelconque raison. Elle était sans l'ombre d'un doute très étrange; peut-être encore plus que son propre compagnon blond.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va... _bien ?_ demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Hein ? Oh, oui. Je m'en excuse. Elle est un peu _dure à comprendre_ parfois... dit la grande fille.

Lorsqu'elle parlait, le bleuté était en mesure de voir ses canines, et il sut immédiatement ce qu'elle était. Ciel observa Alois faire une pose semblable à celle de la fille aux cheveux argentés, les yeux de ce dernier fixés sur les siens. Il grogna à son tour, essayant certainement d'être comique mais ne faisant qu'embarrasser le bleuté. Alois avait trouvé quelqu'un capable de mal se comporter en public. _Génial_.

Amélie s'avança légèrement, gardant la même position avant de charger le groupe. Une fois de plus, les garçons furent prêts à riposter, cependant, au lieu de les attaquer, elle s'agrippa à l'autre fille. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais son expression resta identique. La fille aux cheveux argentés sortit son pouce, se pointant avec.

\- _Charlotte est ma femme !_ s'exclama-t-elle, faisant une scène.

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête pour les regarder avant de revenir à leurs affaires.

\- Ah ouais ?! _Bah Ciel est mon mari !_ cria en retour la menace blonde, s'agrippant au bleuté et le faisant grogner.

Il semblerait que ce soit le début d'une belle amitié. Amélie lui accorda un pouce levé.

\- Bien joué, _demon-boy_ , dit-elle.

Le duo sursauta quelque peu. C'était surprenant que la fille devant eux sache ce qu'ils étaient alors qu'ils ignoraient ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était certainement pas humaine, mais elle n'était pas une démone non plus.

\- Comment as-tu... ? demanda le blond.

La fille mit son index sur le bout de son nez.

\- _The smell_ , dit-elle simplement.

Le blond inclina la tête, confus, lâchant un simple « hein » en guise de réponse.

\- Je pense qu'elle essaye de dire qu'elle a un _bon odorat_ , et peut nous détecter ainsi... suggéra le bleuté, Amélie acquiesçant.

\- Vous avez compris ! dit Charlotte. Comment ?

\- _I can speak English_ , dit le bleuté, rendant la petite fille et le blond très enthousiaste.

\- Wow ! Tu parles _anglais ?!_ demanda Alois.

\- Oui, probablement comme _tous_ les gens dans ce pays.

Le bleuté regarda la fille aux cheveux argentés qui le fixait intensément. Voyant cela, le blond mis un bras autour du cou de Ciel de manière possessive, et il tira la langue à la fille qui grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda sa compagne. Tu parles parfaitement l' _Anglais_ , alors pourquoi es-tu contrariée ?

\- _Ce n'est pas pareil_ , dit la fille aux cheveux argentés d'un ton monotone. Où dormez-vous ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Amélie ! geint la vampire.

\- Chez... _nous ?_ répondit le blond, confus par la franchise et la question en elle-même.

Les garçons furent encore plus étonnés en voyant la surprise des deux filles.

\- Vous avez votre _propre maison ?!_ demanda Charlotte.

\- C'est la _mienne_ , en fait, dit le bleuté. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est génial ! dit la vampire. Nous ne faisons que _camper_.

\- Pas de _douche_ , dit l'autre fille. Charlotte sent la _mort_.

\- Pas du _tout !_

Tandis que ces deux là se disputaient, les démons eurent leur propre conversation muette. Le bleuté regarda le blond, et Alois comprit immédiatement. Elles étaient _suspectes_. Elles étaient _comme par hasard_ sur le chemin que la dernière victime av ait emprunté, et l'une d'elle était _comme par hasard_ une créature de la nuit suceuse de sang. Elles n'avaient pas non plus d'alibi. Pas de propriétaire pour les suspecter de cacher quelque chose, pas de voisins, juste elles. Il serait facile pour elles d'enlever et tuer des humains. Le Phantomhive prit alors une décision.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenues pour passer la nuit chez nous, dit-il poliment- trop poliment pour Ciel.

Sa manière de parler avait été beaucoup trop _bienveillante_. Les deux filles arrêtèrent instantanément de débattre.

\- Où est le piège ? demanda la plus petite.

Elle était clairement du genre à dire ce qu'elle pensait et n'hésitait pas à aller droit au but.

\- Il n'y en a pas, répondit le borgne. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise des gens comme nous, et puis, ton amie semble sur le point de _fondre_ , dit-il en pointant du doigt la vampire qui suait, prête à s'évanouir.

Apparemment, le parapluie n'était plus assez efficace. Immédiatement, Amélie releva son large hoodie, révélant un haut blanc en-dessous.

\- _Entre !_ ordonna-t-elle à son amie vampire.

\- _Je n'irai pas dans tes vêtements avec toi !_ répliqua l'autre fille.

Cependant, elle lâcha un « argh ! » venant droit du cœur en se prenant un coup de tête à l'estomac administrée par sa compagne. Amélie jeta ensuite la fille sur son épaule tel un sac de farine, et se tourna vers le duo de démons.

\- C'est par où ? demanda-t-elle en voulant parler du chemin jusqu'à leur résidence.

Elle arborait toujours cette même expression d'indifférence, comme s'il ne s'était _rien_ passé. Les garçons clignèrent des yeux. Ils étaient sans voix devant le ridicule de cette paire. Même Alois Trancy, le maître des maux était impressionné. Ces deux là étaient des êtres surnaturels imprévisibles, ainsi que de potentielles tueuses, _et Ciel les avait invitées chez lui_. Il _regrettait_ à présent d'avoir eu cette idée.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, la fille partit, vampire en main. Apparemment, il avait pris trop de temps pour répondre, et elle avait décidé de deviner toute seule. Elle partit à une vitesse ridicule, qu'aucun humain ne pourrait égaler. Après être restés inerte un moment, les garçons la suivirent, courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, pourtant elle restait loin devant eux.

Charlotte et Amélie étaient d'étranges individus. Elles n'étaient pas humaines, ainsi que de potentielles assassines. Quels genre de ravages le manoir Phantomhive allait-il subir ? Il n'avait pas été détruit depuis plus d'un siècle, et Ciel souhaitait que cela reste ainsi. Avec l'arrivée de toutes ces nuisances dans sa vie, cependant, cela pourrait très bien changer dans un avenir proche...


	140. Ce Blond, Déboussolé

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

140\. Ce Blond, Déboussolé.

Tôt ce jour-là, le Manoir Phantomhive était en pagaille. L'étrange fille aux cheveux argentés, Amélie, était arrivé plus vite que le duo chez eux. Comment avait-elle su où ils habitaient, c'était un mystère, ils lui avaient demandé mais elle avait seulement répondu « _The smell_ » et était entrée. Ils en déduisirent qu'elle avait suivi l'odeur du garçon. Cette fille était sans l'ombre d'un doute, _folle_.

À peine après avoir posé un pied dans la demeure, elle avait laissé tomber son amie au sol, enlevé ses chaussures avant de se promener dans la maison comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. Ce n'était pas le plus étrange, cependant. En rencontrant le majordome de la maison, les choses avaient pris une tournure des plus _étranges_. Ils s'étaient fusillés du regard, et la fille lui avait _grogné_ dessus. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot à son égard, elle avait simplement grogné tel un animal sauvage.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenu que nous aurions des _invités_ , jeune maître, dit l'homme vêtu de noir, ne quittant jamais des yeux la personne à l'air bestial.

Le jeune maître des lieux arriva enfin en haut, le démon blond derrière lui, et il répondit :

\- Parce que nous l' _ignorions_ , dit le bleuté.

Rattraper l'étrange fille avait été plus dur que prévu, malgré les avantages du garçon.

\- Peux-tu préparer deux chambres d'invités ? demanda-t-il en soupirant d'exaspération, et en se dirigeant vers son bureau afin d'échapper au ridicule de la situation.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, jeune maître. Une simple question, dit l'homme, _est-il judicieux de garder un loup-garou en intérieur ?_

_\- « Loup-garou » ?_

répéta le blond. C'est un _loup-garou ?_ _Tu es un loup-garou ?!_ demanda-t-il à la petite fille.

Elle était encore plus petite que _Ciel_ , et pourtant il semblerait qu'elle soit une bête assoiffée de sang. Alois n'arrivait pas vraiment à se faire à cette idée.

\- _Yeah, I'm a werewolf_ , répondit la fille.

Elle repartit ensuite en bas, probablement pour retrouver son amie, laissant les démons entre eux. Alois leva alors les mains.

\- _Bon !_ dit-il. Ça explique _pas mal_ de choses. Et maintenant, gentlemen ?

\- Nous gardons un oeil sur ces _deux_ là, dit Ciel. Ce sont nos _seules_ suspectes pour l'instant, et j'aimerais que mon manoir reste intact, dit-il en partant avant d'ajouter : _C'est un ordre !_

Il laissa les deux autres entre eux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec qui que ce soit actuellement, il en avait gros sur la patate.

Il songea à son travail de Chien de Garde dernièrement, et des difficultés qu'il rencontrait ces temps-ci. Il s'agissait toujours du même type d'enquêtes que d'ordinaire, alors pourquoi était-il incapable de les résoudre ? Normalement, il pouvait tout faire lui-même, regarder une feuille ou une preuve et instantanément trouver une piste, mais à présent il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Son esprit était embrumé, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à son travail de détective. Était-il en train de rouiller ? De s'affaiblir ? Ou était-ce autre chose, et si cela avait avoir avec l'enquête, qu'était-ce ? Il entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui afin de rassembler ses pensées et de remettre ses idées en ordre pour trouver quoi faire ensuite. Il devait parler avec ces filles et leur soutirer des informations. La loup-garou ne coopérerait pas, mais la vampire... elle pourrait bien laisser _filer_ quelque chose. Il était assis seul à son bureau et avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche, laissant les autres à leurs propres affaires. Les pensées du blond, cependant, le concernaient.

\- Eh, Sebastian ? commença le blond, attirant l'attention du majordome.

\- Oui ? répondit l'homme en noir.

\- Est-ce que... tu ne trouves pas que Ciel est un peu... _différent_ , ces derniers temps ? demanda le garçon, un certaine inquiétude dans sa voix qui fit sourire le majordome.

\- Je pense que le jeune maître rencontre simplement quelques _difficultés_ , répondit Sebastian. Je ne m'en ferais pas trop, si j'étais vous.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un moment. Il n'aimait pas voir le bleuté dans cet état.

\- Penses-tu que lui parler aiderait ? demanda-t-il.

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge du démon plus âgé.

\- J'en doute, mais cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Le jeune maître semble s'ouvrir davantage à vous qu'aux autres, _moi inclus,_ dit-il en souriant au Trancy. Je pense que vous l'avez _changé_.

\- Il reste _têtu comme une mule,_ répondit Alois en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- _Je ne suis pas certain d'être autorisé à me prononcer là-dessus_ , dit Sebastian en plaisantant, le blond gloussant.

\- Tu sais, Sebastian, _tu es plutôt cool_ , dit-il, surprenant l'homme en noir. Je pense que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le remarquer, - le blond se mit en route pour partir à la recherche du bleuté -, Bon, je vais parler avec « _Monsieur Ronchon_ » des _sentiments_. À plus, _Sebastouille_.

Le majordome l'observa un instant, étonné. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Alois de dire une chose pareille, surtout à un _domestique_. Sebastian se mit à sourire. Le blond était culotté, bruyant, odieux, et le responsable de son éternelle servitude, mais il ne le _détestait_ pas. Il ne pouvait pas, peut-être parce que Ciel n'était pas le _seul_ à avoir changé. Peut-être était-ce aussi le cas du blond. Ce dernier semblait avoir _mûri_ par rapport au sale gosse qu'il était il y a cent ans, et il serait injuste d'en vouloir à un _enfant_.

Sebastian fut tiré hors de ses pensées par un martèlement. Il aperçut le blond frapper au hasard du poing à la porte du bureau du bleuté. Peut-être avait-il parlé un peu trop tôt.

Finalement, après ce qui avait semblé être une période de temps inappropriée, il fut accueilli par le bleuté qui ouvrit brusquement la porte en criant :

\- J'ai dit « _entrez_ » presque _cinq fois !_

\- Pas entendu, répondit le blond, entrant dans la pièce et se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Alors, _quoi de neuf, mon pote ?_

Soupirant, Ciel referma la porte. Il se frotta les tempes, combattant une migraine imminente.

\- _Je ne sais pas_ , dit-il d'un ton frustré. Les interroger sur tout ce qu'elles savent sur une quelconque activité sortant de l'ordinaire, ou voir si elles sont impliquées ? dit-il et demanda-t-il à moitié.

\- Ça me va, dit le blond alors qu'il s'allongea sur le canapé. Argh ! Comment peux-tu _t'asseoir_ sur ces _canapés ?_

Le blond eut du mal à trouver une position confortable.

\- _Je_ ne m'y assois pas _. Je_ m'assois sur la _grande chaise rembourrée_ derrière mon bureau, répondit le bleuté avec un léger sourire.

Il rejoignit le blond sur le canapé de pierre, bougeant les jambes de l'autre pour s'asseoir. Il s'adossa avec un soupir, reposant sa tête contre le dos du canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _monsieur grosgnongnon_? demanda Alois, faisant une moue au bleuté.

\- _Rien_ , répondit l'autre garçon. Pourquoi ?

\- _Eh bien_ , commença le blond avec enthousiasme, s'asseyant pour être au niveau du garçon, tu _soupires_ beaucoup dernièrement, et tu es _instable_. En plus, je sais que tu ne réponds jamais avec un simple mot. Alors, est-ce que tu voudrais _réessayer_ et répondre _honnêtement_ cette fois ?

Levant les sourcils, le bleuté ne put que cligner des yeux. Il était plutôt surpris de voir à quel point le blond le connaissait ( _ne donnait-il réellement jamais de réponse à un seul mot?_ ). Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les écartant un moment de son visage en réfléchissant.

\- J'ai du mal avec le travail de détective, ces temps-ci, dit-il, quelque peu embarrassé par sa réponse. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je ne trouve plus les réponses tout seul, et c'est _étrange_.

Le blond acquiesça en réponse.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment y remédier, mais je suis toujours prêt à t'aider si tu le souhaites, dit-il en regardant le bleuté, qui lui resta silencieux. Tu sais, l'une des choses que je préfère en vivant ici, c'est de ne pas avoir à faire les choses seul. _Un certain cyclope bleu_ est toujours prêt à m'aider si j'en ai besoin. J'aimerais juste qu'il me _laisse_ en faire de même.

Il mit ses bras autour du cou du Phantomhive, et ce dernier en fit de même autour de la taille du blond. Ce fut avec un sourire que le bleuté céda.

\- D'accord, dit-il, j'ai compris. J'ai tellement l'habitude de faire les choses par moi-même, que lorsque je n'y arrive pas je ne sais pas comment demander de l'aide. Dernièrement, cela m'a un peu stressé.

\- Eh bien... commença Alois avec un sourire espiègle, je te ferai savoir que je suis également partant pour te « _déstresser_ » lorsque besoin il y a.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue du bleuté, sentant la chaleur contre ses lèvres, due au rougissement du garçon.

\- Hmm... est-ce que cela compte dès _maintenant?_ demanda Ciel avec un sourire narquois.

\- Et comment...

Alois lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'il fut allongé sur l'inconfortable canapé, le Phantomhive le surplombant. Il sentit ses lèvres être assaillies par l'autre garçon, et les mains de Ciel caresser ses flancs. Le blond déplaça sa main de la nuque du bleuté à l'arrière de son crâne, en profitant pour tenir le garçon en place et retirer son cache-œil, le jetant au sol. Finalement, les lèvres contre les siennes disparurent un instant, avant de revenir sur son cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant parfois.

Au moment où les mains de l'autre démon agrippèrent le bout de sa chemise, la porte fut grande ouverte, les faisant sursauter. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et regardèrent l'entrée, s'attendant à voir Sebastian, mais à la place ils virent la loup-garou. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut qu'elle ne semblait pas choquée, arborant toujours la même expression d'indifférence qu'elle affichait depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, ce qui les soulagea. Le _deuxième_ chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut qu'elle _ne portait qu'une serviette trempée,_ mouillant le tapis.

\- _Vêtements_ , dit-elle d'un ton monotone.

Sebastian avait apparemment décidé de laver les siens pendant qu'elle se douchait. Les garçons se regardèrent un moment.

\- _Je vais lui trouver quelque chose à mettre_ , dit Alois en remettant ses vêtements en ordre. Viens, Amélie, suis-moi.

Il fut sur le point de se lever, lorsque le bleuté le tira vers lui et chuchota dans son oreille.

\- _N'oublie pas ta promesse lorsque tu reviendras_ , dit-il avant de relâcher le blond.

Il remit alors ses propres vêtements en ordre et ramassa nonchalamment son cache-œil, le remettant avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Le blond l'observa faire tout du long. Il se força à sortir de sa transe, et à se relever pour se diriger vers la porte. La fille le suivit à l'extérieur de la pièce, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux, laissant le Phantomhive à ses propres affaires.

Dans le couloir, Alois et la louve se rendirent dans sa chambre, où ils pourraient lui laisser emprunter quelque chose à porter. Ils marchèrent dans un silence presque étouffant. Cependant, ledit silence fut brisé lorsque le blond entendit la fille ricaner. Il tourna vivement la tête et vit la fille se couvrir la bouche, essayant de ne pas rire. Son visage devint immédiatement rouge.

\- Vous allez bien ensemble, dit-elle. Ça _chauffe_ vite.

\- _F-Ferme-là !_ répliqua le blond.

Il était incroyablement embarrassé. Ce n'était pas le cas avant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il serra les poings, et reprit sa marche. La fille le suivit en silence.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Alois. Il tourna la poignée, emmenant Amélie à son armoire, où il chercha sans dire un mot des vêtements qui auraient l'air décent. Le blond se sentait observé tout du long. Elle reprit enfin la parole, pointant du doigt le cou du garçon.

\- _Un suçon_ , dit-elle, son expression restant fidèle à elle-même.

\- _Boucle-là !_


	141. Nouvelles Informations

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

141\. Nouvelles Informations.

\- _Cinquante-trois_ , dit Charlotte.

\- _Cent trente-quatre_ , dit Ciel nonchalamment.

\- _Deux cent cinq_ , dit Amélie.

Bien que son expression resta la même, elle sembla plutôt fière d'elle.

\- _Seize_... dit finalement Alois.

C'était le matin au manoir Phantomhive, et le groupe parlait de leurs âges en attendant le petit-déjeuner. Il semblerait qu'Alois soit le plus jeune d'entre eux, n'ayant techniquement « _vécu_ » que seize ans. Le blond s'enfonça un peu dans sa chaise en l'apprenant. Personne, lui inclus, ne savait vraiment pourquoi ce fait le gênait.

\- On dirait bien que _nous_ sommes les plus jeunes, hein ? dit poliment Charlotte à Alois, essayant de ménager le garçon. Je suppose que _Ciel les aime jeunes_ , hm ?

La loup-garou assise à côté d'elle ricana en entendant sa remarque.

\- Il a un ans de plus que moi. Il a juste été _en vie_ pendant seize ans, dit Ciel en prétendant ne pas avoir entendu. Je l'ai ressuscité. _C'est une longue histoire_.

\- _Je n'en doute pas_ , répondit la vampire alors que Sebastian entra dans la pièce et mit les plats devant eux.

\- _Charlotte est ma femme !_ s'exclama Amélie pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elles connaissaient les étranges démons, se faisant ignorer par l'autre fille.

La louve fit la moue avant de porter son attention sur la nourriture devant elle. Les pancakes et le bacon semblaient délicieux, et elle fut sur le point de prendre ses couverts afin de les déguster. Cependant, lorsqu'elle prit le couteau et la fourchette, elle jappa et jeta les _couverts en argent_ à travers la pièce, ratant de peu la tête du blond en face d'elle avant qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le mur derrière le garçon. Ce dernier regarda droit devant lui, horrifié.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_ demanda-t-il finalement, fronçant les sourcils.

Il était mécontent du manque de réponse, la fille ne faisant que lécher ses mains légèrement brûlées.

\- Tu aurais pu me _tuer !_

\- J'en doute, dit Ciel, _tu aurais simplement été incapable de te lever pendant quelques minutes_. Toujours est-il que c'est inacceptable.

\- Toutes mes excuses, jeune maître. Il semblerait que les couverts en argent soient réellement _fait d'argent_ , dit le majordome en se courbant légèrement. _Cela m'était sorti de la tête_.

Amélie se leva et frappa la table des poings, fusillant l'homme du regard en grognant.

\- Je vais chercher des couverts d'un autre métal, dit Sebastian en tournant sur ses talons pour partir, mais la fille se rassit et se mit à manger avec les doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu peux au moins _faire semblant_ d'avoir des manières ? demanda Charlotte, désapprouvant le comportement de son amie.

Elles étaient dans la demeure d'un riche, après tout. Elle ne voulait pas offenser les garçons, mais apparemment Amélie s'en fichait.

\- Vous ne mangez pas, Charlotte ? demanda le blond en prenant un morceau. Il avait remarqué que la vampire n'avait pas de plat.

\- Hm ? Oh, non. Je ne mange pas de nourriture, répondit la fille. Ça a un goût de _cendres_ pour moi...

La fille aux cheveux argentés à côté d'elle lécha le sirop de ses mains afin de pouvoir baisser le col de son hoodie, révélant le fait que sa compagne l'avait mordu. Ces marques n'étaient pas là la dernière fois que les garçons l'avaient vue, bien que, cela aurait été l'une des _dernières_ choses qu'ils auraient remarqué chez la fille _culottée_ à ce moment-là. Elle regarda de côté, permettant aux autres de mieux voir les morsures.

\- _Elle m'a eu_ , dit-elle, posant comme si elle allait tomber dans les pommes ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer la vampire.

Vexée, Charlotte s'avachit légèrement dans son siège, rougissant un peu.

\- _Les lycanthropes sont-ils immunisés contre les morsures ?_ demanda le bleuté avec curiosité, ignorant les sous-entendus que la louve faisait.

\- Oui, répondit la vampire, ils ne se changent pas en _goules_ , ou en « _vampire-garou_ ».

\- _« Goules »_? répéta le blond en inclinant légèrement la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'est, _«_ goule » ?

Ciel se tourna pour faire face au garçon dont l'expression était confuse. Le blond n'était pas très renseigné au niveau surnaturel.

\- Une _goule_ est ce que l'on obtient _lorsqu'un vampire bois le sang d'un être humain_ , commença-t-il. Ce sont des _cadavres dénués de vie qui errent et dévorent la chair des vivants_ , en d'autres termes : des _zombies_.

\- _Sympa_ , répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Il devait l'admettre, être capable de créer une armée de zombies était tout de même plus impressionnant que ses _ridicules pouvoirs florales_.

\- Alors comment on obtient un autre vampire ?

Cette fois-ci, Charlotte répondit. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table tout en expliquant.

\- Un vampire ne peut engendrer un autre vampire que s'il _suce le sang d'une personne vierge du sexe opposé au sien_. Autrement, ce sera une goule, - elle jeta un œil à la louve assise à côté d'elle qui la fixait intensément -, Enfin, sauf si l'on est déjà un être surnaturel _,_ ajouta-t-elle. Je ne me procure pas souvent du sang humain à cause de cela. _C'est trop embêtant_.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, dit le bleuté. Il faudrait enlever quelqu'un, et s'occuper de la goule après.

Il prit nonchalamment une gorgée de son thé, jaugeant la réaction de la paire. À sa grande surprise, elles n'étaient pas perturbées.

\- Oui ! Ne pas se faire arrêter pour meurtre semble être plus difficile ces temps-ci. Que faire du corps après ?

\- _Le manger_ , répondit Amélie.

\- _C'est dégoûtant..._

Silencieusement, le duo de démon communiqua. Ils ne se servirent pas d'une sorte de télépathie pour ce faire, cependant. Non, ils leur suffisaient de se regarder dans les yeux. Ils sentaient que c'était évident. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas impliquées.

Elle étaient beaucoup trop à l'aise pour en parler. N'importe qui se sentant coupable n' _oserait_ pas faire de blague sur le fait de _manger un corps_. Personne ne serait si nonchalant en parlant du sujet. Même un sociopathe bafouillerait en entendant la question, et hésiterait à répondre. À en juger par le comportement d'Amélie depuis qu'ils l'avaient rencontrée, elle n'aurait pas hésité à se débarrasser d'une potentielle menace, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant, elle était insouciante en leur compagnie. Elle avait de la bonne nourriture ainsi qu'un toit sur la tête pour l'instant, et elle s'en contentait, ne se demandant pas _pourquoi_ elle avait été invitée dans une aussi grande demeure. Un coupable aurait tout remis en question. Ce n'était pas elles. Les deux garçons se dirent silencieusement qu'il était bientôt temps de tout dévoiler, et de mettre leurs cartes sur la table. Si elles savaient quoi que ce soit, leur franchise n'avait pas d'importance désormais.

\- En parlant de cela, _il y a beaucoup de personnes qui disparaissent dernièrement_ , dit le blond nonchalamment comme s'il faisait juste la conversation.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas encore faire sauter leur couverture.

\- Pensez-vous qu'un _être surnaturel_ serait derrière tout ça ?

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?_ demanda Ciel, jouant le jeu et faisant de son mieux pour être convaincant.

Heureusement, elles tombèrent dans le panneau.

\- Eh bien, apparemment, on ne sait pas où elles ont toutes disparues, dit Charlotte. Elles se sont juste volatilisées ! Je l'ai lu dans le journal.

\- Que pensez-vous qui leur soit arrivé ? demanda le bleuté.

\- _Mortes_ , dit Amélie. _Quasiment sûr_.

\- Oui, les gens qui disparaissent pendant une si longue période de temps sont généralement déjà morts quelque part, dit le blond. Le problème est de savoir _où_.

\- Si quelque chose d'étrange se passe, et que des phénomènes paranormaux y jouent un rôle, je parie que Charlie en sait quelque chose, dit Charlotte.

La manière qu'elle eut de le dire sous-entendait que les garçons savaient de qui elle parlait. _Ce n'était pas le cas_.

\- Qui est Charlie ? demanda curieusement le bleuté.

Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas fait erreur en posant la question, mais elles n'auraient pas pu jouer la comédie plus longtemps de toute manière. La vampire eut l'air réellement surprise par sa question.

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Vous _venez_ d'arriver en ville ? demanda la fille. _Charlie connaît tous les Londoniens impliqués dans tout ce qui relève du paranormal ! Il nous aide lorsque nous ne pouvons pas nous procurer ce dont nous avons besoin !_

\- _Tch_ , - Amélie claqua de la langue, irritée -, Il est _louche_ , dit-elle.

La louve plissa le nez et tira la langue de dégoût.

\- Eh, il est bon avec nous ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te procurer certaines choses qu'il trouve pour nous ! Si ce n'était pas pour lui, tu n'aurais pas de _steak_.

\- En quoi est-il « _louche_ » ? demanda le bleuté, reposant son menton dans sa paume.

\- Il sent la _mort_ , répondit Amélie. _Littéralement_.

\- C'est un _vampire_ après tout, non ? demanda Charlotte.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

La loup-garou était étrange. Elle doutait de Charlie, que les filles connaissaient apparemment bien, et faisait confiance au duo de démon, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Et cela juste par l'odeur, par-dessus tout. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose ne concernant que les loups-garous.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le duo décida que ce « Charlie » pourrait leur être utile. À travers leur habituelle communication silencieuse, la paire se mit finalement d'accord pour tout dévoiler. Elles seraient peut-être plus enclins à coopérer si elles étaient au courant de la gravité de la situation.

\- J'aimerais le rencontrer, dit finalement Ciel. Je me demande s'il sait quoi que ce soit sur le _Chien de Garde de La Reine ?_ plaisanta-il avec Alois, sourire narquois sur le visage.

En réponse, les filles inclinèrent leurs têtes, confuses.

\- Le _quoi ?_ demanda la vampire.

Pour une quelconque raison, la question agaça Ciel.

\- Il s'agit de mon surnom, dit le bleuté, masquant son agacement grandissant. Je suis l'un des agents surnaturels d'Angleterre qui travaille pour le bien du peuple. _Résoudre les enquêtes étranges et rendre les criminels à la justice est ce que je fais de mieux_.

Charlotte faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, tandis que Amélie resta impassible. Elle semblait presque _soulagée_ en un sens, si vous pouvez y croire. Même si l'on ne pouvait pas le voir sur son visage, elle semblait un peu plus sereine qu'il y a quelques instants. Peut-être avait-elle bien doutée du duo, après tout.

\- Vous êtes un _quoi_?! Êtes-vous sérieux _?!_ demanda la vampire après s'être remise de son choc. Ça _existe ?!_

\- _Bien sûr que oui_. L'Europe _grouille_ d'activités surnaturelles. Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas de quoi nous défendre ? répondit le Phantomhive.

\- Une minute, ne me dites pas que vous nous avez amenées ici parce que vous nous _suspectez !_

Maintenant, elle semblait énervée.

\- Vous vous trouviez sur le chemin que la dernière victime a empruntée. Nous nous sommes dits que vous sauriez quelque chose, ou que vous connaîtriez quelqu'un qui _saurait_. Cela n'avait rien de _personnel_.

\- Nous essayons simplement de faire notre travail, dit Alois. Nous ne voulions pas vous vexer ou vous blesser.

\- Comment pouvons-nous vous faire confiance maintenant ? demanda la vampire, se levant. On ne sait jamais, nous pourrions foncer droit dans un piè-

\- _La nuit_ , interrompit Amélie, _il n'est réveillé que la nuit. On vous emmènera ce soir_.

Elle regarda la vampire un moment, utilisant une communication similaire à celles des comtes. Finalement, Charlotte se calma quelque peu et se rassit.

\- Désolée... dit-elle.

\- Pas de problème, dit le bleuté. Devrions-nous attendre jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ?

La loup-garou acquiesça en réponse.

\- Que devrions-nous faire jusque là ? demanda le blond assis à la droite du bleuté.

Amélie sauta de l'autre côté de la table, frappant Alois au dos en criant :

\- _C'est toi le chat !_

Puis elle s'enfuit. Rapidement, les deux autres présents dans la pièce se levèrent et partirent à leur tour, laissant le blond réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- _Quoi ?_ Une minute... **EH !**

Puis, il partit lui aussi en courant dans l'une des directions que les autres avaient empruntée.


	142. L'Odeur De La Mort

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

142\. L'Odeur De La Mort.

La nuit était tombée sur la capitale, et la métropole habituellement animée s'était un peu calmée étant donné que la plupart des habitants dormaient sereinement dans leurs lits. Depuis le sol, il faisait nuit noire sans une seule étoile à cause de la lumière émanant des nombreux immeubles, mais les gens marchant dans les rues la nuit étaient trop occupés pour regarder en haut. Ils parcouraient tous les nombreuses rues et trottoirs en chemin vers leur club préféré ou leur domicile.

Mais ce n'était pas dans cette partie de la ville que le groupe s'aventura. Non, la partie de la ville qu'ils arpentèrent était délabrée, avec de nombreux bâtiments condamnés ou abandonnés. Ce n'était pas la « mauvaise partie de la ville » que le bleuté connaissait. Il y avait été maintes et maintes fois pour le travail, mais cet endroit était nouveau. C'était presque désert. C'était mort. Les humains vivant encore ici semblaient avoir abandonné tout espoir d'une vie meilleure depuis bien longtemps. Cet endroit était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Personne n'essayeraient de fuir d'ici, ils en avaient perdu la capacité. !

Les quelques autres êtres habitant ici n'étaient pas mort psychologiquement, mais littéralement, pourtant ils étaient là. Les garçons pouvaient les sentir dans toutes les directions alors qu'ils passaient en voiture jusqu'à leur destination. Une partie du Phantomhive était _contente_ d'avoir choisi d'emmener Sebastian.

Ils arrivèrent à un immeuble désolé qui ressemblait à tous les autres, mais dont le numéro était différent. Charlotte s'avança en première, montant les marches avant de s'arrêter au seuil et de sonner. Elle jeta un oeil vers les autres avant que la porte s'ouvre, un homme à l'air très étrange faisant son apparition.

Il était pâle, avec des cercles noirs autour de ses yeux rouges, et il avait une mâchoire angulaire ainsi que des oreilles légèrement pointues. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, coiffés en arrière, hors de son visage mais ils se courbaient à l'arrière. En les regardant, Alois lui trouva une forte similarité avec un _hérisson_. L'homme était habillé d'une manière plutôt morose, une chemise blanc cassé sous un pull gris, et un jeans bleu. L'aura qu'il émettait ne laissait pas de place au doute, c'était un vampire. Il s'agissait de _Charlie_ , l'homme que le groupe cherchait. Il eut d'abord l'air indifférent, puis il s'attarda sur la fille qui se tenait devant lui et il fut surpris.

\- _Charlotte ?_ dit-il curieusement en levant un sourcil.

\- B-Bonsoir, dit-elle avec hésitation, mais quelque peu enjouée.

La louve derrière elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, lâchant un grognement presque inaudible. Si les deux démons ne se tenaient pas juste à côté d'elle, ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas entendu.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, faisant signe au groupe d'entrer.

\- Euh, eh bien, _ces deux là voulaient te parler_ , dit-elle. Je leur ai juste montré le chemin.

Charlie se tourna pour regarder avec curiosité les deux garçons. Son visage se tordit en une expression indéchiffrable avant de sourire. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que son sourire était en quelque sorte _triste_.

\- Eh bien, je pensais ne jamais rencontrer le _Chien de Garde de La Reine_ en personne, dit-il.

Le bleuté était désormais très confus. Comment cet homme pouvait-il le connaître et pas Charlotte ?

\- Vous me connaissez ? demanda Ciel, levant un sourcil.

L'homme ricana en menant le groupe dans le séjour. Il était tout aussi maussade que les autres pièces, avec seulement quelques bougies en guise d'éclairage, renvoyant des ombres dansantes sur les murs. La pièce était oppressante, mais rien d'insupportable, sauf si l'on demandait son avis à la louve qui faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur. Elle remonta le col de son hoodie et le mit sur sa bouche et son nez pour atténuer l'odeur.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit Charlie. Je sais presque tout ce qu'i savoir sur la face cachée de cette ville. De ce que j'ai ouï dire, vous êtes plutôt occupé !

Il s'assit sur un grand fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce et regarda le borgne.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez tué un ange, et un démon. D'ailleurs, est-ce le _petit démon_ dont j'ai tant entendu parler ces derniers temps ? Celui que vous avez invoqué ?

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? demanda le bleuté, se plaçant devant le blond.

Il n'appréciait pas que l'homme en sache autant.

\- Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, vraiment. J'ai juste un _réseau_. J'aide les êtres surnaturels dans le besoin, et ils me racontent leurs histoires les plus intéressantes. Vous avez une _certaine_ réputation, « roi des démons ». Vous _effrayez_ les gens !

\- Tant qu'ils _restent en dehors de mon chemin_ , _ils sont en sécurité_. Ma réputation ne m'intéresse pas vraiment dans _votre_ monde. Je m'intéresse davantage à ce qui entre dans le _mien_.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je suis certain que vous savez _exactement_ de quoi je veux parler. Dites-moi, y a -t-il eu des comportements _déviants_ récemment ? demanda le garçon.

Il émettait une aura sombre qui écrasait celle des autres dans la pièce, sauf le blond qui était habitué à l'étrange atmosphère de l'autre garçon. Pour une créature de l'ombre, il était très impliqué dans le royaume de la lumière; le royaume des humains. Il était connu dans le folklore surnaturel de Londres comme une sorte de « croque-mitaine » qui agissait selon les oppressives règles humaines. Il était un chien dressé par les humains, mais en même temps, il était son propre maître, ayant deux démons à ses côtés pour répondre à ses besoins. Ciel Phantomhive était un humain différant des autres humains, physiquement et _psychiquement_ , un humain pouvant mater les démons et terrasser des divinités. C'était également à cause de cela qu'il n'était pas comme ceux de l'obscurité non plus, avec ses mœurs humaines et ses actes irréalisables par ses compères. Il n'était du côté de personne si ce n'est le sien, se servant de ses propres règles pour servir ses propres intérêts. Il n'était pas un véritable humain, ni un véritable diable. _Il n'était ni le jour, ni la nuit_.

Cela effrayait ceux qui le connaissaient. En vérité, cela faisait plus peur à l'homme qu'il ne le montrait. Il répondit au garçon en gardant une certaine assurance.

\- « _Déviant_ » ? répéta-t-il. En quoi ? S'ils agissent comme de potentiels tueurs ? Non, je n'ai rien vu de tel.

Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se poser sur Charlotte alors qu'il parlait, faisant quelque peu frissonner cette dernière. Elle n'aimait pas la manière qu'il avait de la regarder. Amélie grogna en direction de l'homme alors qu'il reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le suspect n'est pas humain ?

\- Pour être franc, _ce n'est qu'une intuition_ , répondit le bleuté. Il serait difficile pour un humain d'effectuer un enlèvement aussi _proprement_.

Le raisonnement du garçon fut interrompu lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait légèrement sur sa manche. La louve semblait sur le point de vomir s'ils restaient plus longtemps ici, et elle espérait silencieusement qu'ils pourraient bientôt partir. Il regarda le blond qui arborait une expression concernée en observant l'homme.

Il y avait quelque chose que le blond n'aimait pas non plus chez lui. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de ses cheveux, de son apparence, ou du fait qu'il soit un adulte, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il _n'aimait pas_ chez Charlie. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, et il ne voulait pas le côtoyer. Finalement, le bleuté dût céder. Soupirant, il dit :

\- S'il n'y a rien d'autre à savoir, alors je suppose que nous allons partir. Merci beaucoup pour votre temps.

\- Aucun problème, répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

Ledit sourire disparut lorsque le groupe se retourna pour aller vers la porte. Il se leva de son siège et reprit la parole.

\- Un instant. _Pourrais-je avoir un dernier mot avec Charlotte ?_

La fille se raidit l'espace d'un instant avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'homme. Elle fut sur le point de se diriger vers lui lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche. _C'était Amélie_ , son expression était passée de l'indifférence à l'inquiétude; _une véritable inquiétude_. La plus grande fille se mit au niveau de la loup-garou.

\- Tout ira bien, _Lielie_. Ce n'est _que_ Charlie, lui dit-elle avant de se relever et de regarder le duo de démon. Si je ne sors pas dans quelques minutes, vous pouvez retourner au manoir et je vous rattraperai. Je connais le chemin.

Ses paroles ne firent rien pour calmer l'expression de l'autre fille, mais elle se radoucit. Bien qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Charlie, elle croyait en Charlotte de tout son cœur.

\- D'accord. Si le soleil se lève, appelle-nous et nous viendrons te chercher, dit le bleuté.

\- Ce serait dommage si tu fondais ! plaisanta Alois avant de se diriger vers la porte, suivant le bleuté.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la vampire, Amélie partit, son mal être apparent. Le moteur du véhicule garé dehors rugit en revenant à la vie, et la voiture se mit en route, laissant les deux vampires seuls, en silence.

\- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, Charlotte, commença-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient doux à présent. Le tranchant qu'ils avaient auparavant était parti.

\- Je pensais ne jamais revenir, répondit la fille.

Elle était agitée, regardant le sol. _La gêne était insoutenable_.

\- Tu es aussi _belle_ que le jour où je t'ai rencontré, dit Charlie en allant vers elle, plaçant une main sur sa joue. Tu n'avais que _dix-neuf_ ans. Je m'en souviens bien.

\- _Que me veux-tu, Charlie ?_ demanda Charlotte en s'écartant.

\- « _Charlie »_? demanda l'homme. Pas « _maître »_?

La vampire croisa les bras. _Elle n'était plus la faible humaine qu'il avait plongé dans ce monde d'obscurité_.

\- Les gens changent, dit-elle.

\- Pas moi. _Je n'ai pas non plus oublié ce que je ressens pour toi_.

Charlotte passa son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ? _Je m'en vais, dans ce cas_ , dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

Elle n'avait plus besoin de Charlie. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'appuyer sur lui.

Elle fut sur le point de tourner la poignée, lorsque du brouillard flotta vers elle, juste dessous ses yeux. C'était noir, une odeur de mort. Le brouillard resta quelque instants avant de prendre la forme d'un homme, se solidifiant dans l'air. Le brouillard était Charlie et Charlie était le brouillard. Il se tenait devant elle, lui bloquant la route.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es _vraiment_ venu pour que ces garçons me parlent, dit-il, son ton sévère. Charlotte...

\- Je ne suis certainement pas venu pour _toi_ , rétorqua-t-elle. Écoute, je sais, tu as... des _sentiments_ pour moi, mais... je ne peux _pas_ y répondre.

Elle alla de nouveau vers la sortie, mais le vampire bougea également pour continuer à lui bloquer la route.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas. Y a-t-il _quelqu'un d'autre ? L'un de ces garçons ?_

Charlotte fit quelques pas en arrière.

\- _Oui_ , mais ce n'est pas l'un d'eux. Ce n'est qu'une _petite partie du « pourquoi »,  
_ cependant...

\- Alors pourquoi !? _Qui est-ce ?!_

Les yeux de l'homme luisirent, et il grogna. Il n'était pas comme cela autrefois. Il ne s'était _jamais_ énervé ainsi. Il effrayait la fille. Il pouvait le voir à son expression, pourtant cela ne fit rien pour le calmer. Charlie attrapa son col, la forçant à ne pas bouger.

\- Si _tu_ ne me dis pas, _ton sang_ me le dira !

\- _Amélie !_ cria-t-elle, surprenant le vampire plus âgé.

Son emprise se desserra un moment et il fixa Charlotte, choqué.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- C-C'est... _Amélie_... répondit-elle, effrayée et embarrassée. C'est pourquoi je ne peux _pas_ , Charlie... Ce n'est pas toi, c'est _moi_...

\- Tu veux dire... tout ce temps, _tu étais_...

Charlotte acquiesça.

Le silence prit place un moment. Qu'y avait-il de plus à dire ? _Rien_. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils _puissent_ dire. Ils restèrent donc muet pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Finalement, Charlie _craqua_. Son expression choquée devint enragée, et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge de la fille. Il la souleva et l'envoya s'écraser au sol, faisant s'écrouler le plancher.

Ils tombèrent en bas, dans le sous-sol de la maison branlante. Ils atterrirent dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par la lumière des bougies dans la pièce du dessus. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lumière pour voir. Dans l'obscurité, ils voyaient encore mieux qu'en plein jour, alors tout leur était visible. L'odeur de Mort était encore plus présente ici qu'en haut, la source se trouvant ici. Charlotte observa les alentours de la grande salle, et elle fut terrifiée. _Des cadavres en décomposition qui avaient autrefois été humains, se mouvaient. Elle était entourée de_ _ **goules**_.

\- _ARRÊTEZ LA VOITURE ! c_ ria soudainement Amélie.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et renifla l'air, déconcertant les démons.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu _fous_?! demanda Alois en se frottant la tête après avoir heurté l'arrière du siège passager.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ciel, espérant que la louve ait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- _Suivez-moi_ , dit-elle en détachant sa ceinture et ouvrant la portière.

Les autres durent rapidement en faire de même, avant qu'ils ne la perdent de vue. La vitesse d'un loup-garou, même en forme humaine, n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Le long de la rue, la louve et les trois démons se précipitaient là où Amélie les menait. Elle le sentait dans l'air à présent. Elle sentait _la Mort_. La même puanteur qui l'avait presque fait vomir chez l'homme était désormais dans l' _air_. Quelque chose avait dû arriver pour relâcher l'Odeur, et cela voulait dire que quelque chose était arrivé à Charlotte, _elle le sentait_. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, l'odeur fut encore plus forte, si forte en fait, que les autres purent eux aussi la sentir.

_L'odeur de la Mort._


	143. Ni Du Jour, Ni De La Nuit

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

143\. Ni Du Jour, Ni De La Nuit.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, les démons sentirent ce que la loup-garou sentait; _des cadavres en décomposition_. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus l'odeur était forte, et ils entendirent alors les créatures grogner tandis que l'air s'échappait d'une manière ou d'une autre de leurs poumons désagrégés. Quel horrible son. Quelle horrible _puanteur_. Toujours était-il que, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, revenant au vieil immeuble abandonné où ils s'étaient rendu plus tôt.

Amélie se rua sur la poignée, la tournant, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle poussa et tira, serrant les dents, mais l'obstacle resta.

\- Amélie, _c'est verrouillé !_ dit le bleuté alors que lui, Alois et Sebastian rattrapèrent enfin la fille. Nous allons devoir trouver une autre entrée !

Elle n'avait pas la patience pour cela. Elle s'éloigna de la porte avant de la charger, heurtant le bois avec son crâne. Elle réussit à fissurer la porte, mais elle n'obtint pas le résultat escompté, alors elle recommença.

\- Elle est complètement taré, putain ! s'écria Alois.

La _regarder_ se frapper la tête contre cette porte suffisait à lui donner un mal de crâne.

\- Sebastian, _ouvre-là_ , ordonna le bleuté.

Le plan d'Amélie fonctionnait, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas assez de force. Sans prononcer un mot, l'homme s'exécuta, enfonçant la porte de l'épaule et s'arrêtant du pied alors que la porte vola à travers la pièce. La loup-garou fut à l'intérieur avant lui, chargeant avant de se stopper de peu devant l'énorme trou au sol.

Elle mit une main sur son visage. L'odeur était nauséabonde. Elle remontait et se dispersait, remplissant la pièce de l'étouffante odeur de décomposition. Les goules étaient audibles depuis le sous-sol, leurs yeux luisant fixant le groupe. Amélie fit un effort monstre pour retrouver sa voix et la projeter, entre quelques toussotements.

\- _Charlotte !_ appela-t-elle.

\- _Amélie !_ cria en retour la vampire. _Je suis en bas !_

Charlotte était sous eux, au centre de tous les cadavres animés. Ils l'ignoraient et se concentraient sur les autres, tendant maladroitement leurs membres pourris, verdâtres, et violâtre vers eux. Ils avaient la bouche grande ouverte, révélant leurs dents jaunes, mourant d'envie de les dévorer. Alois était écœuré en pensant que quelque part son _corps originel_ pourrissait six pieds sous terre dans un état similaire. Il se couvrit la bouche et résista à l'envie de rendre.

L'œil visible de Ciel s'écarquilla alors qu'il regardait les visages des décédés. Il les reconnaissait. Il lui fallut un moment, mais finalement, il se souvint.

\- Ce sont les _disparus !_ cria-t-il. Ils ont été changé en _goules !_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le blond.

Il se força à détourner le regard de la horde pour regarder le bleuté, ce qui l'aide à se calmer un peu.

Ces personnes étaient mortes. Elles étaient déjà perdues. Même si Ciel le _souhaitait_ , il ne serait pas en mesure de les ramener à la vie comme il l'avait fait avec Alois. La seule raison pour laquelle Alois était vivant était que Ciel avait pu se servir de la bague qui, à une époque avait contenue l'âme du blond, lui permettant ainsi d'établir un lien avec son essence et de le ramener. Les chances pour que ces personnes aient quelque chose auquel elles puissent être rattachées étaient nulles. Elles étaient parties, et elles ne reviendraient jamais. Ce fut pour cette raison que le Chien de Garde n'hésita pas en prenant une décision.

\- _Détruisez-les_ , dit-il. Vous deux ! Exterminez les goules et _matez Charlie !_

\- _Yes, my lord_ , dit l'homme vêtu de noir en se courbant légèrement.

\- _Oui, maître_ , dit le blond en se préparant à combattre.

\- **Yes, your lord** _ **.**_

 _\- Depuis quand travailles-tu pour lui ?!_ demanda le blond.

\- Je me sentais _exclue_.

Elle s'élança sans plus attendre dans le gouffre, sa casquette de baseball rouge tombant. Elle fut suivie par les démons, les quatre atterrissant au beau milieu des goules. Il n'y avait qu'une petite distance qui les séparaient des dents grinçantes des morts-vivants.

\- J'avais bien peur que vous découvriez tout ainsi, dit Charlie, d'un côté de la pièce. Je comptais _me débarrasser de vous de toute façon_ , Chien de Garde, alors ce n'est pas plus mal.

\- Que pensiez-vous accomplir en remplissant un sous-sol de goules ? demanda le bleuté, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis ravi que vous posiez la question. Voyez-vous, nous qui vivons dans l'ombre avons été _oppressé et réduit à se cacher de l'humanité pendant des siècles_ , et je pense qu'il est grand temps de _reprendre_ le monde pour nous ! Il n'y a qu'une chose en travers de mon chemin... dit le vampire, pointant le garçon du doigt, de manière accusatrice, … _Vous_. Vous êtes la seule personne capable de m'arrêter, « _Roi des démons_ ». Vous, qui abusez de vos pouvoirs de l'ombre pour _protéger_ celui de la lumière, vous n'êtes qu'une _vermine !_

\- Tu aimes beaucoup parler, dis dont, s'exclama une voix.

Les deux démons et les deux vampires dans la pièce se tournèrent vers Amélie. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre.

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi bavard ! Tu penses sérieusement que ces _sac d'os_ ont une chance contre _lui ?_ Tes idées sont aussi _pathétiques_ que _toi !_ Tu n'es qu'un misérable vampire qui n'a rien pour lui ! Pas de foyer, pas d'amis, pas d'être aimé, et pas de cœur; et tu penses pouvoir vaincre quelqu'un qui garde son humanité tout en marchant dans les ténèbres ? Tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Ce n'est pas un petit toutou ! _Il n'est ni le jour, ni la nuit !_

Tout ceux présent dans la pièce furent bouche bée devant le soudain discours de la fille. Charlotte avait _dit_ qu'elle parlait _parfaitement l'Anglais_. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'elle manie _aussi bien_ les mots.

Amélie sourit d'une manière hautaine et provocatrice; le premier sourire que les garçons voient sur son visage. Elle s'accroupit au maximum, comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir. De curieuses traînées d'énergie blanche semblèrent entourer son corps alors qu'elle se préparait à attaquer.

\- J'ai toujours dit que « _les gestes étaient plus efficaces que les mots_ », et maintenant, je vais _te botter le cul_.

Elle chargea, courant parmi les goules à une telle vitesse que leurs corps ne purent réagir à temps pour essayer de l'arrêter. L'énergie autour d'elle donnait l'impression qu'elle était une lumière au ralenti. Elle fonça droit sur Charlie, laissant les démons se défendre tout seul.

\- _Elle est cinglée, cette chienne !_ cria le blond après elle.

\- _Alois !_ dit le bleuté d'un ton sévère.

\- Quoi ? C'est un _chien, et c'est une fille_ , non ?

La paume du bleuté rencontra son front en entendant la plaisanterie absolument pas adaptée à la situation. L'heure n'était pas aux blagues; l'heure était à l' _extermination de goules_.

Le trio se prépara alors que les premières goules attaquèrent, grognant tandis que leurs muscles tombant protestaient, victimes de la _rigidité cadavérique_. Ciel s'assura de mettre une paire de gants noirs avant de se lancer dans le combat, tout comme Sebastian, les siens étant blancs. Alois devrait faire avec étant donné que le combat qui allait suivre risquait d'en mettre partout.

\- Souvenez-vous : visez la tête ou le cœur. _Autre part, cela ne les arrêtera pas_ , leur rappela Sebastian.

\- _Compris !_ dirent simultanément les garçons.

Ciel asséna le premier coup contre l'une des créatures devant lui, la frappant de toutes ses forces à la tête. Des os volèrent en éclats avec l'impact, et la peau se déchira alors que le poing du bleuté heurta l'ignoble goule. Du sang ainsi que des tissus cérébraux collaient désormais à ses gants et ses vêtements. Une fois la première tombée, il se prépara à en frapper une autre, tandis que Sebastian en fit de même.

Alois, cependant, _hésitait_ quelque peu. Il n'avait jamais tué à mains nus auparavant. En fait, chaque fois qu'il s'était battu, quelqu'un d'autre avait administré le coup final. Même dans les cas de Maxwell Goddard, l'ange, et August Remy, la démone, il s'était _battu_ , mais il n'avait pas _tué_. Après ce qui sembla être une période inappropriée de débat intérieur pour tuer des zombies, il se résolut à le faire. Il planta ses pieds dans le sol avant de s'y atteler, envoyant des coups de poings afin de tuer ce qui était déjà mort, aux côtés de ses compagnons.

Le sous-sol était animé d'une atroce cacophonie. Le craquement des crânes et l'égouttement nauséabond de gouttelettes de sang au sol s'entendaient bien au-delà de la pièce. Parfois, ce n'était qu'un « _égouttement_ », alors que certains coups étaient plus puissants que d'autres, faisant _gicler_ le liquide contre les murs et le parterre, teintant le tout d'un rouge cramoisi. Le bruit répugnant de membres tombant au sol résonnait, suivit de celui d'un corps inerte.

Il s'agissait presque d'une bataille à sens unique alors que les démons se déployaient, occupant plus de place. Ils frappèrent goule après goule, leurs vêtements collant à leur peau à cause de l'eau rouge qui s'échappait d'elles. Répugnant, oui, mais nécessaire. Le Phantomhive avait son pistolet, chargé de balles anti-monstres, mais il en aurait besoin pour le _boss final_. Il savait qu'il faudrait plus que de simples poings, des canines, ou des serres pour tuer un _vampire_ , et il n'allait pas gâcher d'aussi précieuses ressources sur du menu fretin. Il regarda le combat entre leur ennemi principal et la louve, observant un moment alors qu'elle gardait l'homme occupé, et l'empêchait de fuir.

Amélie, il est vrai, ratait l'homme la plupart du temps, même avec sa vitesse surhumaine. Charlie arrivait à anticiper et à se changer en brume noir avant qu'elle le touche, ses poings passant à travers lui; lorsque son bras coupait l'air la brume se formait autour, comme si elle bougeait de son propre gré et hors de sa trajectoire. Aucune des attaques de l'homme ne touchait la fille, cependant. Lorsqu'il tentait de la frapper, il ne touchait que de l'air. Il n'y avait pas de perdant, ni de gagnant dans ce combat-là.

Ce que le bleuté s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas très juste, mais Ciel Phantomhive ne l'était jamais. Il attrapa le manche du _Zamiel_ derrière lui qu'il gardait caché, et le brandit. Il savait qu'il devait être rapide, et son tir précis afin de ne pas toucher la loup-garou par erreur. Ce serait maintenant ou jamais tant que l'homme était distrait, autrement il saurait ce qu'il préparait et se transformerait en cette vile brume noire à nouveau.

\- _Amélie ! Bouge !_ cria-t-il avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le tir résonna à travers la bâtisse et les environs, ressemblant étrangement à un coup de tonnerre. Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, tout fut silencieux. Dans le sous-sol de cette immeuble, _quelqu'un mourrait_.

Charlie se tenait, les yeux écarquillés. Il regardait droit devant lui le poing levé pour frapper, mais il n'y avait personne devant lui. Il regarda de côté et vit son adversaire avec son habituelle expression d'indifférence.

Il toussa, et la même substance rouge qui tachait sa chemise fut rejetée par son organisme alors qu'il tomba à genoux. Il ne ressentit pas la douleur dans ses articulations en tombant au sol, celle dans son torse la surpassant. Il regarda Charlotte une dernière fois.

\- Tu sais... commença-t-il, sa voix faible, … Je t'aimais _vraiment_ , Charlotte... Promets-moi d'être _heureuse_ , d'accord ? toussa-t-il à nouveau, une nouvelle gerbe de sang au sol.

\- Je le _serai_... répondit-elle, ... _maître_.

L'homme sourit une dernière fois avant que ce qu'il lui reste de force l'abandonne, et il tomba finalement inerte au sol. La vampire balaya la salle du regard, les piles de cadavres, et les seuls rescapés. Les goules étaient mortes, ne laissant que les démons et la loup-garou.

Nonchalamment, Ciel s'avança vers le corps de l'ancien maître, et il le fusilla à nouveau _à la tête cette fois_. C'était un geste froid pour s'assurer que l'homme soit mort, mais nécessaire. Le bleuté n'était pas sûr et certain d'avoir touché le cœur de Charlie, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait une chance pour que ce dernier survive et répète ses crimes. Charlotte grimaça en entendant la deuxième détonation, fermant les yeux afin de ne pas voir le corps réagir à la force du tir.

\- Il est mort, dit le garçon, soupirant. Rentrons. _Je suis fatigué_.

\- J'ai besoin d'une _douche_ , dit le blond. _Et vite_.

\- J'imagine qu'essayer de nettoyer ses taches sera futile, dit le majordome en constatant les dégâts fait à ses vêtements et à ceux des garçons. Quel _gâchis_.

Charlotte fut quelque peu choquée par le manque de réaction de la part du groupe. Ils venaient de massacrer un groupe de goules ainsi que d'assassiner une figure majeur des ténèbres de Londres, et ils se comportaient comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple _corvée_. Le blond avait affirmé que _Amélie_ était « _cinglée_ », mais ces démons- _ils étaient les plus terrifiants ici_. C'était donc le fameux « _Chien de Garde de La Reine_ » et ses minions ? Ils étaient une force à ne pas prendre à la légère. Les pensées de Charlotte furent interrompues par une main s'entremêlant avec la sienne. Elle baissa le regard et vit la fille plus petite qui la fixait intensément. La vampire sourit.

\- _Tu vois_? _Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien_.


	144. Que Faire De Vous Deux ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous sommes arrivés au chapitre 144, ce qui veut dire que "La Rubrique" fait son apparition. Il s'agit simplement d'une sorte de bonus à la fin des chapitres où l'on peut en apprendre plus sur les personnages et où, à l'époque où la fanfiction était publiée, les lecteurs pouvaient leur poser des questions.

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

144\. Que Faire De Vous Deux ?

Le soleil se leva, sa douce et chaleureuse lumière illuminant l'horizon dans un merveilleux spectre de rouges et de jaunes, pourtant personne ne l'admira. Il illumina les jardins derrière un certain manoir dans la périphérie de Londres, créant des ombres et marquant le début d'un nouveau jour, pourtant personne ne vit cela. Personne dans l'imposante bâtisse, étant donné que la majorité d'entre eux dormaient avec les rideaux bien fermés afin de ne pas laisser la lumière entrer.

Une certaine paire de garçons en étaient un bon exemple, mais contrairement aux autres personnes qui dormaient dans la demeure, ils avaient les bras et les jambes entremêlés alors qu'ils profitaient de la chaleur que l'autre émettait tandis qu'ils dormaient paisiblement. La veille, ils avaient prévu de se mettre au lit après une longue nuit passée à résoudre une enquête tout en tuant des goules et un vampire, mais ensuite les choses s'étaient un peu... emballées. Ils étaient dans la chambre du bleuté, leurs vêtements dispersés sur le sol. _Je vous laisse faire vos propres hypothèses_.

Dormant à poings fermés, les garçons restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine loup-garou déboule dans la chambre en ouvrant grand la porte et en allumant les lumières. Bien évidemment, les garçons sursautèrent- non, « sursauter » est un peu _faible_ pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentirent. Ils se relevèrent brusquement afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, leurs repos interrompu. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés de peur avant qu'ils fusillent l'intrus du regard, sourcils froncés. Amélie se tenait dans la chambre comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème.

\- _C'est l'heure de se lever_ , dit-elle, croisant le regard des garçons.

Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle se retenait de rire.

\- Ça te tuerait de _frapper_ , merde ?! demanda le blond en marquant une pause afin remettre ses idées en place. _Est-ce que c'est ma tenue de bonne ?!_

En effet, la fille portait la tenue que le garçon avait été censé revêtir durant le Festival de Halloween de Warwick. Il aurait juré qu'il l'avait mise dans le fond de son placard. Elle faisait quelques centimètres de moins que lui, et elle était légèrement plus fine, alors l'ensemble ne la seyait pas, mais le corsage permettait de faire tenir le tout, _couvrant ce qu'il fallait_.

\- _Mes_ vêtements sont sales, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle pinça les bouts de la jupe afin de la relever un peu.

\- _Tu as bon goût_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un petit ricanement.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans le placard des autres ! cria le blond.

Il tenta de sortir du lit dans le but de lui donner une leçon, mais il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit le Phantomhive le regarder d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Alois... commença-t-il, … Tu es _nu_.

Le blond avait oublié ce détail et était presque sur le point de bondir hors des draps accompagné de son _petit soldat_. En se rendant compte de l'état actuel des choses, il rougit et se recouvrit de nouveau avec les draps, se cachant. L'expression de la loup-garou resta la même tout du long, refusant de donner ne serait-ce qu'une once de réaction.

\- _Lève-toi_ , dit-elle.

\- Non ! rétorqua la voix étouffée du blond.

Amélie savait que Alois n'allait pas bouger si elle ne se servait que de sa voix alors elle décida de passer à l'action. Elle se dirigea vers le bout du lit, et mit ses mains sur le tissu en prenant un bon appui tout en grognant. Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Une minute, _je t'interdis de faire cela !_ ordonna-t-il.

Il était, lui aussi, protégé par le tissu et ne voulait pas être exposé comme le blond l'avait été. Il agrippa le drap à son tour, afin qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de retirer cet obstacle aussi facilement.  
\- Nous allons nous lever, mais tu dois _sortir_!

\- _Tch_ , dit-elle en claquant de la langue.

Ciel n'était pas sûr et certain de savoir si elle était agacée, déçue, ou les deux. À contrecœur, elle lâcha le tissu et se retourna pour se rendre à la porte. Elle s'arrêta juste avant de sortir pour pointer avec deux doigts ses yeux puis ceux des garçons comme pour dire « je vous ai à l'œil ». Après cet étrange échange, elle partit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Lorsque Alois l'entendit, il émergea de sa cachette et regarda le bleuté.

\- Mais... Putain ?! dit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait _encore_ ici ?!

\- Je n'en ai _aucune idée_... répondit le bleuté. J'aurais _juré_ avoir _verrouillé cette porte._

\- Génial. Il y a un _tue-l'amour, lolita, lesbienne, loup-garou_ qui peut **crocheter** **les verrous** dans notre maison. Qu'est-ce que nous sommes censés faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si la _SPA_ pouvait nous aider !

\- Calme-toi. Je suis sûr qu'elles restent juste le plus longtemps possible parce qu'elles n'ont _nulle part où aller_ , répondit le bleuté.

Le blond devait l'admettre, en voyant les choses sous cet angle, c'était beaucoup plus logique. C'était un pied-à-terre, et un joli, de surcroît.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire d'elles, et peut-être leur trouver un _autre_ endroit où rester, ajouta Ciel lorsqu'il vit la moue du blond.

\- _D'accoooord_ , se plaint le blond. Tu es juste content qu'il y ait enfin _quelqu'un de plus petit que toi_ dans les parages, pas vrai ?

\- Ferme-là, dit le bleuté.

Il était plus grand que la louve de cinq centimètres, et plus petit que le blond de huit centimètres. C'était peu, mais assez pour être remarquable, surtout pour le bleuté. Chaque fois qu'il devait parler à Alois en étant debout, il était obligé de lever la tête, ce qui l'agaçait grandement.

Il sortit du lit, rapidement suivit du blond, et ils s'habillèrent. Ils ignorèrent la fille assise de l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir. Elle fusillait la porte du regard, mais son expression revint à la normale en apercevant le duo.

Rapidement, elle se leva et dépoussiéra la robe qu'elle avait « libéré » du placard du blond, la tirant légèrement. Amélie se mit à les rattraper avant d'être arrêtée par le blond qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Il se tint sur une jambe, et mit ses bras en l'air dans une position d'art martial standard.

\- _Prends garde à la Grue !_ cria-t-il à la fille avec un visage des plus sérieux.

Ciel se retourna pour voir quelle genre d'idiotie le blond avait encore trouvé. Amélie, cependant, répliqua avec sa propre pose.

\- _Style du Dragon !_ cria-t-elle à son tour.

Alois changea pour une autre pose.

\- _Style du Singe !_

_\- Tigre !_

_\- Serpent !_

Le bleuté les observa un instant avant d'en venir à la conclusion qu'ils essayaient juste de voir qui pouvait être le plus étrange. Il reprit sa marche alors que l'autre démon et la loup-garou avaient continué leur _duel excentrique_. Tandis qu'il se rendait dans son bureau, ouvrant la porte, il entendit les deux autres imiter des bruitages de kung-fu. Ciel entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, ce qui ne fit qu'étouffer les _apprentis Xiao-lin_.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et le Phantomhive fut enfin en mesure de se rappeler de ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et prit le téléphone, rassemblant _tout le courage qu'il possédait_ avant de composer un numéro. Ce qu'il était sur le point de faire allait contre sa fierté, ses principes, et ses valeurs. Ciel Phantomhive était sur le point de _demander de l'aide_ , mais pas à n'importe qui. Non, il allait demander à la _femme la plus terrifiante qu'il ait jamais connu_ , _Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_.

Il plaça l'appareil contre son oreille, et écouta la tonalité en attendant. L'attente sembla plus longue qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, mais finalement, il entendit le téléphone à l'autre bout du fil être décroché. Il se prépara.

\- _Allô ?_ répondit son interlocuteur.

Il faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsque ce ne fut pas la Hellsing qui le salua.

\- _Seras ?_ demanda-t-il. Hellsing est-elle indisponible ?

\- Hum, non. Elle a simplement quelques ennuis actuellement, répondit la draculina blonde. Un groupe de goules mortes a été trouvé avec le vampire qui les a créées, tard cette nuit. Elle est occupée à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Il y eut une pause avant que le garçon reprenne la parole.

\- _J'ai la réponse à cela..._ dit-il.

\- Hein ? Euh, d'accord. Je vais lui dire dans ce cas, si vous pouvez attendre un instant.

\- Merci, Mll. Victoria.

Ciel patienta alors, le temps que l'agent de Hellsing parte chercher sa maîtresse. Il put entendre des voix étouffées, appartenant évidemment à Seras et sa maîtresse, mais il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. Cependant, il réussit à entendre la femme autoritaire brièvement crier « quoi ?! » avant que le téléphone lui soit passé. Sir Hellsing ne le salua pas. Elle alla droit au but, comme toujours.

\- _Qu'avez. Vous. Fait. Phantomhive ?_ articula-t-elle.

Son irritation était présente, et intimida le garçon un court instant. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement avant de parler.

\- _Bonjour à vous aussi, Hellsing_ , dit-il. En ce qui concerne la mystérieuse apparition de _goules mortes_ , j'aimerais vous informer que ma part de responsabilité n'est que _fortuite_.

\- _Répondez à la question_ , démon.

Sir Hellsing était une femme puissante. Elle dirigeait une organisation avec charisme et patriotisme et ne supportait pas l'échec, _surtout le sien_. Le Phantomhive pouvait en soi la comprendre dans ce sens là. La femme était d'une personnalité fière, forte, et sévère, étant d'ordinaire plutôt calme, comme lui. Seras avait raison, ils _étaient_ similaires. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait du mal à s'entendre avec elle. Ils étaient en un sens, _trop semblables_. Il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre avec une telle personne, parce qu'il était celui qui agissait ainsi normalement. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- J'étais simplement sur _une enquête_.

Il aurait parfois bien voulu avoir la même aisance que Alois pour parler et se sortir de ce genre de situation.

\- Et il s'est avéré que cela m'a mené au repaire de ce vampire, où j'ai découvert qu'il _enlevait des humains dans le but de les transformer en goules_. Nous avons pu identifier les victimes sur place.

Il y eut une pause avant que la femme reprenne la parole. Cela rendit le bleuté quelque peu nerveux, en attente de sa réponse.

\- Y a-t-il _autre_ chose que je suis censée savoir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, c'est _ce_ pourquoi j'appelais, répondit Ciel. Voyez-vous, celles qui nous ont emmenés là-bas sont deux être surnaturels, _une vampire et une loup-garou_. Depuis peu, elles logent chez moi parce qu'elles n'ont nulle part où aller...

\- _Me demandez-vous de vous en débarrasser ?_ l'interrompit Integra.

\- En toute honnêteté, _oui_ , dit le garçon en soupirant. Elles sont _inoffensives_ , je vous l'assure. En fait, ce sont des _idiotes_. Le genre d'idiotes qui vont _accidentellement détruire ma demeure par leur incompétence_.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un très bon _vendeur_ , vous savez.

Integra marqua une pause. Ciel put entendre le bruit de son briquet alors qu'elle allumait un cigare. Pourquoi en allumait-elle autant, il ne comprendrait jamais. Il ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, alors qu'elle reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que _je_ les veux ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Phantomhive serra les dents. Il devait se préparer mentalement. Il savait ce qu'il devait _dire_ , mais pas si _son incommensurable fierté le laisserait faire_. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais aucun son n'en sortit, alors il dut se forcer.

\- S'il... S'il y a bien _quelqu'un_ qui peut les former... commença-t-il, … C'est _vous_ , _Sir Integra._ Je ne suis simplement _pas doué_ pour ce genre de choses...

Comme c'était étrange, que prononcer ces quelques mots puisse le faire se sentir si mal. Il expira après dit le dernier mot, et attendit la réponse de la femme. Il s'attendit à être moqué, mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

\- _Très bien_ , dit-elle, surprenant le garçon. Mais à une condition : _vous devrez les laisser vous servir chez vous pendant un mois entier_. Je ne veux pas de deux membres du personnel _inutiles_. _Apprenez leur les bases_ , et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

 _Il le savait_. Il _savait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose. _Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_ n'acceptait jamais aussi facilement, si ce n'est _entièrement_. C'était cela, ou supporter ces deux là pour dieu sait combien de temps. Il pouvait le faire, et il le savait. Après tout, il avait survécu environ trois ans avec ses _précédents serviteurs_ , chacun d'entre eux étant presque plus incompétent les uns que les autres dans leurs tâches.

\- Marché conclu, dit-il finalement. Je peux m'y faire, mais êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que vous devriez savoir sur elles ? demanda-t-il, pensant à quel point il était étrange d'engager quelqu'un dont on ne connaît rien.

\- Je ne sais pas, _y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier ?_ demanda Integra avec un ton semblable à celui d'un professeur assez autoritaire.

\- _Elles forment un couple_ , dit-il avant d'immédiatement raccrocher.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, la laissant y songer maintenant qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de dire « non ». S'imaginer la tête qu'elle faisait le _réjouissait_ d'une certaine manière. Il sourit narquoisement en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il commençait à remarquer qu'il développait ces étranges moments audacieux ces derniers temps. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si cela lui plaisait, ou le déconcertait. Il sursauta lorsque Alois déboula dans la pièce, pourchassé par la louve alors qu'elle grognait et aboyait.

\- Elle est folle ! Elle est bizarre ! _Trop bizarre_ , _Ciel !_ cria le blond en se cachant derrière le bleuté.

\- Exterminer ! _Ex-ter-mi-ner !_ cria Amélie.

Elle levait les mains comme des griffes et grognait sans essayer d'avoir l'air menaçante, mais _drôle_. Soupirant, le bleuté ouvrit la bouche pour la confronter.

\- Amélie, dit-il, aimerais-tu un _travail et un endroit où rester,_ pour toi et Charlotte ?

\- Quoi ?!intervint le blond, avant de se faire taire par le Phantomhive.

La fille aux cheveux argentés, cependant, faillit _scintiller_ (au sens figuré) en entendant la question. Il avait piqué son intérêt.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui s'occupe du paranormal, et emploie des êtres surnaturels comme toi et Charlotte pour protéger la Grande-Bretagne de la menace d'autre monde. Elle vous offre ces deux choses là, dit Ciel.

Il remarqua son attention s'évanouir alors qu'il mentionnait le fait qu'elles ne resteraient pas chez lui, mais il rajouta :

\- Elle est beaucoup mieux équipée pour vous procurer tout ce dont vous avez besoin que moi. Être une créature non humaine est _beaucoup plus simple_ lorsqu'il y a une organisation entière prête à prêter main forte.

Amélie reprit du poil de la bête. Cela permettait de faire disparaître tout leur problème. Elles ne mourraient plus de faim, pourraient avoir un cycle de travail adapté à celui de leur sommeil, et elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter des _pleines lunes_. Bien qu'elle soit consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, et soit en contrôle de ses faits et gestes durant la pleine lune, il était difficile de voyager sans danger et de ne pas se faire repérer dans la foule. Charlotte étant nocturne, elles devaient souvent se déplacer la nuit, et il était problématique de devoir se transformer contre son gré dans des endroits publics. Alors qu'elle pouvait changer entre les deux formes quand elle le souhaitait, c'était lors de la pleine lune qu'elle perdait cette faculté. _Cacher un monstre-loup géant dans une grande ville sans le strict minimum est beaucoup plus compliqué qu'on pourrait le croire_.

\- Mais il y a une condition, reprit le garçon, il faut que vous puissiez me servir pendant un mois, et _le travail est tout à vous_.

En réponse, la louve fit un salut militaire.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle aura besoin de mon uniforme de bonne ? demanda le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si _tu_ en avais besoin, dit le bleuté.

\- _Tu sais que tu le trouves sexy_.

\- _Ferme-là_...

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Fiche des Personnages** _

_Alois Trancy_

_Âge : 16 ans_

_Taille : 1m65_

_Anniversaire : 5 novembre_

_Couleur préférée : violet_

_Chanson préférée : « Judas » de Lady Gaga... Ou peut-être « Girl On Fire » de Alicia Keys... parce que ça énerve Ciel._

_Émission préférée : LE VISAGE DE CIEL_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Âge : 134 ans_

_Taille : … 1m57..._

_Longueur (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) : une minute,_ _**QUOI ?!** _ _Alois, c'est toi qui as mis ça ?! Je ne répondrai pas..._

_Anniversaire : 14 décembre_

_Couleur préférée : Bleu_

_Chanson préférée : « The Diabolic Waltz » de Taku Iwasaki_

_Émission préférée : Doctor Who_

_Position préférée (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) :_ _**BON SANG, ALOIS !** _


	145. Musique Curieusement Appropriée

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

145\. Musique Curieusement Appropriée.

\- _Non !_ s'exclama la vampire qui venait de se réveiller.

C'était le soir à la demeure Phantomhive. Toutes traces du soleil qui avait brillé avec tant d'enthousiasme il n'y a pas si longtemps avaient disparu, remplacées par la douce lueur de la lune, seule guide dans la pénombre de la nuit. À présent que l'invitée nocturne était réveillée, le quatuor d'êtres surnaturels comptaient se rendre à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un que vous connaissez déjà bien. Hélas, il avait fallu que Charlotte choisisse ce moment là pour être têtue.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda le blond. Ça ira. _Kristopherson est gay_ , alors ce ne sera pas _gênant quand il_ _te_ _mesurera_.

\- Là n'est pas le problème, répliqua la fille, je ne porterai _pas de jupe_! Je me _fiche_ de savoir que ça fait partie de l' _uniforme !_

Le maître des lieux se frotta les tempes en cherchant une réponse. Ils devaient partir bientôt s'ils voulaient en finir. L'amoureux du rose ne pouvait pas rester debout toute la nuit, voyez-vous, surtout un dimanche. S'il essayait, le lundi matin serait un cauchemar et la fille avait besoin d'un uniforme de servante, mais elle refusait de porter une jupe.

\- Je suis sûr que Kris peut trouver une _alternative_ , insista Ciel.

Il regarda la vampire, légèrement agacé par le fait qu'elle le surplombait. Menacer quelqu'un était beaucoup plus difficile lorsque l'individu en question était d'une plus grande envergure.

\- Mais nous devons _y aller_. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

Charlotte croisa les bras en signe de protestation.

\- D'accord. _On a_ _les moyens de_ _te_ _faire coopérer_ , dit le blond. _Amélie ! Je te choisis !_

Avec ces mots, une tempête se leva. La louve sembla sortir de nulle part, s'attaquant à l'autre fille. Elle s'accrocha à son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa poitrine. Charlotte faillit tomber à la renverse et eut du mal à s'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre, retrouvant une certaine balance entre son poids et celui sur son dos afin de se remettre droite. La vampire tenta de faire partir la fille, ignorant le rire de la menace blonde dans la pièce.

\- Amélie, prends Charlotte et va dans la voiture. _Nous partons_ , dit le bleuté en allant vers la porte.

Il fut suivi par Alois qui avait encore du mal à retenir son rire.

\- _Yes_ , _your lord !_ répondit la loup-garou.

Elle dégagea ses pieds de l'autre fille en maintenant sa prise sur son cou, le soudain déséquilibre la faisant tomber en arrière et lorsque les pieds d'Amélie touchèrent le sol, elle se positionna de manière à ce que la vampire tombe sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin placée, la louve courut vers la porte, puis jusqu'à la voiture, vampire têtue en mains.

Peu de temps après, ils furent devant la maison des Miles. Le bâtiment était plus petit que le domaine Phantomhive, et beaucoup plus moderne en apparence, mais il ne manquait pas de style. Les quatre se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, et frappèrent à la porte. Le faux-blond ouvrit cette dernière et se présenta à eux. Il portait un t-shirt en V rose, ainsi qu'un short, ce qui était, étonnamment, plutôt normal pour le garçon. Les cheveux de Kristopherson étaient différents, bien qu'il ait la même coupe, les racines marrons étaient de plus en plus visibles, comme s'il ne s'était pas décolorés les cheveux depuis longtemps.

\- _Vous en avez pris du temps_ , dit-il, une salutation ordinaire de la part du garçon. Je commençais à me demander si vous viendriez vraiment !

\- Désolé, répondit le bleuté, nous avons eu du mal à tous nous préparer. Oh, _d'ailleurs, voici Charlotte et Amélie_.

\- _Salut, je suis Kristopherson_ , les salua le faux-blond.

\- _Charlotte est ma femme !_ cria la louve.

Personne ne savait _pourquoi_ elle disait cela chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait quelqu'un, mais elle le faisait.

\- D'accord... répondit Kristopherson.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Il se décala de l'entrée, et fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

\- Bon, entrez. Mettons-nous au travail.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, où se trouvait un visage quelque peu familier assis sur le canapé alors qu'il attendait patiemment que Kristopherson revienne. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts ainsi que des yeux bleus, et il était assez bien bâti mais ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il était un _joueur de rugby_. Oui, le joueur de rugby de _Tamworth_ Academy, _Cameron Gully_ , était assis dans le salon de Kristopherson, se roulant les pouces en attendant que l'autre garçon revienne. Il regarda le groupe et leur sourit quelque peu gêné, et la menace blonde ainsi que la vampire le lui rendirent, le bleuté acquiesçant. Amélie sembla simplement l'ignorer, et se concentra sur la pièce en elle-même à la place.

\- _Je vous présente Cameron_ , dit finalement Kristopherson. Cameron, voici Ciel, Alois, Charlotte, et Amélie.

\- Salut, dit-il.

\- Je dois prendre les mensurations de l'une d'elles. Je reviens, répondit le garçon en rose.

Le Tamworthien acquiesça, et l'autre garçon fit signe aux surnaturels de le suivre dans sa chambre, là où se trouvaient toutes ses affaires.

Elle était toute aussi élégante et moderne que le reste de la maison, mais légèrement moins rangée. Il y avait des rouleaux de tissus ainsi que des brouillons éparpillés par terre de manière « organisée », et le bureau était lui aussi en pagaille, mais avec assez de place pour travailler. Les murs étaient blancs, avec des taches de rose ici et là pour donner un peu de vie, avec des rideaux roses ainsi qu'un couvre-lit rose et d'autres objets roses dans la pièce, telle que la lampe dans le coin et même le téléphone du garçon qui chargeait sur la table de nuit. Ledit garçon s'assit sur sa chaise devant le bureau contre le mur, et la fit tourner afin de faire face au groupe.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un _uniforme de « servant » ?_ demanda-t-il, répétant ce que le bleuté lui avait dit au téléphone. _Vous avez déjà des idées ?_

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'un d'eux répondent, mais finalement, en tant que responsable, Ciel prit la parole.

\- Nous avons besoin d'un uniforme pour Charlotte, commença-t-il en montrant la vampire de la main. Le problème étant qu'elle refuse de porter une jupe. _Des idées ?_

Kristopherson se mit à réfléchir un moment en observant la fille. Il examina le style vestimentaire qu'elle avait actuellement, avec sa chemise grise et sa veste noire. Elle ressemblait déjà à une sorte de servante au masculin. Ainsi, son analyse fut complète.

\- Je pourrais faire un _uniforme pour homme_ , mais le rendre plus « _féminin_ », dit-il. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ciel regarda la fille un moment pour voir si cela lui allait. Pour le garçon, ça lui était égal, tant qu'elle avait un uniforme. La fille acquiesça, mais elle continua à croiser les bras comme si elle n'avait pas fini de protester.

\- Cela me semble être une bonne idée, dit le bleuté en regardant de nouveau le faux-blond.

Kristopherson frappa alors des mains avant de faire tourner sa chaise afin de faire face à son bureau.

\- D'accord. Je vais commencer les mesures.

Il prit son mètre dans l'une des nombreuses piles sur le bureau et regarda le groupe. Il hésita avant de dire :

\- Uhm, _ne le prenez pas mal_ , mais j'ai besoin que vous vous déshabillez pour que ce soit précis.

Le visage de la vampire devint rouge, tandis que celui de la loup-garou sembla s'illuminer.

\- Non ! Personne ne m'a dit que je devrai être _nue !_ répliqua Charlotte.

\- Je n'ai pas dis nu. Gardez vos sous-vêtements. _Ce qu'il y a en dessous ne m'intéresse pas_ , répondit l'amoureux de la mode _._

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, _Kris est à cent pour cent homo_ , renchérit Alois.

Pour une certaine raison, c'était rassurant à savoir, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas _convaincant_. Cependant, Charlotte n'avait pas vraiment le choix, étant donné que _Amélie_ était dans la pièce. La louve imita des griffes avec ses mains tout en s'approchant de la fille.

\- _À poil,_ dit-elle, lui sautant instantanément dessus.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de _sortir,_ dit le bleuté.

Il couvrit les yeux du blond et l'emmena hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux. Les cris de la vampire retentissaient dans le couloir, alors afin d'échapper à l'embarras de la situation, le duo de démons décida de retourner au salon pour attendre, cependant le malaise resta en la présence du « nouvel ami » du faux-blond toujours présent dans la pièce. Néanmoins, Ciel et Alois s'assirent sur le canapé en face de lui. S'attendant à un long silence étouffant, Alois ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, disant la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai vu ces canapés je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient très durs, mais ils sont étonnamment confortables, dit-il au bleuté.

\- Peu importe à quel point tu t'en plaindras, _je ne changerai pas les canapés de mon bureau_ , Alois, répondit ledit bleuté. En fait, ces messages _pas si subliminaux_ que tu fais me donnent _encore plus_ envie de les garder.

\- _Sadique!_ Un _parpaing_ serait plus confortable que ces trucs là ! se plaint le Trancy.

\- _Alors trouve un parpaing où t'asseoir. Je te le laisserai_ , dit Ciel avec un léger sourire narquois.

\- _Enfoiré_.

\- _Je t'aime aussi, muffin_.

Le joueur de rugby en face d'eux faillit tomber à la renverse en entendant ce dernier échange. Ce n'était pas parce que le bleuté avait repris l'une des phrases préférées du blond. Non, il n'était pas au courant de cela, cependant, il était gêné par le fait que les deux garçons puissent dire ce genre de choses aussi ouvertement. Il se mit à rougir quelque peu, et s'apprêta à parler, et, hésitant, il posa la question qui le démangeait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Eh... Est-ce que vous êtes... _Vous savez_... commença-t-il, ne parvenant pas à finir sa question à cause de l'embarras.

\- _Ensemble dans le sens romantique du terme ?_ Ouais, répondit le blond sans gêne en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du bleuté.

Cameron les fixa comme figé par le temps un moment avant de revenir à lui.

\- Comment vous faites ça ? demanda-t-il enfin. _Comment pouvez-vous dire ça aussi facilement ?_

\- Facile. Étape un : _s'en battre les couilles_. Étape deux : crier « _j'aime les hommes !_ » depuis les toits _parce que tu t'en bats les couilles_ , dit le blond, énumérant les étapes tout en les comptant sur ses doigts.

Ce n'était, évidemment, que la version _abrégée_. Cela ne prenait pas en compte un quelconque obstacle émotionnel, ou social. On pouvait assumer que l'étape- _ahem_ , « _s'en battre les couilles_ » était là pour donner une idée de comment _contourner_ ces fameux obstacles. Ce n'était, cependant, pas exact, puisque contrairement à _Alois Trancy_ , la plupart des gens n'étaient pas capable de simplement « _s'en battre les couilles_ ». La _peur_ ou le _doute_ pouvaient être plutôt problématiques. En fait, même lui, _la menace blonde elle-même_ , avait eu peur de dire au bleuté ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait hésité et s'était emmêlé les pinceaux; tous les deux, en fait.

\- Je _pense_ que ce qu'Alois _essaye_ de dire est... commença-t-il, répondant au regard confus du joueur de rugby, … que lorsque tu en arrives au point où tu es _à l'aise_ avec tout cela, tu seras capable de l'admettre.

En réponse, le Tamworthien regarda le sol pour éviter le contact visuel avec eux, manquant cruellement de confiance pour les regarder. Il se tourna les pouces et tenta de penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire, mais son esprit était vide. Il avait évidemment beaucoup de questions à leur poser, mais il ne voulait pas être _indiscret_. Il les connaissait à peine, après tout.

Le silence régnait autour d'eux tel un mal désirant les faire suffoquer. Cameron fixait le sol tandis que Ciel et Alois regardaient la pièce, gênés. Ils semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire. Le silence constant commença à énerver Alois. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- Eh, _est-ce que tu aimes Kristopherson ?_ demanda-t-il à l'autre blond, comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez tendue.

Instinctivement, Cameron leva la tête pour regarder le duo de démons, son visage rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un « _oui_ », dans ce cas ? demanda le Trancy. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon pote. Ne brise pas son cœur par contre, sinon, _je te pourchasserai et je t'étriperai comme un poisson_.

Le garçon avait dit cela d'une manière si sérieuse que c'en était absurde. Le Tamworthien n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il plaisantait ou s'il était _réellement_ sérieux. D'une certain façon, il se sentit plus à l'aise.

\- Vous savez, je suis un peu _jaloux_ , dit Kristopherson à Charlotte dans l'autre pièce, vous avez une silhouette de rêve pour un mannequin.

Il avait du mal à se faire au fait qu'il soit si calme en étant dans la même pièce qu'un vampire et ce qui semblait être un loup-garou assez _turbulent_. Son affirmation lui valut un pouce levé de la part de ladite loup-garou, mais le refus immédiat de l'autre fille.

\- Hein ? Impossible, dit-elle. Je suis trop pâle, et ma poitrine est trop petite. En fait, je ressemble à un _homme_...

\- Quel genre de magazines lisez-vous ? dit le faux-blond. Je ne parle pas des mannequins dans les _magazines de mode pour ados_ , mais de ceux pour des _grandes marques_. Ils sont totalement différents.

Il mit le mètre autour de son cou et écrivit les dernières mesures. Il chercha sur son bureau un magazine tandis que la fille se rhabillait.

\- Quel dommage que vous _ne portiez pas de robe_. C'est du _gâchis_.

\- Eh bien, _désolée_ , mais je préfère garder mes affaires _couvertes_ , répondit Charlotte.

\- Eh, je _tuerais_ pour avoir vos formes. Vous avez seulement l'air « masculine » parce que vous vous _laissez_ avoir cet air. Ça pourrait facilement être arrangé avec des vêtements ayant une coupe pour femme, et en relâchant vos cheveux.

\- Une _« coupe pour femmes_ » ?

Kristopherson soupira.

\- Écoutez, pour ce qui est des vêtements, il existe beaucoup de coupes, mais les deux principales sont celles « _pour hommes_ » et « _pour femmes_ ». Une coupe d'homme est plutôt carré, alors qu'une coupe de femme a une forme différente. Une coupe pour femme va vers l'intérieur au niveau de la taille avant de ressortir pour montrer les _courbes_.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il devait expliquer cela. Il était vraiment quelque peu jaloux de la fille, pour être franc, il _grandissait_. Sa voix devenait plus grave, et il commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à un adulte. Ses jours passés à pouvoir se travestir et se faire passer pour une fille étaient comptés. Mais cette fille, _elle ne vieillissait pas_ , et elle pouvait facilement figurer dans presque n'importe quel numéro de _Vogue_. Elle ne réalisait simplement pas sa chance, et cela l'énervait.

Puis il regarda l'autre : Amélie. _Elle portait l'uniforme de bonne qu'il avait conçu_. Bien qu'il soit un peu grand pour elle, il devait l'admettre, il l'aimait bien. Kristopherson aimait concevoir des vêtements, pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour les autres et cela pour deux raisons. Premièrement : il aimait les vêtements, et deuxièmement : _il aimait voir ses idées prendre forme et être portées_. S'il était en mesure d'une manière ou d'une autre de se rendre heureux grâce à des vêtements, mais aussi les autres, alors ça lui allait. C'était ce pourquoi il restait debout jusqu'à pas d'heures pour fabriquer des costumes pour les festivals de l'école, et qu'il acceptait des demandes aussi tardives.

\- Eh, est-ce que tu aimes cette robe ? demanda-t-il à la louve.

Elle acquiesça simplement, et bien que cela ne semble pas être une réponse très enthousiaste, ce fut assez pour faire sourire de bon cœur Kristopherson.

\- _Content de l'entendre_ , c'est moi qui l'ai faite, après tout, reprit-il. Je peux l'ajuster à ta taille, si tu veux.

Cette fois-ci, la fille eut l'air plus intéressée et elle acquiesça avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme.

\- D'accord, mets-toi sur l'estrade où Charlotte était tout à l'heure, pour que je sache où la coudre.

La fille sauta du bord du lit où elle était assise, et elle se mit à l'endroit indiqué. Kristopherson la suivit, prenant l'une des épingles d'un coussin sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il regarda la fille de plus près, cependant, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de porter des _baskets_ avec cet uniforme ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Pouvais pas marcher avec des talons_ , répondit-elle simplement.

\- Impardonnable ! _Aucune fille n'est bien armée sans ses talons !_ Enlève-les ! ordonna le garçon.

\- _Non !_

Amélie sauta de l'estrade et courut vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et le garçon en rose la poursuivit.

\- _Reviens ici !_ cria-t-il, la suivant jusque dans le salon. Tu ne porteras _pas_ une de _mes_ robes avec _ces chaussures !_

\- Kristopherson... dit Alois depuis sa place sur le canapé, ignorant la loup-garou qui se cachait derrière lui, … ça doit être la _chose la plus gay_ que je t'ai _jamais entendu dire_.

\- Silence, Trancy ! _Tu n'as pas le droit de parler !_ rétorqua le faux-blond. Et c'est ta faute, tu l'as _laissée la porter !_

\- Eh ! Je ne l'ai pas « _laissée_ » la porter ! Elle l'a volée ! répliqua la menace blonde.

\- Je n'ai pas _volé_. J'ai _libéré_ , le corrigea-t-elle depuis sa cachette derrière le canapé.

\- _Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires et tu l'as prise !_ cria Alois.

Il fut sur le point de dire autre chose, mais Ciel se leva soudainement, le déconcentrant.

\- Si tu en as fini avec les mesures, Kris, _je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse sortir, et rapidement, ces idiots tant que ta maison tient encore debout_ , dit-il au garçon. _Je dois mettre un terme à tout cela avant que ça ne dégénère_.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée... dit-il en se frottant les tempes.

Il ne voulait pas être malpoli, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'un loup-garou, un vampire, et un démon sèment la pagaille chez lui, surtout pendant que ses parents étaient absents, comme c'était souvent le cas.

\- J'aurai quelques prototypes prêts pour demain que je pourrais te montrer, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ne te presse pas. Prends ton temps. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te changes en _zombie_ à cause du manque de sommeil, plaisanta, étrangement, Ciel. Allons-y, les enfants, rentrons à la maison.

Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre dehors.

\- Au fait, si je venais à faire un défilé de mode, est-ce que je pourrais te les « _emprunter_ » ?

\- Comme tu le souhaites. C'est _ton_ défilé qui sera mis en danger.

Et ainsi, ils partirent. Ils étaient sortis et avaient disparu dans la nuit- ou plutôt, dans la Rolls Royce du manoir Phantomhive.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pénombre. Le trajet était plutôt silencieux, seul le bruit de la radio perturbait ce silence déconcertant. Sebastian était à la place du conducteur, Charlotte à côté de lui, et les autres à l'arrière, avec Ciel et Amélie côté fenêtre, Alois au milieu. La fille avait sa fenêtre ouverte, malgré le fait qu'il fasse assez froid dehors, et elle sortait la tête, ce qui amusait les autres passagers. Le silence entre les cinq fut cependant brisé lorsqu'une certaine chanson arriva à la radio. Ils se mirent tous à rire, même Ciel, étant donné que ladite chanson s'appelait « _Loups-garou de Londres_ » de Warren Zevon, ruinant complètement l'atmosphère solennelle.

Ils rirent de plus belle lorsque la fille se mit à hurler au rythme de la musique.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Fiche des Personnages** _

_Kristopherson Miles_

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Taille : 1m67_

_Anniversaire : 10 mai_

_Couleur préférée : Vraiment ? Vous ne savez toujours pas ? C'est le ROSE._

_Chanson préférée : « Wish You Were Here » de Stephani Germanotta_

_Émission préférée : The Catherine Tate Show_

_Cameron Gully_

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Taille : 1m70_

_Anniversaire : 26 mars_

_Couleur préférée : J_ _e_ _sais pas. J'aime bien le vert._

_Chanson préférée : « Better Man Than He » de Sivu_

_Émission préférée : Top Gear_


	146. Cher Journal, Arrête Tes Conneries

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

146\. Cher Journal, Arrête Tes Conneries.

C'était un après-midi ordinaire au manoir Phantomhive, et le duo de démons revenait d'une longue journée d'école. Ciel était assis à son bureau et étudiait, essayant de finir les devoirs qui avaient été donné tandis que le blond était simplement assis sur le légendaire canapé de pierre du bureau Phantomhive, ce dernier se plaignant de ses devoirs. Il était assis là, se creusant la tête afin de résoudre les problèmes inscrit sur sa feuille. Le blond n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le sujet qu'il détestait avec tant d'ardeur soit celui dont les devoirs étaient presque quotidiens. Voyez-vous, Alois Trancy, détestait les mathématiques.

\- _Ciel~ !_ Ça n'a _aucun_ sens~ ! se plaint-il en regardant le bleuté.

\- Comment cela peut-il ne pas avoir de sens ? Les mathématiques sont de la logique pure et dur. Ça a du sens, répondit l'autre garçon.

\- Pas si tu ne comprends pas les règles ! répliqua le blond. C'est quoi cette merde, « _4x=7*3_ » ?!

\- Ça, mon cher blondinet, c'est de l' _algèbre_.

\- _L'algèbre suce toute mon énergie._

\- L'algèbre ne _suce_ pas ton énergie, si _c'était le cas_ , tu _aimerais_ probablement _beaucoup, beaucoup plus cela_ , non ? dit Ciel, regardant le blond avec un sourire narquois.

\- _Je vois ce que tu insinues..._ répondit Alois. _Touché,_ Phantomhive, touché...

Il en revint à la feuille qui se trouvait sur la table basse devant le canapé, se mettant à la fixer un long moment.

Au début, Ciel se demanda s'il devrait essayer d'aider le garçon, mais étonnamment, il entendit le bruit du crayon du blond contre le papier. Le bleuté s'autorisa à regarder là où le blond était assis, apercevant le papier, et, étonnamment, le garçon n'était pas simplement en train de gribouiller mais de travailler. En découvrant cela, il retourna à son propre travail, et le bruit de leurs écritures emplit la pièce.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes cependant, alors que le Trancy arriva à un autre problème dont il ne trouvait pas la réponse.

\- Mais putain !? Maintenant il y a des lettres des _deux_ côtés ! cria-t-il, se tournant ensuite vers l'autre garçon pour se plaindre à nouveau. _Ciel~ ! Aide-moi~ !_

Soupirant, le bleuté lui fit signe de lui donner sa feuille.

\- Laisse-moi voir, dit-il. Je ne vais pas le faire pour toi, mais je vais te montrer comment faire, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

Alois sauta de l'horrible canapé, prenant sa feuille, et il alla vers le bleuté. Il mit ladite feuille devant l'autre garçon et regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se mit à lui expliquer. En jetant un coup d'œil à son expression, Ciel sut que le blond ne retenait rien.

\- _Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?_ demanda-t-il au garçon, le rappelant à l'ordre.

\- _Oui_ , enfin, _j'écoutais_ , mais à un moment, mon cerveau a commencé à dire « _non_ » à ce que tu racontais et il s'est éteint, répondit le blond.

\- Je sais que les mathématiques ne sont pas le sujet le plus intéressant au monde, mais _essaye_ au moins de te concentrer.

\- J'étais concentré ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour retenir chaque mots, _mais ensuite j'ai commencé à avoir du mal à suivre_ , et je me suis perdu dans tes explications. Il y avait un moment où tu ne parlais même plus _Anglais_ , Ciel.

Le Phantomhive dut réfléchir un moment. La manière qu'Alois avait de dire cela était à la fois étrange et brillante. C'était dans ces moments-là que le bleuté pensait que le blond pouvait être _très_ intelligent si l'envie lui prenait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le blond pouvait refuser de nouvelles connaissances alors qu'il avait la capacité de les comprendre. Il semblait simplement ne pas s'y intéresser.

Ces pensées furent tues, cependant, lorsque le bleuté sentit la ficelle de son cache-œil se défaire, et la lumière pénétra soudainement son « mauvais œil ». Rapidement, il se retourna pour faire face au responsable avant d'être embrassé sur les lèvres par le blond en question. Ciel le regarda sérieusement, mais il ne reçut qu'un grand sourire en réponse.

\- Tu sais quoi, _jouons à un jeu_ , dit Alois en balançant le cache-œil de gauche à droite devant l'autre garçon. Tu me reprends ton cache-œil, et je te laisserai faire ton _intello_ autant que tu le voudras, et j'écouterai réellement _jusqu'au dernier mot_.

Avant que le Phantomhive puisse dire « non », il partit, courant hors de la pièce et le long du couloir. Ciel serra les poings et se mit à sa poursuite, jurant tout du long. Il chassa le garçon à travers toute la demeure, dans les couloirs, autour des meubles, des _domestiques_ , dans des pièces et à nouveau dans les couloirs. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'attraper le blond, ce dernier filait. Finalement, il finit par perdre de vue le garçon.

Maintenant Ciel fulminait. Non seulement Alois lui faisait perdre son temps, mais en plus il se moquait également de lui, et pour cela, il devrait payer. Le bleuté marcha à travers la maison, écoutant les pas ou les gloussements du blond, mais il n'entendit rien. _Il se cache probablement_ , pensa-t-il, partant à sa recherche.

Il alla d'abord dans la chambre du blond, étant donné le manque de logique de ce dernier. Selon la non-logique d'Alois, il était probable que le bleuté pense que sa propre chambre soit un endroit stupide et évident pour se cacher, donc il ne le ferait pas, faisant ironiquement de la pièce la parfaite cachette- _ou du moins, c'était ce que pensait le bleuté_. La logique d'Alois, par nature, était dure à comprendre pour n'importe qui d'autre que le garçon en question. Parfois, Ciel arrivait à imaginer Alois dans le rôle de n'importe quel personnage de _Alice au pays des merveilles_ de Lewis Carrol, là où la logique n'existait pas.

Rien. Le blond n'y était pas. Soit il s'était dé-Alois-isé, soit il s'était dit que c'était _un endroit stupide pour se cacher_. Le bleuté se sentit un peu idiot d'autant se prendre la tête pour quasiment rien. C'était dans ces moments-là que le garçon se demandait si le Trancy ne commençait pas à avoir une _étrange influence_ sur lui.

Néanmoins, il en profita pour fouiller les affaires de l'autre garçon, peut-être pour trouver de quoi faire du chantage au cas où il ait besoin d'y avoir recours afin de récupérer son cache-oeil. _On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver._ Il commença par le bureau, puis la commode, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant; simplement quelques babioles que le blond avait gardées pour on ne sait quelle raison. Ciel s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir.

 _Où un adolescent cache-t-il toutes les choses qu'il ne veut pas montrer ?_ pensa-t-il. Après quelques instants, il eut un éclair de génie. _Sous le lit_.

Il se sentit ridicule lorsqu'il se baissa pour regarder sous le lit du blond, mais il se justifia en se disant que c'était nécessaire pour trouver les secrets les plus sombres du garçon. Il ne trouva rien. Il n'y avait que quelques vêtements sale, une bouteille d'eau, et des poussières. _Pourquoi sa chambre était-elle aussi vide de secrets ?!_ Pour répondre à cette question, c'était peut-être parce qu'il savait que s'il gardait ses secrets dans une telle pièce, _ils seraient trouvé par le majordome_. Et donc, il devait être plus astucieux.

Ensuite, Ciel pensa à des cachettes moins évidentes. Il fixa le lit en lui-même un instant. Il tenta d'imaginer où l'on pourrait y cacher quelque chose. _Mais c'est bien sûr !_

Depuis sa position assise au sol, Ciel leva légèrement le matelas, passant son bras en-dessous. Il tata un moment avant que ses doigts effleurent un objet solide. Il tendit davantage le bras et l'attrapa, le sortant pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il s'agissait d'un _livre_.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Il ne savait pas comment le blond l'avait eu, ou pourquoi il l'avait. Il l'ouvrit et tourna quelques pages, remarquant avec un simple coup d'œil que tout était écrit à la main. Il retourna à la première page, et lu la première phrase.

« _Cher Journal de mes couilles..._ » était écrit.

\- Ça promet... ne put s'empêcher de dire le garçon à voix haute.

Au vue du vocabulaire utilisé, c'était définitivement l'écriture d'Alois. Il se sentit coupable en se rendant compte qu'il avait jeté un œil au journal intime de l'autre garçon, mais il continua.

« _Cher Journal de mes couilles,_

_La conseillère de l'école a décidé qu'écrire ce que je « ressens » pourrait en quelque sorte m'« aider », alors je vais essayer de lui faire plaisir. Je te préviens, par contre, tu risques de finir aux ordures ou au fond de mon placard. Juste au cas où. Je ne m'en voudrais pas. »_

Le blond était aussi étrange dans le journal que dans la vraie vie. Le passage étant relativement court, le bleuté se devait de lire la deuxième moitié de la page.

« _Cher Journal,_

_Je ne veux pas me vanter mais je n'ai pas eu un, mais DEUX rôles dans la pièce de l'école. Hm-hm. L'un d'eux est celui d'un Prince ! Ça va être génial._

_Mauvaises nouvelles, par contre, Kristopherson jouera mon frère. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? C'est un enfoiré, et il n'y a aucune raison valide de l'être, et en plus sa cravate rose le fait passer pour une véritable tapette. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Mais il ne me fait pas peur. C'est peut-être un voyou, mais pas un BON voyou._

_Mon rêve de devenir Le Petit Chaperon Rouge reste hors de portée, par contre..._

Ciel ricana brièvement en s'en rappelant. Ça datait de l'époque où ils montaient la comédie musicale, Dans Les Bois, à un moment où ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis avec Kristopherson. Il se souvenait avoir accepté ses sentiments pour le blond vers cette époque là. Il sauta quelques pages, et tomba sur la suivante :

« _Bordel. Je ne vais pas m'embêter à dire « bonjour », Journal. Je suis trop perturbé par le fait que j'ai failli_ _ **embrasser**_ _Ciel ! C'était il y a plusieurs_ _ **heures**_ _, et je n'arrive toujours pas à me calmer, putain ! Je ne pouvais même plus le regarder en face au dîner... J'espère que ça ne le repousse pas. Je ne voulais pas le faire, ça a juste_ _ **failli**_ _arriver..._

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi, merde ? J'admets qu'il est mignon pour un garçon, et que je l'admire (répète ça à quelqu'un et je mettrai fin à tes jours), mais est-ce que je le vois vraiment de cette manière ? Je n'arrive pas à le faire sortir de ma tête ! Je me sens malade lorsque je pense à lui, mais pas au sens propre, c'est plutôt une sensation physique que je ne connais pas. Mon cœur me donne l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine et je me sens nerveux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! Impossible que toutes ces conneries dans les histoires d'amour soient vraies, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire... »_

Un rougissement se forma sur les joues du bleuté alors qu'il lisait le dernier paragraphe. Il s'en souvenait, et il était aussi fautif qu'Alois. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Alois avait été _gêné_. Il devait l'admettre, il trouvait cela mignon. De ce qu'il savait, la menace blonde qui semblait avoir une confiance en soi inébranlable dans tout ce qu'il faisait, se sentait parfois timide ou inférieur, mais ça, c'était nouveau. Il continua à lire, maintenant incapable de s'arrêter. Il avait complètement oublié le jeu auquel il était censé prendre part.

« _Cher Journal,_

_Bordel de merde ?! Ciel m'a demandé s'il me « plaisait » pendant qu'on regardait Billy Elliot. Je n'ai même pas réussi à faire semblant de regarder le film après. Comme l'idiot que je suis, j'ai répondu « non ». Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, putain ?! Ensuite, il m'a dit que « ce ne serait pas grave si c'était le cas », et je me suis senti comme un gros con. À ce moment-là, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu me retourner et lui dire « pssst ! Je te trouve super sexy ! » ou quelque chose de ce genre là. J'avais enfin l'occasion de tout lui avouer, et je l'ai gâchée. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à m'en battre les couilles comme d'habitude ? Pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'en suis incapable avec ce cyclope bleu, et maintenant je me retrouve à m'en plaindre dans un journal de merde comme une fille. Note à moi-même : fais-_

_toi_ _pousser une paire. Tu es un homme, non ?! Un homme qui aime les autres hommes... Bonne chance, Moi... »_

_« Cher Journal,_

_Apparemment, ils vendent le mobilier de mon ancienne demeure aux enchères. Une partie de moi veut voir ce qui est vendu, et l'autre se dit « bon débarras ! ». J'ai des sentiments mitigés, je n'arrive pas à les décrire. D'un côté, de mauvaises choses me sont arrivées là-bas, mais d'un autre côté, c'est ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je veux ne plus y penser, mais je n'y arrive pas... »_

_« Yo, Journal !_

_Victoire, au nom d'Alois ! Ciel Phantomhive est enfin_

_**mien** _ _! WOUHOUUUUUUU ! »_

_« Cher Journal,_

_Voici Steven. Steven est un ornithorynque. Journal, Steven; Steven, Journal. Parfo_ _i_ _s, je trouve que Ciel est vraiment adorable, au point où je pourrais exploser. Comment a-t-il eu l'idée d'un ornithorynque, je ne le saurais jamais, mais c'était vraiment gentil. Tu ne le saurais jamais si tu ne connaissais pas Ciel. Bon sang, même si tu le connaissais, ce serait dur à deviner._

_J'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser pour le remercier, et comme l'idiot que je suis, j'ai demandé avant de le faire. Mais, je suis content qu'il ait accepté. Mon premier véritable baiser a été mieux que ce que j'avais espéré. Même si ce n'était pas comme dans les films, j'ai adoré. J'ai hâte de l'embrasser à nouveau. »_

Le bleuté se mit à sourire tout en lisant. Il se rappelait de son propre point de vue en lisant celui d'Alois, se remémorant les différents souvenirs en tête. Il lut page après page du journal, étant si absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- _AH !_ cria Alois de surprise.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le bleuté était dans la pièce étant donné que ce dernier était assis au sol, caché derrière le lit. Ciel sursauta et releva les yeux. _Il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac_.

\- _Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est mon..._ commença le blond.

Il était sans voix. Ciel l'avait vu, toutes ses pensées les plus intimes et les sentiments qu'il n'avait pas le courage de dévoiler au grand jour. Son visage devint rouge alors qu'il se rappela de ce qui y était écrit.

\- Hum, oui... fut tout ce que le bleuté put dire.

Il se leva et se dépoussiéra avant de rendre le journal à l'autre garçon. Le Trancy le prit, et le feuilleta avant de le tenir proche de son torse.

\- Jusqu'où... as-tu lu ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Assez loin_ , répondit Ciel. Je comptais simplement le _survoler_ pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais... ça a mal tourné...

Le blond regarda le sol. Il était incapable de regarder le bleuté dans les yeux. Bien qu'il soit furieux, il était incroyablement embarrassé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait que garder des traces de ce qu'il pensait et ressentait était stupide, et il regrettait ce qu'il avait écrit. Ça lui permettait de se sentir mieux, parfois. Lorsque quelque chose d'énorme arrivait, ça l'aidait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et à un peu mieux les comprendre.

Ciel se contenta de le regarder, honteux d'avoir violé la vie privée du blond. Il savait que certaines choses n'étaient pas censées être sues par d'autres personnes. Il savait que les gens nécessitaient un certain espace, pourtant il avait quand même jeté un œil.

\- _Je suis désolé_ , dit-il finalement. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas que je le lise, mais je l'ai quand même fait. C'est juste... que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de te voir être aussi _honnête_. Je n'ai pas tout le temps l'opportunité de voir ce côté vulnérable et doux chez toi...

\- _Tu es horrible_... répondit le blond en boudant. Comment suis-je censé être _viril_ et _dur_ lorsque tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire remarquer à quel point je suis _efféminé et faible ?_

\- Ce n'est pas intentionnel. J'aime juste te voir être _mignon_.

\- Je veux pas être « _mignon_ ».

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ce que tu penses de moi, je le pense aussi de toi, dit Ciel.

Son visage était lui aussi rouge. Il leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de l'autre garçon.

\- _Je te donne envie d'exploser ?_ demanda Alois.

\- Aussi, dit le bleuté, marquant une pause pour embrasser le blond sur les lèvres.

\- D'accord, je te pardonne pour cette fois, _mais ne recommence pas à lire ce qui me regarde_.

\- Oui, monsieur, mais est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mon cache-œil ?

\- Oui, mais tu vas devoir le chercher toi-même.

\- Où est-il ?

\- _Dans mon pantalon_.

\- … _Tu ne changeras jamais_...

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Fiche des Personnages** _

_Audrey « Bones » Baines_

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Taille : 1m55_

_Anniversaire : 4 juin_

_Couleur préférée : Noir_

_Chanson préférée : « The Monster Is Loose » de Meatloaf_

_Émission préférée : Firefly_

_Daniel Westley_

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Taille : 1m67_

_Anniversaire : 22 juillet_

_Couleur préférée : TA MÈRE_

_Chanson préférée : TA MÈRE_

_Émission préférée : TA MÈRE_

_**CORRECTION** _ _:_

_Eh, c'est Daniel. On m'a dit de corriger mes réponses, et de m'excuser auprès de vous, et de vos mères._

_Couleur préférée : Bleu_

_Chanson préférée : « I'm Not Afraid » de Eminem_

_Émission préférée : Top Gear_

_Je suis désolé..._


	147. Une Chose Est Sûre

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

147\. Une Chose Est Sûre.

\- Tu as des _bonnes_ maintenant ? demanda un certain brun.

C'était un nouveau jour à Warwick, et les Sept parlaient une fois de plus de ceci et de cela, sans savoir où la discussion les mènerait. Il semblerait que la plupart de leurs conversations se déroulaient ainsi. Kristopherson avait montré au bleuté ses idées de tenues pour l'uniforme qu'il lui avait demandé, et Daniel les avait aperçus, demandant des explications avant de découvrir que le Phantomhive avait désormais une nouvelle paire de domestique.

\- Oui. Elles sont un peu _étranges_ , et légèrement incompétentes, par contre, répondit le bleuté, regardant les brouillons sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Le résultat final lui était égal, tant que tout le monde était content.

\- Est-ce qu'elles sont _sexy ?_ demanda Daniel.

Évidemment qu'il allait demander cela. C'était _Daniel_.

\- Je ne sais pas pour _ça_ , intervint Alois, mais _elles_ semblent plutôt proches.

\- Évidemment... dit le fils de politicien, elles sont lesbiennes, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tous les homosexuels trouvent quelqu'un et _pas moi ?!_

Il s'assit négligemment à sa table et posa son menton dans sa paume.

\- Je pense que ça a un rapport avec ton _immaturité_ , suggéra Audrey.

\- Immature, _moi ?_

\- Daniel, si je devais essayer d'énumérer toutes les raisons, ça me prendrait _toute la journée_ , dit Kristopherson. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux _laisser tomber_.

Le brun s'indigna de la réponse de l'autre garçon.

\- Je pourrais trouver une fille si je _voulais !_ dit-il sur la défensive.

\- _Alors fais-le_ , dit Preston, et les autres garçons se mirent à rire d'un Westley exaspéré.

Leur rire ne fit pas long feu, cependant, alors que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et qu'un homme entra, mais il ne s'agissait pas de _monsieur Irons_...

Normalement, les élèves seraient enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir un remplaçant, mais cet homme, il était différent. Ils pouvaient le deviner à la manière qu'il avait de se tenir, une manière qui n'inspirait clairement pas l'insouciance. Non, cet homme était sérieux. Il avait un air grave, et des cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés vers la droite. Il portait un costume noir banal ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes. Il semblait tout droit sortir d'un bureau, faisant un peu tache pour une école. Mais ce n'était pas le plus étrange. Le plus étonnant chez lui, c'était ses yeux _jaunes et verts_.

Il se tourna vers le grand tableau blanc effaçable à l'avant de la classe qui remplaçait les traditionnelles ardoises, et il prit un marqueur. Le mystérieux homme décapuchonna le stylo et leva le bras pour écrire. Il écrivit de grandes lettres courbées d'un coup de main propre et souple. Finalement, il s'arrêta et remit le bouchon du marqueur avant de le reposer à sa place. Il se mit sur le côté afin que les élèves puissent voir. L'homme avait écrit son nom au tableau. « _William T. Spears_ ».

\- _Bonjour à tous_ , dit l'homme que les élèves connaissaient maintenant comme « monsieur Spears ».

Certains parmi eux le saluèrent également, mais le reste se contentèrent de le regarder. Sa voix était curieusement agréable à l'oreille, elle n'était pas complètement monotone, mais presque. Elle ressemblait à celle d'un comptable ou de celle d'une personne devant souvent faire des discours.

\- Comme certains d'entre vous le savent sans doute déjà, _M. Irons a été impliqué dans un accident de voiture récemment_ , reprit-il. _Il s'en est sorti,_ mais il doit se reposer à l'hôpital pendant quelques jours. Alors, pour l'heure, _je serai votre remplaçant_.

Le duo de démons se regarda. Même si Alois n'avait jamais vu l'homme auparavant, il savait que seul un Dieu de la Mort pouvait posséder de tels yeux. Audrey et Kristopherson le remarquèrent eux aussi. Quelque chose clochait. Si un Dieu de la Mort était présent ici, alors cela voulait dire que quelqu'un allait mourir sur le campus, mais _qui ?_ Les garçons balayèrent la salle du regard tout en se posant la question. Peut-être serait-ce l'un de ces élèves qu'ils voyaient actuellement qui disparaîtrait à jamais de leurs vies. Ils regardèrent leurs camarades de classes, leurs _amis_ , et puis, Kristopherson et Audrey _se_ regardèrent. Pratiquement n'importe qui dans le bâtiment était concerné. La Mort était beaucoup plus effrayante lorsqu'elle venait plus tôt que prévu. L'homme avait dit être là pour quelques jours, cela signifiait donc que ce ne serait peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni le jour d'après, mais _bientôt_.

Ciel et Alois savaient qu'ils devaient découvrir le pot aux roses, mais ils étaient également conscients que cela devrait attendre la fin du cours. Ils ne connaissaient pas très bien William, en fait, le blond ne le connaissait absolument pas, mais un seul coup d'oeil vers lui et c'en était suffisant pour deviner qu'il était un enseignant sévère. Pas de SMS furtif à Sebastian durant _ce_ cours. Leur seule option était de rester assis et de patienter tandis que l'homme faisait cours. Oui, il était un remplaçant qui faisait _réellement_ cours. M. Spears remonta ses lunettes afin qu'elles tiennent sur le haut de son nez.

\- _Sortez votre manuel et allez à la page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze..._

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Fiche des Personnages** _

_Preston Omid_

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Taille : 1m62_

_Anniversaire : 25 septembre_

_Couleur préférée : Bleu_

_Chanson préférée : « Children Of The Revolution » de T Rex._

_Émission préférée : Star Trek : The Next Generation_

_Travis Sullivan_

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Taille : 1m72_

_Anniversaire : 30 janvier_

_Couleur préférée : J'aime le jaune, mais ça peut être un peu fort s'il y en a beaucoup..._

_Chanson préférée : « Undo » de The Half Pennies_

_Émission préférée : Cauchemar en cuisine_

_Lawrence Rose_

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Taille : 1m66_

_Anniversaire : 15 avril_

_Couleur préférée : Vert_

_Chanson préférée : « Por Ti Violare » de Andrea Bochelli_

_Émission préférée :_ _**Devil Butler-** _ _Je rigole!~ Je ne suis pas aussi imbu de moi-même. C'est « That Mitchell and Webb Look »._


	148. Rassemblement d'Urgence

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

148\. Rassemblement d'Urgence.

Dès que le premier cours se termina, le duo de démons et les deux des Sept connaissant leur secret se concertèrent en urgence. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'endroit le plus discret de la cour, caché par un arbre ainsi qu'un mur, ces deux éléments étant étrangement proches l'un de l'autre. Ils devaient avoir une discussion à propos de ce nouveau remplaçant, « M. Spears ».

\- C'est un _Dieu de la Mort_ , pas vrai ? demanda Kristopherson.

Il croisa les bras tout en fronçant les sourcils. Il regardait les deux démons d'une manière qui leur donnait l'impression qu'il espérait se tromper. Malheureusement, il avait _raison_.

\- _Oui_ , dit le bleuté d'un ton sérieux.

Il sortit son téléphone et se mit à appuyer sur certains boutons. Il écrivait à Sebastian, ses pouces se mouvant à une vitesse impressionnante. Ciel n'avait jamais été friand des appels. Il préférait écrire, au point où il se débrouillait particulièrement bien.

 _Nous avons un problème. Il y a un Dieu de la Mort,  
_ _et après l'incident de la bombe, je ne veux pas me retrouver acculé._  
Envoie la loup-garou afin qu'elle renifle les environs à la recherche de quelque chose de suspect.  
\- CP

_Envoyé._

\- Tu écris à Sebastian ? demanda Alois.

\- Oui. Je lui fait envoyer _Amélie_. S'il y a une bombe comme la dernière fois, elle pourra probablement la trouver, répondit Ciel en remettant l'appareil dans sa poche.

\- Chien anti-char ? demanda Kristopherson, levant un sourcil.

Il était un peu sceptique quant à l'idée que la fille pourrait leur être d'une quelconque aide. Audrey, cependant, était extrêmement confus.

\- Attends, attends, attends. Qui est _Amélie_? demanda-t-il.

\- L'une des nouvelles bonnes, dit Ciel. C'est un loup-garou.

\- Un _loup-garou_ comme ceux qui hurlent à la lune et _dépècent les gens ?_ demanda le garçon au bonnet-crâne.

\- _Exactement_ , dit le blond. Qu'allons-nous faire du coup ? Ne me dis pas que nous allons juste nous faire chier et laisser le chien faire tout le travail ?

Il croisa les bras afin de montrer son mécontentement. Il voulait être un peu plus impliqué.

\- Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment _faire_ grand chose pour l'instant, répondit le bleuté. Si nous nous mettions à chercher, nous devrions sécher des cours, et il n'y a aucune garantie que nous ne nous faisions pas attraper.

\- J'imagine que dire « on a vu un Dieu de la Mort et quelqu'un va mourir » ne serait pas une bonne excuse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Audrey, plaisantant.

\- Si je me fais attraper, ça m'est égal, dit Alois. Ne me demande juste pas de rester sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas rester dans une salle de classe en sachant qu'il va y avoir un mort. J'ai déjà du mal quand il n'y en a _pas !_

\- Aussi ridicule que ça en a l'air, je suis _d'accord_ avec Alois. Je ne veux pas non plus me tourner les pouces, dit Kristopherson.

Les autres le regardèrent un instant.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas juste d'accord parce que c'est Alois ? demanda Audrey, faisant froncer les sourcils du faux-blond.

\- J'ai laissé tomber l'affaire. Je ne pourrais jamais battre Satan.

\- Une minute, depuis quand suis-je « _Satan_ » ? demanda Ciel.

\- Depuis que tu _contrôles des démons_ , dit le garçon à la cravate rose. En tout cas, moi, je refuse de rester en retrait et de laisser les choses se faire. _Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?_

\- _Oui_ , répondit Audrey.

\- _Ouaip !_ dit Alois.

Les garçons regardèrent Ciel qui ne pouvait désormais plus vraiment refuser, pas vrai ? Soupirant, il reprit enfin la parole.

\- _Très bien_ , mais si l'un de vous se fait attraper par un professeur, _c'est vôtre problème_ , les avertit-il. Nous nous retrouverons ici à la prochaine sonnerie, compris ? Je chercherai dans l'aile Nord.

\- Ok, dit Bones. Je chercherai l'aile Ouest.

\- J'irai au Sud alors, dit Alois, bougeant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- _Trop d'informations, Trancy_. _On n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes exploits avec Ciel_ , dit Kristopherson, faisant rougir le bleuté qui comprit soudainement le sous-entendu de la menace blonde. J'imagine que je prend l'Est. On se retrouve avant dix heures alors ?

\- En route ! s'exclama Alois.

Il se retourna ensuite en direction de sa section et il partit en courant, criant « _À Narnia_ ». Les autres garçons ne tardèrent pas, partant chacun dans un sens.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas une certaine fille aux cheveux argentés postée sur le mur en-dehors de l'école, une expression d'indifférence sur le visage. Amélie n'était pas en uniforme, portant ses « vêtements de civil », et elle était assez excitée. Elle sauta du mur, atterrissant sur ses pieds avant de marcher nonchalamment vers le bâtiment le plus proche.

\- _I smell powder..._

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Fiche des Personnages.** _

_Amélie_

_Âge : 205 ans_

_Taille : 1m52_

_Anniversaire : I forgot..._

_Couleur préférée : Bleu_

_Chanson préférée : « Comme un enfant » de Yelle_

_Émission préférée : CHARLOTTE_

_Charlotte_

_Âge : 53 ans_

_Taille : 1m75_

_Anniversaire : 28 octobre_

_Couleur préférée : … Rouge..._

_Chanson préférée : « Fly Me To The Moon » de Brenda Lee_

_Émission préférée : Je ne regarde pas beaucoup la télévision, alors je ne sais pas..._

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_Âge : C'est un secret_

_Taille : 1m87_

_Anniversaire : C'est aussi un secret_

_Couleur préférée : J'apprécie le noir_

_Chanson préférée : Je n'écoute pas souvent de la musique, seulement de temps à autres en travaillant. C'est surtout un fond sonore, alors je n'ai pas réellement de préférence._

_Émission préférée : C'est assez divertissant d'observer le jeune maître se faire taquiner par les autres. Ses réactions sont très humoristiques._


	149. Derrière La Porte du Casier

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

149\. Derrière La Porte du Casier.

Les couloirs de l'Aile Est de Warwick Academy étaient proches du silence absolu, seul le bruit des cours qui avaient lieu dans les différentes classes se faisait entendre. Audrey était tout de même en mesure d'entendre ses pas malgré le fait qu'il tentait de marcher en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Apparemment, le sol n'aimait simplement pas ses baskets. Alors qu'il fut sur le point de tourner à un angle, il crut apercevoir quelqu'un et se cacha rapidement. Jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du mur, il vit _M. Spears_.

 _Merde_ , pensa-t-il. De _toutes_ les personnes qui auraient pu être là, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit le _Dieu de la Mort_? Il observa l'homme un moment, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa classe. Puis, il le vit jeter un œil dans le placard du concierge avant de soupirer, sembla-t-il, de soulagement. L'homme à lunettes regarda autour de lui un instant afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'ait vu, et Audrey disparut rapidement de son angle de vue. _Que pouvait-il bien cacher ?_

Aussitôt, M. Spears partit, laissant à Audrey la liberté d'enquêter. Bones se fraya sans faire un bruit un chemin jusqu'au fameux placard, et il regarda à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien de spectaculaire. Seulement des produits de ménages, une serpillière ainsi qu'un ou deux balais. Cependant, il y avait bien un objet qui ressortait du lot, un _élagueur télescopique_ , objet permettant de couper des plantes hautes ou inaccessibles.

\- _Vous cherchez quelque chose, M. Baines ?_ dit une voix autoritaire venant de derrière le garçon.

Audrey se retourna et faillit tomber à la renverse en apercevant le Dieu de la Mort derrière lui. Il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à approcher le garçon sans faire un bruit sur le même par terre qui avait trahi ce dernier en faisant retentir ses pas dans les couloirs. Le garçon fixa William à travers une ouverture dans sa frange, ses yeux multicolores scotchés sur ceux de l'homme.

\- _Euh... je, euh..._ fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Son esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver un mensonge assez plausible pour que l'homme le gobe.

\- _Je vous conseille de retourner en classe avant que je vous accompagne au bureau du proviseur_ , dit le Dieu de la Mort plus âgé, ajustant ses lunettes. Suis-je _clair_ , M. Baines ?

Le garçon déglutit en entendant le ton solennel employé par l'homme.

\- O-Oui, monsieur, répondit-il.

Il se mit alors à rapidement rebrousser chemin, mais avant de pouvoir faire un pas, il fut nouvellement interpellé.

\- _Un instant_ , dit M. Spears, faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois le pauvre garçon.

\- O-Oui ?

Audrey ressemblait à un disque rayé.

\- Se pourrait-il... que vous portiez des _lentilles de contact_? demanda-t-il, rendant le garçon confus.

\- Oui... Je suis _myope_. Pourquoi ?

\- _Simple curiosité_ , répondit William. Je vous verrai demain matin dans ma salle de classe, dans ce cas.

\- Oui, monsieur ? demanda-dit à moitié Audrey.

Étrange. Avait-il vu ses yeux ? Était-ce commun chez les Dieux de la Mort ? Audrey l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que William T. Spears savait lui aussi ce qu'il était.

Le Dieu de la Mort fut étonné de voir un si jeune Dieu de la Mort dans le monde mortel, il devrait faire quelques recherches lorsque sa mission serait terminée. Tant que le garçon n'était pas un _déserteur_ , un Dieu de la Mort ayant abandonné ses devoirs, l'homme se dit qu'il valait mieux partir du principe qu'il était inoffensif, pour l'instant tout du moins. Il retourna dans sa propre classe alors que le garçon battit en retraite dans une autre section du bâtiment.

Pendant ce temps, autre part dans l'école, les autres ne trouvaient rien. Pas une trace de quelque chose de dangereux. Rien. Ils vérifièrent le gymnase, la bibliothèque, le réfectoire, et d'autres endroits fréquentés. Ils vérifièrent les différents placards de concierges, les toilettes, ils se faufilèrent dans la salle des professeurs mais il ne trouvèrent toujours rien.

À présent ils commençaient à tourner en rond, et même à s'aventurer dans les ailes attribuées aux autres, se croisant à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, ils commencèrent à devenir un peu paranoïaques, et le moindre bruit dans les couloirs les faisait sursauter. _Tout arrive au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins, n'est-ce pas ?_ Et si la cible n'était pas l'un d'eux ?

Le bleuté était dans un couloir, essayant de penser à des endroits où l'on pourrait cacher des armes ou des explosifs. Soudain, il entendit quelque chose; le bruit lointain de pas rapides venant vers lui. Il se retourna, mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un couloir vide.

 _Ça doit venir de l'autre côté du couloir_ , pensa-t-il, marchant lentement vers l'angle où le couloir en rejoignait un autre, et il s'y arrêta.

Les pas semblaient être irréguliers, frénétiques, et de plus en plus près. Qui pouvait bien courir dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Aucun des autres ne devraient être dans l'Aile Nord, alors ce ne pouvait pas être eux. Il se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure tandis que le bruit se rapprochait, plus fort, et finalement il fut juste à côté de lui. Il sortit de sa cachette pour confronter la mystérieuse présence, et il fut envoyé au sol dans un bruit sourd.

\- _Ouf !_ lâcha-t-il, l'air s'échappant de ses poumons.

Il reprit vite ses sens, ouvrant l'œil avant de ne voir nulle autre que Alois Trancy au-dessus de lui; non : _le chevauchant._

_\- Bon sang, Ciel ! On ne fais pas ça aux gens_

! dit la menace blonde comme s'il ignorait leur actuelle position.

Le bleuté ne put que rougir.

\- _Bouge de là !_ ordonna Ciel, et l'autre garçon le regarda curieusement un instant.

\- _Oh_ , euh... _D-Désolé_ , dit Alois en se relevant avant de se dépoussiérer.

Il tendit une main pour aider le bleuté à se lever. Lorsque le garçon en bleu la prit, cependant, il remarqua une légère rougeur sur les joues du blond.

Comment quelqu'un comme Alois pouvait être _embarrassé_ par une chose pareille ? Normalement, Ciel se serait attendu à ce que le garçon le taquine, en disant quelque chose comme « Eh bah, ça change, _peut-être que nous devrions faire ça plus souvent ?_ », mais il n'y eu rien de la sorte. Juste un simple « _désolé_ » et un rougissement. S'ils n'étaient pas au beau milieu d'une affaire, le bleuté aurait _nargué_ Alois pour son étrange comportement, lui disant à quel point il était « _mignon_ » ou _« quelle fille_ » il faisait, mais hélas, _cela devrait attendre_.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda finalement Ciel. Tu étais censé t'occuper de l'Aile Sud...

\- Je l'ai fait. J'ai vérifié tout ce qu'il y avait, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, répondit le blond. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

\- Es-tu sûr que tu ne te sentais simplement pas _seul ?_ demanda le bleuté avec un sourire narquois.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se devait de taquiner le garçon au moins une fois.

\- Pas du _tout !_ dit Alois, indigné. _C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de casiers dans ce couloir, et je ne savais pas si tu pouvais tous les fouiller !_

\- _Casiers ?_ Tu as fouillé les _casiers_ des élèves ?

\- Bah, _voyons_ , Ciel ! Si tu voulais cacher quelque chose de valeur, ou que tu ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit le trouve, où le mettrais-tu ? Dans un _casier_ , ou dans des _toilettes_?

Pourquoi le bleuté n'y avait-il pas pensé ? C'était évident ! Il se frappa intérieurement, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait.

\- Tu n'as pas _abîmé_ les casiers en les fouillant, j'espère ? demanda-t-il au blond.

Connaissant Alois, il aurait très bien pu le faire ou ne pas le faire.

\- _Pff ! Non !_ Ils ne les changent pas _si_ souvent, tu sais, et si tu les _frappes_ là où il faut, ils s'ouvrent tout seul, dit le blond en faisant une démonstration.

Il se dirigea vers un casier, et y administra un coup de poing, faisant sortir le loquet. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, n'ayant plus rien pour la retenir. Il put regarder à l'intérieur sans aucun problème, et lorsqu'il eut fini, il le referma doucement, et le loquet à l'intérieur se remit en place. Le Trancy s'en sortait vraiment bien avec toute cette histoire de « délinquant ».

\- Impressionnant. Nous devrions nous mettre au travail, dans ce cas, répondit le bleuté.

Il jeta un œil au long couloir jonché de casiers bleu marine. Cela allait leur prendre un certain temps pour trouver quoi que ce soit à cette allure là.

Puis ils l'entendirent. Les mêmes pas effrénés approchant à une vitesse spectaculaire. Les humains ne se déplaçaient pas aussi vite. Les garçons se préparèrent à se battre, prenant tous les deux une position de défense. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, cela devrait faire face à deux démons.

Ils virent quelque chose de flou tourner à l'angle du mur avant de charger vers eux, fendant l'air en deux. Puis cela se stoppa. Juste devant eux, l'air le suivant et se mouvant comme une sorte de fumée, et ils baissèrent le yeux afin de pouvoir regarder une fille aux cheveux argentés encore plus petite que Ciel. Il s'agissait d'Amélie. Elle leva un bras, saluant les garçons.

\- _Sir ! I found something interesting !_ dit-elle au bleuté.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond.

\- Allons-y, répondit Ciel.

La fille repartit, mais à une vitesse beaucoup plus raisonnable pour qu'ils puissent la suivre.

Elle les emmena dans une autre section du bâtiment. La fille pointa du doigt un casier sans prononcer un mot. Puis elle dit :

\- _Là_.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air confus, le bleuté faisant ensuite signe au blond de se servir de sa « technique secrète ».

Alois leva le bras, le rétractant en arrière avant de le relâcher, et une fois que la porte ait lâchée un _clang_ en signe de protestation, elle s'ouvrit tout de même. Le duo de démons fut encore plus surpris par ce qu'ils y trouvèrent. _Des armes_.

Il y avait des pistolets ainsi que d'autres petites armes à feu, et des couteaux. Le métal de toutes ces armes étaient lustré et parfaitement propre, comme si elles étaient entretenues. Que quelqu'un ait pu mettre la main sur autant d'armes était déroutant, mais que la personne ait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à les amasser dans ce petit casier, c'était encore plus étonnant. Cette personne avait probablement une raison de faire cela, et ce n'en était sûrement pas une bonne.

\- Comment... as-tu trouvé cela ? demanda le bleuté.

Il aurait juré être passé devant ce casier au moins cinq fois. Ce qu'ils cherchaient était là depuis le début.

\- _The smell_ , dit la louve.

\- Tu as senti la _poudre à canon_?

La fille ne fit qu'acquiescer. Non seulement elles étaient là, mais elles étaient _chargées_. Il réfléchit un moment.

\- _Peux-tu retrouver la personne à qui appartient ce casier ?_ demanda-t-il.

Elle repartit à nouveau, et le duo de démons courut le plus vite possible afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. Ils coururent à travers les couloirs et en dehors du bâtiment. Ils se demandèrent où elle les emmenait, mais ils finirent par comprendre. Elle allait au réfectoire, et il était déjà midi passé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et ouvrirent les portes, ils pensèrent que la fille s'était payée leurs têtes, cependant, cela s'avéra ne pas être le cas. Elle changea de direction et chargea immédiatement un garçon non loin qui marchait avec un plateau en main. Rapidement, il se retourna en lâchant son plateau. Il sortit quelque chose de sa veste, la lumière s'y reflétant, donnant l'impression aux garçons qu'il s'agissait de métal. _Trois coups furent tirés, et la fille aux cheveux argentés s'écroula au sol_.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Fiche des Personnages** _

_Robert Irons (M. Irons)_

_Âge : 32 ans_

_Taille : 1m87_

_Anniversaire : 4 février_

_Couleur préférée : Orange_

_Chanson préférée : « Elanor Rigby » des Beatles_

_Émission préférée : Top Gear_

_Anastasia Miles_

_Âge : 16 ans_

_Taille : 1m71_

_Anniversaire : 18 mars_

_Couleur préférée : Bleu clair_

_Chanson préférée : « Firework » de Katy Perry_

_Émission préférée : Queer-Eye For The Straight Guy_

_Walter Hackett_

_Âge : 16 ans_

_Taille : 1m70_

_Anniversaire : 23 septembre_

_Couleur préférée : Noir_

_Chanson préférée : « Another Brick In The Wall » de Pink Floyd_

_Émission préférée : Devil Butler_


	150. Ce Que Nous Réserve Demain

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

150\. Ce Que Nous Réserve Demain.

Des hurlements éclatèrent dans tout le réfectoire, pourtant le duo de démons n'entendit rien. Tandis que les autres élèves étaient trop occupés à fuir, ils étaient trop préoccupés par le corps qui gisait désormais sans vie au sol. Il y avait encore quelques instants, Amélie faisait des plaisanteries, mais à présent, elle était inerte. Pas un seul de ses muscles ne bougeaient alors qu'un liquide rouge commençait à s'écouler de sa tête ainsi que de son torse, s'étalant sur le par terre en linoléum. Ciel et Alois étaient sous le choc.

Le garçon qui avait braqué le pistolet sur elle fixait le corps. Ses yeux ne semblaient que refléter ce qu'il regardait, comme s'il ne voyait pas réellement ce qu'il venait de faire. Son expression n'était pas celle de la culpabilité, de la colère, ou de la peur; elle était _sans émotion_.

Il avait des yeux foncés ronds avec des cercles sombres en-dessous de ces derniers, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres. Ses cheveux noirs étaient si courts qu'il avait à peine des mèches. Il avait presque l'air _fantomatique_ , semblant avoir abandonné la vie elle-même. Après un certain temps, le garçon releva les yeux et fixa les garçons avec surprise, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à les voir là. Alois fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Le blond fit un pas en avant mais le garçon braqua rapidement l'arme sur lui. Ciel leva les mains en l'air et prit la parole.

\- _Parlons_ , dit-il calmement.

Il parlait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si Amélie était toujours debout.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- _J-Johnathan_ , répondit l'autre garçon en ne baissant pas son arme. _Johnathan Beattie_.

\- Très bien, Johnathan, parlons.

Ciel ne perdit son calme à aucun moment, ce qui étonna le blond. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le regarder lui ou l'autre garçon armé.

\- Maintenant que tu as révélé ton arme, tu ne peux plus prétendre être un élève comme un autre. Tu es officiellement un _criminel_ désormais, d'accord ?

\- _Et alors ?_ C'est ce que je _voulais !_ Je te tirerai dessus, puis sur les autres ! Pas de problème ! Je veux les voir souffrir ! répliqua l'humain.

Il ria nerveusement tout en parlant, montrant toute la pièce de son arme. Il était dément.

\- Et _ensuite ?_ demanda le bleuté.

Le sourire du garçon fut rapidement remplacé par un froncement de sourcil. Néanmoins, le Phantomhive reprit.

\- Comptes-tu aller en prison, ou te suicider ?

\- Je pense que j'irai en prison. Ce n'est que quelques années, non ? _Rien de grave..._

\- C'est _très_ grave, dit le bleuté. Une fois que cette fille sur qui tu as tiré se _relèvera_ , j'aurais du mal à l'empêcher de te _déchirer en morceaux_.

\- Et _je_ pensais être le fou ici ! dit le garçon en souriant à nouveau. Écoute, je me fait _frapper tous les jours_. Je pense que je peux m'en sortir avec une petite fille ! Surtout _morte !_

\- Est-ce à cause de cela que tu fais ça ? Parce qu'on te frappe ? demanda Ciel.

\- _Non_ , dit l'humain, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je fais ça à cause de l' _humiliation_.

Il leva son fusil vers le bleuté.

\- _Papa_ dit toujours que les _fusils_ peuvent résoudre tous les problèmes ! « _Lorsqu'il y a un obstacle sur ta route, mieux vaut s'en débarrasser_ » !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Ciel comprit. Le père du garçon était un _trafiquant d'armes,Victor Beattie_. _C'était pour cela qu'il avait réussi à se procurer toutes ces armes_. C'était pour cela qu'il était aussi sûr de lui. Les trafiquants d'armes savaient comment s'y prendre pour sortir leurs clients de leurs problèmes. Si le garçon était arrêté, il serait libre en deux temps trois mouvements. Cependant, le bleuté fut tiré hors de ses pensées par une _voix_.

\- Ciel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? _Cours, imbécile_ ! cria _Daniel_.

Oui, _le Westley n'avait pas fui_. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de fuir des endroits où se trouvait toute l'action. Cependant, cela leur posait un nouveau problème. Il y avait un _témoin, innocent_ qui plus est. Ce problème ne fit que s'aggraver lorsque le tireur se tourna vers le brun, _appuyant sur la gâchette_.

Le garçon tomba, s'écroulant au sol dans un bruit sourd une fois que la balle avait pénétré son corps. _Maintenant_ le Phantomhive était inquiet. Daniel n'était pas un loup-garou. Il pouvait _mourir_ d'une balle ordinaire. Ciel fit signe au blond d'aller à ses côtés et de le mettre en sécurité.

Au moment où le blond se mit en marche, davantage de coups furent tirés dans sa direction, mais heureusement pour lui, toucher une cible en mouvement s'avérait être plus compliqué, surtout lorsque cette dernière n'était pas humaine. Alois évita les balles de Johnathan, et il apparut aux côtés de son ami.

\- _Daniel ! Est-ce que ça va ?!_ demanda-t-il au garçon en panique alors que ledit garçon était allongé au sol, se tenant l'épaule.

\- _Non, putain,_ je vais _pas_ bien, ducon ! On m'a _tiré_ dessus, bordel ! rétorqua le fils de politicien. Argh ! Les films ont _menti_! Ça fait _mal !_

Étant donné qu'il continuait à faire de l'humour, Daniel semblait bien partit pour s'en sortir. Il avait tout de même besoin d'une assistance médicale. Le blond regarda le tireur, se demandant pourquoi les tirs s'étaient arrêtés.

Les coups de feu avaient été remplacés par de petits _cliquetis_ d'une arme _vide_. Johnathan fut sur le point de reprendre des balles dans sa poche lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un attrapait sa cheville. Le garçon baissa les yeux, les écarquillant de peur en s'apercevant que la fille sur qui il avait tiré avait _bougé._ Rapidement, il se dégagea de la faible prise d'Amélie et recula, se libérant. Il se remit à la recherche d'autres balles, mais fut incapable de contrôler ses mains tremblantes en voyant la fille se relever et le regarder.

Il l'avait touchée à la tête, en plein dans l'orbite gauche. Il restait évidemment du sang de la blessure, donnant l'impression qu'elle pleurait des larmes rouges, mais ce n'était pas ce qui effrayait tant le garçon. Non, c'était autre chose qui l'horrifiait, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle s'était relevée. Actuellement il était terrifié en voyant _l'œil de la fille se régénérer_. C'était voir les nerfs optiques et les vaisseaux sanguins se rassembler tout seul et s'entremêler alors que le cristallin et l'iris étaient à nouveau visibles. Finalement, la fille fut de nouveau complète, son œil et les trous dans sa poitrine à présent refermés. Le petit _tintement_ de balles tombant au sol retentit dans la pièce. Le garçon tenant le pistolet vide avait la bouche ouverte, ayant beaucoup de mal à se forcer à former assez de mots pour construire une phrase cohérente.

\- Qu... Qu'est-ce... que _tu_ es ? réussit-il enfin à dire.

\- _I'm a werewolf_ , dit-elle en marchant lentement vers lui.

Bien que son expression reste celle qu'elle affichait continuellement, ses yeux semblaient plus sombres. Ils semblaient _prêts à tuer._ Elle fut arrêtée par une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et regarda le Phantomhive.

\- Merci, dit-il. Tu en as assez fait. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer.

Faisant la moue, le fille concéda et alla aider Alois avec Daniel alors que Ciel confrontait Johnathan. Alois observa Ciel, ne manquant aucun de ses faits et gestes par peur de rater quelque chose d'important. Alors que le blond faisait cela, les yeux de Daniel ne quittèrent pas Amélie tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Il se mit à donner des coups de pieds comme s'il tentait de s'échapper, et se mit à crier.

\- Bordel de _merde ! Comment_ t'as fait ça ?!Qu'est-ce que _tu_ es ?!

\- _Secret_ , répondit-elle. _Peux le dire que si le Patron accepte_.

Elle pointa le bleuté du doigt, l'humain suivant son indication.

\- Quoi ?! Phantomhive est ton patron ?! cria-t-il. Je demande des explications- _AÏE !_

\- Arrête de gigoter. Tu vas _empirer_ les choses, l'avertit Alois, décrochant ses yeux de l'autre démon un instant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te fait rien, Trancy ? demanda le brun.

Il parla d'une voix beaucoup plus basse cette fois-ci. Le pauvre garçon semblait être à la fois blessé et confus.

\- On s'y _habitue_ , répondit le blond.

Il n'en dit pas davantage et regarda à nouveau le bleuté. Daniel fixa le Trancy un moment avant de regarder Ciel. Il tentait de comprendre. De trouver un sens à tout cela, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Ciel était actuellement en train d'essayer de faire vaciller le garçon devant lui, son œil saphir sur ceux onyx de ce dernier. Ledit garçon tremblait comme une feuille. Il serra les dents afin d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient que toute sa peur. Ciel pouvait le voir. Il était absolument terrifié.

\- _Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_ demanda Johnathan une nouvelle fois.

Il était en sueur froide, arborant une expression inquiète et apeurée. Le bleuté, d'un autre côté, était tout à fait calme. Il mit nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches et dit :

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Nous sommes des _monstres_.

L'autre garçon écarquilla les yeux. « Monstre ». Comment ce petit garçon, si calme, pouvait-il être un monstre ? Pourtant la fille encore plus petite que lui avait réussi à se régénérer, mais que pouvait bien faire cet élève à l'air ordinaire ? Johnathan fronça les sourcils, et il grogna en sortant un couteau de sa veste. Le Phantomhive n'eut même pas un moment d'hésitation en apercevant la lumière se refléter sur la lame bien entretenue. Ce n'était pas un simple couteau de poche; ni un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Non, le garçon possédait une dague de l'armée, conçue pour les combats au corps-à-corps qui ne débouchaient que sur la _mort_.

\- _Doucement_ , dit le bleuté. C'est tranchant. _Tu pourrais te faire mal._

Ses mains restèrent dans ses poches, et il resta immobile alors que l'autre garçon se préparait à attaquer.

Johnathan se mit en action, la lame attachée à son bras. Il fit des mouvements amples et imprudents, ne coupant que l'air alors que le Phantomhive se contentait de se mettre hors de sa trajectoire. Encore et encore, il attaqua le garçon, le ratant de peu à chaque fois. Ils dansèrent ainsi à travers le réfectoire dans un effort à sens unique pour vaincre l'adversaire.

L'expression désintéressée de Ciel ne faisait qu'énerver davantage le garçon, et soudainement, au lieu d'essayer de le couper, il se plaça de manière à le poignarder en se jetant sur lui de toutes ses forces. Le démon eut juste à se mettre sur le côté, à une telle vitesse que l'humain n'eut pas le temps de corriger son erreur, tombant vers le sol. Il mit instinctivement ses mains vers lui afin d'amortir le choc, tenant toujours fermement le couteau dans l'une d'elles alors que son corps s'écrasa dessus. _Il était tombé sur son propre couteau_.

Seuls les bruits d'agonie du garçon résonnaient dans la pièce alors qu'il hurlait et agrippait l'arme qui ressortait de son estomac. Elle était profondément enfoncée et le sang chaud tachait ses vêtements et éclaboussait déjà le sol tandis qu'il se tortillait de douleur, le liquide refroidissant au toucher après un certain temps. Son visage était rouge et les larmes coulaient à flot. La seule fois où les râles s'arrêtèrent fut lorsqu'il dut cracher du sang.

Daniel et Amélie ne pouvaient pas détourner le regard de la scène, mais Ciel et Alois étaient incapable de _regarder_. Ils ne le _supportaient_ pas. Ils étaient passés par là autrefois. Pas exactement de la même manière, mais c'en était proche. Les cris de douleur et les lamentations implorant une quelconque aide étaient les _mêmes_ cependant. Ciel fut sur le point d'aller vers ses amis lorsqu'une main couverte de sang attrapa sa cheville.

\- Eh... dit Johnathan en regardant le bleuté, qui lui ne lui rendait pas ce regard. Aide-moi... _Je t'en prie !_

\- _M. Spears, si vous comptez l'évaluer bientôt, faites vite_ , dit Ciel avant de se dégager de la prise du garçon et de partir.

Le bleuté, ainsi que les autres, laissèrent le garçon seul dans son agonie.

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, Johnathan Beattie décéda à l'hôpital_. Le même hôpital où _Daniel_ se trouvait pour soigner l'épaule où il avait été touché. Il ne sourit pas, il ne fit pas non plus de blagues pour se calmer. Il resta simplement assis à attendre que le jour suivant arrive. Après qu'ils aient quitté le réfectoire, le duo de démons lui avait dit qu'ils lui expliqueraient _tout_.

Ils lui expliqueraient comment ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait, ainsi que ce qu'étaient la mystérieuse fille et ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi ils avaient laissé mourir ce garçon. Il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure et son cœur lui faisait mal alors qu'il repensait au manque de compassion de ses amis. Comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareille ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il attendait que le lendemain vienne, tandis que la nuit passait, et que le moniteur cardiaque de Johnathan résonna d'une note continue à travers le couloir.

\- _Nom : Johnathan Beattie. Cause de la mort : poignardé_ , dit une voix familière dans la chambre du défunt.

L'homme remit ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez tout en prenant note.

\- _Analyse complète_.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Fiche des Personnages** _

_Maxwell Goddard_

_Âge : 128 ans_

_Taille : 1m68_

_Anniversaire : 8 août_

_Couleur préférée : Doré_

_Chanson préférée : N'importe quoi venant de mon époque_

_Émission préférée : The Vicar of Dibley_

_August Remy_

_Âge : N'est-il pas impoli de demander son âge à une dame ?_

_Taille : 1m64_

_Anniversaire : 'Me souviens pas_

_Couleur préférée : Bleu_

_Chanson préférée : Les cris de mes ennemis_

_Émission préférée : La souffrance de mes adversaires_


	151. Le Rêve De Daniel

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

151\. Le Rêve De Daniel.

Aujourd'hui, Warwick se remettait de l'attaque. Les élèves avaient droit à un jour de repos alors que la police enquêtait sur la scène du crime. Ils avaient trouvé l'arsenal d'armes de Johnathan dans son casier, et avait fait le lien entre le garçon et le précédent incident à la bombe au stade de l'école. Cahiers après cahiers furent trouvés parmi les affaires du défunt, décrivant en détails sa torture quotidienne, expliquant qu'il arrivait parfois qu'il soit rué de coups jusqu'au sang, qu'on restreignaient ses mouvements afin de le forcer à manger des insectes, au point où il était allé jusqu'à écrire une liste des noms de ses bourreaux. Tous ceux présents sur ladite liste furent renvoyés de Warwick sur le champ. Ces mêmes élèves avaient apparemment du mal à trouver une nouvelle école depuis que toute l'affaire avait été dévoilée. Aujourd'hui, Warwick fermait ses portes pour se remettre sur pied, et les élèves qui ne se désinscrivirent pas restèrent chez eux afin de se remettre eux aussi de l'incident.

Un groupe de garçons, cependant, ne se reposait pas. Ils étaient en route pour rendre visite à leur ami hospitalisé, Daniel Westley. Le groupe n'était pas constitué de tous les Sept, cependant. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient le « secret » étaient présents ce jour-là. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour être présent afin de lui montrer à qui il _pourrait_ en parler. Il n'était pas encore sûr et certain que le brun, fils de politicien, sache tenir sa langue. Toujours était-il que, il valait mieux lui montrer qu'ils lui faisaient confiance.

Au moment où les Quatre se rendirent à l'accueil du bâtiment pour vérifier qu'ils aient le droit à une visite, Daniel était lui allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, repensant à ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir vu l'œil de la fille aux cheveux argentés se régénérer, et il ne savait absolument pas comment une telle chose était possible. Il voulait prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, mais il en était incapable. Qui plus est, ce que le blond lui avait dit après qu'il lui ait demandé des explications le dérangeait.

« _On s'y habitue_ » avait dit Alois. Qu'est-ce que cela _signifiait_? Le blond avait-il vu ce genre de choses _auparavant ?_ Si c'était le cas, qu'avait-il vu, et comment ? _Pourquoi ?_

Le garçon sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, sentant la douleur lancer dans son épaule gauche. Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir ses amis se tenir à l'entrée. Aucun d'entre eux ne portaient d'uniforme, et ils arboraient tous une étrange expression. Il n'arrivait pas à la définir; le mot « culpabilité » lui vint à l'esprit, mais ce n'était pas exactement cela.

\- Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Daniel, alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Non, ils nettoient ce qu'il reste d'hier, dit Kristopherson. L'école est _envahie_ par les médias en ce moment.

\- Comment va ton épaule ? demanda Audrey.

\- _Mal_ , répondit le blessé. Le docteur a dit que je m'en sortirai, mais je vais avoir une cicatrice là où la balle m'a touché. Mais il y a un côté positif à tout ça...

\- Lequel ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que les cicatrices _plaisaient aux demoiselles_.

Daniel sourit de son habituel sourire puéril. Ses amis n'étaient dans la pièce que depuis quelques instants, ils avaient à peine parlé pourtant il souriait déjà de nouveau. Les autres levèrent simplement les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

\- Nous sommes venus te parler de _ce que tu as vu hier_ , comme promis, commença le bleuté.

Le sourire de Daniel disparut et l'ambiance de la pièce devint soudainement sérieuse.

\- Tu as vu _Amélie_ \- _la fille qui a été touchée, se relever, soigner ses blessures et régénérer son_ _œil_ , n'est-ce pas ?

\- Alors je n'ai _pas_ rêvé... répondit Daniel, sa voix proche d'un murmure. Comment est-ce _possible_?

\- Ça ne l'est _pas_ , de ce que _tu_ en sais, dit Alois en mettant une main sur sa hanche. Le fait est que, il y a beaucoup de choses dans ce monde qui sont inexplicables en ne se basant que sur la science et la raison _ordinaires_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _dire ?_ demanda le blessé.

\- Pour aller droit au but : tout ce que tu penses être acquis dans ce monde, tel que l'inexistence des croques-mitaines et des monstres, tout cela, ce ne sont que des _mensonges_ , expliqua Ciel. La fille d'hier est en réalité un _loup-garou_.

\- Ok, ok, mais sérieusement, _qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?_ demanda à nouveau Daniel.

Il secoua la tête et sourit légèrement. Il avait pensé que le bleuté plaisantait. Les autres, cependant, ne riaient pas. Kristopherson fronça les sourcils et dit :

\- Comme il vient de le dire, c'est un loup-garou ! Un véritable _loup-garou_ en chair et en os.

\- Oui, et ces deux là sont des _démons_ , ajouta Audrey en pointant le bleuté et Alois du doigt.

\- Les gars, _je ne me ferai pas avoir_. Je ne suis pas un _idiot !_ insista Daniel.

Les paumes de Kristopherson et de Audrey rencontrèrent leurs fronts. Mais en y repensant, c'était effectivement dur à accepter.

Ciel se racla la gorge un moment afin d'avoir leur attention. Une fois que tous les regards furent posés sur lui, il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et défit le nœud qui attachait son cache-œil. Daniel se pencha en avant afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. Il s'était toujours secrètement demandé ce que le garçon cachait, mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à une chose pareille.

L'œil masqué du bleuté se révéla être d'une teinte violâtre, arborant les marques d'un pentacle sur le cristallin et l'iris. Même le bouché qu'était le Wesltey pouvait deviner grâce à la lumière qui s'en émanait, que l'autre garçon ne portait pas simplement une lentille de contact. Daniel ouvrit et referma la bouche alors qu'il tenta de former une phrase cohérente afin de demander à Ciel que diable était cette marque, mais l'œil était presque _hypnotisant_. Au lieu d'attendre qu'on lui pose la question, le bleuté s'expliqua.

\- Il s'agit de ce que l'on appelle une « signature démoniaque », dit-il. C'est la preuve d'un pacte établi avec un _démon_. Dans mon cas, j'ai formé un pacte avec le démon qui est devenu mon majordome, _Sebastian Michaelis_.

Il marqua une pause quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai eu cette marque avant d'en devenir un moi-même, un cadeau de notre _cher_ Alois Trancy.

Daniel fixa le garçon qui se tenait devant lui un long moment. Il avait besoin d'encaisser et de comprendre ce que le bleuté venait de lui dire. Il laissa son regard passer de l'œil violet à l'œil « fonctionnel » du bleuté, sursautant en s'apercevant qu'il était désormais rouge, la pupille fendue.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, les quatre garçons prirent chacun leur tour pour raconter leur propre histoire, le duo de démons étant le centre d'attention principal. Audrey et Kristopherson expliquèrent comment ils avaient découvert le secret des démons, et ils s'égarèrent un peu. Ils lui expliquèrent d'autres choses, tel que _l'aventure du groupe au manoir Trancy, pourquoi Ciel, Alois, et Sebastian avaient les ongles noirs, pourquoi Ciel ne retirait jamais son haut lorsqu'ils allaient nager,_ et Daniel ne les interrompit pas _une seule fois_. Il était presque muet, ne parlant que lorsqu'il avait une question. C'était si inhabituel chez le garçon que c'en était _déroutant_.

Une fois que le récit des quatre garçons s'acheva, ils regardèrent tous Daniel dans l'attente d'une réponse. D'abord, il n'y eut _rien_. Daniel se contentait de les fixer avec la même expression qu'une personne étant sur le point de se faire renverser. Puis il soupira, et passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux afin d'essayer de passer outre le choc initial. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.

\- D'accord, dit-il, je vous crois maintenant. Ça explique _beaucoup_ de choses, en fait. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus par contre, c'est... il marqua une pause un moment et fronça les sourcils, … _Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt?!_

\- Quoi ?! C'est _ça_ qui t'inquiète ?! Nous ne te l'avons pas dit parce que nous pensions que tu ne nous croirais pas ! cria en retour la menace blonde.

\- Mais vous partez dans pleins de _superbes aventures surnaturelles !_ Comment vous avez pu _me laisser de côté ?!_ demanda le brun.

\- Ce n'est pas un _passe-temps_ , Daniel, dit Ciel. La moitié de ce que nous faisons est par _obligation_.

\- Oui, nous devons prouver que nous sommes de _bons petits démons_ , sinon ils enverront _Hellsing_ nous rendre visite, ajouta Alois. Elle est _terrifiante !_

Il frissonna de manière exagérée pour faire rire les autres.

\- Audrey veut rejoindre son organisation effrayante !

\- Je ne veux pas _que tout prenne fin après le lycée,_ tu sais ? se justifia Bones.

Cela sembla suffire à les ramener sur Terre.

Le duo de démons serait là pour toujours, mais pas eux. Même _Audrey_ , qui était à moitié _Dieu de la Mort_ , n'avait qu'une espérance de vie _prolongée_ , pas _éternelle_. En ce qui concernait les deux garçons, Kristopherson et Daniel, ce nouveau monde ne leur serait pas ouvert si les Sept Sensationnels se séparaient une fois diplômés. Maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement l'oublier. C'était le monde _réel_. Ils avaient une chance de voir le monde comme il était réellement, et ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient continuer à vivre leur vie sans avoir eu la chance de l'explorer entièrement.

Daniel marqua une pause avant de regarder de nouveau ses amis. Cette fois, il n'avait pas sa fameuse expression bêta. Non, il arborait une expression qui lui était rare, celle d'une forte détermination.

\- Je me suis décidé ! dit-il soudainement, interpellant les autres. Je veux _tout_ savoir sur le monde surnaturel ! Quand ce sera fait, je rendrais ce pays sûr pour les _humains et les êtres surnaturels !_

Les autres le regardèrent avec étonnement une fois sa déclaration enflammée terminée. Après un moment de silence, le Phantomhive parla.

\- _As-tu perdu la tête ?_ demanda-t-il au Westley, d'un air confus. Comment _diable_ comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- En devenant... _Premier Ministre !_ cria le brun.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est sous _morphine_? demanda Kristopherson.

\- J'sais pas, mais c'est stupide, même pour _Daniel_ , dit Bones.

\- Daniel, je ne sais pas sur quelle _planète_ tu es parti, mais _s'il te plaît reviens !_ suggéra Alois.

\- Je ne plaisante pas ! Ça _pourrait arriver!_ insista Daniel.

Dans plusieurs années, il _tentera bel et bien de devenir Premier Ministre_. Mais, _c'est une autre histoire_.


	152. Comment Sauver Son École

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

152\. Comment Sauver Son École.

Warwick Academy; considérée comme l'une des meilleures écoles de l'Angleterre, sans prendre en compte les études supérieures. Hélas, la réputation de l'école est menacée à cause de l'incident arrivé il y a seulement quelques jours. Les élèves retournent à l'école aujourd'hui, mais pas tous. Les parents de certains de ces élèves en ont eu assez du manque de sécurité à Warwick ainsi que de leur manque d'initiative pour faire bouger les choses. Les parents avaient tous les droits d'être révoltés, étant donné que leurs enfants auraient très bien pu être eux-mêmes victimes de violence. C'était plutôt une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait eu qu'un seul décès, et un blessé.

En parlant du loup, Daniel fut de retour à l'école après quelques jours de repos à l'hôpital. Ses mouvements étaient restreints par le plâtre qui tenait son bras afin qu'il ne s'appuie pas sur sa blessure, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas gaucher. Il pouvait toujours faire ses devoirs et bien d'autres choses, ce qui ne faisait apparemment pas son bonheur. Le garçon avait espéré avoir une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours. Warwick avait beau être traumatisée, Daniel n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Même maintenant qu'il connaissait la véritable nature du duo de démons, il les traitait toujours de la même manière, riant avec eux et les taquinant. C'était agréable de voir qu'au moins une chose n'avait pas changé.

\- Ça _craint_! cria le garçon. Je ne peux pas bouger mon bras, et la _moitié de la classe est absente_ , mais on a _quand même des devoirs ?!_

\- Quoi ? Tu veux une _médaille_ , ou quelque chose du genre, « _M. Je-suis-misérable_ » ? demanda Kristopherson tout en appuyant sur divers boutons de son téléphone rose. Nous devons travailler nous aussi, tu sais. Et puis, la classe n'est pas « _absente_ », ils ont juste été _transférés_.

\- Comment _tu_ sais ? demanda Preston.

\- _Cameron_ dit que _Tamworth a reçu plein de nouveaux élèves_ , ces derniers temps. Tous des élèves de _Warwick_ , répondit le faux-blond en envoyant son message.

Il écrivait beaucoup ces temps-ci, et les autres ne se gênaient pas pour le narguer à propos de cela.

\- Bien joué, faire à ce que ton _petit-ami espionne_ les Tamworthiens pour nous, Kris !

Daniel adressa un pouce levé au garçon pour le féliciter de ses bons et loyaux services.

\- Ce n'est pas mon _petit-ami_ , articula de manière indignée le garçon à la cravate rose, fermant son téléphone avant de le mettre prudemment dans sa poche. _C'est juste un ami_.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui écris _sans arrêt_? le taquina Audrey.

\- Eh bien, ce serait _étrange_ qu'il _nous_ écrive alors qu'il peut simplement nous _parler_ s'il veut, non ? intervint Alois, étant étonnamment la voix de la raison.

\- Bien sûr, « juste des amis »... dit Daniel en reposant son menton dans sa main valide, … et _je suis la Créature de Frankenstein_.

Les autres se mirent à rire en entendant le sarcasme évident, tandis que les quatre autres garçons qui savaient pour le « secret » du duo de démons eurent droit à une plaisanterie à double sens.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre de voir la classe aussi vide, quand même, dit Preston. Tout ça a vraiment mis la pagaille.

\- En effet, je suis prêt à parier que l'école va également _perdre des fonds_ , avec tous ces transferts, dit Ciel.

Il n'y avait bien que le cyclope pour voir le côté matériel de la situation. Mais là encore, Alois le voyait aussi, c'était juste ainsi qu'ils percevaient les choses. Ils regardaient ce qui pouvait être _gagné_ et _perdu_ dans n'importe quelle situation, et généralement ce n'était pas très moral.

\- Oh ! Et si on refaisait ce truc de « Club d'Hôtes » !? Est-ce que ça marcherait ? demanda Daniel en se rasseyant correctement sur sa chaise.

\- Probablement pas. On a besoin de quelque chose qui touche _beaucoup plus de monde_ , cette fois, dit Audrey.

Les Sept se penchèrent un moment sur la question. Ils réfléchirent un long moment, balayant occasionnellement la pièce afin de trouver de l'inspiration. Soudain, les yeux bleus glacés de la _Menace Blonde_ tombèrent sur le faux-blond, et il eut une idée.

\- Ça va vous paraître très, très _stupide_ , commença-t-il, interpellant les autres, … Mais, Kris, tu ne voulais pas faire un _défilé de mode_?

Le garçon à la cravate rose ne put que froncer les sourcils avec un léger rougissement en entendant la question.

\- Impossible. Ça ne marcherait _jamais !_ dit-il à Alois. Qu'est-ce que ça apporterait de bon ?

\- Je sais pas, mais le _Club d'Hôtes_ a eu l'air d'un peu calmer les gens, et avec un _défilé de mode_ , nous pourrions montrer au grand public qu' _ils peuvent venir dans notre école sans mourir_ , expliqua Alois.

Il baissa ensuite un peu les épaules.

\- _C'est juste une idée_.

\- D'accord, admettons que ce soit faisable, commença Preston tout en bougeant les mains, _comment_ allons-nous faire venir des gens s'ils ont _trop peur d'exploser ou de se faire tirer dessus ?_

\- Et si on avait une sorte d' _équipe de sécurité ?_ demanda le fils de politicien. Un groupe d' _élites_ qui pourraient s'assurer que personne ne se prenne une balle ou n'explose à Warwick !

\- Ok, où vas-tu trouver ces soi-disant « _élites_ » ? demanda l'Indien.

Il n'était pas convaincu par ce plan. Cela semblait complètement ridicule et absurde, mais là encore, il avait pensé la même chose du _Club d'Hôtes_. Les yeux de Daniel s'illuminèrent et il se tourna pour fixer le duo de démons avec un grand sourire. Ciel n'aimait pas ce sourire. Ça n'annonçait que de mauvaises choses pour lui.

\- _Non_ , dit-il clairement.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à gérer une quelconque sécurité. Il n'avait déjà pas vraiment envie d'être impliqué dans toute cette histoire. De toutes les idées que son compagnon blond avait eu, _ce devait être l'une des plus ridicules_.

\- D'accord, dit Daniel, on peut emprunter ton _étrange servante_ , alors ? C'est quoi son nom... _Amy_?

\- _C'est Amélie_ , et cela dépend de _si nous pouvons réellement organiser tout cela_. Penses-tu vraiment que le _proviseur_ autoriserait un tel événement alors qu'il est _occupé à retenir la presse ?_

\- Phantomhive a _raison_. On ne peut pas le faire, dit Kristopherson en croisant les bras.

\- _Je_ ne pourrais pas convaincre le proviseur, mais je connais _quelqu'un_ qui pourrait, dit Daniel en souriant.

\- Oh, bon sang, _tu ne veux pas parler de_... commença Preston.

\- Qui ? demanda Audrey.

Après avoir laissé les autres dans le suspens pendant un certain moment, le brun décida de finalement répondre.

\- _Lawrence Rose_ , dit-il.

\- C'est _voué à l'échec_ , dit le bleuté, se frottant les tempes afin de combattre une migraine.

\- Oui, mais regarde le _bon côté_ des choses, Ciel... commença le Trancy, reposant son menton dans sa paume tout en regardant son congénère démon, … Tu pourrais avoir l'occasion de _me revoir en robe_.

Le Phantomhive rougit en s'imaginant la scène, amusant les autres.

\- Une minute, il ne lui suffirait pas de te demander d'en porter une ? demanda Audrey.

\- Oui, mais le cyclope est _timide_ , taquina Daniel.

\- « _Timide_ » ? Il n'est pas _timide !_ désapprouva la menace blonde. D'ailleurs, _rien que l'autre jour, il-_

\- Finis cette phrase, et _je te finirai_ , Alois, l'interrompit le bleuté, embarrassé.

Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, fusillant le garçon du regard. Pourtant le blond continua à lui sourire.

\- Attention, Alois, il pourrait te _punir_ plus tard, dit le fils de politicien de manière suggestive.

La remarque fut suivie d'une ribambelle de « ooh » de la part des autres alors qu'ils narguaient le duo de démons.

\- _Clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude, n'en dites pas plus-n'en dites pas plus_.

\- Peut-on, _s'il vous plaît_ , changer de sujet ? demanda Ciel en se frottant à nouveau la tête.

Le blond répondit tout en se penchant et en mettant sa tête sur son épaule :

\- _Je t'aime, muffin~ !_ dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Leur petit instant fut ruiné lorsque les autres durent ouvrir leurs bouches.

\- _Satan_ , dit Daniel.

\- _Satan_ , acquiesça Audrey.

\- Alois est amoureux de _Satan_ , s'exclama Kristopherson.

\- Attendez, pourquoi Ciel est « _Satan_ » ? demanda Preston, étant l'un des deux des Sept qui ignorait la raison de cette plaisanterie.

\- _C'est juste le cas, Preston_ , répondit le fils de politicien. Si tu regardes de plus près, _tu peux presque le voir dans son_ _œil_.

À la fin de la journée, les Sept en étaient venus à certaines conclusions; le Phantomhive était « _Satan_ », et l'idée du « _Défilé de Mode_ » était stupide. Ils essayeraient tout de même, cependant. Peut-être que comme leur _précédente tentative_ pour calmer les peurs des parents, des élèves, ainsi que du corps enseignant, « _stupide_ » et « _choquant_ » était la marche à suivre.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Pour Alois – Ciel est mort, lequel des 7 – maintenant 6 serait le nouvel amour de ta vie ?** _» de Emeraldpaw._

_Réponse d'Alois :_ _« Euh... J_ _e_ _sais pas ? D'abord, je ne pense pas que Ciel meure aussi facilement, et ensuite, j'sais pas si je_ _**pourrais** _ _aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Si je_ _**devais** _ _choisir par contre,_ _**Kristopherson** _ _, peut-être ? C'est le seul gay des Sept, sans compter Ciel et moi (je suis complètement bisexuel, d'accord), alors il serait le choix le plus_ _**logique** _ _. C'est un soumis lui aussi, alors je pourrais probablement le 'dominer',_ _**si vous voyez ce que je veux dire** _ _... »_

_«_ _**Alois** _ _... »_

_« Oh... euh... E-Eh,_ _**Ciel** _ _! Ç-Ça va ? »_

_« Toi. Viens avec moi._ _**Tout de suite** _ _. »_

_« … D-D'accord... »_


	153. Quelle Belle Queue

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

153\. Quelle Belle Queue.

Warwick Academy : une bonne école, l'une des meilleures du Royaume-Uni, mais qui, hélas, a perdu de sa crédibilité à cause de divers incidents ces derniers temps. Le proviseur Horton essayait depuis plusieurs semaines de se débarrasser de la presse, et il était tant préoccupé par cela qu'il avait donné sans le savoir son accord à une proposition absolument ridicule.

Les Sept Sensationnels avaient fait le bon choix en envoyant _un certain acteur_ négocier avec l'homme leur idée de défilé de mode. Lawrence Rose avait un certain charme naturel désarmant qui lui permettait de toucher le cœur de pratiquement n'importe qui. On disait même que le garçon était _capable de faire éclore des roses autour de lui dès qu'il le souhaitait_. Il avait accepté de les aider à la seule condition qu'il soit lui aussi inclus dans le défilé, une bonne chose pour eux. Un acteur populaire permettrait d'attirer les foules.

Avec tant de choses à faire, les Sept n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Il y avait tant à _prévoir !_ L'organisation, la localisation, la restauration, la publicité, la sécurité, et enfin, les thèmes ainsi que la création des divers tenus qui seraient mis à l'honneur. Finalement, les garçons s'étaient décidés à se diviser en groupes afin de se répartir les tâches. _Preston et Daniel_ s'occupaient de l'organisation, la préparation de la scène et bien plus, _Travis_ s'occupait de la restauration, _Lawrence_ de la publicité ainsi que des relations publics, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du spectacle, étant donné qu'il allait également porter plusieurs costumes. Ciel avait envoyé ses deux bonnes gérer la sécurité- enfin, la _loup-garou_ , comme Kristopherson avait _insisté_ pour que la vampire _défile_. En parlant du loup, il devait imaginer les costumes et les _fabriquer_.

Il s'agissait peut-être de la partie où tout semblait s'écrouler. Bien que Kristopherson puisse facilement concevoir des brouillons, il n'était pas en mesure de tous les fabriquer à lui tout seul, il avait donc besoin d'assistance. Le garçon avait demandé l'aide de sa sœur ainsi que des amies de cette dernière qui l'avaient aidé à préparer les costumes du Festival de Halloween, leur offrant des places en tant que mannequins aux côtés de ceux déjà présents : Charlotte, Lawrence, et les Sept Sensationnels, _Ciel inclus_.

Le bleuté n'était bien évidemment pas _enthousiaste_ à l'idée de défiler. Il était plutôt contre cette idée. En fait, il tentait de s'en _échapper_ dès qu'il le pouvait, avant de se faire rattraper par le faux-blond qui ne comptait _pas_ changer d'avis.

Kristopherson pouvait presque être _effrayant_ lorsque la mode était en jeu. Le garçon passait son temps à se disputer avec sa sœur à propos de ses méthodes de production, disputes pour lesquelles il s'excuserait sans doute plus tard. Son cycle de sommeil était sens dessus-dessous. Il avait souvent l'air fatigué, et il commençait même à négliger sa propre apparence, portant des vêtements qui n'allaient pas parfaitement ensemble, ou oubliant de se raser les jambes comme à son habitude. Il négligeait même la _teinture de ses cheveux_ , laissant sa couleur naturelle reprendre le dessus, révélant qu'il était en fait, _brun._ Il réglerait probablement cela plus tard et s'arrangerait la veille afin d'être prêt pour le grand jour. Lui et ceux qui étaient au courant du statut surnaturel du duo de démons étaient actuellement dans la chambre de Kristopherson, et ils étaient presque tous de mauvais poil.

\- _Quoi ?_ grogna presque le faux-blond alors qu'il ajustait la tenue vestimentaire du bleuté pour le défilé.

Cette tenue là était presque terminée, et Kristopherson trouvait le regard d'un certain _Daniel Westley_ très déroutant.

\- Rien, dit simplement le fils de politicien, depuis sa place au bureau en pagaille du garçon. Je ne t'ai juste jamais vu avoir l'air aussi...

\- « _Masculin_ » ? suggéra Audrey.

\- Ouais. « _Masculin_ », dit Daniel avec un petit acquiescement. Tu as négligé tes _traitements de beauté_ , pas vrai ?

\- _Boucle-là_ , ordonna le faux-blond. Je n'ai juste pas eu le _temps_...

\- _Aïe_! Pourrais-tu faire attention à ce que tu fais ?! demanda un bleuté quasiment d'aussi mauvaise humeur depuis le tabouret, après que Kristopherson l'ait piqué avec une aiguille par mégarde.

\- _Arrête de gigoter_ et je ne te piquerai pas ! rétorqua Kristopherson.

\- C'est dur de ne _pas_ gigoter alors que tu me _tripotes !_

\- Je ne te _tripote_ **pas !**

\- _Les filles,_ s'il vous plaît, _calmez-vous_ , dit Alois pour essayer de calmer l'atmosphère. Vous êtes _toutes les deux_ _ **jolies**_.

\- Tu n'es pas en _position_ de _me_ traiter de « _fille_ », Alois... dit le bleuté en lançant un regard au blond avant d'être à nouveau piqué. _Aïe !_

\- _Oups, désolé_ , dit à moitié sincèrement Kristopherson.

\- Foutaises ! _Tu l'as fait exprès !_

\- Les gars, Alois a raison. _Calmez-vous_ , dit finalement Audrey. Il était évident qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser la situation empirer. Ne nous emballons pas. On a des choses à faire.

\- C'est facile à dire pour _toi !_ _Tu_ n'as quasiment rien à faire ! l'accusa le garçon en rose.

\- _Donne-moi quelque chose à faire, alors_ , dit Bones.

\- _D'accord,_ j'ai besoin que vous vous _taisiez tous,_ demanda Kristopherson.

Une fois cela dit, la pièce devint silencieuse. Le silence flotta dans l'air comme un miasme, étouffant lentement tout ceux présent dans la chambre. Finalement, Alois en eut assez de ce silence gênant, et décida de se distraire.

Depuis peu, le démon blond avait découvert comment partiellement prendre sa forme démoniaque, au point où il n'avait plus besoin de changer entièrement de « costume » et était capable de ne faire ressortir que certains traits de sa démonité comme bon lui semblait. Ciel avait lui aussi cette habilité, mais il ne le trouvait pas aussi amusant que le blond. Alois aimait particulièrement sa _queue_ , et il s'en servait souvent pour attraper des choses dans la maison comme un singe, ce qui agaçait le bleuté. Ciel avait souvent affirmé qu'il était « indécent de sortir sa queue en la présence d'autres personnes », pourtant cela n'empêchait pas le blond de le faire.

Avec un grand sourire, Alois invoqua l'appendice, ses yeux luisant en rouge. Lorsqu'elle apparut, il se mit à amuser les autres avec, _la mettant sous son nez pour imiter une moustache_. Lorsque Daniel et Audrey le remarquèrent, ils se mirent immédiatement à ricaner, se couvrant la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Cependant, lorsque _Ciel_ s'en aperçut il fronça les sourcils.

\- Alois, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de la queue ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère, attirant l'attention du faux-blond sur le blond.

Il fut sans voix. Soupirant, Alois répondit.

\- Que « _montrer sa queue c'est pour les animaux, pas les gentlemen_ », cita-t-il. Je ne vois pas où est le _problème_. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes des _démons_.

\- Ce n'est pas _cela_... répondit le Phantomhive. Il est très _impoli_ de montrer sa queue en public!

\- Mais _pourquoi ?_ demanda Daniel.

Ciel croisa simplement les bras.

\- _C'est comme ça_.

\- J'imagine que c'est un peu comme montrer ses « _parties intimes_ » en public ? demanda Audrey. Parce que les deux sont toujours _cachés_?

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Alois ! _Range-là !_ plaisanta Daniel.

Alois tira la langue en réponse. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Kristopherson finit ses ajustements, laissant Ciel se changer. Le bleuté se leva du tabouret avant de se rendre vers la porte, étant donné qu'il n'allait pas se dévêtir devant tous ces garçons pour des raisons évidentes. Il se changerait dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir, mais avant cela, il s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Ta queue est _ton plus gros point faible_ , c'est pourquoi il ne faut pas la montrer. C'est également _impoli_ car il s'agit d'une _zone érogène_ , dit-il avant de tourner la poignée et de partir.

Il laissa les quatre s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de dire tandis qu'il allait remettre sa tenue habituelle. Les trois humains se contentèrent de regarder le blond avec une expression neutre, alors que le visage de ce dernier devint rouge.

\- Quoi ?! _Je ne savais pas !_ cria-t-il indignement en reprenant sa forme humaine complète.

\- Tu essayes encore de _séduire Ciel_ , hein ? demanda Daniel.

\- J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle la « _séduction passive_ », pas vrai ? dit Kristopherson, son visage aussi rose que son t-shirt.

\- On ne comprend pas tous tes _termes gay_ , Kris... répondit le fils de politicien.

\- Je n'essayais de séduire _personne_! insista Alois. Je pensais que c'était _juste_ une queue !

\- C'est vrai que toutes ces histoires de « _démons_ » c'est encore _nouveau_ pour toi, hein ? demanda Audrey. Tu sais, tu ne fais pas très démon, d'ailleurs.

\- _La ferme !_

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Les Sept Pêchés Capitaux** _

_ Ciel : Colère _

_Latin : « Ira »_

_Démon associé : Satan (ou Amon)_

_Explication : Parce que c'est Ciel putain de Phantomhive, voilà pourquoi. Il est le « roi de la vengeance », comme on l'a tous vu dans le manga et l'anime. Il a toujours besoin de se venger lorsque l'on se paye sa tête ou qu'on le bat. Les vieilles habitudes sont durent à changer, j'imagine. Quel tsundere. Je pensais aussi que c'était drôle que le démon associé à la colère soit en fait SATAN. Je ne l'avais pas prévu, vous savez..._

_Alois : Orgueil_

_Latin : « Superbia »_

_Démon associé : Lucifer_

_Explication : Je trouve que c'est intéressant. Vous étiez nombreux à dire que Alois serait l'orgueil, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi au début, mais maintenant si. Alois a commencé à s'imposer pour lui et ses amis, et il a même commencé à pouvoir être embarrassé, contrairement au début de l'histoire. Je pense que le fait qu'Alois développe un sens de la fierté après s'être défini comme « quelqu'un sans honte » c'est symbolique, dans le sens où il semble désormais avoir gagné une estime de lui-même. Je pense qu'Alois a mûri depuis le début. Je suis si fière !_

_Kristopherson : Envie_

_Latin : « Invidia »_

_Démon associé : Léviathan_

_Explication : Kristopherson a toujours était envieux des autres. Il a été dit qu'il était envieux de la relation de Ciel et Alois, ainsi que de la grande confiance en soi d'Alois. Il a également dit être jaloux de la silhouette de Charlotte lorsqu'il la mesurait parce qu'il ne pourrait plus se travestir pendant longtemps. Kristopherson représenté par « l'envie », c'est juste parfait._

_Daniel : Luxure_

_Latin : « Luxuria »_

_Démon associé : Asmodée_

_Explication : Daniel et ses blagues salaces... Est-ce que je dois en dire plus ?_

_Audrey : Gourmandise_

_Latin : « Gullia »_

_Démon associé : Belzébuth_

_Explication : Certains d'entre vous on dit ne pas être sûr que celui là irait, mais c'est le cas. Pensez-_ _y_ _: Audrey a la capacité de manipuler toutes les informations de Warwick Academy, ainsi que de dire ce qu'il sait, pas contre de l'argent, mais contre des Sucres d'Orges. Son amour pour les sucreries pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Ciel..._

_Preston : Avarice_

_Latin : « Avaritia »_

_Démon associé : Mammon_

_Explication : Je trouvais que Daniel serait bien pour celui-là aussi, mais ensuite j'ai pensé à Preston. J'ai délibérément dit que Preston était seulement devenu ami avec les Sept pour les avantages que ça lui apporterait. C'est la SEULE raison pour laquelle il l'a fait, et qui fait de lui l'Avarice (Maintenant il est avec eux parce qu'il apprécie leur compagnie)._

_Travis : Paresse_

_Latin : « Acedia »_

_Démon associé : Belphégor_

_Explication : Travis dit ou fait rarement quelque chose. C'est assez explicite._


	154. Sous Le Feu Des Projecteurs

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

154\. Sous Le Feu Des Projecteurs.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant l'inauguration du grand défilé de mode de Warwick, et les garçons débattaient sur la manière dont ils devraient défiler sur le podium. Ils se demandaient quel serait l'ordre de passage, la façon de marcher, et même la pose qu'il faudrait prendre devant le public avant de retourner en arrière. On pourrait penser que tout cela était inutile, mais _bien au contraire_. Le futur de Warwick dépendait de la prestation des garçons et des filles le grand soir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Daniel ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Il pensait que c'était aussi simple que de faire un aller-retour, ce que la plupart des gens penseraient également. La majorité des garçons trouvait ridicule le fait de marcher encore et encore sans voir le moindre progrès. Tous ces efforts semblaient en vain.

 _Kristopherson_ , cependant, n'était pas d'accord. Grâce aux différents défilés auxquels il avait assisté, il avait remarqué que la démarche des mannequins avait une grande influence sur l'appréciation du public. S'ils marchaient trop vite, ils donnaient l'impression d'être impatient, s'ils marchaient trop lentement, ils donnaient l'impression d'être trop prudent. Dans les deux cas, cela donnait l'impression qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment être là, et si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi les spectateurs devraient- _ils_ venir ? Pour le faire correctement, il fallait de l'assurance ainsi que de la grâce, et pour l'instant, les garçons n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_?! demanda le garçon à la cravate rose depuis son siège devant la scène. Pourquoi est-ce que tu marches aussi vite ?!

\- Parce que tu m'as fait marcher sur ce stupide podium des _millions de fois, putain !_ cria Daniel depuis la scène.

\- Et alors ! Marche comme si tu _voulais_ être ici, d'accord ?! ordonna Kristopherson. Encore une fois !

\- _PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIN_! cria Daniel alors qu'il retourna à sa position de départ.

\- Ça ne donne _pas_ l'impression de « _vouloir être là_ » !

Pendant ce temps, en coulisses, une certaine paire de démons discutait de ceci et de cela. Le sujet de leur discussion portait parfois sur le défilé en lui-même, puis ils s'en écartaient à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils en revinrent enfin au sujet actuel, ils se dirent à quel point Kristopherson et son perfectionnisme étaient de trop, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit resté debout toute la nuit à confectionner des vêtements. Ils parlèrent des costumes en eux-mêmes, ceux qu'ils aimaient, et ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas, disant des choses comme « le costard de Daniel ressemble à un mélange entre Doctor Who et James Bond ». Ils parlèrent également de leurs propres tenues qui leur plaisaient pas mal, étant donné que le faux-blond s'était assuré de réaliser leurs gardes-robes selon leurs goûts personnels.

\- Je dois dire que cet ensemble _te va à ravir_ , dit le blond avec un sourire. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de noir, de bleu, et un peu de blanc, mais je n'avais vraiment pas vu venir le _rouge_.

\- Si tu le dis. Les _talons_ qui vont avec sont un peu embêtants, par contre, répondit le bleuté.

\- C'est seulement pour que tu sois _plus grand_ que moi. Je porterai une _robe_ pour accompagner ce costume que tu portes.

\- Je n'ai encore vu aucune de tes _robes_...

\- _Avant que tu poses la question_ , elles sont toutes d'une longueur _appropriée_ , l'interrompit Alois. Je voulais qu' _elles_ soient une surprise pour toi.

\- J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ? demanda Ciel. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir encore plus de mal à garder mon sang-froid en public.

\- Je promets de ne pas t'embarrasser... _enfin pas trop_.

\- _Prenez une chambre, non ?_ dit Audrey.

Il fit sursauter de surprise le duo alors qui ne l'avaient pas reconnu. Bones n'avait plus de frange devant ses yeux, tenue en place avec une barrette lapin, et son accoutrement n'avait rien a voir avec ce qu'il portait habituellement. Il avait une veste en cuir ornée de nombreux clous qui n'étaient là que pour faire jolie, un t-shirt blanc avec ce qui semblait être un crâne en charbon dessus, et un pantalon écossais rouge enfoui dans des bottes de combat noires. Il ressemblait à une sorte de punk rocker. Le garçon semblait également de meilleure humeur que d'ordinaire, mais cela pourrait très bien être dû au fait que son visage était _apercevable_.

\- Wow, _Bones !_ Ça te va bien ! dit le blond dès qu'il se rendit compte de l'identité du garçon.

\- Tu m'as démasqué, hein ? _Tu es le premier_. Et moi qui pensais que je pourrais être un _enfoiré_ avec vous deux sans _en subir les conséquences_ , plaisanta Audrey avec un sourire.

\- C'était dur de ne pas le remarquer en voyant _tes yeux_ , dit Ciel.

Ces yeux jaunes et verts étaient facilement reconnaissables. À moins qu'il y ait un nouveau Dieu de la Mort en ville, ce devait forcément être Audrey.

\- Ouais, mais presque personnes les a vus, tu sais ? dit Bones. Je me demande si Kristopherson me laisserait _garder_ cette tenue.

\- Je suis sûr que oui. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il porte une chose pareille, dit le Phantomhive, incapable de voir le faux-blond dans un tel accoutrement.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas assez _rose_ , dit Alois.

\- Trop _punk_ et pas assez _rose_. Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit Audrey. Est-ce que tu vas encore porter une _robe_ , Trancy ?

\- Et comment ! C'est _une tradition !_ répondit le blond en plaisantant.

\- Nous en parlions, justement. Il dit qu'il ne va pas me montrer ses robes parce qu'il veut que ce soit une « _surprise_ », dit le bleuté.

\- On dirait bien que _tu_ vas bien t'amuser, dit Audrey avant de reporter son attention sur le blond. Donc tu dois te travestir _chaque fois_ que tu montes sur une scène ?

\- _Oui_. Surtout si je peux embarrasser Ciel.

\- _Enfin !_ cria un certain fils de politicien alors qu'il fuyait le secteur de la scène.

Daniel était enfin libéré de la « _marche des Enfers_ », comme les garçons l'appelaient. Lorsque l'on était dans cette « _marche des Enfers »,_ on était forcé de faire des allers et retours encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Kristopherson soit satisfait de _la démarche_. C'était presque à en devenir fou, chaque minutes passant donnant l'impression d'être de moins en moins à l'aise sur scène, résultant en une montée croissante d'erreurs. C'était exaspérant, surtout pour _Daniel_ qui était celui ayant passé le plus de temps dans les Limbes. Son attention ne pouvait jamais rester trop longtemps sur la même chose, alors il se lassait très rapidement.

\- _Audrey !_ La _diva de la mode_ veut que tu sois le prochain ! s'exclama le brun. Vas-y ! Vite ! _Avant qu'il change d'avis et me ramène là-bas !_

\- D'accord. Calme-toi. _J'y vais_ , dit Audrey alors qu'il se mit en route vers la scène.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, le Westley porta son attention sur le duo de démons.

\- _Il va mourir_ , dit-il.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond avec un rire. Comment ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Audrey va réussir du premier coup, ou même du _quinzième_ , clarifia Daniel. La marche des Enfers n'est pas _à prendre à la légère_.

\- Alors peut-être que tu devrais essayer de faire ce que Kristopherson te dit dès le début, suggéra le Phantomhive.

\- C'est ce que je pensais avoir _fait !_ répliqua Daniel avant de voir Bones revenir. Je pensais que tu allais marcher ?

\- Oui, répondit Audrey, _je n'ai eu qu'à le faire une fois_.

\- _Enfoiré_!

\- Ce n'est rien, Daniel, dit Alois en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. _Marcher peut prendre du temps pour certains_.

\- Vous êtes _tous_ des _enfoirés !_

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Pourquoi pas des choses sur leurs enfances un peu comme un 'draw my life', mais sans les dessins.** _» de woooimmafox1305_

_Réponse de Ciel :_ _« Je commence cette fois, comme ça Alois ne pourra pas déformer ce que je dis !_

_Quand j'étais petit, je jouais beaucoup avec Lizzy et mes parents. Nous jouions dehors dans le jardin, et ma mère ainsi que ma tante, Madame Red, chantaient pour nous. Parfois, pendant l'été, le pollen des fleurs irritait mes allergies,_

_ce qui_ _provoqu_ _ait_ _une crise d'asthme, ce qui nous a d'ailleurs permis de découvrir que j'avais de l'asthme comme ma mère._

_Lorsqu'il faisait trop froid, nous jouions en intérieur près du feu de cheminée avec quelques jouets, et mon chien, Sebastian, essayait de monter sur les meubles et il nous renversait sans le vouloir s'il était trop excité (avec le recul, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'ai appelé Sebastian d'après ce chien. Ils ne se ressemblent absolument pas). Lizzy et moi jouions jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions et ensuite mon père me ramenait à l'étage pour me mettre au lit. J'étais toujours un peu déboussolé le lendemain matin lorsque je découvrais que je n'étais plus au même endroit._

_Il n'y a rien de particulièrement spécial à dire sur mon enfance. Je n'ai pas été un enfant depuis mes dix ans... »_


	155. Ce Comparse, Dans l'Air du Temps

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

155\. Ce Comparse, Dans l'Air du Temps.

Le soir Warwick Academy prenait une toute autre apparence beaucoup plus morose, de même que n'importe quel lieu recouvert par le sombre voile de la nuit. Les ténèbres réveillaient une sorte de peur primitive, presque _enfantine_ , dans le cœur des êtres humains, pourtant ce soir-là, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Les lumières illuminaient l'extérieur de l'académie là où la scène était installée, une musique électro générique retentissant. Les fortes basses rendaient d'une manière ou d'une autre mal à l'aise les garçons présents dans les coulisses; une sensation qui devint plus remarquable encore lorsque le Westley plaisanta sur le fait qu'il s'agissait du « genre de musique qui pouvait n'être entendu que dans trois endroits : un défilé de mode, un club d'électro, ou un _club de strip-tease_ ».

Sa plaisanterie lui valut des regards mauvais de la part des autres qui se sentaient encore plus anxieux et gênés désormais. Tous ceux présents en coulisses étaient extrêmement angoissés, pour de nombreuses raisons, notamment le _trac_. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux jetait un coup d'œil à la foule depuis leur cachette, les papillons dans leurs ventres semblaient s'agiter davantage. Le public dehors était composé d'importantes personnalités pour eux, leurs parents, leurs camarades de classe, les professeurs inclus, sans mentionner le fait que certaines personnes pourraient bien être de futurs investisseurs dans les affaires de leurs familles, ne les mettant pas seulement eux en danger, mais également _leurs parents._

Cependant, Kristopherson était le pire d'entre eux, rongé par une anxiété maladive. Il était _celui_ qui avait le _plus_ à perdre, ici. C'était ses idées, sa future carrière dans la mode qui étaient en jeu. Le faux-blond savait parfaitement bien qu'il y avait de grands stylistes ainsi que des propriétaires de marques renommées dans le public, ces derniers ayant sacrifié de leurs temps afin d'être présents ici, et s'il les décevait, _il pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière dans la mode_. Il ne savait pas comment il prendrait leurs critiques. Son égo ne supporterait probablement pas d'être brisé avec une telle force et intensité. Il se sentait malade, mais il avait tout de même l'air fabuleux.

Il portait « quelque chose de simple qu'il avait mis à la dernière minute », un ensemble dont il doutait également. Il portait une chemise noire dont les deux premiers boutons étaient déboutonnés, avec une veste rose pétant par-dessus. Son pantalon était blanc, et sa ceinture noire, assortie à ses chaussures. Kristopherson avait passé la veille à se refaire une beauté, coupant finalement et décolorant à nouveau ses cheveux pour qu'ils retrouvent leur teinte blond pâle. Il avait utilisé de l'anti-cerne pour masquer les cercles noirs qui s'étaient formés autour de ses yeux durant les dernières semaines à cause du manque de sommeil, ainsi que d'autres choses pour que son visage soit présentable sous les aveuglantes lumières des projecteurs. Il jurait pouvoir entendre Alois Trancy dans l'autre pièce crier et protester pour ne pas mettre de maquillage, mais il n'y fit pas attention, ayant plus important à faire. Le garçon en rose fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il releva les yeux et _vit un autre blond_ se tenir devant lui en souriant.

\- _Salut_ , dit Cameron. Nerveux ?

\- Salut... dit Kristopherson en retour. Je pense que « nerveux » c'est assez _précis_ pour décrire ce que je ressens là tout de suite...

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies à t'en faire. Toutes tes tenues ont l'air géniales, et tant que tes mannequins sont capables de faire transparaître le temps et les efforts que tu y as passé, je suis certain que le public va les adorer, dit le Tamworthian, ses joues légèrement roses.

\- _Hum, merci_...

Kristopherson, cependant, ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il sentit son visage se réchauffer et les papillons dans son ventre semblèrent adopter une autre danse; pas un signe d'anxiété, mais de _bonheur_. Le garçon aimait que l'on prenne le temps d'apprécier le travail qu'il faisait en créant des vêtements. Un simple « ils sont bien » ne lui suffisait pas. Il semblait y avoir un déséquilibre entre le travail qu'il fournissait, et les retours qu'il recevait. Pour être franc, il était assez frustré lorsqu'il n'était pas correctement félicité, même si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il faisait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu es redevenu blond, dit le garçon légèrement plus âgé, sortant l'élève de Warwick de ses pensées. Je me demandais à quoi tu ressemblerais en brun. _Je parie que tu serais plutôt mignon_.

Kristopherson devint immédiatement plus rouge en entendant cette remarque. Il se mit à inconsciemment jouer avec ses cheveux chimiquement abîmés.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_ demanda-t-il si bas qu'il aurait très bien pu l'avoir chuchoté.

Avant que l'autre garçon puisse répondre, cependant, un cri retentit dans la pièce où la « menace blonde » de Warwick se faisait maquiller, attirant l'attention des deux garçons vers la porte.

\- _Tu as failli me crever l'œil avec ça, putain !_ cria Alois à la fille qui essayait de lui mettre de l'eye-liner.

Il détestait mettre du maquillage. Autant que le bleuté assis à côté de lui qui subissait le même sort. La seule différence étant que Ciel pouvait rester en place et le supporter, Alois en étant _incapable_.

Il fronçait les sourcils, bougeait la tête loin des applicateurs, et se débattait, en somme, il se comportait de manière inappropriée. Ses ébats ne firent que rendre le processus plus long que nécessaire, et le temps qu'il finisse, son compagnon bleuté en avait déjà terminé et attendait Alois. Ciel devait l'admettre, c'était assez drôle à voir.

Le bleuté portait un costard noir croisé, avec quelques symboles militaires telles que de petites fermetures éclairs sur les épaules, l'une d'elles tenant une corde en argent qui s'enroulait autour de son pectoral gauche avant de retourner à l'épaule. Les boutons du manteau étaient également argentés, le noir permettant de les faire ressortir, et une rayure argentée descendait jusqu'à sa jambe gauche, atteignant ses chaussures noires. Le pantalon était intentionnellement un peu plus court afin que les chaussettes blanches soient visibles. Pourquoi Ciel devait-il toujours être habillé dans un style militaire, cela restait un mystère.

Il regarda le blond avec amusement, la tenue de ce dernier ne semblant pas collé avec le comportement rustre du garçon. La tenue d'Alois était l'inverse de celle de Ciel, son costard étant blanc, les ornements argentés remplacés par du doré. Il portait même une chemise noire et des chaussettes noires, avec une cravate blanche et des chaussures de la même couleur ainsi qu'un cache-œil médical à l'œil droit afin de faire un contraste avec celui de Ciel. C'était à croire qu'ils étaient vêtus ainsi pour créer un effet miroir. Il y avait d'importants détails tel que le côté où se trouvaient les boutons du manteau, les cordes, et les cache-œil qui devaient rester au même endroit pour garder ce que Kristopherson appelait un « ordre », étant donné que les côtés où les boutons se plaçaient étaient différents qu'il s'agisse d'un manteau d'homme ou de femme, et les cordes-épaules étaient traditionnellement portées du côté de la main non-dominante du porteur. Les garçons n'avaient pas posé davantage de questions afin que le faux-blond ne se lance pas dans un _discours de deux heures trente_ sur la _signification_ de détails aussi _mineurs_.

Bien que beaucoup de choses aient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Alois ait eu à subir ce rituel de préparation pour monter sur scène, le blond détestait cela. Le fait qu'il ait mûri depuis n'y changeait rien, et en résultat, les deux garçons étaient un peu en retard par rapport au programme.

\- Quand je pense, commença le bleuté avec un grand sourire, que tu vas devoir _refaire_ cela lorsque tu passeras aux robes. Tu devras porter _encore plus_ de maquillage.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de faire ça ?!_ demanda le blond de manière rhétorique.

\- Parce que tu es _en manque d'attention_ , dit Kristopherson d'un ton agacé en jetant un œil dans la pièce pour découvrir l'origine du cri. _Arrête de te plaindre et dépêche-toi !_

Il repartit aussitôt, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le garçon pouvait être _effrayant_ lorsqu'il était stressé.

Finalement, l'équipe de maquillage fut en mesure de finir l'eye-liner d'Alois après avoir demandé à Ciel de tenir la tête de ce dernier en place afin qu'il arrête de gigoter, et ils furent fin prêts. Alois se rendit à droite de l'entrée de la scène, et Ciel à gauche, et ils attendirent leur feu vert. Ils marcheraient en même temps pour cet aller-retour en particulier avant de revenir en coulisses pour rapidement se changer et recommencer. Il était prévu que parfois ils soient ensemble, parfois avec quelqu'un d'autre, et de temps à autre seuls.

Il était incroyable de voir toutes les créations uniques que Kristopherson était capable de créer en moins d'un mois. C'était impressionnant, mais ça ne servait à rien si la foule n'aimait pas le fruit de son travail. Alors que le défilé démarra, le faux-blond avait des sueurs froides en coulisse avant même que Lawrence rentre sur scène afin de souhaiter la bienvenue au public et de présenter le programme de la soirée. Il était content de voir que Lawrence était aussi impliqué, sans lui, il n'y aurait simplement pas eu de défilé. Même s'ils avaient miraculeusement convaincu le proviseur eux-mêmes, ils n'auraient pas réussi à rassembler autant de personnes. L'acteur était un élément essentiel de l'équipe.

Lawrence devait monter sur scène, chauffer le public, présenter la collection des hommes, partir avant de revenir et de présenter celle des femmes. Il serait également dans le défilé en tant que mannequin, et il en était ravi au vu de sa démarche assurée sur la scène. Il était réellement dans son élément, et il appréciait sa garde-robe qui était constituée d'une chemise grise claire et d'une cravate grise foncée mise dans une veste-sweat grise avec un blazer assorti à la personnalité excentrique du garçon. Le vêtement était d'abord gris foncé en haut avant de passer à une teinte plus clair au milieu, pour finir par un jaune-vert clair en bas, donnant vie à la tenue autrement monotone du garçon. Le pantalon de l'acteur était lui aussi gris clair, mais il était mis en valeur par ses chaussures qui n'étaient pas des chaussures de soirée comme l'on pourrait s'y attendre, mais des baskets d'un mélange de jaunes et de verts. Bien que la majeur partie de sa tenue soit grise, elle renvoyait un sentiment de joie et de dynamisme, et lorsque le public le vit arriver, ils furent ravis et applaudirent.

\- _Bonsoir~ !_ dit-il dans le micro, réalisant le premier de ses devoirs sacrés. Comment allez-vous ? Mon nom est _Lawrence Rose_ , et je serai vôtre hôte ce soir !

Il marqua une pause afin de laisser le public applaudir. Décidément, il était fait pour le métier.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je suis ravi de vous voir ici, ce soir, reprit-il. Voyez-vous, Warwick est une merveilleuse école, où se trouvent de talentueuses et merveilleuses personnes, et je suis le mieux placé pour vous le dire. Je viens ici tous les jours !

Il marqua de nouveau une pause pour laisser l'audience rire. Il ne savait pas exactement _pourquoi_ c'était drôle, mais il fit avec. Son ton devint alors soudainement sérieux.

\- Mais Warwick, mesdames et messieurs, a dû faire face à de _durs événements_ cette année, et nous faisons de notre mieux afin de faire de ce _malheur_ notre _force_ , pour nous préparer à un _meilleur_ lendemain. Ce passé ne définit _pas_ Warwick. Warwick est mon école, et elle me tient à cœur. Warwick est remplie de personnes _fortes, talentueuses et intelligentes_ , et ce soir vous allez avoir un aperçu de la _vraie_ Warwick ! _Ma_ Warwick ! _Notre Warwick ! Ce défilé_ , mesdames et messieurs, **est Warwick !**

Le discours de Lawrence sembla émouvoir le public, alors qu'ils se mirent à applaudir et à l'acclamer. Il avait parfaitement fait son travail. Il se mit ensuite à introduire la collection des hommes comme prévu, faisant entrer Ciel et Alois en premier sur scène.

Le duo marcha de manière synchronisée, mettant le même pied devant l'autre alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Ce n'était pas intentionnel au départ, mais ils s'y firent, étant donné que le thème du « miroir » de leurs costumes était _renforcé_. Aloi était incroyablement mal à l'aise en marchant avec un cache-œil. Il ne pouvait même pas voir le garçon à ses côtés. Il se sentait exposé alors qu'il était conscient d'où il se trouvait, pourtant il continuait de sourire et de prétendre vouloir être ici.

Son image miroir, le bleuté, était lui aussi stressé, et il pouvait voir le mal être du blond sur son visage. L'œil de Ciel était capable de voir ce qu'il y avait vraiment sous le masque de pratiquement n'importe qui, peu importe le jeu d'acteur. Il effleura doucement la main de l'autre garçon avec la sienne, guidant le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur de la paume d'Alois, l'incitant à bouger d'une certaine manière.

Lorsque l'adolescent blond le regarda pour voir ce qu'il faisait, Ciel en fit de même afin de ne pas briser l'effet miroir. Puis Alois réalisa ce que le bleuté faisait. Ils tendirent leurs bras, touchant la paume de leurs mains pour qu'ils sachent tous les deux où étaient l'autre au bout de la scène. Se touchant toujours, ils placèrent en même temps leurs mains libres sur leurs torses avant de se courber devant le public. Puis ils se retournèrent, se séparant finalement et retournant de l'autre côté de la scène.

Le bleuté était impressionné par le fait qu'un simple toucher suffise à calmer son bien-aimé. Il avait vu le visage du blond passer d'un sourire forcé à un sourire sincère en quelques secondes, mais ce sourire avait maintenant disparu de son champ de vision alors que le blond marchait à présent à sa droite. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus le voir, il arrivait tout de même à savoir que le garçon arborait un grand sourire bêta. Alois se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau voir le bleuté, et il n'arrivait presque plus à tenir en place avec le simple geste que ce dernier avait initié.

Ils retournèrent là d'où ils venaient, Ciel du côté gauche et Alois du côté droit, puis d'autres prirent leurs places, Audrey et Preston qui furent ensuite remplacés par Travis et Daniel, et ainsi de suite. Pendant ce temps, Ciel et Alois allèrent se changer. Lorsque Ciel vit la tenue qu'il devait porter pour son prochain tour, son cœur faillit s'arrêter.

 _C'était une robe_.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Pourquoi pas des choses sur leurs enfances un peu comme un 'draw my life', mais sans les dessins.** _» de woooimmafox1305_

_SUITE_

_Réponse d'Alois : _ _« Ciel est un dégonflé, et il ne m'a pas laissé répondre en premier ! Je voulais le taquiner !_

_Bref, jusqu'à mes cinq, ou six ans, je vivais avec mes parents. Nous n'étions ni riche ni pauvre, juste... normaux. Nous étions contents avec ce que nous avions._

_Mais ensuite ils sont morts..._

_Après, j'ai vécu dans la rue et j'ai dû me débrouiller pour survivre. J'ai volé._ _**Beaucoup** _ _volé. Comment aurais-je pu survivre autrement ? Je devais bien manger_ _**parfois** _ _, vous savez ! Ma vie a été misérable pendant un moment, puis j'ai rencontré Luka, et les choses se sont un peu améliorées. Même si les villageois nous traitaient comme de la merde, nous étions là l'un pour l'autre, et ça nous allait. Nous nous aidions à trouver de la nourriture et à rassembler des biens, et nous jouions ensemble, évidemment. Parfois nous prenions des jacinthes pour les mettre dans nos cheveux et prétend_ _ions_ _être des dames. Nous faisions comme si nous étions bien élevés comme les « gens normaux »._

_'Oh,_ _**Lucine** _ _, ma chère, voudriez-vous un scone ?'_

_'Mais bien sûr, Mlle_ _**Jane** _ _, j'adorerai !'_

_C'était hilarant. Je trouve TOUJOURS que s'habiller en fille est amusant. Nous faisions aussi des farces aux villageois. Une fois, nous avons trouvé un énorme scarabée, et nous l'avons mis dans le linge de cette vieille sorcière pendant qu'il séchait. La tête qu'elle a fait en ramassant un sous-vêtement et en voyant l'insecte était génial !_

_En tout cas, on s'amusait comme ça. J'adorais ce petit. Il me manque encore parfois, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de lui est encore là, un peu comme le pouvoir des plantes de Hannah. Maintenant quand je pense à lui, je ne suis plus triste. Je souris juste et je me rappelle de tous nos bons souvenirs ensemble._

_C'est tout ce que je tiens à raconter J'ai pas envie de parler de touts les mauvaises choses qui sont arrivées. Je ne veux me souvenir que des bonnes. »_


	156. Le Diable Porte Une Jupe

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

156\. Le Diable Porte Une Jupe.

C'était une robe. Une robe. Le bleuté ne put qu'être horrifié en regardant le vêtement entre ses mains. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour _lui_ , n'est-ce pas ? Alois ou quelqu'un d'autre devait l'avoir mis dans ses affaires pour lui faire une _farce_ , pas vrai ? Ces pensées ne firent rien pour calmer son agitation grandissante lorsqu'il découvrit après en l'observant mieux qu'elle n'allait pas du tout à Alois. Elle était beaucoup trop monotone, ça ne pouvait pas appartenir au blond. Elle était pour _lui_. Le bleuté se fit le serment d' _assassiner_ le faux-blond pour lui avoir jouer ce mauvais tour.

Lentement, il la mit, d'abord la jupe blanche à volants qui s'arrêtait juste en-dessous de ses genoux, puis le débardeur blanc à moitié caché par un haut noir attaché à la nuque, laissant son dos et ses épaules nus. Il mit un long collier de petites et grandes perles blanches et bleues, ainsi qu'une ceinture grise foncée trop large pour lui et les sandales qui allaient avec. Il mit la longue perruque noire à couettes qu'il avait trouvé avec la tenue, coiffant les faux-cheveux vers la droite afin de cacher son oeil marqué par le pacte. Le bleuté fut dégoûté de sa propre personne en se regardant au miroir. Il avait beau l'avoir redouté, il ressemblait réellement à une fille. La honte qu'il avait connu à la soirée du Vicomte Druitt lui revint en mémoire, et il se sentit un peu malade.

Comment Kristopherson pouvait-il lui faire cela; _pourquoi_ Kristopherson lui ferait-il cela ? Il ne pouvait pas être _aussi_ cruel. Avant qu'il puisse continuer dans cette direction, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant son compagnon blond dans sa propre robe et perruque.

\- Bon sang, Ciel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je n'ai pas arrêté de frapper ! Nous devons y aller-

Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement de parler en apercevant le bleuté. Il le fixa, bouché bée, yeux grands ouverts, le visage rouge alors qu'il se rendit compte que le bleuté était en robe. Ciel le regardait avec la même expression. _Alois l'avait vu_.

Soudain, Alois tendit les muscles de ses jambes afin de fuir les lieux, mais son bras fut attrapé par le garçon légèrement plus petit, et il fut tiré dans la pièce. Ciel ferma rapidement la porte avant de la verrouiller. Il se retourna vers le blond et le fusilla du regard, lui donnant froid dans le dos.

\- _Tu... as vu..._ fut tout ce que le bleuté put articuler.

Son visage était rouge comme une tomate, et ce jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- _Oui..._ répondit le blond en observant l'autre garçon. M-Mais je ne le dirais à personne ! _Promis!_

\- _Ça m'est égal !_ _Je ne veux que personne, toi inclus, pense que j'ai d'étranges passions ! Je me répèt_ _e_ _: je ne me travestis_ _ **pas !**_ s'exclama Ciel en serrant les poings.

\- Mais... Tu es en _robe_ là tout de suite, non ? demanda le blond. Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes les vêtements de _quelqu'un d'autre ?_

\- _De quoi parles-tu ?_ demanda Ciel. C'était dans _mes_ affaires...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le blond éclate de rire. Il riait tant que des larmes menaçaient de ruiner son maquillage. Il se tenait les côtes pour essayer en vain de se contrôler. Ciel fronça les sourcils.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?!_ demanda-t-il.

Il dut attendre que Alois soit capable de former une phrase cohérente entre deux rires.

\- _To-Toi !_ dit-il finalement. Ce n'est pas à _toi !_ C'e-ee-est à _Kristopherson_! Quelqu'un l'a mis là par _erreur !_

\- _QUOI ?!_ cria le bleuté, attrapant les épaules du blond. Tu n'es pas _sérieux !_ Une minute, comment le sais _-tu ?!_

\- I-I-Il... Il me l'a mo-on-tré pendant que j'essayais la _mienne_! dit le blond, bafouillant.

\- _Arrête de rire !_

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant leur querelle. Alois s'assura de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne plus faire un bruit. Il put voir la terreur sur le visage de Ciel face à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- _Ciel ? Tu as bientôt fini ?! C'est presque à toi de passer !_ dit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

C'était la voix d'un Kristopherson assez énervé.

\- _Je serai prêt dans un instant !_ cria en retour le bleuté du ton le plus ferme qu'il puisse faire sous le stress.

Il se retourna vite vers le blond et lui chuchota :

\- Va te mettre là-bas pendant que je me change. Tu dois sortir _après_ moi pour que l'on ne pense pas que nous ayons fait quoi que ce soit d' _étrange,_ _compris ?_

Alois acquiesça sans dire un mot avant de faire ce que le Phantomhive lui demandait. Ciel, cependant, retourna vers la même malle de vêtements pour prendre le bon costume qu'il devait porter. Le regard d'Alois ne le quitta pas une seconde.

Le blond observa Ciel rapidement enlever sa perruque pour la jeter de côté avant de retirer ses vêtements. D'abord le haut noir, puis le débardeur, et ainsi de suite. Voir le bleuté dans une robe-, ou plus précisément, enlever une robe juste devant le blond sembla être un peu trop à supporter pour ce dernier et il sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler de son nez vers son menton. Il arrêta le liquide de sa main avant qu'il tache sa robe _du plus blanc des blanc_ par un _rouge cramoisi_. Ciel regarda le blond avant de redevenir lui-même rouge.

\- _Est-ce que tu saignes du nez ?!_ demanda-t-il en chuchotant un _cri_.

\- _Je n'y peux rien !_ répliqua le blond sur le même ton, sa voix étouffée par sa main.

Il dut se dépêcher de se servir de son autre main pour attraper ce qui coulait à présent de la première.

Ciel regarda tout autour de lui d'un air paniqué, cherchant quelque chose pour essuyer le visage du blond, ne portant désormais que son pantalon noir et la ceinture qui allait avec. Il ne trouva rien. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce qui puisse arrêter le saignement. Il regarda ses propres vêtements, le t-shirt noir dans lequel il était venu. Finalement, il le prit et le jeta au blond.

\- _Tiens. Essuie-toi le visage avec ça_ , ordonna-t-il avant de continuer à se préparer.

Il prit la chemise rouge sur la pile de vêtements, l'enlevant du cintre avant de la mettre et de la boutonner (oui, il avait fini par apprendre à boutonner ses chemises). Le blond le regarda un moment avant de mettre en pratique le conseil du bleuté et d'essuyer le sang de son visage.

\- _Désolé..._ dit-il avant de regarder ses cuisses.

Ciel posa son œil sur lui, quelque peu surpris. Il soupira ensuite avant de répondre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. _Ce n'était pas de ta faute_ , dit-il en mettant sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Il finit de mettre les autres accessoires avant d'aller vers le garçon et d'inspecter son visage. Il prit le t-shirt et essuya les quelques traces restantes, et s'assura que la tenue d'Alois ait été épargnée par les gouttes de sang.

Kristopherson avait eu en tête l'idée de faire un contraste entre eux. La robe du blond lui donnait l'apparence d'une _divinité_ , avec de la dentelle et des ornements dorés. Il avait des accessoires semblables à des plumes dans les cheveux, son personnage semblait être basé sur un quelconque mythe d'une déesse, ou d'un ange comme ceux présents dans les toiles de la Renaissance-, ceux qui n'essayaient _pas_ de tuer des gens.

Ciel, d'un autre côté, était basé sur le Diable lui-même, avec un pantalon noir mit dans des bottes de la même teinte, et une ceinture dont la boucle était marquée du mot « pêcher ». Sa chemise rouge était ample, comme celle que porterait un poète, et elle n'avait pas de boutons vers le col, révélant une partie de son torse. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne risquait pas de montrer la marque sous son pectoral gauche. Ciel portait également un long manteau noir dont il ne devait enfiler que la manche droite, laissant l'autre côté reposer sur son épaule gauche. La cerise sur le gâteau, cependant, restait le cache-œil avec ce costume, qui n'était qu'un demi-masque rouge couvrant son œil droit, une partie de sa joue ainsi que son front. Il semblait y avoir une corne noire sortant dudit masque. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il semblerait que le faux-blond se soit plus appliqué sur le costume du Phantomhive, étonnamment. Peut-être était-ce dû à la récente découverte de la nature du duo de démons, ces derniers étant eh bien, _des démons_.

\- Je suis juste... _embarrassé_ , voilà tout, dit finalement Ciel.

\- Mais je trouve que tu es _mignon_ lorsque tu es _embarrassé_ , répondit Alois, lui souriant.

Le bleuté prit le menton du garçon entre son index et son pouce, forçant le blond à le regarder dans l'œil.

\- Je suis « _Le Diable_ », je ne suis _pas censé_ être « _mignon_ », dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Le blond resta un moment à le fixer avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Mais ce n'est pas _mon_ diable, dit Alois. Le _mien_ est _mignon_. Il peut aussi être un _enfoiré très arrogant_ parfois, mais je le trouve quand même _adorable_.

Le démon se leva et alla vers la porte, son sourire toujours présent. Il se retourna vers le blond, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je vais te montrer _à quel point_ je peux être « _mignon_ » lorsque ce sera fini, dit-il. Tu devrais _savoir_ qu'on ne se moque pas « _Du Diable_ ».

Il partit, laissant le blond seul pour aller calmer un Kristopherson frénétique.

Alois sourit. Il suivrait les pas du garçon dans quelques instants, afin de ne pas laisser de quiproquo. Dans quelques minutes, le spectacle prendrait fin.

\- Mais _j'aime_ taquiner « Le Diable _». «_ Le Diable » est _toujours plus drôle_ lorsqu'il fait des choses _diaboliques_.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Est-ce qu'Alois doit toujours porter sa bague ? Puisque c'est ÇA que Ciel a utilisé pour rattacher l'âme d'Alois au monde des mortels.** _» de ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead_

_Réponse d'Alois : _ _« Non. C'est plus ou moins inutile maintenant (de toute façon, on la garde caché dans un endroit top secret avec celle de Ciel,_ _**juste au cas où** _ _). Mon âme est définitivement attachée à ce corps. C'est plutôt sympa de ravoir mon propre corps (être dans celui de Ciel était très effrayant, d'ailleurs. *_ _**frissonne** _ _* Et si VOUS essayiez d'être littéralement dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre pour voir, hein?!)_

_Oh ! Et certains d'entre vous ont aussi demandé si j'avais encore ma marque de pacte !_ _**Non.** _ _Le lien entre mon âme et celle de Claude a été brisé lorsqu'il est mort, alors elle n'est plus là. Je suis délivré du pacte, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur ! C'est pas beau la vie~ ? »_


	157. Marcher À Pas De Loup

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

157\. Marcher À Pas De Loup.

Les garçons n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux. Alors que le duo de démons s'était préparé pour entrer sur scène, leur place avait été dérobé- ou plus précisément, la louve posait et se pavanait sur le podium.

Amélie portait une chemise bleue de travail aux manches retroussées, ainsi qu'une cravate noire. Le mot « sécurité » était inscrit sur son brassard, et elle avait un chapeau semblable à celui d'un policier, ce dernier ayant l'air intentionnellement trop grand pour elle. À la place d'une étoile ou d'un autre symbole de la loi sur le devant de la visière, il y avait les armoiries de Warwick, preuve du lieu qu'elle était supposée garder. Son short était noir, encore plus court que celui de la menace blonde, s'arrêtant un peu plus haut que le milieu de la cuisse. Elle portait de longues bottes noires de combat, et elle tenait un panneau d'arrêt à la main. Pas même Kristopherson, qui avait créé et donné l'uniforme, était capable d'expliquer _où diable elle avait trouvé ce panneau_.

En fait, _il ne lui avait même pas dit d'aller sur scène_. Elle s'y était rendu d'elle-même. Le garçon à la veste rose, cependant, ne s'en importunait pas étant donné que la foule l'adorait, et il était simplement rassuré qu'il n'y ait pas eu de vide à cause du retard du duo de démons. Lorsqu'il les aperçut à l'entrée de la scène, il fronça les sourcils et articula quelque chose comme « _je vais vous tuer_ » en les regardant.

Comme si elle sentait l'arrivée de la paire, la louve revint en arrière, passant à côté d'eux pour retourner à son poste. Elle leur offrit un « pouce levé », et ainsi, la lesbienne-lolita-lycanthrope revint à son devoir. Son expression n'avait absolument pas changé tout du long.

Ciel et Alois l'observèrent partir un moment avant qu'un certain faux-blond ne devienne impatient et mette une main sur leurs dos, les poussant en avant. Le duo de démons se remit de la surprise, et ils se mirent à marcher, bougeant leurs pieds au rythme de l'insupportable musique.

Leurs costumes étaient d'une ironie que seuls eux et les membres des Sept Sensationnels qu savaient pour le monde surnaturel comprenaient. Ciel, le « Roi démon », était une représentation artistique Du Malin lui-même, tandis qu'Alois, son congénère, était censé être une sorte d'être angélique.

Il allait sans dire que le bleuté aimait _bien_ cette mise en scène. Bien qu'il n'ait pas marché avec des talons depuis longtemps, il ne tituba pas, et grâce aux quelques centimètres en plus, le Phantomhive semblait être _plus grand_ que le Trancy. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais c'était principalement ce pourquoi il appréciait cette mise en scène. Il aimait également pouvoir revoir le blond en robe puisqu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de réellement en profiter les autres fois où le blond s'était travesti. Il n'admettrait jamais cela non plus.

Un sourire condescendant et arrogant se dessina sur le visage du démon alors qu'il marchait côte à côte de la menace blonde. Il avait prévu quelque chose qui lui permettrait de voir le visage embarrassé du blond. Le diabolique petit cyclope aimait taquiner le blond, le forçant à faire des têtes ainsi que des remarques qu'il ne ferait jamais autrement.

Il se contenta de mettre une main sur le bas du dos du blond, jubilant alors qu'il sentit Alois frissonner au contact. Avec son autre main, il prit la plus proche du blond, donnant l'impression qu'il escortait Alois à un bal, comme si le blond était réellement une femme. Cela sembla visiblement agacer l'autre garçon alors que son sourcil sautilla quelque peu, brisant brièvement son masque. Ses joues étaient également un peu roses.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent vers l'entrée d'où ils venaient, le masque d'Alois tomba entièrement. Il s'autorisa à froncer les sourcils en regardant un bleuté plutôt satisfait alors qu'il essayait en vain d'avoir l'air menaçant. Un homme ne peut simplement pas faire peur en robe.

\- _Arrête de me traiter tout le temps comme une fille !_ dit-il d'un ton étouffé qu'il voulait tant pouvoir hurler.

\- Je ne te traite pas comme une _fille_ , répondit Ciel en chuchotant, je te traite comme un _Alois_. Aie-je déjà traité une femme aussi _bien ?_

\- _Laisse tomber_ , dit Alois en croisant les bras.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répliquer maintenant, si ? Ciel avait trouvé une réponse parfaitement adaptée, afin qu'il ne puisse pas répondre comme il le souhaitait.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à _monsieur le dragueur ?_ Celui qui disait « _je serai ta princesse quand tu veux_ » ? le taquina le Phantomhive, jouant avec une mèche de faux cheveux de la perruque du blond. _Quelqu'un_ a développé un _égo_.

\- Et alors ? Que je sache, _tu es celui avec un égo gargantuesque_.

\- Au moins _je_ ne suis pas celui en _robe_.

\- _Tu l'étais il y a quelques minutes_.

\- _Parle-en à qui que ce soit, et je devrai probablement te tuer_.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! Qui d'autre pourrait s'occuper de tes « _besoins spéciaux_ » ?

\- Oh, _c'est donc cela !_ Est-ce que c'est ce que Kristopherson appelait la « _séduction passive_ » ?

\- _Comment est-ce que je saur-_

Alois fut coupé lorsque le bleuté mit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ciel resta quelques secondes avant de se reculer et de sourire, laissant le blond avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour te _rabaisser_ , tu sais, dit le Phantomhive. Je le fais parce que je te trouve mignon, et parce que j'en aie simplement _envie_. _Tout_ ce que je fais n'est pas spécifiquement prévu pour être malveillant.

\- D'accord, répondit finalement le blond.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait été capable de le rendre aussi gêné avant Ciel Phantomhive. Le bleuté réussissait à _embarrasser_ le « garçon sans honte ». Et ça, mes amis, ce n'est pas rien.

Peu après, le défilé se rapprocha de la fin. Lawrence, « l'hôte » de la soirée, revint sur scène et dit quelques mots avant de présenter le créateur, appelant Kristopherson sur scène. L'expression de ce dernier lorsqu'il entendit cela fut sans prix. Kristopherson se retourna immédiatement pour fuir dans la direction opposée, désespéré d'éviter le regard méprisant de la foule, mais il fut intercepté par le duo de démons, et instantanément escorté sur le podium. Ses efforts pour se libérer du joug des démons furent en vain. Le pauvre garçon était rose jusqu'aux oreilles, pourtant les applaudissements à son égard le calmèrent un peu. Ils aimaient son travail. Ils l'aimaient _réellement_.

Le faux-blond fut soulagé que Lawrence remarque son mal être, alors que l'acteur lui faisait signe lorsque c'était à lui de parler. Il posait des questions sur les costumes, les mannequins, le défilé en lui-même, tout en faisant également des plaisanteries et des commentaires. Finalement, il fut presque temps de finir le spectacle, et Lawrence posa sa dernière question.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as inspiré pour faire ces tenues, Kris ? demanda-t-il.

La question sembla prendre de court le garçon, étant donné qu'il sursauta légèrement. Puis son expression passa de la surprise et de l'inconfort à la concentration.

\- _Mes amis_ , je pense, dit-il embarrassé. J'ai juste essayé de faire des tenues que je pensais qu'ils aimeraient. Des choses qui les rendraient _heureux_.

\- En tout cas je suis ravi du mien ! répondit l'acteur. On ne voit pas ça partout !

\- Tu as le droit de le garder, tu sais, dit le faux-blond avec un sourire. Personnellement, je préfère le _rose_ au _vert_.

Une fois qu'ils eurent un peu plus échangé, Lawrence fit ses au revoir au public, et le défilé prit fin. Il y avait une fête après, à laquelle la plupart des Sept étaient trop fatigués pour s'y rendre. Kristopherson s'y rendit évidemment et il se mélangea avec les invités, mais il ne se sentit absolument pas seul, malgré l'absence de ses amis. Cameron était avec lui, après tout.

Bien que le duo de démons n'ait pas besoin de dormir, ils étaient tout de même un peu fatigués, et ils retournèrent à la Rolls Royce noir dans le parking pour rentrer. Ciel portait toujours son dernier costume étant donné que son t-shirt avait été gâché par le sang du blond durant _une embarrassante situation_ dans les vestiaires, ce dernier portant lui aussi encore sa robe pour on ne sait quelle raison. Ils arrivèrent chez eux; démons, loup-garou, et vampire retournèrent tous à leur vie « normale » une fois encore, se préparant à ce qui les attendrait par la suite...

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question pour Alois : «_ **Est-ce que Ciel montre son côté plus doux quand il est juste avec toi ?** _» de WooImmafox1305_

_Réponse d'Alois :_ _« Évidemment que oui ! Il peut être très délicat sous ses airs 'autoritaires et tyranniques' qu'il essaie tout le temps de donner. Parfois il parle même de... ses_ _**sentiments.** _ _Il est aussi encore assez gêné à propos de_ _**vous savez quoi** _ _(si vous voyez ce que je veux dire); comme pour demander la 'permission' avant de faire 'ceci et cela' (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). C'est mignon. »_

_Question pour Ciel : «_ **Est-ce que tu laisserais un jour Alois être en haut ?** _» de LongerWalks-and-ShorterWalks_

_Réponse de Ciel (lorsque Alois est dans la pièce) :_ _«_ _**Non.** _ _»_

_Réponse de Ciel (lorsque Alois n'est_ _**pas** _ _dans la pièce) :_ _« Euh... Eh bien... C'est... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que si je suis plus... vous savez... à l'aise avec la situation... je pourrais y_ _**réfléchir** _ _... (j'aime bien être le dominant...) *_ _**Ahem*** _ _Je ne pense pas que je doive aller dans les détails à propos de '_ _**cet** _ _' aspect de notre relation. De plus, je ne suis pas encore habitué à '_ _**cela** _ _'... »_


	158. Les Effets De La Pleine Lune

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

158\. Les Effets De La Pleine Lune.

C'était un agréable samedi au Manoir Phantomhive, le soleil haut dans le ciel, pourtant même ses doux rayons ne suffisaient pas à pénétrer l'air froid de l'automne, empêchant la chaleur de passer et de réchauffer les résidents de la demeure alors qu'ils se trouvaient près des jardins. Ils avaient presque terminé les préparatifs pour le soir, montant une petite cabane temporaire. Voyez-vous, ce serait le soir de la _pleine lune_ , et l'un des domestiques de la maison était, en fait, _un loup-garou_.

La compagne vampire d'Amélie avait expliqué les détails de sa, _ahem_ , « _condition médicale »_ au maître des lieux pour elle, étant donné que la fille en question n'était pas friande de la communication verbale. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, les loups-garou avaient un contrôle parfait d'eux-mêmes, même durant la pleine lune. Ils pouvaient même changer de forme lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient à n'importe quelle occasion. Pour une raison inconnue, cependant, la nuit de la pleine lune était une exception. Un phénomène qui ne sera peut-être jamais expliqué, étant donné que la science n'a encore jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier un lycanthrope.

Afin d'éviter que la fille ne fasse de gros dégâts, elle devrait passer la nuit dans la cabane dehors, derrière le manoir. En tant que monstre-loup géantissime faisant presque deux fois la taille d'un humain lambda, elle ne rentrerait pas dans le manoir, comme cela avait été le cas avec le Chien des Enfers qui avait vécu ici il y a fort longtemps. La seule différence étant que Amélie était un peu plus... civilisée. C'était ce qui permettait de distinguer les deux espèces.

L'une était civilisée et l'autre non; l'une était née monstre, l'autre non. Faisons bien la distinction dès maintenant : les Chiens des Enfers et les Loups-Garou sont deux monstres bien différents. Le maître de la demeure Phantomhive avait autrefois dû subir une leçon d'environ une heure sur le sujet donné par Sir Hellsing, le laissant penser que cette dernière était une « _maniaque obsédée par les monstres_ », comme il le dirait si bien.

Néanmoins, le garçon savait à quoi il avait affaire et, du moins en théorie, la situation devrait être assez simple à gérer tant qu'ils avaient la coopération de la louve. Cependant, cela n'était pas entièrement le cas, étant donné que la fille en question passait son temps à se cacher durant la journée, ce qui avait pour effet d'agacer le bleuté. Charlotte s'excusait constamment pour son comportement, disant qu'elle s'excita lorsque la pleine lune approchait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _nous la trouverons_ , répondit Ciel. Le véritable soucis est de savoir comment l'attraper si elle s'enfuit.

\- _On la met en laisse ?_ demanda le blond alors qu'il l'aidait dans sa recherche.

\- Nous devrons d'abord l' _attraper_ pour cela...

\- _Je n'ai pas d'idée alors_...

Le bleuté roula de l'œil quant à l'idiotie de l'autre garçon. Ils cherchèrent à l'intérieur, et à l'extérieur, se séparant et se remettant à chercher ensemble plusieurs fois, seulement pour ne rien trouver. Ce n'était pas comme si la fille pouvait parfaitement camoufler sa présence surnaturelle, alors la trouver devrait être un jeu d'enfant, cependant le domaine du manoir était immense et Amélie pouvait très bien se cacher dans n'importe quel recoin. Bien vite, les garçons ne firent que tomber l'un sur l'autre, et aucun d'eux ne trouvaient quoi que ce soit. Finalement, le duo de démon fut approché par un visage familier.

Il s'agissait de Sebastian, évidemment, et il semblait venir de dehors, probablement pour apporter des détails de dernières minutes à la structure que la fille introuvable était censée occuper, étant donné qu'il sentait l'air d'automne. Il se courba poliment devant le bleuté et sourit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tout est prêt, jeune maître, dit-il. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous nécessiteriez ?

\- En effet..., répondit Ciel, ...Amélie semble avoir décidé de s'enfuir. Nos recherches se sont avérées être inutiles.

\- Elle a _disparu ?_ demanda le majordome. Mais je viens de la voir, _assise dans le cabanon_ avant que je vienne ici.

Le comte ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agacé.

\- Elle était là-bas depuis _tout ce temps ?_ geint le blond, posant la question à laquelle Ciel voulait une réponse. Cette _chienne_! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus intéressant !

\- Je suis presque sûr et certain que _regarder des vidéos sur Youtube_ ne compte pas comme « intéressant », Alois, dit le bleuté.

Il se frotta les tempes afin de lutter contre une migraine et soupira.

\- Ce sera tout pour l'instant, je suppose. Dis à Charlotte qu'Amélie a été trouvé.

\- Elle est _déjà_ au courant, monsieur, répondit l'homme en noir. Elle est _dans le cabanon avec Amélie_.

Le sourcil de Ciel sautilla en réalisant ce que cela impliquait, mais il ne fit pas de remarque. Il se remit à marcher le long du couloir, en chemin vers son bureau.

\- Tu es libre de t'occuper de tes autres tâches dans ce cas, Sebastian, dit-il, le laissant disposer distraitement alors qu'il repartait.

Il savait qu'il était comme toujours suivi par le blond, étant donné qu'il pouvait entendre les pas pleins de vie qui semblaient continuellement changer de tempo de temps à autres. Sebastian, cependant, fit ce qui lui était instruit et retourna à son travail, mais pas avant d'avoir observé un instant la paire avec amusement. La manière que le blond avait de passer son temps coller à son maître ne cessait de l'amuser, et il en allait de même pour l'attachement que ce dernier avait pour cet étrange énergumène. Aussi pervers que cela puisse sembler, ça ne l'était absolument pas. Il trouvait simplement cela charmant, d'une certaine manière. C'était comme si le démon commençait à ressentir des émotions très _humaines_ telles que l' _affection_ portée à cette demeure et ses occupants, bien qu'il s'agisse de sa prison. Peut-être que Sebastian commençait à développer un _syndrome de Stockholm_ , mais une chose était sûre : il aurait beaucoup de mal à quitter cet endroit.

Pendant ce temps, les garçons étaient dans le bureau du bleuté, et ils _travaillaient_. Parfois, le blond aidait Ciel avec la paperasse de la compagnie de jouets Phantom, du moins de la version moderne de celle qu'Alois avait connu. La compagnie continuait à prospérer, même au fil du temps. Il avait presque fallu la rebâtir à partir de zéro lorsque le Phantomhive était revenu de sa supposée « mort », mais elle s'en sortait extraordinairement bien.

\- Oh, au fait, c'est quand ta réunion ? demanda soudainement Alois, se rappelant que le bleuté en avait parlée.

Il posa son stylo un moment et laissa sa main crispée se reposer, la secouant comme si cela allait faire partir la tension dans ses muscles, avant de donner la feuille qu'il tenait à l'autre garçon pour qu'il la signe.

\- Dans quelques heures, pourquoi ? répondit Ciel en prenant la feuille.

\- J'sais pas... Je m' _ennuie_ lorsque tu n'es pas dans le coin... dit le bond en reprenant son stylo afin de se remettre à écrire les bonnes informations sur les bons documents.

\- Tu te sens _seul_ , tu veux dire ? dit le Phantomhive, un sourire tirant le coin de ses lèvres. Tu es si _collant_ , le taquina-t-il et le blond fit la moue.

\- Eh bien, _excuse-moi_ d'avoir envie d'une forme d'interaction amicale ! répliqua le blond d'un ton sarcastique.

Il savait que son compagnon était simplement en train de le narguer. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'humour de Ciel.

\- Pour être franc, je préférerai rester ici et t'embêter, mais hélas, je dois _travailler_ parfois.

\- Tu n'appelles pas _ça_ du « travail » ? demanda Alois en montrant une pile de feuilles qui devaient être remplies.

\- Pas alors que je _t'aie_ pour le faire _pour_ moi, dit Ciel avec un sourire narquois.

Il ricana lorsque le blond tenta d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais échoua misérablement. Le Phantomhive commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier aimait tant embêter les gens.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aide d'ailleurs ?! demanda le blond.

\- Parce que tu t'es _proposé_? répondit l'autre garçon en regardant un autre document.

Il entendit un petit « _pfff_ » venir de son compagnon, pensant qu'il avait eu le dernier mot et il sourit de sa « victoire ». Il n'avait cependant pas remarqué que le blond s'était levé pour aller vers le bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette ses mains dessus et se penche en avant, fixant le bleuté. Ciel releva l'œil de sa feuille pour le regarder.

\- _Oui ?_ demanda-t-il. Je _peux t'aider ?_

Son sourire narquois s'effaça quelque peu lorsque le blond mit une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es si _méchant_ , Ciel, dit le menace blonde. Je n'ai pas pu jouer avec toi de toute la journée à cause d'Amélie, maintenant on doit s'occuper de tous ces papiers, et après tu devras partir pour une réunion

Alois se rapprocha afin de chuchoter dans l'oreille du bleuté.

\- Dis, tu te souviens de la _dernière fois_ où nous avons été comme _ça_? Au bal costumé ? Je me demandais, si tu as vraiment « _vu à travers mon déguisement depuis le début_ » comme tu l'avais affirmé, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu m'as laissé te toucher _aussi facilement ?_

\- Est-ce que c'est une lamentable tentative de t' _imposer_ , Jimmy ? demanda le bleuté, appelant l'autre garçon par son petit nom préféré.

Il n'utilisait jamais les habituels surnoms avec le blond parce qu'ils semblaient ridicules et n'avaient simplement pas le même effet.

\- C'est possible... répondit Alois, … Ou je pourrais juste être en train d'essayer d'établir un fait. Je me _pose des questions_ sur ce genre de choses, parfois, tu sais ?

\- _Ah bon_?

Maintenant Ciel semblait simplement amusé. Il ne voyait plus le blond comme une menace à son égo désormais, puisqu'il avait pris l'habitude de contrer ce que le blond disait avec ses propres arguments.

\- En effet, et je me demandais aussi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu _tiens_ tant à être au-dessus ? Est-ce que c'est pour _compenser_ tes propres-, _ahem, défauts ?_

Ciel se leva soudainement. Il attrapa le poignet du garçon et le fusilla du regard, un léger rougissement visible sur ses joues. Il resta ainsi un moment, observant le visage satisfait du blond en réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement.

\- _Peut-être_ , dit-il finalement. Peut-être _pas_. Peut-être que j'aime juste te voir te _tortiller_.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de « _peut-être_ », dit Alois.

\- Peut-être que j' _aime_ les « peut-être ».

Ciel relâcha le poignet du blond et il le rejoignit de l'autre côté du bureau.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment. Pendant un instant, ils semblèrent à égalité, mais alors le regard du blond commença à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Sous celui du bleuté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu vulnérable. C'était une impression que le Phantomhive faisait ressentir à n'importe qui, mais à cet instant, c'était différent. Ce genre de vulnérabilité n'était pas _effrayante_ , elle avait plutôt pour effet d'un peu froisser son égo. Dès qu'il ne put plus résister au besoin de détourner les yeux, le bleuté s'avança et passa un bras autour de sa taille, tenant son menton avec son pouce et son index.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas très doué pour avoir l'air « _menaçant_ », dit le Phantomhive.

\- Et _tu_ n'es pas aussi doué qu'avant pour « _garder la face_ », répliqua Alois d'un ton railleur. Dis-moi, pourquoi lorsque je suis dans les parages on finit toujours comme ça ? Est-ce que le « _Chien de Garde_ » est en fait un simple « _Chien_ » ? Pervers.

\- _Je_ suis le « _pervers_ » ? Qui est-ce qui passe son temps à batifoler sans cesse avec moi et à me dire des choses obscènes ?

\- Seulement parce que tu as l'air d'apprécier. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être piégé dans la _puberté_ _pendant des siècles ?_

\- C'est _insupportable;_ comme _toi_. Combien de temps comptes-tu _faire comme si_ tu te battais pour être dominant ?

\- Aussi longtemps que tu _feras semblant_ que _tu_ es le seul qui peut.

\- Il me reste quelques _heures_ avant la réunion, alors pourquoi ne pas jouer à un « _jeu_ » pour savoir qui a raison ?

\- Prépare-toi à perdre, Phantomhive.

\- _Pas même dans tes rêves les plus fous, Jim._

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Comment réagirait Ciel s'il apprenait qu'Alois le trompait avec Kristopherson ?** _» de InvaderPhantom16_

_Réponse de Ciel :_ _«_ _**Je les tuerai avant de les faire disparaître à jamais.** _ _»_

_Question pour Sebastian : «_ **OÙ EST-CE QUE TU ÉTAIS ?** _» de LongerWalks-And-ShorterWalks_

_Réponse de Sebastian :_ _« Je faisais le ménage, les repas, je m'occupais du jardin, j'organisais les affaires du jeune maître, je gérais sa paperasse ainsi que son emploi du temps, je répondais au téléphone, je servais de chauffeur, et bien d'autres choses, pourquoi ? »_

_Question pour Alois : «_ **Quel côté de Ciel préfères-tu ? Celui timide/embarrassé, ou celui audacieux ?** _» également de LongerWalks-And-ShorterWalks_

_Réponse de Alois :_ _« Ooh ! C'est dur de répondre ! J'aime les deux pour différentes raisons. Le Ciel timide est absolument adorable, mais le Ciel audacieux est vraiment sexy. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir choisir entre les deux ! J'aime juste_ _**Ciel !** _ _»_


	159. Une Étrange Découverte À La Tamise

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

159\. Une Étrange Découverte À La Tamise.

La ville de Londres baignait dans la brume ce jour-là, et les quelques feuilles restantes sur les arbres étaient violemment secouées par la légère brise d'automne, aussi fourbe qu'inattendue. Plusieurs voitures de police ainsi qu'une ambulance étaient entassées autour d'un pont après une découverte faite par des enfants qui jouaient près du fleuve. Froid, pâle, sans vie à la surface de l'eau. Il s'agissait d'un corps; un corps que les autorités s'affairaient à sortir de l'eau avant que d'autres enfants l'aperçoivent et rentrent en pleurs sans jamais revenir à leur terrain de jeu habituel. Ça avait d'abord eu l'air d'un simple suicide, mais non, en y regardant de plus près il fut clair que le défunt ne l'avait pas fait de son plein gré. C'était un _meurtre_. Un certain enquêteur était présent sur le lieu du crime, attendant l'arrivée d'un « _spécialiste_ », et il frissonnait à cause de l'air froid ainsi qu'en regardant la housse mortuaire au sol.

L'inspecteur Bailey n'aimait pas devoir l'appeler, mais quelle autre solution avait-il ? La nature de ce crime le dépassait. Il avait vu bon nombre d'atrocités, mais _ça_... La personne qui avait commis un tel acte de cruauté était bien trop haut perché pour que l'enquêteur s'en occupe. Il mit une main dans sa poche avant d'en sortir une cigarette et de l'allumer, commençant à être agacé par le temps que prenait son soi-disant « _spécialiste_ ».

\- Monsieur, qu'attendons-nous ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à sa collègue, l'inspectrice _Smith_ , qui le regardait d'un air confus. La femme était intelligente, mais inexpérimentée, et d'un grade inférieur à celui d'inspecteur en chef.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce corps à la vue de tous ! Est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas simplement voir ce « _Phantomhive_ » au commissariat ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, dit Bailey, éloignant la cigarette de sa bouche pour parler. Il vaut mieux le laisser voir les preuves sur place. Il serait capable de trouver quelque chose que nous aurions manqué, comme il le fait _toujours_.

L'inspecteur en chef fut sur le qui-vive lorsqu'il entendit une voiture arriver. Il reconnaîtrait ce rugissement de moteur entre mille.

\- _Quand on parle du loup..._

Smith regarda derrière son supérieur, observant un grand homme en noir sortir de la voiture et aller ouvrir la portière de son maître. Au départ, elle avait pensé que le majordome était le « spécialiste » dont Bailey avait parlé. Elle s'attendit à voir un homme à l'air renfrogné de l'âge de Bailey, mais à la place, elle aperçut une tout autre personne. Bien que le garçon qui sortit de l'arrière du véhicule ait une apparence « sérieuse », il avait l'air jeune, beaucoup trop pour faire un tel travail. Ce n'était qu'un enfant.

Ciel sortit de la Rolls Royce noire, habillé d'un costume de la même couleur à l'exception de sa cravate bleue. Même le manteau qu'il portait pour se protéger du vent était noir. Le garçon qui sortit après lui était habillé plus ou moins de la même manière, sauf pour sa cravate violette. Ledit garçon était blond, et il semblait beaucoup moins sérieux pour s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires. Leur apparence prit de court l'inspectrice.

\- Que font ces _enfants_ ici, monsieur ? chuchota-t-elle à Bailey, recevant un regard étrange.

\- _Soyez plus respectueuse_ , dit l'homme en jetant sa cigarette. Il s'agit de _Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy_. Ils sont plus gradés que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ne le sera _jamais_.

\- _Bailey_ , dit le bleuté, acquiesçant légèrement en guise de salutation alors que le blond à côté de lui sourit en bougeant la main.

\- _Phantomhive_ , répondit l'homme. Voici l'inspectrice _Karen Smith;_ Smith, voici _Ciel Phantomhive et Alois Trancy_.

Il montra de la main chaque garçon en les nommant.

\- _B-Bonjour..._ les salua-t-elle.

\- _Ravi de vous rencontrer_ , dit Ciel. Je me doute qu'il s'agit d'une affaire importante pour que vous m'ayez appelé jusqu'ici.

\- _En effet_. Par ici, dit Bailey en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la housse mortuaire qui était disposée au sol hors de vue des civils. Il n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit pour que le bleuté s'accroupisse près de la housse et l'ouvre, plissant le nez en sentant l'odeur de décomposition, avant de poser l'œil sur le corps en lui-même.

Le bleuté regarda de nouveau l'inspecteur, comme s'il était étonné par ce qu'il voyait. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'un corps avait été trouvé dans le fleuve, il s'était attendu à un noyé, pas à _ça_. Cette personne était morte de _décapitation_. C'était inhabituel, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ciel fit signe à son majordome un instant, tendant la main.

\- Gants, dit-il simplement et en réponse, l'homme sortit une paire de gants en plastique de son manteau, et la donna au garçon.

Alois se tenait juste derrière ledit homme, faisant des grimaces écœurées alors que le bleuté touchait le corps. En regardant le cadavre de plus près, il put constater qu'autour de ce qu'il restait du cou il y avait ce qui semblait être quelques _brûlures_ , mais pas seulement. C'était brûlé et _déchiqueté;_ un travail bâclé. Ciel se mit ensuite à fouiller les poches du corps, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Une pièce d'identité, quelque chose qui pourrait permettre de savoir où cette personne se rendait, comme des places de cinéma par exemple. Il trouva un porte-feuille avec une carte d'identité, étrangement rempli d'argent et de carte de crédits, ainsi que d'un portable.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi en faire, dit finalement le bleuté alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton « allumer » de l'appareil, sachant qu'il ne s'allumerait probablement pas à cause de sa petite virée sous l'eau plus tôt. Savez-vous où est la _tête ?_

\- Probablement au fond de la Tamise, à l'heure qu'il est, dit Bailey.

\- Quel dommage... s'estompa le bleuté.

Il fouilla les poches intérieures du manteau du défunt, trouvant quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire. Un _talkie-walkie_. Ciel tâta l'appareil en pensant à toutes les raisons qui expliqueraient pourquoi cette personne l'avait sur elle. Il activa le bouton qui était censé l'allumer, et rien ne se passa. Il n'entendit que de la friture. Il le mit tout de même dans sa poche, se disant que cela pourrait être utile, avant de se relever.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose ? demanda le garçon sans regarder l'inspecteur, observant les alentours à la place.

Le blond alla vers lui et suivit son regard, comprenant apparemment ce que le bleuté faisait.

\- Non. C'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé jusqu'à maintenant, dit l'inspecteur Bailey. Je me suis dit que ce serait le genre de choses qui vous _intéresseraient_.

\- Y a-t-il eu d'autres cas comme celui-ci ? demanda Ciel, regardant finalement l'homme.

Il savait que ce dernier ne l'aurait pas appelé s'il s'agissait d'un cas isolé.

\- Oui. Ils avaient aussi des talkie-walkie sur eux, et pas de tête. Que comptez-vous faire à présent, « Chien de Garde » ?

\- Maintenant, je _vous ignore_ et j'enquête, dit le garçon avec un sourire arrogant. Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà résolu des enquêtes par vous-même ?

\- Pas assez à mon goût, dit l'homme. Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire. Assurez-vous que je ne vous _attrape_ pas.

\- Bien sûr. _Sebastian_ , _Alois, allons-y_.

Aussitôt, les démons quittèrent la scène, remontant dans le véhicule avant de disparaître de la vue de l'officier. Ils ne firent même pas leurs au revoir. L'inspectrice Smith regarda la voiture noire s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir au loin.

\- C'est _tout ?_ dit-elle finalement. C'est _tout_ ce qu'il avait besoin de voir ?

\- _Il ne reste jamais bien longtemps_ , répondit Bailey, allumant une autre cigarette.

\- Que peut bien faire un _enfant_ avec ces informations ? Est-ce réellement une bonne idée de laisser un enfant voir _ça_? demanda Smith en croisant les bras.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son supérieur puisse laisser des enfants pénétrer sur une scène de crime et jouer avec le corps. Bailey marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas un _enfant_ , dit-il enfin. Ce garçon... _C'est le Diable en personne_.

\- Que voulez-vous _dire ?_

\- Lorsque je prendrais ma retraite et que vous reprendrez ma place, _vous comprendrez_.

L'homme décida alors qu'il était temps de tout ranger. Sachant très bien que le duo de démons trouvaient déjà des réponses à cette étrange affaire; aussi étrange que les garçons eux-mêmes.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question pour Ciel : «_ **Comment est-ce que sa compagnie de jouet tient encore** **debout** **après toutes ces années ?** _» de Jenyla_

_Réponse de Ciel : _ _« C'est très simple. Je m'en occupe. Il y a eu une période où j'ai failli devoir tout reprendre depuis le début._

_Heureusement, j'ai trouvé une somme généreuse d'argent laissé par un certain comte récemment décédé au moment où je devais la reconstruire._ _**Ça ne lui posait pas problème** _ _. C'est embêtant, cependant. Chaque fois que je vais à une réunion, je dois changer mon apparence, et après un certain temps, je dois licencier ceux qui sont là depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils ne se posent pas de question sur ma jeunesse éternelle... »_

_Question pour Kristopherson : «_ **Est-ce que tu comptes laisser tes cheveux au naturel pour une fois ? Pas en blond ?** _» de SisterOfScarletDevil_

_Réponse de Kristopherson :_ _« Ouais, j'y compte bien. Je ne vais pas me décolorer les cheveux pendant un moment. Mais il n'y a pas de raison particulière ! Je veux juste voir à quoi ça ressemble, c'est tout... Le seul problème étant que j'ai l'air un peu trop_ _**ordinaire** _ _lorsque c'est 'naturel '. »_


	160. Preuve Au Pont De Hungerford

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

160\. Preuve Au Pont De Hungerford.

\- Où allons-nous, jeune maître ? demanda l'homme à la place du conducteur alors que les démons s'éloignaient de la scène du crime.

Ciel prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de répondre en se penchant pour regarder à travers le pare-brise.

\- _Là_ , dit-il en pointant du doigt le pont au-dessus de la Tamise. L'eau coule de l' _Est vers l'Ouest_ , alors _c'est probablement là où le corps a été jeté_. Va par là.

\- _Yes, my lord_ , dit Sebastian en tournant vers le bon chemin.

Le bleuté se rassit correctement dans son siège, et il croisa les bras en repensant à l'enquête.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda le blond assis à côté de lui. _Chasseurs de têtes ?_

\- J'en _doute_ , répondit le gentleman borgne. Bien qu'il soit _possible_ que le responsable _garde des trophées_ , j'en doute sincèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Alois.

\- _Ce n'est qu'une intuition_ , répondit Ciel.

Il regarda à travers la fenêtre alors qu'ils arrivaient au pont.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je me gare à un endroit précis ? demanda Sebastian.

\- _Un peu plus loin_ , dit le Phantomhive.

Il regardait le fleuve afin de trouver l'endroit parfait d'où le corps serait tombé pour se retrouver là où il avait été découvert. La rambarde du pont se rapprochait tandis que la voiture commençait à ralentir. Ciel n'attendit pas que Sebastian lui ouvre la portière et le fit lui-même, portant immédiatement son attention sur le trottoir entre la rambarde et la chaussée. Il se tourna vers ses deux subalternes et leur donna ses instructions.

\- Fouillez cette zone à la recherche d'une quelconque trace d'un corps ayant été _traîné_ , ou le scénario le moins probable, une lutte.

\- Yes, my lord, dit Sebastian.

\- Oui, maître, dit Alois.

Ils se séparèrent alors sur la route, à la recherche de quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Les garçons frissonnèrent au contact de l'air froid, tandis que le démon plus âgé ne s'en importuna pas. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à chercher longtemps. Ce fut Sebastian qui trouva ce qu'ils recherchaient- enfin, pas exactement, mais cela s'en _rapprochait_. Le majordome appela le duo de démons afin d'avoir leurs avis sur cette étrange découverte.

Le béton était taché d'une couleur marron rougeâtre, qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement comme étant du sang séché. Il y en avait sur tout le trottoir, à tel point qu'il était étonnant que personne ne l'ait remarqué. La composition de ces traces n'était pas le plus inquiétant cependant, c'était la _forme_ le plus déroutant. Les taches disparaissaient à un certain endroit, là où la victime s'était sans doute trouvée à un moment donné, mais elle ne semblait pas s'être débattue, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit ensanglanté. De plus, il semblait qu'elle avait été seule au moment des faits. Qui plus est, à en juger par la quantité de liquide, et le fait qu'il n'y en avait que dans cet endroit isolé, le tueur, s'il y en avait un, n'était pas présent.

La victime s'était-elle simplement décapitée elle-même ? Non. C'était impossible. Un humain était simplement incapable de se couper la tête sans aide extérieure, et puisqu'il n'y avait aucune sorte de mécanisme dans les alentours, elle n'avait pas pu le faire elle-même. Ce fut à ce moment précis que le bleuté se rappela des brûlures et de la peau déchiquetée du cou. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu être à l'origine de cela ?

\- Sebastian, prends des notes, dit le bleuté, marquant une pause pour que l'homme sorte un petit bloc-note ainsi qu'un stylo. Nous devons dire à l'inspecteur d'examiner le cou pour chercher une quelconque substance explosive.

Le majordome sourit tandis que le garçon parlait, la méthode à laquelle ce dernier pensait lui traversant l'esprit.

\- Alors, tu penses qu'un _explosif_ a fait sauter la tête ? demanda la menace blonde en mettant une main sur sa hanche. Un peu comme ces colliers dans _Battle Royale ?_

\- _Cela me semble être possible_ , répondit Ciel avec un léger sourire, se rappelant avoir fait regarde ce film à l'autre garçon. Oh, comme le Trancy avait couiné, et n'avait pas supporté tant de violence. Mais ce que je souhaiterai savoir, c'est à quoi sert le _talkie-walkie_.

\- Peut-être pour lui donner des _ordres_ , dit Alois. Peut-être que la victime devait faire certaines choses pour qu'on lui enlève. Comme dans _Saw_.

\- Alors _ça_ , c'était un film amusant à regarder avec toi.

Alois fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire du bleuté s'agrandir.

\- _Je ne te pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir fait regarder ça_.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant. C'était _juste_ un film.

\- Eh bien, d'après tout ce que nous avons trouvé, ça pourrait très bien ne _pas_ être « _juste un film_ ».

Le blond marqua une pause, et il regarda par-dessus le pont sur lequel ils se trouvaient, en direction de la ville. Il aperçut l'imposante Grande Roue dans laquelle les garçons s'étaient rendus il fut un temps. Ce souvenir était beaucoup plus plaisant que ceux qui consistaient à regarder des films avec le bleuté.

Soudainement, le blond s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils tout en se concentrant ainsi qu'en observant l'Œil de Londres, et après quelques instants, il se mit à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les taches rougeâtres. Il regarda droit devant lui depuis son nouvel emplacement et fit une remarque.

\- La personne ne bougeait pas. Elle était immobile, dit-il finalement, regardant Ciel pour jauger sa réaction.

\- Tu as raison, dit le bleuté, ne sachant pas pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé. D'après les traces sur le sol, elle était immobile, et vu l'endroit où elle a fini, nous savons qu'elle cherchait cet endroit-là, mais la question est de savoir _pourquoi ?_

Ce fut au tour du bleuté de froncer les sourcils et de réfléchir.

\- _Pourquoi_ se serait-elle tenu _ici_ , au vu de cet hypothétique scénario ?

\- Peut-être est-ce comme dans _Sherlock_ , dit Alois. Peut-être qu'elle cherchait à résoudre une _énigme ?_

\- Mais pourquoi _L'Œil de Londres ?_ Qu'y a-t-il d'important _là-bas_? demanda Ciel.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être lui a-t-on dit de s'y rendre ?

\- C'est ridicule, et c'était une question _rhétorique_.

\- Aussi ridicule que la théorie du « _collier-explosif_ », dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

\- _Tu es celui qui l'a trouvée_ , dit le bleuté.

\- _Tu_ es celui qui _m'a fait regarder le film_.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que le débat bon enfant des garçons fut interrompu par le vibreur du portable du Phantomhive. Ciel l'avait toujours sur vibreur afin qu'il ne dérange personne autour de lui. Les sonneries des téléphones l'agaçaient. Il sortit rapidement l'appareil de sa poche avant de le mettre à son oreille.

\- _Allô ?_ répondit-il, marquant une pause tandis que son interlocuteur parlait. Je suis au _Pont de Hungerford_ , pourquoi ?

Il marqua à nouveau une pause. Alois regardait curieusement Sebastian, qui en retour, haussa les épaules, incapable d'entendre ce qui était dit par téléphone. Le bleuté reprit aussitôt la parole :

\- _J'arrive_ , dit-il d'un ton grave avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers ses associés. Nous devons nous rendre au _London Bridge Hospital_ , tout de _suite_.

Il leur fit alors signe de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

\- Pourquoi cela, jeune maître ? demanda le majordome alors que le blond et lui suivirent le Phantomhive, tous les deux assez confus sur l'état de la situation.

Le bleuté ne ralentit pas une seule fois, mettant sa main sur la poignée de la portière.

\- _C'est Preston. Ils ont eu Preston_.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Sebastian, PK TU APPARAIS PLUS ?!** _» de MidnightWhispersInTheDark_

_Réponse de Sebastian : _ _« Je ne souhaite pas être un poids pour mon maître, je n'apparais donc que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je me tournais les pouces, si ? Non, je m'occupe de mes autres tâches, tandis que monsieur Trancy ménage le jeune maître. »_

_Question pour Kristopherson : «_ **PK TU AIMES AUTANT LE ROSE ?!** _» de wooimmafox1305_

_Réponse de Kristopherson :_ _« Parce que... j'aime ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens aiment leur couleur préférée ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes autant les ANIME ?! »_


	161. Entendre Des Voix

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

161\. Entendre Des Voix.

Ce fut surprenant que les démons ne reçoivent pas de contravention lors de leur course folle jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils se rendirent à la réception, puis on les mena à travers le long couloir du bâtiment jusqu'à la chambre de leur ami. En entrant dans la pièce, ils furent soulagés de constater que leur ami était toujours _en vie_ , mais en le regardant de plus près, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'était pas _indemne_.

Preston les regarda, leur permettant de mieux voir son visage sur lequel il avait divers égratignures et ecchymoses, surtout au niveau du front, où il semblait avoir reçu un assez gros coup. Le garçon avait un œil au beurre noir, et sa lèvre inférieure était coupée, mais le pire restait son expression. Il semblait à la fois inquiet, confus, et terrifié, ce qui n'était pas arrangé par le fait qu'il avait l'air assez mal en point. Sa peau avait perdu un peu de sa couleur, étant donné que le sang se dirigeait vers d'autres zones de son corps. Ce qui le terrifiait autant ce n'était pas le fait qu'il s'était manifestement fait agresser-non, _il s'agissait de l'appareil autour de son cou_.

Bien que le duo de démons n'ait pas réellement était _sérieux_ à propos des colliers explosifs, ils découvrirent qu'une telle chose existait en fait, et qu'il y en avait un autour du cou du pauvre Preston. Le garçon avait malencontreusement été attaqué sur le chemin du retour de son cours de violon, devenant alors une victime innocente de ce jeu insensé. L'appareil était noir avec quelques morceaux de métal attachés dessus, ainsi que des boîtes en plastique contenant soit le mécanisme soit les explosifs, et un minuteur. Lorsque les démons se rapprochèrent, il purent lire plus ou moins précisément _quatre-vingt-une heures et cinquante-trois secondes_ , et les nombres descendaient de manière régulière. À en juger par l'expression du garçon, on lui avait déjà tout expliqué.

L'inspecteur en chef _Bailey_ , et l'inspectrice _Smith_ étaient également dans la pièce, arborant tous les deux un visage morose. Ils semblaient attendre le duo, Bailey adossé contre le mur tandis que Smith était assise sur une chaise. L'homme prit un talkie-walkie sur une table, le mettant contre son oreille et appuyant sur le bouton.

\- Bon, Phantomhive est là, dit Bailey, essayant évidemment de rester calme. Maintenant dites-nous les _conditions_ dont vous parliez.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'appareil fasse un quelconque bruit, et émette une voix.

\- _Simon s'exclam_ _e_ _: donnez le talkie-walkie à Phantomhive_ , dit-elle.

À contrecœur, l'homme s'exécuta et passa l'appareil au bleuté qui le mit avec hésitation à son oreille, appuyant sur le bouton.

\- _Ici Phantomhive_ , dit Ciel, ne se laissant pas être perturbé. Quelles sont ces « _conditions_ » dont parle Bailey ?

\- _Simon s'exclam_ _e_ _: afin que le garçon vive, vous devez résoudre des énigmes_ , dit la voix. Ces énigmes doivent être résolues dans le temps imparti, ou le collier explosera. N'ayez pas peur, cependant, avec chaque devinette ou énigme résolues, _Simon_ rajoutera _une heure_ au temps grâce à une télécommande.

\- _Y a-t-il d'autres règles ?_ demanda le bleuté en jetant un œil au garçon dans le lit d'hôpital.

\- _Oui_ , dit la voix.

Elle était étouffée à cause de la fréquence de l'appareil, laissant un son blanc chaque fois qu'il y avait une pause.

\- Simon s'exclame : les seuls pouvant jouer sont les garçons. _Personne d'autre ne peut aider_. Ni la police, ni le majordome. Seul ces trois garçons dans la pièce. Ensuite, Simon s'exclame : il n'y a que les _personnes déjà au courant_ qui peuvent savoir pour le jeu, personne d'autre.

Ciel regarda les autres dans la pièce, qui acquiescèrent.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Oui. Souhaitez-vous connaître votre premier défi ?_ demanda la voix.

Le bleuté lâcha le bouton un moment afin de regarder Preston.

\- _Es-tu prêt ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était plus douce que d'ordinaire, étant donné qu'il savait que le garçon était déjà assez sur les nerfs.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le _choix_ , n'est-ce pas ? répondit l'Indien, la voix tremblant légèrement.

Il était évident qu'il essayait de ne pas craquer. Il était surprenant que ce n'ait pas encore été le cas. Avec cette réponse, Ciel appuya de nouveau sur le bouton « parler » pour répondre.

\- Nous sommes prêts, dit-il fermement.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'il reçoive une réponse.

\- _Parfait_ , dit la voix. _Simon s'exclame; votre première tâche est de trouver la plus grande personne à Londres, et depuis son visage, trouver le cyclope de la ville. Bonne chance. Je vous observerai_.

Le silence revint. Il n'y eut rien d'autre jusqu'à ce que le blond prenne la parole.

\- Eh bah c'est génial ! Comment va-t-on trouver cette merde, bordel ?! demanda-t-il en bougeant les bras de manière exagérée. La « _plus grande personne à Londres_ » ?! Le « _cyclope de la ville_ » ?! C'est d'un ridicule !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous _plaindre_ , Alois, dit le Phantomhive, se grattant le menton en fronçant les sourcils.

De quoi la voix pouvait-elle bien parler ? Sûrement pas d'une _véritable_ personne, mais ce devait être une sorte de métaphore. Il regarda Preston qui restait assis là, fixant ses mains posées sur ses cuisses, sans dire un mot. Il semblait avoir perdu tout espoir.

\- Eh, ne t'inquiète pas, Preston, dit Alois en se rapprochant du garçon. Nous n'allons pas laisser quoi que ce soit d'autre t'arriver, d'accord ? sourit-il.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi _sûr_? demanda l'humain.

Sa voix avait craqué alors qu'il ravalait un sanglot. Il faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air stable, mais maintenant, il commençait à atteindre ses limites. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit que Ciel Phantomhive allait l'aider, il n'y avait pas cru. Impossible qu'un enfant prenne en mains une telle affaire. Le Phantomhive était intelligent, mais il n'était certainement pas _Sherlock Holmes_ , alors que pourrait-il bien faire? Preston espérait encore un peu que tout cela ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Pardonne mon langage, mais _tu te fous de nous_... dit le Trancy pour essayer d'apporter de l'humour dans la conversation. Nous sommes _Phantomhive et Trancy_. Nous ne sommes pas aussi incompétents qu'on pourrait le croire, sourit-il. Nous avons résolu des meurtres par le passé, alors où est le problème ? Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de _suivre le rythme_ , voilà tout.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire... dit Preston en se frottant le front.

Le blond commençait à perdre patience.

\- Moins de blabla et plus d'actions ! Habille-toi et allons-y ! s'exclama Alois avant de se tourner vers le bleuté. Au boulot ! Si la « _plus grande personne_ » n'est pas vraiment une « _personne_ », alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- _Cela pourrait être un immeuble..._ répondit Ciel, toujours en pleine réflexion.

Il écarquilla l'œil lorsqu'il en vint à une hypothétique conclusion.

\- Une minute... Serait-ce... _Big Ben_?

\- Oui ! Et son « _visage_ » c'est l' _horloge_! dit le blond, sautant immédiatement sur l'idée du bleuté. _Vers où est-ce qu'elle pointe par contre ?_

\- Comme si je le savais de tête, dit Ciel.

Il fut sur le point de demander à Sebastian ou aux adultes présents dans la pièce, mais il se rappela que c'était contre les « règles ». Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur le blond.

\- Penses-tu que ce soit contre les règles de demander à Sebastian de nous y conduire ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'sais pas. Si c'est le cas, est-ce que appeler un _taxi_ compte comme de « l' _aide_ » ? demanda Alois.

Il fronça les sourcils et fusilla l'Indien du regard un instant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était encore dans le lit.

\- Preston, prépare-toi ! _Nous devons y aller_!

Preston les fixa un peu plus longtemps avant qu'Alois perde toute patience et décide de le tirer hors du lit.

Peut-être que sauver Preston était faisable, après tout.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Question pour le petit pirate (arrg!) Ciel (mon adorable petit goochy goochy goo shota ! XD) : … Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses... *attention* … DES SEINS !** _» de jellyfish'confetti_

_Réponse de Ciel :_ _« Eh bien, ils sont... là... et ils ont l'air assez spongieux ? Est-ce que je dois_ _**vraiment** _ _répondre à ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous_ _**me** _ _posez toutes les questions gênantes ?_ _**D'accord** _ _. Les seins c'est sympathique, je suppose... Une minute, qu'est-ce qu'un 'goochy goochy goo shota' ? Argh, je me dégoûte moi-même en lisant ça à voix haute... (j'espère_ _**vraiment** _ _que Alois ne l'a pas entendu...). Mais plus important, sinon,_ _**JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !** _ _»_

_Réponse d'Alois (_ _**parce qu'il a insisté** _ _) :_ _« Ciel est juste trop embarrassé pour admettre à quel point il apprécie ces_ _**doux coussins-poitrines tout droit venus du paradis** _ _... (insérer une blague sur la taille de Ciel ici). Ou qu'il est un énorme homo et que les seins ne l'intéressent pas. J'sais pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il est bi, ou juste homosexuel. Parfois, j'aime bien arriver derrière Ciel et attraper ses torsticules. Oui, '_ _**torsticules** _ _', ou la 'poitrine' d'un homme qui n'a pas assez de graisse pour avoir des 'seins d'homme' !_ _**Torsticules.** _ _Il est si embarrassé lorsque je le touche comme ça. Ça ne fait que m'encourager à le faire!~ »_


	162. Cyclope Trouvé, Et Les Initiales De Simon

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

162\. Cyclope Trouvé, Et Les Initiales De Simon.

Le trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'imposante horloge fut majoritairement silencieux, si ce n'est pour le bruit du véhicule. Preston gardait la tête baissée en fixant ses mains, et cela pendant la quasi totalité du trajet, faisant comme si le duo de démons n'était pas présent. Il avait déjà enduré tellement de choses ces dernières heures. Son corps lui faisait encore mal à cause des coups qu'il avait reçus, et son esprit était toujours secoué à l'idée qu'il pourrait très bien mourir dans les jours qui suivaient. Ce n'était pas une chose facile à accepter pour un garçon de quinze ans, mais Preston s'en sortait extraordinairement bien. Il n'avait pas encore craqué ou fait part d'une seule plainte pour exprimer son tourment interne. Les démons le laissaient tranquille étant donné qu'ils en auraient fait de même à sa place. Les sentiments de peur, d'anxiété, et d'appréhension qui se manifestaient lorsque la mort était à la porte leur étaient familiers, ils avaient eux-mêmes étaient dans de pires situations, après tout. Mais Preston avait de la chance. Il était aidé, et même s'ils échouaient, sa mort serait _rapide_ -, enfin, il s'agissait du point de vue assez étrange et morbide que les démons avaient sur le sujet. Ni Ciel ni Alois n'avaient peur de penser aux pires scénarios, étant donné qu'ils étaient habitués à s'aventurer dans les recoins les plus sombres de leurs esprits.

Preston ouvrit finalement la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais il hésita et la referma. Il pensait à mille choses à la fois, et cela concernait le duo lui-même. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

\- Alors... _Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour la police ?_

Alois leva un sourcil en entendant la question avant de répondre.

\- _Un bon moment_ , dit-il, croisant les bras.

\- Nous ne travaillons pas _pour_ la police, corrigea Ciel depuis son siège, nous travaillons _avec_ la police.

\- Comment ? demanda Preston. En résolvant des meurtres ?

\- Entre autres. Nous sommes également chargés des affaires privées du gouvernement, répondit le bleuté. Nous sommes assez polyvalents.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le gouvernement vous appellerez vous ? Ils n'ont pas leurs propres enquêteurs ?

\- Si, mais ils ne sont pas autorisés à agir _contre la loi_ comme nous, dit la menace blonde avec un grand sourire.

Cette affirmation sembla encore plus inquiéter l'Indien, au vu de son léger changement d'expression.

\- Eh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous ne sommes pas de _mauvaises_ personnes !

\- Nous ne sommes pas « _bons_ » pour autant, dit Ciel. Nous sommes juste... « _aimables_ ». Nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour satisfaire nos supérieurs.

\- « _Aimable_ » ? _Toi ?_ demanda Alois. _Vraiment ?_

\- Tu n'es pas _en position de me dire cela_ , _Alois_ , dit le Phantomhive alors que la voiture commença à ralentir.

Ils avaient atteint leur destination. Ils sortirent tous les trois du véhicule, et Ciel dit au chauffeur d'attendre un instant, étant donné qu'ils auraient probablement besoin de lui dans quelques minutes. À contrecœur, ledit chauffeur de taxi accepta, mais il continua à faire tourner le compteur.

Le blond pointa du doigt le visage de l'horloge, avant de se tourner en gardant le bras levé et de pointer dans la direction opposée avec son autre main.

\- C'est part là, dit-il. Vers où ? _L'Ouest ?_

\- C'est le _Nord_ , Alois, dit le bleuté en suivant le doigt du blond.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! _Le cyclope de la ville !_ cria le blond, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se retourner Ciel qui le regarda, nez-à-nez avec le doigt du blond.

\- Mais quel _comédien_... dit le « Cyclope Bleu » de Warwick tout en roulant de l'œil, sa pensée interrompue par Preston.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça ? dit-il en pointant du doigt une certaine direction. _L'Œil de Londres_. Est-ce que c'est ce que « _Simon_ » voulait dire par le « _cyclope_ » ?

Le duo de démons arrêtèrent leurs chamailleries afin de réfléchir, avant de réaliser que c'était correct. C'était _si évident._

Oh, sérieux ! _On vient de passer devant cette merde !_ se plaint Alois alors qu'ils retournèrent dans le taxi. Venir ici était une _perte de temps_!

\- Peut-être est-ce le jeu de Simon... dit Ciel, croisant les bras. Penses-y : Simon a seulement dit de « _trouver_ » ces endroits, pas de s'y « _rendre_ ». Peut-être que Simon savait que nous penserions qu'il voulait dire « _allez à ces endroits_ », pour que nous _perdions plus de temps_.

Le bleuté sortit un talkie-walkie de sa poche avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

\- _Parliez-vous de Big Ben et de l'Œil de Londres ?_ demanda-t-il, espérant obtenir quelques clarifications de la part de la voix.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut pas un son, puis les fritures de l'appareil retentirent. La voix se manifesta alors.

\- Très bien, dit-elle. Vous avez été rapide. Je suis impressionné, et comme promis, je vous accorde _une heure_ de plus.

Le duo de démons regarda le temps sur le collier de Preston et ils virent le numéro passer de quatre-vingt-un à quatre-vingt-deux. Quel soulagement.

\- Ce n'était qu'un _échauffement_ , reprit la voix. Êtes-vous prêt pour votre _prochain_ test ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le bleuté, prenant de plus en plus confiance en leurs chances.

\- Parfait, dit Simon. Simon s'exclame : vous devez _aller au British Museum_ et trouver _ses initiales_. Là-bas, vous _recevrez votre prochaine destination_. Lorsque vous la trouverez, Simon s'exclame : _vous devrez vous y rendre_ , et de là, trouver « _les tubes_ ». Bonne chance.

L'assurance du bleuté s'évanouit. Il regarda les autres, comme s'ils connaissaient la réponse.

\- _Mais putain ?!_ cria le blond. Ça va nous prendre une éternité à trouver ! Comme si on connaissait ses _initiales_ de merde !

Ils marquèrent tous une pause afin de réfléchir tandis que Ciel dit au conducteur d'aller au _British Museum_ sur _Great Russell Street_.

\- Eh bien, nous savons que sa première initiale doit être « _S_ » pour « _Simon_ », mais la _deuxième_? demanda Preston, pensant à voix haute.

\- Un autre « _S_ » pour « _S'exclame_ » ? plaisanta le blond, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. _« Simon S'exclame » !_ Vous avez compris ?

Soudain, le bleuté écarquilla l'œil. La stupide remarque du blond lui avait fait réaliser quelque chose.

\- Tu as raison ! s'exclama-t-il. Ses _initiales_ doivent être « _S.S_ » ! Sais-tu ce que « _S.S_ » signifie également ?

\- Un truc en rapport avec les bateaux, non ? demanda le blond.

\- Non-, enfin, _si_. Mais je parle _d'autre chose_. Pense au _cours d'histoire._

\- Les Nazis ? demanda Preston.

Ciel sourit.

\- _Exactement_. « _S.S_ », ou _«_ _Schutzstaffel_ _»._ Il y a une section Seconde Guerre mondiale au musée. Cela pourrait faciliter nos recherches.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller en Allemagne ! répliqua Alois.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Preston. Tu te souviens du Blitz ? Il nous suffit de trouver les endroits à Londres qui sont mentionnés.

\- D'accord, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de tout chercher ! dit Alois.

\- Alors nous réduirons encore le nombre en y arrivant, dit Ciel. Nous pouvons le faire. Ce ne devrait pas être dur. C'est ce qu'elle a dit ! gloussa Alois, se moquant du choix de mot du bleuté.

\- Qui est « elle », monsieur l'homosexuel ? répliqua l'autre garçon.

Le chemin jusqu'au British Museum fut donc animé par les querelles bon enfant du duo de démons. Preston ne s'en importunait pas, cependant. Après tout, cela l'aidait à ne pas penser à la bombe autour de son cou...

* * *

__**La Rubrique Foire aux Questions** _ _

__Question : «_ _ _**VITE KRIS ! Il y a une apocalypse zombie est-ce que tu sauves toutes tes affaires rose ou ta teinture pour cheveux ?** _ __» de Wooimmafox1305_ _

__Réponse de Kristopherson :_ _ __« Je laisse tomber la teinture. Je prends le rose. J'ai des choses utiles en rose, qui pourraient être vital pour survivre. Je compte les laisser revenir au 'naturel' de toute façon... »_ _

__Question : «_ _ _**J'ai quelques questions pour Sebastian : alors... hum... tu adores les chats, pas vrai ? Comment réagirais-tu si tu rencontrais une CHATTE DÉMONE ?** _ __» de Jellyfish'confetti_ _

__Réponse de Sebastian :_ _ __« … Aucun commentaire. »_ _

__Réponse d'Alois à la réponse de Sebastian :_ _ __« Je trouve ce manque de commentaire quelque peu perturbant. »_ _

__Réponse de Ciel à la réponse d'Alois à la réponse de Sebastian :_ _ __« Je suis d'accord... »_ _


	163. Toujours Plus d'Enjeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine et vous laisse donc sans chapitres pendant 3, voire 4 semaines !
> 
> Bonne vacances à tous et bonne lecture !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

163\. Toujours Plus d'Enjeux.

Il ne fallait environ que sept minutes pour aller de Big Ben au British Museum. Sept minutes bien trop longues, alors que le minuteur continuait à descendre vers le zéro avec chaque seconde qui passait. Ciel paya le chauffeur de taxi et fit entrer tout le monde à l'intérieur, ce qui prit quelques minutes de plus, et ils durent ensuite trouver la bonne section dans l'énorme musée, ce qui prit encore plus de temps. Alois, curieux comme il était, s'arrêtait constamment pour regarder les expositions alors qu'ils étaient censés trouver ladite section, se rendant quelque peu inutile.

\- Eh, Ciel ! Ciel ! attira-t-il l'attention du bleuté. Regarde ! dit-il en montrant du doigt son visage. _Cheveux blonds et yeux bleus._ Je suis un véritable _Aryen_!

\- Ou un _super-sayain_ , ajouta Preston en plaisantant.

Le Phantomhive, cependant, était moins amusé. Bien qu'il soit content qu'Alois aide Preston à garder un certain calme, ils avaient tout de même une mission-, avec un _temps limité_.

\- Arrête de faire l'andouille et continue à chercher ! dit-il, regardant les diverses expositions, notamment les _photos de lieux_ , cherchant celles qui correspondaient à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu pendant le trajet.

\- Oh, _détends ton slip_ , et laisse-moi m'amuser !

Le bleuté lui lança un regard pour lui signifier de ne plus jamais utiliser cette expression. Le blond se contenta de sourire et reprit ses observations.

\- Comment sais-tu lesquelles sont à Londres ? demanda-t-il en fixant une photographie.

\- _Il y a une description sous le cadre de la photo_ , dit Preston, examinant un autre cliché.

\- Eh bien, _celle-là_ dit « Londres », mais ça n'y ressemble absolument pas ! fit remarquer le blond en regardant la photographie devant lui comme s'il essayait de savoir où pouvait se trouver un tel endroit dans la ville.

\- Où ? Laisse-moi voir, dit le bleuté en allant vers le garçon.

Il lut la plaque, et effectivement, Alois avait raison. Il s'agissait d'une photographie _assez connu_ _e_ _de la Cathédrale St. Paul_ , une bâtisse qui était encore debout aujourd'hui. Après l'avoir vue, il fut convaincu qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit dont parlait _Simon_.

Il fit de son mieux pour se l'imaginer grâce à ses souvenirs. Il visualisa le bâtiment en lui-même, ainsi que la statue de la Reine Anne devant. Il reconstitua la rue qu'elle surplombait, se rappelant la manière qu'elle avait de donner l'impression de séparer la rue autour du monument comme l'aurait fait Moïse, et la manière que la statue avait de dominer les environs. Pourtant il ne se souvenait de rien ayant un rapport avec ces soi-disant « tubes » que la voix avait mentionnés via la radio. Il regarda Preston qui semblait chercher quelque chose sur son téléphone.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda le bleuté. Nous ne sommes pas censés être aidé, tu te souviens ?

L'Indien le regarda à son tour.

\- Je ne cherche pas à demander de l'aide, je vais sur Google Maps, dit-il. Je cherche des _stations de métro_ près de la Cathédrale St. Paul.

\- _Station de métro... ?_

Ciel se frappa le front lorsqu'il comprit. Un autre terme utilisé pour les stations de métro était celui de « tubes », c'était donc logique. Ce n'était évidemment pas au sens propre du terme. Alois sembla remarquer la réaction du bleuté et il mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Là, là... dit le blond avec un grand sourire. Nous avons tous des moments de _stupidité_...

\- _Certains plus que d'autres,_ répliqua le bleuté. As-tu trouvé quelque chose, Preston ?

\- Ouais, _la station de métro St. Paul_ , répondit le garçon en se donnant une petite tape sur le front étant donné l'évidence de la chose. Simon a dit que nous devons aller là où ses initiales nous mènent, alors on doit sans doute aller à la cathédrale _avant_ de répondre.

\- Comment ferait-il la différence ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas répondre maintenant ? demanda Alois, croisant les bras.

\- Parce que _Simon l'a dit_ , répondit le Phantomhive. Il vaut mieux jouer au jeu de ce genre d'énergumène. Transgresser les règles, même s'ils ne sont pas très _malins_ , peut mal finir. D'ailleurs, il a dit qu'il « _observerait_ ».

\- Alors est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a engagé quelqu'un pour nous suivre ? demanda le blond.

\- C'est possible. Mais nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route. Même si nous avons beaucoup de temps pour l'heure, qui sait _combien_ de ces énigmes il nous fera résoudre, dit le bleuté, sortant son téléphone avant d'appeler un taxi.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à la cathédrale. La totalité du trajet leur prit seulement sept minutes. Ils se mirent près de la statue qui se trouvait devant, sortant leur talkie-walkie. Ils répondirent à la question, faisant exactement ce que Simon avait dit.

\- Les initiales sont « _S.S_ » et « _les tubes_ » correspondent à _la station de métro St. Paul_ , dit le bleuté à travers l'appareil, entendant un ricanement de l'autre côté, ce qui ne fit que l'agacer.

\- Très bien ! dit la voix à travers le talkie-walkie. Vous vous débrouillez merveilleusement bien ! Vous avez fait exactement ce que Simon a dit ! _Rajoutons de la difficulté_ , d'accord ?

\- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ demanda Ciel.

Il détestait devoir jouer à ce jeu. Il détestait être traité comme un pion; c'était à lui de faire cela avec les autres, c'était son travail ! Il voulait être le maître du jeu, pas le pion. Ça le frustrait, et maintenant ce lunatique voulait _ajouter d'autres règles ?_

\- Ce que je veux dire, commença à s'expliquer la voix, c'est qu'en plus des règles actuelles, vous pourrez maintenant _perdre du temps_ si vous ne faites pas ce que _dit Simon_. À chaque échec, _deux heures_ vous seront _retirées_ , et le temps dont vous bénéficiez pour réussir _restera identique_ , alors votre ami n'en gagnera qu' _une_ , - il y eut une pause -, Alors, _êtes-vous prêt à relever le défi_?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, si ? répliqua le bleuté d'un ton quelque peu hostile.

Il savait qu'il devait se contenir, juste au cas où Simon décide d'activer le détonateur plus tôt, mais il ne faisait que s'énerver graduellement.

\- Eh bien, _non_ , dit Simon. Vous n'avez pas le choix ? Dois-je prendre cela pour un « _oui_ », alors, Monsieur Phantomhive ?

\- _Quelle est notre prochaine tâche ?_ demanda le garçon en serrant les dents.

\- Simon s'exclame : _quelque part le long de la Tamise là où se trouve un lieu célèbre pour les amateurs de viande, une petite fille est piégée_. Si vous n'arrivez pas à la trouver dans exactement _dix minutes_ _après la fin de ce message, le collier autour de son cou explosera_. Simon s'exclame : cependant, n'ayez crainte. Contrairement au collier de votre ami, le sien est équipé d'un _bouton pour la libérer qui se trouve de l'autre côté d'elle dans la pièce où elle est enfermée_.

Ciel écarquilla l'œil. Ce n'était pas comme les deux autres tâches. Désormais il y avait une autre vie en jeu. Le bleuté serra le poing, ses ongles noirs laissant une marque en forme de croissant sur sa peau.

\- _Enfoiré_... cracha-t-il avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas tout, dit la voix. Simon s'exclame : _vous ne pouvez pas y aller en voiture_. Vous devrez vous y rendre _à pieds_. Bonne chance, « _Chien de Garde_ ». L'épreuve commence _maintenant_.

Le message prit fin, laissant les garçons à leur mission.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **J'ai une question pour les 'sept pêchés'. Si vous étiez gay ou bisexuel (comme moi!) avec qui sortiriez-vous et pourquoi ? La personne DOIT faire parti** **e** **des Sept !** _» de Cheshire Lucky_

_Réponse de Alois :_ _«_ __BWAHA-HAHA-HA! Oh, putain ! Ça va être_ _ __**génial bordel** _ _ __, de voir les réponses des autres ! Ha... Je sors déjà avec Ciel, alors je suis sain et sauf ! »_ _

__Réponse de Ciel :_ _ __« Alois, évidemment. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? »_ _

__Réponse de Kristopherson :_ _ __« Eh bien, je SUIS gay, et je ne trouve aucun d'eux attirant dans ce sens là. Je suppose qu'ils sont tous en quelque sorte mignon, à leur propre manière. Peut-être que si Alois n'était pas un démon... ou avec Ciel... »_ _

__Réponse de Audrey :_ _ __« Euh... J'sais pas ?_ _ __**Je n'aime pas les hommes** _ _ __, alors je saurais_ _ __**pas** _ _ __quoi chercher chez un mec... Kristopherson est plutôt effémin_ _ __é_ _ __, et Preston a de très bons goûts en matière de films, mais à part ça, j'en ai aucune idée. »_ _

__Réponse de Daniel :_ _ __« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Pourquoi vous me faite_ _ __s_ _ __ça ?! J'AIME BEAUCOUP TROP LES SEINS POUR RÉPONDRE À CETTE QUESTION ! Argh !_ _ __**D'ACCORD.** _ _ __Alois et Kristopherson sont assez efféminés, alors j'imagine que si je DOIS ABSOLUMENT CHOISIR ce serait l'un de ces deux là. Mais mettez-vous ça bien dans le crâne, je ne suis PAS intéressé par les affaires d'un autre gars ! OU DE SON POSTÉRIEUR ! Alors le postérieur d'une DEMOISELLE, peut-être (oui), mais DÉFINITIVEMENT_ _ __**PAS** _ _ __LE PAQUET D'UN MEC ! Une minute, EST-CE QUE C'EST ALOIS QUI T'ENVOIE?! »_ _

__Réponse de Preston :_ _ __« Hein ?! Vous demandez ça sérieusement, hein ?! J'sais pas pour l'attirance physique, mais je pense qu'Audrey est plutôt cool (c'est le seul qui comprend mes blagues geeks...). Je traîne aussi beaucoup avec Travis. C'est facile de lui parler (il répond aussi, parfois!) »_ _

__Réponse de Travis :_ _ __« … Pourquoi ? Eh bien, Preston est sympa, je suppose, et Audrey aussi, mais je préfère quand même les filles... »_ _


	164. Lorsque Les Pouvoirs Démoniaques Ne Mènent Nulle Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour avec deux chapitres comme d'habitude !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

164\. Lorsque Les Pouvoirs Démoniaques Ne Mènent Nulle Part.

\- Puisque c'est « _célèbre pour les amateur de viandes_ », je pense qu'il parle des « _beefeaters_ ». Ça ne peut être que _la Tour de Londres_ , dit le bleuté.

\- C'est loin ! Ça prend _six minutes_ d'ici là-bas en _voiture_ , alors comment va-t-on faire pour y aller _et_ trouver la fille à temps ?! demanda Preston en parlant ridiculement vite.

Il commençait à perdre patience. Il n'était plus que peur et inquiétude. Il avait réussi à contrôler son anxiété jusqu'à présent, mais il se mettait à craquer. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le duo de démons l'ignorait afin de chuchoter entre eux.

\- Est-ce que vous m' _écoutez_ au moins ?!

\- Preston, je vais devoir te demander de te _calmer_ , d'accord... commença le bleuté en marchant vers l'Indien.

\- Me calmer ?! On n'y arrivera pas- attends, **qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** demanda-t-il alors que Ciel posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Le bleuté força le garçon à le regarder droit dans l'œil, ledit œil se mettant curieusement à luire d'un _rouge cramoisi_. Preston écarquilla les yeux, incapable de détourner le regard. Le garçon n'arrivait même pas à _cligner des yeux_. Il ne ressentait pas de peur, il ne _ressentait rien_ , alors qu'il le fixait. C'était comme s'il était _hypnotisé_ par le globe rouge.

\- _Tout va parfaitement bien_ , dit le bleuté d'une voix sereine.

\- _Tout... va parfaitement... bien_... répéta faiblement Preston.

\- _Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout va bien_ , insista le démon en continuant à hypnotiser l'autre garçon du regard.

\- _Tout... va bien..._ répéta l'Indien, semblant désormais croire le démon.

Il était entièrement sous le charme du bleuté. Les démons avaient leurs manières de forcer les humains à se plier à leurs volontés. Certains pouvaient même le faire sans aucun contact visuel, comme un certain majordome que nous connaissons.

\- _Maintenant endors-toi_.

Une fois l'ordre prononcé, Preston faillit s'écrouler sur le trottoir avant que le bleuté le rattrape.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait _ça_?! demanda Alois, sortant de sa propre transe. Maintenant nous devons le _porter !_

\- Est-ce que tu as de _meilleures_ idées ? répliqua le Phantomhive. Nous ne pouvons pas nous déplacer à vitesse inhumaine alors qu'il peut nous _voir._ Nous devrions encore avoir à nous expliquer, ce serait embêtant.

\- _D'accord_ , dit le blond en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, sinon ? Une sorte de _rayon magique de l'amour_ ou une connerie du genre ?

\- Ne sois pas _stupide_. L'amour n'a _rien à voir avec ça_ , dit Ciel tout en emmenant le corps inconscient de Preston dans une allée, faisant signe au blond de le suivre.

\- _Un rayon_ _ **sexy**_ _?!_

\- **Non !** cria le borgne en mettant l'humain sur son épaule. Maintenant _tais-toi !_ Nous devons y aller ! D'ailleurs, _jusqu'à quelle hauteur peux-tu sauter ?_

\- Comment je suis censé répondre si je dois me « _taire_ » ?

\- _Réponds juste à cette satané_ _e_ _question !_

Le blond sourit en entendant l'ordre aboyé par le bleuté sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu veux _rire_? Je peux sauter _plus haut_ que _Jack Talons à Ressort !_

Ce fut à présent au tour du bleuté de sourire narquoisement. Le sourire du blond s'effaça quelque peu en l'apercevant.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème à _tenir le rythme !_ dit Ciel, se retournant pour se mettre à courir, le blond à sa poursuite.

Il lui était difficile de se déplacer avec Preston sur son épaule, mais Ciel arrivait tout de même à rester en tête devant le Trancy. Il courait sur les toits afin d'avoir moins de chance d'être aperçu par les nombreux Londoniens dans les rues, bondissant d'allées en allées, de rues en rues, évitant les éventuels groupes d'oiseaux qui se prélassaient sur le haut des immeubles, ne demandant rien à personne. Le bleuté était très amusé par le fait que le blond ait tant de mal à le suivre – ou plutôt, Alois avait compris que même s'il dépassait le garçon, _il ne connaissait pas le chemin de leur destination_. Il restait donc à quelques mètres derrière lui.

Le léger claquement de leurs chaussures résonnait à chacun de leurs pas alors qu'ils couraient dans les hauteurs, comme l'aurait fait un assassin à la tombée de la nuit. Le soleil était encore visible à l'horizon tandis qu'il disait « _au revoir_ » à la ville, illuminant cette dernière de jaunes, d'oranges, et de rouges en guise d'adieu. Lorsque tout avait commencé vers midi, le collier était à « _quatre-vingt-et-une heures_ », mais désormais il se trouvait à « _soixante-quinze heures_ », et ce chiffre continuait à descendre. Preston allait malencontreusement finir par être réellement fatigué à un moment ou à un autre. Ils devraient sans doute le laisser et continuer seuls.

Mais une chose à la fois. _Ils devaient sauver la fille_.

Ils arrivèrent sur la pelouse de la tour, pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et une fois dedans, Ciel déposa l'Indien sur un banc avant d'essayer de le réveiller. Il savait que Alois réussirait à trouver un mensonge ou une quelconque excuse pour justifier leur arrivée éclair ici. Le Phantomhive leva la main avant de gifler Preston; pas assez fort pour véritablement le _blesser_ , mais assez pour le forcer à se réveiller. La menace blonde ricana en _essayant de retenir un fou rire_ après avoir été témoin d'une telle scène, alors que l'Omid fut subitement réveillé.

\- Hein ? Qu- ? _Où suis-je ?!_ demanda le garçon, revenant à lui dans un environnement peu familier.

\- _Quoi ?_ Tu ne t'en souviens _vraiment pas ?_ demanda Alois avec une fausse sincérité. Nous sommes ici pour sauver la fille, _tu as oublié_? Tu t'es _endormi !_

Le Trancy étant toujours un aussi bon menteur, il réussit facilement à convaincre le garçon. Ciel avait l'impression que le blond lui-même croyait ce qu'il disait, mais le bleuté devait se concentrer, alors il ne s'attarda pas trop sur la question.

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps, dit le Phantomhive. C'est une grande zone, nous devrions probablement nous séparer afin de couvrir davantage de terrain. Chacun d'entre nous a le numéro de téléphone des autres au cas où nous aurions un problème, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouaip ! Je t'ai en _favori_ _!_ dit Alois, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Oui, je crois… dit Preston, se frottant les yeux.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais ils lui faisaient mal pour une raison quelconque.

\- Le premier à la trouver gagne ! cria le blond avant de partir en courant dans une direction.

Les deux autres en firent rapidement de même et se séparèrent. Cependant, en tant que démon, Ciel connaissait ses capacités, il savait détecter le _désespoir, le doute, la peur_ , et une pléthore d'autres émotions négatives chez les humains, même s'ils étaient loin de lui. Il s'agissait d'une capacité naturelle servant à repérer une _proie_ , mais ici, il allait l'utiliser pour trouver _une petite fille terrifiée_. Ses instincts lui disaient d'aller en haut, dans la tour elle-même.

Il monta les escaliers, allant toujours plus haut pour trouver cette fille, avant de tomber sur une porte bloquant son chemin. L'odeur de la peur semblait venir de l'autre côté, alors il s'empressa d'agripper la poignée et de vivement tirer dessus, réalisant que la porte était fermée à clé. Sans plus d'hésitation, il asséna un bon coup de pied à la lourde porte en fer, la délogeant de ses gonds. Il entendit une lamentation suivre le vacarme qu'il avait provoqué, et il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard avant de voir une petite fille d'environ huit ans attachée à une chaise, un collier autour du cou semblable à celui de son ami.

La fille était plus ou moins silencieuse, gémissant légèrement au vu de sa situation. Son visage était rouge, et ses yeux étaient gonflés, comme si elle avait pleuré. Le bleuté détourna brusquement le regard, passant de la fille à une petite table en face d'elle, sur laquelle se trouvait une encore plus petite télécommande avec un bouton rouge dessus.

Il se précipita sans plus attendre vers la télécommande, et la prit. Ce devait certainement être l'appareil dont avait parlé Simon, celui qui désactiverait les explosifs autour du cou de la fille, lui permettant ainsi de le retirer ensuite. Là encore, l'homme qui avait mis tout cela en place était sans l'ombre d'un doute fou à lier, et il aurait très bien pu avoir mis un _détonateur_ à la place. Mais désormais, quel autre choix avait-il ? La fille mourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre, _dans le pire des cas_. La seule différence étant qu' _il serait celui qui appuierait sur le bouton_ , et il n'avait _pas_ besoin de cette culpabilité.

Ciel sortit son téléphone et vérifia l'heure, afin de voir combien de temps il restait avant l'explosion du collier qui décapiterait la fille. Cela faisait _neuf minutes_. Il avait moins d' _une minute_ pour prendre une décision. Il regarda de nouveau la fille, ses yeux remplis d'espoir, euphorique à l'idée d'être potentiellement sauvée, puis il regarda une nouvelle fois le bouton dans sa main. Il se prépara, et _appuya sur ledit bouton_.

Il ne se passa rien. Pas d'explosion, rien. Il n'y eut aucun bruit dans la pièce à cet instant. Le bleuté regarda encore une fois la fille, qui le regardait d'un air confus à présent. Les lumières sur son collier avaient arrêté de clignoter, et elles n'émettaient plus aucune clarté. Il devait maintenant s'assurer que ce ne soit pas les seules choses qui se soient désactivées.

Il se tourna pour aller vers la fille, avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Lentement, il détacha l'appareil, et le retira, se permettant un soupir de soulagement. Il détacha ensuite la fille.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, son ton étrangement doux.

La fille se contenta d'acquiescer en réponse. Il ressortit son téléphone et contacta les autres, leur envoyant un message afin de leur dire de le rejoindre à l'entrée.

\- Suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit sain et sauf, dit-il, convaincant la fille de venir avec lui.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, le démon s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour attendre que la petite fille le rattrape, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'attraction touristique populaire où il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive à cette heure-ci. La fille se cacha derrière le bleuté en voyant les deux autres garçons, avant de s'éloigner de lui lorsqu'elle regarda son visage qui avait reprit son habituelle expression de désintérêt. Alois se mit à son niveau un moment.

\- Salut, toi ! dit-il d'un ton affectueux. Je suis Alois, lui c'est Preston, et le pirate c'est Ciel. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- K-Katie… dit-elle avec hésitation, trifouillant le bout de son t-shirt.

\- Eh bien, Katie, tu es en sécurité maintenant ! sourit Alois. Nous allons trouver les méchants qui t'ont fait ça et leur foutre une bonne raclée !

Elle se mit à glousser en l'entendant utiliser un vocabulaire aussi vulgaire, et fut plus enclin à les suivre dans la cour, où ils virent un visage plus ou moins familier.

L'Inspectrice Smith se tenait à côté de sa voiture, habillée de son étrange costume-robe et de ses talons aiguilles, le soleil passant à travers quelques unes de ses longues mèches bouclées. Elle semblait attendre les garçons. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle accourut vers eux.

\- Oh, Dieu soit loué, vous allez tous bien ! dit-elle. J'avais peur que quelque chose d'horrible soit arrivé parce qu'aucun de vous ne se manifestait.

\- Tout va bien, dit Ciel, jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers Preston qui se frottait la tête en entendant cette phrase qui lui semblait si familière. Nous étions simplement occupés à faire des allers-retours dans la ville. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous **réellement** ici, Inspectrice ?

Smith sembla un peu prise de court par la question.

\- J'enquête sur une enfant disparue, dit-elle. Son nom est Katie Grey. Quelqu'un a dit l'avoir vu près d'ici.

Les garçons regardèrent tous la petite fille qu'ils venaient de sauver.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda le blond. Est-ce que ton nom de famille est « Grey » ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi… dit-elle, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Si tu pars avec cette policière, elle t'aidera à trouver tes parents pour que tu puisses rentrer, d'accord ? dit Preston, offrant un sourire à la fille.

\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire, dit Smith avec son propre sourire. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Nous te ramènerons chez toi en un rien de temps, d'accord ?

La fille semblait toujours incertaine à l'idée de s'éloigner de ses sauveurs. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Ciel de s'accroupir pour lui parler.

\- Tu dois retrouver tes parents et rentrer, dit-il. C'est ta mission à partir de maintenant. Nous avons notre propre mission à finir pour l'instant, sourit-il. Tu es une fille forte. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

\- D'accord… répondit-elle, regardant ses pieds un moment avant de relever les yeux vers le garçon, son expression déterminée. Tu fais ce que t'as à faire, monsieur le pirate !

Alois dut se couvrir la bouche pour éviter de rire, ce qui agaça Ciel. Le bleuté se releva et lança un regard noir à son compagnon pour l'avertir de ne pas froisser le Phantomhive, tandis que Katie entrait dans la voiture de l'Inspectrice Smith. Les garçons restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent, et le blond ne put plus se retenir.

\- Bwaha-haha ! « Monsieur le pirate » ! Elle t'a appelé… « monsieur le pirate » ! Oh, c'est génial ! dit-il entre deux fous rires.

Il se tenait les côtes pour essayer de se calmer, avant d'être frappé à l'épaule par le bleuté.

\- Ferme-la, dit Ciel, sortant le talkie-walkie.

Il appuya sur le bouton afin de contacter Simon pour obtenir leur prochaine tâche.

\- La fille est en sécurité, Simon. Nous avons réussi.

\- Oh, au contraire, dit la voix à travers la radio. Et comme pénalité, vous perdez deux heures.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **J'ai une question génial** **e** **à laquelle tous les membres des Sept Pêchés doivent donner une réponse** **SPÉCIFIQUE** **! Bahah. Allez lire une fanfiction classée comme 'M' entre deux adolescents homosexuels de l'un de vos film/livre/anime/ce que vous voulez – quelles sont vos réactions ?** _» de Canadian Hero_

_Réaction de Alois : « C'est plutôt **intéressant** , en fait… Alors ça, je peux le **lire !** Merci de me donner une nouvelle raison de supprimer mon historique… Johnlock, **oh oui**... »_

_Réaction de Ciel : « … Je n'ai vraiment rien à dire… C'est juste… wow… hum… Quoi ? Non, ça ne me donne pas d' **idées**! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser **cela ?!** Je ne suis pas un **pervers** comme **Alois !** *détourne le regard* »_

_Réaction de Kristopherson : « Oh mon dieu… Est-ce que- Est-ce que vous pourriez m' **excuser** un moment ? **Je dois aller aux toilettes**... »_

_Réaction de Audrey : « Eh bien, c'est sûr que c'est… **différent.** C'est assez embarrassant à lire, je vous l'accorde, mais à part ça, je suis plutôt indifférent. **Chacun aime ce qu'il veut**. »_

_Réaction de Daniel : « Qu-qu-quoi ?! **'** **Ça** **' va OÙ ?!** C'est comme ça qu'ils- ? Non… Non… NON ! Je ne peux pas ! **JE NE POURRAI PLUS JAMAIS REGARDER LA** **TÉLÉ** **!** »_

_Réaction de Preston : « Je ne pourrais **plus** **jamais** regarder STAR TREK ! Je ne pourrais plus regarder Ciel, Alois, ou Kristopherson dans les yeux... »_

_Réaction de Travis : « … C'est perturbant... »_

_**PS : ils ont TOUS eu du mal à regarder ces trois là dans les yeux après avoir répondu à cette question, sauf les trois en question._


	165. Toujours Plus Loin

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

165\. Toujours Plus Loin.

\- _Quoi ?!_ demanda le bleuté. _Qu'avons-nous fait de mal ?!_

Il regarda le collier de Preston, voyant que le minuteur était passé de soixante-quinze heures à soixante-treize. L'Indien devint instantanément blanc comme un linge.

\- _Vous avez transgressé les règles_ , dit Simon. J'ai dit que vous n'aviez _pas le droit d'être aidé_ , pourtant _vous avez laissé l'enquêtrice s'occuper de la fille_. Vous avez donc _échoué_.

\- Qu'étions-nous _supposés_ faire d'elle, dans ce cas ? La laisser ? demanda Ciel en serrant les dents.

\- _Va savoir_. Vous auriez pu _vous en rendre compte_ , dit la voix à travers la radio. Personne n'aime les _mauvais perdants_ , monsieur Phantomhive.

\- Un mauvais _quoi ?!_ _Vous_ êtes le seul qui finira par _perdre,_ Simon, le menaça le garçon.

\- Oh, j'en tremble de _peur_ , se moqua la voix.

Ciel pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Simon s'exclame : pour votre prochaine tâche, _vous devez résoudre un de mes puzzles_. Dans six heures, une bombe va exploser dans la ville, tuant des centaines d'innocents. Simon s'exclame : votre mission est de la _trouver_ , et d' _y mettre un terme_. Je vous donne un indice : c'est dans un endroit _qui bouge constamment_ , qui ne s' _arrête_ que de temps à autres. _Ça ne ressort pas particulièrement du lot_ , pourtant des _centaines de personnes le voit tous les jours_. Bonne chance, monsieur Phantomhive. Passez une _bonne nuit de sommeil_.

Une fois cette dernière phrase dit, il réalisa enfin quelle heure il était.

Le soleil était à peine apercevable à l'horizon alors que le jour se rapprochait de sa fin. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il regarda l'humain, qui à cette heure-ci avait l'air exténué, ne s'étant absolument pas reposé lors de son sommeil forcé tout à l'heure. Le bleuté décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

\- Rentrons, dit-il finalement aux autres. Preston, tu vas te reposer pendant qu'Alois et moi nous allons résoudre ce puzzle.

\- Hein ? Mais _vous_ _n'avez pas besoin de dormir, vous aussi ?_ demanda l'humain, somnolant.

\- Nous sommes habitués à _rester debout et à résoudre des enquêtes_. Ce n'est _rien_ , dit Alois, mettant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il mentit sans soucis.

Sa capacité à créer des mensonges de toutes pièces, au point où il semblait lui-même y croire, était tout de même très utile.

\- Si _Daniel_ était là, il aurait fait une blague _salace_ , dit l'Indien en baillant.

\- Eh bien, il y a de _ça_ aussi, répondit le blond, recevant un regard mauvais de la part du bleuté.

Alois haussa simplement les épaules comme toujours, trouvant ses regards plutôt inoffensifs ces temps-ci.

Ciel sortit son téléphone et appela un taxi qui les emmènerait à son manoir, tandis que Preston prévint _ses parents_ qui étaient presque _hystériques_ à l'heure qu'il était, qu'il resterait au manoir ce soir, ces derniers ayant étaient mis au courant de la situation par la police étant donné qu'il était mineur. Preston n'aimait pas entendre sa mère pleurer, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le garçon resta au téléphone un bon moment, ne raccrochant même pas lorsque le taxi arriva et qu'ils montèrent dedans, alors qu'il essayait de la calmer, insistant sur le fait qu'il irait parfaitement bien. Il n'était même pas certain de lui-même y croire, mais pour l'instant il souhaitait que ses parents ne s'inquiètent pas. Le duo de démons resta silencieux tout le long de l'appel, se sentant un peu coupable d'entendre leur discussion, et un peu jaloux de la relation entre l'humain et ses parents.

Ils regardèrent à travers la fenêtre de leur côté du véhicule; Ciel du côté d'une fenêtre, Alois au milieu, Preston assis à côté du blond. Bien qu'ils n'aimaient pas ressasser le passé, ils ne pouvaient simplement pas s'en empêcher parfois. Leurs mains finirent par se trouver et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent dans une étrange tentative dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience pour penser à autre chose. Dernièrement, ils pensaient de plus en plus à ce genre de choses, étant donné que leurs cœurs n'ignoraient plus autant leurs passés. C'était quelque chose qui les déroutait. Comme s'ils commençaient à ne faire que maintenant le deuil de leurs êtres chers plus de cent ans plus tard. Finalement, Preston réussit à mettre fin à l'appel avec sa mère, au moment où ils arrivèrent devant le manoir. Il se sentait encore plus épuisé à présent. Heureusement pour lui, il pourrait bientôt être dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils payèrent le chauffeur et entrèrent, faisant de leur mieux pour ignorer la louve qui se mit à renifler les alentours à cause de l'odeur d'explosifs, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire. Bien que Preston trouvait cela étrange, il n'était pas en état de se poser des questions alors qu'on l'emmenait vers une chambre d'invité, dans laquelle il s'écroula immédiatement sur le lit, tombant dans un sommeil profond. Ciel s'assura de donner des ordres spécifiques aux domestiques pour qu'ils ignorent le garçon, en espérant qu'ils ne briseraient pas la règle qui stipulait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être aidé.

Pendant ce temps, le duo de démon s'enferma dans le bureau du bleuté où ils tentèrent de trouver un sens aux paroles de l'homme-radio. Alois était assis sur l'énorme canapé de pierre dans le bureau du garçon, empruntant l'ordinateur portable de ce dernier pour faire des recherches, s'amusant avec cette chose magnifique qu'était « Google maps » que Preston avait utilisé plusieurs fois durant la journée, zoomant et dézoomant la photo satellite de leur résidence et retraçant le chemin qu'ils prenaient tous les jours pour aller à l'école. Ciel, cependant, était à son bureau et faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur fixe.

Quelque chose le gênait. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Au lieu de se concentrer sur le puzzle que Simon leur avait donné, il parcourait la base de données de la police afin de mettre les choses au clair. La question qui le rongeait était la suivante : « _L'enquêtrice Smith avait-elle dit la vérité à la tour ? Était-elle réellement sur une affaire ?_ ». Tout cela lui paraissait faire _beaucoup de coïncidences_.

Il fouilla davantage et découvrit qu'elle était effectivement sur une « _affaire d'enfant disparu_ » comme elle l'avait prétendu, le même nom de la petite fille disparue. Cependant, une chose restait étrange, elle avait affirmé qu'il y avait un témoin qui avait vu la petite fille près de la Tour de Londres, et ça ne collait pas. _Il n'y avait aucune informations sur un quelconque témoin_. Comment savait-elle que la fille serait là ?

Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées par le blond qui mit l'ordinateur portable devant lui. Alois pointa du doigt l'écran, où Google Maps était affiché. Ciel s'attendit à ce qu'il lui montre une idiotie, mais étonnamment, lorsqu'il regarda l'expression du blond, il ne vit qu'un visage sérieux.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit le Trancy, je m'amusais avec ce truc, et _je pense avoir une idée de la réponse_.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute, dit le bleuté en posant ses mains sur le meuble, en face de lui, alors qu'il regardait le blond avec un intérêt évident.

\- Eh bien, Simon a dit que ça « _ne ressortait pas particulièrement du lot, pourtant des centaines de personnes le voit tous les jours_ »… commença Alois, citant le lunatique, … Et je refaisais le chemin qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, et je me suis demandé : _est-ce qu'il pourrait parler d'une station de métro ?_

Ciel leva les sourcils, surpris. Alois Trancy était vraiment digne d'être « L'Araignée de La Reine » après tout, semblerait-il.

\- Oui… dit Ciel, se levant, … Cela expliquerait également pourquoi il a dit que ça « _bougeait constamment, mais que ça s'arrêtait de temps à autres_ ». Les métros _doivent s'arrêter afin de prendre et déposer les passagers !_

\- Oui, mais il y a juste _un problème…_ dit Alois, … Quel métro est-ce ? Il ne nous a pas donné d'autres indices…

\- Eh bien, nous savons que tous les lieux jusqu'ici étaient dans _une certaine zone_ , alors nous pourrions nous dire que les métros passeraient en-dessous de cette zone, ça devrait déjà réduire les possibilités, dit Ciel, souriant ensuite. Pour ce qui est de trouver le _bon…_ dit-il, son œil devenant rouge cramoisi. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas trop compliqué pour _deux démons de s'en sortir au beau milieu de la nuit_.

\- Tu n'essayes pas d'utiliser ton _étrange « rayon sexy »_ sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta le blond en voyant le geste de son compagnon.

\- Non, il y a un temps pour tout. _Nous pourrons essayer cela plus tard_ , répliqua Ciel, faisant le tour du bureau.

Il sourit en apercevant le rougissement du blond.

\- Je _plaisante_ , dit-il en ricanant.

\- Comment _je_ peux le savoir ? Tu es un _gros pervers_ sous tes airs classes et indifférents, tu sais.

\- Tu es à blâmer. Allons-y. Nous pouvons probablement un peu nous lâcher cette fois-ci.

\- Ooh~ ! _Toujours plus loin avec les pouvoirs de démons_ , hein ? Ça me va ! dit la menace blonde, suivant le bleuté jusqu'à la porte.

Ils quittèrent le manoir et disparurent dans la nuit. Ils avaient un train à prendre.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Ciel, tu ne commences pas à avoir faim ? Tu n'as pas fait de pacte depuis que tu as ressuscité Alois, ou est-ce que Sebastian trouve des âmes pour toi ?** _» de bluejellyfishOuO_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Pas vraiment. Les démons peuvent passer plus de cent ans sans manger, et la dernière fois que j'ai consommé une âme, c'était juste avant d'invoquer Alois. Cela ne fait qu'un an et demi, alors j'ai encore du temps avant de réellement connaître la faim. »_

_Question : «_ **Deux questions, embêtantes pour Alois : D'abord, OÙ EST STEVE, BORDEL ? Il a disparu juste comme ça ! Est-ce que tu l'as MANGÉ ou quelque chose du genre ?! Ensuite, Alois, est-ce que tu t'es déjà /déguisé/ pour Ciel *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil* (si tu vois c'que je veux dire;)** _» de jellyfishn'confetti_

_Réponse de Alois : « Il s'appelle 'STEVEN', ignorant ! Il est toujours là. Il est juste dans ma chambre. On n'emmène pas un ornithorynque en peluche au travail ou à l'école, tu sais ? Je dors toujours avec lui lorsque je ne suis pas dans le lit de Ciel (wow, ça laisse place à des sous-entendus…). Et pour la deuxième question : je porte parfois une jupe pour embêter Ciel. Mais il a un mini-short ' **préféré** ' parmi ceux que j'ai. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, et beaucoup plus facile à enlever (si tu vois ce que je veux dire~). »_

_Question : «_ **J'ai une question pour Audrey ! Où est-ce que tu trouves tes vêtements ? Tu as un style du tonnerre !** _» de SisterOfScarletDevil_

_Réponse de Audrey : « J'achète beaucoup de choses en ligne. On peut trouver d'assez bonne chose si on cherche bien. Il y a aussi quelques magasins insolites en ville où je vais parfois, mais c'est surtout sur le net. »_

_Question : «_ **Audrey est-ce que tu es bi ?!** _» de Cheshire Lucky_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Nope. »_


	166. Ninja Du Métro

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

166\. Ninja Du Métro.

Londres, AngleterrE. la ville que les garçons avaient fouillé de fond en comble dans le but de résoudre les énigmes de Simon et de compléter ses missions n'était plus habillée du charmant spectre de rouges et de jaunes. Elle était désormais blottie dans un manteau de noir bleuâtre, sans aucune étoile dans le ciel visible depuis les rues illuminées, mais ce n'est ni le ciel ni le sol qui nous intéresse en cette soirée si particulière. Non, ce sont les nombreux tunnels de métro sous les rues en-dessous du sol qui nous préoccupent, alors que le danger rôde dans l'un ces nombreux, nombreux, nombreux métros.

Rôdant dans l'obscurité, des ombres se déplaçaient, rampant, et courant tout en restant indistinguables sous la couverture de la nuit et les ténèbres des tunnels. Cependant, il arrivait qu'une vague lueur rouge soit apercevable, et de temps à autres, une lueur violâtre. Les points rouges et violet étaient des _yeux_ et ils se rapprochaient continuellement de l'arrière du métro qui passait dans ce tunnel là. Une main pâle aux ongles noirs s'étendit et s'agrippa au train, alors que le compagnon du démon en fit de même. Ils montèrent et s'accroupirent sur le toit du train, s'assurant de ne pas être trop relevés afin d'éviter de percuter le plafond à pleine vitesse et de se faire décapiter dans le processus.

Alois avait les yeux fermés, alors que le vent frais fouettait son visage, ce même vent qui, dans sa forme actuelle, l'aurait _fait geler sur place_ s'il n'avait pas été un démon. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient confrontés, et cette nouvelle expérience était à la fois excitante et terrifiante. Finalement, il se força à prendre la parole.

\- _Tu vas devoir me montrer comment faire ça, et vite !_ cria-t-il par-dessus le vacarme dans le tunnel en espérant que le démon bleuté puisse l'entendre.

Il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir comment faire la plupart des choses dont Ciel était capable, et il n'était pas convaincu de son utilité dans cette situation. Il fallait que l'autre garçon lui donne quelques instructions pour que cela fonctionne.

\- D'accord, concentre-toi ! cria Ciel en retour. _Regarde bien ! Je vais envoyer une petite quantité d'énergie dans ce câble, ce qui va temporairement couper l'électricité. Lorsque ce sera le cas, je vais entrer dans le wagon, et fouiller le métro avant que le courant revienne ! Compris ?_

\- Oui, j'ai compris _ça_ , répondit le démon blond. _Mais comment_ _faire pour chercher le métro aussi vite ?_

\- _En utilisant ton sixième sens_ , dit le bleuté. Les démons ont un sixième _sens_ très développé, et utilisé correctement, _il peut fonctionner comme un radar à malheur_.

\- Alors tu suis _juste ton instinct ? Ça ne m'a pas l'air très fiable !_

 _\- C'est_ fiable. Tu dois juste ne plus penser à rien, et laisser tes sens te guider dans une direction, - Ciel enroula ses doigts autour du câble dont il parlait – _Laisse-moi te montrer_.

Il serra le poing, envoyant sa force démoniaque dans le câble. Bien que ce soit dur à _voir_ , l'autre démon pouvait le _sentir_. _Peut-être était-ce ce dont le bleuté parlait_.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, et les passagers se mirent à crier et paniquer. Le crissement des freins agressa les tympans des garçons, résonnant à travers le tunnel alors que les wagons tentèrent de ralentir selon le protocole de sécurité. Il fut nuit noir.

Alois cligna des yeux, les fermant un instant avant de les rouvrir et de voir que son compagnon s'était volatilisé. Il n'était pas pétrifié de peur, étant donné que les démons pouvaient voir dans le noir, mais être seul dans l'obscurité ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne se demandait pas où le bleuté était parti. Le blond pouvait le _sentir_ courir dans le wagon en-dessous de lui. Dans son état abasourdi, il avait activé son _sixième sens_ sans le vouloir.

Le Trancy revint à la réalité lorsque Ciel réapparut, et les lumières revinrent, le métro repartant. Le bleuté semblait déçu, pourtant il avait un fusil dans les mains. Il soupira.

\- Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une _arme cachée_ , dit-il tandis que le train prenait de la vitesse. _Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ?_

\- Laisse-moi essayer le _prochain_ , dit Alois.

L'adolescent blond doutait de ses capacités. Si quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu pour lui, il aurait forcément besoin de l'aide de Ciel.

\- _Si je pense avoir réussi_ , on pourra se séparer _après_ , d'accord ?

\- Ça me va. Nous avons encore _plus de quatre heures_. Si chaque métro ne prend que quelques minutes comme celui-ci, nous devrions en finir _avec du temps en trop_.

\- _'Kay !_ Allons-y !

Ils firent un saut de l'ange depuis le métro à pleine vitesse, disparaissant à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Le bruit de leurs pieds touchant le sol résonna, et ils se hâtèrent de se rendre à leur prochain arrêt. Ciel avait imprimé un plan des tunnels, ainsi que des horaires afin de savoir précisément où le train qu'ils cherchaient se rendait. Ils en avaient chacun un exemplaire sur eux pour leur futur dispersion. Ils allèrent à gauche, puis à droite, et rapidement, le bleuté se mit à ralentir la cadence afin de mieux observer la carte.

\- Je ne comprends pas… dit-il. _Il devrait être là d'une minute à l'autre !_

\- Euh, Ciel ? dit nerveusement le blond, mettant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon pour attirer son attention. C'est moi ou il fait beaucoup _plus clair_?

Ciel se retourna et réalisé qu'Alois avait trouvé leur train, ou plutôt, _le train_ les avait _trouvé eux_.

Ayant les reflex d'un félin, ils sautèrent juste à temps, se plaçant parallèlement au sol entre le train et le plafond, l'évitant tout en l'accostant, donnant presque une attaque cardiaque au conducteur. Décidément, le sixième sens _ne fonctionnait pas_ lors d'une intense réflexion, ou lorsque le bleuté était juste beaucoup trop occupé par autre chose. Ils repérèrent le fil électrique que Ciel avait utilisé pour couper le courant dans l'autre train, et Alois mit ses mains dessus, imitant les étapes que Ciel avait énuméré plus tôt.

Il y envoya une salve d'énergie, court-circuitant les lumières. Le blond eut une impression de déjà-vu en entendant les cris affolés des passagers ainsi que les freins crissant. Cette première étape achevée, il devait passer à la suivante et s'introduire dans le wagon. Il avait un horrible pressentiment jusqu'au fond de son estomac, mais il l'ignora, avant de ne plus penser à rien.

Soudain, il sentit ses nerfs s'affoler un instant et il évita instinctivement l'attaque d'un passager effrayé. Il pouvait le voir, mais le passager lui ne le pouvait pas, si ce n'était ses yeux rouges luisants. Il fuit rapidement et alla dans une autre partie du train, ne trouvant rien qui réveillait ses sens. Les lumières revinrent, lui signalant qu'il devait partir. Alois quitta le wagon, retournant auprès du bleuté, sur le toit.

\- Je n'ai rien pu trouver, dit-il, se sentant vaincu. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y repasser un coup pour voir si j'ai manqué quelque chose. Juste au cas où.

\- Ça devrait aller. _Je_ ne sens rien dans ce train, dit le bleuté avec un sourire narquois. C'était juste un _test_.

\- Tu es vraiment un _salaud_ , tu le sais ça ?

\- Arrête de te plaindre. Nous avons encore quelques stations… s'estompa le bleuté alors que le train commença à ralentir en approchant du prochain arrêt. Baisse-toi ! dit-il, forçant Alois à baisser la tête avant d'en faire de même.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient être vu par les voyageurs nocturnes. Il les observa depuis leur cachette, anxieux de savoir s'ils seraient vus ou non.

\- _Ciel…_ dit le blond en chuchotant et le bleuté le regarda. Est-ce que tu _le_ sens ?

Le bleuté ne comprit pas ce dont le blond voulait parler jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'expression que ce dernier arborait. Alois écarquillait les yeux et il semblait inquiet et quelque peu paniqué. Ciel prit un moment pour remettre ses idées en place afin de sentir ce dont le blond parlait. Il était évident que cela avait un rapport avec ce nouveau groupe de passagers.

Puis, il le sentit; _le danger_. Il balaya vivement du regard la foule de visages qui attendait que le train soit inspecté après cette soudaine coupure de courant. Avec toutes les personnes présentes ici, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et il put chercher avec plus de précision. Il s'arrêta sur une femme en particulier qui portait un costume et une valise, ayant de longs cheveux châtains-rougeâtres et une expression grave. Il fut encore plus étonné en constatant son identité.

 _L'Inspectrice, Karen Smith_.

Finalement, les passagers purent monter à bord du train, Smith inclus, et aussitôt, le métro repartit. Quelques minutes passèrent, et le bleuté pris le câble qu'Alois avait utilisé il y a peu, déroutant le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, inclinant légèrement la tête. Je pensais que tu avais dit que ce train n'avait rien ?

\- En effet, mais c'était avant cette dernière vague de passagers, répondit le bleuté. Changement de plan : cette fois, lorsque les lumières s'éteindront, nous monterons et nous nous _rechangerons en « humains »_ pour parler à l'enquêtrice Smith.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses toujours qu'elle est _impliquée_?

\- _Naturellement_.

Une fois cela dit, les lumières furent à nouveau coupées. Les habituelles réactions se produisirent, et cette fois-ci les deux garçons s'introduisirent dans le wagon, reprenant leurs formes « humaines » dans l'obscurité. Lorsque les lumières revinrent, personne ne se douta des deux nouveaux passagers dans le train. Ciel vit l'enquêtrice et se dirigea vers elle, le blond derrière lui.

\- Bonsoir, Enquêtrice, dit-il à la femme, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

\- _Phantomhive ?_ dit-elle en le regardant d'un air confus. Que faites- _vous_ ici ?

Elle semblait nerveuse, ses yeux se déplaçant autour du garçon mais en restant jamais sur son visage.

\- J'enquête évidemment, et _vous_? demanda le démon borgne avec un sourire inhabituellement amical.

\- Oh, j'étais juste… _en train de rentrer chez moi_ , dit-elle, comme si elle ne savait pas elle-même.

\- Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, et si je vous demandais _directement ?_

\- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

\- La _valise._ Vous ne l'aviez pas lorsque nous vous avons vu plus tôt aujourd'hui. _Où l'avez-vous eu ?_ Ou plutôt…

Le bleuté marqua une pause afin de jauger la réponse de la femme.

\- … _Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?_

Smith hésita avant de répondre. Elle chuchota, tremblant comme une feuille :

\- Je… _Je ne sais pas…_ Je ne sais vraiment pas…

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « _je ne sais pas_ » ? demanda le garçon.

\- Je ne _peux_ pas vous dire… Si je le _pouvais_ , je le ferais, mais…

Ciel comprit alors. C'était _ainsi_ que Simon savait où ils étaient, et ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était ce _pourquoi_ Preston avait été retrouvé avec un collier le _même jour_ que le corps avait été trouvé. La réponse était évidente. Elle avait été sous leur nez depuis le début.

\- _Donnez-moi la mallette_ , Enquêtrice, dit-il fermement en tendant la main.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je- Si je le fais… Je vais…

La voix de la femme craqua, et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

\- _Je sais_. Mais si vous ne le faites pas, _tous les gens dans ce métro vont mourir_ , Karen, répliqua le garçon, mentionnant les passagers qui ne se doutaient de rien autour d'eux.

Soudain, le blond arracha la valise de ses mains et l'ouvrit.

 _Des explosifs_. La valise débordait d'explosifs. Il la referma rapidement avant que quiconque l'aperçoive. L'enquêtrice resta immobile, choquée et sans voix en réalisant ce qu'elle avait été sur le point de faire. Elle n'était pas la seule en danger. Elle avait mis _la vie d'autres personnes_ en danger. Ils restèrent silencieux alors que le train se remit à ralentir. Les passagers se mirent à descendre à l'arrêt, les sortant de leur transe.

\- Euh… Je ne crois pas que les valises sont censées _faire « bip bip »…_ fit remarquer le blond lorsque un son s'était manifesté dans la mallette.

\- C'est un _compte à rebours…_ dit le bleuté. Il a été _déclenché par l'ouverture !_

\- _Oups…_ dit le blond avant d'être tiré par le bras par le bleuté.

Il l'emmena hors du train et de la station, s'arrêtant un moment avant de réfléchir à un endroit où ils pourraient se débarrasser de la valise. Il fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant, lorsque soudain, Alois se mit à crier.

\- _Le fleuve_! dit-il, pointant La Tamise du doigt. _Jette-là dans le fleuve !_

\- _Allons-y !_ aboya presque Ciel en retour avant de tirer à nouveau sur le bras de l'autre.

Ils coururent aussi vite que possible, évitant les personnes sur le trottoir et les voitures alors qu'ils se ruèrent sur la chaussée afin de faire une ligne droite vers le fleuve. Tandis que l'eau n'était plus très loin, le « bip » devint de plus en plus rapide, mais peu importe à quel point ils couraient vite, il ne semblait pas réussir à y arriver à temps avant que le blond ait le bras explosé alors qu'il tenait l'objet. Finalement, Alois s'arrêta, plantant fermement ses pieds dans le sol tout en prenant une positon adaptée à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il replia le bras en arrière, et _jeta la mallette avec autant de force que possible vers l'eau_.

Elle fit un plat, et il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant un instant, à l'exception des vaguelettes. Une lumière fit son apparition là où la valise avait coulée, et le courant s'agita légèrement. Un _boum_ étouffé ne fut entendu que par le duo de démon, étant donné qu'ils étaient les plus proches. Soupirant de soulagement, les garçons s'assirent par terre et reprirent leur souffle, riant un peu de la ridicule manière dont ils en avaient disposé.

Ils hésitèrent avant de contacter Simon. Avaient-ils brisé la règle stipulant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir d'aide ? N'avaient-ils pas « disposé » des explosifs comme il le fallait ? Peut-être que Preston était déjà mort alors qu'ils étaient assis là, exécuté par le fou parce qu'ils avaient essayé de soutirer des informations à l'enquêtrice. Il était difficile de ne pas se poser la question.

Au moment où ils furent sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, un taxi s'arrêta de leur côté de la rue avant de repartir, laissant un passager. Les garçons levèrent les yeux et aperçurent l'Enquêtrice Smith qui les regardait depuis la rambarde. Elle se mit immédiatement à la contourner et à descendre sur la rive où les garçons étaient assis, et ils attendirent qu'elle arrive vers eux pour se lever.

\- Eh ! les interpella-t-elle. Vous êtes-vous débarrassés de la bombe ?

\- Ouais ! Elle est dans le fleuve ! cria Alois en retour. Ça a fait « _boum_ » !

\- Je suis presque sûre et certaine que jeter des bombes dans les fleuves est _illégal_ , alors je vais juste _prétendre que je n'ai rien entendu_ , monsieur Trancy, répondit la femme.

La menace blonde tira la langue en réponse.

\- _Emmener des explosifs dans un métro est tout aussi illégal_ , enquêtrice, dit Ciel en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Je suppose que vous ignoriez le contenu de la valise, je me trompe ?

\- _En effet…_ dit Smith, baissant les yeux vers l'herbe.

Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, et sans rien d'autre à dire, elle resta silencieuse.

\- Vous le _connaissez_ , n'est-ce pas ? demanda le bleuté. Vous semblez _cacher_ quelque chose.

La femme releva les yeux, les écarquillant en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- _Je ne peux pas vous dire…_ répondit-elle faiblement. Je ne peux juste _pas…_

\- _Je comprends_ , dit le Phantomhive. Si vous parlez, vous _mourrez_.

\- Ce n'est pas _seulement_ cela, vous savez, murmura Smith. Je _tiens_ à lui, vous savez. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis. Après tout, _nous sommes une famille…_

Un long _« bip_ » retentit, et ils écarquillèrent tous les trois les yeux en sachant ce que cela signifiait. Le collier qui se trouvait autour du cou de l'enquêtrice s'activa, séparant sa tête de son corps. La tête de la femme ainsi que son cou furent brûlés, des bouts de chairs et du sang volèrent de tous les côtés, reproduisant une scène similaire à celle du pont sur l'herbe cette fois-ci. Ciel enlaça Alois, le protégeant de l'impact avec son dos, tachant son manteau d'indésirables gouttelettes de la substance cramoisi. Ils ne supportaient pas de regarder le corps, le blond cachant ses yeux dans le cou du bleuté afin de pas avoir à regarder.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me protéger, tu sais… dit Alois. _J'allais te_ protéger, en plus.

\- _Mon temps de réaction_ est meilleur que le tien, dit le bleuté en retour.

Bien qu'il essaya de plaisanter, il ne sourit pas. Pas même un sourire narquois. Il resta ainsi, tenant le blond un moment avant de le relâcher pour sortir son téléphone portable.

\- Qui est-ce que tu contactes ? demanda le blond.

\- _L'Inspecteur Bailey_. Je l'informe de la mort de Smith, répondit le bleuté, sachant que le blond le regardait écrire.

Le blond sourit quelque peu en voyant le message, comprenant immédiatement ce que le bleuté faisait _réellement_. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ciel rangea son téléphone et reprit le talkie-walkie. Il appuya sur le bouton.

\- Nous avons disposé de la bombe comme vous le souhaitiez, dit-il mollement. _Quelle est la prochaine tâche ?_

\- Vous n'allez même pas _faire le deuil de votre collègue ?_ Comme c'est _froid_ , dit la voix à travers la radio.

Ciel lui aurait bien fait remarquer que tuer un membre de sa famille était tout aussi « froid », si Preston n'était pas en danger.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas. Simon s'exclame : maintenant, vous devez trouver l' _œuf décoratif géant_. Bonne chance !

Oh, cela ne finirait-il donc jamais ?

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : « **Est-ce que Ciel laisse Sebastian former un pacte avec un humain, ou est-ce que Ciel forme un pacte et laisse Sebastian avoir l'âme parfois ?** » de bluejellyfishOuO_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Les démons peuvent avoir plus d'un pacte en même temps, alors le jeune maître me laisse être 'emprunté' de temps à autres, mais seulement pour former de faibles pactes avec les proies. Les humains de nos jours ne sont plus aussi rancuniers qu'autrefois, d'ailleurs. C'est quelque peu décevant... »_

_Question : « **Si Audrey n'est pas bi… il est gay ?** » de FreezeinWinter_

_Réponse d'Audrey : « Non… J'aime les filles... »_

_Question : « **J'ai une question pour les pêchés quels sont votre livre, plat, et boisson préférés ?** » de ChesireLucky*_

_Réponse de Ciel :_

_Livre : « Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes » de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Nourriture : Gâteau_

_Boisson : Earl Grey_

_Réponse de Alois :_

_Livre : « Cinquante Nuances de Grey » de E.L. James… Haha ! Je rigole ! Je **déteste** lire…_

_Nourriture : Fish n' Chips_

_Boisson : SODA. N'importe lequel. Sauf le Sprite. J'aime pas le goût que ça a…_

_*Continué dans le prochain chapitre. Désolée ! ILS ONT TOUS FUI APRÈS LA DERNIÈRE QUESTION QU'ILS ONT EU._


	167. Ciel S'exclame

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

167\. Ciel S'exclame.

Simon trouvait que plus de temps était passé que ce dont le duo de démons nécessitait réellement. Il commençait à s'inquiéter, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus ses yeux, l'Inspectrice Smith, pour lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient. L'homme était assis devant son ordinateur, cliquant ici et là, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il pensait à activer la bombe, mais s'il le faisait, et que son inquiétude n'était pas fondée ? Alors il n'aurait plus son compagnon de jeu préféré à envoyer balader dans toute la ville. Il était assis là, vêtu d'un boxer et d'un t-shirt usagé, attendant que le bleuté le contacte alors qu'il était déjà presque une heure du matin. Il attendit, attendit, et attendit. Les minutes semblaient être des heures; les heures des années, mais finalement il entendit la friture du talkie-walkie. Il se jeta dessus, le prenant et le mettant à son oreille avec un grand sourire tordu.

\- Est-ce l' _Hôtel de Ville_? demanda le bleuté.

\- Correct, dit Simon, ignorant que le Trancy était celui qui avait trouvé la réponse.

Ils avaient cherché parmi les images des bâtiments célèbres de Londres sur Google, et le blond s'était arrêté et l'avait pointé du doigt. Le bâtiment n'avait pas réellement l'air d'un « œuf décoratif » pour le bleuté. Peut-être était-ce trop abstrait pour que le garçon le voit. L'homme sourit de plus bel, content que son compagnon de jeu n'ait pas perdu l'envie de jouer.

\- Êtes-vous prêt pour la prochaine question ? demanda-t-il, attendant impatiemment que le garçon dise « _oui_ ».

Cette réponse, cependant, ne vint jamais. Ciel sourit narquoisement en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Puis-je _vous_ poser une question d'abord, Simon ? demanda-t-il poliment, s'assurant d'avoir l'air indifférent. En fait, _Ciel s'exclame_ : vous n'avez pas le _choix_.

Simon fronça les sourcils et attendit. Il n'allait pas encore déclencher le détonateur. Non, il ne voulait pas accidentellement gâcher ce qui l'amusait tant.

\- Dites-moi, _qui vit dans l'appartement 42C au deuxième étage de l'immeuble Brompton sur King's Road ?_ demanda le bleuté, incapable de réprimer le sourire de sa voix.

Simon écarquilla les yeux, et il se mit à suer. Il se rua maladroitement dans le salon et regarda la porte.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose de _très intéressant_ là-bas. Souhaiteriez-vous savoir quoi ?

L'homme sursauta lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Cette manière de frapper n'avait pas semblé très assurée, comme si la personne n'était pas certaine d'être à la bonne adresse, alors impossible que ce soit la police. Il savait que fier comme il était le garçon ne frapperait pas ainsi. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre avant de déverrouiller la porte, se disant que ce n'était que quelqu'un cherchant un autre appartement, un colis, ou quelque chose d'autre tandis qu'il tourna lentement la poignée. Il laissa un cri de surprise lui échapper en apercevant deux garçons habillés de costard noir, un blond, et l'autre dont les cheveux étaient d'une étrange teinte noir bleuâtre qui tenait un talkie-walkie contre son oreille. Les deux garçons lui souriaient narquoisement.

\- _En effet,_ Simon. Je _vous_ aie trouvé, dit le bleuté.

Ciel se permit d'entrer, son compagnon blond le suivant de près, alors que Simon trébucha quelque peu et courut vers son bureau, prenant une petite télécommande.

\- Alors vous m'avez trouvé ?! Incroyable ! J'ai encore un tour dans mon sac ! s'exclama-t-il en tenant l'appareil pour qu'ils le voient. _Simon s'exclame : oubliez tout !_ Dès que vous irez _cafter aux flics_ , vous pourrez dire « _au revoir_ » à votre ami !

Il sourit, regardant le bleuté droit dans l'œil pour l'intimider, mais il perdit immédiatement toute son assurance lorsque cet œil saphir se mit à luire en rouge. Il ne put alors détourner le regard, ou même réfléchir. C'était comme s'il était hypnotisé par cet œil.

\- _Faux_ , le corrigea le démon.

Il donna alors ses ordres d'un ton autoritaire et digne.

\- _Ciel s'exclame :_ vous allez _désamorcer la bombe._

Aussitôt, Simon lâcha la télécommande avant d'aller sur son ordinateur, se mouvant dans un état abasourdi. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, reflétant la lumière de l'écran dans la pièce noire, pourtant il ne semblait pas voir quoi que ce soit. Alois l'observa de près alors que l'homme cliqua inconsciemment sur le programme qu'il avait inventé pour activer la bombe, ainsi que pour la désactiver. Simon bougea le curseur de sa souris vers le signal de l'Indien, et il cliqua sur « désactiver » avant de sortir de sa transe. Il se mit alors à crier de panique et sursauta, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière.

\- Qu-qu-qu-qu'est-ce que vous m'avez _fait_?! demanda-t-il d'un ton paniqué.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit le bleuté. Vous, _Simon Smith_ , _frère_ de l'Inspectrice _Karen Smith_ , _à présent décédée, êtes en état d'arrestation_.

Ciel fit signe au blond de se mettre en action de de plaquer l'homme au sol. Alois mit l'homme visage contre sol et le força à garder les bras derrière son dos, les tordant lorsque Simon fit un mouvement de résistance. Le trentenaire était étonnamment sans défense face à un garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de _quinze ans._

\- Souhaitez-vous connaître toutes les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes arrêté ? demanda Ciel avec un sourire, savourant chaque instant.

Il sortit un bout de papier de la poche intérieur de son costume et se mit à le lire.

\- _Enlèvement,_ _agression, agression contre mineur, agression contre un officier de police, meurtre au premier degré, meurtre d'un officier de police, menace terroriste, terrorisme, atteinte à la paix_ , et plus encore. Vous serez jugé pour chacune de vos victimes, Simon, et avec _les preuves que nous avons là_ , vous serez probablement condamné à _vie_.

\- C'est _trop gentil_ pour lui, dit Alois, gardant le criminel au sol. Pourquoi pas la _peine de mort ?_

\- La peine de mort a été aboli au XXe siècle. Et je pense que c'est encore trop laxiste pour lui, dit le bleuté en remettant le bout de papier dans sa poche. Pour être tout à fait franc, je pense que le mieux serait qu'il soit _forcé à subir la même peur et le même désespoir que ses victimes_. Mais ce n'est pas la « _justice_ » de nos jours, malheureusement.

\- Une minute ! _Vous êtes qui exactement vous deux ?!_ Vous êtes pas des _flics !_ demanda l'homme au sol. Il mit sa tête sur son menton afin de regarder le bleuté. _Vous êtes quoi ?!_

\- _Des démons_ , dit finalement le bleuté. Des démons de la _face cachée d'Angleterre_ , venus pour vous envoyer au purgatoire, - il prit une chaise et s'y assit, comme s'il s'ennuyait- , Nous sommes sûr et certain que Scotland Yard meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer. Une fois que la police sera là, vous ne serez plus notre problème.

\- _Vous avez dit à la police où j'habitais ?!_ demanda l'homme. Vous avez transgressé les règles ! _Simon s'était exclamé : pas d'aide !_

\- _Bien sûr que oui_. Pensiez-vous réellement que nous ne _prendrions pas avantage_ de la perte de vos « _yeux_ » ?

 _-_ Comme c'est _puéril_ , songea le blond. Dans tous les jeux, quand le _créateur des règle_ _s_ a le dos tourné, _tous les joueurs_ seraient prêts à _tricher !_ C'est juste comme ça que les choses marchent.

 _-_ Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Simon. Comme est-ce que vous avez trouvé où j'habitais ? J'ai vraiment fait attention !

\- _Faux_. Bien au contraire, dit Ciel en croisant les bras tout en regardant l'homme de haut. Vos « yeux » étaient votre plus gros point faible. Le seul fait que vous ayez utilisé votre _propre_ _sœur_ comme outil était votre talon d'Achille. Elle a dit que le responsable était sa « _famille_ » avant que vous la tuiez. Aussitôt fut-elle partie, n'ayant plus personne pour nous épier, j'ai envoyé un message à _mon majordome_ pour lui dire de faire des recherches sur sa famille et de me rapporter tout ce qui pourrait être intéressant _en faisant croire_ que je contactais l'Inspecteur Bailey pour l'informer de la mort de sa collègue. Le fait que vous ayez utilisé « _Simon s'exclame_ » comme _pseudonyme_ rendait votre identité évidente. Vous avez le _même nom_ , quel _hasard_ , n'est-il pas ? Vous n'êtes pas aussi _intelligent_ que vous le _pensiez_.

Simon serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, se maudissant pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Il voulait seulement montrer à sa sœur qu'il n'était pas un « _bon à rien_ » comme elle le traitait souvent. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il l'avait impliqué. Elle était _toujours_ la plus douée des deux; mieux dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Elle était plus belle, avait de meilleures notes, et une meilleure condition physique, Simon avait voulu lui prouver au moins une fois qu'il était tout aussi _brillant_ qu'elle. Ciel avait raison. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'il le pensait. Soudain, il tenta d'utiliser toute sa force pour se libérer, mais en vain, il geint en se faisant à nouveau écraser au sol par le démon blond.

\- Attention ! Je pourrais accidentellement vous tordre le bras ! dit Alois en feignant l'inquiétude. Vous ne voudriez pas ajouter « _résiste à son arrestation_ » à votre cas, si ?

Finalement, la police arriva, laissant le blond relâcher Simon avant qu'il soit menotté et emmené dans la voiture. Ils prirent son ordinateur, et d'autres objets faisant office de preuves. Ciel était occupé à envoyer un message à Sebastian, lui disant qu'il pouvait à présent retirer par la force le collier de Preston sans risquer de le déclencher, alors que l'Inspecteur Bailey se dirigeait vers lui, cigarette en bouche. Le garçon envoya son message avant de remettre le téléphone dans sa poche, portant son attention sur Bailey.

\- Bonsoir, le salua Ciel. Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre nuit de sommeil, inspecteur, mais je voulais en finir aussi vite que possible.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites, Phantomhive, répondit l'inspecteur en bâillant. Vous avez attrapé l'homme que nous cherchions depuis plusieurs semaines en _une journée_.

\- Eh bien, _mon_ espèce est un peu _différente_ des officiers dans votre équipe, dit le Phantomhive. Je suis un peu _déçu_ par contre. Je pensais qu'il aurait été plus _dur à attraper_.

\- Vous devez vraiment vous ennuyer, _petit_ , dit l'homme en ricanant.

Il trouvait toujours cela amusant que ce mot agace autant le Chien de Garde.

\- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi _il y a des années_ , Bailey. _Je ne suis pas un enfant,_ et vous le _savez_ , le corrigea le démon.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je vous connais ? _Vingt ans_ , peut-être ?

\- Et vous m'appelez _toujours_ « _petit_ »…

\- Je n'y peux rien. Je vous regarde, et je me sens _vieux_ , dit l'Inspecteur Bailey. Moi je gagne des rides et des cheveux blancs, tandis que vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil…

\- Vous _semblez toujours être le même_ pour moi, dit le bleuté en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes juste un plus _sage_ et _moins agaçant_ qu'auparavant.

\- Merci, ça me _réchauffe_ vraiment _le_ _cœur_ , répondit Bailey. Est-ce que le _blondinet est l'un d'entre vous_ , aussi ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Alois, qui était en train d'embêter un groupe d'officiers pour qu'ils lui montrent comment allumer les gyrophares.

\- Oui. C'est un ancien _rival,_ répondit le bleuté, utilisant le terme « rival » au lieu de « ennemi » afin d'éviter une longue explication.

\- Il m'a plus l'air d'être un petit _comique_ que votre _rival_. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'est pas juste là pour faire rire l'assistance ?

\- _Certain_ , dit Ciel. Sinon, aviez-vous _autre chose en tête,_ ou êtes-vous juste venu ici pour m' _embêter_ ?

\- Eh bien, nous sommes presque certains que Smith-, je veux dire, _Simon Smith_ , n'a pas trouvé tous ces _explosifs par accident_ , répondit Bailey, prenant sa cigarette en main. Nous aurons sans doute besoin de vous rappeler pour faire de plus amples recherches.

\- _J'en suis impatient_ , répondit le Phantomhive avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Eh, Ciel~ ! appela Alois alors qu'il se jeta sur le bleuté pour lui faire un câlin, faisant presque tomber ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je parlais simplement avec l'Inspecteur Bailey, répondit Ciel, rougissant légèrement au contact soudain devant l'inspecteur, ce dernier se contentant de les regarder, surpris de voir que le Phantomhive laisse quelqu'un ne serait-ce que poser une main sur lui. As-tu _réussi à allumer les lumières ?_

\- _Non_ , les policiers ont dit qu'ils _ne pouvaient pas laisser un gamin jouer avec leur équipement_ , dit Alois en faisant la moue.

\- Je vois. Tu trouverais probablement un moyen de le _casser_ , dit Ciel avec un léger sourire.

\- _Pas_ du tout !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as ruiné _un grille-pain en parfait état_ , ainsi qu'un _plan de travail_ presque neuf en mettant un _lézard_ à l'intérieur ?

\- C'est arrivé _une_ fois !

\- Vous… avez mis un lézard… dans un… grille-pain ? demanda l'inspecteur en levant un sourcil, à présent encore plus confus.

\- Je voulais savoir si ça _pouvait griller que du pain_ , répondit le blond nonchalamment.

\- Mais _un lézard ?_

\- Que voulez-vous ? _J'ai une curiosité naturelle._

\- Tu as une _stupidité_ naturelle, dit le bleuté.

\- _Je t'aime aussi, chéri_.

\- Oh, alors vous _aimez_ vraiment les garçons, hein, petit ? demanda l'inspecteur d'un ton plaisantin.

\- Comment le saviez-vous ?! demanda le bleuté.

\- Je suis _inspecteur_. C'est mon _travail,_ répondit l'homme. Et le blondinet est _accroché a vous depuis tout à l'heure,_ et vous n'avez pas essayé de le repousser _une seule fois._

Ciel rougit.

\- Ouais, et il a même ses _bras autour de ma taille !_ ajouta le blond avec un sourire narquois.

\- Peux-tu passer _une journée_ sans m'embarrasser en public ? demanda Ciel avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Non. Tu es trop _mignon_ lorsque tu es embarrassé, dit Alois, faisant rire l'inspecteur.

\- _Arrêtez de rire !_ **Je vous ferai tous la peau !**

\- Mais tu n'as pas dit « _Ciel s'exclame_ ».

\- _Tais-toi !_

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Et enfin pour finir une question pour mon mignon petit Ciel *lui pince les joues* : Est-ce que tu as déjà souffert de… *insérer une grande inspiration*… D'ERREUR DU CORRECTEUR AUTOMATIQUE ?!** _» de jellyfish'confetti_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Un : ne touche PAS mon visage ! Deux : je ne veux pas en parler... »_

_Réponse d'Alois : « Et comment que ça lui est arrivé ! Une fois j'ai reçu un message de sa part, où il disait que j'avais raté un contrôle de géographie parce que je ne pouvais pas mettre le nom des pays sur la carte, en me disant ' **Je suis constamment déçu par ton manque d'éducation** ' mais à la place de ' **éducation** ', il y avait, ' **éjaculation** '. J'ai tellement ri... »_

_Question : «_ **Pour Kristopherson : Est-ce que tu aimes les Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows ? (elles sont roses, après tout...)** _» de IggyLikesToExplode_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Non. Je n'aime pas les chevaux. J'ai été pourchassé par un poney quand j'étais petit, et je les déteste depuis. **J'ai failli me faire marcher dessus !** »_

_Question : «_ **Les Sept pêchés vous devez regarder ciel danser comme un strip-teaseur sur lollipop luxery de jefree star quels sont vos réactions ? (incluez ciel dans l'expériencEE ;D)** _» de WooImmaFox1305_

_Réponse de Ciel : « NON. CA N'ARRIVERA PAS. JAMAIS. »_

_Question : «_ **J'ai une question pour les pêchés quels sont votre livre, plat,** **et boisson préférés ?** _» de ChesireLucky SUITE (et dans le prochain chapitre)_

_Réponse de Kristopherson :_

_Livre : Je lis plus de magazines que de livres, mais lorsque j'en lis, ils ont toujours un rapport avec les vêtements généralement. J'ai oublié le titre de celui que j'utilise le plus (il est enfoui quelque part sur mon bureau…)_

_Nourriture : J'aime beaucoup les pâtes_

_Boisson : Rien d'intéressant. Juste du thé glacé…_

_Réponse d'Audrey :_

_Livre : Hunger Games de Suzanne Collins. Je préfère le premier livre._

_Nourriture : Pizza avec du jambon et des ananas_

_Boisson : Moutain Dew_


	168. Ce Manoir, Étrange

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

168\. Ce Manoir, Étrange.

Rouge. Cet œil rouge. Le souvenir de cet œil ne quittait pas Preston. Tout cela semblait si irréel. Il n'avait sûrement pas vu ce qu'il croyait avoir aperçu. Peut-être était-il si abattu par les événements de la journée que ses propres yeux lui jouaient des tours. C'était une possibilité. Le seul problème était qu'il l'avait vu. Il savait que c'était le cas. Ça avait eut l'air beaucoup trop réel pour ne pas l'être. Il savait que le bleuté lui parlait à ce moment-là, mais Preston n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce que Ciel lui avait dit. Il se rappelait seulement de l'œil du garçon, rouge et hypnotisant, qui avait semblé le pénétrer.

Criant avec surprise, Preston se releva brusquement du lit, se réveillant en sursaut d'un cauchemar. Avait-ce été un rêve ? L'Indien effleura son cou des doigts, cherchant le moindre signe du collier. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la seule chose qu'il sentit fut sa propre peau. Un rêve, alors.

Mais il se trompait; ce qu'il réalisa en observant les alentours de la pièce, découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa chambre. Non, Preston était dans l'une des chambres d'amis du Manoir Phantomhive, exactement là où il se rappelait s'être endormi cette nuit. Il ne rêvait pas. Tout était réel. La bombe, le danger, les tests, les larmes de sa mère, et les tentatives de son père de retenir les siennes, mais plus que tout, _cet œil hypnotisant, luisant de rouge._

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'y attarder trop longtemps, étant donné qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était _pas seul_. Preston faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque lorsqu'il remarqua l'étrange petite fille aux longs cheveux d'argent habillée de son uniforme de bonne « empruntée ». Son expression semblait blasée, même lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- _Good morning;_ Bonjour; _Debout et que ça saute_ , dit la bonne au garçon, ne s'importunant pas de l'impolitesse de sa salutation. Le petit-déjeuner est en bas. Tu peux emprunter les vêtements là-bas.

Elle pointa du doigt quelques vêtements du Trancy, ayant eut la bonté de ramener un _pantalon_ au lieu du fameux _mini-short_ du blond.

\- _Euh… D-D'accord ?_ demanda-t-il, choqué et confus.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements depuis un bon moment maintenant, depuis son enlèvement jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui faisait environ deux jours. Il plissa le nez alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être recouvert de crasse.

\- Tu penses que j'ai le droit de prendre une douche ? demanda-t-il.

La fille acquiesça avant de se retourner pour partir.

\- Attends, une dernière question ! dit-il pour arrêter Amélie qui le regarda. Qu'est-ce… _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au collier autour de mon cou ?_

\- _On s'en est occupé_ , fut tout ce qu'elle dit, partant en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ça ne répondait absolument pas à sa question. Le garçon se demanda pourquoi le Phantomhive avait engagé une telle personne pour s'occuper de sa demeure, mais là encore, le bleuté arrivait à supporter _Alois_.

Une fois que Preston eut fini de se rincer, il prit les vêtements qui lui avait été préparé, un t-shirt violet et un jean, avant de descendre en bas pour saluer les autres et les remercier pour leur aide. Avec un peu de chance, il saurait ce qui était arrivé avant qu'il s'endorme. Mais actuellement, le garçon avait un autre problème : il ne savait pas où aller dans cette demeure qui lui était étrangère. Il fit plusieurs tours, avant de finir dans un autre couloir qui ne semblait que conduire vers d'autres couloirs. Était-ce si compliqué de trouver des escaliers ? Le garçon erra sans réelle trajectoire en tête avant d'apercevoir un autre signe de vie dans la maison autrement étrangement déserte.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme-, ou plutôt, il lui avait semblé en être un. En se rapprochant, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une femme ayant l'air d'avoir environ dix-neuf ans. Elle avait une peau très pâle, avec des taches de rousseurs sur les joues, et ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval. La raison pour laquelle Preston l'avait prise pour un homme était qu'elle portait un uniforme de _majordome_.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il en allant vers la fille, mais je me demandais si vous pouviez me dire où se trouve la salle à manger. _Je suis perdu…_ admit-il.

\- Bien sûr ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme, malgré le fait qu'elle semblait quelque peu léthargique. Je m'y rendais justement, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

Les quartiers des domestiques étaient proches de la cuisine et de la salle à manger, alors Charlotte dépassait légèrement la destination du garçon. _Elle était réveillée depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût_.

L'invité marcha aux côtés de la nocturne, alors qu'ils tournèrent à quelques coins de plus avant d'arriver aux escaliers que Preston avait désespérément cherché. Ils marchaient dans un silence lourd, n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre capable de trouver quoi dire; enfin, Preston avait quelques questions à poser, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lancer. Ils descendirent, et Charlotte l'emmena vers une grande porte. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant à Preston l'accès à la pièce. Elle le salua de la main avant de refermer ladite porte pour partir dormir le reste de la journée, laissant le garçon dans la salle à manger.

Preston se retourna et vit les autres, Ciel au bout de la table et Alois à sa droite, ce dernier mangeant sans véritablement se concentrer sur sa nourriture en attendant que le bleuté finisse son appel. Ciel en prenait souvent durant le petit-déjeuner, aussi « impoli » que cela puisse être. Si personne autour de lui ne s'en importunait, et si les informations échangées n'étaient pas « secrètes », alors il ne voyait pas où était le mal. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait pris après avoir passé trop de temps avec Alois, c'était incertain. Une chose était sûre, cependant, peu importe à qui le bleuté parlait, cela semblait l' _agacer_.

Alois finit par remarquer Preston et il lui fit signe en souriant de venir et de s'asseoir, probablement content qu'il ait quelqu'un à qui parler pendant que son compagnon était occupé. L'Indien s'exécuta, allant vers eux et prenant la place à côté du blond. Sebastian apparut comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre et il déposa un plat devant l'invité, que ce dernier accepta vivement.

\- Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire.

\- Pas vraiment. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars, répondit Preston, refusant d'aller dans les détails. Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé au collier ? demanda-t-il, espérant que le majordome sache.

\- Je l'ai retiré une fois que le jeune maître et Alois ont forcé le responsable à le désamorcer, répondit Sebastian. Je suis surpris que vous ne vous soyez pas réveillé.

\- Moi aussi, dit le garçon, portant son attention sur Alois. Alors comment vous avez fait ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé Simon ?

\- Eh bien, c'était surtout grâce à _Sebastian_. C'est lui qui a fait les recherches sur la famille de l'Inspectrice Smith-, ah, oui, tu n'es pas au courant… commença le blond, marquant une pause pour réfléchir à une façon d'abréger l'histoire. Enfin, bref, on a découvert qu'il était relié à Smith, et ensuite Sebastian a trouvé où il vivait à partir de là. _On lui a juste rendu visite chez lui et arrêté_ , expliqua Alois dans les grandes lignes. Ça a seulement l' _air_ plus dur que ça ne l'est vraiment.

Ce fut à cet instant que les autres commencèrent à entendre ce dont le bleuté parlait au téléphone, alors qu'il se mit à crier au nez de son interlocuteur. Cette personne semblait avoir un vrai talent pour énerver le garçon, encore plus qu'Alois. Ciel fronça les sourcils et cria :

\- Que voulez-vous _dire_ par « _je ne les prendrai pas_ » ?! Un marché est un marché !

La voix du garçon était presque enfantine, ce qui arrivait rarement lorsque entendu par les autres. C'était presque une plainte, comme si sa cible avait triché pendant une partie de chat.

\- « _Entraînement standard_ » ?! Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de cela ! Comment suis-je censé être au courant de ces conditions si vous ne m'en faites pas part ?!

\- Laisse-moi deviner… dit le blond au majordome avec un grand sourire, bien évidemment amusé par la crise du garçon, … Il parle avec _Sir Hellsing ?_

\- Oui, et il semblerait qu'elle ne souhaite plus nous débarrasser de _ces deux-là_ , répondit Sebastian, parlant de Charlotte et Amélie.

Le mois de décembre était déjà entamé, ce qui signifiait que la paire avait travaillé au manoir Phantomhive pendant un mois. Sir Hellsing avait accepté de s'occuper de Charlotte et Amélie si elles prouvaient qu'elles pouvaient travailler sous les ordres du garçon pendant un mois entier; un marché qu'elle était apparemment en train de rompre.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ en train de faire l' _enfant !_ répliqua le garçon, marquant une pause pour entendre la réponse de son interlocuteur. Cet _été ?!_ Nous ne sommes même pas encore en _hiver_ , bon sang ! Vous vous attendez à ce que je me coltine _ça_ aussi longtemps ?! Je vous interdis de _me_ raccrocher au nez, Hellsing ! Hellsing ! _Integra-_!

Il finit par n'entendre que la tonalité, qui semblait se moquer de lui, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

\- Elle m'a raccroché au nez… murmura-t-il. Quelle tête de mule ! Cette satané locomotive, _cette espèce de salo_ -

\- Eh, eh, eh, du calme ! dit Alois, empêchant le garçon de finir sa phrase. Ne fais pas une scène dans la salle à manger. C'est _malpoli_.

Alois sourit narquoisement en voyant le regard mauvais que le Phantomhive lui asséna.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire « _d'entraînement standard_ » et d' _été_? demanda-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé tout en regardant son compagnon se recomposer.

Ciel soupira et s'avachit un peu dans siège.

\- Elle n'engagera pas Charlotte ou Amélie tant qu'elles n'auront pas réussi l'entraînement standard de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., dit-il, posant son menton dans sa paume. Il commencera en été, alors nous devrons les supporter un peu plus longtemps.

\- Amélie est entrée _un peu trop de fois_ dans la salle de bain pendant que tu te douchais, hein ? le taquina le blond.

\- _Tais-toi_ , ordonna Ciel. Cette fille n'a aucun sens du respect !

\- N'est-ce pas ? C'est presque comme si elle était _un animal_ ou quelque chose comme ça !

Le bleuté fusilla le blond du regard d'une manière qui faillit faire s'étouffer Alois alors qu'il se retint d'éclater de rire.

\- Pourquoi vous ne les gardez pas ? demanda Preston. Je sais qu'elles sont un peu… _étranges_ , mais vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir _beaucoup de personnel_ par ici.

Il basait évidemment cela sur ses propres observations de la maison, qui semblait presque déserte. Les seules domestiques qu'il connaissait étaient Sebastian et ces deux filles, ces trois-là réussissant apparemment à miraculeusement garder la demeure dans un parfait état. Les démons le regardèrent un moment avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Comme tu peux le deviner avec les événements d'hier, cette maison contient beaucoup de _secrets_ , l'un d'eux étant mon devoir de _Chien de Garde de La Reine_ , commença Ciel en croisant les mains au-dessus de la table. Le nombre de personnes travaillant dans cette demeure est intentionnel. Laisser n'importe qui entrer pourrait être désastreux. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de ces deux là. Sir Hellsing est simplement mieux équipée pour s'occuper de leurs « _besoins médicaux_ ».

\- « _Besoins médicaux_ » ? répéta l'humain.

\- Oui, ces « _besoins_ » étant l'un de ces « _secrets_ », clarifia Alois, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière de manière puérile sous la table. C'est _top secret_.

\- Je vois… dit Preston, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier et ne pas se poser de question sur cet œil rouge qu'il avait vu la veille. Serait-il possible que ce soit également un « Secret Phantomhive » ? Il ne savait pas, mais avec chaque seconde qu'il passait dans cette maison, il se méfiait de plus en plus du duo de démons. Il hésitait à continuer à leur faire confiance avec tous ces « secrets », mais là encore, ils lui avaient _sauvé_ la vie. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore endurer cela un peu plus longtemps.

\- As-tu déjà appelé tes parents, Preston ? demanda le bleuté, mettant brusquement fin aux pensées de l'Indien.

Il avait complètement oublié. Rapidement, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, s'excusant pour sortir de table afin de rassurer ses parents. Il quitta la pièce, composant le numéro en marchant. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Alois se tourna vers Ciel.

\- Alors, quel est le plan ? demanda-t-il, posant son menton dans sa paume.

\- Le plan ? _Quel plan ?_ demanda le bleuté, prenant une gorgée de thé.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ça se voit qu'il se doute de quelque chose, répondit le blond. Tu penses qu'il se souvient de l'utilisation de ton « _rayon sexy_ » sur lui?

\- Tout d'abord, ce n'est **pas** un « _rayon sexy_ », _pervers…_

 _-_ Mais je suis **ton** _pervers !_

\- _Eh bien, ce n'est pas faux, au moins…_ dit le bleuté avec un léger rougissement. Ensuite, il est tout à fait possible qu'il se souvienne, en fait, il y a de _grandes chances_ pour que ce soit le cas. Mais je ne m'en ferai pas trop à ta place. La plupart des humains finissent par oublier et pensent _qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu voir ce qu'ils ont cru voir_.

\- Parce que nous « _n'existons pas »_?

\- _Précisément_. Il est impossible de voir quelque chose auquel on ne croit pas déjà.

\- Mais et s'il commence à y croire ? Alors il y aura quelqu'un d'autre _dans notre petit secret_.

\- Ce peut être l'un ou l'autre. Soit nous restons amis, et nous gagnons un allié important, soit il devient _une menace potentielle_.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : « **P**_ **our Alois : Ciel dit que tu dois le laisser être au-dessus pour l'éternité. Ta réaction ?** _» de SailorVegeta13_

_Réponse d'Alois : « Pas mal, Phantomhive, pas mal… Être en-dessous ne me dérange pas vraiment. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me traite de 'fille' ! Ça froisse mon égo... »_

_Question : «_ **J'ai une question pour Audrey… Tu veux bien m'épouser ?** _» de ThrillSnake8_

_Réponse d'Audrey : « Ça va un peu vite. J'aimerais bien apprendre à mieux te connaître avant de prendre une décision, si ça te va... »_

_Question : «_ **Pour Ciel ! *câlin* ton allergie aux chats devrait pas disparaître comme tu es un démon ? Alors tu peux donner un chat à Sebby ! Ça devrait être son cadeau d'anniversaire !** _» de Emeraldpaw_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Pourquoi tout le monde me touche ? Et oui, je ne suis plus allergique aux chats, mais, je l'ai déjà dit, et je vais le redire : mon allergie était, et sera toujours hors sujet. Je ne laisserai aucun chat dans cette maison **parce que** Sebastian les aime. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »_

_Question : «_ **Je suis de retour avec une autre question pour mon Cielinou *passe les mains dans les cheveux de Ciel parce qu'il n'aime pas que je touche son… VISAGE !* Quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante que tu ai** **e** **s demandé à Sebastian de faire? (embarrassant pour lui pas toi Ciel)** _» de jellyfish'confetti_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Vous tous. S'il vous plaît. L'espace personnel : **J'en ai besoin**. Je ne peux honnêtement pas m'en souvenir. Il y en a tellement. »_

_Menace d'Alois : « Arrêtez de toucher mon Ciel ! IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI PEUT TOUCHER CIEL ET LE METTRE MAL A L'AISE ! »_

_Question : «_ **J'ai une question pour les pêchés quels sont votre livre, plat,** **et boisson préférés ?** _» de ChesireLucky_ **SUITE (et encore dans le prochain chapitre)**

_Réponse de Daniel :_

_Livre : Genre… UN LIVRE, livre ? Un que j'ai pas lu pour l'école ? Je n'en ai pas. Lire c'est pour les geeks._

_Nourriture : Steak_

_Boisson : Coca_

_Réponse de Preston :_

_Livre : « La Stratégie Ender » de Orson Scott Card_

_Nourriture : Gratin de macaroni_

_Boisson : J'aime bien le Pepsi_


	169. Jeux

* * *

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

169\. Jeux.

Warwick Academy; l'école avait réussi à renaître de ses cendres après les rumeurs et la mauvaise réputation qu'avaient apporté les derniers événements, tel un _phénix_ l'aurait fait. Oui, Warwick était de nouveau la crème de la crème de l'éducation, notamment à présent que les élèves avaient arrêté de se cacher par peur d'être blessés ou tués dans les couloirs de ce grand établissement. Non, Warwick était désormais un endroit sain et sauf pour que tous puissent apprendre et profiter au maximum du temps passé avec leurs amis, grâce au système de sécurité amélioré de l'école, et de la création d'un nouveau poste de surveillant de couloir à mi-temps, occupé par une petite fille aux cheveux argentés du nom de « _Amélie Garou_ » (Ce qui n'est qu'un _surnom_ , évidemment). Grâce à tous ces changements, et à la nouvelle image positive apportée par un futur fashion designer et ses amis, Warwick était en bon chemin pour avoir un futur radieux.

\- Quoi !? C'était _toi_ à la télévision, Preston ?! demanda un certain brun du nom de Daniel Westley, qui embêtait actuellement l'Indien en se tenant à côté de sa table.

Le garçon du moment était évidemment beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'attirer toute cette attention parce qu'il avait été impliqué dans cette terrifiante course à la montre.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que les choses reviennent à la normale, mais hélas, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il lui restait encore quelques marques de toute cette mascarade, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçu auprès des personnes qui étaient curieuses de savoir d'où lui venait ces blessures. Il arrivait à en cacher la plupart sous son uniforme, mais il ne pouvait pas en faire autant avec les bandages qui recouvraient les coupures sur son visage. Preston soupira d'exaspération, répétant pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois aujourd'hui :

\- _Oui, c'était moi_ , - il croisa les bras -, Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de raconter toute l'histoire _encore une fois_ , s'il te plaît, Daniel. Je suis fatigué.

\- Pas de problème, dit l'autre garçon, étant étrangement raisonnable. Ça a dû être _excitant_ quand même. Comme dans un épisode de _Sherlock_ , non ?

\- Probablement, en plus _réaliste_ , et beaucoup plus _terrifiant_ , dit Audrey depuis sa propre place, juste à côté de celle de Preston.

Le garçon jouait encore avec sa _Nintendo 2DS_ en classe. Le Baines s'était bien fait confisqué l'appareil au moins _cent douze_ fois. Audrey ne releva même pas les yeux pour parler au fils de politicien.

\- Laisse tomber, Dan. Il a eu son lot d'attention.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je comprends, je comprends, répondit Daniel, portant à présent son attention sur Audrey. À quoi est-ce que tu joues, sinon ?

\- _Castlevania : Order of Ecclesia_ , répondit le garçon au bonnet-crâne.

\- C'est pas super long comme nom ?

\- Je sais pas. _C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait_.

\- Eh, _Ciel !_

Daniel appela le Phantomhive qui tourna sans enthousiasme la tête pour lui prêter un peu d'attention.

\- Est-ce que _Phantom_ a déjà pensé à se lancer dans le jeu vidéo ?

\- Il se trouve que oui. Mais il y a eu des difficultés pour trouver une équipe qui puisse le faire, répondit le gentleman borgne. Si je dois puiser du temps et de l'argent pour un tel projet, je veux voir des _résultats digne de ce nom_.

\- _Les jeux d'occas'_ sont pas assez bien pour toi, hein, Phantomhive ? _Je sais ce que c'est_ , dit Bones en riant quelque peu, tandis que le bleuté leva un sourcil quant à l'étonnant choix de mot.

Peut-être s'agissait-il d'argot. Ciel avait du mal à suivre ce genre de choses, parfois. Soudain, la musique provenant de la petite console changea, et les garçons arrêtèrent de parler un moment pour regarder la cinématique.

\- Ouah ! C'est le boss ?! cria d'un seul coup le brun, faisant sursauter Audrey. Il est dégueulasse ! Tue-le ! Tue-le ! _Tue-le avec du feu !_

\- Arrête de parler. _Je dois me concentrer_ , dit Bones d'un ton plutôt sérieux.

Le bleuté qui écoutait leur conversation roula simplement de l'œil. Les autres pouvaient être si _étranges_ parfois, et c'était une _apparition surnaturelle des ténèbres_ qui disait cela.

Ciel commençait à s'habituer à avoir des amis, quelque chose qu'il aurait autrefois évité afin de ne pas avoir à couper les liens avec eux ou risquer d'exposer son secret. Le groupe qui était au courant jusqu'ici, à l'exception de Preston qui était avait de simples doutes, et Travis dont il ignorait l'avis, semblait plutôt tolérant, et agissait comme si ce n'était rien de grave, ou comme Daniel aimait dire : les garçons « _n'étaient pas racistes_ ». Cependant, le fait était qu'ils vieilliraient, et finiraient par mourir, un fait qui attristait quelque peu le bleuté, tout comme Alois.

\- C'est super cool ! s'exclama le blond en se levant de sa place devant le Phantomhive afin de voir l'étrange appareil d'Audrey. Tu peux aussi prendre les jeux _avec toi_?!

Il se raidit en réalisant que Preston et Travis étaient là, eux qui ne savaient rien du « _syndrome de saut dans le temps_ ». Il était si émerveillé par les nouveautés technologiques et autres objets qu'il avait oublié ce détail. Les quatre garçons qui connaissaient leur secret le regardèrent, se creusant les méninges pour trouver une explication à l'exclamation du blond. Preston leva un sourcil d'un air confus, et Travis ne dit rien. Soudain, Daniel prit la parole.

\- Ouais, _c'est fou le progrès technique_ , hein ? demanda-t-il, étant à moitié convaincant, pour essayer de couvrir le garçon.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Vous vous souvenez à quoi _ressemblaient_ les jeux ? Ils étaient vachement pixelisé, mais maintenant ils ont l'air beaucoup plus réalistes, dit Audrey pour essayer de donner un air naturel à la discussion.

\- Ouais, oh eh, _devinez quoi ?_ demanda Kristopherson, qui avait été étrangement silencieux étant donné son manque de connaissance dans le domaine.

\- Quoi ? demanda Daniel.

\- **The Game !** dit le garçon à la cravate rose, se prenant un coup de poing joueur à l'épaule de la part de Daniel, et une série de « _bouh_ » de la part des autres.

Alois suivit le mouvement, prétendant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Oui, c'était simplement un jour comme les autres à Warwick…

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ _**J'ai une question pour Ciel. Je promet** _ _**s** _ _**que je ne vais pas te molester, d'accord ? Aha, bref combien de temps il t'as fallu pour t'habituer à utiliser un cache-** **œil** **? Je peux imaginer que ta vue n'était pas génial pendant un moment...** _ _» de SisterofScarletDevil._

_Réponse de Ciel : « Il m'a fallu environ une semaine. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai failli me prendre quelque chose à cause du changement de profondeur pendant cette période d'adaptation. C'était assez embarrassant. Maintenant j'ai tellement l'habitude de le porter, que je ne me sens pas bien sans. »_

_Question : « **Pour Ciel et Alois : sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à combien l'autre est sexy ?** » de I'mUnjinxable_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de questions sont si populaires ? Laissez-moi réfléchir… À quel point je trouve Alois attirant… * **rougit** *… Oubliez cela. Je ne veux pas répondre. »_

_Réponse d'Alois : « Seulement de un à dix ? Dans ce cas, je le mettrais à ' **je me le ferais bien** '. »_

_Question : « **Ok alors, Audrey, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?** » de ThrillSnake8 (en réponse à la réponse d'Audrey dans le dernier chapitre)._

_Réponse d'Audrey : « Bien sûr. »_

_Objection de Daniel : « OBJECTION ! Ce mec est un **Casanova** , je vous le dis ! UN CASANOVA ! (Pourquoi est-ce que **je** n'arrive pas à avoir de rencard ? *Forever alone*) »_

_Question : « **Pour Ciel : Alois dit qu'il te quitte si tu ne le laisse** **s** **pas être en haut. Ta réaction ?** » de SailorVegeta13_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Comme s'il me quitterait vraiment… J'ai dit que j'y penserai, non ? Je ne me sens juste… pas encore **prêt** pour ça... »_

_Intervention d'Alois : « Aaaaw~ ! Viens ici, Ciel. LAISSE-MOI T'AIMER. »_

_Réponse de Ciel à l'intervention : « Non, VA-T'EN. »  
_

_Question « **J'ai une question pour les p** **é** **chés quels sont votre livre, plat, et boisson préférés ?** » de ChesireLucky **CONTINUÉ**_

_Réponse de Travis :_

_Livre : « Gatsy le Magnifique » de F. Scott Fitzgerald_

_Nourriture : Sushi_

_Boisson : Le thé Darjeeling_

_Réponse de Lawrence (parce qu'il s'est introduit ici et ne veut pas partir) :_

_Livre : Celui qui me fait penser à toi~_

_Nourriture : N'importe quoi fait par toi~_

_Interruption de Daniel : « DÉGAGE ! »_

_La tristesse de Lawrence : « D': »_


	170. Seulement Si Tu Le Vois Comme Ça

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

170\. Seulement Si Tu Le Vois Comme Ça.

\- Eh, Phantomhive, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda Daniel d'un ton sérieux, posant ses paumes sur la table du bleuté.

\- J'imagine que tu veux dire après _celle-là_ , n'est-ce pas ? répondit Ciel, l'œil se détachant un instant de la feuille devant lui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le Westley marqua une pause avant de répondre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de participer à des _péripéties surnaturelles_ avec vous ? demanda-t-il, recevant un regard curieux de la part du bleuté.

\- Es-tu _sérieux ?_ demanda Ciel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tu en parles comme si nous _prévoyions_ ce genre de choses.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas ?

\- Cela veut _dire_ que tu es un _idiot_.

Soufflant du nez, Daniel s'assit sur la chaise à côté du bleuté, il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne, mais ce détail lui était égal pour le moment.

\- C'est pas sympa. Je veux juste que quelque chose d'intéressant arrive. Je m'ennuie.

\- Daniel, tu affirmes que tu vas changer le monde, je me trompe ? demanda le bleuté, posant son stylo un moment. Si tu veux avoir une chance de le faire, tu vas devoir arrêter d' _attendre_ que quelque chose se passe, et _provoquer_ quelque chose.

Ciel reprit son stylo et se mit à écrire des réponses tandis que le brun le regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je sais que j'ai dit ça, mais comment je peux m'y prendre ?

\- _Débrouille-toi_. Tu es le fils d'un homme politique, non ? Tu devrais savoir que cela te donne certains avantages pour atteindre ton but.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je devrais me lancer dans la politique ? Sérieusement, _je ne te comprends vraiment pas…_

\- Je sais, _mais je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer auprès de toi_ , dit Ciel en regardant l'autre garçon un moment.

Daniel fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Il s'adossa sur la chaise qu'il avait « emprunté » et soupira.

\- Tu es _bizarre_ , dit-il simplement avant d'être frappé à la tête sans réelles mauvaises intentions par un garçon blond.

\- Chaise. Dégage. Maintenant ! Tu contamines ma place avec tes _morpions !_ s'exclama Alois pour protester contre l'occupation de sa place par Daniel.

\- Quoi ? Peut-être que j'avais envie d'être assis à côté de Phantomhive aujourd'hui ! On n'a pas de plan de classe, alors où est le problème ? répondit le Westley pour le narguer avant d'être à nouveau frappé.

Alois se mit à frapper sa tête et ses épaules sans vraiment essayer de le blesser, jusqu'à ce que Daniel se décide à bouger.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je te laisses t' _asseoir à côté de ton homme !_ dit le brun, se levant.

Il se tourna vers le Phantomhive une dernière fois avant de retourner à sa propre place.

\- Aide-moi à trouver un plan, un de ces quatre. Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses là. Ça me retombe toujours dessus, comme on l'a déjà vu plein de fois.

\- Peut-être un jour, répondit Ciel avant que Daniel se rasseye.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de « _plan »_? demanda le blond.

Alois était autre part dans la pièce en train d'embêter Kristopherson, alors il avait manqué la quasi totalité de la conversation.

\- Tu te souviens lorsque Daniel a dit qu'il rendrait « _le pays sain et sauf pour les humains et les êtres surnaturels_ » quand il a découvert notre secret pour la première fois ? demanda le bleuté.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il est _sérieux…_ dit Alois d'un air sceptique.

C'était une déclaration ridicule, même pour le Westley, et elle semblait impossible à réaliser. Le Phantomhive ricana en entendant la réponse du blond.

\- Il _semblerait_ bien que oui, dit-il, regardant le démon-blond. Il sera intéressant de le voir _essayer_ au moins. Je pense que nous avons fait ami-ami avec un groupe plutôt _cocasse_.

Ciel tendit l'index afin de pointer du doigt chacun des garçons dans la pièce en les décrivant.

\- Daniel veut unir le monde des humains et des êtres surnaturels, alors que Kristopherson souhaite simplement rendre les gens heureux grâce aux vêtements. Travis veut faire des bijoux, et Preston veut reprendre l'entreprise de technologie de sa famille et la moderniser, leur but étant, semblerait-il, de faire des profits. Puis il y a Audrey qui veut protéger le monde des humains du même monde surnaturel à qui Daniel veut tendre la main. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit cela, tu ne penses pas ? La plupart des élèves à Warwick ne pensent qu'à reprendre l'héritage de leurs parents.

Alois écouta avec attention les paroles du bleuté, les assimilant, et comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. La plupart des gens dans cette école comptaient simplement continuer le travail de quelqu'un d'autre, tandis que ces garçons semblaient vouloir créer leurs propres voies, chacun pour différentes raisons. Plus Alois y pensait, plus il se devait de poser une question.

\- Et _toi ?_ demanda-t-il finalement.

Ciel le regarda d'un air confus.

\- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux accomplir ?

Le bleuté s'adossa sur sa chaise, croisant les bras en réfléchissant à la question.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il après un long moment. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. J'ai toute l'éternité pour me pencher sur la question, non ? Et _toi ?_

Il regarda le blond comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il sache. Les démons pensaient rarement au « futur ». Ils ne pensaient qu'au « présent ». Ils pensaient à _vivre_ , plutôt qu'à leur _raison de vivre._

Je ne suis pas sûr non plus, dit le blond, comme Ciel s'y était attendu.

Cependant, le bleuté ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'Alois dit ensuite.

\- _Je sais juste que je veux rester avec toi_ , dit-il avec un sourire. Alors je suivrai juste ce que _tu_ feras.

\- Vraiment ? Et si j'étais « _consumé par les ténèbres_ » ? Resterais-tu avec moi ? demanda Ciel.

\- Évidemment, répondit Alois. Tout d'abord : on ne rompt pas avec _Satan_. Ensuite, ça m'est égal. Même si ça t'arrive, je t'aimerai quand même.

Ciel sentit ses joues se réchauffer en entendant le mot en « A ». Il reposa son menton dans sa paume et détourna l'œil, se concentrant sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

\- _Peu importe_ , dit-il, sentant toujours le regard du blond sur lui.

Aussitôt, il sentit le garçon mettre ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Aw, tu es _adorable_ lorsque tu es embarrassé ! dit l'autre garçon, reposant son menton sur la tête du bleuté. Eh, Ciel…

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda Ciel, le ton agacé par le sourire dans la voix de l'autre.

\- _Est-ce que je peux te chevaucher ?_ demanda le Trancy, sentant l'autre garçon attraper ses bras.

\- Quoi ?! _Non !_ répliqua le bleuté, son visage devenant rouge. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Oh, c'est vrai, tu aimes être le _dominant_ , pas vrai ? demanda l'autre garçon, son sourire restant en place.

\- _Tais-toi_! D'ailleurs, ce genre de choses ne se demande pas de cette manière, imbécile…

\- Alors je _peux ?_

\- _Non !_ _Hors de question_ que je sois _en-dessous !_

\- _Carton rouge !_ cria Kristopherson, interrompant la querelle du duo de démons. Il croisa les bras en se rajoutant à la conversation. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit _approprié_ pour parler de ça.

\- Tu n'es pas _drôle…_ dit Alois, ne relâchant toujours pas le bleuté.

\- _Non_ , j'ai juste un sens _basique de la décence_ , répondit le garçon à la cravate rose, ses joues quelque peu rouge.

\- Ouah ! Attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu _rougis_ , Kris ? demanda la menace blonde. J'y crois pas ! Est-ce que ce Tamworthien a fini par _te surmonter_?! le nargua-t-il, feignant la surprise.

Le visage de Kristopherson devint immédiatement beaucoup plus rouge.

\- **Non !** protesta-t-il. Arrête de dire de la merde, Trancy ! Cameron et moi on est pas comme ça !

\- Ah, désolé, mon pote. Je ne voulais pas soulever tes petits « _problèmes_ ».

\- _TRANCY_ \- !

\- Alois, comporte-toi bien, dit finalement Ciel.

Il ne voulait pas que les deux blonds se mettent à crier des obscénités, ce qui alerterait le professeur. Il se tourna pour faire face au blond, le forçant à perdre la prise sur son cou.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal, mais pourrais-tu au moins _essayer_ de parler moins fort lorsque nous sommes à l'école ?

\- _Oui, maître_ , répondit le blond en se courbant légèrement, déposant un baiser sur le front de Ciel en même temps.

Kristopherson se contenta de les observer.

\- Ça ne va _pas du tout_ , dit-il finalement, faisant une remarque quant à la réponse de la menace.

\- _Seulement si tu le vois comme ça, Kris._

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ _**Alois, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la chanson Gay Bar de electric six ? Tu as déjà pensé à la chanter à Ciel ?** _ _» de RainbowStar000_

_Réponse de Alois :_ _« Je pense qu'elle est_ _**géniale, bordel !** _ _Je l'écoute en boucle, parfois. Je l'ai_ _**déjà** _ _chanté à Ciel, et pas qu'une fois. Généralement il n'y prête pas attention et me traite d'idiot, sauf lorsque je le fais en public._ _**Là** _ _, il s'énerve.»_

_Question : «_ _**Vraie question pour Ciel : peux-tu voir avec ton œil marqué ? Je me suis toujours demandé.** _ _» de . .ciel_

_Réponse de Ciel :_ _« Je peux un peu voir, mais pas très bien (et ce que je vois est violâtre). Mon œil droit est plus ou moins aveugle à cause du pacte. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque quelque chose est gravé dans la cornée, j'imagine.»_

_Question : «_ _**Combien de fois Ciel, Alois, et Sebastian ont-ils perdu The Game ?** _ _» de IggyLikesToExplode_

_Réponse de Ciel : _ _« Beaucoup trop de fois à mon goût... »_

_Réponse de Alois :_ _« Qu'est-ce que 'the game' ? Comment on y joue ? »_

_Réponse de Sebastian :_ _« Presque chaque fois que je vois ce Westley. Je n'ai pas compté le nombre précis de fois, mais j'estime que cela doit tourner autour des centaines, au moins. »_

_Question : «_ _**Une question pour les Pêchés : ça peut paraître stupide mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez du nom Phoebe ? Soyez honnête.** _ _» de psajo_

_Réponse de Ciel : _ _«_ _C'est joli. Ce n'est certainement pas aussi horrible que le nom d'un certain personnage qu'Alois a dessiné pour remplacer le fond d'écran de mon ordinateur... »_

_Réponse de Alois :_ _« Eh ! 'Quiui la Quéquette' c'est_ _**génial** _ _comme nom, Ciel ! Et pour Phoebe, ça me rappelle un peu ces bibliothécaires super sympa qu'on voit à la télé. J'aime toujours ces personnages. »_

_Réponse de Kristopherson :_ _« Je trouve que c'est mignon, et original. C'est sûr que ça ne court pas les rues. »_

_Réponse de Audrey :_ _« Je suis d'accord avec Kris (et Alois, étrangement). C'est plutôt mignon. »_

_Réponse de Daniel :_ _« Vous voyez ?! Je vous ai DIT que Audrey était un casanova ! Mais 'noooon' ! PERSONNE NE_ _M'ÉCOUTE_ _! »_

_Réponse de Preston :_ _« Quel est le rapport avec la question, Daniel ? Bref, je l'aime bien. Le nom 'Phoebe', je veux dire. »_

_Réponse de Travis :_ _« C'est joli. »_


	171. Les Chevaliers De La Table Ronde

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

171\. Les Chevaliers De La Table Ronde.

 _Le Conseil des Douze_ , aussi connu sous le nom de « La Table Ronde », est une organisation composée d'individus politiques et économiques importants, la plupart du temps des nobles et des haut gradés militaires, tous loyaux envers la couronne d'Angleterre. Ce groupe est au centre de tout, et dirige l'Empire Britannique dans l'ombre pour Sa Majesté. Le Conseil des Douze et tous ceux qui l'entourent détiennent les secrets les plus sombres et les mieux gardés du royaume. L'un d'eux étant celui de la demeure Phantomhive.

Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvent dans leur habituel point de rendez-vous top-secret. Les douze membres s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table ovale avec une idée en tête. Un certain garçon avait été convoqué pour venir parler avec eux en ce jour après avoir reçu un appel de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, l'un des plus hauts membres du Conseil. Ses subordonnés durent rester à l'extérieur le temps de la discussion, pourtant le garçon n'avait aucunement peur.

Il ne montra aucun signe de crainte ou d'intimidation lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et il entra vêtu de son costume noir, celui qu'il portait seulement pour les occasions importantes. Le garçon portait un cache-œil, couvrant son « œil maudit » » » l'autre étant d'un bleu saphir profond, ne reflétant que sa détermination. Ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur noir-bleuâtre, et ses oreilles étaient percées, mais à l'exception de cela, il semblait parfaitement normal, si ce n'était pour l'impression de venir d'un autre monde qu'il donnait. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, mais il y avait bien une chose qui le différenciait vraiment d'eux, le fait qu'il n'était pas _humain_.

\- _Ciel Phantomhive_ , dit l'un des hommes à la table. Ravi de voir que vous ayez pu nous rejoindre.

\- C'est un plaisir de tous vous revoir, _Sir Islands_ , salua le bleuté, un peu plus poliment que d'ordinaire.

Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il était légèrement inquiet.

\- En quoi ai-je l'honneur de recevoir une invitation de la part de La Table Ronde ?

L'homme qui l'avait salué en premier, _Sir Hugh Islands_ , était le Président du Conseil et un homme sérieux encore plus strict que Sir Hellsing. Il claqua de la langue afin de montrer son mécontentement vis-à-vis du comportement du garçon. Bien qu'il appréciait que ce dernier aille droit au but, il avait l'impression que son ton était quelque peu sarcastique et irrespectueux, une idée toute faite qui n'était que sa propre imagination.

\- _Sir Penwood_ , pourriez-vous mettre M. Phantomhive au courant de sa mission ? demanda Islands à un autre membre du Conseil, _Sir Penwood_.

Ciel leva un sourcil en entendant le mot « mission ». Il était extrêmement rare qu'il en reçoive une du Conseil.

Penwood était moins menaçant que Islands. Il semblait plutôt nerveux, ce qui était étrange pour un vice-amiral des forces armés. Cet homme se leva, sa moustache bougeant un peu avec les nerfs. Être près du démon lui faisait un peu peur, pour des raisons tout à fait compréhensibles. Ciel ne lui en avait jamais voulu, mais il souhaitait que l'homme agisse comme tel au lieu de se comporter comme un enfant apeuré dès qu'il le voyait.

\- _Ahem, oui, alors…_ commença Penwood, ayant du mal à trouver comment débuter.

Le Phantomhive attendit patiemment les détails de sa future tâche.

\- À-À propos de notre récente rencontre avec le tueur en série, _Simon Smith_ ; eh bien, il est évident qu'aucun civil ne devrait avoir accès à autant d'explosifs, et à ce genre de technologie, alors il a bien dû se procurer tout cela _quelque part…_

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Penwood ! _Crachez le morceau !_ cria un autre membre du Conseil, qui reçut un regard mauvais de la part de Sir Islands.

Sir Penwood chancela et jeta un œil à quelques feuilles devant lui.

\- O-Oh, oui… _alors…_ dit-il, retrouvant ses mots. Eh bien… Après avoir interrogé Smith, et après maintes recherches et enquêtes, nous pensons avoir trouvé la source…

\- _Un réseau de contrebande illégal_ , interrompit Sir Hellsing, allumant un cigare. D'après ces nouveaux renseignements, il y a eu une série de trafic d'armes, d'explosifs, et bien d'autres choses dans le pays provenant d'une source spécifique.

\- La Grande-Bretagne ne se laissera pas faire ! Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour garder la distribution d'armes à feu sous contrôle, et ce nouveau groupe menace notre paix ! dit Islands.

\- Alors vous essayez de dire que vous souhaitez que j' _élimine_ cette source ? demanda finalement Ciel, en ayant assez de tourner autour du pot contrairement à la Table Ronde.

Sir Islands s'adossa à nouveau contre sa chaise et croisa les mains sur la table devant lui.

\- Oui, dit-il, le ton grave, son nom est _Victor Beattie_ ; un trafiquant d'armes. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez rencontré son fils, _Johnathan_.

 _Johnathan Beattie_. Ce nom était encore plus ou moins frais dans la mémoire du bleuté. Johnathan était le garçon qui avait menacé la vie des élèves de Warwick en ayant son propre arsenal d'armes à l'école. Il avait tiré sur Amélie, et blessé Daniel. Johnathan avait perdu la vie en tombant accidentellement sur son propre couteau alors qu'il avait tenté d'attaquer le Phantomhive. _Johnathan Beattie_ : le garçon que Ciel avait laissé agoniser dans une flaque de son propre sang. Le garçon qui avait fait ressentir de la culpabilité au bleuté; de la culpabilité pour avoir poignardé son ancienne Némésis, Alois Trancy, et envoyé plus profondément dans sa propre miséricorde; de la culpabilité pour avoir commencé à se préoccuper de la condition humaine. Les murs de glace autour du cœur du bleuté commençaient à fondre au point où il ressentait de la pitié pour de quasi étrangers.

\- _Nous nous sommes rencontrés_ , répondit le garçon, refusant de s'éterniser sur ce fait. Y a-t-il une quelconque information sur la localisation approximative de Beattie ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il se rendait à _New York City_ , aux États-Unis, dit Sir Hellsing. Les détails se trouvent ici, dit la femme, tenant un dossier qu'elle passa au Phantomhive.

\- Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il est d'une importance capitale que personne n'ait vent de cette opération, dit Sir Islands. Si vous échouez, il y aura un scandale international. Arrêtez Beattie, ou débarrassez-vous de lui sur les eaux internationales, là où la faute ne pourra pas être placée sur la Grande-Bretagne.

\- J'en suis conscient. Je n'échouerai pas, dit le démon, regardant les documents.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour, vous pourriez reprendre la place des Phantomhive dans le Conseil, _Ciel_ , le nargua la Hellsing, ce qui agaça le garçon.

Elle se moquait de la perte de crédibilité de la maison Phantomhive depuis sa disparition il y a une centaine d'années. En fait, la maison Phantomhive et la maison Trancy étaient toutes deux au Conseil il fut un temps, mais cela avait changé avec la « mort » du duo. Non seulement Hellsing l'avait fait remarqué, mais elle s'était également adressée à lui avec une telle familiarité qui ne pouvait être qu'irrespectueuse pour quelqu'un de son rang. Le bleuté détestait cela, surtout parce qu'elle le traitait comme un _enfant_.

\- _Non, merci_ , dit Ciel avec un sourire narquois. J'ai mon _propre_ groupe d' _amis_. Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir concernant cette mission ?

\- Oui, dit la Hellsing. Votre… familier, _Jim Macken_ , aura besoin d'un passeport… Je suppose que vous avez déjà récupéré tous les documents afin de lui en faire un ?

\- Oui, mais ils sont au nom de « _Alois Trancy_ », pas « _Jim Macken_ », répondit le garçon sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- _C'est inadmissible_ , interrompit Sir Islands. Il doit avoir son _véritable nom_ sur tous ses passeports, bagdes, licences et ainsi de suite à partir de maintenant.

\- Il _préfère_ être appelé « _Alois_ ». Qu'y a-t-il de mal à le laisser ainsi ? demanda le démon, ce qui lui valut des regards surpris de la part de Sir Islands et des autres.

Il était étrange pour le garçon de poser une question aussi _enfantine_. Sir Hellsing marqua même une pause pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu, mais finalement, elle sourit.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda Sir Islands. Il doit avoir son vrai nom enregistré _quelque part_ , M. Phantomhive, vous le _savez…_

 _-_ Il semblerait que M. Phantomhive devienne de plus en plus _humain_ chaque jour, interrompit Sir Hellsing. Dernièrement, il semble s'être _adouci_ , d'une certaine manière.

\- « _Adouci_ » ? demanda Islands. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il semble être plus… enfantin, au point où il est apparemment devenu ami avec d'autres adolescents de son école, et les aide dans diverses activités extrascolaires.

\- Est-ce la vérité ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu participer au festival de Halloween de son école en tant qu'acteur dans une maison hantée.

Le Conseil fut silencieux alors qu'ils essayaient d'imaginer une telle chose. Ils s'en firent plus ou moins une idée, mais ils restèrent incapables de voir le garçon dans une pareille situation. Ciel, cependant, fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir ou répliquer devant la femme. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de lui donner raison. Pourtant, elle reprit.

\- Il semble particulièrement _protecteur_ envers _Jim Macken_.

\- _Si ce sont les seules informations, je vais de ce pas me mettre au travail_ , dit brusquement Ciel, se retournant pour aller vers la porte. Messieurs, Sir Hellsing, je vous fais mes _au revoir_.

Il marcha rapidement afin de fuir la pièce, mais il était trop tard.

\- Et où _pensez-vous_ aller, Phantomhive ? _Nous n'en avons pas terminé_ , dit la Hellsing, l'arrêtant en pleine action. Nous devons encore parler de vous et votre petit associé démon. N'importe quel nouveau démon doit être rapporté au Conseil.

 _Merde_ , pensa le garçon. Il sentit son visage se réchauffer alors qu'il pensa à sa relation avec Alois. _Comment diable allait-il expliquer cela au Conseil ?_ Ils ne le laisseraient _jamais_ passer entre les mailles du filet, et encore, s'ils n'étaient _pas_ écœurés. Lentement, il se retourna vers les autres, prêt à les confronter.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour maintenir une expression d'indifférence comme à son habitude.

Ce fut compromis par le rougissement de ses joues et sa tentative de fuite. Cela, évidemment, n'échappa pas à la Hellsing.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous essayez de _cacher_ , Phantomhive ? demanda-t-elle, levant un sourcil.

\- _Absolument pas_ , mentit-il. _De quoi voulez-vous précisément parler ?_

\- De votre tendance à protéger M. Macken, y a-t-il une _raison particulière_ à cela ? demanda la femme, posant toutes les questions qu'il ne voulait _pas_ qu'elle pose.

\- E-Eh bien, je… répondit Ciel, ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.

Il détourna l'œil du groupe, se concentrant davantage sur le sol, plutôt que sur leurs regards. Son visage était rouge, et tout le mal être qu'il avait réussi à si bien dissimuler auparavant refaisait surface. Les membres de la Table Ronde se penchèrent sur leurs sièges alors qu'ils attendaient anxieusement la réponse du garçon.

\- Je… Hum…

Ciel détestait cela. Il détestait être mis en avant et se ridiculiser devant ces gens-là. Il rassembla donc le reste de sa fierté et de son assurance, et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Finalement, il les regarda avec la même détermination que lorsqu'il était entré.

\- _Je l'aime_ , dit-il.

Le silence régna dans la pièce alors que les membres de la Table Ronde réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Ciel Phantomhive, un démon fier, puissant, et froid admettait avoir des sentiments romantiques pour un autre garçon, ce dernier étant son ancien ennemi. C'était assez choquant pour eux. Sir Hellsing elle-même ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- Alors… vous êtes en train de dire… que vous êtes un… _homosexuel ?_ demanda Sir Isldands, la surprise passée. Ces démons…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je trouve _curieux_ , dit Hellsing, posant son cigare sur le cendrier sur la table devant elle. Ce que je trouve curieux, c'est qu'il ait… des sentiments de ce type. Les démons n'aiment pas. Ils n'ont pas de préférences sexuelles. Ils ont difficilement une quelconque sorte de préférence ! Ce que je trouve _curieux_ , c'est que M. Phantomhive, un garçon qui n'a jamais éprouvé une quelconque sorte d'attirance envers qui que ce soit, et _un démon_ , une créature qui ne connaît ni l'amour ni la luxure, serait subitement attiré par quelqu'un, un _ancien adversaire_ de surcroît.

\- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il était humain ? demanda Sir Islands.

\- Qui sait ? Ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant, que je sache, répondit la femme. M. Phantomhive, je suppose que vous continuerez à faire preuve de loyauté envers la Couronne, je me trompe ? Quelles que soit les émotions humaines que vous ressentez, celle-là doit passer en priorité. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

\- O-Oui, Sir Hellsing, répondit le bleuté.

Ciel était horriblement embarrassé. Il regrettait d'avoir parlé.

\- Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, M. Phantomhive, dit Sir Islands. Vous pouvez congédier pour vous occuper de votre mission.

\- _Merci de votre attention_ , répondit le bleuté.

Ainsi, Ciel se retourna rapidement pour partir. Il ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser davantage.

\- Oh, et, bonne chance avec votre ami blond, « _Roméo_ », le nargua Sir Hellsing, faisant étonnamment une plaisanterie pour interpeller le garçon alors qu'il partait.

Les autres à la table avec elle rirent alors que le démon claqua la porte. Tous sauf Sir Islands, qui se contenta de croiser les bras avec déception.

\- Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez tous être aussi calme à propos de cela, dit-il.

Islands était connu comme une sorte de « vieux ronchon », parfois, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'approuve pas. Il n'appréciait pas énormément le bleuté, quoi qu'il en soit.

\- Si vous voulez parler des préférences de Phantomhive, il n'y a aucun problème, dit Sir Hellsing. Je suis plus inquiète à propos de sa _mission._

\- Il défie la pureté de l'amour ! Ce démon, il-

\- Mes excuses, Sir Islands, de vous interrompre, mais je crois bien qu'il a _déjà_ défié la pureté de la plupart des lois naturelles et morales, dit Sir Hellsing, allumant un autre cigare, et marquant une pause pour en prendre une bouffée. Je doute grandement que cette nouvelle « _provocation_ » soit dangereuse. D'ailleurs, cela le rend _plus humain_. Nous devrions nous en _réjouir_ , vous ne pensez pas ?

Islands cessa ses chamailleries un moment pour y réfléchir.

\- Vous semblez très amical avec ce garçon, pour quelqu'un dont le travail est d'exterminer son espèce.

\- Peut-être que l' _instinct maternel_ de Integra commence à se manifester, plaisanta Sir Penwood.

Le sourcil de Hellsing sautilla dans un pic d'agacement, et de son œil valide, elle fusilla Penwood du regard, ce dernier s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Autre part dans le même bâtiment, un certain blond se tenait contre le mur du hall, mourant d'ennui. Il reprenait du poil de la bête chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un marcher vers eux dans le couloir, avant d'être déçu en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Phantomhive. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui étant donné que ce dernier devait rencontrer la Table Ronde seul. Il était terrifié à l'idée que l'autre garçon ait des ennuis avec eux. L'homme se tenant à côté de lui remarquait tout cela, et il ricana.

\- Je suis certain qu'il va _bien_ , dit Sebastian afin d'essayer de mettre un terme aux mouvements nerveux du blond. Le jeune maître est parfaitement capable de gérer ce genre de situation.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Alois. Et si Hellsing pète un plomb contre lui ?!

\- Sir Hellsing est d'une nature raisonnée, tout comme le jeune maître. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas recours à la violence. Elle ne le ferait que si le jeune maître attaquait en premier, répondit le majordome en noir.

\- Et si Ciel pique une crise ?

\- Je doute grandement que ce soit une possibilité.

\- _Ça pourrait arriver_.

Soudain, le blond entendit des pas venant du fond du couloir, et il aperçut enfin le Phantomhive. Avec un grand sourire, il se précipita vers le garçon, marchant à ses côtés. Il remarqua immédiatement la grimace sur son visage qui était plus présente que jamais.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous avons une mission. _Très importante_ , dit Ciel, continuant à garder son allure alors qu'il marchait vers le majordome.

Sebastian suivit également le bleuté, alors qu'ils se mirent à sortir de l'édifice et à se rendre au parking.

\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda le blond, sachant très bien que recevoir une mission n'était pas ce qui avait mis le bleuté de si mauvaise humeur.

\- _Rien d'autre_ , insista le bleuté, se rappelant de l'humiliation qu'il avait connue pendant le Conseil.

\- Tu mens… dit Alois. C'était Hellsing ? Elle t'a encore traité de « _petit_ » ?

\- _Non_ , dit Ciel alors qu'il monta à l'arrière de la Rolls Royce noire de la demeure Phantomhive, suivi par l'autre garçon-démon, puis par le majordome qui s'assit à l'avant et attendit que les garçons mettent leurs ceintures. Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Ciel~ ! Dis-moi~ ! geint le blond, se collant à l'épaule de Ciel.

Le véhicule se mit à rugir et ils furent en chemin pour le domaine.

\- Alois, arrête de m'embêter avec ça.

\- Mais si je ne t'embête pas, je ne saurai jamais.

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir. Être dans la même pièce que Sir Integra m'agace, voilà tout.

\- « _Sir Integra_ » ?

\- Sir _Hellsing_ , je veux dire… se corrigea Ciel.

La menace blonde marqua une pause un moment avant de continuer la conversation, regardant à travers la fenêtre un instant.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu, je pari que Hellsing et toi vous pourriez vous entendre, dit-il finalement, souriant en regardant l'expression de son compagnon.

\- Je t'interdis de _suggérer_ une chose pareille, dit le Phantomhive, croisant les bras.

Alois se contenta de l'enlacer de côté.

\- _Ou sinon quoi ?_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Tu vas me « _punir_ » ?

\- _Tais-toi…_

_\- J'attends avec impatience dans ce cas~ !_

\- _ALOIS !_

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Question pour Ciel : Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu étais piégé dans un cheesecake? (me demande pas pourquoi) Et, que ferais-tu si Alois voulait un chat ?** _» de The Red King_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Piégé comme dans… à l'intérieur ? Je ne sais pas. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il se retrouver ainsi de toute façon ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas, essayer de retrouver la surface ? Et si Alois voulait un chat, je dirais probablement 'non'. Juste parce que. Je suis plutôt neutre avec les chats, et je ne veux pas que Sebastian arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire pour le caresser chaque fois qu'il lui passe à côté. »_

_Question : «_ **Dis-moi alois tu as déjà battu ciel dans une bataille de connaissance ? Ah oui et, comment ça va l'auteure ? Je me demandais.** _» de WooImmaFox1305_

_Réponse de Alois : « Oui, c'est déjà arrivé ! Je le bats parfois aux échecs, et je suis plus fort que lui au 'raisonnement abstrait'. Même Ciel a ses moments de stupidité. C'est amusant lorsque ça arrive._

_'Eh, Alois, est-ce que tu peux me passer la… euh… la…'_

_'La… L'agrafeuse ?'_

_'Oui… ça… Arrête de rire ! Je ne trouvais plus le mot !'_

_Je suis presque sûr que tout le monde a ce genre de moments, par contre. »_

_Réponse de HateWeasel : « Je vais super bien ! Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment cet arc va se faire, comme **d'habitude**. »_

_Question : «_ **Ciel et Sebastian, que pensez-vous de l'émission here comes honey boo boo ?** _» de RainbowStar000_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Non… Juste… **Non**... »_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas chez les humains, parfois. »_


	172. Envole-Moi

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

172\. Envole-Moi.

Quelque part au fin fond des entrailles de l'Aéroport International de Londres, nos garçons étaient en train d'embarquer pour leur grande expédition vers les États-Unis d'Amérique. New York City, New York, pour être précis. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, étant donné que le blond était particulièrement excité ce jour-là. Il souriait tellement que ses joues lui faisaient mal, et il gigotait dans tous les sens comme un bouffon alors qu'ils s'occupaient de faire son passeport et d'acheter leurs billets.

Alois n'était jamais sorti du pays auparavant. En fait, il n'était jamais _réellement_ sorti de _Londres_ auparavant, à part dans deux ou trois villages. Il n'avait jamais été dans les airs non plus, et il était excité à l'idée de voir ces soi-disant « avions » de près. Il vit une grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur les pistes d'atterrissages des avions, et il colla ses mains et son front contre le verre.

\- _Ouah ! C'est tellement grand !_ dit-il, comparant la taille du véhicule à celle des voitures et des personnes qui y chargeaient les bagages.

Il se demanda comment une chose de cette taille pouvait bien s'envoler du sol.

\- Viens, Alois ! Nous devons passer par les postes de contrôle ! cria un garçon qui lui était familier.

\- D'accord ! cria en retour le blond, se forçant à détourner le regard des merveilleuses machines pour suivre le Phantomhive et son majordome.

Il s'agissait, évidemment, de la partie du voyage que Ciel redoutait toujours. Passer la sécurité. Bien que la plupart des gens le redoutaient, au moins la plupart des gens n'avaient pas réellement des choses à _cacher_. Le garçon devait faire passer son pistolet anti-monstre, le _Zamiel_ , ainsi que les couteaux de Sebastian. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir, mais, ils avaient un petit tour dans leur sac pour gérer la situation.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au détecteur de métal, posèrent leurs affaires dans les bacs qui passeraient dans les machines à rayon x afin de trouver de quelconques armes, et ils retirèrent tous (et par « tous » je veux dire « la majorité ») les objets métalliques qu'ils portaient. Ciel enleva même sa _boucle d'oreille_ , par-dessus tout, un geste qui lui valut les moqueries de la menace blonde. Sebastian s'avança en premier, couteaux toujours dans son manteau, afin de traverser le détecteur de métaux.

\- _Excusez-moi…_ dit-il, gagnant l'attention de l'agent travaillant au détecteur.

Tandis qu'il lui parlait, Ciel attira l'attention de celui au rayon x, les deux démons s'assurant d'avoir un contact visuel avec les humains. Les yeux de Ciel et de Sebastian se mirent à luire de rouge, hypnotisant les agents en même temps. Sebastian traversa le détecteur, le faisant sonner, mais ne brisant pas le contact visuel avec l'agent.

\- _Tout va bien_ , dit Sebastian. _Nous ne sommes pas une menace pour vous ou qui que ce soit_.

\- _Tout… va bien…_ répéta l'agent. _Je vous en prie… allez-y…_

\- _Je vous remercie_ , répondit Sebastian, passant la machine.

L'alarme s'était arrêtée depuis un moment, mais il semblerait que personne n'y ait fait attention. Alois passa ensuite, tandis que Ciel gardait l'attention de l'autre agent pour que le bagage passe inaperçu. Puis, le bleuté passa. Ils n'avaient eu aucun problème avec la sécurité. Les agents reprirent leurs devoirs comme si rien n'était arrivé.

\- Ce _rayon sexy_ fait vraiment peur… fit remarquer Alois alors que le groupe se rendait vers les portiques pour monter à bord de l'avion.

\- Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? _Ce n'est pas un_ _ **rayon sexy**_ _!_ le corrigea le bleuté pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois alors qu'il remettait sa boucle d'oreille.

Le majordome se contenta de ricaner en assistant à leurs chamailleries.

\- Il s'agit _effectivement_ d'une forme de séduction, étant donné que cela pervertit les humains, dit l'homme, définissant ensuite le mot afin que le blond ne puisse pas l'associer à quelque chose d'obscène. Cela n'a rien avoir avec le coïte, cependant.

\- Alors comment _tu_ appelles ça ? demanda le blond, refusant de laisser tomber aussi facilement l'une de ses plaisanteries favorites.

\- Il n'y a pas de terme spécifique, mais la plupart des humains appelleraient cela « _le murmure du démon_ », bien qu'il n'y ait pas de telle action dans le processus, comme vous avez pu le voir.

\- Sebastian l'a déjà fait en se servant seulement de sa voix, une fois, dit le bleuté. C'est une technique de plus haut niveau, qui prend du temps à être maîtrisée.

\- _Tu_ l'as maîtrisé ? demanda le blond.

\- Le jeune maître _ne s'est pas entraîné_ , dit Sebastian, ce qui lui valut d'être fusillé du regard.

Alois gloussa en voyant le geste du garçon.

Puis, il se raidit de la tête au pieds lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte d'embarquement qui menait à l'avion. Il marcha en direction de la grande baie vitrée dans le large couloir afin de regarder l'avion qu'ils allaient emprunter-, enfin, la partie qu'il pouvait voir depuis l'étrange angle où ils étaient. C'était encore plus immense qu'il le pensait. C'était exactement comme ces appareils qui volaient d'une manière ou d'une autre dans le ciel à la télévision avec tous ces arrangements « futuristes ». Ils étaient si grands, pourtant grâce à un miracle quelconque, ils volaient; certains planant et d'autres flottant. Le XXIe siècle ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Allons-y, Alois ! l'appela le Phantomhive qui était déjà à plus de la moitié du couloir, sortant le blond de sa transe. Dépêche-toi avant que je décide de te laisser ici !

\- _Tu n'oserais pas_! cria en retour Alois, avant de courir pour le rattraper.

Ils traversèrent le tunnel, ce dernier devenant de plus en plus étroit jusqu'à finalement arriver à la porte de l'avion. Ciel dut prendre la main de l'autre garçon et le traîner jusqu'à leurs places pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas au beau milieu du chemin afin d'essayer d'observer à nouveau les alentours.

Alois insista pour avoir la place près de la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse voir l'avion décoller. Il était presque en train de sauter sur son siège, le bleuté assis à côté de lui, essayant de faire s'asseoir le blond assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse l'aider à mettre sa ceinture. Sebastian était assis à côté de son maître, arborant une expression amusée quant à la frustration du bleuté.

C'était la deuxième partie du voyage que Ciel redoutait. Devoir supporter le garçon dans un espace clos pendant environ huit heures. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient en première classe, alors ils pourraient regarder des films et plus encore, afin de garder le garçon divertit. Ce ne fut que quelques heures après qu'ils commencèrent à s'ennuyer. Ciel se mit à lire, et Alois à fixer le vide, regardant les alentours de l'étrange appareil.

Ils n'étaient pas aussi serrés que dans les autres classes, et le tout était beaucoup plus joli. Cela rappelait à Alois quasiment tous les films de science-fiction qu'il avait vu. Tout était propre et blanc, avec divers teintes de rouge à quelques endroits, juste pour donner un peu de coloris à la pièce. Il y avait d'autres personnes, tous des hommes d'affaires et des femmes en costumes. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi ces deux enfants étaient en première classe, et Alois le savait, parce qu'il croisait leurs regards. C'était soit parce qu'ils avaient l'air si jeune, soit à cause du t-shirt du blond qui disait « _Salope qui déchire_ » à l'avant. Peut-être était-ce les deux.

\- Eh, Ciel, dit-il soudainement, lasse du silence dans la pièce. Tu as déjà pris l'avions avant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda le bleuté, détournant le regard de son livre afin de porter son attention sur le blond.

\- Où es-tu allé ?

Ciel dut réfléchir un moment. Il essaya de se rappeler de tous les endroits qu'il avait visité.

\- Eh bien, je suis allé à _New York_ , et dans d'autres villes aux États-Unis. Je suis allé en Écosse, au Pays de Galle, et en Irlande. À Paris, en France; et Berlin, en Allemagne. Je suis également allé à Tokyo, au Japon. _Seulement pour affaires, bien évidemment_.

Alois était presque l'allégorie de l'enthousiasme, le devenant de plus en plus avec chaque endroit que le garçon mentionnait. Il écoutait avec attention et un sourire sur le visage.

\- Mais tu t'es forcément arrêté pour visiter, non ? demanda-t-il. Ce serait tellement dommage, autrement.

\- Je m'arrêtais si quelque chose était en chemin, répondit Ciel. J'étais généralement soit en mission, soit en voyage d'affaires, alors je n'avais pas en tête l'idée de perdre du temps.

\- _Argh !_ Comment tu peux ne _pas_ t'arrêter et profiter ?! demanda le blond. Il n'y a bien que toi pour rendre une aventure _inintéressante…_

 _-_ C'était des _affaires_ , ce n'est pas _censé_ être _amusant_! dit le bleuté. D'ailleurs, les missions elles-mêmes étaient _assez_ mouvementées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es, _James Bond ?_ demanda Alois.

\- Pas _toujours_ , répondit le Phantomhive.

\- _Chanceux~ !_ geint le blond. J' _aurais_ voulu être là !

\- Pourquoi ? Les réunions auxquelles je vais sont ennuyeuses, et les missions sont généralement incroyablement rapides.

\- Au moins tu allais _quelque part_.

\- Tu _vas quelque part en ce moment_ , non ? demanda Ciel. Comporte-toi bien, et tu pourras peut-être continuer à voyager.

\- D'accord~ ! geint l'autre garçon.

Il reprit ses observations des alentours, et Ciel sa lecture, ne s'importunant lorsque le blond posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'on le regardait. Alois observa son visage pendant un bon moment avant qu'il n'arrive plus à contenir cette envie pressante qui ne faisait que grandir en lui avec chaque seconde qui passait.

\- _Boop_ , fut le bruit qu'il fit en tapotant le nez du bleuté.

\- Ce n'est pas « _bien se comporter_ », Alois… dit le bleuté, ne se laissant jamais détourner l'œil du texte devant lui.

\- Bien se comporter ça m' _ennuie_ , répondit le Trancy.

\- _Je suis désolé de l'apprendre_ , dit avec sarcasme l'autre garçon.

S'en suivit un long silence entre eux. Ciel était content que l'autre garçon soit enfin silencieux, mais il commençait à ne plus sentir son épaule.

\- Eh, Alois… l'appela-t-il, se tournant vers le garçon pour lui demander gentiment de se décaler.

Mais, il découvrit le pourquoi du silence du blond, il s'était endormi. Peut-être avait-il simplement abandonné l'idée d'embêter le bleuté, et avec rien d'autre à faire, il avait décidé de faire une sieste pour tuer le temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Ciel vit le visage endormi du blond, il n'osa pas le faire bouger.

\- … Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il à voix basse.

Ainsi, le vol se passa sans encombres…

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Question pour le duo de démons : je fais un RP et Alois vient de demander à Ciel de mettre de la lingerie avec un collier qui dit 'la chienne d'Alois'. Le ferais-tu un jour, Ciel ? Quelle serait ta réaction, Alois?** _» de . . ciel_

_Réponse de Ciel : « **Non**. Il n'y a **aucune** chance que je fasse quelque chose d'aussi **humiliant**. »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Ma réaction immédiate serait de l' **attaquer** , bien sûr. »_

_Question : «_ **Pour Alois : je sais que ça a l'air bizarre mais… est-ce que c'est possible que vous ayez un bébé ? Ciel et toi vous êtes tous les deux des démons maintenant alors… Et pour Ciel ? METTRAIS-TU Alois enceint ?** _» de Guest (que je voudrais vraiment remercier pour cette question hilarante!)_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je suppose… que ce serait **possible** … Je devrais changer de forme pour devenir une **femme** , par contre... »_

_Réponse de Ciel : « **...** »_

_Question : «_ **Pour Ciel et TRAVIS (!) : si je dis '69' comment vous réagissez ?** _» de I'mUnjinxable_

_Réponse de Ciel : « *Facepalm* »_

_Réponse de Travis : « Pourquoi ? »_

_Question : «_ **pour les péchés, qu'est-ce qui est mieux : un cowboy, un ninja, ou un pirate ?** _» de White Bloody Queen_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Le ninja, j'imagine, puisqu'ils sont rapides, et discrets. »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Un ninja ! Ils pourraient faire des attaques surprises et botter le cul des autres ! »_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Les pirates ont des canons. La discrétion ne sert à rien si on est touché par un putain de canon ! »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Aucun d'eux. La vrai réponse est évidemment les **robots**. »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Les cowboys ! John Wayne gagne toujours quoi qu'il arrive ! »_

_Réponse de Preston : « **LES ALIENS**. »_

_Réponse de Travis : « Les ninjas. »_


	173. Idiots À Bord

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

173\. Idiots À Bord.

New York City, New York : une ville connue par certains comme « la capitale culturelle du monde ». Elle est connue comme étant la scène de nombreux films, livres, et séries télévisées, avec une industrie du divertissement plus que présente, et un lieu pour produire son art. En effet, ce pourrait très bien être l'équivalent américain de Londres en Angleterre en terme de culture et d'affaires, à moins, bien sûr, que l'on demande son avis à un certain bleuté.

New York était animée. Beaucoup trop au goût d'un certain Phantomhive. Il n'était pas friand de la foule, et la ville était bondée. Ciel avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher dans la rue sans se mettre à se sentir claustrophobe. Même l'air de la ville était _étrange_ , d'après lui.

Pourtant son compatriote blond était aussi excité et enthousiaste que d'habitude, regardant à travers la vitre du taxi les lumières comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait vu le Londres moderne pour la première fois. D'une certaine manière, New York semblait plus vivante que Londres, avec des rues plus animées et plus de lumières qu'il ne devrait y en avoir à un seul endroit. Alois montrait du doigt des panneaux publicitaires et était impressionné qu'ils semblent entassés les uns sur les autres à certains endroits.

Même avec toutes ses lumières, la ville semblait plus sombre que la leur; plus dangereuse. Il y avait beaucoup plus de gris et de noirs qui peignaient l'architecture monolithique qu'à Londres. C'était si similaire, pourtant si différent, au point où le garçon avait l'impression d'être entré dans une autre dimension.

Une fois leurs clés d'hôtel récupérées, le blond ne cessa pas d'imiter l'accent local du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors qu'ils se rendaient à leurs chambres. Il répétait constamment les petits tics de langage qu'il avait trouvés particulièrement drôle, pour la simple et bonne raison que cela l'amusait. Il n'arrêta pas de pousser les autres à le faire aussi, réussissant à faire parler le majordome avec un accent new-yorkais, mais échouant lamentablement ses nombreuses tentatives avec le bleuté.

Ils dirent au revoir à Sebastian, dont la chambre était en face de la leur dans le couloir, et ils déverrouillèrent la porte de leur chambre à deux lits. Ciel enleva immédiatement ses chaussures et se mit à transformer la pièce en une sorte de bureau, sortant les dossiers qu'on lui avait fourni ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'installer avant de se mettre à travailler, ce qui amusa le blond. Alois n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il trouvait cela amusant. C'était tellement typique de « Ciel » qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser en le voyant agir ainsi.

\- À trop travailler, on perd joie et santé, Ciel, dit le blond pour le taquiner, retirant ses propres chaussures et posant son sac avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'autre garçon, ce dernier étant en tailleur sur le lit avec l'ordinateur sur ses cuisses.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, répondit le bleuté, passant outre la remarque du blond. Nous devons nous y mettre aussi vite que possible. Beattie arrive dans quelques jours, et nous devons trouver où il se rend afin de l'arrêter.

\- Aw~ ! geint Alois. On a fait tout ce chemin, et on ne va même pas visiter les alentours ?

\- Non, je comptais aussi faire un tour dans la branche américaine de _Phantom_ tant que nous y sommes.

Le bleuté jeta un œil vers Alois en disant cela, remarquant que le visage de l'autre garçon s'était illuminé.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un terrain de jeu, dit-il, brisant les espoirs du blond. C'est un _immeuble d'affaires_.

\- Comment ça _fonctionne_ , bon sang ? demanda Alois. C'est une compagnie de _jouets !_

\- Les quartiers généraux s'occupent généralement du côté affaires de la compagnie, expliqua le Phantomhive. La chose la plus « _amusante_ » là-bas est la conception des produits et les nouvelles idées. Autrement dit, les départements du design et du marketing.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun _véritable_ jouet là-bas ?

\- Seulement si tu vas dans _les salles de test_. C'est là qu'ils donnent les prototypes aux groupes de test pour voir comment les enfants percevront le produit.

\- Il faut le vouloir pour rendre des jouets _ennuyeux…_ fit remarquer Alois, reposant de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule du bleuté.

\- _C'est mon talent_.

Ciel reprit ses recherches, essayant de trouver l'endroit où Beattie aurait le plus de chance d'apparaître. Il supposait que l'homme n'allait pas s'embêter à transporter ses biens par avion, alors il serait probablement quelque part le long du fleuve Hudson à l'un des nombreux quais afin de voyager par la mer.

\- Nous devrions surveiller ces endroits, ici, dit le garçon en montrant plusieurs lieux sur la carte alors qu'il les lista. Pier cinquante-sept, Pier cinquante-quatre, et Pier cent un. Nous commencerons à les surveiller demain.

\- Pourquoi ces trois-là ? demanda le blond.

\- Aucune compagnies privées ne les possèdent, expliqua le bleuté. Ils voudront sans doute éviter toutes activités illégales, et amarrer leur bateau sur une propriété privée leur apporterait des ennuis.

\- Je vois… dit distraitement le blond. Eh, est-ce que c'est l'île où la statue de la liberté se trouve ?

Il pointa du doigt un endroit sur l'écran du bleuté.

\- Oui, c'est « Liberty Island ». On peut prendre un bateau pour y aller et venir. _Ils vont probablement éviter cet endroit aussi_.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est _verte ?_ C'était pas du _cuivre ?_

\- Ça s'appelle « l' _oxydation »_ , Alois. Tu le saurais si _tu écoutais en cours_ , répliqua Ciel, faisant remarquer au blond qu'il écoutait rarement ses professeurs, ce dernier demandant de l'aide au bleuté lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose en conséquent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? _T'embêter_ est bien plus _amusant_ , dit le blond, embrassant l'autre garçon sur la joue. Alors, pourquoi as-tu pris une chambre avec _deux_ lits, hum ? demanda-t-il, souriant en voyant le rougissement qui se formait sur le visage de son compagnon.

\- Pour que je puisse _travailler_ , répondit Ciel, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les sous-entendus du blond et ses avances. Tu vas, cependant, bien sûr faire tout ton possible pour m'en empêcher, je me trompe ?

\- _Naturellement_.

\- Si tu me laisses travailler, nous pourrons aller voir _la statue de la liberté_ en faisant nos recherches demain… dit le bleuté, observant le blond faire le pour et le contre.

\- D'accord~, geint Alois en se levant pour aller sur l'autre lit. Tu es si _méchant_.

\- Parce que je veux accomplir la mission pour laquelle nous avons été envoyé ici ? demanda Ciel. Désolé de mettre en priorité _la sécurité nationale_ à la place _du contenu de ton pantalon_.

\- Qui a parlé de mes _biens ?_ demanda le blond, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur son visage. J'aurais pu être en train de parler de _câlins_ , pervers.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que les chances que cela arrive sont extrêmement faibles.

\- Comment le sais- _tu_?

\- Je suppose que tu as raison… dit le blond, se laissant tomber en arrière jusqu'à être étalé sur son propre lit.

Il fixa le plafond un moment, avant de se mettre à observer les alentours et écouter le bleuté appuyer sur les touches, et cliquer sur le pavé tactile de son ordinateur. Alois gloussa en pensant à quelque chose.

\- C'est probablement pour le mieux. Sebastian est _juste_ en face, et ce serait _très gênant_. Rien que de savoir ça, c'est un tue-l'amour, dit-il, retraçant les motifs du plafond du doigt.

\- N'est-il pas ? répondit Ciel, surprenant le blond. Tu es si _bruyant_ , _tout l'étage_ saurait.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ bruyant ! protesta Alois, s'asseyant.

\- _Tu ne peux pas t'entendre, évidemment_ , répondit Ciel, ne détournant pas une fois l'œil de l'écran en face de lui.

\- Tu dis juste de la merde !

\- _C'est la vérité_.

\- _Tu es une horrible personne !_

_\- Je t'aime aussi, chéri._

_\- VA TE FAIRE VOIR !_

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Daniel combien de demoiselles as-tu charmé avec tes disquettes ?** _» de WooImmafox1305_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Beaucoup trop pour que je puisse compter ! »_

_Correction de Kristopherson : « C'est un mensonge. La véritable réponse est AUCUNE. »_

_Question : «_ **pour Ciel et Alois : si vous aviez un bébé, à quoi pensez-vous qu'il/elle/ça ressemblera ? Comment l'appelleriez-vous ? ( je veux un nom de garçon et de fille).** **Est-ce que vous êtes capable d'avoir une fille ? Et pour Sebastian, que penserais-tu du fait qu'ils aient des enfants ? Et, as-tu ton propre enfant?** _» de White Bloody Queen_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je sais pas… Il pourrait être blond, ou avec les cheveux bleus, un garçon ou une fille. Qui sait ? Je ne suis pas docteur ! Ouhouh ! Il n'y a pas de 'La biologie des démons pour les nuls' ! (mais si vous en trouvez un, dites-nous. C'est à s'y perdre!) Je ne sais pas non plus pour les noms. Je ferai probablement quelque chose d'ironique, comme l'appeler d'après un arc-ange ou un personnage de la bible. Je sais pas. Je ne compte pas avoir d'enfant avant un bon moment. »_

_Réponse de Ciel ( **Avertissement : préparez-vous à un cours de SVT** ) : « Bien que je ne compte pas me reproduire dans un futur proche (si ce n'est jamais), en se basant sur notre génétique, je dirai qu'il aurait hypothétiquement parlant 50 % de chance d'avoir ma couleur de cheveux, et 50 % de chance d'être blond; les cheveux blonds sont un trait récessif. Ma mère était blonde, alors je porte le gène blond, ce qui rend cela possible. Si je devais schématiser la couleur de cheveux, avec le 'B' pour 'Bleu', et 'b' pour 'Blond', les gènes d'Alois pour la couleur des cheveux seraient 'bb', et les miens 'Bb''''' chaque lettre représentant un trait passé par chacun de nos parents. En prenant cela en compte, les combinaisons possibles pour la couleur de cheveux ressembleraient à cela : 'Bb', 'bb', 'Bb, 'bb'. C'est pourquoi il y a autant de chances pour les deux couleurs._

_Pour ce qui est de la couleur des yeux, il y a 100 % de chance qu'ils soient bleus, avec environ 75 % de chance que ce soit un bleu foncé, et environ 25 % de chance pour un bleu clair._

_La probabilité pour le sexe est de 50 % pour les deux, et... »_

_Alois : « Ciel, ton intello intérieur ressort... »_

_Ciel : « O-Oh, désolé… »_

_Alois : « Tu sembles **enthousiaste** à l'idée d'avoir des enfants... »_

_Ciel : « **Pas** du tout, je donnais simplement une réponse scientifiquement juste. »_

_Alois : « Tu es SÛR~ ? »_

_Ciel : « J'en suis CERTAIN. »_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Je doute grandement que mon jeune maître ou monsieur Trancy soient assez matures pour avoir des enfants, et ils sont plutôt d'accord sur ce point. Je n'ai pas d'enfants, pas que je sache. »_

_Alois : « Comment ça 'que je sache' ? »_

_Ciel : « Sebastian... »_


	174. La Disparition d'Alois Trancy

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

174\. La Disparition d'Alois Trancy.

\- Ce n'est pas… _naturel…_ dit le blond.

Il n'était absolument pas familier avec la sensation de roulis sur les flots d'un fleuve.

Les trois démons étrangers étaient actuellement sur un bateau en route vers _Liberty Island_ , le lieu de la fameuse _statue de la Liberté_. Alois était sur le côté du bateau, se tenant fermement à la barre, les yeux bien fermés. Il était pâle alors qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de chanceler avec le navire, mais ses jambes n'étaient pas du même avis. Ciel était avec lui, frottant son dos afin de tenter d'aider son compatriote à se sentir mieux, regardant de temps à autre de côté pour fusiller du regard un majordome railleur.

\- C'est souvent comme ça la première fois qu'on prend le bateau, dit le bleuté, observant la ville qui semblait rapetisser alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit _si_ horrible, cependant, puisque tu es un _démon_. _Essaye_ de faire preuve d'un peu de _dignité_ , veux-tu ?

\- _Va…_ **urgh…** _te faire foutre…_ réussit à dire le Trancy sans vomir.

Ciel ria en entendant sa réponse alors que leur destination approchait, la statue semblant froncer les sourcils en les apercevant, comme si elle avait honte du blond.

Aussitôt, ils atteignirent la terre ferme, et après quelques minutes de repos pour faire disparaître la sensation du bateau, Alois fut de nouveau sur pieds. Une fois son état amélioré, il essaya immédiatement de se précipiter vers le monument, mais fut arrêté par Sebastian. L'homme attrapa son épaule, gagnant son attention.

\- _Non_ , dit-il, et instantanément, Alois fut résolu à rester avec son groupe.

Ils entrèrent, avec une bande de touristes, dans la base du piédestal de la grande dame, et se mirent à monter les escaliers en colimaçon étroits qui allaient jusqu'à la tête de la statue. Bien que Mme Liberté impressionnait par sa beauté extérieure, à l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire. Toutes ses poutres de soutien étaient visibles, exposées à la vue de tous, et c'était à se demander comment les gens ne se cognaient pas la tête dessus. Le Phantomhive commençait à avoir une forte impression de claustrophobie; encore plus que dans la ville, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de chemin alternatif dans l'énorme structure.

De plus en plus haut, ils montèrent, lentement mais sûrement vers le crâne de la statue. Ils évitaient les gens qui venaient de l'autre côté de l'escalier, ainsi que les garnements inattendus qui y jouaient. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à leur destination. Alois se rua directement vers l'une des fenêtres qui composaient la coiffure de la dame, et il regarda la ville.

New York semblait si calme d'ici. Dans la lumière du soleil, on pouvait voir que les mêmes immeubles qui semblaient soit noirs soit gris sous le voile de la nuit étaient plus diversifiés que ce que le garçon pensait. Il y avait du brun, du marron, et des gris bleuâtres, ainsi que des bleus grisâtres et plus encore. Ils avaient tous la même forme qu'auparavant, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus beaux sous la lumière.

Le blond regarda le fleuve Hudson, les vagues d'un bleu profond et les nombreux bateaux. Certains étaient à voiles, d'autres à moteurs, et d'autres étaient des bateaux de commerces, tous de différentes tailles et couleurs. Il souriait sans le vouloir alors qu'il observait le paysage, se penchant inconsciemment en avant.

\- _Attention_ , dit le bleuté, attrapant l'épaule du blond pour le ramener dans une position sûre. _Ne tombe pas, imbécile_.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et fit la moue à l'autre garçon.

\- Ça va, je n'allais pas _tomber !_ Je sais ce que je fais ! dit le blond.

Il n'aimait pas être constamment traité comme un incompétent par le bleuté. Ce n'était évidemment pas intentionnel de la part de Ciel, et le blond le savait. C'était juste la façon que Ciel avait de parler à tout le monde. Alois ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mal le prendre parfois, cependant.

\- Je t'en prie, tout _ton torse était pratiquement hors du bord_ , dit-il, regardant à travers la fenêtre.

\- Pas du _tout !_ fut la meilleure répartie du blond.

\- Maintenant tu te comportes comme un _enfant_ , répondit le bleuté. Est-ce que c'est _réellement_ le mieux que tu puisses faire ?

Peut-être était-ce le mal de mer de tout à l'heure qui lui montait à la tête, mais pour une quelconque raison, cela agaça Alois. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de plaisanterie _tout_ le temps, si ?

\- Probablement. Je ne suis juste pas aussi _distingué et élégant que toi_ , dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il me semble que non. _Les gens élégants et distingués ne se pendouille_ _nt_ _pas aux fenêtres_.

\- Je n'étais pas en train de faire ça ! insista Alois, frappant du pied pour mieux se faire entendre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Du calme, pas la peine de _faire la fille_. Je me moquais juste de toi, dit Ciel.

\- Je ne fais _pas_ la fille ! Peut-être que je n'aime juste pas qu'on me prenne tout le temps pour un _idiot_.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois un _idiot…_

_\- Tu viens de le dire il n'y a même pas cinq minutes !_

Le blond cessa de parler en constatant l'expression de Ciel. Il semblait sincèrement surpris, comme s'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir dit cela.

\- _Laisse tomber…_ dit Alois en soupirant.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à débattre sur quelque chose dont l'autre garçon n'avait même pas conscience. Il regarda l'étendu d'eau et observa les vagues ainsi que les embarcations qui naviguaient. Bien vite, il commença lui aussi à ressentir le roulis des vagues. Le simple fait de s'en souvenir lui donna des vertiges. Aussitôt, il se sentit nauséeux, comme si son estomac se balançait au même rythme que les bateaux sur l'eau. Soudain, les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent et le blond se couvrit la bouche de la main afin de ne pas régurgiter à l'intérieur de la tête de la statue.

\- Alois ? l'appela le bleuté, levant une main vers le malade.

Incapable de parler, Alois fuit, courant dans les escaliers aussi vite que possible dans l'état actuel de ses jambes.

\- Alois ! Où vas-tu ?! cria le bleuté, incertain de la raison pour laquelle le blond s'était échappé.

Ses cris atteignirent les oreilles de l'autre garçon, mais il était en mission pour trouver les toilettes les plus proches. Il savait qu'il devrait expliquer au bleuté sa soudaine disparition mais cela devrait attendre.

Une fois sa mission remplie, il se remit sur pieds et se rafraîchit du mieux qu'il le put. Alois lava son visage, se sentant un peu mieux après, mais l'horrible goût de vomi lui restait dans la bouche. Il se demanda s'il y avait un distributeur automatique non loin pour qu'il puisse acheter une boisson, mais d'abord, il devait appeler Ciel.

Sortant des toilettes, Alois prit son téléphone, appuyant sur le bouton pour désactiver le mode verrouillé, cependant, l'écran resta noir. Il maintint le bouton de démarrage afin d'activer l'appareil, espérant qu'il l'avait simplement éteint, mais l'écran resta noir. Il essaye de nouveau, mais le résultat fut le même.

 _Ne me dites pas que j'ai oublié de charger ce satané truc…_ pensa-t-il, fronçant les sourcils avec frustration devant l'entêtement du petit appareil.

Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que l'autre garçon ne soit pas dans les parages. Pas de chances. Il était tout seul. Alois regarda mieux et remarqua une petite cabine téléphonique près des toilettes, et il se dit qu'il pourrait l'utiliser. Il se sentit mieux après cette découverte, et alla vers le téléphone, cherchant de la monnaie dans sa poche. Son espoir fut brisé lorsqu'il lut la pancarte. Il regarda les diverses pièces dans sa main.

 _Laquelle équivaut à cinquante cents ?!_ pensa-t-il, paniqué, en regardant la monnaie étrangère. _Non, attends, calme-toi, Alois. Tu peux le faire. Montre à ce cyclope qu'il se trompe !_

Il se mit à mettre des pièces dans la fente, découvrant que deux des plus grosses pièces équivalaient à cinquante cents. Fier de lui, il prit le téléphone et le mit contre son oreille, se servant de son autre main pour composer. Puis, il resta ainsi un moment alors qu'il fit une autre découverte :

_Je ne me souviens pas de son numéro…_

Ce n'était que le premier jour de l'expédition à New York, et Alois Trancy s'était déjà perdu…


	175. Une Rencontre Fortuite Avec Un Globe-Trotter

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

175\. Une Rencontre Fortuite Avec Un Globe-Trotter.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à le joindre…_ dit le bleuté, son téléphone collé contre son oreille afin d'essayer de contacter la menace blonde.

Il n'arrivait même pas à avoir de tonalité. Finalement, il abandonna cette idée, et remit l'appareil dans sa poche. Sebastian et lui se tenaient à côté de l'entrée de l'attraction touristique alors qu'ils se demandaient où Alois était parti. Ciel croisait les bras, et fronçait les sourcils tandis qu'il repensait à ce qui avait précédé la fuite du blond. Il repensa à ce que le blond avait dit :

« _Peut-être que je n'aime juste pas qu'on me prenne tout le temps pour un idiot !_ »

Plus il y pensait, plus le bleuté réalisait quelque chose : la fréquence qu'il avait à traiter Alois « d'idiot » ou d'autre chose était un fait. Il se sentait coupable, croyant que c'était _cela_ qui avait fait fuir l'autre garçon, alors que la vérité était tout autre. Ciel, cependant, n'était pas non plus enclin à s'excuser. Cela allait contre sa nature d'admettre qu'il avait tort, et c'était parce qu'il savait que pour se réconcilier il devrait le faire que le bleuté _faisait la moue_ , ce qui amusait l'homme en noir.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous mettre à sa recherche, dit Sebastian, rompant le silence.

Ciel plissa le nez, sachant que cela le rapprocherait de l'instant où il devrait s'excuser.

\- Allons, jeune maître. Nous avons encore des choses à faire, reprit l'homme, remarquant la réticence du garçon. Le mieux ne serait-il pas d'en finir rapidement ?

À présent, le bleuté sut que le majordome connaissait son avis sur la question.

\- _Je suppose_ , fut tout ce que le bleuté put se forcer à dire de manière distinguée.

Il bougea de là où il s'adossait contre un mur, et se mit à marcher dans une direction au hasard.

\- Séparons-nous. Nous nous retrouverons ici dans trente minutes.

\- _Yes, my lord_.

Ils prirent donc chacun une direction différente alors que la menace blonde en question faisait ses propres recherches. Il arriva seulement une minute après les démons plus âgés à l'entrée du monument. Il tourna sur lui-même afin de mieux observer les alentours, mais ne vit qu'une bande d'autres touristes. Il ressortit à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche, essayant en vain de l'activer.

\- _Merde_ , jura-t-il.

Rapidement, il remit le téléphone dans sa poche et reprit sa marche. Le blond commençait à légèrement paniquer. C'était sa première fois hors du pays, après tout, et il était tout seul. Il détestait être seul. Et ce depuis sa tendre enfance. Il ne voyait aucun visage. Pas d'ami, de connaissance, pas même un ennemi pour le faire se sentir mieux.

Alois s'obligea à ignorer tout cela un instant afin de réfléchir. Il se mit à tenter de réfléchir comme le bleuté le ferait dans cette situation pour le retrouver. S'il était Ciel, et qu'il se cherchait, où irait-il ?

\- _Je m'emmêle les pinceaux…_ se dit-il en se frottant les tempes.

Sans autre idée d'où l'autre garçon pourrait être, il retourna là où il s'était enfui. Il revint au dernier endroit où il avait vu Ciel, ledit endroit étant le crâne de Mme Liberté. Jusqu'en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon il alla, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les enfants derrière lui qui le poussaient constamment, et les adolescents ayant l'air légèrement plus âgés devant lui qui se poussaient entre eux, un corps le percutant occasionnellement. Il commençait à être extrêmement frustré avec toute cette histoire, et comme il l'avait promis au bleuté, il faisait tout son possible pour se comporter au mieux. C'était en partie parce qu'il avait promis, et en partie pour prouver à l'autre garçon qu'il pouvait lui aussi garder son calme. Il serra les poings, faisant son maximum pour ne _pas_ frapper quelqu'un.

Tous ces efforts furent en vain, cependant, étant donné que ses compatriotes n'étaient même pas là. En fait, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Ces mêmes adolescents et enfants en eurent rapidement assez et partirent, la seule chose à voir étant une vue spectaculaire de la ville, ces derniers étant beaucoup trop immatures pour l'apprécier. Les seules personnes présentes étaient Alois, et un homme qui se tenait simplement là, reposant ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre tout en appuyant son poids dessus alors qu'il observait le paysage.

L'homme portait un costume marron avec des chaussures noires ainsi qu'une chemise bleue dont les premier et second boutons étaient défaits. Il fumait une cigarette d'un air mélancolique, son expression beaucoup moins frappante que la cicatrice en diagonale sur sa tempe. Alois n'aimait pas son apparence. Il semblait dangereux. Pourtant, le blond ne sembla pas réussir à se forcer à partir pour une raison quelconque. Ce serait malpoli, d'une certaine manière.

Il resta donc, et observa la même scène que l'homme quelques fenêtres à côtés de lui, reposant ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre et son menton dans ses paumes. Il regarda les immeubles changer légèrement de luminosité alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, leur donnant une étrange couleur orange d'un côté et un violet bleuâtre de l'autre. Cela lui rappelait Londres, d'une certaine façon. Avec ce jeu de lumières, cela ressemblait beaucoup à la ville qu'il considérait désormais comme son chez soi, malgré ses étranges formes cubiques et son atmosphère particulière. Il pouvait voir des oiseaux voler dans le ciel, certains plongeant vers le fleuve Hudson avant de remonter. Il ne se sentait pas nauséeux en regardant ce paysage, étonnamment. Il se sentait un peu chez lui, plus que plus tôt ce jour-là en essayant de deviner la valeur de la monnaie pour utiliser la cabine téléphonique, et acheter une boisson à un distributeur automatique afin de faire disparaître le goût fétide de sa bouche.

Soudain, il sentit son coude glisser, alors qu'il s'était trop penché. Son torse était littéralement hors de la fenêtre comme le bleuté lui avait fait remarqué tout à l'heure en se moquant. Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était sur le point de tomber de plusieurs étages vers les pieds de la statue. Il sentit quelqu'un attraper sa chemise avant d'enrouler un bras autour de sa taille et de le tirer.

Ciel ? Non, le bras était trop large pour être celui du garçon. Sebastian ? Non, le majordome portait des gants, et la main de son sauveur était beaucoup trop usée pour être celle de l'homme en noir. Une fois que les pieds d'Alois furent bien plantés au sol, la garçon se retourna et vit que l'homme qui s'était tenu non loin de lui s'était précipité pour le sauver d'une mauvaise chute.

\- Sois plus prudent, petit, tu veux mourir ?! le gronda-t-il, et le blond le regarda simplement alors qu'il écoutait ce que l'homme lui disait.

Le garçon reprit du poil de la bête lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi son accent lui semblait si _ordinaire_.

\- Vous êtes un _rosbif_ , vous aussi ! s'exclama le blond en pointant l'homme du doigt.

L'homme se contenta de le regarder lui aussi, avant d'éclater d'un rire sincère.

\- Eh bien, voyez-vous ça ! dit-il finalement. Qui aurait cru qu'un accent puisse autant manquer ?

Peut-être que l'homme n'était pas aussi terrifiant que ce que le blond avait pensé.

\- Je ne devrais pas être surpris, puisque c'est un endroit populaire pour les touristes, mais je serai toujours étonné de rencontrer un camarade anglais.

\- Je n'aurais pas su, c'est la première fois que je sors du pays, dit Alois, étrangement à l'aise pour parler avec ce parfait inconnu.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'homme lui rappelait un _certain fils de politicien qu'il connaissait_.

\- Quoi ? _Tu dois plus sortir alors_. Voyager est bon pour l'esprit.

\- Je sais pas, ça fait un peu peur.

\- C'est juste parce que tu n'as pas encore l'habitude, dit l'homme, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement en même temps.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Alois.

\- Rien… Je viens juste de me souvenir de quelque chose, c'est tout.

Son expression devint grave, semblable à celle qu'Alois avait aperçue lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. L'homme regarda la ville.

\- C'est drôle, ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… _Mon fils_ a presque fait pareil la première fois qu'il est venu ici aussi.

\- Alors c'est plutôt commun, hein ?

\- Non. Ça ne l'est pas. _Sois prudent quand tu regardes par la fenêtre, petit_.

\- J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose qu'il ait un père qui le surveille.

L'homme resta silencieux un moment après que le blond ait prononcé cette phrase, observant la ville en jouant avec l'objet dans sa poche.

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il doucement. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Depuis environ un an, maintenant.

L'homme en marron fit tomber la cendre de sa cigarette hors de la fenêtre, alors qu'il s'accouda sur le rebord.

\- Vous voyagez pour le travail ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda le blond.

\- Oui. Je vais dans pleins d'endroits, dit l'homme. Je n'ai jamais aimé laisser Johnny-, ou-, mon fils tout seul, mais je fais tout ça pour lui. _Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vu les choses de la même manière_ , par contre.

Alois regarda ses mains un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, essayant de voir s'il pouvait compatir. Peut-être, _peut-être_ était-ce ce que Ciel essayait de faire lorsqu'il grondait le blond, lui faisant des remarques lorsqu'il se comportait comme un idiot. Peut-être tentait-il juste de l'aider, et donnait l'impression d'être détestable. Il pouvait le comprendre en voyant les choses de cette manière.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez juste _lui dire_ ça, dit-il finalement.

L'homme sourit tristement.

\- _J'aimerais pouvoir…_ dit-il.

Alois inclina la tête, confus.

\- _Il a quitté ce monde pendant mon absence…_ Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire…

\- _Je vois…_ dit tristement Alois, regrettant ses paroles.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant… La seule raison pour laquelle je travaille autant c'était pour lui, mais maintenant… Maintenant je ne sais pas pour quoi vivre-

\- _Vous trouverez_ , dit soudainement Alois avec assurance, et l'homme le regarda d'un air surpris. Il y a longtemps on m'a dit que voyager pouvait aider à se trouver soi-même, expliqua-t-il. Puisqu'il n'est plus là, vous devez commencer à chercher quelque chose pour lequel vous vivez. Pas juste pour vous, mais pour lui aussi. Je sais que je serais triste si quelqu'un que j'appréciais était perdu et confus.

Le blond regarda l'homme, dont le sourire passa de triste à compréhensif.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est _vrai_? demanda-t-il, recevant un acquiescement de la part du garçon. C'est parce que lorsque l'on voyage, _on rencontre des tas de gens intéressant_ _s_ _sur le chemin qui nous aident_.

Alois se mit à sourire, heureux de pouvoir aider cet homme. Soudainement, le téléphone de l'homme se fit savoir, et il dut le sortir de sa poche pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant l'appareil avant de le remettre à sa place.

\- Ça veut dire que je dois retourner travailler, dit-il, souriant à nouveau.

Il se retourna vers les escaliers avant de s'arrêter et de refaire face au blond.

\- J'espère que tu puisses plus voyager, toi aussi. Ça t'aidera à trouver ta place dans le monde !

\- Je voyagerai, répondit le garçon. J'irai dans autant d'endroits que possible !

\- Parfait ! Ravi de t'avoir parlé !

\- De même !

Il fut de nouveau seul. Seul dans la tête de la Statue de la Liberté, maintenant sûr de lui concernant certaines choses, et incertain pour d'autres. Il regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre en réfléchissant, mais rapidement, ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de pas venant des escaliers. Il n'y fit pas attention, cependant, alors qu'il était sûr que ce n'était qu'un touriste.

\- _Je te retrouve enfin !_

Alois sursauta en entendant la voix familière et se retourna pour voir le bleuté. Il lui sourit.

\- Je suis là ! répondit-il, ignorant le roulement de l'œil du bleuté.

\- J'ai cherché dans toute cette satané île et tu étais là tout ce temps. _Je me sens enrichi intellectuellement…_ dit Ciel, prenant une place à côté du blond.

\- Je ne suis ici que depuis quelques minutes, en fait. _Je te_ cherchais, répondit Alois.

Il inclina légèrement la tête lorsque le bleuté ne répondit pas du tac-au-tac.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Ciel prit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Écoute… Tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure… commença-t-il, regardant le paysage plutôt que l'autre garçon, … Tu sais que je ne le pensais _pas_ réellement, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais juste… _Je ne sais pas…_ Je ne veux pas _vraiment_ dire ce genre de choses…

Le bleuté prit une profonde inspiration, refoulant toutes traces d'entêtement pour prononcer une seule phrase.

\- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que… _je suis désolé_.

Finalement, il se força à regarder le blond, son visage rougissant immédiatement en apercevant l'expression de l'autre garçon.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! ordonna le bleuté. _Tu me regardes comme si j'avais deux têtes d'un seul coup !_

Son embarras ne fit que s'amplifier lorsque le blond ricana, essayant de retenir un rire. Le blond mit ses bras autour du cou de Ciel, et déposa brièvement un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Tu es _adorable~ !_ chantonna-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses gloussements. Tu es le _plus gentil de tous les démons_!

\- _Pas_ du tout… bouda le Phantomhive, niant l'affirmation en espérant quelque peu sauver la face.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le blond ne put plus se retenir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?!

\- Je ne t'en voulais pas _autant_ ! réussit à dire Alois entre deux rires.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ?

\- J'ai recommencé à me sentir mal, alors je suis allé aux toilettes ! J'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir, alors je ne pouvais pas parler !

Ciel se contenta de fixer le garçon un moment avant de finalement répondre.

\- Et tu viens de m' _embrasser_. Comme c'est _charmant_ , dit-il, soulagé de ne pas être en mauvais terme avec le garçon.

\- N'est-ce pas ? demanda le blond avec un grand sourire. Je sais à quel point tu _adores_ mes _germes._

Il lécha la joue du bleuté seulement pour l'embêter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ avec toi, Alois ?

\- Eh bien, principalement les mêmes choses qui ne vont pas chez _toi_.

Ciel soupira d'exaspération en entendant l'explication, sachant que c'était partiellement vrai. Puis, son expression changea soudainement, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le blond.

\- Il y avait un homme ici, avec un costume marron, une petite barbe et une cicatrice… commença Ciel. Je l'ai croisé en venant ici…

\- Oui, et ?

Le bleuté devint soudainement assez sérieux.

\- _Il s'agissait de Victor Beattie_ ; _Le trafiquant d'armes_.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Travis PK TU PARLES PAS PLUS !** _» de WooImmafox1305_

_Réponse de Travis : « Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire d'autre… Je préfère aller droit au but, et si je n'ai rien à ajouter, je ne le fais pas. »_

_Question : «_ **D'ailleurs, si tous les 7 regardaient un anime de leur choix, ce serait lequel et qui serait le plus Otaku d'entre eux ?** _» de IggyLikesToExplode_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Darker Than Black... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Sayonara, Zetsubou Sensei. C'est complètement barjot, d'une manière qui est géniale ! »_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Princess Jellyfish. Je m'y retrouve. Kuranosuke est génial. »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Code Geass. Ça en jette. Putain, Lelouch me rappelle tellement Ciel, parfois. »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Rosario + Vampire. J'aime l' **intrigue**... »_

_Réponse de Preston : « Bleach. C'est classe ! Si seulement les **S** **hinigamis** étaient réels... »_

_Réponse de Travis : « Ouran High School Host Club. J'aime comment ça parodie les autres animes et les aspects de la culture anime. Les personnages sont aussi plutôt réalistes, et comiques. »_


	176. Les Adultes Sont Horribles

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

176\. Les Adultes Sont Horribles.

New York City : Ville de culture et quartier général des Nations Unies. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse réellement ici, cependant. Non, bien que les garçons soient à New York, ils se trouvaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel, où le bleuté essayait d'apprendre au blond une technique propre aux démons. L'art de la métamorphose.

La nuit était tombée depuis leurs péripéties sur Liberty Island, et le lendemain matin ils allaient faire un tour dans la branche américaine de la compagnie Phantom. Pour se faire, cependant, le bleuté devrait se transformer en « adulte » une fois de plus, et le blond devrait donc en faire de même.

\- _Réessaye_ , dit le bleuté.

Il était assis sur un des lits dans leur chambre d'hôtel, les bras croisés.

\- Cette fois-ci, essaye de répartir ton énergie de manière plus équitable.

\- _Je peux pas prendre une autre pause ?_ geint Alois, reprenant sa forme habituelle et s'asseyant par terre.

\- Encore une fois, _après_ tu pourras faire une pause, répondit le Phantomhive, gagnant un grognement de la part du Trancy.

Le blond se remit debout et réessaya en suivant le conseil du bleuté. Concentrant son essence, une marque diabolique apparut sous les pieds du blond, luisant d'un violet menaçant. Il s'agissait d'un pentacle avec des lignes partant des extrémités de l'étoile, allant jusqu'au milieu, avec ce qui semblait être du lierre à l'extérieur de l'étoile entre elle et le cercle. Cela semblait absorber la lumière de la pièce, la seule source de lumière étant le cercle lui-même, et les yeux rouges luisants du blond.

Des flammes noires se mirent à consumer le garçon, partant du cercle. Alois ne sembla pas sentir la sensation de brûlure que les flammes lui avaient infligé les premières fois qu'il s'était changé, ce qui était un signe qu'il s'améliorait. Alors que les flammes s'évanouissaient, l'apparence du garçon fut changée en celle d'un jeune homme aux alentours de vingt ans.

Alois était toujours le même, mais plus grand, avec un menton plus défini et des épaules robustes, comme le bleuté lorsqu'il changeait sa propre forme pour ressembler à un adulte humain. Le blond se regarda dans le miroir, observant sa nouvelle apparence, écarquillant les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Puis, il sourit et se tourna vers le bleuté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il, un peu choqué par sa propre voix.

Elle était beaucoup plus grave que d'ordinaire, évidemment, ce que le bleuté et lui trouvaient curieux pour une raison ou pour une autre.

\- _Impressionnant_ , dit Ciel en se levant.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta immédiatement en réalisant à quel point le blond était plus grand que lui à présent. Il détestait avoir à lever la tête pour lui parler. Alois, évidemment, le remarqua, et se sentit le besoin d'embêter le bleuté.

\- _Aw~ ! Le haut de ta tête est adorable~ !_ dit-il de son étrange voix « d'adulte », et Ciel fronça les sourcils tout en croisant les bras, indigné.

Son embarras fut encore plus poussé lorsque l'autre démon décida de caresser sa tête comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant. Souriant narquoisement, Ciel décida de les mettre à un pied d'égalité.

Un cercla apparut sous ses pieds, et Alois sursauta en arrêtant ce qu'il faisait. Le pentacle du bleuté était bleu, avec une plus petite étoilé à l'envers dedans, ainsi que de petits cercles entre les plus grandes extrémités de l'étoile. Ciel fut lui aussi enveloppé par les flammes alors qu'il effectuait sa propre métamorphose. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il était de nouveau « Ciel Phantomhive : PDG de Phantom ». Le blond le regarda un moment, quelque peu intimidé par la nouvelle apparence du bleuté de la même manière qu'il était légèrement intimidé par Sebastian. Ce fut lorsque le bleuté sourit espièglement, cependant, qu'il réalisa quelque chose; quelque chose de très important :

 _Ciel était légèrement plus grand que lui_.

\- _C'est injuste !_ dit-il en pointant l'autre « homme » du doigt. Tu as _triché_ , pas vrai ?! Tu as ajusté ta taille, j'en suis sûr !

\- Je n'ai rien fait de cela, dit Ciel. Il faut t'y faire, « _demi-portion_ ».

Le blond devant lui tenta de rétorquer quelque chose, ouvrant la bouche, pourtant rien ne sortit. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de regarder l'expression jubilatoire du Phantomhive, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre le fait que la même chose pour laquelle il taquinait tout le temps le bleuté était retourné contre lui.

Hélas, ce fut à ce moment-là que sa fatigue accumulée après toutes ces transformations se fit savoir, et il reprit son apparence habituelle contre son gré. Il releva les yeux vers l'homme devant lui, quelque peu effrayé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il vit le bleuté lever une main vers lui, et recula, fermant les yeux par réflexe. Lorsqu'il sentit ses cheveux être caressés, il se força à rouvrir un œil avant de regarder le bleuté.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais t' _attaquer_? demanda Ciel, jouant avec les cheveux du blond.

\- N-Non, c'est juste… commença le garçon, s'en voulant d'avoir donné cette impression.

\- Je sais. Tu n'aimes pas les adultes, l'interrompit le bleuté. Mais je suis toujours _moi_.

\- Je le sais. Ce n'est pas comme si je _voulais_ être intimidé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Peut-être que tu t'y feras un jour.

Alois resta silencieux un moment alors qu'il essayait de trouver une réponse, mais peu importe à quel point il réfléchissait, il n'arrivait pas.

\- Eh, Ciel… dit-il finalement, s'approchant du bleuté, … Penche-toi un peu.

Quelque peu confus par cette demande, Ciel ménagea le garçon, se penchant, comme il lui avait demandé. Alois se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre homme, déposant avec hésitation un baiser sur les lèvres du bleuté, surprenant ce dernier. Néanmoins, il répondit au baiser du blond alors que le garçon passa ses mains des épaules à l'arrière de sa tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux du bleuté.

Des flammes noires se mirent à envelopper le Phantomhive une nouvelle fois, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne les sentit. Même Alois ne pouvait pas sentir les flammes qui semblaient pouvoir non seulement brûler sa chair, mais également la maudire, alors qu'il était trop distrait pour remarquer, se mouvant de manière à suivre la perte de hauteur du garçon. Lorsqu'il se recula, il s'aperçut que le bleuté avait repris sa forme habituelle, semblant choqué d'être revenu à un niveau semblable au blond.

\- Tu m'as déconcentré… dit-il, réalisant ce qui avait dû arriver.

\- Est-ce forcément une _mauvaise_ chose ? plaisanta le blond.

\- Non. Non pas _forcément_ , répondit le Phantomhive avec un sourire.

Il resserra son emprise autour de la taille du blond.

\- C'est bien alors, mais si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour te déconcentrer, tu devras peut-être t'entraîner davantage, dit le blond, tirant la langue.

\- Ne tire pas la langue à moins de compter l' _utiliser_ , Trancy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que quelqu'un regrette d'avoir _travaillé_ hier soir au lieu de _jouer ?_

Alois se pencha en avant, forçant le bleuté à tomber en arrière sur le lit.

\- Dis-moi, était-ce une _menace_ ou un _ordre ?_

Il sourit narquoisement, mais ce sourire disparut rapidement lorsque le bleuté les fit rouler afin d'être au-dessus du blond.

\- Qui sait ? Cela pourrait être les _deux_ , dit-il, regardant Alois de haut. Nous avons du temps avant notre rendez-vous. Tu veux jouer maintenant ?

\- Voyons, je me sentirais insulté _autrement_.

\- Fais juste attention à ne pas faire trop de _bruit_.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **J'ai maintenant une question pour Travis ! Puisque tu aimes Ouran High School Host Club, ce qui te vaut un tape m'en cinq de ma part *lève la main pour faire un tape m'en cinq*, quel est ton hôte préféré ?** _» de SisterOfScarletDevil_

_Réponse de Travis : « Honey. Il est mignon. »_

_Question : «_ **SEBASTIAN JE TE CHOISIS ! Tu as déjà pensé à te marier ? Je veux dire, tu dois te sentir seul alors que tout le monde autour de toi est en couple.** _» de WooImmafox1305_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Honnêtement, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une possibilité et une nécessité. On ne rencontre pas d'autres démons aussi souvent que cela, vous savez. Oh, eh bien. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera, je suppose. »_


	177. Infiltration Rondement Menée

* * *

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

177\. Infiltration Rondement Menée.

La compagnie de jouets Phantom date du XIXe siècle, aussi étonnant cela soit-il, et elle continue à prospérer de nos jours en s'accommodant aux changements d'intérêts constants de la jeunesse des temps modernes. Elle continue à vendre ses jouets « classiques » tel que le fameux « Bitter-Rabbit », mais elle a désormais commencé à vendre divers produits comme des figurines articulées, et a sophistiqué l'ensemble de ses jeux et leurs apparences afin d'éloigner la concurrence. Ses projets les plus récents tournant autour de l'expansion de ces idées-là, tandis que les haut-placés parlent de la possibilité de se lancer dans l'industrie du jeu-vidéo, ayant d'ailleurs démarré une campagne publicitaire afin de vendre leur nouvelle ligne de figurines ainsi qu'un programme de dessin animé sur une équipe de super-héros appelée « _PhantomFive_ », cette dernière idée agaçant le PDG.

Aujourd'hui, il rendait une visite surprise à la branche américaine de Phantom, dont les quartiers généraux étaient situés à New York City. Certains des plus haut placés du personnel dans l'immeuble paniquaient presque avec l'arrivée du gentleman borgne, alors que « l'homme » était connu pour avoir une présence intimidante, et pour être capable de licencier n'importe qui dans cet immeuble par simple _caprice_ , s'il le souhaitait. Il lui suffisait de s'exprimer là-dessus. Ciel trouvait toujours ces visites secrètement amusante alors que les employés avaient peur pour leurs carrières. Son « _nouvel assistant_ », cependant, ne s'embêtait pas à cacher son amusement, souriant tout du long.

Le blond fut présenté comme « _Jim Macken_ », ce qui l'agaçait, mais il serait étrange qu'il le nie, surtout devant quelqu'un qui était _supposé_ être son supérieur. En conséquent, il dit poliment « bonjour » et prétendit travailler alors qu'il regardait tout et n'importe quoi. Ciel se trompait, il y avait pas mal de choses à voir. Peut-être était-ce juste différent à Londres.

Il y avait de nombreux jouets exposés qui décoraient l'entrée. Il y avait de simples animaux en peluches et d'autres jeux plus complexes. Alois devait s'arrêter et tous les regarder, ralentissant la progression de l'expédition à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la réception, un Bitter Rabbit s'y trouvait pour accueillir les visiteurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jouet ô si familier. Mais alors, son regard s'égara tandis que le Phantomhive parlait avec la réceptionniste afin de rencontrer la personne à la tête de cette branche. Alois se concentra à la place sur une peluche de phoque qui était à côté de la réception.

\- Eh, Ciel ! appela-t-il, obtenant l'attention du bleuté. Je peux voir ton cache-œil quelques secondes ?

\- Pourquoi ? répondit le PDG, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce que le blond pouvait bien vouloir faire avec l'objet.

La réceptionniste regarda le blond comme s'il était fou de demander une telle chose au bleuté.

\- Laisse-moi juste voir ! Je te le rendrai juste après !

À contrecœur, Ciel céda, dénouant son cache-œil et le donnant à Alois d'une main et se couvrant l'œil maudit de l'autre. Le blond l'accepta, et prit l'animal en peluche, mettant l'objet dessus avant de le montrer à son compatriote.

\- Regarde. C'est « _Ciel Phoquomhive_ », dit-il.

La spontanéité de la plaisanterie du blond fit presque craquer les deux autres démons. Oui, Ciel aussi. Heureusement pour lui, le bleuté était doué pour rester indifférent, ne laissant son expression blasée ne bouger qu'un instant.

\- Très bien, tu as fait ta blague. Rends-le-moi, dit-il, tendant la main.

Alois sourit.

\- Je t'ai vu. Tu as presque _souri_ , n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il en lui rendant.

La femme de l'accueil n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne soit pas licencié sur le champ. Bien que le Phantomhive ne l'ait jamais fait, la rumeur courait que cela était déjà arrivé autrefois, alors la plupart des employés se tenaient à carreaux lorsque le PDG était dans les parages. Pourtant, cet homme s'en était sorti sans aucune égratignures, faisant presque _sourire_ le redoutable bleuté. Peut-être était-ce ce pourquoi un « homme » aussi étrange était son assistant.

Les heures passèrent, et la visite éprouvante auprès du chef de la branche américaine se termina, ce qui soulagea grandement ce dernier. Tout du long, Alois avait regardé et touché des choses, fait des blagues, et d'autres choses « Aloisantes » tandis que Ciel avait parlé affaires. Arrivés à la fin de la journée, cependant, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués après avoir maintenu leurs formes « adultes » pendant aussi longtemps, et ils reprirent leurs formes « habituelles » (si cela est le terme approprié) dans les toilettes, plutôt que dans l'ascenseur comme Alois l'avait proposé, à cause des caméras dans la boîte montante et descendante avant de retourner à leur base d'opérations temporaires.

Après quelques heures de repos, ils décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de se mettre en route, après avoir perdu plus d'une journée en ville. Leurs ordres étaient de ramener le trafiquant d'armes Victor Beattie à Scotland Yard mort ou vif, et si mort, s'assurer que ce soit fait sur les eaux internationales, afin que sa mort ne puisse pas être liée à l'Angleterre. Ils se préparèrent chacun dans leurs chambres, revêtant leurs habituelles tenues de travail, leurs costumes noirs unis et leurs manteaux. Ciel prépara son pistolet tandis que Sebastian s'arrangea pour que leurs bagages soient renvoyés à leur domaine, étant donné qu'ils ne rentreraient pas en Angleterre de la même manière qu'à leur arrivée.

Ils comptaient s'introduire sur le bateau de Beattie, et attendre qu'il soit sur l'eau avant de se débarrasser de lui, comme demandé. Ils localisèrent la jetée où le bateau se trouvait la veille, et se dirigèrent dans cette direction, s'assurant de sortir du taxi bien plus loin afin de rendre l'infiltration dans le navire plus simple durant la nuit. Avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que tuer Beattie, cependant, ils devaient trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des quelques hommes à l'entrée. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et de forte carrure.

\- _Et maintenant ?_ demanda le blond en chuchotant, regardant son commandant pour plus d'instructions.

Ciel, en réponse, surveilla les environs, examinant l'entrepôt voisin rempli de conteneurs la veille, maintenant vide, et la grue qui devait sans doute les charger dans le bateau.

\- _Là_ , dit soudainement le majordome avant que le bleuté puisse trouver une solution. Il pointa du doigt le toit de l'entrepôt.

\- _Si nous pouvons aller sur le toit, nous pourrons sauter sur l'embarcation._

Sebastian prit ensuite un caillou et montra du doigt des tonneaux en fer.

\- _Si je jette cela sur ces barils, cela fera du bruit, et attirera l'attention des gardes. Ainsi, ils seront trop distraits pour nous voir_.

N'ayant pas d'autre idée, le bleuté acquiesça au plan rapidement pensé. Le trio trouva un bon endroit d'où sauter, et ils tendirent les muscles de leurs jambes pour se préparer avant de prendre de l'élan. Ciel et Sebastian atterrirent sur le toit sans aucun problème, le cliquetis de leurs chaussures résonnant à peine. Alois, cependant, n'était pas aussi adroit. La distance à parcourir afin de faire ce saut était beaucoup trop large pour lui, beaucoup plus que celle entre les immeubles de Londres lorsque « Simon » leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de prendre de voiture. Seul le bout de son pied se posa sur le toit. Alors qu'il tenta de placer son autre jambe en avant afin de s'équilibrer, la seule prise qu'il avait lui échappa et il tomba en avant sur le ventre dans un _bruit sourd_. Ce n'aurait pas été un si gros problème si le toit n'était pas penché, mais il l'était, et il commença à glisser vers le bord.

Il griffa la toiture afin d'arrêter sa chute, mais son bras fut attrapé par le majordome. Les jambes d'Alois pendouillaient dans le vide. D'un simple effort, Sebastian réussit à le remettre sur ses pieds, et à retrouver son équilibre.

\- Merci… dit le garçon, se remettant de sa frayeur.

Il remit ses vêtements en ordre alors que le bleuté soupira de soulagement.

\- Aucun problème, répondit le majordome.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa cible, sortant le petit caillou de sa poche, et d'un mouvement de bras, l'envoya sur les tonneaux. L'impact de la pierre contre le métal fit un véritable vacarme, et les deux gardes sursautèrent. Le trio les observa parler entre eux un moment avant qu'ils envoient quelqu'un enquêter, couvrant ses arrières tout du long.

Pendant ce temps, le bateau fut accosté par des passagers clandestins, seulement visibles dans la lumière de la lune au-dessus d'eux. Ils répétèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pour monter sur le toit de l'entrepôt, mais cette fois, la menace blonde fut portée sur l'épaule du majordome comme un sac de farine. Il déposa le garçon qui faisait la moue après avoir été dans une position aussi peu élégante, et ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans le bateau.

La nuit était encore longue, et il semblerait qu'ils commenceraient leur voyage à n'importe quel moment.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **Si vous vous marri** **i** **ez, est-ce qu'Alois porterait une robe de mariée ? (est-ce que cette question a déjà été posé** **e** **?) Et est-ce que Sebastian serait le témoin ?** _» de Anonyma_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je sais pas. Je pourrais porter une robe, mais je pourrais porter un costume. Qui sait ? Ça dépend de si j'en ai envie. Je sais pas pour Sebastian. Ça pourrait probablement être le cas. »_

_Réponse de Ciel : « M-m- **marier** … ? »_

_Question : «_ **Alois : un jour tu te réveilles et Ciel n'est pas dans le lit avec toi, mais dans son bureau mort au sol. Sebastian n'est pas là. Deux jours plus tard, Sebastian revient avec un** **mulet, et dit que tu as tué Ciel. Il te montre même des preuves. Quelle est ta réaction ?** _» de 8888littlecat8888_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je mourrai. Quand j'étais humain, Dieu ne m'a jamais laissé avoir des choses comme le bonheur ou l'amour. Ces choses m'ont été données par le malin. Le malin est un Dieu qui me convient mieux; un Dieu auquel je peux croire. Si ce Dieu venait à disparaître, ce serait la fin de mon monde. Je tuerai celui qui tuera Ciel. Je le tuerai avant de me tuer. Si ça devait être moi, ça rendrait juste la tâche plus simple. »_

_Question : «_ **Est-ce que le Duo de Démons est fatigué après avoir fait 'ça' au lit ? Je me** **suis** **toujours demandé parce que les démons n'ont pas besoin de dormir dooonc… Le duo, je vous invoque pour répondre à la question !** _» de FreezinWinter_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Pou-Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de questions de ce genre ?! C'est vrai, nous sommes un peu… fatigués après… ce genre de choses, mais ce n'est pas le sorte de fatigue qui demande du sommeil. Comparez cela à… j'ai envie de dire du 'sport', mais j'ai l'impression que la majorité d'entre vous vont faire des 'clin d’œil-clin d’œil, coup de coude-coup de coude'… Br-Bref, c'est plus le sorte de 'fatigue' que quelques minutes de repos peuvent faire passer... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « On a juste à rester inerte une minute ou deux, et puis c'est bon. »_

_Question : «_ **Bonjour, j'ai encore une question pour Ciel, c'est vraiment bizarre mais… quelle a été ta réaction lorsque tu as vu Alois, tu sais, 'comme ça'… (clin d'œil-clin d'œil coup de coude-coup de coude). Et Alois, quelle a été ta réaction pour Ciel ?..** _» de Elle (la même personne qui a demandé 'est-ce que Alois peut tomber enceint ?' qui est probablement l'une des plus drôles questions qu'on ait eu)_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Oh, hum… eh bien… Je… J'ai pensé qu'il était… Il est… enfin… comment dit-on ? 'stupéfiant' ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit cela… Il m'a juste fait me sentir… différent… 'différent' d'une bonne manière, je veux dire, évidemment, mais… hum… comme, comme du feu... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Il est si sexy. Je veux le regarder avec mes deux yeux, et mes mains (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Ciel peut être très passionné lorsqu'il s'y met. C'est excitant. »_

_Question : «_ **Comment peux-** **tu** **répondre à ces questions aussi facilement, Alois ?** _» de Ciel_

_Réponse de Alois : « J'essaye juste de te **complimenter** , Ciel. »_


	178. Cargo

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

178\. Cargo.

\- _Veux-tu bien te taire ?!_ demanda un certain bleuté d'un ton étouffé, craignant que les questions en continu du blond ne mettent en danger leur mission.

\- _Dès que quelqu'un m'expliquera ce qu'on va faire_ _ **après**_ _que ce gars sera mort !_ répliqua sur un même ton l'autre garçon. _Est-ce que l'un de vous sait conduire ce truc ?!_

Les trois démons de la maison Phantomhive étaient actuellement à bord d'un porte-conteneurs quelque part au beau milieu de l'océan Atlantique, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux. Maintenant qu'ils étaient hors de la baie et sur les eaux internationales, il était temps de s'occuper de leur cible. Ils devaient la trouver rapidement, et surtout, discrètement afin de ne pas alerter tout l'équipage. Alois était, cependant, en train de rendre cette dernière condition compliquée.

\- _Nous pourrons probablement garder le capitaine en otage afin de le faire naviguer_ , répondit le bleuté en chuchotant. _À en juger par son apparence, je doute que Beattie soit celui qui dirige le bateau. Si nous ne pouvons pas garder le capitaine, alors je suis sûr que Sebastian trouvera une solution._

\- _Sans aucun problème_ , dit le majordome, s'immisçant dans la conversation du duo. _Cela pourrait me prendre quelques minutes, mais j'ai confiance en mes capacités_.

\- _Sans offense, mais l'incertitude me rend sceptiqu-_

Le blond fut réduit au silence par la main du bleuté qui recouvrit sa bouche, et il fut poussé contre l'un des conteneurs. Le majordome s'accroupit dos au conteneur, et Ciel tint Alois en place tout en restant lui-même contre le mur. Ils cessèrent leur inutile respiration en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Ils aperçurent un homme marcher dans la lumière. Un grand homme musclé n'ayant pas l'air commode, dont le nez semblait avoir été cassé beaucoup trop de fois. Il portait une chemise Hawaïenne à manches courtes, ce qui permettait d'entrevoir le dessin d'un bulldog tatoué sur le bras de l'homme. Mais le plus désarmant était le fait qu'il se baladait avec une mitrailleuse. Il regarda les alentours plusieurs fois, et inspecta tous les recoins d'une manière qui montrait qu'il n'était pas là pour rigoler. L'homme regarda conteneur après conteneur, s'approchant de plus en plus de celui où les démons s'étaient cachés. Sebastian mit une main dans son manteau, prêt à riposter, lorsque le bruit d'un talkie-walkie résonna et arrêta l'homme dans ses recherches. Il le sortit de sa poche, et le mit à son oreille.

\- _Floyd_! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ramène-toi ! Le boss veut nous parler ! cria une voix avec un accent allemand à travers la radio, l'homme éloignant l'appareil de son oreille.

Les démons furent parfaitement capable d'entendre la conversation grâce à cela et à leur superbe ouï. L'homme, dont le nom était apparemment « Floyd » remit l'appareil contre son oreille pour répondre.

\- T'es obligé de gueuler comme ça ? dit Floyd d'un accent américain, sa voix rauque.

Apparemment, Beattie avait engagé du personnel partout à travers le monde.

\- Ça fait mal. J'ai cru avoir entendu quelque chose dans la cale.

\- Impossible ! Personne a pu rentrer sans qu'on remarque, dit la voix. C'était probablement juste les caisses qui ont bougé avec le mouvement du bateau.

\- Ça ressemblait plus à des _voix_.

\- _Mein gott !_ D'abord tu penses voir des _lumières bizarres_ venir de la fenêtre de _la chambre d'hôtel_ de la rue en face de nous, et maintenant t' _entend_ _s_ _des voix ?_ demanda l'homme à travers la radio, parlant toujours aussi fort. Floyd, t'es sûr que t'es pas en train de perdre la boule ?

Soupirant, l'autre homme répondit :

\- Je dois être _fatigué_ , ou autre, dit-il, se retournant pour partir. J'arrive. Calme-toi, _Heinrich…_

Une fois qu'il fut parti, le trio laissa ses muscles se détendre un peu, sortant du mode défensif. Sebastian jeta un œil à l'angle afin de s'assurer qu'il soit réellement parti, avant de donner le signal aux autres, leur faisant savoir que la voie était libre. Ciel acquiesça, avant de grimacer en sentant quelque chose de chaud et humide toucher sa paume. Rapidement, il éloigna sa main de la source.

\- _Est-ce que tu viens de me_ _ **lécher**_ _?!_ demanda-t-il d'un ton étouffé, essuyant le membre contaminé sur son pantalon en lançant un regard au blond.

\- _Oui_ , répondit Alois _. Tu ne semblais pas prêt à enlever ta main autrement !_

\- _Tu aurais pu la pousser !_

_\- J'ai essayé ! Tu ne bougeais pas !_

_\- Jeune maître,_ _ **la mission**_ _,_ intervint Sebastian, et le bleuté revint immédiatement en « mode affaires » après s'être rappelé de sa présence.

Il détestait que le blond le fasse agir aussi puérilement devant les autres. Embarrassé, Ciel se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

\- _Oui, eh bien, vous avez tous les deux entendu ce que la voix à travers la radio à dit, non ?_ demanda-t-il, et les deux autres acquiescèrent, Alois faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le ton embarrassé du garçon afin de remplir l'objectif de la mission, alors que Sebastian y arrivait aisément, bien que sans un sourire narquois.

\- Il a dit que leur employeur souhaitait les voir afin de leur dire quelque chose, reprit Ciel. J'imagine qu'il parlait de Beattie. En d'autres termes, notre cible a tous ses gardes du corps dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Ça m'a l'air problématique, commenta le blond. Alors quel est le plan ? Attendre qu'ils partent ? S'y précipiter et tous les tuer ? Envoyer Sebastian les viser à coups de _couvert-sniper_ à travers une fenêtre ouverte ?

\- Je… ne suis pas sûr… répondit le bleuté.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire. Avec tous ses gardes du corps, il serait compliqué de l'éliminer. C'était dans ces moments-là que le bleuté se sentait mal. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas être incapable de trouver un plan. La frustration était visible sur son visage, alors qu'il avait du mal à trouver une solution. Le majordome lui sourit.

\- Eh bien, nous pourrions en profiter pour fouiller le reste du bateau, suggéra-t-il, essayant de faire comme s'il ne remarquait pas l'irritation du bleuté.

Ciel faisait cela parfois. Il avait ces moments où il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, comme n'importe quelle personne « normale ». Malheureusement, cependant, cela arrivait aux pires moments. Le bleuté le regarda un instant, avant de céder.

\- D'accord. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel est l'intérêt, cependant… dit le bleuté, croisant les bras.

Chaque fois qu'il avait un de ces moments, il se maudissait grandement.

\- Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver la pièce où il restera sur ce navire, suggéra le blond, essayant de trouver une raison. Ensuite, on peut juste attendre qu'il revienne et se débarrasser de lui quand il est seul.

Il regarda Sebastian, qui hocha la tête et le garçon sourit. Le bleuté le regarda un moment et soupira.

\- Très bien. Essayons… dit-il, n'étant pas très sûr de la tournure des événements.

Il écarquilla l'œil lorsque le blond mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua.

\- _Arrête. De. T'inquiéter. On. A. Une. Mission. À. Accomplir !_ dit Alois entre deux secousses.

Finalement, il relâcha le garçon, ce dernier abasourdi par les actions du blond.

Et ainsi, la chasse de Victor Beattie débuta…

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **POUR Ciel : Épouseras-tu A** **lois ? Et irais-tu en lune de miel ? POUR ALOIS : irais-tu en lune de miel avec Ciel ? Et enfin, Pour Sebastian : que penserais-tu du mariage de Ciel et Alois ?** _» de Zae Jeweal, et pleins d'autres…_

_Réponse de Ciel : « É-É- **Épouser**?! Eh bien, euh, *ahem*. S-Si c'est la décision que nous prenons tous les deux dans le futur, alors o-oui… Légalement parlant, je ne suis même pas censé avoir une relation avec lui, étant donné qu'il est reconnu par le gouvernement comme ayant **seize ans** , et j'ai **cent trente quatre ans** (cent trente cinq dans quelques jours…). Même si, c'est un sujet qui fait débat dans le Conseil des Douze…_

_Et puis, le m-mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe n'est pas reconnu en Angleterre. Nous pourrions avoir une 'Union Civile', mais ce n'est pas exactement pareil… P-Pas que ça m' **intéresse** vraiment… »_

_Réponse d'Alois : « Pourquoi pas ? Ça m'a l'air très **amusant** ~ !_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Hmm ? Il n'y a aucune objections de ma part. Je serai content pour eux s'ils en décidaient ainsi. Après tout, si je devais nier une telle chose pour mon maître, quel genre de majordome serais-je ? »_

_Question : «_ **Eh, j'ai une question pour Ciel. Que penses-tu que tes parents penseraient de toutes les choses qui te sont arrivées depuis leur mort ?** _» de White Bloody Queen_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Eh bien, je doute grandement qu'ils approuvent toute cette histoire de 'vendre mon âme à un démon pour me venger', ou de devenir un démon moi-même. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'ils apprécieraient ma… relation avec Alois… (l'ère Victorienne était un autre temps, après tout…) À grande échelle, cependant, je pense qu'ils seraient un peu contents de savoir que je me porte bien... »_


	179. Désolé, Désolé, Désolé

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

179\. Désolé, Désolé, Désolé.

\- _Je ne veux pas être tout seul !_ protesta un certain démon blond à bord d'un certain navire quelque part au beau milieu de l'océan Atlantique.

\- _Sssssh ! Parle moins fort, abruti !_ ordonna un certain bleuté.

Ayant décidé de ce qu'ils allaient faire, il avait proposé de se séparer afin de recouvrir une plus grande surface.

\- _Il sera plus difficile de nous attraper ainsi ! Si l'un de nous trouve la chambre de Beattie, il appellera les autres, d'accord ?_

 _\- Je neveux quand même pas être tout seul !_ dit Alois.

Il faisait sombre, et les lieux n'étaient pas familiers, sans parler du fait qu'il y avait des gardes armés errant dans le bateau. S'il tombait sur l'un d'entre eux, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de riposter. Il était terrifié à l'idée de s'engager dans un combat contre eux. Il frissonna alors qu'il se mit malgré lui à imaginer _le pire des scénarios_. Bien qu'il fasse glacial dehors, il commençait à suer, et son imagination débordante combinée aux mouvements réguliers de l'embarcation commençaient à le rendre de nouveau malade.

\- Alois, tu peux t'en sortir. Tant que tu réussis à rester discret, tout ira bien.

Le blond le regarda, son expression neutre, comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

\- Écoute, tu es plus fort que _dix_ de ces hommes réunis. Si tu es fusillé, tu réussiras à te remettre sur pieds. Tu es un _démon_ , il serait temps d' _agir comme tel_.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- J' _agis_ comme un démon !

Ça l'énervait. Ça l'énervait que le bleuté attende cela de lui, alors que tout cela lui était encore nouveau. Les choses qui semblaient si évidentes pour Ciel ne l'étaient pas pour Alois. Il avait encore une façon de raisonner très humaine, oubliant souvent ses propres capacités à cause du fait qu'il était autrefois humain.

Le blond savait très bien que les intentions du bleuté n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais cela l'agaçait tout de même qu'on lui parle ainsi. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait quelques problèmes d'estime de soi par rapport au bleuté. Il devait se l'admettre, et à lui seul, il n'aimait pas qu'on le rabaisse surtout lorsqu'il se sentait déjà inférieur aux autres. Toutes ces choses se trouvaient sous la surface du blond. Souvent, il les mettait de côté, pourtant cela revenait constamment, et le bleuté n'était d'aucune aide.

\- _Ssssh !_ dit le bleuté, ordonnant au garçon de baisser d'un ton. _Est-ce que tu_ _ **essayes**_ _de nous faire attraper ?!_

Alois sentit son sourcil sautiller.

\- _Je suis désolé_! s'exclama-t-il en chuchotant d'un ton énervé. _Désolé de ne pas savoir rester silencieux ! Désolé de ne pas être futé ! Désolé de ne pas être un bon démon ! Désolé de ne pas être comme TOI !_

Il poussa l'autre garçon en prononçant la dernière pseudo excuse, surprenant le bleuté qui fit quelques pas en arrière afin de reprendre son équilibre. Sebastian se contenta d'observer l'échange en levant les sourcils. Il sentait que ce n'était pas à lui d'intervenir.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ?!_ demanda le bleuté sur un ton semblable au blond.

Il dut repenser à ce qu'il avait dit au garçon afin de comprendre.

\- _Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…_

\- _C'est ce que tu_ _ **dis**_ _, mais tu n'_ _ **essayes**_ _même pas de changer !_ dit le blond, pointant le bleuté du doigt. _C'est comme si tu te fichais de ce que ça fait !_

\- _Au contraire ! C'est juste que je-_

Ciel s'interrompit alors qu'il était sur le point d'admettre qu'il avait tort. Oh, comme il détestait _être en tort_. Se rappelant de la mission, il se mit droit comme un I, reprenant son habituelle tenue.

\- _Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela_ , dit-il. _Nous avons une mission_.

Alois fronça les sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- _D'accord_ , dit-il, se tenant droit comme le bleuté. _Je vais coopérer avec ta stupide mission. Je la finirai !_

Il se retourna et partit. Il ne courut pas, cependant. Il marcha fièrement, d'une allure semblable à celle du si fier Phantomhive, comme pour prouver que lui aussi pouvait être tout aussi compétent que le bleuté. C'était là son seul but. Alois avait l'impression qu'il devait faire ses preuves auprès du bleuté une bonne fois pour toutes. Il montrerait qu'il n'était pas un « idiot », ou un « démon de pacotille ». Il le montrerait au garçon, au majordome, à tout le monde, mais surtout, à _lui-même_. Il voulait se prouver qu'il méritait d'être aux côtés du bleuté. Il voulait rattraper le bleuté dans la mystérieuse course qui n'avait ni fin ni départ; une course qui ne pouvait être gagnée ou perdue.

Ciel tendit le bras afin de l'arrêter, l'arrêter et lui dire que son comportement était ridicule. Hélas, en voyant le dos du blond, il n'arriva pas à trouver les mots. Le cœur du bleuté vacilla à cet instant, transpercé par la culpabilité, un certain étonnement, et par la colère qu'il ressentait contre le blond et envers sa propre personne. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui comprenait la « fierté », c'était Ciel Phantomhive, et il savait que l'autre garçon avait l'impression que son honneur avait été bafoué. Il comprenait cela, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que son propre honneur était en jeu. Cette main tendue se changea en poing, et revint aux côtés du bleuté, alors qu'il fronça les sourcils.

\- _Très bien. Fais ce qui te chante_ , murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il se retourna dans la direction opposée et se mit en marche.

\- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ attends ? dit-il au majordome sur un ton agacé. Mets-toi en route et trouve un bon endroit pour abattre Beattie !

Le majordome observa le bleuté partir, son pas un peu moins déterminé que d'ordinaire.

\- _Yes, my lord…_ répondit Sebastian, observant le garçon un plus longtemps avant d'aller dans une autre direction.

Son maître savait qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux gens ainsi, mais c'était le caractère que le garçon avait bâti après la mort de ses parents, et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La fierté de Ciel engendrait ce taux d'entêtement pour contrer la fonte du mur de glace autour de son cœur. Le blond l'avait réchauffé, faisait fondre la glace, mais il était encore quelque peu gelé après avoir été ainsi aussi longtemps.

Il ne savait pas. Le Phantomhive ignorait comment parler normalement aux gens. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer ses pensées et ses sentiments d'une manière qui serait comprise par tous. En vérité, le garçon ne parlait ainsi qu'au blond, le traitant « d'idiot » seulement parce qu'il lui était cher, et il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne savait simplement pas comment s'exprimer convenablement. Son propre entêtement et sa fierté l'en empêchaient, surtout dans des moments aussi cruciaux. Ciel détestait avoir l'air ridicule ou faible, alors il s'en sortait encore moins bien lorsque nerveux.

Ce blond, ce garçon horriblement fort qui avait connu l' _Enfer_ et qui avait l' _audace_ de se relever et de sourire à nouveau, il était le soleil qui brillait constamment sur les barrières de gel du bleuté, essayant de dégeler son cœur et de le refaire battre. Oh, comme Ciel souhaitait l'atteindre et baigner dans ses doux rayons, mais il ne savait simplement pas comment. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ses paroles semblaient crues, tout le contraire de ce qu'il tentait de transmettre, et le soleil s'éloignait.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils tout en pensant à cela, et il tenta de ne pas s'en soucier afin de se concentrer à nouveau sur la recherche des quartiers de Beattie. Hélas, il ne faisait qu'y repenser, ses efforts en vain. Il fit de son mieux pour utiliser son sixième sens, mais son esprit était beaucoup trop embrouillé pour qu'il soit efficace. Il se sentait aveugle sur ce navire. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il allait, ou où il était déjà allé.

Cependant, la menace blonde était étonnamment aux aguets, faisant attention à chaque détails de l'embarcation alors qu'il l'explorait. Alois était prêt à y mettre du sien, oubliant son cœur blessé un moment afin de voir clairement, comme Ciel l'aurait fait un jour quelconque. Chaque fois que le bleuté se frayait de nouveau un chemin dans ses pensées, il l'ignorait pour l'heure, s'en voulant horriblement, mais ne laissant pas cela le distraire. Cela donna naissance à un sentiment désagréable dans l'estomac du blond, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait que c'était le cas, alors il n'y prêta pas attention, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la chose sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'anxiété l'aidait à quelque peu se concentrer sur sa mission, croyant fermement que la compléter mettrait fin à ce sentiment.

Le long d'un couloir désert, il s'aventura, écoutant tous les sons, sentant tous les mouvements, et ajustant sa trajectoire ainsi. À l'aide de son ouï améliorée, il pouvait entendre des voix venir de certaines pièces, alors il fit attention à marcher silencieusement. Chaque fois que l'air changeait légèrement parce que quelqu'un ouvrait une porte, il le sentait et se cachait lorsqu'elle était refermée.

C'était cela « être un démon ». Son esprit était submergé par le nombre d'informations qu'il recevait d'un seul coup. Il avait ignoré tant de choses par le passé, mais désormais, il pouvait soudainement les voir en détails. Cela l'effrayait quelque peu. Être un démon l'effrayait. Il ignorait constamment toutes ces choses parce que ce n'était pas « humainement » possible. C'était dur à accepter, de perdre son humanité. Il ne s'y était toujours pas fait. Cela lui était étranger, en conséquent, il était effrayé.

Une fois de plus, il mit de côté toutes ces pensées, leur faisant prendre de force une place secondaire pour l'instant. Était-ce ainsi que le bleuté opérait ? Il ne savait pas.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il se concentra une fois de plus, qu'il le sentit. Il sentit quelque chose, une présence inquiétante venant de derrière une porte du couloir. Ce n'était pas humain, ce n'était pas un démon, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Quelque chose de plus _abstrait_. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, cela disait à Alois que c'était là, l'incitant à ouvrir la porte. Hésitant, il agrippa la poignée, et la tourna lentement, avec précaution, et sans faire de bruit.

Le blond se prépara à devoir se battre, mais en ouvrant la porte, il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait rien, pas une seule âme. Pourtant, le garçon sentit qu'il devait continuer ici, entrant donc dans la pièce et fermant la porte derrière lui. Il examina la petite pièce, cherchant quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire, mais il ne vit rien lui tapant dans l'œil, alors in chercha encore.

Il passa ses doigts sur la surface d'une table en passant à côté, sentant inconsciemment la structure lisse, l'inspectant. Il y avait une photographie encadrée sur ladite table, et en la regardant, le garçon s'arrêta. Cet objet, cet objet particulièrement banal qui semblait baigner dans ce que le blond avait ressenti dans le couloir. Alois le prit prudemment et l'observa.

Il s'agissait d'une photographie d'un homme et d'un petit enfant, ou, plus précisément de Victor Beattie et son fils, Johnathan, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux plus jeunes. Le garçon décédé semblait avoir environ dix ans lorsque le cliché avait été pris, et ils avaient l'air si heureux. C'était étrange que l'image d'un tel bonheur puisse avoir une aura aussi mélancolique. Alois s'y pencha davantage, se demandant quelle en était la raison.

Regardant autour de la table, et examinant où le cadre était placé, il imagina Beattie le regarder souvent. La manière dont l'homme avait parlé de son fils l'autre fois avait donné l'impression qu'il cachait tant de regret et de tristesse au reste du monde. Peut-être était-ce en regardant cette photographie que l'homme craquait dans son intimité.

Alois bougea pour remettre le cadre sur la table exactement dans la position et à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé, mais ses doigts touchèrent quelque chose derrière qui le rendit curieux. Il le retourna, observant de quoi il s'agissait et découvrit que c'était un bout de papier attaché à l'arrière. Sur le papier était écrit :

« _Funérailles le 12 décembre à 13h27 »_

Le blond leva les sourcils en lisant la date.

 _C'est demain…_ pensa-t-il, se souvenant de la date du jour actuel. Il s'en rappelait parce qu'il comptait le nombre de jours restant avant l'anniversaire du Phantomhive.

Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité en repensant au bleuté, sa gorge se nouant alors qu'il s'empêchait d'être triste. Alois reposa rapidement la photographie et se retourna, observant la porte un moment, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne. Ses yeux bleus glacés se baladèrent dans la pièce silencieuse, vers le placard sur lequel un costume noir était accroché, aucun doute sur le fait que l'homme allait le porter pour les funérailles de Johnathan. Alois eut encore plus mal au cœur en pensant qu'il devait tuer l'homme avant qu'il puisse dire au revoir à son fils. C'était comme si toutes les émotions qu'il essayait d'enfouir refaisaient surface, et il devait encore contacter le bleuté afin de le prévenir qu'il avait trouvé la chambre de leur cible. Il sortit son téléphone et le regarda un long moment, hésitant à envoyer un message. Il détestait être un tel lâche parfois.

Ce fut en se disant cela qu'il entendit un petit _clic_ derrière lui, venant de l'entrée. Le garçon se retourna afin d'en découvrir la source. Là, se trouvait Victor, pointant un pistolet sur le garçon.

* * *

_**La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions** _

_Question : «_ **c'est pour sebastian regarde hey little sparta et réagis** _» de psajo_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Je ne comprends vraiment pas les humains, parfois… Pauvre chat... »_


	180. Dur De Combattre Avec La Rigidité Cadavérique

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

180\. Dur De Combattre Avec La Rigidité Cadavérique.

Alois était quelque peu abasourdi par l'apparition soudaine de l'homme. Ses sens avaient été à l'affût plus tôt, pourtant il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'était relâché lorsque son esprit avait été submergé par le flot d'émotions, le souvenir de Johnathan et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Victor dans la Statue de la Liberté, mais surtout, par le souvenir de Ciel. À présent il se retrouvait nez à nez avec le canon du pistolet tenu par cette figure paternelle bienveillante qu'il avait rencontré auparavant.

Victor fronçait les sourcils, l'expression renfrognée. Il se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre d'une position déterminée, prêt à se battre. Le pistolet dans sa main était petit, mais il pouvait sans aucun problème tuer de là où il était. Il était directement braqué sur la tête du blond, la sécurité retirée, un doigt sur la gâchette.

\- _Toi…_ dit finalement l'homme, reconnaissant le garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Alois resta sans voix un moment. Il ne savait que faire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire la véritable raison de sa présence ici. Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation, afin de convaincre l'homme qu'il n'était pas une menace.

\- Oh… Rebonjour… fut tout ce que le garçon put dire.

Beattie ne sembla pas trouver la situation comique.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit-il, ne baissant pas son arme. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici ? Comment es-tu monté sur mon bateau ?

\- Oh, c'était _votre_ bateau ? demanda innocemment le blond. Je savais juste qu'il retournait en Angleterre ! Je voulais simplement rentrer ! Promis !

\- Je ne te crois pas. À en juger par ton _accoutrement_ , tu aurais très bien pu _te payer le retour_ , dit l'homme, faisant allusion au costume de marque noir du garçon. Tu n'es pas venu _seul_ , je me trompe ?

Alois sourit narquoisement, étant donné que c'était ce qu'il savait faire dans ce genre de situation. Cela l'aidait à calmer ses propres nerfs.

\- _D'accord, vous m'avez eu_ , dit-il enfin.

Il était incapable de bluffer cet homme, alors il décida d'être franc. Je ne suis effectivement pas seul, _mais je ne sais pas où sont les autres_. On s'est séparés.

\- Continue, répondit Beattie, combien ? À quoi ressemblent-ils ?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il s'arrêta de peu. Il marqua une pause un moment avant de répondre.

\- Vous savez, vous m'auriez demandé la même chose il y a plusieurs années, _j'aurais vendu la mèche sans hésitation_ , mais j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse plus faire ça.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il disait ou pourquoi il le disait, mais cela semblait correct. C'était comme s'il ne contrôlait pas ses paroles.

\- Tu es _un bon petit_ , mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Je suis un trafiquant d'armes; un criminel. Les criminels se fichent de ce genre de choses.

\- Ils n'ont pas non plus besoin d' _émotions mais vous vous accrochez à Johnathan_.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et baissa son arme un moment, son cœur vacillant. Victor releva le pistolet.

\- _Je ne t'ai jamais dit son nom…_ dit-il, son expression traversée par beaucoup, beaucoup d'émotions différentes.

Alois avait trouvé la faiblesse de l'homme.

\- Je vais à Warwick Academy. J'ai déjà rencontré Johnathan, répondit le blond. Je l'ai rencontré le jour de sa mort.

\- _Et tu n'as pas essayé de l'arrêter ?!_ Cria Victor. Tu étais là et tu n'as même pas- !

\- _J'ai essayé_! cria à son tour le blond, sur le même ton que l'homme. J'ai _essayé_ de l'arrêter ! J'ai _essayé_ et je ne _pouvais pas_! Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut tout simplement pas arrêter !

Le trafiquant d'armes resta muet comme une carpe. Il ne pouvait pas trouver quoi répliquer.

\- Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter _même à votre place, Beattie…_

L'homme serra les dents, se rappelant qu'il aurait pu mettre un terme à tout cela. S'il avait été là pour parler à son fils lorsqu'il se faisait harceler, s'il avait été là pour intervenir, peut-être, juste peut-être que le garçon serait encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est. Le pistolet était toujours dans sa main, et lentement, _il appuya sur la gâchette_.

Le tir résonna travers tout le navire, alarmant tous ceux présents à bord, le bleuté inclus.

L'estomac de Ciel se noua en l'entendant, et il blêmit, devenant encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il savait que le majordome n'aurait pas pu se faire attraper, ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule explication : _Alois s'était fait avoir_.

Les muscles des jambes du garçon se tendirent, et il courut dans la direction d'où provenait le tir sans savoir exactement où il se dirigeait. Il courut, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, heureusement pour lui, ne faisant involontairement aucun bruit. L'esprit du bleuté était plus ou moins vide à cet instant, rendant la recherche de l'autre garçon plus aisée avec son sixième sens, et il suivit la direction, celle où il pouvait sentir le blond. Trouver Alois était la seule chose qui lui importait sur le moment. Le long des couloirs du bateau, il courut, suivant la trace de la présence du blond.

Il eut enfin l'impression d'être proche; très proche. Il tourna frénétiquement à un dernier angle sans vérifier que quelqu'un d'autre s'y trouve comme il le ferait d'ordinaire et il traversa un dernier couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Il pouvait sentir que le blond était juste de l'autre côté, et il ouvrit la porte, se raidissant en découvrant la scène. Victor Beattie était parti, probablement pour trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à retirer le corps de sa cabine. Oui, _le corps d'Alois_.

Du sang tapissait le mur là où la balle était sortie, et juste devant la tache se trouvait le blond sans vie. Il était sur le dos, un trou distinguable sur le front, et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts comme s'il était surpris, il était pourtant évident qu'il ne voyait pas. Il y avait une flaque rouge sur le sol là où la tête du blond reposait, tachant le tapis d'un marron disgracieux alors que le tout commençait à sécher. Ciel fut incapable de bouger alors qu'il observa la scène.

Inspirant profondément, il se força à avancer et à aller vers Alois avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Son esprit était vide tandis qu'il regardait le visage du blond de près. Il se sentait complètement vide en le voyant d'aussi près. Silencieusement, il leva une main afin d'écarter des mèches de la blessure, l'examinant.

\- _Arrête de me faire des grimaces et réveille-toi_ , se força-t-il finalement à chuchoter. _Réveille-toi. C'est un ordre_.

Ciel fixa les yeux bleus glacés du blond, observant la vie revenir petit à petit, le regard vitreux disparaissant. Il se sentit soulagé, sachant que l'autre garçon n'était _pas mort_. Bien que Beattie soit un trafiquant d'armes, il ne vendait pas d'armes capable de _tuer_ une créature surnaturelle, encore moins un _démon_.

Le bleuté retira sa cravate et l'enroula autour de la blessure d'Alois avant de mettre ses bras entre le sol et le corps du blond, en plaçant un autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il savait qu'il devait déplacer le garçon avant que Beattie revienne avec des renforts et qu'ils le jettent par-dessus bord. Mais, désormais, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'équipage savait qu'il y avait des intrus, et ils les pourchasseraient. Ils auraient du mal à se cacher d'eux, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux étaient d'anciens militaires spécialisés. Ciel souleva l'autre garçon avec aise, et le porte hors de la pièce, sa cravate empêchant des gouttelettes de sang de s'égoutter au sol alors que le saignement du blond commençait à s'arrêter, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux.

Sachant que le blond s'en sortirait, Ciel fut de nouveau capable de réfléchir correctement, et il put réutiliser ses sens. Il fut en mesure d'éviter un bon nombre de gardes ainsi, prenant des chemins alternatifs pour se cacher. Bien que cela lui déplaisait, il devait gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que le blond ait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes. Il s'arrêta enfin sur l'un des nombreux conteneurs dans la cale et posa délicatement le garçon par terre, retirant le bandage improvisé et mettant ses cheveux sur le côté afin d'inspecter la régénération.

La peau avait bien guéri sans aucun problèmes de dépigmentation, mais elle s'affaissait là où l'os et le muscle n'étaient pas encore refermés. Il risquait de le déchirer s'il touchait avec trop de force, alors le bleuté s'abstint de palper. D'une main, il ferma les yeux du blond pour qu'ils ne se dessèchent pas en restant ouvert trop longtemps, et de l'autre, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Sebastian, lui racontant ce qui était arrivé et lui demandant s'il avait trouvé quoi que ce soit. Quelques instants plus tard, il reçut une réponse.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune maître, Monsieur Trancy s'en sortira sans encombres._ _Assurez-vous de ne pas le laisser dans la même position trop longtemps, ou la rigidité cadavérique se fera fortement ressentir plus tard. Le capitaine se dirige en ce moment même droit vers l'Angleterre, alors nous devons nous hâter._

_-SM_

Le bleuté supposa que le majordome s'était servi de leur petit tour d'hypnose sur le capitaine du bateau, et ils n'auraient plus à craindre que Beattie change de trajectoire. Avant que Ciel puisse envoyer une réponse, cependant, il entendit des pas se rapprocher, ainsi que des chuchotements. Rapidement, il remit son téléphone dans sa poche pour que la lumière de l'écran ne dévoile pas sa position, et il prit son pistolet. _Zamiel_ était cette fois-ci chargé de balles ordinaires, étant donné que celles « _anti-monstres_ » étaient chers, et inutiles ici. C'était également une précaution dans le cas où l'une des balles partait n'importe où et ricochait sur un coin dans l'espace confiné, toucher l'un de ses coéquipiers ne serait alors pas un problème. Ciel se plaça au bord du conteneur et les observa, apercevant les ombres des gardes qui s'approchaient de l'entrée, illuminées par le faisceau de la lune.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils sont combien, _patron_? demanda une voix, la même avec l'accent allemand que les garçons avaient entendu à travers la radio de l'un des gardes.

Elle appartenait à un jeune homme ayant des cheveux dorés et des yeux verts qui étaient visibles même dans la quasi pénombre. Il transportait une mitrailleuse avec d'autres hommes, plus âgés que lui, et avec eux, armé d'un pistolet, _Victor Beattie_.

\- _C'est dur à dire_ , répondit le trafiquant d'armes. Probablement _peu_ puisqu'ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer aussi facilement et à nous prendre de court.

L'homme au visage renfrogné de la dernière fois était lui aussi avec eux, et il lança un regard à l'allemand pour lui reprocher d'avoir ignoré les premiers signes d'un passager clandestin.

En écoutant, Ciel se positionna de manière à être sur le ventre, afin d'empêcher le groupe de le toucher s'ils tiraient, tout en visant le chef avec son propre arme. Soudain, le jeune allemand se positionna correctement pour viser dans la direction du bleuté. Il appuya sur la gâchette et le bruit des coups de feu attaqua les tympans de tous ceux dans la pièce. Ciel dût baisser la tête afin de ne pas finir dans un état semblable à celui de son compagnon. Les paupières d'Alois sautillèrent en réponse au bruit, mais elles restèrent fermées.

\- _Heinrich ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_ demanda Beattie, découvrant ses oreilles.

\- Ils sont là ! Sur le conteneur ! _Floyd !_ Allume les lumières ! cria l'autre homme, dont le nom était apparemment « _Heinrich_ », à l'égard de l'homme à l'air effrayant portant une chemise hawaïenne.

Floyd s'exécuta et activa l'interrupteur, illuminant la pièce. La cachette du duo de démons était toujours dissimulée grâce à l'angle duquel l'autre groupe regardait. La pièce fut silencieuse, alors qu'ils essayèrent d'entendre le moindre signe de vie dans la zone que l'allemand avait indiqué.

Ce signe, évidemment, vint sous la forme de coups de feu tirés vers eux d'en haut, lesdits tirs blessant plusieurs des hommes, certains gravement. Les assassins dont les noms étaient connus du bleuté répliquèrent en se repliant derrière une barricade, escortant leur employé en sécurité. Ciel se rebaissa, alors que des balles ricochèrent dans la cale, la trouant parfois tandis que d'autres frôlaient la tête du bleuté.

Il regarda de nouveau le blond, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas été touché. Ciel remarqua que sa position avait légèrement changé, sa main serrée en poing, plutôt qu'ouverte comme elle l'était auparavant. Il mit de côté cette pensée et se concentra une fois de plus sur la fusillade, alors que les salves de tirs semblaient se calmer. Le bleuté savait que dès l'instant où il relèverait la tête pour tirer, ses adversaires en feraient de même, alors il se retint, et se contenta de surveiller la situation. Il devait attendre qu'ils fassent la même erreur avant de pouvoir les vaincre.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Requête pour Lawrence : lis une fanfic noté M de Devil Butler. Et ça DOIT être sur Cecil et Alphonse. Quelle est ta réaction ?** _» de Jman15008_

_Réponse de Lawrence : « Quoi ? Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est VRAIMENT ce à quoi les fans pensent en nous regardant ? Je, euh, ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suive vraiment les personnages… »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour alois : est-ce que tu penses parfois que ciel aime secrètement te voir travesti ? Question pour ciel : tu AIMES voir alois se travestir, pas vrai ? (ne le nie pas)** _» de chestnutghost_

_Réponse de Alois : « C'était un **secret** ? »_

_Réponse de Ciel : « … Je VAIS le nier... »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour Ciel et Alois. Vous avez déjà essayé de « jouer » dans vos formes démoniaques ? Cette histoire de queues m'a rendu curieux *clin d'œil clin d'œil coup de coude coup de coude* Sinon, comment vous réagiriez en allant au lit et en voyant l'autre dans sa forme démoniaque ?** _» de rasu_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Eh bien… o-oui… la forme de démon d'Alois… est tellement... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je le REJOINDRAI. On ne l'a fait que une ou deux fois comme ça, en fait, parce que les queues et les cornes gênent parfois, mais quand même, la forme démoniaque de Ciel est tellement… et avec ma queue c'est juste… * **rougit*** B-Bref, ce n'est pas si différent, seulement un peu plus… euh… c'était quoi la question déjà ? »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour Ciel & Alois (comme je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'au 'sexe' o.o) Quelle est votre position préférée ?:) ** **Si vous voyez ce que je veux direeeeee** _» de LongerWalks-And-ShorterWalks_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Oh… Euh… Je ne sais pas… C-C'est extrêmement personnel… Je pense… * **murmure*** … je pense que j'aime bien voir son visage… peut-être... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Hein ? Je sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pense lorsqu'on… euh… vous savez… * **murmure*** … j'aime bien me tenir à lui… peut-être... »_

_Question : «_ **Hmm ciel… *caresse sa tête* ça fait quoi d'être dans une puberté éternelle petit *sourit*** _» de Wooimmafox1503_

_Réponse de Ciel : « … C'est **ridicule**... »_


	181. Même La Mort Ne Me Tuera Pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pratique que la parution du chapitre tombe pile le mercredi de Noël, comme ça je peux vous le souhaiter sans retard ou avance. Joyeux Noël !

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

181\. Même La Mort Ne Me Tuera Pas.

Alois se rappelait être dans la chambre de Victor Beattie, de lui avoir parlé, mais ensuite tout était devenu noir. Il ne pouvait rien voir, pourtant il savait que ses yeux étaient ouverts. La seule chose que le garçon reconnaissait était l'obscurité, mais ce n'était pas le plus déroutant. Il ne pouvait rien entendre, pourtant il savait qu'il avait des oreilles, mais ce n'était toujours pas le plus déroutant. Bien que ces deux faits soient « quelque peu » perturbants, ce qui effrayait actuellement le plus le blond était le fait qu'il ne puisse rien _sentir_ , pourtant il savait qu'il avait des _membres_.

Il n'y avait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était encore debout, étant donné qu'il ne sentait pas ses jambes, mais il ne savait pas non plus s'il était allongé, puisqu'il ne sentait pas son dos. Ses doigts, ses orteils, ses bras; il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il les avait encore, il ne les sentait pas. De l' _air sur sa peau_ , aux _battements de son_ _cœur_ , il ne sentait rien d'autre que la douleur agonisante dans son crâne. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si mal, mais c'était le cas.

Il désirait hurler de douleur, mais il lui était impossible de parler. Il était incapable d'assembler assez d'oxygène pour ne serait-ce que geindre, encore moins pour former des mots en ne pouvant pas ouvrir la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il pleurait, parce qu'il ne sentait ni son visage ni ses yeux. Il n'y avait que son crâne qui le torturait inlassablement, alors que l'intérieur de sa tête commençait à _refroidir_ , _comme si le sang s'en écoulait_.

Seul, il resta dans l'obscurité pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose. Il n'arrivait pas réellement à dire par quoi, mais il avait l'impression d'être observé, et cela commençait à lui faire peur. L'origine de son inconfort sembla rester immobile quelques instants avant de se rapprocher. Cette présence inconnue commençait à l'effrayer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste à côté de lui. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas sentir son corps, il arrivait d'une manière ou d'une autre à sentir qu'elle était là; cette présence familière et quelque peu réconfortante.

Il crut entendre une voix, cependant, elle était étouffée au point où il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. En fait, il pouvait à peine l'entendre et il ne l'aurait pas entendue s'il avait eu ses autres sens. Ce fut bref, mais il se concentra sur la voix, essayant de la distinguer. Il réalisa qu'il la connaissait, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dire à qui elle appartenait.

Son attention changea légèrement alors qu'il réalisa qu'il bougeait à nouveau, mais il ignorait ce qui le bougeait, étant donné qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Ce devait être la présence qu'il avait ressentie, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant il était toujours très inquiet par le fait qu'il ne pouvait ni entendre ni voir ni sentir, goûter ou toucher quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il était en mesure d'utiliser était son sixième sens, et ce n'était pas très utile dans cette situation.

Après avoir eu l'impression de s'arrêter, il se demanda où il était, ou qui était avec lui un moment avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la douleur dans sa tête. Cela ne faisait plus aussi mal que tout à l'heure, mais c'était tout de même atroce. Il fut à nouveau distrait en sentant quelque chose chatouiller son front, puis il sentit ses yeux se fermer, ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il ne se l'était pas ordonné. Il était content de retrouver une certaine sensibilité, mais inquiet sur ce qui était arrivé, une inquiétude qui s'amplifia alors qu'il entendit le bruit lointain de voix hostiles, graves, bruyantes et rapides. Il tenta désespérément de bouger à nouveau et de s'éloigner d'elles; ses bras, ses jambes, _n'importe quoi_. Hélas, rien ne répondit.

Il y avait d'autres gens près de lui, il pouvait le sentir, pourtant la présence d'auparavant était la plus proche de lui, son seul réconfort pour l'instant alors qu'il récupérait son corps. Petit à petit, les grondements s'éclaircir, et il put entendre qu'il s'agissait d'armes à feu, venant des autres dans la pièce, qui semblaient hostiles, tandis que la personne à côté de lui ne l'était pas. Elle ne semblait absolument pas être une menace.

Mais alors la présence connut un léger changement, comme si elle était _blessée_ , faisant resurgir sa peur. Il voulait se lever et l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait si _inutile;_ un sentiment qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.

Alois se sentait constamment inutile, mais jamais à ce point-là. Il se sentait inutile lorsqu'il était humain, et en tant que démon également, mais pas exactement de la même manière. Le blond n'aimait pas être infantilisé parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, ou d'être traité « d'idiot » étant donné que cela ne faisait que lui rappeler ses propres erreurs. Le garçon était inutile. Il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. Il avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour le sauver ou l'aider. Bien qu'il aimait recevoir de l' _attention_ , il n'aimait pas être aussi _pathétique_ à longueur de temps. Bien qu'il aimait Ciel, il n'aimait pas inquiéter le garçon. Était-ce mal de vouloir se tenir sur ses propres pieds ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas, _pas dans cette situation_ , tout du moins. Il ne pouvait ni bouger ni voir, pourtant il pouvait toujours sentir la présence des autres et vaguement les entendre. Soudain, les coups de feu prirent fin une fois de plus, et il porta une grande attention à ce qui allait suivre, afin de peut-être pouvoir mieux comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Ce fut une voix. La même voix qu'il avait entendue la première fois, légèrement plus distinguable et moins éloignée. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'elle disait, étant donné qu'elle semblait s'adresser aux autres personnes dans la pièce, ces dernières répondant. Alois ne pouvait pas les comprendre, cependant, il n'entendait que des morceaux de la conversation. La première voix semblait assurée et distinguée, une voix qui lui plaisait. Cela voulait dire que son propriétaire n'était pas en train de perdre. Cette voix lui était si familière, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il s'agissait d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien, mais il lui était toujours difficile de savoir pourquoi. Cela l'agaçait terriblement. À qui était cette voix ? À qui appartenait-elle ? _À qui ?!_

\- _Je suis « Le Chien de Garde de La Reine_ », _mon nom est Ciel Phantomhive !_

Alois ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La lumière au-dessus de lui était presque aveuglante, mais cela lui était égal; peu importait. Il voulait absolument savoir qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il souhaitait voir la personne, son _visage arrogant et condescendant_. Lentement, il fut en mesure de bouger ses yeux sur le côté, ce ne suffit pas, alors il força sa tête à bouger également, la raideur dans son cou l'en empêchant. La _rigidité cadavérique_ l'empêchait de voir ce _s_ _atané bourgeois et M. je-sais-tout_.

Le mouvement du blond ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du bleuté, et il se retourna pour regarder le garçon. Alois fut alors capable de voir que la joue du Phantomhive saignait après qu'une balle l'ait égratignée, mais il était autrement sain et sauf. Ciel remarqua que l'autre garçon était désormais réveillé et soupirant de soulagement, il lui sourit, le bleuté laissant une douce expression qui lui était étrangère prendre forme sur son visage. Rassuré, il en revint à ses adversaires.

\- Vous m'entendez, Beattie ? dit-il de son habituel ton autoritaire. Si vous ne vous rendez pas maintenant, vous serez _éliminé_.

\- _C'est juste un gosse…_ dit à haute voix Floyd à ses coéquipiers, tous incrédules devant l'apparence de ces enfants-soldats.

\- Je le vois bien ! répliqua Heinrich, avant de porter son attention sur son employeur. Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi, patron ?

Beattie marqua une pause afin de réfléchir. Il n'était pas friand à l'idée de tuer des enfants. Il était bouleversé après avoir tué le blond tout à l'heure, mais même ainsi, il avait quelque chose à faire en priorité; quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire en prison ou mort. Après avoir réfléchi un moment, il leva les yeux d'un air déterminé.

\- _Aucune chance, gamin !_ cria-t-il de derrière sa couverture. Je dois me rendre quelque part, et j'ai à faire ! Je ne peux pas encore me rendre !

\- _Soit_ , dit le bleuté, rechargeant son arme en y mettant de nouvelles cartouches.

Il s'accroupit près du blond et passa doucement sa main libre sur la tête de ce dernier.

\- _Je reviens tout de suite_ , dit-il en adressant un sourire au garçon avant de se relever.

Il se retourna pour partir mais s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose attraper sa cheville. Ciel regarda de nouveau le blond, observant le garçon gémir de douleur après avoir brusquement utilisé ses muscles sans avoir entièrement récupéré. Alois avait fait preuve d'une grande volonté pour cela, hurlant intérieurement à ses membres de bouger, et Ciel ne put que se baisser et dégager les doigts presque glacés de sa cheville, renforçant le sentiment d'inutilité du garçon.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser tenir ta promesse de finir la mission, dit le bleuté, gentiment. Si je te laissais faire, nous serions déjà rentrés au pays avant même que tu puisses bouger à nouveau.

Il marqua une pause pour observer le visage du garçon passer furtivement de la colère à l'inquiétude, puis à autre chose.

\- Lorsque ce sera terminé, _je te promets que j'écouterai n'importe laquelle de tes plaintes_ , d'accord ?

Il reçut une réponse sous la forme du blond inspirant, essayant de refaire fonctionner ses poumons afin de parler. Avant qu'il y arrive, cependant, le bleuté s'était déjà relevé et dirigé vers le bord du conteneur. Ciel sauta, atterrissant au sol gracieusement, alors qu'un humain se serait définitivement cassé quelque chose.

L'autre groupe entendit le bruit de ses chaussures contre le sol, et l'un d'eux jeta un œil pour enquêter. Il fut immédiatement abattu par une balle du démon, touché pile entre les deux yeux. Ciel sourit quelque peu en entendant les hommes s'exclamer de surprise devant leur camarade. L'un d'eux eut l'audace d'apparaître hors de l'angle, tirant sans cesse sur le garçon, le ratant pourtant avec chaque balle.

C'était comme si le garçon pouvait se téléporter, étant donné qu'il était pile dans la ligne de mire de l'homme à un instant puis il disparaissait dès que ce dernier clignait des yeux, répétant l'action chaque fois que le tireur se corrigeait. Même lorsqu'il pensait toucher le bleuté, ce n'était qu'une image rémanente. Le garçon se rapprocha et l'homme devint incroyablement nerveux, un sentiment qu'il ressentit jusqu'à ce que le bleuté tire une deuxième balle, touchant l'homme au-dessus de l'œil.

\- Mais putain ?! cria Heinrich, voyant l'homme s'écrouler. Comment il peut rater s'il est juste devant lui ?!

L'allemand bougea afin de faire lui-même face au garçon, sûr de ses capacités, avant d'être arrêté par son coéquipier.

\- Imbécile ! Il va t'avoir aussi ! dit l'homme. On va attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle, puis on tire tous en même tem-

Il fut interrompu, et tomba au sol avec des couverts d'argents ressortant de sa tête et de son cou. Les autres aperçurent un homme vêtu de noir à quelques mètres d'eux. Il tenait des couverts en argent dans ses mains, et semblait prêt à se battre.

\- Mes excuses, jeune maître, dit l'homme en noir avec un léger sourire. J'ai eu un peu de mal à vous trouver. Honnêtement, _quel genre de majordome serais-je si je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple ?_

Il jeta quelques projectiles en plus, éliminant quelques hommes de Beattie. Les quelques hommes restants se déplacèrent pour trouver une meilleure couverture des deux côtés, prenant leur employeur avec eux. Quelques autres restants tombèrent durant leur retraite, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus armés que les deux démons.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Pour Sebby : qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ? (plus précisément, lorsque Ciel et Alois sont… tu sais… *coup de coude* *coup de coude*) Un autre ami démon peut-être ?** _» de LongerWalks-And-ShorterWalks_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « J'ai l'impression d'avoir moins de temps libre maintenant avec ces deux bonnes dans les parages (SURTOUT la loup-garou…) Mais, lorsque je ne travaille pas, j'aime être bénévole au refuge pour animaux du coin. Les chats sont ma spécialité. Pour ce qui est des 'amis démons', je ne peux pas dire que j'en aie vraiment, étant donné qu'il est assez rare de trouver des congénères dans la nature. »_

_Question : «_ **Alors… une question pour les 7 (sauf Alois et Ciel) je vous nomme tous gay. Ne le niez pas, vous êtes gay. Bref. Qui préfériez-vous avoir comme amoureux, Ciel ou Alois ? Et pourquoi ? Ne me sortez pas de « je suis pas gay » ici, dans cette question, vous l'êtes.** _» de EmeraldPaw_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Sérieusement ? Est-ce que je dois VRAIMENT répondre ? Vous n'avez pas fait attention ? »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Hmmm… Si j'aimais les mecs, ce serait probablement Ciel, comme on a le plus d'intérêts communs. Y a pas mieux que Doctor Who. »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA ?! Je suis toujours pas remis de la DERNIÈRE question qu'on m'a posée ! * **frissonne*** ARGH ! Bon, Ciel n'est pas drôle, alors je préférerais sans doute Alois (Ne rajoutez PAS de 'clin d'œil-clin d'œil, coup de coude-coup de coude' ici!) Mais sérieusement… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux vraiment pas… Pas après avoir découvert comment ils… Nope ! Nope ! NOPE ! Je n'irai pas sur ce terrain là ! VOUS N'Y ARRIVEREZ PAS ! »_

_Réponse de Preston : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions ? Eh bien, si je DOIS absolument choisir, ce serait probablement Ciel. Alois est trop loufoque… »_

_Réponse de Travis : « Je ne sais pas. »_


	182. La Bonne Chose À Faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année à touuuus ! Je suis contente qu'on termine cet arc sur une bonne note ! Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais je les aime beaucoup trop ces deux-là !
> 
> J'aimerais aussi refaire un petit coup de pub à une ancienne lectrice de DLTD (elle lisait bien avant que je connaisse l'histoire, c'est vous dire !)
> 
> Elle écrit également sur du Cielois, et elle écrit de très jolies choses donc vraiment n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil et lui laisser un petit commentaire aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir~
> 
> Son pseudo sur Fanfic.net : anAwkwardLady  
> Sur Tumblr : anotherghostcity
> 
> Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

182\. La Bonne Chose À Faire.

La menace blonde claqua de la langue avec agacement en entendant les coups de feu échangés dans la pièce. Non seulement il voulait y prendre part, mais il souhaitait également être celui qui réussirait cette mission. La seule chose qui se mettait en travers de sa route était sa propre immobilité. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de refaire bouger ses muscles librement, grognant alors qu'il bougea ses bras, contractant avec eux les muscles de son dos. C'était douloureux, mais il préférait cela à l'exclusion.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il en avait la capacité, il se renversa sur le ventre et rampa jusqu'au bord du conteneur, regardant en bas pour jauger la hauteur. Il savait que dans son état actuel, il serait incapable d'atterrir sans se blesser, alors il attendit, étirant ses jambes et écoutant la symphonie de la poudre, sans douter une seconde que le bleuté éliminait l'équipe de Beattie. Il se sentit horriblement abattu par son incapacité, et il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait au bleuté la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Ciel était pendant ce temps en train de passer un bon moment pour finir cette mission. Il avait accumulé une grande frustration ces dernières heures, et était bien content de se défouler sur ces pauvres hommes en les exterminant sans aucun remords. Il n'essayait même plus de viser Beattie. Non, il agissait à présent comme un monstre tuant juste pour tuer, souriant en changeant le magazine de son pistolet. Bien que cela puisse sembler être une horrible chose à faire, il fallait comprendre que ce n'était pas exactement un comportement normal chez lui, et ce n'était qu'une forme de thérapie. Il n'était pas entièrement « sain d'esprit », quoi qu'il en soit.

Entre lui et le majordome les pourchassant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que les forces de leur cible soient réduites à néant. Alors qu'il courait, Victor pensa à beaucoup de choses. Il pensa à son fils, et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Beattie voulait désespérément faire ses « adieux » à son fils, comme un père lambda l'aurait fait, mais avec la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, il commençait à comprendre que ce ne serait pas une possibilité. Il s'arrêta alors de courir, ses deux collègues restants le dépassant de quelque peu avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner.

\- _Patron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_ demanda l'homme effrayant à la chemise hawaïenne. Allons-y !

\- _Ça ne sert à rien_ , dit Beattie, mettant les mains en l'air. _Nous nous rendons ! Nous vous suivrons sans faire d'histoires !_ cria-t-il, espérant que ses poursuivants puissent l'entendre.

Ses deux derniers hommes le regardèrent choqués.

\- Patron ! l'appela Heinrich. Et _Johnathan !_

\- C'est impossible, dit le trafiquant d'armes. Je ne peux rien faire correctement. Je ne peux pas sauver mon fils. Je ne peux probablement même pas me sauver _moi-même_ , mais si je peux au moins sauver _quelqu'un..._ Peut-être que Johnathan pourra me pardonner ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder à nouveau l'homme.

\- On peut pas faire ça, monsieur, dit Floyd. On a un contrat qui nous oblige a protéger notre patron de nos vies, et c'est exactement ce qu'on va faire-

\- Laissez tomber ! _C'est un ordre !_ aboya l'homme, faisant sursauter son équipage. Vous ne _comprenez_ pas ? _Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste..._ Quoi qu'il arrive, vous _devez_ sortir d'ici vivant...

Il mit une main dans sa poche, sortant un objet le donnant à Heinrich.

Il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux de l'homme, une petite voiture que son fils lui avait donné le premier jour de son départ pour le tour du monde. Johnathan le lui avait donné pour qu'il se souvienne toujours de lui rendre visite lorsqu'il en aurait l'occasion. Victor avait la mauvaise habitude de toujours mettre ses mains dans ses poches, et c'en était la raison. Il s'assurait seulement qu'il n'avait pas fait tomber le jouet. L'allemand fut bouche bée devant le geste de son employeur, le regardant d'un air choqué. Il n'avait pas besoin que Victor lui explique sa signification, mais l'homme le fit tout de même.

\- Ce sera votre _dernière_ mission de ma part, dit-il, remettant ses mains dans ses poches. Votre mission est de sortir d'ici vivant, et _de rendre ça à mon garçon_ , compris ?

Il se retourna afin de s'éloigner d'eux.

\- Je ne suis pas un très bon père, ou un bon chef. Je suis désolé que votre mission doive être quelque chose d'aussi égoïste. Mais, si vous pouvez y arriver, je peux vous quitter sans regrets.

Heinrich serra le jouet dans sa main un moment avant de mettre son bras le long de son corps.

\- Patron ! l'interpella-t-il, et l'homme s'arrêta un moment.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder le jeune homme. Il fut alors surpris par un salut.

\- _Auf_ _Wiedersehen_! cria le jeune homme blond.

L'américain à l'air effrayant et à la chemise hawaïenne en fit de même.

\- Retrouvons-nous un jour, patron, dit-il avec un sourire.

Victor leur sourit à son tour de tout son cœur.

\- _Auf Wiedersehen_. _On se reverra dans l'au-delà_ , dit-il, se retournant pour reprendre sa marche.

Cette fois-ci, il ne les regarda pas une dernière fois. Ce serait la dernière fois que l'un d'eux verrait Victor. Il rejoignit le bleuté qui se trouvait derrière l'un des nombreux conteneurs, les bras croisées tout en s'adossant.

\- Vous avez terminé ? demanda-t-il, ne regardant même pas l'homme.

\- Oui, dit Victor en sortant une cigarette de sa poche et l'allumant. C'est si _attentionné_ de ta part de m'avoir attendu.

\- Je sais _respecter_ une dernière volonté comme celle-là. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je les laisse fuir, dit le garçon, changeant de position afin de se tenir devant l'homme, bloquant son chemin.

\- _J'en suis reconnaissant_.

\- Vous semblez un peu _trop_ à l'aise avec tout cela.

\- C'est vrai, mais je savais depuis le début que tu n'avais aucune intention de simplement m' _arrêter_. Tu es venu pour _tuer_ , n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne serais pas aller jusqu'à te débarrasser de tous mes hommes _juste pour m'arrêter_. Si c'est le cas, alors _vas-y_. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne dans ce bas monde, répondit l'homme, levant les bras comme s'il invitait le garçon à tirer.

\- Pas même un peu de peur de l'inconnu ? demanda Ciel.

\- Nan. J'ai vu beaucoup de morts dans mon travail, alors j'y pense beaucoup.

Victor remit ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Ce monde est _vraiment pourri_ , je n'aime pas le regarder. Changer de paysage me ferait pas de mal.

\- Bon, eh bien. Devrais-je _réaliser votre souhait ?_ demanda le bleuté en inclinant légèrement la tête tout en souriant quelque peu.

Son œil visible luit de rouge l'espace d'un instant, quelque chose que l'homme remarqua, mais auquel il ne fit pas attention.

\- _Je t'en prie_ , dit Victor, lançant sa cigarette dans une direction au hasard.

Il sourit, et ferma les yeux, se préparant à un impact qui ne vint jamais.

À la place, il sentit qu'on tirait vivement sur le col de sa chemise et qu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce que le garçon faisait, et il voulut se dégager, mais il en fut incapable. Ses membres devinrent livides et froids, sa vision se mit à diminuer avant de devenir noire. Son corps tomba au sol comme un chiffon, et contrairement à la menace blonde, Victor Beattie ne se réveillerait jamais plus. Ciel essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main, regardant l'homme de son œil rouge. Il souhaitait réellement qu'il y ait une meilleure façon de prendre l'âme des gens. Il était soulagé que le blond n'ait pas vu cela. Alois aurait causé une scène autrement.

Le bleuté ne ressentit que de la culpabilité en repensant à la menace blonde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa position immobile en haut d'une grande structure; à quel point le garçon était-il énervé contre lui, et à quel point le serait-il davantage après avoir été abandonné ainsi. Même l'adrénaline qui venait avec l'obtention d'une nouvelle âme ne pouvait faire taire ce genre de pensées.

Il espérait que le blond comprenne sa manière de raisonner. Il espérait qu'il sache pourquoi il l'insultait, et pourquoi il lui faisait remarquer qu'il était incapable de faire certaines choses avec ses pouvoirs. Ciel voulait que Alois sache que ce n'était absolument pas pour le rabaisser, mais c'était la manière du bleuté d'exprimer son inquiétude pour le garçon.

« Peut-être que vous devriez juste lui dire ça. »

Ciel tint sa tête des deux côtés alors que la phrase résonna dans son esprit. Parfois il avait des restes d'une personne après avoir consumé son âme, des phrases, des mots, des images, des scènes; il les recevait qu'il le veuille ou non. Ce n'était pas la voix de Victor Beattie qui parla, mais celle de nul autre que le fameux Alois Trancy.

L'image d'Alois se tenant devant la fenêtre dans la Statue de la Liberté apparut devant les yeux du bleuté, le blond faisant face à la fenêtre et regardant ses mains, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Cela s'était évidemment passé lorsque le bleuté était absent, étant donné qu'il voyait le point de vue de Victor dans le souvenir. La scène se rejoua une fois de plus, le blond répétant ces paroles une dernière fois avant que l'essence de Victor se dissolve et soit supprimée par celle du bleuté.

Peut-être que vous devriez juste lui dire ça, dit une dernière fois Alois avant que Ciel revienne enfin à lui.

Il resta pensif un moment, réalisant qu'ils étaient sans doute en train de parler du fils de l'homme, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir cela comme ayant un lien avec ses propres problèmes. Il sortit son téléphone, signalant l'achèvement de la mission à Sebastian, l'informant de préparer le retour au pays. Lorsqu'il reçut « Yes, my lord », il partit à la recherche du blond, commençant par l'endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Ses chaussures retentissaient contre le sol en métal de la cale. Ciel dut s'arrêter et observer le blond sur son ventre, près du bord du conteneur; certainement pas là où le bleuté l'avait laissé. Le bleuté s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes pendouillant dans le vide. Il hésita un moment avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Alois grogna simplement en réponse.

\- Eh bien, « bonjour » à toi aussi... dit le bleuté, marquant une pause un instant. La mission est terminée. Nous rentrons chez nous.

Le blond grogna de nouveau.

\- Tu ne peux pas encore parler ?

\- ... Je peux... répondit le blond, sa voix quelque peu étrange, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à la maîtriser complètement.

Son visage était de dos à Ciel, l'arrière de son crâne où ses cheveux avaient collés ensemble à cause du sang séché clairement visible. Ciel ne put s'empêcher d'y toucher, s'assurant que cela avait correctement guéri.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'assure qu'il n'y a plus de trou dans ta tête, répondit le Phantomhive. Tu m'as fait peur...

\- Je sais... Désolé... répondit le blond, ne bougeant pas.

Ciel savait qu'il allait bien, cependant. Il avait repris des couleurs.

\- Je ne peux rien faire correctement, dit le garçon et le bleuté leva un sourcil.

\- C'est inexact. Tu n'as juste pas d'expérience, voilà tout, dit Ciel.

Il arrêta de jouer avec les cheveux du blond et se pencha vers lui, mettant son poids sur son propre bras tout en reposant d'un côté du garçon et en restant assis de l'autre. Il regarda le visage du blond, ce dernier inhabituellement morose. Les yeux d'Alois croisèrent celui du bleuté.

\- C'est cela qui te trouble ? demanda le bleuté.

Alois bougea la tête de manière à ce que son front touche le toit du conteneur et que son visage soit caché du Phantomhive. Ciel savait qu'il avait touché dans le mille.

\- Alois... dit-il d'un ton quelque peu sévère.

Le blond grogna en guise de réponse. Le bleuté passa ses main entre le conteneur et le corps du blond, le mettant sur son dos afin qu'il ne puisse plus se cacher. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le bleuté mit sa fierté de côté un moment. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis parla.

\- Ce n'est pas que « tu ne peux rien faire correctement », ou que tu es « inutile », dit-il, forçant le blond à bouger les mains pour qu'il ne cache pas son visage. Tu n'es pas « stupide », et tu n'es pas un « enfant ». Je dis ces choses mais je ne les pense pas réellement. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Alois secoua la tête.

\- Parce que je ne sais comment te montrer à quel point je m'inquiète pour toi, autrement, dit le bleuté, écartant une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'autre garçon.

Alois écarquillait les yeux comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi parce que je pense que tu es « faible » non plus. Je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je t'aime.

Le visage du blond se réchauffa immédiatement en entendant ces deux mots, ce qui fit sourire le bleuté.

\- Je ne le dis pas assez, mais c'est le cas, reprit-il. Je t'aime. J'aime Alois Trancy, et j'aime Jim Macken. Je t'aime lorsque tu fais l'idiot, et je t'aime lorsque tu es sérieux. Je t'aime, même lorsque tu m'en veux.

\- F-Ferme-là... dit le blond, essayant désespérément de cacher son visage.

Sa voix craqua, comme s'il tentait de ne pas pleurer.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais toujours exactement quoi dire ?

\- Je ne le sais pas. Personnellement, j'avais l'impression d'en dire de trop, sourit Ciel.

Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front du blond, mais ce dernier prit le bleuté des deux côtés de la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Cela dura un certain temps, mais heureusement pour eux, les démons n'avaient pas besoin de respirer.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Alois lorsqu'il relâcha enfin l'autre garçon.

Il sourit.

\- Même lorsque tu pètes plus haut que ton cul.

\- Merci, dit le bleuté avec un sourire. Ça me touche vraiment.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_ Question : « **Question pour Ciel : si aujourd'hui était le dernier jour que tu pouvais passer avec Alois, comment le passerais-tu ?** » de LongerWalks-And-ShorterWalks _

_Réponse de Ciel : « Je devrais probablement le passer à essayer de le faire arrêter de pleurer... »_

_ Question : « **Ciel, tu as déjà laissé Grell avoir Sebby une journée ?** » de SakuraNanami _

_Réponse de Ciel : « Psh, **non**. »_

_ Question : « **Question pour Alois : lorsque Ciel et toi vous êtes... tu sais... en train de 'le faire', tu dirais qu'il est plus délicat/gentil ? Ou juste aussi autoritaire et assuré ?** » de LongerWalks-And-ShorterWalks _

_Réponse de Alois : « Eh bien, pour être franc, c'est un peu un mélange des deux... Il aime être joueur parfois, mais la plupart du temps... I-Il est vraiment... d-délicat avec moi... ***rougit*** Bordel de merde ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis embarrassé pour des trucs de merde comme ça, hein ?! Je comprends pas ! C'était jamais arrivé avant, pas vrai ?! PAS VRAI ?! Ca ne devrait rien être... M-m-m-mais lorsqu'il est comme ça... c'est juste... * **rougit***... Je ne peux pas.... Je perds mes capacités... »_


	183. Navire Fantôme

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

183\. Navire Fantôme.

Aujourd'hui était encore une fois une belle journée à Warwick. Nous étions précisément le douze décembre, aux alentours de midi et les Sept Sensationnels s'adonnaient à leur routine quotidienne, déjeuner avant de se prélasser dans les parties communes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de se rendre en classe. Cependant, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, étant donné que deux membres cruciaux manquaient au groupe, une paire plus connue sous le nom du « duo de démons ».

Ils avaient été absents pendant une bonne partie de la semaine, ce qui n'était, en fait, pas aussi étonnant que cela en avait l'air. La seule chose étonnante était que l'école ne semblait pas s'en importuner. Bien que Warwick accordait une poignée de « jours ouvrables » aux élèves qui s'étaient déjà lancés dans l'avancée de leurs carrières, il n'était pas commun que qui que ce soit s'en _serve_ réellement. Les quatre garçons qui connaissaient la « condition » du duo supposaient simplement que ces deux-là partaient dans une quelconque aventure surnaturelle, ce qui arrivait de temps à autre. Preston, cependant, soupçonnait le duo.

L'Indien ne savait pas précisément pourquoi ils étaient mêlés à toutes ces affaires, mais il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Cela n'avait aucun sens, ce ne pouvait être aussi simple. Comment avaient-ils trouvé ces bombes avec aussi peu d'informations en aussi peu de temps ? Comment les avaient-ils récupérées ? Que signifiait cet _œil rouge_ , et pourquoi était-il incapable de se rappeler quoi que ce soit le concernant ?

Toutes sortes de questions autour de ce sujet embrumaient l'esprit du garçon, ce qui ne faisait que l'embrouiller davantage. Preston posa lentement le regard sur la télévision qui se trouvait dans les parties communes, le poste placé haut dans un coin de la pièce, regardant de manière détachée les actualités tandis que les autres parlaient de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Rien de particulier ne semblait se produire dans le monde aujourd'hui, du moins, jusqu'à ce la Tamise apparaisse à l'écran.

Un hélicoptère filmait la scène depuis les cieux : un étrange navire remontant lentement le fleuve, se dirigeant visiblement vers Londres. La chaîne montra alors des images d'un groupe de voitures de police garées dans l'un des quais, leurs gyrophares allumés comme s'ils comptaient l'arrêter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Étonnamment, cependant, le bateau se mit à ralentir, et il s'approcha du quai avant de s'immobiliser. Un bon nombre d'officiers accoururent, prêts à faire sortir les « criminels », Preston ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils semblaient ne pas en savoir plus que lui. Le journaliste avait également du mal à trouver quoi dire. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, cela semblait être assez important.

Il ne remarqua pas, mais le reste des Sept regardaient aussi la télévision, mettant leur conversation de côté un instant. Daniel, Audrey, et Kristopherson avaient tous l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment, le duo de démons ferait son apparition. Ils regardèrent silencieusement l'écran, appréhensifs, observant tout ce qu'il s'y passait afin de ne pas les rater s'ils passaient en arrière-plan. Preston plissa les yeux en fixant ce qu'il pensait être le duo de démons.

\- Eh, _est-ce que c'est… ?_ commença-t-il, sa pensée brusquement interrompue alors que la chaîne changea.

\- _Bordel de merde, Lawrence ?! Remets-là !_ cria Daniel, faisant sursauter l'acteur qui se tenait devant la télévision, le doigt sur le bouton des chaînes.

\- Oh… Désolé… répondit le garçon en vert, retrouvant la bonne chaîne. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un regardait.

L'image du bateau sur la Tamise revint, mais le bref aperçu du duo de démons était déjà passé, ce qui eut pour effet de décevoir les cinq garçons. Ils laissèrent une ribambelle de grognements leur échapper, et certains se frappèrent le front en guise de réaction au faux pas de Lawrence.

\- _La police annonce qu'ils ne peuvent pas encore divulguer davantage d'informations sur ce qui se trouvait sur le navire, ou la raison pour laquelle il était aussi vide. Nous pouvons, cependant, constater qu'il y a eu un certain nombre de blessés au vu du nombre d'ambulances présentes sur les lieux…_

Le journaliste continua son interminable discours tandis que des images de housses mortuaires emmenées à l'intérieur du bateau passaient discrètement en arrière-plan. La seule manière de le remarquer serait de ne pas faire attention au journaliste, et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Audrey observa avec attention les images floues des personnes travaillant sur la scène, assis au bord de sa fameuse chaise.

\- Regardez ! dit-il en remarquant deux individus ayant l'air beaucoup plus petits que tous les autres adultes, l'un blond et l'autre d'une chevelure quasiment noire.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une teinte bleuâtre ou non à cause de la qualité de la vidéo, mais il était certain que c'était Ciel.

Par-dessus l'épaule du bleuté, le bras du blond était lâchement posé, ce dernier n'ayant pas encore repris toutes ses forces pour marcher correctement. Ciel tenait l'autre garçon d'un bras autour de son dos, l'aidant à garder l'équilibre alors qu'ils s'éclipsaient du bateau sans être vus, camouflés parmi les autres personnes qui allaient et venaient du navire. Ils étaient suivis par Sebastian, qui restait près d'eux. L'homme avait proposé d'être celui qui aiderait le blond, mais Ciel avait catégoriquement refusé, ce qui n'avait fait qu'amuser l'homme plus âgé.

Ils sortirent du champ de la caméra, disparaissant à nouveau de la vue des Warwickiens. Ces derniers se mirent alors à faire des suppositions sur ce qui avait bien pu arriver, s'assurant de ne pas mentionner quoi que ce soit qui pourrait donner la puce à l'oreille aux deux membres du groupes ignorant le secret du duo. Preston, cependant, était presque abasourdi alors qu'il les écoutait, rejouant dans son esprit la scène des deux garçons quittant le navire, et il fit ses propres suppositions, qu'il se garda de partager, évidemment.

Ciel aida le blond à monter dans un taxi, et ils rentrèrent. Ce fut un véritable soulagement que le chauffeur ne leur demande pas ce qui était arrivé ou pourquoi l'arrière du crâne d'Alois était en sang. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils payèrent avec plaisir l'apathique conducteur et entrèrent dans la demeure, où ils firent leur prochaine grande découverte.

La maison était toujours debout, même alors qu'ils avaient laissé des fauteurs de troubles, les bonnes surnaturelles, toutes seules. Ce n'était pas aussi propre que d'ordinaire, étant donné qu'elles avaient visiblement oublié certains endroits, mais c'était étonnamment en ordre. C'est alors qu'ils firent encore une autre découverte. _Il y a avait une vampire épuisée en plein milieu du sol dans le foyer._ Lentement, elle tourna la tête pour faire face au trio, leur adressant un faible sourire.

\- _Vous êtes de retour, jeune maître…_ dit Charlotte, le ton presque plaintif. _Je m'excuse pour le désordre… Je n'ai pas pu tout faire même avec les instructions de Monsieur Michaelis…_

\- Où est Amélie ? demanda le bleuté, replaçant le blond sur son épaule.

\- _Oh, c'est un autre problème…_ répondit la fille. _J'essayais de la trouver, mais ensuite le soleil s'est levé…_

\- Ah, eh bien, _je suis certain qu'elle reviendra_ , dit Sebastian, un peu _trop_ enthousiaste.

Sa _haine des canidés_ n'était clairement pas superficielle, à en juger par sa manière d'agir avec la louve.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tous retourner à nos affaires ? Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie, Charlotte, surtout pour quelqu'un qui peut seulement travailler la _nuit_.

\- Ce n'est rien… dit la fille. _Je suis une bonne d'enfer après tout_ , non ?

Elle s'endormit alors en plein milieu du foyer, exténuée après avoir dû effectuer le travail de tout un personnel, et à cause de la lumière du jour qui aspirait son énergie. Les trois démons s'aventuraient davantage dans la demeure comme si rien n'était arrivé. Apparemment ce genre de chose était « normale » par ici.

\- Je m'occuperai d'elle après m'être assuré que tout soit en ordre, dit le majordome, retirant son manteau et l'accrochant. Désirez-vous de l'aide pour emmener monsieur Trancy en haut, jeune maître ?

\- _Je suis certain d'y arriver tout seul_ , répondit le bleuté, marchant lentement pour que le blond puisse tenir le rythme. Assure-toi que le _caniche français_ n'a pas _mâchouillé des meubles_.

\- Compris, dit l'homme, se courbant légèrement avant de se mettre en route pour exécuter l'ordre. Une fois parti, le blond gloussa.

\- Un « _caniche français »_? demanda-t-il, remettant en question le curieux choix de mots de l'autre garçon tout en montant les escaliers à un rythme _infernal_.

Même avec de l'aide, cela s'avérait être assez difficile, étant donné que ses nerfs n'étaient pas encore complètement « réactivés ».

\- _Cela me semblait approprié en le disant_ , répondit le bleuté. Est-ce que tu te _moque_ _s_ de moi ?

\- Non, c'était juste _inattendu_ , dit le blond avec un sourire avant qu'ils arrivent à sa chambre, anciennement une chambre d'invité au deuxième étage.

Il fit un mouvement pour prendre la poignée, mais eut du mal à le faire, étant donné que ses mains étaient en piteux état. Les mécanismes complexes intériorisés permettant à une personne de faire facilement une activité avec précision, ne fonctionnait simplement pas chez lui. Alois fronça les sourcils en se concentrant alors qu'il retenta avec plus de force de fermer sa main, mais lorsqu'il échoua à nouveau, le bleuté mit sa main libre sur celle du blond et utilisa la force nécessaire pour exécuter une tâche aussi banale.

\- _Merci…_ dit Alois en faisant légèrement la moue, n'appréciant pas le fait qu'il doit encore se reposer sur le bleuté.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Ciel, aidant le garçon à aller vers le lit et à s'y asseoir. Tu retrouveras les sens dans tes doigts en _dernier_. C'est comme ça que ça marche pour _moi_ , en tout cas. Comment te sens-tu, sinon ?

\- _Sale_. Il y a du _sang partout sur mes cheveux_ , et j'ai comme la tête qui tourne.

\- _Prends une douche, alors_.

\- Oh, oui ! Bonne idée ! Laisse-moi _défaire ma cravate et déboutonner ma chemise_ avec mes _doigts raides…_ dit le blond, montrant ses mains, le ton sarcastique.

En réponse, le bleuté roula de son œil visible.

\- _Besoin d'aide ?_ demanda-t-il, réalisant le double sens en apercevant le sourire narquois du blond. Pas dans ce _sens_ , pervers… rajouta-t-il rapidement pour que le blond ne puisse pas en faire une blague.

\- Je vous dirai lorsque je penserai à une chose pareille, mon bon monsieur, répondit Alois, s'étirant un peu les bras.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu _veux_ juste que ce soit _suggestif_.

\- _Finalement, tu as vu ça ? Je peux totalement me déshabiller tout seul_ , dit soudainement le blond, se levant

Il se mit à faire des mouvements des mains vers le bleuté comme pour lui dire de partir.

\- _Bon, je vais me débarrasser de la crasse. À plus tard-_

Il fut interrompu lorsque le Phantomhive attrapa sa cravate.

\- Wow ! Eh ! Attends, j-je pensais que ce n'était pas dans ce « sens » ?!

\- Non, non. Tu _voulais_ que ce soit le cas. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'es plus d'humeur ?

Ciel adressa un bref sourire narquois au blond, trouvant cela encore plus amusant lorsque ce dernier bouda en réponse.

\- Oh, _j'ai compris._ Tu aimes que ce soit suggestif seulement lorsque _tu_ inities cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage d'Alois devint rouge comme une tomate en entendant la remarque.

\- C-Ce n'est pas vrai… dit le blond, détournant le regard. C'est juste… Tu rends ça si _gênant…_

Aussitôt, l'accessoire autour de son cou glissa et il fut tiré dans une accolade, des bras autour de sa taille et les siens sur les épaules de l'autre garçon.

\- _Je t'aime aussi, muffin_.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **pour Ciel et Alois ! combien de fois vous faites (clin** **d'œil** **clin** **d'œil** **, coup de coude coup de coude, n'en dites pas plus, n'en dites pas plus)** _» de Emily_

_Réponse de Ciel : Euh… Cela dépend surtout de ma quantité de travail… Plusieurs fois par semaine, je suppose… peut-être... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Au moins une fois, la plupart des soirs. Pas chaque soir, mais la plupart du temps. Parfois on saute un soir, parfois deux. Tant que c'est raisonnable… La libido d'une puberté éternelle, quand même… Surgir sans prévenir est injuste, Ciel... »_

_Question : «_ **pour les Sept Péchés; si vous pouviez être un animal, lequel et pourquoi ?** _» aussi de Emily_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Je ne sais pas… On m'associe souvent avec les chiens... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Hmmm… Un lion ! Les lions sont plutôt impressionnants (Gryffondor!?). J'ai aucun de mal à m'imaginer avec des griffes et une superbe crinière en tuant des trucs en Afrique ! … ou peut-être un ornithorynque… ou une licorne... »_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Un chat, peut-être ? Les chats sont si élégants, vous savez ? Ils ont une certaine prestance. »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Je sais pas. Un oiseau. Ce serait tellement bien de voler. Peut-être un hibou. Ce serait aussi bien de pouvoir tourner ma tête autant que je le veux comme eux... »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Un loup ! Les loups sont super forts ! Encore plus que les lions ! C'est juste des gros chats. »_

_Réponse de Preston : « Une chauve-souris. J'aime bien l'idée de pouvoir voler, mais je ne suis pas trop penché oiseaux. Leur sonar est aussi super cool. »_

_Réponse de Travis : « Un lapin. »_


	184. La Venganza

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

184\. La Venganza.

Bien que décembre soit considéré comme le mois des fêtes, ce jour-là n'était pas réellement festif pour un certain duo. Non, je ne parle pas des deux jeunes démons. Non, cette paire est tout aussi inhabituelle, bien qu'elle n'implique rien de surnaturel. Ils étaient des étrangers coincés dans un archipel Européen, l'un étant allemand, et l'autre américain. Bien que cette situation ne soit pas prévue, ils avaient tout de même une mission à accomplir en Angleterre; une mission qui ne leur permettrait pas de gagner assez d'argent pour rentrer chez eux, mais elle serait d'un grand secours à un ami, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une dernière volonté.

Comme on leur avait demandé, ils « rendraient » au fils de leur employeur quelque chose qui tenait à cœur à l'homme. Ils s'aventurèrent donc dans le cimetière dans les alentours de la périphérie de Londres à la recherche de la tombe de _Johnathan Beattie_ , marchant le long du chemin du cimetière plus ou moins bien entretenu pendant ce qui sembla être plusieurs heures sous le ciel gris et morose, ainsi que l'air horriblement froid. Bien qu'il soit bien entretenu, il ne semblait pas être très organisé, ce qui ne les aidait pas à s'y retrouver. Ils n'aimaient pas être ici, mais c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire. Ils devaient faire cela pour leur patron; leur ami; le membre de leur famille.

Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils recherchaient; une pierre taillée rectangulaire qui ressemblait plus ou moins aux autres. La terre sur la tombe était fraîche et décorée de fleurs et d'autres choses étant donné que les funérailles du garçon enterré ici n'avaient eu lieu que deux jours auparavant. Heinrich savait que son patron aurait probablement dit que sa contribution n'était absolument pas impressionnante, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Le témoignage que l'homme blond mit sur la tombe parmi toutes les fleurs était sans doute la plus symboliques des contributions. Il s'accroupit et posa le petit jouet devant la tombe, ce qui le faisait mieux ressortir entre les fleurs d'une manière qui les rendait presque pathétiques.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Victor nous a _vraiment_ envoyés ici, Floyd ? demanda le plus jeune des deux hommes, se relevant.

Il retira la terre de son pantalon en attendant une réponse.

\- Ouais, dit l'américain, il voulait qu'on dise « _au revoir_ » pour lui.

\- C'est ça, mais je me demandais : est-ce que c'est _vraiment_ nécessaire ? demanda Heinrich. Le patron était un homme bon. C'était un _criminel_ , mais c'était un _homme bon_. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour son fils, et même s'il a dit qu'il aurait « _aucun regrets_ », je pense qu'il a juste dit ça pour _qu'on s'inquiète pas_.

\- C'était le genre d'homme qu'il était, _Hein_. Est-ce que tu essayes de dire qu'il pourra revoir Jonny un jour ?

\- Ouais, il le reverra. Je _sais_ qu'il le reverra. Je sais pas pour _nous_ , par contre.

\- Qui sait ? Le Seigneur est _imprévisible_. On est pas vraiment des _nobles_ comme _Vic_ , mais eh, tout est possible.

\- _Le Seigneur est un idiot_ pour avoir laissé un homme comme lui mourir. On voit pas des gens comme lui tous les jours. Se débarrasser d'un tel homme comme ça est un plus grand _crime_ que de passer en contrebande des armes.

\- Du coup qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Floyd. On a tout notre temps, et rien à perdre, _alors qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?_

Heinrich se retourna pour faire face à son camarade, et il le regarda dans les yeux.

\- _On corrige cette erreur_ , dit-il, l'expression et le ton grave. Victor est _parti_ , Jonny aussi, et ça sera toujours le cas, quoi qu'on fasse; mais on peut toujours détruire ce qui l'a renvoyé du monde, et montrer à Dieu qu'il s'est _trompé_.

\- _La vengeance_ , hein ? demanda l'américain à la chemise hawaïenne. _J'aime bien_. Je sais pas si Dieu s'est « _trompé_ », mais je suis sûr d'une chose : Vic avait le cœur là où il fallait. Je peux pas laisser le gars qui l'a _empêché_ de finir sa mission _vivre_. C'est la _bonne_ chose à faire.

\- Ouais, dit Heinrich, ayant l'air déterminé. Ce monstre doit payer. Victor a dit que visiter Johnathan était notre dernière mission pour lui, mais c'est plus vrai. Maintenant, on doit faire tomber celui qui se faisait appeler « _Le Chien de Garde de La Reine_ »; Celui qui s'appelle-

\- _Ciel~ !_ s'exclama une voix familière, autre part dans la ville, faisant sursauter un certain bleuté assis à son bureau.

Alois fit le tour du bureau et mit ses bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon, l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- _Joyeux anniversaire~ !_

Oui, le quatorze décembre était arrivé, le _cent trente-_ _cinquième_ anniversaire de Ciel Phantomhive. Au moins _quelqu'un_ était enthousiaste. Ciel n'avait jamais aimé son anniversaire; pas depuis que c'était également devenu le jour où ses parents étaient morts, et où il avait plongé dans les abysses de ce monde, il n'était donc pas très friand à l'idée de le fêter. La dernière fois qu'il avait célébré son anniversaire, cela avait été contre sa volonté il y a plus de cent ans, étant donné que sa fiancée avait insisté. Il ne l'avait pas fêté depuis, et était quelque peu contre l'idée de le faire à présent. Le bleuté n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment le blond connaissait la date, puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas lui en avoir parlé. Secrètement, il suspectait que le majordome était responsable de cela, mais il n'avait pas assez de preuves. Ciel grogna légèrement afin de montrer qu'il avait entendu le garçon, mettant sa main libre sur le bras du blond tout en continuant à remplir des documents avec l'autre.

\- Tu dois _travailler_ le jour de ton anniversaire ? demanda Alois en faisant la moue. C'est stupide.

\- Eh bien, j'ai perdu quelques jours pendant que nous étions absents, répondit le bleuté, plaçant une feuille récemment terminée sur une pile bien rangée sur le côté. Ce n'est rien. C'est un jour comme un autre, non ?

\- Non. Si c'était « _ordinaire_ », pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un terme spécifique ?

Il devait l'admettre, le blond marquait un point, mais toujours était-il que, Ciel n'était pas convaincu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si « spécial » à ce jour, alors ?

Alois ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

\- À _part_ pour le fait qu'il ait un _nom_.

Alois referma la bouche. Il y réfléchit un moment.

\- C'est le jour où les gens qui t'aiment te montrent à quel point ils sont contents que tu existes, dit-il finalement, donnant la raison exacte de l'existence de l'événement au bleuté.

Ce n'était pas simplement une journée faite pour recevoir des cadeaux. Ce n'était pas une obligation. En réalité, un anniversaire avait plus à voir avec les personnes qui le célébraient, plutôt que seul, pour donner aux autres la chance de montrer leur reconnaissance et leur appréciation. Vivre un an de plus n'est pas un _accomplissement_ en soit, quand on y pense, _surtout_ lorsque l'on est un _démon_. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'inhabituelle innocence du blond.

\- _Fais ce qui te chante_ , dit-il, lâchant quelque peu prise.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Les mains d'Alois passèrent du cou du garçon jusqu'à son bras pour l'attraper.

\- D'accord ! _Tu vas devoir venir avec moi, alors !_ s'exclama-t-il, tirant un peu sur le bras du bleuté.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda le Phantomhive.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Ne pose pas de questions, contente-toi de me suivre !

Brusquement, Alois força le pauvre garçon à sortir de son siège, et à venir dans le couloir. À partir de là, Ciel fut emmené à travers le couloir, et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où tout était étonnamment silencieux. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide, renforçant la confusion du bleuté en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Alois ouvrit la grande porte pour lui, le poussant dans la grande salle vide. Il s'éloigna alors rapidement de l'entrée. Ciel le regarda curieusement.

\- _Prêt ?_ s'exclama une voix, interpellant le bleuté qui tourna la tête pour voir la pièce, désormais peuplée par un petit comité.

Ils étaient sortis de leur cachette lorsque le garçon avait le dos tourné.

\- _Feu !_

Le Phantomhive se prit de plein fouet une pluie de projectiles oranges en mousse, quelques uns restant collés à sa peau, alors que des visages familiers lui tiraient dessus. Une fois que ce fut terminé, il rouvrit son œil découvert afin de regarder leurs visages souriants. Le groupe d'assaillants qui l'avait pris par surprise sans aucun scrupule n'était autre que les _Sept Sensationnels_ de Warwick Academy. Les deux bonnes étaient avec eux, elles aussi armées d'un pistolet Nerf, la plus petite ayant l'air plutôt satisfaite, tandis que la plus grande semblait quelque peu coupable. Finalement, l'un des garçons dans la pièce prit la parole.

\- C'était _génial !_ cria Daniel, levant le poing en l'air. _On a eu le cyclope !_

\- C'était une petite vengeance pour l'anniversaire d'Alois, dit Audrey avec un grand sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _on l'aura aussi,_ un jour, dit Kristopherson.

\- Désolée, monsieur… _Ils m'ont forcé…_ dit docilement Charlotte.

\- _Prépare-toi, monstre !_ cria Amélie, l'expression toujours aussi blasée.

\- _Dit-elle…_ dit un certain majordome en entrant dans la pièce depuis les cuisines.

Sebastian transportait un gâteau et une fois qu'il l'eut posé sur la table, il regarda son maître. Son expression se trahit presque alors que ses lèvres voulaient désespérément sourire en voyant le bleuté ainsi; le visage perplexe, recouvert de la tête aux pieds de fléchettes oranges, ayant l'air d'être prêt à faire un caprice.

\- Mes excuses, jeune maître, dit Sebastian, mais vous m'avez ordonné de respecter la volonté de monsieur Trancy, n'est-ce pas ? C'est _lui_ qui a organisé ceci.

Ciel sentit son œil sursauter en entendant les gloussements éclater derrière lui. Il se retourna, quelques fléchettes se décollant de sa peau avec le mouvement, et vit la menace blonde à l'entrée de la pièce se tenant l'estomac alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il y eu un moment où son rire sembla se calmer, mais Alois leva les yeux et aperçut la tête du bleuté, son fou rire reprenant de plus bel. Ciel se mit à retirer les fléchettes de sa peau tout en écoutant les gloussements du blond et les ricanements des autres. Finalement, il se remit en mouvement, se dirigeant droit vers le blond cette fois-ci, avant de pincer les joues de l'autre garçon et de le regarder avec l'expression la plus menaçante qu'il était en mesure de faire.

\- Hahaha-haha ! N-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! l'implora le blond entre deux rires, ses paroles quelque peu entravées alors que l'autre garçon lui pinçait le visage.

Il savait très bien pourquoi le bleuté le regardait ainsi. Ciel était incroyablement embarrassé, s'étant fait humilier.

\- _Dis-moi, tout cela était-il nécessaire ?_ demanda le bleuté, le ton sérieux mais gâché par le rougissement sur son visage.

\- _Oui_ , dit catégoriquement Alois. Je ne pouvais pas résister ! Je devais me _venger_ moi aussi, vu comment tu t'es _moqué_ de moi l'autre jour !

\- _On ne voulait pas en savoir autant…_ dit Kristopherson, interrompant la querelle du duo.

Il posa son pistolet sur la table et prit une place.

\- Si vous comptez vous chamailler toute la journée, est-ce que _on_ peut avoir le gâteau ?

Ciel fut soudainement tout ouïe en entendant le mot, son intérêt changeant de direction. Il revint instantanément au blond lorsqu'il l'entendit ricaner, et il fronça les sourcils.

\- _Non_ , si on me _force_ à avoir une fête, _j'ai le gâteau_ , répondit le bleuté, lâchant les joues d'Alois qui restèrent un peu rouges, et prenant sa main avant de l'emmener vers la table.

Avec sa main libre, le blond se massa le visage tout en marchant.

Ils s'assirent et se mirent à faire la conversation avec les autres, restant vague par rapport à l'objectif de leur mission d'il y a deux jours, étant donné qu'il leur était interdit de donner des détails. Ils discutèrent, mangèrent de la malbouffe, jouèrent à des jeux, et ainsi de suite. Parfois, l'un des garçons disait quelque chose qui faisait froncer les sourcil de Ciel, ou grogner Amélie, ce qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ils redécouvrirent que Daniel était une catastrophe sur les jeux vidéos à plusieurs, et que Alois pouvait se mettre à chanter d'un seul coup des chansons à des moments inappropriés mais amusants, faisant rire les autres. Tout cela se déroula sur plusieurs heures, et prit fin lorsque Audrey se rendit compte qu'il était presque onze heures et demi du soir, causant presque une panique générale pour les garçons qui réalisèrent qu'ils allaient bientôt dépasser leur couvre-feu. Cinq des Sept firent rapidement leurs au revoir, laissant le duo de démons enfin seul. Comme d'habitude, le bleuté était épuisé après être resté avec des gens aussi longtemps, et se rabattit sur le canapé de la salle de jeu, rejoint par le blond qui se mit à distraitement jouer avec les cheveux de l'autre garçon.

\- C'est un bon anniversaire jusqu'ici ? demanda finalement le blond, recevant un léger grognement de la part du bleuté en réponse. _Fatigué ?_

\- _Oui_ , répondit Ciel. Mais, c'était amusant.

\- Comment ça « _c'était_ » amusant ? dit le blond, un sourire en vue. Il n'est que _onze_ heure, ton anniversaire ne se finit pas avant _minuit_.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le Phantomhive, n'étant pas certain que le blond soit en train de faire un sous-entendu ou non, c'était vraiment dur à dire parfois.

\- _Tu as très bien compris_ , répondit Alois, changeant de position sur le canapé de manière à être couché sur le bleuté, ce dernier le regardant d'un air surpris alors que le blond l'embrassa.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, leurs mains s'aventurant, leurs respirations devenant saccadées, et leurs pouls s'accélérant.

\- _Non !_ cria une voix, effrayant les deux garçons qui se séparèrent.

Ils regardèrent dans la direction du bruit, et découvrirent qu'une certaine louve était entrée, un sac poubelle en main.

\- _Dehors_ , dit-elle, la même expression, ses grands yeux bleus les perçant d'une manière qui les rendait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'ils l'étaient déjà. _Je dois nettoyer. Faites ça autre part_.

Elle se mit à ramasser les ordures de la fêtes et à les mettre dans le sac, faisant comme si le duo de démons n'existait pas.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils soient interrompus par les domestiques dans cette maison ?

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question(s) : «_ **Question pour Ciel-i-nou : est-ce que alois et toi vous réalisez vos 'fant** **asmes** **'… *clin** **d'œil** **suggestif* Question pour Alois, mon homme !: *** **tape m'en cinq* ok alors est-ce que tu trouves que Ciel, dans sa forme adulte, est SEXY ?!** _» de jellyfish'confetti_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Il a des 'fantasmes' ? … C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça… Je devrais lui poser la question... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Hein ? Oh… Ouais… Je ne suis pas friand des mecs plus âgés (ils me rendent encore un peu nerveux), mais Ciel est quand même plutôt sexy... »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour Ciel et Alois : après une journée romantique, vous décidez de demander en mariage votre petit ami. De quelle manière ?** _» de InvaderPhantom16_

_Réponse de Ciel : « J-Je… ne suis pas vraiment doué pour le romantisme, alors je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est acceptable… J'utiliserais probablement une méthode traditionnelle... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Hmm ? Ah, eh bien… Je préparerais sans doute quelque chose qui tomberait à l'eau, et je lui demanderai nonchalamment plus tard... »_

_Question : «_ **Pour Sebastian : tu en veux toujours à Alois pour t'avoir forcé à servir Ciel éternellement ? Est-ce que tu lui en veux toujours autant, et est-ce que tu détestes autant la situation maintenant ? Pour Alois et Ciel : comment vous vous habillez de nos jours ? À part pour l'uniforme de Warwick et les vêtements pour les 'affaires'. Vous portez toujours beaucoup de bleu et de violet ?** _» de TinyTyrant_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Au départ, j'étais révolté. Je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui. Je suis toujours un peu remonté, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas si mal. C'est une personne correcte, maintenant qu'il a mûri. Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je ressens à présent, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de la rancœur. »_

_Réponse de Ciel : « En effet, je porte encore beaucoup de bleu, mais ma garde-robe s'est quelque peu modernisée. Lorsque je suis chez moi, je porte un simple pantalon et un t-shirt, mais à l'extérieur, il semblerait que je porte beaucoup de chemises et de pulls... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Beaucoup de t-shirt avec n'importe quoi de drôle écrit dessus. Mon préféré a une image de Jésus sur un T-rex ! Parfois je porte une chemise légère par-dessus. Même si je suis connu pour mes minis-short, je ne veux pas en porter lorsqu'il fait froid... »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour les Sept (sauf Ciel et Alois) : Vous tombez sur Ciel et Alois en train de faire 'ça' clin** **d'œil** **clin** **d'œil** **clin coup de coude coup de coude. Réactions immédiates, mais en seulement 10 mots. C'est parti !** _» de LongerWalks-And-ShorterWalks_

_Réaction de Kristopherson : * **regard choqué*** * **le visage devient tout rouge*** « … Oh… Désolé. » * **ferme la porte* *meurt dans le couloir***_

_Réaction de Audrey : « Oups… Pardon... » ***ferme la porte***_

_Réaction de Daniel : * **regard choqué* *ferme silencieusement la porte* *incapable de les regarder pendant des semaines* *traumatisé***_

_Réaction de Preston : « D-D-D-Désolé ! » * **claque la porte***_

_Réaction de Travis : « Désolé… Je vous laisse tranquille... » * **ferme la porte***_


	185. On En Apprend Tous Les Jours

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

185\. On En Apprend Tous Les Jours.

Warwick Academy est un endroit au statut et à la grandeur extraordinaire, et ses élèves dépassent les attentes de la majorité des autres écoles du pays. Ses élèves ont de la culture, de l'intelligence, et plus que tout, ils viennent de milieux qui leur donnent l'impression implicite qu'ils sont au-dessus des autres en ce qui concerne l'aspect économique.

Tous les élèves ne correspondent pas à cette dernière caractéristiques, et ce n'est pas un problème pour Warwick. Justement, l'un des élèves les plus populaires de Warwick provenait d'un milieu modeste; un certain _Alois Trancy_ , dont l'actuel domicile n'est pas exactement un secret pour tous, mais les secrets qui s'y trouvent le sont. Le garçon, aussi connu comme « _La Menace Blonde_ » auprès des élèves et du personnel, vit à la demeure Phantomhive, en tant que frère adoptif du maître des lieux. La nature romantique de leur relation n'est point cachée, malgré ce fait. D'ailleurs, la grande majorité de l'école est au courant, pourtant ils ignorent les véritables origines de cette relation, et les malheurs de leur rencontre.

Il n'y a que quelques élèves choisis étant au courant de cette histoire tragique, ainsi que du fait que les garçons soient d'une toute autre espèce qu'eux, pourtant ils ne semblaient pas s'en importuner. Cependant, de temps à autres les habitudes des garçons les déroutent. Comme le fait qu'ils ne connaissent pas la fatigue ou la faim. Il n'y a pas de « La biologie des démons pour les nuls », de ce fait l'élaboration des réponses à ces différences reste vague. La quasi totalité des Sept Sensationnels connaît le statut paranormal du duo de démonSS tous sauf deux.

Preston, cependant, commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Et ce depuis le cas de « Simon s'exclame », des doutes qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire. Il y pensait à l'école, chez lui, durant ses cours de violon, et surtout en étant dans la demeure Phantomhive. Pourquoi y avait-il aussi peu de domestiques pour une demeure aussi imposante ? Pourquoi avaient-ils le droit de prendre en charge des missions clairement dangereuses et possiblement mortelles pour le gouvernement ? Pourquoi étaient-ils capable de s'en occuper aussi vite ? Qu'était ce souvenir d'un œil luisant d'un rouge écarlate qui semblait le pénétrer ?

C'était ce dernier point qui le perturbait le plus, et plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il commençait à remarquer d'étranges choses concernant le duo, des choses triviales, mais curieuses. Le fait que le duo n'aille jamais aux toilettes à l'école, qu'ils aient tous deux les ongles noirs, un vernis qui ne semblait ni s'abîmer ni être poli, et le fait qu'ils, contrairement aux autres élèves, aient un je-ne-sais-quoi qui donnait la chair de poule. Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule en remarquant ces choses là, et s'empêchait d'y penser davantage lorsqu'il se mettait à y songer.

Ceux qui savaient commençaient à craindre que l'Indien se mette à remettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle. Souvent, lorsque ce dernier n'était pas dans les parages, ils parlaient de la possibilité et des conséquences de sa découverte. Ils étaient en ce moment même assis en cercle dans les parties communes de Warwick, quelque peu dans un coin afin que personne ne les entende. Preston était en contrôle, et Travis avait une réunion de son club de jardinage, alors il pouvait librement parler d'un sujet aussi sensible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Audrey, regardant à travers sa frange. Il n'arrête pas de nous demander si on a remarqué quelque chose de « _bizarre_ » à propos de vous dernièrement.

\- Il vous a tous demandé ? répondit le bleuté avec une autre question. Que sait-il ?

\- Il parle sans arrêt de comment vous avez résolu le mystère du « _collier-bombe_ » aussi _vite_ , dit Kristopherson, croisant les bras. Il dit aussi que c'est « _suspect_ » qu'il n'y ait pas assez de servants chez vous.

\- On lui a dit que c'était à cause de notre _travail_ , pourtant, dit Alois, levant un sourcil.

\- Ça aussi c'est « _louche_ », dit un certain fils de politicien. Même si je dois admettre que, ce n'est pas vraiment logique que deux « _gamins_ » fassent le travail de la police.

\- Un bon argument. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions y faire quoi que ce soit, dit Ciel. S'il nous démasque, il nous démasque. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire disparaître ses doutes. Ils sont beaucoup trop enracinés pour que cela fonctionne.

\- Alors, on attend de voir s'il devine ? demanda Audrey. Ça ne peut être qu'une _bonne idée_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel bien que les autres ne puissent pas très bien les voir. Son ton était sarcastique, alors ils comprirent tout de même la plaisanterie.

\- Si on se contente de lui dire, il ne va probablement pas nous croire, dit la menace blonde, ayant l'impression qu'il s'était tût pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. _La plupart_ des gens ont arrêté de croire à ce genre de choses depuis longtemps.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, dit Daniel avec un grand sourire. Je veux dire, qui croirait que ses amis sont en fait des _démo_ -

Kristopherson le fit taire en le frappant rapidement à l'épaule, alors que lui et les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer l'un des fameux ignorants arriver derrière lui.

Travis se tint là d'un air surpris, les sourcils levés. Les cinq autres le regardèrent en silence un moment alors qu'ils se demandaient tous s'il avait entendu la conversation. L'expression du grand Sullivan perdit de sa surprise et revint à son état habituel plus ou moins neutre.

\- « _Démons_ » ? répéta-t-il.

Daniel n'osa pas regarder les autres, se sentant coupable d'avoir gaffé. Bien qu'il y ait peu de chance que le garçon y croit en ayant entendu un simple bout de la discussion, c'était toujours possible. Les autres se remuaient les méninges, essayant de trouver une excuse, mais finalement, ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

\- Alors… _Vous saviez tous, aussi ?_

\- _Hein ?_ fut la seule chose que les autres réussirent à dire.

Ils étaient abasourdis par ce que le garçon normalement silencieux venait de dire.

\- Quoi ? Savoir quoi ? demanda nerveusement Daniel. _De quoi tu parles_ , _Travis ?_

\- _Que Ciel et Alois sont des démons ?_ répondit Travis, levant un sourcil. S'il ne voulait pas me le dire, je n'en aurais pas parlé, et puisque aucun de _vous_ n'a rien dit, je me suis dit que j'étais le seul à avoir compris.

Ils furent incapable d'argumenter. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Ils étaient stupéfaits. Non seulement Travis savait, mais il savait depuis plus longtemps que chacun d'entre eux. Il avait toujours su, mais n'en avait jamais parlé.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? demanda Audrey, curieux de savoir comment le garçon aurait pu comprendre une telle chose.

\- En fait, c'était _bien avant_ que je les rencontre, commença-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour correctement raconter son récit. En regardant des photos de classe de personnes dans ma famille, j'ai remarqué quelques fois qu'il y avait un garçon qui était toujours pareil dans plusieurs photos; le même nom, etc. Je ne comprenais pas au début, mais je trouvais que Ciel lui ressemblait un peu, et après un certain temps, je m'en suis souvenu.

\- Mais pourquoi des _démons ?_ Peut-être qu'il est un _voyageur du temps_ , ou autre, dit Kristopherson, croisant les bras.

\- _J'ai vu Alois former un pacte dans la bibliothèque, un jour._ Il a _dit_ qu'il était un démon, dit Travis.

Instantanément, tous les regards furent sur le blond. Alois les regarda nerveusement, évitant délibérément celui du bleuté, étant donné qu'il savait que le Phantomhive le fusillait du regard.

\- _Quoi ?!_ demanda le blond. J'avais _faim !_ Je n'avais pas _encore_ mangé !

\- Tu as _mangé_ l' _âme_ d'un autre élève ? demanda Daniel. C'est _tordu…_

 _-_ Ce n'est pas comme si on était des « _bonnes fées_ » qui accordent des vœux _gratuitement !_ ajouta Alois. _La nourriture humaine_ ne _suffit_ absolument pas !

\- Tu ne peux pas juste manger les _âmes_ des gens !

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai formé un _pacte !_ Évidemment ! C'est bon tant que la personne est _consentante !_

Daniel fut sur le point de dire autre chose, mais Audrey mit une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- Ce sont des _démons_. C'est ce qu'ils _font_ , Daniel, dit le garçon au bonnet-crâne.

\- Préfères-tu que nous _mourrions de faim ?_ demanda le bleuté, croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas grave, de temps en temps. Ce n'est nécessaire que tous les cent ans, environ.

\- Même comme ça, c'est… _glauque_ , dit Daniel en frissonnant légèrement.

\- Tu trouves ça horrible ? Essaye d'être là pendant _le pacte_. J'ai ai fait des _cauchemars…_ dit Travis, se frottant le front.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne mangera pas _vos_ âmes… dit le blond avec un grand sourire, … à moins, bien sûr, que vous le _vouliez !_

Les autres regardèrent les deux démons un moment, réfléchissant à cela avant qu'Audrey prenne la parole.

\- _Comment_ est-ce que vous _prenez_ l'âme d'une personne ? demanda-t-il, et le visage du duo de démons devint immédiatement plus rose.

Cette réaction, évidemment, ne fit qu'intriguer davantage les autres.

\- _Vous êtes dégueulasses…_ dit Daniel, et le bleuté l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- À quoi est-ce que vous pensez, _bon sang ?_ demanda le Phantomhive, fronçant les sourcils tout en lançant un « laser glace » vers le brun. Il y a une _raison_ pour laquelle on appelle cela un _baiser du démon_ , vous savez.

\- Oh, alors tu n'as pas eu le premier baiser d'Alois, hein, Phantomhive ? demanda Kristopherson.

\- Non, non ! Ces deux choses n'ont _rien à voir_ , alors cette fois-là ne _comptait pas !_ intervint Alois avant que le bleuté soit tenté de _décapiter quelqu'un_.

\- Peut-être que j'avais tort, dit Daniel, peut-être que c'est _Alois_ qui tient _Ciel_ en laisse.

\- _Tu souhaites donc mourir_?! demanda le bleuté.

\- Wow, wow, au pied, Ciel ! Assis ! Ça c'est un _bon garçon_! dit le blond tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du bleuté.

\- _Arrête ça…_

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Question pour Ciel : quelle partie d'Alois tu aimes le plus ? Le côté plus « féminin » et embarrassé, ou celui plus audacieux et… suggestif ? (basiquement celui qui TE fai** **t** **rougir). Pour Alois : Honnêtement, tu VOUDRAIS être au-dessus de Ciel ? & Tu penses qu'il te laisserait ?** _» de LongerWalks-And-ShorterWalks_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr… Lorsqu'il est audacieux, ça me donne envie de le faire repasser à ce côté 'embarrassé'… Il est aussi mignon lorsqu'il est comme ça. Ça semble étrangement plus **naturel** que son côté 'libéré'. J'aime bien pouvoir le faire rougir. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Quoi ? Tu penses que je ne pourrais PAS ? Je pense que ce serait plutôt sexy de voir Ciel en-dessous. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me laisse faire, par contre. Sa **fierté** lui monte déjà à la tête, alors je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une **possibilité**. Mais ça ne me gêne pas particulièrement. »_

_Question : «_ **Alois : est-ce que tu as une tenue que tu aimes particulièrement porter pour embarrasser ciel ? Ciel : quelle est ta première réaction int** **erne** **à ça?** _» de chestnutghost_

_Réponse de Alois : « Mon ' **costume d'anniversaire** '. »_

_Réaction interne de Ciel : *Réponse censurée à cause d'un contenu inapproprié*_

_Question : «_ **Question pour Alois : comment tu réagirais si tu avais l'occasion de voir Luka revivre et s'il était plus âgé que toi ? Question pour Ciel : Si tu ne laisse** **s** **pas Alois ou Sebastian avoir des chats comme animaux de compagnie, pourquoi pas des chiens ? Je suis sûr qu'un adorable golden retriever serait parfait pour qu'Alois ne s'ennuie pas ET pour embêter Sebastian ce serait un plus comme il déteste les chiens (ps non j'ai pas été payé par Alois pour te donner cette idée, pas du tout)** _» de Rasu_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je pleurerai probablement ! Qu'il soit plus âgé que moi n'aurait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce serait un peu bizarre au début, mais ça ne serait pas un problème. Il me manque toujours... »_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Amélie ne suffit pas ? »_

_Question : «_ **pour le duo de démons : Ciel Trancy ou Alois Phantomhive ?** _» de Shadow Veli_

_Réponse de Alois : « Ciel est très fier de son nom de famille, alors j'imagine que ce serait 'Alois Phantomhive'. En plus, 'Trancy' n'est pas mon véritable nom, alors ce ne serait pas vraiment logique que Ciel le prenne... »_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Alois est la 'fille', alors ce serait probablement 'Alois Phantomhive'. »_


	186. Danse Mortuaire

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

186\. Danse Mortuaire.

Alors que les vacances approchaient, Warwick se préparait en décorant des parties de l'école que la neige avait manquées. Selon le professeur, la salle de classe pourrait être décorée d'un sapin de Noël, ou alors d'un menorah. Une autre des traditions Warwickienne était celle de la « Danse Hivernale » à laquelle les élèves de Warwick, et de leur école rivale, Tamworth, assistaient. Les origines de cette tradition remontaient à l'esprit de solidarité que la plupart des fêtes de la saison semblaient incarner ou encourager, avec pour espoir d'apporter la paix entre les deux écoles.

Hélas, ce n'était généralement pas le cas. Habituellement, les festivités prenaient fin dès que des bagarres commençaient à cause d'une animosité dont l'origine était inconnue entre Warwick et Tamworth. Les élèves de Warwick étaient vus comme snob et prétentieux par les Tamworthiens, tandis que les Tamworthiens étaient considérés comme de véritables brutes par les Warwickiens.

Personne ne sait réellement pourquoi ces écoles se vouent une telle haine. La rumeur dit que les fondateurs de chaque école étaient de vieux amis qui avaient eu des différends, d'où cette rancœur ancestrale. Pour un certain bleuté, cependant, de telles querelles lui étaient égales, étant donné qu'elles étaient « puériles et ridicules ».

\- Tu ne vas pas à la danse, Ciel ? demanda un certain fils de politicien, posant ses mains sur la table du garçon assis, alors qu'il l'interrogeait.

\- Probablement pas, répondit Ciel. Danser ne m'intéresse pas…

\- Même pas avec _moi ?_ dit la voix familière d'un certain blond, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du bleuté pour l'enlacer lâchement.

Le Phantomhive faiblit quelque peu en se rappelant les fois où ils avaient dansé ensemble. Ciel se racla la gorge et fronça les sourcils.

\- Cela peut être amusant _parfois_ , je suppose… dit-il, provoquant un léger gloussement dans la gorge du blond. Je n'en suis toujours pas friand, cependant.

\- Les gens ne vont pas vraiment en soirée pour _danser_ , de toute façon, dit Daniel. La plupart y vont juste pour traîner.

\- Il y a sûrement de meilleurs endroits à _Londres_ pour « _traîner_ », répliqua le bleuté tout en touchant les mains du blonds.

Alois semblait trouver « amusant » le fait de jouer avec les cheveux du garçon et de chatouiller son cou.

\- C'est vrai, mais quand je regarde Alois, je me dis qu'il aimerait y aller, dit Daniel en souriant.

Il tentait de mettre le bleuté dans une impasse pour le narguer.

\- Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de trouver ta _propre_ partenaire ?

\- Je ne trouve personne. Je me demande si Anastasia aimerait y aller…

\- Probablement pas. Elle est avec _Lawrence_ maintenant, dit la menace blonde comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le fils de politicien sembla quelque peu pris de cours.

\- Tu _déconnes_! dit-il au blond, d'un ton beaucoup trop fort.

\- Tu peux demander à d'autres gens. Kris est juste là. Il te le dira, répondit Alois, mentionnant le garçon à la cravate rose.

\- D'accord, mais si je découvre que tu mens, je te le ferai _payer !_ dit le brun, partant vers leur ami.

Dès qu'il fut parti, cependant, Alois se mit à glousser. Ciel sut immédiatement ce que cela signifiait.

\- Tu as _menti_ , n'est-ce pas ? demanda le bleuté.

\- Ouais, mais c'était _drôle,_ non ? répondit le blond, faisant quelque peu sourire Ciel.

\- Tu te rends bien compte que dès qu'il dira que tu lui as raconté cela, Kris jouera le jeu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Bien évidemment ! Si tout se passe bien, il dira à Daniel de demander directement à Anastasia ! _On va bien s'amuser, tu ne penses pas?_

 _-_ Tu es _horrible_.

\- Je sais, mais c'est l'une des nombreuses choses que tu _aimes_ chez moi !

\- J'ai l'impression de t'y _encourager._

\- Ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu es « _horrible_ », toi aussi. Nous sommes _horribles_ avec nos amis, nous sommes _horribles_ l'un envers l'autre, nous sommes juste des gens _horribles !_

\- Tu sembles presque _fier_ de cela.

\- Bien sûr, dit le blond. C'est ainsi que je montre mon _affection_.

\- Je ne tiens pas à voir comment tu traites les gens que tu n'aimes _pas_ , répondit le bleuté. Sinon, concernant cette fête… Veux-tu y aller ?

Alois réfléchit un moment, puis il regarda le bleuté de nouveau pour répondre.

\- Peut-être. Ce serait divertissant de voir à quoi ressemble l'équivalent moderne d'un bal, dit-il avant de rajouter; Seulement si tu veux y aller, évidemment.

\- Comment ne pourrais-je pas ? Te laisser seul à un bal serait _absurde_ , dit Ciel, tournant la tête pour faire face au blond.

Lorsqu'il fit cela, cependant, le blond en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- _Les démonstrations d'affection en public sont contre le règlement de l'école_ , Trancy, dit une voix cynique et familière.

Ciel retourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit un faux-blond portant une cravate rose se tenir devant sa table.

\- Tu n'es _pas drôle_ , Kris ! dit le blond naturel, sa prise sur le cou du bleuté toujours présente.

\- Vraiment ? _Ce n'est pas mon problème_ , dit Kristopherson. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à Daniel que Anna sortait avec Lawrence ?

\- Pour stimuler _mon propre plaisir tordu_ , répondit Alois. Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Je lui ai dit de lui demander à _elle_ , évidemment. Le voir se rétamer sera forcément _drôle_.

\- Vous êtes _tous les deux horribles_ , dit le bleuté. Est-ce une caractéristique chez les blonds ?

\- Qui sait ? Est-ce que Kris est _moins horrible_ que moi du coup, vu qu'il se teint les cheveux ? demanda Alois.

\- La _majorité_ des gens sont « _moins horrible_ » que toi, Alois, commenta le garçon à la cravate rose. Oh, je me demandais, est-ce que Amélie fera la « _sécurité_ » pour la soirée ? Elle doit probablement être douée pour mettre fin à une bagarre.

\- Cela peut s'arranger, mais n'oublie pas, si elle _mord_ quelqu'un, nous devrons sans doute le tuer, dit le bleuté.

\- C'est _cruel_. Tu y vas ?

\- _Sans doute_. Je ne peux pas laisser Alois tout seul, et je ne pense pas faire assez confiance à Amélie pour la laisser toute seule également.

\- Tu connais des gens assez _problématiques_ , Phantomhive…

\- Tu _n'imagines même pas_ , Miles…

\- Oh ! Tu vas à la soirée, Kris ? demanda soudainement Alois. Tu vas y aller avec le joueur de rugby de Tamworth ?

\- _Cameron ?_ N-Non. Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai avec _lui ?_ demanda le faux-blond, croisant les bras.

\- Je sais pas. C'est juste qu'on dirait qu'il y a _quelque chose_ entre vous.

\- Pas du _tout !_

\- _Can~ You feel~ The love~ Tonight~ ?_

_\- Ferme-là, Trancy !_

_\- That. Girl. Is on fire~ !_

_\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est même pas logique !_

_-_ Mesdames, s'il vous plaît… commença le Phantomhive, … _Vous êtes toutes les deux jolies._

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **ciel j'essaye d'envoyer sebastian me lire une histoire pour m'endormir par la pensée :3 et sebastian lis-moi le roi lion !** _» de Wooimmafox1305_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Spoiler alert : **tout le monde meurt**. »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour AMÉLIE cette fois : Comment tu réagis aux chats que Sebastian cache dans son armoire ?** _» de Rasu_

_Réponse d'Amélie : « Ça dégage. »_

_Question : «_ **Alois ! Je te choisis ! : j'ai un trouble du déficit de l'attention, un trouble oppositionnel avec provocation** **,** **de l'anxiété, de la dépression, et du stress post-traumatique et je me demandais comment tu fais avec tout ceux que tu as.** _» de jellyfish'confetti_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je sais pas. C'est juste comme ça ? Je m'y suis un peu fait, mais parfois, ça peut devenir problématique. Mais heureusement, Ciel et le reste des Sept m'aident beaucoup. L'AMITIÉ C'EST MAGIQUE ! »_

_Question : «_ **Oi j'ai des questions pour mon SEBASTOUILLE ! Alors tu te souviens quand tu as baisé une femme pour récolter des infos… Tu as couché avec elle… Heh, j'sais pas mais je m'attends à entendre des blagues salaces de la part de Daniel si tu vois ce que je veux dire. BREF ! Est-ce qu'elle est tombée enceinte ?! Si oui alors est-ce que le bébé serait pas à moitié démon ?** _» de Sushi Earl Trancy_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « … Je ne sais pas ? Je ne l'ai jamais revue après cela, alors… Je ne sais réellement pas… Je ne sais même pas s'il est possible pour les humains et les démons de se reproduire ensemble... »_

_Question : «_ **Pour les démons : si vos vêtements dans votre forme de démon se salissent ou sont déchirés, est-ce qu'ils restent sale pour votre prochaine transformation ? Et est-ce que vous avez essayé d'échanger vos vêtements dans cette forme?** _» de Rasu_

_Réponse de Alois : « Non. Ils restent pareils. On ne sait pas comment ça fonctionne, mais ça marche. Sebastian dit que ça a à voir avec 'l'énergie démoniaque, blah, blah, blah…' J'écoutais à moitié... »_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Moi ?! Avec les vêtements de démons de ALOIS ?! NON. Ça n'arrivera pas. JAMAIS. D'ailleurs, lorsque nous les retirons dans cette forme, ils redeviennent ce que nous portions au départ. C'est particulier. »_


	187. Une Discussion Amoureuse

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

187\. Une Discussion Amoureuse.

Le lendemain arriva, et le duo de démons fut de nouveau à Warwick Academy. Ils se rendirent à leur salle de classe d'un pas insouciant, comme à leur habitude. M. Irons était généralement en retard de quelques minutes, alors s'ils n'arrivaient pas dès que la sonnerie retentissait ce n'était pas un problème. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, s'assurant d'éviter les élèves qui avaient _eux_ peurs d'être en retard, mais lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir du troisième étage, ils entendirent les bruits de pas _frénétiques_ sur le sol en linoléum alors que quelqu'un se précipitait vers eux.

Alois regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit de qui il s'agissait tout en gardant la même allure avec le bleuté, découvrant qu'ils connaissaient celui qui était actuellement en train de transgresser l'une des règles les plus connues de l'école en courant dans le couloir. Daniel Westley était celui qui se ruait vers eux. Le blond avait vu cela venir, évidemment, la conséquence du mensonge qu'il avait dit au fils de politicien la veille. Le bleuté et lui s'arrêtèrent un moment afin de permettre au garçon de les rattraper, étant donné que continuer à marcher ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable.

Daniel tenta de ralentir, réussissant à faire un freinage brutal, dépassant tout de même les deux démons de quelque peu. Il se retourna rapidement pour faire face à la paire, mais curieusement, il ne semblait pas énervé comme il en avait donné l'impression. Non, au lieu d'un froncement de sourcil, un grand sourire bêta se trouvait sur son visage, ce qui dérouta les autres. N'avait-il pas menacé Alois encore hier qu'il « tuerait » la menace blonde s'il découvrait que l'information qu'il lui avait donné était en fait, _un mensonge ?_

\- Dans ta _face_ , Trancy ! s'exclama Daniel, pointant du doigt le visage du blond d'une manière beaucoup trop proche et agaçante.

\- Quoi ? demanda Alois, levant un sourcil.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont l'humain voulait parler.

\- Tu pensais me faire passer pour un con avec ton _mensonge_ , mais devine qui est ressorti vainqueur, à la place ? Exactement ! _Moi_! répondit le fils de politicien. Kristopherson s'est peut-être pris au jeu et m'a dit de demander directement à Anastasia, et peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai fait, mais même comme ça, la chance m'a souri, parce que _j'ai_ un _rencard_ pour la soirée !

\- Oh, je pensais que tu parlais de quelque chose d' _important_ , dit le blond.

\- Et ça c'est _pas « important »_ peut-être ? demanda Daniel en levant les mains en l'air.

Il suivit le duo de démons alors qu'ils se remirent à marcher.

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ rencard.

\- Est-ce que « _le cyclope_ » y va, même ?

\- Je ne suis pas un cyclope… interrompit le bleuté.

Bien qu'il comprenne la plaisanterie, il n'aimait pas particulièrement être comparé à un monstre mythologique aussi _grossier_.

\- … Je suis un démon.

\- Mais est-ce que « _le diable_ » danse ? demanda Daniel, faisant une étrange marche rapide afin de rester en rythme avec les autres garçons.

\- _Rarement_ , répondit Ciel d'un ton presque semblable à une plainte.

Le Phantomhive s'était arrangé pour que les deux « bonnes » de sa demeure s'occupent de la sécurité durant la soirée, étant donné que cet événement entre Warwick et Tamworth était connu pour finir avec au moins un blessé, et il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour les laisser toutes seules durant une telle soirée. L'une d'elles étaient une vampire presque affamée, et l'autre un loup-garou mal élevé et vicieux, et elles allaient se retrouver pendant plusieurs heures au milieu d'une énorme foule humaine. Charlotte écouterait Sebastian, mais Amélie n'hésiterait pas à se rebeller, et la louve voyait la menace blonde comme un compagnon de jeu plutôt qu'une figure d'autorité. Par conséquent, Ciel devait s'y rendre, étant la seule personne que les deux filles écoutaient. Il n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'y aller, mais la simple présence du bleuté semblait les encourager à bien se comporter, il semblerait, et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, étant donné qu'il trouvait cela ridicule, il y allait partiellement parce que Alois avait montré vouloir y être.

\- Est-ce que tu _danses_ aussi bien que tu _nages_? demanda l'humain brun, se faisant frapper à l'épaule par le bleuté sans réelle intention de le blesser.

Il continua à frotter l'endroit où il venait d'être touché alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, où les autres étaient déjà en train d'attendre. Audrey était assis à sa table, jouant à un quelconque jeu sur sa _Nintendo DS_ tandis que Preston le regardait faire, criant des conseils par-dessus son épaule, et Travis semblait gribouiller sur son cahier alors qu'il attendait que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe. Kristopherson était également à sa place, s'affairant avec son téléphone, qui était de la fameuse couleur rose. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient réellement passer un bon moment, alors Daniel s'avança vers eux pour les stimuler tandis que les démons prirent leurs places.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tous la gueule ? C'est presque _Noël_ , les mecs ! dit le fils de politicien. _Vous allez faire pleurer Jésus !_

\- _Désolé, Jésus_ , dit Kristopherson, appuyant sur un dernier bouton sur son téléphone avant de le placer avec précaution sur sa table.

Il le gardait à portée de main, spécifiquement parce que Daniel pourrait se sentir d'humeur farceuse et le lui prendre.

\- Je ne suis pas un grand fan des fêtes.

\- Ouais, Noël n'est plus aussi _drôle_ quand on comprend que _le père Noël_ n'existe pas, dit Audrey, ses yeux verts et jaunes ne se détournant jamais de l'écran entre ses mains.

\- Exactement. Toute la magie disparaît, dit le garçon à la cravate rose, tapotant des doigts sur son bureau.

\- _Le père Noël n'est pas réel ?_ demanda Daniel, ce qui lui valut des regards choqués de la part de ses amis. Du calme ! Je _rigole_!

\- Ça ne nous aurait pas étonné, Dan, dit Preston, arrêtant de regarder l'écran d'Audrey un instant afin de lancer un regard condescendant au brun, regard qui, en retour, fit froncer les sourcils du garçon.

\- Va chier, Preston ! Tu n'auras même pas de cadeaux ! répliqua Daniel en pointant le garçon du doigt, l'Indien levant les yeux au ciel.

La discussion prit immédiatement fin lorsque le téléphone sur la table du faux-blond se mit à vibrer. Kristopherson l'avait mis en vibreur afin de ne pas perturber les autres lorsqu'il recevait une notification, une précaution qui ne servit à rien, étant donné que le petit appareil trembla violemment. Le garçon à la cravate rose l'attrapa vivement avant que Daniel puisse, sachant très bien que le garçon avait l'intention de jeter un œil aux messages en se jetant sur l'appareil. Son visage devint subitement rouge lorsqu'il lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses amis le regardèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alois, incapable de retenir sa curiosité.

Si quelque chose pouvait faire rougir le faux-blond, alors il devait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, comme tous les autres. Ils avaient déjà vu le garçon prendre une teinte _rosée_ par le passé, mais jamais _rouge_. Kristopherson écarquillait les yeux, ses yeux marrons n'osant pas regarder l'appareil pour répondre, et il hésita davantage en voyant que les autres six le fixer intensément.

\- _Euh… J-Je, euh…_ commença-t-il, essayant de se souvenir comment parler. _C-Cameron vient de m'inviter à la soirée…_

Les autres restèrent silencieux un moment, marquant une pause pour se regarder entre eux avant de revenir au faux-blond.

\- C'est pas une _bonne_ chose ? demanda Audrey, appuyant sur le bouton « pause » et reprenant sa partie.

\- Ouais, t'es passé de « _plan cul_ », à « _rencard_ » ! dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

\- _Je n'ai jamais été son plan cul !_ insista le garçon à la cravate rose. Qu-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire, sinon ?

\- Dis juste « _oui_ », _imbécile_ , dit Alois, étant étonnamment la voix de la raison dans cette situation.

\- _Ce n'est pas aussi simple !_

\- Du calme, Kris, _c'est_ aussi simple pour toi, dit le garçon au bonnet-crâne. Pense à ce qu' _il_ doit ressentir, en étant celui qui _demande._ Il est sans doute en train de se chier dessus.

\- _S-Sans doute…_ dit à contrecœur Kristopherson, regardant de nouveau le téléphone dans sa main.

\- Tu devrais probablement te _dépêcher_ , avant qu'il pense que tu vas dire « _non_ », ajouta Preston.

\- Tu sais que tu le regretteras si tu laisses cette chance passer, dit le bleuté borgne, sa remarque attirant l'attention du blond qui le regarda avec un sourire bêta.

Alois comprit immédiatement ce dont Ciel voulait parler.

\- Tu veux que je l'envoie _pour_ toi ? demanda le blond, étendant le bras vers l'humain en rose et bougeant les doigts.

\- Non ! Je peux le faire tout seul ! dit Kristopherson sur la défensive.

Il ne faisait pas confiance à _Alois Trancy_ pour toucher à son téléphone, et _il avait bien raison_.

\- _Allez ! Allez ! Allez !_ chantèrent en cœur le Trancy et le Westley alors que Kristopherson fronça les sourcils avec frustration en écrivant.

\- Voilà ! Je l'ai envoyé ! _Content ?!_ s'énerva le garçon à la cravate rose.

\- _Ravi_ , dit Alois, s'adossant contre sa chaise et faisant face au bleuté. Je trouve que ton silence est _étrange_. Tu prépares la _domination du monde_ , c'est ça ?

\- _Évidemment_ , plaisanta en retour Ciel.

La soirée n'était que dans quelques jours, et tout le monde savait que ce serait un événement mémorable.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Alois- tu aimes my little pony, n'est-ce pas mon** **adorable petit démon psychopathe gay *câlin* Ciel- si tu voyais Alois dans une robe de ton choix, à quoi elle ressemblerait ?! Et ne répond** **s** **pas « la robe de Hannah », tu es ami avec Kris. Je sais que tu as imaginé Alois dans une ou deux robes.** _» de EmeraldPaw_

_Réponse de Alois : « **Rainbow Dash** est le meilleur poney ! »_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Hum… Je… Je… Euh… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… * **évite le contact visuel et rougit*** »_

_Question : «_ **Ciel : que penses-tu de steven l'ornithorynque et est-ce qu'il interrompt votre « bon temps » ? et aussi qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire à Amélie lorsqu'elle débarque quand les choses chauffent ? Quelle est ta réaction en portant le mini-short d'Alois. Alois : ferais-tu quelque chose en la mémoire de Luka et qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Et est-ce que tu aimerais voir Ciel porter ton mini-short et quelle est ta réaction s'il se déplace en le portant ?** _» de sebastianthedemonbutler_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Cet ornithorynque… Normalement, il reste dans la chambre d'Alois, alors il est rarement impliqué. Et pour ce qui est de Amélie, je veux l'étrangler. J'ai très envie de l'étrangler, en fait. »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Ah… Je sais pas… Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses. Je n'arrive jamais à penser à quelque chose de bien… J'aimerais qu'il ait au moins une tombe que je puisse visiter... »_

_Question : «_ **Ciel je me demandais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années avant de ramener Alois ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré d'autres démons ? Où est-ce que tu vivais ? Et durant toutes ces années passées est-ce qu'une fille (ou un gars) t'as déjà demandé de sortir avec toi/aimé ? Je me demandais comment était ta vie avant)** _» de singergirl01_

_Réponse de Ciel : « J'ai beaucoup voyagé, et j'ai formé des pactes par-ci par-là avant la Première Guerre mondiale, et environ vingt ans plus tard durant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale, je suis revenu en Angleterre et j'ai participé à la défense de Londres durant le Blitzkrieg. C'est grâce à moi que Big Ben est encore là (C'est SIR Ciel Phantomhive, Hellsing!) Par la suite j'ai commencé à effectuer des missions pour le Conseil des Douze. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de missions, tout en assurant la défense de Londres, tandis que quelqu'un d'autre en recevait toujours la gloire à ma place. Je ne suis pas particulièrement contrarié… J'ai repris mon rôle de 'Chien de Garde' à mon retour, et j'ai travaillé avec Scotland Yard entre deux missions avec les Douze. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à raconter toute l'histoire sur le moment... »_

_Question : «_ **Mission pour ciel et Sebastian : lisez tout** **'Glamorous Lip' et dites-nous ce que vous pensez des personnages qui vous ressemblent. Imaginez que vous les remplacez dans l'histoire et que vous faites tout ce qu'ils font.** _» de chestnutghost_

_Réponse de Ciel : * **lit la moitié du premier chapitre** * « PUTAIN. NON. » * **balance le livre et part** *_


	188. L'Enveloppe

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

188\. L'Enveloppe.

Ciel était assis dans son bureau, aux aurores du soir, portant un costume noir classique avec une cravate bleue, étant donné que l'événement auquel ils se rendaient était plus ou moins important, tandis qu'il attendait que la menace blonde se prépare. En réalité, Ciel était assez nerveux. Il n'était jamais réellement allé à un bal d'école auparavant, la chose ne l'ayant jamais particulièrement intéressée. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Cela ne lui était pas familier, le territoire social des adolescents modernes. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait étrange, mais en même temps n'était-ce pas la réaction attendue ?

Refuser de prendre part à de telles futilités allait de soi pour les Phantomhive, pourtant cette façon d'agir commençait à disparaître depuis quelque temps, et cela avec l'arrivée d'un certain blond. Pour Ciel, il s'agissait d'une véritable anomalie, la manière dont son ex-Némésis avait réussi à lui faire ressentir de la colère et de la malveillance puis des sentiments affectifs et capricieux. Peut-être étaient-ce les signes que le _Chien de Garde de La Reine_ s' _adoucissait_ et perdait de son _mordant_. C'était une idée qui déplaisait au bleuté, ce dernier n'ayant connu que l'amertume, la rancœur et l'indifférence pendant tant d'années. Ses pensées sur le sujet furent cependant interrompues lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Entrez, dit-il de son habituel ton désintéressé, levant un sourcil quant à l'arrivée plutôt tôt de la menace blonde.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le blond prenne au moins dix minutes de plus.

\- C'est moi~ ! salua Alois, souriant au bleuté en entrant dans le bureau.

Ciel grogna afin de montrer qu'il avait bien remarqué le blond, faisant de son mieux pour garder l'illusion d'une certaine indifférence, une tâche assez ardue étant donné la tenue du blond.

Ce n'était rien d'indécent ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Non, c'était en réalité l'opposé, un simple costume noir, semblable à celui du bleuté, la seule différence étant la cravate violette au lieu d'une bleue. Ils portaient tous deux leurs « tenues de missions » puisqu'ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'aller acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour l'occasion. Toujours était-il que, Ciel ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de quelque peu lorgner le blond dans son accoutrement inhabituellement masculin. Le bleuté se maudissait chaque fois qu'il se distrayait et se mettait mater le garçon. Alois était censé être la « fille », non ? Alors, pourquoi dès qu'il portait quelque chose d'un peu plus viril, le bleuté le trouvait particulièrement attirant ? Ciel remettait souvent en question sa sexualité à cause de cela. Il n'avait jamais prévu d'être homosexuel, et s'était dit que s'il était _bisexuel_ , il serait quelque peu « _normal_ ». Peut-être était-ce ses mœurs Victorienne bien ancrées qui biaisaient une nouvelle fois son jugement.

\- Prêt à partir ? demanda le blond, sortant brusquement le bleuté de ses pensées.

À en juger par le grand sourire sur le visage de Alois, il savait où l'œil visible de l'autre garçon se dirigeait.

\- Oui, répondit Ciel, se levant de son siège et marchant vers la porte. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- Rien. J'ai mon téléphone, mes clés, etc sur moi ! répondit Alois, faisant de son mieux pour garder un certain contrôle de son enthousiasme.

\- Alors nous devrions y aller. Laisser _ces deux là_ toutes seules pendant trop longtemps ne me dit rien qui vaille, dit le bleuté, longeant le couloir avec le blond à ses côtés.

Ils furent silencieux quelques instants, mais alors, le silence fut brisé en morceaux par la menace blonde.

\- Tu portes _ce costard_ , hein ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- _Quel_ costard ? demanda le Phantomhive sur un ton confus. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit, hein ? demanda innocemment le blond. J'aime ce costard. Il te va bien, dit-il, faisant légèrement rougir l'autre garçon. _Ça te fait aussi un joli petit cul_ , ajouta-t-il et le rougissement du bleuté s'amplifia, l'encourageant à lancer un regard mauvais qui fut pris à la rigolade.

Gloussant, le démon blond se mit à prendre de l'élan le long des couloirs dans une course dont il semblait être le seul participant jusqu'à ce que le bleuté se mette à le poursuivre.

Ils finirent par descendre les nombreuses marches et rejoignirent l'homme qui les conduirait à l'école ce soir. Ciel reprit immédiatement une allure « sérieuse » en compagnie du majordome. Il n'aimait pas montrer à Sebastian qu'il pouvait en fait agir comme un enfant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était supposé être l'autorité suprême de la demeure, et qu'il désirait être pris au sérieux, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était conscient qu'il n'était jamais devenu mature physiquement parlant, quoi qu'il en soit, le garçon n'aimait pas le montrer. Bien que l'homme en question remarquait les actes enfantins dont le bleuté faisait parfois preuve, Sebastian prétendait ne pas s'en rendre compte, se gardant bien de faire un commentaire afin de respecter la volonté du jeune maître.

Le trio de démons remplit la voiture, et prit la route vers Warwick Academy. L'école n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient venus le soir, la seule différence étant le manque de lumières extérieures, étant donné que l'événement ne se déroulait pas dehors dans le froid. Les ombres qui semblaient grimper les murs extérieurs du bâtiment la dernière fois englobaient désormais tout le campus, à l'exception d'une petite zone près de la salle de bal. Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent, ils entendirent les sons étouffés des basses de la musique qui semblaient faire trembler la bâtisse toute entière.

Ils s'approchèrent encore, jusqu'aux portes pour être exact, et ils reconnurent quelques visages, ignorant qui étaient les autres personnes présentes. Ils se dirent que les personnes qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas étaient les Tamworthiens, et il s'agissait de leur seule manière de distinguer les élèves des deux écoles, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne portaient leur uniforme. Certains portaient les couleurs de leurs écoles afin de faire la différence entre leurs deux « équipes », cependant, et ces derniers étaient ceux que la sécurité devait le plus surveiller puisqu'ils étaient les plus enclins à causer des problèmes. Ils étaient généralement aussi ceux qui s'adonnaient à- _ahem_ , des danses « _inappropriées_ » sur la piste de danse, ce que le duo de démons trouvait dégoûtant.

Même Alois, qui était considéré comme étant plutôt pervers, était offensé. En fait, c'était _Alois_ qui ne savait pas vraiment où poser ses yeux en entrant dans le bâtiment. S'il regardait d'un côté, il était presque aveuglé par les lumières multicolores, et s'il regardait d'un autre côté, il assistait à une danse entre mineurs à la limite de la pornographie, ce qu'il trouvait être plus « qu'un peu » perturbant. Toutes ces impressions ne firent qu'empirer avec les insupportables basses qui attaquaient ses tympans. Les basses étaient si fortes qu'il ne pouvait même pas considérer cela comme de la « musique » étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la seule chose qu'il arrivait à entendre sortir des enceintes, faisant légèrement trembler le sol sous ses pieds, ce qui ne faisait que le rendre encore plus confus.

Il se couvrit les oreilles et ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'à cet instant il voulait que ce sentiment d'anxiété qu'il ressentait disparaisse. Ce n'était pas « amusant ». C'était terrifiant. Le sol tremblait, la musique n'en était pas, plutôt une série de sons désagréables à rendre fou, les lumières qui étaient ironiquement incapables d'éclairer correctement la pièce étaient aveuglantes, et les gens autour de lui s'étaient transformés en bêtes féroces. Il avait comme l'impression d'être entré dans une autre dimension complètement tordue, ou encore en _Enfer_ , plutôt que dans une rencontre sociale.

Fermer les yeux ne fit que diminuer l'impact de ce soi-disant éclairage. Il pouvait toujours le voir à travers ses paupières. Couvrir ses oreilles ne fit qu'étouffer légèrement le vacarme tonitruant. Il pouvait toujours entendre. Il pouvait sentir chaque vibration dans ses pieds. La seule défense qu'il connaissait avait échoué, et il ne pouvait que réfléchir à une autre solution.

Le blond fut ramené de force à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser légèrement sur son épaule, le tissu de sa veste rencontrant sa peau, et une faible chaleur qu'il ne ressentit presque pas à travers la veste s'en émanant. Il se força à rouvrir un œil afin de regarder là d'où venait cette impression, tombant sur un certain bleuté qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Le blond réalisa alors à quel point il avait du avoir l'air étrange à ce moment-là; à quel point il avait dû sembler ne pas agir comme à son habitude et avoir une réaction inattendue. Le blond força ses mains à s'éloigner de ses oreilles, et ses paupières à s'ouvrir pour regarder l'autre garçon tout en arborant un faux sourire et en riant nerveusement.

\- _Tout va bien ?_ demanda Ciel, se rapprochant un peu plus du garçon pour qu'il puisse l'entendre avec la musique.

\- Hein ? O-oh, ouais… C'est juste un peu… _étourdissant_ , c'est tout, répondit la menace blonde, faisant de son mieux pour parler sur un ton qui apaiserait les inquiétudes de l'autre garçon, échouant misérablement malheureusement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de rester, tu sais, dit le bleuté en prenant la main du blond et la serrant quelque peu.

\- Et Amélie et Charlotte alors ? demanda Alois, se rappelant de l'excuse que Ciel lui avait donné.

Il était lui aussi incertain quant à l'idée de laisser la Vampire et la loup-garou toutes seules (ou comme il les appelait : « _la sangsue et le caniche_ »).

\- Eh bien, et si nous essayions de trouver les autres afin d'ignorer tout ce raffut ? répondit le bleuté avec une autre question. Je ne comprends vraiment plus les adolescents modernes…

\- Moi non plus, mais ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée… dit le blond, observant attentivement le visage de l'autre garçon alors que les lumières l'éclairaient de différentes coloris, créant de curieuses ombres ici et là.

Il se rapprocha inconsciemment, et le bleuté en fit de même, observant le même phénomène se dérouler sur le visage du blond.

\- Pas tant que je serai là ! dit une voix sévère, faisant sursauter le duo.

Ils regardèrent de côté et aperçurent Monsieur Irons qui leur lançait un regard ferme. L'homme leva deux doigts et avec eux pointa ses yeux une seconde avant de retourner son poignet pour que les doigts pointent les garçons. Il semblait sous-entendre « Je vous aie à l'œil ». Ce fut à cet instant que les garçons réalisèrent que les règles de l'école s'appliquer probablement ici aussi, pourtant cela soulevait la question de pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas la danse provocatrice qui prenait place sur la piste de danse. Peut-être le problème était-il de trop grande échelle pour être maîtrisé.

Le duo ne fit que sourire d'un air gêné à l'homme avant d'acquiescer pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Ils se retirèrent ensuite plus loin dans la grande salle de bal à la recherche du reste des Sept Sensationnels. Ils trouvèrent Kristopherson, mais ils ne l'approchèrent pas étant donné qu'il était occupé à parler avec Cameron, d'un curieux enthousiasme. Ils étaient contents pour le garçon, et étrangement perturbé par cet inhabituel comportement en même temps. Ils trouvèrent Daniel, mais le laissèrent également tout seul, étant donné qu'il dansait avec Anastasia, ces deux-là étant l'une des rares paires sur la piste qui semblait montrer un tant soit peu de pudeur. Et pour finir ils trouvèrent Travis ainsi que Audrey, et se mirent à discuter avec eux, découvrant que le dernier membre, Preston, était apparemment parti aux toilettes. Pour le plus grand soulagement des démons, faire la conversation semblait être assez pour calmer le sentiment de chaos dans la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, alors qu'un certain garçon sortait des toilettes, il fut approché par un homme étrange, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Ledit homme portait un col roulé vert-olive, et une veste en jean, ainsi qu'un pantalon de treillis et des bottes tout terrain; son accoutrement le faisant plus que « légèrement » ressortir. Il semblait être dans le début de la vingtaine, avec des cheveux dorés et des yeux verts pétillants, mais ce fut sa façon de parler qui surprit le plus le garçon.

\- Excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle « _Ciel Phantomhive_ » ? demanda l'homme avec un léger _accent allemand_.

\- O-Oui, je le connais. Pourquoi ? demanda Preston en hésitant.

Si une personne aussi étrange cherchait le Phantomhive, ce ne pouvait pas être une _bonne_ chose. Pourtant, l'homme sourit joyeusement en entendant sa réponse, et il mit la main dans sa poche avant de sortir une enveloppe.

\- Tu peux lui donner ça pour moi ? demanda l'homme, tendant l'objet au garçon. C'est très important.

Le garçon prit l'enveloppe, remarquant qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement lourde, contenant sans doute un petit papier. Cependant, le mystérieux contenu de ce papier était ce qui inquiétait Preston, cela pouvait autant à voir avec des meurtres, des missions d'espionnages, des menaces terroristes, qu'avec pratiquement n'importe quoi de grave et dangereux.

\- D'accord… dit-il finalement, observant l'enveloppe blanche. Je lui donnerai.

\- Un grand merci ! dit l'homme avec un sourire. Je compte sur toi.

Il se retourna et sortit du bâtiment comme s'il n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu.

Preston fixa l'enveloppe un moment, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être à l'intérieur. Il songea à l'ouvrir, mais le bleuté le tuerait probablement s'il jetait un œil à des documents top-secret. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cette soirée allait tourner au vinaigre à n'importe quel moment.


	189. La Colère D'un Délinquant

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

189\. La Colère D'un Délinquant.

Bien que la soirée n'ait pas si bien débutée, le duo de démons passait un assez bon moment en parlant avec Travis et Audrey. Désormais ils étaient en mesure d'ignorer l'insupportable atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce et se distraire, plutôt que de ne rien faire et se sentir gêné. Lorsque la discussion en vint à la soirée elle-même, cependant, ils apprirent quelques tuyaux.

\- … Faites attention à ne pas boire de punch, dit Travis, croisant les bras. Ceux de Tamworth l'ont trafiqué tout à l'heure. Certains d'entre eux ont déjà été mis à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur passer par la tête ? demanda le bleuté, secouant la tête.

\- Qui sait ? Les gars de Tamworth sont juste bizarres, dit Audrey, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Si tu fais attention tu verras que la majorité des _pervers_ sur la piste sont de _Tamworth_ , pas de _Warwick_.

\- Tant qu'il n'y a personne pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu, tout devrait bien se passer, dit Ciel. Malheureusement, de ce que j'ai entendu à propos des soirées des années précédentes, _ce ne sera probablement pas le cas_.

\- Oui, apparemment, environ dix personnes de chaque côté ont été exclus de la soirée l'année dernière à cause d'une bagarre. Quelqu'un aurait « _mal_ regardé » la petite amie de quelqu'un d'autre, dit Travis.

\- Quelle bande d'idiots… dit le bleuté avant de remarquer un autre visage familier du coin de l'œil.

Suivant son œil, les autres aperçurent Preston tentant de traverser la foule semée d'embûches pour rejoindre ses amis, ayant une grande difficulté à y parvenir.

Il essayait de passer poliment entre les gens, mais ces derniers ne semblaient pas faire attention à lui, l'obligeant à se frayer son propre chemin. La mystérieuse enveloppe en main, il se hâta de rejoindre sa destination mais sa route fut barrée par un barrage humain d'élèves de Tamworth. Preston avait évidemment entendu parler des rumeurs à propos de cette école, comme quoi elle n'était que pour les enfants turbulents qui s'étaient faits virer de Warwick, pourtant il continua à avancer, créant un chemin de force à travers le barrage afin de délivrer le message dans sa main au Phantomhive. Durant le processus, cependant, il poussa un peu trop fort l'un des garçons de Tamworth sans le vouloir, et poli comme il était, il se retourna immédiatement vers le garçon en question pour s'excuser, avant de réaliser qu'il le connaissait. Son nom était Walter; _Walter Hackett_.

Oui, Walter Hackett, l'enfant acteur connu pour son rôle d'antagoniste dans le célèbre film « _Devil Butler_ », et la suite qui sortirait l'année prochaine. Il était également le garçon qui avait harcelé sans relâche Preston et le reste des Sept Sensationnels plus tôt cette année, accompagné de ses laquais, avant d'être renvoyé lorsque ses méfaits avaient été signalés au corps enseignant de Warwick par le duo de démons. Il semblait encore essayer d'avoir ce sorte de style « punk rock », la seule différence dans son apparence étant que la teinte dans ses cheveux avait disparue, probablement parce que le tournage de son dernier film venait de se terminer, et ils n'avaient évidemment pas de coloration rose au XIXe.

Le garçon reconnut lui aussi l'Indien, plissant le nez en voyant le garçon et fronçant les sourcils, au point où il semblait presque grimacer. Preston lâcha un bref « désolé » avant d'essayer de s'échapper à l'abri vers son groupe, mais il fut arrêté par l'autre. Walter l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et le fit tourner vers lui avant de le pousser.

\- Tu peux répéter ?! demanda Walter sur un ton dur. Tu as dit « _désolé_ » ? Non, non, non ! « _Désolé_ » c'est pas suffisant pour des merdeux de Warwick comme toi ! _Tu_ _me pousses_ _, je te casse la gueule_.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! dit Preston, levant les mains en l'air.

Il serait incapable de tenir tête à un groupe de garçons de Tamworth tout seul, et il en était conscient. Il vit ses amis se mettre en route vers eux, ce qui le rassura quelque peu, assez pour savoir qu'il avait des renforts. Cela ne changeait cependant rien au fait qu'il y avait un acteur pas mal agacé devant lui accompagné de ses complices, le menaçant de lui mettre une raclée.

\- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, « _Warbite »_! cria le Tamworthien, levant une jambe pour donner un coup de pied au garçon alors qu'il était par terre.

Mais il s'arrêta. Pourquoi ? _Parce que l'odeur de roses s'était soudainement propagée dans l'air_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, _Wally_? L'interpella une voix familière. Tu sais que si la _sécurité_ te voit, tu seras renvoyé d'ici, pas vrai ?

Ce n'était nul autre que l' _ancien_ ami et coéquipier de scène du Tamworthien, _Lawrence Rose_ , connu pour le rôle de Cecil Hauntington, le protagoniste du film et de sa suite en réalisation, « _Devil Butler_ ». La tenue qu'il portait était aussi élégante que d'ordinaire, composée de son association préférée de rouge et de vert, avec un mélange d'autres couleurs plus subtiles afin de ne pas tomber dans l'excès. Le Tamworthien fronça les sourcils en apercevant le garçon.

\- Mange tes morts, Rose ! Je t'ai assez vu comme ça sur le plateau ! En plus, ça te regarde pas ! répliqua-t-il, et l'autre acteur leva les sourcils avec surprise.

Soupirant, Lawrence répondit.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en très _bons_ termes dernièrement, mais j'aimerais que tu _penses_ aux conséquences de tes actions de temps à autres.

Il fit discrètement signe de la main à Preston pour qu'il s'échappe tandis que Walter était distrait, et acquiesçant légèrement, le garçon ne se fit pas attendre et partit rejoindre ses amis.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Audrey, ses yeux plus ou moins visibles sous sa frange.

\- Ouais, répondit l'Indien en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Je dois vraiment pas oublier de _remercier_ Lawrence plus tard !

Il regarda au loin l'acteur qui parlait encore avec son ex-coéquipier, faisant de son mieux pour calmer les choses.

\- Qu'est-ce que _c'est ?_ demanda Travis, pointant du doigt l'enveloppe quelque peu froissée dans les mains du garçons.

Preston tenta rapidement de la remettre en ordre, réussissant à repasser les plus gros plis.

\- O-Oh, j'avais oublié… dit-il, tendant l'objet au bleuté. C'est pour toi. Un mec est venu me voir et m'a dit de te la donner.

Il lâcha l'enveloppe lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était en sécurité entre les mains du borgne, et il observa l'adolescent l'examiner avant de l'ouvrir lentement.

\- À quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Alois, se demandant s'il connaissait l'étranger dont parlait Preston.

\- Eh bien… Il était blond-, un blond doré, pas pâle. Il avait l'air plus âgé que nous, et il n'était pas du tout habillé pour participer à ce genre d'événements, dit Preston. Il avait aussi un accent allemand. Tu le connais ?

Alois fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant pendant un moment alors que le bleuté lisait le message.

\- Non. _Ça ne me dit rien_ , dit le blond. Et toi, Ciel ?

Ciel releva l'œil un instant arborant une expression qui montrait bien qu'il n'écoutait pas réellement la conversation. Il était trop occupé à lire pour comprendre clairement ce qu'ils disaient, surtout avec l'horrible musique qui braillait en arrière-plan. Il replia lentement le bout de papier et le mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Oui, je l'ai rencontré, dit-il, n'ayant absolument pas l'air inquiet. Nous ne nous sommes pas directement parlés, mais il travaillait pour notre _cible_ durant notre précédente mission, Alois.

Ciel se tourna vers les autres.

\- C'est un imprévu. Nous allons devoir partir quelques temps.

Les autres comprirent immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

\- Ça marche. Faites attention, dit Audrey tout en leur faisant signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir.

\- Nous demanderons à la « _sécurité_ » de surveiller les élèves pendant que vous travaillez, dit Travis.

\- Si ça ne vous importune pas, répondit le Phantomhive. Ce serait d'une grande aide.

Il se retourna alors pour s'éloigner du groupe, la menace blonde en faisant de même. Avant qu'ils puissent s'enfuir, cependant, ils furent arrêtés par Preston.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On te dira plus tard. _Peut-être_ , lui répondit Alois puis il se retourna pour suivre de nouveau le bleuté.

Cela ne rassura absolument pas le garçon. Et ainsi, le duo de démons quitta la salle de danse.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la soi-disant musique, des lumières aveuglantes, et des bêtes humanoïdes à l'intérieur du bâtiment et retrouvèrent l'air frais de la nuit, admirant le ciel nocturne où pas une seule étoile n'était apercevable alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur destination, le toit, où ils avaient rendez-vous. Ciel avait mis le blond au courant de la situation sur le chemin ainsi que sur les personnes qu'ils allaient sans aucune doute rejoindre, tout en l'avertissant sur les dangers qui pourraient venir de cette rencontre.

Avec chaque mot prononcé par le garçon, Alois était de plus en plus enthousiaste, ayant hâte de prouver une bonne fois pour toutes sa valeur. Peu importe le nombre de fois où le bleuté lui affirmait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, le blond n'en voulait rien savoir. C'était beaucoup trop facile à dire venant de quelqu'un qui était « _presque parfait_ ». Alois avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à l'autre garçon, qui était beaucoup trop profond pour disparaître du jour au lendemain. Il mourait d'envie d'avoir une chance de se réaffirmer, et il essayait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ils arrivèrent sur le toit mal éclairé du gymnase, comme indiqué sur la lettre, et furent face à face à deux silhouettes louches qu'ils présumaient être les destinateurs de l'enveloppe. L'un était l'allemand qui avait donné le message à Preston, et l'autre était un homme plus âgé avec un visage quelque peu plat. Ces deux hommes étaient familiers au bleuté, étant donné qu'il les avait vus sur le navire de contrebande, gardant sa cible, _Victor Beattie._

 _-_ Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda le bleuté aux deux hommes d'un ton ennuyé qui allait avec son expression.

\- Oui, dit le plus jeune aux cheveux dorés. On a affaire avec toi, « _Chien de Garde de La Reine »;_ Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Dites-moi tout. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, dit le démon borgne avec un sourire narquois, sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils recherchaient.

Il connaissait ce regard dans leurs yeux. Même s'ils étaient cachés par la pénombre, ces yeux de démons lui permettaient de voir clairement. Il connaissait ces regards, il les connaissait même très bien. Il n'y avait qu'un type de personne pour avoir ces yeux là. C'était les yeux d'hommes qui désiraient obtenir _vengeance_.

Les yeux du plus jeune eurent un spasme en voyant l'expression du garçon, pourtant il arbora lui-même une sorte de sourire arrogant et condescendant qui donnait l'impression qu'il était certain de sa victoire. Il mit ses deux mains dans les poches de sa veste, sortant deux grands pistolets, chaque arme ayant une sorte de baïonnette en-dessous du canon, comme s'il y avait des couteaux attachés aux pistolets. L'autre homme sortit de ses poches une arme qui n'avait rien de spectaculaire, mais qui nécessitait une certaine dextérité. L'homme à la chemise Hawaïenne possédait des poings américains dont les extrémités étaient pointues, les mettant sur ses doigts comme des bagues. Les deux hommes se mirent dans leurs propres positions de combat, et l'allemand prit la parole.

\- Même si t'es un gosse, on te pardonnera jamais pour ce que t'as fait à Victor ! cria-t-il, se préparant à se battre. Je m'appelle _Heinrich Stumer_ , et lui c'est _Floyd Hopkins_. Souviens-toi bien de nos noms, parce que c'est ceux de tes _bourreaux !_

L'homme chargea sans plus attendre.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Question pour Ciel et Alois : Puisque vous mangez de la nourriture humaine, est-ce que vous devez toujours… Vous savez… Utiliser les toilettes ?** _» de Guest_

_Réponse de Alois : « Non. Pas besoin. On ne sait pas non plus où va la nourriture. Si quelqu'un trouve « La Biologie des Démons pour les Nuls », prévenez-nous. »_

_Question : «_ **comment ça se fait que sebby soit tellement décontracté avec alois et ciel et pourquoi est-ce qu'il participe à peine aux missions de ciel et alois ?** _» de otakuichigo_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de remettre en question les préférences personnelles de mon maître, ainsi que de lui donner des ordres. Si mon maître souhaite être avec un autre homme, et si cet homme s'avère être son ancien ennemi, je suis prêt à lui prêter main forte du mieux que je le puisse. C'est mon devoir en tant que majordome de la maison Phantomhive, après tout. Je ne prends pas part à beaucoup de missions pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on ne me l'a pas ordonné. Je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que le jeune maître commence à aimer 'prendre les choses en mains' en ce qui concerne la résolution d'affaires. C'est peut-être dû à l'âge... »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour l'adorable Ciel *l'enlace* Que ferais-tu si le gouvernement te disait que tu dois tuer Alois ? Alois même question pour toi..** _» de TheMoonAndStarsLove_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Je pense honnêtement être **incapable** de tuer Alois. D'abord, je tenterai de raisonner avec eux, et si cela ne fonctionne pas, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à utiliser tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour fuir ou éliminer la menace. »_

_Réponse de Alois : « NIQUE LA POLICE. »_


	190. La Raison De Mon Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre sort beaucoup plus tard que d'ordinaire, mais une des assos de ma fac projetait un film en soirée. Adorant "La Traversée du Temps", je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance de le revoir sur grand écran !

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

190\. La Raison De Mon Combat.

Ciel bougea juste à temps pour éviter la baïonnette au bout du pistolet de Heinrich. L'homme attaquait par en-dessous, par en haut, ne coupant que le vide. Il braqua le jumeau de son pistolet sur le garçon, défendant son torse qui était vulnérable à une attaque à cause de ses mouvements de bras, et appuya sur la gâchette, manquant de peu la tête du bleuté. Il changea de posture, se préparant à lancer ses prochaines attaques. Le Phantomhive sortit sa propre arme, le Zamiel, attrapant la poignée de cette dernière et bougeant rapidement son bras pour la montrer.

Mais alors, le peu de lumière que reflétait la lune fut bloquée. Le partenaire de l'allemand, aux proportions semblables à celles d'un gorille, mit son bras en arrière pour s'apprêter à asséner un coup au garçon, le distrayant un moment. Floyd n'alla jamais au bout de son attaque, cependant, lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son dos. Il ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait, étant donné que la menace blonde couvrait ses yeux, et il ne pouvait pas non plus se débarrasser du garçon, Alois ayant enroulé ses jambes autour du torse de l'homme, s'agrippant fermement.

\- _Devine qui c'est_! cria le blond sur un ton plaisantin alors que l'homme à la chemise Hawaïenne bougeait les bras dans tous les sens.

\- _Dégage, gamin !_ rugit l'homme de son étrange accent, qui semblait être américain pour le garçon.

\- Faux ! _Ce n'est pas mon nom !_ plaisanta-t-il, agaçant encore plus son adversaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ciel ! _J'ai les choses en mains !_

\- Je n'en ai pas l' _impression_! répliqua le bleuté, évitant un autre mouvement vif de la part de son opposant.

Alois ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'homme contre qui il luttait attrapa son manteau, et le força à descendre, l'envoyant balader. Alois atterrit sur ses pieds, et se remit droit afin de faire face à l'homme.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il eut une meilleure vue du visage dudit homme. Floyd avait un nez plat, des yeux perçants, un menton carré, un visage ridé, et une ou deux cicatrices. Il devait bien avoir la quarantaine, au moins, avec une carrure impressionnante qui était principalement composée de muscles. Sa silhouette suffisait à déstabiliser Alois, et voir tout cela fit bouillir son sang.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, ses propres yeux devenant plus acerbes devant ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas « Floyd » qu'Alois voyait. Non, c'était _quelqu'un d'autre;_ quelqu'un du passé; quelqu'un du nom de « _Trancy_ ». Son esprit s'embruma avec les souvenirs de l'homme, celui qu'il avait autrefois appelé « _père »_. Tout le sang stocké dans le visage du blond se dirigea vers ses membres alors qu'il se prépara à combattre ou fuir.

Que choisirait-il ? Combattre ? Fuir ? _Combattre_. L'homme qui l'avait entrevu devant lui était l'un de ses ennemis mortels, un ennemi qui n'était pas « chéri » comme le Comte Phantomhive. Non, cet ennemi ne méritait que de disparaître. Un ennemi que Alois combattrait jusqu'à qu'il ne soit que poussière sous les pieds d'Alois.

Ce fut pour cette raison que le blond n'avait aucune peur d'affronter cet ennemi. Il ne ressentait plus la crainte qu'il aurait ressentie avait-il encore été humain. Désormais, il ne ressentait qu'une rage débordante pour _cet_ homme. Ce fut pour cette raison, qu'Alois _sourit_. Enfin, il pourrait vaincre son ennemi, et être en paix. Il vaincrait cet homme, qui l'avait _sali_ ; cet homme, qui l'empêchait de se sentir _digne d'être aux côtés de Ciel_. Il se délivrerait de ce doute dans son cœur. Il l'arracherait, et le détruirait.

Oui, c'était ce pourquoi Alois _souriait_. C'était ce pourquoi il chargea aveuglément l'homme. Ce fut cette croyance qui fit combattre le blond non pas en tant que « _Alois Trancy_ », mais « _Jim Macken_ ». Il n'était plus ce misérable petit garçon qui était incapable de lutter contre les forces qui l'entouraient, et qui ne pouvait que s'associer _avec_ elles afin d'arriver à ses fins. Il allait enfin combattre; sans coups-bas ou manipulation, mais avec sa _propre_ force; sa propre _volonté_. Il se battrait de la manière qui _lui_ convenait. Il se battrait avec _dignité_ , et défendrait son _honneur_. Il se battrait, et il _gagnerait_.

Il mit son bras en arrière et l'élança maladroitement en avant, frappant dans le vide. Il ajusta sa position et frappa à nouveau, cependant l'homme fut en mesure d'esquiver aisément. À son tour, Floyd prépara un coup de poing, heurtant le garçon du premier coup.

Les poings américains laissèrent d'énormes marques violettes foncées sur la peau du garçon, à cause de la force avec laquelle ils étaient utilisés. Même si une telle blessure guérirait en un rien de temps, cela ne changeait rien au fait que le garçon ressentait tout de même la douleur, heureusement atténuée par sa physiologie surnaturelle. Ce simple coup avait suffit à littéralement couper le souffle d'Alois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu découragé en conséquent. La rage bouillonnante ainsi que la confiance sans limite qui l'avaient envahies plus tôt s'étaient métamorphosées en crainte alors qu'il était, mentalement, redevenu ce pauvre petit garçon qu'il avait été il y a si longtemps.

Le bleuté avait lui aussi des difficultés, étant donné que son adversaire était d'une manière ou d'une autre capable de suivre sa vitesse. L'allemand ne gâcha pas un seul mouvement, ne laissant aucune ouverture. C'était comme si son style de combat était une véritable chorégraphie.

Il ne tendait que rarement le bras pour rester protégé, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, l'arme dans son autre main prenait les devants, et tirait sur le bleuté alors qu'il était difficile pour le garçon d'esquiver. Il ne désirait pas particulièrement se lâcher sur un humain, mais Heinrich rendait la tâche plus compliquée. Il voulait désespérément regarder du côté du blond pour savoir comment ce dernier s'en sortait tout seul, mais il savait que dès qu'il détournerait l'œil, il serait poignardé ou fusillé.

Ciel tira quelques balles de son propre pistolet en espérant qu'avec la distance qui les séparait il pourrait au moins gêner l'homme. Cette chose qui était apparemment « _humaine_ » avait des sens et des réflexes qui n'avaient _rien d'humain_. Le bleuté se mit à courir sur les côtés afin d'essayer de couvrir une zone plus large, mais Heinrich le suivait, imitant la stratégie de manière agaçante.

En ayant assez de se tourner autour, le bleuté finit par décider de mettre un terme à tout cela. Son œil luisit de rouge, et tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision sembla ralentir. Ils semblaient tous deux ralentir, et ce fut grâce à cela, qu'il fut en mesure de remarquer d'infimes détails. De la lueur dans les yeux verts du blond à chaque petit mouvement qu'il faisait, Ciel était à présent capable de le voir. Il tendit le bras afin de tirer, mais il attendit. Il attendit que Heinrich braque son arme sur lui à nouveau. Lorsque Heinrich s'exécuta, le bleuté appuya sur la gâchette, indiquant au temps de reprendre son cours.

Une balle ricocha sur le pistolet de l'homme. Surpris, il le lâcha, et il tomba vers le bord du bâtiment puis sur la pelouse en bas, dans un _bruit sourd_. L'allemand leva rapidement son autre bras afin de compenser sa perte, mais l'arme dans cette main disparut tout aussi rapidement, rejoignant son compagnon.

\- Tu es bon, « _Chien de Garde_ », dit l'homme, détournant le regard de là où son pistolet était tombé afin de regarder le garçon avec un sourire.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, « _Chien de Guerre_ », répondit le bleuté, le pistolet toujours braqué sur Heinrich. Dites-moi, pourquoi cherchez-vous à venger votre employeur, exactement ? Votre intégrité est-elle en jeu ?

Le sourire de Heinrich s'effaça et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais vraiment rien, hein, « _Chien de Garde_ » ? demanda-t-il, grognant presque. Victor… c'était un homme bon. Le _meilleur_. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que son fils soit heureux et qu'on s'occupe de lui, alors il travaillait tout le temps. Il s'en est voulu jusqu'à la fin pour ce qui est arrivé à Johnathan…

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était pas présent. _Il n'y a rien qu'il aurait pu faire_ , répondit le garçon.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'il s'en voulait ! cria en colère l'allemand. Il regrettait plus que tout de pas avoir été là pour aider son fils ! Il essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen de tourner la page, comme Johnathan l'aurait _voulu_! Il continuait d'essayer de réaliser les souhaits de son fils après qu'il soit parti ! Victor aimait Johnathan plus que n'importe quoi; pas l'argent, le pouvoir, mais son propre fils et de tout son cœur ! Un homme comme ça- !

Il marqua une pause, regardant le sol avant de reprendre.

\- Un homme comme ça… qui commet d'horribles crimes, vend des armes qui apportent que la mort et la destruction, condamne des nations et se condamne lui-même à l'Enfer, tout ça pour le bonheur et le futur d'un seul petit garçon solitaire… au fond, il est _bon_ peu importe comment on le voit… continua-t-il, sa voix plus douce. Nous tous… on admirait un tel homme… il était la preuve que dans un monde chaotique et cruel, il pouvait y avoir un être humain qui soit _sincèrement bon_. Qu'une telle personne doive souffrir autant… perdre la chose pour laquelle il se battait constamment… et être arrêté avant même d'avoir la chance de dire « _au revoir_ »…

Il releva les yeux, le regard déterminé, étant pourtant au bord des larmes.

\- … _Ça prouve qu'il y a vraiment pas d'espoir pour cette foutue planète après tout !_ cria-t-il, serrant les poings.

Ses ongles laissaient de petites marques en croissant de lune sur sa peau, mais cela lui était égal. Toute son attention était sur le bleuté devant lui. Ciel, baissa son arme un instant et dit :

\- _Dieu n'existe pas_. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où quelqu'un prie, rien n'arrivera; pas tant que cette personne ne se lèvera pas et _agira_. Les êtres humains doivent se battre pour ce qu'ils désirent, parce que Dieu ne le leur servira pas sur un plateau d'argent. Ce sont ces êtres humains qui se battent toujours _plus_ , qui _vivent_ réellement. S'ils venaient à périr durant le processus, ils auront pleinement vécus, donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient à la vie.

Ciel releva son arme et continua.

\- _C'était_ Victor Beattie. _Son_ combat était noble, et ses intentions _pures_. Il n'avait que le bonheur et le bien être des _autres_ dans son cœur, mais _votre_ combat est-il noble ? Vous battez-vous pour _Victor_ , ou pour _vous-même ?_ Est-ce ce qu' _il_ aurait souhaité ? Il vous a dit de vous _échapper_ , je me trompe ? Il vous a dit de _vivre_.

Heinrich cligna des yeux, abasourdi par les paroles du garçon. Il était stupéfait. Il se tenait sur le toit du gymnase de Warwick, sans aucune défenses, pourtant ce n'était pas ce qui le travaillait. Non, c'était l'importance que le garçon semblait transmettre, qui captivait son attention. Peut-être que le garçon comprenait _vraiment_ , après tout.

L'allemand fut tiré hors de sa transe par une voix. Cette voix n'était pas celle du bleuté, ni la sienne. Ce n'était pas celle de son complice, ni du blond qui combattait actuellement ce dernier. Non, cette voix était familière. Cette voix était douce et espiègle, quoi que quelque peu sévère.

\- _Comptes-tu aller à l'encontre des ordres, Heinrich?_ demanda-t-elle, et enfin, l'homme la reconnut.

Il s'agissait de la voix de son employeur, _Victor Beattie_.

Là, devant lui, se tenait l'homme, comme s'il était encore en vie. Il portait son habituel costume marron, avec une chemise bleue et sans cravate, les deux premiers boutons défaits. Sa cicatrice se trouvait sur son sourcil droit, cicatrice qu'il avait eue lors d'un marché qui avait mal tourné. Son expression semblait quelque peu le réprimander, pourtant il y avait toujours ce côté légèrement enjoué par nature, mais dans sa main, il tenait le pistolet du bleuté, et il était toujours braqué sur Heinrich.

\- _Patron…_ fut tout ce que l'allemand réussit à articuler. _Pourquoi…_ Pourquoi vous nous avez _abandonné ?_ On aurait pu _aider…_ On aurait pu…

\- Non, vous n'auriez _pas pu_ , dit Victor avec un sourire bienveillant. Si vous aviez continué à vous battre, vous seriez tous _morts_ , et je ne voulais pas ça. _Je ne voulais pas que d'autres êtres chers meur_ _en_ _t_.

\- Mais c'est notre _devoir_ de vous _protéger_! _Vous_ êtes pas censé _nous_ protéger !

\- Je sais. Mais ça m'est _égal_. Je vous ai protégé parce que je le _voulais_. Vous pensez pouvoir pardonner mon _égoïsme_?

\- _C'était pas égoïste ! Il y a rien à pardonner !_ dit Heinrich, au bord des larmes.

Sa voix se mit à craquer et il regarda de nouveau le sol.

\- Si je peux pas vous protéger… ou être à vos côtés… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le trafiquant d'armes leva les sourcils de surprise en entendant ces mots, avant de les rebaisser et de sourire.

\- _Tu trouveras_. Tu dois faire ton _propre_ chemin maintenant, Heinrich, dit-il. Tu dois continuer à te _battre_ , quoi qu'il arrive. Fais ce que je n'ai _pas pu_ faire.

\- Mais patron- ! commença l'allemand, relevant les yeux.

Cependant, son employeur n'était plus là. Le bleuté était à sa place, portant un cache-œil.

\- _Que comptez-vous faire, « Chien de Guerre » ?_ demanda le garçon, son arme toujours levé. _Que. Comptez. Vous. Faire ?_

Heinrich hésita avant de répondre, comme s'il devait y réfléchir. Il leva un bras, et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler avant de remettre ledit bras le long de son corps. Soudain, il serra les poings et regarda le bleuté droit dans l'œil, plus déterminé que jamais, et il prit une position de combat.

\- _Je vais me battre_ , dit-il, et le bleuté sourit légèrement.

\- Soit, dit Ciel, _donnez tout ce que vous avez_.

L'allemand chargea alors sans plus attendre, fonçant tout droit sur le bleuté comme s'il ignorait le fait que le garçon avait un pistolet, et Ciel le laissa faire. Il attendit qu'il arrive à une certaine distance avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, blessant l'homme à la jambe. Heinrich se contenta de gémir en sentant la forte douleur, mais il continua à charger un peu plus lentement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il comptait aller jusqu'au bout, qu'il y ait un trou dans sa jambe ou non.

Un coup de feu retentit, et il sentit alors une douleur similaire dans son autre jambe qui le fit tomber en avant sur le toit, ses mains amortissant plus ou moins sa chute, et son visage s'écrasant dessus. Il leva les yeux, fusillant du regard le garçon qui se tenait à seulement quelques pieds de lui, et il grogna alors qu'on le regardait de haut. Ciel détourna l'œil de sa personne, concentrant son attention autre part.

\- _Vous êtes vraiment insensé_ , dit-il enfin. On vous offre la chance de _vivre_ , et vous _la rejete_ _z_ _sur le champ_. Vous êtes un _idiot_.

\- Je suis peut-être un idiot, « _Chien de Garde_ », dit Heinrich, mais au moins je peux dire que j'ai « _vécu_ ».

\- Pourquoi au _passé ?_ Vous êtes _encore en vie_ , non ? _Tâchez de le rester_ , dit Ciel, portant son attention sur son propre complice, se sentant quelque peu moins inquiet en sachant comment il s'en sortait, mais toujours un peu en voyant l'état dans lequel le garçon était.

Du sang coulait du nez d'Alois ainsi que du coin de sa bouche, légèrement étalé sur son visage après qu'il ait essayé de l'essuyer, et des gouttes tachaient son costume. Il semblait avoir reçu quelques coups, pourtant il guérissait plutôt vite, ce qui était rassurant. Mais en même temps, le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter du fait que le garçon refusait de prendre sa forme démoniaque afin de vaincre son adversaire, choisissant à la place de rester « humain », rallongeant ainsi le combat. L'expression sur le visage du garçon était tout aussi alarmante, étant donné qu'elle n'était absolument pas familière au bleuté. C'était un étrange mélange de détermination et de rage qui habillaient les traits du blond, alors qu'Alois commençait à comprendre quelque chose.

Il s'élançait trop lorsqu'il attaquait, créant une ouverture pour une contre-attaque de son adversaire. Il devait simplement attaquer _plus vite_ , frapper _davantage_ et avec moins de _force_ afin d'épuiser son opposant. Il devait rester calme et réfléchir à ses attaques, plutôt que de foncer dans le tas. Alois n'avait pas besoin de changer de _forme_ pour gagner, mais de _stratégie_.

Le blond ne saurait l'expliquer si on lui demandait, mais il ne _voulait_ pas changer de formes. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un problème « _humain_ », de ce fait il devait être « _humain_ » pour le résoudre. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il sentait qu'il n'arriverait à aucune conclusion autrement. Alors il devait le faire de cette manière, pour sa propre _fierté « humaine_ ».

Ayant l'impression que ça ne ferait que le gêner, le blond enleva sa veste et la jeta sur le côté, ne cherchant pas à savoir où elle atterrirait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son adversaire. Alois retroussa les manches de sa chemise blanche, et prit une position similaire à celle de l'homme contre qui il se battait, imitant plus ou moins une position de boxe.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il commença à se calmer, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées qui ne l'aideraient pas à obtenir une quelconque victoire. Puis, il força ses jambes à avancer; avancer vers la source de sa colère et de son manque de confiance en lui. Alois savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas _réellement_ de l'homme qu'il connaissait, pourtant il ne voulait pas reculer. Il souhaitait l'écraser avec tout ce qu'il avait, et que personne n'interfère; et personne ne se mettrait en travers d'eux.

Ciel était beaucoup trop dérouté par l'inhabituel sérieux du garçon pour l'aider. Non, il savait qu'il ne _devrait pas_ aider. Il savait que pour Alois, cela touchait d'une manière ou d'une autre à sa _fierté_ , en conséquent, il _attendrait_.

Jusque là, le changement de raisonnement du blond fonctionnait, étant donné qu'il pouvait à présent asséner plusieurs coups consécutifs sur le mastodonte, laissant de large bleus sur sa peau. Occasionnellement, son adversaire attaquait, mais grâce à son changement de position, Alois était désormais en mesure de bloquer facilement. Malheureusement, cependant, bloquer n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire contre les armes de l'homme, étant donné qu'elles faisaient quelques dégâts, laissant d'inélégantes marques marron foncé et violettes sur la peau du blond à la vue de tous depuis que ce dernier avait retroussé ses manches. Par la même occasion, la régénération du blond était également visible, les marques rétrécissant avant de complètement disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Floyd s'arrêta momentanément pour observer le phénomène bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille, et il avait vu beaucoup de choses étranges. Pas étonnant que ce garçon ne s'évanouisse pas sous ses coups. Pas étonnant que ce garçon ne _meurt_ pas. N'importe quel humain lambda serait mort depuis longtemps, ou aurait au moins souffert de séquelles permanentes causées par l'assaut brutal.

Ce jeune garçon devant lui n'était clairement pas normal. Ses blessures guérissaient quasiment instantanément, et il ne mourait pas. Malgré sa plus petite taille et sa stature, il battait à plat de couture un homme adulte habitué au combat. Floyd commençait à avoir peur du garçon, et cette peur se reflétait dans ses yeux, le garçon s'en délectant.

Alois mit son bras en arrière une dernière fois, frappant son adversaire en plein dans la mâchoire. L'homme à la chemise Hawaïenne tituba en arrière avant de s'écrouler sur le toit dans un bruit sourd. Il ne se releva pas. Il était inconscient, mais même ainsi, le démon n'était pas satisfait. _Pour qu'Alois soit satisfait, cet homme devait périr_.

\- _Floyd !_ cria Heinrich de là où il se trouvait, ignorant la douleur dans ses jambes un moment afin d'appeler son ami. _Floyd ! Debout !_

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Pas même un faible grognement ou un spasme. Floyd était évanoui. Arborant un grand sourire tordu, les yeux du blond luisirent de rouge, et il se tint sur son adversaire inconscient, le bras haut en arrière, visant directement la tête de l'homme. L'impact briserait le ciment, et enverrait des gouttelettes rouges partout autour de lui. Il était évident que Floyd n'allait plus jamais se réveiller.

Pourtant, le démon se prépara à frapper à nouveau l'homme, levant son poing en l'air. Au moment où il fut sur le point d'abattre son coup, cependant, il fut arrêté par une main attrapant son poignet qui mit brusquement fin à son attaque. Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner pour faire face à celui qui avait osé, et il découvrit le bleuté arborant une expression quelque peu surprise.

\- _Alois ?_ l'appela-t-il, mais le blond ne répondit pas.

De sa main libre, Ciel tint la tête du blond en place afin que le garçon le regarde.

\- Voyons. Calme-toi. Tu vas bien.

Le rouge des iris du blond disparut, remplacé par le bleu glacé habituel, et son expression se détendit, passant de la colère à la culpabilité, comme s'il avait honte de ses actions.

Les secours ainsi que la police arrivèrent discrètement afin de ne pas alerter les élèves qui étaient toujours en train de profiter des festivités. Ils ignoraient tous les uns comme les autres la violence qui avait pris place il y a seulement quelques instants, et il était préférable que cela reste ainsi. Les seuls élèves qui seraient mis au courant de l'incident seraient les Sept Sensationnels.

L'ambulance qui emmena l'un des assaillants, un certain monsieur Heinrich Strumer, fila à travers la ville jusqu'à l'hôpital. L'homme était blessé par balle dans les deux jambes, et il aurait besoin d'être opéré afin qu'on lui retire les projectiles. Cette nécessité, ainsi que le fait qu'il était recherché par Scotland Yard pour avoir travaillé pour le trafiquant d'armes international, Victor Beattie, ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile pour revenir à Warwick un jour.

Il repensait aux événements du jour, ne sachant presque pas quoi en dire, et ignorant quoi ressentir. Revoir Victor, et la vision de son seul collègue ayant survécu être tué devant ses yeux, était surréel. Il savait une chose, cependant. Il voulait continuer à se battre.

 _Attends un peu, « Chien de Garde »,_ pensa-t-il, serrant les dents, _la prochaine fois, je laisserai pas mes émotions prendre le dessus. Je te tuerai sans hésitation, toi et ton laquais blond. Tu verras. Je te combattrai jusqu'au bout…_

Pendant ce temps, à Warwick, le duo de démons attendait que leur chauffeur vienne les chercher, étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à la soirée couvert de sang comme ils l'étaient actuellement. Maintenant que les coups de feu s'étaient arrêtés, ils étaient en mesure d'entendre les basses de la musique venant de la salle de bal, étouffées par les énormes barrières ainsi que par la distance à laquelle ils se trouvaient. L'air de décembre était froid, alors Alois remit son manteau, tandis qu'il essaya d'agir comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé, mais en réalité, il se sentait _bizarre_.

Il ne savait pas s'il était content de s'être « prouvé », ou s'il avait honte d'avoir tué cet homme avec une telle brutalité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Extérieurement, il avait plutôt froid, mais intérieurement, il ne savait pas, _et c'était étrange_. Soudain, il fut tiré hors de ses pensées par une main chaude se posant sur la sienne. Regardant le bleuté, il vit un regard inquiet habiter le garçon.

\- Es-tu _certain_ que tu ailles bien ? demanda Ciel en parlant de ce qu'Alois avait fait plus tôt, ainsi que du regard abasourdi qu'il lui adressait.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de répondre.

\- Ouais… dit-il, … J'en suis presque sûr.

\- Mais en es-tu _sûr et certain_?

\- Je sais pas…

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Ciel se demandant s'il devait continuer sur sa lancée ou non, et Alois ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve.

\- Eh, Ciel ? demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention de l'autre garçon.

\- Oui ? répondit le bleuté, se tournant vers Alois.

\- … Laisse tomber… _C'était stupide…_ dit le blond en secouant la tête.

\- _Et alors ? Vas-y_.

Ciel se rapprocha afin d'entendre ce que l'autre garçon murmurait.

\- E-Eh bien… je me demandais… commença Alois, quelque peu timidement.

Il murmura et détourna le regard en disant :

\- S-Si tu pouvais… dire _mon nom…_ Tu sais… Mon _vrai_ nom ?

Le bleuté devait l'admettre, il était quelque peu pris de court par l'étrange requête du blond, surtout parce qu'il savait que ce dernier était extrêmement gêné par ledit nom. Cependant, il était tout de même prêt à obtempérer, ouvrant la bouche pour parler.

\- _Jim_ , dit-il, purement et simplement.

Ce n'était qu'un mot; un mot court et plutôt anodin. Pourtant il sembla tout de même faire réagir le blond d'une manière ou d'une autre, qui tourna rapidement la tête pour faire face au bleuté. Il rougissait, et son visage ne tenait pas en place comme s'il essayait de ne pas sourire, pleurer, ou les deux à la fois.

\- _Jim Macken_ , dit de nouveau le bleuté pour voir quelle genre de réaction il obtiendrait.

Cette fois, le blond tourna vivement la tête.

\- Je… commença-t-il, hésitant à parler, … Je-Je pense que… _ce n'est pas si mal après tout…_

\- Quoi ? « _Jim_ » ? demanda Ciel avec un sourire, s'amusant avec les différentes réponses qu'il recevait en répétant le mot.

Il se rapprocha afin de chuchoter dans l'oreille du blond.

\- Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

\- _Oui_ , dit Alois. Mais ce n'est pas _dérangeant_ venant de toi…

\- « _Jim Macken_ », tu veux dire ? demanda le bleuté, et le blond frissonna légèrement.

\- Réflexion faite, _arrête_ , dit-il, braquant les épaules de manière défensive. _C'est embarrassant…_

\- J'aime bien, moi, répondit Ciel. Surtout si ça te rend aussi _mignon_.

\- _Tais-toi…_ dit le blond.

\- Mais pourquoi, _Jim ?_ le taquina le Phantomhive.

\- Je te _préviens_ \- !

\- Quoi donc, _Jim ?_

\- _La ferme !_ dit Alois, couvrant ses oreilles avec ses mains.

Cependant le bleuté attrapa ses poignets et les retira.

\- Souhaites-tu en parler, _Jim_?

\- _Tu es vraiment un enfoiré !_

_\- Je t'aime aussi, Jimmy._


	191. Ayez Confiance, Je Suis Docteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai jamais pensé à le préciser avant, je crois, mais la trame de l'histoire a débuté en 2009 et actuellement nous sommes en décembre 2010 !

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

191\. Ayez Confiance, Je Suis Docteur.

Alois était actuellement en train de paniquer. Il n'était jamais allé chez le médecin auparavant, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Savoir que le docteur était affilié à H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. n'était pas d'une grande aide non plus. La simple idée qu'il allait être examiné le terrifiait, mais ça plus le fait que la personne qui l'examinerait travaillait avec des _bourreaux tueurs de démon_ rendait la situation encore _pire_.

Peu importe le nombre de fois où le bleuté lui avait assuré qu'il irait bien, Alois ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser le contraire. Il devait faire un bilan de santé de temps en temps, et ce serait son premier. H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. souhaitait que les démons en aient un de temps à autres, juste pour pouvoir contrôler leur état physique ainsi que leurs capacités. S'ils en venaient à se rebeller, il valait mieux avoir toutes les informations possibles permettant de les exterminer. Les deux côtés n'y voyaient aucun problèmes. Bien que les chances que le trio que nous connaissons se révoltent soient faibles, l'organisation ne pouvait pas en être sûre à cent pour cent, il s'agissait donc d'une sorte de réaffirmation de leur loyauté. Le blond, cependant, ne voyait pas les choses ainsi sur le moment, étant donné qu'il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.

La pièce était modeste, beaucoup trop modeste. Elle était presque entièrement dénuée de couleurs, à part pour les quelques schémas sur le mur ainsi que les divers récipients sur le comptoir contre le mur. Il fixa les schémas un bon moment, inclinant la tête en observant l'illustration de l'intérieur d'un être humain. Il était réellement émerveillé par ce genre de diagramme, étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais vu avant d'être arrivé dans cette époque. Son attention passa aux récipients sur le comptoir, et il se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien contenir.

Il pouvait plus ou moins comprendre l'utilisation de boules de coton, mais la raison d'être des bâtonnet de glaces ou de ces étranges petits cornets noirs potentiellement jetables restait mystérieuse. D'autres objets lui faisaient quelque peu peur, tel que la boîte de seringues, et la poubelle à côté du comptoir sur laquelle se trouvait un grand autocollant orange avec le symbole « toxique » dessus. Il ignorait ce qui devait aller dedans, mais ça ne pouvait être rien de bon.

Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, le fin papier jetable sur la table où on lui avait dit de s'asseoir « _crépitait_ », ce qu'il trouvait extrêmement agaçant. Alois avait un peu peur de le déchirer, alors il faisait de son mieux pour rester immobile, ignorant qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème s'il bougeait. Le papier « _crépita_ » de nouveau, cependant, lorsque Alois tourna la tête afin de regarder le Phantomhive, le geste provoquant un léger changement de poids sur la table.

Ciel était assis sur une chaise contre un des murs de la pièce parce que Alois ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul dans cet étrange environnement, jouant distraitement avec son téléphone. Il vérifiait son propre rendez-vous de cette semaine tandis que le blond balayait la pièce du regard. Il releva l'œil, cependant, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit du papier dans la pièce autrement terriblement silencieuse.

\- Tout ira _bien_ , dit le bleuté, lisant l'expression du blond. Veux-tu que je passe en premier ?

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas… répondit l'autre garçon, … Je ne sais même pas comment ça marche…

\- Elle va simplement faire quelques tests. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- Quels genre de _tests ?_ demanda le blond, sursautant presque jusqu'au plafond lorsqu'il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir.

Il tourna rapidement la tête et vit une femme portant des lunettes et à l'air bienveillant le regarder d'un air confus, en réponse aux mouvements soudains du garçon. Elle portait une blouse blanche avec les armoiries familiales de Hellsing dessus, ainsi qu'un pull-over rose accompagné d'une jupe grise. Sa chevelure presque mi-épaule grisonnait, un signe de son âge avancé, et son visage était légèrement ridé mais elle dégageait une gentillesse désarmante. Elle ne semblait pas avoir sa place à H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., pas le moins du monde. Elle aurait plus sa place dans la bibliothèque du coin. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle avant de prendre place sur un petit tabouret roulant dans la pièce et d'attraper le presse-papier sur le comptoir.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle sur un ton agréable, recevant un acquiescement de la part des garçons en retour. Bon, pourquoi êtes-vous à nouveau ici ? Un simple bilan de santé ?

\- Oui, pour chacun de nous, Docteur Ackerman, répondit le bleuté.

Il montra de la main la menace blonde.

\- Voici Alois Trancy, il est en fait la principale raison de notre présence ici. C'est son premier bilan de santé.

\- « _Alois Trancy_ »… dit la femme, comme si elle essayait de retrouver le nom. Oh, oui ! Où ai-je la tête ! Il est inscrit comme « _Jim Macken_ », mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il préférait être appelé « _Alois_ ». Désolée, désolée, désolée !

Le docteur Ackerman sourit de nouveau, et elle regarda le blond.

\- Alors, tu passes en premier ?

Alois secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite sans y repenser à deux fois.

\- Un peu _nerveux_ , hein ?

\- J'irai en premier, dit le bleuté en soupirant.

Le docteur mit alors son stéthoscope, mettant les embouts tout en tenant le pavillon.

\- Très bien, je vais commencer par vérifier vos battements de cœur, dit-elle, plaçant le pavillon sur le torse du garçon. Prenez une profonde inspiration, maintenant.

Ciel s'exécuta, et la femme ferma les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle était extrêmement concentrée. Finalement, elle retira le pavillon du torse du bleuté et posa le stéthoscope de côté, reprenant son presse-papier à la place.

\- _À peine audible_ , comme _toujours_ , dit-elle, prenant note.

Les docteurs de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. étaient spécialisés dans la physiologie humaine et surnaturelle, bien qu'ils ignoraient beaucoup de choses concernant cette dernière. Ils apprenaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur l'anatomie surnaturelle à travers des recherches sur les cadavres laissés derrière après des chasses, et ils étaient ainsi capable d'assembler le peu de connaissances qu'ils possédaient. Les vampires étaient leur spécialité, et après eux, les goules. Ensuite venaient deux ou trois choses sur les loups-garous, puis presque rien sur les Dieux de la Mort ou les Anges. Heureusement, ils savaient quelques choses sur les démons. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient rechercher. Bien que ce soit principalement jauger les « forces et faiblesses » des démons, c'était déjà _quelque chose_.

Ensuite, la femme ouvrit un tiroir, et elle en sortit un chronomètre ainsi qu'un scalpel, ce dernier instrument faisant blêmir le blond. Pourtant, Ciel se contenta de retrousser sa manche, sachant ce que la femme s'apprêtait à lui demander. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, mélangé à une légère expression de culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est aussi la partie que _j'aime le moins_ , dit-elle, scalpel en main au-dessus du bras tendu du bleuté et chronomètre dans l'autre.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, répondit le bleuté, regardant le blond qui était en train de paniquer.

Le docteur fit une petite incision dans la peau du garçon, appuyant en même temps sur le bouton « marche » du chronomètre. La coupure saigna légèrement avant de se refermer devant tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle fut refermée, le Docteur Ackerman appuya sur « arrêt », et lut le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que la blessure guérisse.

\- _Deux virgule huit secondes_ , dit-elle, marquant le temps.

Grâce à cela, ils seraient en mesure de calculer la durée exacte de régénération pour la plupart des autres blessures.

\- Très bien, à mon signal, veuillez _changer de forme_. Prêt ?

Ciel acquiesça simplement.

\- _Trois, deux, un, partez !_

Elle appuya sur le bouton et des flammes noires enveloppèrent rapidement le garçon, ne mettant étonnamment pas le feu à ce qui l'entourait, la chaise sur laquelle Ciel était assis incluse. Aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, cependant, elles disparurent, révélant la forme démoniaque du garçon; de ses oreilles pointues et son manteau militaire noir à ses yeux rouges cramoisis, ainsi que ses ongles noirs, ses cornes, et sa queue. La femme appuya sur « arrêt » et annonça le temps.

\- _Trois virgule six secondes_ , dit-elle avant de le marquer.

Après cela, ils firent une série d'autres tests qui impliquaient la mesure de ses cornes ou l'utilisation de sa queue pour porter des poids. Alois n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ce genre d'informations pouvaient être utiles aux tueurs de monstres, mais quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque la femme annonça que le bleuté en avait terminé, il sursauta, redoutant ses propres tests.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mords pas, dit le Docteur Ackerman. Si ça peut te mettre plus à l'aise, nous n'avons pas à mesurer ton _temps de régénération_ aujourd'hui, si tu ne veux pas.

En effet, cela l'aida à se sentir mieux, et ainsi ils firent ses tests, commençant d'abord par vérifier ses battements de cœur et plus encore. Ils découvrirent que son temps de transformation était plus lent que celui du bleuté d'environ _deux virgule trois secondes_ , et Alois fit la moue à l'autre garçon en apprenant que ses cornes étaient plus petites de quelques centimètres; un fait qui rendait étrangement fier le bleuté. Le blond, cependant, était moins maladroit avec sa queue.

Des heures semblaient être passées lorsque le rendez-vous se termina enfin. Ils firent leur au revoir au docteur, et rejoignirent Sebastian dans le hall d'entrée. Alois avait apparemment était embarrassé à l'idée d'être possiblement dans sa forme démoniaque devant l'homme. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait le majordome; en fait, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. C'était simplement que le blond était un peu gêné en compagnie de l'homme étant donné qu'il était responsable de son emprisonnement éternel, ainsi qu'à cause du fait qu'il entretenait des liens amoureux avec le maître de l'homme. Le fait que la forme humaine de Sebastian soit celle d'un homme adulte n'aidait pas non plus, mais Alois était beaucoup moins intimidé par lui en comparaison du reste de la population, une peur qui commençait lentement à disparaître.

\- Alors, était-ce _aussi horrible_ que tu le pensais ? demanda le Phantomhive une fois qu'ils furent tous dans leur voiture.

Alois détourna le regard du paysage qui défilait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre pour regarder l'autre garçon.

\- Non. Ça allait en fait, dit-il. J'avais peur qu'ils me piquent ou autre…

\- Tu veux parler d'un « _vaccin_ » ? le corrigea le bleuté.

\- Non… Je veux dire « _piquer_ »…

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Pour Daniel : qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu sortais avec une fille, et que tu tombais amoureux d'elle avant de découvrir des mois plus tard que 'elle' était un mec gay qui se travestissait ?** _» de IggyLikeToExplode_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Pourquoi vous me **détester** , bon sang ? Pourquoi ? »_

_Question : «_ **Ciel que ferais-tu si un jour tu avais des oreilles et une queue de chat, et que tu agissais comme un chat ?! Alois et Sebastian qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un petit chat Ciel ? Et quels sont vos réactions en voyant Ciel comme ça ?** _» de singergirl01_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Oh, MON DIEU… Je devrais me cacher de TOUS. Sebastian passerait son temps collé à moi, et Amélie essayerait probablement de me mettre en morceaux ! Alois… Ce qu'il tenterait de faire est évident... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « OH SAPERLIPOPETTE CETTE IMAGE EST GÉNIALE. Il me faudrait probablement toute ma volonté pour essayer de ne pas caresser ses oreilles et tirer sa queue… Je voudrais le faire **ronronner…** Attendez, est-ce que sortir avec lui fait de moi un zoophile ?! »_

_Réponse de Sebastian : * **tente de se contenir devant cette image** *_

_Question : «_ **Question pour sebby comment tu réagirais si tu voyais ciel et alois le faire ?** _» de otakuchigo_

_Réaction de Sebastian : * **ouvre la porte* *se raidit* «** Oh… Mes excuses... » ***Se courbe* *Part nonchalamment, fermant la porte et la verrouillant***_


	192. Ce Comte, Quel Rabat-Joie

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

192\. Ce Comte, Quel Rabat-Joie.

25 décembre : presque tout à Londres semblait avoir fermé, un phénomène qui avait l'air d'avoir lieu partout dans le monde alors que les magasins étaient fermés; de même pour les restaurants, et les gens restaient chez eux, socialisant avec leur famille et amis. Par conséquent personne ne semblait s'aventurer dans les rues ce jour-là, mais cela semblait arriver chaque année lorsque cette fête se produisait. En s'éloignant de la ville, il était possible de constater que la périphérie était encore plus désolée. Alors que le manoir Phantomhive avait toujours plus ou moins l'air inhabité, il le semblait encore plus aujourd'hui, étrangement.

Une atmosphère particulière entourait la demeure étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la première fois en presque un siècle que Noël était de nouveau célébré. Après une demande incessante de la part des domestiques du manoir, et par une certaine menace blonde, le chef de la maison Phantomhive avait accepté à contrecœur la requête. Bien que l'extérieur du manoir était morose, l'intérieur était plutôt animé alors que le trio de domestiques finissaient les dernières préparations. Finalement, Sebastian envoya l'une des filles chercher le jeune maître, c'est-à-dire Charlotte, puisqu'il savait que la louve ferait sans doute quelque chose de stupide qui énerverait le bleuté.

La vampire monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, faisant bien attention à ne pas laisser les queues de son uniforme s'emmêler autour de ses jambes à nouveau (le plus grand défaut de l'uniforme, à son goût). Le long des vastes couloirs déserts elle marcha, essayant de se rappeler quelle porte menait à la chambre principale. C'était quelque peu déroutant, lorsqu'il y avait autant de portes qui menaient à un nombre incroyable de différentes pièces, ces dernières se ressemblant presque toutes. Charlotte arriva enfin à celle qu'elle pensait être la bonne, et elle frappa doucement, entendant de légers mouvements de l'autre côté.

\- Monsieur ? appela-t-elle, marquant une pause avant de reprendre.

Elle n'osait pas tenter d'ouvrir la porte, comme lui avait ordonné Sebastian. Bien que, les histoires que Amélie lui avait racontées sur ce qu'elle avait vu en y entrant suffisaient à résister à la tentation.

\- Il est temps de vous lever. Tout le monde attend en bas.

Grognant, le Phantomhive s'assit et se frotta les yeux, prenant un moment pour se réveiller un peu plus avant de prendre la parole.

\- D'accord, dit-il, faisant savoir qu'il avait entendu la bonne, je serai en bas dans quelques instants.

\- Compris, répondit Charlotte et elle se retourna pour partir, ayant rempli sa tâche.

Après avoir écouté les bruits de pas s'éloigner dans le couloir un moment, il regarda le blond à côté de lui. Alois s'était roulé en boule, ayant perdu son « _oreiller de chair_ », comme il l'appelait (un terme que le bleuté trouvait _perturbant_ ), après que l'autre garçon se soit assis. Ciel tendit une main et secoua gentiment le blond, alors que ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour prétendre être toujours endormi.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé, Alois, dit le bleuté en sachant bien que sa tentative pour réveiller le blond n'était pas en vain. Debout.

\- _Nnnnnn… Veux pas…_ geint l'autre garçon en guise de réponse.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à quitter la chaleur du lit. Mais soudain, il ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux et s'assit brusquement, faisant quelque peu sursauter le Phantomhive. Il se rapprocha et se mit à secouer l'épaule de l'autre garçon, le balançant d'avant en arrière de manière joueuse en souriant.

\- Bordel de merde ! C'est _Noël_! s'exclama le blond, lâchant le bleuté et sautant hors du lit.

Il se dirigea vers la commode et en sortit des vêtements qu'il gardait dans la chambre de l'autre garçon, puis il retira son pyjama pour se changer. Ciel roula de l'œil en observant le grain de folie du blond.

\- Tu ne devrais pas jurer ainsi, Alois, dit-il en plaisantant, _tu va_ _s_ _faire pleurer Jésus_.

Alois se contenta de rire et de dire :

\- _Noël_ n'a rien à voir avec _Jésus_ , patate !

Ciel lui lança un regard qui montrait que le bleuté remettait en question l'intelligence de l'autre garçon, ainsi que sa propre ouïe.

\- D'accord… dit-il, se levant et allant vers son placard. Alors avec quoi ça _a_ à voir, dis-moi ?

\- _Je n'ai pas encore décidé_ , dit finalement le blond, souriant lorsqu'il entendit le bleuté ricaner en essayant de ne pas rire.

Une fois qu'ils furent fin prêts à se montrer à la vue de tous, le duo de démons descendit les escaliers afin de rejoindre les autres. Ciel avait complètement oublié la date du jour. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'énorme arbre en plein milieu du foyer. Il n'y était pas lorsqu'il était allé se coucher la veille, après tout.

\- _Putain, c'est le plus gros arbre que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, bordel…_ dit la menace blonde, ses yeux grands ouverts, observant la plante décorée.

Il ne remarqua pas les regards qu'on lui lança à cause de son vocabulaire coloré, lesdits regards passant rapidement de la désapprobation à l'amusement en voyant l'expression perplexe du garçon. Il fut tiré hors de sa stupeur, l'attention des autres dans la pièce passant également à autre chose, lorsqu'une certaine louve s'avança, marchant d'un pas lourd et intentionnel. Elle était habillée comme le Père Noël, avec un manteau rouge orné de blanc, accompagné d'un chapeau assorti. Amélie avait même une fausse barbe, et la caressait comme un mystérieux maître de kung-fu l'aurait fait à la télévision.

\- _Ho, ho, ho…_ dit-elle, son expression toujours la même.

Bien que Alois et Charlotte soient très amusés par les clowneries du petit Papa Noël, Ciel et Sebastian la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- _Où as-tu trouvé cela ?_ demanda le bleuté, parlant sans l'ombre d'un doute de la tenue du loup-garou.

En réponse, elle caressa sa « barbe » à nouveau et mit fin à la conversation en disant :

\- _Je l'ai trouvé._

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe d'êtres surnaturels farfouillaient sous l'arbre, lisant les étiquettes sur les paquets et les donnant aux bons destinateurs. C'est ici que les problèmes commencèrent. Évidemment, personne ne prenait rien de cela au sérieux.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez tous les deux reçus des cadeaux de la part de _Sir Hellsing_ , jeune maître, dit le majordome, tendant à chaque garçon un paquet. _Je m'excuse en avance…_

\- Tu t'excuses ? répéta le bleuté, curieux. Pourquoi ?

\- Lisez les étiquettes…

Ciel regarda le cadeau entre ses mains, fronçant les sourcils, sa paupière sautillant de manière incontrôlée. Étaient élégamment écrit les mots suivants : « _Pour 'Le Mioche Satanique Bleu', De H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. »_. Instantanément, le garçon regarda en direction du paquet dans les mains d'Alois, et il lut l'étiquette qui était dessus, découvrant qu'il y avait simplement écrit « _Pour Jim_ ».

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le blond, se demandant pourquoi on le fixait et pourquoi le bleuté semblait si irrité.

Ciel prit une profonde inspiration afin d'essayer de se calmer. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher l'étiquette de son propre paquet de la vue des autres, sachant que Alois rirait jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes.

\- _Ce n'est rien_ , insista le Phantomhive en serrant les dents.

Il déchira rapidement le papier cadeau, détruisant intentionnellement l'étiquette provocatrice en même temps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte, cependant, sa colère revint avec encore plus d'intensité. La Hellsing, qui avait une étrange manière de lui courir sur le haricot, lui avait donné un paquet ne contenant qu'une _paire de chaussettes roses en laine_.

Personne ne savait ce qui avait lancé la rivalité entre le Phantomhive et Sir Hellsing, mais ils se lançaient souvent des piques, et se moquaient l'un de l'autre dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses fois où cette femme-bête rendrait Ciel furieux. Il avait souvent attaqué en premier, mais elle contre-attaquait très souvent, ce qui l'agaçait plus qu'un peu.

\- _Hell… sing…_ grogna-t-il, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la boîte en carton alors qu'il tremblait de fureur.

Alois était occupé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas rire. Les coins de ses lèvres le démangeaient alors qu'ils menaçaient de se transformer en sourire, mais il devait se retenir. Il observa le Phantomhive fermer la boîte, et la jeter sur le majordome qui l'attrapa.

\- _Brûle-la_ , ordonna le bleuté, aboyant presque.

L'homme vêtu de noir ne fit que légèrement se courber.

\- Yes, my lord, dit-il, se laissant sourire une fois qu'il fut hors de la vue du noble enragé.

Il n'avouerait jamais au garçon qu'il avait découvert plus tard que la boîte contenait également un morceau de charbon. Les autres domestiques étaient quelque peu effrayées par l'aura malveillante qui émanait du garçon. Si on leur demandait, elles diraient probablement qu'elles pouvaient non seulement le sentir, mais également le _voir à l'œil nu_.

Alois hésita à ouvrir son propre cadeau. Il se pouvait qu'une farce l'attende aussi, ou dans le pire des scénarios, il n'y en aurait pas, ce qui énerverait encore plus le bleuté. Lentement, il déballa le paquet, découvrant une boîte noire en-dessous. Elle était lourde, alors Dieu sait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le blond toucha le couvercle, se préparant à l'ouvrir, tout en sentant le regard mauvais du Phantomhive qui faisait se hérisser les poils de sa nuque.

Pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, il retira d'un seul coup le couvercle et posa les yeux sur l'objet à l'intérieur. Il y avait une note au-dessus, de la même écriture élégante.

« _Tu n'es d'aucune utilité si tu es incapable de te défendre tout seul._

_Demande à Phantomhive de t'apprendre à utiliser ceci._

_\- Sir Integra F.W. Hellsing._ »

Il s'agissait peut-être de l'un des pires objets que l'on pouvait donner au blond, mais c'était également la méthode « d'entraînement » préférée de Sir Hellsing pour les employés. Il s'agissait de la nouvelle _arme_ personnelle _anti-monstre_ du blond; un pistolet.

Contrairement à celui du bleuté, c'était un pistolet _style revolver_. Le cran de sûreté ressemblait au manche d'une rapière, comme celui du bleuté, mais celui d'Alois était couleur or tandis que celui de Ciel était argenté. Le nom « _Kasper_ » était gravé sur le côté du canon en blanc, tout comme « _Zamiel_ » se trouvait sur celui du Phantomhive. Ils se ressemblaient au niveau de leur couleur onyx, de leur poids, leur calibre, ainsi que leur longueur, et étaient bien entendu faits pour ne jamais être utilisé par un être humain.

Alois était aussi abasourdi que Ciel. Le borgne se leva, la bouche ouverte tout en posant les yeux sur l'arme entre les mains du blond. Il finit par reprendre la parole.

\- C'est décidé. _Elle doit mourir_ , dit-il, remontant en haut.

\- Ciel ? Où vas-tu ? l'appela la menace blonde.

\- _Je vais appeler cette vieille peau, et je vais lui dire un ou deux mot_ s.

 _-_ Ne fais pas ça ! Tu sais qu'elle va seulement trouver ça _drôle !_

\- Je ne la laisserai plus se payer ma tête !

_\- Noooon ! Ciel ! Ne fais pas l'héro !_

Et voici le souvenir du premier Noël d'Alois au XXIe siècle…

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Question pour Alois : tu t'es déjà di** **t** **que si pour une raison ou pour une autre Ciel te quittait à jamais, tu serait probablement incapable de survivre tout seul ? Tu es très très dépendant de ce garçon.** _» de Toolazytologin_

_Réponse de Alois : « Bah… Je… Euh… Enfin, c'est juste parce- ! … Euh… **La ferme**. »_

_Question : «_ **Daniel, est-ce que t'es homophobe ?** _» de Bloody White Queen_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Si je l'étais, comment je pourrais traîner avec Ciel, Alois, et Kris ? Je respecte le fait qu'ils aiment les mecs, comme je respecte le fait que Preston aime Star Trek. Ces deux choses sont des intérêts qu'on a pas en commun, mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils peuvent pas continuer à les aimer. Ce sont mes amis, et je veux qu'ils soient heureux. Les gens en général devraient pouvoir aimer ce qu'ils veulent et qui ils veulent. Ne pas laisser les gens être qui ils sont est stupide. Je veux juste pas personnellement avoir affaire à l'engin d'un autre gars. Je veux pas le faire avec un autre mec, et je veux pas voir deux mecs le faire. C'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je trouve juste pas les hommes attirants de cette manière. J'aime les filles, d'accord ? C'est pas que je n'aime pas les gays, c'est juste que j'en suis pas un. C'EST DIFFÉRENT. »_

_Question : «_ **pour les 7. Vous vous réveillez un matin, et découvrez que les genres du monde entier ont été inversés. Vos réactions ?** _» de EmeraldPaw_

_ Réaction de Ciel :  _ _«_ _#$$%# &* $##%$# #%$ $#% #% #%!%$#! »_

_ Réaction de Alois : _ _« *_ _**regarde dans le miroir* *a à peine changé*** _ _« Bordel... »_

_Réaction de Kristopherson :_ _« Je peux porter des vêtements pour femmes quand je veux, et aimer les mecs sans que ce soit bizarre ? … Je peux m'y faire. »_

_ Réaction de Audrey : _ _«_ _Mais qu'est-ce que ?! »_

_ Réaction de Daniel : _ _« … Ni_ _chooooons_ _... »_

_ Réaction de Preston : _ _« Oh bordel. Oh bordel. OH BORDEL. »_

_ Réaction de Travis : _ _« ... »_

_Question : «_ **A tous les péchés : si vous aviez la chance de vous transformer en démon, vous accepteriez ?** _» de FreezinWinter_

_ Réponse de Kristopherson : _ _« Eh bien, je vais 'aller en Enfer' de toute façon, alors je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »_

_ Réponse de Audrey : _ _« Alors… Je serais un hybride Dieu de la Mort/Démon avec des supers-pouvoirs ?_ _Ça_ _a l'air plutôt cool, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire, et avec tout ce temps libre ? »_

_Réponse de Daniel :_ _« Et comment ! Les démons ça trou_ _e_ _le cul ! »_

_ Réponse de Preston : _ _« Vivre à jamais ça a l'air un peu effrayant… J'ai peur d'exister éternellement, et de ne pas exister du tout... »_

_ Réponse de Travis : _ _« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de prendre l'âme d'une autre personne… Probablement pas... »_


	193. Ce Blond, Rouspéteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, car aujourd'hui nous fêtons les 4 ans de cette traduction ! Eh oui, 4 ans... C'est long, hein ? Je ne compte pas encore m'arrêter, loin de là, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Après tout, nous sommes bientôt à la moitié de la première partie, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !
> 
> Sur une note moins joyeuse, j'espère que vous et vos proches allez bien dans cette crise sanitaire qui touche le monde entier. J'espère pouvoir vous divertir ne serait-ce que quelques instants durant ce confinement au travers de la lecture de ce chapitre !

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

193\. Ce Blond, Rouspéteur.

\- _Quoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois aussi y aller ?!_

Une nouvelle année scolaire avait pris fin à Warwick Academy, suivit des vacances d'été qui réjouissaient les élèves. Un de ces élèves, cependant, n'était _pas_ ravi. Alois avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se réjouir.

Comme promis, le chef des Phantomhive transférait ses deux nouvelles bonnes à l'organisation H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. afin qu'elles travaillent dans un tout nouveau secteur, mais tout d'abord, elles devaient passer un entraînement spécifique. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tout cela avait à voir avec Alois ? Eh bien, le Conseil des Douze avait trouvé préférable que la menace blonde participe également à cet entraînement. Il n'était pas emballé par l'idée.

Il n'était pas emballé à l'idée de se rendre à un quelconque « camp d'entraînement ». Il n'était pas emballé à l'idée de se faire hurler dessus par quelques hommes effrayants. Il n'était pas emballé à l'idée de ramper dans la terre. Il n'était pas emballé à l'idée d'être « brisé » afin d'obéir à un commandant auquel il n'était pas réellement loyal. Mais plus que tout, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être séparé de Ciel pendant un mois.

 _L'Académie d'Entraînement de Jeunesse de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G._ était destinée aux enfants des agents et des employés du personnel de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., ainsi que pour les êtres surnaturels et les enfants « plus jeunes » qui étaient au courant de l'existence desdits êtres. Cela ne durait qu'un mois, mais l'entraînement était réputé pour sa fourberie. Ciel Phantomhive était lui-même passé par là, et il savait à quoi on pouvait s'attendre.

Ils devraient apprendre à rester éveillé la nuit et à dormir le jour, ce qui n'était pas si compliqué, étant donné son état physique. Ils devraient également apprendre comment tirer pour tuer, à travers un certain exercice qui faisait pleurer la plupart des enfants. Ils pleuraient bien qu'ils soient en toute sécurité tout du long, spécifiquement parce que cela demandait de tirer sur de véritables goules, ou plus communément connues sous le nom de « zombies », de viser leurs têtes et leurs cœurs. Le but de l'exercice était de les habituer aux atrocités que les agents de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. voyaient. Ciel trouvait qu'il était quelque peu cruel de montrer ce genre de choses à des enfants autrement « normaux », mais ces derniers avaient fait le choix d'être là.

Bien que le bleuté n'avait aucun mal à effectuer une de ces tâches, l'abus verbal était ce qui le dérangeait réellement. Les instructeurs criaient sans cesse, des insultes et des ordres, comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment parler sur un autre ton. Ciel, étant la personne fière et quelque peu arrogante qu'il était, n'avait pas échappé à ce traitement puisqu'il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres des autres. Il était toujours celui qui devait faire des tours de terrain, ou des pompes, et comme il était un démon, ils lui en donnaient une somme astronomique. Parfois, il avait été obligé de récurer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent, une grande humiliation pour lui. Peut-être était-ce l'une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient que le Phantomhive détestait l'organisation H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G..

Alois n'avait aucune envie d'y prendre part. Pas le moins du monde. Il ignorait comment il allait survivre aussi longtemps. Il n'était pas très indépendant, et il en était conscient. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de Ciel pour « fonctionner », et désormais il était dans une situation où cela allait être une impossibilité. Il implora le bleuté de ne pas l'envoyer. Il supplia le garçon durant les semaines précédant le camp, durant les quelques minutes dans la voiture alors qu'ils se rendaient au camp, durant les brèves secondes qu'il leur fallu pour atteindre l'entrée. Il était terrifié, et le bleuté détestait voir le blond aussi terrorisé, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. S'il refusait, le Conseil des Douze pourrait reconsidérer le statut du blond comme étant un de ces démons « errants » et lui retirer ses privilèges, faisant de lui une « menace pour le trône ». C'était un risque qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre.

Heureusement, il y aurait quelques visages familiers avec lui. Charlotte et Amélie seraient évidemment présentes, mais à la grande surprise du blond, un certain _Audrey Baines_ y serait également. Il était même venu avec eux dans la voiture, quelque peu surpris par l'imploration du blond habituellement audacieux et confiant.

Il continua de le supplier jusqu'à la porte. Ciel dut littéralement détacher le blond de lui et le pousser à l'intérieur. Il eut même besoin de l' _aide_ de Sebastian pour ce faire. Puis, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils s'assirent en silence et attendirent d'être appelé pour leur visite médicale.

Ce fut un cauchemar par lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne voudraient avoir à repasser. L'explication à cela étant que le docteur était un _homme_ , et qu'il avait dû _toucher_ le blond afin de jauger son état de santé. Alois n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Il avait presque craqué, mais heureusement, Audrey avait été là pour l'aider à se calmer.

Ensuite, ils reçurent leur uniformes, qui était constitué d'un t-shirt gris avec l'emblème de Hellsing sur le haut du pectoral gauche, mis dans un pantalon vert olive avec beaucoup, beaucoup de poches, le bas dudit pantalon étant enfoncé dans des bottes noires remontant jusqu'aux chevilles. Oui, ils devaient porter le tout exactement comme cela, sous peine de le regretter. Ils en étaient bien conscients, pourtant le blond se sentit le besoin « d'améliorer » son uniforme quoi qu'il en soit.

Ce n'était rien de grave, mais ce serait considéré comme un fort manque de respect. Il réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à se procurer un marqueur permanent et avant de mettre son t-shirt, il écrivit dessus. L'emblème de Hellsing se trouvait du côté gauche de son t-shirt, sur le haut du pectoral, alors à l'opposé, il dessina l'emblème de la maison _Phantomhive_ du mieux qu'il le put. Il dessina le bouclier et les deux rapaces de chaque côté, dessinant le tout juste en-dessous de la devise en bas : « _Potentia Regere_ », vaguement traduit en « _Régner Avec Autorité_ ». Lorsque, et seulement lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail, il revêtit correctement l'uniforme. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fait cela, il voulait simplement en quelque sorte se rebeller.

Il rejoignit Audrey et ils se rendirent à leur dernière tâche avant de pouvoir entrer dans le camp, ladite tâche étant l'obtention d'une _nouvelle coupe de cheveux_. Personne dans le camp n'était autorisé à avoir une chevelure qui pourrait être une gêne, et donc, il fallait couper. Les filles avaient le droit de simplement se faire une queue de cheval ou un chignon, mais pas les garçons. Il fallait qu'ils aient les cheveux coupés, ce qui ne ravissait pas Monsieur Trancy et Monsieur Baines.

Audrey n'eut pas la force de regarder ses cheveux être tailladés, afin que sa frange soit plus courte et qu'elle ne recouvre pas son visage, les pointes étant également coupées pour que le garçon n'ait pas un mulet. Il se sentait nu sans sa barrière entre le monde et ses yeux. Il ne pouvait plus les cacher. Tout le monde regarderait ses étranges yeux, et ils sauraient immédiatement qu'il n'était pas entièrement humain, quelque chose qui dans la base de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., était un désavantage.

Le blond, cependant, était beaucoup moins coopératif, refusant de suivre les demandes du coiffeur. Lorsqu'on lui demandait de tourner la tête d'un certain côté, il le ferait de l'autre, lorsqu'on lui demandait de ne pas bouger, il ne restait pas en place. Alois ne voulait pas être là, et se vengeait sur le pauvre coiffeur qui essayait simplement de faire son travail.

Finalement, ses cheveux furent assez courts pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ses mèches blondes n'étaient désormais plus devant son visage. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus le volume pour tenir correctement. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla vers un miroir, horrifié par ce qu'on lui avait fait.

\- _Je ressemble à un vrai connard !_ cria-t-il à personne en particulier.

\- Eh, Alois… l'appela Audrey à côté de lui, forçant le blond à détourner les yeux du miroir un bref instant.

\- Quoi ?

_Click !_

Le blond cligna des yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bones se mit à taper sur son téléphone portable, l'origine de l'étrange « click ». Alois mit ensemble les pièces du puzzle et réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- _Eh ! Prends pas de photo !_ cria-t-il, tentant de prendre l'appareil.

Le Baines n'eut qu'à se mettre de manière à ce que son corps serve de barrière entre le blond et son téléphone.

\- Supprime et _tout de suite !_

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que _Ciel_ aimerait voir… répondit Audrey avec un grand sourire.

Son visage rieur était bien différent maintenant que tout son visage était visible. Il semblait quelque peu plus fourbe.

\- Je t' _interdis_ de l'envoyer à Ciel ! ordonna Alois, essayant à nouveau de prendre le téléphone.

Avec sa main libre, le Dieu de la Mort le garda à une certaine distance.

\- Eeeeeet… _Trop tard_ , dit-il, appuyant sur le bouton « envoyer ».

\- Enfoiré ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Eh bien, d'abord, Ciel m'a demandé de lui envoyer des nouvelles de toi, et ensuite : c'était _marrant_.

Alois ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma lorsque le téléphone de l'autre garçon sonna. Bones ouvrit le message, le lisant à voix haute.

\- « _Merci pour le nouveau fond d'écran_ », cita-t-il, lisant la réponse du Phantomhive.

Le blond rougit légèrement en entendant cela.

\- C'est _pas_ vrai ! Il n'a pas intérêt à l'avoir mis comme fond d'écran ! cria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air énervé plutôt que embarrassé.

Pendant ce temps, chez eux, un certain bleuté était assis dans la salle d'étude, attendant que son téléphone vibre à nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux concernant cet événement. Il savait que le blond irait probablement bien, mais toujours était-il que, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour le blond qui devrait se débrouiller seul dans une académie spécifiquement faite pour tuer son espèce.

Il marqua une pause un moment avant de poser son stylo et de reprendre le portable, appuyant sur un bouton pour allumer l'écran. Lorsqu'il s'alluma, il put voir le blond faire une tête ridicule avec ses cheveux encore plus ridicules. Ciel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il jurait presque pouvoir _entendre_ le blond se plaindre.

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Oh, aussi, quelles seraient vos réactions si le Docteur apparaissait soudainement dans le TARDIS au beau milieu de la classe?** _» de EmeraldPaw_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la forte impression que je vais devoir faire quelque chose à propos de ça ? »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je chercherais vite fait Daleks, ou un de ces trucs cool. »_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Je pense que j'aurais peur. Des démons, des loups-garous, des vampires, et maintenant des Aliens qui voyagent dans l'espace temps ? Et puis quoi encore, la putain de FÉE DES DENTS ? »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Je savais qu'il finirait par arriver dans notre univers... »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Je sortirais probablement mon téléphone pour prendre des photos... »_

_Réponse de Preston : « Vous pensez qu'il me laisserait être son compagnon ? »_

_Réponse de Travis : « Y a-t-il encore quelque chose qui ne soit pas réel ? »_

_** « Le Saviez-Vous ? » du Docteur Ackerman ** _

_« Saviez-vous que le squelette d'un démon est presque complètement noir ? Les dents sont la seule exception. »_

_\- Docteur Ackerman, du chapitre 191_


	194. Bienvenue À H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

194\. Bienvenue À H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G.

C'était la première nuit au Camp de Jeunesse de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., et tous les enfants étaient alignés au garde à vous dans la cour, cette dernière étant éclairée par le puissant éclairage d'énormes projecteur que l'on pourrait très bien retrouver dans un stade en extérieur. Les filles étaient alignées d'un côté, Amélie et Charlotte inclues, la vampire ne souffrant heureusement pas de la lumière artificielle, et de l'autre côté se trouvaient les garçons, Alois et Audrey inclus. Ils étaient les seuls participants qui n'étaient pas humains, étant donné que les êtres surnaturels membres de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. étaient rares, pour de plutôt bonnes raisons.

Il y avait un espace entre les deux rangées pour que leur supérieur puisse passer, un homme sévère au crâne rasé, avec une moustache. Il semblait être dans la fin de la quarantaine, s'occupant de toute évidence du camp au lieu de prendre sa retraite. Contrairement aux enfants, il portait un uniforme complet de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., le manteau en moins, remplacé par une chemise couleur tan boutonnée jusqu'en haut et dont les manches étaient retroussées, l'emblème de Hellsing se trouvant sur la poche du devant ainsi que sur son béret rouge foncé. Alors qu'il marcha le long des « nouvelles recrues », il remarqua immédiatement Alois, et se précipita vers lui, se rapprochant beaucoup trop.

\- _Vous ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer l'état de votre uniforme, cadet ?!_ aboya-t-il en parlant des changements que le blond avait fait.

Alois, irrespectueux comme il l'était, avait trouvé drôle l'idée de dessiner l'emblème familiale des _Phantomhive_ sur le t-shirt de son uniforme, pour une simple et bonne raison : se rebeller. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir porter un uniforme. Il tolérait ceux de Warwick parce que les élèves pouvaient choisir la longueur de leur pantalon et la couleur de leur cravate ainsi que de l'ornement de leur veste, ce qui leur donnait une certaine liberté avec leur apparence. Il voulait juste être unique.

Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier le fait que la coupe qu'on lui avait faite plus tôt ce jour-là n'avait pas fait long feu. En tant que démon, il était en mesure de changer son apparence, et puisque son apparence « par défaut » était modifiée, elle s'était remise à zéro et était revenue à son état initial. C'était également considéré comme « ne pas être en uniforme ».

\- Y a-t-il un problème, monsieur ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il sur votre t-shirt ?!_ aboya à nouveau l'homme, le faisant légèrement sursauter par reflex.

\- C'est l'emblème de la maison pour laquelle je travaille, monsieur. La maison Phantomhive, répondit simplement Alois.

\- « _Phantomhive_ », _hein ?_ répéta l'homme énervé. Vous devez être ce _démon_ dont on m'a parlé.

Les autres se mirent immédiatement à chuchoter entre eux en entendant l'appellation. Ils avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il ressemblait à un humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Ils ne l'avaient absolument pas suspecté d'être un être surnaturel.

\- _Silence !_ cria l'homme, faisant instantanément cesser les messes basses. Je me fiche de ce que vous êtes, de qui vous êtes, ou pour qui vous travaillez ! Vous êtes sur la propriété de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. maintenant, alors vous devez suivre les règles de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. ! Alors, la prochaine fois que je vous vois, je veux que cet uniforme soit en ordre et que cette touffe soit coupée, compris ?!

\- On me _l'a_ coupé ! Elle a _régénérée_! répliqua le blond, ne comprenant clairement pas le concept d'insolence.

\- Ça m'est égal ! Débrouillez-vous pour qu'ils ne soient pas devant votre visage !

\- Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ça ?!

\- _Queue de cheval_ , dit Amélie.

Elle retira l'un de ses élastiques en plus de son poignet, et l'envoya comme un lance-pierre vers la menace blonde, le touchant au front.

Heureusement pour lui, les cheveux d'Alois étaient assez longs pour qu'il puisse s'en faire une.

\- Les garçons ne se font pas de queue de cheval ! cria l'homme. Ne le faite pas !

\- _Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?!_ cria en retour le blond, relevant ses cheveux.

\- Très bien ! _Dix tours de la base !_ Non, une minute, vous êtes un _démon…_ _Cinquante !_

\- _PUTAIN_!

\- _Vous voulez passer à cent ?!_

Le lendemain matin, un certain bleuté était quelque peu agité. Il se réveilla dans un état de confusion en ne voyant pas le blond près de lui avant de se rappeler pourquoi. Alors qu'il travaillait, il passait son temps à regarder la porte comme s'il savait que le garçon allait débarquer comme il le faisait toujours, et vérifiait qu'il n'ait pas reçu de message sur son téléphone de la part d'Alois ou d'Audrey. Ciel avait tant l'habitude de la présence du blond à ses côtés, que son absence était anormale. Le manoir était beaucoup trop silencieux.

Il se rassit à son bureau en poussant un long soupir, quelque peu irrité par cela. S'il réagissait ainsi à leur séparation, il pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'il en était du blond.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : La Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Alois : si ciel entre dans ta chambre en mini-short, quelle est ta réaction ? Ciel : est-ce que tu mettrais une tenue spéciale pour Alois si tu le devais et laquelle ? Sebastian : que ferais-tu si une femme frappait à la porte avec un bébé en disant que c'est le tien et ça l'est réellement, que ferais-tu (elle peut pas s'en occuper)** _» de sebastianthedemonbutler_

_Réaction de Alois : « Ciel ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?! » * **Essaye de ne pas fixer ses jambes et son postérieur et échoue** *_

_Réponse de Ciel : « PARDON ? Si je devais m'habiller de manière spécifique pour Alois, Dieu sait ce qu'il me ferait porter… probablement un mini-short ou quelque chose comme ça... »_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Je suppose que je devrais prendre mes responsabilités. Mais j'ignore ce que le jeune maître en penserait... »_

_Question : «_ **Ciel,** **que ferais-tu si un autre démon mâle venait et essayait de faire tomber Alois amoureux de lui ? Pas seulement ça, mais s'il l'enlevait aussi ? Alois, quelle serait ta réaction si Ciel te disait que tu pouvais être en haut ?** _» de TheMoonAndStarsLove_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Même les CORBEAUX n'auraient plus rien à becqueter sur son cadavre. »_

_L'immédiate Réaction de Alois : « Qu-Qu-Quoi ?! Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieux, si ? Tu plaisantes juste ! … Attends, TU NE PLAISANTES PAS ?! Je… J-Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire… C-Comment est-ce qu'on fait en haut ? » * **meurt après avoir trop rougi** *_

_Question : «_ **Pour les sept sensationnels (vous tous, Ciel et Sebastian inclus). Lisez une fanfiction** **tragique** **CielxSebastian +18. Donnez-moi une réponse complète. Et ne faites PAS les poules mouillées.** _» de Leliathegreat_

_Réponse de Ciel : « NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON NON » * **éteint l'ordinateur à jamais** *_

_Réponse de Alois : * **est incapable de regarder Sebastian pendant des semaines** *_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Ce n'était pas si mal, sauf pour tout le délire 'pédophile', et le fait que c'était à propos d'un de mes amis… Désolé, Ciel... »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Nope, désolé. Je peux pas. Je m'en fiche d'être traité de poule mouillée, je peux juste pas faire quelque chose comme ça à Ciel. »_

_Réponse de_ _Daniel :_ _« ASDFASDGAKLHDSLGAKHJFGLAHDLSKGHASLDKGJK_ _**JEDETESTETOUTLEMONDEPUTAIN** _ _ASDLKGHADLSKGAHDL ! »_

_ Réponse de Preston : _ _« Ta mère est une poule mouillée... »_

_ Réponse de Travis : _ _« Ce n'est pas cool... »_

_Question : «_ _**Ok, alors daniel a eu un accident et s'est évanoui. Quand il revint à lui, toute sa personnalité a changée, et son orientation sexuelle aussi. Quand il retourne à l'école il commence à avoir un truc pour kristopherson. Comment est-ce que les sept réagissent à ça ? (sauf Daniel évidemment.)** _ _» de chestnutghost_

_ Réponse de Ciel : _ _« Daniel ? Où ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est cet étrange garçon. »_

_Réponse de Alois : _ _« Bienvenue au Club des Gays. Tu recevras ta carte de membre par courrier... »_

_ Réponse de Kristopherson : _ _*_ _**a la frayeur de sa vie** _ _*_

_Réponse de Audrey : _ _« Vous pensez que le frapper sur la tête marcherait ? Je sais où trouver une batte de cricket... »_

_Réponse de Travis :_ _« Ça lui passera, avec un peu de chance…. Avec un peu de chance... »_


	195. Soldats De Fer

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

195\. Soldats De Fer.

\- _Impossible d'avoir un peu d'intimité ici,_ _nom de Dieu_ _…_

Le Programme d'Entraînement de Jeunesse de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. prend place durant les vacances d'été, lorsque les enfants ne sont pas scolarisés. C'est là où les enfants des agents de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. vont afin d'en apprendre plus sur le métier que leurs parents font, pour les préparer à une potentielle carrière en tant que membre de « _La Légion d'Honneur des Gardes Nocturnes d'Angleterre »_ , autrement connu comme « _H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G._ ». Elle avait été fondée, et est dirigée par la famille Hellsing, dont l'actuel chef est Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, rivale du chef des Phantomhive qui faisait fulminer ce dernier. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ici.

Parce que Sir Hellsing, ainsi que le reste de la Table Ronde, avaient décidé qu'il serait plus sage d'envoyer leur tout nouveau démon errant apprendre comment convenablement obéir à une séries d'ordres et à les exécuter, Alois était à présent forcé d'être dans ce camp obscur. Les cadets devaient dormir durant la journée, et effectuer leurs manœuvres et exercices durant la nuit, porter des uniformes de mauvais goût, et marcher ensemble en synchronisation. Le blond, cependant, était en train de réaliser que les literies étaient désastreuses, alors que lui et d'autres garçons devaient dormir dans les mêmes quartiers. Il avait même un compagnon de couchette, qui avait réclamé le lit du haut parmi les lits superposés où ils étaient censés dormir. Hélas, il ne s'agissait pas d'Audrey Baines, étant donné qu'il avait été assigné à un autre lit, quoique heureusement celui juste à côté de celui du blond.

\- Tu devrais probablement pas dire ça par ici, dit son compagnon, regardant le blond depuis la hauteur du lit.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je pensais que l'armée était _fait_ _e_ _pour jurer_ , plaisanta le blond, regardant à son tour l'autre garçon.

Il avait de courts cheveux roux, coupés d'une manière qui laissait une bonne partie de son front visible, ainsi que de quelques peu grandes oreilles, et une peau pâle. Des taches de rousseur recouvraient son visage, et elles bougeaient dès que son expression changeait. Et même lorsqu'il parlait.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas les _gros mots_ qui vont t'attirer des ennuis, expliqua-t-il, c'est le fait « _d'utiliser le nom du seigneur en vain_ ». La devise de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. dit que « _Nous sommes les envoyés de Dieu_ ». C'est même sur ton t-shirt; sur l'emblème. Ils sont assez rigide sur ça.

\- _Oulala_ , dit Alois, encore quelque peu contrarié de la façon dont on l'avait traité plus tôt ce soir. Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je suis un _démon_. Ces conneries ne _me_ concernent pas.

L'autre garçon ria.

\- C'est pas faux, dit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle Nigel. _Nigel Irons_ , et toi ?

\- Je suis inscrit comme « _Jim Macken_ », mais on m'appelle « _Alois Trancy_ ».

Nigel leva les sourcils en entendant cela. Il demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu vas à Warwick par hasard ? Warwick Academy ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Oh ! Tu dois être le mec dont _mon père_ parle ! dit le roux avec enthousiasme. Il enseigne l' _histoire mondiale_.

\- _Monsieur Irons est ton père ?!_ demanda Alois, se relevant avec surprise.

Il ignorait que l'homme avait un fils. Mais alors, une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- _Monsieur Irons sait que je suis un démon ?!_

\- Ouais. Il a dit qu'il l'avait deviné assez tôt pendant ta première année, dit Nigel. Il sourit de nouveau. Il sait aussi que ton _copain_ est un démon~ !

Le visage d'Alois devint rouge lorsque le bleuté fut mentionné. Naturellement, leur professeur aurait remarqué une telle chose, étant donné que ce n'était pas un secret, mais c'était tout de même étrange. C'était déroutant de savoir que monsieur Irons avait travaillé pour H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. à un certain moment. En y repensant, c'était peut-être comme ça que le Conseil des Douze avait découvert l'existence d'Alois. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment les autres prendraient la nouvelle, alors il essaya de changer de sujet.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'avoir _les chocottes_ , ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda le blond. Je suis une créature maléfique tout droit venue des _Enfers_ , tu sais. Ce n'est pas _bizarre ?_

\- Un peu. Mais tu as l'air plutôt normal.

\- Je pourrais voler ton âme à tout moment.

\- _Pssh_ , pouffa l'Irons. Je suis un _rouquin._ Je n'ai _pas_ d'âme, plaisanta-t-il, et le blond ricana. Tant que tu ne me _regarde_ _s_ _pas dormir_ , je m'en fiche.

\- _Fermez-là…_ grogna le garçon dans le lit à côté du leur.

Audrey jeta un œil dans la direction d'où les bruits venaient, le doré dans ses yeux reflétant le peu de luminosité dans la pièce, donnant l'impression qu'ils brillaient.

\- J'ai dû faire des tours de terrains… et des pompes… et des exercices sautés… et d'autres merdes… Je suis fatigué… J'veux dormir…

\- Tu es probablement le seul _capable_ de dormir après que ce gars est suggéré que je puisse _regarder les gens dormir_ , dit Alois en pointant du doigt le lit supérieur.

\- _Je pourrais_ si c'était pas aussi _bruyant…_ dit Bones d'un ton grave.

Il était quelque peu effrayant lorsque fatigué.

\- _D'accord~ !_ geint le blond.

Il s'allongea et tenta de s'installer correctement, mais échoua. Il bougea dans tous les sens et se retourna alors qu'il essayait de se mettre à l'aise, en étant simplement incapable. C'était étrange de ne pas avoir le bleuté avec lui. Il ne s'était même pas rappelé d'emmener _Steven l'Ornithorynque_.

\- Alois… l'appela le rouquin d'en haut.

\- Ouais ? demanda le blond.

\- _Tu secoues tout le lit…_

 _\- That's what she said_ , dit Audrey avant de commencer à s'endormir.

Alois se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Désolé… dit-il, faisant à présent de son mieux pour rester immobile.

Il continua à avoir du mal à s'endormir, un problème qu'un certain bleuté connaissait également, autre part.

\- Jeune maître ? interpella Sebastian, jetant un œil à travers la porte partiellement ouverte du bureau du Phantomhive.

\- Oui ? répondit Ciel, ne s'embêtant même pas à lever l'œil de l'écran de l'ordinateur où il travaillait.

\- Vous n'êtes généralement pas levé aussi tôt… dit distraitement le majordome.

Le bleuté regarda juste l'horloge au coin de l'écran un instant avant de cligner de l'œil avec surprise. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire cela, mais il était resté éveillé toute la nuit.

\- Je ne suis pas allé me coucher, dit-il en se frottant l'œil fatigué.

Lorsqu'il releva l'œil, il vit que le majordome arborait un grand sourire espiègle sur le visage.

\- Votre _raison_ pour aller au lit est _partie_ maintenant, hm ? demanda l'homme, ricanant en voyant le rougissement qui se propagea sur le visage du bleuté.

\- _Ça n'a rien à voir !_ protesta le garçon, fronçant les sourcils.

Il tenta d'avoir l'air énervé avec l'espoir de dissimuler son embarras quant aux paroles de l'homme.

\- _J'avais juste beaucoup de travail à faire et j'ai perdu le fil du temps !_

\- Mais jeune maître, si je me souviens bien, vous aviez tout fini plus tôt _hier_ , non ?

\- _Tais-toi !_

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **C'EST BIEN CONNU QU'IL EST L'ENFANT DE SEBASTIAN & WILLIAM DONC IL est UN HYBRIDE DIEU DE LA MORT ET ** **DÉMON** **! ET MAINTENANT ?! ET JE VEUX QUE CIEL, SEBASTIAN, & ALOIS ** **RÉPONDENT** **!** _» de ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead_

_Réponse de HateWeasel (sans raison particulière) : « Ne me criez pas dessus. Vous blessez mes sentiments… Une minute, est-ce que c'est VRAIMENT pour ça que William n'aime pas Sebastian ?! C'EST PARCE QU'IL EST VRAIMENT L'EX DE WILLIAM ?!_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Sebastian. Explication. **MAINTENANT**. »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Sebastian ! Comment as-tu pu ?! Je pensais que tu étais un **bon gars !** »_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « QUOI ?! »_

_#_

_** « Le Saviez-Vous ? » du Docteur Ackerman ** _

_« La queue est une zone érogène pour les démons car il y a énormément de nerfs dans la queue, afin qu'elle puisse bouger correctement. C'est également la raison pour laquelle il s'agit d'une faiblesse, cependant, dû au fait qu'elle est tout aussi sensible à la douleur. La queue d'un démon est également connectée à la colonne vertébrale, alors si elle prend trop de dégâts, elle peut temporairement entraver le système nerveux jusqu'à ce que le démon soit en mesure de régénérer ses cellules nerveuses. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas facile à protéger ne fait qu'augmenter les risques d'une attaque. »_

_\- Docteur Ackerman, du chapitre 191_


	196. L'Infernale Soirée Pyjama de Ciel

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

196\. L'Infernale Soirée Pyjama de Ciel.

Dès l'aube ce jour-là au manoir Phantomhive, le chef de la maison était contrarié par ce qu'il avait reçu par courrier. Il s'agissait d'une invitation à un rassemblement dans la Cornouailles-, enfin, c'était plus une « fête » qu'un « rassemblement » avec certains aspects professionnels. C'était une réunion réservée à la noblesse anglaise pour qu'elle se retrouve et échange sur ses derniers exploits ainsi que sur ses efforts en affaires tout en prévoyant en même temps ses prochaines transactions. Ciel n'aimait pas cela; pas le moins du monde.

Non seulement il devrait rester dans sa forme « adulte » pendant une longue période de temps, mais il ne souhaitait simplement pas parler aux autres nobles. Ils n'étaient plus comme autrefois. De nos jours, ce n'était majoritairement que des familles riches. Il y avait certaines familles comme la famille _Hellsing et Midford_ qui, cependant, servaient un but.

Oh, la famille Midford. Elle était toujours aussi puissante, après toutes ces années, étant l'une des défenses les plus fiables de Grande-Bretagne. Bien qu'ils ne combattaient plus à l'aide d'épées, ils étaient tous hautement gradés militairement parlant. L'actuel chef était le descendant du cousin du Phantomhive, _Edward Midford_ , le grand frère de son ancienne fiancée, _Elizabeth_ , et il était également membre du Conseil des Douze, par conséquent il _connaissait bien_ l'histoire du bleuté.

 _Rupert Midford_ était le dernier de ses soucis, cependant. La personne qu'il ne désirait absolument pas voir était _Sir Integra Hellsing_. Ciel la connaissait depuis bientôt vingt ans, ayant rencontré la femme lorsqu'elle était aussi jeune qu'il en _avait l'air_. Il la tolérait un peu plus à cette époque-là, mais les années passant, ils étaient devenus rivaux.

Il ne voulait pas y aller, mais il était nécessaire qu'il y fasse une apparition. Si le Chien de La Reine ne se montrait pas, la réputation du garçon aux yeux des autres nobles en pâtirait, pourtant même avec cette logique, ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile pour se forcer à s'y rendre. Il ne voulait pas parler avec une bande d'aristocrates médiocres qui ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à engloutir les fonds de la nation, ni voir sa _Némésis_ , Sir Hellsing. De plus, la menace blonde serait encore à Londres, et Cornouailles était à plus de deux cents kilomètres. Il avait l'impression d'être quelque peu ridicule de s'inquiéter à cause de cela, mais en supposant que le blond s'attire de quelconques ennuis, il serait incapable de l'aider. En y repensant, cependant, Amélie, Charlotte, et Audrey seraient là au cas où, mais même ainsi, il n'était pas sûr et certain qu'ils soient assez compétents.

Ciel secoua la tête, tentant de ne pas s'en faire. Alois n'était parti que depuis quelques jours, et pourtant il se retrouvait souvent à penser au garçon. Les messages qu'il recevait parfois n'était pas d'une grande aide non plus. Alois et Audrey le contactaient pour la moindre et la plus stupide des choses, comme lorsque le blond s'était attiré des ennuis en criant « _Ave_ _Satan !_ » durant le serment quotidien de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., et il avait été forcé à nettoyer les toilettes tout seul avec une brosse à dent en guise de punition, ou le fait que Audrey était apparemment incapable de faire plus de dix pompes d'affilée sans se vautrer.

Peut-être que se rendre à ce stupide rassemblement lui viderait l'esprit un temps. Ce serait soit cela, soit ça ne ferait que l'inquiéter davantage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devrait y aller.

Donc, il convoqua Sebastian et ils préparèrent leurs bagages pour aller en Cornouailles. Il envoya un message au blond, lui expliquant la situation, en sachant que ce dernier ne serait pas en mesure de répondre tout de suite, étant donné que la base où il se trouvait fonctionnait la nuit. Tandis qu'il faisait ses valises, cependant, il tomba sur un visage familier.

Il y avait un ornithorynque sur sa commode. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait, mais il était bien là. Il partit du principe qu'Alois en était responsable. Le blond devait sans doute avoir du mal sans la peluche. Ciel la prit un instant afin de caresser délicatement sa douce fausse-fourrure comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'un être vivant avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Il leur fallut plus de quatre heures pour aller de Londres au pays de Cornouailles, plus ou moins, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ciel et son majordome se rendaient à l'hôtel où ils logeraient, quand le bleuté reçut une réponse du blond. Rapidement, le bleuté sortit son téléphone pour le lire, ce qui amusa fortement Sebastian.

_Tu as intérêt à envoyer des photos !_

_\- AT_

Ciel roula de l'œil en lisant le message du blond et envoya une réponse avant de remettre l'appareil de communication dans sa poche. Jusqu'ici, cette expédition s'était passée sans encombres. Ils étaient arrivés de bonne heure, le blond ne se plaignait pas de « rater l'événement », et ils récupérèrent la clé de leurs chambres sans problèmes. Ce fut, cependant, à ce moment-là que les choses tournèrent au vinaigre. Une fois qu'il s'était séparé de Sebastian, l'homme se rendant à dans sa propre chambre, et au moment où le bleuté allait atteindre la porte de la sienne, il tomba face à face avec la _dernière_ personne qu'il voulait voir.

 _Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_.

La femme semblait tout aussi surprise que lui à cet instant, tous les deux se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ils étaient assez étonnés d'avoir tous les deux choisis le même hôtel. Finalement, le bleuté fronça les sourcils et prit la parole.

\- _Hellsing_ , salua-t-il, comme il le faisait toujours.

\- _Phantomhive_ , dit-elle en retour. Quelle plaisir de vous voir...

\- Oh, non. _Tout le plaisir est pour moi_ , répondit Ciel avec sarcasme. Alors, qu'avez-vous de beau à raconter ? _Vous avez embêté quelques enfants dans le parc, ces derniers temps ?_

\- Non, je n'en ai croisé qu' _un_ aujourd'hui, répliqua la femme. Malheureusement, _il n'était pas une très bonne compagnie_.

\- Oh, je m'excuse. Je ne vous ai pas vraiment écouté. J'étais _distrait_. Il semblerait qu'il y ait _quelque chose sur votre visage_... Oh, milles excuses ! Ce n'est qu'une _ride_.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! _Ça doit être dur de voir des choses qui sont aussi hautes par rapport à vous_.

Ciel sentit son sourcil le démanger en entendant cette dernière remarque. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, et civilisé. Il se mit à aller vers la porte de sa chambre, attrapant la poignée et sortant sa carte de sa poche.

\- _Que faites-vous ?_ demanda la femme, et le garçon la regarda d'un air condescendant.

\- _Je rentre dans ma chambre ?_ J'adorerai rester et rattraper le temps perdu, mais je dois déposer mes bagages, répondit-il.

L'expression sur le visage de Sir Hellsing semblait à la fois confus et agacé.

\- « _Votre_ » _chambre ?_ J'ai bien peur que vous vous _trompiez_ , dit-elle. C'est _ma_ chambre.

\- Impossible. _J'ai_ la clé, dit le garçon, montrant la carte. _Chambre 109, vous voyez ?_

Il sentit son cœur lâcher lorsque la femme montra la sienne.

\- _Chambre 109..._ répéta-t-elle, lisant le chiffre sur sa carte.

La main de Ciel glissa de la poignée et il se retourna pour revenir à l'accueil.

\- Je vais me plaindre. C'est tout bonnement _inacceptable_ , grogna-t-il, marchant presque d'un pas lourd.

\- Alors la chambre _me_ revient ? _Quelle bonté_ , dit Hellsing, tendant la main en direction de la poignée de la porte.

Le bleuté se retourna instantanément et empêcha la femme d'entrer.

\- Oh, _non_. C'est _ma_ chambre, insista-t-il. J'aillais seulement leur dire de vous donner la _vôtre_.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ n'en demandez pas _une_?

\- Parce que j'en ai _déjà_ une ! rugit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se fusillant du regard- du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sir Hellsing déverrouille la porte et se faufile à l'intérieur.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que je _viens_ de dire ?!

\- Je ne sais pas. _Je ne pouvais pas vous entendre d'en haut_ , répliqua-t-elle, le bleuté la suivant alors qu'ils continuaient à se chamailler.

\- Mensonge ! Ma _taille_ n'a rien à voir avec cela !

\- Oh, alors vous êtes _réellement_ sensible concernant votre taille…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Ciel. Il jeta ses bagages et croisa les bras. S'il avait eu une petite mine sur le visage au lieu d'un froncement de sourcil, il aurait eu l'air puéril.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas avoir la chambre, dit-il.

\- Quelle coïncidence. Je n'en ai pas non plus envie, répondit la femme. Qu'en est-il de votre « _galanterie Anglaise_ » ? Ne serait-il pas courtois de laisser la _dame_ avoir la chambre ?

\- Je m'excuse, mais vous êtes sans doute la femme la moins _féminine_ que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie.

Le bleuté se mit à ignorer l'insupportable individu qu'était la Hellsing et il commença à défaire ses valises.

Pendant ce temps, un certain blond était réveillé depuis environ une heure, et il était actuellement aligné avec le reste de ses camarades endormis. Il avait eu raison en disant qu'ils leur seraient dur de dormir. Parce que l'Irons avait fait remarquer qu'il aurait pu les observer dormir si profondément, cette idée s'était petit à petit ancrée dans l'esprit de la plupart des garçons du dortoir. Ils s'étaient finalement endormis après être resté éveillé trop longtemps. Ils étaient presque tous exténué après avoir couru la nuit dernière et après être resté debout la journée, devenant ainsi l'allégorie de la fatigue.

Les filles n'étaient pas vraiment mieux, étant donné qu'elles étaient coincées avec une vampire et une loup-garou, ces deux-là pouvant possiblement les blesser ou les _dévorer_. Bien que ni Charlotte ni Amélie ne feraient une chose pareille, les autres l'ignoraient. Lorsque le capitaine arriva pour faire l'appel, il n'était pas ravi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?! aboya-t-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aussi fatigués ?!

\- Vous seriez fatigué aussi si vous dormiez dans la même pièce qu'un démon… dit l'un des garçons en bâillant.

\- _Racistes !_ cria Amélie, secouant le poing en l'air de manière comique.

Le capitaine, du nom de Capitaine Hayes, fronça les sourcils.

\- Un peu de nerf ! cria-t-il. Vous devez vous y faire ! Aucun de vous ne survivra à ce camp autrement ! Aucune de ces créatures surnaturelles n'osera poser un doigt sur l'un de vous, en sachant qu'à l'instant où elle essayera, on lui fera exploser la tête !

\- On m'a _déjà_ tiré dans la tête ! dit Alois, levant la main.

\- Pas avec une _balle anti-monstre_ , non ! répliqua Hayes.

\- On t'as tiré dans la tête ? demanda Audrey.

\- Ouais. C'était pas ouf, répondit le démon blond, faisant apparaître une veine sur le front de leur supérieur.

\- Silence, avant que je vous fusille tous les deux sur le champ ! cria-t-il.

\- Mais monsieur, fusiller Audrey vous enverra directement en _Enfer_! Il est un « _être divin_ », protesta le blond.

Le Capitaine Hayes regarda Bones.

\- Baines ! Qu'est-ce qui vous rend « _divin_ », exactement ?

\- Je suis à moitié _Dieu de la Mort_ , monsieur, répondit Audrey, toujours au garde à vous.

\- Un Dieu de- ?! Comment _diable_ cela _fonctionne_ -t-il ?!

\- Sa mère est humaine, monsieur, dit Alois.

\- Les Dieux de la Mort ne sont-ils pas censés être des _squelettes ?_!

\- C'est juste un _stéréotypes_.

\- _Racistes !_ cria de nouveau Amélie, gagnant des gloussements étouffés ainsi que des ricanements de la part des autres enfants.

L'attention du capitaine passa alors de Bones à la louve.

\- Et qu'est-ce que _vous_ êtes ?! aboya-t-il.

\- _I'm a werewolf_! aboya en retour Amélie tout en saluant, son expression restant toujours la même.

\- Quoi?! Parlez _Anglais !_

\- Elle a dit, « _Je suis un loup-garou_ », traduisit Charlotte, cette phrase étant l'une des seules en français qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Amélie l'avait apparemment dit tellement de fois qu'elle avait fini par l'apprendre.

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, _vampire !_ cria Hayes.

\- Parle pas à _ma femme_ comme ça, _connard_! répliqua Amélie.

\- Assez ! Toutes les deux ! À terre et faites-moi _cinq cent_ pompes !

Ciel sourit en lisant le message qu'il avait reçu, ledit message lui racontant l'anecdote. Il était content que Alois et les autres s'amusent à se payer la tête de leur supérieur, au moins. Cependant, ce doux sourire qu'il arborait disparut lorsqu'il releva l'œil et remarqua qu'on le _regardait_.

\- _Quoi ?_ dit-il brusquement, fronçant les sourcils en direction de la femme dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Rien, répondit Sir Hellsing. C'est juste que je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu _sourire_ comme ça auparavant.

\- _Un problème_ , Hellsing ? répliqua le bleuté.

\- C'est _déroutant_.

Ciel la regarda avec la plus belle grimace qu'il pouvait faire tout en répondant.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore _ici_?

\- Parce que c'est _ma_ chambre.

Le bleuté ouvrit la bouche afin de trouver une bonne répartie, mais il ne trouva rien. Il ne put donc que grommeler un simple « Non, ça ne l'est pas » avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone pour envoyer sa réponse.

\- A qui parlez-vous ? demanda la femme.

\- _Alois_.

\- _Je vois…_

Il y eut une pause, la seule chose audible étant les légers « bips » que le téléphone du Phantomhive faisait chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur un bouton. La Hellsing mit fin en silence en ricanant légèrement.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demanda le bleuté d'un ton sec.

\- C'est _drôle_ , dit Integra, la simple idée qu'un _démon_ puisse _tomber amoureux_. Je ne l'aurais jamais crû, surtout venant de _vous_ , par-dessus tout.

\- Moi de même… répondit Ciel, arrêtant d'écrire un instant. Je suis ravi de pouvoir vous _divertir_.

Il y eut de nouveau une pause gênante. L'atmosphère de la pièce était _lourde_. Une fois de plus, Sir Hellsing mit fin au silence.

\- _Quelle est votre relation avec lui, exactement ?_

_Click !_

_-_ Que faites-vous ?

\- Alois m'a dit « _d'envoyer des photos_ » pendant que j'étais ici, dit le bleuté, reprenant l'écriture de son message.

\- Je vous _interdis_ d'envoyer cela ! aboya Sir Hellsing. Comment _osez_ -vous prendre des photos d'une dame en _pyjama_?!

Ciel arrêta d'écrire afin de regarder de nouveau la femme, l'air confus. Elle portait une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir.

\- « _Pyjama_ » ? répéta-t-il. _Je pensais que vous aviez simplement enlevé votre manteau…_ Une minute, que faites-vous en _tenue de nuit ?!_

\- _Je me prépare à aller dormir,_ que _croyez_ -vous ? dit simplement la femme. J'attends juste que vous _partiez_.

\- Vous allez attendre un _bon moment_ , dans ce cas, dit le bleuté.

Il n'allait pas céder. Il supprima la photographie de Sir Hellsing qu'il avait pris, et recommença à taper. Finalement, il termina son message et l'envoya.

\- Comme vous voudrez, dit Hellsing.

Ciel sentit sa paupière le démanger alors qu'elle retira son propre cache-œil et se mit dans le lit avant de s'y installer confortablement.

\- Si vous partez, _verrouillez la porte derrière vous s'il vous plaît_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais _partir_?! C'est _ma_ chambre ! cria le bleuté.

\- Vous êtes _bruyant_.

\- J'en ai tous les _droits !_ _Une folle vient de me voler mon lit !_ Où diable _suis-je_ supposé dormir ?!

\- _Bonne nuit_ , _Ciel_.

\- _Ne vous endormez pas, et ne m'appelez pas « Ciel » !_

 _-_ Vous pouvez dormir sur _cette chaise_ sur laquelle vous êtes assis. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous emportez; _les démons_ n'ont _pas_ besoin de sommeil…

\- Je commence à me dire que _vous_ êtes le _démon_ ici ! cria le garçon, ne recevant aucune réponse.

\- Hellsing ?

Toujours rien.

\- _Hellsing ?_ Hellsing ! Ne vous endormez pas, Hellsing ! Hellsing ! _Integra !_

Le démon déjà bien agacé devint encore plus furieux lorsqu'il pensa entendre un _ricanement_ venir du côté de l'autre noble...

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **deux pour mon cher sebastian; 1) si les âmes de ciel et alois n'avaient pas été là, est-ce que tu aurais pu être ami avec Claude ? 2) est-ce que tu as déjà été attiré, ou à même eu des sentiments pour ciel à un certain moment ? Alois ! 1) est-ce que tu avais des sentiments pour ciel quand tu l'as rencontré ? Quand vous étiez ennemies ?** _» de Lady Fandomhive_

_Réponse de Sebastian : « Peut-être. Peut-être aurions-nous pu être 'amis', ou même 'alliés', au moins. Et non. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par autre chose que son âme. Rien de romantique ou de sexuel. Nous sommes simplement maître et servant. Je ne cherche pas à être autre chose. »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Je ne peux pas dire que oui. Ouais, je trouvais qu'il était mignon, mais l'aimer, ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais intéressé par les hommes… (Même si, je me souviens que je trouvais qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder…) Je voulais surtout le vaincre. J'ai encore envie de le vaincre parfois... »_

_Question : «_ **Ciel, comment réagirais-tu si je te disais qu'UNE de mes amies s'appelle Ciel ?** _» de HoneyCloud of RiverClan_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Eh bien, c'est un nom unisexe… Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, j'en suis certain. »_

_Alois : * **RICANE***_

_Ciel : Boucle-là, JIM !_

_Question : «_ **Sept Sensationnels. Vos réactions à 'Just Lose it' de Eminem** _» de LeliaTheGreat_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Pourquoi la musique est ainsi de nos jours ? Où est la complexité ? Le talent ? »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Non. »_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « 'Lose it' de Austra est mieux… »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Je ne suis pas trop rap… Dernièrement, j'écoute '999'. Je vous recommanderais 'Homicide' ou 'Emergency'. »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Cette chanson est géniale ! »_

_Réponse de Preston : « Je commence à remettre en question les goûts de Daniel en… tout en fait. »_

_Réponse de Travis : « J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre toutes les références... »_

_*Les sept ont ensuite eu un débat d'une heure sur la musique… Apparemment leur goûts sont juste différents..._


	197. La Mélancolie D'un Ornithorynque Solitaire

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

197\. La Mélancolie D'un Ornithorynque Solitaire

Le dos de Ciel lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Il n'avait absolument pas été à l'aise pour faire sa nuit sur une chaise, et tout cela à cause d'un malencontreux événement impliquant l'un de ses plus grands rivaux. Bien qu'il aurait très bien pu se rendre à la réception afin de demander à ce que l'hôtel répare son erreur, sa fierté ne le laisserait pas être battu par la Hellsing, et vice versa. Perdre contre le démon Phantomhive n'était simplement pas une option pour elle.

Le bleuté se réveilla, plissant le nez avec dégoût en sentant l'odeur qui polluait l'air dans la pièce. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, s'habituant à la lumière du jour, et s'assit correctement, se pinçant le nez à l'aide de son pouce et de son index pour essayer de bloquer la puanteur. Il gigota sur sa chaise, balayant la pièce du regard avant d'agripper sa « couverture » qui s'était d'une manière ou d'une autre matérialisée durant la nuit, un long manteau couleur olive qui était bien évidemment trop grand pour lui.

\- _Vous êtes en train de fumer ?!_ s'exclama-t-il, sachant très bien que peu importe où sa « colocataire » était, elle pourrait l'entendre.

Naturellement, Sir Hellsing était là, déjà habillée, prenant une bouffée de son cigare comme elle le faisait souvent.

\- Et alors ? demanda la femme à lunettes. Ce ne sont pas des chambres anti-fumeurs.

\- Ça m'est égal ! Vous allez infester toutes mes affaires ! aboya le Chien de Garde.

Il attrapa le col de la chemise de nuit dans laquelle il avait dormi et le renifla.

\- Mes vêtements sentent déjà le tabac…

Ciel sursauta quelque peu lorsque le manteau sur ses cuisses fut reprit par l'autre noble avant qu'elle le mette.

\- Votre majordome vous a déjà appelé, dit-elle. Il y a trente minutes.

\- Quoi ?! _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé ?!_ demanda le bleuté, sautant presque hors de la chaise et se dépêchant de rassembler ses affaires.

\- J'ai _essayé_. Vous ne bronchiez pas. Impressionnant, que quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin de sommeil puisse dormir aussi bien…

La chasseuse de vampire se retourna, et se mit à marcher vers la porte.

\- Je vous verrai à la fête, dans ce cas ?

\- Si vous m'y voyez, ce sera _trop tôt…_ grommela le bleuté, essayant de retrouver son cache-œil.

Finalement, il réussit tant bien que mal à se préparer, et rejoignit Sebastian à l'accueil. Le bleuté fut immédiatement agacé par le sourire sur le visage de l'homme. Il semblait ravi du malheur du garçon.

\- _Pas un mot_ , grogna presque Ciel, passant devant l'homme et en direction de la sortie.

Le majordome suivit sans dire un mot, se gardant d'exprimer son amusement.

Le temps qu'ils avaient avant la fête fut passé à visiter les lieux. Les deux démons passèrent quelques heures dans une galerie d'art locale, trouvant occasionnellement quelque chose qui piquait leur intérêt, en parlant avant de passer à autre chose. Le bleuté pouvait presque s'imaginer la menace blonde courir dans tous les sens et mettre sens dessus-dessous l'endroit. Il aurait bien envoyé quelques clichés au garçon, mais les photographies n'étaient pas autorisées dans le musée. Ce n'était pas plus mal, cependant, étant donné que la meilleure partie n'était pas en intérieur.

Ce fut simplement le paysage qui enivra le bleuté. Il y avait de nombreuses falaises qui surplombait la mer, l'eau d'un bleu verdâtre, tout en étant si clair que l'on pouvait voir le fond aux endroits les plus proches de la côte. Il y avait un nombre conséquent de collines vertes et de plaines qui semblaient si vides, et en même temps pleine de vie, que l'ensemble semblait quelque peu paradoxale. Parfois, on pouvait trouver ce qui semblait être les ruines de ce qui avait autrefois été un château, mais il s'agissait en réalité d'un moulin. Cornouailles était le sorte d'endroit qui semblait cacher une fée dans n'importe quel parterre de fleurs, ou un lutin sous un caillou. On disait même qu'il s'agirait de l'endroit d'où le légendaire Roi Arthur viendrait. Naturellement, ce furent les images que le bleuté envoya, les enregistrant dans son téléphone afin de les envoyer plus tard ce soir lorsque l'autre garçon serait réveillé.

Lorsque arriva l'heure de se rendre à la fête, le bleuté trouva un coin isolé et prit une apparence plus mâture tandis que Sebastian fit le guet. Le cercle avec le pentacle bleu qui était apparu les autres fois où il avait changé de forme aussi radicalement revint, et son aventure plus ou moins épuisante débuta.

C'était à peu près au même moment que les enfants du camp d'entraînement d'été de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. se réveillaient; mettant leur uniformes et se plaçant en ligne pour l'appel. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour eux, étant donné qu'aujourd'hui, ils allaient apprendre à tirer. La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà tenu une arme dans leur vie, étant donné le travail de leurs parents, mais ce ne serait pas pris en compte. Ici, ils devaient savoir comment correctement utiliser une arme à feu sans aucunes astuces que leurs pères ou mères leur avaient sans doute appris.

Alois, malheureusement, avait lui aussi une certaine expérience dans ce rayon là. Il avait appris à tirer avec nulle autre que Sebastian Michaelis après que le blond ait reçu une arme à feu de la part de Sir Hellsing pour Noël. Sebastian n'était pas du genre à prendre des raccourcis, le Trancy avait donc reçu un bon entraînement. Cependant, il s'amusait quand même sur le champ de tir avec les autres.

Il lui fallut quelques essais pour s'habituer à tirer avec un pistolet qui lui était étranger, puisqu'il était habitué au sien, le _Kaspar_ , mais lorsqu'il finit par s'y faire, il touchait presque parfaitement la cible. Il n'était pas aussi bon que l'un de ses compatriotes démons, évidemment, mais il s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que certains de ses camarades de camp. Ces derniers étaient capable de tirer, mais appuyer sur la gâchette face à une cible immobile et inanimée était facile. Leur précision était tout bonnement affreuse, ne touchant ni la tête ni le cœur à chaque tir. Ils s'en rapprochaient, mais « s'en rapprocher » ne suffit pas à tuer une goule.

Il y avait deux garçons en particulier, qui semblaient juste viser les alentours de la cible, plutôt que la cible elle-même, ne faisant que gaspiller des balles. Ils essayaient de tenir leurs pistolets d'une main, comme les personnages dans les jeux vidéos et les films d'action le feraient, échouant pitoyablement, étant donné que leurs bras humains ne pouvaient pas supporter le recul. Alois ne connaissait pas leurs noms, mais il supposa rapidement qu'il réaliseraient vite leur erreur lorsqu'ils se tireraient dessus accidentellement. C'était comme s'ils ne savaient rien sur la procédure à adopter, même après qu'on leur ait expliqué.

Audrey et Nigel s'en sortaient bien, prenant tous les deux calmement leur temps pour viser la cible afin de la toucher avec le moins de balles possible. La précision de Bones était quelque peu inexacte puisqu'il n'avait jamais tiré avec des armes. Effectivement, il avait tiré et tué la démone, _August_ , mais ç'avait été par pure _chance_. Il n'avait jamais tenu un pistolet de sa vie jusque là. Audrey faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son calme et s'énerver, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, mais entre les nombreuses fois où il ratait sa cible, et le vacarme de coups de feu bourdonnant dans ses oreilles à cause des autres autour de lui, il commençait à être agacé. Il portait même un casque de protection sur ses oreilles pour étouffer une partie du brouhaha.

Il regarda à sa gauche, observant Nigel tirer quelques instants, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait différemment. Il n'arrivait pas à le voir, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait. C'était l'affaire d'un détail d'une seconde qui était invisible à l'œil nu. Audrey regarda ensuite Alois à sa droite, qui semblait un peu trop prendre son pied. Mais d'un autre côté, il touchait les cibles sans réellement faire d'effort, étant un démon et ayant reçu un bon entraînement au préalable. Le garçon commençait à s'emporter et à tirer d'une main, étant donné qu' _il_ possédait la force physique nécessaire pour y arriver.

Puis, ils l'entendirent. Un cri de douleur accompagnant les bruits de coups de feu. Les adolescents arrêtèrent de tirer lorsqu'ils l'entendirent et cherchèrent du regard l'origine du cri, tous sauf Alois, qui avait une petite idée de ce qui s'était produit, et qui ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Il continua à tirer sur ses cibles tandis que les autres regardaient une fille au sol qui se tenait la jambe en hurlant d'agonie.

L'un de ces garçons imprudents lui avait accidentellement tiré dessus. Il avait essayé de faire tourner le pistolet dans sa main, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée dès le départ, sans avoir mis en place la sécurité. Il était simplement chanceux que la balle ne l'ait pas touché lui, ou qu'il n'y ait eu aucun mort. Ce ne fut que lorsque ledit garçon se mit à se confondre en milles et une excuses que le blond se permit de détourner les yeux de sa tâche afin de l'observer. Instantanément, Alois plissa le nez avec dégoût. Il était évident aux yeux du blond que le garçon n'était absolument pas sincère.

En ayant eu un simple aperçu de son comportement et de son attitude plus tôt, Alois avait compris que le garçon se fichait éperdument de l'état dans lequel la fille se trouvait. Il avait seulement commencé à s'excuser lorsque les adultes étaient arrivés pour l'aider. Il ne s'excusait pas par empathie; il s'excusait parce qu' _il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis_. Et on laissait un tel _sociopath_ e rester dans un endroit pareil.

La menace blonde baissa son arme un instant et se mit à y songer. N'était-il pas pareil, du moins à un moment dans sa vie ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-il supérieur à ce garçon maladroit de l'autre côté de la ligne ? Était-ce de l'hypocrisie, ou autre chose ? Qu'est-ce qui définissait un sociopathe, déjà ? Le blond se rappela clairement du bleuté lui parlant de cela lorsqu'ils avaient abordé le sujet de dangereux criminels.

\- _Un sociopathe diverge d'un_ _psychopathe, dans le sens où les sociopathes le_ _ **deviennent**_ _, et les psychopathes sont_ _ **nés**_ _ainsi,_ avait dit l'autre démon. _Les psychopathes sont simplement nés de cette manière, tandis que les sociopathes le sont devenus au travers de leur conditions de vie ou par une sorte de traumatisme. Nous en sommes d'assez bons exemples, Alois_.

\- _Je vois…_ avait répondu le blond. _Est-ce la seule différence ? Il doit y en avoir d'autres._

_\- En effet. L'une des différences les plus importantes entre les deux est que les sociopathes_ _**peuvent** _ _éprouver de l'empathie, tandis que les psychopathes en sont_ _**incapables** _ _. Les sociopathes peuvent ressentir de l'empathie et être compréhensif afin de sélectionner les personnes de leur choix. Les psychopathes ne peuvent comprendre personne. Ils tuent également de deux manières bien différentes. Le psychopathe planifiera son crime méthodiquement et jusqu'au dernier détail, alors que le sociopathe sera plutôt du genre à agir dans le feu de l'action._

_\- Je ne comprends pas…_

_\- Cela signifie qu'il nous arrive de craquer. Je me rappelle avoir même failli gifler Lizzy lorsqu'elle a accidentellement brisé la bague de ma famille._

_\- Oh. Ouais. Je me souviens avoir fait ça plusieurs fois…_ avait timidement dit le bloind. _Mais alors, sommes-nous « fous » ?_

_\- Légalement parlant, non. Si nous étions au tribunal, nous pourrions affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un « crime de passion », et être acquitté…_

_\- Non, non. Je veux dire, sommes-nous_ _**réellement** _ _« fous » ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. En fait, je me sens plutôt bien avec moi-même, ces derniers temps._

_\- Peut-être es-tu en train de te rétablir,_ avait dit le bleuté avec un léger sourire.

\- _Si c'est le cas, alors tu es à blâmer !_

Alois sourit quelque peu en repensant à ce souvenir. Le Phantomhive lui manquait. Bien qu'il ait l'occasion d'être avec Audrey, et même Nigel, son cyclope bleu lui manquait tout de même.

Le bleuté éprouvait la même chose alors qu'il se mêlait aux autres nobles à la réception. Il n'appréciait pas la plupart d'entre eux, ayant l'impression qu'ils étaient plutôt inutiles ou simplement ignorants. Effectivement, Sir Hellsing était présente, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler non plus, surtout parce qu'elle le taquinerait forcément par rapport à sa situation délicate pour la nuit. La soirée était en grande partie faite de faux sourire et de tentatives à moitié sincère de faire la conversation.

Cependant, il parla avec un certain intérêt à une personne en particulier; un certain monsieur _Rupert Midford_ , l'actuel chef de la famille Midford. Rupert était grand, plus grand de quelques centimètres que Ciel dans sa forme adulte, et il avait des cheveux blonds bouclés ainsi que des yeux vert émeraude. Le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'homme ressemblait à un certain Allemand recherchant à se venger qu'il connaissait, si ce n'est avec un air un peu plus masculin, mais il garda ces impressions là pour lui. Le chef des Midford portait un uniforme militaire élégant, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion spéciale, et il était plus habitué aux uniformes qu'aux costards, malgré le fait qu'il approche de la quarantaine. En tant que membre du Conseil des Douze, il était lui aussi au courant de l'histoire de Ciel, ainsi que du fait qu'il avait été engagé à une Midford fut un temps, et qu'il y avait un peu de sang Phantomhive dans la famille de chevaliers.

\- _Ciel !_ cria l'homme, faisant signe au bleuté et à contrecœur, le « grand » Phantomhive s'approcha en roulant légèrement de l'œil.

\- Bonsoir, Rupert, dit-il, saluant l'homme avec un degré de respect et de familiarité inhabituel. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ah, pas très bien. L'un de mes fils s'est mis en tête de vouloir aller au camp d'entraînement d'été de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., plutôt que d'aller dans une école militaire accréditée, répondit le Midford, croisant les bras.

\- Eh bien, une fois qu'un adolescent apprend que les zombies sont réels, il veut forcément les voir, dit Ciel. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir simplement dit « _non_ » ?

\- Il n'a pas arrêté d'insister. Je pense qu'ils devraient pouvoir vivre comme ils le souhaitent, mais en même temps…

\- _Je ne voudrais pas non plus que mon enfant travaille pour Hellsing, Rupert_.

\- Oh, alors tu _comprends_? demanda le blond-doré. Je n'ai rien de personnel contre Integra, ou la famille Hellsing, je pense simplement qu'il devrait avoir plus de fierté en tant que Midford !

\- Je comprends… s'estompa Ciel alors qu'il reçut un message de la part d'une certaine menace blonde.

Il sortit son téléphone et le regarda. Il s'agissait d'une image.

Une photographie pour être plus exacte, d'une cible au camp de tir. On avait tiré dessus d'une manière spécifique afin que l'impact des balles forment le mot « _MERDE_ » en Français. À côté se trouvait Amélie dans son uniforme les cheveux en queue de cheval, posant de manière absurde. Alois avait simplement ajouté le message « skillz ». Ciel ne put s'empêcher de sourire quelque peu.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda « l'autre » homme, se penchant légèrement afin de voir l'image.

\- Alois m'a envoyé une photographie de l'une de nos bonnes s'amusant, répondit le bleuté alors qu'il envoya l'un des clichés qu'il avait pris avant que le soleil se soit couché.

Ce n'était pas drôle, ou particulièrement enthousiasmant, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Le blond reçut la photographie, et la contempla un moment assis dans le dortoir. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la lumière du jour lui manquerait tant, maintenant qu'il devait être réveillé durant la nuit, et dormir la journée. Bien que l'on pourrait contester et dire que le blond n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, il s'attirerait des ennuis s'il errait après le couvre-feu, surtout parce qu'il était un démon.

L'image sur le petit écran suffit à emporter le blond dans une contemplation esthétique. L'endroit où Ciel se trouvait semblait presque irréel. C'était si surréaliste, et si beau, que le blond ne pouvait en détourner les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait y être ou s'il désirait simplement l'admirer.

Ciel, d'un autre côté, avait décidé que deux heures étaient assez pour se socialiser. Bien que deux heures pouvaient sembler faire pâle figure face aux quatre heures de route et la nuit passée coincé dans une chambre avec l'une de ses plus grandes rivales, il était lassé de tous ces gens. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de venir, et il était exténué. Dès qu'il fut dans le véhicule pour partir, il revint sans le vouloir à sa forme habituelle, ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser le majordome.

Garder une autre forme pendant une longue période de temps était épuisant. C'était facile, une fois appris, mais fatiguant, à moins que le démon choisisse cette forme comme celle « par défaut », et même ainsi, ce n'était pas recommandé. D'une certaine manière, après avoir découvert que les démons n'avaient pas d'identité propre, comme il en avait miraculeusement, si ce n'est étrangement, une, il ne voulait pas la perdre. S'il devait en venir à altérer sa forme « humaine » pendant longtemps, finirait-il par perdre le peu d'humanité à laquelle il s'accrochait ? Il pensait souvent à ce genre de possibilités, et il était toujours loin d'avoir la réponse, même après toutes ces années.

 _Et cela l'effrayait_. Ciel Phantomhive, l'humain, était un garçon fier, digne, et d'une présence qui commandait ceux autour de lui, il ne redoutait pas de mourir ou de cesser d'exister, pourtant Ciel Phantomhive, le démon, après avoir accompli son objectif initial, et avoir reçu une alternative, ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Pendant un temps, le Chien de Garde n'avait eu que lui, son orgueil, sa dignité, sa noblesse, et désormais en plus de tout cela, il possédait le seul pouvoir qui lui manquait : la force physique. Il pouvait se battre par lui-même à présent, mais contre un certain prix : _la perte_ de son identité.

Alors qu'il fixait l'intérieur de ses paupières sur le chemin du retour à l'hôtel, il songea à tout cela, se reposant sans dormir. Il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. Il n'était pas humain, après tout, même s'il se sentait et agissait comme tel. Devoir faire face à ce genre de choses l'embêtait. Sa rencontre avec l'actuel chef des Midford lui avait rappelé son manque d'humanité, et qu'une partie de sa vie avait disparue. Parler avec Sir Hellsing lui avait rappelé son manque d'humanité, et qu'il ne la récupérerait jamais. Il ne serait plus jamais humain, peu importe s'il avait l'impression d'en être un. Toutes ces pensées donnaient lieu à une étrange bataille au sein de son esprit, le poussant à se demander ce qu'être « humain » signifiait réellement ? S'il avait l'impression d'en être un, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? « Cogito, ergo sum »; « Je pense, donc je suis » ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Peut-être ne s'agissait-il absolument pas de quelque chose dont on pouvait avoir conscience ?

Était-ce psychique, psychologique, ou philosophique ? Était-ce physique, biologique, ou anatomique ? Qu'est-ce qui qualifiait un être humain, « d'être humain » ? Même les autres créatures telles que les dieux de la Mort, les vampires, et les loups-garous se comportaient comme des humains, avaient des sentiments et des identités comme les humains, pourtant ils n'étaient pas « humains ». Ciel rouvrit l'œil, cessant sa réflexion tandis que la voiture commença à ralentir.

Le majordome et lui arrivèrent à l'hôtel, et ils entrèrent. Ils se séparèrent et chacun se rendit dans sa chambre. Ciel était incroyablement soulagé d'avoir quitté la fête avant l'horrible Hellsing, ayant enfin la chambre rien que pour lui. Le bleuté s'empressa de prendre une douche et de se préparer à aller au lit, le volant avant que la chasseuse de vampire malvoyante puisse le faire.

Une bonne heure passa avant que la porte de la pièce s'ouvre et que quelqu'un entre. Ciel ne remarqua même pas. Il était lessivé. Ce ne fut que le matin qu'il s'en rendit compte, étant donné qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit avec lui.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang ?!_ demanda-t-il, sautant hors du lit tout en fusillant du regard la femme qui faisait face au mur de son côté.

\- Vous êtes trop bruyant, Phantomhive, répondit la Hellsing. Vous êtes anglais, comportez-vous _mieux_.

\- Vous pensez que _j'ai_ besoin de mieux me comporter ?! _Vous_ êtes celle qui s'immisce dans le lit des autres ! répliqua le bleuté, ne détournant pas un à seul moment les yeux de l'humaine alors qu'elle s'assit et mit son propre cache-œil.

\- Quoi ? Pensiez-vous que _j'allais_ dormir sur une _chaise ?_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème, au vue de votre forme actuelle. Je n'ai pas peur des _enfants_.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Avez-vous un quelconque _problème ?_

\- Comment _osez_ -vous me traiter comme un enfant ?! J'ai vécu presque _quatre fois_ plus longtemps que vous !

La femme ne fit pas attention au garçon et commença à se préparer pour la journée.

\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?!

\- J' _entends_ un _sale gosse_ qui n'arrête jamais de se _plaindre_ à propos de ses petites _insécurités_ , répondit Sir Hellsing. Pourquoi n'arrêteriez-vous pas de faire une fixette sur ce qu'il vous _manque_ , et ne vous concentreriez-vous pas plutôt sur votre _orgueil ?_ _Ou êtes-vous tout simplement trop embarrassé d'avoir partagé un lit avec une femme ?_

\- _Je… vous… exècre…_

 _-_ Alors j'ai _raison_? Je pensais que vous étiez un _homosexuel_?

\- _Taisez-vous !_

Ce fut cet échange qui rendit le bleuté incroyablement aigri pour le restant de la journée. C'en était au point où l'air autour de lui était lourd et irrespirable. Heureusement, pour Sebastian, les démons n'avaient pas besoin d'oxygène pour respirer, surtout alors qu'il fut coincé dans un espace clôt pendant quatre heures avec le garçon le temps de rentrer à Londres. Sebastian savait que peu importe ce que Sir Hellsing avait dit, cela avait fortement touché l'ego de Ciel.

Dès qu'il arriva chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et défit ses bagages, continuant encore à quelque peu fulminer. Son ego était ce qui lui permettait de garder son humanité, mais en même temps ce même ego lui causait tant de frustration chaque fois qu'il était remis en question, ou chamboulé, surtout par une personne avec un orgueil de la même envergure. Il se sentait alors impuissant, et il n'appréciait pas ce sentiment. Pas le moins du monde.

Alors qu'il défaisait ses valises il regarda son armoire, et aperçut un visage poilu familier; celui de _Steven l'Ornithorynque_. Il avait oublié qu'il était ici, là où Alois l'avait laissé. Les pensées du bleuté se concentrèrent sur la menace blonde un moment.

Il avait également été humain à un certain point, non ? Alors pensait-il parfois à son humanité, lui aussi ? S'il était toujours « humain », sous certains aspects ? Les démons n'avaient pas d'identité, ils ne fonctionnaient pas comme les humains, n'éprouvaient pas de sentiments comme les humains. Ils ne ressentaient pas d'affection. Ce n'était pas le cas, alors ce que le bleuté ressentait pour le blond n'était-il pas un signe de son humanité ? Toutes ces questions et pensées lui faisaient mal à la tête, et le rendaient très mal à l'aise.

Une idée lui vint. Le bleuté prit rapidement son téléphone hors de sa poche et choisit la caméra, visant l'étrange animal en peluche qui avait été négligemment abandonné dans sa chambre. Il écrivit ensuite un message, et l'envoya.

« _Tu manques à quelqu'un »_ avait-il écrit avec l'image de l'ornithorynque solitaire.

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que le blond lui réponde subitement, étant donné qu'il faisait jour, et que les opérations de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. se déroulaient la nuit. Il fut donc assez surpris lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Lisant le message qu'il avait reçu, il sourit.

« _Tu me manques aussi, Ciel._

 _\- AT_ »

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Pour Kris : Tu veux participer à Projet Haute Couture ? Parce que tu devrais totalement le faire.** _» de Emeraldpaw_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas friand de toutes ces pièces très artistiques que personne ne porte réellement. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça ferait avancer ma carrière. J'ai bien peur que les gens auxquels j'aimerais ressembler me voient comme un vendu. »_

_Question : «_ **Ciel, que ferais-tu si tu découvrais que Claude était encore en vie, et que Alois te trompait avec lui?** _» de LeilaTheGreat_

_Réponse de Ciel : * **spasme***_

_Question : «_ **Ciel, si Alois était en danger et la seule manière de le sauver était de passer une nuit avec le reste des Sept, tu le ferais?** _» de Guest_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Vous aie-je déjà dit à quel point je hais tout le monde ? »_

_Question : «_ **Sir Hellsing se dirige vers Ciel et lui dit une disquette très sale et suggestive (elle était saoul/droguée). Ciel, Alois, et sobre Hellsing, quelles sont vos réactions ?** _» de Emeraldpaw_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Qu'est-ce que- ?! Alors vous êtes toujours vierge parce que vous êtes une pédophile ?! J'appelle Scotland Yard ! »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Non ! Je suis le seul qui ais le droit de faire ce genre de choses à Ciel ! »_

_Réponse de Integra : « Je ne suis pas une pédophile, et je bois rarement. Et en ce qui te concerne, Alois, aie-je vraiment envie de savoir? »_


	198. Un Instant Réconfortant, Ou Un Truc Du Genre

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

198\. Un Instant Réconfortant, Ou Un Truc Du Genre

\- _J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un d'important va venir et inspecter le camp ce soir._

_\- Quoi ?! Qui ?!_

_\- J'ai ouï dire qu'il travaille pour le gouvernement._

_\- C'est probablement des conneries._

Des rumeurs circulaient dans le camp alors que les enfants discutaient tout en s'adonnant à leur activités quotidiennes constituées de pompes ainsi que d'autres exercices. Ce fut durant leur équivalent du « déjeuner » (vers minuit trente), qu'elles commencèrent réellement à être hors de contrôle. On disait que la personne était en fait Sir Hellsing elle-même, et qu'elle était là pour leur donner un quelconque test étrangement cruel.

\- _Tu penses que ce sera comment ?_

_\- Qui sait ? On ne sait même pas si c'est elle, ou si quelqu'un va vraiment venir._

\- Eh, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda un certain garçon roux à une certaine paire d'êtres surnaturels.

L'un était blond, les cheveux attachés en une petite queue de cheval et l'autre garçon avait d'étrange yeux multicolores. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un moment avant de parler.

\- Vas-y, dirent-ils, confus devant cette anomalie devant eux.

Le garçon qui s'était assis à leur table, la table où tous les gamins « surnaturels » s'asseyaient, la table où personne d'autre n'osait s'asseoir, était le fils du professeur d'histoire des deux garçons, monsieur Irons. Nigel, bien qu'il partageait les cheveux et les yeux rouges-orangés de son père, n'était absolument pas comme lui. Tandis que monsieur Irons avait une mine renfrognée, Nigel avait un visage rond et enfantin et il souriait beaucoup. Tandis que la présence de monsieur Irons était intimidante, celle de Nigel le rendait approchable. Tandis que monsieur Irons était un homme effrayant au tempérament bien trempé, Nigel était un garçon amical et joyeux. Les garçons n'arrivaient vraiment pas à croire que ces deux-là avaient un lien de sang.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de venir ici ? demanda Audrey, prenant un bout de son plat de cantine peu ragoûtant.

Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, mais il était tout de même partiellement humain, et avait donc besoin de nourriture.

\- Nous sommes de « _méchants monstres_ », tu sais.

\- Hm ? Vous n'en avez pas l'air, répondit l'humain, s'asseyant. D'ailleurs, les dieux de la Mort ne sont-ils pas censés être quand même des êtres « divins » ?

\- Ouais, mais ils _tuent_ quand même des gens…

\- Eh bien, tu ne vas pas me tuer, si ? Je pense qu'aucun de vous ne me tuerait. Enfin, Amélie essayerait et m' _effrayerait_ , pas vrai ? plaisanta le garçon, faisant une référence à la fois où la louve avait changé son apparence, se donnant une « tête de chien » tout en pourchassant d'autres recrues.

\- _Ils le méritaient_ , dit la fille, mettant de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

\- _Je m'excuse en avance…_ ajouta Charlotte.

\- Vous voyez ? Je ne suis pas inquiet, dit Nigel, s'attaquant à son propre repas. Je suis plus inquiet à propos du « _test_ » dont tout le monde parle. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais si oui, ça doit vraiment être _quelque chose…_

 _-_ C'est sans doute des _conneries_ , dit finalement la menace blonde. Ciel m'a dit qu'il y avait un test qui était censé être dur pour les nouvelles recrues, mais qu'il n'avait rien de dangereux.

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il parlait du test où on est censé tirer sur des _goules_?

\- Ouaip. Tu ne penses pas pouvoir y arriver ? demanda Alois avec un sourire narquois.

Il voulait vraiment que le garçon doute de lui un instant.

\- Bien sûr que _non !_ Un _Irons_ n'a peur de rien, dit l'humain d'un air déterminé.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le blond, quelque peu amusé par les paroles du garçon. Tant que tu n'oublies pas que jouer à ces jeux vidéos de zombies n'a rien à voir avec la réal-

Le blond s'arrêta de parler, et se mit à fixer quelque chose derrière le garçon, ne le regardant pas lui, mais la personne de l'autre côté du réfectoire qui se trouvait à l'entrée.

Il s'agissait d'un garçon ayant l'air d'avoir à peu près quinze ans, avec un cache-œil et une mine renfrognée constante, semblerait-il. Son œil était d'un bleu saphir somptueux, et ses cheveux d'une étrange teinte bleuâtre, tandis que son costard était noir. Avec lui, se trouvait un grand homme à l'air sournois ayant des yeux rouge grenat ainsi que des cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un costume d'une couleur semblable à celle du garçon, et il y avait également une femme à l'air plutôt sévère, à la peau mate et aux longs cheveux d'un blond pâle, portant un costume gris foncé avec une lavallière rouge. Elle portait elle aussi un cache-œil, mais il était sur l'œil faisant miroir à celui du garçon. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre femme, une autre blonde avec des yeux rouges, et un uniforme rouge foncé composé d'une jupe courte et de longs bas ayant en quelque sorte l'air déchirés. Son bras gauche était étrange, étant donné qu'il semblait n'être qu'une masse ombragée noire. C'était un groupe de personnes assez intéressants. Suivant les yeux du blond, Nigel regarda par-dessus son épaule et posa son regard sur eux à son tour.

\- Ouah… Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il, ignorant l'identité des individus qui se démarquaient des autres.

Il regarda de nouveau le blond lorsqu'il entendit la chaise de ce dernier se frotter contre le sol alors qu'il la poussa en arrière en se levant. Nigel fut encore plus dérouté lorsque le blond se rua vers le groupe; vers le bleuté, en particulier.

\- _CIEL~ !_ cria-t-il, alertant instantanément le garçon de sa présence avant de lui tomber dessus, faisant presque tomber le bleuté à la renverse en l'enlaçant.

Le Phantomhive mit par réflexe ses bras autour de la taille du blond alors qu'il tenta de garder son équilibre.

\- _Dois_ -tu m'attaquer ? demanda-t-il, ses joues légèrement roses à cause du geste d'affection que le blond avait initié en public, surtout devant Sir Hellsing.

La femme se contenta de ricaner, essayant de ne pas rire de l'embarras du bleuté, et surtout du fait que le garçon lui lançait à présent des « laser-glace ».

\- Oui. Oui, je le dois ! s'exclama Alois, refusant de lâcher le Phantomhive pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une _éternité_ ~ !

\- Ça ne fait que quelques semaines… insista le bleuté.

\- Ah, tu dis ça, et pourtant tu es là~ ! Est-ce que quelqu'un se sentait _seul~ ?_

Les deux femmes de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. avec eux ricanaient à présent, essayant de ne pas rire du rouge cramoisi envahissant le visage du bleuté.

\- Pas _moi_ en tout cas ! Je suis seulement venu pour _m'assurer que tu t'aie_ _s_ _pas attiré d'ennuis !_

_\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, chéri~ !_

_-_ Tais-toi !

Ciel faillit sursauter lorsqu'il entendit la Hellsing frapper dans ses mains gantées, suivit de sa voix.

\- J'ai n'ai vraiment pas envie de mettre fin à ces « _larmoyantes retrouvailles_ », mais nous avons des choses à faire, dit-elle, n'ayant absolument pas l'air perturbée. Au sujet du Test de Goules…

\- Je vois… Les règles sont-elles toujours les mêmes ? demanda le bleuté. Les participants _doivent_ faire un carton sous risque d'être pénalisé ?

\- Oui, et comme à l'accoutumé, les êtres surnaturels _n'ont pas l'autorisation d'utiliser un viseur_ , répondit la femme.

\- Pas de viseur ?! demanda la menace blonde. J'ai peut-être une bonne vision, mais pas à _ce point !_

\- Sers-toi de ton _sixième sens,_ dans ce cas, dit Sir Hellsing, allumant un cigare. On m'a dit que tu as déjà eu de l'entraînement, ce ne sera donc pas un problème pour toi.

\- Oui, mais et Audrey alors ? Les dieux de la Mort ne voient pas bien du tout.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Les dieux de la Mort ont une _myopie_ très avancée, expliqua le bleuté. Il aura probablement besoin d'un viseur à cette distance.

\- Et toi, _Jim ?_ demanda la femme à Alois, l'appelant par son vrai nom.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- _Je m'en sortirai. C'est n'est qu'un petit handicap_ , dit le garçon qui se plaignait plus tôt des conditions de l'examen.

C'était incroyable de voir quel pouvoir son nom avait sur lui, le prononcer suffisait à provoquer de telles étranges réponses de la part du garçon.

\- Quand est-ce que le test commence ?

\- Dès que les autres auront terminé de manger, répondit la Hellsing, souriant quelque peu au changement d'attitude du garçon.

\- Oh ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de leur faire voir _ça_ juste après avoir mangé ?

\- C'est toujours mieux que s'ils ne mangeaient _rien_.

Ciel observa le blond quelques instants, songeant. Il parlait avec Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, une femme qui l'avait intimidé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et était enthousiaste à l'idée de tuer des goules. Il commençait à ressembler à celui qu'il était autrefois, celui que le bleuté avait connu il y a plus de cent ans. L'œil visible du Phantomhive remarqua alors un bout de l'emblème que le blond avait dessiné sur le devant de son uniforme.

\- Est-ce que c'est l'armoirie de ma famille ? demanda-t-il, obtenant l'attention du blond.

Alois resta silencieux un moment, essayant de comprendre ce dont l'autre garçon parlait, mais alors il finit par réaliser.

\- Hein ? Oh, ouais, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne travaille pas pour la famille Hellsing, après tout.

\- Imbécile. N'es-tu pas au courant que tu n'es pas censé dégrader ton uniforme ?

\- Si ! Ils m'ont fait passer des sales quarts d'heure à cause de ça et ils m'ont dit de le changer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, alors ils ont fini par abandonner.

\- Est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! dit la menace blonde. Je savais que tu serais monté sur tes grands chevaux, si je n'avais pas fait quelque chose.

\- _Non…_

 _-_ Pourtant as-tu remarqué que tu ne m'as pas lâché depuis _tout à l'heure_?

Alois arbora un sourire narquois en apercevant le fort rougissement sur le visage du bleuté alors que le garçon se hâta d'essayer de les séparer en vain. Il fronça les sourcils alors que le blond se tint à lui de plus bel afin de ne pas être délogé, gloussant devant l'embarras du bleuté.

\- Ferme-là ! ordonna le Phantomhive. _Lâche-moi !_

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas pu te faire de câlins depuis des _semaines !_

\- Ça m'est égal ! _Nous sommes en public !_

\- Oh, alors batifoler devant ton ancienne rivale, c'est ça qui t'embarrasse ?

\- _Idiot !_

\- _Je t'aime aussi, muffin !_

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Pour les 7 : vous vous réveillez et réalisez que vous avez été transformés en chats ! À quoi ressemblez-vous, et quel est votre réaction ?** _» de Emeraldpaw_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Oh mon Dieu ! Vous tous ! Vite ! COUREZ ET CACHEZ-VOUS DE SEBASTIAN ! BON SANG, ALOIS ! ARRÊTE DE TE FROTTER À MOI ! »_

_Race de chat : Scottish Fold_

_Réponse de Alois : * **se frotte contre Ciel-chat et ronronne*** « Mais Ciel ! Tu es tellement mignon ! »_

_Race de chat : Chat tigré_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Je suis nu ! Que quelqu'un me donne des vêtements de chats ! DE PRÉFÉRENCE QUELQUE CHOSE QUI NE SOIT PAS RIDICULE ! »_

_Race de chat : Persan_

_Réponse d'Audrey : « Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal- Une minute, JE N'AI PAS DE POIL ?! C'est tellement bizarre… J'ai l'air d'un alien… Brrr ! Il fait tellement froid ! Quelqu'un pourrait allumer le chauffage ? Où est-ce que je pourrais avoir une couverture ? Kristopherson ! Pourquoi est-ce que TU te plains ?! Au moins tu es doux ! »_

_Race de chat : Sphinx_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Bwa-ha-ha ! Tout le monde a l'air si bizarre ! Les oreilles de Ciel sont pliées, la tête de Kris est plate, et Bones n'a pas de fourrure ! Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous regardez ! COMMENT CA J'AI PAS DE QUEUE ?! »_

_Race de chat : Manx_

_Réponse de Preston : « Je suis surpris que Ciel ne soit pas un munchkin… Attendez, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? Ciel ? Ciel ?! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉÉÉ ! RENTRE TES GRIFFES ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! »_

_Race de chat : British Shorthair_

_Réponse de Travis : « Ça va être une étrange journée... »_

_Race de chat : Maine Coon_


	199. Être Humain

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

199\. Être Humain.

Ciel était assis et fronçait les sourcils tout en regardant de haut la zone délimitée par des barrières qui se trouvait en bas, ainsi que les recrues en face de lui qui regardaient également la zone depuis leurs petites tours, presque identiques à la sienne. Il ne faisait pas la tête à cause du test plus ou moins éthiquement discutable qui allait se dérouler, mais à cause de la femme assise à côté de lui, fumant un cigare avec un petit sourire suffisant. Il savait qu'elle ne souriait pas par rapport au test, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas d'une nature aussi sadique. Non, il savait que Sir Hellsing souriait narquoisement à cause de son comportement plus tôt avec la menace blonde, alias « _Alois Trancy_ », ou « _Jim Macken_ ».

\- Vous n'allez jamais me lâcher avec cela, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, son sourcil tiquant avec agacement.

\- C'est beaucoup trop drôle pour que je m'en _prive_ , répondit Sir Hellsing, faisant légèrement glousser sa propre domestique blonde vampire assise à sa gauche.

Le bleuté pouffa quant à la réponse de la femme, fusillant du regard le majordome à sa droite qui venait de ricaner. Il posa son regard sur la tour juste en face de la leur, à environ deux étages au-dessus du sol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans la tête des examinateurs, alors qu'il observait les enfants recharger avec prudence leurs fusils, puis viser l'énorme conteneur au centre de la petite zone clôturée du camp, situé juste au centre. Même Sir Hellsing semblait quelque peu irritée.

Il s'agissait d'enfants, pourtant on leur donnait un tel fardeau, devoir toucher une goule à la tête. La plupart des humains étaient incapables de tuer un être vivant, encore moins quelque chose ayant une forme humaine. Même les soldats les plus endurcis avaient du mal à ôter la vie. C'est ainsi que fonctionnait la société. Tuer n'était pas une solution, quoi qu'il arrive. Une moralité très _humaine_.

Une fois que tous les enfants furent prêts, ils attendirent, les yeux braqués sur le conteneur, appréhendant nerveusement son ouverture. De la sueur commençait à perler sur leurs fronts et certains d'entre eux tremblaient, se demandant à quoi ressemblait réellement une goule. Seuls trois des participants au test n'étaient pas effrayés, étant donné qu'ils en avaient déjà vus. Charlotte, Amélie, et Alois. Audrey n'en avait pas vu, et avec le peu d'expérience qu'il avait par rapport au surnaturel, ainsi qu'avec les armes à feu, il était nerveux comme tous les autres. Tous semblaient retenir leurs souffles alors que l'un des examinateurs présent dans chacune des tours commença le compte à rebours.

\- Prêt ? demanda-t-il, les enfants se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. _Partez !_

Un petit explosif connecté aux portes du conteneur se déclencha, cassant le verrous pour que personne n'ait à être en bas afin de relâcher les monstres. Ce ne fut que lorsque la détonation prit fin, et que les enfants purent entendre les grognements et les gargouillements des cadavres ambulants, qu'ils connurent la véritable peur. Cette peur monta d'un cran lorsque la fumée s'évanouit, et qu'elles furent visibles.

Pas un seul tir ne retentit, quoique leurs cibles étaient juste devant eux. Certains enfants fermèrent les yeux pour échapper à cette vision, d'autres lâchèrent leurs armes et se cachèrent au fond de la tour, et d'autres encore furent incapable de se mouvoir immobilisés par la peur. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se résoudre à tirer.

De véritables goules en chair et en os; des cadavres ambulants qui se nourrissaient de chair humaine. C'était _réel_. Ce n'était pas comme en jouant aux jeux vidéos. Aucun jeu vidéo ou film d'horreur au monde n'auraient pu les préparer à cela. Aucune histoire racontée par un membre de leur famille en ayant vu, peu importe à quel point leur description de l'apparence macabre de ces créatures était détaillée, n'auraient pu les préparer à affronter cette réalité. Ces horreurs putréfiées et abominablement laides avaient un jour été humaines, et on s'attendait à ce qu'ils tirent. S'ils ne tiraient pas, ils devraient faire des pompes, ou frotter les toilettes avec une brosse à dents, et certains enfants préféreraient largement cette option. Tout mais pas ça.

PAN !

Soudain, un tir retentit, et une goule s'écroula, sa matière grise en décomposition giclant là où elle se trouvait. Les autres cherchèrent du regard la source du tir, grimaçant en entendant le vacarme d'un nouveau tir. C'était le démon blond. Évidemment. Seul un démon pouvait être aussi vicieux.

Mais alors, un autre tir retentit, et un autre, et encore un autre, tous de différents endroits. Les autres êtres surnaturels s'étaient joints à la mêlée, remplissant leur mission. Ils s'étaient vite remis du choc initial qu'avait engendré la vue de ces créatures, et avaient commencé à les liquider. Même Audrey, pour qui tout cela n'était pas du tout familier, les avait rejoints.

Il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de tuer ces choses. C'était amusant dans un jeu, mais dans la réalité, c'était difficile, émotionnellement parlant. Il était dur d'oublier le fait qu'il s'agissait d'anciens humains, mais il se souvint de la philosophie de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. qui avait été ancrée dans leurs têtes avant le test.

\- Ces gens ne _voulaient_ pas finir comme ça. Les tuer est le _seul moyen_ de les laisser _reposer_. Les tuer est un acte de _compassion_ , dit-il à voix haute, rafraîchissant la mémoire de ceux autour de lui.

Cela sembla les aider, étant donné qu'ils se joignirent également à la mêlée. Lentement, les goules commencèrent à tomber, bien que ce soit surtout leurs membres, étant donné qu'elles étaient touchées par la précision inexacte des enfants. Même _Nigel Irons_ , qui s'en sortait bien à l'entraînement, était en difficulté à présent, ses nerfs prenant le dessus. L'entraînement était une chose, la réalité en était une autre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

\- _Elles… se rapprochent…_ murmura-t-il faiblement.

Les goules commençaient à s'attrouper vers les tours, là où se trouvaient les humains. C'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire pour elles, et Nigel le savait. Il savait aussi qu'ils étaient bien au-dessus des créatures, avec une clôture pour les empêcher de s'approcher des tours, mais ça le terrifia tout de même.

Nigel se leva afin de mieux viser les goules qui approchaient, tirant plusieurs balles depuis son nouvel et curieux angle, abattant un certain nombre d'entre elles. Inconsciemment, il se pencha en avant pour viser avec encore plus de précision, mais alors l'imprudent garçon perdit l'équilibre, et tomba. Dieu soit loué, le sol était plutôt mou, amortissant pas mal la chute, mais en essayant de se relever, une horrible douleur perçante le lança dans la jambe. Il la regarda, et vit sa cheville tordue d'une manière qui n'était définitivement pas normale.

Cette nouvelle constatation le terrifia, mais alors, il entendit les grognements qui avaient glacés son sang tout à l'heure devenir étrangement plus fort. Ce fut à cet instant que sa terreur atteint un niveau critique qu'aucun enfant ne devrait connaître. Lentement, il leva les yeux, et réalisa où il se trouvait. _Il était dans la zone_.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Il ne pouvait pas escalader le grillage pour accéder à la liberté. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Les goules l'aperçurent, le bruit de sa chute les alertant de sa présence, et elles se traînèrent vers lui. Tous les agents de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. prirent un pistolet et se mirent à tirer, empêchant les créatures de s'approcher davantage du garçon. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'attendre les ordres de Sir Hellsing pour agir. La femme se leva, horrifiée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle passa même sa main dans son manteau, agrippant fermement le manche de son pistolet personnel avant d'ouvrir le feu à son tour.

\- Que quelqu'un sorte ce garçon de là ! ordonna-t-elle.

Le Phantomhive se leva, se préparant à descendre et à porter secours au garçon humain, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver à temps. Les goules étaient trop proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Elles étaient presque pile sur le garçon, les bras tendus, prêtes à l'attraper et à le déchirer en morceaux.

C'en était fini pour Nigel Irons. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à cela. Personne ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent alors qu'il se contenta d'attendre, gémissant, prêt à accepter son destin.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'Irons sentit un liquide froid et malodorant gicler sur son visage, ainsi que la surprise simultanée des personnes au-dessus de lui. Les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent un moment, bien que les grognements des créatures continuèrent. Le temps passa, et il ne sentit rien d'autre, il se força alors à ouvrir un œil, et vit devant lui un garçon blond dont les cheveux étaient coiffés en une assez petite queue de cheval, du sang sur ses poings serrés, dos à l'humain. Une goule morte se trouvait à ses pieds, son crâne brisé. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, cependant, était que les yeux du blond luisaient en rouge, ses pupilles fendues.

Alois regarda en direction de la tour où était le bleuté, comme s'il demandait au garçon la permission pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Lorsque sa requête silencieuse fut acceptée avec un acquiescement, il sourit, levant le fusil qui était toujours dans sa main libre. Il agrippa le canon, tenant l'arme comme une batte de cricket, et il frappa, fracassant le crâne d'une autre goule avec la crosse de l'arme. Ce n'était pas une arme de corps-à-corps, alors il improvisa.

Il répéta cette action encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'arme tombe en morceaux, le bois de la crosse volant en éclats, seuls ses poings restant. Il continua à frapper, mais les créatures se rapprochaient encore, alors il fit la seule chose logique à laquelle il pouvait penser, et s'embrasa. La substance noire enflamma plusieurs goules l'entourant, les brûlant. Nigel avait du mal à rester aussi près de la chaleur, refermant les yeux et protégeant son visage avec ses bras. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, lorsque la chaleur disparut, le garçon avec qui il avait partagé un dortoir pendant environ trois semaines avait lui aussi disparu. À sa place, se trouvait un démon.

Un démon avec des cornes sortant des deux côtés de sa tête, se pliant en avant comme celles d'un taureau, et une queue blonde, comme celle d'un singe. Il avait des oreilles pointues, des yeux rouges et des canines aiguës clairement visible avec son sourire. Les ongles noirs du blond avaient poussées pour devenir des serres, et son uniforme s'était changé en une étrange tenue noire. Le haut du démon s'arrêtait au niveau de sa cage thoracique, révélant son abdomen, sans manches pour laisser à nu ses épaules. Il y avait une plaque de métal attachant le devant où le mot « _JUDAS »_ était inscrit. Il portait de longues mitaines qui montaient un peu plus haut que ses coudes, ainsi que de hautes bottes noires et un mini-short, ne laissant paraître qu'un bout de peau là où les deux accessoires ne se rejoignaient pas.

C'était donc cela, un démon ? Ce garçon, qui avait été si gentil auparavant, et qui avait sauté à la rescousse de l'Irons, dégageant à présent une aura corrompue et malveillante qui n'allait en rien avec son sourire ? Alois tendit les bras, comme s'il allait enlacer les créatures devant lui, avant de rapidement les élancer en avant, amenant en même temps des plantes grimpantes qui surgirent du sol derrière lui de chaque côté du garçon humain qui s'appuyait contre le grillage. Les plantes servirent de barrière entre eux et les autres monstres pendant un moment avant que le blond ouvre ses bras une nouvelle fois. Elles se mouvaient comme si elles étaient ses bras, envoyant valser les goules qui menaçaient d'encercler les garçons.

Le blond plia légèrement les poignets, guidant les plantes à s'enrouler autour de l'humain qui était coincé en bas avec lui, avant d'étirer les bras en l'air, propulsant Nigel au-dessus de la clôture et dans la tour d'où il venait. Il fallut un moment aux examinateurs pour sortir de leur stupeur, mais une fois cela fait, ils vinrent immédiatement en aide au cadet blessé. Alois, cependant, laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps, transpirant quelque peu et fronçant les sourcils. Ce serait sa limite avec les plantes rampantes. S'il continuait à les utiliser, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

À son mécontentement, les goules qu'il avait fait reculer avaient commencées à se relever, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de percer leur têtes ou leur cœurs. Il n'avait simplement pas l'énergie ou le temps de le faire. Les coups de feu s'étaient arrêtés, le laissant seul pour se défendre.

\- _Comme c'est malpoli…_ murmura-t-il. _On sauve la vie de quelqu'un, et personne ne lève le petit doigt pour aider ?_

Cependant, il sourit lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers les goules qui se rapprochaient.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire que je peux _me lâcher_.

Alois chargea la horde devant lui en rugissant. C'était sa manière de relâcher la pression et la frustration de ces trois dernières semaines. Pour tous les exercices, tous les ordres hurlés par des hommes adultes incroyablement intimidants, et pour toute la discrimination qu'il avait subie parce qu'il était un démon. Pour la nourriture de basse qualité au réfectoire, qui l'avait fait passer à un régime sans nourriture humaine, et pour toutes les folies qui allaient avec la conformité que l'on imposait aux enfants en leur niant opinions et individualité par tous les moyens. Pour avoir été arraché à son foyer, au bonheur, et amené dans cet endroit qui le rendait claustrophobe et lui donnait l'impression d'être piégé. C'était en soit une punition. À chaque coup de poing, de pied, il se défoulait, faisant passer toute sa frustration sur quelque chose qui ne lui vaudrait pas d'ennuis.

Soupirant, le bleuté se rassit sur son siège tout en observant. Il aurait bien arrêté le blond, mais Ciel savait pertinemment que le garçon en avait en quelque sorte besoin. Sir Hellsing, cependant, était horrifiée alors qu'elle regardait le garçon exterminer violemment la masse mort-vivante.

\- _Quoi…_? fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, ignorant elle-même ce qu'elle demandait.

Ce garçon qui avait été si affectueux et avait semblé si faible auparavant était actuellement en train de décimer à lui tout seul de dangereux monstres mangeurs de chair.

\- Laissez-le, dit le Phantomhive, la sortant de son hébétement et attirant son attention. Il va bien. Si les choses vont trop loin, je l'arrêterai.

\- « _Trop loin_ » ?! demanda la femme. Qu'est-ce qui se qualifie de « _trop loin_ », selon vous ?!

\- _Lorsqu'il commence à perdre de vue qui il est, il va trop loin_ , répondit l'autre noble.

\- _Pouvez-_ vous l'arrêtez, au point où nous en sommes ?

\- Probablement. Il fait seulement une _crise_ , pour l'instant. Il vaut sans doute mieux le laisser se fatiguer.

\- Vous appelez cela une « _crise_ » ?!

\- _Oui_ , dit le garçon, marquant une pause afin de croiser le regard de Sir Hellsing. C'est ainsi qu'est Alois. Il nourrit beaucoup de souffrance, et de haine, contre lui-même, principalement. Cela vient de son passé. Même si l'on est l'une des personnes les _plus_ fortes, si l'on donne pas lieu à nos émotions _cachées_ de temps à autres, on _explose_.

Sir Hellsing marqua une pause pendant un bon moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi les cacher, dans ce cas ?

\- Vous savez très bien que c'est _impossible_. Tout le monde cache ses émotions parfois, que l'on soit humain, ou _non_.

\- Mais pourquoi comme _cela ?_ demanda la femme.

Elle regarda de nouveau le terrain alors que les autres évacuaient, ne laissant que les soldats de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. derrière.

\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, sûrement…

\- S'il y en avait un, il ne se défoulerait pas ainsi, si ?

\- Ce garçon est _malade…_

 _-_ Oui, mais il est tout aussi _malade_ que _moi_ , dit le bleuté avec un léger sourire narquois, piquant l'attention de la femme.

Il était si facile pour elle d'oublier que ce petit garçon l'était parfois, mais c'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle s'en rappelait. Le bleuté devant elle était un _monstre à l'air humain_.

Mais alors, quelque chose d'autre vint à l'esprit de la Hellsing. C'était cela. C'était la raison pour laquelle le bleuté avait laissé une telle personne être aussi proche de lui, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient fondamentalement aussi différents. C'était parce que, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient pareils, ils partageaient cette « _maladie_ ».

\- Êtes-vous certain de pouvoir l'arrêter ? demanda-t-elle, regardant à nouveau le blond s'adonner à un massacre sanglant. Actuellement, il ne _ressemble_ même pas à un humain…

\- Certes… dit le Phantomhive, se levant et regardant la scène en bas. Mais même les humains, intrinsèquement, sont des _animaux_. Qu'est-ce qui rend les _humains_ si spéciaux ?

Il sourit narquoisement alors qu'il attendit une réponse de la part de la femme, pensant lui avoir posé une colle avec la même question qui l'avait lui-même empêcher de dormir la nuit.

\- _Notre volonté et notre ténacité_ , dit-elle finalement, surprenant sincèrement le démon.

Ciel se contenta de lever les sourcils.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- _Effectivement_ les humains ne tuent pas par _plaisir_ , ou par _satisfaction_. C'est ce que font les _monstres_. Un humain combattra un monstre, en sachant qu'il y a une forte probabilité qu'il mourra, ou même en ayant la _certitude_ de mourir, parce que c'est son _devoir_. Un humain n'abandonnera jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Est-ce là votre manière de justifier le fait que vous tuez pour Sa Majesté ?

\- Non, dit la femme, Je suis directement responsable de mes propres actes. Je me débarrasse des forces du mal justement parce qu'il s'agit de mon _devoir en tant qu'humaine_ , et non parce qu'on me l'ordonne.

Elle regarda avec véhémence le garçon, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à le faire frissonner.

\- Je ne suis pas un _chien_ comme _vous_.

Ciel ne put que prendre un moment pour tout assimiler, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Une fois l'information passée, il laissa un ricanement s'échapper de sa gorge avant de s'esclaffer. Cela, évidemment, rendit l'autre noble furieuse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, exactement ?! demanda-t-elle. Répondez !

Le bleuté fit de son mieux pour mettre fin à son rire, réussissant à l'étouffer et à le contenir.

\- Alors c'est cela un « _humain »_? demanda-t-il, souriant. _Ils refusent d'abandonner même face à la mort et la défaite ?_

 _-_ Et ? _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

\- Alors _Alois est humain !_ dit le garçon, ricanant de nouveau.

Les yeux de tous ceux présents dans la tour s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette affirmation, ceux de Sebastian inclus avant qu'il se mette à sourire à sa manière. Quelle chose intéressante à dire.

\- _Quoi… ?_ demanda la femme, quelque peu abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Cette… chose ?

\- Il n'est pas une « _chose_ ». Selon _votre_ philosophie, il est « _humain_ », répéta le bleuté. Alois est « _humain_ », justement parce qu'il _refuse_ de _mourir;_ de simplement dire _adieu à la vie_. Il est « _humain_ », parce qu'il a échappé à l'Enfer, et qu'il a l'audace de rechercher le _bonheur_ dans une vie qui _l'a_ laissé tomber.

Sir Hellsing resta sans voix face à cette accusation.

\- Oui, mais en même temps, il semble passer _un bon moment en massacrant des goules_ actuellement, cela ne fait-il pas de lui un « _monstre_ » ? demanda-t-elle finalement, souriant quelque peu narquoisement elle aussi.

\- Il ne fait que _suivre des ordres_ , et _prendre sa revanche sur ce qui a menacé son camarade_. Relâcher la pression n'est qu'un _plus_.

Ciel arrêta de parler un instant afin de jeter un œil à la bataille à sens unique en bas, observant le démon blond commencer à perdre du poil de la bête.

Alois était recouvert de sang de la tête au pieds, et il commençait à être fatigué à force de se déchaîner. Peu importe combien il en tuait, il semblait toujours y en avoir davantage. Il commençait à se demander s'il pouvait réellement y arriver seul. Il s'épuisait, comme le bleuté l'avait prédit. Bien qu'il souhaitait en finir par lui-même, il commençait à penser que ce serait impossible. Néanmoins, il continua à lutter, mais ses coups de poings semblaient avoir perdu de leur impact, rendant le combat plus dur.

Il se retourna en entendant le bruit de quelque chose touchant le sol quelque part au fond de l'arène, voyant des flammes noires détourner l'attention des goules dans cette direction. Lorsque les flammes disparurent, là, se trouvait un autre démon. Un démon aux cheveux d'un étrange noir bleuâtre, avec des cornes noires sortant de sa tête, s'enroulant en arrière. Ce démon montrait beaucoup moins de peau que le blond, habillé d'un ensemble à l'air plus militaire d'une teinte similaire. Tandis qu'il était content de voir le bleuté, et de recevoir de l'aide, le blond était également quelque peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir gérer la situation tout seul.

Ciel attendit simplement que les goules se rapprochent. Il attendit qu'elles marchent sur son ombre, qui était dupliquée des quatre côtés par les angles des fortes lumières qui illuminaient le camp la nuit, il avait donc l'avantage. Dès que les morts-vivants furent assez proches, le bleuté sourit narquoisement. Il avait appris une nouvelle magie, et il était ravi d'avoir l'occasion de s'en servir.

Les ombres empalèrent les goules, jaillissant du sol dans toutes les directions, perçant les corps à divers endroits, les « tuant ». Il attrapa son pistolet à sa ceinture, visant tout en répétant les attaques avec son ombre. Alois était abasourdi en assistant à cette démonstration de pouvoir.

Même maintenant, après tout l'entraînement qu'il avait enduré, après être devenu tellement plus fort, il n'était toujours pas de taille face au bleuté. Il le savait. Il le savait très bien. Pourtant, même ainsi, il se releva et reprit le combat, refusant d'être de côté. Il agit ainsi, parce qu'à un certain point, quelque part sous son apparence démoniaque, et sous son esprit tordu, il était encore très _« humain_ ».

Sir Hellsing se contenta d'observer depuis en haut alors que le duo de démons combattait ensemble, chacun tentant de surpasser l'autre à sa manière. Elle observa tout en repensant à ce que le bleuté avait dit sur le fait d'être _« humain »._ Plus elle regardait, plus elle commençait à se demander s'il avait oui ou non _raison_ , bien qu'elle détestait l'admettre. Étaient-ils des humains ressemblant à des monstres, ou des monstres ressemblant à des humains ?

Finalement, la dernière goule tomba des mains des deux démons. Alois tomba à genoux, s'asseyant dans une position inconfortable sur ses jambes tout en essayant de reprendre son énergie. Il était fatigué, couvert de crasse, et sa réputation auprès des enfants était ruinée, ces derniers étant probablement terrifiés par lui désormais si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Le pire dans tout cela restait que Ciel semblait être encore plus loin qu'auparavant, avec cette nouvelle capacité. Il resta assis là, se sentant simplement sans espoir tandis que l'autre garçon s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le garçon, le blond répondant d'abord par un soupir.

\- _Je suppose…_ dit Alois, se grattant la tête. Mon _ego_ en a un peu pris un coup, par contre.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Ciel, inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un nouveau pouvoir ? se lamenta quelque peu le blond. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça de te suivre...

\- Tu _continues_ avec ça ? Tu es très bien comme tu es. Accepte-le.

\- C'est facile à dire pour _toi…_

\- Je l'ai seulement appris pour être à _ton_ niveau, imbécile.

Alois faillit sursauter en entendant cela, levant les yeux pour regarder le visage de l'autre garçon afin de savoir s'il était sérieux ou non. Ciel fronça les sourcils et reprit.

\- Tu as appris cette habilité avec les plantes en un rien de temps, alors bien sûr que je voulais développer ma propre capacité… dit-il, rougissant légèrement.

Le blond continua à le fixer, stupéfait.

\- _Tu…_ voulais être à… _mon_ niveau ?

\- _Oui_. Maintenant arrête de te _plaindre_ en te disant faible, le gronda Ciel, donnant une légère chiquenaude sur le front du garçon. Ouvre les yeux et voit à quel point tu es _fort_ , enfin. _C'est agaçant_.

\- J-Je n'y peux rien ! Tu es _Ciel Phantomhive_ , et je suis juste…

Le blond hésita avant de dire la suite, comme si cela allait ramener les goules autour d'eux à leur non-vie.

\- Je suis juste… _Jim Macken…_

Le bleuté donna un petit coup sur la tête du blond pour oser dire cela, surprenant Alois.

\- Idiot. C'était à cause de _cela ?_ C'est si _stupide_ , dit le Phantomhive, fronçant les sourcils. Je me fiche que tu sois _Alois Trancy, ou Jim Macken_. Je me fiche également de ton passé. Je t'aime, non ? Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu es très bien ainsi ?!

Il regarda le blond, qui se contenta de lui rendre son regard d'un air choqué.

\- Nous nous revoyons pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et ça finit encore _ainsi…_ bon sang…

Le bleuté s'arrêta immédiatement de parler en voyant des larmes couler le long des joues du blond. Alois pleurait, ses lèvres tremblant et ses yeux rouges et larmoyants. Le blond regarda le sol lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

\- … J'ai juste… _peur…_ dit-il tout bas, sa voix craquant.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir parler plus fort.

\- … J'ai peur… J'ai peur que tu… me laisses… Je dois être aussi bon que toi… pour que je puisse rester à tes côtés… Et si tu changeais d'avis ? Et si tu te lassais de moi ? J'ai peur… _Je ne veux pas être seul_ -

Il fut interrompu alors qu'on le prit et qu'il fut poussé dans les bras du bleuté.

\- _Arrête_ , ordonna l'autre garçon.

\- Ciel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! demanda le blond, essayant de se dégager. Je suis recouvert de sang, c'est dégueu ! Tu vas te salir…

\- _Ça m'est égal_.

\- Mais Sir Hellsing va voir-

Il fut de nouveau interrompu par les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

\- _Tu es plus important. Je ne te laisserai pas être comme ça_ , dit le bleuté lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à nouveau, continuant à tenir le blond d'une poigne de fer.

\- Mais-

\- Je ne te laisserai pas non plus _débattre_ sur ça.

Le blond se contenta de bouder.

\- Alors que me _laisseras_ -tu faire ?

\- _Je te laisserai rester à mes côtés, là où je veux que tu sois_ , dit le bleuté, arborant l'une des expressions les plus douces qu'il ait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Je ne _plaisante_ pas sur ce genre de choses. Tu le sais.

\- Mais tu ne seras pas énervé quand Hellsing te taquinera à propos de ça, plus tard ? demanda Alois.

\- Probablement, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Continue à sourire comme tu le fais toujours, et tout ira bien. Arrête d'avoir _peur_.

\- … Comment arrives-tu toujours à trouver les mots exacts ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai plutôt l'impression de _dire n'importe quoi_...


	200. Les Ennuis d'Un Cadet

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

200\. Les Ennuis d'Un Cadet.

\- Ce sale petit merdeux ! cria un certain cadet blond en ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. Comment ose-t-il dire toutes ces choses et se faire la malle ?!

\- Tu continues avec ça ? demanda Bones, faisant les lacets de ses bottes. Ça fait presque une semaine, Alois…

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je vais lui montrer la prochaine fois que je le verrai ! Ce stupide nain!

\- Eh, de ce que j'ai pu voir, je fais à peu près la même taille que Sir Phantomhive, fit remarquer Nigel, prenant ses béquilles.

Sa cheville était cassée, par conséquent il avait dû abandonner le lit du haut et dormir dans celui du bas afin de pouvoir se mettre dans le lit et en sortir tout seul.

\- « Sir » ? répéta Alois d'un ton interrogatif. Depuis quand est-il un « Sir » ?

\- Mon père a dit qu'il avait été adoubé après la guerre… Tu ne savais pas ?

La menace blonde fronça les sourcils et se mit à faire la moue.

\- Comment ose-t-il ne pas me dire ce genre de choses ?! Je vais le tuer pour lui apprendre à être insolent lorsque je rentrerai ! cria-t-il un peu trop fort.

Les autres garçons qui devaient déjà se dépêcher de se préparer avaient définitivement hâte de fuir maintenant.

\- C'est un peu vicieux, mec… dit Audrey, essayant de comprendre comment mettre son béret.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des garçons au Camp de Jeunesse de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., et en ce jour, ils participeraient à une cérémonie pour commémorer l'occasion, une sorte de « remise de diplôme ». Pour l'événement, leur uniforme habituel était remplacé par quelque chose de plus cérémonieux. Ils ne portaient plus leur minable t-shirt blanc qui avaient pris une laide teinte de marron clair, une teinte venant d'un mélange de sueur, de terre ainsi que de poussière. À présent ils portaient un uniforme gris foncé ressemblant à un costard, orné de rouge foncé, avec un collier ras-de-cou ainsi qu'une bande de cuir passant par-dessus leur épaule reliée à une ceinture assortie. Entouré autour de cette même épaule se trouvait un tissu de corde coloré, indiquant leurs « rangs », ou à proprement parlé, leurs « espèces ». Le blanc était pour les humains, le rouge pour les vampires, le bleu pour les loups-garous, l'argent pour les dieux de la Mort, et enfin, le noir pour les démons. On ajoutait des cordes lorsqu'ils passaient de « cadet » à « soldat » plus tard en recevant un réel entraînement standardisé. Sur leurs têtes se trouvaient des bérets d'un profond rouge cramoisie, l'emblème de la famille Hellsing imprimé dessus, ce même emblème qui décorait le revers de leurs gants blancs. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud à l'extérieur pour porter une telle tenue, mais heureusement, ils étaient encore dans leur « rythme nocturne », ils ne mouraient donc pas de chaud.

Le trio de garçons rejoignit ses amies, Charlotte et Amélie dehors près de la scène avant de prendre leurs places. Amélie se plaignit du fait que les costumes qu'ils portaient restreignaient trop leurs mouvements, étant donné qu'elle préférait les vêtements amples. Le costume pour femme n'était pas si différent, la seule différence étant que le manteau avait une coupe femme, et que leurs cheveux devaient être coiffés en chignon, encore une chose que la louve détestait.

\- C'est stupide, dit-elle, tirant la langue.

\- Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, dit Charlotte, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa nouvelle tenue. Tu survivras.

\- Inutile.

\- J'ai dit « tu survivras »…

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire après ? demanda Audrey. Est-ce que vous allez rejoindre H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. ?

\- Probablement. C'est plus simple d'avoir de la nourriture ici, dit Charlotte en se grattant l'arrière de la tête quelque peu embarrassée. Comme ça Amélie n'aura plus à manquer de s'évanouir à cause de l'anémie.

\- Au moins quelqu'un a apprécié la nourriture, ici… plaisanta Bones.

Il regarda la fille plus petite aux cheveux argentés, remarquant que son expression changea brièvement. Finalement, elle passa de son air inexpressif à une expression plutôt mignonne et enfantine. Elle se rua vers la menace blonde et l'enlaça, le prenant de court.

\- Je veux encore jouer avec blondie ! dit-elle. Personne d'autre ne joue à « kung-fu warriors » !

\- Du calme, la sauterelle. Ne gâchons pas l'essence même de notre amitié avec des larmes, répondit Alois.

Dur de dire s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux.

\- Tu as mon numéro de téléphone. Tu peux m'invoquer dès que l'envie de te battre viendra !

\- Blondie !

\- Boule de poil !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda l'Irons, ignorant jusqu'à quel point ces deux-là pouvaient être étranges.

\- Qui sait ? Ils sont bizarres… répondit Bones. Oh, j'ai failli oublier. Tu devrais nous donner ton numéro toi aussi, Nigel, pour qu'on reste en contact.

\- D'accord ! dit le garçon, affichant un sourire enfantin à l'autre garçon, sourire qui était tout le contraire de son père.

Rien que d'y penser, le démon et le dieu de la Mort en eurent des frissons. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils échangèrent tous leurs numéros. Peut-être que la prochaine année scolaire serait plus simple, en étant amis avec le fils du professeur le plus strict de l'école. Ils ne savaient toujours pas quoi penser du fait que Monsieur Irons était un ancien membre de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G.

D'ailleurs, les lieux commençaient à se remplir avec des agents de l'organisation, qu'ils soient en activité ou à la retraite. Les parents des cadets prenaient tous place, s'asseyant dans les rangées de chaises alignées le long des côtés de l'espace rectangulaire que la scène et les cadets prenaient. Certains d'entre eux semblaient tout à fait ordinaires, tandis que d'autres avaient des cicatrices et d'autres formes de défigurements liés au combat. Monsieur Irons était assis à la première rangée, étant donné qu'il était arrivé tôt, portant un costard quelque peu plus élégant que d'ordinaire. À côté de lui se trouvait un visage familier, le « majordome noir », Sebastian Michaelis, son jeune maître assis à côté de lui. Ciel était soulagé que Sir Hellsing ne soit pas présente, étant donné qu'elle devait prendre part à une réunion, le laissant être libre de s'extasier en voyant le blond dans son uniforme.

Rapidement, les enfants prirent leurs propres places, assis en ordre alphabétique. Audrey était dans la première rangée, près des « A » puisque son nom de famille était « Baines », et Charlotte était assise à côté de lui, son nom étant « Bellamy », chose que tous ignorait jusqu'à maintenant. Amélie était toute seule, loin de ses amis puisque son nom était « Garou », les « G » ne concernant aucun des autres. Elle se retrouvait dans son coin à bouder et faire des grimaces à ses voisins quelque peu intimidés. Nigel était également tout seul, étant le seul « I », tout comme Alois.

La menace blonde était placée sous le « M », ce qui ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Il serait appelé sous le nom de « Jim Macken ». Oh, comme cela l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre. Il était si banal, et ennuyeux à l'oreille du garçon. Alois croisa les bras et pouffa, faisant légèrement sursauter ceux autour de lui. Ils avaient encore peur de lui depuis l'incident avec les goules de la semaine dernière. Le blond, évidemment, les ignora, comme il ignora le regard persistant d'un garçon en particulier. Ce garçon le fixait depuis que Ciel lui avait rendu visite, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il semblait vouloir demander quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Il était lui aussi dans la rangée « M », semblerait-il.

Finalement, la cérémonie commença, et rangée par rangée, les enfants reçurent leurs certificats et leurs écussons de l'emblème de Hellsing. Audrey fut le premier de notre groupe à recevoir le sien, l'acceptant fièrement avec un sourire. Lorsqu'il se rassit, il jeta un œil au petit bouclier, séparé en quatre. Le haut à droite était entièrement noir, tout comme le bas à gauche. Les deux coins restants étaient rouges et arboraient différents motifs. Une sorte de tour blanche se trouvait dans le coin en bas à droite. Pourquoi y avait-il une pièce d'échec sur le bouclier, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir, mais il regarda ensuite le coin en haut à gauche, lisant la devise qui était brodée sur le petit écusson.

« We Are On A Mission From God* » était écrit, ce qui fit quelque peu sourire le garçon. Puisque les créatures qui étaient considérées comme « malfaisantes » les recevraient également, cela voulait-il dire qu'elles étaient à présent des envoyées du Divin ? Il se demanda si la personne en charge de la cérémonie y avait pensé ou non, mais il en doutait.

Les autres montèrent ensuite sur la scène et reçurent leurs certificats et écussons, Charlotte juste après Audrey, et Amélie après un groupe d'autres enfants. Nigel eut un peu de mal à monter et descendre de la scène, la tâche n'étant pas rendue plus aisée alors qu'il devait porter ses prix tout en utilisant ses béquilles. On lui proposa de l'aide, mais il refusa poliment, affirmant que « un Irons n'a pas besoin d'aide pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ».

Alois monta lui aussi sur scène, répondant à contrecœur au nom de « Jim Macken » juste pour cette fois. À charge de revanche, il fit luire ses yeux tout en secouant les mains de son capitaine juste pour pouvoir lui faire peur, souriant tout du long. Il gloussa en retournant à sa place, sentant presque le bleuté rouler de l'œil.

Il ouvrit la chemise qu'il avait reçue et qui contenait son écusson ainsi que son certificat, se jetant sur l'objet en plus qui tomba lors de l'ouverture. Il le retourna dans sa paume, réalisant d'après la matière qu'il s'agissait d'un écussons, mais étrangement, ce n'était pas un écusson de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G., mais un écusson avec l'emblème Phantomhive pour une quelconque raison. Il rouvrit la chemise, s'assurant cette fois que rien d'autre ne tombe, observant le contenu. Le certificat et l'écusson de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. s'y trouvaient, preuve qu'il en avait terminé avec cet entraînement, mais en plus, il y avait une note.

« Je respecte votre loyauté, Macken. Ne la trahissez jamais.

\- Sir Integra »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant cela. Il continua à sourire le long de la cérémonie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine, tout en jouant avec les petits écussons qu'il avait reçus. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il comptait en faire, mais il savait qu'il voulait les garder précieusement. Lorsque le dernier enfant monta et reçut ses récompenses, la cérémonie prit fin lorsque les cadets se levèrent tous et saluèrent.

\- Au nom de Dieu, toutes les âmes impures des morts-vivants doivent connaître l'éternelle damnation. Amen, récitèrent-ils, leurs jeunes voix ressemblant presque à des gazouillis.

Ils furent ensuite congédiés pour retrouver leur tuteur légaux. Alois partit à la recherche du bleuté, essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule sans se faire fusiller par un retraité un peu grognon. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas aisé de remarquer qu'il était un démon, étant donné que la plupart des gens ignoraient la signification de la couleur de sa corde. Audrey et Amélie s'échappèrent également, mais ils étaient surtout affairés à protéger Charlotte, étant donné que n'importe qui pouvait deviner qu'elle était la cible numéro une de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. Il finit par trouver son compagnon bleuté, se précipitant sur lui comme il l'avait fait auparavant, et attaquant le garçon légèrement plus petit d'un câlin.

\- Es-tu obligé de faire ceci à chaque fois ? demanda le Phantomhive en soupirant.

\- Oui. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! répondit le blond avec un grand sourire. Tu es comme un gros nounours !

Sebastian laissa accidentellement s'échapper un ricanement en entendant son jeune maître être qualifié de « nounours ». Lorsque les gens regardaient le garçon, « nounours » n'était probablement pas l'une des premières choses qui leur venaient à l'esprit. Le majordome continua à sourire, même après que le bleuté se soit mis à le fusiller du regard, essayant en vain de geler le démon plus âgé de son fameux « laser-glace ».

Avant qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche afin de le contredire, les lèvres du blond recouvraient déjà celles du bleuté, le rendant incapable de parler. Alois se recula, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles en apercevant le visage rouge du bleuté. Le bleuté n'aimait pas qu'il soit aussi intime en public, surtout devant certaines personnes. Sebastian était l'une de ces personnes devant lesquelles Ciel ne voulait surtout pas faire preuve d'une once d'affection. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, si ce n'était sa fierté. Il se racla la gorge avant d'essayer de parler, tentant de se calmer quelque peu.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il simplement, tout en essayant de trouver une manière de changer de sujet, Y a-t-il autre chose que tu doives faire avant de partir ?

\- Pas que je sache-

Alois fut interrompu par le bruit d'une gifle. Rapidement, ils tournèrent la tête pour en découvrir la source, à l'instar de beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Là, ils virent Audrey, touchant sa joue douloureuse afin de l'apaiser quelque peu, se tenant devant une femme à l'air furieux. Elle semblait familière, d'une certaine manière, mais aucun des démons n'arrivaient à se souvenir de son nom. Elle fusilla du regard le dieu de la Mort un instant, marquant une pause avant de parler.

\- Audrey Gareth Baines ! cria-t-elle, la voix sévère et dure. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'approches de ce monde !

Le garçon leva les mains en réponse, comme s'il se protégeait d'une autre attaque. Il semblait mort de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, ou énervé, bien qu'il venait de se faire gifler.

\- S'il te plaît, calme-toi… implora-t-il, se courbant quelque peu en arrière comme pour se défendre.

Ce qu'il dit ensuite rendit tout beaucoup plus clair pour le duo de démons.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, maman…

* * *

*Nous Sommes Les Envoyés de Dieu


	201. Frustration Et Embarras

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

201\. Frustration Et Embarras.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, maman… avait dit Bones.

Cela avait rendu la situation beaucoup plus claire.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! répliqua la femme. Tu m'as dit que tes amis et toi alliez au Space Camp, au Space Camp bon sang ! Et maintenant je reçois une invitation par courrier me disant que tu étais ici depuis tout ce temps ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'intéresses au surnaturel !

\- Mais maman, je suis surnaturel ! argumenta le garçon, fronçant les sourcils tout en protestant.

\- Non ! Seulement à moitié ! répondit la femme, serrant les poings. Je t'ai dit « non », Audrey, point final !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'en apprendre plus ?! Tu sais à quel point ce monde est incroyable, non ?! Toutes ces choses que l'humanité a oubliées sont réelles ! Je ne peux pas les oublier !

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui ne comprend rien !

\- Comprendre quoi ?! Que tu ne supportes pas tout ça à cause de ce que mon vrai père a fait ?! demanda Audrey, perdant son calme habituel.

C'était juste si frustrant pour lui. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions; des questions qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Cette femme ne le laisserait pas passer dans ce royaume de la nuit, où il pourrait en apprendre davantage sur lui-même, et être plus en paix avec lui-même. C'était frustrant, de ne pas réellement savoir ce qu'il était. Il avait quelques morceaux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait tout savoir, et il n'allait pas laisser les griefs passés d'une femme se mettre en travers de son chemin, même s'il s'agissait de sa propre mère.

\- Si tu détestes tellement le monde surnaturel, alors pourquoi tu ne me détesterais pas aussi ?!

Le dieu de la Mort s'arrêta, attendant la réaction de la femme. La colère et la frustration qu'il éprouvait se dissipèrent instantanément, et furent remplacées par un sentiment de culpabilité encore plus fort qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il avait fait pleurer sa mère.

Mme Baines s'assit sur l'une des nombreuses chaises présentes dans la zone, luttant contre ses larmes, et ignorant les regards de la foule autour d'eux qui avait assisté à la scène. Elle ne fit pas attention aux multitudes de chuchotements la qualifiant d'horrible mère, mais elle n'était en mesure d'étouffer la douleur qu'elle ressentait en entendant son fils être traité de « monstre » par les autres. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder Audrey dans les yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'Audrey soit aussi rebelle. Son gentil fils au sang-froid n'avait jamais agi de la sorte.

\- Maman… Maman… Je… Je suis désolé… Pleure pas s'il te plaît… l'implora le garçon.

Il ne voulait pas renoncer, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus voir sa mère pleurer. Aucun enfant ne le voudrait. Aucun adulte.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Audrey Gareth Baines… dit-elle, surprenant le garçon en l'enlaçant. Tu ne comprends pas… Ce monde est effrayant… Il est effrayant et sombre… Je ne veux juste pas que mon bébé se blesse… Pourquoi veux-tu tant y aller ?

\- Parce que je veux en savoir plus sur ce que je suis… dit à voix basse le garçon, retournant l'étreinte de la femme. Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie dans l'ignorance… Je veux savoir… Je dois savoir…

\- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste vivre comme un humain ? demanda Mme Baines. Ce serait sans doute beaucoup plus simple…

\- Mais je ne suis pas humain. Maintenant que je le sais, je ne peux plus redevenir « humain »…

Ciel et Alois se mirent à éloigner les spectateurs aidés de Charlotte et Amélie, laissant la famille Baines avoir un semblant de dignité. C'était un moment très dur, et les commentaires des soldats disant qu'il était étrange qu'un enfant soit à moitié surnaturel et à moitié humain n'aidaient pas. Ils n'aimaient pas non plus le fait qu'ils disent Bones être « ignoble » et plus encore, seulement parce qu'il était fidèle à lui-même. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire pleurer sa mère, et il était en train d'essayer de la réconforter, pourtant ils avaient l'audace d'affirmer qu'il était un « monstre » ? Étaient-ils aveugles, ou simplement stupides ?

\- Partez, scélérats ! cria le blond. Laissez-les avoir leur moment avec dignité et toutes les conneries qui vont avec !

\- Du balai ! Du balai ! chantonna Amélie, repoussant la foule.

\- Respectez la vie privée des autres personnes s'il vous plaît, dit poliment Charlotte.

Ciel se contenta de soupirer en voyant la tournure des événements. Alors c'était pour cela qu'Audrey voulait se rendre jusqu'ici. Le bleuté avait lui aussi trouvé cela suspect que Bones ait « l'autorisation » de sa mère pour participer à un tel camp, qui semblait avoir une certaine rancune vis-à-vis du monde surnaturel. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Audrey mente à ses tuteurs légaux, étant donné que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Audrey ferait en temps normal. Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre les complexités des devoirs moraux que l'on devait parfois affronter, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se dire « énervé ».

\- En a-t-on terminé ici ? demanda-t-il finalement, fatigué de toutes ces bêtises. Je veux rentrer…

\- Est-ce que cet endroit te rappelle trop Sir Integra ? le taquina Alois.

\- Oui, en effet- Une minute, « Sir Integra » ?! Depuis quand l'appelles-tu ainsi ? demanda le bleuté.

\- Quoi ? C'est comme ça qu'elle signe ses mots.

\- Ses « mots » ? Avez-vous une sorte de relation épistolaire ?

\- Oh non ! Blondie est un espion ! cria Amélie avec enthousiasme.

\- Du calme, mon pote. Je ne « travaille pas avec l'ennemi », insista le blond.

\- Comment puis-je être certain qu'on ne t'a pas lavé le cerveau ? plaisanta le Phantomhive.

Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, surpris, lorsqu'un objet lui fut présenté devant son visage. Il s'agissait d'un écusson.

\- Parce que, j'ai tes armoiries, dit le blond avec un grand sourire. Elle m'a aussi envoyé les siennes, mais celles là sont plus importantes.

Une fois de plus, le bleuté fut agressé par un énorme câlin de la part du blond.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais trahir mon cher petit cyclope !

\- Tes surnoms sont horribles… dit Ciel en réponse, laissant l'autre garçon l'enlacer.

\- Tu sais que tu les adores~ !

\- Cyclope ! Attention ! s'exclama la louve, revenant dans la conversation par la force. Il a dit qu'il allait te tuer la prochaine fois qu'il te verrait !

Le duo de démons se raidit en entendant cela, leurs joues devenant roses. Alois avait complètement oublié avoir dit cela. De plus, il se demandait comment Amélie avait pu l'entendre, puisqu'il l'avait dit dans les quartiers des garçons. Il ria nerveusement, et regarda le bleuté.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Je ne dirais jamais ça ! mentit-il; sans succès, de plus.

L'expression du bleuté lui montrait à quel point il avait raté.

\- D'accord, je l'ai peut-être dit ! Mais je rigolais ! se corrigea Alois.

\- Nous partons, dit froidement Ciel, faisant signe aux deux autres démons de le suivre.

Charlotte et Amélie seraient amenées dans leur nouvelle résidence ce soir, et Audrey rentrerait sans doute avec sa mère. Donc, le trio de démons partit de nouveau en direction du manoir Phantomhive. Ils firent leurs au revoir, promettant de contacter les deux filles de temps à autres, et Alois promit de continuer à jouer au « kung-fu » avec la louve lorsqu'il la verrait seul ou avec les autres.

Le trajet en voiture fut presque silencieux. Alois était assis tout en jouant avec ses pouces alors qu'il attendait que le bleuté le gronde, mais ça ne vint jamais. Il avait peur que le bleuté soit réellement en colère contre lui après avoir dit une chose aussi impoli sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression du garçon, alors il n'avait aucune manière de ne serait-ce que deviner. La voiture commença à ralentir, s'arrêtant complètement dans l'allée.

Oh, comme cet endroit avait manqué à Alois. Bien qu'on ne soit qu'à l'aurore, la bâtisse faiblement éclairée semblait lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il se hâta d'entrer et contempla. Qui aurait crû qu'être loin de chez soi pendant un mois puisse rendre le lieu aussi merveilleux au retour ? Cependant, ce sentiment fut écrasé par l'entrée silencieuse du bleuté qui se mit à monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Alois le suivit, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était en colère, sa question ignorée. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question.

\- Ciel ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux, Ciel ? demanda le blond d'un air quelque peu inquiet. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je ne faisais que plaisanter…

\- Évidemment que tu ne faisais que plaisanter, dit enfin le Phantomhive. Toi, me tuer ? Quelle idée ridicule.

\- Alors… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda à nouveau Alois afin d'être sûr de la réponse du garçon.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas pour tes remarques indécentes, répondit le bleuté.

Il se retourna pour regarder le blond avec un sourire narquois. À l'aide de son pouce et de son index, il tint le menton du blond en place afin qu'il regarde le bleuté dans les yeux tout en l'écoutant.

\- Cependant, je vais devoir te punir pour une telle insolence.

Le visage d'Alois devint immédiatement rouge cramoisi.

\- A-Attends, tu ne veux pas dire…

\- Tu sais précisément ce que je veux dire, dit Ciel, attrapant le poignet du blond de sa main libre, et le traînant le long du couloir. Ce costard te va bien, d'ailleurs.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as un fétichisme pour les uniformes… fit remarquer le blond, essayant d'embarrasser l'autre garçon et prendre la main.

\- Si tu continues à dire ce genre de choses, je vais devoir doubler ta punition.

\- Q-Q-Quoi ?! Tu es vraiment plus pervers que moi, tu sais ?! Chien en chaleur, va !

\- Tripler ?

\- Pervers ! C'est la première chose que tu veux faire après mon retour?!

\- Heureusement pour nous, les démons n'ont pas besoin de dormir...


	202. Pauvre Nessie

_ **Écrit par HateWeasel** _

202\. Pauvre Nessie.

\- Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au _paradis_! cria un Daniel beaucoup trop enthousiaste, bougeant les bras dans les airs.

Environ un mois était passé depuis qu'Alois et les autres étaient rentrés du camp de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. Le blond regrettait quelque peu les deux étranges bonnes qui avaient vécu avec eux pendant si longtemps, mais heureusement pour lui, la paire leur rendrait visite parfois, ce qui agaçait un certain bleuté et son majordome. Sebastian ne trouvait absolument pas la vampire agaçante. En fait, Charlotte était l'une des domestiques les plus compétentes du manoir Phantomhive depuis belle lurette. Amélie était celle qui lui tapait tant sur les nerfs, étant donné que la haine de l'homme pour les chiens était profonde.

Durant ce laps de temps, Audrey s'était réconcilié avec sa mère, gardant son beau-père dans l'obscurité à propos de toute cette affaire, évidemment. Il avait fallu un moment, mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient assis et avaient discuté, ils avaient trouvé une sorte de compromis. Mme Baines acceptait que le passe-temps du garçon pour le surnaturel était simplement quelque chose qu'il devait faire, et Audrey acceptait que sa mère voulait seulement qu'il soit prudent et qu'il ne se blesse pas. Une bonne communication pouvait tout résoudre, c'était incroyable.

D'ailleurs, Audrey était également resté en contact avec _Nigel Irons_. Ils se voyaient parfois chez eux et jouaient aux jeux vidéos, comme Audrey le faisait souvent avec Preston. Ainsi, l'Indien avait lui aussi fait la connaissance de l'Irons.

Maintenant, il avait été décidé qu'avant la fin de l'été, les Sept Sensationnels devraient effectuer leur voyage à la plage annuel, déclaré « _annuel_ » par un certain fils d'homme politique, bien sûr. Cette fois, ils ne seraient pas dans la villa de plage de Preston, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir le nombre de personnes de leur expédition. Maintenant, ils s'aventuraient dans la propriété familiale des Miles, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la seule assez grande, et la seule autorisée, puisque le père de Daniel avait dit « non » à sa ridicule demande.

\- La ferme, et arrête de faire comme si c'était chez toi, dit Kristopherson, faisant tourner les clés autour de son doigt alors qu'ils marchaient vers la porte. Promets-moi juste de ne rien _casser…_

\- Je le jure solennellement ! répondit le Westley avec un salut.

L'autre garçon se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Instantanément, les autres restèrent bouche bée en voyant l'intérieur.

\- C'est tellement… _chic…_ dit à haute voix Preston, observant la pièce.

Cela ressemblait à la maison du faux-blond et à son intérieur moderne, c'était juste un peu moins ouvert. Kristopherson sembla presque s'illuminer en entendant ce commentaire, oubliant la fatigue d'un trajet en voiture terriblement long.

\- Évidemment ! Est-ce que tu t'attendais à autre chose ? demanda-t-il, brillant presque.

\- _Oh mon Dieu_! cria soudainement Alois, faisant sursauter les autres.

Il leva un bras pour pointer du doigt leur hôte, rendant l'amoureux du rose quelque peu méfiant.

\- _Quoi ?_ dit brusquement Kristopherson.

Il avait été sur le point de se lancer dans un véritable discours sur la décoration d'intérieur moderne avant que l'exclamation de la menace blonde ne l'interrompe. Les autres lui en étaient reconnaissants, mais en même temps, ils étaient plutôt confus.

\- Je viens de remarquer… commença le blond, son ton sérieux.

Cela rendit les autres quelque peu nerveux, Kristopherson inclus, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a remarqué ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Bones, regardant le faux-blond alors qu'il essayait de comprendre de quoi le démon blond pouvait bien parler cette fois.

\- Je viens de remarquer… _Kristopherson s'est fait percer les oreilles_.

Il y eut un long silence après cela. C'était comme si personne ne savait comment rebondir sur cette information. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir s'ils devaient s'intéresser davantage au piercing du Miles, ou demander au Trancy pourquoi il était aussi _étrange_. Il y eut une personne, cependant, qui répondit. Quoique, on pourrait débattre pour savoir si sa réponse était appropriée ou non, bien sûr, étant donné que celui qui prit la parole en premier n'était nul autre que _Daniel Westley_.

\- Bwa-ha-ha-ha ! _Tu t'es fait percer les oreilles ?_ Haha ! dit-il beaucoup trop fort. Je te jure, Kris, tu deviens de plus en plus gay !

Il arrêta de parler lorsqu'il sentit un soudain frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lentement, il se retourna pour voir un certain bleuté le fusiller du regard avec son « laser-glace ». Ce fut à cet instant précis que Daniel remarqua pour la toute première fois que le Phantomhive, lui aussi, _portait une boucle d'oreille_.

\- Oh, bah… Euh…

Daniel se hâta tant bien que mal à trouver un moyen de se sauver la peau, étant réduit à une capacité de parole limitée et à des bruits songeurs.

\- _C'est comme ça que ça se porte !_ dit-il soudainement, pourtant le frisson ne disparut pas.

Il devait y remédier, ou il finirait par avoir des engelures.

\- Kris s'habille toujours de manière très efféminée, et pas _toi_ , Ciel ! Sur toi, ça te rend juste _mystérieux !_

\- Eh bien, en tant que fils de politicien, Daniel, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois meilleur en _pipeau_ , fit remarquer le bleuté.

Il lui fallait faire preuve d'une incroyable concentration pour être intimidant tout en ignorant le blond qui était en train de pincer ses lobes d'oreilles juste pour pouvoir l'embêter.

\- Alois, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois toujours pas _mort_? demanda Preston, reculant devant l'aura terrifiante du Phantomhive comme la plupart des autres personnes dans la pièce.

\- Oh, _je le suis_ , dit nonchalamment le blond, et les autres sentirent leurs estomacs se retourner.

Preston se posait déjà des questions sur la véritable nature du duo de démons. Et si Alois venait juste de lui donner une bonne raison de se douter de leur secret.

\- Comment _ça_? demanda l'Indien, levant un sourcil.

\- Parce que je suis secrètement un _Seigneur du Temps_ , plaisanta Alois, et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche des autres garçons.

 _Évidemment_ , il ne faisait que plaisanter.

\- D'accord, mais que se passe-t-il quand tu _ne peux plus régénérer de temps ?_ demanda Preston, jouant le jeu. Combien de fois l'as-tu déjà fait ?

\- Tournez à la page _trois cent quatre-vingt-quatre_ , répondit le démon blond, le bleuté repoussant enfin ses mains, ce qui mit fin à sa taquinerie.

\- Quoi ? _Ça n'a aucun sens !_

\- Ta _tête_ n'a aucun sens !

\- Preston, ne pose pas de questions, intervient finalement Ciel.

Qui sait jusqu'où cette conversation aurait pu aller autrement ?

\- Alois est _aussi fou qu'un sac rempli de furets_ , dit Audrey.

Les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

\- Pas du tout ! Je suis _parfaitement_ cohérent, protesta le blond. Vous n'avez simplement pas la _capacité_ de comprendre mon _génie_!

\- _Quel « génie » ?_ demanda Kristopherson, prenant une place sur le canapé.

Il regarda le garçon avec un sourire narquois, amusé par la moue du blond.

\- Bref, et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'on assigne les chambres, ou on continue à ne rien faire un peu plus longtemps ?

\- Je suis sûr que Daniel aimerait qu'on recommence à raconter des histoires d'horreurs ! plaisanta Preston.

\- Va te faire foutre ! _Pas d'histoires d'horreurs_! s'exclama le brun. Celui qui se mettra à en raconter devra affronter mon courroux !

\- Du coup, une fois, j'étais parti à la recherche de fantômes, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire… commença Audrey, ignorant clairement les menaces de l'autre garçon. J'avais entendu parler d'une maison abandonnée en ville qui serait hantée par _plusieurs_ fantômes, alors je me devais d'y aller pour vérifier. _Je n'y retournerais jamais_.

Il marqua une courte pause pour jauger les réactions de son public avant de reprendre.

\- C'était terrifiant. J'ai fait le tour pendant quelques minutes, et j'étais sur le point de laisser tomber, mais ensuite j'ai commencé à entendre des aboiements. On aurait dit des chiens. Au début, je me suis dit que quelqu'un qui vivait pas loin avait des chiens, mais ça n'arrêtait pas de devenir _plus fort_. J'ai continué ma ronde, mais les aboiements devenaient encore plus forts ! À tel point que j'avais l'impression que mes oreilles allaient tomber ! Puis j'ai commencé à entendre d'autres bruits. J'ai entendu des pas, comme si quelqu'un me suivait, mais chaque fois que je me retournais, il n'y avait personne. En plus de ça, j'ai commencé à entendre un bébé pleurer, et des jeunes enfants rire. Chaque bruit que j'entendais n'arrêtait pas de devenir plus fort alors que je montais à l'étage. Je devais me couvrir les oreilles. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne suis pas juste parti, mais plus je marchais dans cette direction, plus les bruits devenaient forts. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je devais trouver ce qu'il y avait au bout. J'ai tourné à un angle, et tout s'est arrêté. Tous les bruits. Je n'entendais plus que le bourdonnement de mes oreilles. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui a le plus retenu mon attention. Quand j'ai regardé au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte légèrement entrouverte, avec de la lumière qui en sortait. J'étais terrifié, mais je me suis quand même forcé à aller voir.

Bones commençait à devenir pâle alors qu'il avançait dans l'histoire. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se reprendre en main et continua.

\- J'ai marché jusqu'à la porte, et j'ai jeté un œil par l'ouverture. J'avais ma caméra prête au cas où, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser. J'étais trop distrait par la femme qui se tenait là, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle était simplement là, elle ne faisait rien. Elle restait juste debout. J'ai sans doute bougé mon pied ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que le plancher a craqué, et elle s'est mise à se retourner. _Son visage…_ _Elle en avait à peine un… Il était complètement déformé…_ Maintenant, je pense qu'elle a dû être attaquée par un chien, mais à ce moment-là, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de la fixer. Puis elle a hurlé et s'est ruée sur moi ! J'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou ! J'ai claqué la porte sur elle et j'ai failli dégringoler des escaliers en courant ! affirma le garçon.

Normalement, on penserait qu'une telle histoire serait fabriquée de toute pièce, mais le fait était que Bones semblait réellement _terrifié_ par sa propre histoire, ce qui la rendait plutôt convaincante.

\- Tu… Tu viens de l'inventer, pas vrai ? demanda Daniel.

Il déglutit lorsque le garçon secoua la tête.

\- J'ai fait tomber ma caméra en chemin. Je peux te montrer l'adresse et tu peux aller la récupérer, si tu ne me crois pas, répondit le garçon au bonnet-crâne.

Le Westley secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, indiquant sa réponse. Hors de question qu'il aille chercher cette caméra.

\- Alors tu allais dans des maisons hantées avant ? demanda Alois, inclinant la tête. Est-ce que tu as vu d'autres choses ?

\- Ouais, mais rien qui a vraiment essayé de m' _attaquer_! répondit Audrey, se grattant le cou. D'habitude j'entends juste un bruit ou deux, ou j _'aperçois_ quelques trucs, si j'arrive vraiment à les voir. Parfois ils me regardent aussi, et c'est vraiment flippant, mais jusque là, je n'avais jamais entendu pleins de bruits effrayants et été attaqué par quelque chose !

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de trouver le _Monstre du Loch Ness ?_ demanda Preston, le seul doutant quelque peu des aptitudes d'Audrey.

\- Sois pas ridicule. Le Monstre du Loch Ness _n'est pas réel_.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta le deuxième voyage annuel à la page des Sept Sensationnels.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **pour les sept… si vous deviez coucher avec l'un des sept, avec qui coucheriez-vous ?** _» de TheMoonAndStarsLove_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Alois ? »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Ciel~ ! »_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Argh ! Dans quelles circonstances ça pourrait arriver ? Franchement, je ne veux coucher avec aucun d'eux. Je ne suis pas un gigolo, vous savez, j'ai des standards ! »_

_Réponse d'Audrey : « Oh mon Dieu… Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment répondre à ça. De tous les scénarios possibles, ce serait extrêmement gênant et perturbant, si ce n'est **traumatisant**. Celui qui me causerait le moins de choc émotionnel et physique, et le moins de risque de mauvaise réputation, je pense. Mais je préférerai ne pas avoir à le faire, j'aime les filles... »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « BORDEL ! POURQUOI VOUS FAITES CA ?! Je ne veux pas baiser un homme ! Je ne veux pas non plus être baisé par un autre homme ! Surtout par des gens que je reverrais après ! »_

_Réponse de Preston : « Oh, oui, j'ai vraiment envie de me taper un de mes amis, puis de me retourner et dire : 'Bon, c'était extrêmement désagréable et traumatisant pour nous deux. On se voit à l'école demain alors ! Prends-soin de toi !' NON BORDEL. Ce serait stupide, sans mentionner le fait que ce serait inutile, **personne** n'y gagne quoi que ce soit. En tout cas pas moi. »_

_Réponse de Travis : * **frissonne***_

_Question : «_ **D'accord j'ai une question pour les 7 sensationnels. Que feriez-vous ou quelles seraient vos réactions si vous tombiez sur ciel et alois en train de prendre l'âme de quelqu'un ?** _» de Guest_

_Réaction de Kristopherson : « Oh… Eh bien… C'est… Très très gênant… Oh une minute, il est mort ?! Vous avez mangé son âme ?! Mais putain ?! C'est complètement tordu ! Au meurtre ! Juste devant moi ! Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire du corps, bon sang ?! »_

_Réaction de Audrey : « Oh… Une minute, quoi ? Oh, vous avez mangé son âme ? Mon Dieu… Et qui c'était ? Vous n'avez pas juste… tuer quelqu'un **au hasard** , si ? Oh, un pacte ? C'est… **mieux** , je suppose… Qu'allez-vous faire ? Il y a un corps en plein milieu du sol ! »_

_Réaction de Daniel : « QUI TROMPE QUI ?! Oh, vous avez juste pris son âme, hein ? Bon, je suppose que c'est- Attendez, CE N'EST PAS BIEN ! C'est du sérieux ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ?! Attendez, attendez, attendez, VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS MANGER LA MIENNE, SI ?! Oh… D'accord… Cool… Vous m'avez presque fait avoir une crise cardiaque... »_

_Réaction de Preston : « Oh mon Dieu ! Quoi ?! QUOI ?! Il est MORT ?! Wow ! WOW ! NÉCROPHILIE ?! J'appelle le Yard, bandes de criminels ! »_

_Réaction de Travis : « Son âme ? Il a formé un pacte, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ce qu'il voulait, non ? Je ne pense pas que ça justifie tout ça, mais en même temps, tant qu'il ne souffre plus, je pense que c'est bon... »_

_Question : «_ **ciel et alois que feriez-vous si sebastian venait et disait ciel JE SUIS TON PÈRE ! Et alois comment te sentirais-tu si ciel était de ta famille?** _» de Wooimmafox1305_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Je le punirai pour oser **plaisanter** ainsi. »_

_Réponse d'Alois : * **frissonne** ***** « Argh, cette idée me **dégoûte**... »_

_Réponse de Sebastian (juste parce que) : « Je suppose que je ressemble légèrement à l'ancien Comte Phantomhive en apparence. Un démon peut changer sa forme par rapport aux besoins imminents de son maître sans même que ce dernier s'en rende compte. Peut-être, puisque mon jeune maître venait juste de perdre ses parents à l'époque, était-ce ce qu'il attendait de moi. Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Je n'y avais pas réellement réfléchi auparavant... »_

_Question : «_ **Alois, je t'ordonne de regarder 'Megurine Luka', de préférence sur Google. Ta réaction?** _» de HoneyCloud of RiverClan_

_Réponse de Alois : « NE ME DIS PAS QUOI FAIRE ! Bref, j'aime bien. J'aimerais pouvoir comprendre ce qui est dit par contre. Je suppose qu'elle ressemble un peu à Luka, un peu au niveau des yeux, et au niveau de la forme du visage... » * **soupire** *_


	203. Le Soleil, La Mer, Et Les Sept

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

203\. Le Soleil, La Mer, Et Les Sept.

Quelque part le long de la côte Anglaise, se trouvait une villa au bord de la mer. Les Sept Sensationnels logeaient là-bas alors qu'ils folâtraient sur la côte et s'amusaient autant qu'ils le voulaient le tout sous l'œil vigilant d'un certain majordome. Désormais membre des Sept, Audrey avait rejoint le lot.

Il fallut d'ailleurs un moment aux autres pour reconnaître Bones en maillot de bain. Il ne portait pas son bonnet, et ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore repris leur longueur originale, ses yeux étant ainsi à découvert. Kristopherson avait presque pensé qu'il était un intrus, et avait failli lui demander par accident de partir.

\- Ok, Bones, écoute. Il y a une autre tradition que l'on doit respecter en vacances, et tu dois y prendre part aussi, dit Daniel sur un ton étrangement sérieux.

Tout le monde savait qu'il allait le gâcher en disant quelque chose d'absurde, cependant.

\- Et c'est… ?

Audrey se prépara à la prochaine bêtise que le brun allait sortir. Lentement, Daniel balança son bras dans une autre direction, pointant du doigt un certain bleuté.

\- Jeter Phantomhive à l'eau ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Immédiatement, Ciel tenta de s'échapper, mais hélas, cela n'arriverait pas alors que la menace blonde l'attrapa, le tenant en place tandis que les autres l'aidèrent à traîner le garçon jusqu'à l'eau.

\- _Je vais vous liquider !_ les avertit le démon bleuté, se débattant à chaque pas fait.

Il aurait peut-être pu échapper à l'emprise des garçons, mais il ne voulait pas les blesser avec sa force supérieur. Mais se retenir était une erreur de sa part, étant donné que les autres avaient également Alois et Audrey de leur côté, ces deux-là ayant une force brute bien supérieure à celle d'un humain.

\- _Lâchez-moi et sur le champ !_

\- Bon, messieurs ! Vous l'avez entendu ! cria Alois, souriant alors qu'il prit sa partie désignée de la masse du bleuté. Prêt ? _Eins, zwei, drei !_

Ciel détestait ce rituel, et maudissait le groupe alors qu'il vola dans les airs avant de plonger dans l'eau froide en-dessous. Heureusement pour lui, ses compétences en nage s'étaient améliorées quelque peu, grâce aux dernières fois qu'ils lui avaient fait cela, et il ne coula pas comme un caillou cette fois. Les autres garçons rirent, et le rejoignirent en plongeant à leur tour dans l'eau tandis qu'il criait à pleine gorge presque tous les jurons qu'il connaissait.

Ils prirent chacun leur tour pour essayer de se pousser sous l'eau et de s'éclabousser au visage avec l'eau de mer salée et sans doute pas très hygiénique qui faisait quelque peu piquer leurs yeux. Tout cela était bien beau jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent des algues, et se mettent tour à tour à se gifler avec pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il semblerait que « aller nager » n'était qu'une excuse que les garçons utilisaient pour essayer de s'entre-tuer, mais, c'était ainsi qu'ils « s'amusaient ».

Rapidement, les choses s'accélérèrent lorsque Alois eut une idée machiavélique, une idée dont l'exécution était risquée. Alors que le bas de son corps était dissimulé par l'eau, il prit partiellement sa forme démoniaque, ayant accès à sa queue. Personne ne se doutait de rien, alors il enroula le membre autour de la cheville de Daniel et tira d'un coup, amenant le garçon sous les vagues avec un jappement avant de le relâcher. Le pauvre Daniel n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait attaqué, et il se débattit frénétiquement tout en criant, convaincu qu'une sorte de serpent s'en était pris à lui.

\- _Bordel de merde ! C'était quoi, putain ?!_ s'exclama-t-il, sa voix effrayée craquant quelque peu. _Un s-s-serpent ?! On aurait dit un serpent ! Mais les serpents tirent pas les gens sous l'eau ! C'était quoi, bordel ?!_

Alors que les autres cherchaient dans les alentours le mystérieux assaillant ressemblant à un serpent, la menace blonde se contenta de rire, et de rire, et de rire des garçons apeurés, étant le seul au courant de sa véritable identité. Enfin, _l'un des seuls_. Naturellement, le Phantomhive le démasqua aussitôt, sachant très bien que la menace blonde était le coupable. Avec un sourire narquois, le bleuté mit une main sous l'eau, et agrippa la queue criminelle, faisant pousser un cri aigu de surprise au blond, son visage devenant instantanément rouge au contact.

Il se retourna afin de regarder le garçon qui souriait avec malice, sachant très bien ce que le bleuté comptait faire ensuite. Il secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite, mais son déni fut ignoré, et d'un coup sec, lui aussi, finit sous la surface de l'eau. Lorsque le blond remonta, il avait repris sa forme ordinaire dépourvue de queue après avoir retenu la leçon.

\- _Ça fait mal !_ s'exclama-t-il, absolument pas friand de ce traitement sévère infligé à l'extension temporaire de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Alors garde ton appendice pour toi ! gronda le bleuté. Au cas où tu ne serais pas déjà au courant, les personnes présentes ici ne sont pas toutes « _au parfum »_ , tu te souviens ?

\- Personne n'a _vu_. C'est bon, répondit Alois.

\- _J'ai vu_. Alors, ne refais _pas_ ça s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je devrais obéir à cette demande ?

\- J'ai dit « _s'il te plaît_ », non ?

\- _C'est pas faux_.

\- Eh ! _Monsieur et Madame Phantomhive !_ appela Daniel, bougeant les bras vers eux. Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! C'est l'heure d'y aller !

Le duo de démons s'arrêta un instant afin de se regarder l'espace d'une seconde avant que le blond soit de nouveau renvoyé dans l'eau une dernière fois, puis, avec une grande réticence, ils se mirent en route vers le rivage. Cependant, même ainsi, la conversation n'était pas terminé.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis « _Madame Phantomhive_ », dit Alois alors qu'ils retournaient vers la maison.

Les autres se contentèrent de le regarder curieusement avant de continuer à marcher en silence une nouvelle fois.

\- Quoi ?! C'est quel genre de réaction, ça ?!

\- On sait tous _ce que tu as fait_ , Alois, dit Audrey, essayant de faire sortir de l'eau de ses oreilles.

\- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!_

\- Rien du tout. C'est _Phantomhive_ qui s'est occupé de _toi_ , plaisanta Daniel, se prenant des coups de poing de la part de pratiquement tous les autres à cause de cette image.

\- On ne veut pas savoir ça ! dit Preston.

\- Comment _connais_ -tu ces détails, Dan ? demanda Kristopherson. En fait, peut-être que _je ne veux pas_ savoir…

\- Trop loin, Daniel. _Trop loin_ , dit Travis.

\- Quoi ? Mais _regardez_ -les ! C'est tellement _facile_ de deviner qui est « l' _homme_ » ! protesta Daniel.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba lorsque le blond lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière du genoux après cette remarque. Alois le regarda par terre un moment avant de continuer à avancer.

\- Allez vous faire voir! dit-il, ses joues rouges et son ego froissé. C'est à Ciel et à moi de savoir ça, et à vous de ne jamais être au courant !

\- Parfait. On veut pas, dit Audrey.

Le soleil se couchait sur le premier jour de leur voyage, mais la soirée réservait encore quelques surprises.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Une question pour les 7 : ok, oui, vous devez coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre parmi les 7.** **Mais, pour cette merveilleuse nuit, la personne que vous choisissez devient une fille. Qui ce serait ?** _» de Emeraldpaw_

_Réponse de Ciel : « C'est assez effrayant mais, avec Alois, cela pourrait être possible... »_

_Réponse de Alois : *Saignement de nez*_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Argh. Non. Juste non. Les filles sont **jolies** etc, mais je ne peux pas… Nope. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Nope, nope, nope ! L'idée d'être avec une **fille** , c'est juste… **Beurk**. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que se sentent les autres quand on leur pose ce genre de questions ? »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Aussi 'merveilleux' que ça en a l'air, j'ai des choses à faire; des choses qui impliquent ne pas avoir peur de mettre mes amis enceintes... »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Je me demande qui serait le plus sexy… Alois ? Peut-être Kris ? Je me demande à quoi ressembleraient Ciel et Audrey… Une minute, ils redeviendront un mec le lendemain matin ! JE NE VEUX PAS AVOIR A ME COLTINER CA ! Je devrais interagir de manière assez gênante avec eux, et au bout du compte, je n'ai TOUJOURS pas de petite amie ! »_

_Réponse de Preston : « Ne sommes-nous pas censés faire 'ça' avec quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment ? Si je ne les aime pas en mec, pourquoi est-ce que je les aimerai en fille ? Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'avoir une attirance sexuelle pour l'un d'eux, en sachant qu'ils sont en fait des garçons... »_

_Réponse de Travis : « Ça a toujours l'air aussi horriblement gênant... »_

_Question : «_ **Eh Audrey, si un jour tu devenais un dieu de la Mort à part entière, est-ce que tu prendrais une faux classique comme arme ou autre chose?** _» de SisterOfScarletDevil_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Ce serait le pied… Ouais, je pense que je prendrais probablement la classique. Le problème par contre c'est que, où je la mettrai ? Je ne peux pas juste me balader dans la rue avec une faux en mains. Quelqu'un préviendrait la police ! »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour Ciel : que ferais-tu si Alois chantait soudainement i'm not wearing underwear today de avenue q ?** _» de sebastianthedemonicbutler_

_Réponse de Ciel : « En fait, ce n'est pas si étrange venant de lui. C'est juste un samedi comme un autre chez nous... »_


	204. Nigel Et ?

_**Écrit par HateWeasel** _

204\. Nigel Et ?

\- Roh, _l'eau de mer c'est mauvais pour mes cheveux…_ dit Kristopherson, alors que tous les garçons étaient assis dans le salon après une longue journée de rigolade.

\- Et _les décolorer à tort et à travers_ aussi, répondit Audrey.

Il avait de nouveau son bonnet de prédilection, mais il avait toujours l'air quelque peu étrange, étant donné que sa frange n'avait pas repoussé. Actuellement, il gardait la télécommande de la télévision et ce depuis que les garçons aient passé environ une heure à se battre pour l'avoir. Par conséquent, la chaîne choisie fut _Sci-Fi_ , et ils étaient en train de regarder _Face Off_. Kristopherson n'avait pas vraiment de raison de s'en plaindre, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une émission sur le maquillage de monstre à Hollywood, rendant la chose tout de même intéressante.

\- Je parie que quand Kris sera plus âgé, il sera _chauve_ , dit Preston, faisant rire les autres à l'exception du faux-blond amateur de rose.

\- Je ne serai _pas chauve_!

\- Tu peux toujours tout raser, suggéra Alois, faisant un mouvement au-dessus de sa tête comme si sa main était une tondeuse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Kris être un _skinhead_ , dit Audrey.

\- Lâchez-moi la grappe !

\- Eh, Bones, est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que _Nigel_ est censé arriver ? demanda Preston.

L'Irons avait lui aussi été invité pour le voyage, mais il n'avait pas pu venir le premier jour à cause d'un rendez-vous chez le médecin, alors il n'arriverait que tard le deuxième jour.

\- Je sais pas. Mais il devrait plus tarder, répondit le garçon au bonnet-crâne, regardant l'horloge au mur.

Elle était quelque peu dure à lire à cause de son apparence beaucoup trop « chic ». Tout dans cette maison l'était. C'en était presque déroutant, une véritable impression d'être dans le futur.

\- C'est son père qui l'amène ? Ça craint, fit remarquer Alois.

Il était peut-être celui qui était le plus familier avec le professeur, étant donné que Monsieur Irons l'avait envoyé en colle et dans le bureau du proviseur maintes et maintes fois. Il, ainsi que les autres, n'était pas friand à l'idée de devoir passer du temps avec l'homme grognon, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient censés être en vacances. Heureusement pour lui, l'homme ne serait pas en mesure de lui mettre des heures de colles pour son comportement.

\- Ouais. Je pense. Je crois que le plan c'était qu'il reste la nuit, et rentre le lendemain matin. Nigel rentrera avec nous en voiture après.

\- Juste la nuit ? demanda le blond. Ça va, alors.

Environ une heure passa après cela, et une bataille pour la télécommande éclata une nouvelle fois, les seuls n'y prenant sagement pas part étant Travis, Ciel, et étonnamment, Alois, qui préférait apparemment se lover contre le bleuté et l'embarrasser plutôt que de se battre. Lorsqu'il sembla que quelqu'un l'avait enfin, quelqu'un d'autre la reprenait, et ces deux-là s'insultaient tandis qu'une tierce partie piquait l'objet alors que les deux premiers étaient distraits, et ainsi de suite. En effet, cela dura presque une heure. Il semblait que cela arrivait chaque fois qu'il était temps de changer de « tour » afin de choisir une émission. Les autres se contentèrent d'observer la scène, Sebastian inclus, étonnamment, qui trouvait cet acharnement très amusant. C'était comme s'il ne cesserait jamais d'être impressionné par la bêtise humaine.

L'attention du majordome fut attirée par autre chose, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une voiture s'approchant de la villa. Il se leva et se remit en ordre avant de se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrant, au moment précis où Monsieur Irons était sur le point de frapper. L'autre homme resta immobile un instant, comme s'il avait besoin de comprendre comment il avait fait cela, mais, se souvenant de la véritable identité du majordome, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps.

\- Ah, Monsieur Irons ! Ravi de vous voir ici. Je vous en prie, entrez, dit Sebastian, récitant son script habituel pour accueillir les invités avec hospitalité.

\- Je vous remercie, répondit le professeur, acceptant l'offre de l'autre homme, son fils derrière lui. Le trajet semblait beaucoup plus long qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Mais il devait l'être encore plus pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, cela peut rapidement devenir pénible avec _des enfants qui crient à l'arrière_.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sebastian réalisa que son travail le poussait de plus en plus à se comporter comme une figure _parentale_ , plutôt qu'un _démon_. Tandis que les adultes parlaient, Nigel se dirigea sans dire un mot vers les autres garçons. Sa présence apporta un cessez-le-feu temporaire durant les batailles pour la télécommande, alors qu'ils arrêtèrent tous pour le regarder. Il leur sourit timidement, ne connaissant que trois des Sept. Les 4 autres étaient de véritables étrangers pour lui. Mais, cela pouvait être arrangé, et fut le cas, lorsque Daniel se présenta en premier.

\- Salut ! Je suis Daniel. C'est moi qui suis en charge par ici, dit-il avec un sourire, marchant vers le garçon.

\- Dans tes _rêves_! cria Kristopherson. C'est _ma_ maison, ducon.

\- Eh, tu devrais _faire attention_ à ce gars, mec. C'est un _énorme homo_ , chuchota-pas-si-discrètement Daniel en direction de l'Irons.

\- Ignore-le, Nigel. C'est un idiot, dit Audrey, proposant de la main une place au garçon sur le canapé. Kristopherson ne te fera pas de mal. La pire chose qu'il pourrait te faire, c'est de _critiquer ton style vestimentaire_.

\- Oh, d'accord ? dit nerveusement Nigel, encore incertain de ce nouvel environnement et de ces nouveaux visages.

\- Là-bas c'est Travis, reprit le garçon au bonnet-crâne, pointant ledit garçon du doigt. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais c'est un bon gars. Celui en rose c'est Kristopherson. C'est le proprio, alors ne l'énerve pas. Celui sur qui Alois est avachi c'est Ciel, et Daniel s'est déjà présenté, alors pas la peine de le mentionner…

\- _Eh !_

\- Oh. Il passe son temps à se _plaindre_ , par contre…

Nigel se contenta de sourire en direction de chaque garçon alors qu'ils étaient présentés, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. C'était étrange; il était beaucoup plus bavard d'ordinaire. Actuellement, c'était comme s'il s'agissait d'une _toute autre personne_. Avant que la guerre de la télécommande puisse recommencer, Alois se hâta de l'attraper et de la tendre au roux.

\- Tiens, choisis quelque chose, dit-il, ne voulant pas avoir à supporter une autre heure de chamaillerie et de disputes pour obtenir le petit appareil.

Il le tendit un garçon un bon moment avant que Nigel la prenne, observant les boutons. Ce qu'il dit ensuite fut un véritable choc pour le blond.

\- _Yes, your higness_.

Alois écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Les mots employés, l'expression arborée par le garçon en les prononçant, son ton; tout dans la manière que Nigel eut de dire cela abasourdi le blond. Il resta inerte un instant, regardant le garçon qui ne faisait que sourire en le regardant également. Cet instant ne prit fin que lorsque l'Irons sentit une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit son père se tenir derrière le canapé, le regardant d'un air assez sérieux.

\- Est-ce que je peux te dire deux mots, « _Nigel_ » ? demanda l'homme.

Le sourire du garçon chancela un instant, mais il accepta.

\- D'accord, dit-il, sa voix semblant quelque peu nerveuse.

Il se leva et suivit son père dans la cuisine, où ils espéraient pouvoir avoir une conversation en privée. Naturellement, cela piqua la curiosité des autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer _là_? demanda Daniel, étant le premier à briser le silence.

\- Qui sait ? répondit Kristopherson.

Il tourna la tête afin de faire face au duo de démons.

\- Eh, vous arrivez à _entendre_ quelque chose ?

\- Si vous vous taisiez tous un moment, peut-être, répliqua le bleuté.

La pièce adopta un silence de mort, à part pour les marmonnements venant de la télévision. Le duo écouta avec attention, essayant de comprendre la conversation qui se déroulait dans la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi es-tu sorti ? demanda le professeur, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches tout en regardant le garçon d'un air dur.

\- Je sais pas ! Je peux pas _contrôler_ mes sorties. _Ça arrive comme ça !_ répondit le garçon, un peu plus énergiquement qu'à l'accoutume.

\- _Tu dois rendre son corps à Nigel_ , dit Monsieur Irons.

\- Si je _pouvais_ je le _ferai_!

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent, bordel ?_ articula Alois dans le salon.

Les autres regardèrent le duo, leur demandant silencieusement ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils ne purent que hausser des épaules en réponse, étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas du tout de quoi parlait la paire. Monsieur Irons soupira, et se frotta les tempes. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussions beaucoup, beaucoup de fois par le passé, et c'était toujours aussi difficile. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole.

\- Très bien, contente-toi… Contente-toi de faire de ton mieux pour _agir comme Nigel_ lorsque tu es avec les autres, compris ?

\- J'essaye ! Mais c'est super dur ! répondit le garçon. Je sais pas combien de temps je peux faire ça avant que Nigel _revienne !_

\- Je sais. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux, mais tu ne peux pas simplement te comporter comme un enfant de _huit ans_ dans le _corps d'un garçon de quinze ans_.

\- Pourquoi pas ? _Mon grand frère_ est là, alors ça devrait _aller_ , non ?

Monsieur Irons s'agenouilla et mit une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Il secoua la tête avec un air triste avant de parler.

\- _Mais Luka, il ne sait pas que c'est toi_.


	205. Little Brother Is Watching You

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

205\. Little Brother Is Watching You

Le duo de démons resta assis en silence pendant un moment. Alois écarquilla les yeux, bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Était-ce possible ? Comment ? Comment Luka, son petit frère bien aimé pour qui il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi, pouvait-il être en vie après toutes ces années, et dans le corps d'une autre personne ?

Une vague d'émotion était en train d'emporter le blond. Des émotions telles que la tristesse, le regret, et la peur; la peur que ce ne soit qu'un mensonge. Mais sous tout cela, il éprouvait une joie démesurée. Il était si heureux que son frère soit ici, plutôt que dans une sorte de purgatoire, même s'il n'était pas exactement lui-même. Qu'il ne soit pas dans le même corps n'importait pas à Alois. Luka était Luka, et Luka était ici, il allait bien et il était en vie. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Il tenta immédiatement de se précipiter dans la cuisine pour confirmer cela, mais fut retenu par le bleuté. Il cria et hurla mais le garçon ne le lâcha pas. Il ne le laisserait pas aller voir Luka.

\- Du calme ! Tu n'es même pas certain que ce soit le cas ! dit Ciel, essayant de tenir le blond en place et de l'empêcher de se lever.

Il avait un peu de mal, étant donné que l'autre garçon se débattait de toute ses forces.

\- Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi ! cria Alois, essayant d'échapper à la poigne de fer du bleuté.

Sa voix commençait à craquer alors qu'il reprit.

\- Je dois le voir ! _Juste une fois !_

\- Wow, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Trancy ?! demanda Daniel, se levant.

Les autres garçons étaient également tout ouï, curieux de savoir ce qui avait provoqué une aussi forte réaction chez le garçon.

\- Je vous dirais plus tard ! Sebastian ! Aide-moi à le retenir ! ordonna le Phantomhive.

Le majordome s'exécuta, attrapant les épaules du blond tout en le forçant dans une position assise sur le canapé.

\- Non ! Non ! Lâche-moi !

Alois braillait à présent. Monsieur Irons et le garçon qui serait apparemment le frère du blond entrèrent dans la pièce afin de voir quel était le problème.

\- Lâche-moi ! S'il te plaît ! _Je t'en prie !_ Je dois le voir !

Puisque se contenter de hurler ne fonctionnait pas, le blond eut recours à l' _imploration._ Tout à fait, il implorait pour sa liberté.

\- Luka ! _Luka_!

\- _Jim !_ cria en retour l'Irons, tentant de se diriger vers le blond qui se débattait, avant d'être arrêté par Monsieur Irons lui-même. Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !

\- Monsieur Irons, relâchez-le ! l'interpella le bleuté, et d'un air confus, l'homme concéda. Sebastian, toi aussi, relâche Alois !

Alois fut à son tour libéré. Les deux frères se heurtèrent et tombèrent en arrière avec la force de l'impact. Ils s'en remirent rapidement, étant donné qu'ils étaient en mission, et se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre. Alois mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de l'autre garçon, et se contenta de l'observer un moment.

\- _Luka ?_ Est-ce… Est-ce que c'est _vraiment…_?

Il parlait doucement, rien à voir avec ses cris d'il y a peu. Il ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase, et sa vision se mit à se troubler à cause de l'eau qui menaçait de se déverser de ses yeux.

\- Oui ! C'est moi ! dit l'autre garçon avec un sourire.

Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer non plus, mais échoua lorsque le blond l'enlaça comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Luka… Luka… Je ne peux pas y croire… _Tu vas bien… Tu vas vraiment bien…_

\- _Plus ou moins,_ ouais… dit-il, retournant le câlin du blond. Tu m'as manqué, _grand frère_.

\- Wow ! Quoi ?! « _Grand frère_ » ?! Ils sont de la _même famille_?! demanda Daniel, gâchant ces émouvantes retrouvailles pour ceux qui observaient.

Les deux Mackens ne firent même pas attention à sa remarque.

\- Non, Alois et Nigel ne sont _pas_ frères, mais Alois considère _Luka_ comme son « _petit frère_ », dit Ciel, tentant de rendre les choses plus claires.

\- Je suis perdu, dit Kristopherson, « _Luka_ » était le nom du petit frère d'Alois, non ? Comment pourrait-il être… ?

\- Qui est Luka ? demanda Preston, ramenant instantanément à la réalité les autres présents dans la pièce.

Ils avaient complètement oublié que l'Indien ne connaissait pas la véritable nature du duo de démons. Audrey mit une main sur l'épaule du garçon et dit :

\- _C'est une longue histoire_. On te racontera sans doute plus tard. En gros, Luka est le _petit frère mort_ d'Alois.

\- Il est _mort ?!_

\- Il semblerait que l' _âme_ de Luka _cherche refuge dans le corps de Nigel_ , conduisant à un _trouble de la personnalité multiple_ , dit Sebastian en croisant les bras. _Cela vous paraît-il correct, Monsieur Irons ?_

Cette nouvelle découverte le fit sourire, un geste qui exaspéra l'autre homme. Soupirant, le professeur donna sa réponse.

\- _C'est à peu près ce que les docteurs de H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. ont dit_.

\- Quand est-ce que cela a commencé ? demanda le bleuté, détournant l'œil des deux frères un instant.

\- Il y a environ _deux ans_ , en automne, répondit le professeur, se frottant les tempes. Nigel est parti courir, et il n'est pas revenu de la journée. Je suis parti à sa recherche, et je suis tombé sur lui par chance. Il était dans une allée, complètement perdu. _Il ne savait pas qui j'étais,_ et _il était terrifié par les voitures_ et beaucoup d'autres choses.

\- Probablement à cause du saut dans le temps, dit Sebastian. Alois a eut le même problème.

\- Une minute, « _il y a deux ans, en automne_ »… _C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alois a été ressuscité_ , dit Ciel, pensant à voix haute. Penses-tu que lorsque nous avons _séparé son âme de celle de Hannah,_ celle de _Luka ait pu se détacher aussi ?_

\- Je suppose que c'est une _possibilité…_

\- Wow, wow, wow… « _Ressuscité_ » ? « _Séparer des âmes » ?_ Mais de quoi vous parlez, bon sang ?! demanda Preston, étant le seul n'étant au courant de rien dans tout cela.

La maison Phantomhive était impliquée dans un étrange travail des forces spéciales de police, puis, ils avaient été présents sur le « bateau fantôme » qui était apparu sur la Tamise rempli de cadavres et d'armes, et maintenant, ils parlaient de bizarreries occultes. Qui étaient-ils donc ? Pourquoi étaient-ils impliqués dans ces choses-là ? Était-il réellement en sécurité avec eux ? Il balaya la pièce du regard, et remarqua que personne d'autre n'était ne serait-ce qu'un peu perturbé par la situation. En fait, ils semblaient tous vaguement _comprendre_.

\- Ciel, _est-ce qu'on devrait lui dire_? demanda Audrey, regardant le bleuté.

\- _Me dire quoi ?_

\- Vas-y, répondit le Phantomhive. J'ai raconté cette histoire beaucoup trop de fois à mon goût.

\- Ça marche. Preston, voilà la _version abrégée_ de la situation… commença le garçon au bonnet-crâne.

L'Indien se contenta de le fixer d'un air confus.

\- Pour faire simple, Ciel, Alois, et Sebastian sont tous des démons. _Des démons en chair et en os_ , dit Bones sans prendre de pincettes. Luka est le petit frère d'Alois du temps où il était en _vie_ , et le prénom d'Alois n'est pas vraiment « _Alois_ ». C'est « _Jim_ ». Il a eu son faux nom après _une séries de malheureux événements_ dont je ne veux pas vraiment parler maintenant. Ciel et Alois étaient des ennemis jurés quand ils étaient « en vie », mais ensuite beaucoup de choses compliquées se sont passées, Alois est mort, et Ciel a fini par devenir un démon et pour des raisons qui ne regardent que Ciel, il a décidé de ressusciter Alois en utilisant l'alchimie et la magie noire il y a deux ans, faisant accidentellement de lui un démon. _C'est bien ça, Ciel ?_

 _\- C'est bien ça_ , dit le bleuté, croisant les bras. Tu peux choisir d'y croire ou non, Preston. Je n'y croirai probablement pas non plus, si j'étais à ta place.

Le souvenir de l'œil rouge lui revint à l'esprit en écoutant cette explication. Cela semblait ridicule, tiré par les cheveux, une véritable plaisanterie, mais avec cet œil, ça finissait par faire sens. Il prit peur. Il éprouvait une _grande_ frayeur devant cette éventualité. Il observa les personnes présentes dans la pièce, écarquillant les yeux en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être eux aussi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. _Nous_ sommes tous _humains_ , dit Kristopherson, devinant la première question logique qui passa par la tête du garçon. Nous l'avons chacun découvert à notre manière.

\- Audrey n'est qu'à _moitié_ humain, par contre, fit remarquer Travis.

\- Oh, ouais. Audrey est un _demi dieu de la Mort_ , ajouta le faux-blond.

Audrey adressa un sourire désolé à Preston, se sentant quelque peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit. Preston était abasourdi.

\- C'est… C'est _n'importe quoi !_ Tout ça ! C'est _n'importe quoi, putain !_ cria-t-il. Comment vous pouvez _accepter_ ça ?! _Ce n'est pas normal !_

\- De quoi parles-tu ? C'est _parfaitement normal !_ répliqua la menace blonde.

\- C'est normal ! _C'est normal_! répéta Luka avec un grand sourire.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas ! protesta Preston. Les gens « _normaux_ » ne sont pas amis avec des démons ! Les gens « _normaux_ » ne sont pas au courant de toutes ces choses là !

\- Es-tu en train de dire que tu préférerais rester _ignorant_? demanda soudainement le Phantomhive, ramenant Preston à la réalité. Tu préférerais ignorer la vérité ? Soit, mais cette « _normalité_ » dont tu parles _n'existe pas réellement_.

\- Mais… Comment suis-je censé accepter tout ça ? demanda l'autre garçon. C'est tellement perché…

\- Parce que ce sont nos amis ! dit Daniel. Ils sont peut-être des démons, et Audrey n'est peut-être pas tout à fait humain, mais ce sont quand même nos amis. Ils n'ont pas changés.

\- Ouais. Faudrait être _raciste_ pour les éviter juste pour ce qu'ils sont, plaisanta Kristopherson.

\- Ce sont toujours nos amis. Au moins, ça ne les rend que plus intéressant, dit Travis.

\- Eh, Preston ! Je veux continuer à pouvoir jouer aux « jeux-vidéos » avec Audrey et toi ! dit Luka, sa candeur d'enfant refaisant surface dans le corps plus âgé d'une étrange manière.

Preston ne dit rien afin de les regarder chacun à leur tour s'exprimer.

\- Alors, _problème réglé_? demanda Audrey, tendant une main.

L'Indien l'observa un instant, et hésitant, il la secoua.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Mais il y a intérêt à ce que je n'aille pas en _Enfer_ à cause de ça.

\- Pas de problème, tu es ami avec _Satan_ , alors même si tu y vas, tout ira bien, plaisanta Alois.

\- Pourquoi suis-je « _Satan_ », déjà ? demanda le bleuté.

\- Je crois que le fait que tu _contrôles plusieurs démons_ y est pour quelque chose, dit Kristopherson.

\- Oh, alors Ciel est _le Diable_?! demanda Luka d'un air sérieux.

\- Non, ce n'est qu'un surnom… clarifia Audrey. Oh, et tu jouais à des jeux avec nous depuis tout ce temps, Luka ?

Le roux acquiesça.

\- Oui ! dit-il fièrement. T'avais pas remarqué ?

\- Absolument pas. Tu es vraiment doué pour imiter Nigel.

\- Vraiment ?! C'est super dur, en plus ! dit Luka. _J'ai jamais rencontré Nigel_ , alors je sais pas vraiment comment il est.

\- Comment ça, tu ne l'as « _jamais rencontré_ » ? demanda Kristopherson. Tu es dans son corps, non ?

\- Oui, mais _il est toujours endormi quand je suis réveillé_ , dit le garçon mentalement plus jeune. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était gentil.

\- C'est triste, mec… dit Daniel.

\- Argh ! Grand frère ! Tu me serres trop fort ! dit soudainement Luka en réponse à l'affection débordante du blond. _Je peux pas respirer !_

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! répondit Alois, relâchant quelque peu sa prise. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi !

\- _Luka !_

_\- Jim !_

\- Eh, Trancy, je crois que tu devrais y aller mollo… dit Daniel, interrompant l'instant fraternel. J'ai l'impression que ton _copain_ est _jaloux_.

\- Pas du tout, répliqua le bleuté, croisant les bras de manière indignée.

Bien qu'il était conscient qu'il ne s'agissait que de _Luka_ , voir le blond se coller à quelqu'un d'autre l'agaçait, en effet. Le garçon psychiquement plus jeune cligna des yeux un instant, tentant de comprendre.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ! Grand frère _aime les garçons_ , pas vrai ? dit-il finalement.

Les autres garçons éclatèrent de rire suite à cela. Tous les Sept à l'exception du duo de démons, dont les joues devinrent presque instantanément rouges. Même Sebastian laissa un petit ricanement lui échapper.

\- Je n'aime pas les _garçons_ , protesta le blond, lâchant l'autre garçon un instant afin de le regarder. J'aime juste _Ciel_!

\- Mais _Ciel est un garçon,_ non ? fit remarquer Luka.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je l'aimerai qu'il soit un garçon, _ou_ une fille.

\- Alois, _arrête-toi là_ , dit le bleuté, ignorant les ricanements du reste des Sept. _Il n'est pas nécessaire d'aller aussi loin_.

Le plus jeune Macken fronça les sourcils.

\- _Tu ferais mieux d'être gentil avec mon grand frère, ou sinon je te le pardonnerai pas, compris ?_ le menaça-t-il avec mignonnerie.

Les Sept faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir leur fou rire, certains d'entre eux laissant échapper quelques ricanements alors qu'ils commençaient à craquer. Ciel ne savait réellement pas quoi répondre à cela. Si cela avait été une toute autre personne que Luka, il aurait probablement répondu en disant que le blond devrait « arrêter d'être un idiot, alors ». Soupirant, il dit :

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , _c'est promis_.

Il ne put en dire plus. Il envoya à pleine puissance son fameux « laser glace » en direction des autres lorsqu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Luka se contenta de sourire.

\- Bien ! Alors Ciel aime aussi les garçons ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce que vous vous _tenez les mains et tout_?

\- Luka ! l'avertit Alois.

\- Quoi ? _C'est le cas ?_

\- Oh, ils font _bien plus que ça_! plaisanta Daniel, donnant un coup de coude au garçon.

\- Comme _quoi ?_

\- Bordel, Daniel ! _Ferme-là !_ cria Alois.

\- Tu veux dire comme des _câlins_?

\- _Peut-on changer de sujet s'il vous plaît ?_ demanda le bleuté.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **docteur ackerman… vous avez une vie ?** _» de Wooimmafox1305_

_Réponse du Docteur Ackerman : « Hahaha. C'est juste mon travail de savoir toutes ces choses, mais je peux comprendre ce que vous voulez dire ! »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour le duo de démons : est-ce que Sebastian vous a déjà surpris en pleine action (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) à part pour la fois avec la serviette, et le quasi baiser ?** _» de sebastianthedemonicbutler_

_Réponse de Ciel : « Je ne veux pas en parler... »_

_Réponse de Alois : « Oui… On était vraiment en pleine action… On n'avait même pas les couvertures sur nous… Je n'ai jamais été aussi embarrassé de toute ma vie... »_

_Question : «_ **si Ciel se transformait en fille, ses couettes seraient une gêne non ?** _» de HoneyCloud of RiverClan_

_Réponse de Alois : « Peut-être, mais je parie que ce serait aussi très drôle de tirer dessus. »_

_Ciel : « Oh mon Dieu, Alois ! NON. ARRÊTE DE PARLER. »_

_Alois : « Quoi ? Je voulais dire de manière **aguicheuse**! »_

_Question : «_ **Alois : ciel s'est changé en une maison qui peut parler, réaction?** _» de Wooimmafox1305_

_Réponse de Alois : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! »_


	206. C'est Normal

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

206\. C'est Normal.

Le lendemain, les garçons s'adonnaient à leur routine habituelle qui consistait à se rendre à la plage et à essayer de se noyer mutuellement tandis que Monsieur Irons faisait ses au revoir à Nigel avant de partir, laissant son enfant instable à la charge de Monsieur Michaelis. Il ne doutait pas des compétences du majordome, et il savait que ce dernier serait en mesure de s'occuper de Nigel et Luka, si le garçon décidait de sortir. Mais toute cette situation était encore quelque peu déroutante pour les autres.

\- Attends, tu es _Nigel_ , ou _Luka_ là ? demanda Daniel, levant un sourcil devant le roux.

L'Irons soupira.

\- Je suis _Nigel…_ dit-il.

Il avait grandement l'impression qu'on allait lui poser la question bien plus d'une fois avant qu'il rentre chez lui.

\- Luka est endormi.

\- Oh, ouais. Désolé. C'était pour être sûr, répondit le fils de politicien quelque peu gêné. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu' _Alois_ puisse faire la différence.

\- _Je peux_. C'est vraiment facile, intervint le blond. C'est surtout flagrant lorsqu'il se met à agir comme un petit enfant, donc Luka. Et puis Nigel _parle_ différemment.

\- Mais tu n'as pas remarqué quand on était au camp tous ensemble, fit remarquer Audrey.

\- Je ne _cherchais_ pas Luka au camp, répondit Alois.

\- _Pauvre enfant_. Il a dû se sentir si _mal_ parce que son propre frère ne le remarquait même pas- _eh_!

Daniel s'arrêta de parler lorsque la menace blonde l'éclaboussa au visage.

\- _Silence, infidèle !_ ordonna Alois. Encore un mot, et _je te frapperai comme un bébé phoque !_

\- _Bon sang_ , Alois ! _Tu ne peux pas dire que tu frappes des bébés phoques !_ cria Preston.

\- Je _viens_ de le faire !

\- C'est moi, ou les limites d'Alois se réduisent de plus en plus ? demanda un certain amoureux du rose.

\- En fait, elles s' _améliorent_ , dit Ciel. Il y a encore une centaines d'années, et il aurait pu _crever l'œil de Daniel_.

\- C'est arrivé _une_ fois ! protesta le blond. Tout le monde faisait ça à l'époque !

\- Cela restait _tordu_ , répondit le bleuté.

\- C'est ton _slip_ qui est tordu !

\- _Est-ce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à ton œil, Ciel ?_ demanda Preston en frissonnant.

Il semblait terrorisé à l'idée que Ciel puisse répondre « oui ». Si c'était le cas, il se pourrait que Preston ne puisse plus jamais regarder Alois de la même façon.

\- _Non_ , répondit le garçon à la place. C'est là où la marque de mon pacte Faustien avec Sebastian se trouve.

Il avait oublié de mentionner ce détail en racontant à l'Indien les grandes lignes de son passé et de celui du Trancy.

\- _On peut le voir ?_ demanda Nigel avec enthousiasme.

La manière qu'il eut de poser la question sema le doute chez les autres, alors qu'ils se demandèrent si son enthousiasme n'était pas simplement l'arrivée de Luka. Soupirant, le bleuté retira ses lunettes de plongée dont l'une des lentilles étaient teintes et il cligna des yeux.

\- Voilà. _Contents ?_

Les autres restèrent bouche bée en apercevant le pentacle violâtre luisant. Même ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu au moins une fois auparavant, ne purent s'empêcher d'en faire de même. Cette manière qu'il avait de luire était juste si étrange.

\- Est-ce que c'est _douloureux_? demanda Kristopherson, ne laissant pas ses yeux quitter cet œil.

\- Quand je l'ai eu, oui. J'ai tout de même eu un pentacle gravé _dans_ _l'œil_ , répondit le bleuté. Maintenant, il picote un peu quand je donne un ordre à Sebastian.

\- Bordel… C'est du délire… dit Daniel, n'essayant même pas de camoufler son étonnement. Du coup, comme c'est gravé là, tu ne peux rien voir à travers, si ?

\- Je peux percevoir les _mouvements_ , mais rien d'autre. Je ne peux même pas reconnaître de _formes._

 _-_ Alors c'était _ça_ qu'il y avait sous le cache-œil… dit Preston à haute voix. Maintenant tu vas nous dire que tu porte un t-shirt en nageant pour cacher autre chose !

Il savait qu'il plaisantait, et les autres le savaient aussi, mais lorsque le duo de démons ne répondit pas, il devint nerveux.

\- Une minute… Ne me dis pas que _si ?_

 _\- Je n'enlèverai pas mon t-shirt_ , dit catégoriquement le bleuté, croisant les bras.

Son exclamation ne rendit les autres que plus curieux.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il cache, Alois_? demanda Daniel à la menace blonde. On _sait_ que tu l'as vu.

Alois jeta un œil vers le Phantomhive un instant, prenant son temps pour répondre.

\- Il cache l'endroit d'où ses _ailes de chauve-souris_ sortent, mentit-il.

Les autres fixèrent le bleuté d'un air effrayé, tous sauf Audrey, qui savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mensonge.

\- _Il l'a inventé ! Je n'ai pas d'ailes !_ dit Ciel avec insistance.

Il frissonna lorsque le blond mit sa main sur la marque juste en-dessous de son pectoral gauche, faisant passer cela pour un de ses gestes à moitié intime qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se collait au bleuté. Ciel lança un regard menaçant au garçon, sachant pertinemment qu'Alois essayait simplement de se jouer de lui.

\- _C'est vraiment pas joli à voir_ , dit le blond d'un ton sérieux.

Les autres garçons virent cela comme le signal pour laisser tomber le sujet.

\- A-Alors… Euh… commença Daniel, cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet. Eh, Nigel, que se passe-t-il ?

Le garçon était légèrement penché en avant, tentant de recouvrir son torse avec ses mains et ses bras en s'enlaçant. Son visage était quelque peu rougit, et il fronçait les sourcils. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer qu'on lui adressait la parole.

\- _N-Nigel dort…_ bredouilla le garçon. Je suis Luka.

\- C'est vraiment déroutant, mais je crois comprendre comment Alois fait la différence, dit Audrey. Ça va ?

Le roux secoua légèrement la tête, hésitant avant de répondre.

\- _Pourquoi je porte pas de t-shirt ?_ demanda-t-il, faisant référence à son maillot de bain.

Nigel était sorti pour nager avec le maillot de bain standard que la plupart des autres garçons portaient. Luka n'était pas habitué à être dehors dans une telle tenue, venant de l'ère Victorienne, une époque où les maillots de bain étaient extrêmement modestes, même pour les hommes. Être partiellement nu en public n'était pas courant en ce temps-là, même pour Luka, un garçon de l'une des classes sociales les plus basses. Il s'accroupit, se laissant plonger dans les vagues à hauteur de tailles afin d'avoir une meilleure couverture.

\- C'est juste comme ça que les gens portent un maillot de bain de nos jours, Luka, dit Alois en se dirigeant vers le garçon.

\- C'est _bizarre !_ répondit le plus jeune des Macken.

\- Si tu veux, Alois te ramènera probablement à l'intérieur et tu pourras mettre un t-shirt, suggéra Bones.

\- Mais ce ne serait pas un gâchis de vêtement ? demanda Kristopherson.

\- Il n'y a que _toi_ pour penser ça, Kris, répondit Daniel d'un ton plaisantin.

Luka, cependant, resta planté là, et se mit à faire des bulles dans l'eau à la place.

\- L'un de nous pourrait aller à l'intérieur et lui en rapporter un, suggéra Preston.

\- Ou, _Ciel_ pourrait juste lui donner le _sien_ , dit Daniel, toujours curieux concernant ce que le bleuté cachait.

\- _J'ai dit «_ _ **non**_ _»_ , répliqua le Phantomhive, lançant un regard glacé au Westley.

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu _trop_ intéressé par ce qu'il y a sous le t-shirt du cyclope, Dan, plaisanta Audrey.

\- Ne va pas sur ce _terrain_ là, Bones, répondit le fils de politicien. Je ne suis pas homo !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux autant que Ciel se _déshabille_? demanda Kristopherson d'un ton railleur. C'est plutôt _gay_.

\- Toi tu la fermes, le _farfelu_! craqua Daniel. Vous voulez tous voir ce qu'il cache aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais pas autant que _toi_ apparemment, dit Travis.

\- Je ne suis pas gay ! _J'aime les filles !_

Alois se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et il regarda à nouveau le roux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux attendre ici pendant que je vais te chercher un t-shirt ? demanda-t-il.

\- _D'accord…_ répondit Luka de manière embarrassée.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où est la valise de Nigel ?

\- Non, désolé. Je sais pas où il l'a mise…

Alois soupira en réponse.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux la trouver, dit-il, reportant son attention sur les autres. Je reviens tout de suite. Assurez-vous que Daniel ne _corrompe_ pas mon frère, d'accord ?

- _Ça marche_ , répondirent les autres, à l'exception de Daniel.

\- Je ne le _corromprai_ pas ! protesta le Westley. Une minute, Ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- À ton avis ? _Je lui donne mon t-shirt_ , répondit simplement le bleuté, ses joues légèrement roses.

Il passa le vêtement quelque peu mouillé par-dessus sa tête, et le tendit au plus jeune des Macken. Il n'était pas trempé, étant donné qu'il ne s'était aventuré dans l'eau que jusqu'à la taille, mais il n'était pas non plus sec, puisque les autres avaient pensé qu'il serait drôle de l'éclabousser. Luka le prit avec hésitation, se relevant et se retournant dos aux autres afin de le mettre. Heureusement, Nigel faisait presque la même taille que le bleuté, alors il lui allait plutôt bien. Ciel se tenait les bras croisés, une tentative de se couvrir nonchalamment, lui et sa marque. Il était quelque peu embarrassé de ne pas porter de t-shirt à son tour.

\- Merci… dit Luka, infiniment soulagé.

Les autres se contentèrent de faire de grands sourires au bleuté.

\- _Ciel est un strip-teaseur !_ s'exclama Daniel, essayant de reproduire la musique trouvable dans ce type de club. _Unz, unz, unz !_

\- Je n'en suis _pas_ un ! dit le Phantomhive, son visage devenant rouge.

\- _Ferme-là et prends mon argent !_ cria Alois, prenant part au jeu.

\- Alois, _tu n'es d'aucune aide !_

\- Kristopherson te mate, Phantomhive ! cria bien fort Daniel.

\- Pas du _tout_! répliqua le faux-blond. J'essayais juste de voir ce qu'il _cachait_!

\- Cool, parce _je_ suis le seul qui aie le droit de me rincer l'œil ! s'exclama la menace blonde.

\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Ciel, tentant de dégager Alois de lui.

Ses bras abandonnèrent leur position de bouclier afin d'attraper les poignets de l'autre garçon pour l'empêcher de l'enlacer dans son état actuel.

\- Est… Est-ce que c'est _ça ?_ demanda Preston, pointant du doigt le symbole marqué sur la peau du bleuté.

Les autres blêmirent lorsqu'ils posèrent à leur tour leur yeux dessus. _La marque d'Asclépios_. Alois avait raison. Ce n'était pas _joli_.

\- Oui… dit le bleuté, lâchant les bras du blond alors que le garçon arrêta de l'attaquer. Cela date du temps où j'étais emprisonné.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous donner tous les détails, si tu ne veux pas, dit Travis, comprenant pourquoi le garçon pourrait ne pas vouloir en discuter.

\- Ouais, on comprend. _Tout baigne_ , mec, dit Audrey.

\- _Merci…_ répondit Ciel, souriant très légèrement.

Il était quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir à donner d'explication.

\- _Je_ continue à penser que tu es _séduisant_ , dit le blond, en profitant pour mettre ses bras autour du cou du Phantomhive, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse agir.

\- Alois, arrête ! Tu vas traumatiser Luka ! cria Daniel, et le duo de démons tourna la tête afin de regarder le garçon en question.

Là, se tenait Luka, les yeux écarquillés et le visage rouge comme une tomate. En réponse, le duo de démons se sépara instantanément.

\- Grand frère, c'est _dégueulasse !_ s'exclama le plus jeune Macken.

\- N-n-n- _non_ ! C-C-C'est parfaitement… _normal !_ _C'est normal !_ dit rapidement le blond, ayant beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots alors qu'il était plus qu'embarrassé.

\- _Menteur !_ Non, ça l'est _pas !_

\- _Écoute ton grand frère ! C'est normal que des amoureux s'embrassent !_

\- Mais vous êtes des _garçons !_

\- C'est pour ça que Ciel est mon _petit ami_! S' _embrasser_ entre petits amis, c'est normal !

\- Tu _embrasses_ tes _amis ?!_

\- Non ! Juste _Ciel_! C'est mon _copain !_ Les autres sont juste _des amis qui sont des garçons !_

 _-_ On devrait probablement les arrêter avant que ça dérape… suggéra Audrey.

\- Non, non. _Pas encore_ , répondit Daniel. C'est _hilarant_.

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Fiche de Personnages ** _

_ Luka Macken _

_Âge : 8 ans_

_Taille : C'est pas mon corps, alors je sais pas…_

_Anniversaire : 4 avril_

_Chanson préférée : Celle avec « the girl on fire » !_

_Émission préférée : Pokémon_

_ Nigel Irons _

_Âge : 15 ans_

_Taille : 1m54_

_Anniversaire : 9 septembre_

_Chanson préférée : « Punk Rock n'Roll » de Street Dogs_

_Émission préférée : The Walking Dead_

_ Gabriel Bailey (Inspecteur Bailey) _

_Âge : 47_

_Taille : 1m82_

_Anniversaire : 25 mai_

_Chanson préférée : « Town Called Malice » de The Jam_

_Émission préférée : Inspecteur Frost_


	207. Sauvez Le Riche

_** Écrit par HateWeasel ** _

207\. Sauvez Le Riche.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Nigel boude ? demanda un certain amoureux du rose, également propriétaire de la maison de plage où les Sept Sensationnels résidaient actuellement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment pu jouer puisque Luka était réveillé, suggéra Audrey.

\- Ça doit vraiment être chiant… dit Preston.

\- Je peux toujours vous _entendre_ , vous savez… les interpella l'Irons en grommelant. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on _s'apitoie sur mon sort_.

\- Oh, c'est bon, Nigel ! On n'a pas pitié de toi, on compatit c'est tout ! dit Daniel, tapotant le garçon sur le dos.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre _compassion_! protesta Nigel. En plus, ce n'est pas _juste ça…_

Les autres garçons se contentèrent de le regarder d'un air confus, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Je _sais_ que Luka a fait ou dit quelque chose de _bizarre_ dans mon corps… clarifia le roux.

Les autres firent de leur mieux pour ne pas ricaner, mais échouèrent misérablement.

\- Je le savais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se moque plus d' _Alois_ que de toi, dit Audrey.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu être aussi embarrassé, ajouta Preston.

\- On dirait bien que l'on a enfin trouvé la faiblesse d'Alois, ricana Kristopherson.

\- La ferme ! aboya la menace blonde, entendant la conversation. J'aimerais vous y voir _vous_ , essayer d'expliquer _ce genre de choses_ à un petit enfant !

\- Un problème, Trancy ? demanda le fils de politicien. Mais Ciel et toi êtes les _mieux renseignés_ sur le sujet ! taquina-t-il.

\- _Je vous ferai la peau !_ cria Alois, posant son pied sur l'accoudoir du canapé afin de regarder le brun d'un air menaçant avant de sentir qu'on tirait légèrement le col de sa chemise, et il retomba en arrière, atterrissant dos sur les cuisses du bleuté.

\- Du calme. _Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau_ , dit Ciel.

Il leva un sourcil lorsque le blond se rassit immédiatement, ses joues légèrement roses.

\- Arrête ça. Et si Luka sortait d'un seul coup ? demanda-t-il, ignorant le ricanement des autres garçons. Je veux pas avoir à lui expliquer plus de choses !

\- Il s'agit de _ton_ frère, et il devra bien finir par apprendre tout cela _un jour_ , répondit le bleuté, croisant les bras. Préférerais-tu que _Daniel_ s'en occupe pour toi ?

\- _Jamais de la vie !_ Il détruirait le peu d'innocence qu'il lui reste !

\- _N'importe quoi !_ répondit le fils de politicien.

\- _Je ne te crois pas !_

\- Nous devrions probablement nous préoccuper des effets sur le long terme de « _l'état_ » de Nigel, d'ailleurs. Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment ça doit être _à l'école…_ dit Audrey.

\- C'est _un enfer_ , dit Nigel en soupirant. Les deux premières semaines, je me réveillais et il y avait pleins d'horribles rumeurs sur moi, et j'avais des bleus à cause de _brutes que je n'avais même pas combattu_.

\- Ces enfoirés ! _Ils ont frappé Luka ?!_ demanda le blond, enfonçant ses doigts dans le coussin du canapé.

\- Dans quelle école es-tu, Nigel ? demanda Preston.

\- J' _allais_ à _Tamworth_.

\- _Tamworth_ , _évidemment…_ répondit Preston.

\- Kris ! Arrange-toi pour que ton fainéant de petit copain fasse quelque chose ! cria Daniel.

\- Mais oui, comme si je pouvais simplement l'appeler et dire : « _eh, Cameron, il y a un mec avec l'âme d'un enfant mort à l'intérieur de lui, et j'ai besoin que tu le protèges »_! répliqua le faux-blond d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Vous sortez ensemble, Cameron et toi ? demanda Travis.

\- Oui, mais je ne trouvais pas que ce soit très important, alors je ne l'ai pas dit.

\- _Gay~ !_ le taquina un certain brun, fils de politicien. Du coup ça va juste être un peu gênant, et alors ! Tu n'as pas à lui dire tout ça, en plus. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'il a des personnalités multiples !

\- Si les choses avaient été normales, _je n'y croirai pas_ , dit Preston. C'est beaucoup trop _tiré par les cheveux_.

\- Comment tu peux ne _pas croire aux personnalités multiples ?!_ demanda Daniel. Il y a un rouquin qui en est la preuve _juste devant toi !_

\- J'ai dit, « _si les choses avaient été normales_ » ! protesta l'Indien. Je peux le comprendre dans cette situation parce qu'il y a _littéralement deux personnes_ dans _un_ corps, mais en tant que _phénomène psychique_ , je dois dire que ce sont des « _conneries_ ».

\- C'est ta _tête_ la _connerie !_

\- Si je puis me permettre, je pense connaître certains des effets à long-terme de son « _état «_ , messieurs, dit Sebastian en se courbant légèrement, interpellant les garçons qui se chamaillaient après avoir réfléchi à la situation un moment.

\- _Dis-nous_ , dit le bleuté, faisant signe à l'homme de continuer.

\- Ayant _moi-même quelques connaissances concernant les âmes_ , il me semble que cela est possible car l'âme de Nigel est _humaine_ , et n'a pas la capacité d'absorber celle de Luka, expliqua le majordome, observant les expressions des garçons afin de déterminer s'ils comprenaient correctement.

Tout le monde semblait le suivre, à l'exception de Daniel, évidemment, alors il reprit.

\- Puisqu'il ne peut pas l'absorber, et ainsi _dominer_ l'autre âme et la « _digérer_ », les deux âmes dans son corps vont sans doute se battre pour obtenir le contrôle du réceptacle.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui arrive lorsque l'une d'elles _gagne_? demanda Alois, quelque peu nerveusement.

Le majordome marqua une pause, et à cause de cela, le blond sut que ce ne serait pas une bonne réponse.

\- Eh bien, il se peut que je me trompe en jugeant cela, n'ayant jamais réellement été témoin d'un tel type de _possession_ auparavant… commença l'homme, … mais le plus probable est que l'une d'elle sera inévitablement _détruite durant le processus_.

Les garçons en eurent le souffle coupé, Nigel et Alois en particulier, étant ceux que la situation touchait le plus. L'un d'eux pourrait perdre son corps, ainsi que son _existence même_ , et l'autre perdrait l'un de ses êtres les plus chers une seconde fois. Quelque soit l'enjeu, c'était tout bonnement _inacceptable_.

Nigel mit sa tête entre ses mains, désespérant quelque peu devant la suite des événements. Soit il perdrait son corps, et cesserait d'exister, soit il serait responsable de la disparition du seul frère et parent « en vie » de l'un de ses amis. C'était une trop grande pression pour un jeune garçon. Tuer des goules n'était pas un problème au contraire, puisqu'elles ne l'avaient pas souhaitées, et cela pouvait être considéré comme un acte de merci. Exterminer des vampires errants qui prenaient pour cible d'innocents citoyens était une forme de service, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un acte pour protéger les plus faibles. Tuer un enfant innocent, cependant, n'était rien de tout cela. Luka n'avait rien fait de mal. Même si son frère était un démon, même s'il n'était techniquement plus considéré comme un « humain » à présent, Luka était en vie, et il n'avait rien fait de mal, maintenant. Peu importe quel péché il avait pu commettre durant sa vie passée, c'était cela; dans le passé. Cela n'avait plus réellement d'importance, non ? Il en avait déjà payé le prix, non ? En ce moment même, il était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui importait à Nigel et Alois.

Cependant, le roux avait également peur pour lui. Il était humain, après tout, et cette volonté de survivre à tout prix était l'un des traits les plus nobles de son espèce, même s'il s'agissait d'une caractéristique que beaucoup d'autres animaux partageaient. Penser à sa propre personne était une évidence. Trouver une personne assez noble pour se sacrifier pour les autres était effectivement extrêmement rare, et il s'agissait d'un cas extrême. _Cela signifiait cesser d'exister_ , un destin bien pire que la mort, après tout. Une idée qui pouvait en chambouler plus d'un, que l'on soit humain, ou démon, que l'on soit satanique, divin, ou entre les deux. La promesse d'une vie après la mort était beaucoup plus rassurante que l'incertitude. Le concept du néant était terrifiant.

\- Qu-Qu'est… _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ demanda le garçon à personne ne particulier.

Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il parlait. Alois se contenta de regarder Sebastian, puis le bleuté, son regard demandant sans un mot si l'un d'eux avaient des idées. Les deux démons plus âgés réfléchirent un moment, avant que le plus âgé ricane, sa bouche prenant la forme d'un petit sourire narquois.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le bleuté, regardant le majordome.

\- Vous souvenez-vous d' _un certain rituel_ ayant rattaché l'âme d' _une certaine personne_ dans un corps fabriqué ? demanda l'homme, recevant un regard mauvais de la part du bleuté.

Il était dur de dire s'il réagissait ainsi à cause de ce que cela impliquait, ou parce que Sebastian y avait pensé en premier.

\- Il faudrait au moins un mois pour tout préparer, et ce n'est pas tout, je ne sais presque pas à quoi _ressemble_ Luka, dit Ciel en fronçant les sourcils, son air s'aggravant davantage plus il y réfléchissait. Il n'y a pas que cela, je devrais en toucher deux mots avec _elle_ , reprit-il, crachant le mot comme s'il s'agissait de poison.

Il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir informer Sir Hellsing de cette opération, mais s'ils venaient à l'exécuter, ils devraient obtenir son approbation afin de ne pas s'attirer de problèmes avec la Table Ronde. Le bleuté sentit qu'on tirait sur son bras, et il regarda en direction de la menace blonde qui arborait un air des plus désolant.

\- Penses-tu que cela soit _possible_ , Sebastian ? demanda Ciel en soupirant, cédant finalement pour le plus grand bonheur du blond.

\- C'est _possible_. Cela dit, avec quelques changements mineurs dans la procédure, bien sûr, répondit l'homme avec un sourire. Pour ce qui est de l' _apparence_ de Luka, nous pourrions sans doute laisser _Alois_ s'en charger, étant donné que je suis certain qu'il se souvient de ce à quoi son propre frère ressemble.

\- É-Évidemment ! _Je le ferai_! Peu importe ce que ça implique ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme le blond.

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pic de jalousie pour une raison ou pour une autre en entendant ces mots. Il se trouvait ridicule, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il ne pouvait pas monopoliser toute l'attention du blond, mais c'était tout de même présent.

\- Souhaites-tu réellement que _Alois_ synthétise le _corps_ , Sebastian ? demanda le bleuté, remettant en question la capacité du blond à apprendre une nouvelle magie.

\- Bien évidemment. Je suis sûr qu'avec assez d'entraînement, il pourrait y arriver, répondit le majordome.

Ciel soupira, se frottant les tempes. Il regarda Nigel, puis le blond.

\- _Rappelez-moi d'appeler Hellsing dans la matinée…_ dit-il à contrecœur.

Alois sauta littéralement de joie, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du bleuté afin de l'enlacer fermement.

\- _Tu es le meilleur~ ! Le numéro un~ !_ dit-il, embrassant le front du garçon. _Longue vie au Roi Démon~ !_

\- Je croyais que nous devions _éviter les explications embarrassantes ?_ demanda le bleuté. J'espère bien être « _le meilleur »_ pour ce que cela va me coûter.

\- Coûter ? répéta le blond. Combien ?

\- Rien que les _ingrédients pour faire juste le corps_ me coûteront environ _plus d'un milliers de livre,_ répondit Ciel.

\- Plus d'un millier ?! Vraiment ?! demanda le blond, choqué par le prix.

\- Oui, il y a plus de vingt-cinq éléments dans le corps humain au total, et une grande partie d'entre eux ne sont pas facile à trouver, dit simplement le bleuté. Bien que, étant donné que Luka est plus jeune que toi, il devrait également être plus petit que toi, ce qui devrait faire baisser le prix de manière conséquente.

\- T-Tu veux rire ?! Tu as dépensé autant d'argent pour faire un corps pour une personne que tu n' _aimais_ pas tant que ça au départ ?! demanda Alois, parlant de lui-même.

\- Cela valait le coup, non ? _Dépenser de l'argent pour des_ _frivolités de temps à autres n'est pas une mauvaise chose._

\- Tu appelles ça une « _frivolité_ » ? Mais combien d'argent as-tu ?

\- Eh bien, _Phantom_ vaut à elle toute seule _plusieurs billion,_ et je ne dépense que peu… dit le bleuté, s'estompant alors qu'il se mit à réfléchir, … Je suis également devenu plutôt bon en investissement…

\- Tu es vraiment un _démon_! cria le blond. Il y a des enfants qui meurent de faim dans le monde et tout ce qui va avec ! _T'es assis sur une fortune !_

\- Je fais parfois des dons aux charités. Ce n'est pas aussi mal que ce que tu penses. La valeur du livre a baissé depuis le XIXe, tu sais…

\- Sérieusement, Alois. Ne te prends pas la tête, dit Preston. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, la compagnie de ma famille valait plus que Phantom, vu que ça touche au domaine des _technologies_.

\- La mienne aussi, dit Audrey, fils du PDG d'une compagnie majeur médicinale et pharmaceutique.

\- La mienne vaut environ la même chose que Phantom, en fait, dit Kristopherson, fils d'un acteur célèbre, et d'une grande couturière.

\- Oh, quelle _iniquité_ ! La classe populaire devrait se révolter et vous botter le _cul_!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Alois ! _Ma_ famille ne vaut que quelques _millions_! plaisanta Daniel.

\- Je ne savais même pas que Alois _connaissait_ le mot « _iniquité_ »… dit Preston.

\- Eh bien, _excuse-moi_ de ne pas être _aussi bien éduqué_ que ceux nés avec _des cuillères en argent dans le cul !_

\- _Veux-tu que ton frère ait un corps, ou non ?_ demanda le bleuté. _Et arrête de parler de derrières…_

* * *

_** La Rubrique : Foire aux Questions ** _

_Question : «_ **Pour Luka : que penses-tu exactement des interactions de ton grand frère avec Ciel ? Dégueu ? Mignon ?** _» de SailorVegeta13_

_Réponse de Luka : « Hmmm… Je sais pas si c'est 'mignon', mais mon grand frère a l'air très heureux, alors ça va. C'est vraiment un peu bizarre, par contre. Je savais pas que les garçons pouvaient s'embrasser et tout ça… En public, en plus ! S'embrasser c'est un peu dégoûtant, nan ? Mais Jim dit que je comprendrai quand je serai plus grand, j'en suis pas si sûr... »_

_Question : «_ **Maintenant faites regarder Megurine Luka à Luka… s'il vous plait ?** _» de HoneyCloud of RiverCan_

_Réponse de Luka : « Elle est très jolie, et sa voix aussi ! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle chante. Est-ce qu'elle ressemble vraiment à ça ? Je sais que l'image est juste un dessin, mais je veux dire dans la vraie vie ? »_

_Question : «_ **Question pour les sept et Luka/Nigel. Si vous deviez faire une blague aux démons (ciel, alois, sebastian) ou les embarrasser, qu'est-ce que vous feriez et vous devez tous leur faire une blague et affronter la colère de ciel, les démons vous pouvez aussi commenter** _. » de sebastianthedemonbutler_

_Réponse de Kristopherson : « Des choses horribles et traumatisantes... »_

_Réponse de Audrey : « Remplacer toutes les photos du manoir par des tableaux de Jésus, et cacher des citations de la Bible dans leurs affaires. »_

_Réponse de Daniel : « Attendre qu'ils tournent à un coin, et les frapper aux bijoux de famille avec un truc stupide. »_

_Réponse de Preston : « Relâcher une meute de chiens dans le domaine Phantomhive pour Sebastian, écrire des choses cochonnes dans un livre et l'appeler 'Journal de Ciel', et le laisser ouvert pour les deux autres. »_

_Réponse de Travis : « Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des farces… Je n'en vois juste pas l'intérêt. »_

_Réponse de Nigel : « Mettre quelque chose de collant dans toutes leurs chaussures… Vous savez… pour que leurs pieds collent... »_

_Réponse de Luka : « Mon grand frère est très chatouilleux, alors le chatouiller je pense? »_


End file.
